O Senhor dos Dragões
by Dama 9
Summary: Cont. O Despertar das Valkirias. O Conselho se aproxima e com eles muitas revelações. A Batalha pela Terra média vai começar e finalmente aliados e inimigos irão se revelar. Nâo percam, a história está só começando...
1. Emmus

**Saudações caros amigos...**

**Mil perdoes pela demora em lançar Senhor dos Dragões, mas devido a correria do dia a dia e eu com trabalho até o pescoço, levei mais tempo para aprontar esse capitulo do que eu imaginava.**

**Nessa nova fase da saga da Terra Média, os capítulos serão mais longos e iram variar entre Santuário e Asgard, no decorrer da historia vocês vão entender. **

**Vamos voltar no tempo um pouquinho e lembrar da primeira fase.**

**Freya e Harmonia selam uma importante promessa, após a volta dos cavaleiros a deusa asgardiana desaparece, enquanto uma misteriosa jovem aparece com um passado ainda incógnito.**

**As lendárias valkirias ressurgem e com elas a incerteza de uma nova guerra na Terra Média. **

**Elfos, anos e todos os seres mágicos que caminham sobre a Terra, fizeram presença em O Despertar das Valkirias e com eles, um ser nascido no seio da Terra que desde tempos imemoriais manter o equilíbrio entre os seres vivos.**

**Com isso, cavaleiros buscam por aproveitar na nova chance que receberam, enquanto outros, ainda não têm noção do perigo. **

**Segredos do passado começam a se revelar e por fim, irão se findar aqui.**

**Então, sem mais delongas desejo uma boa leitura e lhes apresento:**

**♠**

**.:: O Senhor dos Dragões ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Amélia, Celina e os elfos e as demais valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa Saga.**

♠

**Capitulo 1: Emmus.**

**.:: A História dentro da história ::.**

♠

**.I Ato.**

O vento gelado do estremo norte açoitava-lhes a face, mais isso, algo tão insignificante e ínfimo jamais as deteria.

-Preparem-se! Eles estão chegando; uma jovem de melenas lilases falou, tendo a longa espada de metal negro a cintilar em suas mãos.

-Seja o que os deuses quiserem; Freya sentenciou, com os orbes violetas cintilando perigosamente a medida que a tensão entre eles aumentava.

**-VALKIRIAS! PREPAREM-SE;** Alexandra avisou, enquanto os longos cabelos prateados esvoaçavam com o vento e as unhas aos poucos alongavam-se tornando-se garras, os orbes azuis ganharam um brilho perigoso e felino.

Os cavalos relincharam exasperados, alguns bufando ariscos, querendo debandar, mas sendo domados com destreza por suas ocupantes.

Atrás delas um exercito de homens e mulheres que serviam a Asgard e aos demais reinos esperavam com lanças e espadas em riste.

-Acalme-se Argos; Eraen sussurro para o corcel negro que acalmou-se por instantes, diante do comendo dela.

Um cosmo aterrador se manifestou, quando aos pés de Muspell uma infinidade de gigantes debandou.

-**ESPEREM**! –Freya ordenou, erguendo uma mão, detendo o primeiro impulso dos guerreiros.

Todos estavam agitados porque sabiam que antes da noite cair, aquela batalha seria decida e somente os deuses sabiam qual seria o lado vencedor.

**-ATAQUEM!**

**.I.**

Desceu as escadas com calma, embora pudesse usar telecinese para chegar até lá, preferiu fazer aquela caminhada, sabia que muitos dos cavaleiros já estavam se encaminhando para a reunião no ultimo templo, mas pelo menos nesse momento iria se permitir a isso.

Aproximou-se do primeiro templo, vendo seu antigo pupilo sentando nas escadarias com um olhar perdido, fazia tanto tempo que não conversavam que às vezes se perguntava o quanto da vida dele havia perdido.

Desde cedo o considerara como um filho, embora sendo seu pupilo, ainda fora um dos poucos que confiara e chamara de amigo, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo às vezes pensava que não mais o conhecia.

Sentia uma aura diferente a envolver o pupilo, uma segurança que não lembrava-se de ter visto antes, ele agora era auto suficiente e não precisava mais de si, podia escolher seus próprios caminhos e tomar suas decisões, já era mestre, não mais pupilo.

Suspirou pesadamente, estava realmente ficando velho; Shion pensou. Mas não era só isso que lhe preocupava, havia sua filha também, mesmo falando com Ilyria, sentia que isso não era o suficiente para conhecê-la.

Com todos esses anos separados, agora de certa forma sentia medo de se aproximar e conhecê-la.

-Mú! –Shion chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –o cavaleiro murmurou, virando-se para o mestre. –Sim, mestre;

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou vendo que o cavaleiro parecia bem mais pálido que o normal.

-Não, problema algum; o ariano respondeu com a calma inabalável. –Mas quer alguma coisa comigo?

-...; Shion assentiu um tanto quanto desconfiado, havia alguma coisa estranha, ele estava também um pouco rouco e seu timbre de voz estava se igualando ao de um velho conhecido seu; ele lembrou-se intrigado. –Vai haver uma reunião no ultimo templo;

-Reunião? Esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –Mú perguntou, enquanto o mestre sentava-se a seu lado.

-Mais ou menos; ele respondeu vagamente.

Franziu o cenho, o mestre parecia tão calmo, diferente dos outros dias que normalmente estava mais preocupado em afastar os pervertidos da filha, com ameaças terroristas sobre condenação por alta-traição e afins.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa, mestre? –Mú perguntou cauteloso.

-Não; Shion respondeu com os obres fitando o nada.

-Uhn! Andou se estranhando com Celina de novo? –ele insistiu, sabendo que possivelmente as personalidades conflitantes andaram se chocando novamente.

-Bem...; o Grande Mestre balbuciou.

-Deveria conversar com ela, Celina não gosta de brigar com o senhor, mesmo que isso seja necessário algumas vezes; Mú comentou.

-Ela te disse algo? –Shion perguntou curioso.

-Não é necessário, conheço bem a pupila que tenho, mestre; ele respondeu calmamente. –Celina pode ser auto-suficiente, mas ainda precisa de confiança e apoio, tentar protege-la, vai apenas faze-la se fechar ainda mais para as pessoas;

-Eu sei, só que...; o cavaleiro ponderou.

-Porque não deixa ela decidir quem quer perto de si, em vez do senhor? –ele sugeriu.

-Como? –Shion perguntou confuso.

-Celina já é maior de idade, sabe bem o que quer da vida ou não, vocês foram criados em épocas diferentes sobre conceitos diferentes, às vezes algo que seja absurdo para o senhor, possa não ser para ela e vice versa, mas se não deixa-la tomar as próprias decisões, vocês vão apenas entrar em conflito e vão se afastar; ele continuou.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu. –Gostaria de ter um meio de fazer isso; ele suspirou.

-E tem; Mú falou calmamente.

-Qual?

-Porque não passa um tempo com a Celina, façam coisas juntos, conversem e de preferência, tente conter seus impulsos de pai homicida sim... Isso certamente vai deixá-la mais segura; ele explicou.

-Mas ela esta treinando; Shion comentou.

-Nos próximos três dias ela vai estar de folga, porque não aproveita; Mú sugeriu.

-Folga?

-...; Mu assentiu com calma. –Vou precisar fazer uma viajem e volto daqui três dias, nesse meio tempo vocês podem aproveitar para se acertarem; ele respondeu.

-Pra onde? –Shion perguntou curioso.

-Visitar um... Amigo e como até ir e voltar demora um pouco, decidi fazer isso em três dias; ele explicou dando a entender que não se estenderia nesse assunto.

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

Era tão estranho conversar com ele agora, era como se estivesse com um completo estranho, talvez todos aqueles anos longe houvesse mudado tantas coisas que lhe desse essa impressão; Shion pensou, por um momento teve a sensação de que as situações houvesse se invertido e não fosse ele o mestre ali.

-Obrigado;

-Não por isso; Mú respondeu levantando-se. –Bem, acho melhor ir pegar a armadura, afinal às reuniões lá em cima ainda requerem isso; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Um dia ainda mudamos isso; Shion brincou, seguindo-o

-...; ele assentiu. –Até daqui a pouco;

-Até; o ariano respondeu vendo o pupilo se distanciar, franziu o cenho por um momento, era impressão a sua ou os cabelos dele estavam ficando mais claros? –ele se perguntou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deixaria para pensar nisso em outro momento, agora deveria voltar para a reunião e depois pensar no que faria com Celina naqueles dias, seria interessante poder passar aquele tempo com a filha e acertar de uma vez as diferenças e tudo o mais; ele pensou animado, enquanto desaparecia indo surgir no ultimo templo.

**.II.**

Um buquê de lírios jazia entre suas mãos, enquanto caminhava em meio às ruínas do que um dia fora um castelo.

Ainda se lembrava dela surgir em meio a aqueles salões repletos de luz, mas ela ainda seria a estrela de maior brilho naquele castelo de sonhos e magia.

Aos olhos dos outros ela não era imortal, mas para si sempre seria sempre uma deusa. A sua deusa... A sua senhora.

-Eraen; ele sussurrou, ajoelhando-se no chão em frente a um perfeito esquife de gelo eterno, onde o corpo de uma bela jovem de longos cabelos lilases repousava, num sono tranqüilo, livre de perturbações. –Minha Eraen;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou em casa, encontrando a pupila na cozinha tentando preparar algo para comerem, porém viu-a parar no mesmo momento, voltando-se para si.

-Mestre, ta quase pronto; Celina avisou.

-Tudo bem, não tenha pressa; ele avisou com um meio sorriso.

-Foi impressão a minha ou papai esteve aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Esteve para avisar que vai haver uma reunião lá em cima; Mú explicou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Celina perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei, mas deve ser apenas rotina, não se preocupe; ele respondeu.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Vou me trocar e subir ao ultimo templo, depois nos falamos; Mú completou afastando-se, ouvindo-a murmurar algo como confirmação.

Deu um baixo suspiro, uma semana já havia se passado desde que Mia supostamente viajara, não queria pensar o pior, mas quando fora procurá-la, apenas encontrara Marin, que lhe dissera que a jovem viajara sem dizer para onde ou quando voltava.

Não queria pensar no pior, mas sua mente parecia gritar dizendo que de alguma forma a culpa era sua. Que fora por tanto ter falado que queria conversar com ela, que a mesma se sentira pressionada e queria ficar sozinha, de preferência bem longe de si; ele pensou, indo até seu quarto.

Tentou se convencer que estava ficando neurótico, mas era difícil. Muito difícil! Respirou fundo, sentindo a mente dar voltas, apoiou-se na parede, fechando os olhos por um momento esperando-os voltarem ao foco, quando algo mais atordoante o envolveu.

♠

_-Venha querido; a jovem de melenas lilases falou sorrindo, lhe estendendo a mão._

_O garotinho de vivazes olhos verdes recuou três passos, hesitante e temeroso. Negando com um aceno._

_-Tenho medo; ele murmurou._

_-Ele não lhe fará mal; ela falou descendo do belo corcel negro e se aproximando do garoto._

_-Tenho medo; o garotinho repetiu apontando para algo alem do corcel._

_A jovem seguiu o olhar dele vendo algo sobrevoar a região, as longas asas esverdeadas de incrível envergadura pareciam cortar o ar com agressividade e tudo o mais que se colocasse em seu caminho, aos poucos num vôo rasante o imenso dragão de escamas esverdeadas pousou no chão a poucos metros de onde eles estavam._

_O corcel negro relinchou exasperado, como se aquela simples presença o deixasse irritado, o garotinho recuou encolhendo-se instintivamente, agarrando-se aos braços dela._

_-Kari, já disse para parar de assustá-lo; ela o repreendeu, no momento que o dragão ficava sobre as duas patas e uma luz esverdeada o envolvia para logo em seguida dar lugar a imagem de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e orbes verdes num tom nublado._

_-Perdoe-me senhora, não pretendia fazer isso; ele responde com um sorriso malicioso._

_-Se fizer isso de novo, acabo com você; a jovem avisou com as unhas se alongando perigosamente como garras._

_-Não vai; ele garantiu. –Mas acho que não deveria mimá-lo tanto. Logo será um homem e não pode se dar ao luxo de ser um fraco, não em nossa ordem; Kari rebateu em tom de velada provocação._

_-Minha ordem, Kari; Eraen sentenciou levantando-se com o pequeno em seu colo. –E lhe garanto, ninguém em nenhum dos mundos será um senhor melhor do que __meu filho__; ela sentenciou, colocando-o sobre o corcel e montando em seguida._

_O dragão manteve-se estático e mudo depois de ouvir o que ela falara. Eraen era a senhora dos dragões e mesmo que não quisesse lhe devia obediência, mas para sua desgraça, agora ela tinha um herdeiro. O novo senhor... _

♠

-Mestre!

Virou-se para trás ouvindo a voz de Celina, piscou seguidas vezes tentando entender o que era aquilo que vira, não era uma lembrança, porque nunca vira aquelas pessoas antes, mas o que era então, porque tinha aquela sensação de conhecer aquele lugar? –ele se perguntou confuso.

-Esta se sentindo bem? –ela perguntou se aproximando.

-Sim! Foi só uma tontura; Mú justificou.

-Quer que eu traga água, alguma coisa? –a amazona sugeriu prontamente.

-Não se preocupe Celina, estou bem, foi só um mal estar; o ariano falou com um sorriso calmo. –Mas é melhor eu ir me arrumar logo;

-...; Celina assentiu sem contrariá-lo, vendo-o entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Estranho, seu mestre parecia preocupado com algo; ela pensou confusa antes de voltar para a cozinha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou a mala pronta em cima da cama, depois da reunião falaria com Celina e partiria; Mú pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Pegou o celular no bolso de trás da calça, discando rapidamente alguns números, ouviu o toque do telefone algumas vezes antes de ser atendido do outro lado.

_**-Alô;**_ ouviu uma voz feminina falar.

-Oi; ele falou com a voz calma.

_**-Mú?**_

-Eu mesmo; o cavaleiro respondeu sentando-se na beira da cama.

_**-Sua voz esta estranha, esta acontecendo alguma coisa?**_ –a jovem do outro lado perguntou.

-Mais ou menos, só queria avisar que chego ai hoje à noite; ele explicou.

_**-Que bom, pretende ficar quanto tempo? –**_ela falou em tom de empolgação, tirando-lhe um fino sorriso dos lábios.

-Uns três dias mais ou menos; o cavaleiro respondeu.

_**-Ótimo, então eu lhe espero;**_ a jovem falou fazendo uma breve pausa. _**–Mas tem certeza que esta bem mesmo, eu te conheço, mesmo a distancia sei que esta escondendo alguma coisa, vamos, me diz;**_ ela insistiu em saber.

-Quando chegar eu falo, por telefone não dá; Mú respondeu.

_**-Está certo, estou lhe esperando então;**_ ela completou.

-Até depois;

_**-Até;**_

Desligou o telefone guardando-o no bolso novamente, olhou para a mala. Sim, depois da reunião partiria.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em frente à lareira, vendo os pedaços de madeira serem envoltos pelas chamas, agora faltava pouco; ela pensou, fechando ainda mais o casaco de peles no pescoço, para evitar o vento gelado que entrava no castelo.

Mime e Alberich haviam ido buscar sua armadura com Nandor e por garantia pediram que ficasse no palácio, embora nos últimos dias àquele lugar sempre tão pacifico tenha deixado a tranqüilidade de lado.

Primeiro com o acidente que envolvera a si, Mime e as irmãs Heinster, até ai tudo bem, mas o que acontecera com Loki e Anieri veio para ressaltar ainda mais aqueles que estavam do lado certo e outros, que bem... Deixaram evidentes que não estavam em busca de redenção nem nada do tipo, optando por continuarem ainda ordinários; ela pensou em meio a um baixo suspiro.

Não lhe agradava a idéia dos amigos terem saído com uma tempestade se armando, para irem a Muspell atrás do anão ferreiro, mas aquela era a única alternativa que tinham agora.

A tensão aumentava a cada dia, principalmente entre os moradores do castelo, que sabiam o que viria com a reunião do conselho, seria interessante ver a expressão de puro terror daqueles vermes quando fossem enxotados de Asgard.

Não via à hora de terminar com tudo aquilo e voltar pra casa; parou um momento ponderando diante de seu próprio pensamento, há muitos anos desejara voltar para Asgard e retomar aquilo que lhe era de direito, não tinha muitas ambições, apenas que a justiça fosse feita, embora não tivesse isso como uma vingança.

Apenas, queria garantir que a próxima geração não sofresse o que ela e os amigos sofreram para chegarem onde estão, por vezes, vendo os entes queridos perecendo nas mãos de pessoas inescrupulosas.

Mas o que era mais difícil de agüentar, era a saudade dele; a jovem pensou abaixando a cabeça, sentindo os fios prateados aos poucos voltarem à cor negra e os orbes antes azuis, perderem a cor, tornando-se acinzentados. Não queria ter deixado o santuário daquela forma, sem dizer para onde ia ou quando voltava, mas não estava preparada para contar a verdade ainda.

Tinha medo de como ele poderia reagir ao contar o que era e quem realmente era. Isso poderia ser besteira, Saori já lhe dissera isso, mas a jovem mesmo sabia que não era fácil deixar as barreiras de lado e sentar para conversar.

Estava intrigada, as ultimas vezes que havia conversado com ele, notara o tom enigmático e calculado com que ele falava, como se estivesse estudando o melhor momento para lhe falar algo, que alias, ainda não sabia o que era; suspirou frustrada.

A ultima vez que haviam tido tempo de conversar fora a mais de um mês, quando se encontraram casualmente no vilarejo, naquele dia que fora procurar por Isadora na floricultura, para comprar algumas gérberas e ele lhe abordara. Com aquele mesmo sorriso encantador e olhar intenso.

-Amélia;

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz conhecida lhe chamar, não precisou de muito para sentir outros cosmos rodeando a área, dando a entender que não estaria mais sozinha ali, como desejava inicialmente, para poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Como vai Coralina? –Amélia perguntou com um olhar calmo e pacifico, sentindo a pele aos poucos aquecer-se com o calor emanado das chamas na lareira.

-Bem, mas... Me desculpe; a jovem de melenas alaranjadas falou num fraco sussurro, abaixando a cabeça com ar desolado.

-Tudo bem, já passou; ela respondeu sem abalar-se.

-Mas...;

-Coralina, já passou. Não se martirize pelo que já aconteceu e não pode ser mudado, preocupe-se em não errar de novo e isso já é o suficiente; Amélia completou.

-...; Coralina assentiu, ainda hesitante.

-Então, porque não se senta e conversamos, como nos velhos tempos? –a jovem sugeriu, mas viu o olhar da jovem que ainda parecia preocupado e temeroso.

Coralina jamais foi à mesma depois de perder os pais, teve de assumir a responsabilidade de cuidar de Ceres muito nova e deixou Asgard quando Durval começou a caçada. Graças aos deuses, Sindar praticamente adotara as duas garotas e levara-as para viver em seu reino sob sua proteção.

Ao atingirem a idade necessária para começarem a treinar, deixou que partissem para Helsink, onde poucos parentes da família ainda residiam e que poderiam dar-lhes o suporte necessário para viverem lá até que fosse necessário voltar, mas essa necessidade de amadurecer rápido, a tornara uma pessoa mais racional e fria, sempre desconfiada não deixava qualquer um se aproximar, por isso não a recriminava por ter simplesmente **'perdido a cabeça'** , quando a vira se aproximar de Ceres com Mime. O instinto de proteção falou mais alto e se a situação fosse inversa, sabia que não faria diferente.

-Chame Ceres e as outras também, não se preocupe. Não mordo; Amélia brincou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, mas o suficiente para deixar os caninos salientes levemente amostra.

Não precisou de muito para que todas entrassem quase correndo na sala, algumas ainda com olhares desconfiados, como Leda, Nora e Sisi, mas até Anieri já estava menos introspectiva do que há alguns dias atrás, principalmente por não mais se sentir ameaçada com a presença da jovem de melenas negras.

-Amélia, porque não avisou que iria chegar? –Ceres perguntou, correndo sentar-se ao lado dela no tapete felpudo, em frente à lareira.

-Eu avisei ao Mime que estaria voltando, mas como tinha algumas coisas para resolver, pedi a ele que não falasse nada até eu estar aqui; ela explicou, - Mas e vocês, o que andaram fazendo? Eldar me disse que foram mandadas a Helsink para completar o treinamento;

-Faz poucos meses que chegamos, mestre Sindar nos deixou ir, já que tínhamos alguns parentes vivendo lá. Ele achou que com o mundo nessa loucura toda, lá poderíamos ficar com um pouco mais de tranqüilidade que aqui, pelo menos; a garota de melenas acobreadas explicou.

-Sindar... Esse só se faz de insensível pra não perder a pose; Amélia brincou, tirando um riso suave de Coralina.

Ambas sabiam bem que o príncipe gerente dos elfos das sombras, jamais se dava ao luxo de '**bancar'** o sensível e perder sua autoridade diante daqueles que precisava manter controlados. Sindar embora não fosse tão serio e responsável quanto Eldar, ainda sim, era uma boa pessoa e prezava por aqueles que viviam consigo.

-Realmente, mestre Sindar é uma ótima pessoa; Ceres falou veemente. –Embora ele tenha ainda aquele péssimo vicio de falar as coisas pela metade; ela resmungou.

-Não é pela metade, ele só não gosta de dar algumas informações de mão beijada; Coralina defendeu.

-Uhn! Com uma defesa dessas, não precisa nem de estratégia de ataque; Anieri brincou.

-Mas é verdade, Sindar sempre falou **'Aquilo que vem fácil, vai fácil'** e eu concordo com ele; a jovem de melenas alaranjadas falou enfezada com o duplo sentido da brincadeira despropositada da jovem.

-E ele esta certo, já chegamos até aqui, não adianta mudar o ritmo agora; Nora falou manifestando-se pela primeira vez, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Sisi num sofá não muito distante da lareira.

-E vocês, todas nasceram aqui? –Amélia perguntou.

-...; todas assentiram.

-Mas morei praticamente a vida toda no Canadá; Anieri foi a primeira a falar.

-Eu sou francesa, quero dizer... Meio francesa; Leda falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Meu pai era de Asgard e minha mãe francesa, depois que o primeiro marido dela morreu, ela veio para Asgard onde o conheceu e acabou ficando por aqui. Mas quando eu comecei a treinar, fui morar com minha meia-irmã na França; ela explicou.

-Sua irmã é uma amazona, não é? –Sisi perguntou.

-Era, agora a armadura dela pertence à outra garota, mas durante muito tempo foi obrigada a dar umas belas surras em uns pervertidos pra se aquecer; ela brincou.

-Bem... Como qualquer uma de nós, nasci aqui, mas passei os últimos anos vivendo em Gales; Nora falou por fim.

-Ouvi dizer que é um lugar muito bonito; Amélia comentou.

-É, o lar da magia celta, não tem como não ser abraçado por aquele ambiente mágico, tudo transpirara a historia lá. Eu particularmente, não tenho nada a reclamar dos últimos anos, o treinamento foi difícil, mas tudo lá compensa; a jovem falou com ar nostálgico.

-Amélia, não se engane, provavelmente essa nostalgia toda vem de algum Lancelot que ela conheceu por lá e esta escondendo o jogo; Anieri alfinetou.

-Hei! –Nora reclamou com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Meninas, vamos acalmar os ânimos, se querem se aquecer usem outros métodos; a senhora de melenas grisalhas falou entrando na sala, puxando consigo um carrinho com varias canecas fumegantes sobre o mesmo.

-Eu ajudo; a jovem de melenas esverdeadas adiantou-se.

-Bem... Falando em cavaleiros; Leda começou.

-Ah não, lá vem ela com aquela historia de olhos vermelhos de novo; Adélia reclamou.

-Oras, vai dizer que não acredita? –a jovem de melenas violeta perguntou com os orbes perigosamente estreitos.

-Eu não disse isso, apenas não sou fã de contos de fada; ela respondeu.

-Do que estão falando? - Flér perguntou curiosa, entrando na sala acompanhada de Hilda e Aldrey.

-Olhos vermelhos; Leda respondeu.

-Não conheço essa historia; Hilda respondeu.

-Nem eu; Aldrey falou sentando-se no tapete com as demais garotas, fitando a jovem com o olhar brilhante esperando pela historia.

-Ótimo; a guardiã do lobo prateado falou voltando-se para Adélia com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ai. Ai. E lá vem historia; ela falou dando-se por vencida e pegando uma caneca que Alana lhe entregava, sentou-se no tapete para ouvi-la.

-Amélia, aqui; Ceres falou passando uma caneca para ela.

-Obrigada; a jovem agradeceu imediatamente assoprando o conteúdo da mesma, para não correr nenhum risco de se queimar com o chocolate quente. –Mas então, quem é esse? –ela perguntou.

-Esse não, ele é o cara; Leda ressaltou veemente.

-Amélia, ignora aquele lance de cueca pra fora da calça e capa vermelha. Prepare-se para conhecer o super man da vida da Leda; Nora provocou;

-Hei! Vai me deixar contar ou não? –ela perguntou enfezada.

-Tudo bem; a jovem deu de ombros, ainda com o sorriso provocante nos lábios.

-Tudo começou quando...

-Ih, se começa assim...; Adélia falou.

-**Grrrrrrrrrrrr**...;

-Parem com isso; Alana falou em tom serio, fazendo as duas garotas se aquietarem. –Pode continuar Leda;

-Bem...; a jovem começou, mas voltou-se para Adélia e Nora esperando pela interrupção que não veio, suspirou aliviada quando viu que teria paz para contar. –Há muitos séculos atrás, quando o mundo ainda vivia num completo caos, uma ordem se ergueu para combater esse mal e todos os cavaleiros que compunham esse grupo foram chamados de '**Ordem dos Dragões'**, ninguém nunca soube realmente quantos eram, mas houveram muitos momentos antes do sol perder-se completamente no horizonte, que seu brilho era ofuscado pela silhueta de algo grandioso, que parecia ter o completo poder sobre os céus;

Com um olhar de soslaio, conferiu se ninguém pretendia lhe interromper e continuou com mais confiança.

-Mas infelizmente, naquela época, nem mesmo aquela ordem estava alheia a esse caos, a desordem se instaurou entre eles e a Terra Media foi ameaçada novamente, nenhum dos reinos desejava combater aliando-se a outro, tido como inimigo. Apenas um rei, tomou a frente dos exércitos e garantiu que nós ainda pudéssemos caminhar sobre essa Terra. Ele se chama Emmus, e ficou conhecido como **'O Senhor dos Dragões';**

-...; Todas assentiram, compreendendo as palavras da jovem e ansiosas por ouvirem mais.

-Emmus governou o reino dos céus, com sabedoria e bondade, graças a ele uma união entre Asgard, Alfhein, Svartalghein e Muspell a paz reinou durante séculos na Terra. Dizem que Emmus tinha longos cabelos verdes, quase esmeralda e olhos da mesma cor, que pareciam pedras cintilantes dotadas de uma chama mística e intensa; Leda falou com um olhar compenetrado, como se tais fatos viessem de suas lembras e não de informações alheias. –Enquanto governou a Ordem do Dragão, a aliança perdurou, mas embora tivesse um tempo de vida maior que o nosso comum, ele não era eterno. Quando a hora de deixar esse mundo chegou, a ordem ficou sob a administração de sua única filha;

-Quem? –Amélia perguntou curiosa.

-Bem, isso não importa agora, porque a história que eu tenho pra contar não tem nada a ver com essa; Leda falou, fazendo-as quase cuspirem o chocolate que haviam acabado de tomar.

-**LEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

-Estou brincando, mas precisavam ver a cara de vocês quando comecei a falar; ela provocou com um olhar do tipo **'fui vingada'** , vendo que Nora e Adélia estavam a ponto de pular sobre si. –Mas a historia de verdade vai começar agora;

-Puff! –Nora resmungou.

-Foi apenas há alguns anos que passei a conhecer a historia, sobre Olhos Vermelhos; Leda falou adquirindo um tom mais sério. –Eu admito que sou bem cética com relação a algumas coisas, mas eu acredito que ele realmente existe;

-Uhn! Essa de príncipe encantado no cavaleiro branco, não rola mais; Coralina falou rolando os olhos.

-Não, não mesmo; Leda falou deixando o sofá que estava, para sentar-se de maneira mais confortável no tapete. –Mas seria legal se um cara como ele existisse, pelo menos existira um pouco de esperança para os outros inúteis que vivem nessa terra;

-É, nisso eu tenho de concordar; Nora falou.

-Hei! Da pra contar a historia, ou vão ficar deixando a gente esperando a noite toda; Aldrey reclamou, chamando a atenção das demais.

Sempre viram a jovem tão calma, se bem que, ninguém consegue ficar muito tempo com Alberich sem pegar alguns '**tiques'** dele, mas ouvi-la falar daquela forma, realmente aborrecida pela espera, foi surpreendente.

-Concordo com ela; Amélia falou tentando apaziguar a timidez da jovem, que retrair-se ao ver todos os olhares caírem sobre si.

-Foi minha irmã que me contou essa historia, por isso acredito nela; Leda falou com um olhar vago. –Olhos Vermelhos era um cavaleiro muito poderoso, não sei como surgiu isso, mas dizem que ele um dia havia prometido jamais amar alguém, não que considerasse isso uma fraqueza. Ele apenas não desejava apegar-se alguém e vê-la partir sem mais nem menos. O porquê dessa decisão tão radical, ninguém sabe, apenas que enquanto pode ele viveu assim. Sem jamais apegar-se a alguém. Foi quando a conheceu...;

-Quem? –Hilda perguntou curiosa.

-Uma jovem que mudou a sua vida; ela falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –São poucas as historias que se houve por ai da relação deles, mas todas os definem da mesma forma;

-Qual? –Aldrey perguntou.

-Como amigos; Leda respondeu.

-Impossível; Nora resmungou.

-Não, não é; Amélia falou com um olhar enigmático. –Porque acha que um homem e uma mulher não podem ter um relacionamento livre de segundas intenções? –ela rebateu.

-Por falta de bons exemplos; Coralina foi a primeira a responder. –No dia que conhecer um cara que faça isso e for solteiro, nem pretenso namorado, apresenta pra gente, ta; ela completou gesticulando displicente.

-Vai ser difícil; a jovem de melenas negras falou com um meio sorriso.

-Amélia esta certa, não é porque vocês não vêem bons exemplos, que eles não existem; Hilda falou veemente.

-Hilda, você é suspeita; Amélia falou antes que as outras pudessem indagar a mesma coisa. –Todas nós sabemos que a relação entre você e Siegfried não é mais de '**bons amigos' **há muito tempo, alias, duvido muito que tenha sido assim algum dia, então, é melhor procurar outro '**bom'** exemplo, antes que o foco vire para o seu lado; ela completou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Bem...; a jovem balbuciou. –Pode continuar Leda, por favor;

-Já não era sem tempo; Leda resmungou. –Mas sim, eles eram apenas amigos. Dizem que havia um segredo que os unia, que fazia aquela necessidade de se protegerem mais forte. Quando estavam juntos nunca deixavam o lado um do outro, embora fossem bastante parecidos;

-Como? –Flér perguntou confusa.

-Ela havia jurado jamais entregar seu coração a alguém por isso ser uma franqueza, como ele, ela não desejava apegar-se a alguém e depois, vê-lo partir sem que pudesse impedir;

-Essa é aquela parte que eles se apaixonam e vivem felizes para sempre? –Nora perguntou em tom jocoso.

-Só nos seus sonhos querida; Leda vociferou com os orbes estreitos perigosamente.

-Meninas; Alana teve de intervir novamente. –Continue Leda;

-Por ambos desejarem a mesma coisa, nada aconteceu entre eles alem de amizade;

-Sei; Nora resmungou recebendo como resposta um olhar envenenado.

-Um laço muito forte os uniu e graças a isso, surgiu à história de Olhos Vermelhos; Leda falou. –Dizem que um dia a terra foi invadida e um eclipse ocorreu, cobrindo a Terra toda de sombras, libertando seres malévolos que viviam nas entranhas da Terra. O mundo entrava numa era de Caos sem que houvesse uma alma santa para proteger-nos, até ele aparecer...;

-Ai vem; Nora suspirou pesarosa.

-Alguns falam que ele tinha longos cabelos lilases e orbes verdes, os mais antigos costumavam chamá-lo de Emmus, principalmente pelos conhecedores da antiga lenda, outros de Olhos Vermelhos; Leda explicou. -Quando em meio à luta, um dos espectros atingiu sua amiga, na mesma hora seus olhos tingiram-se de vermelho liberando um poder antes desconhecido ate mesmo por ele, embora a batalha fosse ferrenha, muitos amigos se juntaram àquela causa, conseguindo banir aqueles seres da terra, mas ninguém com poder mortal ou imortal foi capaz de impedi-la de morrer;

-Mas...; Aldrey balbuciou com os orbes marejados.

-Naquele dia o sol voltou a raiar sobre o mundo, mas nuvens negras o encobriram por completo, enquanto sem consolo, ele chorou horas afio sobre o corpo dela; a jovem de melenas violeta falou. –Ate que pedindo que cuidassem dela, desapareceu;

-Onde ele foi? –Amélia foi a primeira a perguntar.

-Ninguém sabe quantos lugares ele percorreu, apenas que seu único desejo era encontrar a entrada para o mundo dos mortos;

-Ele pretendia traze-la de volta, ou o que? –Sisi perguntou.

-Ele foi buscá-la; Leda falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Dizem que enfrentou deuses, cavaleiros e espectros na árdua descida por uma encosta escarpada até chegar à entrada do mundo dos mortos. Ele enfrentou todos que se colocaram em seu caminho e venceu, indo encontrá-la em meio aos campos floridos dos Elíseos;

-Mas...; Amélia ponderou ao ouvir a citação ao '**paraíso'** grego.

-Muitos decidiram enfrenta-lo, impedindo-o de conseguir o que queria, mas ele a trouxe de volta. Apenas estreitando ainda mais o laço que os unia. Hoje, essa amizade ainda existe, o que nos da uma tenra esperança de que alguns seres pouco pensantes que conhecemos, possam mudar; ela completou por fim.

-Eu ouvi dizer que ele tinha cabelos loiro-esverdeado e orbes rosados; Nora comentou.

-E eu, que ele tinha cabelos negro-esverdeado e olhos verdes; Adélia falou.

-Não importa, em qualquer das versões os fatos são os mesmos; Leda falou veemente.

-Eu ainda prefiro lilás e verdes; Amélia comentou casualmente.

-Realmente, seria bom de existissem mais pessoas assim; Sisi comentou com um olhar vago.

-Imagina, arriscar a vida por alguém, indo até o outro mundo para salva-la; Flér comentou em meio a um suspiro.

-Pois eu conheço bem um cavaleiro que não se importaria de fazer isso pela senhorita; Amélia alfinetou.

-Ahn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Amélia, nem tente. Essa é devagar quase parando; Anieri brincou.

-Do que estão falando? –Flér perguntou vendo-as rirem.

-Nada; as garotas falaram de maneira veemente.

-Nossa, reunião aqui e ninguém nos chama; uma voz bem humorada soou na entrada da sala, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Viraram-se imediatamente, vendo alguns cavaleiros se aproximarem, entre eles Fenrir e Fenris, os gêmeos, Haguen e Thor.

-Bem meninas, a conversa esta boa, mas já esta tarde. Vamos Ceres; Coralina falou levantando-se.

-Mas...; a garota tentou contestar, mas diante do olhar da irmã, preferiu não discutir. –Boa noite meninas, até amanhã; ela completou acenando antes de se despedir.

Deixou a sala a passos firmes e o queixo erguido de maneira petulante, pouco se importante por ter quase derrubado um certo alguém que pretendia colocar-se em seu caminho, mas diante do olhar envenenado preferiu recuar.

-Eu também já vou, boa noite; Leda falou.

-Mas já, agora que chegamos; Bado falou com ar tristonho.

-Por isso mesmo, o ar esta pesado demais com você aqui; ela vociferou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa ela já havia deixado à sala, restando apenas os demais ali.

-Porque não se sentam? –Amélia sugeriu vendo que eles pareciam um pouco atônitos junto com as demais garotas.

-Obrigado, mas não... Viemos apenas ver se estava tudo bem aqui; Fenrir foi o primeiro a falar, embora mantivesse o olhar pousado sobre a jovem de melenas azuladas.

-Não se preocupe Fenrir, esta tudo bem; Hilda falou calmamente, embora estivesse intrigada com o paradeiro de Siegfried.

Logo pela manhã ele havia dito que tinha algumas coisas a resolver, até achou que ele, Mime e Alberich haviam saído juntos, mas depois de falar mais cedo com Amélia, descobriu que não, como ele já havia saído, não teve a quem perguntar aonde ele estava e por que ainda não havia voltado.

-Mesmo assim princesa, do jeito que as coisas estão, precisamos ficar em alerta; Haguen falou em tom preocupado, tentando conter a voz tremula, sentindo-se extremamente nervoso com o olhar da jovem de melenas negras que parecia ler sua alma, alias, que pelo olhar que lançava a todos ali, sabia perfeitamente que andaram com o ouvido colado na porta, ouvindo conversa alheia.

-Ninguém aqui é inútil, que não saiba se defender; Nora reclamou.

-Não foi isso que ele disse, senhorita; Thor interviu. –Estamos apenas preocupados com a segurança de todos que vivem aqui; ele completou fazendo-a se aquietar.

-De qualquer forma, já esta na hora de irmos dormir, amanhã temos muito o que fazer, não meninas? - Alana falou levantando-se com a pronta ajuda de Anieri.

-Então, eu vou aproveitar e ir também. Aqueles dois enrolados não vão voltar tão cedo; Amélia falou.

-Quer que lhe acompanhe, senhorita? –Fenrir se ofereceu gentilmente.

-Não é necessário, mas obrigada mesmo assim; a jovem completou com um sorriso calmo. –Boa noite a todos;

-Boa noite; eles responderam enquanto deixava a sala.

Não iria conseguir esperar Mime e Alberich, sabia que aqueles dois teimosos iriam precisar de ajuda, para transportar todas, mas não, tinha que ter dado ouvido a eles; ela pensou assoprando a franja repicada que caia sobre seus olhos.

Estava chegando à porta quando sentiu uma mão fechar-se de forma delicada sobre seu pulso, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás. Virou-se encontrando os olhos acinzentados de Fenris sobre si.

-Fenris?

-Eu, bem...; o cavaleiro balbuciou desviando o olhar por um momento antes de continuar. –Só queria que soubesse que eu sinto muito;

-Uhn?

-Alexandra era uma pessoa incrível e o que Durval fez não tem perdão, mas... Fico feliz que esteja de volta; ele completou com um fino sorriso.

-Obrigada; Amélia agradeceu.

-Tem certeza que vai bem sozinha? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Tenho, até mais;

-Ate; o cavaleiro respondeu, vendo a jovem caminhar pela plataforma que ligava o palácio até a estrada que levava em direção ao vilarejo. Sabia que ela cortaria caminho pelo bosque, já que era mais fácil.

Deu um baixo suspiro, finalmente às coisas iriam mudar e a oportunidade que vinha pedindo aos deuses nos últimos anos também. Como Alberich, não queria a redenção, mas apenas agora, havia encontrado um motivo verdadeiro pelo que lutar e admitir a si mesmo, quantas vidas já destruirá por causa de uma ambição incontrolável, por vezes enlouquecedora.

Mas agora sim, tudo seria diferente e sabia que valia a pena lutar por isso.

**Continua...**

n/a: Fenris é o Fenrir de A Grande Batalha dos Deuses. Optei por usar essa derivação do nome do Deus Nórdico, devido ao fato de que na saga existe um Fenrir e no filme outro diferente, como os nomes de Freya irmã da Hilda e Freya irmã do Frey no filme e a Deusa Freya, por isso também optei por utilizar a derivação de dublagem (Gota Mágica) Flér, como explicado em O Despertar das Valkirias.


	2. Daliun

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGOES**

**By Dama 9.**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Amélia e as demais valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 2: Daliun.**

**.I.**

Alongou as costas sentindo-as doerem ainda mais depois de tanto malabarismo para correr e fugir daqueles gigantes. Só pedia aos céus que não tivesse que passar por aquilo de novo ou não agüentaria; o cavaleiro pensou saindo do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Aquele lugar era realmente frio, mas para sua surpresa o palácio possuía um sistema de aquecimento interno, que os quartos e alguns outros cômodos mantinham-se quentes em qualquer hora do dia.

Pelo menos não morreria de frio, como dissera a Aaron que iria acontecer; ele pensou um pouco mais conformado com essa constatação.

Ouviu alguns toques na porta e mandou entrar pensando ser o aquariano, virou-se indo até a cama, pegar as roupas que havia deixado.

-Com licença, senhor; a senhora falou, mas estancou assim que abriu a porta e o viu de costas para si.

Apoiou-se no batente da porta, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida ao ver os cabelos castanhos levemente umedecidos caírem sobre os ombros do cavaleiro e em suas costas o belo tigre em tons alaranjados que bem conhecia.

Não era possível que fosse a mesma pessoa, mas e se fosse? Ele teria no mínimo mais de duzentos anos. O que seria impossível para um mortal, mas e se...; ela ponderou vendo-o virar-se para si.

-Desculpe, pensei que fosse o Aaron; Dohko apressou-se em dizer enquanto pegava rapidamente as roupas, constrangido. –Só um minuto; ele falou entrando rapidamente para se vestir.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos sentindo-se atordoada, era ele, vendo-o de perto agora conseguia sentir perfeitamente seu cosmo e saber que era ele, mas porque o tempo parecia não ter passado para ela? –Alana se perguntou, vendo a porta abrir-se.

-Me desculpe mesmo; Dohko falou com um sorriso nervoso. –Mas deseja alguma coisa?

-O jantar já vai ser servido, a princesa pediu que o avisasse; ela falou máquinalmente.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu. –Obrigado por me avisar;

-Com licença; ela falou numa breve mesura antes de se afastar.

-Espere; Dohko pediu, antes que ela se afastasse.

Alana virou-se para ele contendo um breve tremor diante do olhar indecifrável dele.

-Acaso já nos conhecemos? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Creio que não; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Era só isso então; Dohko respondeu.

Alana deixou rapidamente o quarto, nem ao menos olhando para trás, não queria correr o risco de se delatar, principalmente agora que descobrira que era realmente ele.

Não sabia como encará-lo mais, será que ele se lembrava de si? Ou havia lhe esquecido no momento que deixara Rozan e voltara para Asgard sem ao menos lhe dar uma explicação? –ela se indagou.

Mas agora a verdade é que temia um novo encontro com o cavaleiro, principalmente com o conselho se aproximando.

**.II.**

Um a um cavaleiros e amazonas foram tomando seus devidos lugares na mesa. Deixou seus olhos correrem pela sala sentindo a tensão em cada fibra, mesmo tentando manter abafado aquele caso, muitos já suspeitavam o que estava acontecendo.

Uma guerra estava prestes a estourar em Asgard e dessa vez, prevalecia a certeza de que isso nada tinha a ver com os deuses gregos, não diretamente, mas a presença de Anteros ali dizia muitas coisas.

-Falta alguém? –Aioros perguntou tomando seu lugar ao lado de Saori.

Não fazia muito tempo que o casal retornara da viagem ao Brasil, alias, os pelo menos dois meses que passaram lá, mostrava evidentemente o bem que fizera ao casal. Até mesmo o clima entre eles parecia diferente, mas infelizmente ambos foram obrigados a deixar de lado essa calmaria e voltar ao mundo real, que não podiam deixar de viver.

-O Mú ainda não chegou; Aldebaran avisou.

-Fiquei sabendo que ele andou passando mal; Milo comentou. –O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou voltando-se para Ilyria.

-Foi só uma insolação e queda de resistência; ela respondeu tentando manter-se calma.

-Eu falo para ele pegar mais leve, mas ele e a Celina às vezes esquecem que o corpo tem limites; Saga falou com ar cansado, como se fossem varias as vezes que repetira exatamente aquilo para os dois arianos.

-Creio que depois disso, ele vai pegar mais leve; Aishi comentou, dando aquele assunto por encerrado quando chegou com Kamus e alguém que surpreendeu os demais.

-Ares; todos falaram surpresos ao ver o Deus da Guerra ali e Anteros encolher-se a ponto de quase ir parar em baixo da mesa.

-Espero que não se importem de eu participar dessa reunião, Aishi me contou mais ou menos sobre o que se trata; ele respondeu.

-Não tem problema; Shion respondeu indicando-lhe uma das cadeiras ainda vagas.

-Desculpem o atraso; o ariano falou entrando rapidamente na sala.

-Bem, vamos começar logo então; Saga falou acomodando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Como vocês já devem ter ouvido falar, Dohko saiu em missão há pouco tempo para Asgard, com Aaron; Shion começou. –E chegou a nosso conhecimento que Asgard esta passando por alguns problemas políticos internos, que podem acarretar coisas piores, mesmo após a mudança de governo;

-E o que exatamente isso tem a ver com a gente? –Milo perguntou.

-Desde muito tempo, o santuário e Asgard firmaram uma aliança, iniciada entre nós e o antigo clã dos dragões, que formaram os primeiros tratados políticos na Terra do Norte; o Grande Mestre explicou. –Mas já tem alguns anos que essa aliança foi quebrada e Asgard ficou a mercê de um regente inescrupuloso;

-Durval; Saori respondeu, antes que alguém perguntasse. –Ele reuniu alguns cavaleiros que partilhavam de suas opiniões e firmaram um novo governo de repressão e crueldade, mas a exatos seis anos isso acabou, quando eu e os cavaleiros de bronze estivemos pela primeira vez em Asgard, na primeira grande batalha dos deuses; ela explicou.

-Assim, Durval literalmente foi tirado do poder e Hilda, a verdadeira representante da família real asgardiana assumiu o governo. Mesmo sendo ainda muito jovem, muitas coisas mudaram em seu mandato, mas existem aqueles tidos como '**nobres'**, que eram do partido de Durval que não concordam com a nova política, onde existe divisão igualitária entre as terras, mesmo com a população de rende mais baixa, que vive no povoado próximo ao castelo;

-Isso quer dizer que eles, por não quererem dividir um pouco de terras e se sentirem ameaçados, estão abrindo '**guerra'** contra a nova regente? –Kanon perguntou.

-Isso mesmo; Shion respondeu. –Como os nobres de Durval ainda são em maior quantidade, eles acham que podem destituir a princesa dos direitos legais que conferem a ela, tomar decisões por Asgard;

-Mas tem que ter alguém que vá contra isso; Aldebaran falou.

-E tem; Yuuri respondeu antes do Grande Mestre. –As valkirias;

-Quem? –Milo perguntou demonstrando um leve ar de interesse.

-As valkirias, são o equivalente as amazonas. São comandadas por Freya, deusa do Amor e da Guerra para os nórdicos. Ao todo são nove, mas é difícil saber quantas podem ser convocadas por Freya se for necessário; a amazona de Sextante respondeu.

-Alem de serem amazonas, o que essas valkirias podem fazer, Yuuri? –Mú perguntou.

-Alem disso, todas as garotas convocadas e enviadas para treinarem em diferentes lugares do mundo, como nós, elas representam famílias importantes de Asgard. No caso, todas juntas, que sejam nove, ainda sim, têm mais poder do que o conselho dos nobres de Durval; ela explicou.

-Então, se essas valkirias aparecerem, eles não tem chance; Guilherme comentou.

-Não é bem assim; Shion falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Infelizmente quando Durval entrou no poder, ele mandou que... Bem, ele mandou matar as meninas que tinham por volta de um a três anos de vida, de cada família importante de Asgard;

-O que? –o murmúrio indignado veio de todos da mesa.

-É possível que uma boa parte dessas garotas, nem tenha chegado a iniciar o treinamento e estar viva para retornar agora; ele completou.

-Então, o mínimo que podemos fazer é dar uma força para Asgard e impedir essa guerra política. Porque se fosse só entre eles e a princesa, vá lá, mas não, isso vai influenciar as pessoas inocentes na historia; Aiolia falou.

-Isso não é tudo; Shion continuou. –Tem algum tempo que sentimos uma energia diferente vindo de Asgard. Isso não tem nada a ver com os deuses gregos; ele completou vendo alguns olhares recaírem sobre Ares. –Mas o que tudo indica é que uma nova batalha dos deuses vai começar na Terra Média;

-Não vai me dizer que tudo isso é culpa de um anel inocente, não é? –Milo perguntou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Milo! –Saga falou em tom perigoso, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Hei! Só estava perguntando; ele reclamou indignado.

-Viu, eu falo pra não deixar ele assistir Senhor dos Anéis demais, mas ninguém me ouve; Afrodite provocou.

-O que quer dizer com isso, sardinha? –o Escorpião perguntou enfezado.

-Oras seu!

–Afrodite, Milo, parem com isso; Shina mandou, fazendo os dois se encolherem nas cadeiras.

Mesmo Afrodite e Isadora estando juntos, o pisciano não deixava de medir forças com o Escorpião para ver quem mais chamava a atenção da garota, independente dos motivos. Aquele ciúme estúpido estava lhe cansando; ela pensou respirando fundo, pra não mandar ninguém para o Tártaro.

-Continuando; Shion falou. –Existe algo em Asgard que esta colocando a segurança de todos em risco. Desde que Dohko e Aaron chegaram, eles tem nos reportado o que esta acontecendo e pelo que já conseguiram descobrir, Eldar, a terra dos elfos da luz recebeu um primeiro ataque;

-Como? –Yuuri perguntou com certa surpresa. –A barreira que envolve Alfhein é impenetrável;

-Foi a fronteira; Shion esclareceu. –Os unicórnios que ficam na fronteira foram atacados, pelo que Dohko disse, alguns não sobreviveram e até os mais filhotes acabaram morrendo também;

-Que cruel; ela murmurou.

-E não foi só isso; ele continuou. –Existem alguns rumores também de que Hell e Fenris foram atacados e não sobreviveram;

-Como? –Ares perguntou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

-Sim, algo bastante poderoso atacou os dois, Fenris não tinha como reagir por estar lacrado na caverna aos pés de Muspell, mas até mesmo Hell, não foi capaz de sobreviver a um ataque, do que quer que seja que invadiu seu reino; Shion explicou.

-E quanto a Freya, já a encontraram? –Ares perguntou voltando um olhar assassino para o filho.

-Não, ninguém tem nem ao menos uma pista de seu paradeiro; ele explicou.

-Então, é melhor que alguns de nós vão para Asgard, pelo menos para dar algum suporte; Aldebaran sugeriu.

-Dohko e Aaron vão precisar mesmo; Shion continuou. –Há dois dias atrás eles foram até a terra do fogo, foram atacados por uma infinidade de gigantes, mas até então esse é o menor dos problemas;

-Mas...? –Mú falou gesticulando, a espera de um complemento.

-Os gigantes atacaram em sincronia e coordenados, normalmente eles são desengonçados e não obedecem ordens, enfim, acabam se matando sozinhos, mas eles sabiam a quem atacar e por muito pouco, Aaron e Dohko não acabavam saindo seriamente feridos ou sabe-se lá o que mais; o ariano explicou.

-Então é melhor irmos para lá logo, assim se acontecer algo, pelo menos podemos fazer alguma coisa; Aldebaran falou.

-Bem... Como essa questão é referente a Asgard, não posso pedir que vocês vão, mas àqueles que quiserem tomar parte disso, estejam aberto para decidir; o Grande Mestre falou.

Embora fosse um problema que no fim, iria afetar a todos, não podia pedir isso a eles. Que deixassem suas casas para se meter no meio de uma guerra entre deuses de novo.

-Eu vou; Milo falou chamando a atenção dos demais. –Alem do mais, não tem nada pra fazer de diferente aqui, eu iria ficar entediado se ficasse em casa; ele completou com ar debochado.

-Eu-...;

-Eu vou; Kanon cortou o irmão, antes mesmo que Saga pudesse se manifestar direito.

Sabia o quanto Litus ficaria preocupada e também que a cunhada por vezes se chateava por não ser como as outras amazonas e estar com Saga o tempo todo. Então era melhor que ele ficasse; Kanon decidiu.

-Contem comigo; Aldebaran falou.

-Nós também vamos, mas temos algumas coisas pra resolver primeiro; Kamus falou referindo-se a ele e a noiva. –Então, encontramos vocês alguns dias depois;

-Então está decidido; Shion falou. –Vamos esperar um pouco, assim que Dohko entrar em contato novamente, nós decidimos o dia de partida; ele completou.

-...; Todos assentiram.

-Bom, já que está tudo decidido, eu acho que já vou indo; Anteros falou levantando-se, mas assustou-se ao ver o pai surgir a seu lado.

-Ainda não, tenho algumas coisas para falar com você; Ares falou num tom tão frio que assustou a todos.

-Mas...;

-Nada de mais, vamos logo; ele falou pegando o filho pela orelha como uma criança e arrastando-o dali.

-Ele me da medo; Milo murmurou.

-...; Saga assentiu, mas desviou o olhar para o irmão que despedia-se dos demais e deixava a sala. –Já volto; ele murmurou saindo rapidamente atrás do geminiano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pessoas de todos os lugares estavam desembarcando ali, no hangar particular que reservara, o jatinho pousou com incrível suavidade. O gelo cobria a grande capital, deixando-a com um belo e cristalino tapete branco.

Ainda tinha algum tempo antes de partir novamente, mas a viagem seria bem menos confortável do que a primeira; ele pensou envolvendo o cachecol acinzentado no pescoço, que fazia grande contraste com o sobretudo preto e os longos cabelos prateados.

-Senhor, o carro já esta a sua espera; uma começaria de bordo falou parando a seu lado. –As malas já foram levadas para lá;

-Está certo, obrigado; Cadmo agradeceu com um sorriso gentil.

Levantou-se, alinhando impecavelmente o sobretudo antes de deixar o avião. Durante toda a viagem se perguntara como exatamente fora parar em Moscou, mas depois de pensar em tudo que acontecera desde que fora do Japão a Paris, decidiu que estava na hora de voltar a ser o velho Cadmo.

Aquele que quando caia de cabeça em uma aventura, não pensava muito em prós e contras, apenas vivia. Alem do mais, estava sentindo um pouco de falta daquela adrenalina; ele pensou entrando na limusine que lhe esperava já nos pés da escada.

E ele mal sabia o que as deusas do destino reservavam para essa **'simples' **viagem...

**.III.**

-Kanon!

-O que foi? –o geminiano perguntou voltando-se para o irmão.

Sentou-se melhor na beira do alpendre do terraço e esperou-o se aproximar o suficiente para não ter de falar alto. Suspirou calmamente, até daquele vento gelado da costa rochosa do santuário sentia falta.

-Porque fez-...;

-Você deveria saber; Kanon o cortou calmamente, como se já esperasse por essa indagação.

-Como? – Saga perguntou, confuso.

-A namorada é sua, você deveria ter percebido; Kanon falou sem alterar a expressão.

Deu um meio sorriso, a razão batera duas vezes na sua cabeça e mesmo assim demorou todo aquele tempo para admitir aonde estava errando. Jéssica tinha razão ao dizer que apesar de tudo, novamente estava querendo viver como o irmão.

Aquela pose de empresário ocupado e racional combinava mais com Saga e não consigo. E como ela mesma havia dito, estava na hora de viver de verdade, não pelos outros e sim, por si mesmo.

Depois das conversas que tivera com a jovem em Dublin, muitas coisas ficaram claras, principalmente àquelas que o fizera voltar e ver tudo aquilo que antes passavam despercebidos a seus olhos.

-Do que esta falando? –Saga perguntou ainda mais confuso.

-Litus não gostaria que você se metesse nessa guerra; Kanon falou.

-Ela sabe que sou um cavaleiro e...; Ele parou vendo o aceno negativo para ele.

-Para ela não importa se você é o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, ou qualquer outro. Você é o namorado dela e ela não vai deixar de se preocupar com você, principalmente porque você vai para um lugar esquecido pelos deuses sem que ela possa estar com você; Kanon falou.

-Mas é perigoso; ele tentou justificar.

-Saga, ela te ama; Kanon falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, o que de fato era. –Deveria entender que riscos existem e que ela quer corre-los;

-Mas...;

-Algum momento você já parou para pensar, o quanto ela deve ficar frustrada ao saber que você vai ter de lutar e que não poderá estar a seu lado? –ele indagou.

Parou por um momento analisando as possibilidades, até compreender o ponto que ele estava abordando.

-Nunca pensei que-...; Saga murmurou com ar pensativo.

-Isso porque a namorada é sua; Kanon provocou, com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. -Deixe de ser tão responsável e viva a vida de verdade. No trabalho qualquer um pode te substituir; ele falou indicando a si mesmo. –Mas não espere que isso também seja feito no coração dela; o cavalerio completou vendo o outro assentir.

–Você voltou diferente; ele comentou. –O que aconteceu? –o geminiano perguntou curioso.

-Digamos que Alexia bateu com o tridente dela na minha cabeça, para ver se eu tomava juízo; Kanon brincou, tirando um meio sorriso do irmão. –Mas falando serio, não consegui ficar longe daqui;

-Daqui, ou de alguém daqui? –Saga perguntou de maneira enigmática.

-Os dois; ele respondeu num sussurro.

-Mas tem algo mais, não tem? –o irmão quis saber.

Só uma surra com o tridente não era suficiente para fazer o irmão mudar de idéia tão rápido e voltar, Kanon sabia ser teimoso quando queria; Saga concluiu.

-Encontrei a Jéssica em Dublin; Kanon respondeu.

-**O QUE? **–Saga berrou surpreso.

-Xiiiii, não precisa fazer alarde; ele reclamou aborrecido.

-Como assim encontrou com ela em Dublin? –o geminiano quis saber.

-Ela estava fazendo uma exposição lá e por coincidência a Alexia estava patrocinando o evento; Kanon respondeu calmamente.

-E? –Saga perguntou na expectativa.

-E o que? –o irmão falou vendo-o bufar irritado. –Bem, nós conversamos bastante e colocamos alguns pingos nos **'is'**; ele falou fazendo o sinal de aspas.

-Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

-Não faça essa cara; Kanon reclamou ao ver o sorriso nada inocente dele.

-Que cara? –Saga perguntou com ar inocente.

-Essa! –ele falou indignado apontando para o irmão.

-Qual?

-Grrrrrrrr; Kanon resmungou serrando os punhos.

-Ta, parei; ele falou, desistindo de provoca-lo. –Mas fala sério, eu devia ter imaginado que só uma surra da Alexia não ira ajudar muito;

-Do que esta falando? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Que só ela mesma, para fazer você cair na real; ele respondeu.

-Uhn!

-Você sabe, mesmo naquela época você não conseguia deixar de ser **'você mesmo' **quando estava com ela e posso apostar que você deve ter levado uma bela surra dela por ficar se lamentando de algumas coisas; Saga completou. –Mas... Não me refiro a apanhar, falo das surras no ego que ela é acostumada a dar, que destroça qualquer brio e orgulho; ele ressaltou.

-Como voc-...; Kanon parou vendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

-Eu não sei, mas supus isso, porque sei que é assim que ela agiria com você. Jéssica nunca teve muita paciência pra mediocridade e ouvir você se lamentando de coisas perdidas que nem ao menos lutou para conseguir, certamente deve tê-la irritado; Saga completou.

-Você parece conhecê-la tão bem; Kanon comentou aborrecido.

-Não tanto quanto você; Saga rebateu com ar sério. –Mas fico feliz que esteja de volta, todos sentimos sua falta; ele falou.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente. Também havia sentido falta de todos ali.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Já estavam há algum tempo ali, esperando para serem servidos. O laptop num canto da mesa parecia chamar bastante atenção dos visitantes daquele local, mas era necessário que o aparelho continuasse ligado, já que era o único a mantê-los em contato com a rede de satélites monitorados pela fundação Graad e o santuário.

Dentro do palácio não iriam poder falar com ninguém sem correrem o risco de serem ouvidos, mas ali, novamente na taverna do Vidar conseguiram um canto discreto onde pudessem ficar sem chamar demais a atenção ou serem ouvidos.

Logo um garoto a mando de Vidar apareceu, deixando sobre a mesa dois pratos de sopa e retirando-se em seguida.

-Isso parece bom; Aaron murmurou, esfregando as mãos em cima do prato, aproveitando o calor que subia o com o vapor para aquecê-las.

-Aaron, queria te perguntar uma coisa; Dohko começou, tomando um gole de vinho tinto seco, fez uma careta com o gosto.

-É para colocar na sopa, não para beber; o aquariano explicou. –Mas o que é?

-Você reparou bem naquela menina de cabelos violeta, no palácio?

-A tal de Leda? –ele perguntou vendo o libriano assentir. –O que tem ela?

-Você não acha ela parecida com Alanis? –Dohko perguntou, vendo-o quase cuspir o vinho que acabara de tomar, alias, que pretendia colocar na sopa, mas que levou aos lábios sem notar.

-Como? –Aaron perguntou tentando conter o tremor nas mãos que quase o fez derrubar o copo

–Se bem que, eu nunca vi Alanis sem mascara para saber, mas ela me causou essa impressão de familiaridade;

-Não reparei; ele respondeu num tom mais seco do que desejava.

-Esta tudo bem? –Dohko perguntou preocupado, vendo que o aquariano parecia bem tenso agora.

-Esta, sem problemas; ele respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Mas a verdade é que agora, a única coisa que queria era enterrar o passado sobre aquelas densas camadas de gelo. Já errara uma vez, não queria que isso voltasse a acontecer. Não agora; o aquariano pensou tomando de uma vez só o vinho que restara no copo.

**.IV.**

Sentia o corpo entorpecido por um cansaço que antes na sentia, remexeu-se na cama, enrolando-se nas pesadas cobertas de peles para se aquecer. Mesmo que não quisesse, decidiu não lutar contra o sono e sim, deixar-se levar para o reino dos sonhos com tranqüilidade.

Foi assim, que aos poucos viu-se retornar a um ambiente tão familiar em suas lembranças, a casa com lareira acessa, o tapete fofo sobre o chão, a cadeira de balanço e o piano num canto da sala.

Andou com curiosidade pelo local, parando próximo a um aparador no corredor, foi com surpresa que ao olhar para o espelho sobre o mesmo, viu-se ainda menina, a mesma garotinha de vivazes olhos acinzentados e cabelos negros, vestida com um pesado vestido azulado e botas que iam até os joelhos, para lhe manter aquecida.

Era como se sua mente estivesse presa num universo paralelo ao da garotinha que caminhava com displicência pela sala. Viu-se subindo na cadeira do piano e debruçando-se sobre o mesmo, observou os porta-retratos sobre o mesmo.

Sorriu vendo a si mesma em momentos de sua vida, momentos felizes que não iriam voltar, mas que estavam gravados no fundo de sua alma. As fotos representavam seus pais, juntos e felizes, em seu casamento, ou quando ainda não nascera, mas já mostrava-se no ventre da mãe.

Porém um quadro em especial chamou sua atenção, era de um garotinho, ele estava sozinho na foto, mas aquele olhar também ficara em suas lembranças, era um olhar intenso como jamais vira antes.

-Amélia; ouviu Alexandra lhe chamar e quase caiu de cima do piano com isso.

Alexandra correu segura-la a tempo, viu a garotinha se encolher, como se pega em flagrante e sorriu, sabia que esse gênio indomável era herança de Fazolt, quando conheceu o marido havia achado que era fase, toda aquela teimosia e determinação, mas quando conheceu Alberich descobriu que era de família e evidentemente Amélia e o pequeno Alberich também haviam herdado isso.

-O que esta vendo? –a mãe perguntou acomodando melhor a pequena em seu colo.

-Quem é ele? –Amélia disparou a perguntar apontando para o quadro.

-Ah, então já o encontrou; Alexandra falou sorrindo. –Ele é o filho da minha melhor amiga, Eraen; ela explicou.

-Então porque ele nunca veio brincar comigo? –Amélia quis saber, cruzando os bracinhos em frente ao corpo, em sinal de desafio.

-Porque ele não vive mais em Asgard, pequena; Alexandra falou sem esconder o pesar que isso trazia.

-Porque?

-Infelizmente você ainda não pode entender, mas um dia você vai saber; ela falou afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Mas...;

-Ele tinha um destino a cumprir e não ira conseguir em Asgard, por isso partiu;

-Ele vai voltar? –Amélia quis saber, com os orbes brilhando de curiosidade.

-Quem sabe um dia; Alexandra respondeu, tentando apegar-se num ultimo fio de esperança com relação a isso ser verdade.

-Ai vou poder brincar com ele? –Amélia perguntou animada.

-Creio que não pequena;

-Porque? –ela perguntou fazendo beicinho, prestes a chorar.

-Porque ele já tinha cinco anos quando partiu e quando voltar, não vai ser mais tão pequeno, nem você; Alexandra respondeu paciente.

-Ah! Assim eu não quero; a pequena resmungou, enfezada.

-Não se preocupe criança, você vai gostar de conhecê-lo;

-Como pode saber? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Porque ele é como você, tem um espírito indomável, uma força capaz de mudar o destino não somente o próprio, mas como de todos a sua volta. Embora ainda muito jovem, um destino glorioso o espera, mas esse caminho não será fácil, por isso ele deixou Asgard, para se preparar para isso. Ser forte para enfrentar esse destino que o aguarda; Alexandra completou.

-E quem ele é mamãe? –Amélia perguntou ansiosa por saber mais sobre aquele garotinho.

-Ele será conhecido como **"O Senhor dos Dragões";** ela completou dando por encerrada aquela conversa.

Tudo a sua frente escureceu, sentindo o corpo tornar-se pesado e cair no meio do nada. Agitou-se dando um pulo da cama, despertando completamente.

Deixou os olhos correrem para todos os lados e viu-se em sua casa, alias, na casa que vivera um bom tempo com a madrinha. O único elo com o passado; ela pensou suspirando pesadamente e deixando-se cair na cama novamente.

-"Sonho estranho"; Amélia pensou.

Fazia algum tempo que não sonhava com a mãe, desde que fora para o santuário isso não acontecia com freqüência. Embora tenha vivido em Eldar um bom tempo, com o príncipe dos elfos lhe ajudando a controlar as transformações, no santuário isso era diferente.

Não conseguia manter-se completamente consciente de seus atos quando se transformava, pelo que Sindar lhe explicara, já que ele fora o mestre encarregado do treinamento de Ceres e a ajudara a aprender sobre os poderes que dispunha, isso era devido à temperatura elevada, como seu corpo não estava acostumado, iria tentar repelir qualquer coisa, incluindo sua consciência deixando apenas os instintos prevalecerem.

Toda essa preocupação a cada dia fez com que quase não sonhasse, mas esse sonho com a mãe fora diferente, era mais uma lembrança. Forçou a mente a recordar a imagem do porta-retratos, mas não conseguiu. Só via uma imagem distorcida que não lhe tirava duvida alguma.

Quem era esse **"Senhor dos Dragões"** que Alexandra falara? Porque ele era tão importante? –ela se perguntou.

Já ouvira um pedaço da historia contado por Leda, sobre o lendário Emmus o Dragão Negro, o primeiro líder do clã dos dragões Asgardianos, mas isso poderia ser só mito, agora a forma com que se lembrava da mãe falar, era como se Alexandra previsse algo.

Suspirou cansada, queria tanto ter tido tempo de falar com a mãe e saber tudo que ela pensava. Mas não podia mudar o passado, apenas garantir que o futuro seria melhor.

Se esse tal senhor dos dragões tivesse de voltar, que pelo menos fosse para fazer algo de bom; ela concluiu, acomodando-se melhor na cama, tentando conciliar o sono novamente, porem isso foi impossível, já que sua mente tentava ainda lembrar-se da imagem que era apenas um borrão em sua mente.

**.V.**

Anotou todos os números que ela precisaria numa folha, não queria correr o risco de não ser encontrado caso ela precisasse de alguma coisa.

-Bem, aqui está; Mu falou entregando a Celina a lista que fizera até com o número do corpo de bombeiros de Atenas caso ela precisasse de alguma coisa.

-Pode ir tranqüilo mestre; ela falou calmamente.

-Eu sei, mas precaução nunca é demais; ele falou com um calmo sorriso.

Sobre o sofá da sala estava a mala que levaria consigo naqueles três dias de viajem.

-Vai ficar bem? –Mú perguntou.

-Vou, como o senhor sugeriu, vou ficar no ultimo templo com mamãe e papai até voltar, se isso lhe tranqüiliza; ela respondeu.

-Ótimo, então já vou; Mú falou indo até a mala.

-Boa viajem; Celina falou sorrindo alegremente.

-Obrigado e até; ele respondeu antes de desaparecer.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de sentar-se no sofá e fechar os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Zeus, daí-me paciência e coragem para sobreviver a esses três dias; ela pediu num sussurro antes de levantar-se e ir até seu quarto pegar as roupas que levaria ate o ultimo templo onde iria passar os próximos três dias com os pais.

Isso não era o que mais lhe aterrorizava e sim, não saber o que o pai estava pretendendo com aquele tempo livre que ele chama de **'fazer coisas que pais e filhos fazem**'; ela pensou dando um novo suspiro cansado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sorriu consigo mesma ao ver seu trabalho terminado, aquele quarto estava impecavelmente perfeito, alias, para planos perfeitos, eram necessários recursos perfeitos; ela pensou terminando de acertar o véu marfim sobre o dossel da cama.

O quarto era uma das suítes do palácio, com lareira e aparador, uma pequena sala de banho que manteria perfeitamente duas pessoas de maneira confortável lá dentro, enquanto os moveis ainda eram rústicos.

Uma penteadeira, um guarda roupa com desenhos de folhas entalhadas no cedro. As cortinas eram azuis escuras e impediam que qualquer luz mesmo que pequena entrasse ali dentro.

Sobre os criados-mudos ao lado da cama, algumas velas aromáticas de cores claras, porém que davam um ar mais harmônico para aquele lugar.

Seu sorriso tornou-se ainda mais largo ao pensar no que iria acontecer quando seus planos começassem a se encaminhar. Ele já estava chegando, ai... Era só deixar que as Deusas do Destino, sempre tão sádicas, tecessem a seu favor; Leda pensou antes de deixar o quarto tomando o devido cuidado de trancar a porta em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quando chegou ao palácio, já era tarde e todos já haviam se retirado para seus quartos. Suspirou cansado, provavelmente Amélia não havia esperado, queria contar a ela as coisas que descobrira em suas investigações, mas teria de esperar até amanhecer; Siegfried pensou desanimado, enquanto seguia até a cozinha.

Se bem conhecia Alana, ela não lhe deixaria morrer de fome à noite; ele concluiu sorrindo, fazia anos que a senhora estava no castelo e de certa forma sabia que nenhum deles ali sobreviveria sem ela.

Alana sabia da rotina de todos e não duvidava que ela tivesse algum poder místico de ler pensamentos, porque às vezes ela agia como se estivesse a um passo a frente de tudo.

Ouviu um barulho estranho e seguiu-o a passos silenciosos, mas estancou antes de chegar à soleira da porta, ouvindo vozes.

-Tem certeza que esta bem? -ouviu a voz da senhora perguntar.

-Estou, não se preocupe;

Aproximou-se cauteloso ao ver que quem estava ali era Hilda.

-Se quiser posso fazer um lanche mais consistente para você, esse suco parece que não vai servir de nada, ainda mais que você ficou o dia todo sem comer; Alana falou a repreendendo com um olhar.

-É o suficiente Alana, muito obrigada. Só vou terminar de tomar e vou dormir, não se preocupe; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Se prefere assim; a senhora deu de ombros. –Boa noite e não vá se deitar muito tarde;

-Pode deixar; Hilda respondeu vendo-a se afastar.

Voltou a bebericar o suco de laranja que a senhora fizera para si antes de ir, não estava com apetite, muito menos com animo para nada. Desde que Siegfried sumira pela manhã, um nó de preocupação formara-se em sua garganta, impedindo-a até mesmo de pensar em comer alguma coisa.

Recostou-se na cadeira, suspirando cansada, ele ainda não voltara. Pelo visto teria de seguir o conselho de Alana e ir dormir; ela concluiu dando um suspiro desanimado.

Tateou a superfície da bancada da cozinha, buscando no escuro o pote de biscoitos que Alana sempre deixava por ali, para quando desse uma escapada de seu quarto para um lanchinho a noite, encontrasse algo para enganar o estomago, mas antes que tocasse, sentiu uma mão sobre a sua.

Sobressaltou-se e quando ia gritar outra tapou-lhe a boca, debateu-se freneticamente, sentindo-se presa a um abraço forte.

-Sou eu; Siegfried sussurrou, tentando conte-la antes que se machucasse.

Sentiu os músculos antes tensos relaxarem e os braços estreitarem-se carinhosamente entre si.

-Você me assustou; Hilda falou indignada,

-Você não teria se assustado se não estivesse aqui no escuro; ele rebateu com um **"Qzinho"** de sarcasmo.

-Estava fazendo um lanche; ela resmungou tentando afasta-lo, porém tal intento não surtiu efeito.

-Sei, vou fingir que acredito; Siegfried a provocou, enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre a curva de seu pescoço.

-Como? –a jovem indagou com os orbes prateados serrados de maneira perigosa, sem notar o largo sorriso que formou-se em seus lábios.

-Vou fingir que acredito que você não esta com curiosidade para saber onde estive, ou o que estive fazendo; ele falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Não, não estou; ela tentou responder em tom frio, mas tal intento não deu certo ao ouvir o riso suave dele em seu ouvido e a face recém barbeada roçando agradavelmente na sua.

-Como disse, vou fingir que acredito; ele brincou.

-Siegfried, caso não tenha percebido, gostaria de me levantar; Hilda falou aborrecida com o rumo da conversa.

Estava sim, o esperando chegar, mas não por curiosidade de saber o que ele estava fazendo, não completamente, mas estava preocupada. Com uma guerra batendo nos portões de Asgard, ele sumia do nada, ficara preocupada, agora ele começa a brincar com algo serio; ela se indignou.

-Porque a pressa? –o cavaleiro indagou não parecendo nem um pouco empenhado em se afastar o que pareceu irrita-la.

-Siegfried, por favor; ela falou serrando os punhos e ao virar-se para o lado, encontrou o olhar intenso dele cravado sobre si.

-Sabe, não agüentava mais ficar um minuto longe de você; ele sussurrou com os lábios a milímetros de distancia do dela.

Ameaçou falar algo, mas desistiu, vendo que não conseguira expor nada do que estava pensando em palavras.

-Decidi seguir o conselho de Amélia; Siegfried continuou.

-Qual? –Hilda perguntou confusa.

-Não se obtém nada sem arriscar-se, não acha? –ele indagou, ignorando a confusão que via mesclar-se nas íris azuladas, mesmo sobre as sombras que os cobriam.

-...; Ela concordou com um aceno, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

-Ótimo, pelo menos ambos estamos de acordo nisso; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso que a fez prender a respiração instintivamente.

Sentiu os dedos finos e levemente frios tocarem a face rosada, que agora tinha a completa certeza de estarem tão corados quanto os cabelos de Coralina. A respiração entrecortada chocou-se contra si, enquanto os poucos ambos serravam os orbes, deixando-se levar por aquele momento que ninguém poderia lhes tirar.

Uma explosão de sentimentos foi desencadeada, com apenas um tiro no escuro. Os lábios encontraram-se afoitos por se conhecerem e saciarem aquela necessidade de estarem juntos.

Uma essência inebriante invadiu seus sentidos obliterando seus pensamentos, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, pressentindo que a qualquer momento cairia daquela cadeira, em resposta, sentiu o braço do cavaleiro estreitar-se em sua cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais.

Era como se houvessem mergulhado em um vórtice que os puxava para cantos inexplorados do universo, onde tudo resumia-se apenas aquele momento.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, as respirações entrecortadas, os lábios próximos o suficiente para um novo beijo acontecer, como exatamente o foi.

-Fui até Daliun; ele falou depois de alguns segundos em silencio, enquanto a acomodava entre seus braços, sentindo-a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Porque? –Hilda perguntou confusa.

Daliun era terra dos Magos do Equilíbrio, em Asgard seus nomes não eram mencionados com freqüência devido aos resquícios do regime de Durval, mas os Magos não eram cavaleiros, nem imortais, mas tinham um poder que se equiparava a ambos, por isso foram banidos por Durval.

Pelo que sabia, existiam muitos magos que ainda habitavam a Terra Média sem se mostrarem completamente, mantendo identidades que os poupessem de terem de migrar por outras paragens, Gales, Inglaterra, Dinamarca e até nas Américas eles viviam, mas Daliun era o lar de todos.

Todos os magos reuniam-se algumas vezes em Daliun, embora não mostrassem de maneira tão evidente as influencias que tem no equilíbrio do universo, era preciso ser cego para ignorar isso.

E também, para Siegfried buscar pelos Magos em Daliun havia alguma coisa errada; ela concluiu ficando tensa.

-Fui falar com Alazar; ele falou referindo-se ao mestre dos magos, que nos últimos séculos, vinha sendo o regente de Daliun e do conselho.

-Então? –ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Após o conselho, um embaixador de Daliun vira até Asgard; Siegfried continuou.

-Porque? –Hilda indagou.

-Fui até Alazar para saber se ele teria alguma informação para nos fornecer sobre o que esta nos ameaçando. A noticia de uma possível guerra em Asgard já chegou a Daliun e não duvido que tenha chegado a outros lugares também. Seja quem quer que esteja nos ameaçando, já sabe que vamos estar esperando-o a qualquer momento, mas pelas antigas alianças, Alazar mandara um embaixador a Asgard;

-Não entendo;

-Ele quer garantir que se ira acontecer uma guerra mesmo, que seja pelos motivos certos, assim sua consciência não ficara pesada ao nos '**oferecer'** apoio; o cavaleiro falou em certo desagrado.

-Isso quer dizer exatamente, que? –ela esperou-o continuar.

-Que estamos com sérios problemas, em outra ocasião, Alazar apenas responderia minhas perguntas e nada mais, mandar um embaixador aqui, é simplesmente para vigiar, não a nós, mas qualquer coisa que de a ele uma pista de quem vai atacar. O conselho dos magos esta tão perdido quanto nós, Alazar sabe que se houver uma guerra em Asgard todos em volta serão afetados, Daliun, Eldar, Sindar entre os outros reinos.

-E o que nos resta agora? –Hilda perguntou sentindo-se inquieta pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara a acontecer.

Saber que Freya havia desaparecido não fora um choque tão grande, mesmo porque a deusa ia e vinha pelos reinos sem ser notada, mas as mudanças na energia do ambiente começaram a lhe alarmar e o que já suspeitava e vinha falando com Coralina nos últimos dias só afirmou que estava certa, embora nada tenha feito para alertar os demais.

Mas agora essa nova energia, a morte dos unicórnios, Hell e Fenris mortos, Freya precisava ser encontrada, não sabia como proceder nessa situação. Siegfried fora até o conselho dos magos e eles estavam tão perdidos quanto Asgard. O que isso quer dizer? –ela se indagou.

-Não se preocupe; ouviu-o sussurrar enquanto afagava-lhe as melenas azuladas. –Vai ficar tudo bem;

-Eu quero muito confiar nisso Siegfried, muito; ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, deixando-se embalar pelo abraço caloroso e os batimentos ritmados do coração do cavaleiro.

**.VI.**

Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo as costas estalarem um pouco, já estava há horas ali tentando acertar aquelas faces para que ficassem perfeitas, mas estava começando a se cansar, a noite caia fria sobre a capital inglesa, tão fria como os dias naquela temporada.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, debruçando-se na bancada de trabalho, sentindo o pescoço dolorido pelo esforço que fizera em manter-se na mesma posição durante horas, enquanto trabalhava.

Imersa em seu cansaço físico, mal notou a aparição de alguém atrás de si, sentia os olhos pesados e mesmo ainda querendo continuar a trabalhar caiu no sono.

Braços fortes e gentis envolveram-lhe o corpo delicado, os cabelos negros penderam sobre as costas e instintivamente o corpo pequeno aconchegou-se entre os braços dele.

Caminhou pela casa a passos calmos, reconhecendo cada canto por onde passava, subiu as escadas de cedro indo para o segundo andar. Era uma casa aparentemente simples, mas não duvidava que ela seria um bom patrimônio da cidade devido aos duzentos anos de existência que tinha.

O cedro rangeu a seus pés, chamando-lhe a atenção, os passos tornaram-se ainda mais calmos e leves, como se estivesse flutuando e o peso da jovem entre seus braços não fosse maior do que o de uma pena.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio enquanto a porta do quarto ao final do corredor abria-se sem ao menos ter se aproximado ainda. Ela parecia bastante cansada, provavelmente aquela teimosa andara trabalhando demais nos últimos dias.

Suspirou pesadamente, desde que a rotina de treinamentos constantes recomeçara, não tinham tanto tempo de ficarem juntos como antes, mas isso em breve estava para mudar.

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama afastando a colcha branca para acomoda-la de maneira mais confortável. Laura murmurou algo, agarrando-se ao travesseiro e suspirando.

É, pelo visto ela precisava mesmo descansar; ele concluiu sentando-se na beira da cama e afagando-lhe as melenas negras. Aos poucos a tensão que via carregar os ombros da jovem foi desaparecendo e os cabelos antes negros aos poucos foram adquirindo um tom azul, como aquele a banhar num dia ensolarado as praias caribenhas. Tão límpido e tranqüilo...

Viu os cílios começarem a se mover, mas não se levantou. Antes os orbes que eram violeta abriram-se num tom rosado, embaçado pelo cansaço.

-Mú!

-...; O ariano assentiu silenciosamente enquanto puxava a colcha sobre a jovem, ela poderia estar acostumada com as noites frias da Inglaterra, mas evitar uma gripe nunca poderia ser considerado cuidado demasiado. –Você esta cansada, durma... Amanhã conversamos; ele sussurrou.

Laura assentiu, serrando os orbes no momento que o viu se abaixar e depositar um beijo carinhoso no alto de sua testa. Aos poucos o sono veio chegando e adormeceu.

Levantou-se da cama tomando o devido cuidado para não acorda-la e se afastou, com isso as cortinas do aposento fecharam-se ao comando de seus pensamentos e sem barulho algum, a porta encostou-se, enquanto a passos calmos tornava a descer as escadas de cedro.

**Continua... **

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem a demora, mas como disse antes, algumas coisas que aconteceriam em Siempre e Luthier, iriam influenciar O Senhor dos Dragões, por isso demorei tanto a lançar o segundo capitulo.**

**Bem, muitas coisas iriam acontecer agora com a segunda parte da trilogia sobre a Terra Média e o santuário. Como vocês sabem, essa fic é apenas uma entre tantas que compõem e ainda irão integrar a 'Saga de uma nova vida". **

**Apenas para esclarecer algumas coisas, a Jéssica que Kanon se refere no inicio do capitulo é um personagem criado para a fic Blood Lust, que conta uma passagem sobre o passado dos Gêmeos e alguns segredos sobre a antiga geração de cavaleiros. Num cenário gótico e eletrizante, com direito a lordes sedutores e vampiros sanguinários. Não é UA, mas pra mim seria muito gratificante ter a opinião de vocês sobre essa também.**

**No mais, agradeço a todos o grande apoio e os reviews maravilhosos.**

**Um forte abraço e nos vemos na próxima...**

**Ja ne...**

**Dama 9**


	3. Ehnoryen

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES **

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Amélia e as demais valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura! **

**CAPITULO 3: Ehnoryen. **

**.I. **

Remexeu-se na cama, estava literalmente sonhando com os anjos, alias, com um anjo de longos cabelos azulados e orbes incrivelmente verdes, mas um barulho longínquo parecia determinado a destruir a harmonia de tão agradável fantasia; a jovem pensou recusando-se a acordar.

Tentou agarrar-se bravamente aquela letargia que era tirada tão vilmente de si quando...

-Celina, estamos atrasados; ouviu a voz do pai soar a seu lado, enquanto Shion chacoalhava-lhe levemente pelo ombro.

-Uhn! –murmurou abrindo os olhos e confusa viu o pai sentado na beira da cama vestido com uma roupa simples, bem... Simples se ele fosse passar a manhã toda treinando na arena como um cavaleiro comum, mas desde que chegara ao santuário, jamais vira seu pai treinando com os outros, já que ele andava preferindo questões mais burocráticas do que correr o risco de quebrar uma costela lutando contra Aldebaran.

-Vamos querida, se não nos atrasamos; Shion falou.

-Ahn! Pra ir aonde? –Celina perguntou confusa, despertando completamente contra sua vontade.

-Para a arena; ele respondeu como se isso já dissesse tudo, enquanto se levantava.

Virou-se em direção a janela e notou que o dia nem havia amanhecido ainda, por isso sentia-se tão sonolenta, o pai bateu com a cabeça por acaso? –ela se perguntou.

-Pai, ainda é madrugada; Celina resmungou.

-Por isso mesmo, temos de nos apressar para aproveitarmos bem o dia, então se apresse estou esperando você na cozinha, já fiz o café; ele avisou.

Viu-o deixar o quarto e jogou-se na cama, ele realmente batera com a cabeça. Para ele ter feito o café não eram nem cinco horas da manhã, já que as criadas começavam a despertar e arrumar tudo às cinco e meia, no máximo as seis.

Levantou-se a passos arrastados em direção ao banheiro anexo ao quarto, lembrando-se do que pedira a Zeus na noite anterior. Agora reafirmava o pedido, porque só um milagre divino iria lhe fazer sobreviver àqueles dias.

Quando o mestre lhe contou que iria viajar, achou ótimo, Mú precisava se afastar um pouco do santuário, desde a repentina viagem de Mia, ele andava mais tenso que o normal e aquela insolação parecia tê-lo deixado fisicamente abalado. Então, deixar o santuário por alguns dias seria o melhor.

Entretanto quando ele falara que passaria mais tempo com o pai, isso lhe deixou em pânico, não que não gostasse disso, mas era difícil ficar muito tempo com o pai sem entrarem em atrito de alguma forma e isso era cansativo. Às vezes, alias, na maioria das vezes Shion se esquecia que era maior de idade e não precisava de proteção, sabia se virar sozinha. O único que entendia isso era o mestre.

Suspirando cansada entrou no cômodo, esperando que aquele dia passasse tão rápido quanto os demais.

**.II. **

Sentou-se sobre uma pedra, enquanto amarrava bem a tira de couro em volta do pulso. Numa árvore não muito longe de si, Hórus estava pousado com o peito emplumado e as penas arrepiadas.

Com a correria dos últimos dias deixara de treinar com o falcão como fazia sempre. Levantou-se, arrumando melhor a blusa de malha branca sobre o corpo, detestava usar aqueles vestidos pesados que eram do costume de Asgard, desde que descobrira as maravilhas da moda, jamais deixara de arrumar algumas peças, sejam inglesas, francesas ou americanas.

Pelo menos as demais concordavam consigo nesse ponto, duvidava que alguma das garotas gostasse de usar aquelas roupas arcaicas, nem mesmo Hilda andava mais usando aquele vestido do **'arco da velha'** como Adélia costumava chamar.

Até a princesa andava buscando outras alternativas e com a ajuda de Leda, mais versada nesses conhecimentos, as coisas andavam mudando cada vez mais.

Arrumou a barra da calça preta e sentiu os tênis afundarem um pouco na neve até conseguir se afirmar. Com um assovio, ergueu o pulso até a altura dos olhos e logo Horus pousava sobre a proteção de couro.

Era hora de começar a brincar um pouco com o falcão; ela pensou com um fino sorriso, mal notando ser observada por olhos atentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Abriu os olhos com calma, o quarto ainda estava na mais completa escuridão devido às pesadas cortinas de veludo negro. Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, mas estancou ao sentir um peso a mais sobre sua cintura, olhou de soslaio para trás e quase saltou ao notar um braço estreitar-se ali, puxando-a com suavidade de encontro ao peito do cavaleiro.

A respiração quente chocou-se contra sua nuca e um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas. Aos poucos sua mente foi tragada para um reino de lembranças. Lembranças das quais, lhe davam uma vaga idéia de como fora parar ali; a jovem princesa pensou em meio a um suspiro.

-Acordada? -a voz suave e sussurrada de seu cavaleiro soou em seu ouvido. Seu, desde quando começara a pensar de maneira tão possessiva? –ela se indagou, mas as lembranças ainda bem vivas daquela noite lhe lembraram que fora ele a começar com isso.

-Estou; ela respondeu sentindo os lábios quentes do cavaleiro pousarem com suavidade sobre seu ombro.

-Ainda preocupada com o conselho? –Siegfried indagou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, vendo a face da jovem aos poucos adquiriu um leve rubor quando ela negou com um aceno. –Que bom; ele sussurrou apoiando-se em um braço e virando-a de frente para si.

-Já amanheceu? –Hilda perguntou, sentindo-se incomodada com aquele silêncio constrangedor e o olhar que tinha sobre si, não facilitava em nada as coisas.

-Possivelmente; Siegfried respondeu, deixando a ponta dos dedos brincar com uma mexa de fios prateados.

-Então...; ela começou tencionando se levantar, mas o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, fez com que estremecesse e recuasse.

-Não vamos a lugar algum; ele falou fitando-a seriamente.

-Siegfried; Hilda falou num tom beirado a falsa indignação.

-Queria lhe dar uma coisa; o cavaleiro falou ignorando os dados lançados sobre si, pelas íris azuladas.

Com um braço enlaçou a cintura da jovem, impedindo-a de '**fugir'**, tateou com a mão livre o criado até encontrar uma caixa que deixara ali. Voltou-se para a jovem entregando a ela.

-O que é? –Hilda indagou, mas com um olhar ele disse para que abrisse.

Com certa hesitação, abriu a caixa e entreabriu os lábios surpresa ao ver o que havia dentro da caixinha, uma corrente bem fina de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de um cristal de gelo. Voltou-se para ele confusa.

-Sei que os anéis ainda a perturbam; ele falou com a voz mansa e carinhosa, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e levando-a até os lábios. –Mas independente de qualquer coisa, quero estar ao seu lado, tê-la em minha vida. Isso se for também, um desejo seu... Não me importaria de ter de enfrentar todos os deuses da Terra Média, ou um conselho formado por múmias; ele falou em tom de ponderação.

Sentiu os lábios quentes roçarem a ponta de seus dedos e uma chama intensa envolver-lhes. Com a face em brasas, apoiou-se sobre os braços e aproximou-se dele, pousando um beijo em seus lábios, antes de recuar alguns sentimentos.

-Não estaria aqui, se também não desejasse; Hilda sussurrou, encarando o olhar indecifrável do cavaleiro.

Nunca imaginou que uma simples conversa na cozinha desencadearia toda aquela serie de eventos que veio depois, mas de nada se arrependia. Agir contra as regras já pré-determinadas por uma posição social que não desejava, mostrou-se uma experiência indescritível e igualmente excitante.

Ainda ouvia as palavras sussurradas do cavaleiro em seus ouvidos, enquanto era levada escada acima, pelos braços em torno de si que a prendiam de maneira protetora.

Fizera uma escolha e não se arrependia; ela pensou.

-Sabe que lhe amo, não? –ele sussurrou entre seus lábios.

-Sei, mas é bom ouvir você repetir; ela falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, lembrando-se da quantidade de vezes que ele repetira isso naquela noite.

Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave, estremeceu ao sentir a mão dele deslizar por sua nuca, puxando-a para mais perto de si. O beijo intensificava-se gradativamente, até que leves batidas na porta chamaram-lhes a atenção.

-Siegfried;

-Alberich; Hilda sussurrou ao afastarem-se rapidamente.

Olhou-o assustada, com o que iria acontecer quando o guerreiro deus soubesse que estava ali. Apesar de tudo, não estava preparada psicologicamente para encarar os demais.

-Sim! –Siegfried respondeu mesmo diante do olhar da jovem.

-Um mensageiro de Nandor veio avisar que estão prontas, precisamos ir buscar; o cavaleiro avisou, sabendo que não havia ninguém no corredor.

-Em vinte minutos eu desço; ele respondeu.

-Está certo; Alberich avisou se afastando.

-Do que ele esta falando? –Hilda quis saber.

-Sobre as armaduras; Siegfried respondeu. Já havia lhe contado sobre a visita de Mime as forjas de Nandor e a encomenda das armaduras, que agora estavam prontas. –Nandor já deve ter terminado;

-Então é melhor ir; ela falou vendo o ar desolado dele e sorriu.

-Preferia ficar aqui; ele respondeu manhoso, estreitando os braços em torno da jovem.

-Siegfried; Hilda falou em tom de repreensão.

-Já que não posso ficar aqui como havia planejado, então vossa alteza me concede pelo menos um ultimo beijo? –o cavaleiro perguntou num tom galante e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sorrindo e em vez de esperar pela iniciativa por parte dele, virou-se para o cavaleiro selando seus lábios num ultimo e intenso beijo.

**.II. **

Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e foi correndo em direção a arena, o sol já nascera, estava ficando mal acostumado, aqueles dias que passara a acordar apenas as sete e meia para chegar às oito e meia no trabalho, acabaram com sua rotina bem regrada de aproveitamento do dia; ele pensou dando um leve sorriso, enquanto descia os templos.

Encontrara pelo caminho com Aldebaran e sorriu acenando, enquanto dirigia-se ao Coliseu, possivelmente o irmão e alguns cavaleiros que costumavam madrugar deveriam estar lá, mas o que viu lhe fez estancar com um pé na arquibancada.

O que era aquilo? –Kanon se perguntou vendo que os treinos não haviam começado e sim, um grande circulo estava começando a se formar.

Aproximou-se a passos apressados e viu com surpresa que o Grande Mestre estava lutando com uma amazona na arena e ele evidentemente não estava levando a melhor.

-Pai, é melhor ir com calma; Celina aconselhou sabiamente, vendo o pai ofegar, tentando manter a respiração controlada enquanto lutavam.

-Já disse que estou bem; Shion rebateu num tom seco. Quando decidira treinar com a filha não pensou que aquela multidão toda fosse aparecer. Ainda tinha um orgulho a zelar e não ia desistir mesmo sendo sua filha; ele pensou.

-Se quer assim; ela falou vendo-o se preparar para atacar, mas ser rapidamente repelido por uma parede de cristal.

Todos afastaram-se ao sentirem os cosmos se exaltarem.

-Pai, o senhor esta levando isso a serio de mais; Celina avisou, pedido aos céus que a mãe chegasse e colocasse um ponto final naquilo.

Queria descansar, aproveitar a ausência do mestre para fazer qualquer outra coisa menos treinar, mas o pai parecia ver que essa era a única forma de se entenderem. Brigando no meio de uma arena.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ouviu a voz do Escorpião chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não sei; Kanon respondeu vendo Milo a seu lado.

-O mestre esta pegando pesado, a Celina está com o nível dela mais elevado, mas se ele usar algum ataque mais pesado ela não vai agüentar; o Escorpião falou sério.

-Ela evoluiu muito nesses meses pelo visto; Kanon comentou casualmente.

-Bastante, mas pensei que ela fosse ter uma folga com o Mú viajando; ele comentou.

-Mú viajou? –Kanon perguntou surpreso.

-Sim, ontem à noite; Milo respondeu.

-Para onde?

-Não sei; o Escorpião falou dando de ombros.

Viraram-se rapidamente para os arianos, quando uma explosão de cosmo aconteceu. Tudo fora muito rápido.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Tentou recuar, mas nem a barreira de cristal estava sendo capaz de segurar aquela explosão de energia. Pelo tempo que o pai estava sem treinar o cosmo dele era muito poderoso, não iria conseguir segurar tudo aquilo; Celina pensou entrando em pânico.

Sentiu seu cosmo vacilar, uma fresta na parede de cristal abriu-se e depois outra, viu os fragmentos dourados partirem-se a sua frente. Fechou os olhos imaginando-se ser jogada para o outro lado da arena, mas o que aconteceu em seguida lhe atordoou.

-**CELINAAAAAAAAAAAA**; o grito de Ilyria ecoou pela arena enquanto a jovem entrava correndo, seguida pelas demais amazonas.

A poeira baixou aos poucos, muitos aprendizes estavam encolhidos em um canto da arena temendo sentir novamente o cosmo devastador do Grande Mestre, que colocava em xeque o cosmo de muito '**franguinho'** dali.

Correu, vendo o marido com a respiração entrecortada pelo esforço feito e no lugar onde estava a filha outra pessoa.

-Kanon; as amazonas falaram ao mesmo tempo ao reconhecer o cavaleiro.

Estava com a cabeça latejando pelo esforço que fizera em manter a parede, pensou que fosse cair a qualquer momento, mas um par de braços fortes a envolveram de maneira delicada impedindo a queda.

-Você esta bem? –ouviu a voz preocupada do geminiano soar como um eco longínquo.

Ergueu a cabeça encontrando aquele par de olhos azuis sobre si e estremeceu.

-Acho que sim; Celina respondeu atordoada, porém segurou-se nele, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos quando tudo girou a sua frente.

-Calma, vamos sair daqui; Kanon sussurrou para que somente ela pudesse ouvir. Abaixou-se um pouco, passando um dos braços por baixo das pernas da jovem e suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a em seus braços.

-O que aconteceu? –Ilyria perguntou aproximando-se extremamente nervosa.

-Celina só está um pouco cansada, Ilyria. Não foi nada, fique tranqüila; Kanon falou pacientemente.

Não iria tacar mais fogo na lenha; ele pensou sabendo perfeitamente o que teria acontecido se não houvesse bloqueado o ataque do mestre e ele houvesse atingido a jovem com toda aquela potencia de cosmo.

-Celina; Shion falou, chegando correndo.

-Esta tudo bem, pai; ela murmurou abrindo os olhos, vendo o olhar de alivio de ambos.

-Então eu lhe levo pra casa, assim você pode descansar um pouco; o ariano falou tencionando se aproximar, mas a jovem encolheu-se rapidamente, agarrando-se mais ao geminiano.

-Eu levo mestre, enquanto isso porque não treina com Ilyria. Celina vai ficar bem, pode ficar tranqüilo; o geminiano falou, lançando um olhar a amazona de Lince, que assentiu concordando.

-Isso mesmo, querido. Kanon pode levá-la, não é Kanon?

-...; ele assentiu.

-Mas...; Shion tentou contestar. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia de ver sua 'menininha' andando por ai, nos braços de um cavaleiro, mesmo que Kanon não representasse nenhum perigo. Aparentemente...

-Agora vamos treinar, estou morta de vontade de lhe dar uma surra, como nos velhos tempos; Ilyria falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, puxando-o consigo antes que ele provocasse mais alguma coisa que realmente lhe fizesse ter um certo desejo de ser viúva.

-Obrigada; Celina sussurrou, para que somente ele ouvisse.

-Não precisa me agradecer; o cavaleiro falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, enquanto deixava a arena, sob o olhar curioso de muitas pessoas, que ainda se perguntavam como ele fora tão rápido para bloquear o golpe do mestre e proteger a jovem.

-Pode me deixar no chão, acho que já posso andar; ela falou com a face levemente aquecida.

-Prefiro não arriscar; Kanon falou subindo as escadarias de Áries. Tudo bem que ela já poderia fazer isso, mas não estava muito disposto a deixá-la se afastar de si tão cedo; ele pensou notando a conveniência da situação.

-Mas é no ultimo templo; Celina falou um tanto quanto nervosa com a possibilidade de ser levada por ele até lá, tendo de passar por cada um dos templos.

-Uhn! Agora que você falou; ele murmurou parando em frente ao templo de Áries.

-É uma subida longa; ela tentou convencê-lo a colocar-lhe no chão.

-Realmente, mas...;

-Mas? –a jovem perguntou engolindo em seco,

-O que acha de fugir do santuário um pouco? –Kanon sugeriu, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Como? –Celina perguntou confusa, por essa não esperava.

-Isso mesmo, aproveitar essa folga que o Mú lhe deu, de verdade; ele continuou.

-Mas e-...;

-Eu assumo, responsabilidade minha, não se preocupe; Kanon adiantou-se.

Ponderou por alguns segundos, seria interessante sair dali, mesmo porque não estava mais agüentando aquele terrorismo que o pai estava fazendo em cima de si naquelas ultimas horas. Seria interessante.

-Eu topo;

-Ótimo; ele falou animado, seguindo para a entrada do templo.

Era melhor que ela entrasse e trocasse de roupa, o lugar para onde iam, requeria algo mais leve; o cavaleiro planejando as varias coisas que iriam fazer naquele dia juntos. Só esperava realmente que o mestre não surtasse quando não encontrasse a jovem no ultimo templo. Alias, que eles nunca foram até lá.

**.III. **

Acordou sentindo o cheiro inebriante de café tomar conta da casa toda, seguida pelo cheiro de croasants recém saídos do formo. Suspirou com um doce sorriso nos lábios, enquanto remexia-se na cama, espreguiçando-se manhosamente.

Realmente, precisava mesmo dormir e só entendera isso, naquela noite. Sempre mantivera a mesma rotina, mas talvez devido ao tempo, estivesse tendo problemas com a perda de energias; ela pensou levantando-se.

Ergueu os braços para cima e foi assim que notou estar ainda vestida com o jeans e as roupas casuais que usava quando trabalhava na noite anterior.

Será que fora um sonho, ou ele chegará realmente? –Laura se perguntou, enquanto passava as mãos levemente pelos cabelos.

Pela hora, achou que ele fosse vir pela manhã, embora estivesse preocupada, não conseguiria obrigá-lo a lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, enquanto ele estivesse no santuário.

Minutos depois deixava o quarto e descia as escadas de madeira com passos calmos, deixando-se guiar pelo cheiro de algumas iguarias que há algum tempo tinha se esquecido de como era bom provar.

Entrou na cozinha vendo a mesa farta, posta para dois, esperando-a. Sorriu, ele era tão minucioso em algumas coisas que nem mesmo o pote de geléia de acerola caseiro, que só os brasileiros faziam, ele não esquecia de colocar a mesa quando tomavam café juntos.

Parou no batente, observando-o terminar de passar o café. Realmente, sentia muita falta daquela rotina que compartilhavam; Laura pensou, vendo os longos cabelos lilases caírem pelas costas do cavaleiro ainda úmidos, deixando algumas gotas cristalinas correm pela pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol do Mediterrâneo, enquanto a cintura era apenas encoberta por uma tolha felpuda.

É, assumir o treinamento de Celina, estava lhe fazendo um grande bem; a jovem pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, notando algumas peculiaridades que não notara na ultima vez que se encontraram.

-Bom dia, pensei que fosse demorar mais a acordar; o cavaleiro falou sem se virar, enquanto colocava o café na garrafa.

-Foi o café; Laura respondeu desencostando-se do batente e aproximando-se.

-Imaginei; Mú respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios, quando ela parou a seu lado.

-Voltou a aparecer; a jovem murmurou, deixando uma das mãos correr com delicadeza sobre as costas do cavaleiro.

-É, já tem alguns dias; ele respondeu quase num sussurro.

-Quantos? –Laura perguntou, vendo-o virar-se para si.

-Três ou quarto, não sei direito. Pode ter sido antes; Mú respondeu fitando-a longamente.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, antes de abraçá-lo. –Não se preocupe;

-...; ele assentiu, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com um dos braços.

-Sei que isso não é a única coisa a te incomodar, mas conversamos depois sobre isso. Não quero deixar esse café maravilhoso esfriar; ela brincou com um sorriso a iluminar seus olhos.

-Vá se acomodando, vou me trocar e já desço; o cavaleiro falou se afastando.

-Como se eu já não conhece nada que você esconde ai; ela provocou, num leve tom mordaz, mas que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem.

-O leite esta na geladeira, se precisar conter o veneno; ele provocou, antes de desaparecer.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, poderiam se passar mais alguns anos e um dos seus maiores prazeres seria irritá-lo e trazê-lo para o mundo dos '**mortais'** um pouquinho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Sentou-se no banco de cedro, enrolando-se na capa pesada de peles, parecia que a cada novo dia em Asgard o frio aumentava. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas até mesmo Alberich estava agitado.

Suspirou, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras para se aquecer. Não queria ficar presa entre aquelas paredes geladas, queria ver um pouco o jardim, enquanto Alberich saira com Siegfried, sem dizer também o que estava acontecendo.

-Parece preocupada; ouviu uma voz amiga falar atrás de si.

-Uhn! –Aldrey murmurou virando-se, encontrando o olhar calmo de Coralina.

A jovem valkiria deixou o arco que tinha em mãos no canto do banco e sentou-se ao lado dela. Coralina também vestia uma capa de peles, porém parecia tão acostumada com isso, que movia-se com graciosidade mesmo com todo peso.

-Oi; ela falou timidamente.

-Oi; Coralina respondeu, fitando-a intensamente por alguns segundos. –Esta tudo bem, Aldrey?

-Esta sim, por quê? –a jovem de melenas castanhas perguntou.

-Não sei, você parece um pouco abatida; a valkiria comentou, com ar preocupado.

-É esse frio; ela murmurou encolhendo-se um pouco.

-Então porque não entra, lá dentro tem as salas com lareira, pode se aquecer; Coralina sugeriu, mas parou vendo-a negar com um aceno.

-Me sinto presa lá dentro, prefiro ficar aqui; Aldrey respondeu.

-E Alberich, onde ele está? –Coralina perguntou achando estranho a jovem estar sozinha ali.

-Saiu com Siegfried, não faço idéia de onde ele foi; ela respondeu antes mesmo que Coralina perguntasse.

-Entendo; a jovem murmurou. –Bem, não quer vir dar uma volta comigo? Isso pode te animar um pouco; ela sugeriu.

-Não vou atrapalhar? –Aldrey perguntou insegura.

-Não, claro que não. E Ceres vai conosco também; Coralina falou.

-Então, eu quero; ela respondeu animava.

-Vamos então; a jovem falou levantando-se.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Bateu levemente na porta, esperando a resposta para que pudessem entrar. De dentro do aposento ouviram a voz feminina avisar que abrissem à porta.

-Com licença; Aaron falou entrando no escritório, seguido por Dohko.

-Bom dia, cavaleiros; Hilda os cumprimentou cordialmente.

-Bom dia; eles responderam.

-Nora me disse que queriam falar comigo, algum problema? –ela indagou, apontando para eles duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

-Não é exatamente um problema; Dohko adiantou-se, enquanto sentava-se.

-Então?

-Daqui a dois dias alguns cavaleiros de ouro chegarão a Asgard; Aaron explicou.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa.

-Shion, o Grande Mestre do santuário, reuniu os cavaleiros e explicou a situação de Asgard e pelo que seu país esta passando; Dohko continuou. –E alguns dos cavaleiros decidiram ajudar e se a senhorita não se importar, eles virão para cá;

-De maneira alguma; Hilda falou surpresa com isso. –Mas não queria causar nenhum transtorno e-...;

-Não causa, senhorita; Aaron a cortou. –Todos que estão vindo é por livre e espontânea vontade, eles querem ajudar, não vão deixar Asgard na mão nesse momento que mais se precisa de apoio; ele completou.

-Eu agradeço a vocês por estarem nos ajudando tanto, mesmo contando com a presença dos cavaleiros e demais pessoas que são fieis a Asgard, ainda existem muitos problemas que não foram controlados; ela explicou.

-Nós sabemos e nos colocamos a disposição da senhorita, para caso precise de nós; Dohko falou calmamente.

-Muito obrigada, vou pedir a Alana que organize as coisas para a chegada dos demais; Hilda falou visivelmente contente com a noticia.

-...; eles assentiram.

-Falta pouco agora para o conselho; ela comentou. –É bem possivelmente que precisemos ainda de mais ajuda depois disso;

-Ahn! Existem mais alguns aliados princesa, que talvez possam prestar-nos algum auxilio se for preciso; Dohko começou com ar enigmático. –Mas tudo vai depender de como ocorrer o conselho; ele completou.

-Entendo, mas agradeço por tudo que estão fazendo; a jovem falou e momentos depois viu-se sozinha na sala depois que eles deixaram-na.

-De quem você se referia, Dohko? –Aaron perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas principais.

-De quem você acha? –ele rebateu.

-Você acha que ele viria? –o aquariano perguntou quase num sussurro, enquanto dirigiam-se para a sala de estar.

-Não sei, mas se for realmente preciso, ele vem; o libriano respondeu. –Acho que no fim, Emmus é o único mais preparado para resolver esse problema, sem ser pego de surpresa ou ter alguma fraqueza; ele comentou.

-Mas ele tem, não sei por que ninguém a ataca; Aaron comentou intrigado.

-Porque aqueles que tentaram pagaram um preço alto demais, do que se houvessem o enfrentado de maneira limpa; Dohko respondeu sério. –Emmus é uma boa pessoa, eu acredito que ele não vai nos deixar na mão se precisarmos dele; ele completou dando por encerrada aquela discussão ao sentir que estavam sendo observados.

**.IV. **

Sentiu o cavalo reduzir a marcha enquanto aproximava-se cada vez mais das ruínas. Sabia que iria encontrar alguma coisa ali, Alberich dissera que a margem de estar errado era mínima.

Precisava encontrar alguma pista; ela pensou vendo a poucos metros longe de si, uma construção antiga perdida pelo tempo.

Desmontou e puxou as rédeas do cavalo, levando-o consigo.

A neve cobria a maior parte das ruínas, mas via-se que parte da antiga casa, ainda existia, coberta por madeira, mas com algumas frestas aparecendo. Amarrou as rédeas num poste que ainda permanecia em pé e aproximou-se do que um dia fora a soleira da porta.

-**_Entre_**; ouviu uma voz idosa falar.

Olhou para todos os lados, entrar aonde, nem porta existia naquelas ruínas.

-**_Entre_**;

Sentiu um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas, prendeu com mais força a fivela da capa em seu pescoço e passou pela soleira da porta, mas o que veio a seguir lhe surpreendeu e assustou.

Foi como se houvesse sido transportada para outro mundo, estava dentro de uma casa aconchegante, com lareira acesa e uma cadeira de balanço perto da mesma.

-Se aproxime menina, não tenha medo;

Com cautela adentrou mais ao recinto e viu uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos sentada na cadeira, balançando levemente.

-A senhora é-...;

-Sim, eu sou; ela respondeu virando os expressivos olhos acinzentados para a jovem. –Sou quem procura, se é isso que deseja saber?

-...; Amélia assentiu, confusa.

-Veio aqui também para saber sobre Emmus, ou estou enganada? –ela indagou.

-Como sab-...;

-Não importa, sente-se e tome um chá comigo; Ayris falou indicando-lhe duas xícaras sobre um carrinho de maneira que tinham fumaças acinzentadas sobre a borda.

-Me desculpe se a procurei numa hora inoportuna; Amélia falou sentando-se na cadeira em frente à senhora, viu-a inclinar-se e pegar uma xícara, indicando para que fizesse o mesmo com a outra.

-Não se preocupe com trivialidades menina, há coisas mais importantes a serem faladas; a senhora falou.

-...; Amélia assentiu.

-Mas o que exatamente quer saber sobre Emmus? –Ayris perguntou levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Quem é ele? -a jovem indagou.

Mal dormira a noite tentando resolver os enigmas de seus sonhos que sempre envolviam aquele nome e uma pessoa que jamais vira antes, nem mesmo se lembrava em sonhos.

-Você deveria saber; Ayris rebateu com ar misterioso.

-Como?

-Desde que o mundo é mundo, existem os opostos. E é o que vocês dois são, extremos que se completam; ela falou gesticulando calmamente.

-Não entendo; Amélia murmurou confusa.

-Você quer saber se Emmus é confiável, não é? –a senhora perguntou mudando de assunto, vendo Amélia assentir. –Se eu falar que não, você ira acreditar, mas se eu disser que sim, você não ira acreditar. Então, creio que seja melhor perguntar ao próprio se você pode ou não confiar nele; ela completou com lógica.

-Mas o que ele tem a ver com toda essa historia?

-Ele é e sempre vai senhor o senhor dos dragões menina, mesmo que mais mil vidas se passem; Ayris falou com um olhar enigmático. –Ninguém pode negar isso;

-Não entendo;

-Porque não procura pelas ninfas do Reno, elas podem lhe indicar o melhor caminho para encontrar as respostas; Ayris sugeriu.

-Você disse, que mais mil vidas se passem, do que esta falando? –Amélia quis saber.

-Anyra foi criada pela Terra e dela recebeu seus poderes ilimitados. Tudo no mundo tem seu equivalente, Anyra passou séculos adormecida até que o lacre que a prendia ao seio da terra se rompesse. Quando despertou, o mundo já não era o mesmo e o propósito pelo qual ela foi criada já não existia.

-Uhn?

-Então, ela passou a buscar por adaptação, como instinto, procurar por algo que a completasse, mas isso não existia. Ela não possuía um equivalente; Ayris continuou. –Seu cosmo se desequilibrou e isso poderia causar a destruição da terra, assim Caos, de uma parte sua criou Emmus, um equivalente para Anyra.

-Mas se Emmus é o equivalente de Anyra, quer dizer que ele é a força negativa? –Amélia quis saber.

-Não; a senhora a cortou. –Equivalente não quer dizer que sejam exatamente opostos, mas que se completam, tenham o mesmo poder e assim, mantenham o equilíbrio. O bem e o mal são relativos menina... Emmus tem o mesmo potencial de Anyra, mas ele soube escolher o lado que desejava lutar;

-Não entendo; ela murmurou.

-Emmus era muitos séculos mais novo do que Anyra e ela já não tinha mais o mesmo vigor de antes quando uma nova guerra ameaçou essa terra. Ela tinha uma vida tranqüila antes, Anya, sua filha havia nascido há pouco tempo e a terra já não era mais tão jovem; Ayris explicou. –Quando a guerra nos ameaçou novamente, Emmus ergueu uma nova ordem, a Ordem dos Dragões Negros, todos aqueles que se aliaram a ele, lutavam pela mesma causa. A herança;

-Uhn!

-Aqueles que desejavam proteger, mortais ou não; ela explicou. –A primeira grande guerra que Emmus enfrentou, ele saiu vitorioso e teve poucas baixas. Assim, ele tornou-se o Senhor dos Dragões, dragões de muitos reinos migraram para Ehnoryen para servi-lo;

-Como? – Amélia perguntou.

-Nunca ouviu falar de Ehnoryen? –Ayris perguntou surpresa, porém sua expressão logo mudou. –Não é de se surpreender, você deveria ser muito pequena quando tudo aconteceu;

-O que?

-Ehnoryen foi destruída, hoje não passa de ruínas, pequenos fragmentos de um passado glorioso construído pelas mãos de Emmus. Mas que foi destruído pelas mãos de um vil traidor; ela falou com um olhar sombrio. – Ehnoryen era um mundo alheio ao nosso, como uma ilha que flutuava no céu. Nunca existiu um mundo tão belo quanto aquele. No céu, os dragões residiam e Emmus reinava com justiça;

-...; Amélia assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-Muitos dragões juraram fidelidade aos princípios de Emmus e passaram a integrar a ordem, muitos séculos se passaram até Emmus tomar por esposa uma jovem mortal; Ayris continuou. –Não tão mortal, já que ela possuía muitas qualidades que a diferiam dos outros;

-Quais? –a jovem perguntou curiosa.

-Uma feiticeira; Ayris respondeu. –Ela era muito jovem e bonita, tinha cabelos lilases e orbes vermelhos. Eles se casaram e tiveram um único herdeiro;

-Quem?

-Uma menina; Ayris respondeu ao ver o espanto dela. –Sim, a futura Senhora dos Dragões; ela falou sorrindo. –Ela era bem jovem quando Emmus deixou esse mundo e teve de assumir as responsabilidades dele para com a ordem. E desde o começo, foi treinada para isso. Pouco antes de partir, Emmus sabia que algo estava para acontecer e não queria que a filha ficasse desprotegida, ou que algo pudesse ameaçar a ela e a mãe, então treinou a pequena para potencializar suas forças e tornar-se a nova senhora.

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

-Ela mal havia se recuperado de uma perda, quando Anya deixou essa terra, então, ela cuidou para que Alexandra fosse treinada e tivesse com quem contar se fosse necessário. Elas eram muito amigas;

-Minha mãe; Amélia murmurou surpresa.

-Elas lutaram juntas em muitas batalhas ao lado de Freya, a ordem prevaleceu por muitos séculos até os tempos atuais;

-Não entendo, como séculos? –a valkiria perguntou surpresa, sempre lembrava-se da mãe como uma mulher jovem de olhos brilhantes e muito desejo de viver, não conseguia imaginar que ela tivesse séculos de vida, quando nasceu.

-Elas não eram humanas, nem imortais. Eram uma nova raça criada pelos deuses, eram seres intermediários, que tinham sentimentos mortais, mas eram tão fortes quanto os deuses. Assim, seu tempo de vida era bem maior que o dos mortais comuns. Elas viram muitas coisas nessa terra, mas a pior de todas foi à destruição de Ehnoryen; Ayris murmurou com certa melancolia.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Amélia perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Ninguém sabe, um dia, após as batalhas, foram poucos sobreviventes. Os velhos dragões migraram para outros continentes, achando que a Terra Média já não era mais segura e ela, bem... Ninguém sabe. Alexandra foi viver em Eldar, onde conheceu seu pai e eles se casaram depois de um tempo;

Pelo menos até ai conhecia a história; Amélia pensou.

-Foi pouco tempo depois que tudo aconteceu. Durval subiu ao poder, algumas crianças foram mortas, outras resgatadas e tiradas do país. Enfim, a partir daqui você já conhece; Ayris completou.

-E quem é esse a quem todos chamam de Emmus? –ela insistiu em saber.

-Terá de descobrir sozinha menina; Ayris respondeu calmamente. –Mas nem tudo é o que parece ser;

-Uhn?

-É melhor partir criança, estão esperando por você; ela completou.

-Como-...; Amélia parou antes de completar a frase, vendo pelos olhos da senhora, que ela sabia o que havia pensando.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando a xícara de volta ao carrinho.

-Obrigada, vou seguir seu conselho;

-Que os deuses estejam com você; Ayris falou sorrindo, vendo a jovem seguir pela soleira da porta e desaparecer.

Encolheu-se ao sentir a neve caindo. O cavaleiro relinchou chamando sua atenção. Olhou para trás novamente e nem as ruínas viu. Assustou-se com isso, mas deu de ombros, jamais iria saber quem era realmente aquela misteriosa senhora, mas ela lhe dera um caminho. Buscar pelas ninfas do Reno. O que será que elas teriam a lhe dizer? –ela se indagou, montando e deixando aquele lugar.

**.V. **

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, mas estava; ela pensou engolindo em seco, enquanto caminhavam pelo dec do porto. Olhou-o de soslaio, vendo-o carregar uma cesta de piqueniques na mão e na outra, uma mochila com algumas peças de roupa.

Segurou a que tinha em mãos com um pouco mais de força, ainda não conseguia entender o que ele pretendia, mas a idéia inicial de fugir do santuário era boa; Celina pensou aflita.

-Senhor Kanon, aqui; um rapaz de mais ou menos quinze anos chamou, acenando.

-Vamos; Kanon falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Seguiram até o fim do dec e ficou literalmente de boca aberta ao ver o que lhes esperava. Um barco os esperava.

-Bom dia; o geminiano falou cumprimentando o garoto.

-Bom dia senhor, meu pai esta esperando na cabine; ele avisou, lançando um olhar curioso a Celina.

-Áxil esta é Celina... Celina, este é Áxil filho do dono deste barco; Kanon apresentou.

-Muito prazer; ela cumprimentou o garoto com um sorriso cristalino, fazendo-o corar da cabeça até os pés.

-Igualmente, senhorita; Áxil respondeu quase gaguejando.

Subiu no barco, colocando as coisas no chão e voltando-se para ajudá-la. Viu-a hesitar um pouco olhando para a pequena vala que se formara entre o barco e o dec.

-Algum problema Celina? –Kanon perguntou, vendo-a piscar algumas vezes e voltar-se para ele.

-Não; Celina apressou-se em responder, enquanto segurava na mão que ele lhe estendia e subiu com um único impulso, o barco chacoalhou e ele imediatamente enlaçou-a pela cintura, para impedir que caísse ao perder o equilíbrio. -Obrigada; ela murmurou com a face enterrada entre os cabelos dele.

-Disponha; o cavaleiro respondeu, estreitando os braços em torno dela.

Ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar dele sobre si, tão intenso que era impossível desviar.

-Kanon!

Afastaram-se rapidamente ao ouvirem alguém chamar pelo cavaleiro. Praguejando mentalmente algumas maldições, ele virou-se a tempo de ver um senhor quase de idade se aproximando, com um quepe no braço, completamente vestido de branco.

-Bom dia garoto; Dédalo falou aproximando-se. –E quem é essa bela jovem que esta com você?

-Celina; Kanon respondeu, indicando a jovem que lhe estendia a mão num cumprimento cordial.

-Muito prazer; ele respondeu sorrindo. –Então, estão prontos pra partir?

-...; os dois assentiram.

-Então, próxima parada, Santorini; Dédalo avisou indo para a cabine do timão.

-Santorini? –Celina perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-O que foi? –Kanon perguntou inocentemente.

-Quando disse para sairmos do santuário, você não disse que iríamos tão longe; ela falou indignada por ele ter omitido aquele fato. Tudo bem que Santorini não era tão longe, mas quando o pai soubesse que estava com ele, bem longe do santuário, cabeças iriam rolar.

-Arrependida? –ele perguntou fitando-lhe com um olhar quente, que a fez recuar instintivamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Celina balbuciou, quando ele aproximou-se, tentou recuar mais, mas a amurada do barco a impediu.

-Já disse, fique tranqüila e aproveite o dia, com o mestre, eu me entendo; Kanon sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente. –Certo?

-...; ela assentiu com a face em chamas.

**.VI. **

_-Não! – ele adiantou-se, impedindo-a de continuar. _

_-Por quê? –a jovem de melenas violeta perguntou confusa. _

_-Nós não sabemos o que irá acontecer nesses seis anos; o cavaleiro falou serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa. _

_-Se você prefere assim; ela murmurou contrariada, dando-lhe as costas. _

_-Alanis, por favor; Aaron chamou vendo-a se afastar. _

_-Aaron, se você tem um acerta tendência a se arrepender das coisas, eu não...; Alanis falou afastando-se cada vez mais, porém seus passos foram detidos por ele, que colocou-se a sua frente. _

_Os orbes do cavaleiro brilhavam intensamente, como jamais vira antes. Recuou um passo, porém não o suficiente para que ele desistisse de se aproximar. _

_-Jamais me arrependo das decisões que tomo; ele falou num tom quase frio. _

_-Não é o que parece; ela rebateu com ironia. _

_-Alanis, entenda; _

_-Não quero; a amazona exasperou irritada. –Se você já tomou sua decisão essa é a minha, nos vemos daqui a seis anos se as Deusas do Destino quiserem; ela falou antes de passar por ele e deixar o bosque que usavam para se encontrar sem olhares curiosos sobre si. _

_Viu-a sumir entre as folhagens e encostou-se em uma árvore. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e foi só então que viu algumas folhas com finos cristais de gelo por cima. Não era de perder a calma, mas era difícil de se controlar com ela por perto. _

_Céus, só os deuses sabiam o quanto a queria a seu lado, mas não queria se precipitar. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer em seis anos e não queria que ela tomasse uma decisão que gerasse algum arrependimento depois, não por sua parte, mas jamais suportaria isso vindo dela. _

-Aaron!

Virou-se para trás vendo o libriano parado na porta da sala principal. Piscou seguidas vezes e afastou-se da janela. A tempestade de neve já começara lá fora.

-Sim!

-Esta tudo bem? –Dohko perguntou preocupado, desde a noite anterior que estava sentindo-o mais tenso que o normal.

-Estou apenas um pouco cansado; ele desconversou.

-Entendo, bem só vim lhe avisar que Shion me ligou confirmando quem vem; o cavaleiro começou.

-Ah! Sim...; o aquariano murmurou. –Então, quem vem?

-Milo, Kanon e Aldebaran; Dohko falou. –Depois Kamus e Aishi também vem pra cá; ele completou.

-Como? –Aaron perguntou surpreso.

-É, Shion só me disse que eles tinham algumas coisas para resolver, mas que logo virão também. Aishi esta muito preocupada com Freya e não duvido que eles tenham decido adiar um pouco o casamento por causa disso; ele comentou.

-Casamento? –o aquariano perguntou com ar chocado.

-Kamus não te falou? –Dohko perguntou, um tanto quanto constrangido. –Bem, eu mesmo fiquei sabendo pelo Mú, mas pelo que ele me disse, faz pouco tempo que eles oficializaram o noivado, mas parece que até o Ares andou colocando Apolo pra trabalhar na reforma do Coroa do sol já começou; ele comentou animado.

-Coroa do Sol, por quê? –ele perguntou ainda processando as informações.

-Para o casamento, oras; Dohko falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –Parece que Kamus se tornou o genro que Ares pediu a Deus; ele brincou. –Mas você não parece muito bem; o cavaleiro comentou vendo o outro tão branco quanto à neve que caia lá fora.

-Estou bem, mas acho que vou descansar um pouco; Aaron falou se afastando.

-..; Dohko assentiu, deixando-o ir. –"O Aaron está tão estranho"; ele pensou confuso.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Depois de alguns minutos ouviu os passos dele na escada, arqueou a sobrancelha, até isso estava desacostumada. Com a habilidade dele de aparecer e sumir antes de ser notado, ainda se admirava que ele usasse a escada.

-Eu esqueci; Mú falou entrando na cozinha, indo sentar-se na cadeira de frente para ela.

-Imaginei; Laura falou com um sorriso matreiro. –Para quem vivia dizendo que não era certo usar o cosmo para algo tão ínfimo como se transportar de um cômodo a outro, você anda bastante mal acostumado; ela provocou, referindo-se a momentos atrás quando ele sumira da cozinha, usando telecinese.

-Puff; ele resmungou, enquanto enchia uma xícara com café.

-Mas me diz, como está as coisas no santuário? –ela perguntou.

-Um pouco estremecidas; Mú respondeu indo sentar-se na cadeira da frente.

-Com o que?

-Um problema em Asgard; o ariano explicou, enquanto pegava uma torrada que ela lhe estendia.

-Uhn! Mais uma guerra pelo visto; Laura falou em tom de desagrado.

-Possivelmente; o cavaleiro respondeu com um pesado suspiro. –Dessa vez, eles nem ao menos sabem contra quem vão lutar;

-Isso é mal; ela murmurou, levando uma torrada com geléia aos lábios. –Você vai ter que ir para lá?

-Não por enquanto; Mú respondeu.

-Então podemos aproveitar e tirar umas férias, o que acha? Você precisa descansar também; Laura sugeriu animada.

-Eu pensei nisso também, nos últimos dias ando um pouco estressado e passar um tempo fora do santuário pode fazer bem; ele comentou distraidamente.

-Sem duvidas; a jovem de melenas azuladas falou aprovando a idéia. –Alem do mais, estive pensando numa coisa; ela comentou.

-O que?

-Porque não trás Celina para passar um tempo com a gente? –ela sugeriu.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Isso, seria bom para ela conhecer outros lugares alem do Tibet, Jamiel e o santuário; Laura explicou. –Aqui conosco, ela vai ter mais possibilidades, alem de poder conhecer pessoas novas, Celina vai poder ver outras coisas que a distraia do que em Atenas;

-Se bancar a cicerone não for lhe aborrecer, não tenho objeções quanto a isso; Mú falou calmamente.

-Claro que não, vai ser ótimo; Laura falou empolgada.

-Uhn! Porque acho que por trás desse seu sorriso inocente, a uma segunda intenção; ele comentou com um sorriso despontando no canto dos lábios.

-Mú; Laura falou com os orbes rosados serrados com ar de repreensão. –Pensei que depois de tantos anos, você soubesse quando estou realmente planejando algo, ou quando é um blefe; ela brincou desanuviando a expressão.

-Laura, minha querida. Você não joga pra perder e dificilmente blefa; o ariano falou recostando-se na cadeira. –Quais são suas intenções?

-Minhas, nenhuma querido; ela falou e o sorriso em seus lábios alargou-se. –Mas quero conhecer Celina, faz tempo que você prometeu nos apresentar e até agora nada; a jovem reclamou.

-Com toda essa correria dos últimos dias, não teve como mesmo; ele tentou se justificar.

-Nesse ponto lhe dou um pouco de razão, só um pouco ouviu bem? Porque você sabe, mesmo os hobby's eu costumo levar a sério e tive muitos coisas para resolver; Laura comentou. –E você, conseguiu resolver aquele assunto do Kiki?

-Consegui, ele já começou o curso;

-Que bom;

-...; Mú assentiu.

-E agora que ele se tornou oficialmente seu sucessor, pretende deixar o santuário? –ela perguntou intrigada. Já haviam discutido sobre isso outras vezes e a resposta dele era sempre a mesma **_"ainda não pensei sobre isso"._**

-Confesso que venho pensando muito nisso, nos últimos dias; ele respondeu levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Chegou a alguma conclusão? –a jovem perguntou.

-...; o ariano negou com um aceno.

-Bom, mas é melhor você começar a se animar. Agora que esta aqui, quero que vá comigo a um ourives aqui perto, preciso comprar algumas coisas para terminar o projeto; Laura avisou.

-Em que esta trabalhando agora? –ele indagou.

-Num pequeno relicário; ela falou calmamente.

-Relicário? –Mú falou surpreso, sabendo perfeitamente que o que ela mais gostava era de mexer com lapidação, não com a construção da jóia completa.

-...; Laura assentiu. –Não costumo fazer isso, mas decidi variar um pouco, logo você vai entender o porque; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Se você prefere assim; ele falou dando de ombros.

Com Laura era assim, se ela decidia que iria aprender algo naquele momento, não poupava esforços para se tornar 'experct' naquilo. Mesmo que, como ela mesma dissera, fosse só por hobby.

Depois de tantos anos juntos, sabia que essa faceta de sua personalidade jamais mudaria, mesmo que outros duzentos anos se passassem.

-Que horas saímos? –Mú perguntou, terminando o café.

-Assim que acabar isso aqui; ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto servia-se de mais uma torrada com geléia de acerola.

Continua...


	4. Prenuncio de Tempestade

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Amélia e as demais valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 4: Prenuncio de Tempestade.**

**.I.**

Fechou os olhos deixando o vento bater contra seu rosto e aquela sensação de paz lhe invadir. Nunca pensou que fugir do santuário fosse tão bom; Celina pensou dando um meio sorriso.

-Em que esta pensando? –a voz grave do geminiano soou atrás de si, enquanto ela quase se segurava na amurada do barco para não cair com o susto. Faltava pouco para chegarem à costa de Santorini, mas só observar aquelas águas azuis e cristalinas, valia qualquer coisa.

-Nada importante; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Veja; ele falou aproximando-se mais dela e entregando-lhe um binóculo.

Estremeceu ao sentir as costas tocarem o peito desprovido de uma camisa, enquanto o cavaleiro lhe entregava o objeto. Colocou-o sobre os olhos tentando não pensar naquela respiração quente que chocava-se contra seu pescoço.

-Aquelas são ilhas menores; Kanon explicou, ajustando o binóculo para que ela encontrasse o local que indicava. –Seguindo por aquelas ali, chegamos a Kinaros; ele explicou.

-Kinaros não é a ilha onde Aioros vivia? –Celina perguntou, lembrando-se de já ter ouvido falar algo sobre isso.

-Exato; ele respondeu, enquanto o vento batia contra ambos, obrigando-o há falar um pouco mais alto, mesmo estando tão perto.

-E a ilha de Milos? –Celina perguntou curiosa.

-Definitivamente lá não é um bom lugar para se ir; o geminiano falou emburrado.

-Por quê? –Celina perguntou abaixando o binóculo e virando-se para ele.

-A julgar pelo Escorpião, já da pra se ter uma previa dos freqüentadores do lugar; ele resmungou.

-Talvez não; ela rebateu sem perder a tranqüilidade.

-Como?

-Não costumo julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-la e o Milo, não me parece ser o pervertido que todos falam; Celina comentou.

-Isso porque o mestre não o deixou se aproximar de você o suficiente; Kanon rebateu, como se apoiasse as atitudes do Grande Mestre.

-Sei me defender sozinha, não preciso de ninguém bancando a baba no meu pé; ela falou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Não duvido, mas melhor prevenir; o cavaleiro continuou abaixando o tom de voz, só agora dando-se conta de que iriam começar a discutir por nada. –Mas o mestre deve saber o que faz, é seu pai; ele abrandou o olhar.

-...; negou com um aceno. –Se ele pudesse me trancar em uma torre e jogar a chave fora, acredite, ele faria; ela falou devolvendo-lhe o binóculo e se afastando.

-Celina; Kanon a seguiu, vendo o olhar amuado da jovem, quando ela foi sentar-se em uma esteira na outra extremidade do barco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Já fazia alguns minutos que caminhavam pelas ruas londrinas, com a chegada do final de semana e aquele tempo que precedia o inverno, muitas pessoas já se recolhiam.

Imerso em pensamentos apenas a seguiu pelas ruas, mas parou quando chegaram a São Pedro.

-Foi aqui que nos conhecemos; Laura falou segurando uma sacola nos braços com o que trazia do ourives.

-...; assentiu, há exatos dezessete anos atrás. –Parece que foi ontem;

-Quantas coisas não aconteceram de lá para cá; a jovem comentou, indo sentar-se em um dos brancos vazios.

-Você se arrepende de algo? –Mú perguntou recostando-se melhor no acento de pedra junto com ela.

-Você se arrepende? –Laura rebateu.

-Nem um minuto sequer; o ariano falou deixando os orbes correrem pelo local até avistar uma rodinha onde a animação era contagiante e o som de violino chamava a atenção de todos, não era o estilo clássico de Vivaldi e sim, algo mais intenso, o violino cigano, como Laura chamava.

-Moça, posso ler sua mão? –uma garotinha de pouco mais de seis anos a abordou.

Os cabelos rosados estavam presos em trancinhas que caiam pelos ombros e os olhos eram brilhantes como duas safiras. Laura estendeu-lhe a mão sorrindo, encorajando-a a continuar.

A menininha fitou a mão da jovem entre as suas, mordendo o cantinho dos lábios, com ar pensativo.

-Uhn! Sua linha da vida é bem marcada, isso quer dizer que você ainda viverá muitos anos mais; ela falou.

-Que bom; Laura falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um sorriso enigmático.

-A linha do coração, ela esta diretamente ligada com a vida. O que quer dizer que, ainda chegara o momento de voltar a sentir aquilo você tem se privado há tanto tempo; a garotinha falou, com um brilho mais intenso tomando conta dos orbes azuis.

-Uhn! – Laura murmurou adquirindo um ar serio.

-Moça, você é muito bonita e espero que você e seu namorado tenham muitos filhinhos; ela falou sorrindo inocentemente.

-Nós na-...;

-_Marisca_!

Com uma rápida reverencia ela saiu correndo até a origem do chamado, deixando-os atônitos.

-Porque será que todos que nos vêem juntos, acham que somos um casal? –Laura indagou, ainda com a face levemente enrubescida. Toda vez que saiam era a mesma coisa; ela pensou lembrando-se de que a garotinha não fora a primeira a achar que eles tinham algo alem de amizade.

-Talvez seja porque fiquemos bem juntos; ele respondeu sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

-Deve ser; Laura deu de ombros.

-O que você viu? –Mú perguntou vendo que ela ainda fitava a garotinha de longe.

-Como? –ela indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Sei que você viu algo nos olhos dela. O que é? –ele quis saber.

-Não é sempre que vejo as coisas; a jovem de orbes rosados falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas dessa vez você viu quando olhou para ela; o ariano falou sério.

Laura assentiu, colocou a mão sobre a dele e como mágica, surgiu uma carta ali.

-O Mundo; ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Essa menina vai ter um futuro muito interessante, mas nós bem sabemos o quanto isso pode mudar, somente se lutar, será uma pessoa sabia e vai alcançar o que tantos almejam; Laura falou suspirando, erguendo os orbes para o céu. –Paz, felicidade! Ela tem um dom e se usá-lo para o certo, chegara ainda mais rápido ao topo;

-Faz tempo que você não tirava essa lamina; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Dificilmente ela sai, eu me surpreendi quando a vi refletida naquela menina; ela comentou.

-O que acha de tomarmos café no Tyller's? –Mú sugeriu mudando de assunto.

-Claro; Laura falou levantando-se.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se ao lado da jovem, vendo-a ainda com um olhar amuado, faltava pouco para chegarem a Santorini.

-Em que esta pensando? –Kanon perguntou, instintivamente tocando a face da jovem com a ponta dos dedos, para afastar uma mecha de cabelos esverdeados de seus olhos.

-Nada importante; Celina respondeu com um olhar vago para as águas.

-Arrependida? –ele perguntou pegando-a de surpresa com a pergunta.

-Uhn?

-Esta arrependida de ter vindo? –o geminiano quis saber.

-Não; Celina respondeu com ar sereno.

-Entã-...;

-Só não quero causar problemas depois; ela confessou.

-Problemas? Que problemas? –Kanon perguntou mal escondendo aliviado que sentia com a resposta dela.

-Você sabe "Mestre Shion"; Celina falou fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos. –Pode nos dar dor de cabeça;

-Você esta de folga, não?

-Pelo menos eu achava que sim; ela respondeu com ar cansado.

-O Mú te deu folga, você só pode treinar com a autorização dele. Nem o Grande Mestre pode desacatar essa ordem e nós só estamos curtindo da maneira certa esta folga... Bem longe do santuário;

-Mas...-;

-Eu converso com ele depois, por hora esqueça do resto, sim; Kanon pediu acariciando-lhe a face levemente enrubescida.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se num canto afastado do **"Caverna da Serpente"**, estava irritado, ou melhor irado. Poderia ter ido até a Taverna do Vidar, mas sabia que aqueles idiotas eram assíduos freqüentadores da taverna e poderiam estar lá.

-Parece nervoso; uma voz aveludada chegou ate seus ouvidos, enquanto uma mulher de volumosos cabelos dourados sentava-se a seu lado, aninhando-se no acento como um felino.

-Não quero companhia; Loki falou esquivando-se quando sem hesitação alguma, ela apoiou displicente uma das mãos sobre sua coxa, deixando as unhas finas e afiadas arranharem levemente o tecido da calça.

-Estou inclinada a discordar; Cristyne falou insinuante, com os lábios vermelhos curvados num sorriso provocante. –Você parece ser o tipo que precisa de uma boa companhia;

-Conhece alguma por aqui? –ele perguntou mordaz, quando ela voltou-se para ele, jogando os cachos para trás num movimento atrevido, deixando os seios fartos ainda mais em evidencia pelo decote nada discreto e o movimento sinuoso do corpo curvilíneo.

Maldição! Estava ali para pensar numa forma de dar o troco naqueles três por sua humilhação, não ficar se deixando levar por alguns hormônios em ebulição. Não podia bancar o garotinho sem um pingo de auto-controle.

-Talvez; Cristyne falou com um sorriso malicioso, aproximando-se dele, encurralando-o no acento quando ele pensou em se esquivar.

-Não deveria brincar com fogo menina; o cavaleiro rosnou com os orbes lilases tornando-se quase violeta, quando seus braços envolveram a cintura delgada e a puxou para seu colo.

-Pensei que fosse com gelo; a garota provocou tocando-lhe o peito, arranhando-o levemente com as unhas finas. –Pois de longe da pra ver que você tem um coração de gelo, o que apenas torna tudo mais excitante; ela provocou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios dela quando os braços dele apertaram sua cintura e pode sentir o quanto o perturbara.

-Pelo menos isso facilita as coisas; Loki respondeu num sussurro rouco, deixando uma das mãos correr pela coxa da jovem, levando consigo parte do tecido. –Detestaria se você se apaixonasse por mim depois; ele completou.

Antes que pudesse responder, ele tomou-lhe os lábios com avidez desenfreada. Permitiu-se corresponder as caricias sem hesitação, ignorou completamente o lugar que estavam.

A caverna da serpente estava fora dos limites do palácio, era uma taverna que muitas pessoas nem um pouco decentes freqüentavam constantemente, principalmente quando estavam em busca de uma acompanhante tão fogosa e receptiva quando Cristyne.

Afagou-lhe as costas, fazendo-a estremecer ainda mais ao acariciar-lhe um dos seios por sobre o tecido. Ela ofegou, tombando a cabeça para trás quando os lábios dele desceram da garganta ao colo.

Iria fazê-los pagar em breve, mas por enquanto suas atenções estavam voltadas para outros planos; ele pensou tomando-lhe os lábios novamente.

**.II.**

Subiram as escadas conversando sobre trivialidades, infelizmente o dia estava chegando ao fim; ambos pensaram, passando por Peixes indo ao último templo.

-Obrigada; Celina falou.

-Não tem porque agradecer; Kanon respondeu sorrindo. –Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não se preocupe, eu enfrento a fera; ela brincou antes de acenar e entrar no templo.

Respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremerem, queria estar tão segura quanto mostrara-se, mas a verdade era outra e bem pior.

-Menina, onde esteve? –Hanay perguntou vindo até ela, aflita.

-Passeando por ai; Celina respondeu decidindo não envolver o geminiano na história, enquanto não falasse com os pais.

-Seu pai esta furioso;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou engolindo em seco.

-Se não fosse Ilyria, ele já teria colocado a ordem toda atrás de você, mas por enquanto mandou só os cavaleiros de ouro;

-Droga! –a jovem praguejou.

-É melhor ir falar com ele e dizer que esta bem; a senhora sugeriu.

-...; Celina assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam à hora dentro daquela biblioteca e estava começando a se irritar, alias, já estava muito irritada com o marido. Céus, será que ele não via que agir daquele jeito só afastaria a filha; Ilyria pensou, recostando-se na poltrona, próxima a janela, enquanto Shion andava de um lado para o outro.

-Shion pare de fazer alarde; Ilyria falou.

-Nossa filha some e eu faço alarde; Shion exasperou. –E eles que não deram noticias ainda;

-Eles estão fazendo o possível para encontrá-la; a amazona falou, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre; Shion falou ansioso, esperando que fosse um dos cavaleiros a trazer noticias do paradeiro de Celina.

-Oi; Celina falou hesitante, colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala.

-Celina; Shion quase gritou. –Onde estava? –ele perguntou a queima roupa.

-Shion tenha calma, por favor; Ilyria pediu, voltando-se para ele com um olhar envenenado, antes de se dirigir a filha. –Celina esta tudo bem, querida?

-...; ela assentiu, buscando apoio no olhar da mãe, porque pela cara do pai.

-Onde esteve? –a amazona perguntou levantando-se e seguindo até ela.

-Passeando por ai; a jovem respondeu casualmente.

-E porque não nos avisou? –Shion exasperou.

-Vocês estavam ocupados e como o mestre Mú disse que eu podia tirar os dois dias de folga, resolvi passear um pouco; ela falou com simplicidade.

-Combinamos de passar um tempo juntos e-...;

-Não, o senhor decidiu isso; Celina respondeu com ar implacável, sentindo-se irritada por toda aquela cena que ele estava fazendo... De novo.

-Shion; Ilyria tentou intervir, antes que o marido acabasse ouvindo o que não queria.

-Pensei que estivesse de acordo; Shion respondeu abaixando o tom de voz e tentando manter a calma que ele não tinha mais a muito tempo.

-O senhor nunca pediu minha opinião; Celina respondeu pausadamente. –Eu realmente queria passar um tempo com meu pai, mas parece que o senhor acha que só conseguimos nos entender em uma arena; ela completou com sarcasmo.

-Celina; Ilyria falou surpresa. Agora definitivamente a filha não iria parar de falar enquanto não jogasse tudo para fora.

-Eu sei que nós não andamos passando muito tempo juntos, com o que vem acontecendo com o santuário e eu-...;

-Pare! –Celina o cortou. –Sei das suas responsabilidades e sei das minhas. Me desculpe por não ter avisado, agora assunto encerrado. Não tem porque ficar mais tempo batendo na mesma tecla;

-Você não estava sozinha; Shion falou vendo que ela estava nervosa demais para quem não '**devia'** nada.

-Assunto encerrado Shion; Ilyria falou taxativa. Fitou a filha preocupada, os olhos de Celina estavam se tornando verdes e isso nunca era um bom sinal, principalmente quando era evidente que suas unhas também estavam se alongando e os cabelos se tornando arrepiados na franja. Sinais claros da influência do signo em si, devido ao cosmo desperto.

-Não, agora eu quero saber. Quem estava com você? –o ariano insistiu.

-Nenhum pervertido se é isso que quer saber e mesmo que fosse, não seria ninguém que eu não conseguisse lidar. Ah! A propósito sou maior de idade e sei escolher as pessoas que mantenho perto de mim; Celina falou mordaz.

-Mas isso não muda o fato de sermos seus pais e você, ter de nos prestar contas; Shion falou taxativo.

-Correção! A minha mãe, eu estou vendo aqui; a jovem falou em tom frio e cortante. –Mas acho que meu pai ainda esta perdido pelo santuário, tentando achar o caminho dessa sala. Porque o que tenho na minha frente é só o Grande Mestre dando um sermão para um de seus cavaleiros;

-Já chega! –Shion exasperou.

-É a verdade! - ela o enfrentou.

-Não mude de assunto; o ariano falou, sentindo uma veia pulsar em sua garganta e sua face ficar quente.

-Quer mesmo saber? –Celina perguntou, porém não esperou a resposta. –Passei a melhor tarde da minha vida na baia de Santorini, com direito a almoço em um barco e uma conversa agradável com alguém que não me trata como criança;

**-O QUE?**

-Santorini? –Ilyria falou incrivelmente surpresa e pouco ligando para a palidez mórbida do marido que parecia que ia enfartar.

-Poderia ser meu pai a estar comigo, isto é, se ele se lembrasse mais vezes que esta falando com a filha e não seu sucessor a armadura de Áries; Celina completou antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair, batendo a porta.

-Celina, volte aqui; Shion mandou, porém nem que ela ouvisse, não iria voltar.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, a fim de recuperar a calma, não queria gritar com a filha daquele jeito, mas ficara assustado com o sumiço dela, mas a forma que ela falara, jamais pensou que fosse ouvir algo do tipo.

-Você pediu para ouvir isso, Shion; Ilyria falou abraçando-o pelas costas. –Você sabe que Celina tem o mesmo gênio que você, provocá-la é o mesmo que pedir para ouvir o que não quer;

-Eu sou um péssimo pai, não? –ele falou num sussurro.

-Não, você só não aprendeu a lidar com as coisas ainda; ela falou afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Acho que fracassei com Celina; o ariano confessou.

-Deixe ela esfriar a cabeça, depois vocês voltam a conversar. Agora não vai adiantar nada; Ilyria o consolou.

-Você se arrepende de algo? –ele perguntou num sussurro, voltando-se para ela, ao enlaçar-lhe a cintura.

-Uhn?

-De nós? –o cavaleiro falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-No passado ou agora? –ela indagou.

-No passado;

Fitou-o alguns segundos, vendo o quanto ele ficara arrasado com o que Celina dissera. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, afastando alguns fios esverdeados que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-Não, não me arrependo; Ilyria respondeu encostando-se na escrivaninha, aninhando-se melhor entre os braços dele.

-Nem d-...; ela o cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Nem de ter feito amor com você, em frente à cachoeira de Jamiel; ela falou com um brilho sedutor mesclando-se nas íris verdes.

-Eu lhe amo tanto; ele falou suspirando pesadamente, deixando os lábios correrem pela palma da mão dela, num beijo quente. –Acho que não a mereço;

-Não fale besteira; Ilyria o repreendeu, abraçando-o fortemente. –Eu amo você; ela falou erguendo a cabeça e tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Sabia que uma hora ele teria de conversar com a filha, mas por hora queria que ele esquecesse as duvidas. Amava-o demais para deixar que todas aquelas divergências destruíssem sua família.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios quando os dedos dela trocaram-lhe a nuca, movendo-se em círculos, aliviando toda a tensão existente ali.

Em resposta, suas mãos correrem pelas costas esguias, aconchegando-a entre seus braços e acariciando-lhe os lábios num breve roçar. Até perder-se completamente em um beijo aveludado, macio e intenso.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios, descendo pelo queixo até o colo acetinado. As respirações tornaram-se descontroladas, com um movimento sutil, ergueu-a, colocando-a sentada sobre a tampa da mesa.

-Shion; ela ofegou ao deparar-se com os orbes violeta quase num tom rosado do marido, nublarem-se agora.

-Queria que o tempo parasse agora; o cavaleiro sussurrou entre seus lábios.

Envolveu-lhe os ombros com os braços delicados, puxando-o para mais perto de si, transmitindo-lhe segurança.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo; ela falou sussurro em seu ouvido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Assoviou distraidamente uma melodia qualquer. Um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios quando entrou em casa, mas este logo desapareceu ao encontrar o irmão no corredor principal vindo ao seu encontro, vestindo a armadura de ouro.

-Onde esteve? –Saga perguntou a queima roupa.

-Por ai, por quê? –Kanon perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Celina desapareceu. Shion mandou todos os cavaleiros atrás dela. Como você foi o último a ser visto com ela, liguei para você, mas seu celular estava em casa; ele falou visivelmente aborrecido.

Levou a mão instintivamente ao bolso e realmente, enquanto Celina se arrumava em Áries, havia subido em casa para se trocar e acabou por largar o aparelho sobre a cama.

-Nem percebi; ele murmurou.

-Isso não importa agora, eu preciso saber Kanon, você sabe onde Celina esta?

Engoliu em seco, sem saber como contar a ele. Saga sem duvidas iria querer lhe matar, mas não podia mentir. Desde que voltaram, prometera jamais mentir para o irmão novamente e não ira começar a fazer isso agora.

-Sei;

-Então? –o geminiano falou impaciente.

-Eu a deixei agora a pouco no ultimo templo; Kanon falou baixando os olhos.

-Como? –Saga perguntou surpreso.

-Depois que saímos da arena eu não a levei para o último templo e sim para Áries. Convidei Celina para dar uma volta comigo e acabamos de chegar; ele explicou.

-Pelo visto o mestre não sabe disso; o geminiano falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, o pior de tudo era imaginar o que o mestre iria fazer quando soubesse que era o irmão que havia fugido com a amazona do santuário.

-Vai saber, daqui a pouco, vou subir e falar com ele. Não foi culpa da Celina eu que convidei; Kanon falou, como se prevendo a concretização dos pensamentos do irmão.

-Aconteceu algo mais? –o geminiano perguntou cauteloso.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, mas compreendeu pelo olhar do irmão o que ele queria dizer. –Só fomos dar uma volta, nada mais;

-Está certo, vou avisar os outros para pararem as buscas; Saga falou saindo.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, que grande confusão armara, mas estava mais preocupado com Celina. Não podia deixar Shion jogar toda a culpa para cima dela se a idéia foi sua.

A noite já caia sobre Atenas, voltou para fora do templo, sentando-se num dos degraus da escada.

Era melhor ordenar os pensamentos antes de subir. Suspirou cansado, queria que Mú estivesse ali, pelo menos o ariano sempre tinha algum bom conselho para dar e era o que estava precisando no momento, mas onde ele fora afinal? –Kanon se indagou antes de voltar-se em direção a escadaria de Câncer ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pegou a sacola de roupas que Hanay guardara para si quando chegou. O templo estava em silêncio, era melhor sair logo. Como não tinha permissão de usar telesinese no santuário sem Mú autorizar, teria de ir a pé.

Chegou ao corredor e estancou ao ver a madrinha, como se ela estivesse a muito tempo lhe esperando ali.

-Aonde vai a essa hora, menina? –Hanay perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Madrinha, por favor; ela pediu num sussurro.

-Você sabe que não é assim que se resolve as coisas; a senhora falou sabiamente.

-Eu sei, mas não agüentou mais; a jovem balbuciou com os orbes marejados.

-Tome cuidado pelo menos; a madrinha falou, dando-lhe passagem.

Passou pela senhora, começando rapidamente a descia pelos templos, mas definitivamente não esperava encontra-lo justamente na frente do templo de Gêmeos.

-Celina!

Parou quando ele se levantou dos degraus e veio em sua direção, pensou em recuar e voltar a subir, mas já estava ali, não podia fazer isso.

-Tudo bem?

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-Quando cheguei Saga me disse o que aconteceu, eu vou falar com o mestre e-...;

-Não precisa; a voz da jovem saiu fraca e sussurrada.

-Uhn?

-O que ele precisava ouvir já ouviu. Não se incomode; a amazona falou taxativa.

-Mas...;

-Me desculpe Kanon, estou com um pouco de pressa, com licença; ela falou tentando passar.

-Aonde vai? –Kanon perguntou preocupado, notando o tom aflito da voz da jovem.

-Por favor; Celina pediu em tom de suplica.

-Confie em mim; ele pediu segurando-lhe as mãos frias e tremulas.

-Eu só quero voltar pra casa; ela respondeu, fitando-lhe diretamente os orbes verdes.

-Eu vou com você; o cavaleiro avisou.

-Não preci-...; a amazona parou ao sentir o toque suave sobre sua face, apagando um rastro úmido, que mal havia notado se formar.

-É perigoso andar pelo santuário há essa hora e eu quero lhe acompanhar;

-...; ela assentiu, apenas se deixando guiar por ele, até o primeiro templo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se inquieto no banco, tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo. Dificilmente seus instintos mentiam quanto a isso; ele pensou.

-Fique quieto; Laura falou, batendo o pé no chão, impaciente.

-Eu estou quieto; Mú se defendeu, porém engoliu em seco diante do olhar entrecortado dela.

Laura irritada era igual a um Tsunami, mas pior ainda quando armada, mesmo de apenas uma simples tesoura. Estava começando a se perguntar se não deveria ter cedido à idéia e corrido o risco de ir a um salão do que pedir a ela que aparasse os fios lilases.

-Sei; a jovem resmungou passando o pente fino pelas madeixas lilases, separando uma mexa como franja.

Desde que decidira deixar os cabelos crescerem, não conhecia um cabeleireiro que não tenha ficado doido pra passar a tesoura naquelas madeixas, mas por garantia Mú evitava os salões preferindo que ela mesma aparasse as pontas dos fios lilases, só por garantia, mas isso não lhe impedia de cortar alguns fiozinhos pouco mais do que ele pretendia, afinal, uma franja não matava ninguém e ele precisava aprender que algumas mudanças não matavam; a jovem pensou impedindo que um fino sorriso despontasse em seus lábios.

-Puff! –ele resmungou.

_**-Mestre!**_

Virou-se instintivamente para trás ao ouvir o chamado, mas sua expressão fechou-se ainda mais ao ouvir o barulho das laminas da tesoura se encontrando.

-Droga! Eu avisei;

Voltou-se para a jovem vendo-a com uma farta mecha lilás nas mãos, enquanto alguns fios pouco maiores que dez centímetros caiam sobre seus olhos. Passou a mão pelos fios com ar desolado.

-Não faça essa cara, eu avisei; Laura falou aborrecida, depois ele iria ficar lhe culpando, certamente. –Agora fique quieto e me deixe arrumar isso;

-O que vai fazer? –ele perguntou quase se levantando da cadeira.

-Cortar a outra parte; a jovem respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não!

-Mas precisa, se não vai ficar estranho; ela avisou, indicando a outra mecha que havia separado.

-Você não conhece nenhuma formula para fazê-los crescerem de novo? –ele perguntou aflito, quase desesperado para recuperar os fios cortados, mesmo que tivesse de quebrar algumas leis físicas e químicas para isso.

-Não e mesmo que conhecesse, não iria usá-la para isso; Laura falou com os orbes serrados, dando a entender que ele não iria lhe convencer a não cortar a outra mecha.

-Corta logo; Mú falou com ar resignado.

-Mú, é só cabelo; Laura falou com um sorriso terno, abraçando-o pelas costas, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro dele. –Logo cresce de novo e você não vai nem perceber;

-Mas prefiro ele assim, você sabe que não gosto de franja, principalmente naqueles dias; a cavaleiro resmungou fechando os olhos.

E como sabia; a jovem pensou dando um baixo suspiro. Nem sempre as mudanças eram bem vistas, mas aconteciam por algum motivo. Afastou-se, entrelaçando os dedos entre os fios lilases, medindo o cumprimento até igualá-lo a outra mecha, antes de cortá-la.

-Eu sei, mas convenhamos, você ficou ainda mais bonito assim; Laura falou calmamente, com um fino sorriso nos lábios, quando ouviu-o bufar. –Alem do mais, é bem mais _sexy_ homem com franja;

-Vou ignorar essa ultima parte; o ariano falou ainda mais emburrado. Houve um tempo que se constrangeria com os comentários nada discretos da jovem, mas depois de todos aqueles anos de convivência, franqueza tornara-se um habito entre eles.

-Pronto; Laura falou vendo-o abrir os olhos. -Agora veja;

Levantou-se e virou para o espelho. Ainda estava inconformado com os fios caídos no chão, mas ao fitar-se notou que não ficara tão ruim.

Os fios continuavam lisos, mas a franja ganhara um pouco mais de volume ao ser repicada, caindo com graciosidade pelos olhos. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, vendo os fios se agitarem.

É não ficara tão ruim...

-Eu disse; Laura brincou, fitando-o através do reflexo do espelho.

Assentiu dando-se por vencido...

-Mas o que foi que chamou sua atenção? –a jovem perguntou, vendo-o jogar a toalha que tinha sobre os ombros, na pia. Antes de pegar a camisa que lhe entregava e vesti-la novamente.

-Tive a impressão de ouvir Celina me chamar; Mú falou com ar pensativo, enquanto deixavam o amplo banheiro.

-Ela ficou no santuário, não? –Laura perguntou, seguindo com ele pelo corredor.

-...; ele assentiu, parando em frente a porta de seu quarto. –Mas não sei se foi uma boa idéia;

-Bom, deixei isso pra lá por enquanto, é melhor se trocar para sairmos, ainda preciso comprar uma última pedra; ela falou, entrando na porta da frente.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente. Deveria ser impressão, poderia estar errado. Se fosse algo grave alguém do santuário iriam ligar no celular; ele pensou tentando se tranqüilizar.

**.III.**

Entrou no quarto do hotel, enquanto o carregador colocava suas malas em um canto do mesmo. Céus, como estava cansada; a jovem de melenas violeta pensou.

Deu uma gorjeta ao rapaz e entrou. Era melhor fazer em aquela parada em Moscou antes de seguir viagem. Ainda se perguntava por que a irmã mais nova continuava insistindo em permanecer em Asgard, se poderia viver consigo na França onde era bem mais tranqüilo e a condição de vida, muito melhor.

Embora houvesse treinado Leda para ser uma amazona, não gostava da idéia dela se arriscar, principalmente quando aquele conselho ainda tinha influência no país, mas agora estava de volta e mesmo que a mais nova batesse o pé, iria impedi-la de fazer alguma loucura; Alanis pensou convicta, indo fechar a porta do quarto.

Mal notou a porta do outro apartamento a frente abrir-se e um jovem de longos cabelos prateados sair.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chegaram a Áries no mais completo silêncio, abriu a porta com as mãos tremulas, sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, o que deixava tudo ainda mais perturbador, principalmente depois de ele falar que ficaria ali até ter certeza de que tudo ficaria '**realmente'** bem.

-Não precisa se preocupar Kanon, eu vou ficar bem; Celina falou assim que entraram no templo. A perspectiva de ficar em Áries sozinha com ele, lhe deixava simplesmente aterrorizada, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente o porque.

-Eu sei que vai, mas não acho bom que você fique aqui sozinha; ele falou serio.

-Mas...;

-Porque não vai descansar, eu me arranjo por aqui mesmo; o cavaleiro falou indicando o sofá.

-Não quero incomodar; ela falou, na esperança de convencê-lo a ir.

-Não esta; Kanon falou serio, aproximando-se da jovem que não teve tempo de recuar. –Foi culpa minha o que aconteceu, não queria que o mestre e você se desentendessem;

-Não foi; a jovem balbuciou. -Mas obrigada pelo apoio;

-Agora vá descansar; ele falou, com um olhar sereno.

-Quem comer algo? –ela perguntou antes de se afastar.

-Não, obrigado;

-Boa noite, então; a amazona falou seguindo pelo corredor em direção a seu quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Assim que deixou-o no quarto, foi até o da filha, quem sabe Celina estivesse acordadas e pudessem conversar um pouco. Abriu a porta com cuidado, mas o quarto estava completamente escuro. Fechou-o novamente e saiu.

Provavelmente Celina já dormia e não iria acordá-la. Amanhã conversariam; Ilyria pensou.

**.IV.**

-Maldição; Loki praguejou encostando-se na parede de pedra.

A tempestade de neve começara a cair, enquanto o chão branco era manchado de vermelho pelo sangue que escorria de seu braço e outras partes de seu corpo, que estavam gravemente feridas.

Continuou a andar, retornando aos limites do palácio. Não podia chegar lá agora e chamar a atenção. Como iria explicar aqueles ferimentos.

-Maldição; praguejou novamente.

Nunca mais uma se deixar levar por uma proposta tentadora nem por um corpinho bonito. Um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas. Ela definitivamente não era humana, mas o pior de tudo era saber que era aquele bastardo a estar por trás de tudo.

♥

_Subiram as escadas da pensão anexa a Caverna da Serpente, aparentemente nenhum dos dois queria perder tempo. Deixou-se guiar por ela até um dos quartos vagos, enquanto a porta fechava-se atrás dos dois._

_Sem um pingo de gentileza, seus lábios buscavam os dela, mal lhe dando tempo para recuperar o fôlego._

_-Vamos com calma, cavaleiro; Cristyne falou num sussurro enrouquecido, pousando as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele e empurrando-o levemente._

_Afastou-se um pouco, inquieto. Como ela sabia? Tudo bem que possivelmente conhecia muitas das __**'amigas'**__ dela, mas algo em seu tom de voz dizia que alguma estava errada._

_-Do que me chamou? –Loki perguntou com os orbes estreitos, fitando diretamente os orbes azuis, completamente nublados._

_-Cavaleiro; Cristyne falou envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços e um sorriso sedutor nasceu em seus lábios. –É isso que é não?_

_-...; assentiu ainda desconfiado._

_-Sabe, sempre tive curiosidade de conhecer um cavaleiro de ouro de verdade; ela falou tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, contornando-o distraidamente._

_-O que? –ele falou afastando-se, mas bateu contra algo relativamente grande e não era a parede._

_-Cristyne, cale-se;_

_Estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz atrás de si. Como um sopro de morte a sussurrar seu nome ao pé do ouvido._

_-Perdão, meu senhor; ela falou se afastando._

_Antes que pudesse se virar, mãos fortes fecharam-se em seu pescoço._

_-Sua idiota, __isso__ não passa de um guerreiro deus; o sujeito vociferou._

_-Mas meu lorde, eu pensei que...; ela balbuciou, tremendo como um cordeiro assustado._

_Fechou os olhos, perdendo o fôlego quando ele apertou ainda mais seu pescoço. Iria morrer._

_-Cale-se. Agora vou precisar me livrar desse verme;_

_-Mas meu lorde, ele não é quem procuramos; Cristyne falou aflita, tentando compensar o erro que cometera ao abordar o cavaleiro errado._

_-Não, mas ele sabe demais;_

_O coração batia na garganta e nos ouvidos, a respiração era escassa, precisava fazer algo, não podia morrer agora._

_Uma explosão de cosmo aconteceu. Feixes luminosos cortaram o ar como garras de lobo. Virou-se, conseguindo se livrar das mãos que prendiam seu pescoço, mas jamais pensou que aquela visão fosse deixá-lo paralisado._

_Nunca imaginou que fosse vê-lo de novo, tal surpresa lhe deixou aberto a um ataque, não conseguiu desviar e momentos depois, sentia as costas baterem contra a janela na outra extremidade do aposento._

_O barulho dos vidros se quebrando preencheu seus ouvidos, precisaria de um milagre muito grande para sobreviver. Agora, mas do que tudo, tinha de lutar, não podia morrer. Não agora que sabia contra quem estavam lutando._

♥

Continuou a se arrastar pelas paredes, precisava dar um jeito naquele sangue ou ele conseguiria lhe rastrear pelo cheiro e saber que ainda estava vivo.

-Maldito, vai pagar caro; Loki vociferou entrando no bosque que o levaria a vila, porém não mal chegou ao abrigo entre as árvores, sentiu a visão ficar turva e tudo escureceu.

A túnica negra moveu-se com suavidade, como se flutuasse pela neve. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam como chamas incandescentes, até pouco abaixo dos ombros e os orbes acinzentados com leves nuances verdes, correram o local em busca de outras pessoas.

Aproximou-se do cavaleiro ferido tendo a certeza de que ele estava sozinho, palavras saíram de seus lábios bem desenhados como um canto antigo e inteligível a pessoas comuns. As feridas que sangravam aos poucos foram desaparecendo, mas ele ainda estava inconsciente. O que quer que o tenha atacado não queria que ele sobrevivesse.

Tocou-lhe o braço levemente e uma nuvem prateada surgiu acima de suas cabeças levantando uma cortina de neve, quando a mesma se dissipou, ambos haviam desaparecido, como se nunca houvessem estado ali.

**.V.**

Tomou um rápido banho e estava prestes a ir dormir quando lembrou-se que não estava sozinha no templo.

Suspirou pesadamente, ele não deveria estar ali, teriam sérios problemas se o pai soubesse que ele estava consigo. Se bem que, nessa altura do campeonato, como diria Aldebaran, as coisas simplesmente não poderia ficar piores.

Aproximou-se do armário, tirando um travesseiro e uma manta de lá, antes de deixar o quarto.

Caminhou a passos hesitantes até a sala, tudo estava escuro, mas não quis acender as luzes. Uma claridade fraca entrava pelos vidros da sacada e pode avistá-lo deitado meio desajeitado no sofá.

Parou a seu lado, constatando que ele realmente dormia. Colocou sobre o cavaleiro a manta, ouvindo-o murmurar algo e aconchegar-se mais ao tecido.

Respirou fundo antes de se abaixar e com cuidado erguer-lhe a cabeça para colocar o travesseiro.

Afastou-se assim que terminou, ouvindo o baixo ressonar dele. Afagou-lhe as melenas azuis tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro. Com passos igualmente cuidadosos aos do começo, voltou para o quarto, sem notar que um par de orbes esverdeados, acenderam-se na escuridão seguindo seus passos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam caminhando por Asgard. Pelo menos não estava mais sozinha; a jovem de melenas castanhas pensou.

-Aldrey, em que esta pensando? –Ceres perguntou aproximando-se dela.

-Nada importante; a jovem respondeu sorrindo. Embora seus pensamentos estivem longe, alias, estivessem focados em um cavaleiro de melenas rosadas e orbes de um verde hipnotizante.

-Você ainda não nos disse de onde vem? –Coralina perguntou, decidindo abordar um novo assunto.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou nervosa.

-Hei mana, o que acha de mostrarmos a caverna dos espelhos para ela? –a jovem perguntou animada, fazendo a outra mudar de tática novamente.

-O que acha Aldrey? - Coralina perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-O que é isso? –Aldrey perguntou curiosa.

-Um lugar aqui perto, o gelo é tão transparente e antigo que parecem espelhos; a corsa falou.

-Deve ser lindo; Aldrey murmurou, suspirando.

-Vamos e você julgará por conta própria; Coralina falou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira, colocando a xícara de chá a sua frente. Suspirou pesadamente, 253 anos haviam se passado. Quantas guerras já não vira abalar o mundo e a Terra Média, agora mais uma estava por vir.

Queria que Alexandra e Eraen estivessem ali, as duas sempre foram mais estrategistas do que ela. Ainda se perguntava por que Freya a escolhera?

Alexandra e Eraen sempre amarram e odiaram na mesma proporção, guerreavam como o próprio Ares, envolvidas pelo fogo da batalha. Tomadas pelo desejo de vencer. Elas formavam uma dupla e tanto, mas agora nenhuma das duas estava naquele mundo.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentia saudade do garotinho. Embora ele tivesse estado muito pouco ali, sentia falta do riso infantil a contagiar aquele palácio tão frio.

Talvez Amélia fosse gostar de conhecê-lo. Como ela, o pequeno Emmus não fora só uma criança precoce, mas também nascera com um destino já traçado.

O que lhe levava a crer que, se Amélia estava viva, ainda existia uma esperança de que Emmus também estivesse, mas a mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, ninguém tivera noticias dele.

Hoje deveria ser um homem feito, com os mesmos olhos vermelhos herdados de Ayris e os cabelos negro-esmeralda de Emmus I. aquele menino vinha de uma linhagem de campeões.

Ayris poderia já não ser uma mulher comum e sim, um ser mais elevado que habitava aquela terra, mas ela continuaria sendo a primeira senhora, embora tivesse deixado Ehnoryen cair.

Afinal, nem sempre se pode mudar o destino e por mais que as coisas pareçam ruins, acontecem por um propósito.

Suspirou, levando o chá aos lábios, quando aquilo iria acabar? Todas aquelas guerras, tantas vidas de pessoas inocentes que se apagavam.

-Alana?

Virou-se para trás, encontrando Hilda vindo em sua direção.

-Sim!

-Algum problema? –a princesa perguntou, preocupada.

-Não, por quê? –a senhora perguntou casualmente.

-Parecia tão distante; Hilda falou. Entretanto não era apenas isso que vinha notando nos últimos dias, mas não iria pressioná-la.

-Eu bem... Queria lhe avisar algo; Alana falou pausadamente.

-O que?

-Depois do conselho eu vou para Alfhein;

-Por quê? –Hilda perguntou surpresa e igualmente chocada.

-Vai ser melhor assim; ela balbuciou baixando os olhos para a xícara completamente vazia.

Aquela era sua última guerra, antes do conselho voltaria a sua antiga forma. Tinha medo de encontrar Dohko. Alias, temia o que viria acontecer após tudo aquilo.

**Continua...**

**e agora as coisas começam a pegar fogo XD**


	5. Entre raios e trovões

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Amélia e as demais valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 5: Entre raios e trovões.**

**.I.**

Abriu os orbes lentamente, enquanto remexia-se no sofá. Passou a mão pelos olhos, confuso quanto ao lugar em que estava. Ah sim, em Áries. Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, antes de afastar a manta que lhe cobria e sentar-se no sofá.

Tivera uma noite tranqüila, alias, mais tranqüila do que imaginava; ele pensou, sentindo um delicioso aroma de café e torradas com manteiga, chegar até si de maneira embriagante.

Passou as mãos pelos volumosos cabelos tentando arrumá-los um pouco, antes de levantar-se e seguir até a origem do aroma.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha, parou na porta, encontrando a jovem de orbes rosados quase violeta de costas para si. Em silêncio observou-a arrumar algumas coisas sobre a pia distraída e alheia a sua presença.

Aquela seria uma boa hora para dizer a ela que estava ali, mas sentiu-se impelido a continuar em silêncio, apenas seguindo-lhe os movimentos com o olhar.

Ela preparava o café, os dedos finos tamborilavam em cima da pia, fazendo um leve barulho quando as unhas finas batiam contra o mármore. Celina olhava para o fogão distraída.

Engoliu em seco, vendo-a inclinar-se para frente, checando as coisas que estavam no fogo e no processo, deslizando suavemente uma perna sobre a outra, num gesto inocente e despropositado, mas que causou uma verdadeira revolução em seu observador.

_-Bom dia!_

Estremeceu, quase derrubando tudo que estava a sua frente, ao ouvir a voz enrouquecida do cavaleiro atrás de si.

-B-om di-a! – Celina respondeu, virando-se cautelosa para trás.

-Quer ajuda? –Kanon perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-N-ão obr-iga-da, já estou acabando... Porque não se senta; ela falou rapidamente.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa. Céus, como uma garota podia lhe afetar tanto? –ele se perguntou em pensamentos. -Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? –Kanon perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

-Não, pretendo ficar aqui o dia todo mesmo; Celina falou, dando a entender que essa decisão era incontestável.

-Fazendo?

-Não sei, mas depois eu resolvo; a jovem respondeu gesticulando casualmente, enquanto entregava-lhe uma xícara de café.

-Obrigado; ele balbuciou.

Terminou de colocar as coisas na mesa antes de se sentar. Ainda estava com sono, era só tomar café e iria deitar-se novamente. Passara a noite inteira acordada, virando na cama. Queria dizer que isso não tinha nada a ver com um certo cavaleiro dormindo no sofá, mas não tinha forças nem para convencer a si mesma nesse momento.

-Dormiu bem essa noite? –Kanon perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio que caiara entre ambos, enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa, mas suas mãos tremeram quando o mesmo tocou-lhe a face, passando o polegar suavemente pouco abaixo de seus olhos.

-Esta com olheiras; ele falou vendo o traço levemente acinzentado. –É melhor dormir mais um pouco;

-...; a jovem assentiu, sentindo-se presa ao olhar dele, enquanto sua face tornava-se quase escarlate.

-Se quiser, eu ainda posso conversar com o mestre e esclarecer as coisas; Kanon falou cauteloso.

-Não precisa; Celina falou afastando-se bruscamente, devido à abordagem.

-Celina; ele falou surpreso.

-Ontem conversei com papai e já resolvemos tudo que tinha pra ser resolvido; ela falou áspera.

Assentiu, não que não confiasse nela, mas era melhor se precaver, iria conversar com Saga e saber em que pé as coisas estavam e ela querendo ou não, falaria com o mestre. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

-Mas é melhor tomar o café antes que esfrie; Celina falou voltando ao tom cordial de antes. Mudando de assunto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Parou em frente à porta, indeciso entre bater e entrar. Depois de alguns segundos, bateu. Esperou pela resposta, mas essa não veio.

-Celina! – Shion chamou, batendo novamente.

Nenhuma resposta, abriu uma frestinha na porta para se certificar de que ela estava mesmo lá, mas a porta logo foi escancarada quando viu o quarto vazio. A cama ainda estava arrumada e nem sinal dela.

-**ILYRIA**! – ele gritou, batendo a porta com força e saindo pelos corredores atrás da esposa.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou encontrando-o no meio do caminho.

-Celina sumiu; Shion avisou consternado.

-**O QUE?**

-Não está no quarto, à cama não foi desarrumada, ela não passou a noite aqui; o Grande Mestre falou sem pausas. –Foi culpa minha; ele completou num fraco sussurro.

-Calma, eu vou procurá-la. Celina deve só ter acordado mais cedo e ido dar uma volta; Ilyria falou tentando acalmá-lo.

-Você acha? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

-...; ela assentiu. –"É o que eu quero acreditar"; a amazona pensou. Sabia bem que Celina quando chegasse ao seu limite iria procurar escape de alguma forma e infelizmente não podia ignorar a possibilidade dela ter sumido por escolha própria.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pararam em frente a uma loja de pedras, velha conhecida de Laura, onde vez ou outra a jovem vendia as pedras que lapidava e revertida o capital em fundos para alguma instituição.

Olhou as vitrines distraidamente, enquanto ela cuidava dos negócios com o gerente, um senhor de idade, de cabelos grisalhos e bastante simpático.

Franziu o cenho ao chegar ao fundo da loja e deter-se diante de uma vitrine, que alem de ter as paredes revestidas por vidro blindado, continha barras de aço na parte interna, para proteger apenas uma peça.

Os orbes verdes brilharam fascinados ao recaírem sobre a pedra negra, poderia jurar que vira um brilho prateado mesclar-se entre os veios lapidados.

-Vai levá-lo?

Assustou-se com a aproximação repentina de Laura, estava tão entretido observando a pedra, que simplesmente se desligara do resto do mundo.

-Uhn! Não, acho que não; ele falou se afastando, como se quisesse dar aquele assunto por encerrado.

-Pois eu acho que você deveria; Laura falou, chamando o gerente com um leve aceno. –Você sempre gostou de colecionar pedras e aquela chamou a sua atenção; ela falou tentando convencê-lo, mesmo porque, sabia que no fundo, ele queria levar.

-Não acho que seja o momento, alem do mais, é só uma pedra; Mú falou dando de ombros, tentando não sucumbir à tentação das provocações de Laura.

-Diamante; a jovem o corrigiu. –Mas não estava falando de necessidade e sim, do prazer em possuir; ela falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente. –Afinal, somos pobres mortais que tem o direito de gozar os prazeres da vida, da maneira que bem quisermos. Seja por meios materiais ou-...;

-Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma, eu não v-...;

-Ele vai levar aquele; Laura falou. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse completar, já estava ao lado do gerente, indicando o diamante negro.

-O _Amélia_? –o gerente perguntou, parecendo surpreso com o pedido.

-Como? –Mú perguntou curioso, algo em sua mente dizia que esse nome lhe era familiar.

-Amélia é um diamante russo, muito raro e único; o senhor explicou, enquanto retirava de um dos bolsos do fino paletó bordô, a chave para aquela vitrine.

-Perfeito; Laura falou em tom de aprovação, como se esse fosse mais um forte motivo para convencê-lo a levar de uma vez. –Pode embrulhar;

-Mas...;

-Será uma ótima aquisição, senhor; o gerente falou, decidindo obedecer a jovem. –Acreditem, estou aqui há quase vinte dois anos e ninguém nunca teve coragem de levar Amélia; ele comentou.

-Como? –Laura perguntou, intrigada.

-Quando entrei aqui, eu ainda não era o gerente, mas sim, um vendedor comum. Foi nesse mesmo ano que Amélia chegou, sendo trazido por um rapaz que dizia tê-la encontrado na Sibéria, pediu um valor muito baixo pelo qual o Amélia foi realmente avaliado. Nunca mais tivemos noticias dele e o diamante continuou aqui a venda; Richard contou. –O diamante negro não é só o mais puro, como não existe outro igual a ele no mundo;

-Interessante; Mú murmurou.

-Amélia foi posta à venda nas outras franquias e em leilões, mas ninguém nunca a levou. Uns gostavam, mas não podiam pagar o que ela vale. Outros, eram apenas admiradores passivos, preferiam adorá-la na vitrine;

-Melhor ainda, porque quis o destino que nós a levássemos; Laura brincou, vendo-o serrar os orbes.

-Coincidência... Mera coincidência; Mú a corrigiu.

-Posso embrulhar mesmo? –o gerente perguntou, vendo que ainda estavam hesitantes.

-Sim! – Mú falou serio, dando-se por vencido.

-O senhor quer um segurança a sua disposição para transportar a jóia?

-Não é necessário; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Como quiser, só um minuto; Richard falou, antes de se afastar com o diamante para uma sala, onde colocaria a pedra em um estojo para que fosse transportada com segurança.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; Laura brincou quando viu que não seriam ouvidos ali.

-Vou fingir que não tem dedo seu nessa história; ele falou serio.

-Acha que eu manipulei o _destino_?

-É você quem esta falando; o ariano respondeu.

-Não, acredite. Dessa vez não fui eu; Laura falou com ar enigmático. –Não sei, quando vi o diamante negro, tive certeza de que era pra ser seu; a jovem falou com os orbes rosados um pouco nublados.

-O que esta acontecendo Laura? –Mú perguntou preocupado.

-Celina precisa de você... Você tem de voltar ao santuário agora; ela falou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e ao reabri-los, os mesmos haviam voltado ao normal.

-Mas...;

-Vá, eu cuido das coisas; a jovem falou agitada.

Sem outra alternativa, desapareceu, só esperava que fosse apenas uma confusão corriqueira e não, algo que pior; ele pensou.

**.II.**

Sentou-se no beiral da janela, fitando a neve cair lá fora, estavam a um dia do conselho agora e a tensão em todo o palácio era palpável. Hilda havia avisado a todos os cavaleiros sobre como deveriam proceder, mas nem isso aliviava os nervos a flor da pele.

Loki desaparecera a mais de vinte e quatro horas, entretanto, devido ao ultimo problema que ele tivera com Mime e Anieri, muitos não estavam muito preocupados em encontrá-lo. Infelizmente, não podia culpar ninguém, apenas esperar para ver.

O que lhe levava muitas vezes a se questionar se todos aqueles sacrifícios valiam à pena. Não seria a primeira vez que ouviria que aquela terra era constantemente castigada pelos deuses. Então, porque não deixar na mãos deles o castigo merecido aqueles homens que destruíram tantas vidas?

-Você parece incomodado com algo? –alguém falou, parando a seu lado. Virou-se, encontrando o irmão.

-Pensei que tivesse saindo; Shido comentou.

-Com esse tempo não da; Bado respondeu, dando de ombros, como se desse a entender que também não estava com vontade. –E você?

-Estou pensando no conselho de amanhã; o geminiano respondeu.

-É, a casa vai cair; o cavaleiro comentou, voltando-se para a janela. –Depois que isso acabar, vou querer umas boas férias;

-Espero que não seja no santuário de Athena, desconfio que não seja algo muito saudável; Shido brincou.

-Puff! Aquele cara é muito ciumento; Bado resmungou, ouvindo o irmão rir. –O que foi?

-Ultimamente você anda tão nervosinho por causa da Leda, que só agora lembrei que você foi quase congelado pelo cavaleiro de Aquário; ele respondeu.

-Nem me fale; o geminiano murmurou. –Aquela garota é muito esquentadinha;

-Quem?

-Leda!

-Não é pra menos, você não da sossego pra ela; Shido falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Talvez; ele desconversou.

-Se você gosta dela, deveria falar com ela. Bancar o Casa Nova, pode ser irritante às vezes; o geminiano continuou.

-Eu nunca disse isso; Bado rebateu. –Alem do mais, ela já tem seu príncipe encantado; ele completou com desdém.

-Uhn! Senti um leve tom de ironia ai... Espero que isso não seja orgulho ferido, ou quem sabe ciúme; o irmão falou em tom de provocação.

-Não é nada disso; ele falou prontamente.

-Sei;

-Puff! O sujo falando do mal lavado; Bado rebateu.

-Como?

-Ouvi dizer que Coralina quase te matou; o geminiano provocou.

-Foi só um problema de comunicação; Shido desconversou.

-Sei; o irmão falou descrente. –Mas me diz uma coisa;

-O que?

-Você não acha aquela garota do Alberich estranha? –Bado comentou.

-Só porque ela não aceitou suas piadinhas? Se for assim, metade das garotas que vivem aqui, são estranhas; Shido respondeu.

-Hei! Estou falando serio; ele falou indignado. –Estive falando com Thor, Urs e Fenris, mas eles não sabem nada dessa garota. E todos para quem já perguntei, não sabem me dizer de onde ela veio antes de chegar aqui;

-Ela não deve sair muito, por isso não deve ter sido vista por ai com freqüência; Shido tentou justificar.

-Mas vivia aonde antes? –ele insistiu em saber.

-Não sei!

-Então, ela pode ser uma espiã e nós ainda acolhemos aqui; Bado falou veemente.

-Hilda a aceitou aqui, então, não deve ser uma espiã; Shido falou.

-Hilda é inocente demais para ver maldade nas pessoas; o geminiano rebateu.

-E você um neurótico, que esta caçando pelo em ovo... Deixe a garota, ela não fez nada e esta rodeada de cavaleiros. Se fosse perigosa, nós já teríamos sentido;

-Não sei, eu acho bom ficar de olho nela; Bado falou sério.

-Alberich não vai gostar disso; Shido brincou. –Alem do mais, é evidente o quanto essa menina esta fazendo bem a ele;

-Mesmo assim, ele pode acabar se machucando ainda mais, se no fim, acabar descobrindo que ela não é quem ele imagina ser; o cavaleiro falou em tom sombrio.

-Vamos conversar outra hora sobre isso, essa tensão não nos deixa pensar com clareza sobre as coisas; o irmão falou.

-...; o geminiano assentiu. Dando uma trégua aquele assunto por enquanto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu alguns lances de escada rapidamente, assim que terminaram o café, havia pedido a Celina que lhe mandasse até Touro, assim chegaria a Gêmeos andando mesmo. Se fosse visto saindo de Áries, com Mú viajando, seria difícil explicar o que estava fazendo ali, de forma convincente.

Entendia que Celina queria ficar sozinha, mas queria explicar ao mestre que não fora nada de mais e que haviam apenas ido dar uma volta.

-Onde estava? –Saga perguntou, encontrando-o na entrada do templo, ainda vestido com as roupas da noite passada.

-Ahn! Dando uma volta; Kanon desconversou rapidamente ao vê-lo de armadura, será que era mais alguma reunião? –ele se perguntou. –O que foi?

-Shion esta virando o santuário de ponta cabeça, parece que Celina sumiu e dessa vez é pra valer. Ninguém sabe onde ela foi; o geminiano falou.

-O que? –Kanon quase berrou.

-O mestre foi procurá-la no quarto, mas ela não estava, nem a cama havia sido mexida; Saga explicou. –Eu não sei, mas o mestre esta exagerando. Se eu fosse a Celina, já teria enfiado o pé na jaca há muito tempo; ele confessou.

-Por quê? – Kanon perguntou surpreso. Se havia alguém pior que Aioros para seguir regras, esse alguém era Saga, agora até ele, admitindo que concordava com algumas decisões drásticas, não era o que esperava ouvir do irmão, pelo menos não nessa vida.

-Tudo bem que ele só quer o bem dela e precisa ser duro às vezes, mas ele esta pegando pesado demais, o Mú é o mestre dela e quem tem de zelar por ela no momento é ele, o mestre mal espera ele virar as costas, pra ficar em cima dela que nem abutre; Saga falou, encostando-se em um dos pilares e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, para descansar um pouco. –É nesses momentos que eu vejo o quanto ele é parecido com o Ares;

-Ares era um bastardo idiota, Saga; Kanon vociferou. –Nem mesmo eu que na época era um ordinário, não desceria tão baixo quanto ele; o cavaleiro completou, referindo-se a convocação que ele fez para expulsar um certo cavaleiro do santuário.

-Sabe, isso ainda me intriga; o geminiano comentou pensativo. –Não sei, apesar de tudo, eu não consigo entender o porquê justamente o Mú;

-Simples, você ouviu aquela parte que eu disse que Ares era um idiota. Não duvido que ele tenha escolhido ao acaso um cavaleiro para implicar; Kanon reclamou. –Bem, pelo menos não esta no santuário, se de alguma forma a troca equivalente refletiu na vida dele, que ele fique aonde esta e se não for pedir muito, num dos infernos de Hades estaria bom; ele completou, aborrecido.

-Kanon, é impressão a minha ou você esta sabendo de alguma coisa; Saga indagou, vendo que ele parecia nervoso de mais com esse assunto, do que deveria.

-Não, não sei de nada; ele respondeu seco. Dando por encerrado aquele assunto, voltando suas preocupações para a amazona de orbes violeta. –Bem, vou falar com o mestre, quem sabe faça alguma diferença;

-...; Saga assentiu, vendo-o passar por si, rumo ao último templo.

Viu-o se distanciar aos poucos. Estranho, Kanon nunca fora tão intempestivo, mas o assunto '**Ares'**, parecia ter o poder de deixar todos com os nervos à flor da pele. Aquela não era a primeira vez que notava isso, alias, a primeira fora há quase um mês atrás no almoço na Toca do Baco, quando Yuuri e Guilherme anunciaram a gravidez da amazona.

Naquele dia, o Grande Mestre ficara realmente perdido no meio de tantas confissões sobre as peripécias do irmão na sua ausência. Os demais estavam certos, o deus da guerra soubera muito bem aproveitar as oportunidades, principalmente por saber que Shion seria uma presa fácil, estando sozinho em Star Hill e que cavaleiro algum poderia ir a seu socorro, mas a questão era, porque Ares escolhera Mú?

Será que fora uma escolha aleatória, como Kanon falara. Ou, havia mais coisas por trás disso, que ainda não foram reveladas? –ele se indagou, antes de retomar o caminho inicial e seguir para Touro, falar com Aldebaran.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu até a biblioteca do mestre, fazia algum tempo que não ia até aquela sala, queria um lugar que pudesse ficar tranqüila; Celina pensou um tanto quanto incomodada com aquele silêncio todo.

Não conseguiria ficar tranqüila se Kanon estivesse ali, mas também não podia negar que aquele silêncio era aterrador. Precisava se concentrar em alguma coisa, antes que simplesmente surtasse.

Uma hora teria de falar novamente com os pais e colocar as cartas na mesa, mas estava cansada de falar e não ser ouvida. Tudo bem que seu pai poderia só querer seu bem e não estar lá muito habituado com a idéia de ter uma filha adolescente, mas porque ele não poderia ser um pouquinho como Afrodite e confiar mais na filha.

Era evidente o quanto o pisciano se preocupava com Aaliah, mas não ficava surtando por causa disso, se bem que, agora ele tinha Shaka para fazer o serviço sujo de espantar os pervertidos, mas ainda sim.

Abriu a porta, vendo as luzes acenderem-se automaticamente. Eram muitos livros, o mestre dissera que boa parte daqueles pertenciam ao pai, mas ele fora adicionando mais alguns ao longo dos anos.

Passou pelas prateleiras, vendo os títulos, até que tropeçou no tapete, tentou buscar o apoio da prateleira mais próxima, mas não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio por muito tempo e acabou caindo no chão.

Suspirou pesadamente, mais essa. Precisava avisar o mestre para arrumar aquele tapete antes que alguém se machucasse ali; ela pensou erguendo os orbes, mas antes que pudesse se levantar viu a poucos passos de si um livro fora da prateleira.

Estranho, porque ele estaria jogado ali? –Celina se perguntou, levantando rapidamente e indo ate ele.

Sentou-se no chão, colocando o volume no colo. A capa era esverdeada e havia um brasão estampado em prateado no centro.

Abriu com cuidado por se tratar de um livro aparentemente muito antigo, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que era um diário, escrito a mão, com letras finas e traçadas por um punho seguro.

_**...O Coração do Oceano...**_

_**Por L. A. Sollo.**_

-Uhn! Que estranho; ela murmurou, tocando as folhas com cuidado. –Esse livro esta datado de mais ou menos dois séculos atrás; Celina murmurou.

Curiosa, continuou a virar as páginas, mas mal sabia ela o que lhe aguardava no meio daquelas linhas quase apagadas pelo templo.

**.III.**

Subiu as escadas correndo, precisava falar com o mestre e resolver aquilo de uma vez. Shion andava de um lado para outro, enquanto Ilyria e Hanay tentavam acalmá-lo, mas parecia impossível.

-Mestre;

-Uhn! –Shion murmurou, parando de andar e voltar-se para quem lhe chamava.

-Podemos conversar? –Kanon perguntou hesitante.

-Desculpe Kanon, agora não é uma boa hora; ele respondeu com ar casando. –Não sei se Saga já lhe contou, mas Celina sumiu;

-É sobre ela que eu queria falar, mestre; o cavaleiro falou cauteloso.

-Sabe onde ela está? –Ilyria perguntou ansiosa.

-Não é exatamente sobre isso; ele adiantou-se. –E sim, sobre o motivo que a fez fazer isso;

-Como? –Shion indagou.

-Saga me contou como tem sido os últimos meses; Kanon comentou, tentando não fazer uma abordagem brusca sem necessidade. –Não estou querendo julgá-lo mestre, mas gostaria que entendesse o que esta acontecendo com Celina;

-Eu definitivamente não sei o que ela quer provar com isso, Kanon; Shion falou. –Mas ela esta sendo irresponsável, nos matando de preocupação desse jeito; ele exasperou.

-Talvez tenha sido a única alternativa; ele sugeriu.

-Ela poderia ter falado comigo; o ariano exasperou, ignorando o que ele falara.

-E quem sabe se o senhor ouvisse mais, ela poderia ter falado; o geminiano falou em tom mordaz.

-O que esta insinuando? –Shion perguntou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Shion; Ilyria falou, segurando-o pelo braço, ao notar que ele não parecia nada contente com o comentário do geminiano.

-Celina não é uma criança, mestre. Ela sabe resolver os próprios problemas e precisa de confiança, não super proteção; Kanon falou serio.

-Eu sei o que é melhor para a minha filha; o ariano rebateu.

-Sabe mesmo? –o cavaleiro indagou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, de maneira impertinente.

-Oras, como se você soubesse; Shion exasperou.

Teve vontade de responder que sim, que sabia bem mais que ele sobre o que era melhor para a amazona. Como por exemplo, deixá-la escolher sozinha os caminhos que queria seguir e não ficar subornando cavaleiros e amazonas para vigiá-la, quando estivesse ocupado.

A Celina que conhecia era uma garota que tinha sede de viver e precisava de liberdade para isso e não ser trancada no alto de uma torre, com um fosso cheio de crocodilos em baixo, só para garantir que ninguém fosse se aproximar.

-Muitas coisas ficaram claras agora; Kanon falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Como? –Ilyria indagou confusa.

-No lugar da Celina, eu já teria ido embora há muito tempo. O senhor não quer ouvi-la... Como quer que ela confie em você, se não da chance para ela falar? –o cavaleiro indagou e antes que pudesse obter alguma resposta continuou. –Celina já viveu dezessete anos sem um pai, não a deixe concluir que pode viver mais vinte, sem um. Porque se ela perder a fé em você, não restara mais nada; ele completou antes de sair.

Atônito, viu-o se afastar. Kanon estava certo, Celina já vivera dezessete anos sem precisar de um pai, porque precisaria de um agora?

-Shion, se acalme, ficar assim não vai fazê-la voltar; Ilyria falou, chamando-lhe a atenção, embora as palavras do geminiano houvessem sido duras, ele estava certo, mas se Shion não entendesse isso, de nada adiantaria.

-Kanon esta certo; o ariano murmurou. –Peça aos cavaleiros que parem as buscas, quando Celina quiser voltar, estaremos aqui para ouvi-la; ele completou.

-Mas...;

-Eu vou para o quarto; o cavaleiro falou cansado.

-Eu acho que ele entendeu o recado dessa vez; Hanay comentou, enquanto ambas o viam sumir entre os corredores.

-Ah Hanay, não sei mais o que faço com esses dois; Ilyria comentou, triste.

-Eles são tão parecidos, mas precisam aprender a se entender; a senhora falou sabiamente.

-Eu sei, mas não gosto de vê-los assim; ela murmurou.

-Ninguém disse que o caminho para a felicidade, era só sorrisos;

-...; Ilyria assentiu silenciosamente.

-Mas vá avisar os cavaleiros, enquanto faço um chá. Quem sabe isso não acalma os ânimos; a senhora avisou.

-Obrigada

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo os músculos do corpo todos tensos e doloridos, devido as últimas horas e a noite mal dormida. O pior de tudo era ver que até Kanon, parecia entender melhor a filha do que ele.

Ouviu um toque na porta e reconheceu como sendo de Hanay, pediu que entrasse e viu-a se aproximar com uma bandeja na mão.

-Pensei que fosse bom tomar um chá para se acalmar, alem do mais, o senhor ainda não tomou café hoje; ela falou calmamente.

-Obrigado, Hanay; Shion agradeceu, pegando a xícara que ela lhe entregava.

-Sabe Shion, eu conheço Celina desde que ela nasceu; a senhora falou, com ar serio. –Celina sempre foi apegada a Ilyria e lutou para ser independente desde pequena. Ela também é muito orgulhosa e não da o braço a torcer com facilidade; Hanay explicou. –Se sabe que esta certa, ela luta com unhas e dentes para provar isso;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, vendo o liquido esverdeado mover-se dentro da xícara, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam longe.

-Mas se desistir... Creio que você já entendeu o que está em risco aqui, por isso, vou lhe ajudar, mas não se atreva a me decepcionar; ela completou.

-Como?

-Celina esta em Áries, vá até lá e converse com ela. Só vocês dois, coloquem as cartas na mesa e resolvam os problemas; ela falou.

-Obrigado; ele falou levantando-se.

-Não se esqueça... Eu quero ser sua amiga, porque prezo a relação que tenho com Ilyria e Celina, mas não me queria como inimiga Shion, então, não me decepcione; Hanay falou em tom de aviso.

-...; ele assentiu antes de devolver-lhe a xícara e sair em disparada do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Procurou-a por toda a casa, precisava falar com Celina, porque ela não lhe contara que fugira? Na noite passada, pensou que ela havia avisado que estava saindo, não que houvesse simplesmente pegado às coisas e ido embora.

Concentrou-se, buscando-a pelo templo até encontrá-la na biblioteca, Celina estava sentada no chão, lendo entretida um livro. Viu-a assoprar a franja que caia nos olhos e franziu o venho ao ver os orbes dela rasos dágua.

-Celina! –Kanon chamou.

Ela assustou-se, fechando o livro com rapidez e virou-se em sua direção.

-Kanon; ela falou surpresa em vê-lo ali, sem ao menos tê-lo sentido se aproximar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou se aproximando, vendo uma lágrima desprender-se dos orbes violeta e correr pela face dela.

-Não, esta tudo bem; a jovem respondeu guardando o livro de volta ao lugar a que pertencia e levantando-se.

-Não é o que parece; Kanon falou parando em frente a ela.

Recuou um passo, mas logo viu-se encurralada entre ele e a escrivaninha atrás de si.

-Porque não me contou que havia fugido? –ele perguntou serio.

-Eu não fugi; ela respondeu prontamente, mas até ela teve certeza de que não fora convincente.

-Não é o que o Grande Mestre pensa; Kanon continuou.

-Eu não agüento mais; a jovem sussurrou, com os orbes ainda mais marejados.

Ponderou por alguns segundos, antes de envolvê-la entre os braços, ouvindo o soluço contido, não duvidava que ela estivesse cansada de tudo aquilo.

_**-Celina, eu...;**_

Afastaram-se rapidamente, ao ouvirem a voz do ariano, que irrompeu pela porta da biblioteca.

-Você contou? –ela falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Eu na-...;

-O que esta fazendo aqui, Kanon? –Shion perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Celina, em posso explicar; o geminiano falou, mais preocupado com a jovem. Porém agora, mesmo que ele tentasse falar qualquer coisa, seria inútil. Tentou se aproximar, mas ela esquivou-se, mantendo-se na defensiva.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Ilyria perguntou, surgindo na biblioteca, ao sentir uma explosão de cosmo vinda do marido.

Deixou os olhos correrem rapidamente pelo local, vendo-se em uma biblioteca, provavelmente a do templo de Áries, mas espere...

-Celina; ela falou surpresa ao ver a filha ali, principalmente junto com Kanon.

-O que você fez a ela, Kanon? –Shion perguntou em tom perigoso.

-**PARA**! –Celina gritou assustando os três. –Eu não agüento mais; ela falou antes de sair correndo por afora.

-Deixe-a; Kanon falou, quando viu que o ariano pretendia segui-la.

-O que aconteceu, Kanon? –Ilyria perguntou.

-Pergunte ao mestre; ele falou afastando-se e seguindo o caminho que a jovem fizera, quem sabe por um milagre conseguira falar com ela.

**.IV.**

Iria para Asgard, ainda se perguntava por que tomara aquela decisão, mas como resposta alguma viera até o presente momento, havia desistido e decidido arrumar a mala de uma vez.

Terminou de jogar as coisas dentro da mala, quando o celular sobre o criado mudo tocou. Franziu o cenho, quem será?

-Alô;

_**-Milo?**_

-Tio? –Milo falou surpreso.

_**-Eu mesmo;**_ Cadmo respondeu.

-Onde você está? –o Escorpião perguntou preocupado. Há pouco tempo recebera uma ligação de Giovanni, onde o canceriano dizia que o tio havia simplesmente deixado o Japão e ido pra Paris sem mais nem menos. O pior de tudo, é que quando tentara localiza-lo em Paris, não o encontrara e isso já fazia mais ou menos duas semanas.

_**-Estou em Moscou;**_ Cadmo respondeu.

-Mais uma reunião da empresa? –o cavaleiro perguntou como quem não quer nada.

_**-Não, estou aqui pra resolver um assunto pessoal;**_ o Escorpião respondeu.

-Tio, esta com algum problema? –ele quis saber.

_**-Não Milo, só queria lhe avisar**_; Cadmo falou, respirando fundo. _**–E tem mais uma coisa;**_

-O que?

_**-Você sabe não é... Às vezes precisamos fazer algumas coisas que nem sempre são as mais certas, mas o que importa é o motivo;**_

-Você esta estranho, o que esta acontecendo? –ele perguntou preocupado.

_**-Não se preocupe, é só que... Uma amiga esta com problemas;**_ Cadmo desconversou. _**–E eu estou aqui pra dar uma força pra ela;**_

-Tio, essa história de amiga não cola. É melhor me dizer o que esta acontecendo; Milo falou sério.

_**-São coisas de adultos, Milo;**_ Cadmo falou serio, como se ainda estivesse conversando com aquele garotinho que fora seu pupilo.

-Sei... De qualquer forma, em que hotel você está?

_**-Por quê?**_

-Estou indo para Asgard essa madrugada e agora que você disse que está em Moscou, pensei em fazer uma escala ai; ele falou casualmente. Pensando que assim, conseguiria pressionar Cadmo a contar a verdade.

_**-Você vai para Asgard?**_ –Cadmo falou surpreso.

-É; Milo falou sem entender porque ele parecia surpreso.

_**-Ahn! Você se lembra da Alanis?**_ –o cavaleiro perguntou pausadamente.

-A mestra da Yuuri, sim... Claro que me lembro; Milo respondeu sem entender aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

-_**Se eu lhe dissesse que ela bem... Poderia ser sua futura tia, o que você diria?**_ –Cadmo perguntou.

-Que ela é louca; Milo respondeu, sem evitar o riso. –Mesmo porque, quem não sabe dos _affairs_ dela com Aaron, tio... Eu podia ser criança, mas não era cego, muito menos inocente; ele completou como se agora fosse ele a conversar com uma criança.

_**-Ahn! Ta certo então, faça boa viajem;**_

-Obrigado, mas...;

_**-Nos vemos em Asgard;**_ Cadmo falou e antes que Milo pudesse dizer alguma coisa mais, o Escorpião desligou.

-Asgard? O que ele esta aprontando afinal? –Milo se perguntou, confuso.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, era melhor terminar logo de arrumar as coisas, antes que acabasse se atrasando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seguiu a jovem, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, ela entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta com força antes de trancá-la.

-Celina!

-Vá embora; ela gritou.

-Celina, por favor, me deixe explicar; Kanon pediu aflito. –Não fui eu que contei a ele, Celina;

Um momento de silêncio, esperou que pelo menos ela estivesse ponderando quanto ao que dissera, mas não houve resposta, sabia que seria difícil falar com ela, entretanto não pensou que ela fosse ignorá-lo daquela forma; ele pensou, concluindo que ela não iria responder, muito menos acreditar no que estava falando.

Com um suspiro pesado, foi até a sala, encontrando o casal lá. Se o mestre não tinha dado nenhum surto, pelo visto Ilyria tinha conseguido fazê-lo se acalmar um pouco que fosse. Lançou-lhe um olhar envenenado, antes de sentar-se em uma poltrona bem afastada.

-Kanon; Ilyria começou cautelosa.

-Ela não vai me ouvir Ilyria. Graças ao mestre, a pouca confiança que ela tinha em mim, quebrou;

-Como você sabia que ela estava aqui? –a amazona perguntou curiosa.

-Encontrei com ela ontem à noite; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Eu vou tentar falar com ela; Ilyria avisou.

-Boa sorte; o geminiano limitou-se a responder.

Parecia que uma nuvem negra havia baixado sobre aquele templo, como queria que Mú estivesse ali, ele certamente saberia como resolver aquele problema.

-Foi Hanay quem me contou que ela estava aqui; Shion falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Fale isso para Celina, se ela quiser ouvi-lo depois; Kanon respondeu seco.

-Eu só queria protegê-la...;

-Não adianta, esse discurso não cola mais; ele rebateu áspero. –Mas em algum momento você já se perguntou, que se ela quisesse realmente fazer algo, iria fazer com ou sem você a vigiando?

-Celina não...; Shion parou, pensando no que ele acabara de falar. –Então, era você que estava com ela?

Kanon assentiu, dando de ombros, antes de se recostar no acento.

-Celina é uma garota especial, não por ser sua filha, mas sim, pelo que ela é; ele falou, porém a única coisa que o mestre ouvira, fora a confirmação de que fora ele a levar a filha para Santorini.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou-se na porta de maneira assim que ouviu os passos dele se afastando, deixou-se escorrer até o chão, enquanto lágrimas corriam por sua face de maneira furiosa.

Ouviu novos passos se aproximando, encolheu-se, imaginando que dessa vez era o pai, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir o como da mãe.

-Celina, sou eu; Ilyria falou batendo na porta. –Querida, abra a porta;

-Só vou abrir com o mestre Mú aqui; ela respondeu soluçando.

-Mú esta viajando querida; a amazona avisou. –Seu pai esta na sala;

-Me perdoa mãe; ela sussurrou, encolhendo-se atrás da porta. –Mas não posso;

-Eu sei que seu pai exagerou Celina, mas você não pode ficar se escondendo;

-Mãe;

-Sim querida; Ilyria falou em tom brando, esperando-a se acalmar.

-Você se arrepende de algo?

-Uhn?

-Você e o papai... No fim, eu ter nascido? –ela indagou, hesitante.

-Nunca querida, jamais me arrependeria; Ilyria respondeu, com um fino sorriso nos lábios, vendo que as mesmas duvidas que assolavam o pai, faziam o mesmo com a filha.

Longos minutos se passaram, enquanto sentia o cosmo dela do outro lado acalmar-se, até que sua atenção foi chamada pelo barulho de algo se quebrando na sala.

Afastou-se da porta, correndo até lá a tempo de ver Kanon e Shion serem arremessados para cantos opostos da sala, por um cosmo que manifestava-se de maneira aterradora.

-Parem com isso; Mú vociferou, surgindo no meio da sala.

-Mú; Ilyria chamou cautelosa.

O cavaleiro estava no meio da sala, com roupas negras e um sobretudo esvoaçante, os cabelos normalmente lilases estavam com finas mechas douradas e os orbes verdes pareciam bem mais claros, de tão frios que estavam.

Vasos, sofás, poltronas e mais algumas coisas jaziam no chão, apenas caídas, ou quebradas como o vidro da mesa de centro que estava em fragmentos sobre o tapete felpudo.

Estancou sem saber o que fazer, não entendia como em questão de segundos, que virara as costas poderia ter acontecido aquilo tudo no templo de Áries. Nem o motivo que levaria os dois cavaleiros a brigarem daquele jeito.

-Levantem-se; o ariano mandou, sem voltar-se para eles.

Apoiou-se na parede, conseguindo se por em pé, ainda estava chocado com o que estava acontecendo, principalmente quanto ao fato de estar quieto em seu canto num momento e no outro, travando uma batalha de vida ou morte com o grande mestre.

-Mú; ele comentou, tentando buscar uma explicação para aquilo tudo, mas parou, encontrando o olhar dele sobre si.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo uma energia muito poderosa rodeando-o e quando o cavaleiro lhe fitou diretamente, teve a impressão de que ele lera seus pensamentos.

Os cortes que tinham nos braços desapareceu como se por mágica, fazendo até mesmo Shion se assustar.

-Não vou perguntar o porquê isso começou, porque já sei; o ariano falou de maneira fria. –Eu só quero saber onde esta Celina;

-No quarto; Ilyria falou, surpresa com a forma com que ele tratava as coisas.

Cruzando a sala com porte imponente, ignorando os cacos que pisava no caminho, seguiu para o corredor que o levaria a jovem, deixando os três atônitos.

-Celina; Mú falou batendo de leve na porta.

-Mestre!

-Celina, faça as malas, estou lhe esperando na sala; ele avisou, antes de retornar a sala, completamente destruída.

-Mú, aonde vai?- Ilyria perguntou.

-Vou levar Celina comigo, fique tranqüila, ela vai ficar bem. Agora quanto a vocês dois, procurem não se matarem ate eu voltar de viagem; ele avisou, abrandando um pouco o tom de voz.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala, quando Celina chegou, apenas com uma mochila nas mãos, caminhando incerta até o mestre.

-Despeça-se; o ariano limitou-se a falar.

Hesitante, foi até a mãe, abraçando-a fortemente, os orbes violeta estavam marejados e vermelhos pelo choro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; ela murmurou para a amazona, que assentiu.

Lançou um olhar hesitante e magoado aos dois cavaleiros antes de se aproximar do mestre. Momentos depois os três viam-se sozinhos na sala, porque os dois já haviam desaparecido.

-Aonde eles foram? –Kanon perguntou pondo fim aquele silêncio.

-Não sei; Ilyria falou e antes que o marido falasse algo, acrescentou. –Mas vai ser melhor ela ficar fora um tempo, o Mú vai cuidar bem dela;

**.V.**

Colocou aúltima urna dentro do chalé, ao todo somavam oito. Finalmente; ele pensou impaciente.

-Calma, Alberich. Já terminamos; Mime provocou, ao ouvi-lo bufar.

Desde que saíram cedo ele e Siegfried pareciam uma pilha, que daria choque em qualquer um que fosse se aproximar. Tudo porque, queriam terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível e voltar ao palácio.

-Amélia ainda não voltou? –Siegfried perguntou.

-Não; Mime respondeu.

A amiga lhes deixara a chave da casa para guardarem as urnas e saira, dizendo ter um compromisso inadiável, mas com essa tempestade, estavam começando a ficar preocupados.

-Ela foi ver Ayris; Alberich falou calmamente.

-A bruxa? –Siegfried falou surpreso.

-Não Siegfried, bruxas só existem em contos de fadas; o cavaleiro de orbes verdes falou irônico. –Ela não deve demorar;

-Amélia não deveria ter ido sozinha; Mime falou em tom de reprovação.

-E você tem que parar de super protegê-la; Alberich rebateu. –Ela sabe se cuidar;

-Mas ficou a beira da morte há pouco menos de uma semana; Siegfried interferiu.

-Ah já chega, vocês não vão me ouvir mesmo; Alberich resmungou. –Se vão ficar problema de vocês, eu vou para o palácio; ele completou saindo.

-É impressão a minha ou toda essa cena era pra ir embora logo? –Mime indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu não sei, mas funcionou; Siegfried falou dando de ombros. –Bem, eu vou indo também.

-Pode ir, vou fechar a casa e vou depois; Mime falou se despedindo, antes do cavaleiro deixar o chalé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Surgiram num lugar completamente diferente do que imaginara, por um momento pensou que estariam indo para Jamiel, mas não. Surpresa, deixou os olhos correrem pelo local onde estavam.

Era uma sala bem arrumada, mas parecia ser de uma casa bem antiga. Há quem será que pertencia?

-Finalmente vocês chegaram; uma voz feminina chegou até si.

Celina virou-se na direção do corredor. Surpreendendo-se ao ver uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis, quase acinzentados e orbes rosados, surgir. Ela era tão familiar, mas não conseguia saber aonde já a vira antes; Celina pensou.

-Ah! Que bom, vou poder conhecê-la pessoalmente afinal; Laura falou sorrindo.

-Celina, esta é Laura; Mú falou indicando a jovem que lhe estendia a mão.

-Muito prazer; a jovem falou. –Sei que ele não deve ter falado de mim, mas eu sei bastante sobre você. Seja bem-vinda a Londres, espero que goste daqui;

-Estamos em Londres? Ahn! Quero dizer, o prazer é meu; ela rapidamente se corrigiu, com um sorriso sem graça.

Então era para Londres que o mestre ia todos os finais de semana que não fica em casa; ela concluiu surpresa.

-Não se preocupe querida, você vai ter tempo de conhecer tudo e mais um pouco; Laura falou animada.

-No momento seria bom Celina descansar um pouco, Laura; Mú falou um tanto quanto serio.

-Claro, venha comigo. Vou te mostrar seu quarto; Laura falou rapidamente.

Lançou um olhar ao cavaleiro antes de indicar a jovem as escadas. Pelo humor dele, as coisas deveriam estar mais complicadas do que imaginava; ela pensou.

Subiram as escadas de cedro, enquanto Laura falada sobre as maravilhas da capital inglesa. Era estranho, mas ela parecia uma pessoa tão despojada, diferente de muitos que conhecia.

Entre um comentário ou outro ela falava sobre celebridades e curiosidades, às vezes num leve tom mordaz, mas não menos divertido. Ela não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava, mas aonde será que o mestre a conhecera?

Ouvira a mãe contar que quando o pai morrera, o mestre deixara o santuário e voltara para Jamiel, só retornara ao santuário quando houve a primeira batalha contra os cavaleiros de bronze e a verdadeira Athena, mas Jamiel não parecia o tipo de lugar que Laura iria.

-Não mesmo; a jovem falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn!

-Chegamos; ela falou como quem não quer nada. –O quarto tem um banheiro. Se precisar de algo é só me chamar, o meu é o da direita. Eu lhe aviso quando formos jantar;

-Obrigada; Celina falou hesitante.

-Fique tranqüila Celina, aqui é o melhor lugar pra se tirar férias do santuário; Laura falou seria. –Estou lá em baixo; ela falou antes de se afastar.

-...; a jovem assentiu, antes de entrar. É, ela era alguém bem singular.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Terminou de arrumar a mala que três dias atrás havia desfeito. Agora em vez da Irlanda, era Asgard seu próximo destino.

Como estaria aquela terra depois de tudo? –Kanon se perguntou.

-Tem certeza que quer mesmo ir? –Saga perguntou, encostando-se no batente da porta e chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Eu já tomei a minha decisão; o geminiano respondeu.

-Não sei Kanon, você não me parece bem pra ir; ele falou preocupado.

-Não é nada, logo passada; o cavaleiro desconversou.

-Hanay me contou o que aconteceu; Saga falou cauteloso. –Nunca imaginei que você e o mestre fossem se pegar daquele jeito no meio do templo de Áries;

-Nem eu; ele falou em meio a um suspiro. –Ele só perguntou se era eu que estava com ela e puff, foi eu confirmar e lá estávamos nós;

-O que o Mú disse disso?

-Nada; Kanon respondeu.

-Como?

-Por um momento eu duvidei que fosse ele; Kanon falou, parando o que fazia e sentou-se na cama. –Ele parecia tão frio e tinha uma energia muito poderosa em volta dele, que eu mal consegui falar; ele explicou.

-Energia? –Saga perguntou intrigado.

-Acho que ele deve estar entrando em algum inferno astral, sei lá, porque os cabelos dele também estavam um pouco diferentes;

-Diferente quanto?

-Com franja e menos lilás, eu posso jurar que vi algumas mechas loiro-esverdeadas no meio, como os cabelos da Celina;

-"Uhn! Será?"- Saga pensou. –O que mais?

-Ele mandou Celina fazer as malas e a levou embora. Para onde, não sei, mas quando ele virou pra mim, tive a impressão de ouvi-lo dizer que ia ficar tudo bem... Foi estranho;

-O Mú sabe o que faz e o mestre Shion precisava de um susto;

-...; Kanon assentiu.

-Mas e você e Celina? –Saga perguntou, concluindo que aquele ar amuado tinha a ver com tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas.

-Ela não confia em mim, deve me odiar agora e nem ao menos fui eu quem contou onde ela estava; ele falou frustrado.

-É melhor deixar as coisas esfriarem e conversarem depois;

-É o jeito; o geminiano falou conformado.

-Se precisar de algo, me avise. Não é porque você decidiu ir para Asgard que vou ficar de braços cruzados aqui, ouviu; Saga falou sério.

-Pode deixar, papai; ele brincou, voltando a arrumar a mala.

-Faça boa viajem;

-Obrigado;

**Continua...**

**Preparem-se para muitos emoções agora...XD**


	6. O conselho

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Amélia e as demais valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 6: O Conselho.**

**.::História Dentro da história – Emmus e Anyra::.**

**A muitos e muitos ****séculos**** atrás…**

Deixou os olhos correrem pelas planícies verdejantes, estavam na primavera e mesmo que quisesse não conseguia ficar alheio aquele pequeno pedaço de paraíso que compunham Ehnoryen; ele pensou, fechando os orbes verdes por alguns segundos, sentindo uma leve brisa esvoaçar os longos cabelos negros, até uma essência suave chegar até si. Poderiam se passar mais alguns séculos e não saberia distinguir todos os aromas que compunham aquela única essência.

Parecia uma mistura suave de flores com o orvalho da manhã, ou a brisa gelada de um fim de tarde sobre o farfalhar dos galhos dos pinheiros, hortelã com chocolate também compunham aquele arranjo harmônico, que somente mãos habilidosas como as dos deuses poderiam criar; ele pensou.

-Emmus;

Abriu os olhos calmamente, ao vê-la vir em sua direção. Os longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam levemente enquanto os orbes acinzentados tinham um brilho intenso, capaz de parar o tempo.

-Como está? –ele perguntou calmamente, enquanto a via sentar-se a seu lado sobre a grama fofa, na beira do lago.

-Bem e você? –Anyra perguntou calmamente.

-Indo; Emmus limitou-se a responder.

-Uhn! Porque será que não estou levando muita fé nisso? –ela comentou com um sorriso travesso. –Vamos me diga, o que esta lhe preocupando? –a jovem insistiu.

Embora fosse séculos mais velha do que ele, era impossível notar tal distinção, principalmente quando aparentava ter apenas vinte anos mortais, como ele.

Suspirou pesadamente, seria tão fácil falar o que estava lhe preocupando, se isso não envolvesse mais de uma pessoa; ele pensou, contendo um breve estremecimento ao sentir a jovem pousar a cabeça sobre seu ombro e enlaçar-lhe um dos braços.

-Sabe que pode contar comigo se tiver algum problema. Somos amigos e você pode confiar em mim? –Anyra falou, serrando os obres por alguns segundos.

Bem, era exatamente esse o problema. Amigos, apenas amigos e nada mais; ele pensou dando um suspiro pesado. Ainda lembrava-se de Ydashi seu amigo e conselheiro falar uma infinidade de vezes sobre coisas que preferiria ignorar pelo simples fato de não saber como resolver, mas se isso estava evidente até para o amigo o que dirá dos outros que esperavam que em breve tomasse por esposa uma das jovens do clã e continuasse a linhagem de senhores. Quando na verdade, nenhuma delas lhe atraia ou interessava, como aquela que estava a seu lado agora, embriagando todos os seus sentidos com sua presença.

-Não é tão fácil; Emmus respondeu num sussurro enrouquecido, tentando se apegar a alguns poucos resquícios de razão para não enlouquecer.

Aquilo era simplesmente impossível, Anyra sempre fora fiel a seus princípios de defender a Terra Média ao lado de Freya e isso foi uma das coisas que mais lhe atraiu nela. Toda aquela sagacidade e paixão por vencer em meio a um campo de batalha onde o destino do mundo estava em suas mãos. Entretanto ela tinha uma outra infinidade de coisas capazes de fazer seu pobre coração cativo para sempre.

Ela era simplesmente tudo que um homem poderia desejar. Não! Era mais do que isso e tal fato apenas a tornava inalcançável para si; ele pensou desgostoso ao ver-se de frente novamente com tão amarga realidade.

Anyra tinha uma filha pequena que vivia consigo na terra dos dragões, desde a morte do marido há dezoito anos atrás. Anya era uma garotinha hiper ativa e tão sagaz quanto à mãe, seria uma grande guerreira dali alguns anos com o devido treinamento para potencializar todas as suas habilidades.

Entretanto não era apenas isso a torná-la inalcançável, Anyra sempre amou o marido e duvidava que alguém fosse capaz de tomar lugar de tamanho prestigio em sua vida e coração.

-Quem sabe se você me disser, podemos resolver isso juntos? –Anyra falou, chamando-lhe a atenção, enquanto distraidamente enrolava na ponta dos dedos uma farta mecha de cabelos negro-esverdeados.

-Temo que para esse problema, não exista uma solução; Emmus respondeu, pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dela.

Um arrepio percorreu ambos os corpos, como se a temperatura em volta do lago começasse a cair gradativamente.

-Está com medo que comecem uma nova rebelião? –a jovem perguntou preocupada. –Todos os reinos estão bem equipados para suportar o que for preciso Emmus, não deveria pensar tanto em guerras; ela falou em tom de reprimenda.

Se fosse isso, alias, se seus problemas se reassumissem apenas a isso. Seria o homem mais feliz do mundo; ele pensou, contendo um suspiro aborrecido. Pelo visto Ydashi estava errado num ponto, seus sentimentos não estavam assim tão evidentes, já que nem mesmo ela parecia ter notado.

-Puff! - Anyra resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de maneira aborrecida.

-O que foi? –Emmus perguntou.

-Detesto isso;

-O que? –ele perguntou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, antes de afastar alguns finos fios que caíram sobre os olhos da jovem.

-Quando você se recolhe para esse seu mundinho particular, achando que ninguém pode lhe ajudar a resolver os problemas; Anyra falou, pegando-o de surpresa. –Você esta aborrecido, embora eu consiga sentir o que você esta pensando, não consigo ler pensamentos... Isso é frustrante; ela resmungou.

-Como disse, é um problema sem solução. Não se incomode mais com isso; Emmus falou com um sorriso terno.

-Não gosto de saber que você esta com um problema e é teimoso de mais para pedir ajuda; ela falou em tom pesaroso.

-Acredite, sempre que tiver um problema vou pedir ajuda a você, mas quanto a esse. Realmente não tem solução; ele falou, ficando subitamente serio.

-Será? –Anyra indagou, aproximando-se tão rapidamente dele que não houve como se esquivar.

Os orbes da jovem estavam perigosamente próximos aos seus e para seu próprio desespero não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Notou que em meio às íris acinzentadas pequenos fragmentos azulados surgiram, até que os mesmos tornassem-se completamente azuis. Como os olhos de um gato.

Há muito tempo, provavelmente fora Ydashi a lhe dizer, que os felinos eram capaz de enxergar as profundezas da alma de alguém, talvez fosse verdade, porque o que viu refletido nos olhos dela, lhe fez entrar em pânico.

-Eu preciso ir; Emmus falou levantando-se rapidamente.

-Emmus; Anyra chamou, tentando detê-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, desaparecendo rapidamente pelo caminho que o levaria de volta ao castelo dos céus.

Maldição! De todos os problemas que tinha esse agora era o pior. A perspectiva de perder sua amizade era a mais aterrorizante. Poderia não ter seus sentimentos, mas perder até mesmo aquele elo frágil que os unia era muito doloroso; ele pensou, antes de entrar no castelo tão intempestivamente como se Hati e Skoll o perseguissem.

**.I.**

Um a um os guerreiros deuses foram tomando seus lugares na sala de reuniões. Tudo estava saindo como o planejado, Alberich e Mime haviam acabado de chegar e esperavam por Siegfried que ficara de escoltar a princesa até a sala por medidas de segurança.

-Vai demorar muito para começarmos? –Castor perguntou, batendo a ponta dos dedos sobre a mesa impaciente, tal qual os demais membros do conselho.

-Mais respeito, idiota. Você não esta na sua casa; Fenrir rosnou, com os orbes azulados, cintilando de maneira perigosa. –Não se esqueça que a princesa aqui é a senhorita Hilda;

-Oras! Seu-...;

-Cale-se! – A voz fria de Fenris fez os demais membros do conselho tremerem e se encolherem.

De todos os guerreiros deuses Alberich, Fenris e Loki eram os mais temidos entre os asgardianos, tanto pela sua força, quanto pela crueldade com que se desfaziam de seus inimigos, o que já servia como um alerta para os presentes ali na sala.

As únicas pessoas que o guerreiro deus de Hati, o lobo caçador da lua, respeitava era a princesa regente e Siegfried. Ninguém mais, ele era tal qual Fenrir, conhecido como o lobo indomável.

O salão caiu num silencio mortal, quando as portas por fim se abriram e a jovem de melenas azuis quase prateadas entrou acompanhada de Siegfried.

-Princesa Hilda, há que se deve esse conselho? - Victor - um senhor já de idade, perguntou em tom aborrecido.

-Há um assunto importante que iremos decidir de uma vez por todas; ela respondeu sentando-se a cabeceira da mesa. Os orbes azuis ganharam um brilho frio, semelhante àquele que esteve um bom tempo em seus olhos quando usava o anel de Andivari.

-Qual? –Alfonce Crowell perguntou em tom arrogante, imaginando que sua posição como membro do conselho lhe conferia o direito de ser petulante e não ter a mínima noção do perigo.

-O afastamento de vermes como vocês deste conselho; uma voz imponente soou dentro da sala, reverberando pelas paredes.

Muitos cavaleiros se levantaram surpresos e na defensiva diante de um cosmo opressivo que se manifestou, mas sentaram-se em seguida, sob um olhar de aviso da princesa.

-Quem é você? –Vincent perguntou vendo uma jovem de longas melenas prateadas e orbes incrivelmente azuis entrar na sala, seguida pelos gêmeos elfos, Sindar e Eldar.

-O que significa isso? –Alfonce perguntou. –Não são permitidas mulheres nesse conselho alem da princesa; ele exasperou.

-Se está incomodado, a porta da rua é serventia da casa; Amélia rebateu com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Insolente! –Castor resmungou se levantando, mas estancou ao sentir algo fino tocar seu pescoço.

-Só levante se for para ir embora, do contrario eu acabo com você; Fenris sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a lamina da espada tilintar, quando o conselheiro sentou-se novamente, mais pálido do que papel.

-Senhores! – Hilda começou, tentando acalmar os ânimos, não convocara aquela reunião para promover uma carnificina em grupo, mesmo que não pudesse conter os cavaleiros por muito tempo se aqueles vermes insistissem em lhes provocar. –Ela tem todo o direito de estar aqui;

-Como? – Victor perguntou irado.

-Isso o que você ouviu; Alberich falou, levantando-se seguido por Mime.

-Vão defender essa mulher? –Alfonce desdenhou.

No momento seguinte a cadeira que ele estava pulverizou-se jogando-o no chão.

-O que foi isso? –Castor indagou apavorado.

-Uma mulher que pode lhe mandar para o inferno... Retalhado; Amélia respondeu, alongando as garras.

-Impossível! Alexandra esta morta; Vincent falou arregalando os olhos.

-O que foi? Antigos demônios do passado voltaram para lhe assombrar? –Sindar perguntou com um brilho zombeteiro no olhar.

-Você é...; Victor balbuciou, engolindo em seco.

-Amélia Fazolt... Primeira e única; a valkiria respondeu pausadamente.

-Você deveria estar morta; Castor exasperou.

-Fico feliz em saber que sentiram tanto minha falta; ela falou sarcástica. –Mas antes de relembrar-mos alguns fatos interessantes do passado, quero que educadamente os senhores se levantem;

-Porque deveríamos lhe obedecer? –Victor rebateu.

-Porque não seria saudável contrariá-la; Mime avisou, lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado.

-Quem você pensa que é para nos dar uma ordem, fedelha? –Alfonce exasperou.

-Eu realmente não gostaria de me aborrecer, então, obedeçam; Eldar avisou, com um brilho perigoso tomando conta dos orbes normalmente sempre gentis.

Todos os representantes do conselho imediatamente obedeceram o aviso do elfo, sentindo uma atmosfera pesada tomar conta do lugar quando os orbes antes dourados começaram aos poucos escurecerem e as chamas dos candelabros nas paredes tornarem-se mais intensas quase ofuscando-lhes a visão.

-Olhem bem para o lugar que ocuparam como pragas durante anos, porque infelizmente para vocês, tudo acaba aqui; Siegfried falou, levantando-se.

-Nos chamou aqui para isso, princesa? –Alfonce falou indignado.

-Os chamei para mostrar ao povo lá fora, que é o fim da repressão imposta por um bando de idiotas que se dizem '**nobres'**; Hilda respondeu, levantando-se, quando Siegfried lhe estendeu a mão.

-Não podem fazer isso! –Victor exasperou.

-É, vamos ver; Hilda rebate em desafio.

-Vocês nunca foram necessários aqui, por isso agora... Sintam-se no mínimo honrados em conhecerem os novos ocupantes desse conselho; Alberich falou com um sorriso no mínimo sádico nos lábios.

Uma rajada de vento forte abriu as janelas e as portas de cedro, onde uma a uma as jovens entravam trajando as novas sagradas armaduras e entre elas estava Alana, com a armadura em tons esverdeados e prateados que representava a linhagem mortal dos dragões de Asgard em nome de Freya.

-Valkirias; Vincent falou com os orbes arregalados.

-Se alguém tem algo contra, diga agora; Alana falou, colocando-se ao lado dos príncipes elfos.

-Que teremos o prazer em calá-los; Leda completou com os orbes lilases cintilando perigosamente.

-Não podem nos expulsar do conselho; Alfonce vociferou.

-Não estamos lhes expulsando e sim, colocando para fora aquilo que é inútil; Sindar respondeu com uma calma assustadora. –Vocês nunca pertenceram a esse conselho, só ficaram aqui graças a Durval, mas dele, Hell esta cuidando muito bem agora;

-Essas reuniões são sempre tão excitantes; uma voz sarcástica soou no salão e passos curtos se aproximaram.

-Nandor; Eldar falou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha fina ao reconhecer a voz do anão de barba flamejante.

-Caro amigo Eldar! É bom vê-lo novamente; o anão falou prestando uma exagerada reverencia. –Senhoritas, ficaram muito bem nas armaduras; ele falou voltando-se para as valkirias.

-Quem é o anão? –Castor indagou, com desdém.

-Sou membro do conselho fedelho, desde antes de seus pais cometerem a infâmia de concebê-lo; Nandor rebateu, tirando um sorriso sádico de Sindar, que não iria perder a oportunidade de jogar mais lenha no fogo.

-Era uma pena que na época alguns métodos contraceptivos fossem pouco eficazes;

-Já que tudo ficou esclarecido, retirem-se, por favor; Hilda falou, interferindo. Ouvindo alguns cavaleiros abafarem o riso e outros membros do conselho ficarem ainda mais indignados.

-Isso não vai ficar assim; Vincent avisou.

-Tente uma retaliação e me dará um ótimo motivo para voltar a colecionar ametistas; Alberich avisou em tom perigoso. –Quem sabe dessa vez em vez de colocar copos inteiros, eu não opte apenas por cabeças; ele completou em tom de sugestão.

Engolindo em seco, um a um os antigos membros do conselho saíram do salão de conferencias, muitos pensaram em tentar retorquir a situação, entretanto diante do olhar envenenado que receberam, não ousaram nem ao menos olhar para os lados. Nem tudo ficara acertado, entretanto, o tabuleiro havia virado e uma nova partida estava prestes a começar.

Era hora de fazer o anuncio ao povo que estava do outro lado das janelas esperando.

Quando Amélia lhe pedira para convocar o conselho, sugerira que fizesse um anuncio publico. As garotas eram muito conhecidas no vilarejo e embora tivessem suas identidades mantidas em segredo, devido ao próprio conselho. Sabia que elas seriam bem aceitas pelo povo, agora mostrar ao povo a confiança que tinham em seu bom senso e poder de decisão como coletivo, iria não só erguer uma nova era em Asgard, como reforçar a segurança de todos nesse momento tão difícil.

-Já chegamos até aqui; Siegfried sussurrou a seu lado. –Falta pouco agora;

-...; Hilda assentiu, seguindo com ele até o balcão no final do salão.

Uma brisa suave esvoaçou os longos cabelos azulados, quase prateados. Ao olhar para o lado, encontrou Alana lhe fitando de maneira compreensiva, como se soubesse de suas apreensões e não duvidava disso.

Pouco antes do conselho começar e Siegfried ir lhe buscar conversara com Alana e qual não foi sua surpresa quando a antiga senhora aparecera na porta de seu quarto, porém com a aparência de uma garota de pouco mais de vinte anos e lhe contara tudo, desde o começo.

Suspirou pesadamente, agora só pedia aos deuses que tudo desse certo. Agora mais do que tudo, precisavam de um milagre para proteger aquelas pessoas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Correu os olhos pelo salão, vendo-o se afastar. Desde o que acontecera com Loki, eles não haviam tido tempo para conversar.

Olhou para os lados, vendo que não notariam sua presença e seguiu-o. Logo viu-se andando pelos corredores do palácio até a saída dos fundos.

-Ficou bem para você; Mime falou, sem voltar-se para trás, detendo-se apenas na porta.

-Uhn! – Anieri murmurou, surpresa por ele ter sentido sua presença. Estancou a poucos passos de alcançá-lo.

-A armadura que Nandor fez; ele continuou, virando-se para ela.

Em seu olhar era visível o cansaço emocional dos últimos dias e o quanto àquela semana fora longa. Queria uma forma de aplacar aquilo, mas não estava muito certa se deveria se aproximar ou não.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu hesitante.

-Por quê?

-Por tudo; Anieri respondeu, tencionando se aproximar, mas viu-o assentir e virar-se para ir embora.

-É melhor ir descansar, as batalhas só estão começando; Mime falou erguendo a gola do sobretudo, antes de afastar-se da porta, deixando o palácio e uma Anieri muito confusa para trás.

-Ele acha que ficar sozinho vai conseguir entender o que sente; alguém falou displicente atrás de si.

Virou-se rapidamente, vendo atrás de si a jovem de melenas prateadas encostada calmamente em um dos pilares de mármore. Estava começando a se acostumar com a presença de Amélia, ela surgia nos lugares mais inesperados e de maneira furtiva, tal qual um gato esguio; ela pensou.

-Amélia?

-...; a jovem assentiu. –Não acha que esta na hora de parar de fugir e encarar aquilo que sente?

-Eu... Bem; ela balbuciou.

-Estamos em guerra, não espere tudo piorar pra falar o que sente; Amélia completou, dando-lhe as costas.

Ponderou alguns segundos, antes de simplesmente mandar as favas tudo que lhe impedia de passar por aquela porta e ira atrás do cavaleiro, precisavam conversar e adiar aquilo só tornaria as coisas mais martirizantes do que já estavam.

**.:: História Dentro da Historia – Mil Vidas ::.**

Um condenado a forca estaria mais feliz do que a si mesmo, naquele momento; ele pensou, jogando-se em uma cadeira no imenso quarto que possuía no castelo. Lá fora conseguia ouvir todas aquelas pessoas chegando para o grande dia.

-Não sei pra quem; Emmus resmungou, voltando-se para um dos cantos do quarto, fitando o próprio reflexo em um espelho de moldura dourada.

As roupas pretas e elegantes caiam perfeitamente sobre si, desde o casaco as calças bem cortadas, os cabelos negro-esverdeados pareciam ter um brilho ainda mais intenso, porém o verde dos olhos parecia perder a vida a cada segundo.

Mas que inferno, era seu casamento, não deveria se sentir como um condenado a morte nesse dia. Entretanto, como já imaginara, um condenado estaria mais feliz.

Ouviu alguns toques na porta, pensou em avisar que já estava saindo, mas ainda precisava de um tempo para colocar todos os pensamentos em ordem, porém algo em si fez com que mandasse entrar quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. Adiar o inevitável não iria mudar nada.

-Então é aqui que você esta se escondendo; uma voz conhecia chegou até si e teve uma louca vontade de se jogar dentro de um dos vulcões de Muspell, tamanho o desespero que o assolou.

-É; ele balbuciou.

-Todos estão esperando por você; Anyra falou, encostando a porta antes de se aproximar.

Depois daquele dia, haviam conversado muito pouco e normalmente o assunto em questão era sempre coisas sobre o reino e a paz coletiva. Um muro de gelo erguera-se entre os dois. Sabia o que ela havia visto em seus olhos e sabia também que aquele problema sem solução iria afastá-los, mais hora menos hora, então preferiu se afastar. Não era um masoquista para ficar ao lado dela sem nunca poder falar nada, mesmo tendo a certeza de que agora ela sabia o que realmente sentia.

-Ydashi disse que viria me chamar quando chegasse à hora; Emmus comentou tentando soar o mais casual possível, entretanto não pode deixar de notar como aquele vestido turquesa adornado por fios prateados caia perfeitamente nela, somado aos cabelos negros presos em um coque com alguns fios despontados e o colo envolto apenas por uma fina corrente e um pingente em forma de tigre. Nem mesmo Freya era tão bela; ele pensou.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –Anyra perguntou cautelosa, enquanto erguia parcialmente a barra do vestido e sentava-se em uma das cadeiras perto dele.

-...; Emmus assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. Dizer que tudo dependia do ponto de visto, iria soar muito cínico. –Como você está? Esses dias foram tão corridos, que mal pudemos conversar; ele comentou casualmente.

-Bem; a jovem falou, baixando os olhos brevemente, como se soubesse o motivo de tudo aquilo e certamente o sabia, mas colocar em palavras era o mais difícil, mesmo diante da perspectiva de que aquela era a última chance. –Estive com Ayris agora a pouco, ela esta radiante; ela comentou, referindo-se a jovem noiva.

-Imagino; ele comentou sem empolgação. De todos os assuntos que gostaria de tratar com ela sua 'noiva' não era um deles. –Como está Anya? –o jovem perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Não faço idéia, aquela menina é muito rebelde; Anyra brincou, tentando quebrar a tensão do ar. –Deve estar por ai aprontando alguma coisa, você a conhece. Dificilmente consegue ficar quieta em algum lugar por muito tempo;

-...; ele assentiu, fitando-a com um olhar vago, como se seus olhos fossem para alem daquele ponto a sua frente, num lugar inacessível para o resto do mundo.

-Bem... Vim lhe desejar felicidades; ela falou, chamando-lhe a atenção, enquanto se levantava e parava a frente dele.

-Obrigado... Eu acho; Emmus completou num sussurro, levantando-se, porém no momento seguinte sentia os braços da jovem envolver-lhe o pescoço e foi como se o peso do mundo que carregava nas costas ultimamente houvesse desaparecido como num passe de mágica.

Envolveu-lhe a cintura esguia com os braços, de forma que mesmo que se ela quisesse, não poderia se afastar. Queria que o mundo simplesmente acabasse, ou o tempo parasse lhe dando mais alguns segundos com ela; ele pensou, estreitando ainda mais os braços, enquanto os orbes sempre tão verdes ficavam marejados.

-Quis o destino que seguíssemos caminhos diferentes; Anyra sussurrou e ele pode sentir que seu coração também chorava. –Mas eu te amo, mesmo que mil vidas se passem;

Voltou-se para ela surpreso, vendo a face da jovem aos poucos tornarem-se rosadas enquanto as lágrimas caiam cruelmente dos orbes acinzentados. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, seria uma peça pregada por sua mente e coração? Estaria tão desesperado a ponto de ouvir coisas? –ele se indagou, em desespero.

-Podemos mudar o destino; Emmus sussurrou, encostando a testa sobre a dela.

-Não nessa vida; Anyra sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente. –Você sabe que não;

-A única coisa que sei é que lhe amo; ele falou, pousando a mão sobre a dela, levando-a os lábios, antes de pousar um beijo terno.

-Você vai se casar com Ayris hoje; Anyra falou e completou antes que ele pudesse falar. –Vai aprender a amá-la e-...;

-Não como amo você; Emmus a cortou. –Ninguém vai ser capaz de estar em meu coração, como você;

-Emmus... Querido; ela sussurrou. –Nosso dest-...;

-Não me fale em destino; ele vociferou se afastando bruscamente. –Aquelas três velhas não são ninguém para mandarem em nossas vidas. Você não entende? Nós fazemos nossas próprias escolhas e somente nós podemos mudá-las; ele falou em desespero.

-Vai ser melhor assim; Anyra falou desviando o olhar.

-Melhor para quem? –Emmus indagou, com um olhar gélido.

De que adiantava saber que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, se mesmo assim ela insistia que deveria seguir com aquele casamento, que antes mesmo de começar, já condenara ao fracasso, simplesmente porque não amava aquela que dali para frente dividiria consigo uma vida.

-Você sabe que nosso tempo é diferente do dos outros; ela falou pausadamente.

-O q-...; Emmus parou, vendo-a voltar-se para si, quando compreendeu aonde ela queria chegar. Foi como se seu coração houvesse se partido em uma infinidade de fragmentos que jamais poderiam ser restaurados novamente.

-O meu está chegando ao fim;

-Não; ele sussurrou, aproximando-se rapidamente dela, sem que ela pudesse recuar. Abraçou-a fortemente, pedindo numa prece silenciosa e desesperada, aos deuses que não estivessem fazendo aquilo consigo.

-Por isso quero que seja feliz; Anyra sussurrou, enquanto as lágrimas caiam ainda com mais fúria. –Ayris pode lhe fazer feliz, você só precisa deixá-la t-...;

-Eu amo você; Emmus falou, fazendo-a se calar.

Os olhares se encontraram cheios de palavras não ditas e sentimentos lacrados em suas próprias almas. Talvez nunca viessem a dizer ou, temessem que não houvesse mais tempo.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo-os se tornarem vermelhos pelas lágrimas que caiam. Não acreditava em destino, alias, não acreditava que aquele fosse seu destino, ter a mulher que amava apenas alguns segundos entre os braços, para em seguida saber que a vida lhes dera uma rasteira, que jamais os deixariam se encontrar novamente.

Não queria aceitar, queria lutar para mudar aquilo, mas sentia-se com as mãos atadas por correntes.

Aos poucos, sentiu os pensamentos fugirem de sua mente quando os lábios cálidos da jovem tocaram os seus, envolvendo seu coração como os raios de sol sobre a grama molhada de orvalho num dia de primavera.

Esqueceu-se de tudo, do mundo e de todos que estavam lá fora esperando por si. Somente aquele momento importava, não queria que seu coração traiçoeiro se resignasse diante daquele destino que não aprovava, mas não conseguia lutar.

Apoiou-se nos ombros dele, erguendo-se até ficar quase na altura de seus olhos, enquanto os braços fortes envolviam-lhe a cintura e acomodavam-na melhor sob o apoio de seu corpo, como se ambos houvessem sido feitos para estarem sempre ali, um com o outro, mesmo diante daquele destino cruel que queria separá-los.

-Me prometa que vai ser feliz; ela pediu num sussurro, ao se separarem.

-Não posso; ele falou abraçando-a fortemente, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Emmus; Anyra sussurrou em meio a um suspiro. –Queria que houvesse mais tempo, mas-...;

-Somente nós temos o poder de mudar o destino; Emmus sussurrou.

-Quem sabe em outra vida;

-Não quero esperar até lá; ele falou veemente.

-Você sempre foi muito teimoso; Anyra falou com um sorriso triste. –Mas um teimoso que eu amo; ela completou tentando conter um soluço. –Ah Emmus, queria tanto que houvesse mais tempo, mas não há;

-Não há vida pra mim sem você; o senhor dos dragões falou, tomando-lhe a face entre as mãos, fitando-a com os obres enevoados.

-Você é um cavaleiro. O senhor dos Dragões. Não pode desistir sem lutar; ela falou.

-Mas...;

-Esse caminho você segue com Ayris; Anyra sussurrou. –Ela lhe ama, mesmo que você não seja capaz de perceber isso... Apenas de uma chance a ela;

-...; ele negou com um aceno. Seria impossível. Era apenas um casamento de conveniência.

-Um dia vai, você apenas não quer aceitar isso agora... Mas um dia; ela falou, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés e pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. –Mesmo que mil vidas se passem, você ainda será o Senhor dos Dragões;

-Um dragão fadado a viver mais mil vidas sem você do meu lado; ele sussurrou. –Meu tigre branco;

Uma luz dourada os envolveu, entre as mãos dele uma fina corrente de elos surgiu, voltou-se para ele surpresa ao ver um pingente semelhante ao seu, um dragão, com um olho vermelho em rubi.

-Quero que fique com ele; Emmus falou, entregando-lhe o colar do dragão.

-Emmus, nã-...;

-Não importa o que vai acontecer... Quero que fique com ele; o cavaleiro falou veemente. –Se não há mais escolhas para nós, se tudo vai acabar agora, quero pelo menos que você fique com o melhor de mim... Não existe futuro para mim sem você, se o tempo acabar para você hoje, o meu também acaba;

-Não fale isso, por favor; ela pediu, quando ele fechou o pingente entre suas mãos.

-Quando você partir, meu coração ira com você... É assim que nós terminamos; Emmus sussurrou fitando-lhe intensamente.

-Senhor! – a voz de Ydashi soou do outro lado da porta.

-Não posso aceitar; Anyra sussurrou aflita.

-Não é uma escolha, Anyra; Emmus falou, com a voz firme.

-Mas...;

-Senhor!

-Já vou; Emmus gritou de volta, fazendo o amigo recuar alguns passos da porta apenas por precaução.

-Emmus; Anyra falou.

-Mil vidas; o senhor dos dragões sussurrou como um aviso antes de pousar um beijo sobre seus lábios. –Nem uma a mais, nem uma a menos; ele completou.

Afastou-se calmamente, vendo-a segurar com força o pingente, precisava ir antes que todas as convicções que tinham caíssem por terra.

-Eu amo você; Emmus sussurrou, antes de afastar-se completamente e deixar o aposento.

-Também te amo; ela sussurrou, vendo a porta se fechar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Meu senhor; Ydashi um jovem dragão de melenas azuis falou, vendo-o sair com uma sombra sobre os olhos, que não condizia com a personalidade dele.

-Sim!

-Todos já estão esperando e-...; ele parou ao ver que Emmus não estava lhe escutando. –Senhor!

-Quando isso tudo terminar, quero que encontre Ojezet pra mim; Emmus falou, em tom sério.

-Mas senhor; Ydashi murmurou surpreso.

Ojezet o espírito guardião dos portões do tempo, apenas os magos tinham acesso a esse guardião capaz de controlar o tempo. Passado, presente e futuro. Nem mesmo as deusas do destino tinham poder suficiente de ir contra a grandiosidade dos poderes de Ojezet.

-Você me ouviu Ydashi. Quero que encontre Ojezet pra mim; ele avisou, antes de entrar no salão principal, onde dragões e todos os outros representantes das terras que compunham o reino antigo se reunião.

**-SALVE SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES!!! -** eles o saudaram.

Numa breve reverencia cumprimentou a todos antes de postar-se num pequeno altar ao lado de Ydashi esperando o fim da cerimônia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então é assim que termina? –ouviu uma voz infantil falar atrás de si.

Pensou em responder, mas simplesmente não conseguia falar, não sem ter certeza de que iria chorar novamente. Apertou o pingente entre as mãos, tentando conter as lágrimas. De um dos balcões principais do salão, observava tudo lá embaixo e de onde estava conseguia vê-lo de costas para si.

Mesmo que não pudesse lhe ver, sabia que ele sentia sua presença, o que fazia seu coração doer ainda mais.

-Você não vai fazer nada? –a garota insistiu em tom aborrecido. –Porque não o seqüestra e fogem juntos para Asgard. Seria tão excitante;

-Cale-se Anya; Anyra falou voltando-se com um olhar frio para a filha.

-É verdade, não me venha com essa de destino. Você e Emmus se amam, não tem porque não ficar juntos; a garota falou veemente.

-Um dia você vai entender;

-Duvido muito; Anya rebateu. –Antes viverem pouco tempo juntos, do que nunca mais terem a chance de saber se não mudariam o destino, se lutassem para ficarem juntos; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

Mil vidas! –Anyra pensou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto Ayris caminhava calmamente pelo arco do salão, escondeu-se instintivamente entre um dos pilares, quando ele virou-se, erguendo os orbes em sua direção.

Ouviu a filha ainda reclamar, mas não lhe deu atenção, deixou o palácio rapidamente. Seria melhor assim.

**.II**.

Sentou-se em frente à lareira em uma das muitas salas livres do palácio, estava cansada. Os últimos dias haviam sido tão agitados que simplesmente agora queria fechar os olhos e só acordar quando tudo aquilo acabasse; Amélia pensou, dando um pesado suspiro.

Havia retirado a armadura, deixando-a dentro da urna num canto da sala. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que finalmente estava vestindo-a.

Muitos vezes se imaginou com ela, era bem verdade que aquela que pertencia a sua mãe havia sido destruía muitos anos antes, infelizmente essa parte da história não sabia ao certo como acontecera, tinhas apenas pequenos fragmentos que a madrinha lhe contara, mas através de poucas fotos que Lílian guardava consigo, encontrou uma da mãe vestindo-a e Nandor, como um bom mestre armeiro foi capaz de construir com perfeição uma outra igual.

Por alguns minutos, imaginou como seria sentir aquela euforia de vesti-la. Talvez estivesse um pouco contaminada com o entusiasmo dos aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas do santuário que diziam que ao vestir a armadura você deveria sentir um pequeno universo explodindo dentro de si, mas não...

Sentia-se frustrada, porque não sentira absolutamente nada, foi como trocar de roupa, colocando apenas algo mais pesado que o normal.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de retirar de dentro de um dos bolsos da blusa o celular. Antes de partir falara com Saori sobre os problemas de Asgard e o motivo pelo qual precisava voltar, então a jovem gentilmente lhe 'obrigou' a levar consigo um celular que fosse capaz de ser localizado via satélite para não correr nenhum risco.

Discou distraidamente alguns números, ouvindo o tocar do outro lado. Não sabia ao certo porque agora resolvera ligar, mesmo depois da mensagem que recebera há pouco tempo, mas...; suspirou pesadamente. Precisava saber como ele estava;

_**-Alô;**_

-Ilyria? –Amélia perguntou confusa, ao reconhecer a voz da ariana do outro lado.

_**-Mia, onde está? Estávamos preocupados com você?**_ –ela perguntou, achando estranho o tom de voz da garota, que parecia um pouco mais forte.

-Tive de fazer uma viajem para resolver uns problemas de família; a jovem respondeu com a voz tremula.

_**-Mú estava preocupado com você;**_ Ilyria continuou.

-Ahn! Como ele está? –Mia perguntou, hesitante.

_**-Bem;**_ a ariana respondeu em tom neutro.

-E ele está? –ela indagou achando estranho a amazona estar no templo de Áries.

_**-Mú esta viajando Mia;**_ Ilyria respondeu.

-E ele demora a voltar? –a valkiria perguntou hesitante, imaginando se aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquela mensagem.

_**-Não sei Mia, alias, nem sei pra onde ele foi;**_ Ilyria falou dando um suspiro cansado. _**–As cosias aconteceram muito rápido por aqui, primeiro ele disse que ia visitar um amigo, depois Celina e Shion acabaram se desentendendo... Shion e Kanon quase se mataram, ai-...;**_

-Kanon? –Mia falou surpresa.

_**-É, ele esta de volta, chegou a pouco tempo de Dublin, mas saiu em missão com Milo e Aldebaran para Asgard; **_

-O que? –ela quase gritou. Não podia ser, se encontrasse Kanon ali ele certamente iria lhe reconhecer; a jovem pensou entrando em pânico.

_**-Dohko pediu reforços, por isso eles decidiram ir, Aishi e Kamus vão depois;**_ Ilyria explicou. _**–Mas quanto ao Mú, depois da briga do Kanon com o Shion, ele apareceu e levou a Celina com ele, nem pra mim disse aonde iam;**_ ela falou decepcionada.

-Imagino que ele tenha tido um motivo para ser tão radical; Mia comentou casualmente.

_**-Tem, Shion estava enlouquecendo a todos;**_ a amazona confessou. _**–Mas eu não queria que tudo tivesse sido desse jeito, enfim... Você ainda não me disse como está?**_ –ela mudou de assunto.

-Já disse, estou bem; a jovem falou, engolindo em seco diante da insistência. Ilyria sabia ser bastante perspicaz quando queria.

_**-E eu não acreditei;**_ ela rebateu. _**–Você pode convencer os outros, mas acredite, tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem, não vou lhe pressionar, mas quando precisar conversar, pode me ligar;**_

-Obrigada;

_**-Não por isso;**_

-Bem, tenho que ir agora;

_**-Se o Mú ligar, eu aviso a ele que você ligou... Melhor, porque não liga pra ele no celular; **_ela sugeriu.

-Desculpe Ilyria, a bateria esta acabando, depois eu ligo; Mia falou rapidamente, querendo de despedir.

_**-Mas...;**_

-Até mais...; Mia falou desligando em seguida.

Encostou-se melhor na poltrona, guardando o celular. Não sabia o que lhe deu para ligar, tão pouco se esquivar daquele jeito, mas estava com medo, alias, mais do que desejava. Com tudo que estava acontecendo, não sabia mais como as coisas seriam.

Conversar com Ayris apenas lhe confundiu e saber da existência desse Emmus, ajudou menos ainda. Não sabia o que era pior, não saber contra o que estavam lutando, ou não saber se o momento que contaria a ele a verdade, chegaria um dia; ela pensou, fechando os orbes momentaneamente.

Era como se ainda conseguisse ouvir o som do 'bip' do celular anunciando uma nova mensagem e ao ver, sentiu um choque.

**(...) Ainda existem muitas coisas que não podem ser ignoradas e precisam ser conversadas. Mas independente do que você tenha a dizer e lhe faça hesitar, não será o suficiente para me fazer, deixar de amá-la(...).**

Uma mensagem assim, por celular poderia parecer muito impessoal, mas nesse caso não. Essa fora a única forma de se falarem sem interrupções e sentia-se uma covarde por vê-lo admitir o que sentia com tanta naturalidade, enquanto ela, martirizava-se apenas de pensar em contar a ele sobre suas origens.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Correu entre as pessoas que se dissipavam depois de ouvirem o pronunciamento, mesmo de longe foi capaz de vê-la lá. Mesmo depois de 253 anos, conseguira reconhecê-la, aqueles cabelos castanhos e os orbes verdes eram inconfundíveis.

-Dohko!

Ouviu Aaron lhe chamar, mas não parou de correr. Precisava alcançá-la, algo dentro de si, dizia que se a deixasse partir, jamais se encontrariam novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sissi lhe entregou Storm, o cavalo que selará para si. Como havia dito a Hilda, iria deixar Asgard.

-Tem certeza que tem de ir? –Sisi perguntou seria. –Precisamos de você aqui;

-Minha missão acabou Sisi, a partir de agora, Amélia estará com vocês até Freya ser encontrada; Alana falou.

-Mas...;

-Estarei em Alfheim se precisar de mim; ela avisou, montando em seguida.

Afastou-se com Storm do estábulo, estava com a mente a mil. Tinha certeza que ele havia lhe visto no palácio, por isso precisava partir.

Antes que excitasse o cavalo a correr, as rédeas escaparam de suas mãos e Storm empinou. Segurou-se na crina do animal, mas não conseguiu evitar a queda. Esperou o contato com o gelo, mas ele nunca veio, seus pés tocaram o chão e só assim percebeu que estava com os orbes fechados.

Abriu-os cautelosa, mas arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito. Encontrou aquele par de orbes verdes tão familiar sobre si, mas pareciam mais escuros e perigosos agora.

Dizer que Dohko estava irado era pouco, tremeu, agarrando-se em seu casaco, tentando recuar, mas ele lhe segurou entre os braços.

-Dohko!

-Vamos conversar; ele falou, fazendo-a montar.

-Mas...;

-Agora; o cavaleiro a cortou, montando em Storm em seguida.

Com um movimento firme, pegou as rédeas de Storm e fê-lo andar. Alana tentou se mover, mas um braço em sua cintura apertou-se, impedindo-a e fazendo-a prender a respiração.

-Não tente fugir; ele avisou, como se prevê-se o que ela tentava fazer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Athys"; ela pensou, sentando-se num degrau das escadas que levavam aos quartos.

Era geminiano, casado. Tinha que ter algum defeito; ela pensou suspirando pesadamente. Definitivamente era melhor começar a se concentrar na missão que tinha e não se deixar distrair, nem por um par de olhos como àqueles muito menos por aquelas orelhinhas super charmosas.

Ainda ouvia as palavras do anão em sua mente e a forma pouco displicente com que veio a resposta.

♥

-Meu caro Sindar, precisamos conversar melhor sobre nossas fronteiras; o anão começou, coçando a barba vermelha.

-Quem sabe, contanto que não queira invadir minhas terras pra garimpar; o elfo falou serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Por gentileza, não comecem com isso de novo; Eldar pediu cansado daquelas discussões que aconteciam quando o irmão e o anão se encontravam.

-Eldar, e Athys, como está? –Siegfried perguntou tentando apaziguar os ânimos, ao mudar de assunto.

-Bem-...; ele falou, sendo cortado.

-Por falar nisso, quando chega o jovem herdeiro? –Nandor perguntou com um sorriso maroto. –Eldar meu caro, você já não tem mais idade pra ficar pensando muito ao ter um filho; ele provocou.

-Nandor! –Sindar falou vendo os orbes do irmão ameaçarem a mudar de cor; -Esta vendo porque prefiro ficar solteiro, assim não tenho que agüentar isso; ele falou com um sorriso debochado. Sabia bem o quanto aquele assunto poderia deixar seu irmão com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Você é um pervertido isso sim; Alberich rebateu sarcástico.

-Assim você me magoa; o elfo falou com ar trágico.

-Certas coisas não mudam; Eldar falou, rolando os olhos, lançando um discreto olhar agradecido ao irmão por não levar aquilo adiante. –Mas quanto a Athys e eu, estamos bem assim; ele falou taxativo.

-Se você diz; Nandor falou, dando de ombros, mesmo que aquela resposta parecesse pouco convincente, porém, para quem estava ouvindo a distancia, foi muito, mas muito convincente mesmo.

♥

-Leda!

Ouviu alguém lhe chamar, estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que só notou a presença de alguém, quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, erguendo os orbes.

-Esta se sentindo bem? –Bado perguntou preocupado.

-...; a valkiria assentiu, embora o olhar melancólico dissesse outra coisa. Não tinha nem vontade de brigar com ele.

-Tem certeza? –o guerreiro deus indagou, surpreso por não vê-la nem gritar para que se afastasse.

-...; Leda assentiu novamente.

Não gostava de vê-la assim, preferia irrita-la, a fitar aqueles olhos lilases sem brilho, mesmo que não soubesse o porquê, precisava fazer algo.

-Parece decepcionada com algo; ele comentou casualmente, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Não é nada; ela respondeu esquiva.

-Não é o que parece; Bado falou. –Mas é uma pena não; ele falou casualmente.

-O que? –Leda perguntou, começando a se irritar.

-Athys, a esposa de Eldar não ter vindo; o cavaleiro falou, com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. –Ouvi dizer que ela é uma das elfas mais belas de Alfheim; ele completou mordaz.

Sentiu o corpo tremer de raiva, quem aquele idiota pensava que era? –ela pensou. Levantou-se bruscamente, tencionando se afastar, mas mal deu um passo a frente e Bado rapidamente a segurou pelo pulso.

-O que foi?

-Nada que seja da sua conta; ela rebateu ferina, tentando se soltar.

-A verdade dói, não é? –ele rebateu com um olhar frio, embora intimamente estivesse com uma louca vontade de fazer um certo elfo entrar em extinção.

-Me deixa em paz; Leda vociferou.

-O que foi Leda, o elfo perdeu o encanto; Bado continuou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Isso não é da sua conta;

-Pelo contrario; ele falou abrandando o olhar, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-Me solte; ela mandou, com a voz tremula assustada com aquela repentina onda de calor que a envolveu começando a espalhar por sua face seguindo um caminho suave traçado pela ponta dos dedos do cavaleiro que quase tocava-lhe os lábios agora.

-Prefiro você assim; o cavaleiro sussurrou, envolvendo-lhe entre os braços de maneira carinhosa, sentindo uma resistência que as poucos desabou. –Não me pergunte por que, mas prefiro vê-la gritando comigo, do que abatida desse jeito;

-Uhn; ela murmurou confusa, mas arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, surpresa entreabriu-os, sem conseguir se afastar.

Uma onda de letargia os envolveu, serrando os orbes, apoiou-se instintivamente nos braços do cavaleiro, enquanto seus lábios moviam-se de maneira sedutora e envolvente um sobre o outro.

**.::História Dentro da História – Adeus ::.**

Caminhou a passos incertos pela neve, nas mãos um buquê de gérberas vermelhas. Suas preferidas... Não queria que aquele momento chegasse, preferia que estivessem levando vidas separadas a conviver com a realidade de que não mais se veriam naquela era.

Parou em baixo de uma árvore vendo a lapide de mármore branco cintilar com o sol da manhã, flores amarelas cobriam como um tapete o tumulo onde ela dormia.

Colocou o buquê sobre a neve tingida de amarelo, antes de ajoelhar-se, serrando os orbes por alguns segundos, permitindo-se enganar seu coração, dizendo que ela ainda vivia, mesmo que a verdade fosse ainda mais dolorosa.

-Você a amava muito, não; ouviu uma voz conhecia falar atrás de si. Não havia porque responder, a verdade sempre fora pungente entre eles.

Ayris aproximou-se cautelosa, tomando o silêncio dele como uma forma de desligar-se do mundo, como ele sempre fazia quando queria ficar sozinho, mesmo tendo uma multidão a sua volta.

Os longos cabelos lilases esvoaçaram levemente com o vento e os obres vermelhos traziam a mesma melancolia que tingia os dele, porém bem menos se fosse levar em conta a história que tinham.

-Ela era uma pessoa incrível; a jovem continuou num sussurro. –Sei que você já sabe disso, mas...; Ayris fez uma pausa. –Talvez ela ainda tivesse fé de que o destino pudesse ser mudado;

-Não acredito em destino; Emmus respondeu num tom frio. –O destino resposta para os fracos. Deixar sua vida nas mãos daquelas três velhas insanas é estupidez; ele vociferou, deixando toda sua dor transparecer em suas palavras.

-Talvez algum dia-...;

-Não pretendo esperar; ele a cortou.

Ayris o observou tocar a lapide com a ponta dos dedos antes de levantar-se. Estremeceu ao vê-lo com os obres completamente vermelhos e tomados pela dor.

Também não concordava com isso, ela e Anyra eram grandes amigas, mas muitas coisas se perderam a partir do momento que viram-se amando o mesmo homem, e mesmo assim a jovem desistira de tudo para que fosse ela a se tornar a esposa dele.

Uma parte importante de Emmus, que jamais seria recuperada, morrera com ela e ninguém poderia trazer de volta. Agora, a única coisa que via era um homem com o poder de um deus nas mãos, mas como as divindades, ele também não podia voltar no tempo.

Afastou-se, dando-lhe passagem. Ao pé da montanha, viu Ydashi aproximar-se correndo e ofegante, o amigo dragão, tão fiel a Emmus como Anyra também fora um dia parecia preocupado, ou melhor, com algo a falar, mas que não sabia se aquele era o momento certo.

-Meu lorde!

-Sim;

-Eu encontrei; ele falou com um sorriso triunfante.

Fitou-o sumir entre as árvores, deixando-lhe completamente sozinha ali. Voltou-se para o tumulo, colocando o buquê que tinha em mãos ao lado do dele. Não sabia o que Emmus pretendia fazer agora, muito menos o que Ydashi encontrara, mas naqueles poucos meses de casamento, aprendera a entender que ninguém, nem mesmo o destino era um empecilho para Emmus quando ele decidia que queria algo.

-Eu queria te odiar, mas não consigo; Ayris sussurrou com os orbes marejados. –Agora mais do que tudo, eu queria estar em seu lugar e você aqui. Pelo menos assim, eu saberia que ele seria feliz; ela completou antes de se afastar.

O que adiantava ter seu conhecimento, saber sobre as origens da vida e ter um poder que era conferido a poucos mortais, se o que mais queria lhe era negado. Amava-o mais do que tudo, mas antes mesmo daquele casamento chegar, sabia que tal sentimento não teria uma recíproca positiva.

Mesmo que Anyra não notasse, às vezes que estava com a amiga e Emmus aparecia, aqueles orbes verdes pareciam ganhar vida, tornando-se ainda mais intensos. Todos pareciam saber a verdade, apenas não entendia porque Anyra jamais se manifestara, quem sabe se isso houvesse acontecido, o destino teria sido mudado e eles houvessem ganhado um pouco mais de tempos; ela pensou, dando um pesado suspiro.

Agora era ela a senhora dos dragões. Entretanto, não pensaria duas vezes em trocar tal titulo por uma forma de mudar aquela história, mesmo que fosse impossível.

**.III.**

Assim que deixou os elfos e Nandor, seguiu até a biblioteca, a noite começava a cair, precisava pensar, não conseguira encontrar a jovem de melenas castanhas sem se lembrar do que quase acontecera em seu quarto.

Preferia simplesmente não pensar aonde teriam chegado se Mime não houvesse batido na porta. Sentia-se um cretino em todos os sentidos da palavra, mas o pior de tudo é que não conseguia se livrar da sensação que tivera ao ter aquela pele alva contra seus lábios, os suspiros extraídos dos lábios rosados.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, tirou a armadura deixando-a de lado e aproximou-se da janela.

Ainda havia aqueles sonhos, sonhos com ela e a outra garota de orbes violeta. Franziu o cenho ao ver lá em baixo, no meio do escuro alguém se mover.

Surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer quem era, como a jovem de melenas castanhas fora parar lá. De longe pode vê-la com os pés descalços, tentando vencer a neve, apenas trajando o vestido branco, com o qual a vira naquele dia.

-Aldrey; Alberich sussurrou, antes de sair da biblioteca correndo, pedindo aos deuses para alcançá-la a tempo.

Desceu as escadarias de mármore, ultrapassando a ponte principal e conseguindo alcançá-la, antes que ela chegasse à floresta.

-Aldrey; ele gritou, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

Céus! O que ela tinha na cabeça para fazer aquilo? –o cavaleiro pensou, segurando-lhe os braços, até ver que os orbes castanhos estavam apagados, sem vida.

O corpo da jovem cedeu, tencionando ir ao chão, mas conseguiu ampará-la antes de voltar ao palácio às pressas. Ela estava gelada demais. Se não fizesse algo ela iria morrer por hipôtermia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam andando há poucas horas, mesmo sendo fim de tarde as pessoas naquele decidiram recolher-se mais tarde, fazendo com que encontrassem as ruas mais movimentadas que o normal.

-Nossa; Celina falou olhando para todos os lados, tentando absorver todas as informações, enquanto Laura lhe contava sobre as historias locais.

-Lá na frente fica o _Madame_ _Tussauds_ , o museu de cera; Laura explicou divertindo-se com o entusiasmo da jovem. –E a algumas quadras daqui a Baker Street;

-Serio, pensei que a casa de Sherlook Holmes fosse só parte da literatura; a jovem falou animada.

-Existe um museu... Embora muitos digam que Sherlock Holmes não existiu realmente, foi erguido uma casa que hoje é o museu na Backer Street. O que nos leva a crer que, se os americanos adoram uma historia sobre ETs, os britânicos também são bem chegados a lendas urbanas; ele comentou.

–Alem disso, existem outros lugares interessantes para se visitar; Laura completou. –E também o Palácio de Buckingham, atual residência da família real;

-O que é aquilo? –Celina perguntou ao ver um veiculo passar pela rua, grande, vermelho e cheio de pessoas. Nem em Jamiel ou no Tibet vira algo daquele jeito; ela pensou curiosa.

-Aquele é um Routemaster, um ônibus de dois andares vermelho, um dos símbolos da Inglaterra; Mú explicou. -Mas vamos com calma, teremos tempo de mostrar tudo e mais um pouco a Celina; ele completou.

-Isso mesmo, mas amanhã vamos fazer compras na _Champs_ e depois decidimos que lugar visitar; Laura falou.

-Como? –a amazona perguntou confusa.

-_Champs_ _Élysées_; Mú respondeu, compreendendo o choque dela.

-Ahn! Nós...;

-Isso mesmo, vamos a Paris; Laura falou sorrindo antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro. –Você tem planos para amanhã?

-Não;

-Ótimo, precisamos mesmo de alguém para carregar as sacolas; ela continuou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha, mas continuou, explicando outras coisas mais a Celina.

É, seriam longas férias...

**Continua...**

**N/a: As "Histórias Dentro das História" que apareceram nesse capitulo fazem referencia ao primeiro Emmus – Senhor dos Dragões e Anyra, o Tigre Branco. Ambos mencionados varias vezes em o Despertar das Valkirias.**


	7. A grande virada

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**♥**

**O CARATER DE UM HOMEM É SEU DESTINO – Heráclito.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 7: A grande virada. **

**.I.**

O cavalo trotava com velocidade, o vento acoitava-lhe a face, mas nem mesmo isso lhe fez reduzir a marcha, entrou em uma clareira no meio do bosque aonde certamente ninguém iria lhes incomodar. A conversa seria longa; ele pensou desmontando e ajudando-a a descer do cavalo.

Alana tentou se afastar, mas as mãos que tinha em sua cintura, apertaram-se, fazendo-a estremecer e recuar. Não conseguiria fugir, nem ao menos adiar aquilo por mais tempo.

-Acho que não precisamos adiar mais isso não? Afinal, já se passaram dois séculos, para que ainda existam algumas restrições entre nós, princesa! –ele falou em tom acido.

-Não é o que você esta pensando Dohko; ela falou em tom aflito, virando-se para ele.

-Será? Pois eu discordo; o cavaleiro rebateu com o olhar frio.

-Você esta sendo cruel; Alana murmurou recuando.

-Acho que é uma palavra muito forte para o momento. Mesmo porque, se formos falar em crueldade, diria que você não fica atrás. Afinal, não fui eu que menti e depois fugi para me casar com outro; ele falou praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

-Do que est-...; ela parou ao compreender o que ele dizia.

Dohko sabia sobre o casamento com Alberich, queria ter contado a ele na época sobre os tramites de sua mãe para que se casasse com o Guerreiro Deus, mas não pode, não queria que ele se envolvesse nos riscos e guerras da Terra Média, principalmente depois de com muito custo ter sobrevivido a uma guerra em seu próprio país.

-Eu ia contar; Alana sussurrou, abaixando o olhar.

-E suponho que estava esperando receber as felicitações pelas núpcias também; ele rebateu com escárnio.

-Não é nada disso; a valkiria falou aflita. –Nós nunca...; ela se deteve. Dohko não queria realmente ouvi-la, dizer a ele que o casamento nunca aconteceu seria inútil.

-O que? –Dohko falou.

-Não importa agora; ela falou, tencionando se afastar, mas a mão dele fechou-se sobre seu braço, fazendo-a voltar alguns passos para trás.

-Importa, e dessa vez não vou deixar você fugir sem me contar à verdade. Toda ela; ele falou pausadamente. –Você não tem escolha; o cavaleiro avisou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

**.II.**

Sentou-se ao pé das escadarias de mármore, pensativo. Dohko sumira e não dera sinal de vida até agora. Precisava pensar em um jeito de encontrá-lo, antes que alguma coisa acontecesse. Já recebera um aviso dos cavaleiros que eles estavam em Moscou, mas devido a uma tempestade de neve iriam atrasar-se um pouco.

Menos mal, ainda teria algum tempo para resolver o que faria com relação ao libriano.

-Esta se sentindo bem, senhor? –uma jovem de melenas azuis perguntou.

Ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, constatou que a jovem vestia uma armadura como os demais cavaleiros, entretanto sobre o peitoral da armadura prateada existia o símbolo de uma águia. A Águia de Host.

-Sim, obrigado por se preocupar; ele falou, com um sorriso fraco. –Só estou cansado;

-Se precisar de algo-...; Adélia começou, mas deteve-se quanto às portas do castelo se abriram e Fenrir entrou acompanhado de outra pessoa.

-Céus, que lugar gelado; Cadmo reclamou, enquanto jogava uma mala que tinha em mãos, no chão e tirava parte da neve que cobria seu sobretudo.

-Cadmo? –Aaron falou surpreso e igualmente chocado com a presença dele ali.

-Caro amigo, como vai? –o Escorpião falou sorrindo, antes de agradecer ao cavaleiro que lhe acompanhou até ali e ir cumprimentá-lo.

-Bem; o aquariano limitou-se a responder. –Mas o que esta fazendo aqui? –ele indagou desconfiado.

-Eu? –Cadmo começou com aquele sorriso inocente que convenceria até uma freira de suas '**boas'** intenções.

-Cunhadinho! Finalmente, estava começando a achar que você tinha se perdido na neve; a voz de Leda chamou-lhes a atenção e todos viraram para ver a jovem aproximar-se correndo.

-Como vai querida? –o Escorpião indagou, antes de abraçar carinhosamente a jovem.

-Bem; a valkiria respondeu com um sorriso tão radiante que seria capaz de descongelar as geleiras do ártico.

-Mas onde ela está? Ficamos de nos encontrar aqui, se bem que depois dessa tempestade; Cadmo falou olhar por sobre o ombro da jovem como se esperasse ver alguém aparecer ali atrás.

-Alanis ainda não chegou; Leda respondeu.

-"Alanis?"; Aaron pensou ainda mais chocado. –"Cadmo e Alanis";

Sua mente simplesmente não conseguia conceber essa idéia. Porque entre todas as mulheres do mundo que caiam na lábia daquele Escorpião tarado, tinha que ser justamente Alanis à bola da vez?

-Acho melhor ir procurá-la, do jeito que estão as estradas pode ser perigoso; Cadmo falou em tom verdadeiramente preocupado.

-Ahn! Leda; Adélia falou cautelosa. Não estava entendendo nada, mas sentia uma tensão palpável no ambiente, ate mesmo Fenrir lhe lançou um olhar indagador da porta, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Desculpe! Nossa, que cabeça a minha; Leda falou, com uma docilidade que simplesmente não condizia com sua personalidade sempre tão explosiva. –Adélia, esse é Cadmo, meu cunhado;

-Muito prazer senhorita; ele falou, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia ao cumprimentar a jovem, sob o olhar atento do aquariano.

Sem olhas maliciosos nem sorrisos sedutores. Isso não estava lhe cheirando bem; Aaron pensou.

-Igualmente; Adélia respondeu ainda confusa.

-Lembra que lhe disse que minha irmã vinha passar um tempo comigo esse ano, então, como ela e Cadmo pretendem se casar logo, a princesa os convidou para ficarem aqui; Leda explicou calmamente, cada palavra pronunciada de maneira precisa com uma certa crueldade oculta no brilho de seus olhos.

-Entendo; a jovem murmurou pensativa. Se bem que, não conseguia lembrar-se dela falar da irmã. Ah sim, só uma vez, na última conversa com Amélia, mas ela não citara nada disso.

-"Casar"; o aquariano pensou, sendo tomado pelo pânico. Tudo bem que já havia se conformado com a idéia de que um dia Alanis se casaria com outro, mas não conseguia assimilar a idéia de que esse outro era justamente Cadmo.

-Nossa, que frio; uma terceira voz tomou conta do salão.

Todos viraram-se para ver a jovem de melenas violeta entrar, muito parecida com Leda, entretanto notava-se a diferença de idade entre as duas. Então era isso, irmãs; Aaron pensou com desgosto, compreendendo agora por que sentia-se sempre tão tenso na presença da jovem. Ela lhe lembrava Alanis.

-Querida finalmente, estava agora mesmo falando para Leda que ia sair lhe procurar; Cadmo falou, dando as costas as duas valkirias e indo até a jovem.

-Cadmo; Alanis falou surpresa, porém não foi capaz de processar informação alguma a partir do momento que sentiu os lábios do Escorpião sobre os seus. Calando protestos e indagações.

Estremeceu, sentindo um vento gelado envolve-los. As mãos tremeram fazendo a mala que carregava ir ao chão, enquanto os braços do cavaleiro envolviam-lhe a cintura de forma possessiva. Céus! Há quanto tempo não era beijada daquela forma? –ela pensou suspirando, entre os lábios dele.

Cadmo era um amante experiente e igualmente exigente, prova disso era a forma como seus lábios moviam-se sobre os seus, ou como sua língua deslizava por sua boca, duelando por posse, desbravando territórios desconhecidos.

Agora sabia perfeitamente porque muitas mulheres disputavam aquele cavaleiro nos tempos do santuário; ela pensou, pouco antes de se afastarem. Atordoada, apoiou-se nos ombros dele, sentindo o coração disparar e a respiração completamente descontrolada.

-Como vai querida? - ouviu-o perguntar e só assim conseguiu abrir os olhos.

Os orbes azuis do cavaleiro estavam nublados e os lábios curvaram-se num fino sorriso. Não aquele sorriso cafajeste que se lembrava. Era outro, que não sabia o significado. O que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou, vendo por sobre o ombro dele que a irmã observava tudo a distancia.

Leda! Quando pegasse aquela fedelha iria matá-la. Agora sabia o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que não quisesse acreditar que a irmã fora tão atrevida.

-Alanis; Cadmo chamou.

-Ahn? Sim!... Bem; ela balbuciou com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Que bom, detestaria que a viajem lhe deixasse aborrecida; Cadmo falou como um verdadeiro galã de novela interpretando seu papel de príncipe encantando. –Ou cansada...; ele completou agora com seu típico sorriso de predador.

Ah sim! Aquele era o Cadmo que conhecia; Alanis pensou. Embora soubesse disso, não conseguiu evitar de corar ante a insinuação pungente em suas palavras.

-Maninha, olha só que coincidência, no fim Cadmo acabou chegando primeiro; Leda falou inocentemente.

-Parece que sim; ela limitou-se a murmurar.

Quando pegasse a irmã. Ah Leda iria levar uma surra que nem mesmo a mãe teve coragem de dar para conter as travessuras da mais nova; Alanis pensou, sentindo o sangue correr como fogo liquido pelas veias, até que sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao avistar alguém ao pé da escada de mármore. Aaron!

-Aaron; ela murmurou, entretanto isso foi suficiente para chamar a atenção do cavaleiro.

-Não é mesmo uma grande coincidência; Cadmo falou a seu lado. –Até mesmo o Dohko esta aqui; ele completou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como vai Alanis? –o aquariano perguntou num tom glacial.

-Bem; ela respondeu tentando sustentar o olhar, mas instintivamente voltou-se para Cadmo, como se pedisse apoio, queria saber dali. Matar a irmã era sua prioridade, mas antes precisava urgente sair dali.

Como se sentindo sua aflição, Cadmo afastou-se, recolhendo ambas as malas do chão e voltando-se para Leda.

-Então, aonde vamos ficar? –ele indagou.

-Venham comigo, já deixei o quarto de vocês arrumado; ela falou visivelmente empolgada com a idéia de ter os dois ali.

-...; Alanis limitou-se apenas a assentir.

-Os fins, justificam os meios; ouviu Cadmo sussurrar em seu ouvindo. Mandando uma onda de estática por todo seu corpo.

Por Zeus! Antes de matar a irmã, precisava urgente de um antídoto para o '**veneno'** do Escorpião, antes que sua sanidade fosse comprometida.

Subiram as escadas e por um momento seus pés quase vacilaram ao esbarrar em Aaron, o cavaleiro afastou-se, deixando que seguissem o caminho, evitou olhá-lo, pois sabia que a única coisa que veria, era frio e indiferença. Como sempre; ela pensou.

**.III.**

Envolveu a jovem em uma infinidade de cobertas e mantas, atiçou as chamas da lareira tentando aquecer o quarto o máximo possível. Mas que raios! Onde ela estava com a cabeça para sair daquele jeito no meio da neve; Alberich pensou, numa mistura de irritação e preocupação.

Era só desviar os olhos dela alguns segundos e 'zas', lá estava ela metida em problemas de novo.

-Alberich!

Parou de andar em frente à lareira como um leão enjaulado ao ouvir a voz da jovem, fraca e enrouquecida pelo frio.

-Aqui; ele sussurrou, indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-Onde estou? –Aldrey indagou, abrindo os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos, suspirando aliviado por vê-la acordar. Os lábios ainda estavam arroxeados e as bochechas coradas pelo vento cortante que acoitara-lhe a face. Ela parecia tão frágil que todo o texto sobre irresponsabilidade que iria dar nela sobre caiu por terra.

-Em meu quarto, vai ficar tudo bem; ele sussurrou.

-O que aconteceu? –a jovem perguntou tencionando se levantar, porém ele não permitiu.

-É melhor ficar deitada, você tomou muito vento e andou no frio sem proteção alguma; Alberich falou em tom preocupado.

-Aquela voz parou; Aldrey sussurrou, com os orbes perdendo o foco.

-Que voz? –o Guerreiro Deus perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Ela me chamava, pediu que eu a seguisse. Depois tudo ficou escuro; ela respondeu.

-Ela era familiar? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Não sei, é como se eu só não me lembrasse. Como todas as outras coisas; Aldrey respondeu sonolenta.

-Como assim outras coisas?

Sabia que não deveria estar questionando esse tipo de coisa agora, mas era impossível, em dias normais ela se esquivaria de qualquer indagação.

-Coisas que toda pessoa sabe sobre a própria vida; ela respondeu num sussurro, deixando a cabeça pender para o lado. –Família, amigos... Alguém com quem compartilhar o tempo. Não me lembro de ter isso;

-Você não vivia muito longe daqui, não? –ele indagou.

-Não, mas não é como se eu vivesse a vida toda lá; Aldrey respondeu. –Foi como se um dia eu acordasse de um sonho pesado e não lembrasse de nada. Apenas encontrei uma senhora, que me disse que eu era sua afilhada e viera pra Asgard cuidar dela por ser muito idosa e que acabei sofrendo um acidente no gelo, que me custou às lembranças; a jovem sussurrou. -Três anos se passaram sem uma única lembrança surgiu e até ela falecer;

-O que você fez depois?

-Fiquei sozinha... Sem ninguém; ela respondeu, enquanto os orbes castanhos marejavam. –O que eu podia fazer?

-Calma; ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Foi naquele dia que você apareceu; a jovem completou afastando um dos braços de dentro da coberta e pousando a mão sobre a dele. –Tudo que vivemos até agora, são as únicas lembranças que eu tenho...;

-Um dia elas vão voltar; Alberich sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la.

-Não sei, algo em mim deseja que elas não voltem; Aldrey sussurrou. –Tenho medo!

-Estou aqui com você; Alberich respondeu, segurando-lhe a mão delicada entre as suas, passando-lhe segurança. –Não vou lhe deixar; ele completou, vendo-a aos poucos relaxar e adormecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em frente à lareira com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, a noite já erguia-se sobre Asgard e ele, diferente dos outros que estavam zanzando por ai, procurara a reclusão de sua casa para aplacar os pensamentos tumultuados.

Suspirou pesadamente, mais uma guerra estava vindo e nada mais lhes restava do que esperar e lutar.

Batidas suaves na porta lhe chamaram a atenção, deixou a taça sobre a manta que colocara para forrar o tapete, antes de se levantar. Quem será a essa hora? Estava uma tempestade terrível lá fora para alguém se arriscar por muito tempo na neve.

Abriu a porta rapidamente, sentindo uma lufada de vento bater contra seu rosto, quando por fim serrou os orbes, evitando a neve que invadia a casa, surpreendeu-se ao vê-la ali.

-Mime!

-Entre; ele limitou-se a dizer, dando-lhe passagem.

Hesitante, Anieri obedeceu. Retirou a capa, vendo-se envolta por um calor reconfortante vindo da lareira. Suspirou pesadamente, não pensou que aquela tempestade fosse começar justamente depois que saira.

Alias, isso vinha acontecendo muito constantemente nos últimos dias. Era como se a natureza estivesse protestando contra algo que eles ainda não sabiam. Entretanto tinha medo de confirmar suas suspeitas de que tudo isso tinha um único propósito relacionando aquele inimigo que ainda não conheciam.

-Eu! Bem... Não queria incomodá-lo a essa hora; ela balbuciou.

Agora que chegara ali, simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Talvez agir de maneira tão impulsiva como Amélia dissera, não fosse à coisa mais inteligente que fez.

-Sente-se em frente ao fogo e tente se aquecer um pouco, se não vai morrer congelada; ele avisou, indicando-lhe a manta.

Observou-o dar-lhe as costas e atravessar a pequena sala, rumo a um outro cômodo anexo. Então fora ali que ele vivera com Folken; ela pensou surpresa.

Imaginou que a casa do tio não existisse mais, já que o cavaleiro passava a maior parte do tempo no palácio. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, teria de tomar mais cuidado com esses conselhos de Amélia, mas agora que estava ali, não podia simplesmente sair em disparada como se Hati e Skroll estivessem atrás de si.

Deixou a capa sobre um suporte atrás da porta e foi sentar-se em frente à lareira. Com as mãos, esfregou os braços tentando se aquecer mais rápido, até que ouviu passos voltando em sua direção e um copo lhe ser estendido.

-Beba, vai ajudar a aquecê-la mais rápido; Mime falou, antes de sentar-se ao lado dela, colocando a garrafa de vinho e mais uma taça no chão.

-O que é? –Anieri indagou, sentindo o copo quente sobre a mão e um líquido amarronzado dançar sobre o copo.

-Rum; ele respondeu.

-No Canadá tínhamos o habito de beber rum e conhaque no carnaval; ela comentou, antes de sorver um cole da bebida, sentindo até mesmo as faces corarem. –Mas só no carnaval;

-Carnaval? –ele indagou, levando a taça semi-cheia aos lábios.

-É uma comemoração que acontecem três dias seguidos, em algum mês do ano. No Canadá é quase em junho, no inverno. As festas se resumem a criar esculturas de gelo e outras atividades na neve como esqui e snow board. São um povo bastante animando, a sua maneira é claro; Anieri comentou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas no Brasil o carnaval é diferente e acontece em Fevereiro, às vezes em Março. É tudo muito colorido, barulhento e agitado. Existem desfiles de carros alegóricos, cada um com um tema. No Japão, de alguns anos pra cá, eles tem tentado se adaptar ao carnaval Brasileiro, com moças dançando e carros alegóricos, mas são só em algumas cidades no interior. Ouvi dizer que o carnaval mais chato é de Veneza. As pessoas são certinhas demais lá; ela completou torcendo o nariz.

-Interessante; ele murmurou pensativo.

Asgard era um país repleto de neve, mas era difícil imaginar as pessoas dali vivendo como no Canadá, da forma que Anieri falava. Estava cansado de ouvir muitas pessoas do vilarejo apenas reclamando da situação e não fazendo nada para melhorá-la.

-Desde que voltei, não vi nada do tipo em Asgard, aqui não tem festas? –Anieri perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Não nos últimos dezoito anos; Mime respondeu, fitando distraidamente o liquido carmesim dançar sobre o cristal. –Quando a Senhora dos Dragões cuidava da Terra Média, tínhamos paz e tranqüilidade para viver em Asgard, todas as terras eram livres. Mas ai, um dia ela deixou o reino sob o comando de Wolfar, o pai de Hilda e Flér. Ele era um homem bom e justo e vivia sob as regras de Eraen, mantendo o reino todo em paz e livre de guerras; o cavaleiro falou.

-E depois?

-Depois, apareceu Durval, como a ovelha desgarrada da família pedindo abrigo ao irmão mais abastado. Wolfar acolheu-o no palácio. Hilda ainda era muito jovem e estava vivendo em Alfhein, onde treinava para ser uma sacerdotisa e valkiria. Durval aos poucos foi envenenando a cabeça de Wolfar, até os dois se enfrentarem e um deles morrer. O reino ficou para o parente mais próximo e maior de idade; Mime explicou antes de umedecer os lábios com o vinho. –Hilda foi levada para viver na terra dos elfos das sombras, já que aquele era o único lugar onde Durval não se atreveria a ir atrás para tentar mata-la. Siegfried que já fora sagrado cavaleiro, sempre esteve com ela. Após a morte de Durval ela foi chamada de volta;

-Até então, Durval já tinha feito muito estrago, não? –Anieri comentou.

-...; Mime assentiu com pesar, enquanto enchia sua taça novamente e estendia a outra para ela. –Eraen pouco antes de Wolfar morrer, ainda passou um tempo em Asgard, eu não me lembro direito, mas ela tinha um filho. Ele chegou há ficar alguns dias no palácio com Alexandra, mãe de Amélia, mas logo partiu também, voltando para Ehnoryen; o cavaleiro comentou. –Depois vieram às guerras, Wolfar morreu e Durval assumiu o poder. A batalha dos deuses começou, não aquela que todos conhecem, aonde os cavaleiros de Athena vieram a primeira vez aqui. E sim, aquela que decidiu a quem pertencia a Terra Média.

-Uhn?

-Existia um traidor no reino dos dragões, ele armou um motim e tentou tirar Eraen do poder. Dragões de todos os cantos do mundo vieram para cá. A batalha foi ferrenha... Alexandra, Freya e Eraen lutaram com milhares de guerreiros para garantir nossa liberdade. A liberdade dos nove mundos. Ehnoryen foi destruída e os dragões que sobreviveram, partiram para longe de Asgard. Nós vencemos a batalha, mas houve muitas perdes. Eraen foi uma delas, depois da batalha ninguém nunca mais soube dela nem do filho. Alexandra foi para Eldar, onde acabou se casando e pouco tempo depois voltou a Asgard com Amélia e o marido, mas depois... Bem, você já sabe como a história termina; ele completou, sorvendo um farto gole de vinho.

-Às vezes fico me perguntando quando tudo isso vai acabar? –ela murmurou, segurando a taça com ambas as mãos, aspirando suavemente à essência do vinho tinto.

-Não sei...; Mime respondeu simplesmente. –Às vezes eu pensou que talvez nunca acabe. Infelizmente não consigo ser tão otimista quanto os demais; ele completou.

Ela assentiu, nesse ponto tinha de concordar, não era nada fácil ser otimista quanto tudo o que se via eram guerras e destruição.

-Como vocês souberam sobre nós? –Anieri perguntou curiosa, mudando de assunto.

-Vocês nunca foram muito discretas; Mime limitou-se a responder, com um fino sorriso desenhando-se nos lábios rublos pelo vinho. –Alias, de quem foi à idéia de que espirar por paredes ocas era a melhor forma de se obter informações?

-Bem...; ela balbuciou, corando furiosamente. Realmente, nem um pouco discretas, precisava falar com Nora sobre isso depois.

-Outra coisa, as escadas da dispensa fazem muito barulho, principalmente quando se pelo menos dez pares de pés descerem por elas, da pra ouvir da ala norte, qualquer um que estiver na biblioteca ou em uma das salas livres consegue ouvir; ele completou.

-Céus! –Anieri balbuciou, levando as mãos a cabeça. Que coisa amadora! Como nunca havia pesando nisso?

-Com o tempo vocês aprendem; Mime falou em tom consolador, divertindo-se com as expressões chocadas dela. –Ah! Quando quiserem conversar em um dos quartos, liguem o chuveiro primeiro, a água abafa os sons; ele explicou por fim.

-Mais essa?

-É, mais essa; ele balbuciou, contendo o riso.

-Como sabe de tudo isso? –ela indagou intrigada.

-Folken vivia indo em reuniões no palácio e eu ficava a toa por lá, até ele terminar. Nesse meio tempo eu aproveitava para, bem... Digamos, que me situar ao ambiente. Nessa época conheci Alana, ela me mostrou alguns lugares interessantes do palácio para visitar e os outros, aprendi o caminho sozinho; ele completou, dando de ombros.

-Interessante! Como pode exemplo? –a valkiria indagou curiosa.

-Ah! Isso você vai ter de descobrir sozinha; ele respondeu, dando uma piscadinha marota para ela.

Não sabia dizer se era efeito do rum, do vinho ou da lareira a frente deles, mas sentiu a face aquecer-se ainda mais. Estavam os dois ali, sozinhos, conversando sobre coisas banais, como se uma guerra não estivesse para estourar lá fora. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem assim, sem precisar ficar na defensiva, ou sempre temendo que sua identidade fosse revelada.

-Você tem algum plano? –ela indagou.

-Sobre?

-O que fazer depois disso tudo acabar? –Anieri continuou, enquanto ele completava as taças novamente.

-Não sei... Talvez viajar. Sair de Asgard um pouco; ele respondeu dando de ombros. –Não pensei muito sobre isso ainda e você?

-Tenho vontade de conhecer a Espanha; a valkiria murmurou pensativa. –Ouvi dizer que lá no verão, é tão quente que quando chega à hora do almoço, as pessoas precisam tirar uma _sesta_ e só voltam trabalhar as três ou quatro horas. Deve ser interessante ter uma rotina assim; ela comentou pensativa.

-Você ainda não disse por que saiu no meio dessa tempestade; ele comentou casualmente, enquanto colocava a taça no chão e voltava-se para ela.

-Eu! Bem...; Anieri murmurou nervosa quando viu-o se aproximar, retirando a taça de suas mãos e colocando ao lado da sua no chão. –Mime!

-Isso não importa; o Guerreiro Deus sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos prenderem-se na nuca e puxando-a para frente. –Não agora que você esta aqui; ele completou, roçando-lhe os lábios.

Serrou os orbes, deixando-se levar por seus sentimentos. Nada mais importava que não aquele momento.

Estremeceu, apoiando-se nos ombros dele, enquanto um dos braços do cavaleiro circundava sua cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais. O beijo tornava-se intenso, fazendo-os ofegar em meio aos movimentos que lábios e línguas executavam.

Inclinou-se para trás, deixando a gravidade deitá-los de vez sobre o tapete, a lenha na lareira crepitava e as chamas pareciam cada vez mais intensas, aquecendo-lhes os corpos.

-Mime; ela sussurrou tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, no local que antes jazia a marca das garras.

Pousou a mão sobre a dela, levando-a aos lábios e pousando um beijo sôfrego sobre a palma rosada, fazendo a valkiria suspirar. Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e as cortinas pesadas sobre a janela, impedissem a realidade da noite fria de adentrar por aquelas paredes.

Os lábios se encontraram para um novo beijo, intenso e prazeroso, as mãos delicadas adentraram o tecido fino da camisa, arranhando-lhe as costas levemente, tirando-lhe um fraco gemido dos lábios.

-Anieri! –ele ofegou, hesitando.

Voltou-se para ela, com os obres rosados completamente nublados. Roçou-lhe a face com os lábios levemente, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Não é como se fossemos morrer amanhã; o cavaleiro falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa, para em seguida corar furiosamente ao dar-se conta da situação.

Prendeu a respiração, enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se fixos sob os dele, mas mesmo imóvel, ainda era capaz se sentir toda a extensão do corpo dele sobre o seu, deitados naquele tapete. Os lábios vermelhos do cavaleiro jaziam úmidos pelos beijos trocados e os orbes completamente carmesim tiraram-lhe todas as duvidas sobre o porquê da hesitação.

Estremeceu, quando ele deitou-se de lado no tapete, puxando-lhe para seus braços.

-Não precisamos continuar, se você não sentir que também quer; ele sussurrou, afagando-lhe as melenas esverdeadas.

Assentiu envergonhada, vendo até onde os impulsos os estavam levando, alias, principalmente quanto à forma de interpretação deles. Não que, não gostasse do cavaleiro, gostava... Apenas existam coisas pendentes demais entre eles, para simplesmente serem ignoradas, mas por um momento elas foram.

Foram esquecidas e teriam continuado assim se ele não houvesse hesitado, mas ele era um cavaleiro, ou melhor, cavalheiro e não tomaria partido em algo que causasse arrependimento a ambos; ela pensou com uma leve pontinha de decepção e frustração.

-Esse é um momento especial na vida de alguém; Mime sussurrou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Não me perdoaria se você me odiasse por isso depois... ;

-Mime; Anieri sussurrou, erguendo os obres em direção a ele.

-Existem sentimentos bem mais importantes a serem preservados para se arriscar a destruí-los apenas por desejo ou um fogo do momento; o cavaleiro continuou, acariciando-lhe a face. –Prefiro respeitar o seu tempo, do que tê-la me odiando depois...; ele completou, pousando um beijo carinhoso sobre sua face.

Silenciosamente ela assentiu, compreendia os motivos que ele estava destacando, completamente opostos aos seus, mas com toda a razão. Suspirou baixinho, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele. Entretanto nada lhes impedia de ficarem assim.

-É melhor descansar um pouco, a tempestade vai demorara a passar; ele comentou, apoiando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça, acomodando-a melhor entre os braços.

Minutos depois, ouviu o ressonar baixinho da jovem, que dormia um sono profundo. Suspirou pesadamente, soltando aos poucos o ar que retinha nervosamente entre os pulmões. Só os deuses sabiam o quanto fora difícil para ele manter a razão com ela ali, mas como ele mesmo havia dito, não queria correr aquele risco; ele pensou, afagando-lhe os cabelos, antes de se permitir relaxar e descansar também, aliviando as tensões de tudo que passara durante aquela semana.

**.IV.**

Era como se estivesse suspenso no meio do nada, não sentia seu corpo, não sabia se conseguira se mexer. Nada! Tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo parecia escuro, então não sabia se eram seus pensamentos que criavam ilusões de movimento no cômodo, ou se realmente as via.

Aos poucos a dor que sentia no corpo pouco antes de desmaiar voltou, um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios. Será que finalmente havia morrido e estava no reino de Hell? –ele se indagou.

-Calma, criança. Ainda é cedo demais para pensar assim; uma voz pacifica chegou até si.

Pensou ter aberto os olhos novamente, mas não conseguia ver nada. Frustrado, soltou uma praga baixinho.

-Uma outra pessoa não teria sobrevivido ao que você passou; a voz continuou e seus sentidos lhe disseram que ele se aproximava. Ou seria ela? Não sabia mais! –Entretanto, o que lhe aconteceu, pode salvar muitas vidas;

-_**Quem é você?**_ –a pergunta foi feita em pensamentos.

Não sabia se seus lábios estavam entreabertos ou se o eco que ouviu como sua pergunta, realmente acontecera ou era fruto de sua imaginação.

-Um amigo; a voz respondeu.

Então, pelo menos falar ele conseguia; o cavaleiro pensou aliviado.

-É melhor descansar e se recuperar. Mais tarde quando estiver melhor, poderemos conversar; a voz avisou.

Ouviu passos longínquos, tentou chamar a voz de volta e pedir que lhe dessem explicações, mas já era tarde, ele partira.

Aos poucos sentiu o corpo amortecer e uma onda de letargia lhe envolver, momentos depois, caia num sono profundo e livre de preocupações.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona, jogando as sacolas de lado. Suspirou cansado, ainda se perguntava como tinha pique para acompanhar Laura naquelas maratonas pela _Champs_, mas agora descobrira que exista mais uma pessoa no mundo com igual empolgação que ela; ele pensou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

Estava cansado e com o sono atrasado em algumas horas ainda pelo fuso, mas não iria deixar as duas andando sozinhas por Paris, carregando aquela infinidade de sacolas, alias, só estava com um quarto delas, a primeira parte já fora levada para Londres alguns minutos atrás, enquanto elas ainda estavam apenas na terceira ou quarta loja.

O dia seria longo; Mú pensou.

-Com licença, senhor; uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção.

Abriu os olhos, focando a imagem de uma jovem de melenas castanhas a sua frente.

-Sim!

-Deseja beber algo, o senhor esta ai a pelo menos duas horas, esperando as senhoritas; a gerente da loja comentou.

-Estou bem, obrigado; ele agradeceu com um sorriso gentil.

-Se precisar de algo, basta apenas pedir a uma das meninas; ela avisou, se afastando em seguida.

O cavaleiro assentiu, voltando a se acomodar na poltrona. Era melhor pedir às garotas que fizessem um "**break**" pelo menos para almoçarem, antes que acabasse entrando em hiperglicemia.

Levantou-se da poltrona, carregando as sacolas, foi até os provadores.

-Laura. Celina. Chega por enquanto; ele falou, batendo em uma das porta que sabia estar a jovem de melenas azuis.

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh;**

-Vamos, vocês duas... Deixem um pouco para os outros clientes, vamos almoçar depois vocês continuam; ele falou, ignorando a nova onda de '**ahs'** que veio a seguir, enquanto elas deixavam o provador.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...; Laura falou, enquanto levava uma boa quantidade de roupas para um balcão. –Ainda temos muito que mostrar a Celina, vamos deixar o resto das compras para amanhã;

-Ótimo; ele falou prontamente.

-Aonde vamos, agora? –Celina indagou curiosa, enquanto saiam da loja, levando varias sacolas cada uma.

-Bem...; Laura começou, porém foram interrompidas quando uma jovem de melenas vermelhas passou por elas, caminhando distraidamente pelas ruas. –Jéssica!

-Quem? –Celina perguntou, no momento que a ruiva parou voltando-se na direção deles.

-Laura!

-Eu mesma; a jovem de melenas azuis falou, sorrindo enquanto ia cumprimentá-la.

-Como vai? –Jéssica indagou, abraçando-a, antes de lançar um olhar curioso à amazona e ao cavaleiro.

-_Very good_; Laura brincou, com um largo sorriso. –Mas venha, deixa eu lhe apresentar, o Mú você já conhece; ela falou indicando o cavaleiro, que apenas acenou. –E está é Celina, pupila do Mú e minha mais nova companheira de balada;

-É um prazer conhecê-la; Jéssica respondeu com um sorriso enigmático, cumprimentando-a.

-Igualmente; Celina respondeu, lançando um olhar curioso a jovem de orbes castanhos. Porque tinha a leve impressão de que Jéssica lhe olhava como se já lhe conhecesse? –ela se indagou confusa.

-Pensei que estivesse na Irlanda; Laura comentou.

-Estava, mas com o termino da exposição, consegui convencer Diana a fazermos uma parada em Paris antes de voltar para a casa por uns tempos; a jovem de melenas vermelhas comentou.

-Quanto tempo vai ficar em Paris? –Mú indagou.

-Apenas mais um dia, já estamos aqui há quase duas semanas e Diana esta me deixando doida com essa mania de sair a "caça"; ela brincou, com um sorriso maroto. –Vocês sabe, _Parie é Parie_... Toda essa atmosfera conquista até o coração mais gelado. Entretanto, não tenho mais pique pra ficar vinte e quatro horas ligada, como essa nova geração; ela comentou.

-Você não é a única; Laura respondeu complacente.

-Olha só, pra quem vive ligada em uma tomada de duzentos e vinte volts, você esta falando como uma daquelas **'tias'**; o cavaleiro falou em tom de provocação.

-Tias? –Celina indagou curiosa.

-É, aquelas tias chatas que você não vê há anos e quando vê, a primeira coisa que elas falam é...-

-Você ainda está solteiro; os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu hein, sai fora; Laura falou torcendo o nariz. –Essa eu passo;

-Jéssica, estávamos indo almoçar. Não quer vir conosco? –o cavaleiro convidou.

-Se não for lhes incomodar, porque eu não tenho agenda aqui. Estou só matando o tempo antes de ir ver o Circo às seis; ela respondeu consultando o relógio.

-Ótimo, vamos então, assim você nos ajuda a apresentar a noite parisiense a Celina; Laura falou animada, enquanto puxava as duas garotas consigo.

-Vai ser um longo dia; Mú murmurou, enquanto as seguia pelas alamedas.

Mais uma para completar o trio, precisava se ocupar com algo e deixá-las sossegadas um pouco. Porque ele mesmo já não tinha mais tanto pique para acompanhar esse vai e vem de Laura e Celina por Paris.

**.V.**

Entraram no quarto de hotel, jogando as malas num canto qualquer. Não iriam poder seguir viajem de trem enquanto aquela tempestade não parasse. Só chegariam no dia seguinte a Asgard e quanto mais tempo perdessem ali, pior seria; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Não se preocupe Milo, vamos chegar logo; Aldebaran falou, enquanto o geminiano acendia a lareira da saleta que dividia os três quartos.

Não era um lugar excessivamente luxuoso, era uma espécie de pousada antiga, onde os três quartos eram ligados por uma sala com lareira. O ambiente era acolhedor e muito confortável. Não iriam passar mais do que aquela noite ali, então, era mais do que suficiente.

-O problema não é esse Aldebaran; o cavaleiro comentou, sentando-se em uma poltrona.

Uma senhora de idade momentos atrás os acompanhara até os quartos, avisando que a pousada oferecia um jantar por volta das oito, então ainda tinham uma hora e meia pela frente.

-E o que é? –Kanon perguntou, servindo-se de uma dose de conhaque em uma das garrafas num barzinho próximo à lareira.

-Meu tio me ligou ontem; ele respondeu, apoiando a cabeça sobre um dos braços e tentando arduamente relaxar o corpo.

-Cadmo? –Kanon falou, enchendo outros dois copos e estendendo aos cavaleiros.

-Ele estava estranho... Nunca ouvi meu tio falar daquele jeito, me deixou preocupado; o Escorpião comentou. –E ele ainda antes de desligar falou que nos encontraríamos em Asgard;

-Estranho, o que Cadmo iria quer em Asgard? –Aldebaran comentou.

-Não sei! Isso é o estranho! Há pouco menos de um mês, Giovanni ligou pra mim falando que meu tio estava com problemas, que se ele ligasse era pra eu não ficar pressionado para saber o que estava acontecendo, que eram problemas pessoais. Depois passaram três semanas e nada dele ligar. Liguei para quase todos os hotéis, hospitais e necrotérios da Europa atrás dele, até que do nada ele liga e fala que esta tudo bem; Milo exasperou.

-Calma, Cadmo pode ser um pouco irresponsável para a idade, mas sabe o que esta fazendo; Kanon falou, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Duvido, ele veio com um papo estranho de '**os fins justificam os meios**' e depois aquele '**nos encontramos em Asgard'**, não serviu para nada alem de me deixar preocupado; Milo continuou.

-Quem sabe ele não teve um bom motivo para andar sumido, ou estar indo pra Asgard também; Aldebaran falou, vendo as possibilidades. –Quem sabe você não ganhou uma tia e esta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água; ele tentou brincar

-Não, se bem que...; Milo ponderou. –Ele mencionou alguma coisa, sobre o que eu achava de ter a Alanis como tia, mas isso é insano. Vocês sabem, Alanis sempre teve seus _affairs_ com o Aaron, duvido muito que ela ia cair na lábia do tio Cadmo; ele falou descrente.

-Nunca se sabe; Kanon falou dando de ombros. –Afinal, quem entende as mulheres; ele completou num resmungo.

-É meus amigos, quem entende; Aldebaran balbuciou em tom pensativo. Se fosse somar a história de cada um deles ali, daria um bom livro; ele pensou. –Bom garotos, vamos descansar, saímos cedo amanhã e ainda temos que jantar;

-...; os dois assentiram.

-Vou aproveitar e avisar o Aaron que vamos chegar só amanhã; Kanon falou, saindo com o celular na mão.

-Como? –Milo falou, parando logo na porta.

-Eu disse que vou avisar o Aaron que chegamos amanhã; o geminiano repetiu.

-Algum problema, Milo? –Aldebaran perguntou.

-Não, nada não... Eu acho; ele balbuciou, voltando a andar.

Zeus! Como não pensara nisso antes. Quando pegasse seu tio, ira fazer escorpião frito, aquele idiota iria cometer uma grande besteira se metendo aonde não devia, mesmo que por uma '**boa causa'**; ele pensou preocupado.

-"Ai. Ai. Isso deve ser mal do signo"; ele completou em pensamentos.

**.VI.**

Deixou Storm no estábulo sob os cuidados de um dos sentinelas, passaram um bom tempo andando por ai, enquanto a ouvia explicar sobre a missão que a deusa lhe dera e que a obrigara a voltar para Asgard.

Por mais que quisesse aceitar essa versão dos fatos, Alana não falara nada sobre seu suposto '**enlace'** com Alberich e nessa altura do campeonato, como diria Aldebaran, nem ele tinha certeza de querer ouvir.

Então, sua reação mais lógica foi voltar ao palácio e esfriar a cabeça, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Precisava de um terreno neutro onde pudesse pensar e garantir que ela não fugiria, não enquanto não se acertassem.

-Dohko, você pode me soltar, não vou sair correndo; a jovem de orbes verdes falou, enquanto ele segurava seu braço e a puxava consigo em direção ao palácio.

-Não tenho tanta certeza; ele rebateu sarcástico.

-Você não quer me ouvir e não quer conversar, então, porque não paramos com essa estupidez de uma vez; ela exasperou.

-Tem razão; o cavaleiro falou voltando-se para ela.

-Tenho? –Alana indagou surpresa com a reviravolta que as coisas deram.

-Sim! Não quero falar nem ouvir mais explicação alguma. Então, vamos logo; ele completou voltando a **'arrastá-la'** consigo.

-Hei! –ela exasperou. –Me solte! Você esta parecendo um homem das cavernas assim;

-Não solto; ele falou pausadamente.

Todos seus sentimentos entraram em conflito. Dor, saudade, amor, raiva... Ainda era difícil acreditar que ela estava ali, que era real. Que parecia tão bela quanto à garota que conhecera a mais de dois séculos atrás, o destino a colocara em seu caminho e a tirara com a mesma velocidade.

Agora, simplesmente não queria pensar, muito menos deixar sua vida nas mãos dos deuses. Deveria ter ouvido o que '**ele'** lhe dissera, mas achou que fosse besteira, ainda mais naquela época. Hoje tinha certeza de que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, com um pouco mais de persistência e menos covardia.

-Agora sim; ele falou voltando-se para ela e pegando-a no colo.

-**DOHKO**; ela gritou no momento que ele a colocou sobre os ombros e encontrou no palácio que nem um furacão, disposto a mandar o primeiro inconveniente que entrasse em seu caminho para o inferno.

-É melhor ficar quieta, com você falando tanto, não consigo pensar; ele falou passando pelos corredores.

-Ótimo! Me coloque no chão e pode ir pensar até no inferno se quiser; ela exasperou, tentando chutá-lo, mas devido a posição pouco privilegiada que estava, era impossível.

-Não minha querida, até eu decidir o que fazer, você não sai do meu raio de visão; Dohko avisou. –Vá se acostumando, porque vamos passar bastante tempo juntos daqui para frente; ele completou antes de abrir a porta do quarto em um chute e entrar com ela, trancando a porta em seguida.

**.VII.**

Dizer que chegou ali por conta própria era mentira, apenas deixou-se guiar pelos passos da irmã e de Cadmo, estava chocada, irritada e por que não dizer muito magoada. Jamais perdoaria Leda por essa intervenção. A irmã fora longe demais agora.

-Aqui está, espero que gostem; a valkiria falou toda sorridente ao abrir a porta de um dos quartos na ala norte do palácio para o casal.

-Parece perfeito; Cadmo comentou e ela preferiu ignorar aquele tom de voz, enquanto o cavaleiro colocava as malas no chão e retirava o sobretudo, jogando-o sobre um aparador.

Entrou no cômodo, segurando-se na primeira parede que encontrou para se apoiar. Fechou os olhos, pedindo aos deuses para acordar daquele pesadelo insano.

Passar pela solteira daquela porta, foi como atravessar um portal que a tirava do mundo real, onde pessoas equilibradas viviam, para jogá-la dentro de um quarto cuja decoração era semelhante a do _Moulin Rouge_.

Gritantemente sensual, com suas cortinas pesadas de veludo e o dossel de seda vermelha sobre a cama. Sem contar os outros detalhes, que preferia não citar, para o bem de sua sanidade.

-Se precisarem de algo, meu quarto é a quatro portas daqui; Leda falou, afastando-se para sair.

-Ah! Mas pode parar ai já, mocinha; Alanis falou em tom seco.

-Algum problema, maninha? –Leda indagou com um sorriso angelical.

-Eu vou matar você; a amazona avisou avançando sobre a mais nova e teria literalmente pulado em seu pescoço, se no meio do pulo Cadmo não houvesse a agarrado.

-Leda, deixe-nos, por favor; Cadmo pediu, enquanto Alanis falava uma infinidade de coisas em francês que ele não conseguia entender, se bem que, pela expressão assassina dela, não deveriam ser palavras muito bonitas.

-Mas...; a valkiria hesitou por alguns segundos.

-Vá; o Escorpião mandou.

Assentindo assustada, Leda fechou a porta e se afastou rapidamente.

-Calma; Cadmo sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la.

-Me solte Cadmo, antes que sobre pra você; Alanis avisou. –Porque agora estou com um louco desejo de matar alguém; ela completou crispando as unhas como garras.

-Você não vai matar ninguém Alanis, então é melhor se acalmar; ele falou envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços fortes, impedindo-a de se machucar tentando se soltar.

-Não quero, e você? Como pode se deixar manipular pela minha irmã? –ela exasperou.

-Leda apenas me deu motivos suficientes para aceitar de bom grado ajudá-la; o Escorpião explicou.

-Uh! Sei que motivos. Qual foi a história da vez? A da irmã rejeitada ou saída pela tangente? Hein? –ela exasperou com os orbes marejados.

-Você precisa se acalmar, ficar assim não vai lhe fazer bem; ele falou, puxando-a consigo, que embora ainda resistisse, conseguiu arrastá-la até o banheiro.

Foi com surpresa que constatou que Leda pensara em tudo, principalmente quanto a manter o ambiente quente o suficiente para nem se darem conta da tempestade de gelo lá fora.

O local que estavam não deixava a desejar, como o quarto, tudo fora ricamente decorado para pertencer a um casal. Jovem, cheios de energia e principalmente, prestes a se casarem.

-Estou cansada de todo mundo em cima de mim, achando que podem decidir a minha vida; Alanis exasperou, mas antes que pudesse se esquivar, uma porção de água caiu sobre sua cabeça e suas costas foram prensadas contra a parede de mármore.

Um grito foi abafado em seus lábios, ao sentir o cavaleiro lhe segurar os braços, impedindo-a de sair de baixo do chuveiro.

-Cadmo!

-Agora se acalme; ele falou, envolvendo-a entre os braços de maneira protetora.

Ela ainda resistia, mas logo ouviu o primeiro soluço, depois os demais que vieram em seguida sendo parcamente abafados pelo cair das águas sobre ambos. Estavam molhados, as roupas pesavam em seus corpos, mas isso não era importante, não agora.

Afagou-lhe as melenas violeta, sentindo-a agarrar-se nas abas da camisa, suspirou pesadamente, detestava ver mulheres chorando, principalmente alguém que conhecia há tantos anos como uma pessoa tão forte.

Alanis era uma boa amiga, a conhecera quando ainda era muito jovem e vivia no santuário como recém sagrado cavaleiro de Escorpião, como os demais amigos, ela também acompanhou todo o drama que se seguiu após seu retorno de missão e o casamento arranjado de Hermione.

Acompanhou também os tristes dias que se sucederam a chegada de Milo a sua casa e o funeral da irmã e do cunhado, vitimas daquele acidente. Ela, Aaron e Alister eram seus melhores amigos, apesar de terem tomado rumos diferentes ao longo da vida ainda mantinham contato nem que fossem por conversas rápidas uma vez ao ano, bem... Pelo menos foi isso que pensou até encontrar Leda naquele cafezinho parisiense e confundi-la com Alanis.

Foi com surpresa que descobriu a irmã mais nova da amazona de Sextante e foi mais surpreendente ainda a resposta que ganhou ao perguntar para ela se Aaron e Alanis finalmente haviam se casado e Leda parecer bastante furiosa com tal possibilidade.

♥

-Você é louco, ou o que? –a valkiria exasperou, com os orbes lilases brilhando furiosamente.

-Como?

-Minha irmã jamais se casaria com aquele idiota; ela falou veemente.

-Calma lá!-ele falou em tom de aviso. –Aaron também é meu amigo, então é melhor tomar cuidado com o que vai dizer;

-Seu amigo, então suponho que você seja outro idiota como ele; Leda rebateu ferina.

-Olha aqui fedelha!

-Olha aqui você! –Leda rebateu levantando-se e quase jogando a xícara de café que tinha em mãos em cima dele. –Quem você pensa que é pra chegar aqui e dizer que seu amigo é um santo. Agora você vai me ouvir!

♥

E ele ouviu, tudo que ela tinha pra falar e mais um pouco. Foi quando seus conceitos sobre o quanto conhecia os amigos caiu por terra. Alister fora alguém que confiara a vida cegamente, mas que tivera seus segredos também.

Quando assumiu de vez os negócios da empresa, encontrou com ele numa reunião que teve na New Land na Irlanda. Foi com surpresa que o descobriu vivo, mas o amigo lhe fez jurar que jamais contaria isso a alguém. Ainda tinha ímpetos de dar uma surra nele por conta disso, apenas por imaginar o quanto Eurin sofrera aqueles anos todos achando que ele estava morto.

Ai vinha Aaron, aquele que sempre julgou ter a cabeça no lugar e ser o mais responsável de todos, pisa na bola daquele jeito. Queria acreditar que Leda mentira e armara tudo apenas por ser uma criança travessa, mas não. O que via em Alanis naquele momento apenas reforçava sua decisão em intervir naquela história.

Ela estava magoada demais, ferida demais. Com razão, mas ainda sim...

Reencontrar o amigo depois de tantos anos também parecia um choque, Aaron parecia fitar a todos como se uma barreira houvesse se erguido para mantê-lo afastado. Nos poucos minutos que estiveram juntos conseguiu sentir isso, alias, mais ainda quando Alanis chegou.

Ele parecia chocado, surpreso e porque não dizer... Assustado!

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo; ele sussurrou, erguendo-a em seus braços e tirando-a de baixo da água.

Colocou-a sentada sobre uma amurada ao lado da banheira de mármore e fechou o registro do chuveiro.

Olhou para todos os lados, buscando por toalhas, até encontrar um roupão vermelho e outro preto sobre uma bancada de vidro. Voltou-se para a amazona, vendo-a encolher-se um pouco, mais como auto-defesa do que frio.

-Alanis; Cadmo falou aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se na frente dela.

Viu-a com o olhar perdido, como se houvesse simplesmente decidido se desligar daquilo tudo. Tomou-lhe as mãos, puxando-a consigo, antes de se levantar. Apoiando-a contra seu corpo, pegou o roupão vermelho colocando-o sobre as costas, antes de começar a abrir os botões da camisa branca que ela usava.

Aquele não era o momento para pensar em conceitos de pudor e ela também não estava em condições emocionais boas o suficiente, para se cuidar sozinha.

Jogou a peça encharcada num canto no chão, deixando-a apenas com o conjunto de lingerie de renda preta, antes de fechar o roupão e suspendê-la do chão. Só esperava que quando ela recobrasse a completa consciência não fosse querer lhe matar por isso.

Ou melhor! Agora era ele a querer matar Aaron, quando pegasse aquele aquariano, iria lhe dar uma surra. Por todos os deuses, onde ele estava com a cabeça para deixar as coisas com Alanis naufragarem daquele jeito?

Ela era simplesmente incrível e alem de uma ótima pessoa, era uma mulher como poucas que já conhecera e olha que nesse ramo ele era graduado.

Afastou o dossel vermelho e as cobertas pesadas sobre a cama, colocou a jovem ali, antes de cobri-la com as pesadas cobertas. Estava esfriando, principalmente depois do banho forçado, era melhor trocar de roupa logo antes que corresse o risco de ficar gripado.

Avisou quase num sussurro que voltava logo e foi ate o banheiro, tirar aquela roupa molhada e substitui-la pelo roupão, antes de voltar. Sentou-se na beira da cama, vendo Alanis com os olhos fechados.

Ela não iria querer conversar agora e ele também precisava pensar. Deitou-se do outro lado, apagando as poucas velas que tinha pelo caminho antes. O próximo dia seria longo, tal qual aquela noite, que parecia sem fim.

**Continua... **

**Feliz Ano Novo pessoal. Td de bom pra v6...**


	8. Revés at memories

**_O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES_**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 8: **_**Revés at **__**memories**_

**Agora o destino da Terra Média esta na mão de um homem!**

**Ou seriam dois?**

**.I.**

Ouviu as garotas avisarem que iriam ao banheiro, enquanto os pedidos não chegavam, recostou-se na cadeira, tentando descansar um pouco antes do segundo _round_ até perceber que não estava sozinho.

Virou-se para o lado, encontrando um par de orbes castanhos a lhe observar. Franziu o cenho no momento em que ela sorriu, aquele sorriso tipicamente canceriano, cujo significado abria uma porta para infindáveis possibilidades, das quais, umas nem sempre mais agradáveis que outras.

-Você parece realmente cansado, Mú; Jéssica comentou.

-Suponho que seja pelo fuso; ele falou casualmente.

-Não, você já fez essas viagens outras vezes e sabe que não é só isso; ela falou calmamente.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Jéssica? –o cavaleiro indagou em tom serio.

-Sabe, você estava certo; a jovem continuou, ignorando a pergunta. –Ele estava um pouco confuso, com medo eu diria... Levou mais tempo do que eu imaginava para escolher um caminho, mas agora, não vai se deixar confundir com tanta facilidade;

-Ainda com o habito de analisar as pessoas, eu suponho; o ariano comentou.

-É algo que não posso evitar; Jéssica brincou. –Digamos que seja mal do signo;

-Sei! –ele falou descrente.

-Eu pretendia lhe avisar que ele havia deixado Dublin, mas com toda essa correria não deu tempo, alem do mais, não pensei que Alexia fosse intervir também, despachando-o pra cá na marra; ela explicou.

-Não tem problema, você já ajudou bastante, fazendo aquele idiota parar para pensar; Mú comentou. –Infelizmente muitas vezes achamos que fugir de algo desconhecido é a melhor opção para evitar um confronto, mas depois isso só piora as coisas;

-...; Jéssica assentiu. –Isso porque você foi o primeiro a incentivá-lo a ir para Dublin; ela comentou.

-Não, eu só disse o que ele queria ouvir; o ariano respondeu calmamente. –Ele queria esse tempo fora, sair do santuário, onde não se tem a mínima privacidade, para um lugar onde ninguém lhe conhece, muito menos ao passado que lhe condena;

-Vendo por esse lado; ela murmurou.

-E mesmo porque, ele achava que ficando longe, conseguiria a força necessária para combater aquilo que estava sentindo; o cavaleiro completou.

-É sempre assim, a negação primeiro; Jéssica falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Queria que você e Laura tivessem ido a Dublin, vocês perderam uma exposição e tanto; ela comentou mudando de assunto.

-Quem sabe na próxima; Mú respondeu. –Alem do mais, andei ocupado no santuário e não tinha como sair;

-Por isso Laura parece tão preocupada com você; ela comentou.

-Como?

-Não finja que não sabe, Mú. Você é um péssimo mentiroso; a jovem falou em tom de reprimenda. –Esta acontecendo alguma coisa que você esta tentando guardar para si mesmo, mas não cometa esse erro. Como você mesmo diz, Laura é a única pessoa em quem você confiaria sua vida de olhos fechados, não deixe isso se quebrar agora;

-Não vou; ele respondeu serio.

-Ótimo, porque agora eu sugiro que você aproveite bem o almoço, tenho a leve impressão de que Laura tem algo muito importante para dizer a você; ela completou recostando-se na cadeira.

-Com-...;

-Voltamos; a jovem de melenas azuis falou animada, retornando a mesa com Celina.

-Os pedidos ainda não chegaram; Celina comentou.

-Não, mas não vai demorar, já pedimos ao garçom que apressasse os pedidos; Jéssica falou mudando de assunto.

-Ótimo, porque estou com fome; Laura falou empolgada, antes de sentar-se e retomarem a conversa.

**.II.**

Olhou atentamente para a tela do computador, as palavras pareciam embaralhadas no fundo branco. Tentou focar os pensamentos no texto que tinha a terminar, mas nada. Pareciam uma tigela com sopa de letrinhas.

Suspirou pesadamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a escrivaninha e os dedos finos e longos entre as melenas negras.

Aquela imagem volta a cada segundo para lhe assombrar. Pensou que pudesse conviver sem ela e durante alguns bons anos isso fora possível, mas agora, ironicamente agora elas resolveram voltar.

Como depois daquele dia; Aaron pensou.



Viu Kamus se perder no meio da multidão de recém nomeados cavaleiros, sua missão fora cumprida, embora houvesse uma coisa que ainda desejava ver fosse demorar a acontecer.

Naqueles últimos anos passara dividindo seu tempo entre Kamus e se paixão pelas letras, escrevera algumas histórias que não pensava em publicar tão cedo, mas que serviam como uma conquista pessoal.

Entretanto, seu mais recente projeto consumia bastante do seu tempo. Sentiu um olhar sobre si, virou-se, deixando os orbes correrem pela arena até encontrar uma jovem de longas melenas violeta do outro lado da arena.

-Alanis! –ele sussurrou, porém quando tencionava ir até ela, a amazona deu-lhe as costas saindo do Coliseu.

Franziu o cenho, havia alguma coisa errada ali e não estava gostando disso.

-Hei amigo, sabe onde estão os garotos? –Cadmo perguntou aproximando-se do aquariano.

-Foram conhecer os templos, Kamus e Milo estão juntos; Aaron respondeu distraído, buscando encontrar Alanis novamente.

-Que coincidência não? –Cadmo comentou rindo. –Chego a ter pena do seu pupilo por ter de agüentar o meu sobrinho, Milo sabe ser bastante abusado quando quer; ele brincou.

-Interessante que eles tenham se dado tão bem, não; Aaron comentou pensativo.

-Deve ser coisa do signo; o Escorpião respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas agora preciso ir, tenho que falar com Milo e resolver algumas coisas antes de partir;

-Você viaja hoje? –o aquariano perguntou surpreso.

-Sim, vou para Santorini me interar sobre as coisas da empresa e depois começa a via sacra; ele respondeu com ar cansado. –Viagens ao redor do mundo, reuniões e mais reuniões, adeus vida boa;

-É, não é fácil; Aaron falou compreensivo.

-E você? Pra onde vai? –Cadmo indagou.

-Vou passar um tempo em San Petersburgo, na casa dos meus pais, depois volto para a Sibéria possivelmente; ele respondeu.

-Está certo, boa viajem amigo e não deixe de manter contato; o Escorpião falou despedindo-se dele com um abraço antes de se afastar.

Assim que Cadmo saiu de seu campo de visão, disparou em direção ao vilarejo das amazonas, quem sabe ainda a encontraria lá, entretanto, mal chegou encontrou com Diana no caminho, a amazona de Cobra foi bastante taxativa ao dizer que Alanis não estava lá.

Passou pelo observatório e por uma infinidade de lugares que imaginou que ela pudesse estar, mas não a encontrou. Até se lembrar do Coroa do Sol.

O décimo primeiro templo do coroa do sol; ele pensou. Sempre que queriam conversar, longe dos olhares curiosos, procuravam pelo abrigo do templo de Apolo, abandonado a mais de dois milênios.

Atravessou todo o santuário e como previsto, encontrou-a no décimo primeiro tempo.

Alanis estava sentada sob um dos pilares tombados, parecia com os pensamentos dispersos, pois não lhe ouviu chegar.

-Alanis!

-O que quer? –ela perguntou em tom seco, movendo a cabeça apenas alguns milímetros, para lhe fitar.

-Precisamos conversar; Aaron começou cauteloso.

Adiaram aquele momento por seis longos anos, agora não podiam mais, precisavam decidir se seguiriam aquele novo caminho juntos ou separados.

-Duvido muito que ainda exista algo a ser dito; a amazona rebateu em tom frio.

-Porque esta falando assim? –ele indagou confuso.

-Porque não vai atrás dela de uma vez e poupamos os dissabores; ela rebateu com sarcasmo.

-Como?

-Não seja idiota Aaron; Alanis rebateu colocando-se de pé. –Depois de toda aquela ladainha sobre arrependimento e tudo mais, seis anos Aaron, que coisa mais patética; ela exasperou.

-Alanis, você não esta falando coisa com coisa; Aaron falou cauteloso.

-Porque você simplesmente não admite que o fato de não ter me deixado tirar a mascara aquele dia, foi pra não carregar o peso na consciência desse momento, Aaron? Ou melhor, para tornar mais fácil tudo isso; ela continuou.

-Não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso, mas vim aqui conversar com você, alias, aquela conversa que adiamos por seis anos;

-Porque você quis; ela exasperou.

-Talvez; Aaron balbuciou. –Você diz que era porque eu não queria me arrepender, mas é o contrario, eu não queria que você se arrependesse. Será que é tão difícil entender? –ele exasperou. –Como acha que passei todos esses anos sem poder entrar em contato com você, sem saber como estava?

-Creio que muito bem, já que encontrou alguém para se distrair; Alanis falou em tom ferino.

-O que? –ele indagou surpreso.

-Acha que eu não vi a forma como a olhava, parecia surpreso em encontrá-la ali, mas também aliviado. Apenas um cego não enxergaria a verdade. Agora porque não nos poupa de descer o nível e vai logo atrás dela de uma vez e me esquece; ela berrou.

Estancou, chocado quanto a conclusão que acabara de tirar. Ela não poderia estar pensando que ele e Harmonia tivessem alguma coisa, isso era completamente ilógico, principalmente porque era obvio o porque da divindade estar ali.

-Eu e Aishi não temos nada um com o outro Alanis; Aaron falou ponderadamente.

-Aishi! Esse é o nome dela; a amazona falou em tom frio. –Então, porque não vai logo atrás dessa Aishi, logo?

-Você esta enxergando apenas o que lhe é conveniente, Aishi esta aqui por causa de Kamus; o aquariano falou irritando-se.

-Uma mulher feita de olho em uma criança, ah Aaron, que desculpa mais esfarrapada; ela falou sarcástica.

-Não espero que você entenda; Aaron rebateu, com os orbes acinzentados ainda mais frios. –Eles se conhecem a mais tempo do que alguém, cuja mente tão limitada quanto a sua agora pode compreender; ele falou dando-lhe as costas.

-Aaron!

-Esse é o fim Alanis, antes eu não queria que você se arrependesse, mas agora sou eu que me arrependo de todas as expectativas que tinha sobre você e que caíram por terra agora; ele completou antes de se afastar, sem olhar para trás.



Só os deuses sabiam o quanto fora difícil não olhar para trás naquele dia, jurou nunca mais se arrepender das decisões que tomava, mesmo que ainda restasse uma pontinha de duvidas quanto o certo e o errado.

Com o tempo, o que sentia por ela foi trancado em uma redoma de gelo em seu coração, impedindo que qualquer um tentasse chegar até ali. Nos últimos anos achou que estivesse imune a esses sentimentos, a essas fraquezas.

A única coisa que lhe servia de consolo agora era saber que o pupilo estava bem, que apesar de todas as provações ele e Aishi estavam felizes juntos. Era uma pena que Alanis na época não fora capaz de entender.

Agora, depois de todo aquele tempo, as Deusas do Destino se encarregavam de colocá-los frente a frente novamente, mas agora ela como noiva de seu melhor amigo. Que patético! –ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Ouviu o celular tocar próximo a sua mão, deixou o mouse de lado e pegou o aparelho. Franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o número.

-Alô!

_**-Mestre, é o Kamus... Como vai?**_

-Bem; Aaron balbuciou. Não iria ficar jogando seus problemas sobre a cabeça do pupilo. Isso não era do seu feitio. –E você, como está?

_**-Bem... Alias, nós estamos bem, Aishi e eu estamos em Moscou agora;**_ o aquariano falou.

-Vocês vêm para Asgard, também? –ele indagou curioso.

_**-Sim! Mas primeiro quero mostrar a cidade a Aishi, ela precisa descansar um pouco. Os últimos dias têm sido bem tensos pra ela desde que Freyr apareceu falando que Freya havia sumido;**_ Kamus explicou. _**–Ares e eu estivemos conversando e decidimos que é melhor fazê-la se desligar um pouco das preocupações, a guerra vai estourar a qualquer momento, mas ficar se martirizando antes não vai fazer bem;**_

-Vocês estão certos; Aaron comentou pensativo. –Mas mudando de assunto, seu pupilo ingrato, como você me deixa saber do casamento por terceiros? –ele exasperou, lembrando-se da conversa com Dohko.

_**-Como?**_

-Não se faça de desentendido, mocinho; Aaron falou com os orbes serrados.

_**-Desculpe mestre, não pensamos que a noticia ia se espalhar assim, mas iríamos fazer o convite pessoalmente;**_ Kamus falou abafando o riso.

-Convite?

_**-Para ser nosso padrinho, oras; **_o aquariano respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia_**. –Aishi e eu estivemos conversando, decidimos adiar um pouco os planos do casamento até as coisas se estabilizarem, por isso não falamos nada antes.**_

-Ahn! Bem...; Aaron balbuciou, surpreso diante da revelação.

_**-Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, no palácio tem uma garota de cabelos violeta, que vivi se escondendo com as demais atrás das paredes falças apra ouvir conversa alheia. Se não me engano, ela deve ter algum grau de parentesco com Alanis, porque são bastante parecidas;**_ Kamus comentou.

-São irmãs; o aquariano respondeu em tom sombrio.

_**-Sério?**_

-É; ele limitou-se a responder.

_**-Bom era isso, estamos por perto se o senhor precisar de algo, talvez em um ou dois dias estejamos por ai;**_ Kamus falou.

-Está certo, aproveitem bem a viajem;

_**-Obrigado;**_ ele respondeu. _**–Até logo mestre;**_

-Até; Aaron respondeu desligando em seguida.

Suspirou pesadamente, recostando-se na cadeira e desligando o lap top. Não tinha cabeça para mais nada naquele dia, se conseguisse dormir seria um milagre, mas era melhor tentar.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em frente à janela, com ar pensativo. Não queria tê-los deixado sozinhos sem se explicar antes, mas a irmã parecia realmente disposta a lhe matar. Agora só lhe restava esperar que Cadmo a acalmasse.

-Você parece preocupada, algum problema? –uma voz indagou parando a seu lado.

-Minha irmã chegou; Leda respondeu, voltando-se para o cavaleiro de melenas esverdeadas.

-Por isso saiu correndo? –ele indagou mais para si do que para ela, lembrando-se do que acontecia entre eles antes dela se afastar.

-Meu cunhado também veio; ela continuou hesitante.

Se quisesse levar o plano adiante, precisava ser convincente, principalmente quanto à história de Alanis e Cadmo estarem noivos. Entretanto agora, tinha até medo de pensar no que a irmã iria fazer.

-Ouvi falar que um casal chegou ao palácio, mas não sabia que eram parentes seus; Bado comentou, encostando-se na parede de forma que apoiasse a cabeça sobre o ombro dela. –Mas esse não é o único motivo, não?

-Não; ela negou com um aceno.

-Então?

-Mesmo que eu não goste de admitir, acho que fiz uma grande besteira; Leda falou num sussurro.

-O quão grande? –ele indagou, afagando-lhe as melenas violeta.

-Uma das grandes... Bem grandes; ela falou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirando. –Mas não posso voltar atrás;

-Então, precisa encontrar uma forma de resolver as coisas, já que não pode mudar o passado; o cavaleiro falou.

-...; Leda assentiu.

Aquilo era tão estranho, a pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas o detestava, agora parecia tão confortável em seus braços. Detestava admitir isso, mas gostava daquilo.

Ele parecera tão preocupado mais cedo, que derrubou todas as suas barreiras com aquele beijo. Suspirou pesadamente, não podia deixar-se desviar da missão que se imporá, mas depois da forma como Alanis lhe olhou naquele quarto, não pode deixar de não pesar os riscos que estava correndo.

A irmã sempre lhe protegera, cuidara de si depois que a mãe faleceu e lhe levou para a França, onde pode viver com tranqüilidade, mesmo treinando, até decidir voltar. Queria fazer algo para retribuir todo o afeto e preocupação e a aliança com Cadmo pareceu à coisa mais lógica no momento.

Eram duas pessoas que tinha em mente o melhor para um ente querido em comum no caso, Alanis. Então, pensou que se unissem forças poderia ajudá-la, mas ignorou completamente a parte interessada. A própria!

Ela sempre deixara claro que não queria ninguém se metendo em sua vida, nem irmã, nem outros parentes, muito menos amigos. Agora quebrara o pior dos tabus naquela relação. Intervirá e ainda colocara alguém de fora no meio.

-É melhor descansar um pouco, você está sob muita pressão todos esses dias e ficar se martirizando não vai ajudar; o cavaleiro falou.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente, antes de se despedir e ir para seu quarto.

Depois pensaria numa forma de resolver aquele problema e que os deuses lhe ajudassem, porque o dia seguinte a guerra ira começar.

**.IV.**

Os passos eram calmos, ponderados e calculados, o porte imponente chamava a atenção por onde passasse, mas já estava acostumado com o lugar, então, dificilmente alguém lhe incomodaria por lhe reconhecer.

Ouviu uma musica agradável soando por caixas de som em todo o corredor, aquele era o mínimo para relaxar as pessoas que iam até ali. Aquela não era a primeira vez, tão pouco a última, mesmo que o tempo naquele último mês houvesse sido um pouco escasso.

O local todo cheira a incenso, uma mistura almiscarada e suave de sândalos, alfazema e outras ervas. Entrou em uma sala muito bem decorada no final do corredor.

As portas eram de uma fina folha amarelada, semelhante aos antigos pergaminhos. O arrastar de seus pés sobre o chão eram suaves devido a madeira dos tacos.

Deixou os orbes vermelhos correrem pelo local, buscando-a. a esteira estava no chão, com apenas uma toalha branca estendia no meio. Uma fina nevoa prateada erguia-se do chão em um dos cantos da sala, vindo de uma bela fonte.

Os cristais brilharam entre as águas, iluminadas por lâmpadas coloridas. Peixinhos azuis e vermelhos corriam por todos os lados. Mais tranqüilidade do que aquilo, impossível. Nem mesmo as paredes bordô, que normalmente tornavam qualquer ambiente opressivo e luxurioso, acabavam com aquela harmonia.

Por segundos seus orbes se detiveram sobre uma jovem de longas melenas esmeralda e orbes acinzentados, sentada num dec fora do cômodo. O quimono negro cobria-lhe o corpo, destacando apenas a pele levemente bronzeada, o coque estreito no alto da cabeça, lhe dava um ar juvenil, porém igualmente sóbrio. Apenas os olhos, com traços delicados e finos, tipicamente orientais deixavam-na mais próxima de um mortal qualquer.

-Você parece estressado; a jovem comentou sem voltar-se para ele. Ainda mantendo as mãos pousadas delicadamente sobre o colo, enquanto os orbes perdiam-se entre alguns ramos de bambu que ultrapassam o telhado do dec tombando sobre o chão de madeira.

-Tive uma semana complicada; ele limitou-se a responder, vendo-a levantar-se com um movimento gracioso, sem emitir som algum.

-Imagino, por um momento pensei que não viesse; ela comentou, enquanto indicava-lhe um biombo na extremidade oposta do cômodo.

Observou-o atentamente, a semana não deveria ter sido apenas cheia. Havia mais coisas, mas não iria perguntar, não era algo que lhe dissesse respeito; ela pensou enquanto ouvia o farfalhar das roupas negras sendo tiradas, antes de serem penduradas sobre o biombo, uma a uma antes dele sair, apenas com a cintura envolta por uma toalha.

-Hoje não tenho muito tempo, Kitana; ele avisou antes de deitar-se sobre a esteira de vime, alongando os braços para frente antes de cruzá-los, descansando a cabeça entre eles.

-Você nunca tem tempo, príncipe Considini; ela brincou, indo até uma mesinha de mogno próxima a esteira. Pegou um potinho de rotulo esverdeado e abriu-o. O cheio de cânfora espalhou-se pelo ambiente, relaxante e igualmente refrescante.

-Ou deveria lhe chamar de Emmus; Kitana continuou em tom de provocação, enquanto voltava até ele e ajoelhava-se na beira da esteira, deixando o gel cair sobre a pele alva.

-Faça como quiser; ele respondeu, afastando os longos cabelos negro-esverdeados das costas.

-Uhn! Tatuagem nova, não me lembro de tê-la visto da ultima vez; Kitana comentou, enquanto as delicadas mãos corriam pelas costas largas, levando consigo o gel refrescante.

-Já tem algum tempo que ela não aparece; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Tudo bem, não vou insistir em conversar se você esta irritado; ela falou na defensiva.

Sentia pelo menos os músculos que podia tocar, completamente tenso. Deixou as mãos se concentrarem em movimentos precisos nos ombros e na nuca. Ouviu-o suspirar e aos poucos relaxar.

Por um momento suas mãos se deterão sobre a tatuagem. Ela vinha e voltava. Como ele dissera, mas era interessante que ela parecesse ainda mais viva agora.

Franziu o cenho, deixando a ponta dos dedos contornar de maneira distraída a expressão do dragão retratado ali. Um dragão negro de olhos vermelhos, tão vermelhos quanto os do cavaleiro quase adormecido na esteira.

O dragão da tatuagem tinha uma pose clássica e o pescoço esguio e empertigado, como se desafiasse qualquer um a tentar lhe surpreender, o queixo era fino e estava tencionado. Ou seria só impressão a sua?

Piscou seguidas vezes quando teve a impressão de ver o dragão ameaçar desaparecer, mas não, foi só impressão a sua. As cores pareciam mais vivas a cada segundo.

Respirando fundo, continuou a massagem, só os deuses sabiam o quanto sua profissão era difícil, principalmente quando caras como ele apareciam. Deuses gregos encarnados em corpos mortais. E aquele em especial era o pior de todos.

Emmus era o sonho de consumo de pelo menos noventa e cinco por cento da população feminina que tinha juízo. Hora era vilão, hora era príncipe encantado, se um dia ele escolhesse uma mulher para compartilhar sua vida, duvidava que eles fossem cair na rotina. Ele era a realização de todos os fetiches e fantasias de qualquer mulher.

Retirou as sapatilhas finas, antes de se levantar. Agora vinha a segunda parte. Subiu um degrau na beira da esteira, segurando-se sobre um suporte de aço pouco a cima de sua cabeça, ficando completamente ereta antes de apoiar os pés delicados sobre as costas do cavaleiro.

Com cuidado equilibrou-se, distribuindo o peso sobre as costas, antes de deixar os pés fazerem o trabalho que suas mãos executaram anteriormente, aliviando todas as tensões nervosas daquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses.

**.V.**

As pessoas caminhavam a passos rápidos por ali, distraidamente acompanhava o ir e vir das pessoas, enquanto as duas jovem falavam sobre banalidades.

-Algum problema, Celina? –Jéssica perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ahn! Não... Problema algum; ela respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

-Vamos Celina, pode falar; Laura falou fitando-a compreensiva. –Você esta preocupada, o que lhe incomoda?

-Estou preocupada com o mestre; ela confessou, agora que o ariano saira para levar a última leva de sacolas para a casa, podiam conversar sem problemas. –A última semana foi muito estranha;

-Como assim, Celina? –Jéssica indagou curiosa.

-Mamãe disse que foi desidratação, mas até mesmo o Kanon achou muito estranho o mestre do nada desmaiar e só acordar três dias depois; ela comentou, sem notar o olhar trocado entre as duas garotas. –Acha que ele esta treinando demais, por isso acabou chegando ao limite, mas não acredito nisso;

-Mú anda bastante estressado nos últimos dias Celina, mas isso não tem nada a ver com seu treinamento; Laura falou em tom consolador. –Não se preocupe com ele, ele sabe o que faz;

-Eu sei... Só que; ela ponderou.

-O que? –Laura indagou.

-É tudo muito estranho, de uns tempos para cá ele anda se afastando de todos, principalmente depois daquele almoço; a amazona explicou.

-O que aconteceu? –Jéssica perguntou.

-Faz quase um mês e meio quando Guilherme e Yuuri deram um almoço pra falar que Yuuri estava grávida, o mestre saiu logo no começo do almoço, mas depois a Eurin acabou comentando sobre o Ares, depois disso sempre se ouvem por ai comentários sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e o mestre; Celina explicou. –O mestre não se mete na vida de ninguém e sei que toda essa especulação em cima dele, o irrita, mas eles simplesmente preferem não perceber, até meu pai;

-Ares era irmão de seu pai Celina, acredito que saber da verdade agora, depois de tanto tempo tenha-no chocado; Jéssica explicou. –Afinal, mesmo que ele sendo um cretino, ainda é irmão do Shion. E sim, toda essa especulação deve estar irritando muito ao Mú, mas ele é educado demais para chutar o balde; ela completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Isso também me preocupa; Laura comentou pensativa. –Não tiro a razão dele por não querer dividir os problemas com os demais, ele tem seus motivos, mas ficar guardando também não é bom;

-Ele só precisa de um tempo, ele anda muito sobrecarregado ultimamente; Jéssica comentou.

-E ainda tem a Mia; Celina falou com ar cansado. –Aquela garota esta me dando nos nervos; ela exasperou.

-Como? –Laura perguntou curiosa.

-Tudo bem que no santuário não se tem muita privacidade, mas a garota foge do mestre como se os cães do inferno estivessem perseguindo ela. Agora ela sumiu sem mais nem menos, não sei, acho que o mestre pensa que de alguma forma é culpa dele, mas não é; Celina falou veemente. –A garota é uma pata e ele se martiriza; ela exasperou indignada.

-Cada um tem seu tempo Celina; Jéssica falou rindo. –Infelizmente nem todos são tão lógicos quanto você;

-Não estou fazendo comparações, apenas não gosto de ver meu mestre injuriado; ela rebateu.

-Mú disse que ela viajou por causa de problemas pessoais; Laura falou calmamente. –Talvez seja realmente isso, problemas familiares vêm e voltam, não temos como prever;

-Em dias normais as coisas são iguais; Celina explicou. –Ás vezes eu acho que ela não gosta do mestre o suficiente para insistir numa relação;

-Celina, não julgue dessa forma; Jéssica a repreendeu severamente pegando até mesmo Laura de surpresa. –Você é jovem de mais para pensar como alguém que já viveu cem anos. Somente aqueles que estão envolvidos, sabem o que realmente sentem;

-Mas...;

-Por mais que seja difícil aceitar, existe uma infinidade de fatores que às vezes conspiram contra nós. No caso deles não é diferente, mas deixe que eles se entendam sem interferências. Um dia você ainda vai se apaixonar e vai sentir na pele o que quero dizer. A negação é o primeiro passo;

-Depois começam as esquivas; Laura continuou de maneira enigmática entendo aonde ela queria chegar. –Ai você tenta lutar contra aquilo que sente, negando até mesmo para si;

-Até aceitar que não da para voltar mais atrás; Jéssica completou, com um sorriso compreensivo. –Você ainda tem muito que viver, muito a conhecer, antes de criar sua própria opinião sobre o mundo e seus habitantes;

Dando-se por vencida, Celina assentiu, diante de tantos argumentos, não tinha como ir contra.

-Mas fique tranqüila, vai ficar tudo bem com Mú; Laura falou veemente.

**.VI.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia o corpo todo quente e tinha dificuldade de se mover devido às pesadas cobertas. Virou-se para o lado encontrando sobre um aparador apenas uma vela sobre um castiçal, acessa.

Suspirou cansada, despertando completamente. Agora se lembrava de tudo, o convite inesperado da irmã para ir a Asgard, sua preocupação quanto a possível guerra, o que a fizera não pensar muito antes de ir para lá, depois a chegada.

Aaron! Cadmo! Leda! Abafou um gemido entre os travesseiros, ainda queria matar a irmã, depois dar uma surra no Escorpião por compactuar com isso e Aaron, ainda não sabia o que fazer com ele, mas depois daria uma passada na biblioteca ver se exista algum volume sobre tortura medieval, quem sabe tivesse alguma idéia.

-Bom dia; uma voz vinda da porta lhe chamou a atenção.

Remexeu-se na cama, sentindo o tecido macio do roupão acompanhar-lhe o movimento. Roupão! Ah sim; ela pensou lembrando-se da outra parte do pesadelo do dia anterior.

O banho com Cadmo, não que essa fosse a parte ruim, mas... Era melhor não pensar em nada no momento, ainda estava com os sentidos abalados e sua sanidade comprometida.

-Bom dia; Alanis limitou-se a responder, enquanto tentava sentar-se na cama.

O cavaleiro entrou no quarto, ainda vestindo apenas o roupão preto, carregando uma bandeja recheada de coisas. Foi em direção a cama, colocando a bandeja sobre o colo de Alanis assim que ela se acomodou.

-É melhor comer e recobrar as energias; ele falou, fitando-a calmamente.

-Cadmo; Alanis começou.

-Depois conversamos, esta bem; o Escorpião a cortou, pousando a mão delicadamente sobre a sua. –Sei que temos muito o que falar, mas primeiro você vai tomar um bom café; ele completou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-...; Silenciosamente ela assentiu. –E você?

-Andei dando umas beliscadas lá embaixo, enquanto a cozinheira preparava seu café; Cadmo brincou, enquanto servia um pouco de leite e café puro numa xícara para ela. –A tempestade já passou, se você estiver se sentindo bem mais tarde, podemos dar uma volta;

-Por mim, tudo bem; Alanis concordou. –Se eu pudesse sairia e não voltaria mais; a amazona confessou.

-Eu sei, mas estou aqui pra te ajudar; Cadmo falou. –Independente do que Leda tenha dito, tenho meus motivos para intervir;

-Mas...;

-Não quero controlar sua vida Alanis, pelo contrario; ele falou antes que ela pudesse continuar. –Somos amigos, não vou deixar que você pare de viver por causa das falhas de outra pessoa, mesmo que o sujeito em questão seja meu melhor amigo;

-Não queria que outras pessoas se envolvessem nos meus problemas e mesmo porque, já se passaram anos demais para se tocar nesse assunto;

-Não o suficiente para você parar de lamber as feridas; o Escorpião falou em tom sério. –Mas não vamos ficar falando disso agora, coma e descanse mais um pouco, vou aumentar o fogo na lareira e aquecer isso aqui. Parece que lá fora esta ainda mais frio depois da tempestade; Cadmo falou antes de se levantar da beira da cama e ir até a lareira.

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou, fazendo-o estancar com o feixe de lenha na mão.

-Pelo que?

-Por estar aqui; Alanis respondeu, antes de levar a xícara aos lábios e desviar sua atenção para a bandeja.

**.VII.**

Acomodou-se em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, enquanto a ouvia praguejar e tentar abrir a porta a qualquer custo. Entretanto o '_fudô'_ colado à porta frustrava todas as suas tentativas.

Desde muito cedo, uma das técnicas que desenvolvera era a invocação de um fudô, ou melhor, um lacre que com a utilização do cosmo, poderia usar como cadeado ou apenas uma tranca. Como fazia agora com a porta. Ela poderia chutar, esmurrar ou jogar uma cômoda sobre a porta, que não iria causar nem ao menos um arranhão.

Essa era a única forma que conseguira pensar e mantê-la ao seu alcance ao mesmo tempo, mas aquele barulho não estava ajudando.

-Alana, sente-se e fique quieta; Dohko mandou aborrecido.

-Você é um homem das cavernas, como ousa me prender aqui? –a valkiria esbravejou voltando-se para ele com o dedo em riste. –Depois se diz um cavaleiro!

-Todos temos uma veia primitiva Alana, não queria ver o pior lado da minha, agora fiquei quieta que preciso pensar; ele rebateu desviando o olhar dela para a janela a sua direita. Elas também estavam lacradas, apenas por precaução.

-Você é detestável; Alana resmungou, indo sentar-se do outro lado do quarto, na pontinha da cama, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, irritada.

-Como alguns conceitos mudaram ao longo dos anos, não? –ele rebateu sarcástico, sem voltar-se para ela.

-Idiota! –ela murmurou com a face em chamas.

Aquele petulante, só estava falando isso para lhe provocar, o pior era que depois de mais de dois séculos, via com frustração que não era imune a ele, mesmo recebendo seus ataques ferinos na forma de palavras a cada segundo.

Inclinou-se na poltrona, cruzando uma das pernas sobre a outra, antes de acomodar-se melhor. O corpo todo estava tenso e também, estava extremamente cansado, mas não iria dormir com tanta facilidade, a adrenalina que pulsava em sua corrente sanguínea não iria deixar.

Alem do mais, ela estava ali para perturbar o pouco de razão que ainda lhe restava. Ouviu um barulho baixo, franziu o cenho buscando a origem do som até sentir o celular vibrar dentro do bolso interno do casaco.

-Alô! –Dohko falou, atendendo o celular. Alana que mantinha-se em silêncio, voltou-se curiosa para ele.

_**-Dohko, sou eu Ilyria;**_ a voz da esposa de Shion soou um pouco tremula.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ilyria? –ele perguntou, empertigando-se na cadeira.

_**-Ai Dohko, parece uma bola de neve, a cada dia os problemas ficam maiores; **_ela respondeu com ar cansado_**. –Mas me diz, por acaso o Mú entrou em contato com você?**_

-Não, ainda não; ele respondeu, preocupado. –Porque?

_**-Antes de ontem Shion e Kanon quase destruíram o templo de Áries;**_

-O QUE? –ele quase berrou, fazendo a jovem de melenas castanhas se sobressaltar.

**-Houve um acidente de manhã, quero dizer, Celina e Shion foram treinar na arena e ele se excedeu. Kanon interviu e disse que ia levá-la para casa;**

-Mas?

_**-Eles fugiram para Santorini;**_ Ilyria respondeu.

-Como é? –ele indagou rindo. Conseguia imaginar a cara do amigo diante dessa situação, por mais grave que fosse. –Desculpe, mas não vejo como isso pode ter sido algo ruim;

**-Não é, é bom pra ela conviver com gente jovem e conhecer outros lugares, o problema é que ela fugiu de casa depois; **

-Onde ela está então? –Dohko perguntou, ficando novamente serio.

_**-Com Mú, mas não sei aonde. Quando Shion descobriu que Celina fugiu, colocou todo o santuário atrás dela, depois ela fugiu de novo, só que pro templo de Áries;**_ Ilyria explicou. _**–Foi quando tudo aconteceu;**_

-Tudo, o que exatamente?

**-Kanon a encontrou e ficou com ela todo o tempo, até descobrir que ela tinha fugido, quando ele foi falar com ela sobre Shion estar preocupado. Shion apareceu e ela acha que foi o Kanon quem contou aonde ela estava;**

-E suponho que não tenha sido ele a fazer isso, não?

-_**Não**_; Ilyria murmurou pesarosa._** –Foi Hanay, ela queria que os dois se entendessem e contou ao Shion onde ela estava. Mas ai, Kanon acabou deixando escapar que era ele que estava com a Celina em Santorini e bem...;**_

-Ai entra aquela parte sobre destruir o templo, eu suponho; Dohko comentou, enquanto em pensamentos calculava o tamanho do estrago.

**-Isso, eu virei as costas um minuto para ir falar com Celina e eles quase destruíram o templo;**

-Olha Ilyria, não faço a mínima idéia de como lhe ajudar com esse problema; ele confessou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**-Dohko, sei que o Mú confia em você e lhe trata como um segundo mestre, só peço que se ele entrar em contato com você, pergunte a ele onde Celina esta. Estou preocupada com minha filha Dohko, mesmo ele dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem eu ainda sou mãe, não posso deixar de me preocupar com a minha menina;**

-Celina não é mais criança Ilyria; Dohko a repreendeu. –Todos esses problemas que vocês vem tendo, é porque o cabeça-dura do seu marido não consegue ver que ela é uma mulher com idade suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões. Alem do mais, pelo que sei, ela estava de folga não? De onde o Shion tirou que ela teria de treinar?

**-Foi a única forma que ele encontrou, não sei, acho que ele pensou que treinando poderiam se entender melhor e ficarem juntos;**

-Ilyria, o mestre da Celina é o Mú. Regra número um entre cavaleiro e pupilo. O mestre dita as regras, o pupilo obedece. Ninguém de fora tem autorização para interferir. Shion quebrou essa regra, não interessa se ele é o pai ou que se dane se é o Grande Mestre, ele não tem direito de interferir no treinamento dela. Se esta tão alheio ao que deve fazer, procure um analista;

_**-Mas...;**_

-Eu sei que é difícil lidar com tudo isso, mas problemas todos nós temos. Esta na hora do Shion acordar e ver que ele pode ser o Grande Mestre, mas não é o centro do universo, onipotente e onipresente. Ele já esteve errado antes, mas esta na hora de aprender a admitir os erros e fazer direito, em vez de ficar batendo a cabeça na parede a cada pisada na bola;

_**-Eu só quero saber onde ela está Dohko;**_ ela falou com a voz fraca.

-Sinto muito Ilyria, se o Mú decidiu que o melhor para Celina é ficar afastada do santuário por um tempo, não vou interferir. O máximo que posso fazer é pedir que ela entre em contato com você, nada mais;

_**-Já é o suficiente;**_ a amazona respondeu.

-Está certo;

-_**Obrigada**_;

-Até; ele falou antes de desligar.

Recostou-se na poltrona fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, mas essa. Shion perdera o juízo. Onde já se viu? Quando o amigo lhe visitou à pouco tempo atrás em Rozan e contou que ele e Celina estavam progredindo no relacionamento pai e filha achou que tudo fosse se acertar, mas depois dessa. Não duvidava que um abismo houvesse aberto entre eles.

-Você foi cruel; Alana o repreendeu.

-Às vezes é um mal necessário; ele limitou-se a responder.

Fora bastante duro com Ilyria, mas tinha consciência de que, se Shion estava inseguro quanto a sua relação com Celina, ela também não estava ajudando. Deixar que o amigo fizesse tudo sozinho era pedir para ele meter os pés pelas mãos e se atrapalhar como sempre.

Tanto Ilyria como Shion pareciam ter se unido na idéia de que Celina era uma criança e precisava de proteção vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ignoravam que essa '**criança'** tinha quase dezoito anos e era uma amazona em treinamento.

-Mas era uma mãe preocupada com a filha; ela continuou indignada. As vozes estavam tão alteradas no telefone, que mesmo que não estivesse em viva-voz, conseguiu ouvir tudo.

-Celina esta bem, não há porque se preocupar; ele falou dando de ombros.

-Mas e essa Ilyria? Acha que é certo deixá-la sem saber da filha? –Alana rebateu.

-Não vou discutir isso com você, Alana; ele falou, cortando-a.

Bufou indignada, depois de tanto tempo havia se esquecido de como Dohko poderia ser irritante e arrogante quando queria. E nesse momento, ele estava sendo capaz de despertar seus piores sentimentos.

-Você fala isso porque a filha não é sua; a valkiria rebateu mordaz.

-Talvez; o cavaleiro respondeu dando de ombros. –Como não tenho filhos, não sei se cometeria os mesmos erros ou talvez piores;

-Você não...; Ela murmurou surpresa, observando-o sob a penumbra do quarto.

O silêncio se abateu entre eles, encostou a cabeça sobre o pilar que sustentava o dossel sobre a cama e serrou os orbes, estava cansada demais para continuar discutindo, mas não havia outra forma de acabarem logo com aquilo; ela pensou antes de acabar caindo no sono. Dando o primeiro _round _por perdido.

Levantou-se a poltrona, praguejando intimamente por ter sido tão frio tanto com ela quanto com Ilyria, mesmo que soubesse ser um mal necessário detestava esse tipo de coisa.

Aproximou-se da cama, afastando as cobertas antes de colocar a jovem ditada sobre a mesma. Ela parecia tão ou mais cansada do que a si mesmo, a pele antes alva parecia completamente pálida agora e profundas marcas acinzentadas surgiram abaixo dos olhos.

Cobriu-a com as colchas pesadas, vendo-a aconchegar-se entre os tecidos. Afastou-se em seguida indo até a lareira e reavivando o fogo, para aquecer o quarto. A noite seria longa e cansativa, principalmente para alguém que passaria as próximas horas sentado em uma poltrona; ele pensou voltando ao canto de origem.

**.:: A história dentro da História - Amélia::.**

_As folhas farfalhavam com graciosidade sob a brisa suave daquela tarde, a primavera chegara repleta de flores e alegria em Enohryen. Que todos, sem exceção se sentiam contagiados por aquela atmosfera._

_Na beira do lago, distraidamente um garotinho brincava, bem... A sua maneira, mas brincava._

_-Ele é sempre tão serio; a jovem de melenas lilases comentou, sentando-se em uma cadeira de vime ao lado da amiga._

_-Mesmo nessa idade ele tem consciência do que esperam dele no futuro; Alexandra respondeu com um olhar sereno._

_-Queria que ele crescesse como uma criança normal, livre de preocupações; Eraen comentou, dando um pesado suspiro. –às vezes penso que se minha escolha fosse outra, ele não teria esse problema para se socializar;_

_-Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim; a valkiria falou com ar sério. –Somos amigas e como sua amiga, você sabe que jamais concordei com a escolha que tomou ao isolá-lo em Enohryen, privando de conhecer 'ele';_

_-Você sabe meus motivos; Eraen exasperou._

_-Sei, mas não quer dizer que concorde com eles; Alexandra rebateu. –Desde que Emmus nasceu você não tem mais o direito de ser egoísta; ela exasperou._

_-Mãe! Tia!_

_Viraram-se bem a tempo de ver uma luz forte envolver o garotinho e as águas do lago tornarem-se turbulentas. Levantaram correndo, indo até ele. Foi com surpresa que notaram os fios curtos e lisos do garotinho levemente chamuscados e um pouquinho de cinzas sobre o nariz afinalado._

_-O que foi isso? -Eraen perguntou, pegando o pequeno no colo e apertando-o entre os braços para ter certeza que estava tudo bem._

_-Ai...; ele resmungou tentando se afastar e torcendo o nariz._

_-Tudo bem Eraen, foi só o susto; Alexandra falou rindo, enquanto o garotinho esquivava-se rapidamente para longe da mãe. –Mas o que estava fazendo, criança?_

_-Vidro; ele respondeu inocentemente, enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão e começava a pegar algumas coisas que deixara espalhado._

_-Como? –Eraen perguntou confusa, porém logo tal sentimento foi sobrepujado pela surpresa, quando ele estendeu as mãozinhas entre elas e revelou o que estava fazendo, antes da pequena explosão._

_Parecia um cristal lapidado, mas a verdade estava bem longe de ser tão simples. Aquele era um diamante negro, com finos veios prateados. Não um vidro comum._

_-Isso é um diamante; Alexandra falou chocada. –Você fez um diamante!_

_-Vi tio Ydashi misturando umas coisas esses dias e só repeti; ele falou com modéstia, sem entender o porque de todo aquele alarde._

_-Autodidata; Eraen murmurou surpresa._

_Já havia notado que o pequeno aprendia as coisas mais rápido que as crianças, tanto as comuns, quanto as que viviam em Enohryen filhos dos outros dragões, mas um diamante? Aquilo não era coisa para uma criança saber fazer._

_Ia contra todos os conceitos sobre o equilíbrio da natureza que conhecia. A mãe natureza criava os minerais e os deixava sobre o seio da terra tempo necessário para cristalizarem e tornarem-se as pedras preciosas que conheciam, mas criar algo aparentemente do nada, numa pequena fração de tempo, era chocante._

_-Então, você criou um diamante; Alexandra comentou, afagando os cabelos do pequeno._

_-Diamante; ele repetiu pensativo._

_Ele tinha apenas três anos, como uma criança de três anos podia criar um diamante? –Eraen se indagou, ainda processando a informação._

_-Como vai chamá-lo, querido? –a valkiria indagou._

_-Uhn?_

_-Você o criou, pode dar um nome se quiser; ela explicou._

_Ambas ficaram surpresas ao vê-lo franzir o cenho, levando uma das mãos ao queixo, com ar pensativo._

_-Ele parece tanto com papai; Eraen comentou num sussurro para a amiga._

_-Mas ele não é seu pai Eraen, é melhor que você se lembre disso logo, porque um dia ele vai seguir o próprio caminho, por mais difícil que seja pra você isso; Alexandra completou de maneira enigmática._

_-Amélia; ele falou assustando-a com o grito._

_-O que disse? –Eraen indagou._

_-Ela vai se chamar Amélia; o garotinho falou sorrindo ao indicar o diamante._

_Amélia, o mesmo nome que em uma conversa a amiga havia dito quer dar para a filha, quando tivesse uma; Eraen pensou surpresa. Não se lembrava dele ter ouvido aquela conversa, o que dirá estar por perto naquele momento. Será coincidência demais?_

_-É um bonito nome pequeno; Alexandra falou sorrindo, enquanto com a ponta dos dedos, afastava os últimos resquícios de fuligem do rostinho dele._

_Afastou-se um pouco pensativa, havia notado isso outras vezes, mas decidira ignorar._

_-Algum problema Eraen; Alexandra falou depois de deixar o garotinho brincando novamente e segui-la._

_-Não sei, às vezes eu acho que estou falhando com ele em alguma coisa; ela comentou em meio a um suspiro._

_-Não diga isso; a valkiria falou compreensiva. –Tudo ainda é muito novo, quando você se habituar à rotina dele, as coisas vão melhorar. Você tem sorte, ele é uma criança saudável, curiosa e muito inteligente;_

_-Que gosta mais de você do que da própria mãe; ela falou sem esconder a pontinha de ciúme em sua voz._

_-Não diga besteiras, ele te ama, mesmo sendo ainda muito pequeno, ele sabe distinguir os sentimentos como qualquer outro adulto e tem opinião própria também; ela falou seriamente._

_-Desculpe; Eraen murmurou. –É que às vezes ele se parece tanto com 'ele';_

_-Pelo menos você não o está comprando mais com seu pai; Alexandra falou sorrindo complacente._

_-Meu pai foi um grande homem, Alexandra; Eraen rebateu em defesa._

_-Eu sei, mamãe sempre falou muito bem dele, mas como qualquer um também teve suas falhas, entendo que você queira mantê-lo vivo em suas lembranças, mas não tente endeusa-lo apenas por conveniência;_

_-Não estou fazendo isso; ela se defendeu._

_-Não, apenas esta querendo que ele se torne a cópia em miniatura do seu pai. Ele ainda é só uma criança, deixe-o viver sob as próprias regras, com o tempo ele vai se habituar as suas;_

_-Não sei, às vezes acho que o tempo esta acabando para nós; Eraen comentou em tom sombrio._

_-Do que esta falando? –Alexandra perguntou._

_-Os dragões não são mais os mesmos, os anciões partiram para as outras terras livres depois que meu pai morreu e essa nova geração não é confiável. Temo pela segurança de Emmus, se algo acontecer em Enohryen, ele é o alvo mais fácil;_

_-Não vamos deixar que nada aconteça a ele, acredite; ela falou veemente._

_-Obrigada!_

**.VIII.**

_-Amélia!_

O nome ecoou em sua mente surgindo do nada, despertando-o aos poucos daquele estado de letargia e semi-inconsciência que estava. Sentia os músculos do corpo completamente relaxados, mas tudo estava em silêncio. Onde estava Kitana?

-Bom dia Vossa Alteza; a jovem brincou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ergueu a cabeça, encontrando-a sentada num canto da sala, lendo distraidamente um livro sobre Taishi. Nossa, será que dormira?

-Você estava tão cansado que logo caiu no sono; Kitana comentou, levantando-se. –Ariel ligou e perguntou por você, eu disse que você ainda estava aqui;

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente antes de se levantar.

Alongou os braços, sentindo as costas estalarem até ouvir um leve assovio.

-Que saúde; a jovem falou, lançando-lhe um olhar nada discreto.

-Você não tem mais nada pra fazer não, Kitana? –Emmus indagou, antes de se levantar e voltar para trás do biombo, para se vestir.

-Melhor do que apreciar a paisagem, não mesmo; ela respondeu com um sorriso travesso. –Mas diga-me príncipe Considini, ouvi rumores de uma possível guerra na Terra Media, é verdade ou só boato? –a jovem indagou curiosa.

-Porque acha que sei algo sobre isso? –ele rebateu, enquanto vestia a camisa preta.

-Não sei! Digamos que você sempre esta nos lugares certos e nas horas certas, então, imaginei que talvez você soubesse; Kitana comentou casualmente.

-Ouvi algo do tipo; ele respondeu dando de ombros, antes de vestir as calças.

-E suponho que você pense que bem... Seria interessante interferir, você sabe, não deixar na mão dos deuses o destino da humanidade; ela completou com ênfase na última parte.

-Não vou me meter num problema que não é meu; Emmus falou taxativo, antes de calçar os sapatos e sair do biombo.

-Talvez Ojezed não pense assim; Kitana falou sentando-se sobre um aparador e cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

-Como? –Emmus falou, estancando a cinco passos dela.

-Até você já deve ter ouvido falar de Ojezed; ela comentou, enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma das mechas que caiam sobre seu ombro. –Um passarinho me contou que talvez você pudesse estar interessado em encontrar Ojezed;

-E se eu estiver? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Bem, tudo tem um preço...; Ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Agora só nos resta saber se voe está disposto a pagá-lo!

**Continua...**


	9. Enfrentando o passado

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo**** 9: Enfrentando o Passado.**

**I.**

Remexeu-se um pouco desconfortável na poltrona, acordou pouco antes do sol nascer completamente. Olhou para a cama, vendo que a jovem ainda dormia. Era melhor tomar um banho e descer em busca de um pouco de café, ambos precisariam estar com as energias redobradas para a conversa que teriam em breve; Alberich pensou.

Alem do mais, precisava conversar algumas coisas com Amélia, mas não tinha intenção de deixar Aldrey sozinha novamente, enquanto pudesse, não iria tirar os olhos dela por nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não queria se juntar a todos para o café, mal dormira a noite e só estava ali, porque uma das criadas prometera-lhe uma boa dose de café preto para conseguir voltar a pensar direito.

Apoiou os braços no balcão de mármore, enquanto a moça cuidava das coisas. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sua cabeça latejava. Mal via a hora daquele pesadelo terminar e poder voltar para casa.

-Bom dia, amigo; uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si.

-Bom dia; Aaron limitou-se a responder.

Não estava com humor para nada, alias, não duvidava que seu humor estava tão carregado de energias negativas como os confins do Érebo, mas não podia fazer nada se não esperar o café.

-Nossa, você esta horrível; Cadmo falou puxando um banco a seu lado e se sentando.

-Impressão a sua; Aaron respondeu de maneira sarcástica, vendo de soslaio que o mesmo estava apenas de roupão.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao imaginar que ao contrario dele que passara a noite sem dormir por estresse, Cadmo estivera ocupado com coisas bem mais importantes, como Alanis; ele pensou enquanto o gosto amargo do ciúme impregnava em seus lábios.

Isso não deveria lhe afetar, não depois de todos aqueles anos, mas sim... E não era só porque Cadmo era seu amigo, já estava acostumado com a idéia de que o Escorpião conseguiria a mulher que quisesse, mas ao pensar que, quem interpretava esse papel era Alanis, era o que complicava tudo.

-Isso deve ser falta de café; Cadmo falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. –Ou de mulher; ele completou rapidamente.

-Cadmo, estou de mau humor, irritado e estressado, não me faça querer mandá-lo para o tártaro, sim; Aaron avisou tentando ignorá-lo. Alias, a ele e a seus impulsos assassinos.

-Me desculpe; o grego falou recuando cauteloso. –Mas queria falar uma coisa importante com você; ele continuou depois de pedir a jovem que preparava o café, que montasse uma bandeja de café da manhã para que levasse a Alanis.

-O que é? –Aaron perguntou respirando fundo.

-Eu queria ter falado com você antes, mas devido as circunstancias, não deu; Cadmo começou hesitante. Entretanto o que fazia, não era mais do que uma famosa jogada empresarial. Sondar o terreno inimigo, antes de jogar a bomba.

-Do que esta se referindo Cadmo? –ele indagou.

-Bem... Faz muito tempo que não nos falávamos e sei que pisei na bola por não ter te contado isso antes, mas como Alanis me garantiu que vocês não tinham nada; o Escorpião começou casualmente, vendo Aaron imediatamente voltar-se para si. –Você é meu melhor amigo, acima de tudo... Então se você disser que-...;

-Só espero que vocês sejam felizes; o aquariano o cortou num tom quase glacial. –Há mais alguma coisa que você queria me dizer?

-Não; Cadmo limitou-se a responder, surpreso com aquela esquiva tão evidente do amigo.

-Ótimo, conversamos outra hora então; Aaron falou pegando a caneca que a jovem acabara de lhe entregar ainda fumegando e saiu, deixando o Escorpião a deriva.

Porque será que sentia que alguma coisa ali não estava certa; Cadmo pensou confuso. Ouvira a versão de Leda sobre os fatos, alias, a versão que a jovem dissera ser tudo o que vira ao longo dos últimos anos sobre a vida da irmã e também, confiava fielmente em seu sexto sentido. Só que agora, esse mesmo sentido dizia que antes de tomar realmente algum partido, precisava saber a versão de Aaron para tudo aquilo.

Mesmo que o amigo jamais fosse lhe contar com todas as letras, iria dar um jeito de descobrir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Acordou assustada, demorou alguns segundos até que se lembrasse de onde estava. Alias, não deveria estar ali, se aquele primata não houvesse lhe trancado; ela pensou aborrecida.

Remexeu-se na cama, buscando-o pelo quarto, mas não o encontrou. Os fudôs estavam na porta e nas janelas ainda. O que queria dizer que não poderia sair; Alana pensou desolada.

Quando aquele martírio iria acabar? –a valkiria se perguntou afastando as cobertas e se levantando. Estava cansada demais para continuar discutindo e ainda havia aquela guerra, que não podia ser ignorada;

Dando um baixo suspiro, seguiu para o banheiro anexo ao quarto. Provavelmente Dohko saira do quarto antes de acordar e tivera o disparate de garantir que não fosse fugir, por isso manteve os lacres.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente antes de empurrar a porta e entrar. Iria estrangulá-lo quando o pegasse. Se não fosse tão teimoso iria entender o que estava falando desde o começo. Mas esse era o problema, ele não queria ouvir.

-Céus, como fui me apaixonar por um idiota desses; Alana resmungou enquanto rumava até a pia e jogava um pouco de água gelada sobre a face, esperando que isso despertasse seus sentidos.

Observou sua aparência lastimável no espelho, estava com olheiras. Uma semana sem dormir direito e agora todo esse estresse. Muito se admirava que tenha conseguido ficar em pé. Era melhor tomar um banho e tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes que ele voltasse; ela pensou, enquanto virava-se para a banheira num canto do cômodo ao mesmo tempo em que levava as mãos a barra da blusa para tirá-la.

Estancou os movimentos com o que viu. A banheira, grande e de mármore, já estava ocupada. Uma grande nuvem branca cobria toda a borda, enquanto o cavaleiro jazia de olhos fechados e com o corpo todo submerso lá dentro.

Ele parecia estar dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada na borda. A expressão era tranqüila, como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de perturbá-lo. Sem conseguir conter, seus pés andaram sozinhos, aproximando-a da borda, ajoelhou-se sobre o tapete, para observá-lo melhor.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado para ele, mas sabia que existam coisas sobre aquele cavaleiro que não sabia. Ambos tiveram seus segredos e isso era inegável; Alana pensou apoiando-se na borda de mármore para se levantar.

Precisava sair logo dali antes que ele acordasse e logo de cara dessem inicio ao segundo _round_ das brigas; ela pensou, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, sentindo uma mão, úmida e quente fechar-se sobre seu pulso e perder o equilíbrio.

Novamente viu-se caindo, mas ao contrario da primeira vez que imaginou chocar-se contra a nove, sentiu um corpo forte e musculoso aparar a queda, enquanto a água quente envolvia-lhe o corpo ainda vestido. Tentou gritar, mas as palavras não saíram, foi quando seus olhos se encontraram.

_Verdes nos verdes..._

-Quer me matar do coração? –ela vociferou, tentando conter o coração que batia desenfreado em seu peito. Tentou se afastar, mas os braços dele envolveram-lhe a cintura detendo-lhe os movimentos.

-Não, há formas melhores de fazer seu coração bater mais rápido, sem apelar para isso; Dohko falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se diante do olhar intenso dele. Não sabia de onde havia saído aquele Dohko, mas ela precisava sair logo dali se quisesse ter um pouquinho de sua sanidade intacta no fim de tudo.

-Você não deveria me afetar tanto assim; o libriano sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face levemente, deixando um fino rastro de espuma branca sobre a pele dela.

-Dohko; Alana falou com a voz tremula.

-Seria muito fácil dizer que te odeio, que te esqueci, ou que não me importo nem um pouco com o que acontece com você; ele falou num tom quase frio, enquanto os orbes verdes pareciam perdidos em um mundo intocável.

Sentiu os orbes marejarem, não queria ouvir tudo aquilo de novo, muito menos as acusações dele. Já era demais; ela pensou tentando se soltar, mas estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem os seus.

-Mas seria mentira; Dohko sussurro, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego, fazendo-a estremecer quando os braços do cavaleiro a puxaram mais para si, fazendo-a se aconchegar naquele calor tão reconfortante. –Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não senti sua falta;

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar por sentimentos há tanto tempo guardados. Como sentia falta daqueles toques, dos beijos, das caricias e do simples fato de estar com ele. Suspirou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o corpo pesado pelas roupas molhadas.

-Então somos dois; Alana sussurrou, tomando-lhe a face entre as mãos e beijando-lhe os lábios. –Também senti sua falta; ela sussurrou, antes de por fim a todas as duvidas e se entregar ao momento.

Sabia que mais hora menos hora, o segundo _round_ iria começar. Era inevitável, mas por enquanto não queria pensar nisso. Não enquanto estivesse com ele.

**.III.**

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de erguer os orbes para o céu. Os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais frios; ele pensou vendo uma fumaça esbranquiçada sair de seus lábios, conforme respirava.

Era como se a natureza estivesse se rebelando contra algo, que infelizmente ninguém ainda sabia o que era. Ao longe viu três pontinhos se aproximando, aos poucos ganhando a forma de três homens.

Pelas caixas douradas que tinham nas costas, deveriam ser os cavaleiros de ouro que Athena enviara a Asgard, como Hilda dissera; Fenrir pensou.

-Mais estranhos, não sei se envolver pessoas de fora nisso seja inteligente; alguém comentou ao seu lado.

Voltou-se para a esquerda, encontrando o guerreiro deus de Fékda, assentiu silenciosamente. Também não concordava em envolver pessoas de fora, mas a muito deixou de acreditar que apenas os guerreiros deuses seriam suficientes para evitar uma guerra.

Quando foram convocados por Hilda, sob o poder do anel de Nibelungo, todos acharam-se invencíveis. Capazes de vencerem os mais fortes inimigos, mas até mesmo Shido só derrotou o cavaleiro de ouro da segunda casa, usando de meios ilícitos, mesmo que não soubesse na época.

O pegaram em desvantagem, qualquer um nessa situação não teria como revidar. E a idéia de que não eram tão invencíveis como imaginavam veio na forma de cinco cavaleiros de bronze, sagazes e dispostos a tudo para tirar-lhes a venda dos olhos.

É, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia envolver pessoas de fora, mas agora toda ajuda que viesse seria lucro.

-Nós estamos com problemas Thór; Fenrir falou tentando manter a calma quando os três estavam cada vez mais próximos. –E precisamos realmente de ajuda;

-Mas...;

-Vamos continuar de olho neles, até que tudo seja resolvido, como sempre; ele completou antes do outro lhe questionar.

-Bom dia; um dos três falou em tom amigável.

-Bom dia, quem são vocês? –Thor respondeu, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao maior dos três cavaleiros. Era como se ambos estivessem medindo forças.

-Cavaleiros de Athena, estamos procurando por Dohko de Libra e Aaron de Aquário; Milo respondeu tentando não bater os dentes de tanto frio.

-Venham conosco, por favor; Fenrir falou, assobiando para King que saiu do meio de algumas árvores e seguiu atrás dos três cavaleiros.

-Que hospitalidade; Kanon resmungou.

-Não reclamem, poderia ser pior; Aldebaran respondeu, lançando um olhar de sobreaviso ao guerreiro deuses, como se dissesse "Fique longe".

-É, e eu poderia ter morrido congelado, nunca mais volto naquela pousada; Milo reclamou.

-Milo, estamos no meio de uma temporada de inverno, você ainda quer culpar a pousada pelo aquecedor; Kanon rebateu com ar indignado.

-Oras, não vou mudar meus hábitos, só porque vim parar nesse fim de mundo; o Escorpião falou dando de ombros.

-Então não reclame; Aldebaran falou com ar aborrecido.

Já bastava o surto que o artrópode dera mais cedo quando acordara com o corpo todo dolorido reclamando de frio, enquanto ele e Kanon haviam dormindo muito bem.

A pousada era confortável, as camas mais ainda. O ambiente quente e agradável, melhor impossível, mas não, o esperto tinha que se esquecer que estava no meio do inverno em Moscou e achar que podia continuar com seu habito de dormir nu, como se estivesse no meio de um verão grego; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Ninguém merece; Kanon falou concordando com o taurino.

-Ah, me deixem; Milo falou gesticulando displicente.

-Chegamos; Fenrir falou quando as portas do palácio se abriram.

Com cautela dada pelos anos de treinamento, antes de entrarem deixaram os orbes correrem por todo o local, estudando todos os cantos que podiam alcançar. Três lances de escada se iniciavam depois de um largo salão. Algumas portas laterais e vários corredores. Tudo muito branco e igual. Aquele era um labirinto para quem não conhecia.

-Vou avisar os cavaleiros que vocês chegaram e-...; Fenrir parou quando ouviram passos.

-Milo; alguém falou chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros.

Viraram-se vendo uma jovem de melenas violeta descendo as escadas, apressando o passo ao ver quem era.

-Alanis; o Escorpião falou surpreso por reconhecer a amazona, mas ficou ainda mais quando ela se aproximou e lhe deu um terno abraço.

-Cadmo me falou que você vinha; a amazona falou.

Fazia muitos anos que não via o cavaleiro, mas ele continuava o mesmo. Ainda se lembrava daquele garotinho rebelde que chegara com Cadmo ao santuário, deixando o Escorpião com os cabelos em pé, por não saber como cuidar do garoto, muito menos lidar com tudo aquilo de uma vez só.

-Faz muito tempo; Milo sussurrou, retribuindo o abraço.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, encontrar algumas pessoas que pertenciam ao passado, tanto em sua vida como na do tio era difícil. Era o mesmo que se lembrar de coisas que preferia ter enterrado; ele pensou sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

-Mas você esta linda; ele falou sorrindo largamente, como sempre fazia quando queria realmente mascarar aquilo que sentia.

-Esta mesmo, por isso vai tirando essas mãozinhas daí; outra voz falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Todos viraram-se para ver o Escorpião se aproximando, com um olhar nada amigável para o sobrinho e suas mãos em volta da cintura da amazona.

-Ahn! Então o negocio é mesmo serio; Milo murmurou apenas para Alanis ouvir. –E eu que achei que ele tinha batido a cabeça ou coisa parecida;

-O que disse? –Cadmo perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Que Alanis é bonita demais pra ficar com você; Milo rebateu em tom de provocação, apenas para testar suas suspeitas. –Não acha tia? –ele indagou voltando-se para a amazona que parecia escarlate agora, enquanto Milo estreitava os braços na cintura dela, aproximando-os ainda mais.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu; Alanis balbuciou.

-Pode falar; Milo sussurrou, em tom cúmplice para ela, enquanto os outros três cavaleiros apenas observavam a cena. –Eu sou muito mais bonito do que ele, então, tipo... Você sabe né? Se quiser chutá-lo e ficar com um grego bonito e gostoso de verdade, não pega nada; ele completou em tom maroto.

-Milo Odisseus Elytis; Cadmo falou em tom perigoso, enquanto a unha vermelha no indicador alongava-se sob o comando do cavaleiro.

-Sim titio? –ele falou com o sorriso mais deslavado do mundo.

-É melhor vocês pararem com isso antes que alguém se machuque; Alanis falou esquivando-se dos braços do Escorpião, suspirando aliviada ao ver Cadmo se acalmar.

-Ora, ora... Quem diria que o pervertido do meu tio ia ser flechado pelo cupido; Milo falou em tom de provocação. –Mas falando sério Alanis, minha proposta ainda esta de pé, então pense com calma; ele completou piscando-lhe de maneira marota.

-Cala a boca Milo; Kanon e Aldebaran falaram ao mesmo tempo antes que sobrasse para todos ali.

-Ok. Ok. Vocês venceram; o cavaleiro falou dando de ombros. –Só estava dando boas vindas a minha tia; ele completou com ar inocentemente malicioso.

-De boas vindas, mas com essas mãos de preferência amarradas as costas, filhote de artrópode; Cadmo falou com os orbes azuis levemente nublados.

-Cadmo, não fale assim com ele; Alanis o repreendeu.

-Viu, não fale assim comigo; Milo completou em tom infantil.

-E você pare de provocá-lo; a amazona falou voltando-se para o Escorpião que fez beicinho, como se fosse chorar. –Ah não me faça essa cara, ninguém resiste a isso; ela reclamou, tentando não rir.

Como alguém daquela idéia poderia parecer tanto com uma criança desamparada? Alias, perigosamente desamparada, porque Milo de Escorpião estava longe de ser uma **'criança' **muito menos** 'inocente'.**

-Verdade? –Cadmo indagou, parecendo interessado nessa afirmação.

-Ahn! Vocês podem parar com isso, ou vamos ter que mandar vocês dois procurarem um quarto enquanto amarramos essa mala sem alça; Kanon falou indicando Milo que voltou-se para ele indignado, enquanto Alanis parecia mais vermelha que os cabelos de Alister.

-Ta certo, muita calma nessa hora; Milo falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. –Mas onde estão Aaron e Dohko, afinal?

-Como eu ia dizer antes de ser interrompido; Fenrir falou, com ar nem um pouco amigável. –Nenhum dos dois desceu para o café ainda;

-Na verdade desceu sim; Cadmo falou calmamente o interrompendo novamente. –Encontrei com Aaron agora a pouco na cozinha, mas o Dohko eu ainda não o vi;

-Estranho, será que ele esta aqui, ou aconteceu alguma coisa? –Aldebaran falou em tom preocupado.

-Eu sinto que ele esta no castelo; Kanon comentou franzindo o cenho.

-Bem, então não vamos nos preocupar com ele. Provavelmente Aaron já sabe o que esta acontecendo e o que temos de resolver; Milo falou voltando-se para Aldebaran e Kanon. –Se bem que, não sei vocês, mas eu ainda acho que mestre Shion andou batendo a cabeça para ter aquela idéia; ele comentou referindo-se as instruções que o mestre dera antes da partida.

-Isso eu não sei, mas que eu ainda estou com vontade de bater na cabeça dele, estou; Kanon resmungou entre dentes.

-Você e o Mú, meu caro; Milo falou resignado. –Mas então, vamos ficar aonde, ou temos de ir atrás de mais uma pousada no vilarejo? –ele indagou estremecendo só de pensar no frio novamente.

E ao contrario do que Aldebaran pensara, não dormira nu, mas enrolado em um lençol, apenas isso; ele pensou aborrecido, ao se lembrar das piadinhas infames que vieram por conta desse episodio.

-Os quartos já foram arrumados, vou pedir a alguém que os leve atá lá; Fenrir falou antes de se afastar.

-Bem, enquanto vocês se acomodam, Alanis e eu vamos dar uma volta; Cadmo falou enlaçando a cintura da jovem com um dos braços e puxando-a para perto de si.

-Mas...;

-Nada de mas, Milo; Cadmo avisou entre dentes, fazendo o Escorpião recuar. –Até depois; ele completou despedindo-se e arrastando a amazona consigo.

-É, o negocio é mais serio do que pensei; Milo murmurou vendo-os atravessarem o arco da porta, perdendo-se da sua vista.

-O que foi Milo? –Kanon perguntou vendo-o anormalmente serio.

-Os fins justificam os meios; ele murmurou.

-Uhn?

-Nada não; o cavaleiro desconversou, antes de serem chamados por outros criados que lhes indicaram as acomodações, avisando que teriam de se reunir com a princesa depois.

**.IV.**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração ser tomado por uma sensação de calma, enquanto os dedos delicados corriam pelas teclas de marfim, já fazia uma semana que seu desempenho era mais do que péssimo e agora que sentia os ânimos renovados, precisava recuperar o tempo perdido.

Trocou a partitura, enquanto uma das mãos ocupava-se com as teclas, a musica ecoava pelas paredes, transpassando-as e saindo para fora, encantando a todos que passavam por ali.

Distraída, não notou alguém aproximar-se, cauteloso a principio, mas determinado. Os cabelos ruivos caiam pelos ombros, lisos e repicados, deixando a franja sobre os olhos azuis. Tão intensos quanto duas safiras. A pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol grego era destacada pelas roupas brancas, displicentes como seu usuário, mas igualmente contrastantes.

Hermes observou-a com atenção, sem desviar o olhar ou ao menos piscar. Já fazia quase dois meses que não se viam. Mesmo porque, não iria conseguir se aproximar dela novamente depois do que havia acontecido em Paris. Sem contar à pressão que o pai fizera sobre si, para saber o que estava acontecendo; ele lembrou-se desapontado com as Deusas do Destino que lhe passaram a perna novamente.

Mesmo Eros negando seu envolvimento, achava estranho algo surgir assim, do nada. Bem, não exatamente do nada, mas num momento inoportuno; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro. Aquilo sim era uma ironia, e das piores.

Ela ainda não havia notado sua presença ali, não sabia dizer se isso era bom, porque ela não teria como lhe expulsar, ou ruim, porque dava a entender que fosse insignificante para ela.

Porque a mãe natureza não poderia ser menos complicada. Fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem pela pessoa certa, evitar as guerras e os conflitos, enfim, tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Mas não, esse lance de gostar de alguém, que ironicamente esta interessado em outra pessoa, era digno de inspiração para Sade.

Os acordes chegaram ao fim, postou-se ao lado dela, apoiando os braços displicentemente sobre o tampo do piano de cauda. Só esperava que ela não tacasse a partitura em sua cabeça, já que aquilo era a única coisa mais fácil de ser arremessada por perto.

-Carite; Hermes chamou com cautela.

Viu-a abrir os olhos, mais azuis do que poderia se lembrar, não era a toa que ela era uma sirene, e ele definitivamente não se importava de jogar um navio no meio de um rochedo escarpado para se aproximar dela.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou num tom frio, os orbes que antes eram azuis começaram a adquirir um tom avermelhado.

-Me desculpar; ele falou com sinceridade. Não era um santo, mas também, não um cretino a ponto de não reconhecer que fora longe de mais naquela noite, no Fire Nights em Paris.

-Já o fez, agora pode ir; a marina o cortou, antes de começar a recolher as partituras. Adeus inspiração, adeus paz; ela pensou aborrecida.

-Não, enquanto não me desculpar; Hermes falou colocando-se a sua frente quando ela levantou-se, disposta a deixá-lo ali.

-Quer que eu seja sincera, ou hipócrita? –Carite indagou, voltando os orbes impacientes para ele.

Que temperamento forte; a divindade pensou contendo o sorriso. A idéia de alguém como ela ser dócil e frágil era inconcebível em seus pensamentos. Gostava do desafio de tornar-se o único pensamento pertinente em sua mente, mesmo que ela jamais fosse admitir isso; ele pensou fitando-a intensamente.

-Gostaria de conversar com você, aceita tomar um café comigo? –ele perguntou calmamente.

-Não e não temos nada para conversar; ela falou tentando passar por ele, mas o mesmo segurou-lhe um dos pulsos impedindo-a de continuar.

-Sei que fui um cretino e mereço sua indiferença; Hermes falou serio, vendo-a vacilar por alguns segundos, continuou. –Mas estou arrependido, fui longe demais sem respeitar seus sentimentos, não espero que realmente me perdoe, mas eu sinto muito mesmo;

O silencio caiu sobre ambos, não havia o que ser dito, não era apenas uma jogada onde um teria de ceder enquanto o outro ganharia. Foram dois longos meses que não pudera se aproximar dela, uma porque o pai não lhe dera uma folga, depois daquela historia da erinia e outra, precisava dar realmente um tempo para os ânimos esfriarem.

-Tudo bem, contanto que isso não volte a se repetir; Carite falou em tom serio e de aviso.

-Não vai; Hermes garantiu em tom veemente. –E como prova disso, lhe convido pra tomar um café comigo, vamos... Prometo manter minhas mãos longe de você; ele completou com um sorriso matreiro, incapaz de ocultar todas as suas intenções.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando nada; uma voz fria falou vinda da porta.

A temperatura caiu drasticamente dentro da sala, estremeceu ao ver uma fumaça esbranquiçada sair de seus lábios. O que estava acontecendo? –Carite pensou ao ver Hermes voltar-se para o recém chegado com um olhar nada amigável.

-Anteros!?

-Hermes!?

**.V.**

Encolheu-se em seu cantinho como um animal ferido, o vestido antes bordô não parecia ter o mesmo viço de antes. Olhou desconfiada para o outro canto do cômodo, vendo-o andar impaciente.

Prendeu a respiração, seu erro fora imperdoável, mas como poderia saber que aquele cavaleiro tão ordinário quanto atraente era apenas um guerreiro deus e não um cavaleiro de ouro, como queria; Christine pensou pousando uma das mãos sobre o braço, com um lenço, tentando conter o sangue do corte que corria.

Quando a janela quebrara, muitos estilhaços vieram em sua direção, dos quais alguns lhe atingiram a face e os braços. Teria de ficar um bom tempo presa ali até se recuperar e sair à caça novamente.

Ele jamais lhe perdoaria se errasse de novo; ela pensou apoiando a cabeça na parede. Não agora que tinham tudo para vencer. Precisava descansar, logo estaria na ativa novamente e poderia conseguir aquilo que queriam.

Era apenas um cavaleiro de ouro, mas tinha de ser o certo, não um qualquer. Precisava ser aquele que o mestre havia escolhido; ela pensou, serrando os orbes deixando-se cair no sono.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Engoliu em seco, sentindo as costas chocarem-se contra a parede e as mãos dele apoiarem-se sobre a mesma, impedindo que se esquivasse por qualquer um dos lados. _

_Encontrou o olhar dele, nublados e intensos como podia se lembrar. Um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas._

_-Onde esteve esse tempo todo? –ouviu-o perguntar._

_Mas o que iria responder? Estava em Asgard tentando acabar com uma guerra. Não, não podia envolvê-lo nesse problema, mesmo sabendo que o santuário já havia enviado cavaleiros até lá; ela pensou angustiada. _

_A simples perspectiva de saber que ele estava em perigo, lhe deixava aflita. Mesmo que soubesse que ele era capaz de se virar sozinho. Era algo mais forte do que si._

_-Eu, bem...; a jovem murmurou, sentindo as palavras fugirem de sua mente ao sentir a respiração quente dele chocando-se contra sua face._

_Serrou os orbes instintivamente, os lábios dele eram quentes, macios e viciantes, moviam-se sobre os seus com calma, conquistando, pedindo passagem e impedindo-a de recuar ou pensar com clareza._

_-Amélia; ouviu-o sussurrar, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo era tomado por tensão._

_-Amélia!_

_Novamente seu nome era chamado, afastou-se, mas antes que pudesse encará-lo, viu tudo a sua frente ficar escuro._

-AMELIA; acordou em um pulo, quase caindo da cama.

Voltou-se agitada para os lados, eriçando as garras pronta para acabar com quem quer que fosse, quando encontrou o olhar preocupado de Siegfried.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou sonolenta.

-Eu é que pergunto, você parecia agitada, por isso lhe chamei; o cavaleiro falou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

-Estou bem, eu acho... ; a valkiria murmurou, deitando-se de novo e erguendo a coberta ate o pescoço.

-Ouvi você chamar por alguém, você estava tensa. Teve um pesadelo? –ele indagou.

-Mais ou menos; Amélia murmurou.

Não fora bem um pesadelo, mas a concretização de seus maiores medos. Contar a verdade a ele, de quem realmente era e ver o cavaleiro se afastar, como tantas outras que não compreendiam aquele legado. Passado de mãe para filha desde que o mundo ainda era jovem.

-Vim lhe chamar, os cavaleiros de Athena chegaram ao santuário, é melhor ficar por perto;

-...; ela assentiu, enquanto ele se levantava.

-Se quiser descansar um pouco, não tem problema;

-Não estou bem, pode ir na frente eu vou depois; ela falou.

Siegfried se despediu e logo deixou o chalé, suspirando pesadamente, afastou as cobertas e sentou-se na cama. Não dormira direito à noite e quando estava começando a relaxar sonhara com ele.

Precisava urgente de um pouco de descanso, mas isso só iria acontecer depois que resolvesse tudo. Sem exceções.

**.VI.**

Sentiu o corpo tomado por uma calma que há muitos séculos não sentia, suspirou, afundando a cabeça entre os fartos cachos castanhos. Seria estúpido se simplesmente não admitisse que estava com saudade.

-Eu não me casei; ouviu-a sussurrar.

Não queria falar sobre isso agora, mesmo que fosse um mal necessário. Era saber a verdade pelos lábios dela ou viver com a duvida.

-Sei que isso pode não significar nada; Alana sussurrou, encolhendo-se em baixo das pesadas cortas. O corpo nu e úmido estava aninhando ao dele, ambos aquecendo-se. –Mas eu não voltei pra me casar com Alberich;

-Já se passaram muitos anos; Dohko sussurrou, não queria um confronto agora.

-Mas nada muda a verdade; ela falou taxativa.

-Uhn?

-Alberich era amante de minha mãe, ela arranjou o casamento como uma forma de aproximá-lo do trono e se livrar do meu pai e eu; Alana explicou.

-Como assim? –Dohko perguntou confuso, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-A intenção era me matar depois do casamento e acabar com meu pai. Com nós dois mortos, não haveria herdeiros para o trono e como rainha regente, ela poderia nomear um novo rei, assim Alberich subiria ao trono, em troca de se tornar amante permanente dela; Alana explicou. –Mas eles não contavam com a intervenção de Freya;

-O que ela fez?

-Me enviou para fora de Asgard, para completar o treinamento que eu havia interrompido na terra de Eldar. Minha mãe ficou furiosa e mandou Alberich atrás de mim, com a intenção de me levar viva ou morta embora, de preferência morta. Assim ele poderia alegar que foi um acidente, ou que até mesmo quem quer que estivesse comigo, fosse o verdadeiro assassino;

Franziu o cenho, o que ela dizia tinha lógica, se bem que, no caso o acusado ali seria ele; o cavaleiro pensou.

-Por dois anos eu consegui ficar em Rozan, sem Alberich aparecer para me atormentar. Eu nunca pedi para ser a herdeira do trono, mas não tinha para onde fugir. Era eu, ou deixar que Alberich destruísse Asgard;

-Entendo; Dohko murmurou de maneira compreensiva, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Era muita responsabilidade para você assumir sozinha.

-Naquela noite; ela murmurou sentindo a voz falhar. –Eu pensei que você fosse morrer, jamais poderia permitir que Alberich lhe ferisse, por isso eu optei por partir;

-Poderia ter me contado; o cavaleiro falou, roçando-lhe a curva do pescoço com os lábios quentes. –Eu teria ido com você;

-Não era justo, você havia acabado de sobreviver a uma guerra, não tinha que se envolver com os problemas de outra nação;

-Uma vez cavaleiro...; o libriano falou deixando o complemento pairar no ar. –Ademais, você deveria ter me contado, eu tinha o direito de escolher;

-O que? –Alana indagou confusa.

-Deixar você ir sozinha, ou ir com você? Mas a diferença estaria em eu saber a verdade e não descobri-la no balcão de uma taberna; ele falou num tom amargo.

-Como?

-Eu vim até Asgard, logo depois que partiu; Dohko falou em tom sombrio. –A cidade estava em polvorosa comentando sobre seu casamento;

Estremeceu em choque, então fora assim que ele soubera. Ele esteve em Asgard, se ao menos soubesse daquilo; ela pensou em um suspiro triste.

-Eu voltei para o castelo, mas não para me casar e sim, apenas para pegar a armadura que estava lacrada na galeria submersa; ela falou, referindo-se ao local onde antigamente as armaduras eram guardadas até que fosse necessário liberta-las.

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Quando Alberich pensou que a cerimônia do casamento iria começar, Sindar apareceu com Freya e interrompeu, fazendo com que o tratado de Asgard fosse assinado;

-Tratado?

-Sim, um documento que permitia a Sindar ser o novo regente de Asgard em nome da família real e futuramente escolher outro regente digno. Assim, ele me liberava de ter de continuar ali;

-O que você fez depois? –ele indagou curioso.

-Uma guerra ameaçou surgir na Terra Média, os gigantes começaram a debandar de Muspell e os exércitos de Asgard não estavam prontos e nós não sabíamos se Ehnoryen iria nos ajudar, eu precisei partir para Eldar e me juntar aos elfos para a batalha. Eu queria voltar para Rozan, mas cada vez que eu tentava, acontecia alguma coisa para impedir;

-Como, por exemplo? –Dohko quis saber.

-Uma nova batalha, uma nova missão de Freya, depois quando as coisas se acalmaram, Harmonia apareceu; Alana falou suspirando cansada, enquanto aconchegava-se mais entre os braços dele.

-Como? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Ela trouxe uma urna, dizendo que Freya saberia o que fazer com ela, depois desapareceu;

-O que continha na urna?

-Era o que os deuses chamavam de "a fonte da vida";

-Ambrósia; ele falou surpreso. O alimento dos deuses que lhes garantiam vida e juventude eternas.

-Isso mesmo, Freya pediu que eu ficasse com a urna e a utilizasse sempre que necessário. Era como se aquilo fosse uma fonte inesgotável. A deusa queria que eu me mantivesse no controle do exercito das valkirias até a próxima geração. Garantindo o nascimento seguro de Alexandra e o suporte que Eraen fosse precisar;

-Conheceu Eraen? –Dohko falou surpreso.

-Quem não conhece Eraen? –ela falou, não entendendo o porquê do choque dele. –Ela é a Senhora dos Dragões, qualquer um até mesmo as novas gerações já ouviu falar dela e de Emmus o primeiro senhor;

-Eraen foi minha mestra; ele explicou, esclarecendo-lhe a duvida. –Mas faz muitos anos que não a vejo;

-Serio? –Alana falou surpresa. Eraen fora mestra de Dohko. Céus, será que tudo fora apenas coincidência?

-...; ele assentiu. –Quando cheguei não lhe reconheci, porque adotou a imagem de uma senhora idosa.

-Porque as pessoas se esqueceriam com mais facilidade. Ninguém iria reparar muito tempo em mim; ela explicou. –Eu sempre estive vivendo entre as terras de Eldar e Sindar, mas houve uma época que voltei a Asgard, não como princesa, mas como um agente interno em nome da deusa. Foi na última geração, quando Hilda e Flér nasceram;

-O que aconteceu?

-Wolfar, pai de Hilda tinha um irmão, Durval. Ele era ambicioso e chegou aqui como quem não quer nada. Logo o antigo rei foi morto e ele assumiu o poder. Hilda foi tirada da Terra Média e eu fiquei para garantir que algumas coisas permaneceriam intocadas. Por isso precisei adotar essa imagem, as pessoas já estavam reparando que eu, embora os anos passassem, não envelhecia como o normal, mas não era como Eraen ou Alexandra, que não eram deusas, mas também não eram mortais;

-É compreensível;

-Mas e você? Como ficou jovem novamente, mesmo porque já se passaram duzentos e noventa e três anos? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Um dom de Athena; ele respondeu dando um baixo suspiro. Um dom que custara sua liberdade por exatos duzentos e noventa e três anos. –Reduzir os batimentos cardíacos a quase zero, se eu permanecesse imóvel, apenas fortalecendo meu cosmo e impedindo o lacre da Fronteira Secreta de se romper, aparentemente eu iria envelhecer, mas ao elevar meu cosmo ao nono sentido, as células seriam restauradas;

-E você voltaria a ser jovem de novo; ela murmurou, completando o raciocínio.

-Sim;

-Quanta coisa não aconteceu nesses anos todos, não é? –ela murmurou pensativa.

-É, mas vamos ter tempo suficiente para colocar a conversa em dia; Dohko falou virando-a de frente para si, fitando-lhe os orbes verdes nublados. –Mas outra hora; ele completou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso.

Ainda haviam coisas para serem discutidas e segredos a serem revelados, mas por hora, viver aquele momento era só o que importa.

**.VII.**

Sentaram-se as quatro nos bancos de cedro do jardim, ainda faltavam algumas garotas e nenhuma delas fazia à mínima idéia onde encontra-las.

-Ouvi dizer que chegaram outros cavaleiros de ouro a Asgard; Nora comentou em tom desconfiado.

-Hilda já havia dito que isso iria acontecer; Coralina falou em tom casado. Não dormira nada nas ultimas noites, apenas por ficar pensando no enigma que começa a desvendar na caverna dos cristais.

Quando conhecera a jovem de melenas castanhas achou estranho o fato dela estar sozinha num lugar solitário, sendo tão alegre e cheia de vida. Investigando com algumas pessoas, descobriu que ela era sobrinha de uma senhora idosa que falecera a quase três anos atrás e ela ficara na casa.

Não saia muito, ia à vila raramente atrás de provisões, mas era só. Nenhum parente nem amigo. Depois ela fora resgatada por Alberich. Mas existiam algumas lacunas ainda não preenchidas que pelo que vira, sabia que estava no caminho certo.

-Coralina!

Virou-se para Nora, saindo de seus pensamentos, iria continuar com isso depois.

-Sim!

-Como eu estava falando para as garotas, nós precisamos treinar;

-Como? –ela indagou confusa, voltando-se para as demais que assentiam em concordância. Quanto da conversa perdera?

-Isso mesmo, faz muito tempo que não estamos na ativa e agora, todo esforço é necessário, precisamos voltar a treinar para não sermos pegas desprevenidas;

-Mas eu treino; a valkiria defendeu-se.

-No geral Coralina, atirar flechas em árvores não é treino; Adélia falou seria. –Precisamos treinar serio, ou não teremos chance;

-Não quero lutar contra minha irmã; Ceres adiantou-se.

-Será complicado lutarmos entre nós, mesmo; Nora concordou.

-Eu não acho; Adélia rebateu. –Não podemos ir para o lado emocional, precisamos pensar com a cabeça. E se um dia enfrentarmos um cavaleiro que possa usar nossas emoções contra nós mesmas; ela falou.

-Duvido que exista alguém assim; Coralina falou com pouso caso.

-Pois existe; uma voz falou ao lado da jovem e a mesma quase pulou ao ver uma mexa azul, quase violeta cair sobre seu ombro. As três valkirias pareciam em choque. –Acredite, existe todo o tipo de cavaleiro nesse mundo, inclusive um capaz de tal feito; Milo falou em tom sério.

-Quer me matar do coração? –Coralina ralou, respirando descompassadamente.

-Pelo contrario, estou apenas alertando-as para não subestimar o inimigo; ele falou calmamente, voltando-se para as demais. –Já ouviram falar sobre os marinas de Posseidon?

-...; negaram com um aceno.

-Pois deveriam, um dos marinas é capaz de enxergar o mais fundo, dentro da alma de alguém, ele vasculha cantos escuros e intocados. Encontrando emoções antes enterradas e usar isso contra o oponente. Ele toma a forma, a voz e até mesmo copia parte da vibração do cosmo de alguém que seja capaz de desestabilizar emocionalmente o adversário. Até mesmo alguém de sangue frio, senta no chão e chora ao ter de lutar e matar alguém que lhe é caro, mesmo sabendo que o que esta vendo não é real;

-Como sabe disso? –Ceres perguntou com a voz tremula, ao pensar nas possibilidades que ele mostrava.

-Vocês ainda são jovens garotas, tem muito do mundo para ver. Mas não abaixem a guardar agora que essa guerra esta batendo nas portas de Asgard;

-E o que sugere então? –Adélia indagou, vendo-o cruzar os braços em cima do encosto do banco ao lado de Coralina e manter-se calmamente.

-Vocês querem treinar, pois bem... Vamos treinar vocês;

-Como assim, vamos? –Nora perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sinto se a idéia não agrada vocês, mas acreditamos que o rendimento das senhoritas será bem melhor do que tentar fazer algo pelos cavaleiros; ele explicou calmamente. –Alem do mais, a capacidade das mulheres é bem mais elevada;

-Gostei desse cara; Nora murmurou para Adélia que assentiu em aprovação.

-Tenho uma proposta a fazer a vocês; Milo começou.

-E o que é? –Coralina perguntou interessada.

-Um treinamento, o básico a principio, mas vamos direito ao intermediário, elevar o cosmo e causar grandes explosões; ele falou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. –Kanon, Aldebaran e eu estamos dispostos a ajudar, mas vocês têm de colaborar;

-Como assim? –Ceres quis saber.

-Vocês não querem lutar entre si, mas vão ter de lutar pra valer contra a gente. A única forma de evoluir rápido é não se segurar e acreditem, não vamos pegar leve por vocês serem mulheres; ele ressaltou.

-Hei! –Adélia falou indignada com a sugestão.

-No santuário, as amazonas lutam tão bem e muitas vezes melhor do que um cavaleiro de ouro. Elas são tratadas de igual para igual, sem deferências por serem mulheres. Na arena somos o que somos e nada mais, aqui não vamos dar as coisas de bandeja, só se evolui lutando por isso e nada mais;

-Eu topo; Coralina foi a primeira a dizer.

-Conversem com as demais depois nos dêem uma resposta. Não vamos embora de Asgard tão cedo; o Escorpião avisou, antes de se despedir e se afastar.

Aquele fora uma jogada de risco, a idéia inicial fora apenas dar uma volta e reconhecer a área enquanto Kanon e Aldebaran estavam em seus quartos, mas ouvir aquelas garotas parecerem tão seguras sem ao menos saber o que iriam enfrentar lhe preocupou.

Elas eram jovens de mais para ver algumas coisas sobre o mundo com a malicia de um adulto vivido. Estavam em guerra e não existiam inocentes lutando naquele meio. Era necessário aprender usar as armas de que se dispunha, ou então, morrer.

Não era tão bom estrategista quanto Saga ou Mú, mas aquele fora um passo inteligente a se dar, em vista do fato de que não mentira ao dizer que seria mais fácil treiná-las do que os cavaleiros.

Homens eram arrogantes quando achavam saber tudo e não se excluía desse meio, mas depois de levar uma surra ou outra de Shina, aprendera uma valiosa lição; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro, antes de continuar sua caminhada.

**Continua...**

**E as coisas vão esquentar ainda mais... XD**


	10. Pobres Esquimós

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

**♥**

**N/a: Senar pertencem a Lacia Troisi, embora apareça nessa história como **_**Sennar.**_** Agradeço a Saory-san, por ter me apresentado esse fofo há um ano atrás.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 10: Pobres Esquimós.**

**.I.**

Aproximou-se a passos calmos do jardim, não era sempre que algum conhecido se aventurava por sua casa, mas era bom ver que alguns buscavam refugio na tranqüilidade de seu jardim.

Entretanto, a aparência desolada daquele que durante dois séculos foi à força motriz daquele santuário, era algo inconcebível em sua imaginação, mas a muito aprendera que todos tinham seus momentos de fragilidade. Momentos em que se quer apenas que o mundo acabe.

Sentou-se no banco de mármore ao lado do ariano, silencioso e pensativo, ele não parecia ter notado sua presença, pelo menos foi o que pensou inicialmente.

-Como concilia tudo Afrodite? –Shion perguntou, com o olhar perdido entre as rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo jardim.

-Perdão?

-Aaliah, sua vida, o passado? –ele murmurou.

-Batendo muito a cabeça na parede; o cavaleiro respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Depois de quase vinte anos saber que eu tinha uma filha, não foi nada fácil, alias, acho que isso deixa qualquer um em estado de choque, mas Aaliah é uma menina incrível e Aimê foi incrível ainda mais ao criá-la, mesmo com todos os percalços;

-Mas Aaliah esta com o Shaka agora; Shion comentou.

-É, esta; Afrodite murmurou pensativo. –Mas está feliz e isso é o que importa para mim. A felicidade dela acima de tudo;

-Você não acha que ela é muito nova para ter dado um passo assim, tão largo? –o cavaleiro indagou confuso.

-Aaliah foi criada numa geração a frente da minha, mestre. Se fosse na época em que eu, Aimê e até mesmo Isadora fomos criados, essa idéia jamais seria assim tão bem concebida. Mas as coisas evoluíram e eu acredito que minha filha fez uma boa escolha. Embora jovem, Aaliah sabe bem o que quer e não precisa de ninguém para lhe mostrar o caminho;

-Mas...;

-Sim, ela também tem aqueles momentos que precisa do colo do pai e eu sempre vou estar aqui para ela, mas não vou cortar suas asas. Sei que Shaka vai fazê-la feliz e ai dele se isso não acontecer; Afrodite completou num resmungo, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Mas só o tempo dirá se as escolhas que eles fizeram são as certas ou poderia ter sido diferente se eles tivessem tido um pouco mais de paciência;

-Entendo; Shion murmurou.

-Eu acho que se houvesse visto Aaliah crescer, acompanhado seus passos desde pequenininha, eu seria bem mais possessivo, afinal, isso é mal de quase todo signo; ele brincou. –Mas desde que comecei a conhecer Aaliah melhor, eu sabia que o lugar dela era ao lado do Shaka, eu sou o pai e ele, é quem vai compartilhar uma vida em comum com ela daqui para frente. Querendo ou não, os filhotes vão sair do ninho algum dia;

-Preferia que isso nunca acontecesse; o ariano murmurou contrariado.

-Já teve noticias de Celina? –Afrodite perguntou cauteloso.

-Ilyria falou com ela pelo telefone, ela disse que esta bem, mas não onde está. O Mú também não esta atendendo ao celular e eu nem ao menos consigo localizá-lo pelo cosmo; Shion falou em tom de reclamação.

-Por mais que seja difícil mestre, vai ser melhor para ela;

-Ficar longe dos pais, como isso pode ser? –ele indagou indignado.

-Celina não precisa de outro mestre e sim de um pai; o pisciano falou em tom sério. –O senhor precisa mostrar a ela seu lugar na vida dela. Como pai... O mestre, já é o Mú; ele completou frisando as palavras.

-Mas, eu...;

-É difícil, não estou falando que seja fácil, mas continuar agindo como pai psicopata, só vai afastá-la. Celina já é adulta e sabe escolher os próprios caminhos. Enquanto o senhor insistir em vê-la apenas como criança, ela vai continuar a se afastar;

-Queria consertar as coisas, mas tudo parece se complicar cada vez que eu tento; Shion falou.

-De um tempo a ela, conhecer outros lugares fora do santuário vai ser bom para ela, alem de ajudar a esfriar a cabeça. Quando Celina voltar, estará bem mais tranqüila e com a mente mais aberta para compreender seus motivos para ser tão **'ridiculamente super protetor'**; Afrodite completou em tom de brincadeira ao ver o ariano serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-É, você tem razão; ele falou por fim, dando um pesado suspiro.

-Comece aos poucos com Celina, primeiro conversando, vá conquistando a confiança dela e no fim, tudo vai dar certo; o cavaleiro completou antes de se despedir do ariano e voltar para a casa. Deixando-o mais um tempo sozinho para refletir sobre seus próximos passos.

**.II.**

Olhou atentamente para as lustrosas armaduras na sala, cada uma representava um animal lendário. A águia de Host, o Cavaleiro de Tarpan, O Falcão de Gelo entre tantas outras, eram belas vestimentas, dignas de um grande mestre armeiro; Aaron pensou caminhando ao longo dos tronos que as guardavam.

Eram armaduras perfeitas aparentemente, apenas aparentemente; ele pensou franzindo o cenho. Depois de sair da cozinha entrara naquela sala por acaso, ao errar um dos corredores quando pretendia voltar para seu quarto e não pode deixar de notar algo.

A armadura do centro representava um belo tigre branco, era como se fosse capaz de enxergar duas chamas azuis incendiarem-se, ele transmitia força, graça e imponência, mas também tinha algo errado.

-Ah! Então aqui esta você; alguém falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se para trás encontrando Kanon e Aldebaran parados a porta, franziu o cenho, lembrando-se de que eles haviam avisado que chegariam bem mais cedo.

-Culpa do Milo; Kanon adiantou-se como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

-Então, como foram de viagem? –o aquariano indagou, dando a entender que não queria saber do motivo do atraso.

-Bem, se ignorarmos os surtos do Milo por causa do frio; Aldebaran respondeu dando de ombros.

-Ótimo; ele murmurou voltando suas atenções para as armaduras.

-Aaron, algum problema? –o taurino indagou confuso.

-Não diria que é bem um problema, ou melhor, ainda estou tentando descobrir se devo considerar como um; Aaron respondeu passando novamente por cada uma delas.

-Nossa, um tigre; Kanon falou aproximando-se da armadura central. –O Mú que iria gostar de ver essa aqui; ele comentou.

-Como? –Aaron e Aldebaran indagaram voltando-se para ele.

-Ele gosta de tigres, tem até uma miniaturazinha em cristal de um na biblioteca; o geminiano comentou distraído, instintivamente aproximando a mão para tocar a armadura.

-Kanon, não...; Aldebaran falou, mas já era tarde. Os dois cavaleiros prenderam a respiração ao ver o geminiano deslizar o dedo sobre a superfície prateada da armadura, que sob a luz da manhã faziam-na parecer branca. Tão branca quanto um tigre.

-É realmente uma armadura linda; Kanon comentou.

-Não deu choque; Aldebaran falou pasmo.

-Não, se tivesse dado ele teria voado longe; Aaron falou aproximando-se da armadura e tocando-a também. –Olhe não dá choque;

-Menos mal; Kanon comentou, aliviado.

-Menos mal nada, isso é muito mal; Aaron falou em tom preocupado.

-Como? –ele indagou confuso.

-E as outras, será que são iguais? –Aldebaran falou passando para a do lado, que representava uma corsa, mas diferente do tom amarronzado que o animal possuía, essa armadura era quase num tom de café.

-Vá com cuidado; Aaron falou cauteloso.

Observou a armadura e com cautela, tocou-a. Esperou ser repelido por um choque de no mínimo duzentos e vinte volts, mas nada. Nem um arranhão sequer. Voltou-se para o aquariano dando de ombros antes de passar para a segunda e assim sucessivamente. Nenhuma delas tentou repeli-lo.

-O que isso significa? –o brasileiro perguntou.

-Vocês sabem, convivendo tanto tempo com o Mú, devem ter ouvido ele falar sobre os sintomas de uma armadura morta, não? –Aaron indagou, vendo-os assentir. –Não repelir um possível inimigo é o principal; ele respondeu em tom sombrio.

-Você não esta querendo dizer que essas armaduras estão mortas, está? Porque elas parecem que mal foram usadas; Kanon comentou incrédulo.

-Infelizmente eu acho que sim, e se eu estiver certo, elas não passam de sucata e em vez de proteger as garotas, podem até mesmo colocá-las em perigo; ele respondeu serio.

-Como podemos saber se elas prestam ou não? –Aldebaran perguntou.

-Precisamos de um especialista em armaduras, que possa confirmar isso; Aaron falou.

-O Mú é o único armeiro que eu conheço; Aldebaran falou.

-E talvez o último de sua linhagem; o aquariano falou em tom pensativo.

-O Mú não da; Kanon falou veemente.

-Porque não? –os dois indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele esta viajando e depois da última semana que ele não passou bem, não é bom envolver ele em mais estresse, precisamos achar outra pessoa; o geminiano falou veemente em defender o descanso do amigo.

-Mestre Shion? –Aldebaran sugeriu.

-Nem ferrando; o geminiano respondeu com um olhar furioso.

-Infelizmente Kanon, não temos tempo. Ou é o Mú, ou o Shion? –Aaron falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Eu ligo para ele; Kanon resmungou, pegando o celular dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta e buscando o número do ariano.

Não lhe agradava em nada isso, mas não tinha escolha. Alias, tinha, mas a segunda opção não era nem um pouco agradável no momento.

**.III.**

Andavam calmamente pela neve, como previra, estava bem frio ali fora; ele pensou enrolando ainda mais o cachecol no pescoço. Respirou fundo, vendo a fumaça branca escapar de seus lábios.

De soslaio observou a jovem de melenas violeta andar meio cabisbaixa. É, precisava dar um jeito nisso, as coisas não poderiam ficar tensas daquela forma. Aproximou-se como quem não quer nada, lançando olhares furtivos para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém estava por perto para meter o nariz aonde não devia.

Abaixou-se e num movimento hábil segurou a cintura da jovem, dando-lhe uma rasteira e jogando-a no chão.

-Cadmo; Alanis gritou, ao sentir-se afundar na neve fofa.

-Pare de pensar; ele falou caindo ao lado dela, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com ambos os braços.

-Você é louco; ela falou tentando não rir, quando ele fez uma careta.

-E você, pensa demais; o cavaleiro falou em tom de provocação.

-E desde quando isso é um problema? –Alanis perguntou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço dele, nem um pouco incomodada com a neve gelada abaixo de ambos.

-Você fica seria demais desse jeito; Cadmo falou esfregando a pontinha do nariz gelado sobre o dela de maneira carinhosa, fazendo-a rir. –Procure relaxar;

-Com você de acompanhante, impossível não conseguir isso; ela comentou.

A única coisa que era difícil, era lembrar-se de que aquilo não passava de uma encenação. Não eram um casal de verdade, alias, já estava mais do que na hora de acabarem com aquilo. Sentiu o coração se apertar, ainda era nítida a cena que ocorrera mais cedo, os dois escorpiões frente a frente, sabia que Milo estava apenas gracejando, mas a reação de Cadmo era de um exímio ator e se ela não soubesse a verdade, teria realmente acreditado que ele ficara com ciúmes e muito irritado com o sobrinho.

-Lá vai você de novo; a voz dele trouxe-lhe de volta.

-O que foi? –Alanis perguntou sorrindo, enquanto ele retirava uma das mãos de sua cintura e a usava para afastar os fios prateados e violeta que se entrelaçaram na queda e acabaram dando um nó.

-Você esta pensando de novo; ele reclamou.

-Acho difícil não fazer isso; ela brincou.

-Mas é possível; Cadmo continuou, soltando os fiozinhos, mas mantendo a mexa violeta entre os dedos enluvados.

-Parar de pensar? Duvido? –Alanis falou balançando a cabeça para os lados, negando veementemente.

-Duvida é? Pois eu posso provar que isso é possível?

Ah não, aquele sorriso não; ela pensou engolindo em seco alarmada. Não gostava nem um pouco quando ele sorria daquele jeito.

-Cadmo, eu estava só brincando; ela falou cautelosa, tentando se afastar, mas sentiu-o estreitar o braço em torno de sua cintura ainda mais, puxando-a para perto de si.

-Tarde demais, já considerei isso como um desafio pessoal; o Escorpião respondeu num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido, apenas fustigado pelo vento que parecia aumentar sua cadencia aos poucos.

-Cadmo!

-Sabe por que os esquimós beijam assim? –ele indagou num sussurro, roçando-lhe o nariz com o seu novamente, entretanto o toque não foi mais tão inocente quanto o primeiro.

-Não; ela balbuciou sentindo os pensamentos completamente dispersos, sem nem ao menos saber porque ele estava falando de esquimós aquela hora.

-Porque eles não aprenderam a beijar como os gregos; o Escorpião respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-E como os gregos beij-...; as palavras morreram em seus lábios, no momento que o Escorpião cobriu os seus.

Os gregos não beijam apenas com os lábios, ele queria dizer. Beijam com o corpo e com a alma. Tornam o menor carinho uma troca de sensações, que não se torna completa, se não houver satisfação de ambos os lados. Os beijos gregos são capazes de infiltrar-se em cada pensamento e em cada célula do corpo, enviando impulsos de energia, fazendo o corpo e alma vibrarem, tornando-se ainda mais acolhedora aos braços do amante.

Os poucos pensamentos que ainda ameaçavam formar-se em sua mente, foram literalmente varridos para baixo de um tapete, onde não sairiam tão cedo, pelo menos não enquanto aqueles lábios quentes e igualmente exigentes se movessem sobre os seus.

Beijá-lo requeria arte e ousadia, algo que sempre se esquivava em dias comuns, mas nesse caso, agarrava-se as possibilidades com os dois braços.

Um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas, estremeceu ao sentir a língua dele deslizar por seus lábios e de maneira possessiva pedir por passagem. Entreabriu-os, recebendo-o com ansiedade, enquanto nada mais parecia importar.

É, pobres esquimós... Se eles soubessem o que estavam perdendo; ela concluiu, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços, deixando uma das mãos ir prender-se entre os fios prateados.

Afastou-se lentamente, sentindo a respiração completamente descompassada. Céus, não era um santo, mas também não um cretino; ele pensou. O pior de tudo é não conseguir sentir arrependimento por aquele beijo.

Havia prometido a si mesmo não dar nenhum passo sem antes investigar o outro lado da história, porque se estivesse errado, poderia fazer uma grande besteira. Mas os dois ali, àquele clima e tudo o mais. Pelos deuses! –Cadmo pensou fechando os olhos, sentindo aos poucos a respiração se normalizar.

Precisava ir com calma, antes de colocar os carros na frente dos bois e não poder reverter o estrago. Mesmo que a idéia de continuar ali com Alanis, até que a vontade de beijá-la fosse completamente saciada, não era mais um garotinho incapaz de refrear seus hormônios; ele pensou convicto.

-Vem, está muito gelado aqui; o grego falou tentando manter-se o mais natural possível, mesmo que uma grande guerra tivesse acabado de dar inicio em seu subconsciente. Entre o certo, o errado e a fidelidade a um amigo.

**.IV.**

-Nada; suspirou pesadamente, voltando-se para os dois que o fitavam com expectativa. –O celular esta desligado;

-Não tem algum outro numero onde possamos encontrá-lo? –Aldebaran indagou.

Ter, tinha, mas jamais iria passá-lo; Kanon pensou. Havia prometido depois daquela conversa que haviam tido na Toca do Baco e suas palavras ainda reverberavam em seus **pensamentos "Não vai sair nada daqui, pode confiar em mim". **O que queria dizer que, por mais grave que fosse aquela situação, não iria trair-lhe a confiança.

-Não; Kanon respondeu serio. –Só nós resta esperar e depois ligarmos de novo; ele respondeu convicto.

-Ou chamar o mestre Shion; Aldebaran falou casualmente.

-Vamos esperar; o geminiano avisou entre dentes.

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Já entendi o recado; o taurino falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Talvez seja melhor mesmo, mas onde está o Milo? –Aaron indagou lembrando-se do outro cavaleiro.

-Saiu para dar uma volta; Kanon respondeu dando de ombros.

-É melhor falarmos com ele e fazermos o teste; Aldebaran falou.

-Três para um, bem difícil dar alteração; Aaron comentou. –Mas vamos, quem sabe nós três possamos estar errados e os deuses queiram que estejamos; ele completou antes de sair com os dois para fora da sala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entraram em casa, exaustos pelo dia que haviam tido, ou melhor, depois daquele vai e vem por Paris, estava morto; Mú pensou mal passando da porta, jogou-se no primeiro sofá que encontrou livre na sala.

-Mestre, você esta bem? –Celina perguntou, quando ouviu-o resmungar algo.

-Deixa Celina, ele esta bem; Laura falou rindo. –Alias, é melhor deixá-lo descansar um pouco, amanhã a maratona continua; ela brincou.

-Ah não, mais uma dessas seguida eu não agüento; o ariano falou levantando-se, enquanto retirava o sobretudo. –_I need time;_ ele sussurrou, encaminhando-se para a escada.

-Você vai ter querido, alias, pelas próximas oito horas você vai se ver livre de nós enquanto estiver dormindo, mas depois... Já não posso garantir; Laura completou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Então eu vou pra cama, não sei quanto tempo vou levar para conseguir dormir de novo depois; ele falou despedindo-se das duas e indo para o quarto.

-É bom ele cansar desse jeito, assim não fica acordado de madrugada e perambulando pela casa com insônia; Laura comentou, quando Celina lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

-Desculpe, mas... Você e o mestre se conhecem há muito tempo? –ela indagou curiosa.

O dia todo ficara preparando o terreno para perguntar, mas fora impossível, principalmente depois que Jéssica se juntou ao grupo e como num pacto silencioso com Laura, às duas se uniram para distrai-la, fazendo-a esquecer-se varias vezes dessa pergunta e de outras mais.

-Sim, a mais ou menos dezoito anos; Laura respondeu indo até a cozinha e chamando-a para lhe seguir. –Nos conhecemos numa época complicada, mas somos bons amigos, alias, os melhores na medida do possível;

-É difícil ver isso hoje em dia; Celina comentou pensativa.

-Como?

-Amigos assim; ela respondeu. –Papai vive dizendo que é impossível homens e mulheres serem amigos, sem que aja uma segunda intenção nisso;

-Seu pai é um-...; Laura parou respirando fundo.

Que pensamento mais estúpido! Mas é claro que podia, oras. Nem todos os homens eram movidos pela libido e nem todas as mulheres eram completamente feministas a ponto de só aceitarem uma presença masculina como amigo, se for o famoso **'amigo gay'**. Hoje os tempos são outros, era impossível manter um pensamento tão antiquado assim. Alias, nem mesmo uma mente completamente deturpada e maliciosa consegue manter esse principio.

-Ele foi criado em outra época Celina e ainda não esta preparado para entender que não vivemos mas em cavernas, nem precisamos fazer fogo com pedrinhas; Laura falou tentando não ser muito sarcástica, quando a idade do Grande Mestre.

-Mas...;

-Mesmo que o Mú não leve isso a serio, digamos que recebemos uma mãozinha do destino, quando nos conhecemos; Laura falou, de maneira enigmática. –Naquela época ele era um recém nomeado cavaleiro e eu, bem... Alguém que gostava de jogar com a vida; ela falou ligando a cafeteira. –Mas sente-se, me acompanha num café?

-...; Celina assentiu.

-A história vai ser longa, mas acho que o suficiente para satisfazer sua curiosidade; ela completou calmamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Retirou o celular do bolso, colocando-o sobre a cômoda, mas parou vendo um _leder_ laranja piscar. Franziu o cenho, não havia visto que a bateria estava acabando e ele estava no silencioso.

Era melhor colocar para carregar; Mú pensou, conectado o cabo plugado a tomada, enquanto checava as chamadas perdidas. Mais de vinte e quatro do mesmo número. Franziu o cenho, iria retornar a ligação, mas somente amanhã.

Não queria dor de cabeça agora, principalmente quando a cama parecia gritar de braços abertos para cair nela; ele pensou evidentemente casado.

**.V.**

Moveu o corpo para trás e para frente, dando impulso na cadeira de balanço, lá fora a neve poderia caiar furiosa sobre as ruínas da casa, mas ali dentro, naquele universo particular que criara para si, tudo tornava-se intocável.

Os cabelos grisalhos, sem aquele viço antigo, caiam sobre os ombros, os orbes antes vermelhos, já não possuíam o mesmo brilho. Afinal, já se passaram tantos séculos.

Fechou os orbes por alguns segundos, ouvindo a lenha crepitar na lareira e uma fumaça esbranquiçada sair do bule de chá, na mesinha a seu lado. Mais uma guerra estava ameaçando a Terra Média, como daquela vez; Ayris pensou contendo um suspiro.

_**Mil vidas...**_

Ouviu a porta abrir-se, mas sabia que isso não era possível, do lado de fora não existia entrada e aqueles que ali chegavam, era apenas porque permitia. Com dificuldade, virou-se para o lado, vendo a imagem de uma bela mulher se aproximar.

Sua pele era de um tom acobreado e lustroso, seus longos cabelos eram tão negros quanto à noite, mas seus orbes acinzentados poderiam enxergar alem do que qualquer mortal e imortal conseguiria ver.

Uma túnica branca revestia-lhe o corpo esguio, seus passos eram delicados e a aura prateada que a rodeava era cálida e acolhedora.

-Ojezed; Ayris sussurrou, quando ela parou a poucos passos de si.

-Como vai, Senhora dos Dragões? –a guardiã do tempo falou numa breve reverencia.

-Não sou mais a Senhora dos Dragões à muito tempo Ojezed, mas vou, conforme o tempo me leva; a senhora respondeu. –Mas não quer se sentar? –ela falou indicando-lhe a poltrona que outrora Amélia ocupara.

-Obrigada; Ojezed falou sentando-se.

Por mais que não tivesse mais todas as habilidades de antes, sabia que para Ojezed aparecer assim, havia alguma coisa.

-Sim, há! –Ojezed respondeu, lendo seus pensamentos.

-Foi o que pensei, o que lhe trás até aqui então? –Ayris indagou.

-Soube que seu neto esta de volta a Terra Média; ela começou calmamente.

-Meu neto; a senhora murmurou pensativa. Faziam anos que não pensava nele dessa forma.

-Sim, quero que de um recado a ele para mim; o espírito guardião do tempo falou em tom serio.

-Não posso sair daqui Ojezed, você sabe; Ayris falou, mas surpreendeu-se quando ela balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Ele virá até você;

-Emmus, aqui? –Ayris falou surpresa.

-Diga a ele, que se quer mesmo ir até o fim, será necessário uma troca. Um dragão por outro e não menos; ela falou levantando-se.

-O que isso quer dizer? –a senhora indagou tentando levantar-se para ir atrás dela, mas era impossível, seu corpo ainda estava pesado e não poderia fazer movimentos rápidos demais.

-Ele sabe, diga apenas isso. Porque se ele quiser realmente me encontrar... Ele saberá que caminhos seguir; Ojezed completou antes de desaparecer.

Ayris estancou em seu lugar. Emmus estava na Terra Média e queria encontrar Ojezed, mas que raios, onde ele estava com a cabeça. Já não bastava o avô que passara séculos obcecado em encontrá-la, agora ele também. Não iria permitir que seu neto perdesse a própria vida numa empreitada dessas como o marido fizera.

Ainda sentia o coração retrair-se em espasmos de dor ao lembrar-se de como Emmus I deixara-se enfraquecer, até partir dessa terra. Nunca pensou que alguém pudesse morrer por um coração partido, mas ele poderia ser o Senhor dos Dragões, mas não era nada sem _ela._

O pior de tudo é que ainda não conseguia odiá-la por isso. Eles eram como _Skroll_ e _Hatti_, os lobos que representavam o sol e a lua, que viviam numa eterna perseguição, um pelo outro. Emmus não existia sem Anyra. Era estupidez achar que seria diferente.

Mas seu neto era, ele não precisava seguir os preceitos de Ojezed sobre o destino, ele escrevia seu próprio caminho sabia disso, pois já o vira lutar e acima de tudo, já vira o poder que ele evocava em sua transformação. O dragão negro vivia nele e ninguém poderia lhe tirar isso. Ele não precisava ser reconhecido como nobre para carregar consigo o titulo de Senhor dos Dragões e todos sabiam.

Não podia ficar mais tempo ali, agora todo segundo era pouco; ela pensou preocupada. Emmus mais hora menos hora iria lhe procurar, como Ojezed dissera, precisava estar pronta para encontrá-lo.

Apoiando-se nas laterais da cadeira, levantou-se. Deu um passo à frente, ainda acostumando às pernas a reagirem a seus comandos. Suspirou pesadamente, ficar ali todos àqueles anos fora muito cansativo, mas essa seria a última guerra e se seu neto decidisse lutar, estaria ao lado dele.

Uma luz intensa e lilás a envolveu, aos poucos a pele antes franzida pelo tempo tornou-se lisa e alva como quando era apenas uma jovem. Os orbes antes opacos tornaram-se completamente vermelhos. Os cabelos brancos tornaram-se lilases novamente, caindo numa cascata de fartos cachos pelas costas.

As roupas envelhecidas caiaram sobre o chão, relevando o corpo da jovem, não mais da idosa.

-Esta na hora de mudar novamente o destino; Ayris falou com um olhar determinado.

**.VI.**

Desceram às escadas, abraçados. Não havia motivos para esconder o que estavam vivendo. No caminho todo até a cozinha, não encontraram ninguém, mesmo que sentisse a presença de outros cavaleiros pelo castelo.

-Milo, Kanon e Aldebaran já devem ter chegado; Dohko comentou.

-Estou preocupada com uma coisa Dohko; Alana começou, em tom hesitante.

-O que?

-Ontem não pude lhe disse isso, mas...; ela fez uma pausa. –Você chegou a ver alguma das meninas vestida com as novas armaduras?

-Não; ele respondeu.

-Bem, elas não são que nem a sua; Alana falou com o cenho franzido em tom de preocupação.

-Como assim?

-Lembra-se daquela vez que toquei sua armadura?

-Sim, você tomou um choque porque ela lhe repeliu; ele falou sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-A armadura das meninas não faz isso. Você pode tocá-las e elas não reagem a outra pessoa; Alana explicou. –Não sei se isso é normal em algumas armaduras, mas me preocupa a idéia de que elas em vez de estarem protegidas pelas armaduras, estejam correndo mais perigo por usá-las;

-Só há uma forma de descobrirmos isso; ele falou pensativo.

-Dohko!

Pararam voltando-se para trás, encontrando Aaron se aproximando rapidamente, mas o mesmo parou lançando um olhar curioso a jovem de melenas castanhas que corou.

-Algum problema Aaron? –Dohko perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ahn! Bem...; ele hesitou, mas viu-o assentir, para que continuasse. –É sobre as armaduras, descobrimos uma coisa;

-O que? –Alana adiantou-se.

-Todos os testes que fizemos indicam que elas estão mortas; o aquariano falou, vendo-a empalidecer.

-Como assim mortas? –a jovem indagou.

-Tem certeza disso Aaron? –Dohko perguntou preocupado.

-Temos... Kanon, Aldebaran e Milo fizeram o teste. Ela não repeliu ninguém. Para termos completa certeza, estamos esperando o Mú chegar. Só ele pode nos dar um diagnostico; ele explicou.

-Mú esta vindo para cá? –ele indagou surpreso.

-Ainda não; Aaron falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Como ainda não? -o libriano perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Nós ligamos para ele, mas ele não atendeu. Então estamos esperando ele retornar a ligação, para pedirmos que ele venha até aqui;

-Porque não chamaram o Shion, então? –Dohko perguntou.

-Nem ferrando; alguém falou aproximando-se com um olhar nada amigável.

-Kanon; o libriano falou arqueando a sobrancelha. Como poderia ter se esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe de que ele e o ariano quase se mataram?

-Daqui a pouco ele retorna a ligação e pedimos que ele venha; Kanon falou taxativo.

-Não temos tempo a perder, se tem alguém que possa dar o diagnostico sobre as armaduras, tem de ser rápido; Alana interferiu.

-Concordo plenamente, mas vamos esperar o Mú; Kanon falou voltando-se para ela, mas franziu o cenho ao ver que o libriano estreitou ainda mais o braço que tinha em torno da cintura dela como se dissesse **"Tira o olho, que ela não é para o seu bico".**

-Talvez seja melhor mesmo, Shion não esta em condições de pensar com clareza no momento; Dohko interviu.

-Só no momento? –o geminiano rebateu sarcástico.

-Kanon, não abuse; Dohko falou sério. –Ainda precisamos ter uma conversa seria, principalmente quanto ao fato de você ter fugido com a minha afilhada para Santorini; ele avisou lembrando-o desse detalhe.

-Hei! –o geminiano falou ficando escarlate.

-Mas não agora; ele completou.

-Vamos reunir as garotas para fazermos o teste com elas. Só para termos mais algumas garantias, enquanto o Mú não chega; Aaron falou.

-Continuem com esse procedimento, até conseguirmos entrar em contato com o Mú; Dohko falou.

-...; os dois assentiram antes de se afastarem, deixando o casal ali.

-Será que é mesmo uma boa idéia esperar esse tal de Mú, Dohko? –Alana indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Mú é o melhor armeiro que temos Alana, não se preocupe, se ele diagnosticar que elas estão mortas, ele mesmo vai saber como resolver o problema;

-Se você diz; ela balbuciou.

-Mas vamos tomar café, o dia será longo hoje; ele falou puxando-a consigo.

-Tarde você diz, porque já passam das onze; ela brincou.

**.VII.**

O tempo estava fechando novamente, a temperatura parecia cair ainda mais com a chegada do meio dia e mesmo em tempos como esse deveria ser o inverso. Estava indo até o jardim, quando o primo saiu do castelo vindo em sua direção.

Parou, esperando Alberich se aproximar. Franziu o cenho ao notar em baixo de seus olhos profundas olheiras. Sabia que todos estavam tensos antes do conselho, mas não havia reparado nelas antes. Ou talvez elas não estivessem ali antes da última noite.

-Bom dia; Amélia falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; Alberich respondeu sério.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, primo? –ela indagou intrigada.

-Amélia, preciso falar uma coisa com você, mas não da pra ser aqui; ele falou indicando com o olhar as janelas do castelo, provavelmente alguém os estava vigiando.

-Vem comigo; a valkiria falou dando as costas ao castelo e seguindo em direção ao bosque.

Assentindo, ele a seguiu. Agora não tinha muito tempo a perder, mas o que iria dizer, poderia influenciar muitas coisas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se na cama incomodado, aquele barulho irritante estava lhe despertando daquele gostoso torpor do sono. Não queria acordar, não agora que seu corpo estava completamente relaxado naquela cama quente.

O barulho insistiu, se não levantasse ele iria acordar as meninas. Bufou irritado abrindo os olhos antes de jogar as pernas para fora da cama e levantar-se. Com passos arrastados chegou até a cômoda e pegou o aparelho, atendendo-o antes que ele tocasse novamente.

-O que quer?

_**-Nossa, que humor**_; alguém falou do outro lado.

-Kanon, é melhor que tenha um bom motivo para me ligar a essa hora da madruga, antes que eu te mande para um _tour_ no Érebo mesmo a longa distancia; ele avisou aborrecido.

_**-Calma, calma;**_ o geminiano adiantou-se. _**–Eu não ia te ligar, mas as circunstancias me obrigaram a isso;**_

-Espero que sejam circunstancias validas, porque agora estou realmente irritado; Mú avisou, bocejando.

Estava morrendo de sono, fora dormir à uma hora da manhã e ainda não eram nem cinco. Mal dormira três horas completas e seu humor ficava péssimo quando tinha o sono interrompido.

_**-É, acredite, é mesmo;**_ ele falou veemente.

-Então?

_**-Precisamos que venha a Asgard;**_ Kanon falou serio.

-Precisamos? Não mesmo; ele adiantou-se. –Estou cansado demais;

_**-Mas é importante;**_ o geminiano falou. _**–É sobre algumas armaduras;**_

-Peça ao mestre Shion; ele falou em tom de provocação.

_**-Nunca!**_

-Então temos um problema, porque eu não pretendo sair daqui; Mú falou agora completamente desperto.

Sabia que ele não iria ligar se não fosse urgente, mas nada lhe impedia de ter sua desforra por ter sido acordado daquele jeito. O esperto nem ao menos pensara em ver o fuso horário para ligar; ele pensou incrédulo.

_**-Mú, por favor, a coisa é seria; **_Kanon falou. _**–Alem do mais, existe uma armadura aqui que você gostaria de ver;**_ ele completou.

-Uhn! Que tipo de armadura? –Mú indagou tentando não ceder aquele vermezinho chamado de '**curiosidade'** que estava lhe mordendo agora.

_**-Um tigre branco;**_ ele limitou-se a responder.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir isso. Um tigre branco. Não era novidade para o amigo que gostava de tigres brancos, mas usar isso para lhe fazer ir até Asgard?

-É bom que tenha, porque se eu chegar ai e não tiver nada. Você já sabe, já vai preparando o discurso para comunicar a Hades que você vai passar uma longa temporada com ele; o ariano avisou.

_**-Isso não será necessário;**_ Kanon falou sorrindo vitorioso.

-Daqui duas horas estou ai; ele avisou e antes que o geminiano pudesse falar algo desligou.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de abrir as gavetas e tirar uma muda de roupas de lá. Era melhor tomar um banho e renovar os ânimos antes de sair, se não seu mau humor iria piorar drasticamente; ele pensou.

Ainda precisava avisar Laura e Celina que iria até Asgard, as duas iriam dar um jeito de se divertir por ai enquanto estivesse fora e ele, conseguira se livrar daquela maratona de compras.

Não tinha nada contra sair com Laura para fazer isso, mas nessa época as coisas se tornavam mais complicadas; ele pensou vendo o reflexo no espelho a sua frente. Os cabelos normalmente lilases estavam com mechas mais claras e a tendência era só piorar.

**.VIII.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente e ao contrario da última vez que sentiu-se despertar, não estava tudo escuro e sim, claro demais. Fechou os olhos, devido a sua visão ofuscada pela luz.

Seu corpo não doía mais como antes, mas ainda sim sentia-se dolorido por estar a tanto tempo na mesma posição. Aos poucos sua visão foi se acostumando e conseguiu enxergar um quarto. As paredes eram de maneira e uma lareira jazia acesa num canto do cômodo.

Piscou seguidas vezes, não conhecia aquele lugar, alias, até poucas horas atrás acreditava que havia morrido.

-Como se sente? –alguém perguntou.

Buscou pela voz em todos os cantos, até encontrar o dono a seu lado, sentando confortavelmente em uma cadeira de vime. Sem ter certeza de que ainda conseguia falar, apenas assentiu.

Quem seria aquele estranho? Nunca vira alguém assim antes; ele pensou observando a figura imponente do homem vestido de preto. Os cabelos caiam sobre seus ombros, tão vermelhos quanto fogo. A face era formada por traços delicados que realçavam a intensidade dos orbes azuis, que agora tinham um brilho calmo, mas não duvidava que eles se tornassem Royal quando ele estivesse irritado.

-Você quase morreu, meu jovem; ele falou calmamente, recostando-se na cadeira. –Mas isso poderá salvar muitas vidas;

-D-o qu-e es-ta fal-and-o? –Loki indagou com a voz fraca.

-Você sabe a que me refiro? –ele rebateu de maneira enigmática. –Agora a Terra Média chegou num estado em que é necessário indicar as forças. Aqueles que nos são leais daqueles que são traidores;

-Quem é você? –o Guerreiro Deus indagou.

-Você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim, me chamo _Sennar_ e represento o conselho dos magos de Alazar; ele respondeu ainda calmo e controlado, entretanto viu o cavaleiro tornar-se ainda mais pálido.

-Mago?

-Isso mesmo; Sennar respondeu impassível. –Sua reação não me surpreende, principalmente por já lhe conhecer de outras paragens garoto;

-Eu, não...;

-Isso não é importante agora; Sennar o cortou. –Mas a questão é, a quem deve sua lealdade?

-A Asgard é claro; Loki falou, porém sentiu sua convicção estremecer diante dos orbes azuis que tornavam-se nublados agora.

-É bom se lembrar disso quando à hora chegar meu jovem, para sua própria saúde;

-Do que esta falando? –ele indagou tremulo.

-Descanse mais um pouco, quando eu voltar partiremos para Asgard; o mago avisou se levantando.

-Mas...;

As palavras morreram em seus lábios quando o mago se afastou, deixando-o só novamente. Queria levantar-se dali e sair correndo, mas novamente caira numa segunda armadilha, só que dessa vez não havia fuga pela janela; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

**.IX.**

Pensativa voltou até o jardim, aonde ia inicialmente. A conversa com Alberich fora estranha, o primo parecia anormalmente preocupado, dizendo uma infinidade de coisas que são poucas que ainda lembrava e que não estavam embaralhadas em sua mente.

Ele estava preocupado com Aldrey, parecia que a jovem passara mal na noite anterior e ele estava desconfiado que, de alguma forma isso tinha envolvimento com o que estava acontecendo em Asgard.

Um arrepio cruzou o meio de suas costas, estava mais frio do que ontem. Alias, todos os dias estavam se tornando cada vez mais frios, sentia que a natureza estava se rebelando, isso era perigoso, outros ambientes seriam afetados se a ameaça não fosse detida.

Encontrou todas as garotas reunidas no jardim, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir Coralina discutir com Adélia alguma coisa e os ânimos se inflamarem. Suspirou pesadamente, como Alana teve tanta paciência com algumas manhas daquelas garotas, já que nem Anieri parecia contente com aquelas discussões, já que estava em um canto silenciosa, apenas observando.

-Bom dia; Amélia falou aproximando-se.

-Bom dia; elas responderam, parando a discussão imediatamente.

-Então, o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou de maneira direta.

-Estávamos discutindo sobre a proposta que o cavaleiro de ouro nos fez; Coralina respondeu empolgada.

-Como?

-Para treinarmos; Adélia esclareceu.

-Explique direito, pelo menos assim chegamos logo a um consenso; Nora falou, vendo que até mesmo a sempre calma Sisi, parecia aborrecida.

-Três cavaleiros de ouro chegaram ao palácio hoje; Anieri falou apenas para ressaltar aquilo que já sabia através de Siegfried.

-Um deles nos propôs, sermos treinadas por eles, uma espécie de aperfeiçoamento de técnicas; Adélia falou, acomodando-se melhor no banco de cedro.

-E ele deixou bem claro que não iam pegar leve com a gente e que o treinamento iria ser para valer; Coralina completou.

-Interessante; Amélia murmurou. A idéia de Kanon, Milo e Aldebaran darem um jeito na soberbia daquelas garotas era muito interessante. Vira isso desde que chegara ali, mesmo mantendo o disfarce de '**funcionarias'** do palácio, elas agiam como um James Bond, investigando coisas até em baixo de pedras.

Talvez esse treinamento mostrasse a eles que sempre existia alguém melhor e que a busca por aperfeiçoamento era constante. Prova disso eram aqueles três anos que vivia no santuário tentando isso, melhorar e conter as transformações que se tornavam quase incontroláveis pelo clima.

-E o que mais? –Amélia indagou.

-Anieri e Leda acham perda de tempo; Ceres falou indicando as duas de maneira acusadora.

-Eu não disse isso; Anieri adiantou-se. –Apenas disse que eu não acho que eu preciso disso; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Uhn! Você não acha; Amélia falou assentido de maneira casual. –Está certo, se você acha que não precisa ninguém vai insistir;

-Mas Amélia; Nora começou assustada com a reação de pouco caso dela.

-Deixe-a Nora; Amélia falou seria. –Se Anieri acha que no meio de uma batalha ela é capaz de cumprir sua missão e sobreviver, sem treinar. Não seremos nós a dizer o contrario, mas um detalhe muito importante;

-O que? –Anieri perguntou com a voz tremula, diante do tom frio da voz da jovem.

-Auto-confiança só vai lhe colocar em risco e aos demais a sua volta. Se quer bancar a kamikaze achando que pode lutar só com o que sabe tudo bem, faça o que quiser, mas aquelas que concordarem vamos treinar. Nada melhor do que praticar com cavaleiros mais experientes;

-Ela esta certa; Adélia falou.

-Tudo bem, mas...; Leda começou mais foi interrompida.

-Com licença; alguém falou se aproximando.

-Sim; Amélia falou voltando-se para o recém chegado, mas estancou engolindo em seco ao ver-se diante do geminiano.

-Desculpem interrompê-las, mas gostaria que as senhoritas me acompanhassem a sala das armaduras; Kanon falou, observando atentamente a jovem de melenas prateadas. Ela lhe parecia familiar, mas não conseguia saber se já a vira antes; ele pensou intrigado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Sisi perguntou preocupada.

-Não exatamente, mas existe algo que vocês precisam ver; ele falou serio.

-Vamos; Amélia falou tomando a frente do grupo, evitando manter-se muito próxima ao geminiano. Sabia que não podia reprimir demais seu cosmo, mas só esperava que ele não lhe reconhecesse através disso.

**.X.**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água quente cair pelas costas, aliviando todo o estresse, enquanto psicologicamente se preparava para o que iria encontrar lá. Ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar-se, sabia quem estava ali mesmo que não pudesse ver nada através do vidro fume e fosco do Box.

-Acordou muito cedo; Laura falou sentando-se sobre a tampa do vaso abaixada.

-Kanon me ligou; ele falou deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios de cabelo, afastando-os dos olhos.

-Uhn! Imagino que isso tenha algo a ver com as armaduras; ela comentou casualmente.

-Como s-...; parou antes mesmo de completar os pensamentos. Ela sempre sabia. –Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo; o ariano murmurou.

-É o habito; Laura brincou, cruzando as pernas e recostando-se na parede. –Mas sabe, estive pensando numa coisa;

-O que? –ele perguntou.

-Pretende se envolver nisso? Você sabe, ativamente? –a jovem indagou em tom preocupado.

-Não; Mú limitou-se a responder.

-Mas você vai até lá ver as armaduras; ela falou.

-Vou ver, resolver o problema e voltar. Não pretendo estender a viajem mais do que isso; Mú respondeu. Compreendendo o porquê da apreensão.

-Se tiver problemas eu quero saber; Laura falou seria.

-Não haverá; ele garantiu.

-É isso que mais detesto; ela confessou, dando um pesado suspiro.

-O que? –o ariano perguntou, desligando o chuveiro e começando a escorrer a água dos fios lilases, antes de pegar a toalha que pendurara na porta.

-Nunca conseguir ver o que acontece com você; Laura falou, massageando as temporas, sentindo uma leve pontada na cabeça, como um prenuncio de enxaqueca. –Consigo ver tudo sobre todos, menos com você;

-É assim desde o começo; Mú falou, enrolando uma toalha na cintura e abrindo a porta do Box.

-Mas não gosto de jogar com a sorte, as cartas foram mera jogada de principiante, coisa que não sou a muito, mas muito tempo; ela falou voltando-se para ele.

-Não se preocupe, já disse; ele garantiu.

Isso também lhe intrigava, por mais que dezessete anos já houvessem se passado. As visões surgiam ao caso, nos momentos mais inesperados sobre qualquer pessoa, menos sobre ele. No começo achou que não fosse nada de mais, já que as cartas disseram outras coisas quando se encontraram na Praça de São Pedro daquela vez. Só nunca havia pensado nisso como uma jogada de sorte.

Laura não era de jogar com a sorte, como ele, ela se cercava de todas as possibilidades para garantir que estaria com o número do cavalo vencedor, antes do mesmo cruzar a baia.

Ele era a única pessoa que ela não era capaz de enxergar o futuro; ele pensou, sentindo o peso dessa conclusão mais forte do que nunca sobre si.

-Porque você e Celina não vão visitar o Museu Britânico hoje, ou a casa de _Sherlock_ _Holmes_, prometo estar de volta logo e dependendo do meu humor, continuamos a maratona por Paris; ele brincou.

-Tudo bem; Laura falou levantando-se e caminhando até a porta. –A propósito;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou acompanhando-a para fora do banheiro.

-Conversei com Celina; ela falou. –Achei melhor esclarecer as coisas, antes que gerassem dúvidas desnecessárias;

-Tudo bem; Mú falou dando de ombros. –Uma hora ou outra ela iria saber de qualquer jeito;

-Você tem razão, mas é melhor saber por nós do que por terceiros; Laura falou calmamente.

-Não tem problema, mas como ela reagiu? –o ariano indagou curioso.

Laura deu um sorriso matreiro antes de deixar a resposta pairando no ar e sair do quarto. Ele teria que descobrir por conta própria.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**E as coisas estão só esquentando, ainda vem muita coisa pela frente, mas os mistérios vão se desenrolando. Até aqui vocês já puderam ter uma previa do porque Aaron e Alanis não estão juntos, ou quem era o homem misterioso que salvou Loki.**

**Agora, novas peças vêm integrar esse tabuleiro, mas aos poucos vão ser definidas as peças pretas das brancas.**

**Ayris está de volta à ativa, a antiga Senhora dos Dragões voltou, mas por quê? Será apenas porque Ojezed disse que Emmus esta na Terra Média, ou ela também tem seus motivos para entrar nessa guerra?**

**E os beijos gregos, well... Vou começar a me especializar nesse tipo de coisa. Em Ao Cair das Folhas vocês já puderam entender o que é um 'Beijo Inteligente', agora aqui em Senhor dos Dragões o que é um "Beijo Grego' agora o resto, só colocando na pratica, pra saber XD**

**Anyway... Muitas, muitas e muitas surpresas vem pela frente, fico muito feliz com aquelas que torceram pelo reencontro de Dohko e Alana, agora as coisas só tendem a melhorar entre eles, mesmo com toda essa confusão, mas as coisas irão pegar fogo, porém para outro casal.**

**Sei que vocês vão querer minha cabeça por ter cortado aquela cena da Laura e da Celina, mas tenho surpresa pra vocês, em breve vocês vão entender o que é e qual a relação com essa cena.**

**No mais, obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando essa e as demais fics. Agradeço de todo o coração e até a próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	11. A beira de um colapso

**AGORA O DESTINO DA TERRA MÉDIA ESTA NAS MÃOS DE UM HOMEM.**

**OU SERIAM DOIS?**

**♥**

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 11: A beira de um colapso.**

**.I.**

Encostou-se na parede, vendo uma a uma, as jovens valkirias entrarem na sala das armaduras. Todas sem exceção, pareceram confusas quando os cavaleiros pediram que elas com cuidado tocassem as armaduras.

Nada, elas continuavam a não reagir. Isso era muito estranho, toda armadura sagrada tinha vida, elas simplesmente não funcionavam se não tivessem. O que lhe levava a crer que elas não passavam de um complemento para a decoração do lugar do que realmente, para protegê-las.

-O que isso tudo quer dizer? –Leda indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Nós ainda não temos um diagnostico preciso; Kanon respondeu dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas infelizmente as noticias não são boas até agora;

-As armaduras são novas, o que pode ter acontecido com elas? –Coralina indagou, enquanto de soslaio, via Amélia em frente a sua armadura estudando-a com o cenho franzido.

-Kanon; Milo chamou, enquanto parava em frente às janelas.

-O que foi? –o geminiano indagou, voltando-se para ele.

Não adiantava explicar nada a elas, enquanto o ariano não chegasse, mas que droga, porque aquelas duas horas tinham de parecer trinta e seis?

-Você não deixou o Mú muito irritado, quando ligou pra ele, não é? –Milo indagou, sem voltar-se para ele.

-Do que esta falando Milo? –Aaron indagou aproximando-se da janela, vendo-o apontar para algo lá fora.

-Ahn! Sabe aquela velha história, sobre o quão perigoso é deixar um ariano irritado?- o Escorpião falou indicando a janela. –Bem, se alguém me perguntar, a culpa vai ser toda sua, Kanon; ele completou no momento em que as paredes do castelo tremeram e um cosmo intenso se manifestou-se de uma vez só.

-Por Odin; as valkirias sussurraram, colocando-se aos vidros para ver o desfecho da batalha que se iniciava nos portões do castelo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu os pés afundarem na neve e apoiou-se em uma parede. Deixou os orbes correrem para todos os lados identificando o local que foi aparecer. Fechou o sobretudo preto sobre o corpo, impedindo que o vento gelado entrassem.

Para todos os lados que olhava, via casas simples de madeira e algumas com telhado de sapé, tudo muito simples, mas bastante aconchegante. Começou a andar, acostumando-se com a neve, entretanto sua chegada ali não pareceu muito bem vinda, já que ao longo do caminho viu muitas janelas e portas se fecharem antes de passar.

De onde estava, quase no centro do vilarejo, conseguia ver as torres do castelo, não estava muito longe, mas pelo que sabia, não poderia usar telesinese nos limites do palácio, então, teve de encontrar o lugar mais próximo e continuar o resto do percurso a pé.

Suspirou cansado, ainda estava com sono e com um terrível mau humor, sem contar a pequena guerra que travara com o espelho antes de sair. Seus cabelos estavam ficando ainda mais claros. Só esperava sobreviver aos próximos três dias sem fazer nenhuma besteira.

Continuou a andar, vendo-se logo em frente a um campo aberto, mais alguns metros e uma grande ponte em arco ergueu-se a sua frente. Uhn! Então aquela era a famosa ponte arco-íris; ele pensou.

Puxou a ponta do cachecol acinzentando, fazendo-o dar mais uma volta no pescoço. Estava acostumado com o clima frio de Jamiel e até mesmo de Londres, mas nada fora capaz de lhe preparar para aquele frio glacial de Asgard.

-Quem é você? –alguém perguntou.

Olhou para todos os lados, no momento que uma matilha inteira de lobos lhe rodeou. Entretanto, nenhum deu um passo sequer à frente.

Parou os orbes sobre um lobo prateado ao lado do rapaz, que parecia guardar os portões. O lobo aquiesceu e sentou-se calmamente ao lado do dono. Os pelos incrivelmente brancos misturavam-se com a neve, dificilmente veria lobos daquele tamanho em outros lugares; ele pensou.

-Mú de Áries, cavaleiro de Athena; o ariano respondeu, voltando-se para o cavaleiro de melenas esverdeadas.

-Você é esperado, pode vir comigo; Fenrir falou, mas antes que pudesse dar a ordem, para que os lobos se afastassem, viu um a um aproximar-se do cavaleiro, formando um circulo fechado em volta dele. –King; ele chamou, vendo até mesmo o fiel amigo lhe ignorar e seguir com os demais.

Os lobos farejavam o ar e pareciam curiosos com o recém chegado, que não demonstrou nenhuma perturbação com a aproximação deles.

-Então, você faz jus ao nome; Mú comentou, abaixando-se na altura dos olhos do lobo prateado que tomou a frente dos outros.

Ninguém em sã consciência abaixaria a guarda dessa forma para um lobo, mas não estava preocupado com isso. Os orbes de um verde intenso, focalizaram o animal, permitindo que o mesmo perscrutasse o mais fundo de sua alma, com os orbes azuis platinados.

-Eles, não estão atacando; Fenrir murmurou confuso, vendo os lobos pouco a pouco, sentarem-se no chão, sobre as quatro patas, como cães de estimação.

-Vocês também estão inquietos com essa mudança no tempo, não é? –Mú comentou, passando a mão sobre a cabeça do lobo.

Sentiu os pelos brancos abaixo de sua mão se eriçarem, os animais estavam bastante irrequietos, por serem mais sensíveis que os humanos, eles estavam sofrendo com aquela mudança no tempo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; ele sussurrou, antes de se levantar.

O longo sobretudo preto esvoaço com graciosidade, os lobos se levantaram e em comum acordo, formaram duas filas indianas ao lado do cavaleiro e seguiram em frente, marcando o caminho a ser percorrido.

-Podemos ir? –Mú indagou voltando-se para Fenrir.

-...; ele assentiu abismado. Os lobos jamais foram tão dóceis com um desconhecido, até mesmo ele tinha dificuldades para lidar com eles às vezes, mas porque justamente com esse cavaleiro, eles agiram como cãezinhos?

Voltou os olhos para o castelo, sentindo a presença dos demais lá dentro, provavelmente Kanon já teria aviso que iria chegar a qualquer momento; ele pensou seguindo em frente.

Pelo menos, os demais cavaleiros de Asgard estavam por perto para impedir alguma eventualidade. Infelizmente aquele castelo estava longe de ser uma fortaleza capaz de suportar uma guerra aberta; ele pensou, observando a estrutura do castelo, pelo lado de fora.

No topo de cada torre, havia um sentinela, a beirada das paredes no alto eram escarpadas, o que impedia qualquer um de escalá-las. Existiam balcões altos e inacessíveis, quando mais próximos do penhasco, próximo à torre.

À direita, conseguia ver uma trilha sinuosa para uma encosta de rochas, sabia que ao seguir aquele caminho, conseguiria encontrar a parte do mar que levava ao santuário de Posseidon, pelo que o pupilo já lhe contara.

O palácio era um labirinto perigoso para os desavisados, mas ainda sim, continha uma estrutura deficiente quando o quesito era proteção. Parecia mais o palácio de inverno do czar da Russa Imperial, em San Petersburgo, do que algo pronto para enfrentar a fúria de gigantes e sabe-se lá o que mais.

-Você sabe se todas as valkirias estão no castelo? –Mú perguntou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

-Creio que sim, elas se reuniram agora a pouco com os cavaleiros; Fenrir respondeu.

-...; ele assentiu pensativo.

Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta ao rapaz, ouviu o som de árvores caindo ao longe, seus sentidos estavam bem mais sensíveis naquela época. Parou no meio de um passo, deixando o cavaleiro continuar sozinho.

Os lobos detiveram-se também e começaram a uivar, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam lá dentro. Mesmo com o barulho, conseguia ouvir os sentinelas se posicionando das torres e os gritos de alerta ecoando pelas paredes.

-Cavaleiro? –Fenrir chamou, voltando-se para ele, mas o ariano apenas ergueu a mão, mandando-o se afastar.

Quando Fenrir ameaçou voltar, King colocou-se em seu caminho. O cavaleiro estancou, vendo que o lobo parecia agora obedecer às ordens do outro. O que lhe deixou seriamente chocado.

-Isso que é boas-vindas; Mú murmurou caminhando uns dez passos, para se afastar da entrada do palácio.

-O que foi? –o Guerreiro Deus indagou confuso, quando o som de árvores caindo tornou-se mais próximo. Tentou passar por King novamente, mas o lobo rosnou mostrando-lhe os dentes.

-Mande os outros cavaleiros protegerem as laterais e os fundos do castelo, vamos ser atacados; o ariano avisou.

Fenrir estancou, sem saber como proceder, ouvia o barulho de algo pesado se locomovendo em grande velocidade apesar de tudo, mas não iria receber ordens de um estranho, mesmo King tendo se rebelado.

-Agora! –o ariano mandou, mas antes que Fenrir pudesse fazer algo, desapareceu. Como se nunca houvesse estado ali.

Embora existisse uma barreira que o impedia de usar telesinese para entrar nos limites do castelo, a regra não se aplicava se já estivesse lá dentro. Poderia se locomover por dentro do castelo, contanto que não tentasse sair das limitações, o que mostrava-se bastante conveniente agora.

King e os demais lobo formaram uma barreira branca em frente as portas do castelo, como se para impedir a passassem de qualquer um por ali, enquanto o Guerreiro Deus não estivesse de volta.

Suspirou pesadamente, ótimo, era só isso que faltava, só porque havia prometido a Laura não se meter em problemas; Mú pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Pelo visto teria de seguir o conselho dela sobre tomar um banho de sal grosso pra ver se acabava com aquele mau agouro, porque mesmo ali aparecia um pepino desses para resolver.

Respirou fundo, deixando os braços caírem na lateral do corpo, enquanto afastava-se ainda mais do palácio, parando no meio da ponte. Havia um grande desfiladeiro lá em baixo, sem a ponte ali, não haveria fuga do castelo, muito menos a entrada de alguém.

O que era uma faca de dois gumes; ele pensou, sabendo que o limite de seus poderes, estava até o final oposto da ponte e Saori já lhe avisara que o palácio possuía uma barreira, semelhante a que antigamente existia no santuário, que lhe impedia de usar telesinese.

Poderia muito bem destruí-la e se locomover livremente, mas estaria comprometendo a segurança dos demais com isso. Então, o negócio mesmo era enfrentar o que estava vindo.

Encostou-se na amurada de pedra, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Conteve um suspiro quando viu as últimas árvores caírem logo à frente e três imenso gigantes surgirem com claves nas mãos.

Eram enormes, até maiores do que já ouvira falar em livros de mitologia nórdica que leu um dia. Tinham a pele avermelhada pelas chamas intensas de Muspell. Os olhos eram pequenos e finos, que pareciam mais um botão de camisa perdidos em meio a um monte de pele.

Pareciam completamente transfigurados, urravam e gritavam, como se estivessem se comunicando entre si. Não sabia quem estava por trás daquilo, mas fora bastante inteligente em adestrar aqueles seres tão irracionais e usá-los para o próprio beneficio.

-_Let's go_; ele murmurou, desencostando-se da amurada, no momento que os três dispararam numa corrida louca até a ponte. Não iriam passar, poderiam derrubar todas as outras árvores que tinham no caminho com a clave, mas não iriam.

Se eles pudessem pensar, o que achava meio difícil. Certamente iriam pensar que não passava de um anãozinho querendo derrubar um gigante. Bem... Tecnicamente era mais ou menos isso. Entretanto...

O gigante do meio tomou a dianteira, mas antes que ele pudesse pisar no inicio da ponte, seu corpo tornou-se ainda mais vermelho, exalando calor. Ele não se deteve, jogou a clave no chão, provocando uma imensa rachadura no solo que poderia comprometer a ponte.

Seu cosmo elevou-se, os longos cabelos lilases tornaram-se ainda mais claros. Os orbes brilharam intensos e antes que o gigante pudesse tocar na ponte. Ele deve seus movimentos.

O gigante moveu o corpo tentando se mexer, os demais que passaram por ele, tiveram o mesmo problema. Parecia que seus pés estavam fincados no chão, embora nada os segura-se. Nada que um mortal comum pudesse ver.

-Vocês não vão passar; o ariano avisou.

Um dos gigantes jogou a clave em sua direção e teria lhe acertado em cheio se a mesma não houvesse simplesmente se pulverizado no meio do caminho. Não se moveu, nem mesmo ergueu uma das mãos, mas no segundo seguinte os três gigantes ganharam o mesmo destino da clave.

Fragmentos de poeira cósmica pairavam pelo ar, enquanto uma aura intensamente dourada envolvia o cavaleiro. Respirou fundo, acalmando seu cosmo, fazendo a luz dourada diminuir.

Olhou a sua volta e se concentrou, constatando rapidamente que não havia mais ameaça alguma por perto.

Virou-se num movimento gracioso, fazendo a barra do sobretudo esvoaçar, com calma e tranqüilidade retomou o caminho para o palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ele é de dar medo assim; Milo falou engolindo em seco ao ver que o cavaleiro nem ao menos erguera as mãos e acabaram com três gigantes cinco vezes maiores do que ele.

-Lembro que ele fez algo parecido com o Myu; Kanon comentou, um tanto quanto pálido. –Mas ahn... Eu realmente não pensei que ele estivesse tão irritado quando liguei;

-Meus pêsames; Aldebaran falou dando um tapinha em suas costas. –Você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando o Mú se irrita; ele completou em tom complacente.

-Oras, como se a culpa fosse só minha; Kanon exasperou, voltando-se para ele.

-Você poderia ter ligado para o mestre Shion; Milo o lembrou, enquanto se afastavam da janela, entretanto as valkirias ainda pareciam chocadas com o que haviam visto e permaneceram no mesmo lugar.

-Nem f-...;

-Olha o respeito, com as senhoritas aqui; Aaron exasperou. –Não importa se é o Shion ou o Mú temos de resolver esse problema;

-Aaron tem razão; Aldebaran falou com ar sério.

-Ótimo, não é o seu couro que ele vai arrancar quando chegar aqui; o geminiano resmungou enquanto saia da sala e ia encontrar o cavaleiro na entrada do palácio.

-Ahn! O amigo de vocês parece realmente aborrecido; Coralina falou, contendo um suspiro.

Nunca imaginou que existisse um cavaleiro com um poder tão elevado quanto aquele. Uma vez, há muitos anos atrás vira Sindar usar seus poderes até o limite, mas naquela época ainda era inexperiente quanto a sentir a vibração do cosmo das pessoas, mas agora, poderia afirmar que o cosmo do elfo não chegava à metade daquele cavaleiro; ela pensou.

-Não se preocupe, Mú deve só estar num dia ruim, mas vai ajudar; Aldebaran falou tentando tranqüilizá-las.

-Mas ele, Ahn... Pode mesmo resolver isso? –Adélia indagou hesitante.

-Se existe alguém que pode, é ele; o taurino respondeu veemente.

-Amélia; Ceres chamou, puxando a jovem para um canto.

-O que foi? –ela indagou com há voz um pouco tremula.

Nunca pensou que fosse encontrá-lo ali em Asgard. Céus, porque não chamaram Shion? Ainda não estava preparada para encarar o cavaleiro e se ele lhe reconhecesse? –ela pensou aflita.

-Se esse cavaleiro ficar mais alguns dias aqui em Asgard, poderíamos pedir a ele que treinasse conosco, não acha? –a jovem indagou inocentemente.

-O que? –ela quase gritou.

-Amélia, você esta bem? Parece tão pálida; Ceres falou preocupada.

-Estou; a jovem limitou-se a responder, enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos povoava sua mente.

-Então, o que acha?

-Desculpe Ceres, depois conversamos sobre isso; Amélia falou, levando a mão a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar, mais essa agora.

-Tudo bem; a jovem falou ainda achando estranha aquela reação.

**.II.**

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, os fios lilases e dourados misturavam-se na cascata lisas que caia sobre seus ombros. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto voltava a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Ainda sentia a barreira que envolvia o castelo, intacta. Mas por quanto tempo? Se os gigantes haviam ousado atacar o castelo agora, outros poderiam vir em seguida.

Mal entrou no castelo pelo menos cinco cavaleiros apareceram do nada, detendo-lhe o caminho. Era impressão a sua ou eles estavam pálidos? –ele pensou, mas optou por imaginar que aquele era um tom de pele natural dos nativos, já que a temperatura baixa gerava esse tipo de coisa.

-Como vão? –ele indagou cordialmente, vendo Fenrir se aproximar, um pouco hesitante.

-Ahn! Bem, obrigado...; Mime respondeu hesitante, enquanto os demais apenas assentiram.

-Siegfried, saia da frente antes que eu lhe deixe prostrado no chão; a voz irritadiça de uma mulher ecoou pelo salão principal, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Mas Hilda...;

-Agora; a jovem de melenas azuis quase prateadas exasperou, empurrando o cavaleiro e conseguindo passar por ele.

Os orbes azuis cintilavam de ira e ela tinha a face corada pela irritação.

-Oras, onde já se viu; Hilda resmungou andando a passos firmes em direção ao recém chegado, enquanto arrumava as roupas levemente empoeiradas. –Você não tinha esse direito; ela completou lançando um olhar enviesado a Siegfried.

-Mas foi por uma boa causa; ele falou engolindo em seco.

-Me trancar naquele armário, por uma boa causa? Vou lhe chutar do altar de Odin e depois grito enquanto você cai, que foi só por uma boa causa; ela rebateu sarcástica, enquanto os demais cavaleiros abafavam o riso.

Não era algo normal ver a princesa tão irritada daquele jeito, mas ao que tudo indica, ela tinha seus motivos. Siegfried estava ficando obcecado em protegê-la ultimamente, que ao menor barulho, como a pouco, simplesmente a jogara para dentro do armário mais próximo e a mantivera presa ali, até ter certeza de que estava tudo bem lá fora.

Respirou fundo, recompondo-se antes de voltar-se para o ariano, que fitava a tudo com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Perdoe meus modos, mas houve alguns probleminhas que eu tive de resolver; ela falou com um sorriso forçado.

-Não tem com que se preocupar, senhorita. É normal que estando à frente deste castelo, a senhorita esteja com os nervos à flor da pele. Compreendo que a situação delicada não contribua para o bom humor de ninguém no momento; Mú respondeu polidamente.

-É; ela concordou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Mas é um prazer conhecê-lo, como você deve ter reparado, sou a princesa regente de Asgard; ela falou com simplicidade. –Hilda de Polaris;

-Mú de Áries, a seu dispor; ele falou prestando-lhe uma breve mesura.

-Vamos cortar as formalidades, por favor; ela pediu sorrindo mais calma.

-Como quiser; o ariano respondeu assentindo.

-Mú;

Virou-se ao ouvir o chamado, instintivamente os orbes verdes serraram-se de maneira perigosa, fazendo o outro cavaleiro refrear seus passos.

-Espero que o discurso esteja pronto; o ariano avisou, vendo-o empalidecer.

-Como? –Hilda indagou confusa, sem compreender o porquê daquela nuvem negra ter recaído sobre o salão principalmente sobre os dois cavaleiros de Athena, já que estranhamente os outros Guerreiros Deuses pareciam bem menos nervosos agora.

-Se eu começar agora, será que da tempo de terminar? -Kanon falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Ele estava realmente aborrecido, isso... Só aborrecido, porque tinha até medo de pensar como ele agiria se estivesse irritado. Engoliu em seco ante as possibilidades. Estava começando a pensar que teria sido melhor encarar o Shion do que ele.

-Ah, mas você vai desejar ter falado com Shion primeiro; Mú avisou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Princesa, peço que me de licença, pois gostaria de ver o mais rápido possível as armaduras;

-Tudo bem; ela balbuciou confusa.

Passou pela jovem, cumprimentando os cavaleiros que haviam chegado por último, com um aceno respeitoso, o mais estranho é que todos, sem exceção, responderam a isso, dando-lhe passagem. Sem a mesma hesitação que sentiram quando os outros cavaleiros chegaram a Asgard.

Ele emanava uma aura de imponência e liderança, e por mais estranho que fosse, não havia como não se curvar a isso.

**.III.**

Esfregou o pano nervosamente sobre a mesa de madeira, ela já estava brilhando há muito tempo, mas nem isso foi motivo para lhe impedir de aplicar ainda mais força nos movimentos.

-Eros, vai rachá-la ao meio se continuar assim; Dionísio falou, pousando a mão calmamente sobre seu ombro, detendo-lhe.

Viu o jovem de melenas douradas bufar exasperado e jogar o pano com lustrador na mesa. Suspirou pesadamente, embora já estivesse convivendo com o sobrinho a mais de dois meses, ainda era difícil ver que o temperamento sempre tão dócil de Eros havia mudado drasticamente.

Ele ainda estava muito revoltado com o pai e não queria entender os motivos de Ares.

-Tem mais alguma coisa para eu fazer, antes de fecharmos? –Eros indagou esquivando-se dele. Como se houvesse declarado guerra contra o tio também, alias, havia declarado guerra contra todos aqueles que apoiavam Ares na decisão que tomara.

-Não, pode ir descansar;

-Certo; ele balbuciou, tirou o avental preto e deixou-o nas costas da cadeira, antes de virar-se e ir embora.

Suspirou pesadamente, dificilmente concordava com as decisões do irmão mais velho, mas dessa vez, tinha de concordar com Ares, Eros precisava de uma nova perspectiva, por mais difícil que fosse agüentar isso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu os templos com passos pesados e o corpo dolorido devido ao dia de trabalho incessante, ergueu os orbes para cima, vendo a noite cair sobre a Grécia. Agora ia chegar ao penúltimo templo e encontrá-lo vazio; ele pensou desolado.

Quando tudo aquilo acontecera, há pouco mais de dois meses atrás. O pai havia dito para ficar com Dionísio, mas não queria, alias, queria ter um canto próprio onde pudesse lamber as feridas. Ele não tinha o direito de tirar seus poderes; ele pensou serrando os punhos.

Foi quando o cunhado apareceu e ofereceu o templo de Aquário, não queria de alguma forma se colocar entre ele e a irmã, mas Aishi também foi veemente ao dizer que preferia que ele ficasse ali, onde teria mais conforto.

Sabia que não era fácil para eles que já estavam acostumados a viver, apenas os dois ali terem uma terceira pessoa por perto tirando-lhes a intimidade da rotina diária, por isso disse que iria se virar sozinho, mas como sempre a irmã gêmea conseguiu ser mais teimosa e em comunhão com o cunhado, lhe fizeram ficar. Entretanto agora, agradecia a ambos por isso.

Queria distancia dos parentes agora, era frustrante ver-se incapacitado de fazer suas coisas tendo sido limitado daquela forma.

Terminou de subir o último degrau, quando deparou-se com uma sombra a porta do templo de Aquário. Franziu o cenho, Aishi e Kamus estavam viajando, então não era nenhum dos dois. Bufou exasperado, se tivesse seus poderes, poderia sentir de quem era a presença ali; ele pensou.

-O que quer? –Eros perguntou irritado.

-Sou eu; Anteros falou saindo das sombras e encontrando o irmão a fitá-lo com os orbes serrados. –Pensei que soubesse q-...;

-Não; o gêmeo o cortou bruscamente. É claro, se tivesse seus poderes iria saber que era o próprio irmão que estava ali. Como não soubera também que ele havia chegado ao santuário, naquele dia em que estava conversando com Kamus e Aishi ali também.

-Você sabe onde Kamus e Aishi estão? –Anteros perguntou cauteloso.

-Viajando; Eros respondeu abrindo a porta do templo e entrando, seguido pelo irmão. –Ela não esta bem desde que Freya sumiu, então Kamus decidiu tirá-la do santuário por um tempo, para esfriar a cabeça e relaxar; ele explicou, frisando bem a palavra 'sumiu'.

-Você não entende, eu prometi a Freya que não iria revelar seu paradeiro, por isso não contei a Aishi onde ela está; Anteros se defendeu.

-Sabe, estou cansado de você e de papai falando que eu não entendo, mas quer saber? São vocês que nunca perguntaram a minha opinião sobre isso; Eros exasperou, voltando-se furioso para o irmão. –Eu admito que parte disso foi minha culpa, você não faz idéia de como me arrependo de tê-lo flechado, por isso eu anulei o efeito da flecha, mas a centelha já estava acesa e você escolheu amá-la independente do que eu fiz ou não; ele exasperou. –Agora você vem me dizer que eu não entendo, não seja patético!

-Como? –Anteros indagou confuso, vendo a face alva do irmão ficar escarlate de ira.

-Estou dizendo que você poderia ter escolhido não amá-la; Eros falou entre dentes. –Não era a minha flecha que causou tudo aquilo. Se desde o começo você houvesse perguntado, em vez de ficar falando "Você não entende", para todo mundo que queria ajudar, teria descobrido a verdade; ele completou, passou pela sala e foi em direção à cozinha. –Aishi sabia, por isso interferiu dessa vez;

-Não era efeito da flecha; ele murmurou.

Estranho, a vida toda pensou que fosse o irmão capaz de induzir os sentimentoS com suas flechas, mas a verdade era que, as coisas eram mais fáceis antes quando acreditava que a culpa pertencia a Eros e suas flechas, mas saber que fora por seu livre arbítrio era aterrorizante.

-Somente nós temos o poder de criar nossos próprios caminhos, eu posso ser uma divindade, pelo menos era há dois meses atrás... Mas não tenho o poder de controlar os sentimentos humanos muito menos seus destinos e agora acredito que nem mesmo as deusas podem; Eros falou, abrindo a geladeira e olhando distraidamente para dentro da mesma.

-Eu...;

-Você estava obcecado por Ariel, alias, estava obcecado pela idéia de desafiar a mamãe ao não cumprir aquela ordem, mesmo sabendo que Ariel era inocente. Depois veio a culpa, ela era apenas uma sereia com coração puro que se apaixonou por um mortal, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto e você decidiu que a amava apenas por que ela rejeitou seus sentimentos; Eros falou, enquanto pegava uma _smirnof_ da geladeira e abria. –Depois passou todos esses séculos bancando a baba dela, apenas para se redimir, sem pensar no estrago que estava causando. Bem você diz que eu não entendo, pode até ser, mas você vem agindo de forma patética nos últimos séculos;

-Não era pra desafiar a mamãe; Anteros falou entre dentes.

-Não? –Eros rebateu, encostando-se no balcão de mármore e levando a garrafa aos lábios. –Talvez, mas isso não importa agora; ele falou dando de ombros. –Mas a questão é, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais as coisas vão se complicar, por isso lhe aconselho a dizer de uma vez a Harmonia onde Freya está. Porque do contrario, você vai estar ainda mais encrencado se alguma coisa acontecer a ela;

-Já disse, não posso; o jovem falou exasperado. –Eu prometi que não contaria e não vou contar;

-Claro, contar seria o mesmo que admitir o erro que cometeu ao se deixar levar e usar suas flechas nela; Eros falou calmamente. –Não se preocupe, no seu caso posso imaginar o que Freya fez para convencê-lo a agir de acordo com as regras dela;

-Do que esta falando? –Anteros indagou confuso, diante do tom levemente malicioso do irmão.

-Freya é uma mulher muito bonita, apenas um louco não a desejaria; Eros falou, gesticulando casualmente com a mão que detinha a garrafa. –Mas imagino que ela não tenha lhe contado que a fase de _femme_ _fatale_ dela passou, quando se casou com Odur, alias, ele é a causa disso tudo;

-Quem é esse?

-O marido de Freya, você sabe, já deve ter ouvido sobre as lendas que envolvem a história dela e Odur, principalmente sobre a época em que dizem que ela foi amante de Odin e sei lá, mais quantos outros deuses; Eros falou torcendo o nariz. –Esse é um dos preços da fama, calunias e difamação. Apenas quem vive aquilo que vivemos sabe o que realmente faz parte da história ou o que foi deturpado pelo mito; ele falou sentando-se displicente sobre a bancada, enquanto a garrafa balançava em sua mão e ele apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

-Ouvi falar alguma coisa sobre isso; Anteros falou cauteloso.

-Depois do casamento, Odur desapareceu e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar dele. Freya o procurou incessantemente. É irônico, que aquela que todos diziam não poder amar, houvesse se apaixonado finalmente. Ela ficou arrasada por não encontrá-lo e mesmo os séculos se passando ela não deixou de procurá-lo; Eros explicou. –Acredito que Freya tenha admitido de uma vez que jamais fosse encontrá-lo novamente, por isso tomou uma decisão drástica, mas fugir dos problemas não vai eliminá-los; ele falou fitando o irmão com ar sério. –Foi quando você apareceu;

-Então é por isso; o jovem de melenas negras balbuciou.

Havia achado estranha a forma como Freya agira quando se encontraram, ela parecia nervosa e hesitante, antes de apelar para os próprios poderes e lhe convencer amigavelmente a fazer o que ela havia pedido. Apenas uma flecha que mudou muitos destinos naquela manhã gelada, em Asgard; ele pensou contendo um suspiro.

Ela também tinha o coração ferido e de alguma forma, havia se identificado com isso, não apenas por ela ter usado a imagem de Ariel para lhe convencer, mas também, por ela estar desesperada.

-Harmonia sabia que ela não estava bem, mas não pode ficar em Asgard quando as guerras começaram para impedi-la de fazer alguma besteira; Eros continuou. –Freyr também não estava lá, há muito tempo ele e Freya vem tendo uma vida independente um do outro, por isso ele não sabia o quanto ela estava deprimida;

-Faz sentido; Anteros falou. –Mas de qualquer forma, não posso contar; ele ressaltou veemente.

-Você é quem sabe, pra mim isso não faz diferença... Não é problema meu; Eros falou dando de ombros.

Observou-o atentamente, enquanto Eros tentava agir friamente, conseguia sentir que ele estava magoado, apenas algumas horas atrás ficara sabendo sobre o que o pai havia feito e ainda achava difícil se acostumar com a nova situação. Tudo bem que ele fora um pouco longe demais com a história da Cobra, mas enfim... Ares deveria saber o que estava fazendo; ele pensou encolhendo os ombros.

-Bem, eu acho melhor ir agora; Anteros balbuciou.

-Mande lembranças a Carite por mim, se encontrá-la por ai é claro, desde Paris que eu não a vejo; Eros comentou num leve tom mordaz e um sorriso nos lábios, antes de tomar mais um gole da bebida.

-Paris? –ele indagou voltando-se para o irmão.

-Vovô convocou alguns deuses para caçar as últimas erinias que sobreviveram a erradicarão de pregas em Londres dezesseis anos atrás e também, ele pediu a Carite para ficar de olho numa garota, que vivia lá; ele explicou com ar casual.

-E? –Anteros indagou, sabendo que ele ainda não havia destilado todo o veneno.

-E nada; Eros respondeu dando de ombros casualmente. –Mas você sabe, _Paris_... _Lamur_; o jovem sussurrou, carregando o sotaque francês. –Não tem como não se envolver naquela atmosfera. Pra você ter noção até mesmo o Hermes pareceu empolgado com a missão, ele e Carite fizeram uma ótima dupla;

-Onde está querendo chegar com isso, Eros? –Anteros indagou com os orbes faiscando.

Já não bastava a marina tê-lo dispensado friamente há algumas horas atrás, quando a encontrara com Hermes no conservatório, agora o irmão vinha com essa história?-ele pensou irritado.

Não gostara nem um pouco daquela intimidade pairando no ar, quando encontrou os dois na sala de musicas, mas também, se ele não conseguiu falar com Carite, Hermes muito menos, porque a jovem largou os dois plantados na sala e foi embora, bastante irritada.

-A lugar algum caro irmão; Eros respondeu casualmente. –Só estava pensando como as coisas são irônicas, vovô que sempre achou que as mulheres mortais só serviam para amantes, mas andou mordendo a língua ao admitir que nossa querida amiga sereia era a nora perfeita, alias a nora que ele pediu ao Todo Poderoso; ele completou sarcástico. –Não sei não, mas você esta perdendo terreno;

Quase riu ao ver os olhos do irmão tornarem-se negros, sabia que estava correndo um serio risco de provocar Anteros daquela forma, mas se provocar sua iria e o ciúme que sentia com relação a sereia era a única forma de fazê-lo reagir e ver que o tempo estava passando pra ele, vali a pena tentar.

-Conversamos depois; Anteros falou desaparecendo no segundo seguinte.

-É, que venha a tempestade; Eros murmurou levando a garrafa novamente aos lábios.

Não mentira para ele quando disse que até o onipotente estava de olho na sereia com esse propósito. Sabia que Carite havia ganhado muitos pontos contra o avô quando ficara ao lado de Olhos Vermelhos, quanto ao desfecho da missão em Paris.

O cavaleiro negro ganhara muitos inimigos ao longo dos anos, mas nesse ínterim, a maioria se transformou em fortes aliados. Dos quais, Hades certamente era um deles. Mas a questão era que, apesar de suas infidelidades o avô prezava muito àqueles que se mantinham fieis a seus princípios acima de tudo.

Mas se o irmão não corresse, iria acabar ficando pra trás; ele pensou antes de descer o balcão e jogar a garrafa vazia no lixo.

**.IV.**

Subiu os degraus calmamente, porém parou justamente no último. Deixou os orbes correrem pelas paredes de mármore branco, impecavelmente limpas. Tinha uma estranha sensação de já conhecer aquele lugar.

-Algum problema, Mú? –Kanon perguntou cauteloso, voltando-se para ele.

-Não, não; ele balbuciou, antes de roçar a mão levemente no último balaústre da escada.

Viu os orbes verdes perderem parcialmente o brilho e foi como se o cavaleiro houvesse mergulhado dentro de um portal, para outro mundo, alheio a tudo a sua volta.

♥

_-Vamos ficar aqui só por um tempo; a voz calma da mulher falou, afagando os cabelos arrepiados da criança._

_-Mas e a tia? –ele indagou, sentando-se nos degraus de mármore emburrado, enquanto as perninhas balançavam de um lado para outro._

_-Ela tinha algumas coisas para resolver; Eraen respondeu, sentando-se a seu lado._

_Ouviu-o resmungar alguma coisa e encostar a cabeça no balaústre da escada, conteve um suspiro. Não lhe agradava em nada não estar em Ehnoryen, mas era necessário ficar em Asgard por alguns dias, principalmente para saber o que andava acontecendo sob o reinado de Wolfar._

_Entretanto, não iria deixar o filho do Ydashi sozinho no castelo, seus instintos diziam que não era seguro e seu sexto sentido materno reafirmava ainda mais isso._

_-Mas ela vai demorar a chegar? –o pequeno indagou, voltando-se com um olhar esperançoso para ela._

_-Não sei, criança; Eraen murmurou, contendo uma praga entre os lábios, detestava a idéia de que o filho parecia gostar mais da madrinha do que dela, que era a mãe. Mas esse ciúme bobo iria apenas afastá-los, sabia que Alexandra só queria o bem de ambos, mesmo que reprovasse a maioria de suas últimas decisões._

_-Mas a senhora e tia Alexandra, prometeram me ensinar a montar; ele falou acabrunhado._

_Sorriu, antes de puxá-lo para seu colo, vendo a face sempre alva corar levemente. Ele poderia se fazer de difícil, entretanto era uma criança como todas as outras e também se sentia carente às vezes, mas tinha dificuldade em falar aquilo que sentia por viver mais entre adultos acostumados a controlar os próximos sentimentos, do que crianças, que viviam como se nada tivessem a perder._

_-Você ainda é muito pequeno para montar Argos; Eraen falou, envolvendo a cintura pequena com os braços, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça em seu ombro. –Mas prometo arrumar outro cavalo para lhe ensinar a montar, quando chegar à hora;_

_-Eu já vi a senhora montando e sei conduzir Argos; ele resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, emburrado._

_-Você aprende muito rápido, pequeno, mas ainda não é hora de montar Argos; ela falou sorrindo._

_A muito já havia descoberto que seu pequeno filho tinha uma habilidade fora do comum para aprender as coisas, enquanto crianças normais apenas repetiam as coisas que viam sem saber o que faziam, ele tinha completa consciência do que estava fazendo e do por que._

_Ele era muito observador, várias vezes já o vira empoleirado em cima da mesa de Ydashi, onde o dragão mantinha seus experimentos químicos, que sempre estava estudando. Mexendo nas coisas que sabia que não iriam lhe fazer mal. Ainda mais depois do episódio do diamante._

_A noticia havia se espalhado, muitos que já respeitavam o pequeno pela incrível semelhança que tinha com os avôs tornaram-se ainda mais veementes ao afirmar que ele seria o próximo senhor e ninguém, poderia contestar._

_Bem, ninguém virgula. Ainda estava preocupada com as recentes ações de Kari, o dragão vermelho parecia bastante irrequieto nas últimas vezes que o conselho se reuniu. Isso não era um bom sinal. Precisava de uma forma de manter o filho em segurança, caso uma guerra pudesse se armar._

_-Quando a hora chegar, eu vou estar com você; ela completou pousando um beijo suave sobre sua testa._

♥

-Mú! – Kanon chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

Viu-o piscar e os orbes verdes voltarem rapidamente ao foco.

-_De ja vu...;_ Mú sussurrou afastando-se do balaústre.

Tivera uma sensação de '_**de ja vu'**_, mas sobre algo que nunca vivera, alias, era estranho como aquelas imagens estavam surgindo cada vez com mais freqüência em sua mente.

Sabia que a criança não podia ser ele, mas porque então estava vendo tudo aquilo? –ele pensou confuso.

Quando elas começaram a aparecer pela primeira vez, imaginou que fosse devido ao desequilíbrio de seu cosmo, afinal, tantas coisas haviam acontecido naquele dia que manter a calma estava fora de cogitação, mas era como se estivesse faltando uma peça para completar o quebra-cabeça.

-Esta tudo bem? –Kanon indagou confuso.

-...; assentiu, ainda lançando um olhar para a escada quando se afastaram. Era como se pudesse ver os dois ainda ali, sentados.

-Ahn! Queria te perguntar uma coisa; o geminiano começou.

-Pergunte então; Mú falou calmamente. De alguma forma aquilo servira para lhe acalmar os nervos e aliviar o mau humor que sentia e que tornara-se mais ferrenho depois do ataque dos gigantes.

-Como está Celina? –Kanon indagou.

-Difícil saber; o ariano respondeu, enquanto passavam por diversos corredores a caminho da sala das armaduras. –Não perguntei a ela como tudo aquilo começou, embora eu já tenha alguma idéia sobre isso;

-Ela deve estar me odiando ainda; o geminiano comentou desolado. –Mas eu juro, não tenho culpa se o mestre surtou de novo. Eu falei para ele que agir daquele jeito só iria afastá-la. Celina não é uma criança que você precisava ficar em cima o tempo todo; ele exasperou.

-E você disse isso a ele? –Mú indagou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente, incrédulo.

-Claro que sim, mas ele não ouve mais ninguém. E a Hanay também, o que tinha de se meter no meio? -Kanon exasperou. –Agora eu que fico de bode expiatório, porque ela resolveu bancar a boa samaritana e contar para o Shion que a Celina estava em Áries;

-Então foi a Hanay? –Mú falou casualmente.

-Foi, eu nem sabia que ela tinha "oficialmente" fugido. Só fiquei sabendo depois que sai de Áries e parei em casa, onde encontrei o Saga e ele contou que o mestre estava surtando porque ela tinha fugido de novo;

-Ah! Ai entra aquela parte de Santorini; o ariano falou dando a entender que só sabia da história meio por cima.

-Depois que você viajou Shion pirou de vez, você tem noção de que ele se meteu a treinar com a Celina, como se ela fosse um cavaleiro de ouro, que já havia passado pelo super nova? –ele exasperou. –Mas o mestre foi longe demais, eu disse a Celina que ia falar com ele sobre Santorini, mas ela não deixou;

-Uhn?

-Ela disse que já havia falado com ele, de noite, por isso eu pensei que ele já soubesse. Mas depois daquela zebra toda que deu na biblioteca e eu fui explicar para a Ilyria o que aconteceu, ele já veio pra cima de mim e eu não sou idiota pra apanhar quieto; Kanon falou em tom de exasperação, mas estranhou o cavaleiro ter ficado quieto de repente.

Pararam na entrada da sala, quando se virou para falar com ele, mas estancou ao vê-lo com o celular na mão, era um objeto delicado tão preto quanto o sobretudo, por isso não havia reparado a quanto tempo ele estava na mão dele.

Era aquele modelo que as duas partes, tela e teclado deslizavam em forma de placa uma sobre a outra, sem serem o sistema _flip_ mais frequentemente vistos por ai.

Viu o visor azul acender e ele aproximar o aparelho da orelha.

-Celina, ainda está ai? –o cavaleiro indagou, vendo o geminiano empalidecer.

-_**Estou**_; ouviu-a responder, mesmo estando de longe e a voz do outro lado ter soado tremula.

-Ótimo! Agora vocês dois me ouçam bem, se começarem a agir como crianças, vou tratá-los como criança. Não vou admitir essa história de falta de comunicação, isso é para covardes, por isso vocês só tem uma escolha e é bom resolverem logo essa história; o ariano falou em tom frio.

Olhou-o assustado, principalmente porque jamais o vira agir assim, de maneira tão precisa e fria, mas era obrigado a dar o braço a torcer e concordar que isso era bem mais eficiente.

-Então?

_**-Posso falar com o Kanon, mestre?**_ –Celina indagou do outro lado.

Voltou-se para o geminiano que estendeu a mão, pedindo o aparelho. Entregou-lhe antes de dar-lhe as costas e entrar de uma vez na sala, onde vários pares de olhos voltaram-se assombrados em sua direção.

-Bom dia... Ou melhor, boa tarde; ele falou cordialmente, ao consultar o relógio de pulso, onde havia mudado o horário de acordo com o novo fuso.

-Boa tarde; todos responderam num murmúrio.

-O que você fez no cabelo? –Milo indagou, com ar chocado, antes mesmo que Dohko se aproximasse para conversar com o ariano.

Voltou-se para o Escorpião com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa, fazendo-o empalidecer.

Ainda não estava pronto para admitir, que algumas mudanças por mais que fossem pequenas, ainda eram boas, tudo dependia do ponto de vista. E é claro, não iria dar o braço a torcer, com relação à opinião veemente de Laura sobre isso, não enquanto estivesse naquele inferno astral fora de época; ele pensou.

-Não ta mais aqui quem falou; Milo falou rapidamente.

-É melhor assim; Mú respondeu, com o máximo de calma possível.

-Ahn! Espero que não tenhamos lhe atrapalhado em nada, ao pedir que viesse, Mú; Dohko comentou cauteloso.

-Não, nada importante; ele respondeu dando de ombros ao voltar-se para o cavaleiro e ver a seu lado a jovem de melenas castanhas.

-Alana, esse é Mú de Áries, o cavaleiro que lhe falei; Dohko adiantou-se em apresentá-los.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo; ela falou estendendo-lhe a mão e sorrindo de maneira nervosa.

-O prazer é meu; Mú falou tomando-lhe a mão estendida e num gesto cavalheiresco, levou-a aos lábios. –Já ouvi falar muito da senhorita, mas não haviam me dito que era tão bonita; ele completou em tom de flerte.

-Ahn! Bem... Obrigada; Alana balbuciou com a face em chamas.

-_Is the truth, no more that the truth_ _**(É a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade)**_; ele falou carregando o sotaque britânico.

-Kanon falou que você ia ver as armaduras; Dohko falou entre dentes, puxando a jovem delicadamente para longe do ariano vendo a expressão derretida da jovem com o cavaleiro.

-É, parece que era isso que ele queria; Mú respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios, vendo-o bufar.

-Se incomodaria de fazer isso rápido, esse suspense esta nos matando; Coralina falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para as jovens que pareciam realmente bastante nervosas, mas seus olhos recaíram rapidamente sobre uma, que mantinha-se mais ao fundo, ao lado de uma garota de melenas castanhas.

Cabelos prateados e orbes azuis, de imediato sentia que ela lhe era familiar, mas onde já a virá antes? –ele se perguntou antes de desviar o olhar e encontrar próximo a janela os altares com as armaduras.

-Não; ele respondeu para Coralina, antes de se aproximar das armaduras.

-Elas não dão choque como as outras; Aaron falou se aproximando. –Por isso ficamos preocupados;

-Nem todas armaduras dão choque para repelir estranhos; Mú respondeu aproximando-se do tigre.

A armadura era simplesmente perfeita em termos de estética. O metal cintilava sob a luz, se olhasse de longe pensaria que era realmente branca, mas de perto conseguia notar que era de um prateado diferente do que já vira tanto em jóias como em outras armaduras até.

Ele parecia mudar sozinho, instintivamente tocou o topo da armadura, precisamente sobre a cabeça do tigre. Uma pequena onda de estática correu seu corpo, fazendo até mesmo alguns fios de cabelo se eriçarem.

-Antes ela não reagiu; Milo falou tão surpreso quanto os demais.

-Não esta morta e provavelmente as outras também não; Mú respondeu pensativo.

A pessoa que forjara aquelas armaduras, ou tinha um senso de humor sádico, ou tinha fortes motivos para fazer o que fez. Principalmente por não revelar seus propósitos e deixar as valkirias correrem o risco de usarem as armaduras sem saber realmente o que tinham de fazer.

-Mas o que elas têm então? –Leda perguntou impaciente.

-Eu ainda não posso dar um diagnostico final, mas se puderem me deixar sozinho com elas eu agradeço; ele falou indicando as armaduras.

-Mas...; Adélia murmurou.

-Venham; Alana falou chamando-lhes a atenção. Lançando um olhar tranqüilo as jovens.

Uma a uma as valkirias saíram da sala, enquanto os cavaleiros permaneceram. A porta foi fechada e apenas Dohko, Aaron, Milo e Aldebaran estavam silenciosamente esperando.

-Elas só estão dormindo; Mú explicou, enquanto caminhava ao longo das fileiras vendo cada uma das armaduras.

-Dormindo? –Milo indagou confuso.

-Quem as fez, tinha a clara intenção de que cada armadura reagisse apenas sob o cosmo do guardião verdadeiro; Mú explicou, tocando distraidamente as longas asas do cisne negro. –Essas garotas foram treinadas apenas no básico, não tem estrutura para comportar tanto poder quanto essas armaduras estão dispostas a armazenar;

-O que podemos fazer então? –Aldebaran indagou. –Elas precisam das armaduras, não podem lutar sem nada;

-Não, mas enquanto não estiverem prontas, será mais perigoso usá-las, do que lutar sem; ele respondeu voltando-se para ele.

-Nós já propomos treinar com elas e tentar aperfeiçoar as técnicas; Milo falou, vendo-o assentir em concordância e não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso pela sugestão que havia dado, diante do olhar de aprovação que lhe foi dirigido.

-A idéia é boa, mas devido ao tempo, vamos precisar de uma abordagem um pouco mais agressiva; Mú falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Elas não vão gostar nada nada disso, mas não tem outro jeito;

-O que tem em mente? –Dohko indagou curioso.

-Vamos fazer um teste primeiro, se funcionar eu vou saber como poderemos proceder depois disso; ele respondeu antes de voltar-se para o aquariano. –Aaron vou precisar de um favor seu;

-...; ele assentiu, embora pelo olhar que recebeu, já soubesse exatamente o que vinha a seguir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Afastou-se o máximo que pode dos corredores, assim evitando que ouvidos bisbilhoteiros ouvissem a conversa. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Ainda lembrava-se da última vez que haviam se falado por telefone e ele havia demorado mais de cinco minutos para conseguir começar a falar.

-Alô; ele falou com a voz tremula.

_**-Kanon!**_

-Celina! –o geminiano sussurrou.

Essa de ser pego de surpresa pelo ariano, não havia ajudado em nada. Agora simplesmente não sabia como falar, ou melhor, como começar a se explicar. O quanto da conversa ela havia ouvido? –ele pensou preocupado.

-_**Me desculpe;**_ Celina sussurrou, segurando fortemente o aparelho do outro lado. _**–Eu estava irritada com papai e acabei descontando em você;**_

-Qualquer um no seu lugar, teria agido da mesma forma; ele respondeu encostando-se na parede gelada.

_**-Papai foi longe demais**_; ela falou contendo o choro.

-Ele esta inseguro, por um lado eu até o entendo, mas...; Kanon falou contendo um suspiro. –Como você está? –ele indagou mudando de assunto.

_**-Bem, na medida do possível;**_ a jovem respondeu. _**–Ontem à noite fomos assistir "Alegria", em Paris;**_ ela falou bem mais animada, do que demonstrara a alguns segundos atrás.

-Eu já assisti _**"Dralion",**_, mas já tem algum tempo; ele respondeu, contendo um sorriso. –Espero que tenha gostado;

_**-Foi incrível;**_ Celina falou sem esconder a empolgação. _**–E eu vi a torre, a vista de lá é sensacional;**_

-Você esta em Paris ainda? –ele indagou curioso.

_**-Não; **_Celina respondeu hesitante. Não contara a ninguém onde estava, nem a mãe, quando falou com ela mais cedo. _**–Estou em outro lugar;**_

-Tudo bem, não precisa dizer aonde; Kanon a tranqüilizou. –Vai ser bom para você passar um tempo fora do santuário, quem sabe os ânimos esfriam por lá até você voltar;

_**-Papai deve estar louco comigo, não é?**_ –ela indagou.

-Não, ele deve estar mais é frustrado consigo mesmo, mas quando você voltar ele vai estar menos intransigente; ele falou a tranqüilizando.

_**-Eu gostaria de ter fé nisso;**_

-Enquanto estiver ai, não se preocupe com o santuário, não vale a pena se martirizar fora do tempo. Divirta-se; o geminiano falou.

_**-Obrigada... Mas é uma pena não poder falar o mesmo, as coisas estão muito complicadas ai em Asgard? **_–Celina indagou.

-Mais ou menos, só espero que o Mú consiga dar um jeito no problema como fez com aqueles três gigantes agora de pouco; ele comentou distraidamente.

_**-Laura não vai gostar de saber que ele andou lutando;**_ Celina falou seria, chamando-lhe a atenção para a participação da jovem de melenas azuis nisso tudo.

-Se eu disser que ele não levantou um dedo para acabar com os três você acredita? –Kanon rebateu, ainda abismado com o que havia visto.

_**-Sério?**_

-É, se ele tivesse me falado que estava entrando num inferno astral, eu não o deixaria nem sair de casa, pra não correr o risco; ele falou engolindo em seco,

_**-Realmente, a Laura falou mesmo que ele fica bastante irritadiço no inferno astral;**_ Celina comentou pensativa. _**–Mas isso deve ser por causa do desequilíbrio de cosmo, pelo que ela explicou deveria acontecer apenas uma vez por ano, mas isso aconteceu duas vezes esse ano e o pegou de surpresa. Por isso ele anda mais irritado que o normal;**_

-Não duvido, esse tipo de coisa acaba com o bom humor até de um comediante; ele comentou, antes de franzir o cenho ao ver as valkirias saindo da sala, com expressões fechadas. –Desculpe Celina, mas agora eu preciso ir;

_**-Tudo bem;**_ ela falou um pouco desapontada por encerrar a conversa. _**–Desculpe novamente, não costumo fazer julgamento precipitado sobre as coisas;**_

-Não se preocupe, eu entendo; o geminiano falou sorrindo. –Se cuida;

_**-Você também;**_ ela respondeu antes de desligar.

Ergueu os orbes para o teto, com ar pensativo. Sentia-se bem melhor agora que conversaram, porém era obrigado a admitir que se o amigo não houvesse feito aquilo, talvez Celina nem falasse mais consigo.

Suspirou pesadamente, essa do ariano sempre saber o que fazer ainda lhe assustada, principalmente depois daquela conversa que haviam tido há algum tempo atrás na Toca do Baco.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, Celina poderia não ter lhe falado diretamente onde estava, mas sem duvidas, indiretamente deixara a informação vazar. Não tinha duvidas de que ela estava em Londres nesse momento, já que ela mencionara a misteriosa Laura, que Mú vivia falando.

No começo até imaginou que fosse uma possível 'namorada', mas o amigo foi veemente ao afirmar que a relação dos dois era apenas de amizade. Ele dizia que aprendera a detestar essas faltas de atitude com a garota que tinha um temperamento intempestivo e por vezes muito atrevido, o que a levava muitas vezes a falar sem pensar e agir por impulso. O que no final, não era algo ruim, dizia ele.

Mas a verdade é que tinha curiosidade em conhecer a famosa Laura, sabia mais ou menos por cima como eles haviam se conhecido e quando, devido àquela conversa na Toca, entretanto, não prolongou o assunto devido à situação da época. Enfim, era melhor esperar Celina voltar e iria garimpar algumas informações com ela depois; ele pensou, quando a voz de alguém lhe chamou a atenção.

-Kanon, o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Cadmo perguntou aproximando-se com Alanis.

Virou-se para os dois e arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda era difícil vê-los juntos como um casal, ou melhor, era difícil de acreditar que eles fossem mesmo, um casal. Seus instintos diziam que havia mais coisas por trás daquilo do que parecia e a forma como Milo vinha agindo desde que chegou apenas ressaltava isso.

O Escorpião sabia de alguma coisa, mas não iria dizer. Entretanto, isso poderia gerar uma serie de outras ações que apenas iriam complicar mais as coisas dali para frente; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Mú esta dando uma olhada nas armaduras, os outros estão lá dentro, mas não sei por que elas saíram; ele comentou indicando as garotas.

-Ele pediu; Leda falou com ar aborrecido.

-Mas deve ter seus motivos; Amélia defendeu, lançando um olhar cortante a garota.

-Que seja; ela deu de ombros.

-Meninas, por favor; Alana pediu, vendo que Amélia parecia ainda mais arredia do que de costume.

-Com licença; Aaron falou saindo da sala, quando todos os olhares se voltaram em sua direção. –O Mú já deu um diagnostico para as armaduras, elas não estão mortas; ele falou serio, ouvindo vários suspiros de alivio. –Mas ainda existe um problema a ser resolvido, ele esta analisando as possibilidades e depois vai avisar o que será feito; ele completou.

-Quanto tempo isso vai levar? –Adélia indagou impaciente, enquanto os guerreiros deuses se aproximavam, vindo pelo corredor.

-Paciência é uma virtude; Milo falou, parando ao lado do cavaleiro. –Não adianta, sabemos que vocês estão ansiosas, mas atropelar as coisas não vai levá-las a lugar algum;

-Como se ficar esperando de braços cruzados fosse ajudar em algo; Leda reclamou.

-Se você fosse um pouco mais esperta, arrumaria o que fazer logo; Amélia falou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Oras, quem voc-...;

-Leda; Alanis falou cortando a irmã.

A jovem encolheu-se diante daquele tom de voz, antes de voltar-se para ela, encontrando os orbes da irmã fitando-a com repreensão.

-Não importa se você é uma amazona ou valkiria, sua função é proteger o castelo acima de qualquer coisa, se esta reclamando de que não tem nada para fazer, arrume. Trabalho por aqui é o que não falta, pelo visto andou esquecendo os conceitos de disciplina e hierarquia que lhe ensinei; ela completou.

-Não, mas...; a jovem balbuciou se encolhendo.

Sabia que Alanis ainda estava muito aborrecida consigo, por causa de toda aquela confusão, mas nem mesmo quando passara seis anos treinando com ela na França, a irmã falara consigo daquela forma; ela pensou, lutando contra as emoções conflitantes, tentando impedir os orbes de marejarem.

-Vamos garotas, como Amélia e Alanis disseram, não é difícil arrumar o que fazer; Coralina falou calmamente.

Sem outra alternativa, assentiu seguindo com as demais valkirias para o salão principal do castelo.

-Você não acha que anda pegando pesado com elas? –Alana perguntou aproximando-se da jovem de melenas prateadas.

-Não! –Amélia respondeu displicente. –Você mesmo já teve uma amostra que existem cavaleiros muito mais fortes do que elas jamais ousaram imaginar que existissem. Agora elas pensam que, só porque treinaram com elfos, anões e sei lá mais o que, tem o calibre necessário para enfrentar o que esta por vir; ela rebateu.

-Sim, mas todos estão com os nervos a flor da pele nesse momento; Alana explicou.

-Concordo, porém não sou a favor de você ficar as mimando, quando deveria estar pegando no pé delas, para ver se cai à ficha; ela respondeu com ar sério.

-Como?

-O que ela esta querendo dizer Alana, é que as garotas colocaram na cabeça, que aquilo que já sabem é o suficiente e não estão abertas a novos conhecimentos; Dohko explicou. –Auto confiança gera acidentes, nesse caso, acidentes aos quais, pode colocar a vida de todos em risco; ele completou.

-Leda é teimosa demais e de dar nos nervos quando quer; Alanis comentou. –Não me importo de fazê-la penar um pouquinho, para tirá-la desse pedestal de ouro que ela subiu por conta própria; ela adiantou-se.

-Estamos organizando as coisas para começar a treiná-las, se quiser ajudar; Milo falou calmamente.

-Eu quero; Alanis respondeu veemente diante do olhar intrigado do Escorpião.

-Depois me avisem o que vocês resolveram, tenho umas coisas para fazer agora; Aaron falou, voltando-se para Kanon, que apenas assentiu, vendo-o desaparecer ao longo do corredor.

-Vocês ainda precisam de mais alguma coisa? –Alana indagou, apontando para a sala, onde o ariano ainda estava.

-Uma xícara de café seria bom, se não for incomodar; o ariano falou, saindo da sala.

-Venham comigo então; ela falou calmamente voltando-se para os demais.

-Obrigado; o ariano respondeu sorrindo de maneira acolhedora. –Me permite? –ele indagou estendendo-lhe o braço.

Hesitante, Alana assentiu, ouvindo Dohko bufar logo atrás, mas o cavaleiro apenas puxou-a consigo, caminhando majestosamente pelo corredor.

-Ares; Alanis murmurou vendo-os passarem por si.

-Disse alguma coisa? –Cadmo indagou voltando-se para ela, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver a jovem pálida.

-Milo, quem é aquele cavaleiro? –Alanis indagou voltando-se para o Escorpião que se aproximava.

-O Mú, não se lembra dele Alanis? –ele indagou confuso.

-Sim, mas...; a jovem murmurou. –Por um momento eu pensei que fosse...; ela parou, balançando a cabeça fortemente para os lados. –Deve ser só impressão;

-É, nem eu o reconheceria também; Milo falou. –Nunca imaginei o Mú loiro; ele completou rindo nervosamente, ao lembrar-se do comentário que fizera a pouco e o que isso poderia ter lhe rendido.

-Isso é efeito do inferno astral; Kanon respondeu enquanto seguiam todos juntos para o salão principal. –Isso deveria acontecer apenas uma vez por ano, no ciclo normal do zodíaco;

-Não sabia que o cabelo das pessoas mudavam com o inferno astral; Amélia comentou, acompanhando-os.

-Normalmente não, mas como sabe que mudou? –Kanon indagou voltando-se para ela.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se gelar. Droga! Devia estar mais atenta ao que falava, agora como iria explicar aquilo sem se trair. Se bem que, já não conseguia pensar em muita coisa desde que o reencontrara ali.

Conteve um suspiro. É, nem mesmo ela imaginou que ele fosse fica ainda mais atraente naquelas roupas tão escuras quanto à noite e com os cabelos quase dourados.

-Os fiozinhos; ela tentou pareceu casual ao falar.

-Uhn? –Milo murmurou, voltando-se para ela com um olhar perscrutador.

-Ainda tem alguns fios lilases entre os dourados. Então eu supus que a cor original fosse lilás, já que vocês comentaram que nunca o haviam visto loiro; ela explicou.

-É, tem razão; o Escorpião falou dando de ombros antes de voltar-se para o geminiano. –Mas não entendo, quando eu entro em inferno astral meu cabelo não muda de cor;

-Não é com todo cavaleiro que isso acontecesse; Aldebaran explicou. –Comigo mesmo nunca aconteceu, mas eu lembro de ter visto o Mú loiro uma vez; ele falou pensativo.

-Quando? –Kanon indagou curioso.

-Na época da batalha contra os titãs, eu e o Leo tínhamos ido até Jamiel restaurar a armadura. Aquele dia foi muito estranho, eu podia jurar que os olhos tinham mudado de cor também, por pouco não chegando ao prateado; ele completou, mas deu de ombros em seguida. –Deve ser mesmo só inferno astral;

-Porque isso só acontece com algumas pessoas? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para o tio.

-Eu nunca vi muitas transformações assim, e sinceramente não sei explicar; Cadmo respondeu encolhendo os ombros, antes de enlaçar a jovem a seu lado pela cintura, para caminharem lado a lado.

-É por causa do super nova; Kanon respondeu, chamando-lhes a atenção. –O limite do cosmo. São poucos que o atingiram ou passaram do limite de um cavaleiro de ouro comum, então como em qualquer um dos estudos de Darwin sobre a evolução, começam as mudanças físicas para se adaptar ao meio;

-Explique melhor, por favor; Milo falou, enquanto desciam as escadas.

-Existe um limite para o cosmo, ao ultrapassá-lo, o corpo começa a acumular mais energia do que o comum, porque você acha que Athena proibiu o uso do Exclamação?

-O cosmo de três cavaleiros de ouro, podem chegar ainda mais rápido ao limite, o que causaria uma catástrofe; Aldebaran comentou. –Mas um cavaleiro só levaria mais tempo para chegar a esse limite, não?

-Não se as circunstancias não ajudarem; Kanon falou com ar serio. –Enfim, depois que atinge esse limite, no inferno astral, que é aquele período em que qualquer pessoa esta mais sensível que o comum, entretanto, no nosso caso isso é potencializado pelo cosmo. Acontece essa mudança;

-Meu cabelo nunca ficou prateado; Milo murmurou, passando a mão pelos fios, com ar amuado.

-Não se preocupe com isso; Alanis falou em tom consolador, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Mas até o Mú já conseguiu; ele resmungou, em tom de criança contrariada.

-Foi há muito tempo Milo, não vale a pena ficar esquentando a cabeça com isso agora; Kanon falou antes de se despedir e ir até a cozinha atrás dos outros.

-Será que eu ia ficar bem de cabelo prateado? –Milo indagou voltando-se para Alanis.

-Ia ficar uma gracinha; ela brincou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. –Agora pare com isso, não quero ver você deprimido;

-Hei! Hei! Hei! Pode parar com isso; Cadmo falou puxando-a mais para perto de si.

-Cadmo; Alanis exasperou com a face em chamas.

-Quem tem, cuida! - ele falou, lançando um olhar enviesado ao sobrinho.

-Ahn! Eu acho melhor ir atrás dos outros. Até depois; o Escorpião adiantou-se antes de sair correndo.

-Sem comentários; Amélia e Aldebaran falaram ao mesmo tempo, vendo o casal afastar-se e começar a discutir.

-Ahn! Poderia lhe acompanhar até a cozinha, senhorita? –o taurino indagou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Obrigada, mas não estou indo para lá. Quem sabe da próxima; ela falou com um sorriso gentil.

-Tudo bem, com licença então; Aldebaran falou prestando-lhe uma breve mesura antes de se afastar.

Respirou fundo, antes de tomar o caminho oposto e procurar uma das salas, precisava pensar e de preferência, ficar o mais longe possível do ariano. A possibilidade de cometer mais um deslize e se entrar era grande demais para correr o risco; ela pensou.

**Continua...**

**Agora as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo de verdade... XD**


	12. Em busca do limite

**AGORA O DESTINO DA TERRA MÉDIA ESTA NAS MÃOS DE UM HOMEM.**

**OU SERIAM DOIS? **

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura! **

**Capitulo 12: Em busca do limite.**

**.I.**

Ainda sentia o corpo tremer de tensão, quando entrou na primeira sala livre que viu pela frente. Ele não pareceu lhe reconhecer, embora quando seus olhares se cruzaram na sala, pensou que ele pudesse se aproximar a qualquer momento.

Sentou-se em frente à lareira acessa, ele estava tão diferente; Amélia pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Os longos cabelos lilases estavam mais claros agora, quase completamente loiros. Não podia negar que isso apenas o deixara mais atraente, mas não gostara nem um pouco daquele tonzinho de flerte dele com Alana.

Tudo bem que a jovem estava com o libriano, mas que mulher em sã consciência não ficaria toda derretida com um olhar daquele cavaleiro. Droga! Precisava se concentrar, mas com ele ali era impossível.

-Você parece perturbada; alguém comentou atrás de si.

Apenas assentiu, mentir não iria mudar as coisas. Ouviu os passos se aproximarem e logo o amigo estava sentado a seu lado.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? –Mime indagou.

-Acho que não irá adiantar muita coisa; Amélia respondeu desanimada.

-O que esta acontecendo, Mia? –ele perguntou em tom carinhoso.

-Mime, por favor; ela adiantou-se, olhando para os lados, para garantir que ninguém estava ouvindo. 

-Desculpe, havia me esquecido; o Guerreiro Deus falou, lembrando-se que ela lhe pedira para evitar chamá-la pelo apelido enquanto tivesse estranhos no castelo. –Mas você ficou bastante perturbada desde que esse cavaleiro chegou;

-O Mú é uma boa pessoa, o problema não é ele; a jovem adiantou-se na defensiva, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

Era melhor controlar a língua, por muito pouco não acabava se delatando, tudo por culpa das besteiras que Leda falava.

-Então é ele; Mime afirmou em tom pensativo. Não era necessário falar nada, era obvio que ele havia percebido. –Você não contou a verdade a ele, contou?

-...; negou com um aceno.

-Não confia o suficiente?

-Não surgiu a oportunidade ainda; ela falou com ar cansado.

-Talvez, mas é melhor tomar cuidado, apenas Ceres e Coralina sabem sobre isso, avise-as para ficarem de boca fechada; Mime falou levantando-se. –Mas você tem razão em uma coisa;

-O que? –ela falou o acompanhando.

-Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa, não digo isso apenas na minha opinião, mas os outros também acharam a mesma coisa; Mime respondeu calmamente. –O mais estranho, é que ele me é bastante familiar;

-Já o viu antes? –Amélia indagou curiosa.

-Não, acho que não... Mas ele me lembra alguém; ele completou antes de se despedir e deixá-la sozinha ali.

**.II.**

Desciam calmamente as escadas, nunca pensou que cada cavaleiro de ouro tivesse uma personalidade mais extrema que a outra, já conhecera o representante de Aquário, Gêmeos, Touro e Escorpião, sem contar Libra, mas o ariano era realmente uma pessoa fascinante; ela pensou abafando o riso ao ouvir alguém logo atrás praticamente rosnar.

-Perdoe a curiosidade, senhorita...;

-Alana; ela o cortou. –Pode me chamar só de Alana; 

-Como quiser; ele respondeu com aquele sorriso encantador. –Faz muito tempo que vive em Asgard?

-Sim, nasci aqui, mas durante alguns anos vivi em Eldar e Ehnoryen; a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

-Eldar é a terra dos Elfos da luz, não? –Mú indagou curioso, vendo-a assentir em seguida. –Mas Ehnoryen, nunca ouvi falar;

-Ehnoryen era a terra dos dragões; Alana explicou. –Era uma terra suspensa no céu, alias, um pequeno paraíso bem superior a Asgard. Lá viviam os maiores dragões do mundo, que mantinham a paz sobre a terra, mas infelizmente hoje Ehnoryen só faz parte das velhas lendas, a cidade foi destruída e se ainda restou alguma coisa, não passa de pó e cinzas; ela falou em tom melancólico.

-É uma pena, esse seria um dos lugares que eu gostaria de conhecer; ele comentou distraidamente.

-Houve uma época em que Ehnoryen era o paraíso, duvido muito que algum outro lugar no mundo fosse mais bonito que o castelo dos céus;

_-Que lê temps d'avant, c'était lê temps d'vant; _ele murmurou pensativo.

-E aqueles tempos, eram aqueles tempos; Alana repetiu, voltando-se para ele com um sorriso. –Pensei que estava um pouco enferrujada, mas ainda entendo alguma coisa de francês; ela comentou. –Realmente, foi uma época boa;

-Um amigo sempre diz, "O que está escrito, está escrito!". Embora eu não concorde muito com alguns conceitos sobre destino, acredito que talvez as coisas tenham que seguir seu próprio curso de vez em quando; ele comentou.

-Mas e você, já viu muitos lugares? –ela indagou curiosa, nem um pouco preocupa com os rosnados de Dohko e os risos dois outros logo atrás.

-O necessário para acreditar que motivo algum é suficiente para que algumas divindades ou até mesmo pessoas, se achem no direito de destruir essa Terra; o ariano falou de maneira enigmática. –Mas particularmente gosto de alguns países na América do Norte e da atmosfera da Escócia, Amsterdã e da França;

-Já esteve em Asgard alguma outra vez? –Alana indagou interessada.

-Não, embora já tenha visitado algumas vezes Moscou; Mú respondeu calmamente. –O balé russo ainda esta no topo da minha lista de entretenimento saudável; ele brincou. –Mas nunca tinha vindo a Asgard antes;

-Houve uma época em que Asgard também era bem mais acolhedor, mas ultimamente com essas guerras, o clima anda pesado demais; ela falou, enquanto entravam na cozinha. 

Pediu rapidamente a uma das jovens que estava cuidando do local, para preparar os cafés e quando pretendia falar com o cavaleiro, o mesmo já havia sido arrastado para longe de si, por um Dohko nada contente.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –o libriano falou puxando-o para longe de Alana.

-Eu? –Mú indagou com um olhar inocente.

-Não se faça de inocente, eu te conheço; Dohko exasperou.

-Não estou fazendo nada; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Mentira; 

-Se não acredita em mim, não posso fazer nada; o ariano respondeu dando de ombros.

-Hei! Vocês dois, não vão começar a brigar também, não é? –Aldebaran falou vendo que o libriano parecia a ponto de pegar o outro pelo pescoço.

-De maneira alguma Aldebaran, estava apenas falando para o Dohko, que ele tem o péssimo habito de esconder o jogo; Mú falou casualmente.

-Do que esta falando? –Dohko indagou voltando-se para ele com um olhar de aviso.

-Oras, não seja modesto; o ariano continuou, com a maior cara deslavada do mundo. –Eu até compreendo seus motivos, afinal, Alana é realmente uma mulher adorável e você um homem de sorte por estar com ela, mas acho egoísmo seu não apresentar direito a namorada aos amigos. Que disparate, não acha Aldebaran? –ele falou voltando-se para o outro.

-Bem...; o taurino murmurou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, principalmente quando viu o libriano ficar vermelho. –Creio que sim, mas...;

-Então, como eu dizia; Mú continuou antes que ele pudesse falar. –Compreendo seus motivos, mesmo porque, alem de encantadora, ela é uma jovem realmente muito bonita e-...;

-Mú de Áries já chega; Dohko exasperou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Eu só-...;

-Já entendi; ele falou.

-Menos mal; Mú falou rindo antes de se afastar. –Uhn! Esse cheiro de café esta me matando; ele continuou casualmente, ao aproximar-se da bancada onde uma garota colocara sua xícara, agindo de maneira casual, como se não houvesse provocado aquela explosão.

-Aonde você esta querendo chegar com isso? –Kanon indagou num sussurro, enquanto viam Dohko aproximar-se de Alana e descaradamente monopolizar as atenções da jovem.

-Como eu disse, detesto essa história de falta de comunicação; Mú respondeu levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Isso é perigoso; o geminiano comentou.

-Talvez, mas não menos interessante; ele brincou, sorrindo sob a borda da xícara.

**.III.**

Afagou-lhe as melenas castanhas, vendo-a aos poucos abrir os olhos. Fazia quase três horas desde que falara com a prima, depois disso não deixara mais o quarto, mantendo-se sempre por perto para protegê-la, caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo e Amélia prometera averiguar, mas isso lhe preocupava.

-Alberich; Aldrey chamou, abrindo os olhos.

-Sim!

-Não agüento mais dormir, quero sair daqui; ela murmurou voltando-se para ele.

-Você quase pegou uma pneumonia ontem por causa de sair no vento. Acho que é cedo pra sair daqui ainda; ele falou calmamente, tentando conter a exasperação no tom de voz. Ficara morto de preocupação com ela e não iria deixar mais nada acontecer.

-Eu estou bem, juro; a jovem falou suspirando. -Gostaria de ir até o jardim;

-Mas...;

-Só um pouquinho; ela falou.

-Tudo bem, não mais que alguns minutos. Isso é para o seu próprio bem; ele ressaltou, vendo-a assentir.

**.IV.**

Embora cada uma houvesse dito que tinha o que fazer, como decisão unânime, todas se reencontraram no jardim para comentar os últimos fatos.

-O que vocês acham que as armaduras têm? –Coralina indagou curiosa.

-Não sei, mas vamos saber logo. Não adianta se apressar; Anieri falou dando de ombros.

-Ela tem razão; Ceres ressaltou.

-Mas e quanto ao cavaleiro? –Nora falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. -O que acharam dele?

-Uma gracinha, sem duvida; Adélia falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. 

-Fenrir não vai gostar de saber disso; Leda provocou.

-Ah, admitam, vocês também pensam o mesmo; ela rebateu.

-Embora não faça meu tipo; Coralina começou. –Sou obrigada a concordar, ele é muito bonito;

-Bonito? Querida, ele redefiniu o termo; Nora falou. 

-Eu gostei dele; Ceres comentou inocentemente. –Mas não pelos mesmos motivos que vocês;

-Uhn? –todas murmuraram voltando-se para ela.

-Pensem só, se os outros três que parecem ser bem fortes, ficaram brancos como a neve quando o viram lutar contra os gigantes, é por que ele deve ser bem mais forte que os três. Então, se ele ficar um pouco mais em Asgard e treinar conosco, nosso rendimento vai ser ainda maior; ela explicou.

-Nesse ponto Ceres tem razão; Leda falou com ar admirado. –Mas resta saber se ele depois de resolver o problema das armaduras, vai ficar mais ou ir embora;

-Só tem uma forma de descobrir isso; Anieri começou.

-Qual? –Adélia indagou.

-Indo perguntar a ele; ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Eu vou; Ceres falou animada, todas concordaram e antes que pudessem discutir mais alguma coisa, a jovem saiu correndo de volta ao palácio.

**.V.**

**Cairo/ Egito...**

Aquele calor era de matar, mas mesmo assim não iria deixar o país até encontrar aquilo que vinha procurando, tudo começara com uma simples coincidência ao encontrar a informação, mas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça estavam longe de serem completamente montadas.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo as roupas brancas coladas ao corpo devido ao suor, não estava acostumado com a temperatura nem com tanto barulho.

Pessoas iam e vinham, ouvia os grasnados de camelos e a movimentação ali era constante. 

Precisava encontrar um guia. Droga! Se não tivesse sido tão afobado, poderia ter planejado melhor aquilo, estavam a tanto tempo buscando por respostas, quando surgia a mínima pista, largava tudo e saia ele mesmo para averiguar.

-_Escuse-me sir!_

Virou-se ouvindo uma voz suave lhe chamar a atenção, porém notou de imediato o sotaque britânico carregado, procurou a dona da voz, logo deparando-se com uma jovem de longas melenas castanhas, quase vermelhas, que caiam até o meio das costas com fartos cachos.

Observou-a se aproximar, mantendo uma mochila pendurada sobre um dos ombros, deixou os orbes correrem por ela rapidamente, fazendo uma breve avaliação. 

Ela estava usava botas baixas de couro bege, o que deveria eliminar um pouco a sensação de calor, como as roupas de algodão cru que usava, uma jaqueta sem mangas e um short. Ela parecia bastante à vontade no meio daquele calor infernal; 

Se tivesse pensando nisso também; ele pensou desgostoso.

-Sim! 

-Você por acaso seria Amamy Chun? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Shun Amamya; ele falou torcendo o nariz. Queria esperar o que? Que todos decorassem um nome oriental e complicado como o dele? –ele pensou rolando os olhos.

-Ok, sorry; ela falou sorrindo sem graça. – Senhor Amamya, pode me chamar de Samantha, o pessoal do museu pediu que eu viesse buscá-lo; ela falou aproximando-se dele com um ar mais seguro. 

-Apenas Shun, por favor; o cavaleiro falou estendendo-lhe a mão. –E não precisava se preocupar, eu podia ter me virado e-...;

-Impossível, a diretoria do museu esta muito contente com a presença de um dos membros da Fundação Graad aqui, durante anos o senhor Kido patrocinou a exploração cultural do nosso país, auxiliando no desenvolvimento; Samantha explicou. –Mas vamos, se não iremos torrar nesse sol;

-...; ele assentiu, um pouco confuso diante do olhar meticuloso que aquela garota lhe lançou. Ela falava como uma inglesa de porte contido, mas citava o Egito como sua casa. Como diria seu irmão, figurinha interessante; ele pensou, acompanhando-a pela apertada alameda, que os tirava do porto e entraram numa rua, onde um jipe estava estacionado.

-Já tem hotel reservado? –ela perguntou enquanto abria a porta e saltava para dentro do veiculo.

-Já, mas gostaria de ir até o museu primeiro; ele falou, retirando o celular de dentro do bolso da calça para ligá-lo.

Estava ali não como o vice-presidente da Fundação Graad, mas apenas como um funcionário, principalmente pelo fato de que usava agora os contatos da empresa para outros fins.

Desde que começara aquela pesquisa, para o 'amigo', vinha descobrindo uma imensa teia de contatos relacionado ao que vinham procurando. E a maior de todas as pistas estava ali, no Cairo. Por isso não podia deixar que as pessoas ficassem na defensiva quando estivessem consigo.

-Pretende passar bastante tempo aqui? –Samantha perguntou, enquanto inclinava-se um pouco para o lado e de maneira desajeitada, tateava o banco traseiro, encontrando uma caixa de isopor, de onde retirou duas garrafas de água, as quais, uma deu a ele.

-Não, uma semana no máximo; Shun respondeu. –Obrigado;

-É melhor tomar muito liquido enquanto estiver aqui, insolações e desidratação são bastante freqüentes e nada agradáveis; ela falou torcendo o nariz.

-E você, trabalha no museu? –ele indagou curioso.

-Não, mas tenho amigos lá. Meu trabalho é de campo aqui; Samantha respondeu. –Estou trabalhando com uma equipe no Templo dos Reis, mas como falta sair uma licença de exploração para algumas tumbas lá, estou passando um tempo no Cairo; ela respondeu.

-Templo dos Reis, só vi o lugar até agora, através de cartões postais; ele comentou casualmente.

Interessante, o Templo dos Reis era um dos locais mais antigos do Egito, cheio de mistérios e incrivelmente fascinante. E também, um dos lugares que iria dar uma passada enquanto estivesse ali. Não tinha muito tempo a perder, mas matar a curiosidade não faria mal a ninguém; ele pensou contendo um sorriso.

-Bem, então seja bem vindo ao Egito; ela falou pisando no freio e quase jogando-o para fora do carro.

Agarrou-se as barras de ferro na lateral, tossindo ao sentir a poeira penetrar em seu nariz, mas quando ergueu a cabeça, simplesmente perdeu o fôlego com a vista que tinha a sua frente.

-Essa é a melhor vista que temos do Egito; Samantha falou recostando-se no banco.

Os raios do sol estavam tornando-se incrivelmente vermelhos, banhando o céu com um manto incandescente. Muitas pessoas que estavam à margem do Nilo pescando, pararam o que faziam.

Garças alçaram vôo e mesmo de onde estavam, conseguia ver a imagem espetacular do sol caiado sobre a esfinge de Gisé. Aquele país era tão repleto de lendas e misticismo quanto a Grécia, mas não sabia dizer ao certo o que lhe dava essa impressão, mas ali, justamente naquele momento, sentia-se incrivelmente acolhido pelo abraço caloroso de toda aquela nação.

-Esse é um bom lugar para se chamar de lar; Samantha falou quase num sussurro.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente.

Talvez aquela expedição ao Egito tivesse lhe reservado mais coisas do que jamais sonhou encontrar, porém, somente o tempo seria capaz de revelar os segredos, que durante tanto tempos àquelas areias escaldantes esconderam.

**.VI.**

Encostou-se em um dos troncos das árvores que estavam pelo jardim, ao longe ainda ouvia o som das vozes animadas das valkirias, que não paravam de comentar sobre o recém chegado.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para o lado, eram tão inocentes e infantis. Era uma pena que tivessem sido obrigadas a amadurecer tão rápido, mesmo que não o suficiente, mas o necessário para estarem ocupando um lugar na guarda de Asgard.

Houve uma época que também era assim, inocente, cheio de vida. Quando achava que só sua força de vontade era capaz de tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, mas a inocência infantil aos poucos se perdeu com o tempo e com as circunstancias. 

Ser um cavaleiro nunca foi um mar de rosas, principalmente quando surgia uma missão, às vezes em lugares esquecidos pelos deuses. Já vira muitas coisas, pessoas em situações precárias, mortes e pessoas de coração mal que apenas tentavam destruir o pouco de harmonia que existia na Terra.

Com o tempo, passou a endurecer o próprio coração para as coisas que via, mas que não tinha em suas mãos o poder de mudar. Entretanto, um dia, há alguns anos atrás descobriu que sim, apenas sua força de vontade era capaz de fazer um milagre e devia isso a um grande amigo; ele pensou mudando de posição, apoiando o ombro sobre o tronco.

Por isso estava ali, se podia fazer a diferença agora, não iria pensar nos riscos, afinal, não estava tão velho assim para jogar com a sorte; ele pensou com um sorriso levemente sardônico.

Ouviu as vozes tornarem-se mais impacientes e muitas das garotas se despedirem e cada uma seguir um caminho diferente, porém a que estava procurando ainda permanecia ali, silenciosa e arredia. 

-Como a vida é irônica, não? –Aaron indagou, aproximando-se da jovem, parando ao lado dela, porém tendo o banco de cedro entre eles.

-O que disse? –Leda indagou voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados.

-Disse que a vida é irônica; o aquariano falou medindo cada palavra que dizia. –Ouvi dizer que as pessoas que vivem em Asgard sempre depositaram uma grande confiança nos Guerreiros Deuses, mas que não parecem levar muita fé nas valkirias; 

-Isso não é da sua conta; ela falou levantando-se bruscamente.

-Não, não é mesmo; Aaron falou dando de ombros. –Porém não consigo ver tanta incompetência junta e ficar quieto; ele provocou, vendo os orbes lilases enegrecerem de ira.

Ótimo! Tudo estava indo do jeito que havia planejado, porém precisava dela ainda mais irritada.

-Mas sério, isso não é nada pessoal; Aaron continuou, dando a volta e sentando-se no local que ela havia ocupado.

Os longos cabelos negros caíram graciosamente sobre os ombros do cavaleiro, os orbes cinza não tinham aquele brilho glacial de cedo, porém estavam indecifráveis agora.

-Só que, fico me perguntando por que Alanis nunca contou que tinha uma irmã. Não sei, nas últimas horas estive pensando nisso; ele falou casualmente. 

-Talvez ela não gostasse o suficiente de você para falar sobre isso; Leda rebateu mordaz.

-Pode ser; o cavaleiro falou dando de ombros, como se o comentário dela não o afetasse. –Ou quem sabe por outros motivos?

-Por exemplo? –ela indagou em tom petulante, sentindo o sangue ferver.

-Não sei, Alanis sempre foi muito metódica com relação a algumas coisas, diria até que obcecada por coisas perfeitas; Aaron falou. –E bem, você e suas amigas não são o melhor exemplo de perfeição, no quesito amazona; ele falou dando de ombros.

-Oras seu; ela vociferou, serrando os punhos nervosamente. –Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo asneiras suas; ela falou virando-se para ir, mas a voz dele a deteve.

-Isso só comprova o que eu pensava; o aquariano falou fazendo-a estancar. –Você é muito infantil Leda, uma amazona de verdade não foge da raia apenas por orgulho ferido. Ser amazona é muito mais do que ostentar um titulo, mas eu não espero que você entenda algo tão simples; ele falou, para no momento seguinte sentir uma forte explosão de cosmo.

É, o show vai começar; ele pensou.

**.VII.**

-E então, o que achou? –Kanon perguntou, tentando ocultar o largo sorriso, na borda da xícara.

-É interessante; o ariano admitiu a contra gosto.

-Vamos admita, aquela armadura é perfeita; o geminiano provocou.

-Sim, é mesmo. Um trabalho perfeito; Mú murmurou pensativo. Entretanto o problema inicial diagnosticado nas armaduras fora apenas que elas estavam dormindo, porém o do tigre branco era um pouco mais complexo.

Cada armadura era única, nem mesmo armaduras gêmeas, como as pertencentes aos Guerreiros Deuses de Algor e Mizar eram iguais. Uma representava a luz e outra a escuridão. Porém esse tigre era de uma dualidade impressionante. Apenas alguns segundos com a armadura e fora capaz de sentir isso.

Ela possuía um poder impressionante; Mú pensou.

-E então, já conseguiu pensar em como resolver o problema? –Kanon perguntou curioso.

-Já; 

-Como? –Milo indagou aproximando-se com Aldebaran, enquanto Dohko e Alana haviam dado uma desculpa qualquer e sumiram, deixando-os sozinhos na cozinha para conversarem com tranqüilidade.

-Aaron já esta resolvendo isso para mim; Mú respondeu levando a xícara aos lábios. –Vamos só esperar;

-Uhn! Sei não, você ta com uma cara, não parece algo muito agradável; Milo comentou.

-Não, não é. Por isso só nos resta esperar; ele respondeu.

-Mas mudando de assunto; Aldebaran começou. –Já teve noticias da Mia? –ele perguntou vendo a expressão do ariano imediatamente ficar sombria.

-Não; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Já tem um bom tempo que ela viajou; Milo comentou distraidamente.

-Você já pensou em lig-...;

-Só um minuto; o ariano cortou o taurino, antes de levantar e pedir licença para ir atender o celular que começara a tocar.

-Vocês não têm **semancol**, não? –Kanon exasperou, voltando-se para os dois.

-Oras, eu só ia perguntar se ele já ligou para ela? –Milo falou inocentemente.

-Sei; o geminiano resmungou. –Ele não esta numa época boa, então não fique provocando, se não, não demora muito para você estar batendo nos portões de Hades de novo;

-Mú nunca faria isso; Aldebaran falou calmamente.

-Eu se fosse você não colocaria a mão no fogo por isso, Aldebaran; Kanon falou com os orbes serrados. –Quer provocá-lo, espere esse inferno astral passar, nessa época já é difícil demais se conter, agora agüentar provocação não é legal; ele os reprovou.

-Ok. Ok. Já entendi o recado; Milo falou erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição. –Mas convenhamos, vocês não estão curiosas para saber onde ele estava antes de vir pra cá. Porque tipo, essa histórias de viajar para visitar um amigo não cola. Pra mim tem mulher no meio e se não é a Mia, é quem então? –ele indagou com um sorriso levemente malicioso.

-Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Milo; Kanon falou sério.

-Kanon tem razão, é melhor pararmos. Vamos dar uma trégua por enquanto; Aldebaran ponderou pensativo. –Mas tem algo que me chamou a atenção nesse sumiço da Mia;

-O que? –Kanon indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Ela disse para a Marin que iria viajar para resolver uns problemas familiares, mas não disse para onde ia; o taurino explicou. –Mas eu já ouvi a Saori comentando que ela era de Asgard, vocês não acham estranho isso;

-Como assim? Ela ter sumido? Ou ela ser de Asgard? –Milo indagou.

-Tudo, o fato dela ter sumido pouco tempo depois que o Freyr apareceu no santuário, contando do desaparecimento de Freya; ele explicou.

-Mas ainda não se encaixa o fato de ela não ter nem falado com o Mú. Não sei, eu achei que eles tivessem alguma coisa; Kanon comentou pensativo. Alias, só soubera que tudo entre os dois estava no zero a zero ainda, devido a última conversa que tivera com o ariano, um dia depois que chegara.

-Talvez ela não quisesse que ele soubesse do paradeiro dela; Milo comentou. –Vai entender a cabeça dessas mulheres;

-Sem comentários; Aldebaran falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas acho que tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa nessa história, parece conveniente demais que ela tenha sumido do santuário e coincidentemente as valkirias tenham aparecido aqui;

-Pode ser só coincidência mesmo; Milo comentou.

-Ou talvez não; Kanon falou serio, lançando um olhar de esguelha para trás, vendo uma sombra desaparecer na saída dos fundos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Afastou-se rapidamente, se havia uma coisa que detestava era especulação sobre vida alheia, principalmente quando a vida em questão era a sua. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Definitivamente esse inferno astral era o pior que já tivera.

Não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão vulnerável quanto agora, principalmente porque seu humor estava cada vez pior e as poucas horas de sono também não ajudavam.

-Alô;

_**-Você prometeu!**_ –a voz do outro lado soou irritada.

-Como vai, querida? –ele indagou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que não iria demorar muito até Celina contar a ela sobre a conversa com Kanon e Laura ligar, literalmente querendo arrancar seu couro por causa da história com os gigantes.

_**-Querida nada! Não me venha com essa. Eu já sei de tudo;**_ Laura falou exasperada.

-Imagino; o ariano falou casualmente, enquanto encostava-se em um aparador e observava a neve cair lá fora, através da janela. –Mas como está às coisas ai? Esta em Paris agora ou no Tyller's? –ele indagou casualmente.

_**-Nem um nem outro;**_ Laura exasperou_**. –Estou pior que um leão enjaulado e louca para colocar as minhas mãozinhas no seu pescoçinho e acredite, não é para acariciar; **_

-Nossa, vou ficar inconsolável depois dessa; ele rebateu em tom de provocação, ouvindo-a bufar do outro lado.

_**-Estou falando sério, Mú. Celina me contou o que aconteceu;**_ ela falou mantendo a voz mais controlada agora.

-Eu imaginei, ela esteve falando com o Kanon agora de pouco; o arianos respondeu. 

_**-Você prometeu;**_ a jovem falou quase num sussurro agora.

-Não se preocupe, foram só três...;

_**-TRÊS?**_

-Tudo bem, que valem por seis, mas não aconteceu nada, bem... Pelo menos não comigo; ele corrigiu-se rapidamente. –Fique tranqüila, até de noite já estou em casa e ai, conversaremos;

_**-Não estou gostando disso;**_ Laura respondeu impaciente. _**–O que você esta me escondendo?**_

-Nada; Mú respondeu sorrindo.

Alias, nunca conseguia esconder nada dela; ele pensou contendo um suspiro. Viviam em sintonia, mesmo que não usassem telesinese, conseguiam saber o que o outro estava pensando.

_**-Você esta aborrecido com alguma coisa; **_

-É só a velha história que me cansa; ele respondeu, passando a mão levemente pela franja arrepiada. –Você me conhece, sabe que detesto especulações e afins;

_**-Uhn! Estão te pressionado para saber da Mia?**_

-É; ele limitou-se a responder. Não tinha mais nada para falar, ela já sabia da história e sabia também, que se havia alguém extremamente desinformado ali sobre o paradeiro da jovem de melenas negras era ele.

_**-Quer que eu de um jeito nesses curiosos?**_ –Laura indagou com um sorriso maroto.

-Tentador, mas melhor não; ele respondeu sorrindo. –Como está indo com Celina?

_**-Ela é uma ótima menina, depois do café fomos a São Pedro, tem muita coisa para mostrar a ela;**_ Laura falou sorrindo. _**–Ela não se cansa de me ouvir, talvez nós iremos ao museu britânico depois de almoço. Deixamos o resto das compras para amanhã;**_

-Porquê? –ele perguntou confuso.

_**-Oras e não é obvio? Você não está aqui para carregar as sacolas;**_ ela respondeu rindo quando ouvi-o bufar.

-Vou me lembrar disso mais tarde; o ariano falou erguendo os olhos em direção a um dos corredores e viu uma sombra ali. –Bem, conversamos depois então;

_**-Uhn! Tem alguém ai?**_ –a jovem indagou notando a mudança no tom de voz dele.

-Parece que sim;

_**-Está certo, mas olha, se acontecer alguma coisa eu vou até ai ouviu bem;**_ Laura falou em tom serio. 

-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem;

_**-Certo;**_ ela falou um pouco descrente. _**–Um beijo;**_

-Outro; ele respondeu antes de desligar e guardar o celular.

Conteve um suspiro ao ver uma garota de melenas castanhas se aproximar hesitante, com a face levemente corada.

-Desculpe, não era minha intenção acabar ouvindo sua conversa, com a sua namorada; Ceres falou sem graça.

-Não tem problema e não era minha namorada e sim, minha amiga; ele a corrigiu.

Já era de se esperar que até ali as pessoas fizessem especulações sobre seu relacionamento com Laura, afinal, os anos poderiam se passar, mas os paradigmas ainda eram os mesmos, principalmente quando o assunto era a relação entre as pessoas, que por mais inocente que fosse, era vista com malicia pela sociedade.

-Amiga? –ela falou um pouco descrente.

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-Não, desculpe-me; Ceres falou corando ainda mais. –Só que é difícil de acreditar que um homem e uma mulher possam ser amigos, principalmente quando no mundo de hoje, tudo gira em torno de sexo e relações convencionais; ela falou sem notar o ar chocado dele.

-Ahn! Me desculpe a curiosidade, mas quantos anos você tem? –Mú indagou, sem saber se ria ou se chorara de desespero, ao ver uma criança como aquela garota ter uma visao tão rígida sobre o mundo.

-Dezesseis; Ceres respondeu sem entender porque ele lhe olhava daquele jeito. –Mas não sou criança; ela exasperou.

-Eu nunca disse que era; Mú respondeu. –E seu nome?

-Ceres; ela falou desconfiada.

-Certo, Ceres... Bem, não estou dizendo que você é criança, mas você ainda é bastante jovem para ter essa visao sobre o mundo; ele falou calmamente, vendo que ela se colocara na defensiva, quando perguntara sua idade.

-Mas é o que todos falam, e-...;

-Nem por isso você pode tomar isso como a única verdade; Mú falou calmamente. –As pessoas são imprevisíveis Ceres, existem algumas com menos escrúpulos que outras, que fazem tudo parecer sórdido, como você disse. Mas se formos analisar, esse mundo tem mais coisas boas do que aparenta e sim, é possível existir uma amizade incondicional, basta apenas que ambos os lados se dêem essa chance;

-Entendo; ela murmurou pensativa. Era estranho conversar com alguém que não lhe julgava pela idade. Tudo bem, que sempre conversava com Alana e a senhora sempre lhe levou a serio, mas as outras garotas sempre a trataram como o mascote da turma e Coralina também não ajudava muito sendo tão super protetora.

-Mas você queria falar comigo, ou estava só indo até a cozinha? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Ahn! Bem... ; ela balbuciou corando. –Se não se importar, gostaria de perguntar uma coisa;

-Pode falar, o que é? –ele indagou, fitando-a com calma e paciência.

-Como acabou com aqueles gigantes sem se mexer? –Ceres perguntou, com os orbes cintilando de curiosidade infantil.

-Foi graças a algumas técnicas que me especializei no treinamento para cavaleiro. Todas são voltadas para o uso de telesinese, o que quer dizer, o controle da mente e uma forma de materializar aquilo que se esta pensando;

-Telesinese; ela repetiu, achando estranha a forma como a palavra soava.

-Nunca ouviu falar de pessoas que entortavam talheres ou fazem as coisas levitarem? –ele indagou.

-Sim! Mas nunca ouvi falar de que um cavaleiro fazia isso; Ceres respondeu. Tudo bem, só vira isso uma vez e no filme Matrix, mas era melhor não falar nada, se quisesse ser levada a serio, por ele; ela pensou.

-São poucos que fazem isso, alias, muito poucos; Mú falou pensativo. Dos que conhecia existiam apenas Myo de Borboleta - espectro de Hades, mestre Shion, seu pupilo Kiki, Ilyria, Celina e Aishi - que desenvolvera as técnicas devido a Troca Equivalente, mas não se lembrava de algum outro cavaleiro na ativa que usasse essas técnicas. Shaka não contava porque as dele iam para outro patamar bem diferente.

-Então quer dizer que você pode entortar uma colher só com o pensamento; ela falou e continuou antes que ele pudesse responder. –Mas porque você vai entortar uma colher?

-A telesinese nos da uma infinidade de possibilidades, não precisa ser exatamente uma colher; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Um garfo então? –Ceres indagou, mas parou vendo-o rir.

-Não apenas talheres, mas com o uso do cosmo a telesinese pode ser tanto uma forma de defesa quanto de ataque; Mú explicou respirando fundo, se contendo. Só ouvira perguntas assim de Kiki quando ele ainda era bem pequeno, que por um momento viu-se sem saber como responder as perguntas curiosas da garota. –Enfim, ela nos permite levar ao pé da letra aquele ditado "Se pensamento matasse?";

-Sério? –ela indagou interessada, vendo-o assentir. –Legal! Qualquer um pode fazer isso?

-Se treinar, acredito que sim, mas não é fácil; ele falou vendo-o ficar um pouco amuada. –O que foi?

-Eu gostaria de treinar e desenvolver outras técnicas, já faz bastante tempo que não faço isso e acredito que as outras também não; Ceres comentou.

-Por quê?

-Elas acham que só porque são oficialmente valkirias, não precisam disso, mas Amélia falou que auto-confiança demais, gera mais problemas do que ajuda. Só que elas são teimosas, principalmente Leda e Anieri; ela explicou.

-Sua amiga Amélia tem razão; ele falou, antes de parar e franzir o cenho. "_**Amélia**_", porque o nome lhe soava perturbadoramente familiar? – Nunca é tarde para se aprender, alias, apesar de viver já ser um aprendizado constante, não se deve parar, já que as coisas estão sempre mudando.

-Por isso eu vim falar com você; Ceres começou.

-Uhn! E o que eu posso ajudá-la nisso? –ele perguntou, embora já fizesse uma leve idéia.

-Eu disse às meninas que iria pedir a você, que se possível, você treinasse com a gente; ela falou, mas adiantou-se ao ver que ele pretendia falar. –Mas prefiro deixa-las levarem uma boa surra dos seus amigos primeiro;

-Continue; Mú incentivou, interessado no que ela iria falar a seguir.

-Quero lutar contra você, pra valer; Ceres falou com ar serio. –Estou cansada de ninguém treinar comigo, porque minha irmã fica fazendo terrorismo em cima dos outros, para não me machucarem. Você não tem nada a perder e eu quero saber qual meu limite;

-Interessante! Uma decisão sabia para o começo, mas a questão é, se você esta realmente preparada para saber o seu limite; ele falou calmamente, enquanto caminhava até o salão principal, sendo seguido por ela. –Nem sempre estamos preparados para saber nosso limite, mesmo que achemos que sim;

-Você conhece o seu? –ela indagou curiosa.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Você chegou perto do limite quando lutou contra os gigantes? –ela indagou ainda mais curiosa.

-Não, nem um quarto do total; ele falou vendo-a parar de andar e empalidecer.

-Um quarto de cem por cento?

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, sem compreender porque a surpresa dela. Ele não era o único a usar menos do que o normal de cosmo para enfrentar um inimigo, num combate de campo aberto.

-Ahn! Sabe sobre o lance de achar que quer saber, mas não é à hora? - Ceres falou estremecendo, porém estranhamente sentiu-se acalmar-se quando ele sorriu.

-Você ainda precisa aprender muito, mas não queria apressar as coisas, tudo tem seu tempo; Mú falou despedindo-se com um aceno e se afastou. –Mas se quiser, posso te dar um teste, se você passar... Bem, falamos sobre isso depois; ele completou antes de sair do castelo.

-Um quarto; Ceres murmurou ainda assimilando a informação. Que cavaleiro era aquele que dizimava três gigantes seis vezes maiores que ele e não usava nem um quarto de cem por cento do próprio potencial. Céus! Era muito poder pra uma pessoa só; ela pensou chocada, porém suas atenções logo foram voltadas para uma forte explosão de cosmo, vinda dos jardins do palácio.

**Continua...**


	13. Leda

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Leda.**

**.I.**

Sentiu o sangue ferver, quem ele pensava que era para dizer que Alanis tinha vergonha de si? Sua relação anos com a irmã nos últimos se tornou um pouco conturbada, mas só porque Alanis era super protetora demais, achando que voltar a viver em Asgard era perigoso e também, havia outro motivo que se tornara um cisco no olho, na relação das duas.

Jamais engoliu aquela história de que a irmã sempre independente andava muitas vezes deprimida, por única e exclusiva culpa do idiota a sua frente.

Iria mostrar a ele o que acontecia com qualquer engraçadinho que tentasse magoar sua irmã.

Os cosmos se elevaram, mas o mais irritante era que Aaron mantinha-se calmo, como se estivesse sentado num parque num dia tranqüilo de primavera.

No segundo seguinte, valkiria e cavaleiro chocavam-se um contra o outro numa batalha ferrenha. Desviou com agilidade de uma serie de lascas de gelo que tentaram lhe acertar.

Ele não estava brincando e parecia bastante disposto a lutar para derrota-la. Mas essa era sua desforra; ela pensou.

-É melhor se concentrar, detestaria estar perdendo tempo lutando com uma fedelha que só sabe se esquivar; Aaron provocou.

-Ora seu; Leda vociferou, avançando.

A luta era intensa e os dois mal notaram um pequeno publico se formando para assisti-los.

-O que ele esta fazendo? –Milo indagou saindo do castelo seguido pelos demais.

-Isso se chama, tratamento de choque; Kanon falou em tom sombrio. Já imaginava que Mú iria ter essa como única alternativa rápida para resolver o problema das armaduras, mas porque justamente começar com Leda, se bem que, até onde entendera a jovem não gostava nem um pouco de Aaron.

Talvez fosse isso, o aquariano era a única pessoa que poderia quebrar a concentração dela e ter algum resultado.

-Eles vão acabar se machucando; Alana falou ameaçando interferir, mas assustou-se quando não conseguiu se mexer.

-O que foi? –Dohko indagou voltando-se para ela preocupado.

-Não consigo me mexer; ela falou, mas parou surpresa ao olhar para cima e ver no alto de uma das torres do palácio, a ponta de um sobretudo negro esvoaçar.

-_**Dohko, diga a ela que vai ficar tudo bem, se afastem e deixem Aaron cuidar disso; **_a voz do ariano soou na mente de todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos sair daqui; Dohko falou puxando Alana consigo, que voltara a se mexer misteriosamente.

-Mas...;

-Vamos, vai ser melhor assim; Kanon ressaltou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Me solta; Bado gritou, tentando desvencilhar-se de Thór e Fenrir que tentavam impedi-lo de interferir na luta entre Leda e o aquariano.

-Não; Shido falou aproximando-se. –Você não pode interferir;

-Ele vai machucá-la; o Guerreiro Deus exasperou.

-Se ela não for capaz de enfrentar um cavaleiro de igual para igual, não será capaz de ser completamente uma valkiria; Mime rebateu.

-Deve existir outra forma; Bado falou preocupado.

-Fique calmo, ele não faria isso sem um bom motivo; Fenris falou em tom serio, enquanto os orbes dourados vagavam pelas torres cobertas de gelo.

-Como? –o geminiano indagou confuso, enquanto Thór e Fenrir soltavam-nos aos poucos.

-Ele disse que ficaria tudo bem, então vamos esperar; Fenris limitou-se a responder.

O castelo mergulhou num silêncio absoluto, quando uma explosão intensa de cosmo irrompeu aos céus e um novo cosmo surgiu.

**.II.**

-"Alanis, ela é sua irmã, mas eu preciso fazer isso"; Aaron pensou.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, uma nevoa prateada começou a erguer-se do chão e o cosmo do aquariano elevou-se de maneira assombrosa.

Em questão de segundos a temperatura atingiu zero grau e a tendência era baixar ainda mais, até duzentos e setenta e três. Leda tremeu ao vê-lo erguer os braços para cima formando um jarro.

-"Que técnica é essa?" –ela pensou ameaçando se desviar do golpe, mas era tarde de mais.

**-Execução Aurora!**

Não houve para onde correr ou se esconder, um grito ficou preso em sua garganta, ecoando perturbadora em sua mente, cristais de gelo caiam do céu, enquanto numa fração de segundos a temperatura atingira ao zero absoluto, voltando a dois rapidamente, mas fora o suficiente para aquilo que ele queria.

No local onde estava a jovem anteriormente, surgiu um magnífico esquife de gelo eterno, bem mais resistente do que aquele que um dia Kamus criara para lacrar o portão do tempo, impedindo a entrada dos titãs no santuário.

-Como você pode? –Alanis gritou enfurecida, só não voando para cima dele, porque Cadmo conseguiu segurá-la no meio do pulo.

-Tire-a daqui, Cadmo; Aaron mandou, sem ao menos virar-se na direção dela.

-Tire-a de lá Aaron; Alanis gritou tentando escapar dos braços do Escorpião.

Sentia o coração bater na garganta, deveria ter impedido Leda desde o começo de confrontar Aaron, sabia que uma hora ele iria se encher, mas prendê-la em um esquife de gelo eterno, era demais.

Tudo bem que, concordava que a irmã merecia uma lição para deixar de ser arrogante, mas não através dele. Era uma coisa que ela tinha de fazer;

-Você não tem direito de fazer isso com a minha irmã;

-Não espero que você seja capaz de entender uma lógica tão simples; o aquariano falou em tom glacial voltando-se para ela com os orbes tão gelados quanto o esquife. –Se não, já teria resolvido o problema há muito mais tempo;

-Ora, seu!

-Cadmo; Aaron falou voltando-se para ele.

-Espero que você sabia realmente o que esta fazendo; o grego murmurou engolindo em seco. –Vamos _kiria_; ele sussurrou, puxando Alanis consigo, antes de se afastarem.

Desviou o olhar voltando-se para o esquife novamente, evitando pensar em como aqueles dois acabavam fazendo um bonito casal. Que irônico. Mas não podia deixar aquela cena lhe afetar se não perderia a concentração.

Agora precisava esperar que Leda reagisse, seria decepcionante para ela sair do esquife e saber que por suas próprias fraquezas, não passara no primeiro teste.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tentou mover os braços, mas não conseguiu. Começou a entrar em pânico, não sentia o próprio corpo. Era como se estivesse suspensa no meio do nada. Que golpe fora aquele, mal sentira o gelo tocar sua pele, antes de tudo escurecer.

Tinha a impressão de estar de olhos fechados, mas era difícil saber.

Aos poucos uma imagem começou a tomar forma em sua mente, ainda enevoada, mal conseguia acompanhar os movimentos, quando tudo ficou escuro. Piscou seguidas vezes tentando entender o que estava acontecendo quando se viu correndo pro uma praça.

_Estava mais ou menos com cinco anos de idade, mas o que estava fazendo sozinha? O lugar era sombrio e deveria ser noite, mas os postes nas ruas ainda estavam apagados._

_Por algum motivo sentiu ainda mais desespero, como se olhos vermelhos lhe espreitassem a cada esquina. Correu, correu, correu. Até chegar a uma ponte, não conhecia aquele lugar, pelo menos não conseguia reconhecer diante de toda aquela escuridão._

_Uma mão fechou-se sobre a sua e uma voz serena sussurrou promessas de que tudo ficaria bem e que logo estaria com sua mãe. Quem era ele? –ela se perguntou quando foi erguida do chão e aninhada entre os braços de um rapaz. _

_Provavelmente um conhecido da família que estivesse lhe levando de volta para a mãe. Por falar nisso, onde ela estava? Não se lembrava de ter se perdido._

_Ergueu a cabeça para dizer que sua mãe não lhe deixava falar com estranhos, quando surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um par de orbes acinzentados lhe fitando serenamente. _

_-Vai ficar tudo bem; ele prometeu._

_-Quero minha mãe; a garotinha choramingou._

_-Sua mãe esta segura e vou levar você para ela; o rapaz prometeu, envolvendo o corpo pequeno numa capa preta e acomodando-a melhor entre seus braços._

_Sentiu medo e frio, agarrou-se ao pescoço dele sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua face. Ele parou bruscamente no meio da corrida, foi quando o frio se intensificou, espiou por baixo da capa e ficou surpresa quando viu uma parede de gelo a frente deles, bloqueando o caminho._

_-Fique quietinha que já vamos chegar; ele sussurrou cobrindo-a novamente, mas ela ainda conseguiu ver quando a parede se rompeu e sombras escuras de olhos flamejantes avançaram contra eles._

_Agarrou-se ao cavaleiro sentindo o frio aumentar, como se o mesmo fosse emanado do corpo dele._

_**-PÓ DE DIAMENTE;**_

_A ponte em frente à Bastilha tornou-se branca, neve caiu do céu em plena primavera e o Tamisa estava repleto de blocos de gelo. Incivil; ela pensou e o medo logo cedeu lugar à curiosidade._

_Que tipo de pessoa seria ele? –a criança se perguntou, mas estremeceu ao ouvir alguém semelhante a um grunhido de um animal ferido. Aquelas criaturas eram assustadoras._

_Ele moveu-se rapidamente e a capa acabou escapando. Agarrou-se ainda mais no pescoço dele. Foi quando viu bem atrás deles, algo erguendo-se sobre a ponte._

_Olhos vermelhos como rubis flamejantes extraídos do coração das montanhas de Muspell, as asas eram longas e finas, como laminas capazes de cortar mitril. Ouviu-as farfalharem enquanto ele erguia-se no céu._

_**Um dragão negro de olhos vermelhos.**_

_-Emmus! –ouviu o estranho falar._

_Quando as criaturas ameaçaram atacá-los, uma barreira luminosa os envolveu e o dragão começou a cuspir fogo sobre as criaturas._

_Foi tudo tão rápido que viu apenas um circulo chamuscado no chão e a barreira se dissolver como fragmentos de estrelas quando o dragão voou para longe, provavelmente seguindo para outra parte da cidade._

_Foi levada para a Bastilha, muitas outras pessoas estavam se abrigando ali, Londres deveria te declarado estado de emergência por conta de todo aquele Caos. Ouviu a mãe gritar seu nome._

_-Ela não esta ferida; o estranho falou._

_-Obrigada senhor; a mãe falou aliviada._

_Foi colocada no chão e logo sentiu os braços da mãe lhe apertando. Voltou-se para seu salvador e viu que ele era um gigante perto de si, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os longos cabelos negros. Só se lembrava de ter visto homens com cabelos tão longos assim em sua Terra Natal, será que ele era de Asgard também? –a criança se perguntou._

_Aaron abaixou-se e carinhosamente afagou-lhe os cabelos cordados em chanel._

_-Seja uma boa menina; ele falou colocando algo em sua mão antes de se afastar._

_Os orbes lilases acompanharam-no antes de voltar-se para sua mão e ver o que ele lhe dera, um pingente em forma de cristal de gelo._

_-Moço! –Leda gritou correndo atrás dele, mas ele já havia sumido._

_**-Aaron**_; a voz ecoou em sua mente.

Fora aquele dia que ouvira falar de Olhos Vermelhos e o Dragão Negro, intitulado Emmus e também o dia que o aquariano salvara sua vida. Arriscando a dele ao atravessar toda Londres para levá-la até a mãe, que estava com os demais refugiados na bastilha para se protegerem.

Céus! Porque só agora se lembrava disso? As memórias deveriam estar enterradas há tanto tempo. Se não fosse ele, teria morrido. A mãe nunca contou o que havia realmente acontecido em Londres e pior, quando falava de Emmus, ela lhe contava histórias sobre o primeiro Senhor dos Dragões, se fazendo de desentendida sobre a verdadeira identidade do cavaleiro negro.

Deixou que acreditasse que ele era apenas um personagem criado por sua imaginação infantil. Ou como as garotas mesmas diziam o modelo de príncipe encantado que adotara desde a infância, mas não, ele existia. E não fora por mera coincidência que todos aqueles caminhos tiveram por única encruzilhada Asgard.

Uma inesperada explosão chamou a atenção de todos, uma luz azulada irrompeu do palácio e atravessou o esquife de gelo, fazendo vários cristais voarem para os céus, enquanto a valkiria, já trajando a armadura, tentava manter-se em pé. Do alto das torres, alguém observava satisfeito o resultado do primeiro dos nove testes.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira que acabara de puxar para ficar frente a frente com a armadura de tigre. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando fazer a dor que começava a despontar em sua cabeça dar uma trégua.

Fazia bons anos que não tinha dores de cabeça como aquelas, ou até mesmo um ameaço de enxaqueca, mas pelo visto a caixa de Pandora fora aberta e uma série de coisas haviam decidido estourar ao mesmo tempo; ele pensou recostando-se melhor no estofamento da cadeira.

Observou atentamente a armadura a sua frente, era como se pudesse visualizar um par de intensos orbes azuis a lhe fitar. Suspirou pesadamente, era uma pena que o caso daquela armadura fosse diferente do das outras que estavam dormindo.

Ainda não sabia ao certo, se apenas fazer a guardiã expandir seu cosmo, seria o suficiente. A armadura de tigre era especial. Tanto quanto sua guardiã. Mesmo a distancia pudera notar um grande poder emanado daquela jovem de melenas prateadas.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, era estranho pensar que ela lhe lembrava tanto Mia. Estranho não, irônico. A garota simplesmente sumira do mapa sem deixar rastros, o que podia ter fazer, já fizera. Agora estava de mãos atadas, se ela não entrasse em contato, não podia fazer mais nada.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se conseguisse falar com ela de uma vez, sem nenhum infeliz aparecer para atrapalhar. Havia tantas coisas a dizer, mas o tempo aos poucos se esvaia.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não podia ficar pensando nisso agora. Tinha que se concentrar no caso da armadura, para poder ir embora logo. Tudo bem que Celina e Laura estavam juntas em Londres, mas não conseguia não se preocupar com o fato de estarem sozinhas, mesmo tendo vários amigos de confiança por perto.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, até sentir aquela presença estranhamente familiar se aproximar de maneira hesitante.

-Tudo bem, não mordo; Mú falou casualmente, quando os passos soaram mais próximos e a jovem de cabelos prateados parou ao lado da poltrona.

-Ahn! Eu não...; Amélia começou hesitante, sem saber como agir a partir de agora.

Quando decidira correr o risco e se aproximar, não pensou que mesmo ocultando o cosmo ele fosse sentir sua presença ainda no corredor.

-Imagino que você deva estar preocupada com a armadura; o cavaleiro falou, indicando o tigre branco.

Amélia assentiu silenciosamente, quem sabe se tornasse aquilo o mais formal possível, conseguisse sair dali sem se trair.

-Leda passou no teste de Aaron, mas ainda lhe falta muito para atingir um nível aceitável para que a armadura não a rejeite depois de desperta; Mú falou em tom sério. –Infelizmente as demais terão de passar pelo mesmo processo, o tempo é curto para que elas sejam preparadas física e psicologicamente para isso;

-Porque esta me contando isso? –ela perguntou confusa e igualmente intrigada.

-Porque o seu caso é diferente; o ariano respondeu. –Sua armadura não esta dormindo, mas também não reage;

-Não entendo; Amélia murmurou confusa.

Não respondeu a indagação silenciosa a jovem, mesmo porque não tinhas as respostas que precisava ainda. Aquela armadura era uma completa incógnita, como a garota a seu lado. Franziu o cenho, levando uma das mãos a cabeça, massageou as temporas, sentindo a cabeça latejar novamente. Droga! Agora não era hora para uma enxaqueca dar o ar de sua graça.

-Tudo bem? –Amélia perguntou preocupada.

-Está; Mú murmurou, fechando e abrindo os olhos seguidas vezes quando a vista ameaçou embaçar. –É só um inferno astral;

-Tem certeza? –ela indagou, cedendo ao impulso de tocar uma mecha dourada que caia sobre o ombro dele.

Parece que haviam voltado no tempo, justamente naquele dia que o encontrara encostado em um dos pilares do templo de Peixes, com uma aparência tão tranqüila, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intrigante, que não conseguiu evitar de se aproximar e tocá-lo, para ter certeza que era real.

-...; ele assentiu voltando-se para ela surpreso.

Deveria estar ficando louco, por um momento pensou que tivesse ouvido a voz de Mia e a visto ali, mas não... Era outra garota totalmente diferente. Não era a Mia, o que lhe lembrava que...

-Desculpe, você deve ser a Amélia, certo?

-...; ela assentiu recuando. Era melhor mudarem de assunto, se arriscara demais com esse movimento e por enquanto, não estava psicologicamente preparada para contar a ele, que não era uma humana comum, bem por ser uma amazona já não estava nessa classificação, mas no geral não era uma mulher como as outras e sua herança constantemente lhe lembrava disso nos ciclos de lua crescente.

-Ceres contou que você estava preocupada por conta das outras garotas serem, ahn... Arrogantes de mais para perceberem que precisam mudar; ele comentou.

-É, mas como você disse, não há mais tempo para isso agora; ela murmurou apreensiva.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, sentiu uma variação de cosmo numa das salas do primeiro andar do palácio, levantou-se rapidamente, tenso. Com essa de estar mais sensível qualquer variação de cosmo no ambiente era motivo para preocupação.

-O que foi? –Amélia perguntou.

-Uma tempestade esta para cair; o ariano avisou.

-Como?

-Alanis vai surtar; ele falou antes de deixar a sala rapidamente sendo seguido por ela.

**.IV.**

Colocou-a deitada sobre a cama e cobriu-a com as pesadas cobertas de pele. Como Alana não estava por perto, não soube aonde era o quarto da jovem para levá-la até lá, quando Leda acordasse ou encontrasse Alana, perguntaria, até lá, a deixaria descansar ali.

Suspirou pesadamente, agora vinha a pior parte. Encontrar Alanis e explicar o que havia acontecido; ele pensou afastando-se.

Como gostaria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas hora menos hora, velhos demônios decidem aparecer, querendo reparação.

Deixou o quarto rapidamente, mal notando que o _note book_ sobre uma escrivaninha, na outra extremidade do cômodo estava ligado e o arquivo principal estava em _log in_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Observou-a andar de um lado para outro da sala, com um olhar letal para as paredes. Engoliu em seco, tinha pena do amigo quando Alanis decidisse extravasar sua ira. Depois que sentira aquela explosão de cosmo compreendera o que havia acontecido e através de uma rápida conversa com o sobrinho soubera dos outros detalhes.

Entretanto, Alanis estava tão fula da vida, que nem mesmo ele tinha coragem de se aproximar para contar a ela o que realmente havia acontecido; Cadmo pensou preocupado.

Por mais estranho que fosse, aquela havia sido a única forma de despertar as armaduras, mas ela não iria querer lhe ouvir, principalmente se levasse em consideração os sentimentos que pairavam ali. Não era apenas preocupação com a irmã, mesmo Alanis não admitindo, seu subconsciente queria retaliação, para o que quer que havia acontecido entre ela e Aaron no passado.

O que lhe levava a seguinte questão, precisava descobrir de uma vez o que tinha acontecido, seria terrível se no final das contas, não fosse nada daquilo que Leda falara, se bem que, já imaginava que algumas informações que a garota lhe passara foram deturpadas, mas o quanto, essa era a questão?

-Alanis, fique calma, esta tudo bem com Leda; Milo falou tentando tranqüilizá-la, mas recebeu em troca um olhar envenenado que o fez encolher-ser instintivamente.

-Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira. Aaron teve um bom motivo para prendê-la num esquife de gelo; Kanon defendeu o amigo, ignorando o olhar cortante dela.

-Mudando de assunto, alguém sabe aonde esta o Mú? – Dohko indagou só agora dando-se conta de que o ariano havia sumido.

-Antes de tudo acontecer, ele tinha saído para atender ao telefone; Aldebaran comentou. –Mas não apareceu mais depois;

-Eu o vi na torre norte; Alana comentou. –Mas depois ele sumiu;

-Uhn! O que será que ele esta aprontando? –Milo falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Podem ficar tranqüilos, ela esta dormindo agora; Aaron falou entrando na sala e chamando a atenção de todos.

Entretanto os cavaleiros não foram capazes de imaginar o que viria a seguir. Um estalo ecoou pela sala e ninguém conseguiu fazer nada a não ser fitar o aquariano e amazona, em choque.

-Nunca mais se atreva a encostar um dedo na minha irmã; Alanis vociferou, sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva.

Voltou-se para ela com um olhar inexpressivo, mascarando todos os sentimentos que jaziam num verdadeiro pandemônio dentro de si. A face direita latejava e aos poucos o que era alvo, tornou-se avermelhado. Marcando o local que ela acertara com a ponta dos dedos.

-Satisfeita, agora? –o cavaleiro indagou num tom frio, que a fez recuar alguns passos, assustada. – Não esperava que você entendesse de primeira, muito menos que você fosse tão estúpida a ponto de não ver o obvio; ele falou entre dentes, os orbes azuis levemente acinzentados escureceram subitamente.

-Aaron, por favor; Cadmo falou em tom de aviso, aproximando-se de forma a ficar entre ele e Alanis por precaução.

-Se desde o começo você houvesse treinando Leda, igual à Yuuri. Jamais teríamos de apelar para esse método, para ensinar sua querida irmãzinha um pouquinho de humildade e senso de perigo; Aaron continuou ignorando o Escorpião.

-Do que esta falando? –a amazona indagou com a voz tremula.

-Do simples fato de que você se segurou no treinando com Leda, temendo feri-la, mas apenas fez com que ela se tornasse arrogante demais para ver que ela não sabe tudo e que sempre existe alguém mais forte; ele vociferou.

-O que Aaron quer dizer Alanis, é que por você pegar leve com ela, Leda achou que já era "Boa demais" para continuar buscando evoluir e aprender. Ela achou que o que já sabia era o suficiente, mas não é nem metade; Milo explicou pacientemente. –Agora ela é tão auto-confiante que não tem mais noção do perigo, acha que é capaz de enfrentar tudo o que vier, mas na hora do "Vamos ver", ela pode perder a vida por ser negligente e levar as outras no mesmo barco furado;

-Eu...;

-Não, você não poderia ter feito isso desde o começo; uma voz a cortou, vinda da porta.

Todos voltaram-se na direção da voz, encontrando o cavaleiro de Áries se aproximando, acompanhado de Amélia.

-Se você não fez da primeira vez, dificilmente conseguira agora, que esta ainda mais emocional e negativamente envolvida; Mú falou em tom serio.

-Ele está certo Alanis, Leda perdeu o completo senso de risco, como muitas das outras garotas; Amélia ressaltou. –Eldar e Sindar falaram a mesma coisa no final do conselho;

-De qualquer forma ela passou, mas não chega perto do suficiente para a armadura não rejeita-la ; Aaron falou voltando-se para o ariano antes de dar as costas aos demais e sair da sala.

-Obrigado; Mú respondeu, vendo-o se afastar.

-O que você tem haver com isso? –Cadmo indagou, voltando-se para ele.

-Eu pedi a ele, que testasse Leda; Mú respondeu calmamente, voltando-se para Alanis. –Sim, poderia ter sido qualquer outro, mas Aaron era o único que poderia desarmá-la emocionalmente. Se Leda não deixasse o cosmo fluir sem se segurar, jamais despertaria a armadura;

-Mas porque as armaduras estão assim? –Alanis perguntou confusa.

-Porque o anão que as fez, foi inteligente o suficiente para não dar uma obra prima daquelas na mão de meros amadores; Milo respondeu antes que alguém pudesse falar algo. –Nós tivemos de penar mais de seis anos para conseguirmos as nossas, muitos deram a vida para conquistá-las e nem sempre conseguiram chegar até o fim. Você sabe como funciona a Troca Equivalente, nada vem sem merecimento. Com as armaduras não seria diferente, se elas querem realmente ser valkirias e usarem as sagradas armaduras, vão ter que provar para que vieram; ele completou.

-To assombrado; Kanon murmurou para Aldebaran que apenas assentiu ao ver o Escorpião tão serio.

-Ele está certo, o que vem fácil vai fácil. Elas não estão preparadas para enfrentar o que quer que esteja ameaçando a Terra Média, e Nandor deixou as armaduras para serem despertadas, como uma forma de fazê-las evoluírem, mesmo que na marra; Amélia falou.

-Vocês já sabiam? –Alanis indagou tremula, vendo os cavaleiros de ouro assentirem.

-Todos já haviam percebido isso, por isso nem as valkirias nem os guerreiros deuses interviram; Kanon comentou.

-Como Amélia disse, a maioria das garotas não faz a mínima idéia do próprio limite ou dos riscos que correm por serem auto-confiantes demais. Por isso as armaduras se recusam a reagir com o cosmo delas. Ele ainda não esta no nível que elas precisam para acordarem; Mú explicou. –Então só nos restou forçar o processo, obtendo um resultado mais rápido usando os conceitos da "Lei da Sobrevivência";

-Porque você não fez isso então? –Alanis indagou, fitando o ariano indignada.

-Eu já disse, mas para ressaltar, se eu fizesse isso na atual situação; Mú falou indicando os cabelos totalmente dourados agora. –Não iria sobrar coisa alguma para contar história; ele completou em tom frio, vendo-a empalidecer.

-Mú está certo, alem do mais ele veio para ver as armaduras; Kanon adiantou-se antes que ela pudesse falar algo.

-Aldebaran, Milo e Kanon, venham conosco, por favor; o ariano falou saindo da sala e acenando para Amélia lhe seguir com os outros.

Sentiu-se perdida e atordoada, tomara uma atitude precipitada baseada em sentimentos distorcidos, quando no final das contas ele só estava querendo ajudar. Mas que droga!

Braços fortes e calorosos envolveram-lhe o corpo aninhando-a ao cavaleiro, lutou para impedir os orbes de marejarem mais foi inútil. Ouviu Cadmo sussurrar algo, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos, mas estava alheia ao resto do mundo agora.

**.V.**

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando entraram no castelo. Sentia a tensão de seu jovem companheiro de viajem, mas pelo que sabia ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para temer estar de volta. Entretanto, como diria seu mestre, fugir dos problemas apenas os faria se multiplicarem e no caso dele, eles já eram grandes demais para permitir que acontecesse isso.

Deixou os orbes esverdeados correrem pelo salão branco, tudo parecia tranqüilo, pelo menos aparentemente, porque até ele sentia os pelinhos avermelhados dos braços se eriçarem ao sentir a tensão palpável no ar.

-Aquele é um cavaleiro de Athena, que veio até Asgard; Loki falou quase num sussurro para o mago, quando viram o cavaleiro de melenas negras passar por eles como se fosse perseguido pelos cães do inferno, indo em direção as escadarias.

-Olha só, Aaron de Aquário, que feliz coincidência; Sennar falou, fazendo o aquariano estancar com o pé no primeiro degrau.

Lentamente virou-se, negando-se a acreditar que estava realmente ouvindo aquela voz, mas ao deparar-se com um jovem aparentemente da mesma idade que si, de cabelos vermelhos que caiam levemente sobre os ombros e orbes esverdeados a lhe fitar, teve absoluta certeza de que as Deusas do Destino eram insanas, não apenas sádicas.

-Talvez você não se lembre de mim, infelizmente o momento que nos conhecemos não era dos melhores para apresentações formais; Sennar continuou de maneira enigmática, embora houvesse notado nos orbes do outro o brilho de reconhecimento.

-Já faz muitos anos, mas me lembro de você sim, ainda é um mago do conselho, não? –Aaron indagou aproximando-se dele.

-Sim, mas como você bem sabe, um dia já fui um guardião também; Sennar respondeu serio.

-Todos nós já fomos um dia; o aquariano falou contendo um pesaroso suspiro.

-Mas o mundo ainda precisa de seus heróis, porque só eles são capazes de ensinar as pessoas a não perderem a fé; o mago falou de maneira enigmática.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu silenciosamente.

-Parece que as coisas resolveram esquentar por aqui, chegaram aos ouvidos de Alazar que a Terra Média é novamente ameaçada e por uma feliz coincidência, encontrei esse rapaz quando vinha para cá; Sennar falou apontando Loki que olhava intrigado um novo grupo de cavaleiros que se aproximavam.

Instintivamente aproximou-se mais do mago ao notar que entre eles estava a jovem de melenas prateadas que não tinha um olhar nada amigável para si.

-Você não faz idéia, mas não vai demorar para pegar fogo de uma vez; Aaron respondeu em tom sombrio, mas virou-se na direção do grupo recém chegando, sendo acompanhado pelo mago ruivo.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre o grupo, mas detiveram-se sobre uma pessoa em especial. Franziu levemente o cenho, poderia estar errado, o que nesse caso era pouco provável, mas tinha a impressão de já conhecê-lo de algum lugar.

-Acaso já nos conhecemos? –Sennar indagou dirigindo-se ao ariano.

-Possivelmente não; Mú respondeu sem compreender o olhar perscrutador do mago sobre si.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de cruzar os braços na frente do corpo, pura e instintivamente como uma forma de impor limites. O que não surtiu muito efeito já que o mago insistiu.

-Tem certeza? Porque eu tenho certeza de que você não me é estranho; Senna falou, um pouco cauteloso.

Havia alguma coisa naquele cavaleiro que não condizia com os demais. Observou rapidamente um por um ali, sentindo a vibração de seus cosmos e a intensidade da presença de cada um. Mas sua atenção sempre recaia sobre aquele estranho que ironicamente lhe parecia o mais familiar de todos.

-Talvez você esteja me confundindo com outra pessoa; Mú falou dando de ombros.

-"Impossível"; o mago pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Talvez, quem sabe posso ter conhecido algum dia seus pais, por isso você me parece familiar; ele comentou distraidamente. –Eles vivem aonde hoje?

-Eles morreram a vinte e quatro anos; o ariano respondeu fitando-o inexpressivamente.

-Eu sinto muito; o mago murmurou dando-se por vencido, era hora de recuar, enquanto não lembrasse de onde o conhecia, não adiantava ficar especulando, podia acabar falando alguma besteira. –Bem, eu gostaria de falar com a princesa, vocês poderiam me dizer onde posso encontra-la?

-Eu lhe acompanho até lá; Alana falou passando pelo grupo, seguida por Dohko.

-Senhora Alana, há quanto tempo? –o mago falou curvando-se levemente para cumprimentá-la.

-Muito tempo eu diria; Alana respondeu sorrindo calmamente. –Mas venha comigo, por favor; ela falou, seguindo em frente de mãos dadas com o libriano, que lançou um olhar de aviso ao mago, quando foi flagrado olhando demais a jovem de melenas castanhas.

-Mais um para o Livro dos Patos; Milo murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com ar de desalento.

-Como? –Amélia indagou voltando-se para ele.

-O Livro dos Patos; Milo respondeu, mas parou vendo Aldebaran e Kanon voltarem-se para ele com os orbes serrados. –Não que vocês estejam com o nome lá é claro; ele adiantou-se.

-Sem comentários; Mú falou, seguindo em frente. –Isso ainda vai dar confusão;

-Que lista é essa? –Amélia perguntou curiosa.

-Não é exatamente um livro, é mais um diário que o Milo começou a escrever, onde ele conta cada fora que os cavaleiros cometeram no começo de seus relacionamentos. Ele estreou o 'Livro dos Patos' com o Kamus, mas a maioria das histórias que tem ali é do Leo; ele falou enquanto subiam as escadas. –Cada capitulo é uma história diferente;

-Uhn! E suponho que tenha uma sua lá, também; Amélia comentou casualmente, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça negativamente. –Você é auto-confiante demais; ela brincou, tentando não corar ao pensar no que poderia realmente estar escrito naquele livro do Escorpião, principalmente se levasse em consideração as últimas sabotagens do taurino.

-Não, apenas sei o que quero e quem quero; ele respondeu de forma objetiva e distraída ao virar um corredor, seguindo de volta a sala das armaduras, sem notar que ela parara no caminho, quase tropeçando em Kanon.

**.VI.**

Sentia o corpo pesado, tentou virar para os lados, mas não conseguiu. Deu um pesado suspiro, por um momento achou que não fosse conseguir. Foi um verdadeiro milagre quebrar aquele esquife e sair de lá vestindo a armadura de lobo.

Abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e surpreendeu-se ao ver que não estava em seu quarto. Mas que lugar era aquele? –ela pensou, puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, tentando recuperar o fôlego que perdera ao acordar bruscamente.

Um cheiro inebriante de perfume masculino invadiu suas narinas, não era de frutas cítricas ou almíscar, era uma essência bem mais marcante; ela pensou confusa. Aspirou o ar novamente, tentando reconhecer. Era um cheiro frio, CK One, sem duvidas. Aquele era um dos poucos perfumes que se lembrava que davam à sensação de frio.

Não refrescante, apenas frio; ela pensou.

Tentou se mover novamente e por fim, conseguiu sentar-se na beira da cama. As costas doíam, os olhos ainda estavam pesados e as pernas tremulas. Parecia que havia por alguns minutos, virado uma bolinha de ping-pong nas mãos de um gigante.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelo local, vendo algumas roupas sobre a cômoda impecavelmente dobradas ao lado de uma mala e sobre uma escrivaninha na outra extremidade um laptop.

Franziu o cenho, quem traria um laptop para aquele fim de mundo? –ela se perguntou apoiando-se no criado-mudo para levantar-se. Curiosa, caminhou até o aparelho a passos cautelosos.

Um _leder_ verde piscava abaixo do _drive_ avisando que ele estava ligado, mas em energia de espera. Moveu a ponta dos dedos sobre o mouse embutido no teclado, vendo a tela antes preta desaparecer, dando lugar a uma pagina branca, de editor de texto.

Confusa, moveu o mouse para a barra de rolagem, vendo que o arquivo continha mais de cem paginas já.

Arrastou-a para o começo e surpreendeu-se ao ver o que vinha a seguir.

**.:Anjo de Gelo:.**

**Por Aaron Bering.**

Deixou os orbes correrem pela tela rapidamente, mas pelo pouco que viu, sentiu o corpo amolecer e deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e abaixou a cabeça, prendendo os dedos entre os cabelos de maneira desesperada.

-O que eu fiz? –Leda murmurou, tremula e chocada com o que acabara de ver ali.

**.VII.**

Sentou-se em um dos bancos de cedros cobertos de neve, enquanto a via correr alegremente pelo jardim. Sabia que não iria conseguir fazê-la ficar na cama, então, quando sentiu que as coisas já haviam se acalmado ali fora, decidiu sair um pouco com ela para passear.

Ainda estava intrigado com o que acontecera a noite e temia que isso voltasse a acontecer novamente, quando não estivesse por perto para impedir. Entretanto, não tinha como falar com mais ninguém sobre aquilo. A prima tinha outros problemas para resolver agora e Siegfried e Mime estavam ocupados também.

Suspirou pesadamente, houve uma época em que achou, que nada nessa vida poderia lhe surpreender, mas de uns dias para cá, havia comprovado que estava totalmente errado.

-Alberich cuid-...;

Virou-se na direção da voz da jovem, mas mal pode falar algo quando uma bola de neve acertou-lhe em cheio o meio da testa. Passou a mão pela face, tirando a neve gelada enquanto ouvia o riso cristalino de Aldrey ecoar pelo jardim.

-Eu tentei avisar; ela falou, sorrindo travessamente.

-É, não foi o que pareceu; o cavaleiro falou levantando-se e aproximando-se dela. Que rapidamente correu se esconder atrás de uma árvore ao vê-lo se abaixar e pegar um montinho de neve com as mãos enluvadas.

-Mas eu avisei; a jovem insistiu rindo.

-Vamos, apareça; Alberich falou aproximando-se ainda mais, vendo a farta cabeleira castanha aparecer atrás do tronco.

-Não, não, não; ela falou acenando com a mão de trás da árvore.

Correu para se aproximar, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, Aldrey já havia se esquivado para o lado oposto e buscado abrigo em outra árvore, rindo ainda mais alto do cavaleiro que não conseguira pegá-la.

-É assim, é? –ele falou deixando a bola de neve de lado e com um olhar tipicamente predador aproximou-se da outra árvore, ameaçou virar-se para a direita, mas mudou rapidamente para a esquerda.

Conclusão, ambos acabaram se chocando um contra o outro e indo ao chão.

-Te peguei; Alberich falou segurando-a sobre si, quando caíram.

-Não foi justo; ela falou emburrada. –Você ia para a direita;

-Não, ia para a esquerda; ele respondeu, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o nariz da jovem, tirando alguns pequenos flocos de neve que estavam ali.

-Mentira; Aldrey falou, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente.

-Juro, você que se antecipou; Alberich falou sorrindo matreiro.

-Sabe; ela começou fitando seria por alguns segundos, enquanto de maneira displicente acomodava-se sobre dele, apoiando os braços dobrados sobre o peito do cavaleiro e fitando-o de cima.

-O que? –o Guerreiro Deus indagou, deixando uma das mãos entrelaçar-se entre os fios castanhos, trançando um delicado cacho entre os dedos.

-Eu me sinto bem aqui; Aldrey falou distraidamente. –É como se nada pudesse me atingir, gosto de estar aqui... De estar com você; ela completou fitando-o intensamente.

Tocou-lhe a face rosada, enquanto mantinha os orbes sobre a jovem. Seus lábios se aproximaram instintivamente, como se atraídos pelo calor um do outro.

Serrou os orbes instintivamente quando sentiu a respiração quente e ritmada do cavaleiro chocar-se contra sua face. Um breve roçar, que a fez estremecer e tomar ciência do corpo dele abaixo de si. Corou furiosamente, lembrando-se do que quase acontecera entre eles antes do conselho, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, seus lábios se uniram num beijo ardente.

Estremeceu, quando as mãos delicadas envolveram-lhe o pescoço e automaticamente se levantou, acomodando-a sobre seu colo, se forma que nenhum dos dois ficasse tempo demais deitado sobre a neve.

Aninhou-a entre seus braços, enquanto os dedos finos entrelaçavam-se nos fartos cachos castanhos e puxavam-na para si.

Com os orbes fechados, apenas deixou-se levar por aquela torrente inexorável de sensações, como se a qualquer momento o tempo fosse simplesmente parar.

**.VIII.**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios enquanto entrava na casa antiga. Alguns lugares ainda possuíam paredes de pedras, archotes e candelabros, embora pudesse notar os requintes de modernidade que foram implantados ali ao longo dos anos, ou melhor, dos séculos.

Conteve um suspiro quando a governanta, uma senhora de certa idade lhe indicou a sala de visitas, sabia que oficialmente já fazia algum tempo que eles chegaram de lua-de-mel, mas preferiu fazer uma retirada estratégica e evitar as perguntas enquanto pudesse.

-Prima, que bom vê-la; ouviu uma voz conhecida falar.

Virou-se, encontrando a jovem de melenas negras se aproximando com um sorriso radiante, sorriu também, sentindo-se contagiada por toda aquela alegria. Era evidente o quão bem o casamento estava fazendo a ela, bem... Não apenas o casamento, mas o fato de estar novamente com Sorento.

-Digo o mesmo, você esta ótima. Queria ter vindo antes, mas andei tão ocupada; Carite falou casualmente.

-Imagino; Ariel falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Uhn! –a sereia murmurou confusa.

-Tália já andou espalhando pelo conservatório que você e Anteros estão juntos; ela falou, com um largo sorriso.

-Mas ela esta enganada, nós não temos nada; Carite falou em tom sombrio. Entretanto a jovem pareceu não notar a nuvem negra que caiara sobre a sala.

-Sério? Que pena; Ariel murmurou, antes que ela pudesse responder. –Pensei que depois de tanto tempo bancando a workaholic você ia se aquietar arrumando um namorado;

-Puff! Ainda esta para nascer o homem que eu vou deixar se meter na minha rotina de vida; Carite falou em tom mordaz. –Mas não vim aqui falar de mim, me conta como foi à viagem?

-Ai, aquele lugar é simplesmente impressionante; Ariel falou sentando-se no largo sofá branco com a jovem. –O casarão é bem antigo, mas tudo ali é impecável. O casal que cuida do lugar foi muito gentil conosco. Foi só uma pena aquele seu amigo não ter aparecido; ela comentou.

-Emmus anda bastante ocupado, houve épocas na empresa que ele praticamente dormia no escritório, em vez de ir pra casa. Imagino que ele deva ter tido alguns problemas que o impediu de ir recepcioná-los; Carite explicou.

-Entendo, mas se encontrá-lo novamente, agradeça-o por nós. A experiência de conhecer o Recanto das Sereias foi sensacional. Aquele lugar é a última parada antes do paraíso; Ariel falou animada.

Realmente, o recanto era sim, mas nada se comprava a Dream Village em _La Rochelle_, entretanto ainda era cedo para falar sobre isso com ela.

-Sem duvidas; ela murmurou por fim, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ambas sentiram o surgimento de um cosmo diferente no ambiente.

-Céus, finalmente te encontrei; Anteros exasperou mantendo os orbes fixos sobre a jovem de melenas verdes.

-Anteros; Ariel falou surpresa ao vê-lo aparecer do nada ali.

-Prima, acaso Jullian esta aqui também? –Carite perguntou, interrompendo o que Anteros pretendia dizer.

-Sim, esta. Na biblioteca, porq-...; Ariel parou vendo-a levantar-se e seguir em direção a porta.

-Ótimo, preciso mesmo falar com ele, não se preocupe eu conheço o caminho; ela avisou saindo da sala a passos pesados.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre ambos, até a sereia quebrá-lo, voltando-se para a divindade com um olhar curioso.

-Ahn! Pelo visto o que Tália andou espalhando sobre vocês dois é verdade;

-Do que esta falando? –Anteros desconversou.

Idiota! Como pode aparecer ali do nada? Mas isso tudo era por sua própria culpa, deveria ter sondado melhor para saber onde ela estava e não simplesmente ir surgindo aonde sentira o cosmo dela. Agora estava naquela situação mais do que constrangedora sem saber o que fazer.

-Vou lhe dar um conselho Anteros; Ariel falou aproximando-se dele com os orbes violeta, serrados de maneira perigosa. –Se você cogitar a possibilidade de magoar minha prima, vamos ter uma seria conversa; ela avisou surpreendendo-o com o tom intempestivo de sua voz, lembrando-lhe de uma outra pessoa cujo olhar enviesado era capaz de desencadear uma tempestade.

**Continua...**

Ai minha parte favorita, agora sim o bicho vai pegar XD preparem-se...


	14. Fallon

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

****

O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Fallon.**

**.:História Dentro da História – A Grande Batalha:.**

A neve caia sobre Ehnoryen, ambos mantinham-se atentos ao que o outro faria. Os logos cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento e a capa de mesma cor, parecia uma extensão do poder emanado por seu corpo e sua simples presença.

Os orbes que antes eram verdes, tingiram-se de carmesim à medida que o frio se intensificada. Do outro lado, Fallon o observava, esperando o momento de atacar.

Possivelmente nenhum dos dois sobreviveria aquele embate, mas ainda sim, um vencedor teria de ser declarado.

-Seu reinado acaba hoje, Emmus; Fallon disse, os orbes normalmente azuis totalmente tingidos de negro.

-Acaba quando eu disser que acabou; Emmus respondeu.

A nevasca aumentava gradativamente, todos os habitantes de Enohryen haviam buscando asilo em Asgard e Eldar, procurando sobreviver. O frio era demais até mesmo para aqueles nascidos na Terra do Norte.

-Você não vivera mais do que algumas horas, Senhor dos Dragões; Fallon avisou, elevando seu cosmo de forma que longas asas se abrissem as suas costas, asas de dragão.

-Eu não contaria com isso Fallon, como você bem sabe, jamais deixaria meu povo nas mãos de um bastardo traidor como você; Emmus respondeu mantendo a postura tranqüila e impassível, deixando o outro irado;

-**BASTARDO**! Bastardo é você, que não passa de uma marionete nas mãos dos deuses; ele berrou enfurecido avançando contra Olhos Vermelhos.

Uma forte explosão irrompeu sobre o reino dos céus, as nove Terras do Norte tremeram sobre a fúria do dragão dourado. Fallon tentou acertá-lo, mas uma parede ergueu-se a sua frente, repelindo-o com igual fúria para longe de Emmus.

-Eu escrevo meu destino, com minhas próprias mãos, não me julgue por si mesmo; o Senhor dos Dragões respondeu.

A barreira de cristal se rompeu e Emmus avançou, os dois dragões chocaram-se com fúria e chamas incandescentes ergueram-se a volta deles, formando um circulo de chamas que os prendia aquele campo.

Apenas um sairia vivo e o destino se encarregaria de coroar o vencedor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentia o coração comprimido, andou inquieta pelo hall do palácio, as paredes tremiam e todos que ali se abrigavam encolhiam-se de medo. Emmus, ele estava lutando agora para proteger a Terra.

Fallon era o último descendente de Fafner, o gigante que se transformara em dragão usando os poderes do anel de Andivaris. Aquele maldito anel que levou do mundo dos vivos dois jovens apaixonados, que não passaram apenas de peões na mão dos deuses, como ela fora um dia.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, tenha fé; uma jovem de longas melenas douradas falou pousando a mão carinhosamente sobre seu braço.

-Ele ainda é muito jovem e esse é sua primeira batalha pra valer; Anyra respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Você confia em si mesma, não? –Fréya perguntou, com ar tranqüilo, alias, tranqüilo demais, para a situação caótica que estavam.

-Confio;

-Então confie em Emmus, vocês são parte de um todo, acredite nele e ele voltara; a divindade respondeu. –Afinal, mesmo sendo parte de Caos, ele é independente;

-Ele escreve o destino com suas próprias mãos; Anyra respondeu, lembrando-se das palavras do dragão negro quando conversaram a última vez.

-Ele é o único que pode; Fréya falou.

Uma onda poderosa de energia fez o palácio de gelo estremecer, gritos e lamentos eram ouvidos ecoando pelas paredes. Ele iria conseguir, precisava acreditar, mas nesse momento a única coisa que queria era ver e ter certeza de tudo;

Afastou-se de Fréya correndo, antes de chegar até a saída, às portas abriram-se com brusquidão, a capa sobre suas costas foi levada pelo vento e uma luz incandescente cobriu seu corpo.

Momentos depois um tigre branco disparava correndo pela neve, seguindo a correnteza do Reno, rumo a Ehnoryen. O palácio dos céus erguia-se imponente sobre aquela terra.

**-x-**

**.I.**

Desceu do jipe se sentindo um pouco atordoado, mas não era apenas por conta do calor assombroso daquele lugar.

-Espero que você esteja bem, seria péssimo ficar com insolação logo no primeiro dia; Samantha falou, enquanto pegava a mochila no banco de trás e descia do carro, indicando-lhe para lhe seguir para dentro do museu.

-Não, é só que...; Shun começou sem saber como começar. –Não estou acostumado a tanto movimento; ele murmurou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Tudo no Cairo é movimentado, só a noite que as coisas se acalmam; ela explicou, enquanto subia um lance de escadas até o andar superior. –Mas me diz, depois de tanto tempo, porque só agora a fundação mandou alguém para cá?

-Como?

-Você sabe, faz mais de dezoito anos quando o senhor Kido veio aqui para supervisionar uma expedição patrocinada pela fundação Graad; Samantha explicou. –Mas já faz muitos anos que só recebemos noticias da fundação por cartas ou e-mails, de algum correspondente neutro;

-A fundação passou por um período conturbado; ele falou cauteloso.

-Vi pelos jornais que a neta do Kido assumiu a fundação, no começo ficamos apreensivos, mas foi bom ela ter mantido a verba para manter o museu e alguns grupos de arqueólogos; ela comentou distraída. –Você a conhece?

-Quem? –ele indagou voltando-se para Samantha.

Ficara imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, porque Mitsumassa Kido teria tanto interesse em manter grupos de expedição no Cairo, já andara averiguando algumas coisas sobre o antigo milionário e descobrira que ele estivera em vários lugares do mundo durante o período em que voltou da Grécia com Athena ainda bebe.

Coincidentemente todos os candidatos a cavaleiros de bronze, tinham a mesma idade ou eram um pouco mais novos que Saori, o que correspondia com aquele período em que ele, bem... Preferia não pensar nos detalhes sórdidos, mas a questão era que, de todos os países pelos quais ele passara, o Egito fora o que ele dera uma prioridade redobrada.

Mas isso não vinha ao caso, estava ali para encontrar outra coisa.

-Saori Kido? –Samantha indagou.

-Ah sim! Já falei com ela; ele respondeu em tom neutro.

-Ela é a fedelha petulante que os tablóides dizem ou é só fachada? –a jovem indagou curiosa, enquanto abria a porta de uma sala, para que pudessem entrar.

-Fachada; Shun respondeu deixando os orbes correrem pelo local. Havia livros espalhados por toda a parte, nas prateleiras e mesas. Como alguém conseguia trabalhar naquele lugar?

-Eu passo por aqui uma vez por semana, se não a cada duas; ela explicou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Não tenho muito tempo para cuidar do serviço burocrático, prefiro a ativa;

-Pretende partir logo para alguma expedição?

-Estarei partindo amanhã para o Templo dos Reis, um dos membros da equipe, parece que encontrou algo por lá, então vamos averiguar. Nos últimos tempos temos tido alguns problemas com ladrões de tumbas, por isso estamos correndo contra o tempo para não perder nada e não permitir que eles violem os templos sem que tenhamos encontrado algo importante;

-Entendo, ahn... Você se importaria, bem... Se eu fosse junto? –Shun indagou casualmente, vendo-a sentar-se atrás de uma escrivaninha e jogar a mochila no chão assim que terminou de falar.

-Como? Você no meio do deserto? –Samantha perguntou incrédula.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você não duraria um dia no deserto, com esse calor infernal; ela falou num tom levemente arrogante.

-Eu só quero saber se haverá algum problema, quando a minha resistência, dela cuido eu; Shun rebateu mordaz.

-Não vou atrasar a expedição se você desmaiar ou morrer por insolação; a jovem avisou.

-Ótimo, não esperava menos de você; ele falou em tom frio.

Estava ali para cumprir uma missão, não iria recuar agora. Andrômeda não era tão diferente do Egito, dias incrivelmente quentes e noites, totalmente frias. Era como voltar ao passado, bem... Nem tanto, mas iria até o fim se precisasse.

-Vamos partir às quatro horas da manhã, esteja esperando no porto e poderá vir, do contrario, esqueça, não vamos esperar; Samantha falou irritada por ele não ter recuado ante o desafio.

Estava acostumada com aqueles gringos arrogantes que chegavam ao Egito achando que iriam encontrar o _Himothep_ e o Livro dos Mortos disponíveis em qualquer loja 24 horas, mas as coisas não funcionavam assim ali, o Egito era um lugar cheio de mistérios e tão traiçoeiro quanto qualquer outro lugar que transpirava história.

Havia lendas, maldições, histórias de amor e ódio, mas acima de tudo, avisos que mantinham os turistas inocentes livres do perigo. Entretanto ele não parecia se importar com isso. Queria que ele tivesse noção do perigo, pois ali no Egito, ele não teria que enfrentar apenas a fúria da mãe natureza e sim, a revolta dos deuses caso por ventura profanasse sua morada sagrada.

O Templo dos Reis era o local para onde os antigos reis eram levados para repousarem no sono eterno ao lado de Rá, depois que Osíris e Anúbis fizessem o julgamento de suas almas e lhes declarassem aptos a subirem aos céus na carruagem de fogo do Deus Sol.

Não iriam para qualquer lugar, alem do mais, haviam as tempestades de areia também.

-Tudo bem; ele falou dando de ombros.

-Vamos, vou te mostrar o museu e a sala do diretor, ele provavelmente quer falar com você antes que você vá para o hotel; ela avisou nem um pouco convencida de que ele agüentaria um dia se quer junto à expedição.

**.II.**

Ouviu os passos dos amigos entrando na sala da armadura, enquanto seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para a armadura de tigre. O que será que ela tinha? Aquela armadura precisava ser despertada, mas nunca se deparara com um caso daqueles em que ela tinha todos os traços de uma armadura já desperta, mas não reagia ao próprio dono.

-Então Mú, o que esta planejando? –Aldebaran perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Leda foi à primeira, agora as demais precisam passar por um teste; ele falou voltando-se para os cavaleiros. –Por isso a senhorita Amélia que já esta familiarizada com as valkirias poderá instrui-los sobre cada uma das garotas e vocês podem começar os testes;

-E você? –Milo indagou confuso.

-Não posso ficar muito tempo, tenho algumas coisas a resolver, quando acabarem os testes, me liguem e eu volto; ele respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Vocês vão se sair bem; Mú falou calmamente, interrompendo o que o Escorpião tinha para falar. –Alem do mais, eu realmente não posso ficar;

-Mas você tem mais experiência com amazonas, do que a gente; Kanon reclamou, mas engoliu em seco ao receber um olhar de aviso. –Ilyria e Celina são amazonas muito fortes, principalmente Celina que ainda esta em fase de treinamento; ele se corrigiu rapidamente.

-Kanon tem razão, se você ficasse poderia nos ser mais útil; Aldebaran falou preocupado com o que poderia acontecer se ele não estivesse ali.

-Amélia pode muito bem supervisioná-los; Mú falou em tom sério.

-Se você garante; Milo falou dando de ombros.

-Eu me garanto cavaleiro; Amélia respondeu em tom frio, fazendo-o se encolher. –E é melhor vocês andarem na linha a partir de agora, porque se não, serei obrigada a mostrar-lhes porque Asgard é conhecido como inferno gelado;

-Assim que se fala garota; o Escorpião falou rindo para a surpresa da jovem. –Se quiser controlar aquele _exercitozinho_ de petulantes, você não pode ser passiva nem boazinha. A partir de agora vamos ter que pegar pesado com elas sem dó;

-Não há outra alternativa; o ariano avisou, compreendendo a hesitação dos outros ao ficarem sob a supervisão de Amélia, como se temessem que ela fosse igual as outras, mas não... Tinha absoluta certeza de que não.

-Então estamos resolvidos; Kanon falou.

-Bem, então eu já-...;

-Espero que você não esteja pretendendo ir embora, sem ao menos tomar um lanche conosco; Alana falou entrando na sala, arrastando Dohko consigo.

-Eu, bem...;

-Ótimo, já pediu que preparassem as coisas, então vamos descendo; Alana falou animada.

Poderia ser um pouco cruel, mas era bastante interessante ver a forma com que Dohko reagia quando se sentia ameaçado e estava adorando colocar isso a prova; ela pensou ocultando o sorriso, quando para a surpresa de todos, afastou-se dele para enlaçar o braço do ariano e puxá-lo consigo, rumo ao corredor.

-Mas...; Mú tentou argumentar, mas a jovem não deu tempo e logo começou a falar uma infinidade de coisas.

-Isso não vai prestar; Kanon falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Eu tenho pena do Mú; Aldebaran falou compadecido.

-Eu vou matá-lo; Dohko rosnou, saindo atrás dos dois.

-Vai ser interessante; Milo falou rindo, enquanto saia da sala, deixando os três ainda ali sem saber o que fazer.

**.III.**

Abriu a porta do quarto e de imediato franziu o cenho, havia alguma coisa diferente ali. Entrou deixando-a entreaberta e olhou para todos os lados, a porta do banheiro estava fechada, as cortinas também. A única luz ali vinha da lareira.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre a cama, onde para sua surpresa encontrou a jovem acordada, mas encolhida entre as cobertas, como um gatinho ferido. Pretendia aproximar-se, mas a voz dela o deteve.

-Durante todos esses anos ela me fez acreditar numa mentira; Leda sussurrou. –Me fez pensar que ele não existia e que aquilo nunca havia acontecido;

-Do que esta falando? –Aaron perguntou cauteloso, parando aos pés da cama.

-Emmus; a jovem falou com um olhar perdido para as chamas da lareira. –Aquela noite em Londres, quando você salvou minha vida; ela completou sem notar o olhar chocado dele. –Mamãe mentiu pra mim, disse que aquilo era só fruto da minha imaginação, me obrigou a pensar que ele não existia quanto o tempo todo ele estava lá;

-Ela deve ter tido seus motivos; o cavaleiro falou sem notar uma sombra projetar-se sobre a fresta na porta.

-O que eram aquelas coisas que nos atacaram? –ela perguntou voltando-se para ele com os orbes vermelhos e marejados.

-Erínias ou fúrias se preferir; Aaron respondeu. –São seres que durante séculos viveram aprisionadas no Érebro a mando de Hades, eram Deusas da Vingança que muitas vezes vinham a Terra, para castigar os mortais;

-Como elas foram parar em Londres? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Aquela foi uma época de transição. Hades havia começado o ritual para deixar seu corpo imortal nos Elíseos e reencarnar na Terra, mas nesse meio tempo, Éris soltou as Erínias do mundo inferior e elas invadiram a Terra; Aaron falou em tom serio. –Cavaleiros em toda parte do mundo, sentiram o impacto da chegada delas, por algum motivo, Éris abriu um portal de ligação entre Londres e o reino de Hades, soltando-as lá;

-Naquele dia tinha havíamos acabado de chegar a Londres, porque mamãe ia visitar uma amiga antiga, antes de ir para Paris, me deixar com Alanis; Leda sussurrou.

-Todos foram pegos de surpresa; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Lembro de vê-lo entrando na igreja de Santa Margarida com algo nos braços, não sei o que era, mas aquela menina acordou depois, muitos ficaram assustados e outros, diziam que era um milagre; ela sussurrou com a voz embargada. –Nem em Asgard eu já tinha visto um dragão negro;

-Ele é único; Aaron limitou-se a responder.

-Sim, mas mamãe me fez acreditar que era apenas parte de uma história de ninar; ela respondeu voltando-se para ele. –Era pra eu ter morrido aquele dia;

-Não havia chegado sua hora ainda;

-Como pode saber? –ela indagou confusa.

-Às vezes algumas coisas acontecem, porque tem de acontecer. É como a correnteza de um rio, correr contra ela é o mesmo que lutar contra algo que não pode ser mudado, daquela vez não foi diferente; o cavaleiro falou encostando-se no mastro do dossel e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. –Muitas coisas foram definidas aquele dia em Londres, muitas vidas mudadas e caminhos traçados; ele falou de maneira enigmática.

-É verdade, não é? –Leda perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que?

-Que ele desceu ao reino de Hades, enfrentando todos os espectros que tentavam lhe deter, para trazê-la de volta? –a jovem perguntou esperançosa.

-É, Emmus não confiava nas pessoas, apenas em Ariel e não ia se permitir perdê-la, por uma folha dos deuses; Aaron falou em tom serio. –Ele demorou muito para poder confiar em alguém novamente e ela era tudo que lhe restava;

-Eles ainda são amigos? –ela perguntou hesitante, mas suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo assentir. –Quando eu perguntava, mamãe costumava me contar sobre o primeiro Senhor dos Dragões, eu era muito pequena na época e não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com aquele de Londres;

-Emmus tem um dragão negro tatuado nas costas, a primeira vez que Ariel viu ela lhe contou sobre a lenda do Senhor dos Dragões, depois do que aconteceu em Londres com a primeira transformação, todos passaram a chamá-lo de Senhor dos Dragões, embora nada houvesse provado que ele tinha algo a ver com Asgard;

-Mas ele tem, não é? Porque o primeiro era de Ehnoryen e-...; ela parou vendo-o negar com um aceno.

-Ninguém sabe, somente ele pode confirmar se as histórias que ouvimos por ai são ou não verdadeiras, mas duvido que o faça, isso mantém os inconvenientes longe;

-É uma pena, seria legal se ele viesse para Asgard, como nas batalhas lendárias; Leda comentou pesarosa.

-Talvez, mas é melhor descansar um pouco; ele falou dando-lhe as costas e voltando-se para o laptop em cima da escrivaninha.

-...; ela assentiu vendo-o sentar-se em frente ao aparelho e engoliu em seco esperando-o reclamar por ter mexido ali, mas ele pareceu não reparar. Ouviu o toque ágil dos dedos do cavaleiro sobre o teclado e ficou imaginando o que ele estava escrevendo, talvez a continuação para aquela história que começara a ler.

Estremeceu, sentindo o coração oprimido pela culpa do erro que cometera, alias, erro que poderia se tornar incorrigível se não desse um jeito. Fora muito idiota em não pensar em todas as possibilidades, mas estava cega demais. Vira Alanis por tantos anos amuada com o termino do relacionamento com o cavaleiro que sempre julgou ser culpa dele, principalmente quando ouvia-a reclamar, dizendo que havia outra mulher na história.

Mas agora sabia que não era verdade, bem... Não da forma que Alanis pensava. Só pedia aos deuses que conseguisse concertar a besteira que fez; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Puxou-a para longe da porta, antes que fossem flagrados, não entendeu muito bem a conversa que haviam ouvido ali, mas assim que conseguisse uma brecha iria atrás de Leda para esclarecer de uma vez o que estava acontecendo.

-O tempo todo; Alanis balbuciou em estado de choque.

Depois de conversarem bastante e tê-la acalmado, a jovem quis subir e se desculpar com o aquariano, mas estancara na porta quando ouviu a conversa entre ele e a irmã mais nova.

-Xiiiiiiiiii, já conversamos; Cadmo falou abrindo a porta do quarto e levando-a para dentro.

Guiou-a até a cama e sentou-se a seu lado, envolvendo-lhe o corpo num abraço carinhoso, enquanto ela balbuciava coisas incoerentes.

-Quando mamãe deixou Leda comigo em Paris, todas as noites eu acordava com ela gritando, como se algo estivesse lhe perseguindo. Perguntei a mamãe o que havia acontecido e ela dizia que era apenas um trauma de criança e que logo passaria. Ela contou que Leda se perdera quando estiveram em Londres e se assustara muito com isso;

-Mas parece que não foi bem assim; Cadmo comentou, sentindo-a apoiar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

-Foi quando ela começou a contar uma infinidade de histórias. O homem que fazia nevar, o dragão negro e a jovem que voltava do mundo dos mortos; Alanis falou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Quando perguntei a Leda o que eram essas histórias que ela vivia contando em desenhos ou coisas que ela escrevia. Ela disse que já havia visto um dragão negro, embora mamãe sempre viesse com aquelas histórias do Senhor dos Dragões, ela afirmava que vira um em Londres e que um homem que fazia nevar a salvou;

-Mas...;

-É, foi o Aaron, mas como não sei; Alanis murmurou pensativa. –Com o tempo as histórias foram parando e eu achei que fosse só coisa da imaginação dela, por ser ainda criança, mas quando ficou adulta ela insistia em voltar a Asgard como valkiria;

-Por quê?

-Ela disse que se uma batalha começasse na Terra Média, queria estar aqui para lutar com Emmus e salvar a Terra; Alanis respondeu. –Lógico que eu achei isso insano, onde já se viu, o Senhor dos Dragões não passava de uma lenda fantasiosa que ela se apegou na infância, mas agora já não sei;

-Há muito tempo atrás já ouvi falar sobre ele, mas nunca vi nada muito concreto; Cadmo comentou. –Digamos que, ele deve ter seus meios para se manter longe de curiosos;

-Talvez, por isso quando Leda me contou que as valkirias estavam se reunindo, eu decidi vir para cá. Sabia que ela iria entrar nessa guerra de cabeça, sem se preocupar com os riscos que iria correr, mas não entendo aonde você entra nisso tudo; ela murmurou.

-Conheci Leda em Paris há algum tempo atrás; Cadmo respondeu afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Como? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele surpresa.

-Estava saindo de uma reunião e parei num café perto de Notre Dame, a vi de costas e pensei que fosse você, foi quando me aproximei e notei que embora parecidas, não fossem a mesma pessoa;

-Leda não-...;

-Eu pedi a ela que não falasse nada até nos encontrarmos; ele respondeu, acariciando-lhe a face suavemente. –Ela estava preocupada com você, foi quando perguntei se, bem...; ele hesitou. –Você e Aaron ainda estavam juntos e eu poderia jurar que ela pretendia me esganar;

-Uhn?

-Leda me contou o que aconteceu e o quanto estava preocupada com você, por isso tinha deixado Asgard e ido até Paris para lhe ver; Cadmo falou. –Talvez o destino estivesse esperando por uma intervenção quando cruzou nossos caminhos... Por isso estou aqui;

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, deixando as perguntas silenciosas pairarem no ar sem resposta, enquanto pensava em tudo aquilo que ficara sabendo apenas naquele dia.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se a mesa com os demais, ouvindo ainda uma serie de impropérios vindo do libriano que sentou-se entre ele e Alana, com um olhar capaz de matar.

-Hei! Alguém sabe do Aaron? –Milo perguntou, enquanto os demais cavaleiros ocupavam seus lugares junto com as valkirias que estavam chegando também.

-Ele queria trabalhar mais um pouco no livro, disse que desce no jantar; Dohko avisou, vendo que Cadmo e Alanis também havia voltando a sala de jantar e estavam um pouco distantes deles.

-Ele fez faculdade de Letras e Filosofia, não é? –Aldebaran indagou.

-Sim, embora esse projeto seja mais antigo; o libriano respondeu.

-Qual o nome? –Milo perguntou curioso.

-Anjo de Gelo; Dohko respondeu de maneira enigmática;

-Mas, Anjo de Gelo não é a-...; Milo parou ao compreender a que ele estava se referindo; -Entendi; ele murmurou, voltando o olhar para a xícara de chá a sua frente.

-Vai ser interessante ver o resultado final desse projeto; Mú comentou.

-Ah! Quem sabe ele não vira um _best seller_ como o Livro dos Patos vai ser um dia; Milo falou animado.

-Você não esta realmente pensando em publicar aquilo, não é, artrópode? –Kanon perguntou em tom ameaçador.

-Oras, o mundo precisa saber que de santos, vocês não tem nada; Milo provocou.

-Ah, como se você não estivesse no meio do rolo; Aldebaran rebateu.

-Eu não, sempre deixei claro que as minhas intenções eram as piores possíveis; o cavaleiro respondeu com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente. –Mas ainda vai demorar, infelizmente tem dois cavaleiros que não apareceram com nenhuma história interessante ou sórdida para o livro e ele não pode ser publicado com um desfalque;

-Quem? –Aldebaran indagou curioso.

-Os únicos que não entraram no Livro dos Patos ainda é o Mú e o Shaka, estou esperando acontecer alguma coisa escandalosa para poder contar; Milo respondeu.

-Milo, não cutuque onça com vara curta; Aldebaran avisou, vendo Dohko e Kanon rosnarem.

-Não podemos culpá-lo, história é o que não falta; Mú comentou casualmente levando a xícara de chá aos lábios.

-Você só fala isso porque ainda não esta lá; Kanon reclamou indignado, vendo o sorriso do cavaleiro se alargar.

-O que eu posso favor? –ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Irritante; Dohko resmungou, lançando-lhe um olhar cortante.

-Infelizmente a missão em Verona foi fraca de mais para colocar o Mú no livro; Milo falou casualmente, enquanto o ariano engasgava com o chá que acabara de tomar.

-Verona, que história é essa? –Dohko perguntou voltando-se para o ariano, com ar interessado.

-Nem vem... Primeiro de tudo a culpa é do mestre Shion, segundo, são dos primos desequilibrados da Shina; ele se defendeu.

-Realmente, aquele povo não era muito normal; Milo concordou. –Mas a cara de pânico que esse ai fez quando foi arrastado pra dentro da igreja, era impagável; ele falou rindo ao apontar o cavaleiro.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca; Mú resmungou.

-Ahn! Acho que perdi alguma coisa, porque não sei de nada sobre essa missão; Kanon falou confuso.

-Lembra daquela vez que fomos mandados a Chipre? –Milo perguntou voltando-se para Aldebaran que assentiu. –E depois, naquele almoço na casa de Leão, quando o pessoal deixou escapar o que havia acontecido com aquelas garotas que estavam sabotando o Saga?

-Sim, o que tem isso? –Dohko indagou impaciente.

-Bem, não foi só a gente que rodou por causa daquela história; Milo falou indicando ele e o taurino.

-Seja mais claro, sim; Mú falou aborrecido. –Mestre Shion não gostou muito da idéia de "ressuscitar" o cavaleiro do Diabo e a Ilha da Rainha da Morte; o cavaleiro explicou, vendo os cavaleiros quase cuspirem o que estavam bebendo surpresos com a revelação. –Isso porque deu tanto trabalho erguer aquela ilha do meio do mar e ainda por cima, mandar aquelas garotas para lá vivas depois do que fizeram; ele falou visivelmente aborrecido.

-Você esta brincando, não é? –Alana falou confusa ao ver ar chocado dos outros.

-Não, na verdade não. Aquelas garotas foram realmente de tirar do serio e já vinham causando problemas outras vezes, quando a Aishi começou o treinamento com o Kamus; ele explicou dando de ombros.

-Brincadeira mesmo foi o que o mestre Shion fez com o pessoal. Só o Kamus não rodou porque a Aishi interviu, avisando que iria mandá-lo fazer uma visitinha a Hades se ousasse mandar o Kamus para algum canto do mundo; Milo comentou.

-O Shion fez isso? –Dohko falou surpreso. –Isso porque ele enche tanto, pregando a "calma e serenidade"; ele reclamou.

-É, depois o estourado é o Mascara; Milo respondeu. –Mas o Leo e a Marin foram mandados a Hélicos atrás da muda de uma flor que ele queria que fosse plantado pelo Afrodite no Jardim dos Deuses. O Mú e a Shina foram mandados a Verona, como representantes dele, no casamento de um parente do Giovanni;

-E você, onde entra nisso? –Kanon indagou curioso.

-Fui de turista; ele respondeu sorrindo largamente. –Mas acontece que nosso caro amigo, quase voltou de lá casado com uma italianinha toda estabanada; ele comentou rindo.

-Vou me lembrar disso mais tarde, Escorpião; Mú avisou em tom mordaz, mas ele não se deteve.

-Mas como aconteceu isso? –Aldebaran indagou interessando, enquanto os demais na mesa pareciam prestar uma atenção especial no relato.

-Nós chegamos um dia antes do casamento, como pré-requisito do mestre. Teríamos que passar pela prova de fogo de uma reunião de família italiana. Vocês sabem, é aquela loucura; Milo falou gesticulando agitado. –O padrinho principal da noiva só chegaria no dia seguinte quase na hora do casamento e ele não sabia quem era o noivo;

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Mú? –Kanon indagou impaciente.

-O problema foi que no dia do casamento, o noivo sumiu. Todo mundo procurou o distinto e nada. A noiva estava histérica e deixando todos dois, ela estava até pensando em cancelar o casamento; Milo falou. –Foi quando o padrinho apareceu e ela falou para ele encontrar o noivo;

-Foi apenas um problema de comunicação; Mú falou vendo os outros acenarem para ele ficar quieto.

-Ela falou para o padrinho que o noivo tinha cabelos claros, lilás acinzentado, era alto, estava vestindo Armani e precisava desesperadamente ser encontrado; Milo falou com um largo sorriso. –É preciso ressaltar que ele nunca havia visto o noivo antes, então quando encontrou o Mú de costas saindo da igreja, ele achou que o noivo estivesse fugindo;

-Ai, meu Deus; Alana falou prevendo o desastre.

-O Mú até tentou falar pra ele que estava lhe confundindo, mas o cara nem quis saber. O arrastou para dentro da igreja e já estava obrigando o padre a mandar começar a tocar a marcha nupcial, quando o verdadeiro noivo apareceu, todo atrapalhando, dizendo que o carro havia parado no meio do caminho e ele se atrasou, porque veio andando até a igreja;

-Porque a gente só fica sabendo das coisas depois que acontecem? -Kanon reclamou, porque nem mesmo para ele Mú havia contado isso.

-Mas não parou por ai, precisou a Shina intervir com algumas garotas que alegaram que também haviam perdido o noivo e coincidentemente ele estava ali, então, não faria mal algum executar um casamento coletivo, já que noivo estava sobrando; Milo comentou, vendo o olhar envenenado do ariano.

-Espero que você tenha filmado isso? –Aldebaran falou num sussurro para o cavaleiro.

-Aldebaran eu ouvi isso; Mú falou em tom de aviso.

-Festas italianas são sempre interessantes; Milo falou com um sorriso típico de gato da Alice.

Ouviu-o resmungar e riu ainda mais do ar enfezado do ariano, mas o sorriso morreu em seus lábios quando ouviu a voz do tio.

-Aqui, _ágape mou, _experimente_;_

Virou-se, vendo-o entretido com Alanis, como se realmente fossem um casal de verdade, mas as palavras reverberaram em sua mente de maneira perturbadora.

_**-Que lês choses ont changé, que lês fleurs ont fane. Que lê temps d'avant, c'était lê temps d'avant. Que si tout zappe et lasse, lês amours aussi passent**_; a voz do ariano ecoou em sua mente.

Foi com surpresa que voltou-se para ele e o mesmo tinha o mesmo olhar pacifico de sempre, aquele olhar que dizia que no fim tudo iria ficar bem, mesmo que não estivesse tão certo disso, no presente momento.

Queria perguntar o que aquelas palavras significavam, mesmo que não pudesse tê-las entendido.

-Eu te acompanho; Milo adiantou-se, levantando-se antes que alguém pudesse contestar, saiu atrás do cavaleiro.

-O que deu nele? –Aldebaran perguntou confuso.

-Vai entender; Kanon respondeu dando de ombros, embora tenha lançado um olhar de soslaio ao casal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atravessou o hall de entrada e saiu do palácio, estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu a voz de Milo lhe chamar.

-Mú, espera;

Parou de andar e o esperou lhe alcançar.

-Sim!

-O que significa aquilo? –ele perguntou.

-As coisas têm mudado, as flores desabrochado. E aqueles tempos, eram aqueles tempos. Se tudo cansa e passa, os amores também passam; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Mas...;

-Às vezes as coisas só precisam acontecer, para tomar o curso certo. Não me refiro a confiar no destino Milo e sim, no poder de escolha de cada um; Mú falou serenamente. –Agora preciso ir; ele completou virando-se, mas estancou ao ver uma mulher se aproximando.

A neve parara de cair, enquanto a jovem mulher aproximava-se calmamente, ainda não anoitecera, mas os raios de sol já não banhavam as laterais do castelo. Os longos cabelos lilases esvoaçavam com o vento e os incríveis e penetrantes olhos verdes cravaram-se nele.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado, levou uma das mãos a cabeça, sentindo a dor se intensificar, beirando a uma forte enxaqueca.

-_**Não fique se segurando criança, libere toda essa energia que esta lhe machucando;**_

A voz era doce e melodiosa, a visão tornou-se turva, mas ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la. Será que era o único ali que poderia vê-la?

-Mú, o que foi? –Milo perguntou preocupado.

-_**Vamos, você consegue;**_

No momento seguinte seu cosmo desequilibrou-se completamente, a visão escureceu e sentiu que caia. Ainda teve a impressão de ouvir o Escorpião lhe chamar, mas já não conseguiu respondeu.

**.:História Dentro da História – Emmus x Fallon:.**

-Você não pode me vencer; Fallon comentou arrogante, vendo o dragão apoiar-se em uma árvore e erguer-se, ferido.

Sentiu um liquido quente escorrer do canto de seus lábios e dos braços. Era a primeira vez que sentia seu próprio sangue fluindo tão quente quanto às chamas de Muspell, por seu corpo. Os orbes tornaram-se ainda mais vermelhos. A transformação começara.

-Isso ainda não acabou; Emmus avisou.

Nuvens negras fecharam o céu, Fallon recuou alguns passos, vendo-o aos poucos se curvar. A respiração de Emmus tornou-se entrecortada e os batimentos de seu coração poderiam ser ouvidos por qualquer um, mesmo que não tivesse a audição tão sensível.

Uma luz dourada ergueu-se a seus pés, chamas vermelhas cortaram o chão como se desenhassem, uma estrela surgiu. O símbolo do poder dos deuses. Um circulo de magia fechou cada uma das pontas da estrela.

As chamas envolveram a luz dourada, o céu foi tomado pelo fogo quando asas negras moveram-se com graciosidade e o formoso dragão negro ergueu-se entre as nuvens.

A Terra Média tremeu, o poder expelido por seu corpo era intenso demais até mesmo para outro dragão suportar sem ser afetado.

Fallon avançou, a batalha pela Terra Média começara. A neve aos poucos era tingida de vermelho. As asas douradas de Fallon atingiram o peito de Emmus, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio por alguns segundos, mas antes de chocar-se contra o chão, deu um rasante, capaz de erguer uma parede de neve a sua volta, antes de voltar para os céus.

-Eu poderia dizer que você é um oponente louvável, mas seria mentira. Os deuses foram patéticos demais ao temer seus ancestrais e você, não se difere deles; Emmus falou, pousando com graciosidade sobre o topo de uma montanha.

Enquanto Fallon mantinha-se sobre outra, olhos nos olhos. De onde estava, sentia o cheio de sangue impregnando no ar, sabia que o escolhido dos deuses não suportaria outro ataque e pretendia acabar com ele, antes que Emmus tivesse chance de se recuperar.

Bateu as asas com força e adiantou seu ataque com agressividade. Emmus não teve como desviar, suportou o ataque frontal, bloqueando-o com as longas asas negras. A pressão sobre si era forte demais, não iria conseguir manter a transformação por muito tempo.

**-EMMUS!**

Ouviu o grito feminino, sentiu a mente turvar e começou a cair em limite vertical. Uma luz prateada envolveu o corpo do dragão quebrando a transformação, os longos cabelos negros tornaram-se prateados, aos poucos a imagem do jovem tornou-se translúcida.

As roupas antes tão negras quanto a noite tornaram-se brancas e uma armadura prateada envolveu-lhe o corpo. Asas brancas surgiram em suas costas no momento que alçaram vôo, impedindo a queda.

Olhou para os lados surpreso. Sentindo o coração bater mais forte, não estava sozinho.

_-Estamos nisso juntos;_ uma voz conhecida soprou a mensagem em seu ouvido.

-Mas o que...? –Fallon praguejou.

Uma longa espada de lamina vermelha surgiu nas mãos de Emmus, o poder se intensificou e as asas tão brancas como as de um anjo, impulsionaram-no para cima de encontro ao dragão.

A lamina vermelha cintilou quando as energias combinadas choram-se contra Fallon, uma forte explosão vez a terra tremer, enquanto o corpo inerte do jovem de melenas douradas caia sobre a neve vermelha.

Observou-o atentamente, enquanto as asas diminuíam a altitude que estavam, até pousar no chão. Olhou para sua própria mão, a lamina vermelhe tinha um brilho dourado no centro.

As asas explodiram numa infinidade de penas brancas, antes de desaparecerem caindo sobre a neve como fragmentos de estrelas. A espada desapareceu e caiu de joelhos.

Ofegou, sentindo a visão turvar, teria caído inconsciente se mãos delicadas não houvessem lhe envolvido as costas, puxando-o para um abraço carinhoso.

-Acabou; Anyra sussurrou.

Ergueu os orbes para a jovem de melenas negras, queria dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Jamais imaginou que seu poder chegaria a um nível tão monstruoso quanto aquele. Sm, monstruoso, pois nem mesmo Odin possuía um poder daqueles.

Porque Caos lhe gerara, se poderia ser um perigo a si próprio? –ele indagou-se, tentando se afastar. Poderia feri-la também, agora que não sabia mais seu próprio limite.

-Assim quis o Caos; Anyra sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo os arranhões que ali estavam, desaparecer. –É seu destino ser o Senhor dos Dragões; ela falou sorrindo.

O som de bater de asas ecoou por toda a parte, ergueram os orbes para o céu, quando viram uma infinidade de dragões pousarem sobre Ehnoryen. Alguns deles eram parecidos entre si, mas nenhum era um Dragão Negro como ele.

-Você é único, especial; Anyra falou sorrindo. –Por isso foi escolhido; ela falou

vendo um a um, os dragões tomarem formas humanas e se aproximarem, movendo-se com graciosidade e elegância pela neve.

Um deles tomou a frente dos demais, longos cabelos vermelhos e orbes dourados, parou a frente do casal, estendendo os braços cobertos por uma túnica branca, onde surgiu a lamina vermelha.

-Para o Senhor dos Dragões; Mirav - o Dragão de Fogo falou, abaixando-se de forma que o joelho direito tocasse a neve. O gesto foi repetido pelos demais, como um efeito dominó.

-Você é o único nesse mundo jovem e selvagem; Anyra falou ajudando-o a se levantar. –E o único, que tem o poder de mudar o destino;

**Continua...**


	15. Qui pro qua

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: **_**Qui pro qua**_**.**

**.I.**

Sentiram o cosmo do Escorpião dar um alerta e o de Mú se elevar drasticamente. Saíram correndo da mesa, sendo seguidos pelos demais igualmente preocupados.

-Por Odin!- Hilda exclamou chegando primeiro com Siegfried e Sennar.

-Milo o que aconteceu? –Dohko perguntou enquanto corria até ele, ignorando o fato de que teve de empurrar algumas pessoas da sua frente, para poder passar.

-Eu não sei, ele estava indo embora, quando aquela mulher apareceu, depois ele desmaiou; o cavaleiro falou agitando, enquanto tentava erguer o ariano e apontar para frente ao mesmo tempo.

-Que mulher? –o libriano perguntou seguindo a direção que ele indicara, mas não viu nada.

-Eu juro que tinha uma mulher ali; Milo insistiu.

-Vamos levá-lo para dentro; Aaron que acabara de chegar, falou aproximando-se do grupo.

Dohko assentiu e pediu que Milo se afastasse, os dois cavaleiros ergueram o ariano com cuidado, enquanto Alana corria para dentro do palácio, providenciar um quarto para ele.

-O que aconteceu realmente Milo? –Kanon perguntou enquanto os demais espectadores se reuniam a sua volta e observavam espantados o que acontecera em frente ao castelo.

Voltou seus olhos para frente e correu-os por toda a extensão do castelo, inclusive a longa escadaria lateral onde no cume ficava a estatua de Odin. Tudo que antes era neve tornara-se um imenso jardim de gérberas vermelhas, que brotaram misteriosamente sobre o gelo.

Ainda conseguia ver em sua mente o momento que o cavaleiro caíra sobre a neve e uma nuvem dourada erguera-se do chão. Fora muito rápido, mas quando ela se dissipou, lá estavam as flores.

-Eu juro, aquela mulher fez alguma coisa; Milo falou em tom sombrio.

-Eu nunca vi isso acontecer; Hilda comentou aproximando-se das flores e tocando-as para ter certeza de que eram reais.

-Uma vida que gera outra de igual valor; Sennar falou chamando-lhes a atenção.

-O que? – Amélia indagou confusa e igualmente preocupada com o ariano. Lançou um olhar preocupado para dentro do castelo, para onde Dohko e Aaron haviam passado.

Respirou fundo, sentindo sua cabeça começar a latejar, não passava de um leve incomodo, mas podia imaginar o aborrecimento que o ariano passava com algo tão freqüente como uma enxaqueca, a cada inferno astral.

-A Troca Equivalente ou Alquimia da Vida; o mago respondeu com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

–Não se pode criar algo, sem dar outra coisa de valor equivalente em troca; Milo falou voltando-se para ele. –Mas não explica de onde vieram as flores;

-Cosmo não é a vida, que queima como estrelas incandescentes dentro das pessoas? –Sennar indagou vendo-o assentiu. –As flores não têm vida?

-Mas...;

-Ele tinha cosmo demais acumulado em seu corpo e o estava reprimindo, uma hora ele iria precisar liberar isso; Sennar explicou calmamente. –Poderia ter sido na forma de outra coisa, mas as flores podem significar algo para ele e o subconsciente apenas executou a ordem.

Silenciosamente os cavaleiros de ouro trocaram um rápido olhar e assentiram, alem de compreender o que o mago queria dizer, também sabiam o que significavam as flores. Como se em comum acordo, todos voltaram para o hall do castelo, esperando por noticias sobre o cavaleiro.

**.II.**

Colocaram-no na cama, os longos cabelos que antes eram dourados agora haviam voltado ao lilás.

-Agora, ele só esta dormindo; Aaron comentou enquanto se afastava.

-Isso é estranho, o Mú nunca foi de ficar reprimindo o cosmo nem perdendo o controle; Dohko falou preocupado.

-Talvez seja algo com o inferno astral repentino;

-Quem sabe? Mas quem vai contar isso a ela? –o libriano indagou, cauteloso.

-Fique a vontade, sou jovem de mais para morrer; Aaron adiantou-se, dirigindo-se para a porta.

-Hei! –Dohko resmungou indignado.

-Desculpe, mas é a verdade; o aquariano falou dando de ombros. –Você sabe que se tratando do Mú, a Laura é igual uma leoa enfurecida protegendo um filhote. Não duvido que ela tenha tentado impedi-lo de vir pra cá sozinho... Então, não quero arriscar o meu pescoço contando a ela que ele não vai voltar tão cedo pra casa; ele completou.

Engolindo em seco, Dohko assentiu. Conhecia a jovem a tempo suficiente para saber o quanto ela se preocupava com o ariano e que acabaria com alguém sem dó nem piedade se tentasse machucá-lo e isso incluía qualquer aspecto de sua vida.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto retirava o celular do bolso da calça e buscava um número na memória. Com apenas um clique no _call_ esperou a chamada ser completada.

_**-Alô!**_

-Laura?

_**-Eu mesma, quem fala? **_–a voz do outro lado soou um pouco sonolenta.

-Dohko de Libra;

_**-Ah sim! Oi! Como vai? **_– ela perguntou despertando completamente.

-Bem; ele respondeu.

_**-Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_- Laura perguntou preocupada ao notar a hesitação dele.

-Ahn! Laura... Aconteceu; elo libriano falou respirando fundo.

_**-Foi o Mú, não é? Eu sabia! Eu disse para ele não ir, mas ele é tão teimoso... Grrrrrrrrrrr**_; ela resmungou, serrando os punhos nervosamente do outro lado.

-Ele esta dormindo; o cavaleiro falou tentando acalmá-la.

_**-O que?**_ –Laura quase gritou do outro lado.

-Ele desmaiou, não sabemos ainda porque, mas-...;

_**-A culpa é de vocês, ele vai para Asgard ver armaduras e tem de ficar lutando contra gigantes; **_ela esbravejou, fazendo-o afastar um pouco o telefone do ouvido quando a voz tornou-se mais aguda. _**–Ai não tem cavaleiros para cuidar disso não?**_

-Entendo que esteja preocupada, mas-...; ele foi cortado novamente.

_**-Preocupada? Imagina! Estou furiosa;**_ a jovem falou fazendo-o tremer do outro lado._**-Ouça bem Dohko, se ele esta só dormindo, é melhor que acorde no máximo em três horas e ligue para mim, dizendo se esta tudo bem. Ou cabeças irão rolar e isso não é apenas no sentido figurado entendeu? **_

Suspirou pesadamente, cancerianos e essa mania por cabeças; ele pensou com ar cansado ouvindo a linha ficar muda do outro lado antes que tivesse tempo de responder.

Não duvidava que Laura fizesse algo do tipo, mas quando se acalmasse iria entender que não era culpa deles o que acontecera, pelo menos pedia aos céus por isso.

Guardou o telefone e deu uma última espiada no cavaleiro adormecido, antes de deixar o quarto, Aaron provavelmente já deveria ter decido falar com Milo e os demais. Tomara que ele conseguisse alguma pista sobre a misteriosa mulher.

**.III.**

_Abriu os olhos um pouco desnorteado. Sentia-se cansado, mas com a mente relaxada, as dores de cabeça haviam cessado finalmente. Olhou em volta, encontrando-se numa clareira._

_Pela neve espalhada em toda parte, deveria estar em Asgard ainda. Sentou-se sobre um tronco de árvore tombado, tentando se localizar. Lembrava de estar saindo do palácio para voltar para casa. Não, não iria embora ainda._

_Iria para a taberna que Dohko lhe indicara para ver se conseguia alguma informação sobre o paradeiro de Mia. Era como se sentisse a presença dela constantemente por perto, mas não conseguia localizá-la e nesse momento não podia elevar seu cosmo demais._

_Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e franziu o cenho ao ver que eles estavam lilases novamente._

_Agora se lembrava de ter visto uma mulher se aproximando, ela falou algo que não conseguiu entender direito e depois tudo ficou escuro. Agora a questão era, onde estava?_

_-Esse é um mundo paralelo, entre o mundo dos vivos e a terra dos sonhos;_

_Quase pulou ao ouvir aquela voz, vinda de todos os lados falar._

_-Quem está ai?_

_-Já ouvi falar muito de você, meu jovem; a voz soou mais perto e a sua frente viu uma imagem se formar. Aquela mulher!_

_-É um guardião e um dos poucos que sabe usar cosmo e alquimia em total equilíbrio; a mulher falou aproximando-se com um olhar tranqüilo._

_-Quem é você? –ele perguntou cauteloso. Não eram muitos aqueles que sabiam sobre seus conhecimentos aprofundados em alquimia e na forma de canalizá-la usando o cosmo._

_-Pode me chamar de Ayres; ela respondeu. –Alguns me conhecem como Feiticeira de Gelo, mas eu sou apenas uma guardiã de lembranças, que existe desde que a terra era ainda muito jovem;_

_Uma brisa suave passou por ambos, era estranho, mas tinha a sensação de já conhecê-la. O mais assombroso de tudo, para os que olhassem de fora, era a incrível semelhança entre os dois. Desde o tom lilás dos cabelos ao verde intenso dos olhos. Era como olhar um espelho._

_-É bom que já esteja sentado, teremos uma conversa bem longa criança; ela falou._

_Ergueu uma das mãos e num gesto suave, a neve elevou-se do chão, formando uma cadeira em frente ao cavaleiro, onde ela sentou-se de maneira confortável, mantendo as mãos delicadamente sobre o colo._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apoiou-se na parede, tentando não escorregar. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se atordoada. Droga, Alberich avisara para não sair do quarto, mas ficou preocupada quando ele saiu correndo, depois de sentir um cosmo em alerta.

Estava inquieta e com medo de ficar cozinha. Tentou dar mais alguns passos, mas ofegou, sentindo que a testa pingava suor frio.

-Hei! Você esta se sentindo bem? –alguém perguntou se aproximando.

-Acho que não; Aldrey murmurou vendo um jovem de melenas loiro-acinzentado parar a sua frente.

-Onde esta Alberich? –Loki perguntou preocupado, sabendo que o cavaleiro nunca saia do lado da garota.

-Saiu para ver o que aconteceu na em baixo; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

-É melhor você sentar em algum lugar, você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento; o Guerreiro Deus falou passando um dos braços em torno da cintura dela e apoiou-a com o ombro, quando ela ameaçou cair.

-Loki, solte-a; a voz de Alberich soou no começo do corredor.

Ergueu os olhos a tempo de visualizar um brilho feroz passar pelos orbes esmeralda do cavaleiro, engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio de alerta correr pelo meio das costas.

-Ela não esta bem; Loki argumentou, mas foi rapidamente empurrado para longe da garota.

-Alberich; Aldrey sussurrou fracamente, com as pálpebras serradas.

-Xiiiii, estou aqui; ele sussurrou, suspendendo-a do chão.

Afastou-se surpreso com a reação dele, não estava acostumado a ver Alberich tão preocupado com os outros desse jeito. A não ser é claro, com a prima.

-O que fez a ela? –Alberich perguntou voltando-se para ele, que encolheu-se instintivamente de encontro a parede,.

-Ela estava assim quando cheguei; Loki tentou se explicar, mas recuou diante do olhar envenenado e compreendeu que o cavaleiro não queria uma resposta para a retórica.

-Se eu descobrir que fez algo a ela, eu mato você; Alberich avisou, antes de afastar-se com a jovem entre seus braços.

-Vai entender; Loki resmungou quando ele sumiu numa curva do corredor. –A gente tenta ajudar e é assim que somos recompensados. Puff!

Deu de ombros antes de rumar para seu próprio quarto, não estava interessado em todo aquele alarde e enquanto se mantivesse longe daquele mago, seria melhor. As coisas que ele lhe dissera ao longo do caminho, sobre o lado certo a se escolher, ainda lhe davam medo.

Não era a toa que ele fora escolhido por Alazar para vir a Asgard, representando os magos. Aquele homem era perigoso e pelo que compreendera, também tinha algo com relação ao santuário.

**.IV.**

Flocos de neve caiam sob o castelo novamente, como prenuncio de uma tempestade. Olhou pela janela, enquanto ouvia os passos do Escorpião de um lado para o outro da sala.

Aaron já havia avisado que Mú estava bem, apenas dormindo, mas a demora de Dohko era angustiante, como ele fora o último a sair do quarto e não voltava, poderia ter acontecido algo.

-Lembrei; Milo falou de repente assustando a todos.

-O que foi Milo? –Aldebaran perguntou vendo-o continuar a andar em círculos, com a mão no queixo.

-É tão ridículo, que ninguém pensou nisso antes; ele resmungou.

-Do que ele esta falando? –Mime perguntou, voltando-se para Kanon.

-Não faço idéia; ele respondeu dando de ombros sem entender também.

-Era por ciúme; Milo exclamou.

-Seja mais claro, por favor; Cadmo pediu, enquanto acomodava-se melhor em um sofá, com Alanis a seu lado.

-O motivo do Ares detestar o Mú, era ciúme; ele falou deixando os cavaleiros chocados.

-Ridículo! Isso é impossível; Alanis falou imediatamente.

-Não é não; Aaron falou, encostando-se confortavelmente na lateral da lareira, enquanto bebia distraidamente um copo de wisky, voltou seus olhos para o Escorpião e calmamente perguntou. –Mas como chegou a essa conclusão?

-Elementar meu caro Aaron; Milo falou fazendo pose de Sherlock Holmes. –Depois de estudar o comportamento dos _patos_ _do_ _santuário_, vi que a maior causa de '_ameaças de morte'_, são por causar de crises de ciúme;

-Milo, isso é alguma piada? –Kanon falou em tom de aviso.

-Não, é serio; o cavaleiro se defendeu. –O outro motivo é que, agora de pouco, aquela mulher que apareceu era muito parecida com a Eraen. Bem, não me lembro muito dela, mas quando vi aquela mulher, não consegui parar de pensar nisso;

-O que isso tem a ver? –Cadmo perguntou interessado,

-Vai dizer que o senhor não lembra dos _affairs_ dela com o Ares? –Milo falou voltando-se para ele.

-Mas onde entra o Mú nisso? –Aldebaran perguntou.

-Vocês são cegos ou o que? –ele exasperou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –É só reparar nos detalhes, cabelos lilases, a cor dos olhos. O tom de pele; ele falou agitado.

-Milo, você não esta querendo dizer que-...; Kanon começou.

-Existem muitos casos de pessoas que vivem em cantos extremos do mundo e sem serem parentes, são muito parecidos. E talvez esse seja um caso, mas de qualquer forma isso foi o suficiente para fazer o Ares se sentir ameaçado.

-Isso não tem muita lógica; Alanis falou aborrecida.

-Tem quando começamos a ligar os fatos; Milo a corrigiu.

-Que fatos? –Dohko perguntou entrando na sala depois de ouvir boa parte da conversa do outro lado da porta.

-Ares sempre teve um ciúme da Eraen, também... Um mulherão daqueles, só um idiota não iria querer exclusividade; o Escorpião completou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo alguns cavaleiros presentes, inevitavelmente assentirem, o que fez Alanis dar uma cotovelada no estomago de Cadmo, já que não estava perto dos outros o suficiente para fazer o mesmo.

-Ai...; ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela que estreitou os orbes, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Pelo que já ouvi falar, a Eraen chegava a passar uma grande temporada no santuário e depois, ficava até anos sem aparecer; ele falou. Nesse meio tempo acontece a chegada dos novos cavaleiros e com isso, você sabem...;ele falou gesticulando casualmente.

-Isso não explica nada; Alanis falou.

-Alanis, minha cara tia; Milo falou voltando-se para ela com um olhar complacente. –É uma pena que você nunca tenha visto um homem cego de ciúme, mas acredite, costumamos nos tornar pessoas realmente perigosas, quando sentimos uma tenra ameaça de traição pairando no ar; ele falou com um olhar sombrio.

-E muitos sabiam que o Giovanni só esperava um deslize do Ares para investir; Aaron falou casualmente.

-Giovanni? –Cadmo falou surpreso, vendo o amigo assentir.

-Muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, ouvimos boatos sobre esses dois e depois foi como se houvessem jogado um monte de areia em cima para acobertar; Milo falou pensativo. –É evidente que o Ares tomou um _passa fora_ da Eraen e tempos depois, quando o Mú apareceu, deve ter pensado uma infinidade de besteiras... O que apenas reafirma minha teoria de que foi por ciúme que ele fez aquela palhaçada toda;

-Uma forma de ferir a Eraen, mesmo que ela não estivesse por perto para ver; Dohko falou pensativo. –Tem uma certa lógica, mas não justifica aquela atitude deplorável;

-Não, mas se ele teve a própria desforra, porque ela não teria a dela; Aaron falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Do que esta falando, Aaron? –Kanon perguntou confuso.

-Longa história; ele desconversou levando o copo de wisky aos lábios novamente. –_Qui__ pro __qua__!_

-O famoso, toma lá, da cá; Alana falou, voltando-se para o aquariano. –Eu conhecia a Eraen e tive a oportunidade de conviver bastante com ela, mas não consigo vê-la como alguém vingativa;

-Ninguém sabe o limite da natureza humana, mas uma mulher traída é capaz de coisas que os deuses duvidariam; Aldebaran falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-E tem outro fator importante; Milo falou chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Qual? –Kanon perguntou.

-O Mú também não gostava muito do Ares, alias... Ninguém ia com a cara dele, ele era uma mala sem alça com os novatos, mas sempre pegou mais no pé do Mú;

-Que o Mú não gostava dele não é novidade; Aldebaran falou. –E o Ares passou a gostar ainda menos dele, depois de levar aquela surra, que o deixou desmoralizado com os novatos; ele completou relembrando o primeiro dia que ficaram sobre a supervisão do cavaleiro de prata e ele desafiou o ariano para um _tetê a tetê._

-Foi interessante; Milo murmurou abafando o riso. –Mas esse foi o gatilho, ambos se detestavam por motivos diferentes. Ai, era só mirar e disparar;

-É estranho como sempre buscamos uma resposta para isso, mas nunca notamos que ela sempre esteve perto; Dohko falou pensativo. –Apesar de conhecer Ares há muitos anos, ele sempre foi o braço direito do Shion e nunca pareceu se ressentir quanto à posição de cavaleiro de prata, bem... Pelo menos nunca demonstrou nada, quanto ao fato do irmão um dia ter de escolher um herdeiro, que possivelmente não seria ele;

-Talvez ele não demonstrasse, mas se ressentisse sim, por Shion ter passado a armadura para um estranho e não para ele que era da família. Assim ele estaria mais próximo de ser o Grande Mestre, mesmo se Saga e Aioros não fossem riscados da lista; Kanon falou.

-Mas a bomba estourou em efeito dominó naquela época. Saga sumiu, Aioros morreu, o Mú deixou o santuário, todos os que seriam os candidatos a próximo Grande Mestre não estavam lá para garantir o titulo; Aldebaran falou.

-Realmente, na falta de Aioros e Saga, quem assumiria por direito de sucessão era o Mú; Milo falou assentindo. –Ou no mínimo o Shaka, que tinha potencial equivalente na época;

-Mas voltando, quais seriam os motivos da Eraen para uma retaliação, sendo tão controlada? –Cadmo indagou.

-Lya; Aaron e Dohko falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Impossível; Alanis falou em tom de defesa.

-Alanis, não é por nada, mas eu a aconselho a não dar palpite sobre isso; Aaron falou em tom frio.

-Oras, porq-...;

-Porque você era a melhor amiga dela e vai defendê-la com unhas e dentes, mesmo nós provando, por A mais B que ela não valia nada; o aquariano falou em tom glacial, surpreendendo a todos.

-Ahn! Tem esse ponto também; Milo falou interrompendo o olhar mortal que um lançava ao outro.

-Não quero ser inconveniente, mas existem alguns aspectos que você não conhece dessa história Alanis, então não decida no lado de quem quer ficar, sem saber; Dohko a aconselhou. –Lya poderia ser uma boa amazona, mas como pessoa alguns trejeitos de sua personalidade eram questionáveis;

-Mas...;

-Agora se vocês tiveram outra teoria para explicar isso, eu aceito sugestões, porque essa certamente vai para o Livro dos Patos; Milo os interrompeu.

-Que seja, mas para saber a verdade só se o próprio Ares ou Eraen contassem, sem isso, vamos ficar apenas nas suposições; Kanon falou, lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado, por conta do livro de novo.

-O Mú é uma pessoa extremamente calma, cuja tranqüilidade é de fazer inveja a Shaka de Virgem, mas essa calma não se aplica a patos, falta de comunicação e pessoas que ele declaradamente detesta; Aldebaran falou. –Se ele encontrasse hoje com o Ares, é impossível saber o que aconteceria;

-Entretanto, convenhamos, a briga ia ser boa; Milo brincou. –Mas Dohko, diz ai, como ele está? –ele indagou mudando de assunto.

-Dormindo um pouco, só espero que ele acorde logo; ele murmurou engolindo em seco. –Mas é melhor vocês irem descansar, ele já passou a vocês o que tem de ser feito; o libriano completou.

-Se você quer assim; Milo falou dando de ombros, lançou um olhar de aviso a Aldebaran e os dois foram os primeiros a deixarem a sala, enquanto alguns ainda permaneceram mais um tempo ali.

**.V.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma mão acariciar-lhe a face e logo encontrou um par de orbes violeta sobre si.

-Você estava tendo um pesadelo, fiquei preocupada; Ariel falou, acomodando-se melhor sentada na beira da cama.

-Tive um sonho estranho; Emmus murmurou, remexendo-se na cama, afastando um pouco as cobertas.

-Sobre o que? –a jovem indagou curiosa, aliviada por vê-lo bem ao acordar. Desde que chegara notara-o inquieto e tenso.

-Sonhei com Freya; Emmus respondeu.

-A deusa nórdica que desapareceu; ela falou surpresa, vendo-o assentir.

-Ela falou sobre o coração de Ehnoryen ainda bater, que alguém precisava quebrar o esquife. O tempo é curto demais; ele sussurrou, com há voz um pouco tremula.

-Talvez não seja apenas um sonho; Ariel falou afastando alguns fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-O pior é que eu senti o cosmo dela perto, não sei, mas é como se o cosmo dela estivesse escondido por outra energia, que confunde as buscas;

-Quem sabe ela não quer ser encontrada;

-Mas é necessário; ele respondeu impaciente.

-Volte a dormir querido, você precisa descansar; Ariel falou carinhosamente, quando sentiu ele começar a se agitar novamente.

-Acho melhor não, tenho que resolver umas coisas e-...;

-Não seja teimoso, o que quer que seja, pode esperar; ela o cortou, fazendo-o se deitar novamente quando ele tentou se levantar.

Respirou fundo e afagando-lhe as melenas, cantarolou uma suave melodia, afagando-lhe os cabelos, até vê-lo adormecer completamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Segurou-se fortemente no braço de Mime, quando sentiu que iria cair. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, vendo a sala girar diante de seus olhos. Apenas ela, Siegfried e Mime ainda estavam ali, os demais já haviam se dispersado.

-Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir; Amélia murmurou, sentindo-se atordoada.

-O que foi? –Siegfried perguntou aproximando-se preocupado.

-Estou com dor de cabeça; ela falou passando a mão sobre a face, mas estranhou ao ver que tremia. –Acho que vou pra casa, quem sabe depois de dormir um pouco, não passe; ela completou.

-Eu te acompanho; Mime adiantou-se.

-Não seria melhor você ficar aqui? –Siegfried sugeriu.

-Não, esta tudo bem, é só cansaço mesmo; Amélia desconversou. –Ahn! Boa noite a todos; ela se despediu, saindo acompanhada por Mime.

Não queria preocupá-los, mesmo que a dor que sentia agora, passava bem longe de ser apenas um incomodo e estava a ponto de turvar-lhe a visão.

Precisava chegar em casa, depois que dormisse um pouco, aquilo passaria. Atravessaram a ponte em silêncio, concentrando-se em andar, um passo depois do outro. Uma fisgada forte lhe fez vacilar. Não faltava muito para chegar agora; ela pensou.

-Mia; Mime falou segurando-a quando ela caiu.

O grito da jovem gelou-lhe a alma, segurou-a entre os braços e assustou-se ao ver a blusa branca que ela vestia, colar-se ao corpo e um grande circulo vermelho surgir, exatamente no local que ela levara a flechada, anteriormente.

-Dói; ela sussurrou antes de cair inconsciente.

Correu com ela para o chalé, que estava mais preto agora do que o palácio. Pensou que ferimento estivesse fechado completamente, mas parece que por ela estar segurando tanto o cosmo, o corpo estivesse reclamando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bateu o pé impaciente, já abastecera o jipe no galpão onde deixavam os equipamentos e tudo fora checado. Gostava de dirigir no deserto, tanto quanto em vias normais, entretanto a adrenalina era ainda mais intensa ao correr pelas dunas.

O resto da equipe estava em caminhões, que seguiam com equipamentos e suprimentos para os dias que ficariam longe do Cairo. Faltava apenas mais um minuto para partirem. E ele ainda não aparecera.

Já deveria ter imaginado que aquele almofadinha não agüentaria o tranco; ela pensou rolando os olhos.

-Bom dia;

Quase deu um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz levemente enrouquecida atrás de si. Virou-se e ficou literalmente de boa aberta com o que viu.

A roupa social do dia anterior, fora substituída por uma calça e camisa de malha branca, que aderiam bem ao corpo esculpido, os cabelos estavam cobertos por um lenço, que os demais também usariam para trafegar pelo deserto e evitar respirar o pó.

Mas a postura que ele possuía, era como se fosse um beduíno, totalmente familiarizado com o deserto, ou quem sabe um sedutor príncipe árabe, já que o lenço mantinha apenas o contorno de seus olhos esmeralda a mostra e diante do seu olhar especulativo, não duvidava que aqueles lábios bem desenhados estivessem curvados em um sorriso atrevido.

-Bom dia; Samantha respondeu, irritando-se consigo mesma ao ver que o analisara por tempo de mais. Ele não trazia muita coisa, apenas uma mochila pendurada no ombro como no dia anterior.

-Então, vamos partir agora ou o lance de quatro da manhã era só fachada? –Shun indagou em tom de provocação.

-Agora; ela resmungou acenando para ele segui-la. –Desculpe, mas esse seu inteire-se no Templo dos Reis é algo especial ou só curiosidade?

-Um pouco dos dois; Shun respondeu, enquanto se aproximavam do carro.

Quis perguntar mais, mas sentiu que ele não iria falar, Shun era muito reservado, mas se descobrisse algo suspeito, não deixaria que ele colocasse aquela expedição em risco.

**.VI.**

Entrou no quarto do cavaleiro e sentou-se numa poltrona, com o laptop no colo, enquanto Leda ocupava seu quarto não seria de bom tom permanecer por lá.

Começou a digitar a continuação do que começara antes de sair correndo, mas poucas palavras haviam sido transferidas para a folha em branco, quando uma lembrança surgiu em sua mente. Risos, uma conversa agradável e um clima caloroso, mesmo diante do inverno eterno da Sibéria.

Parecia que aquilo havia acontecido a tanto tempo, não apenas a três ou quatro anos atrás; ele pensou com ar nostálgico.

_**-x-**_

_-Gracinha? Definitivamente isso destrói a confiança de um cara; o cavaleiro falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos negros._

_-Não seja radical; a jovem falou sorrindo e tal sorriso tão cristalino e encantados chegava até os orbes violeta, tornando-os ainda mais intensos do que já eram . –Só acho fofo, homens românticos;_

_-Fofo! Agora sim me sinto desmoralizado; ele brincou, fazendo uma expressão desolada._

_-Ah não seja chato; ela falou dando-lhe um tapinha no braço. –Mas então, vai me deixar contar o resto ou vai me interromper de novo?_

_-Você manda __cherriè__; ele respondeu acomodando-se melhor no tapete felpudo em frente à lareira._

_-Já te disse o quanto é sexy seu sotaque francês? –a jovem falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, enquanto levava uma taça de vinho tinto aos lábios, deixando-os carmim quando os umedeceu sedutoramente com a ponta da língua, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar intenso do cavaleiro._

_-Agora é você quem esta desviando-se da história; ele provocou._

_-Você provoca depois não agüenta; ela falou deixando a taça de lado e ficando aquele olhar nele, apenas nele, como se mais nada existisse fora daquelas paredes._

_-Você é melhor nesse jogo do que eu, apenas isso; Aaron respondeu quando ela inclinou-se sobre si e tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, deixando os dedos deslizarem pelos fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos e depois, para as fartas mechas em seus ombros, um grande contraste entre os fios de um dourado platinado dela._

_-Nada que não mude com a pratica; a jovem sussurrou, pousando a mão sobre o peito dele, para em seguida empurrá-lo sobre o tapete e de maneira esguia, deslizou sobre ele, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre se peito._

_Fios dourados e negros entrelaçaram-se no o tapete e as respirações tornaram-se mais pesadas, a essência de rosas era capaz de embriagar-lhe os sentidos, como fizeram desde a primeira vez em que haviam se encontrado._

_-E a história? –Aaron falou enlaçando-lhe a cintura, antes de rolar para o lado, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e o tapete. _

_Ouviu-a ofegar e a face de pele alga ganhou um leve rubor que mascarava sobre a imagem inocente, suas verdadeiras intenções. Sorriu levemente, antes de roçar-lhe os lábios de maneira provocante e deixar as unhas finas e vermelhas arranharem levemente as costas do cavaleiro, tirando-lhe um baixo gemido dos lábios._

_-Ela pode esperar; Freya respondeu num sussurro._

**_-x-_**

Deu um salto da poltrona quando foi bruscamente tirado de suas lembranças por um grito. Deixou o laptop em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona e levantou-se rapidamente, para ir até onde o ariano se encontrava.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Kanon perguntou entrando correndo com Dohko.

-Esse dia parece ter setenta e duas horas e não vinte e quatro; Aaron falou colocando a mão sobre a testa do ariano e vendo finas gotículas se acumularem ali. –Ele esta com febre;

-Mas quando eu sai, ele estava só dormindo; Dohko falou preocupado.

-Semana passada aconteceu à mesma coisa, ele desmaiou e logo veio a febre; Kanon falou.

-Vou falar com Alana e ver o que podemos fazer; Dohko falou retirando-se.

Um alto gemido escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro, que encolheu-se na cama com uma expressão de dor.

-É como se ele tivesse sido ferido, mas não há marca alguma; Kanon falou.

-Ele esta muito quente, vou atrás do Dohko, pegar uma bacia e panos. O cosmo não é capaz de extinguir a febre, então temos de usar os métodos antigos; Aaron falou.

Assentiu vendo-o sair, batendo a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo e afastou-se um pouco da cama.

-Pode sair; ele falou sem voltar-se para trás.

Uma imagem surgiu no quarto, saindo das paredes como se fizesse parte das pesadas cortinas do cômodo, observou-a atentamente e não demorou a reconhecer a jovem de longas melenas vermelhas presas em uma trança alinhada, trajando um antigo vestido vitoriano, em tom bordô e bordado com fios dourados.

Seus olhos eram verdes como duas esmeraldas, mas pareciam também, olhos astutos e sagazes como uma serpente. Ela parecia bastante à vontade aparecendo ali, vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

-Ele vai ficar bem; Medéia falou calmamente.

-Não sei como, já é a segunda vez que isso acontece; Kanon exasperou preocupado.

-Nada é por acaso cavaleiro, mas fique tranqüilo, a pior parte já passou, o cosmo acumulado gerava as dores de cabeça, que foram descarregadas, mas se recuperar completamente não dependera dele; ela falou calmamente.

-Não entendo; ele sussurrou confuso. –E o que você tem a ver com isso?

-Digamos assim que, todos têm um anjo da guarda; a jovem falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –E digamos também, que eu decidi que iria cuidar dele também;

-Uhn? –Kanon murmurou confuso. O que ela queria dizer com 'cuidar dele também?' o cavaleiro se perguntou.

-Quem sabe um dia você entenda; Medéia falou sorrindo. –Até lá, seja um bom amigo...;

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a jovem já havia desaparecido. E com ela, foram todas as respostas para as perguntas que ele não havia feito; Kanon pensou frustrado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Foram poucos os que desceram para o jantar naquela noite e a ausência dos outros chamou a atenção. Deixando um clima tenso e pesado na mesa.

-O que aconteceu com aquele cavaleiro? –Bado perguntou num sussurro para Fenrir.

-Qual deles?

-O que desmaiou?

-Eu vi o namorado da Alana ir correndo para a cozinha atrás dela e pelo que eu entendi, é porque ele esta com febre agora;

-Estranho; Shido sussurrou.

-Muitas coisas estranhas vêm acontecendo ultimamente; Thór falou.

-Vocês acham que o que Aaron fez, vai ocorrer com as outras? –Shido perguntou.

-O teste? –Fenrir indagou vendo-o assentir. –Parece que sim, mas quanto mais rápido resolvermos isso, melhor;

-Estamos correndo contra o tempo, por mais difícil que seja; Urs comentou.

-Mas é estranho que tenhamos recebido só um ataque até agora; Haguen comentou.

-Por isso vamos ficar de olho, outros podem vir a qualquer momento; Feris falou com ar sombrio, enquanto os demais apenas assentiam.

**.VII.**

Terminou de cobri o ferimento e finalmente ela se aquietou. Tocou-lhe a testa sentindo-a ainda mais quente.

Provavelmente a febre iria se intensificar, suspirou pesadamente, o ferimento já deveria ter fechado, mas abriu e a fizera perder muito sangue novamente. Porque Amélia simplesmente não contava para ele a verdade de uma vez e parava de se esconder?

Ficar reprimindo o cosmo já estava dando resultados negativos. Saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha pegar mais água, aquela noite seria longa; ele pensou deixando o quarto e mal notou que um espectro de luz desprendia-se das paredes e com raios cálidos iluminava o cômodo gelado.

-Criança teimosa e inconseqüente; Ayres sussurrou, aproximando-se da beira da cama. –Seria tão mais fácil se você confiasse no poder daquilo que sente...

Observou a face pálida da jovem e suspirou. Essa juventude, em sua época as coisas eram tão mais simples; ela pensou afagando as melenas prateadas.

Deixou os fios escorrerem entre seus dedos e aos poucos eles foram se tornando negros novamente, uma tenra nuvem prateada ergueu-se o chão, fazendo as paredes do quarto cintilarem como se estivessem repletas de estrelas.

-Tempos difíceis virão, menina; Ayres sussurrou. –Você não estará sozinha e em breve, terá a resposta para todas as suas duvidas, mas por hora é necessário que você descanse, acima de qualquer coisa; ela completou antes de ouvir o som de passos na escada novamente.

Aos poucos as luzes esmoreceram até se apagarem completamente e ela desaparecer, como se nunca estivesse estado ali.

**-x-**

**.: História Dentro da História – De onde vem os bebes? :.**

Jogou-se na grama e olhou para o céu, as nuvens moviam-se com o vento e tinha formas engraçadas, ouviu uma movimentação a seu lado e sorriu quando virou-se e encontrou a tia ali.

-O que esta fazendo, querido? –Alexandra indagou.

-Estou entediado; a criança respondeu. –Mamãe vai demorar para voltar? –ele indagou.

-Não sei quanto tempo ela terá de ficar fora dessa vez; a jovem respondeu afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Mas porque não vai brincar com os filhos de Mirov?

-Preferia poder brincar com Amélia; ele desconversou. –Tia, vai demorar muito para ela nascer?

-Ahn! Acho que um pouco querido; Alexandra falou desconsertada. –Eu não sou nem casada;

-Mamãe também não e nem por isso eu nasci de um repolho; a criança respondeu deixando-a chocada.

-Emmus; Alexandra falou.

-Tia, acha que eu não sei? –a criança falou distraidamente traçando desenhos no céu com a ponta do dedo. –Mamãe ainda tem problemas com o conselho porque não quis se casar com alguém daqui e me teve mesmo assim;

Assustou-se com a percepção aguçada da criança, ele mal saíra das fraldas e muitas vezes já o vira enfrentar outros dragões centenários, como um adulto já formado.

-Mas não me importa que papai não esteja aqui. Não se sente falta do que não tem e tio Ydashi conversa bastante comigo; ele continuou.

-Mas Ydashi não...;

-Ele falou que sou parecido com vovô; Emmus falou pensativo. –Tia, você conheceu meu avô?

-Não, mas minha avó e minha mãe sim; Alexandra falou.

-Queria ter conhecido ele, mamãe também fala que pareço com ele e que vou ser um dragão tão forte quanto ele;

-É claro que vai criança; ela falou sorrindo.

-Então tia, quando vou poder brincar com a Amélia? –ele insistiu em saber, fazendo-a engasgar.

-Ahn! Só quando você tiver idade para saber que os bebes não nascem em árvores; Alexandra brincou, embora estivesse com a face em chamas, por conversar aquilo com uma criança.

-E nem com as cegonhas, pelo que tio Ydashi falou; Emmus comentou. –Ele falou que na natureza tudo é feito em pares para manter o equilíbrio, o que torna ridículo a teoria de que é a cegonha que trás os bebes;

-Eu vou matar aquele lagarto; Alexandra resmungou.

-Mas ele não quis me dizer o resto; o pequeno resmungou aborrecido. –Mas tia, de onde vem os bebes então, se não é do repolho nem da cegonha? –ele perguntou com um olhar inocente.

-Já chega Emmus; ela o cortou.

Porque Eraen não estava ali para passar por aquilo, depois reclamava, mas na hora de passar pela saia justa e driblar as perguntas curiosas do pequeno, ela sumia. Muito conveniente.

-Mas...;

-Vamos para dentro que esta na hora de você tomar banho; Alexandra falou dando por encerrada a conversa.

**Continua... **


	16. Extremos

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Extremos.**

**.I.**

Conteve um suspiro exasperado. Pelo menos agora sabia que a próxima geração que viesse a partir de si, não teria problemas do coração, se levasse em consideração à lei da evolução de Darwin; ele pensou.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto arrumava as cobertas sobre a jovem. Se fosse contar todos os sustos que ela lhe pregara até agora. Poderia ter tido um enfarte fulminante.

-Alberich; Aldrey sussurrou, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

-Estou aqui com você; Alberich sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Deveria ser uma espécie de epidemia, porque até onde sabia o cavaleiro de Áries também passara mal. Tomara que não fosse algo na comida, se não... Antes do dia nascer, outros tantos estariam de cama também; ele pensou preocupado.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, afastou-se da cama e foi até a lareira, reavivou as chamas, ciente de que Aldrey agora apenas dormia, não estava com febre como das últimas vezes, embora o dia que a encontrara saindo do castelo como em transe, ainda lhe preocupasse e lhe tirasse o sono.

-_Você não pode negar-se a aceitar sua natureza_; a voz da jovem chegou até si, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

Voltou-se para ela, que parecia estar com febre. Franziu o cenho e deixou o tição no suporte e aproximou-se novamente da cama.

-_Eu já vi muito...;_ ela falou num sussurro.

-Aldrey? –Alberich chamou cauteloso, mas não obteve resposta.

-Mais de mil vidas se passaram desde a última batalha... Muitas vidas se perderam até ele estar pronto;

Ela estava falando sozinha, ou com alguém que não podia ver? –Alberich se perguntou olhando para os lados. Não sentia variação de cosmo nenhum, mas aquilo tinha de vir de algum lugar.

_-Você precisa aceitar que esse é seu destino; _Aldrey sussurrou, com a voz distante, como se aquele de quem ela falasse, estivesse se afastando. –_Eu sinto que você quer acreditar...; _a voz tornou-se ofegante. –_Emmus! Asgard precisa de você;_

Um estrondo forte fez-lhe dar um pulo da cama, as janelas tremeram quando uma furiosa tempestade começou a cair la fora, raios cruzavam o céu e iluminavam totalmente o cômodo.

-Alberich;

Virou-se ouvindo a jovem lhe chamar, com os olhos abertos, embora o castanho sempre brilhante das íris estivessem opacas agora.

-Estou aqui; ele falou ajoelhando-se a seu lado na cama.

-Frio; ela sussurrou.

Envolveu-lhe em mais uma coberta a aquecendo. Parece que aquela noite seria mais fria que as anteriores; ele pensou.

-Aldrey; Alberich chamou novamente, enquanto ela começava a fechar os olhos.

-O que você quis dizer com aquilo? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Não entendo; a jovem balbuciou fracamente.

-Sobre mais de mil vidas, Emmus? - ele falou.

-Não lembro, o que eu disse? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Esquece, apenas descanse agora; o cavaleiro sussurrou. Pressioná-la não traria as respostas que queria.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Vagava por um lugar diferente, não se lembrava de já ter visto um lugar como aquele; ela pensou. Os pés descalços tocavam a grama verde e molhada de orvalho. Conseguia ouvir o som de vozes animadas ao longe, mas não via ninguém._

_Deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte, era como se já houvesse estado ali. Um imenso lago de águas azuis e cristalinas chamou-lhe a atenção. Aproximou-se cautelosa, vendo seu reflexo na água._

_Lembrava-se de ter desmaiado, a dor era muito intensa e sentiu o momento que o ferimento havia aberto novamente. Não sabia por que, poderia jurar que ele estava bem fechado, quando o curou com o cosmo._

_Uma brisa suave passou por sua face, arrepiando-lhe a pele. Sorriu, era tão agradável estar ali, embora não soubesse que lugar era aquele._

**-**_**Vamos menina, reaja;**_

_Virou-se para trás em busca daquela voz, mas não encontrou ninguém._

_-__**Esse lugar não existe mais, você não pode ficar aqui;**__ a voz insistiu._

_Sentiu os olhos nublados, viu a paisagem campestre a sua frente transformar-se. Não havia mais grama e sim neve. Tudo fora congelado, parado no tempo num episódio de pura destruição._

_Atrás de si viu um castelo, uma fortaleza sólida, impenetrável e sombria, não parecia em nada com os castelos de contos de fadas que já ouvira falar, tão brancos e lindos._

_-__**Ser forte não é apenas manter o cosmo poderoso, seu espírito tem de estar fortalecido;**_

_Sentiu uma presença atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver uma mulher de longos cabelos lilases que caiam graciosamente pelas costas se aproximar. Seu olha era calmo e sereno, quase terno, quando aproximou-se de si._

_Ela lhe lembrava tanto alguém..._

_-Você é Eraen? –Amélia perguntou confusa, quando o nome surgiu de repente em sua mente._

_-Não; ela limitou-se a responder._

_-Mas...;_

_-A batalha esta só começando criança; Ayres falou, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-a virar-se para o lago novamente. –Não fique segurando toda essa energia dentro de você. Que apenas lhe fará mal;_

_-Eu não posso liberá-la; Amélia respondeu. Não, não podia se quisesse ainda manter a identidade de Amélia e não ser reconhecida como Mia._

_-Tempos difíceis estão chegando, você precisara estar pronta para superar tudo que vier; Ayres falou antes de desaparecer._

Sentiu o mundo girar diante de seus olhos, caiu sobre o chão, sentindo a neve tocar sua pele, mas não causar frio. Aos poucos a vista escureceu e caiu inconsciente.

**.II.**

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados e jogou-os por cima dos ombros, estava cansada, mas prometera a Alana ir até a estufa pegar acerolas para um suco.

A antiga senhora acreditava que o cavaleiro de Áries poderia ter contraído alguma gripe ao chegar em Asgard, por não estar acostumado com todo aquele frio. Então o melhor jeito de resolver isso seria a base de muita vitamina.

Ninguém sabia se isso seria eficaz, mas preferiam tentar do que deixá-lo sucumbir a febre.

Segurou a cesta nas mãos, enquanto abria a porta. A estufa era maior que o normal, graças a isso algumas árvores frutíferas podiam crescer ali dentro e sobreviverem ao frio de fora. Graças ao teto de vidro a luz da lua iluminava o suficiente dali de dentro para que pudesse andar pelos corredores.

Logo cairia uma tempestade, ao longe já podia ver os raios cortando o céu. Nunca imaginou que veria Asgard mergulhar no caos como agora; ela pensou.

-Droga, ainda está muito escuro; Nora reclamou, seguindo em frente. A arvorezinha estava justamente num ponto pouco iluminado e se não tomasse cuidado iria tropeçar.

Deveria ter pego uma lanterna na cozinha, mas como quis terminar logo aquilo se esqueceu. Aproximou-se da árvore e começou a recolhê-las, colocando-as dentro da cesta que tinha em mãos.

-Sabe, para uma raposa, você é bastante descuidada; uma voz grave e levemente enrouquecida falou a suas costas.

Deu um pulo assustada, virou-se para trás rapidamente, mas com a escuridão não pode ver ninguém.

-Quem está ai? –Nora perguntou na defensiva.

-Se fosse um inimigo, você já estaria morta, menina; Milo falou surgindo ao lado dela.

Deu um grito e teria se afastado rapidamente se ele não houvesse segurado seu braço.

-Mas não quer dizer que você esteja segura aqui comigo; ele falou com um leve sorriso malicioso a surgir em seus lábios.

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou assustada.

-É uma pergunta bastante capciosa, se levarmos em consideração todas as oportunidades que ela nos abre; Milo provocou, encurralando-a entre ele e uma bancada de bonsais.

-Olha aqui s-...;

-Xiiiiiiii; ele sussurrou, pousando um dedo sobre os lábios da jovem fazendo-a corar furiosamente. –Agora você escuta e eu falo;

Um forte trovão cortou o céu iluminando-os brevemente, a tempestade estava cada vez mais próxima agora.

-Já passei por muitas guerras nos últimos vinte anos menina e sei quando alguém tempo potencial ou não;

-Do que...; ela parou diante do olhar de aviso dele.

-Você é uma mulher muito bonita, Nora; Milo falou num sussurrou rouco, acariciando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos.

Estremeceu, sentindo um arrepio correr sua espinha, quando sentiu a unha fina e afiada roçar a linha de seu pescoço, onde uma veia pulsou.

-Bonita demais para enterrar sua vida, numa terra condenada como essa;

-Asgard é minha casa e vou lutar por ela; a jovem falou, dando-lhe um tapa na mão e esquivando-se.

-Junto com aquele bando de fedelhas prepotentes? –Milo falou sarcástico. –Você não duraria um minuto em uma batalha;

-Isso não é da sua conta; ela rebateu.

-Não, não é, mas como cavaleiro achei que fosse meu dever lhe avisar que sendo fraca do jeito que é, despertar a armadura é perda de tempo; o cavaleiro falou em tom arrogante.

-E porque acha isso? –Nora indagou em tom frio, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Competência não se consegue de um dia para o outro; ele falou a provocando.

Se ele queria irritá-la, havia conseguido, ela pensou perdendo a calma. Os orbes violeta cintilaram perigosamente, mas ele não estava disposto a recuar, não quando as coisas só estavam começando a ficarem interessantes.

-É! Hora do show; ele murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Três suspiros aliviados ecoaram pelo quarto, finalmente a febre cedera. Embora o cavaleiro ainda estivesse dormindo, já trouxera um pouco de paz ao libriano que olhava a todo momento para o relógio, como se esperasse a jovem de melenas azuis aparecer ali como um anjo vingador segurando uma foice para lhe mandar de volta ao reino de Hades.

Tudo bem que Laura não era assim tão sanguinária, mas conhecia o temperamento da canceriana e tal qual, Mascara da Morte, ela sabia ser sádica quando queria. E sim, podia aparecer a qualquer momento, mesmo ignorando a barreira de energia que envolvia o castelo e que impedia o uso de telecinese.

Entretanto, daquela garota podia se esperar tudo, principalmente pelo fato dela ser imprevisível e esse silêncio de Laura, somando ao fato do cavaleiro não ter acordado, lhe causavam um embrulho no estomago. Será que depois de tantos anos, aquela garota ainda lhe faria ter uma ulcera nervosa, com suas ameaças terroristas?

-Vamos esperar até amanhecer, para ver se vai continuar estabilizado; Aaron falou calmamente.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Dohko resmungou.

-Será que é alguma virose? –o aquariano ponderou.

-Não sei, semana passada foi a mesma coisa; Kanon respondeu, chamando a atenção de Dohko.

-Como assim?

-Ele desmaiou do nada, foi quando eu cheguei de Dublin. Ele ficou dois dias desacordado, queimando em febre e delirando; o geminiano explicou.

-Você lembra do que ele falava? –o libriano indagou.

-Não fiquei muito tempo com ele. Ilyria e Aishi é que ficaram; Kanon explicou. –Mas teve uma hora que eu ouvi Ilyria falar que ele não parava de chamar pela Mia, parecia preocupado com ela; ele falou vendo Dohko e Aaron trocarem um olhar preocupado.

-Você sabe onde a Mia está? –Aaron perguntou casualmente.

-Não, quando eu cheguei ao santuário, ela não estava mais lá e sempre que conversamos por telefone, ela nunca deu a entender que ia sumir assim; Kanon respondeu, também intrigado com a atitude da amiga.

-Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa que não saibamos; Dohko falou.

-Por exemplo? –Kanon indagou.

-Ela estar precisando de ajuda e não ter como contatar ninguém; o libriano falou. –Mas não temos como adivinhar, já que ela não disse aonde ia;

-Ela é de Asgard, não é? –Aaron perguntou de repente.

-...; o geminiano assentiu.

-Certo, bem é melhor vocês descasarem, amanhã pensaremos em como resolver isso; ele falou mudando de assunto, mas mesmo Dohko já se dirigindo para a porta, notou em seu tom de voz que aquilo ainda não havia acabado, Aaron estava tramando alguma coisa.

**.III.**

Andou inquieto pelo quarto, Mime fora acompanhar Amélia até o chalé, mas até agora não voltara. Estava começando uma tempestade e isso poderia ser muito perigoso.

Agora era pior, já que Loki estava de volta, ficava ainda mais preocupada. Desistiu de continuar ali, vestiu uma blusa pesada, amarrou um cachecol no pescoço e saiu.

Se ele já estivesse voltando, se encontrariam no caminho; ela pensou.

Desceu as escadas e rumou para a saída da cozinha. Franziu o cenho tendo a impressão de ver algo se mover dentro da estufa, mas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Era só impressão; Anieri concluiu. Assoviou, ouvindo Hórus responder com um pio de cima de alguma árvore. Confiante de que o pássaro lhe seguia, deixou o castelo, mal notando que era seguida e mais tarde, viria a descobrir que esse poderia ter sido um erro fatal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

É! A garota era boa; o cavaleiro pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. Depois de vasos e janelas serem quebrados, alguns rasgos em sua camisa favorita e uma costela quebrada, estavam ambos aquecidos o suficiente para não prestar atenção nisso e continuar a lutar.

-Vai desistir agora que estava começando a ficar excitante; Milo provocou.

-Oras, seu...; Nora resmungou apoiando-se em uma bancada para colocar-se em pé.

-Como eu disse, você se daria melhor como modelo, do que como valkiria; ele gracejou.

-Cale a boca; ela gritou ao avançar.

Suspirou pesadamente, lutar com Shina era mais interessante, estava na hora de fazer as coisas pegarem fogo.

Elevou seu cosmo apenas o suficiente para alongar a unha vermelha do indicador, na mão direita. Antes que Nora pudesse se aproximar uma fina linha vermelha cortou o espaço entre ela e o cavaleiro.

-Mas o q-...; a valkiria estancou confusa.

Fora muito rápido e antes que pudesse perceber uma dor lancinante espalhou-se por seu braço.

-Essa é a primeira das agulhas escarlate; Milo falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Cada uma irá atingir um ponto vital de seu corpo, formando a constelação de Escorpião. Antáres será a última que ficara bem aqui; ele falou pousando a unha vermelha na direção do próprio coração. –Até agora somente duas pessoas sobreviveram após a segunda agulhada, mas você... Não creio que seja possível, fraquinha do jeito que é; ele provocou.

-Agulhas; ela murmurou, pousando a mão no ombro e sentiu-o ficar úmido com o sangue que saia do ferimento.

Era um furo quase imperceptível se não fosse pela dor. Respirou fundo e tentou manter-se firme, se ele queria briga iria ter, não deixaria que um idiota arrogante daqueles colocasse sua honra de valkiria em xeque.

Não sabia como combater aquele golpe, mas poderia se esquivar até descobrir.

-E la vai à segunda;

Não teve tempo de desviar, pois ele mal terminou de falar e a agulha atingiu-lhe o abdômen.

-Droga; Nora falou caindo com os joelhos no chão, a dor era insuportável e sua visão começou a embaçar.

-Espero que você não ache que o inimigo iria avisar cada vez que for atacá-la; ele falou impassível. –É melhor lutar para valer se não terei de matá-la;

Levantou-se com dificuldade, mas mal apoiou o pé no chão, sentiu a terceira agulha perfurando sua pele, na direção da coxa. Ofegou caindo no chão novamente, ele não estava brincando, prova disso era à estufa destruída.

Precisava pensar. Ande pense; repetiu a si mesma nervosamente. Pense e viva, ou ele vai matá-la.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviu o pio do falcão de gelo, o pobre animal deveria estar aflito depois do que acontecera. Caminhou pela neve, mantendo a garota protegida entre seus braços e bem enrolada numa capa para lhe proteger o frio.

Ela fora até que bem longe, do palácio antes de perceber que estava sendo seguida e receber o primeiro ataque.

Queria que houvesse tido outra forma de despertar a armadura. Achava um pouco desleal machucar aquelas jovens, que já sofreriam tanto quando a guerra chegasse.

Continuou a andar, como Mú dissera, aquelas armaduras eram perfeitas, depois que o falcão despertara, perdera todo o peso do metal que possuía quando ela vestira a armadura pela primeira vez.

Ouviu-a suspirar pesadamente, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Aquela jovem lutara contra si, como um falcão selvagem, em busca de sobrevivência.

Ainda lhe faltava muito, mas o primeiro passo já fora dado. Faltava pouco agora. Só esperava que Milo houvesse tido sorte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A tempestade caia furiosamente sobre Asgard, sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços e apenas os estreitou, oferecendo-lhe calor e proteção.

-Nunca vi uma tempestade assim em Asgard; Hilda comentou.

Um estrondo irrompeu o céu, fazendo-a instintivamente encolher-se.

-Nem eu; Siegfried respondeu, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

Recostou-se na poltrona em frente à janela, mantendo-a aninhada em seu colo. Aquela era uma das noites mais tensas que já vivera em Asgard. Nem mesmo quando Hilda estivera sob o poder do anel de Nibelungo, sentira tanta tensão no ar.

Estava preocupado com Mime e Amélia também, ela dissera que estava tudo bem, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com a amiga, mas não podia deixar o palácio agora, teria de esperar amanhecer; ele pensou.

-Será que isso quer dizer, que receberemos outro ataque? –Hilda perguntou, dando um suspiro tremulo.

-Não sei, agora tudo é possível; ele respondeu pensativo.

-Será que não teremos um dia de paz, para respiramos aliviados? –ela se perguntou, tristemente.

-Quem sabe se ele estivesse aqui, as coisas seriam menos complicadas; Siegfried falou, pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

-Quem? –Hilda perguntou curiosa.

-Emmus; ele respondeu.

-Não me diga que acredita nessa história da Leda, de que ele realmente existe? –ela perguntou, rindo.

-Não é apenas uma historia Hilda; Siegfried falou serio, fazendo o sorriso dela esmorecer. –Você ainda não estava em Asgard, quando Eraen veio aqui uma última vez, antes das primeiras guerras começarem;

-O que quer dizer? –a jovem indagou confusa.

-Ela tinha um filho, pouco mais velho que eu, na época; o cavaleiro falou, com o olhar vago para as janelas. –Depois que as guerras começaram e Ehnoryen foi destruída, ele foi dado como morto;

-Eu já ouvi algo sobre isso; Hilda falou com pesar. –É uma pena que tantas crianças tenham passado por isso; ela falou, mas viu-o negar com um aceno.

-Há pouco mais de um ano, quando estive em Moscou, resolvendo algumas coisas sobre as propriedades da família no banco; Siegfried continuou e parei em uma loja de jóias, para comprar isto; ele falou, apontando a correntinha no pescoço dela, cujo pingente repousava entre seus seios agora. –Eu o vi, parece loucura, mas assim que vi aquele homem no meio da praça central, tive certeza de que aquele garoto de anos atrás não morrera... Hilda, o filho de Eraen está vivo; ele falou sério.

-Mas porque não aparece então? –ela indagou confusa.

-Ele deve ter algum motivo, mas era ele, eu tenho certeza. Emmus esta vivo e não duvido que ele já esteja em Asgard; o cavaleiro completou de maneira enigmática.

**.IV.**

Não sabia por quanto tempo apagara, a última coisa que se lembrava era estar lutando contra o Escorpião e ambos colocaram abaixo a estufa de Alana.

Sua cabeça latejava, mas tentou se mexer, enquanto todo seu corpo reclamava de dor. Estava inquieta, teve a impressão de ouvir a voz do cavaleiro, mas sentiu o corpo relaxar ao um pano quente foi colocado sobre sua testa.

_Não sabia onde estava nem como chegara ali. Será que havia morrido?_

-Você expandiu seu cosmo todo de uma vez; Milo sussurrou, enquanto limpava os arranhões de sua face com o pano. –Por isso não consegue abrir os olhos; ele falou ciente de que ela já estava consciente.

_Então era isso, não lembrava-se de nada._

-Você despertou a armadura. Aldebaran foi buscar algo para você e sua amiga comerem, vai ajudar a repor as energias; ele explicou, enquanto a mantinha levemente arqueada com um dos braços nas costas da jovem para que pudesse cuidar dos ferimentos enquanto seu cosmo se recuperava, para fazer o resto depois.

Relaxou sentindo-se quente e mais calma até adormecer. Observou a face desanuviar e suspirou cansado. Estavam na sala principal do palácio. Como não encontraram Dohko àquela hora da madrugada, tiveram de usar aquele cômodo para acomodar as garotas.

Colocaram a lareira para trabalhar com força total, já que o frio aquela noite aumentara ainda mais, pegaram todos os cobertores que encontraram nos quartos e trouxeram até lá, improvisando camas próximas ao calor da lareira.

Como elas haviam queimado muito cosmo, o corpo ficaria frio durante um tempo, por isso era imprescindível que as mantivessem aquecidas e evitassem uma hipotermia.

Duas já estavam ali, logo iriam atrás de mais garotas. Faltavam apenas Adélia, Coralina, Ceres, Sisi. Sabia que Amélia estava fora daquela lista, não precisou o ariano falar para perceber que ele cuidaria da garota pessoalmente.

-Milo; Aldebaran chamou, enquanto entrava na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-O que é? –ele perguntou curioso, sentindo um cheiro gostoso chegar até si e seu estomago imediatamente reagiu. Depois do que acontecera no chá das cinco, não tivera nem apetite para comer algo e com todas as preocupações que se sucederam, esquecera-se completamente de comer.

-Caldo de feijão com carne. É mais espesso e vai ajudar. Foi à única coisa que consegui pensar para fazer agora; ele explicou colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro na sala. –Alem do mais, da pra beber;

-...; Milo assentiu, pegou uma caneca que o cavaleiro lhe estendia e segurou Nora entre os braços novamente, de forma que ela pudesse apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto assoprava o conteúdo da caneca, para garantir que ela não fosse se queimar. –Nora; ele chamou com suavidade.

Ouviu-a balbuciou algo, aproximou a caneca de seus lábios e ouviu-a aspirar o ar. Ela poderia estar inconsciente, mas seus sentidos já estavam respondendo, o que era um bom sinal. Não demorou para que ela tomasse o conteúdo da caneca, assim que seus lábios encostaram na mesma.

-De vagar; ele sussurrou, deixando-a dar o primeiro gole e controladamente foi lhe dando o resto.

-Quem será a próxima? –Aldebaran perguntou, enquanto repetia o mesmo processo do cavaleiro, com Anieri.

-Aquela menina de cabelos azuis; ele respondeu. –Se não me engano, se chama Adélia;

-Você vai, ou eu vou? –o taurino indagou.

-Eu vou; Milo respondeu. –Amélia explicou para mim como são as técnicas dela, então já vou adiantando, alem do mais você tem que fazer mais disso pra gente; ele brincou erguendo a caneca.

-...; Aldebaran assentiu.

**.V.**

Prendeu o lenço sobre a face de forma que ele lhe cobrisse o nariz. Estava morrendo de sono, mas tinha de ficar acordado, principalmente porque sua adorável guia estava evidentemente de péssimo humor.

Também, quem não estaria ao ter de acordar as quatro da matina e dirigir pelo deserto.

-Vamos levar pelo menos três horas para chegarmos até lá; Samantha explicou.

-Pelo que ouvi dizer, existem pirâmides por todo deserto; Shun comentou tentando puxar conversar e ver se pelo menos com isso, ela ficava um pouco mais calma, porque seu sexto sentido dizia que o mau humor dela não era apenas por causa de sua presença ali; ele pensou lembrando-se de vê-la conversar com um homem antes de saírem e ele parecer igualmente aborrecido.

-Sim, alguns são visitados mais por saqueadores e outras, ainda estão enterradas na areia; Samantha falou. –Por isso sempre temos de andar armados;

Ele instintivamente baixou os olhos, seguindo a direção que a jovem apontou e viu na cintura dela, algo oculto pela jaqueta de algodão, mas pelo formato, não era difícil saber o que estava ali.

-O que vocês estão buscando no Templo dos Reis? –ele perguntou curioso.

-O professor Lachey esta há muito tempo tentando encontrar a tumba dos Cavaleiros de Rá;

-Como? –Shun perguntou interessando.

-Alguns anos atrás, nós encontramos uma sala segreda em Quéops com alguns hieróglifos, que contavam que Rá - Deus supremo do Sol, teve um dia que lutar contra Seth, seu filho mais velho pelo trono da Terra. Osíris seu filho preferido fora morto e Isis, sua filha ainda estava rodando o mundo em busca de seu corpo, para trazê-lo de volta ao mundo dos vivos;

-Uhn! Continue por favor;

-Osíris e Isis deveriam gerar o herdeiro dos deuses, mas Osíris não podia ter filhos, então Seth o matou e tentou ficar com Isis, mas ela fugiu; Samantha explicou enquanto reduzia um pouco a velocidade. –Então, Seth a caçou pelo mundo todo, levando o caos e a desordem junto consigo, esperando que Isis cedesse;

-Suponho que ela não cedeu; ele comentou, vendo-a negar com um aceno.

-Então Rá jogou seus raios solares sobre a Terra, fazendo delas nascerem vinte e cinco guerreiros para lutarem pela Terra, graças a eles, muitos séculos mais tarde foi atribuído no Egito o ciclo das vinte e quatro horas;

-E o vigésimo quinto? –Shun perguntou, intrigado.

-Vinte e quatro lutaram contra Seth durante os anos que ele perseguiu Isis, isso foi o suficiente para atrasá-lo e dar a ela, a chance de encontrar Osíris e trazê-lo de volta. A guerra durou seis anos e teria ido alem se Rá não houvesse convocado seu mais valoroso guerreiro; Samantha falou. –As lendas dizem que por ser o vigésimo quinto ele tinha um poder que os outros jamais sonharam em ter;

-Como ele se chamava?

-Ojezed; ela respondeu sem notar o olhar chocado dele. –Ojezed recebeu de Rá o poder do tempo, assim ele poderia existir a qualquer momento durante as vinte e quatro horas do dia;

-Ojezed não quer dizer...;

-Desejo! –ela falou. –Sim, mas ele já foi chamado de vários nomes. Aqui o conhecemos mais como Ismeth, uma palavra sem tradução, digamos assim, é uma forma de definir "Alguém que esta aqui e ali, mas em nenhum lugar";

-Ismeth; ele murmurou pensativo.

-Ojezed parece mais interessante para quem vê de fora, mas ao longo dos anos muitos outros nomes surgiram, principalmente porque Ismeth não aparece para qualquer um. Sempre existe uma hora e um momento certo para isso acontecer; ela completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Entendo;

-Ah! Alguns dizem que já viram Ismath com a forma de uma mulher, cabelos longos e prateados, mas a pele tão negra quanto uma noite sem estrelas e olhos incandescentes como as chamas de uma vela. Outros que era um homem, de porte altivo como um verdadeiro guerreiro. Mas ninguém pode provar ao certo que isso seja apenas uma lenda ou não;

-Mas porque o professor quer encontrar a tumba? –Shun perguntou intrigado.

-Porque agora são poucos os que conhecem a história. Logo ela vai se perder e ninguém mais vai procurá-la. Atualmente você só ouve falar de Nefertit, Cleópatra ou Tutan Camon, mas e os outros... Aqueles guerreiros que lutaram por essa terra, dando suas vidas e tudo o mais para fazerem à diferença? –ela falou veemente. –Eles merecem que alguém lute por eles;

-...; ele assentiu, compreendendo a necessidade dela de manter a história viva.

-Hoje se você perguntar a alguém qual é o Enigma da Esfinge, ninguém sabe; Samantha exasperou.

Deu um baixo suspiro, o destino da lenda dos cavaleiros não era diferente, mas o que Samantha lhe falara era interessante. Será que o tempo todo estivera buscando pela fonte errada? Era obvio que a matriz da historia era o Egito, mas estava procurando por Ojezed, quando o certo seria Ismeth.

Mas depois pensaria nisso, agora tinha mais é que se concentrar no caminho; ele pensou, quando sentiu a roda traseira derrapar numa duna e por pouco, muito pouco não fazê-los capotar.

**.VI.**

Abriu os olhos sonolenta. Nossa, não se lembrava de já ter estado com tanto sono assim; ela pensou.

-Como se sente? –Mime perguntou, lhe chamando a atenção.

Virou-se, seguindo a voz do cavaleiro e encontrou-o sentado em uma poltrona do outro lado do quarto.

-Como se não dormisse há séculos, o que aconteceu? –Amélia perguntou confusa, lembrando-se vagamente do sonho que tivera com a estranha mulher e suas mensagens enigmáticas.

-Seu cosmo se descontrolou, o ferimento abriu e você queimou de febre a noite inteira;

-Jura? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Estranho, só me lembro de estar com dor de cabeça; a jovem murmurou. Um estalo fez-se em sua mente e lembrou-se de que em determinada parte do sonho sentira uma dor aonde a flecha estivera alojada, ele deveria ter se aberto por estar a tanto tempo reprimindo seu cosmo; ela pensou.

-É e você não foi à única a ter uma noite de cão; Mime continuou.

-O que aconteceu? –Mia perguntou preocupada, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

-Parece que foi uma epidemia de febre, porque Siegfried passou hoje cedo aqui e disse que o cavaleiro de Áries também ficou mal de madrugada e que ninguém mais sabia o que fazer para abaixar;

-O Mú; Amélia falou assustada. –Eu preciso ir até lá; ela falou jogando as cobertas de lado e teria saltado da cama se Mime não tivesse a segurado.

-Você não vai a lutar algum agora e como eu disse, foi de madrugada. Agora ele já esta melhor pelo que Siegfried falou;

-Tem certeza? –ela insistiu.

-Sim; Mime respondeu. –Mais tarde se quiser, vamos ao palácio. Agora você vai descansar; ele completou, arrumando as cobertas sobre ela novamente e fazendo-a sossegar.

Embora ele mesmo ainda estivesse inquieto com algo que sentira de madrugada, com Loki de volta ao castelo não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com Anieri, mas pelo que Siegfried lhe disse de manhã ela estava bem no castelo, mas algo no olhar do cavaleiro não lhe convenceu.

Iria tirar essa história a limpo quando saíssem mais tarde; ele pensou e se Loki chegasse perto dela novamente, ah... não seria aquele mago recém chegado que iria salvar o couro daquele ordinário.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceram conversando animadamente as escadas, haviam poucas pessoas na mesa para o café aquela hora. Franziu o cenho ao ver o sobrinho num canto afastado dos demais e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Bom dia; Cadmo falou.

-Bom dia; os outros responderam num resmungo, mas Milo apenas moveu a cabeça e continuou o que fazia.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –Alanis perguntou preocupada.

-Vou falar com ele, só um minuto; Cadmo falou soltando o braço que tinha enlaçado a cintura da jovem e foi até onde o Escorpião estava. –Milo!

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, sem erguer os olhos da xícara de café em suas mãos.

-Esta tudo bem? –Cadmo perguntou colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, mas ouviu-o gemer baixinho e se esquivar.

-Sim; Milo limitou-se a responder.

-Mas o que...; Cadmo parou ao vê-lo com uma das mãos enfaixada e se não fosse pela gola alta, tipo role, que havia na blusa bordô que ele usava. Poderia visualizar bem o corte que ele tinha pouco abaixo da orelha e que descia ao longo da garganta.

-Estou bem tio, não é nada de mais; Milo respondeu em tom frio, puxando a gola de forma que ela voltasse a cobrir o ferimento.

-Como nada de mais, quando isso aconteceu? –Cadmo exasperou preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco some; ele falou sem se abalar.

-Milo Odisseus Elytis, você não vai me convencer que não é nada, eu exijo saber a verdade; Cadmo falou em tom de ordem.

-Tio, preocupe-se com a sua namoradinha, que da minha vida cuido eu; Milo falou levantando-se bruscamente, jogando a cadeira no chão, quando deixou a sala intempestivamente.

Pretendia seguir o sobrinho, mas sentiu a mão de Alanis em seu braço, lhe detendo. Viu-a balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados, como se dissesse que não iria adiantar insistir naquilo agora.

-Deixe-o Cadmo; Aldebaran falou entrando na sala.

-O que aconteceu Aldebaran? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Nada Cadmo, ele só esta cansado. Começamos os testes ontem e ele passou a noite acordado; o taurino respondeu calmamente. –E Milo fica um pouco sensível quando não dorme direito;

-E aqueles machucados, o que são? Falta de sono também? –Cadmo falou sarcástico.

-Quando ele estiver pronto, vai lhe procurar para conversar Cadmo, até lá, deixe-o em paz para lamber as próprias feridas; ele completou, passando pelo casal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou as três jovens dormindo profundamente nas camas improvisadas. A lareira estava a todo vapor como no começo da noite. Mas o calor ainda era insuficiente.

Olhou através das janelas, lembrando-se com amargura, o quão penoso fora lutar contra Adélia.

Instintivamente tocou a garganta, ainda não podia curar com o cosmo. Toda a energia que tinha, fora para curar os ferimentos dela.

Antes de enfrentar Adélia, pensou que todas sem exceção fossem petulantes e achassem que não tinham nada mais a aprender, mas ela provou o contrario. Adélia sabia que precisava evoluir para despertar a armadura e estava aflita porque não conseguia.

Deu um pesado suspiro, nunca tivera uma luta tão difícil quanto aquela. Enfrentar os espectros de Hades era mais fácil. Uma vez há muito tempo atrás, assistira um documentário sobre águias, ainda se lembrava do arrepio que sentiu quando viu uma águia real pairar pelo chão e fincar suas garras numa cobra.

A águia lutou para se manter viva e sobreviver ao veneno da serpente, que reagiu com igual fúria, ao receber o ataque. Eram dois oponentes do mesmo nível que lutavam por sobrevivência. Mas aquela cena ficou em sua mente durante muito tempo e naquela noite lembrara-se dela, como uma extensão daquilo que estavam vivendo.

-_Acha que eu não sei que é por minha própria culpa que a armadura não desperta? –_o tom soou desesperado.

-_Saber disso não muda o fato de que há providencia as serem tomadas;_

_-Vá para o inferno, você não sabe de nada; Adélia gritou. –__Não sabe nada__, sobre tudo que passamos para chegar ate aqui. Para alguns ser um Guerreiro Deus ou uma Valkiria é motivo de gloria, para nós é um verdadeiro inferno. Principalmente porque esse status foi lavado com o sangue de nossas famílias que morreram, quando aquela maldita profecia de Freya disse que nós éramos as escolhidas;_

Respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça no vidro frio. A garganta estava um pouco dolorida e era de se surpreender que ainda conseguisse falar, porque ela chegara bem perto de atingir as cordas vocais com o golpe que lhe dera.

Não queria ter lutado daquele jeito com Adélia, alias, queria outra forma de resolver isso.

-_**Há momentos que precisamos esquecer de nós mesmos e nossos sentimentos para podermos realmente ajudar;**_ ouviu uma voz conhecida soar em sua mente.

-Mas é cruel; Milo sussurrou.

-_**Não, é uma parte de nós, que ainda não temos força para enfrentar;**_

-Não entendo; ele balbuciou.

-_**Todos têm um lado bom e outro ruim. Tudo depende de qual você alimenta primeiro;**_

_**-**_Mas...;

-_**Às vezes é necessário libertarmos o lado ruim, para descobrirmos nosso limite. Só assim você poderá saber o quanto de força você precisará para controlá-lo;**_

_**-**_Nunca ergui minha mão contra mulher alguma desse jeito, nem amazona;

-_**Nem sempre fazemos as coisas que queremos, ou só as que nos agradavam. Não sou a favor disso também, mas infelizmente quando as coisas têm de acontecer, acontecessem sem que possamos controlar;**_

-Pensei que fosse avesso a essa história de destino; Milo falou suspirando cansado.

**-Isso não é destino, mas chama-se livre arbítrio. Nós escolhemos o caminho que vamos seguir. Se você chegou a isso é porque muitos fatores contribuíram para esse final;**

-Isso não ajuda muito; ele falou com um sorriso melancólico.

-_**Lembre-se escuridão é apenas ausência de luz;**_

_**-**_Albert Einstein, interessante; Milo murmurou ao recordar-se da frase celebro do cientista.

-_**Infelizmente, só cabe a nós mesmos encontrarmos nossa luz e sempre perdemos algo no processo;**_

_**-**_Você já sabe o seu? –ele indagou curioso. Lembrando-se de todas as coisas que haviam discutido no dia anterior, após ele desmaiar e também as perguntas que vinha se fazendo a muito tempo.

-_**Já, há muitos anos atas eu vivi algo que exigiu muito de mim, mais do que eu estava preparado para dar, mas aconteceu;**_

_**-**_E é por isso que seus cabelos mudando de cor, agora? –o cavaleiro não pode evitar perguntar.

-_**É, mas o importante é você não perder a fé em si mesmo. Ainda haverão momentos que você desejará que o mundo acabe, mas não se esqueça de quem você é ou daqueles que acreditam em você;**_

_**-**_...; Milo assentiu silenciosamente.

Deu um baixo suspiro, afastou-se da janela no momento que sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro sumir, virou-se para ver como as garotas estavam, mas quase desmaiou de susto quando viu as três em pé muito bem dispostas.

-Nossa, parece que faz um século que eu não dormia tão bem; Nora comentou, arrumando as roupas que estavam levemente amarrotadas.

-Eu ainda tenho um pouco de sono; Anieri murmurou bocejando, mas já afastando as cobertas e se levantando.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –Adélia perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Ahn! Sim; Milo balbuciou confuso. –Mas era pra vocês só levantarem amanhã; ele falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Por quê? –Anieri perguntou.

-Pelo tanto de cosmo que vocês queimaram; ele respondeu.

-Milo, o que-...; Aldebaran parou, entrando na sala e encontrando-as em pé. –Já acordadas?

-Estamos bem; as três falaram rapidamente.

-Estranho; Aldebaran falou confuso, até virar-se para o Escorpião e seu olhar tornar-se ainda mais intrigado. –Já curou os ferimentos?

-Não, eu...; Milo parou ao ver a bandagem em sua mão cair e não encontrar mais o corte que havia ali, passou a mão pela garganta e notou que o corte que tinha ali também havia sumido.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Nora perguntou confusa.

-Sumiram; Milo murmurou antes de voltar-se para o taurino. –Aldebaran, por acaso o Mú já acordou?

-Não, ainda esta dormindo. Parece que a febre deu uma trégua, mas ele ainda não deu sinais de que vai acordar, o Dohko parece estar a ponto de subir pelas paredes; ele respondeu.

Estranho, ele ainda não tinha cosmo suficiente para se curar sozinho, nem mesmo fazer as garotas acordarem antes do prazo calculado. Mas podia jurar que conversara com o cavaleiro, mas como ele fizera tudo aquilo dormindo?

-Por quê?

-Nada não; Milo respondeu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Acho melhor vocês irem comer alguma coisa e repor as energias. Depois passem o resto do dia descansando;

-Mas...;

-Vocês estão bem agora, mas enquanto podem, descansem; ele as cortou.

Sem outra alternativa as garotas assentiram, sabendo que contrariá-los não era um bom negócio.

-Uhn! Sabe, lembro que sonhei com algo que tinha um cheiro muito bom; Nora comentou.

-Acho que posso providenciar isso, venham comigo; Aldebaran falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, deixando a sala. Se elas estavam com apetite, quer dizer que a recuperação seria ainda mais rápida.

Observou-as seguirem o cavaleiro, mas viu a jovem de melenas azuis deter-se na saída.

-Desculpe;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou confuso vendo Adélia voltar-se para si.

-Ahn! Pelas coisas que eu disse, sabe...; Adélia falou sem graça. –Você só queria ajudar e eu acabei perdendo a cabeça;

-Fique tranqüila, você não foi à única que quase perdeu o controle; ele a tranqüilizou. –Agora vá, eles estão esperando;

-...; Adélia assentiu.

Por mais que ela dissesse, não iria esquecer aquele episodio tão facilmente. Agora, mas do que nunca queria que o ariano acordasse e lhe desse algumas explicações. Queria saber até onde poderia ir, sem perder o controle e acima de tudo, saber do que era capaz. Viver nessa incerteza, era pior do que correr o risco e saber a verdade de uma vez.

**.VII.**

Delicados flocos de neve caiam pelo chão, criando um belo tapete branco. Embora todos ali aparentassem certa calma, uma tênue nuvem de tensão estava pairando no ar.

-Mas que raios! –a voz de Alana vindo da cozinha sobressaltou a todos que ainda tomavam café na sala de jantar.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Dohko indagou levantando-se da mesa e saindo correndo. Kanon e alguns cavaleiros o seguiram.

Atravessaram a cozinha a passos rápidos e surpreenderam-se ao ver a jovem do lado de fora do palácio, com uma cara de quem queria matar alguém.

-Alana?

-Olha isso aqui; ela falou apontando uma colher de pau para o nariz do libriano, quase o acertando, antes de indicar a estufa.

-Ahn! Bem...; Dohko balbuciou surpreso ao ver o local totalmente destruído.

-Quem me explica isso? –Alana indagou exasperada.

Kanon e Dohko se entreolharam...

-Parece que um gigante passou por aqui; Ceres comentou.

-Talvez algo menor; Kanon sugeriu casualmente.

-Eu não quero saber "o que" fez isso e sim, quem vai arrumar? -Alana falou voltando-se para Dohko e Kanon, fazendo-os engolir em seco.

-Nossa, um gigante passou por aqui? –Milo indagou casualmente enquanto se aproximava.

-Não vou comentar sobre isso; Alana falou lançando um olhar mortal a todos ali.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, foi por uma boa causa; Kanon tentou justificar, mas engoliu em seco e desviou da colher de pau que voou em sua direção. –Oh mulher nervosa! Dohko, da um jeito! –ele falou indicando exasperado a valkiria.

-Eu não, tenho amor aos meus dentes e já vi como ela fica irritada; ele falou colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e dando de ombros.

-Mas como aconteceu isso? –Haguen perguntou confuso, não se lembrava de ter ouvido barulho algum na noite anterior.

-Ahn! Bem...; Milo balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e sorrindo sem jeito.

-Já era de imaginar que para o estrago ser desse tamanho, tinha de ser você; Cadmo falou, agora compreendendo porque ele estava todo machucado.

-Detalhes!

-Então, vai demorar muito para estar tudo novo? –Alana quis saber, mas antes que alguém tivesse tempo de responder essa pergunta, um cosmo cálido manifestou-se no ambiente.

-Vocês estão sentindo isso? –Fenrir indagou olhando para os lados, buscando a origem do cosmo, mas surpreendeu-se como os demais ao verem os cacos, janelas e portas da estufa serem envolvidos por uma aura douradas e aos poucos pairarem no ar.

-De quem é esse cosmo? –Alana perguntou vendo os fragmentos da estufa aos pontos se juntarem como se formassem um grande quebra-cabeças.

-Mú; Dohko respondeu ao ver pouco a pouco a estufa ser reconstruída, como se a luta entre Milo e Nora jamais houvesse acontecido.

-Pensei que ele estivesse dormindo ainda? –Milo falou intrigado, mas não se surpreendeu, afinal, não tinha duvidas de que mesmo inconsciente ainda, fora o cavaleiro a falar consigo e a despertar as valkirias. Mas como, ainda era um mistério.

-Por Odin! Como alguém pode ter tanto poder assim? –Coralina indagou abismada.

-Você ainda não viu nada, acredite; Dohko falou sem pensar.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Dohko? –Milo indagou na mesma hora.

-Ahn! Nada não; ele desconversou. Ah! Mas se ele soubesse...

**.VIII.**

**_A Terra ainda era muito jovem quando tudo começou, a Era de Ouro ainda não havia sido erguida, mas deuses e outros seres místicos já caminhavam por esse solo cheio de vida e grandes esperanças._**

_**Dizem que o tempo é como as águas do mar, trás conhecimento, experiência e uma infinidade de possibilidades, mas também se as chances são desperdiçadas, voltam para o meio do oceano e na próxima vez que se aproximarem da praia, não vão ser mais as mesmas.**_

_**Como diria um antigo filosofo grego, você jamais poderá se banhar num rio duas vezes, porque na segunda vez, nem você nem o rio, serão os mesmos.**_

_**É interessante pensar que alguns conceitos que nasceram há muitos séculos atrás, ainda permanecem sem resposta e continuam sempre os mesmos hoje.**_

_**Como alguns sentimentos que se tornam imutáveis, mas que com o passar do tempo ficam tão intensos que chega a doer. Sade definiria isso como "prazerosa agonia".**_

_**Mas com todas as coisas que já vi e vivi, creio que são por tais sentimentos, essas avassaladoras agonias é que nos permitem viver plenamente uma viva inteira mesmo que em um dia.**_

_**Por amor, reis enfrentaram o inferno de perto, cavaleiros veneraram deusas, rainhas e fadas.**_

_**Por amor queimamos o último fio de vida e esperança para fazer a diferença e continuar apenas que por alguns segundos existindo nessa Terra.**_

_**Por amor inimigos se tornam aliados e no fim, é só isso que importa...**_

_**Onde esta o limite da razão. Que não na paixão que nos consome?**_

_**Aqui, nestas paginas que ao longo dos anos fui preenchendo arduamente com a ajuda de amigos e outros tantos, vou falar sobre um conto tão velho quanto o tempo, tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser.**_

_**De duas pessoas que mal eram amigas, mas que inesperadamente tiveram seus caminhos cruzados, causando uma pequena mudança, pequena para não dizer nada.**_

_**Juntos descobriram o que podiam mudar e o que estava errado. Sempre iguais, mas continuaram em frente, sempre com a certeza de como quando nasce o sol.**_

_**Este é um romance, sim... Mas não sobre príncipes encantados, fadas e duendes. E não começa também como o típico conto de fadas com o famoso 'Era uma vez'. Entretanto, posso dizer que sim, termina com um 'Para todo o sempre'.**_

_**Enfim, esse é o prólogo, a forma que encontrei de contar ao mundo como funciona a Troca Equivalente, um conceito tão velho quanto o tempo, mas que coloca a prova tudo aquilo em que acreditamos.**_

_**Por Aaron Bering.**_

Parou de digitar quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, olhou para o relógio no canto inferior a direita da tela e surpreendeu-se ao ver que já amanhecera. Salvou o arquivo e rapidamente desligou o laptop.

-Entre! –Aaron falou.

-Alana disse que você ainda não tinha tomado café; Leda falou hesitante, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, pela frestinha que abrira na porta. –Então, pensei que bem...; ela balbuciou, empurrando a porta e entrando com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Não precisava se incomodar; ele respondeu cauteloso, ao ver a bandeja repleta de coisas para um bom café-da-manhã.

-Não foi; Leda falou colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa que ele tinha a seu lado da poltrona. –Seu amigo já esta melhor? –ela perguntou lembrando-se de ter ouvido vozes exaltadas de madrugada, porque alguém não estava bem e descobriu que era o ariano, quando encontrou cedo com Alana na cozinha.

-Agora ele esta só dormindo, mas de madrugada ele teve bastante febre, depois deu uma trégua, agora de pouco ameaçou esquentar de novo, mas parece estar finalmente cedendo;

-Que estranho; ela murmurou confusa. –Será que não é alguma espécie de intoxicação alimentar ou coisa parecida. Porque falei com Alana agora de pouco e ela disse que Amélia e Aldrey não passaram muito bem, também;

-As duas tiveram febre? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Aldrey parece que não, mas acho que ela não se recuperou bem da gripe que teve após cair no lago de gelo, já que nas últimas duas semanas ela sempre tem uma recaída, mas Amélia já saiu daqui não passando muito bem;

-O que ela tinha? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Pelo que entendia era um principio de enxaqueca, mas o estranho é que ela teve febre quando chegou em casa. Mime ficou com ela a noite toda, porque só no fim da madrugada que a febre cedeu um pouco;

-Ela sempre tem isso? –Aaron perguntou.

-Não sei; Leda respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas é melhor tomar o café antes que esfrie; ela falou timidamente apontando para a bandeja.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

-Não por isso, mas... Ahn! Antes de ir, gostaria de lhe perguntar algo; ela falou sentindo-o ficar imediatamente tenso.

-Pergunte, se vou responder é outra história; ele falou casualmente, levando a xícara de café aos lábios.

-O que a gente precisa pra chegar ao nível dele? –Leda indagou, apontando para o cavaleiro.

Ponderou por alguns segundos, sem encontrar uma forma clara de explicar isso a ela que não ferisse seu ego.

-Treinar bastante e ter muita disciplina; ele falou, usando o mesmo método que um dia usara para fazer Kamus entender que ele não despertaria o sétimo sentido só pulverizando paredes de gelo.

-Só? –Leda perguntou incrédula.

-A principio sim; Aaron respondeu divertindo-se com a expressão frustrada dela, conteve um sorriso ao tomar mais um gole de café.

-Então ta; Leda falou dando de ombros. Sabia que não iria conseguir a resposta toda, mas com certeza ele teria um bom motivo para não contar. –É melhor eu ir; ela falou hesitante aproximando-se da porta.

-Leda!

-Uhn?

-Você saberia me dizer se aqui na redondeza, tem alguma caverna de gelo? –Aaron perguntou antes que ela saísse.

-Tem, as garotas sempre vão caminhar lá, parece que ela é inteira de gelo por dentro. Tipo aquela Fortaleza da Solidão do Super Man; ela explicou.

-É muito longe daqui?

-Não, acho que no máximo quinze minutos a pé; ela respondeu. –Por quê?

-Depois você poderia me indicar o caminho, gostaria de dar uma olhada lá?

-Claro, é só me avisar quando quiser ir e eu lhe levo; a jovem respondeu animada.

-Obrigado, mas...; antes que ele pudesse dizer que ela não precisava ir junto, a valkiria já havia saído.

Respirou fundo, enquanto servia-se do lanche que estava na bandeja, se o que ouvira estava certo, iria encontrar algumas coisas interessantes naquele lugar, mas precisava de um jeito de driblar a marcação de Leda, as informações separadas nada queiram dizer, mas juntas não podiam cair na mão de qualquer pessoa; ele pensou preocupado.

Se ao menos _ela_ estivesse ali, seria uma preocupação a menos, mas quando pegasse Anteros. Ah! Ele teria sérios problemas; Aaron pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alongou os braços, sentindo as juntas estalarem. Em breve estaria pronto para enfrentar todos aqueles bastardos que um dia roubaram o trono de seu pai. Não iria permitir que um ser vivo na Terra Média, saísse ileso de sua vingança; ele pensou, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

A janela não estava mais quebrada como antes, conseguira apagar os vestígios da estada do Guerreiro Deus ali e pelo sangue que encontrara nas ruas, ele não deveria estar mais vivo.

Agora o que lhe intrigava era aquela energia que sentira. Um poder muito intenso para ser ignorado. Não era possível que Asgard contasse com um guardião tão poderoso. Talvez fosse algum mago que estivesse de passagem.

Ouvira um bêbado na taberna comentar que o palácio esperava a chegada de um mago, por isso passara aqueles últimos dias ali dentro, sem arriscar-se a sair. Sentira a presença de Eldar e Sindar em Asgard também, junto com aquele maldito anão ferreiro. Nador!

Ah! Mas eles também pagariam, todos eles... Se aquele pirralho não estivesse morto, também acabaria com ele. Esse sim, lhe daria muito prazer em matar; ele falou, bufando exasperado e uma nuvem de calor saiu de suas narinas.

-Meu lorde; a voz de Christine chegou até si.

Voltou-se para ela, encolhida num canto do cômodo, ainda se recuperando. Levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da jovem de melenas douradas, viu-a se encolher instintivamente, mas apenas abaixou-se e delicadamente afastou alguns fios que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-Você sabe que não vou tolerar mais falhas, não é? –ele perguntou suavemente enquanto segurava-lhe a mão e puxava-a para cima, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Sim meu lorde, prometo que isso não irá acontecer novamente; ela balbuciou, tremendo, quando os dedos finos e frios prenderam-se entre as fartas mechas douradas e a respiração quente dele chocou-se contra sua face.

-Ótimo, porque da próxima vez, quero que a encontre; o dragão falou num tom sombrio.

-Pensei que quisesse o-...;

-Não, será arriscado demais, a vigilância no palácio estar mais rígida e há um intruso que pode nos descobrir; o dragão falou. –Mas em breve ela estará longe da proteção do palácio e ai, quero que você acabe com ela...; ele completou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, antes de tomar os dela num beijo que estava longe de ser suave.

Todos eles iriam pagar e em breve, ele seria o próximo Senhor dos Dragões, como seu pai deveria ter sido.

**Continua...**


	17. De ja vu

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**n:a/ Obrigada a Flor de Gelo, Krika Haruno e Carol Coldibeli pelos comentarios maravilhosos no capitulo anterior. E Hana-Lis aqui vai o capitulo tão prometido. Ademais, espero sinceramente que todos curtam.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: De ja vu.**_

**.I.**

Sentou-se no banco de cedro com o Escorpião ao seu lado, o dia parecia tranqüilo e a atmosfera de tensão aos poucos se esvaia. Era estranho estar ali, apenas apreciando o dia.

-Em que esta pensando? –Cadmo perguntou.

-Um pouco em Leda, um pouco nas coisas que estão acontecendo; Alanis respondeu, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. –Nessa história do Senhor dos Dragões não ser apenas uma lenda; ela falou suspirando pesadamente.

-Toda história tem um fundo de verdade; ele comentou, brincando distraidamente com as mechas violeta que caiam sobre o ombro da jovem.

-Eu gostaria de ter sabido disso antes; ela murmurou.

-Por quê?

-Talvez as coisas entre Leda e eu tivessem sido diferentes; Alanis falou pensativa.

-Uhn?

-Nós tivemos muitas brigas ao longo dos anos porque ela insistia em se apegar a essas histórias, enquanto eu lutava para fazê-la aprender a ser racional e no fim, eu estava errada;

-Você não pode se culpar por não saber da verdade; Cadmo falou. –Sua mãe tinha uma perspectiva quando guardou a verdade apenas para si, achou que seria melhor assim, mas não tinha como prever o que iria acontecer;

-Eu deveria ter ouvido mais Leda e tentando buscar por respostas em vez de tomar aquilo que eu sabia como única verdade;

-Você não pode mudar o passado, Alanis; Cadmo falou em tom serio. –Apenas não errar novamente;

-...; ela assentiu com um pesado suspiro. É não podia mudar o passado, mas se pudesse, exatamente o que faria?

**.II.**

Sentou-se na mesma poltrona que o ariano ocupara no dia anterior. Embora estivesse cansada ainda, sentia-se incrivelmente bem disposta, tanto que conseguira sair de casa antes do almoço e voltar ao palácio, ver como as coisas estavam.

Até onde sabia, Mú ainda estava dormindo, mas a febre cedera o que era um grande alivio. Fitou o tigre a sua frente intrigada. O ariano dissera que sua armadura era diferente das demais, mas por quê? Se todas haviam sido feitas por Nandor, o que a sua tinha de diferente?

-É o que venho me perguntando até agora; uma voz conhecia soou atrás de si, fazendo um arrepio intenso correr pelo meio de suas costas.

-Como? –ela murmurou virando-se para trás e encontrando o olhar tranqüilo do cavaleiro sobre si.

Instintivamente franziu o cenho ao ver que ele estava um pouco pálido, ele também deveria estar cansado depois da noite de cão, mas estava ali, tentando resolver o problema da armadura; ela pensou.

-A diferença do tigre para as outras; Mú respondeu, ainda fitando as armaduras.

-Acha que é possível ela não acordar? –Amélia perguntou hesitante.

-Não; Mú respondeu sentando-se no braço da poltrona, como ela fizera no outro dia. –Mas ainda não sei do que ela precisa para acordar;

-Seria bem mais fácil se ela fosse como as outras;

-Cada armadura é única, mesmo sendo confeccionada pelo menos armeiro; o ariano explicou. –E de qualquer forma, você não esta em condições de lutar contra nenhum dos três para despertá-la; ele completou.

-O que? –a jovem indagou sobressaltando-se.

-Seu cosmo esta a ponto de perder o equilíbrio e seu corpo não vai agüentar o tranco; Mú explicou. –Você deveria estar numa cama, deitada e descansando, para se recuperar bem;

-Não vou ficar deitada quando a tanto a fazer; ela falou aborrecida.

-Como, por exemplo? –ele indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Encontrar Freya, e-...;

-Ela não quer ser encontrada; ele a cortou.

-O que? –a jovem indagou surpresa com a resposta rápida.

-É uma questão de lógica, se ela quisesse já teria aparecido, alem do mais, se você não estiver bem fisicamente, não vai poder fazer muita coisa; ele ressaltou.

-Eu sempre me virei bem assim, não vai ser agora que as coisas vão mudar; Amélia exasperou levantando-se da poltrona bruscamente.

Jamais iria admitir que ele estava certo, principalmente por conta do fato dele não saber os motivos pelos quais lutava. A única forma de resolver isso seria dizendo quem era, assim ele compreenderia porque precisava encontrar Freya, mas não podia; ela pensou revoltada consigo mesma.

-Mas das vezes anteriores, você não havia levado uma flechada que quase lhe tirou a vida; Mú falou, fazendo-a estancar.

-Como você-...;

-Àquela garota, Coralina, acho... Falou comigo antes de eu vir para cá e me contou sobre isso; Mú falou calmamente. –Você já deveria ter falado sobre isso assim que cheguei e dei o diagnostico sobre as armaduras;

-Porque ela disse isso? –Amélia perguntou confusa, ignorando a última coisa que ele falara em tom de reprimenda.

-Porque ela estava preocupada com você; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-Mas...;

-Você precisa descansar Amélia, agora não é hora para ser teimosa; o cavaleiro falou em tom serio.

-Eu não-...;

-Esta sim, quanto mais forçar o cosmo, pior vai ser. Porque seu corpo vai reagir de forma negativa ao esforço;

-Eu não posso simplesmente parar agora; ela falou aflita.

-Pode e deve; Mú rebateu. –O que você prefere? Descansar e ter um desempenho melhor lá na frente ou não fazer isso e morrer no primeiro combate. Ou melhor, morrer tentando acordar a armadura?

-Compreendo isso, só que-...;

-É teimosa demais para admitir que vai bancar a kamikaze; ele falou friamente.

-Hei! –ela exasperou indignada.

-Eu sou o responsável por essas armaduras agora e digo que até ter uma segunda opinião sobre o Tigre você esta dispensada. Então saia daqui e vá descansar e se recuperar; ele ordenou, levantando-se e ficando frente a frente com ela.

-Não é teimosia e eu não vou sair daqui até... Hei! Espere, o que vai fazer? –Mia falou tremendo e recuando quando ele se aproximando rapidamente de si, com um olhar indecifrável.

-O que deveria ter feito desde o começo;

-Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois; ela falou com a voz tremula ao ver que ele não recuava e os passos que dera para trás, tentando se afastar a deixara encurralada entre ele e uma parede.

-Não vou; ele respondeu.

No momento seguinte o grito da jovem ecoou pelas paredes do palácio atraindo a atenção de todos.

-Me coloca no chão; Amélia gritou quando o cavaleiro a jogou sobre seus ombros e deixou a sala da armadura, com ela se debatendo em seus braços.

-Como eu disse. Situações complicadas, requerem medidas drásticas; Mú falou calmamente, sem se importar com o ar olhar chocado e muitas vezes horrorizado que encontrava pelo caminho. –Eu avisei e você não quis me ouvir; ele ressaltou.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr;

Retornou ao quarto que estava inicialmente, o cômodo todo fora arrumado, provavelmente Alana que já havia passado por ali e deixado as coisas em ordem, melhor assim.

Abriu a porta do quarto com o pé e fechou-a da mesma forma, enquanto a jovem resmungava uma infinidade de coisas em russo que ele preferiu ignorar o significado em nome da boa educação.

-O que vai fazer? –ela perguntou com a face extremamente vermelha, quando ele a colocou sentada na beira da cama.

-Isso não é brincadeira Amélia; Mú falou abaixando-se de forma que seu joelho tocasse o chão, mas seus olhos ficassem na mesma direção dos da jovem. –Não espere ser tarde demais para parar, todos tem um limite; ele falou fitando-a seriamente.

-Eu sei, mas não vou ficar parada, não posso simplesmente aceitar isso; a jovem falou impaciente, apoiou as mãos na cama e impulsionou o corpo para frente tentando se levantar e esperando que ele recuasse com isso.

Mas nem mesmo as Deusas do Destino poderiam prever que o cavaleiro fosse se levantar como ela desejava, mas da mesma forma que a jovem ao tomar impulso ele inclinou-se para frente ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

Estancaram no mesmo instante, o sangue gelou em suas veias e seus olhares se encontraram. Foi como se o tempo houvesse parado.

Sentia o calor dos lábios de Mia sobre os seus e simplesmente não conseguiu se afastar. As respirações se alteraram. Afastou-se o suficiente para fitar a face extremamente vermelha da jovem. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas aquele olhar surpreso e com uma leve sombra de reconhecimento lhe dava uma sensação de "de já vu".

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a se sobressaltar, também ciente da descarga elétrica que também passara por seu corpo, como ocorrera a ele. Era realmente intrigante como duas pessoas completamente estranhas, poderiam sentir uma atração tão irresistível pela outra dessa forma.

Mesmo que negassem, apenas um idiota não veria a onda de estática que pairava no ar quando os dois estavam no mesmo ambiente. O que era estranho! Muito estranho; ele pensou.

-Eu acho que-...; Amélia começou sem saber ao certo o que fazer e instintivamente recuou um pouco, sentindo a perna bater na beira da cama, como se avisasse que aquele era o limite.

-Eu também; ele balbuciou, deixando a mão correr de forma delicada até os cabelos prateados da jovem e antes que Amélia sequer pudesse pensar no que fazer, sentiu os lábios dele tomarem os seus num beijo que simplesmente devastou qualquer resquício de razão que pairava em sua mente.

Atordoada, apoiou-se nos ombros dele para não cair, sentiu um dos braços do cavaleiro envolver-lhe a cintura e estreitá-la num abraço quente e tão intenso quanto à chama que ardia entre eles no meio daquele frenesi.

O problema de não se pensar para agir era ficar sujeito aos preceitos daquelas três senhoras sádicas. Eram completos estranhos, mas mesmo assim, existia uma intimidade acolhedora e aconchegante entre os dois, como se estar assim, não fosse um ato corriqueiro, mas algo certo, que deveria acontecer.

Com a respiração descompassada, deixou uma das mãos deslizar sobre o braço dela, sentindo a pele acetinada, arrepiar-se com o toque. Um fraco gemido saiu dos lábios da jovem, quando intensificou o beijo, sentindo qualquer resistência por parte da consciência cair por terra.

Nunca pensou que entre lógica e emoção, fosse travar uma batalha tão árdua. Não que se arrependesse do que estava acontecendo, mas mais tarde, quando pensasse nisso a satisfação não seria a mesma.

Não era certo aproveitar-se de um momento tão delicado, principalmente quando a jovem estava mais frágil por conta do acidente que Coralina mencionara. Precisava tomar uma providencia e impedi-la de bancar a kamikaze.

Não soube em que momento as coisas mudaram, mas um dia ainda se lembraria daquele momento em que o beijo se tornou mais quente, carinhoso e menos ávido e incisivo. Sentiu a mente girar como se estivesse tendo vertigem. Segurou-se no ariano instintivamente, mas isso não foi o suficiente. Sentiu que estava caindo, mas de forma tão lenta que aos poucos seu corpo foi amolecendo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, relaxe; ouviu uma voz sussurrar enrouquecida em seu ouvido e antes que pudesse entender o que mais ele falara, tudo escureceu.

Segurou-a no momento que o corpo da jovem amoleceu e relaxou, com cuidado colocou-a na cama e acomodou-a entre os travesseiros e as pesadas cobertas. Ouviu-a suspirar e com uma expressão serena ser levada por Hypnos ao reino dos sonhos.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e afastou as melenas prateadas que caiam sobre os olhos dela e pousou um beijo suave sobre sua testa. Era por isso que detestava tanto essas guerras, normalmente tão inúteis, que apenas faziam as pessoas sofrerem, pessoas inocentes que apenas queriam viver suas vidas; Mú pensou, fitando-a longamente quando seus olhos recaíram sobre uma discreta pintinha que ela tinha no canto esquerdo da boca.

Franziu o cenho, sentindo a sensação de "de já vu" se intensificar, já vira aquela marca antes, mas algo bloqueava sua mente para a lembrança.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados antes de se afastar. Ela iria dormir por um bom tempo, não o suficiente para se recuperar completamente, mas já fariam algum progresso e nesse meio tempo, conseguiria buscar as respostas que precisava para resolver o enigma do tigre branco.

Com um movimento gracioso levantou-se da cama, fazendo o sobretudo esvoaçar, passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos lilases, arrumando os fios que haviam se despenteado.

Abriu a porta do quarto para sair, mas teve de se afastar rapidamente quando pelo menos cinco pessoas caíram a seus pés, literalmente. Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Que fique bem claro que a idéia foi do Dohko! –Milo adiantou-se.

Milo, Dohko, Kanon, Aldebaran e tantos outros, contando os que não conhecia, fitavam-lhe curiosamente, como se esperassem uma resposta para o que havia acontecido no tempo em que a porta estivera fechada e aqueles que estavam no chão não houvessem conseguido espiar lá dentro.

-Não vou tecer comentários; Mú limitou-se a responder.

-Ahn! Mas esta tudo bem? –Aldebaran perguntou tentando olhar para dentro, depois de todos levantarem-se, mas Mú fechou a porta antes que ele conseguisse.

Sob o olhar atento de todos, retirou uma pequena chave dourada do bolso e colocou-a na fechadura, trancando a porta em seguida.

-Porque isso? –Milo perguntou curioso.

-Precaução; o ariano respondeu. -Alana? –ele falou voltando-se para a jovem que estava petrificada como os demais.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou se aproximando.

-Coralina falou sobre o incidente com a flecha; Mú falou com a voz controlada, embora mais baixa que o normal.

-Sim, não faz muito tempo; Alana respondeu hesitante, ainda curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido la dentro.

-Amélia precisa descansar Alana, se ela se exceder mais um pouco, não vai agüentar;

-E o que podemos fazer?

-Agora ela esta dormindo e vai continuar assim por pelo menos dois dias; ele respondeu.

-Dois dias? -ela falou surpresa.

-Sim, mas fique de olho, é bem capaz de ela fazer isso antes; Mú comentou ao entregar-lhe a chave dourada. –Fique atenta para a temperatura, ela precisa ficar aquecida e em hipótese alguma deve ser incomodada;

-Mas...;

-É possível que ela queira matar alguém quando acordar, por isso peça a Dohko que me ligue quando isso acontecer e eu voltarei; o cavaleiro falou casualmente.

-Você não vai ficar? –Kanon perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não posso; ele limitou-se a responder. –Mas em dois dias estou de volta, qualquer eventualidade me liguem;

Lançou um rápido olhar aos cavaleiros que foi compreendido imediatamente antes de se despedir e deixar o palácio.

Precisava encontrar as respostas e embora não soubesse onde buscá-las, tinha de tentar, Amélia estava correndo um serio risco ao querer lutar, mesmo com a armadura naquele estado.

Compreendia que ela estava preocupada com Fréya, como as demais, mas não podia deixá-la correr um risco tão grande. O que lhe lembrava de outra garota igualmente teimosa que poderia estar em qualquer lugar de Asgard, correndo risco semelhante.

-"Droga Mia! Onde você está?"; ele se perguntou, antes de cruzar a barreira que envolvia o castelo e desaparecer.

**.III.**

Observou de longe a jovem polir cada uma das peças da armadura. Queria se aproximar, mas não tinha muita certeza como seria recebido. Nos últimos dias haviam conversado bastante e por mais que fosse surpreendente haviam se dado bem.

Os beijos que aconteceram foram uma espécie de brinde, porque a conversa era bem mais agradável do que as anteriores que haviam tido, alias se é que poderia chamar de conversa os momentos que ela se dignava a lhe dirigir a palavra, que normalmente se limitavam em chamá-lo de devasso ou mandá-lo a merda.

-Algum problema, Bado? – Leda perguntou sem desviar o olhar da peça que tinha nas mãos.

-Não, só vim ver como você estava; ele falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e apoiando o ombro no batente da porta.

-Bem; a jovem respondeu com um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

-Já falou com sua irmã? –ele indagou curioso.

-...; negou com um aceno. –Não consegui, ela saiu cedo com Cadmo; Leda respondeu dando um suspiro cansado.

-Parece que ela já se acostumou com o "novo" namorado; o cavaleiro comentou, num leve arquear de sobrancelha.

-Não sei, não era para ser algo serio, mas...; ela balbuciou.

-Aconteceu, simplesmente; Bado falou, vendo-a assentir.

-Eu fiz uma grande besteira, sei disso; Leda falou com pesar. –Não pensei que nessa história havia dois lados e tomei o partido de Alanis, sem saber que era apenas orgulho ferido o que a deixou por tanto tempo amargurada;

-Então ele nunca a traiu? –ele indagou afastando-se da porta e indo sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado dela.

-Não, mas Alanis achou que ele estivesse mentindo;

-Então não vai adiantar você contar a verdade a ela;

-Por quê? –a valkiria indagou confusa.

-Porque ela não vai querer acreditar também. Ela tem de descobrir sozinha; Bado falou antes de tirar a peça que ela segurava e deixá-la de lado, antes de envolver a jovem em um abraço acolhedor, livre de segundas intenções.

-Tem razão; Leda balbuciou. –Mas eu gostaria realmente de fazer a coisa certa dessa vez; a jovem completou, descansando a cabeça no peito do cavaleiro, aconchegando-se mais entre os braços dele.

**.IV.**

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte, o sol já havia nascido há muitas horas atrás, o suor quente pingava de sua testa e as roupas colavam-se ao corpo bem talhado.

As tendas erguiam-se ao longo do vale, ocupando exatamente uma área de vinte por vinte metros, a equipe havia decidido armar o acampamento no inicio do vale. Devido às crenças antigas, ninguém queria o titulo de profanador e nem correr o risco de ser amaldiçoado pelo espírito de algum faraó que ali repousava.

As estatuas eram incríveis, embora algumas estivessem abaixo do nível da areia, devido às tempestades que chegavam de repente, eram majestosas e o arremetiam a uma época gloriosa para o Egito antigo.

Uma época que os deuses reinavam sob aquela terra e a carruagem de fogo de Rá, cortava os céus com chamas intensas a rodeando, levando luz aos cantos mais sombrios antes de por fim, seguir para o castelo dourado no céu.

Já ouvira falar muitas coisas sobre o Egito antigo e seus deuses, outras tantas descobrira nos últimos dias de pesquisa, não podia negar. Mas ali, como na Grécia, tudo era fascinante, transpirava história. Só precisava se lembrar de que quando descesse nas tumbas com Samantha, não tocar em nada, muito menos deixar-se levar pela aparência de algum relicário que encontrasse pelo caminho.

Certas experiências preferia não repetir, pelo menos não mais nessa encarnação. Uma vez já fora suficiente e ainda lhe traziam dores de cabeça. Como o questionário interminável do irmão, na última conversa que tiveram após o aparecimento repentino de Luna em seu quarto, ou o fato dele ter levantado novamente a questão do porque ele e June haviam terminado.

Não era de esconder as coisas do irmão e jamais o faria se pudesse, mas nesse caso, aquele assunto estava enterrado, sem remorso algum, era uma página virada em sua vida e assim seria a menos que quisesse mudar isso. O que obviamente não iria acontecer.

Passou as costas da mão sobre a testa e tirou algumas gotas de suor que colavam os cabelos esmeralda na testa, entrou na tenta que haviam lhe indicado, embora um ou outro membro da expedição tenha achado um pouco estranho sua presença ali, a maioria foi bastante acolhedora quando se propusera a ajudar a arrumar as tendas e instalar os equipamentos.

Apenas uma pessoa lhe preocupava um pouco ali, mas preferia guardar isso para si; ele pensou antes de entrar. Olhou para os lados. A tenda na era tão pequena, mas parecia-se bastante com aquelas que já vira em documentários sobre beduínos.

Possuía dois catres, uma mesa e um armário com suprimentos. Embaixo da mesa, dois galões de vinte litros com água potável e em cima, um rádio a pilha. Provavelmente iriam usar aquilo para se manterem alertas contra as tempestades de areia.

Conteve um breve suspiro, escolheu aleatoriamente qual catre ocuparia, não iria esperar seu companheiro de viagem aparecer, mesmo porque não sabia quem iria dividir a tenda consigo agora a única coisa que queria era descansar um pouco.

Só sairiam para reconhecer todo o terreno no dia seguinte e o celular já fora programado para tocar no horário de cada refeição. Então, aquele catre agora gritava por si; Shun pensou, jogando a mochila que tinha pendurada no ombro em cima de um deles enquanto tirava a blusa de algodão cru e a camisa regata que tinha por baixo, que estava igualmente molhada.

Bateu ambas as blusas, tirando um pouco do excesso de areia, por sorte tinha mais três mudas de roupa dentro da mochila e as usaria quando tivesse de sair. Sua estadia ali seria limitada apenas por três dias, não podia ficar mais. O que encontrasse nesse meio tempo, deveria ser o suficiente para montar o quebra-cabeças; o cavaleiro pensou, deitando-se no catre e usando a mochila de travesseiro.

Imediatamente sentiu as costas reclamarem, mas não podia fazer nada. Já estivera em condições piores e sobrevivera, mas macio do que aquilo só a areia do deserto e definitivamente não queria ser fritado ou atacado por algum escorpião negro.

Serrou os orbes, meio alerta, meio entorpecido pelo calor, deixando-se aos poucos adormecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mal havia decido do carro, o cavaleiro já havia se aproximado da equipe e se proposto a ajudar na montagem das tendas. Bufou exasperada, detestava fazer pré-julgamento das pessoas, mas o fizera com ele, o que era um grande motivo de arrependimento agora.

Havia o julgado um almofadinha de marca maior e arrogante é claro, mas não estava acostumada com um homem que exalasse poder e confiança daquela forma. Tudo bem que era uma mulher entre trinta homens ali, mas era diferente. Mesmo trabalhando cinco anos juntos, eles não lhe faziam sentir-se tão frágil quando o recém chegado.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, estava agindo como uma colegial, mas já passara da fase de sonhar com o príncipe encantado há muito tempo, mas sheiks árabes era outra história. Agora só faltava o falcão; Samantha pensou lembrando-se da sensação que tivera quando o vira logo mais cedo.

Suspirou levemente, algumas tribos árabes ainda mantinham a pratica da falcoaria entranhada em sua cultura, como uma forma de confraternização entre comunidades e até mesmo com estrangeiros.

Continuou a andar pelo acampamento supervisionando tudo, logo seus equipamentos seriam levados a sua tenda e poderia começar o trabalho técnico antes do inicio da expedição no dia seguinte. Teria acesso a um gerador, laptop e algumas lanternas.

-Samantha! –virou-se ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar.

Observou um homem de aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos caminhar em sua direção. Face aristocrática, cabelos curtos e castanhos, rosto afinalado e pele levemente bronzeada. Tão simplório; ela pensou um pouco decepcionada, ao ver que se tratava de James e não de outra pessoa que inconscientemente procurava pelas galerias de tendas que se formavam ao longo do vale.

-Pois não, professor? –ela indagou polidamente,

-Podemos conversar, é só um instante; ele pediu.

-...; Samantha assentiu e seguiu com ele para longe das tendas.

-Eu queria me desculpar por ter me exaltado com você ontem, é que não estou acostumado com estranhos nos sítios arqueológicos e isso me preocupa; James falou de maneira encabulada.

Deu um baixo suspiro, exaltar não seria a palavra certa, James surtara no dia anterior. Pouco depois de deixar Shun no hotel, seguira de volta ao museu e fora falar com James, o professor arqueólogo responsável pela expedição e havia lhe dito que Shun iria com eles no dia seguinte.

Mesmo sendo inexperiente, o rapaz queria apenas conhecer um pouco mais do Egito e sendo um representante da fundação Graad seria muita falta de cortesia, para com um dos maiores colaboradores das expedições de seu grupo, não permitir.

Mas James não encarara isso de maneira muito positiva no dia anterior quando insinuara que ele tinha motivos escusos para estar ali, porque justamente agora que estavam prestes a encontrar o Templo das Horas, ele aparecia. Impediu-se de pensar o pior e foi com surpresa que viu-se defendendo o cavaleiro com unhas e dentes.

E também já era tarde demais para repensar em suas ações quando já se vira respondendo pelo cavaleiro, ao dizer que ficaria de olho nele e se isso não tranqüilizasse James, não iria sair de seu lado. O que era um perigo, visto agora sob uma outra luz.

Embora o professor fosse uma pessoa calma, ele lhe surpreendeu por ter reagido daquela forma tão intempestiva.

-Entendo suas preocupações professor, mas agora Shun é minha responsabilidade, ele não tocara em nada nas tumbas quando descer e ficara sob minha vigilância; Samantha garantiu em tom seco.

-Eu fico mais tranqüilo assim. É que depois de tantos anos, só agora estamos chegando perto da verdade; James suspirou. –Confio em você; ele completou pousando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem, que esquivou-se rapidamente deixando bem claro que era profissional o suficiente para não misturar as coisas.

Sabia que a revolta de James tinha outro motivo e que aquela educação tipicamente inglesa ao mostrar-se aliviado era pura fachada.

-Agora é melhor eu ir; ela falou se afastando antes que ele viesse com a velha ladainha do "Nós nos damos bem, somos bons naquilo que fazemos, então porque não ficamos juntos?"; ela pensou, rolando os olhos.

Observou-a se afastar e serrou os punhos, não iria deixar um almofadinha qualquer passasse na frente depois de tanto tempo tentando conquistar a confiança de Samantha, enquanto bancava o bom amigo.

**.V.**

Olhou para todos os lados certificando-se de que estava sozinho, abaixou-se e retirou do chão uma das muitas gérberas vermelhas que estavam ali. Distraidamente girou o cabo da flor entre os dedos.

-Uma flor perfeita em todos os sentidos; Sennar murmurou.

Alem de ter usado uma alta quantidade de cosmo para criá-las, o cavaleiro certamente deveria ter algum conceito de alquimia, do contrario não saberia que a terra era o melhor receptor de energia quando o corpo ficava sobrecarregado de energia, mas como ele aprendera aquilo?

Infelizmente não eram muitos aqueles da nova geração que aprendiam alquimia daquele nível. Deveria ser um dos antigos mestres, ou um dos adeptos aos estudos de Flameu?

Não, aquela parte da alquimia que juntava cosmo e ciência era um nível muito avançado, tanto quanto a alquimia de Flameu e as origens da Pedra Filosofal, que produzia o elixir da vida eterna.

Mesmo sendo um mago, não tão poderoso quando Alazar, nem tão jovem, não desejaria ter aquele cavaleiro como inimigo. Era sensato o suficiente para admitir que embora o rapaz fosse jovem, possuía um conhecimento tão antigo quanto o tempo. Mas quem fora seu mentor? –Sennar se perguntou intrigado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As noites estavam ficando cada vez mais frias, esfregou as mãos umas nas outras e estendeu-as diante das chamas que vinham da lareira. Depois de cinco anos ali, já havia se acostumado com o frio, mas os últimos dias chegavam a ser insuportáveis.

Encolheu-se em baixo do cobertor de peles e tentou se aquecer. O cômodo que estava ainda lembrava o suntuoso aposento que fora um dia, quando Ehnoryen era a mais bela das terras místicas; ele pensou, lançando um olhar para o livro que deixara fechado a seu lado.

Um dos poucos que sobrevivera a destruição da biblioteca. Não duvidava que a biblioteca de Ehnoryen pudesse ser superior a de Alexandria, mas como a mesma, também fora consumida pelas chamas, numa época difícil.

Felizmente alguns poucos volumes sobreviveram à destruição e os usava para matar o tempo, já que a muito aprendera a ler as runas asgardianas. Suspirou pesadamente, se ao menos tivesse sido menos idiota, teria entendido o porquê de ela ter ficado tanto tempo longe; o cavaleiro pensou com pesar.

Arrumou o cobertor sobre seus ombros e cruzou as pernas para ficar mais confortável em cima do tapete felpudo. Uma pequena regalia em meio a seu isolamento. Tinha suprimentos suficientes para passar mais três semanas ali, antes do inverno pesado chegar e ter de ir atrás de mais.

Muitas vezes se pegava pensando que, se estivesse na Grécia não teria esse tipo de preocupação, mas lá não era mais seu lugar, alias, era sim onde pudesse estar sempre ao lado dela;

Fechou os orbes rosados, quase violetas e sentiu-se nostálgico. Era sempre assim, sentia um misto de saudade e tristeza cada vez que lembrava-se daquele tempo em que sua única preocupação era em fazer o irmão sentir-se um pouco mais humano e coordenar um pequeno grupo de aprendizes em seu período de adaptação no santuário.

Conhecera Eraen quase um século antes, quando Shion recebera um convite dela para um baile em Ehnoryen, mas o irmão não pode ir e pediu que fosse em seu lugar. Sentiu-se uma criança em um parque de diversões quando entrou no palácio. Tudo ali era novo e tão intenso, mas tudo mudou inclusive sua vida, no momento que a viu atravessar a nave do salão de festas.

Seu porte era majestoso, como o de uma rainha, os longos cabelos lilases pareciam quartzos, esvoaçando conforme se aproximava. Os orbes verdes, tão intensos e brilhantes quanto esmeraldas.

A musica parara e as demais pessoas curvaram-se quando ela passou. Definitivamente o titulo de Senhoras dos Dragões fora feito para ela. Eraen nascera para ser uma rainha.

Sim! Rainha do seu coração; ele pensou, quase rindo do termo piegas, mas essa era a verdade. Embora tenha levado tempo demais para admitir que jamais poderia viver sem ela. Até tentou se enganar e lamentavelmente usou outra para tentar esquecê-la, mas Eraen fazia parte de sua vida e de si mesmo, como jamais outra poderia chegar a fazer.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do esquife de gelo eterno onde ela repousava, não sabia se ela ainda estava viva ou não, mas jamais se arriscou a tentar quebrá-lo, muito menos pedir a Dohko de Libra que fizesse isso.

-Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo; Ares murmurou, com um pesado suspiro.

Mas era essa a paga por sua arrogância, Eraen não voltaria e ele tão pouco obteria seu perdão, perdão pela traição que vilmente cometera, apenas por ter sido cego demais.

-Se pudesse, acha mesmo que faria tudo diferente?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si, virou-se e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la se aproximar, os mesmos cabelos lilases, a pele tão alva quanto à neve... Não, era impossível que ela houvesse saído do esquife; ele pensou enquanto a esperança esmaecia.

-Infelizmente não podemos mudar o que passou criança, mesmo que humano ou divindade fosse capaz de criar uma máquina do tempo; Ayres falou, parando ao lado dele. –O tempo é como o vento, passa por nós, mas não podemos agarrá-lo e interromper seu percurso;

-Quem é você? –Ares perguntou desconfiado, embora estivesse intrigado com a incrível semelhança que ela tinha com Eraen.

-Pode me chamar de Ayres; ela falou sorrindo, quando viu o olhar chocado dele.

-Pensei que a mãe de Eraen fosse humana; ele comentou na defensiva.

-Eu era; a senhora sorriu complacente. –Mas muitas coisas mudaram ao longo dos anos;

-E a senhora esta exatamente fazendo o que aqui? –o cavaleiro perguntou desconfiado.

-Vim visitá-la; Ayres falou sentando-se perto do fogo. –Às vezes eu me esqueço que já se passaram dez anos; ela falou pensativa. –Mas e você, deve ser difícil ficar isolado aqui; comentou.

-Já me acostumei; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Logo continuar aqui não será mais seguro; Ayres falou pensativa.

-Não vou deixá-la; Ares rebateu em tom frio.

-Você se parece muito com ele; ela falou distraída.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou confuso.

-Ele! –ela continuou gesticulando casualmente.

-Quem?

-Emmus, o pai de Eraen também era determinado assim; Ayres falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Muitas vezes tachado de atrevido e arrogante, mas ele sempre sabia o que precisava ser feito e quando fazer;

-Eraen gostava muito dele; Ares comentou, lembrando-se das longas conversas que tinha tido com a jovem e ela havia lhe contado sobre o pai.

-Ele era o herói dela; Ayres falou. –Ela sofreu muito quando ele morreu e mais ainda quando Anya se foi; elas formavam um equilíbrio perfeito, como Emmus e Anyra foram um dia; a senhora completou de maneira melancólica.

-Anyra era o primeiro tigre branco, não? –ele indagou, lembrando-se do que lera sobre ela, nos registros de Ehnoryen.

-...; Ayres assentiu. –Em breve mais uma guerra estará começando e nem Eraen, nem Alexandra estarão aqui, mas a herança de Ehnoryen ainda prevalecera; ela falou, erguendo os orbes para cima.

Mesmo gastos, podia ver os anjos pintados no teto do cômodo, pequenos querubins rechonchudos, rosados e com harpas nas mãos. Antigamente aquele quarto era um pedacinho de sonho, onde sua garotinha dormia.

Era como se fosse ontem, quando tivera a certeza de que estava grávida, durante muito tempo tentou não pensar em que consistia realmente ser a Senhora dos Dragões e esposa de Emmus, mas tentou não se ressentir do fato de que ele entregara seu coração a Anyra bem antes de se casarem. Entrara naquela relação com os pés no chão e os dois olhos bem abertos.

Sabia que era uma união de conveniência, mesmo o amando mais que a sua própria vida, mas Emmus tinha um espírito livre demais para ser aprisionado. Ele amara a filha mesmo antes dela nascer, sempre preocupado, atencioso e diferente de muitos dragões que diziam que o herdeiro do clã dos dragões deveria ser um homem, Emmus não se importava ao dizer aos quatro ventos que queria uma menina.

Nunca entendeu muito o porquê, mas em momento algum ele duvidou que fosse nascer uma garotinha, durante muito tempo Eraen foi o pilar de sustentação da vida dele, até que o tempo dele na Terra Média foi chegando ao fim.

Suspirou pesadamente, entendia muito bem o que Eraen havia visto naquele rapaz, ele possuía o olhar perscrutador de uma águia, força e imponência de um líder, mas acima de tudo era um mortal, com seus erros e acertos.

Uma coisa que a filha lhe questionou, era o porquê dos dragões serem diferentes dos humanos comuns? Porque tinham de viver tanto e terem poderes, que muitas vezes pareciam mais maldições do que dons?

Ares de certa forma lhe lembrava um pouco Emmus, possuía força e convicção para proteger a filha e estava disposto a tudo para que ninguém a ferisse, mesmo que metesse os pés pelas mãos vez ou outra; ela pensou, lembrando-se de quando a filha lhe questionara, sobre seu casamento.

Como explicar para uma adolescente que ainda acreditava em príncipes encantados, que no mundo real, nem sempre as pessoas se casavam por amor? Sem destruir seus sonhos e convicções.

Embora por intermédio do pai, ela nunca houvesse sabido de nada, Eraen havia entendido que Emmus tratava a mãe apenas como uma amiga, a quem podia confiar seus pensamentos, mas não seu coração. Que obviamente já pertencia à outra pessoa.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, afastando os pensamentos que estavam indo longe demais.

-A senhora disse sobre uma herança, a que se refere? –Ares indagou curioso, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto se existe mesmo destino. Emmus não acreditava nisso e jogava com a vida; Ayres comentou. -Ele não era ambicioso, mas gostava de sempre apostar no cavalo certo antes que ele saísse da baia; ela falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Ares fitou-a confuso, sem compreender aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Como se notando sua confusão, Ayres decidiu mudar de assunto, ainda era cedo para ele compreender que tudo não passava de um quebra-cabeça, que aos poucos, peça por peça, as coisas iriam se encaixando e logo, todos os mistérios que envolviam a família real de Ehnoryen seria revelada.

–Mas esqueça, isso é apenas um devaneio de uma velha que já viveu demais; Ayres falou mudando de assunto. -Agora preciso ir, se acaso precisar de algo, me chame e eu virei;

-Obrigado, mas...;

-Paciência criança, tudo há seu tempo; ela falou desaparecendo antes que ele fizesse a pergunta que não sabia como responder;

**.VI.**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira, vendo o vai e vem das pessoas, na rua. A tarde estava nublada, provavelmente iria chover a noite; ele pensou, enquanto o garçom se aproximava e deixava uma xícara de café a sua frente.

-Obrigado; Mú agradeceu quando ele se afastou.

Contendo um suspiro, pegou a pequena gotinha de chocolate amargo que estava no pires e estava para levá-la aos lábios, quando a cadeira a sua frente foi puxada.

-Com licença; uma voz falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para o recém chegado e surpreendeu-se ao ver um senhor idoso, sentar de maneira desajeitada na cadeira. Olhou para os lados, vendo todas as outras mesas vazias pelo horário e franziu um pouco o cenho.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo meu jovem; o idoso falou, ofegando pelo esforço.

-Não tem problema; Mú respondeu gentilmente. –Posso lhe oferecer uma xícara de café? –ele sugeriu.

-Muito gentil de sua parte, mas não obrigado; o senhor falou, com um fraco sorriso surgindo nos lábios. –Não vou me demorar, só parei um pouco para respirar ar puro, bem... Ar, porque puro esse aqui já não é há alguns séculos; o idoso falou apontando com a bengala que tinha nas mãos o céu.

Sem duvidas, mais da metade da poluição que havia sobre Londres era devido às fornalhas que ocupavam a maior parte da cidade muitos anos atrás que expeliam todos os gases no céu e esse foi um dos muitos fatores que atribuíram à cidade, o titulo de "Sombria", mesmo que caminhar por aquelas ruas fosse bem agradável.

-Infelizmente; Mú concordou, levando a xícara aos lábios. –A propósito, eu me chamo-...;

-Mú, eu sei; o idoso falou sorrindo largamente quando ele lhe estendeu a mão, mas vacilou por alguns segundos. –Eu sei quem você é rapaz;

-Como? –o cavaleiro indagou sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas, diante do olhar enigmático do idoso.

-Isso mesmo e pode me chamar de Ojesed, se assim preferir; ele completou, recostando-se na cadeira, não mais ofegante pelo cansado, agora aparentava ter uma aparência bem mais jovial. –Agora se for possível, vou aceitar aquele café!

**-o-o-o-o-**

Terminou a reunião que fizera com a equipe e as divisões de grupos que teriam que seguir no dia seguinte, já estava se encaminhando para sua tenda, quando viu Molly correr em sua direção.

Sentiu os músculos do corpo se empertigarem de tensão, quando ela se aproximou ofegando.

-Finalmente te achei; a jovem de melenas castanhas falou, impaciente.

-O que aconteceu? –Samantha perguntou preocupada, quando lembrou-se do cavaleiro sentiu o sangue gelar, tomara que ele não tivesse aprontado nada, se não James iria querer sua cabeça; ela pensou.

-Menina, não sabia que os deuses gregos decidiram reencarnar no Egito; Molly falou, enquanto tirava os óculos de lentes grosas para limpa-las na barra da camiseta branca.

-Do que esta falando? – a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Fomos levar seus equipamentos na tenda e bem...; Molly começou, gesticulando casualmente. –Já havíamos ouvido falar que um dos patrocinadores vinha com a comitiva, mas você poderia ter nos preparado para tudo aqui, não é? –ela completou em tom acusador.

-Ahn! Do que exatamente estamos falando? –Samantha indagou confusa.

Molly era uma das maiores historiadoras que conhecia, mas vê-la agir assim por conta de uma pessoa não era algo normal, bem, não quando a pessoa era viva e não uma múmia secular.

Sabia que teria que lidar com alguns problemas, principalmente com as outras três mulheres do grupo, sendo elas: Molly a historiadora de trinta e poucos anos que era louca por James, Maria a cozinheira mexicana e Kitty, a restauradora. Só não pensara que seria tão rápido..

-Garota, você é cega ou o que? –Molly indagou, agitando os óculos na frente dela.

Samantha fitou-a como se tivesse uma imensa interrogação piscando em cima de sua cabeça, mas Molly apenas lhe deu as costas e lhe mandou segui-la. Aproximaram-se da tenda que iria ocupar e viu Kitty de costas para si, com a cabeça para dentro da tenda, espiando algo junto com Maria.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um baixo assobio, apenas para ser notada, as duas viraram-se rapidamente exibiram seus melhores sorrisos inocentes quando a viram.

-Então, alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? –Samantha perguntou aborrecida, estava cansada, querendo descansar e dormir um pouco, mas com elas ali não dava.

-Ai! Ai! Depois dessa eu posso morrer feliz, pra mim é suficiente por hoje; Kitty, a loira deslumbrante, como os rapazes chamavam, falou acenando antes de sair rapidamente dali ao notar o olhar envenenado de Samantha sobre si.

-Menina, na minha terra nós já estaríamos chamando um padre; Maria falou em tom de repreensão. –Não se pode desperdiçar boas oportunidades, escute o que eu digo. A genética é boa; ela completou, saindo.

Voltou-se para Molly, mas a mesma havia desaparecido. Loucas! Sim elas só poderiam ser loucas; Samantha concluiu, afastando a cortina da tenda e entrando, mas sentiu-se congelar ao ver que não estava sozinha ali.

Droga! Havia esquecido completamente que ao assumir a responsabilidade sob o cavaleiro, algo mais vinha no pacote, estaria de olho nele tempo integral; ela pensou vendo-o ocupar o catre do outro lado da tenda, dormindo tranqüilamente.

Não pode deixar que seu olhar fizesse exatamente o que Kitty, Molly e Maria fizeram antes de chegar ali. Era impossível não olhar para ele, não quando o cavaleiro estava tão pouco vestido e dando tanta margem a imaginação; ela pensou, vendo o abdômen lisinho mover-se conforme ele respirava.

O peito bem definido por músculos, definitivamente não conquistados em uma academia, havia um ar de fragilidade em sua face tão serena, mas muita determinação no queixo anguloso e nos lábios bem definidos.

-"Uma mulher pode ficar tentada a virar dona de casa, se tiver que lavar roupa nesse tanquinho todo dia"; ela pensou mal contendo o sorriso.

E agora ela bem sabia que as tentações chegavam a sua vida via internet agora, porque o velho termo do "vem a cavalo" estava ultrapassado. Abanou-se levemente, sentindo o calor subir por seu colo e a face tornar-se afogueada.

É, os deuses gregos haviam mesmo decidido aparecer no Egito; Samantha pensou desviando o olhar e tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não nele, assim decidiu começar a inspecionar o que haviam trazido para ali.

**Continua... **


	18. O destino de cada um

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: O destino de cada um...**

**.I.**

Uma brisa suave acariciou-lhe a face levemente, sentou-se em um banco de cedro do jardim aproveitando que a manhã havia nascido com o céu limpo, embora a tempestade da noite anterior tenha sido ferrenha.

Deu um baixo suspiro, vendo um casal do outro lado do jardim, bem longe de si, sentar-se em baixo de uma árvore para conversar. Desviou o olhar tentando não pensar no que aquilo significava.

Recostou-se melhor no banco, mantendo o livro que tinha em mãos sobre o colo, sem saber se o usava para se distrair, ou se ele seria incapaz de tirar a imagem dos dois de sua mente. Provavelmente não.

Era difícil ficar indiferente e negar que não se importava com aquilo, nada mudaria o que havia acontecido anos atrás, nem compensaria a falta de credulidade e confiança.

-Aaron;

Virou-se na direção de quem lhe chamava, enquanto distraidamente passava a ponta dos dedos pela lombada do livro. Franziu o cenho ao ver Milo olhar na mesma direção que estivera olhando há segundos atrás, mas com uma expressão bem mais carregada, como se uma nuvem negra estivesse pairando por sua cabeça. O que era muito estranho, já que ele parecera bastante animado quando Cadmo chegara e apresentara a futura senhora Elytis.

-Algum problema? –Aaron perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, não um problema; Milo respondeu sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro, desviando o olhar do casal, mas ainda sim, a expressão fechada tomava seu rosto. –Mas nos últimos dias descobri que prefiro morrer solteiro a me tornar uma pessoa patética; ele falou casualmente.

-Porque diz isso? –o aquariano indagou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios diante do ar manhoso dele, Milo estava aborrecido com algo e não era apenas com a luta contra Adélia na noite anterior, que estava lhe deixando perturbado.

-Percebi que muitas pessoas que se apaixonam, ficam cegas, ou totalmente estúpidas. Então, não quero me tornar nenhum dos dois; Milo falou de maneira veemente.

-Uma hora isso vai acontecer e você não vai poder impedir, ou melhor, não terá escolha, alem de deixar acontecer e viver isso; Aaron falou pacientemente.

-Não, eu tenho livre arbítrio e o poder de escolher o que quero ou não para a minha vida; Milo falou enfático.

-Uhn! Andou conversando com Mú pelo visto; ele comentou com um olhar especulativo.

-Como sabe? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-Ouça Milo, o Mú tem alguns conceitos meio radicais com relação a algumas coisas, mas em se tratando de sentimentos, ele também é bastante enfático ao concordar que quando tem de acontecer, acontece; Aaron respondeu calmamente.

-Mas...;

-Sabe, num ponto você esta certo, muitas vezes as pessoas se tornam cegas ou estúpidas quando amam tanto, que se esquecem completamente de si mesmas ou, de que o mundo não gira ao seu redor; Aaron falou com pesar. –Mas amar é se doar todos os dias, todos os instantes. É viver intensamente um momento, aquilo que você não viverá em uma vida toda. Dói, sim... Amar de mais também dói, mas é porque nem sempre estamos preparados para todo aquele sentimento que cresce dentro da gente, mas ninguém é capaz de viver sem amor depois que ele chega; o aquariano completou.

-Mas ele torna as pessoas egoístas, não é esse mar de rosas que você esta descrevendo; Milo falou emburrado.

-Não, nem sempre é um mar de rosas; Aaron falou, com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios. –O amor pode ser possessivo, egoísta e muitas vezes bastante individualista, mas ainda sim, não deixa de existir...;

-Por isso eu digo que pessoas apaixonadas são cegas ou idiotas; ele ressaltou veemente.

-Você já leu aquele poema de Camões? –Aaron perguntou calmamente, como se estivesse conversando com um garotinho confuso agora e não um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos, que agia como se houvesse vivido demais,

-Luziadas?

-Não, 'O Amor'; ele respondeu.

-...; negou com um aceno. Embora já houvesse lido vários livros sobre o romantismo, por nome não se lembrava desse.

**Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer;**

**-**

**É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É solitário andar por entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;**

**-**

**É querer estar preso por vontade;  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.**

**-**

**Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade,  
se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?**

-Não é algo que possa ser explicado com teorias, mas também não é tão abstrato que não possa ser entendido; Aaron explicou, assim que terminou de recitar o poema.

-Mas você percebeu, o próprio verso já diz 'Dor que desatina sem doer', ou dói ou não dói. Você percebe como parece absurdo isso? –Milo exasperou. –Se é um sentimento bom, não deveria causar sofrimento;

-Me diga uma coisa Milo; Aaron falou sem ter a calma abalada pelo ar de exasperação dele. –Porque acha que Paris lutou contra todos aqueles _Aqueus_, mesmo sabendo que Tróia não podia vencê-los?

-Por Helena, é obvio; ele respondeu.

-E você acha que Paris enfrentaria todas aquelas naus de guerra que invadiram sua cidade, se ele não amasse Helena e desejasse protegê-la, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida? –Aaron indagou.

-Mas a família tinha de ser mais importante; Milo rebateu, não dando-se por vencido.

-Sim, a família é importante, mas você acha que se fosse com Heitor seria diferente? –o aquariano rebateu, pegando-o de surpresa com isso.

-Como?

-Heitor não lutou pelo irmão, nem por Helena e isso não fez dele um cego ou egoísta. Ele lutou pela família, pela esposa e pelo filho, porque os amava e estava disposto a arriscar sua própria vida para protegê-los. Ou você discorda?

Ponderou silenciosamente, ainda lembrando-se de Heitor. Um dia já haviam se enfrentando. Na época não passava de um adolescente que achava que o mundo tinha de curvar-se para si e beijar seus pés.

Fora triste ver também um herói lendário ter suas convicções deturpadas por Chronos. Sim, Heitor lutou por amor aos seus e isso não o tornou um cego ou um estúpido, mas...

-Admito, nenhum dos dois; ele respondeu por fim.

-Então onde ele se encaixa?

-Não sei; Milo confessou. –Mas convenhamos, a maioria é assim;

-Alguns, concordo; Aaron falou calmamente. –Mas nem todos. Por exemplo. Dionísio e Ariadne. Acha que ele era cego ou estúpido, por amá-la tanto, que esperou-a curar-se das magoas que sentia após ser abandonada por Teseu, para que pudessem ficar juntos?

-...; negou com um aceno. Conhecia muito bem a lenda para não conseguir encaixar o casal nem entre os cegos, nem entre os estúpidos.

-Poderia citar uma infinidade de casais cujas histórias você conhece melhor do que eu, mas a questão é: Você escolhe seu destino, mas quando as coisas têm de acontecer... Acontecem. O que está escrito, está escrito! –ele completou solenemente, vendo-o assentir.

-Às vezes sonho com uma garota; Milo começou, por fim, conseguindo abordar aquele assunto.

Só discutira isso com Isadora algumas poucas vezes, mas não conseguira falar com o tio sobre isso. Houve uma época que os sonhos haviam parado, entretanto, cada vez mais eles surgiam em sua mente, não mais como sonhos e sim, lembranças de algo que estava deixando passar em sua vida.

-Não que eu acredite nesse lance de almas gêmeas e tal... Mas depois que comecei a sonhar com ela, minha vida ficou meio estranha. É como se faltasse algo; Milo falou com ar cansado.

-Como assim? –Aaron indagou, dando-lhe tempo para ponderar o quanto estava disposto a falar.

-Não consigo mais andar na rua sem procurá-la em cada canto. Cada ruiva que eu vejo passar por mim, espero vê-la, mas isso nunca acontece; ele falou dando um suspiro frustrado.

-Você não sabe quem é ela?

-...; negou com um aceno. –Não, nos sonhos nunca a chamo pelo nome, ou não consigo me lembrar depois de acordar;

-Entendo; ele murmurou pensativo, agora compreendia porque ele se sentia tão frustrado e irritado com relação a algumas coisas, não era apenas o fato de uma pessoa se apaixonar que o deixava aborrecido e sim, o fato de que, ele não tinha como controlar os sentimentos que vinham junto com isso.

-Por isso acho tudo isso estupidez. Ela não vai cair de pára-quedas na minha vida, mas mesmo assim não consigo deixar de procurá-la; ele exasperou.

-Talvez não tenha chegado à hora ainda; Aaron comentou.

-Mas quando vai chegar? –ele perguntou em tom quase aflito.

-Pode ser daqui a dez minutos, ou dez anos. É impossível saber;

-Mas...;

-Tem coisas que nós apenas não explicamos Milo, elas acontecem porque tem de acontecer; ele falou, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

Assentiu, ainda pensando em tudo que conversaram, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o tio novamente. Era difícil de engolir aquela história. Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de Alanis estar tirando uma lasquinha da situação enquanto o tio só queria ajudar e no fim, seria ele a sair magoado de tudo isso.

Principalmente porque ainda existia um buraco nessa história, alias dois. Ainda não sabia o que acontecera no Japão que fizera o tio deixar o país rapidamente e também, não sabia por que Aaron e Alanis, que pareciam ter nascido um para o outro, terem desenvolvido um ódio mortal nos últimos anos. Mas para uma dessas questões poderia conseguir a resposta.

-Desculpe se estou sentindo inconveniente Aaron, mas porque não deu certo entre vocês? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para ele e indicou com o olhar o casal.

-Não esta e não é segredo o fato de Alanis achar que eu tenho um caso com a Aishi; ele respondeu friamente.

A idéia era tão absurda, que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, não valia a pena fazer suspense por causa disso. Essa era a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade.

**-O QUE?** –Milo gritou.

-Pra você ver; Aaron falou dando de ombros. –Há dezoito anos atrás, quando você, Kamus e os outros foram sagrados cavaleiros. Aishi esteve uma última vez no santuário para ver Kamus. Antes de partir, pois as guerras iriam começar;

-Mas...;

-Ela... Tinha medo de se aproximar demais e não conseguir partir; Aaron falou com pesar referindo-se a jovem de melenas douradas. –Por isso eu me aproximei para falar com ela, naquele dia ela podia se passar muito bem por uma amazona comum e de imediato Kamus não a reconheceu. Alanis nos viu conversando e pensou que tivéssemos algo; ele completou com um suspiro exasperado, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Você explicou a ela que a Aishi só foi lá por causa do Kamus? –Milo perguntou, recusando-se a acreditar no quanto a amazona fora idiota. Todos sabiam que Kamus e Aishi se amavam. Aquilo era um absurdo!

-Expliquei, mas ela preferiu acreditar que eu estava mentindo, do que admitir que estava errada ao pré-julgar algo que ela nem ao menos sabia o que era; Aaron completou.

-Entendo; o cavaleiro murmurou pensativo. –E essa história se encaixa aonde, entre cegos ou entre estúpidos? –Milo não pode evitar perguntar.

-Talvez um pouco dos dois. Eu fui cego ao achar que ela era diferente das outras mulheres que passaram pela minha vida e ela, estúpida ao me comprar com os outros homens que ela conhecia; ele falou, referindo-se a muitos dos cavaleiros da geração a que pertenciam, que viviam apenas para divertirem-se ou pelo fogo do momento.

-Desculpe tocar num assunto delicado como esse; Milo falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Não tem problema, não faz mais diferença mesmo; Aaron respondeu impassível.

-Acha que poderia ter feito diferente? –o Escorpião perguntou intrigado.

-Como?

-Não sei, ter feito algo diferente que mudasse a opinião dela? –Milo perguntou.

-Não, porque ela não queria ouvir. Sabe Milo, já ouviu aquele ditado 'Pior cego é aquele que não quer ver'. Então, ela não queria ver a verdade e eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Ou quem sabe, na época eu não quisesse que fizesse a diferença também; ele completou pensativo, mais para si, do que para ele.

-Como assim? – o cavaleiro indagou.

-Não sei, talvez eu não a amasse tanto para insistir em fazê-la entender; ele completou levantando-se. –Bem, a conversa esta interessante, mas tenho que resolver umas coisas por ai, se quiser depois conversamos mais;

-...; Milo assentiu, ainda confuso com as últimas palavras dele. –Obrigado por me ouvir;

-Disponha; o aquariano falou despedindo-se antes de seguir seu caminho de volta ao palácio.

-Será? –Milo indagou-se pensativo. Como alguém podia saber se amava demais, ou não? –ele se perguntou.

**.II.**

Remexeu-se inquieto no catre, com a chegada da noite a temperatura caíra um pouco e havia conseguido relaxar o suficiente para dormir. Um sussurro suave e melodioso chegou até si.

**Muitos vão orar**

**E querem encontrar alguém**

**Que garanta o máximo**

**A paz nos corações**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, anestesiado pelo sono, ainda levou alguns segundos para se lembrar de onde estava.

Egito, sim, fora para lá em busca de algo tão antigo quanto o próprio tempo, alias, respostas para um amigo. Ainda ouvia a melodia, como se o vento a soprasse em seu ouvido.

**Não há o que temer**

**Embora o medo exista em nós**

**Mas a fé nos faz mover**

**Montanhas com poder**

Olhou para os lados e encontrou a jovem de melenas castanhas dormindo do outro lado, com uma expressão tranqüila, enquanto remexia-se um pouco, enrolando-se mais entre o lençol branco. Parecia tão tranqüila e intocável, bem diferente de quando estava acordada.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, sentou-se no catre, sentindo um lençol deslizar por seu corpo. Pegou-o antes que ele caísse no chão. Fitou o tecido por alguns segundos, imaginando que só poderia ter sido ela a arrumá-lo sobre si, porque não se lembrava de ter acordado para jantar, nem do celular ter tocado.

Levantou-se e pé ante pé, chegou até o cortinado que mantinha a tenda fechada para o mundo la fora. Afastou-a o suficiente para que a luz da lua iluminasse a tenda. Saiu rapidamente antes que qualquer barulho pudesse acordar Samantha. Não iria demorar a amanhecer.

**Pode um milagre enfim**

**Acontecer**

**Quando você**

**Acreditar...**

Virou-se rapidamente ao ver um vulto passar pelas tendas atrás de si. Caminhou entre elas, buscando o intruso e o dono daquele cosmo cálido que sentia lhe chamar.

**A esperança em ti**

**Ninguém jamais**

**Ira matar**

**Depende só**

**Se tu quiseres crer**

Tudo estava no mais completo silêncio, mas podia jurar que havia visto algo se mover; Shun pensou.

A musica intensificou-se em sua mente quando seus olhos detiveram-se na entrada dos templos. Varias crianças corriam, brincando, rindo alegremente, cantarolando por toda a parte. Passou a mão pelos olhos e piscou para ter certeza de que estava realmente vendo aquilo e não sonhando. Mas de onde aquelas crianças saíram?

O sol aos poucos erguia-se no horizonte, banhando de um pálido amarelo as areias do vale. Viu-as correrem em direção ao acampamento e pensou em sair do caminho, mas antes que pudesse se mover, uma a uma, elas foram desaparecendo, até restar apenas uma que parou a sua frente.

Uma criança pequena, não deveria ter dez anos, mas o que o deixou paralisado foi o fato dela ter cabelos esmeralda e grandes e curiosos olhos azul-esverdeados. Um arrepio cruzou suas costas, deveria estar sonhando porque a criança que via a sua frente agora, era nada mais nada menos, do que ele mesmo nessa idade.

-Quem é você? –Shun perguntou fracamente.

-Quem você veio buscar? –a criança rebateu com um olhar sereno, enquanto os dedinhos pequenos brincavam distraídos com a corrente que tinha no pescoço.

-"Yours Ever"; ele pensou, lembrando-se que fora nessa época que mais estivera apegado ao objeto. Aquela época em que chorava de saudade pelos pais que não conhecera e pelo irmão, que fora tirado de sua vida. Enquanto vivia todo aquele inferno de ser obrigado a lutar para conquistar a armadura.

-Quando começamos uma busca, nem sempre sabemos aonde vamos chegar; seu eu menor falou rindo, enquanto sentava-se no chão em frente ao cavaleiro.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? –Shun indagou, puxando um pouco a barra das calças e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas em X, de frente para o pequeno.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? –o garotinho rebateu, com um brilho enigmático no olhar.

Fitou a criança com o cenho franzido, mas ela apenas riu, divertindo-se com a confusão que via em seus olhos.

-Muitos já vieram me procurar Shun... Queriam fama, poder, gloria, ou apenas serem donos do mundo; a criança continuou erguendo os braçinhos para o céu, de forma a enfatizar o que dizia. - Como se eu fosse à fada madrinha que realizaria seus mais insanos desejos; o pequeno continuou.

-Mas as coisas não são assim, não? –Shun indagou cauteloso.

Viu a criança negar com um aceno, enquanto os pequenos dedos traçavam o contorno da estrela no pingente.

-Nem sempre se pode conseguir tudo que deseja; ele respondeu distraidamente. –Mas há muito tempo atrás, descobri que se você lutar e insistir pode conseguir mudar o próprio destino; ele falou voltando-se para Shun. –Conheci alguém que tinha esse poder;

-Emmus? –ele arriscou-se a perguntar.

-Sim; o pequeno Shun respondeu. –A Terra ainda era muito jovem quando ele nasceu, embora ele não acredite em destino, Emmus foi predestinado a nascer e lutar por essa Terra. Embora seja uma parte singular do próprio Caos, Emmus nunca se achou um Deus Onipresente, ele sempre soube que tinha de evoluir e lutava com garra e coragem para proteger os seus. Sua força não vinha do Caos, como todos imaginavam; ele completou com ar nostálgico.

-Não? –Shun indagou surpreso.

-...; negou com um aceno. –Vinha de Anyra, do amor que sentia por ela e que o tornava tão forte quanto o próprio Onipresente; a criança explicou. –Emmus e Anyra eram o equivalente perfeito, então um dia... Ela se foi; ele falou num sussurro.

-O que aconteceu?

-Embora já existisse um novo tigre branco na Terra, Emmus não era nada sem Anyra, pois era o amor e a força que tinham um no outro, havia sido comprometida. Foi quando eu fui até ele;

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso.

-_**Muitos vão orar... E querem encontrar alguém... Que garanta o máximo à paz nos corações...;**_ o pequeno Shun ele cantarolou baixinho. –A Terra precisava de Emmus e ainda precisa, mas ele não era eterno, um dia também deixaria esse mundo e isso seria em breve, já que ele havia perdido a esperança de seguir em frente sem Anyra; ele explicou.

-Mas...;

-Quando Emmus era jovem; o pequeno o cortou. –Um grande mal ameaçou destruir todas as Terras Livres, Anyra não estava aqui para ajudar Emmus e Ayres, sua esposa, era apenas uma humana com alguns poderes conferidos a si por Fréya, ela não poderia fazer muito para ajudar, mesmo que desse tudo de si; a criança comentou.

-Então?

-Emmus o lacrou nas profundezas de Muspell, mas as Normas predestinaram que um dia aquele mal se libertaria e ameaçaria a Terra novamente, mas Emmus não estaria aqui para defendê-la e ninguém a não ser ele, poderia fazer isso sem comprometer o equilíbrio;

-E o que aconteceu? –Shun perguntou ansioso.

-Fizemos um pacto, Emmus pediu para renascer mais uma vez, para impedir a destruição dessa Terra, mas com uma condição...; a criança hesitou por alguns segundos.

-Qual?

-Que Anyra voltasse junto; Ojesed respondeu, fitando-o intensamente.

-Mas...;

-Ele queria a chance de reencontrá-la num novo tempo, com novas situações e perspectivas. Para que pudessem viver o tempo que lhes fora roubado; o pequeno explicou. –Emmus tem a capacidade de tornar os mais ferrenhos inimigos em aliados e também, fazer as Deusas do Destino tecerem por ele, sem que elas possam evitar... É mais forte do que elas;

-Mas e o equilíbrio? –Shun perguntou.

-Dois dragões negros não podem existir na terra sem que dois tigres brancos também o façam; a criança falou.

-Mas pensei que ele fosse o único; o cavaleiro falou confuso.

-Não, durante anos o coração de Ehnoryen esteve adormecido, mas a Terra Média entrou em cataclismo e seu sono dura pouco agora. O equilíbrio da Terra estará comprometido se ela viver;

-Mas...;

-Eu sei o que o coração de Emmus deseja, as lembranças perdidas fazem seu coração sangrar; o pequeno falou com a voz embargada, como se fosse capaz de sentir a dor. –Muitas vidas se perderam antes que ele estivesse pronto, mas não era culpa dele;

-Não entendo; Shun sussurro confuso, sentindo-se estranho diante da onda de tristeza que o envolveu.

-Não se pode trazer um tigre a vida, sem que a chama de um dragão se extinga. É a troca; o pequeno falou. –Em breve Emmus saberá o que isso quer dizer. Quando estiver pronto;

-Mas e o equilíbrio?

-Existem muitos guardiões espalhados por essa Terra. Você conhece Harmonia, não? –ele indagou, vendo-o assentir. –Ela é um deles, deuses, mortais e tantos outros seres místicos aceitaram a missão de viver todos os seus dias por essa Terra, dando tudo de si e mais um pouco, para que nós possamos existir;

**O medo acabou**

**Pois ele agia sempre em vão**

**A esperança em ti fará**

**Aos ares flutuar**

-Entendo;

-Você veio aqui não por um desejo de seu coração e sim, por outra pessoa, mas poderá encontrar mais do que procura; o pequeno falou fitando-o diretamente, fazendo-o estremecer.

**Não posso explicar**

**O que o coração de alguém**

**Sente quando encontra a paz**

**E a fé pra ir alem**

-Como?

-Diga a Emmus que as areias do tempo estão escoando pela ampulheta e o que está escrito, está escrito! –o garotinho completou levantando-se e delicadamente bateu as mãos nas pernas para tirar a areia das roupas.

**A coragem de parar**

**Vencer**

**Conquistando o reino**

**Em redor**

Muitas crianças apareceram do nada e correram pelo vale junto com o garotinho, como anteriormente, elas riam e brincavam entre si. Antes de desaparecerem, todas juntas.

**É só assim que chegará**

**E nada enfim lhe faltará**

**Ouça a voz**

**A voz que dizer**

**Contigo eu estarei**

Não era necessário se questionar sobre quem era aquele garotinho, ou porque Ojesed, ou Ismeth como Samantha chamava, aparecer apara si naquela forma. Mas sabia que muitas coisas seriam diferentes agora e todas as peças daquele imenso quebra-cabeça que vinham vivendo nos últimos meses levava apenas a uma peca final.

**Emmus!**

-Shun;

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, fazendo Samantha recuar um passo assustada com o reflexo rápido.

-Esta tudo bem? –ela indagou cautelosa.

-Sim, esta; ele respondeu voltando a fitar o vale.

Observou-o curiosa, havia alguma coisa diferente nele do que vira no dia anterior. Sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente quando o sol da manha estendeu-se completamente pelo vale atingindo o cavalo.

Os longos fios esmeralda ganharam um tom mais escuro e avermelhado, a pele alva levemente dourada agora, parecia brilhar como as areias. Recuou mais um passo, tentando refrear o próprio impulso de se aproximar e tocá-lo, para ter certeza de que não era apenas uma miragem criada pelo calor e o deserto.

-Acordei agora a pouco quando ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que era; ele comentou, batendo as mãos na calça e tirando o excesso de areia, antes de voltar-se para ela. –Como o sol já estava nascendo, decidi ficar por aqui;

-É uma vista incrível mesmo; Samantha comentou parando ao lado dele. –Você pode vê-la em vários momentos do dia e sempre encontrara algo diferente para apreciar; ela completou.

-Sim, incrível; ele comentou, embora não fosse mais para a vista do vale, que ele direcionava suas atenções.

-Às nove horas vamos começar a arrumar as coisas, oito tem o café. É melhor não se atrasar, Maria é um pouco temperamental quando o assunto é pontualidade nas refeições; Samantha falou nervosa ao sentir a intensidade do olhar dele sobre si.

-Tudo bem; Shun respondeu sem se preocupar em disfarçar o interesse. É, nisso Ojesed estava totalmente certo, fora ao Egito em busca de uma coisa, mas encontrara algo totalmente diferente no meio do caminho. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, é claro.

-Até depois então; Samantha falou seca, afastando-se rapidamente, praguejando internamente consigo mesma por sentir-se tão desnorteada apenas com um olhar daquele cavaleiro.

**.III.**

Observou atentamente cada expressão que surgia na face da jovem. Algumas iam de fúria contida a tristeza profunda. Não precisava acompanhar seu olhar para saber por que ela ficara assim de repente.

Mas o pior de tudo era o fato de se sentir traído por isso. Nos últimos dias ele e Alanis vinham se dando muito bem, tanto que era difícil lembrar que aquele relacionamento era apenas fachada.

Conteve um suspiro de desalento, será que toda mulher por quem se interessava, já tinha um cavaleiro de armadura em sua vida? Porque bem, essa já era a segunda; Cadmo pensou cansado, mesmo que nessa situação não conseguisse odiar Aioros e tão pouco culpar Saori pelos sentimentos que nasceram em seu coração, no pouco tempo que esteve no Japão.

Fora uma experiência inovadora, dolorosa, mas ainda sim. Agora com Alanis era difícil, tinha um passado em comum e um amigo entre eles.

Ainda achava difícil de acreditar que Aaron pudesse tê-la traído, mas não conseguira falar com ele e saber a verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela.

Conteve um suspiro, quando viu Milo aproximar-se do cavaleiro para conversar, não antes de lhe lançar um olhar de aviso claro e friamente calculado. Já havia notando que o sobrinho estava perturbado com algo, mas ele não se aproximava para conversar.

Pelo contrario, procurava outra pessoa para lhe aconselhar. Embora não quisesse admitir, isso magoava, porque sabia bem os motivos dele para ter se afastado; Cadmo pensou recostando-se melhor na árvore atrás de si, mantendo a jovem silenciosa entre os braços.

Precisava resolver logo aquilo e dar um rumo a sua vida, não iria ficar mais vivendo nesse jogo de risco, onde ele era sempre aquele que fazia a maior aposta, mas que no fim, perdia para a casa; Cadmo pensou. Só esperava continuar firme assim quando a hora chegasse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ofegou cansada, enquanto puxava a pesada arca de dentro do sótão, por sorte não a guardara no porão, porque se não, teria de ver tudo aquilo lá em baixo, por que carregar todo aquele peso lá pra cima, estava fora de cogitação.

-Antes descer do que subir; a marina resmungou, parando um pouco e alongando os braços para cima, antes de continuar puxando a arca rumo a sala principal.

Passou a mão pela testa, tirando algumas gotas de suor que estavam ali devido ao esforço, mas valeria a pena. Estava com saudade de ver aquelas coisas que grudara ali por tanto tempo. Fazia anos que não a abria. Alias, que não corria o risco de abri-la em casa, com a prima vivendo ali.

Não sabia qual a reação que ela viria a ter ao saber da verdade antes do tempo, mesmo agora ainda temia contar algo, ou deixar escapar alguma coisa por acidente que comprometesse as coisas.

Ariel sabia que era uma marina e que, alem disso não era humana. Mas isso não as afastou, a prima sempre fora uma pessoa boa e aceitava a todos como realmente eram, sem distinções. Só esperava que ela fosse tão complacente quando o momento de contar a verdade chegasse.

Puxou a arca mais um pouco, até colocá-la sobre o tapete. Passou a mão sobre ela, tirando o pouco de poeira que se acumulara ali, antes de puxar uma correntinha do pescoço.

A chave dourada que guardava sempre consigo surgiu entre os elos, abriu o cadeado antigo da arca e levantou a tampa. Pelo menos as coisas que guardara estavam intactas ali, muitas das lembranças que elas haviam desejado guardar, estavam em Dream Village agora. O local mais seguro de todos; Carite pensou.

Sentou-se no chão, cruzando as pernas e aproximou-se da arca, com cuidado foi tirando cada uma das peças guardadas ali, espirrou levemente, vendo uma nuvem de poeira erguer-se. Depois teria de passar o aspirador por todo o caminho, se não passaria o dia espirrando por tanto pó; ela pensou.

Sua mão deteve-se sobre uma pasta de couro preto, lembrava-se dela, eram alguns desenhos que Damyan fizera da sobrinha, em vários estágios de sua vida, junto com as outras crianças; Carite lembrou-se, abrindo-a e vendo os desenhos em papel já amarelado pelo tempo, mas intactos ao representarem as cores, como o violeta dos olhos da pequena, ou o rosado de sua face e o negro de seus cabelos.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem dos primeiros passos que a sereinha dera, tanto mãe como filha eram parecidas em muitas coisas, embora o tempo que deveriam ter tido para se conhecer e reconhecer essas facetas, houvesse lhes sido roubado.

-Tão pequena; Carite sussurrou, tocando o desenho onde via a pequena criança, sentada em baixo de uma árvore, com uma flauta nas mãos.

Ambas possuíam o mesmo talento para musica, embora Ariel gostasse do som da flauta, gostava mais de tocar violino, já a pequena, extraia tudo e mais um pouco, do delicado instrumento de _ciringe_. Ainda se lembrava das incontáveis vezes em que ela fora convidada em Londres para tocar na casa de alguém e uma ou outra pessoa saia desnorteada por todas as emoções que ela passava entre as notas.

Conteve um suspiro, sentindo a mente vagar entre tantas lembranças.

Fechou a pasta e deixou-a de lado para pegar uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho quase no fundo da arca. Sorriu, era uma das coisas que estava procurando já há algum tempo.

Abriu-a com cuidado, retirando de dentro uma delicada fadinha de cristal. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que momento aquela delicada peça representava. A sobrinha ganhara aquela fadinha de _sir _Arthur, há muitos anos atrás, quando passou a quase viver dentro da biblioteca britânica, pesquisando sobre muitas coisas.

Na época, apenas estudiosos e catedráticos podiam entrar lá, as jovens freqüentavam apenas as bibliotecas livres que só possuíam romances. Mas Ariel não era dada a ficar pelos cantos suspirando com livros de Shakespeare nas mãos.

Adorava as histórias de Arthur e seu frio detetive inglês, mas também tinha cede por aprender e brigou até conseguir entrar na biblioteca e devorar seus livros. Conheceu lá os estudos de Darwin sobre evolução, as Leis de Newton, Galileu e Da Vinci, entre tantos outros.

Foi numa de suas expedições à biblioteca que conheceu pessoalmente Arthur e uma grande amizade entre o escritor e a jovem começou. Foi quando ele contou a ela sobre a existência de fadas e o fato de acreditar nelas, mesmo que muitos de seus amigos catedráticos dissessem que elas não existiam.

Ainda se perguntava o que Arthur teria feito se descobrisse que não só fadas existiam, como outros tantos seres místicos também? –Carite pensou.

Fechou a fadinha de novo na caixa e continuou sua exploração pela arca. Ariel costumava guardar todas as coisas que lhe dessem lembranças boas de algum momento, mesmo que jamais fosse admitir que isso, também tinha um outro motivo, bem mais triste, porém verdadeiro.

Mesmo os anos tendo se passado, ela tinha tudo que ganhara ao longo dos anos guardado, desde o _Stradivarius_ que ganhara de Rafaelle em seu primeiro aniversario, como o anel solitário de perola negra que ganhara de Christian, quando ele a pedira em casamento.

Ah sim, das lembranças que mais gostava, estava às trapalhadas da sobrinha tentando fugir de Christian e do duque, quando se desesperou ao saber que Rafaelle era o famoso príncipe _Considini de La Rochelle._

Por um momento achou que ele fosse desistir, mas Christian aprendeu uma grande lição naquela época. Ariel não se importava com títulos e Rafaelle sendo um príncipe ou não, não mudava a visão que ela tinha dele, tão pouco, aquilo que ela sentia pelo próprio Christian.

Mas ele logo soube disso, no momento que Ariel mais precisou de alguém a seu lado e então, Afrodite apareceu querendo vingança.

-Elas não são assim tão parecidas quanto dizem; alguém comentou surgindo a seu lado.

-Mas que mer-...; ela parou no momento que viu a imagem de Anteros surgir a seu lado, sentado confortavelmente no sofá atrás de si, com a pasta de couro nas mãos.

Seus olhos imediatamente ficaram vermelhos ao vê-lo mexer nos outros desenhos.

-Solte isso; ela exasperou, pegando a pasta das mãos dele.

-Eu só...;

-Não é da sua conta; a marina resmungou, começando a guardar tudo dentro da arca novamente.

-Carite; ele começou hesitante.

-Fale logo o que quer e vá embora; ela vociferou friamente.

-Desculpe, não queria te assustar; o jovem murmurou, encolhendo-se diante de tanta hostilidade.

Bateu com força a tampa do baú quando a fechou...

-Vim lhe perguntar se-...; Anteros começou, mas parou assim que ouviu a campainha tocar.

Sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, a marina levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, não sem antes certificar-se de bater o cadeado na arca novamente.

-Sim?

-Espero não ter chegado numa hora ruim; Hermes falou vendo a face da jovem sombria.

-Não, aconteceu alguma coisa Hermes? –ela perguntou se acalmando, depois de dar um pesado suspiro.

-Bem, estive pensando que, você gosta de massa e eu gosto de massa e o Dio faz uma de se comer gemendo; a divindade falou com um olhar quase infantil. –Então, eu queria saber se você não quer almoçar comigo? –ele indagou erguendo os braços e mostrando as sacolas que tinha nas mãos.

-Ahn! Bem...;

-Também trouxe o vinho; ele apressou-se em completar. –Almadein, _demi-sec_; o jovem completou com um sorriso irresistível.

-Ela já tem companhia Hermes, cai fora; Anteros falou surgindo atrás da jovem.

-Anteros; Hermes falou com os orbes azuis, levemente obscurecidos.

-Não estou e você já esta de saída; Carite rebateu, voltando-se para ele com os orbes estreitos.

-O que? –ele exasperou, não iria deixá-la ali sozinha com Hermes nem morto.

-Ela te dispensou Anteros, então some; Hermes falou sarcástico.

-Olha aqui seu petulantezinho de quinta; Anteros vociferou, empurrando Carite levemente para o lado e saiu da casa, ficando frente a frente com a outra divindade.

-Parem com isso; a marina exasperou, colocando-se entre os dois, antes que acontecesse uma batalha épica na porta de sua casa.

-Foi ele que começou; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Quer saber... Cansei de vocês dois; ela exasperou.

Antes que eles pudessem compreender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, a marina pegou as sacolas da mão de Hermes e entrou pisando duro em casa, os dois correram para segui-la, quando a jovem fechou a porta com o pé, batendo-a na cara dos dois, deixando-os para fora.

-E não se atrevam a entrar aqui sem minha permissão; Carite gritou la de dentro. –Homens! –ela resmungou indo em direção à cozinha, pelo menos depois disso, não teria que sair para almoçar em lugar algum, muito menos fazer almoço; a marina pensou sentindo o cheiro inebriante de molho bolenhesa saindo dos potes nas sacolas. E ainda tinha o vinho! Ah, o vinho...

**.IV.**

**Áustria / Castelo Heinstein...**

Deu um baixo suspiro ao ouvir o ressonar das duas crianças que depois de muito custo, conseguiram pegar no sono. Afastou-se da cama, indo sentar-se em uma poltrona próxima a janela.

O inverno estava chegando e até o natal, todo do campo gramado e florido do castelo seria coberto por um tapete branco. Quase nem podia acreditar que tantas coisas haviam acontecido num espaço tão curto de tempo, como cinco anos.

Sorriu ao ver Vitória remexer-se um pouco na cama e abraçar protetoramente a criança de três anos a seu lado, sem apertá-la demais, mas também, protegendo-o de mover-se e cair.

A filha mais velha levava muito a serio suas responsabilidades de cuidar do irmãozinho. Enquanto ela havia assumido os traços do pai, desde o contorno fino e aristocrático da face de Radamanthys, herdara também seus cabelos dourados, enquanto os orbes violetas, quase negros foram seus.

Já Leon herdara os cabelos negros da mãe, quase violetas e os olhos dourados do pai. Uma mistura interessante; ela pensou, sorrindo.

Às vezes quando se pegava observando Vitória cuidar de Leon, imaginava o quanto não havia perdido de sua própria vida com as guerras, o quanto perdera de compartilhar a vida do irmão por conta disso também.

Conteve um suspiro de desalento, não podia voltar no passado, tão pouco impedir que todas aquelas guerras houvessem acontecido, mas às vezes se pegava imaginando o que aconteceria se a vida não houvesse lhe dado àquela rasteira e libertado Thânatos e Hypnos.

Hoje seu irmão viveria consigo em Heinstein, seriam uma família pequena e feliz, não que não fosse com Radamanthys, mas quando era criança tivera tantas expectativas com o irmãozinho, que às vezes se frustrava por não ter tido a chance de estar com ele.

Quando voltou, apenas um ano depois de reencontrar Radamanthys é que ficou sabendo que Shun havia sobrevivido as guerras e as transformações que haviam ocorrido nele, a surpresa maior fora saber que ele e Hades já haviam se encontrado algumas vezes e que o irmão tivera um rápido romance com a esposa do imperador.

Que irônico; ela pensou. Tudo bem que ele tinha Ikki pra lhe apoiar e aconselhar, mas queria estar lá com ele também. Afinal, ele também era seu irmão.

Não havia o entregado ainda bebe ao cavaleiro de Fênix por vontade própria, não havia alternativas naquela época. Ela não poderia levá-lo ao mundo inferior onde vivia, tão pouco, deixá-lo perecer nas ruínas de Heinstein. Thânatos e Hypnos haviam lhe mandado entregar a criança a alguém e fazê-la proteger o irmão com sua própria vida se fosse necessário.

Aquela noite que encontrou ikki foi uma feliz coincidência, o pequeno havia sobrevivido ao acidente de carro que matara seus pais e estava sensível de mais a fortes emoções, a pessoa perfeita para seus propósitos.

Então, deixou o irmão com ele, fazendo-o pensar que a criança era seu irmão mais novo e o delicado pingente que ele usava, era uma herança da mãe.

Aquele era um mal necessário, tentou se convencer disso, enquanto apagava da memória de Ikki as lembranças sobre o encontro consigo. Mas as memórias que ele precisava, já estavam lá. Entretanto, não podia negar que ficara de certa forma com ciúmes ao ver o quanto sua pequena manipulação havia se transformado.

O que era apenas para ser a resolução de um plano se tornou mais, pois Ikki e Shun se amavam como irmãos, o cavaleiro de Fênix protegia o seu irmão, com sua própria vida como era pra ser, mas por algum motivo isso lhe magoou. Porque não era ela a estar do lado dele, não foi ela a ver a transformação do menino para o homem, tão pouco, compartilhou de sua vida.

Enfim, mesmo que mais vidas se passassem, Shun ainda seria mais irmão de Ikki do que dela. Entretanto, desde que voltara, o cavaleiro já havia aparecido para conversar consigo.

Fora um dia longo, cansativo, mas que haviam conseguido colocar muita conversa em dia. Ficou realmente surpresa ao ver o quanto ele lhe lembrava o imperador, não apenas na aparecia física, mas Shun estava diferente daquele cavaleiro doce e aparentemente frágil que vira no castelo de Hades.

Seu irmão tinha um brilho mais intenso nos olhos, mas determinado e ciente do próprio poder. Ele havia se tornado um homem que não tinha medo de lutar pelo que queria, embora seus conceitos de lealdade não houvessem mudado.

Ele também parecia mais maduro, mas imponente. Ainda tinha aquele olhar doce reservado apenas a ocasiões especiais, pois o que via na maior parte do tempo, era um olhar intenso, quase implacável.

Imaginava se Ikki também havia notado essa diferença nele? Não duvidava que parte dessa transformação houvesse se dado por causa da imperatriz. No tempo que passara no castelo, não chegou a conhecê-la pessoalmente e pelo que soube através de Thânatos e Hypnos, Hades havia mandado Cora viver com Demeter, até o fim da Guerra.

Mas pelo que ouvira, ela era uma jovem muito bonita e encantadora, doce e inocente como Shun, não duvidava que esse fosse um dos fatores que o fizera se encantar por ela, mas porque ele desistiu? Não entendia. Até onde sabia, Shun a incentivara a voltar ao castelo e esperar por Hades, como se antes do imperador voltar, ele já soubesse que isso iria acontecer.

-Em que esta pensando? –Radamanthys perguntou, aproximando-se da esposa, vendo-a com um olhar perdido para o vale lá em baixo.

-No Shun; Pandora respondeu, com um suspiro cansado.

-Ainda preocupada com aquele telefonema do Ikki? –o cavaleiro indagou, lembrando-se que Pandora ficara daquele jeito, depois que o fênix ligara perguntando se Shun estava lá.

Parecia que Shun havia sumido do mapa e nem pelo cosmo podia ser localizado, o que deixou Pandora ainda mais preocupada.

-Não, já sei onde ele está; Pandora respondeu, recostando-se melhor na poltrona, enquanto ele sentava-se no braço a seu lado.

-Sabe? –ele indagou surpreso.

-...; ela assentiu. –Shun me ligou dizendo que foi até o Egito resolver algumas coisas, mas logo estará de volta ao Japão;

-Mas...; o cavaleiro balbuciou confuso.

-Eu liguei para o Ikki e ele não parecia saber do paradeiro do Shun ainda, mas há essas horas, ele já deve saber; ela explicou.

-Ahn! E o que ele foi fazer no Egito? – Radamanthys indagou curioso.

-Foi procurar Ojesed; a jovem respondeu com um olhar perdido.

-Como?

-O guardião do tempo, um espírito guardião das horas que pode transitar por qualquer espaço de tempo. Não sei ao certo porque Shun foi atrás dele, mas algo me diz que tem relação com Asgard; Pandora comentou. –E o tempo esta mudando; ela murmurou.

-Esta ficando mais frio, mas acho que é a proximidade com o inverno; ele respondeu.

-Estamos em pleno verão Radamanthys e ainda é começo de outubro. Há alguns dias atrás senti algo diferente, a natureza esta agindo de maneira estranha;

-Como assim? –ele perguntou.

-As flores estão secando e nascendo rápido demais, uma flor que eu vi florescer hoje pela manhã, já vai estar aberta totalmente à tarde e seca a noite, amanhã o processo será o mesmo. O frio está chegando mais rápido, como se as estações estivessem correndo;

-Que relação isso pode ter com Asgard? – o antigo juiz indagou.

-Ahn! Bem... Você se lembra de Olhos Vermelhos, não é? –Pandora indagou voltando-se para ele.

-E como poderia me esquecer; ele murmurou.

-Existe uma lenda que os escandinavos contam, que um dia após o grande Ragnarok, um ser poderoso criado pelos deuses acordou nessa Terra, mas para manter o equilíbrio, Caos usou uma parte de si mesmo e criou um novo ser, a sua imagem e semelhança, mas cujo poder se equiparava a primeira criação dos deuses; ela explicou.

-E ele seria o Senhor dos Dragões, já ouvi a história, alias, senti parte dela na pele, alguns anos atrás; Radamanthys falou emburrado.

Mesmo que tentasse negar, suas costelas ainda doíam ao pensar em como fora facilmente massacrado por àquele cavaleiro anos atrás, quando o mesmo decidira descer ao mundo inferior para trazer uma mulher de volta, mas diferente de Orfeu, ele fora bem pouco gentil.

Todos os 108 espectros que tentaram se colocar em seu caminho, foram friamente aniquilados. Ainda tinha calafrios ao pensar que um cavaleiro sozinho fora capaz de chegar rapidamente a Giudeca e acabar com Thânatos e Hypnos também. Entretanto o imperador não estava mais lá e quem respondeu por ele foi Nyx e Pandora.

Mesmo debilitado, avançou pelas prisões, tentando impedi-lo de ferir as mulheres também, mas Emmus se deteve e pediu a Nyx que deixasse ele levar a jovem de volta. A senhora da noite explicou que só seria possível com uma troca equivalente, uma vida pela outra, mas ele não poderia deixar aquele mundo ainda, Nyx havia dito. A missão não acabara.

Mas Emmus foi irredutível e disse que iria aos Elíseos buscá-la se fosse o caso. Nyx disse que se ele atravessa-se o Muro das Lamentações morreria, porque só as almas puras e os deuses poderiam passar. Entretanto ninguém, ninguém mesmo estava preparado para vê-lo atravessar o portal como se não houvesse barreira nenhuma.

Nyx prometera que se ele sobrevivesse, deixaria que Emmus partisse com a garota, afinal, era culpa deles que as Erínias houvessem fugido do Érebro, mas Pandora não poderia deixar que um cavaleiro daqueles lhes causasse problemas no futuro e colocou-lhe um cadeado.

Desde que despertara os gêmeos, ela fora treinada para criar barreiras e cadeados, uma forma de bloquear o poder de seus adversários, embora não fosse uma amazona. O cadeado que ela colocou em Emmus, apenas bloqueou 50 de seu cosmo, mas ele ainda era muito poderoso. A maldição do cadeado só se romperia se ele morresse, ate lá, ele nunca mais se transformaria em dragão novamente.

-Quando Emmus I se tornou o senhor dos dragões, o equilíbrio da Terra foi dividido em quatro, os quatro elementos que regerem o universo. Cada um deles era representado por um dragão. Mirav era o dragão do fogo, Griffy o dragão do vento, Hany o dragão marinho e por fim, Dalyn o dragão da Terra. Esses eram os três principais dragões da ordem de Emmus, porém existiam mais que mantinham a ordem na terra; ela explicou.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Anos atrás Ehnoryen foi destruída e os dragões deixaram de zelar pelo equilíbrio, a atual Senhora dos Dragões pereceu em uma das guerras, foi logo na época que Ares despertou no santuário, depois Posseidon e por fim, Hades; Pandora falou quase num sussurro a última parte. –Todos eles causaram fortes impactos no ambiente e agora como não podemos contar com os dragões a natureza se rebela contra a falta de equilíbrio;

-Mas e Emmus? –Radamanthys perguntou.

-Ele não pode cuidar sozinho do equilíbrio, precisa de sua outra metade e também, existe algo muito antigo que quer despertar no seio da Terra, algo que esta forçando essa agressividade na natureza; Pandora falou. –Até onde Shun me contou, alguns cavaleiros de ouro foram para Asgard, dar algum suporte caso a guerra estoure;

-Entendo, mas porque esta tão agoniada com isso? –ele indagou afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Se Emmus decidir lutar nessa guerra, Shun também vai; ela explicou. –Eles são amigos, não é de hoje, mas me preocupo que ele acabe arriscando sua vida naquele lugar de novo;

-Shun já é bem grandinho e sabe se cuidar, _Pan_; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a. –E mesmo que você tente impedir, ele não lhe dará ouvidos, alias, duvido que se o próprio Ikki dissesse algo, ele iria ser detido;

-Eu sei, só que... De alguma forma eu quero ajudar; ela falou pegando-o de surpresa.

-Como é?

-Não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, mas algo dentro de mim diz que se eu tenho o poder para ajudar, eu devo fazer algo; Pandora falou em tom aflito. –E eu... Acho que já sei como; ela sussurrou, quando os braços dele se estreitaram ao seu redor.

-Pan, não vou deixar você se arriscar; ele avisou.

-Não será um risco, mas eu gostaria de ir a Asgard; ela falou, quando ele afastou-se para fitar-lhe diretamente.

-Impossível;

-Mas é preciso; ela falou. –Shun já comentou comigo que Hilda, a princesa de Asgard conseguiu criar uma barreira em volta do castelo que impeça uma invasão, mas do jeito que as coisas estão ela não vai ser capaz de mantê-la em pé por muito tempo;

-Pandora, eles tem cavaleiros lá que podem muito bem proteger o lugar; Radamanthys falou contrariado.

-Mas eu posso criar uma barreira que impeça o inimigo de lutar; ela rebateu. –Você sabe que só eu sou capaz de criar uma barreira que tire cinqüenta por cento do potencial de alguém;

-Sim, só você; Radamanthys falou, ainda lembrava-se de que fora graças a isso que ele vencera cinco cavaleiros de ouro com facilidade, porque do contrario...

-Eu quero ir;

-Mas e as crianças? –ele falou tentando dissuadi-la a desistir.

-Não será por muito tempo, só vou até lá para ensinar Hilda como criar essa barreira e mantê-la; Pandora falou.

-E você acha que isso vai ser rápido? –o cavaleiro falou descrente.

-Preciso ter fé de que vai dar tudo certo, não vou suportar mais guerras Radamanthys, vidas demais já se perderam e se eu tenho o poder de garantir que esse mundo será um lugar tranqüilo para nossos filhos crescerem, eu vou fazer; ela falou veemente.

-Se você esta certa de que quer isso, vou com o pessoal e pedir que cuidem das crianças para nós. Contanto que você me prometa, que não iremos ficar lá mais do que três dias. Eu não suportaria encontrar nenhum cavaleiro de ouro por aqueles lados; ele completou torcendo o nariz.

-...; ela assentiu sorrindo. –É por isso que eu te amo; ela brincou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na face.

-Uhn! Posso viver com isso; ele falou sorrindo, antes de puxá-la para seus braços.

**-x-**

**.: Historia Dentro da História – O Destino do Dragão :.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos tentando manter a calma, enquanto era bombardeada por todos os dragões da ordem. Estava cansada de dar explicações ou ter de seguir as regras insanas daquele grupo.

Se ao menos seu pai estivesse ali, não teria problemas em fazê-los calarem a boca, mas ele não estava e alem do mais, não ficaria nada feliz se soubesse que confiara demais nela e ela não era capaz de lidar com aquilo; Eraen pensou, ouvindo Mirav falou sobre as fronteiras.

Muitos dragões eram a favor de acoplar Sindar e Eldar a Ehnoryen, mas isso não era certo, cada Terra contribuía para manter o equilíbrio total, mexer nisso seria como dar os primeiros passos para a destruição da Terra Média de novo, muitos dos dragões não entendiam isso, eles visavam apenas o poder que isso geraria ao clã.

Seu pai jamais aprovaria isso, Emmus acreditava que todos deveriam ser livres para escolher seu próprio caminho e certamente já teria convencido os demais dragões disso, mas com Kari fazendo motim, até Mirav estava em duvida quanto a sua competência.

Não compreendia porque Kari lhe odiava tanto, o dragão aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, embora fosse bem mais velho, era ainda da época de seu pai. Kari era traiçoeiro, mas não tinha como se livrar dele e algo lhe dizia que só assim, para acabar com a desconfiança que os demais do clã tinham em sua competência.

-Eraen você tem a última palavra, por isso pedimos que considere as possibilidades; Mirav o dragão de fogo falou.

Voltou-se para Ydashi a sua direita, com um olhar quase suplicante, o dragão era conselheiro de seu pai e seu braço direito também, sabia que se alguém poderia lhe ajudar era ele, como vinha fazendo desde sempre.

-Mirav, os tempos são de paz na Terra Média, mas entenda que a relutância de Eraen não é quanto a não termos poder para trazer Sindar e Eldar para Ehnoryen e sim, a guerra que isso pode causar. Afinal, há milênios as coisas são assim, ninguém aceita mudanças bruscas facilmente; Ydashi falou, recostando-se na cadeira.

-Se fosse Emmus, certamente Eldar e Sindar não se recusariam a ficar permanentemente do nosso lado; Kari alfinetou, chamando a atenção para si, recostou-se arrogantemente na cadeira. –Mas a verdade é que eles não confiam em Eraen para arriscar tanto;

-Mudanças mesmo que pequenas, causam relutância Kari; Baryn filho de Hany, um dragão de longos cabelos azuis como o mar falou. –Temos que respeitar o tempo de cada um, se eles não confiam em Eraen... Paciência, iremos esperar que ela conquiste a confiança deles;

-Mas a função de um líder é liderar a todos, não só em épocas caóticas, se nem em tempos de paz ela consegue isso, o que dirá nas guerras; Kari reclamou.

-E um lagarto crescido como você acha que pode fazer melhor? –uma voz diferente soou pelo salão.

Todos moveram-se inquietos nas cadeiras, quando sentiram uma energia poderosa se manifestando, voltaram-se para Eraen e Alexandra que ocupavam a cabeceira da mesa, indagando o que acontecia, mas nem elas sabiam.

-Quem disse isso? –Kari exasperou, levantando-se bruscamente, mas recuou quando uma lamina vinda de sabe-se lá onde, passou rente a sua face.

Passos curtos foram ouvidos no salão de conferencia, todos ficaram esperando pela pessoa que se aproximava, mas o espanto foi geral quando viram o garotinho de melenas lilases se aproximar, as mãos nas costas e os ombros empertigados, os orbes verdes tinham um brilho enevoado.

-Quem você pensa que é pirralho? –Kari exasperou.

-Olha como fala Kari; Eraen vociferou, levantando-se.

-Só porque é seu filho, não quer dizer que ele tenha o direito de estar aqui; o dragão rebateu, mas no momento seguinte, sentiu as costas baterem com brusquidão contra a parede e uma pressão tão violenta apossou-se de sua cabeça, que um grito ficou preso na garganta.

-Querido; Alexandra falou correndo até o pequeno, cujos olhos adquiriam um brilho avermelhado agora.

A voz tornou-se mais grave quando ele falou e todos os dragões que cochichavam, calaram-se imediatamente.

-Eu me considero uma pessoa calma e tolerante, dragão; a criança falou, embora o poder emanado do pequeno, fosse de um dragão milenar não de uma criança. –Mas não vou telar tantas ofensas dirigidas a Eraen, ainda mais se vindas de um bastardo como você;

-Emmus! –Kari falou, caindo no chão, sentindo a mente turva e engoliu em seco quando a criança atravessou o salão, parando a sua frente.

-Sindar e Eldar vão continuar como terras independentes, a última palavra pertence à Eraen, ela é a Senhora dos Dragões agora e se você ainda pretende destilar mais veneno sobre isso, vou ficar muito aborrecido... E nós sabemos que eu fico de péssimo humor, quando estou aborrecido; a criança com ares de adulto falou, antes de se afastar. –Mais alguém aqui ainda acha que Sindar e Eldar têm de ser subjugados? –ele indagou com um olhar frio.

-Não, meu lorde; Mirav falou imediatamente, quando o garoto aproximou-se da mãe.

-Emmus; Eraen sussurrou ainda surpresa, definitivamente não era o filho que via ali; ela pensou tremendo, sem ao menos perceber.

Tudo bem que sempre comentara com Alexandra sobre a semelhança do filho com seu pai, mas agora não o reconhecia, alias, via o pai totalmente refletido na criança, como se sentindo sua agonia, ele viesse em seu auxilio.

-Então podemos encerrar a reunião não é mamãe? –a criança perguntou, com os orbes verdes cintilando de maneira infantil e doce novamente.

O cosmo que sentiram oprimi-los desapareceu lentamente, fazendo todos soltarem um suspiro tenso e igualmente aliviado.

-Claro querido, todos concordam? –Eraen falou, vendo cada dragão assentir rapidamente antes de se despedirem e deixarem à sala.

-Eraen; Alexandra falou hesitante.

A jovem assentiu, pegou o garotinho no colo e saiu da sala, seguido por Ydashi e Alexandra, aquilo era muito estranho, nunca vira acontecer outras vezes, mas também nunca tivera uma reunião tão complicada com o conselho antes.

Provavelmente Kari estava querendo seu lugar à frente do conselho e não iria poupar esforços para isso, nem que uma guerra fosse armada para tanto; ela pensou preocupada.

-Mãe, ta me apertando; o pequeno reclamou, quando os braços da jovem estreitaram-se ainda mais entre o corpo pequeno.

-Desculpe querido; Eraen sussurrou com a voz tremula, assim que chegaram à ante-sala de seu quarto. –Querido preciso ver uma coisa; ela falou colocando-o em pé em cima de uma cadeira.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso, quando ela virou-o de costas para si e ergueu cuidadosamente a camiseta que ele usava.

Falhas uma batida.

-Eraen, o que aconteceu? –Ydashi perguntou entrando no cômodo, mas parou quando a viu segurando fortemente a camisa da criança e indicar algo nas costas do pequeno.

-Ydashi, Alexandra, vocês sabem o que é isso não? –ela falou voltando-se para os dois que estavam tão abismados quanto ela.

-Mãe, o que esta acontecendo? –o pequeno perguntou aflito.

-Querido, você vem sentindo alguma coisa nas costas ultimamente? –Alexandra perguntou, enquanto Eraen o pegava protetoramente nos braços e sentava-se com ele em seu colo.

-Ahn! Às vezes em sinto pinicar; o pequeno respondeu com simplicidade. –Mas mamãe disse que era a roupa; ele completou voltando-se para a mãe, confuso.

-E hoje, você sentiu algo, pequeno? –Ydashi indagou ajoelhando-se em frente a eles e observando atentamente a criança.

-...; o pequeno assentiu e instintivamente segurou-se nos braços da mãe. –Doeu muito, ai eu cai da cama, mas não lembro de mais nada até chegar a sala; ele respondeu num sussurro. - Como eu cheguei lá; a criança quis saber.

-Tudo bem querido, é suficiente; Eraen falou mudando de assunto, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos. Era difícil de acreditar que aquele garotinho de cinco anos derrubara um dragão milenar como Kari, sendo ainda tão pequeno.

Mas havia muitas coisas que não sabia, inclusive como ele fizera tudo aquilo. Entretanto, tinha certeza de algo, seu filho seria um grande homem quando crescesse, um homem que as pessoas respeitariam, confiariam e depositariam sua fé; Eraen pensou, passando a mão de maneira carinhosa pelas costas do pequeno.

Provavelmente deveriam estar doloridas, ainda se lembrava de quando o dragão negro despertara em si a primeira vez e a marca do clã surgira em suas costas, como uma tatuagem em forma de dragão negro, fora a primeira vez que elevara seu cosmo num momento que ficara muito irritada com alguma coisa que lhe disseram sobre o pai.

Não lembrava direito o que era, mas agora seu bebe estava crescendo, mas rápido do que desejava. Gostava dele pequenininho, indefeso e carinhoso para que pudesse proteger. Logo ele não precisaria mais de si, teria sua vida e seu próprio caminho a seguir; ela pensou triste.

Mas nunca iria deixar de ser seu bebe; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

-É melhor colocá-lo para dormir um pouco Eraen, ele precisa descansar; Alexandra falou, trocando um rápido olhar com Ydashi.

-...; a jovem assentiu e os dois se despediram, deixando-a sozinha com o pequeno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que você acha? –Ydashi perguntou assim que saíram do cômodo.

-Precisamos reforçar a guarda em cima de Emmus agora, Kari não vai deixar isso barato; Alexandra respondeu. –Ainda mais porque uma criança de cinco anos derrubou um dragão de mais de cinco mil anos;

-Impressionante não; o dragão comentou ainda estarrecido com o que aconteceu.

-Muito; ela murmurou pensativa.

-Era como se eu estivesse vendo o Emmus ali, foi tão...; Ydashi falou gesticulando nervosamente. –Em milênios de vida, nunca vi algo assim, se bem que...; ele parou.

-O que foi? –Alexandra indagou.

-Me lembrei de algo que Emmus me falou, na nossa última conversa antes de partir; o dragão comentou pensativo.

-O que?

-Mil vidas; Ydashi sussurrou. –Eu não acredito em destino, mas vou mudá-lo. Vou fazer as Normas tecerem para mim e irei encontrar Anyra de novo, ele havia dito; o dragão falou pensativo.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Não sei Alexandra, Emmus era muito poderoso, mas... Não que eu não acredite nele, mas mudar o futuro, antes mesmo que ele acontecesse, parece demais até para ele; Ydashi comentou espantado com as próprias conclusões. –Bem, pelo menos eu pensava assim antes, mas agora não parece tão absurdo; ele comentou.

A jovem assentiu, antes de se despedir dele e seguir por outro caminho. É, não duvidava que Emmus houvesse mudado o destino antes de partir daquela Terra e cada vez mais tinha certeza de que o destino do pequeno já fora traçado; ela pensou.

Mas o que virá a seguir, ninguém poderia saber...

**Continua... **

**n/a: A música pertencem a trilha sonora de O Principe do Egito.**


	19. Descobertas

**NENHUM DOS DOIS ACREDITA EM DESTINO**

**MAS O CAOS CONSTANTEMENTE OS LEMBRA DE SUA MORTALIDADE**

**OS HOMENS OS RESPEITAM E OS DEUSES OS TEMEM!**

* * *

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as valkirias, Alanis, Aaron, Cadmo e Emmus são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Descobertas.**

**.I.**

O tempo passava depressa, os dois dias que Mú dera de prazo já estavam acabando; Alana pensou enquanto arrumava as cobertas sobre a jovem. Amélia parecia desfrutar de um sono tão gostoso e imperturbável. Que muitas vezes chegou a pressionar Dohko para saber o que o ariano fizera para colocá-la para dormir daquele jeito, mas não conseguiu nada; ela pensou frustrada.

Os testes prosseguiam e possivelmente ainda aquela tarde, Coralina seria testada, estava preocupada, porque dessa vez não seria Kanon, Milo ou até mesmo Aldebaran a testar a valkiria, seria Dohko.

Há mais de duzentos anos atrás ele já era incrivelmente forte, agora não fazia idéia do limite de seu cosmo e como nenhum dos cavaleiros estava poupando energia no teste, tinha medo por ambos os lados.

Terminou de arrumar as cobertas e pretendia se afastar quando viu a jovem lentamente abrir os olhos.

-Alana? –Amélia falou confusa.

-Oi; ela respondeu hesitante.

-Onde estou? –a jovem indagou.

-No castelo;

-Estranho, eu...; Amélia balbuciou.

Lembrava-se de ter discutido com Mú e ele literalmente lhe pegar no colo e levá-la a um dos quartos; a jovem pensou sentindo a face incendiar-se ao pensar na surpresa que isso causara. Sabia que algo estava faltando em sua memória, mas não conseguia entender o que faltava; ela pensou confusa.

-Não lembro de ter dormido; ela sussurrou.

-Você estava muito cansada; Alana falou lembrando-se das instruções do ariano. –Você e Mú acabaram discutindo por causa da armadura e ele te trouxe para cá;

-Mas...;

-Você acabou pegando no sono por exaustão; ela apressou-se em completar antes que Amélia perguntasse algo que ela não saberia responder.

-Nossa, não lembro; Mia murmurou. Sabia que havia algo mais, sentia seu coração disparar ao pensar nisso, mas ainda era algo vago.

-Descanse mais um pouco, vou trazer algo para você comer; Alana falou afastando-se.

-Alana!

-Uhn?

-Ahn! O Mú...;

-Ele deixou o palácio antes de ontem e-...; Alana parou ao dar-se conta do que falara quando ela empalideceu.

-Como?

-Você dormiu por quase dois dias Amélia. Ele precisou ir, mas disse que estaria de volta quando você acordasse; Alana completou tentando acalmá-la.

Assentiu, esperando-a sair do quarto, quase dois dias; ela pensou aflita. Como pudera dormir por quase dois dias? –a jovem pensou em estado de choque, quando sem que pudesse evitar, uma onda de lembranças surgiram em sua mente, deixando-a ainda mais corada e com o coração aos pulos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminhou sob o chão de gelo com cautela, conhecia mais do que o suficiente sobre gelo para tomar cuidado e não confiar naquele apenas porque parecia sólido e estável.

-Incrível, não? - Leda comentou a seu lado, enquanto adentravam a caverna.

-É; Aaron limitou-se a responder.

Leda era bem persistente; o cavaleiro concluiu com desgosto. Não conseguia se livrar dela e ir sozinho até a caverna de gelo, sem levantar suspeitas, mas o pior, fora que Leda também tivera a brilhante idéia de convidar o casal 20 para vir junto; ele pensou sentindo uma veinha pulsar em sua garganta e as tempôras latejarem.

-Nunca pensei que houvesse um lugar desses aqui perto; Alanis comentou, enquanto agarrava-se propositadamente no braço de Cadmo, para não escorregar.

-As meninas sempre vêm aqui; Leda comentou empolgada.

-Parece a Fortaleza da Solidão; Cadmo comentou, vendo os cristais pontiagudos por toda a parte, brilhando nas mais variadas cores do prisma branco.

Respirou fundo e continuou andando, precisava encontrar o colar, mas cada canto que olhava não conseguia sentir a presença dele, muitas coisas dependia de encontrar aquele colar.

Há muito tempo atrás Freya lhe contara que para encontra-la, bastava apenas usar o colar, era como se o mesmo fosse uma parte da divindade que estava eternamente ligada a ela.

Freya contara que quando a Era dos Deuses chegara ao fim, ela lacrou o colar numa caverna de gelo e sempre quando as guerras se aproximavam ela ia busca-lo. Já que o mesmo também tinha o poder de potencializar seu cosmo e isso seria imprescindível numa batalha.

Agora se o encontrasse, chegaria a Freya também, mas o pior é que outra pessoa poderia ter chegado antes e agora já soubesse como encontrá-la antes de todos. Respirou fundo, não poderia perder a fé de que as coisas iriam se resolver e encontraria o colar e Freya. Tinha de acreditar nisso!

-"Droga Freya! Onde você o deixou?"; Aaron pensou com os punhos serrados.

Passou a mão novamente pelos cabelos no momento que o celular em seu bolso tocou. Era melhor se acalmar, sua irritação era tão palpável que os demais já estavam notando que havia alguma coisa errada, mas estava frustrado demais para ser politicamente correto.

-Alô? –ele indagou irritado.

_**-Espero não ter ligado numa hora ruim? **_**-** Aioros falou do outro lado, hesitante.

-Não, não...; Aaron adiantou-se desanuviando a expressão. –Mas como você esta?

_**-Melhor impossível**_; ele respondeu animado.

-Percebe-se; o aquariano brincou.

_**-Meu amigo, jamais estive tão bem;**_ Aioros falou. _**–Mas não foi para isso que eu liguei;**_

-Não? –o cavaleiro indagou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

_**-Não, é sobre um assunto delicado e bastante sigiloso;**_ Aioros falou hesitante.

-Uhn? Sobre o que seria? –Aaron indagou afastando-se um pouco do grupo para ouvir melhor.

_**-Ahn! Acho que você já deve tê-la conhecido... Bem, não sei como explicar isso**_; ele falou num tom levemente agoniado, por estar sendo pressionado do outro lado da linha, por uma Saori nada paciente. _**-Saori pediu que, se você não poderia ficar de olho na Amélia, ela esta preocupada;**_

-Uhn! Sim, sei de quem você esta falando e isso resume muitas coisas agora; o aquariano comentou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

_**-Então, é que Saori avisou para ela tomar cuidado e não viajar sozinha, mas ela é tão teimosa;**_ Aioros exasperou. _**–E agora a Ilyria contou que o Mú foi para Asgard e Saori quase surtou e... AI amor! Foi só força de expressão; **_ele completou dando um baixo gemido ao levar um beliscão da namorada.

-Calma, já sei que você esta tentando dizer; Aaron respondeu calmamente tentando conter o riso. -Aishi me contou algumas coisas e não foi difícil ligar os pontos;

_**-Serio? **_–Aioros perguntou hesitante.

-Alem do mais, tudo começou com a mania do Kamus de ser perfeccionsita. Se não, ele jamais teria reparado na marca feita dos pilares do templo; Aaron falou desviando o sentido da conversa, ao notar que os outros pareciam cães perdigueiros, com as orelhas em pé, para ouvirem a conversa na integra.

_**-Uhn! Então tem mais alguém sabe disso?**_

-Possivelmente não, mas diga a ela para ficar tranqüila, o Mú já esta dando um jeito nas armaduras; ele falou vendo que até mesmo reduzir a marcha os três haviam reduzido e agora estavam a poucos passos de distancia, de si.

_**-Mú? Ele já a viu então?**_ –Aioros quase gritou.

-Uh-hun; ele assentiu.

_**-Zeus**_! - o sagitariano praguejou do outro lado.

-Mas esta tudo bem; o aquariano o tranqüilizou.

_**-Jura?**_

-Sim;

_**-Menos mal, então posso interpretar que ele não a reconheceu?**_ –Aioros indagou.

-Isso mesmo;

_**-Ainda bem;**_ ele murmurou. _**–Ela tem medo de contar a ele, alias, a todos, por isso foi que ela resolveu ir e encontrar Freya antes de tomar alguma decisão;**_

-Ela não foi à única; Aaron respondeu pensativo.

_**-Uhn?**_

-Nada não; ele desconversou. –Mas como foram as férias?

-Incríveis, Saori adorou Campos do Jordão, mas ficou realmente encantada com a primavera em Horn;

-Realmente, são dois lugares incríveis, vocês chegaram a visitar Amsterdã?

_**-Sim, mas só para conhecer o Recanto das Sereias levou três dias, é muito grande aquele lugar;**_ Aioros falou sorrindo.

-E o Solar, o que acharam?

_**-Nunca pensei que houvesse um lugar daqueles no coração de Campos do Jordão; **_ele comentou sem restrições.

Aaron era um dos poucos que sabia sobre Emmus e também com quem mantinha contato esporadicamente. Embora a ultima vez que tenham se falado fosse a quase dois meses antes da viagem ao Brasil, estava à parte do que acontecia ao amigo e vice e versa, por isso não teria problemas em contar a ele sobre o "amigo" que emprestara aquele pedacinho de paraíso na terra, para ele e Saori ficarem.

-Isso porque você ainda não conheceu _Dream_ _Village_; Aaron falou.

_**-Não, não tivemos oportunidade, mas também era abusar da hospitalidade**_; o cavaleiro brincou. –Mas Evarist comentou conosco sobre _La Rochelle e Dream Village_;

-E como ela reagiu a velha historia do 'amigo'? –o cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

_**-Desmaiou;**_ Aioros respondeu rindo. _**–Ai... Isso dói **__**petit**__**mou**__**;**_ ele falou ao levar um outro beliscão de Saori do outro lado.

-Nossa!

-Depois quis me matar por não ter contado antes, me deixou dormindo no sofá por dois dias, mas Ariel conseguiu convencê-la de que eu era inocente e me perdoou; ele explicou.

-Sem comentários; Aaron falou rindo.

_**-Ria da desgraça alheia vai;**_ o sagitariano resmungou. _**–Mas foi bom passar um tempo fora do santuário e longe do Japão. Saori esta mais animada, mas ela ficou um tempo meio deprimida por causa do que aconteceu com Cadmo;**_ ele comentou, assim que a jovem de melenas lilases saiu da biblioteca e ele pode falar mais abertamente com Aaron.

-O que foi que você disse? –o aquariano perguntou ficando imediatamente serio.

De maneira resumida Aioros explicou sobre a viagem que havia feito ao Brasil e a relação estremecida com Saori, por fim o envolvimento de Cadmo na história e o inusitado pedido de casamento, para depois o Escorpião desaparecer sem maiores explicações.

_**-Então, foi isso;**_ Aioros falou suspirando pesadamente.

-Eu se fosse você não ficaria preocupado com isso; Aaron falou em tom glacial.

_**-Aaron o que foi? **_–o cavaleiro perguntou assustado com a mudança no amigo.

-Ele está muito bem, alias, melhor impossível; ele continuou frio.

_**-Ele esta ai?**_ –Aioros arriscou-se em perguntar, mas ouviu-o bufar do outro lado e não precisou ouvir a resposta para ter certeza. Engoliu em seco, algo lhe dizia que Aaron não estava nada contente com a presença do amigo em Asgard, embora não fizesse a idéia do porque.

-Pode deixar, que vou ficar atento para o que me pediu; Aaron respondeu por fim, dando a entender que a conversa chegara ao fim.

_**-Obrigado amigo e, por favor, não conte nada ao Mú, sei que ele esta preocupado com a Mia, mas não podemos fazer nada se ela não se sente segura de contar tudo a ele no momento;**_ Aioros pediu, optando por recuar e não insistir com Aaron para saber o que estava acontecendo, quando Aishi e Kamus chegassem em Asgard, poderia perguntar a eles. _**–Por isso te pedi isso, você esta num terreno neutro, não poderia pedir isso a Kanon, porque ele é amigo da Mia e sabendo de tudo, ficaria com a lealdade dividida, e os outros também. Seria complicado;**_

-Não tem problema, entendo perfeitamente a responsabilidade que isso confere;

_**-Obrigado;**_

-Disponha; Aaron respondeu antes de ouvi-lo se despedir e desligar em seguida.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter a onda de irritação que estava sentindo. Era impressão a sua ou alguma coisa estava muito errada ali? Primeiro Cadmo aparecia e se proclamava noivo de Alanis, agora Aioros falava que a menos de dois meses atrás ele havia pedido Saori em casamento?

-Algum problema Aaron? –Leda perguntou vendo-o segurar o celular com tanta força que estava a ponto de quebrar o aparelho.

-Não, estava só conversando com um amigo; ele respondeu tentando se acalmar, mascarando suas emoções com uma feição equilibrada e tão intocável quanto gelo.

-Chegamos a saída; Alanis comentou, seguindo em frente.

-Algum amigo em comum? –Cadmo indagou curioso, ao aproximar-se.

-Sim, Aioros; o aquariano respondeu inocentemente, notando-o ficar imediatamente tenso.

-É, e como ele está? –Cadmo indagou casualmente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da blusa para que ninguém o visse cerrar os punhos.

-Melhor impossível; Aaron respondeu. –Não faz muito tempo que ele e Saori voltaram do Recanto das Sereias. Um lugar incrível para se curtir acompanhado, diga-se de passagem; ele alfinetou disposto a obter a verdade nem que fosse na marra agora.

-Mesmo? Onde fica? –Cadmo indagou com tom de voz baixo e levemente tremulo, tentando conter o impulso de instintivamente trincar os dentes.

-Em Horn, Holanda. O Recanto é um antigo _chateu_, transformado em mansão, fica próximo a costa e com um jardim capaz de fazer inveja até mesmo a Versalhes;

-Deve ser um lugar interessante; Cadmo respondeu num muxoxo quase incompreensível.

-Mesmo com os tempos modernos, Ariel conseguiu deixar a mansão com o um estilo vitoriano; ele comentou.

-Ariel? –Cadmo indagou confuso.

-Ariel Considini; Aaron respondeu, mas viu-o franzir o cenho, tentando lembrar se já a conhecia. –Princesa Considini de La Rochelle; ele ressaltou.

-Você a conhece? –Cadmo indagou surpreso. –Que pergunta idiota, quem não a conhece, mas pensei que ela vivesse em Viena? –ele falou corrigindo-se rapidamente.

-Não, Ariel vive em La Rochelle, mas Horn é a propriedade que ficou para ela junto com a De Siren na partilha, junto com parte do Solar Considini em Campos do Jordão;

-Entendo; Cadmo falou pensativo. –Já encontrei algumas vezes com ela em reuniões. A garota é implacável numa sala de reuniões. Eu realmente não gostaria de tê-la como inimiga, nem a _Elytis_ _Corp_ iria suportar se ela resolvesse dominar o comercio marítimo, junto com toda a tecnologia de que dispõe vinda da Titãs CO; ele explicou. –Alias, nem o grupo Sollo suportaria, se a De Siren saísse da parte da engenharia náutica, para investir com tudo no comércio;

-Tudo é uma questão de estratégia; Aaron comentou distraído.

-Uhn! Mas de onde você a conhece? –o Escorpião indagou curioso, esquecendo as duas jovens que vinham logo atrás.

-Já faz alguns anos, bem antes da coroação; o cavaleiro respondeu, como quem não quer nada. -Ariel é uma ótima pessoa, como você disse uma empresaria bastante enfática e ferrenha com aquilo que quer e uma mulher fascinante em todos os sentidos; ele completou.

-E gentil, já que convidou os dois pra passarem um tempo em Horn; Cadmo completou, mascarando o sarcasmo.

-Também, mas o convite veio de Considini; Aaron falou ignorando o olhar surpreso dele. –Ele e Aioros já se conhecem à algum tempo, então, quando Aioros e Saori tiveram uma briga e depois se reconciliaram, ele ofereceu a casa, na verdade foi o Solar primeiro;

-Verdade? –Cadmo falou, trincando os dentes.

-O que é algo realmente surpreendente, já que ele presa bastante sua intimidade e só pessoas de sua alta confiança que ele permite visitar as casas;

-Que bom pra eles; ele murmurou.

-Algum problema Cadmo? –Aaron indagou inocentemente, quando uma nuvem negra pareceu baixar de vez sobre o Escorpião.

-Não; o cavaleiro respondeu seco.

Afastaram-se um pouco mais das jovens, sabia que havia alguma coisa naquela história toda que não condizia.

-Lembra-se daquela missão a Melbourne? –Aaron indagou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-...; Cadmo assentiu pensativo. –Pensei que fossemos morrer aquele dia; ele respondeu.

-Nem Shion podia prever que haveriam tantos cavaleiros fantasmas se reunindo ali a mando de Éris, alias, ninguém poderia saber que ela estava por trás de varias coisas, antes de despertar em seu corpo mortal; o aquariano comentou. –Mas foi uma época interessante, não?

-Vivíamos nos metendo em problemas; Cadmo falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Não, você vivia nos metendo em problemas; Aaron o corrigiu, retribuindo o sorriso, agora mais calmo. –Como daquela vez em que você se engraçou para o lado daquela dançarina de kan-kan em Calais;

-Como eu iria saber que ela era casada? –Cadmo exasperou, referindo-se a dançarina que flertara com ele para provocar o marido, que por sinal estava ao lado dele no bar em que haviam parado e o homem ameaçara arrancar-lhe a cabeça se não se afastasse dela.

-Lembra do que prometemos naquela época; Aaron falou calmamente, aos poucos o direcionando para aonde queria chegar.

-A não deixar ninguém interferir na nossa amizade; Cadmo murmurou pensativo.

-Mulheres à parte, você sabe que sou seu amigo e que se precisar conversar estarei aqui para lhe ouvir;

-Obrigado, mas...;

-Se não quer falar comigo, entendo; o aquariano o cortou com um aceno. –Mas pelo menos fale com Milo, alem de estar preocupado com você, Milo também precisa de alguém para ouvi-lo;

-Uhn? –Cadmo murmurou voltando-se para ele surpreso.

-Ele está confuso e se sente perdido. Não deixe que os seus problemas, afastem quem realmente é importante em sua vida; Aaron falou antes de seguir sozinho a frente.

Fitou o amigo voltar ao palácio, enquanto o gosto amargo da traição descia seco e áspero por sua garganta. Apesar de tudo, Aaron ainda se preocupava com ele e Milo, agora sentia-se um traidor, mesmo que a intenção inicial, tenha sido ajudar.

Depois daquela missão na França, a anos atrás, prometera que não permitiria que ninguém se metesse entre eles, mas Alanis estava ali.

O que tornava tudo pior...

-O que foi Cadmo? –Alanis perguntou aproximando-se.

Suspirou pesadamente, talvez Aaron jamais lhe perdoasse, mas tinha de contar a verdade, não poderia levar aquilo adiante, Alanis também era sua amiga, mas sua lealdade estava com o aquariano.

-Vamos voltar, lembrei que tenho algumas coisas para fazer; ele respondeu em tom frio, ignorando o olhar surpreso das duas, deu-lhes as costas e foi em direção ao palácio, pelo mesmo caminho que o aquariano.

Leda e Alanis trocaram um olhar confuso, antes de irem atrás dele, sem saber ao certo o que causara aquela mudança de Cadmo.

**.II.**

Desceu calmamente as escadas, queria que ela ficasse um pouco mais descansando, mas já aprendera que não iria conseguir prendê-la em um quarto; Alberich pensou.

-Como Amélia esta? –Aldrey perguntou.

-Bem, parece que já acordou, Alana esta cuidando dela; ele respondeu.

-Que bom que aquele cavaleiro interviu, Amélia é um pouco teimosa e precisava mesmo descansar; ela comentou.

-Deve ser mal de família; ele brincou.

-Porque? –a jovem indagou confusa.

-Posso ser um pouco pior que ela, quando sou contrariado; Alberich falou sorrindo.

-Não; Aldrey falou descrente. –Você não parece assim tão teimoso; ela completou agitando os braços enquanto falava.

-É que quando estamos juntos, você normalmente consegue ser mais do que eu; ele brincou, vendo-a ficar vermelha.

-Chato; a jovem resmungou.

-Já te disse, que adoro estar você? – o cavaleiro falou acariciando-lhe a face levemente.

-Alberich! –Aldrey falou num sussurro tremulo.

-Gosto quando seus olhos brilham assim; ele confidenciou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, impedindo seus pés de tocarem o próximo degrau e fê-la voltar um, ficando no mesmo nível que ele. –Mas os prefiro fechados quando a beijo;

-Alb-...;

-Xiiiiiiiiii; o cavaleiro sussurrou, roçando-lhe as pálpebras com os lábios, fazendo-as cerrá-las antes de seus lábios se encontrassem intensamente.

Ofegou, sentindo o corpo estremecer no momento que sentiu a língua do cavaleiro acariciando-lhe os lábios, fazendo-a instintivamente entreabrir os seus, sendo envolvida por uma nuvem de calor que lhe entorpeceu os sentidos.

-Alberich; ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, mas não ofereceu resistência quando ele envolveu os braços em sua cintura completamente e acariciou-lhe as costas, fazendo-a instintivamente arquear-se.

-É melhor pararmos; Alberich sussurrou, contrariado ao ver que seu auto-controle estava por um fio.

-Mas porque? –Aldrey indagou piscando confusa, quando a respiração quente e desregular tocou-lhe a face.

-Eu...;

-Gosto quando você me beija; ela falou, tocando-lhe a face distraidamente, embora a sua estivesse completamente corada.

-Eu também, mas...;

-Então? –ela indagou, dando a entender que não compreendia os motivos para ele ter recuado.

-Bem...;

-Alberich; Mime chamou surgindo sabe-se da de onde.

-Esse não é o momento certo pra falarmos sobre isso; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Mas...; a jovem tentou contestar e lançou um olhar tão envenenado a Mime que o fez estancar aonde estava, surpreso com isso.

-O que foi? –ele indagou voltando-se para Mime, sem notar o que havia acontecido.

-Ah! Sim... Amélia acordou e quer falar conosco, pediu para você ir também; ele respondeu engolindo em seco.

-Se importa de esperar um pouco? –Alberich indagou voltando-se para a jovem.

-...; negou com um aceno tímido, embora estivesse tão frustrada quanto ele por aquela interrupção. –Vou até a cozinha, me encontra lá depois;

-Certo; Alberich respondeu pousando um rápido beijo em seus lábios, antes de ir até Mime, que fitava o casal curiosamente.

**.III.**

Retesou o arco o máximo que pode, estava treinando à horas, mas não conseguia aplacar a tensão que corria por seu corpo. Tinha noção de que era a última valkiria para fazer o teste que faltava, mas aquilo não ajudava em nada para aliviar o estresse.

Ceres estava no palácio com os demais quando conseguira uma brecha para sair sozinha e respirar um pouco de ar puro. Não sabia quem viria até si e essa demora era enervante.

-Cora;

Virou-se bruscamente para trás e quase disparou a flecha com o susto.

-Idiota, quer morrer! –ela exasperou abaixando o arco ao ver que se tratava de Shido.

-Nervosinha como sempre; ele falou em tom de provocação.

-O que quer? –Coralina indagou irritada.

-Uma pergunta um tanto capciosa, não acha? –o Guerreiro Deus rebateu com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Olha! Se você não tem nada para fazer que não me atormentar é melhor ir, não estou de bom humor; ela avisou guardando a flecha na aljava presa às costas.

-Agora me diz, quando é que você esta de bom humor? –ele indagou mordaz.

Bufou exasperada, depois do problema com Amélia estava tentando controlar sua aversão aos Guerreiros Deuses, mas aquele ali colocava a prova a paciência de um santo.

Deu-lhe às costas e pretendia ir embora quando uma pedra a menos de dois passos a sua frente explodiu numa infinidade de fragmentos.

-Mas o qu-...;

-Você não esta preparada para enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro e vai acabar morrendo; Shido falou serio.

-Isso não é da sua conta; Coralina rebateu voltando-se para ele com o olhar entrecortado.

-Pelo contrario, mas não é algo que eu espere que você entenda; ele falou com um brilho perigoso nos orbes rosados.

-Onde quer chegar com isso?

-Se de um jeito ou de outro, você vai morrer, prefiro que seja eu a um cavaleiro de ouro, a te executar; Shido falou num tom frio que surpreendeu até mesmo ele, por conseguir ser tão dissimulado.

-Uhn?

-Não é nada agradável para nós Guerreiros Deuses sabermos que as valkirias não chegaram nem perto das amazonas de Athena; ele começou, sabendo que tal diferença de níveis seria capaz de deixá-la possessa e agir de acordo com o que ele esperava.

-Então acha mesmo que pode me vencer? –ela escarneceu.

-Não é questão de achar Coralina e sim, constatar fatos. Você ainda esta nas fraldas perto de uma amazona de Athena, que são capazes de se igualar e até mesmo superar o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro ou um Guerreiro Deus; Shido falou em tom frio. –Como, por exemplo, a Shina, que já deu muitos dores de cabeça a Bado e eu, quando esteve em Asgard na última batalha. Agora você. Vai morrer tentando obviamente, você não chega nem perto do nível dela;

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, procurando saber se ele falava mesmo a verdade e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que sim.

-Alem do mais, há uma grande diferença de níveis entre nós; ele escarneceu.

-Quer lutar, então vamos lutar, mas depois não vá correndo até Hilda com o rabo entre as pernas, chorando porque seu orgulho foi massacrado;

-O único orgulho a ser massacrado aqui será o seu, docinho; Shido provocou, surgindo atrás dela, antes que Coralina pudesse reagir, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo se retesarem quando os dedos longos e frios do cavaleiro entrelaçaram-se entre os fios corais que caiam sobre seus ombros. -Vai ser interessante; ele sussurrou em seu ouvindo, antes que ela se esquivasse e o embate começasse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recostou-se na árvore atrás de si e conteve um suspiro. Baixou os olhos para anotar algo na prancheta que tinha nas mãos. Franziu o cenho, preocupado. Não sabia se havia agido bem ao permitir que o Guerreiro Deus trocasse de lugar consigo e enfrentasse Coralina, mas agora era tarde pra voltar atrás.

Sabia que ele estava emocionalmente envolvido com a valkiria e isso era preocupante. Com os outros testes havia dado certo, porque os cavaleiros não tinham relação alguma com as valkirias.

Fez mais algumas anotações para relatar a Mú depois, contando algumas informações que o ariano pedira para coletar.

Sentiu os cosmos se elevarem a um nível médio para causar estrago. Ainda faltava muito para aquela garota, mas Shido iria fazer um bom trabalho; ele pensou.

**.IV.**

Depois que entrara no palácio, se sentia bem mais calmo e livre de tantos olhares sobre isso. Ir a caverna de gelo de nada adiantara, o colar não estava lá e também, não havia sinal de que um dia já esteve.

Era estranho, Freya não tinha motivos para blefar consigo sobre algo tão importante, ainda mais depois de tudo que já passaram juntos, mas...; Aaron ponderou, talvez ela soubesse que ao desaparecer iria procurar por ela e conseguiria encontrá-la se pegasse o colar.

A única explicação que conseguia pensar era que ela propositadamente, mudou o colar de lugar. Mas porque? Porque era tão importante não ser encontrada?

Respirou fundo, enquanto encaminhava-se para a cozinha, precisava de uma boa dose de café para clarear a mente.

Muitas coisas não faziam lógica, Freya usara Anteros como parte de seu plano para desaparecer. A peça que faltava era a verdade que Anteros escondia, não apenas o paradeiro de Freya, mas também os motivos que a fizeram tomar uma atitude desesperada como aquela.

Virou uma das curvas do corredor, passando pela sala de jantar. Entrou na cozinha distraidamente, mas estancou ao encontrar Aldrey sozinha ali, sentada quieta num canto, tomando café. Franziu o cenho, Alberich sempre estava com ela, era estranho não vê-los juntos.

-Deseja alguma coisa, senhor? –uma criada indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Um café se não for incomodar; ele respondeu.

-De maneira alguma; a senhora respondeu. –Só um minuto;

-Se importa? –Aaron indagou voltando-se para Aldrey.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou erguendo os orbes.

-De me sentar com você? –o aquariano completou.

-Ah! Não, fique a vontade; a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

-_Merci_; ele respondeu sentando-se.

-Como? –Aldrey indagou ficando seria.

-Obrigado; o aquariano repetiu notando que ela não parecia ter entendido.

-Sei, eu entendi, mas isso é francês não é? –ela indagou, confusa.

-...; Aaron assentiu, fitando-a curiosamente.

-Estranho; a jovem murmurou levando a xícara de café aos lábios novamente.

-O que? –Aaron perguntou. –_Merci_; ele falou quando a senhora lhe entregou a xícara de café e se afastou.

-Eu entendi o que você disse em Francês; ela falou pensativa.

-Uhn? E porque isso lhe é estranho?

-Porque não me lembro de já ter aprendido esse idiota; Aldrey respondeu.

-Merci é uma palavra comum, mesmo que não se saiba francês. Como Thank you ou Arigatou; ele explicou.

-Não, mas eu tenho certeza que...; ela parou no momento que um barulho os interrompeu, vindo do bolso do cavaleiro.

-Um momento; Aaron pediu quando notou ser seu celular. –Alô;

_**-Oi Aaron, é Aishi;**_ a voz da jovem soou do outro lado.

-Como vai, _cherrie_? –ele indagou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

_**-Sendo muito mimada;**_ Aishi respondeu sorrindo. _**–Kamus, para com isso, to falando com o Aaron;**_ ela reclamou.

-É o que parece; o aquariano comentou rindo ao ouvir o pupilo falar algo como 'Liga depois' e 'Ele não vai se importar'.

-Bem, nós queremos saber como as coisas estão ai?

-Indo, para falar a verdade; ele respondeu fitando a jovem a sua frente de soslaio.

Observou o movimento delicado das mãos dela ao envolver a xícara e depois a forma como os lábios rosados e rublos uniram-se quando ela assoprou o café fumegante, prendeu a respiração instintivamente tendo uma estranha sensação de _'de já vu'_.

-Aaron?

-Sim?

_**-Estava perguntando se houve algum problema;**_ Aishi repetiu.

-Não, ainda não; o aquariano respondeu vagamente enquanto seus olhos estudavam a jovem. Viu-a agora apertar os lábios de forma impaciente e franzir levemente o cenho, devido a algo que estava pensando.

_**-Você parece ocupado, acho melhor ligar depois;**_ ela sugeriu.

-Ahn! Eu acabei de lembrar de algo aqui Aishi, vou dar uma olhada de depois ligo pra você, tudo bem? –ele indagou.

_**-Tudo bem, até mais então;**_ a amazona respondeu se despedindo.

-Até; Aaron respondeu desligando rapidamente. –Então, aonde estávamos? –ele indagou voltando-se para Aldrey.

-Gosto da forma como as palavras soam em francês; ela falou sorrindo.

-Ahn! Você vive à muito tempo em Asgard Aldrey? Desculpe, não quero ser intrometido; ele falou suavemente.

-Sem problemas, mas creio que sim; a jovem falou sentindo-se estranhamente confortável ao conversar com ele. –Eu vivia numa casa no final do vilarejo antes de vir para cá;

-E antes? – o cavaleiro indagou casualmente.

-Não, quer dizer, não sei; ela respondeu pensativa.

-Como?

-Há três anos atrás eu sofri um acidente no lago de gelo e por ter batido a cabeça, algumas coisas na minha memória sumiram; Aldrey explicou. –Uma senhora cuidou de mim e vivi com ela durante um ano, mas depois disso ela faleceu e eu fiquei sozinha; ela falou baixando os olhos, triste.

-Entendo; o cavaleiro murmurou pensativo, quando lembrou-se de algo. –Ahn! Eu estou procurando uma amiga aqui em Asgard, faz anos que não nos vemos; ele falou casualmente. –Será que você, se visse a foto, talvez conseguisse me dizer se já a viu pelas redondezas? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Talvez; Aldrey falou aliviada por ele não ter insistido no assunto.

Tirou a carteira do bolso e com cuidado abriu uma das divisões dela, onde guardava uma foto, de uma jovem de longas melenas douradas e orbes rosados. Na foto, ela tinha um sorriso travesso, mas o que chamava mais a atenção de quem visse, era como os traços delicados haviam sido ressaltados pelo vestido bordô que ela usava, com um decote pronunciado, que revelava o colo liso e alvo, coberto parcialmente por um colar dourado.

-Aqui; Aaron falou mostrando a ela a foto.

-Sua amiga é muito bonita; Aldrey comentou observando atentamente a foto.

-É, ela era incrível; o aquariano falou casualmente deixando-a observar com atenção.

Sentia-se um completo idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes; ele pensou, mas como não encontrara o colar, ficou perdido sem saber onde buscar informações sobre Freya, mas a verdade sempre esteve muito perto de si.

-Ela me parece familiar, mas não lembro de onde possa tê-la visto; Aldrey respondeu devolvendo a carteira a ele.

-Tudo bem, agradeço mesmo assim; Aaron respondeu sorrindo, o que precisava ela já havia acabado de lhe dar.

Céus, o tempo todo a vendo de baixo de seu nariz e não percebera, agora tudo aprecia tão obvio.

-Mas porque você não a vê mais? –a jovem indagou curiosa.

-Porque ela precisou fazer uma viagem muito longa um dia e desde então, nossos caminhos não se cruzaram mais;

-Que pena; Aldrey murmurou pensativa.

-_Ela era tão adorável quando o nascer do sol numa manhã de primavera;_ o cavaleiro falou em francês.

-Você deveria falar mais em francês; Aldrey comentou voltando-se para ele. –As palavras soam mais-...; ela falou com a face levemente rosada com o que acabara de pensar.

-"Diga!"; ele pediu em pensamentos.

-Não sei, mais sexy; a jovem completou corando até o último fio de cabelo.

Quem diria que um dia ainda veria Freya corar por algo assim. Provavelmente a mudança de personalidade fosse influ6encia do ambiente que ela vivera nos últimos anos e da perda de memória; ele concluiu.

-É, minha amiga falava a mesma coisa; o aquariano comentou casualmente. –Bom, tenho de ir agora, mas foi bom conversar com você; ele completou sorrindo.

-Com você também; ela respondeu, enquanto ele terminava o café e se retirava.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tudo fazia sentido agora, o desaparecimento de Freya e o fato de ninguém sentir seu cosmo; Aaron pensou.

-Aaron!

Parou de andar quando estava quase trombando com Sennar na escada.

-Sim!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –o mago indagou com olhar perscrutador.

-Não, não aconteceu nada; ele apressou-se em responder. –Porque?

-Você parecia preocupado, alem do mais quase me atropelou; Sennar falou desconfiado.

-Esta tudo bem, estava pensando e não vi você. Desculpe; Aaron respondeu.

-Sem problemas, mas...;

-Desculpe Sennar, mas depois conversamos, tenho algo a resolver; ele o cortou e antes que o mago pudesse dizer algo, o cavaleiro já subia em disparada as escadas.

-"Uhn! O que você esta escondendo Aaron?"; ele se perguntou.

**.V.**

Encolheu-se um pouco perto da lareira, tentando esquivar-se do vento gelado, o dia estava ainda mais frio que os anteriores.

Estava com medo, sim, com medo. Sabia que não era experiente em combates e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, a armadura estar desperta não queria dizer que estava pronta para lutar.

-Calma Ceres, vai ficar tudo bem; Adélia falou sentando-se a seu lado.

-Estou com medo, Cora perde a cabeça quando se irritada; a jovem falou cansada. –E eles não vão ter dó; ela completou.

Ainda sentia as lembranças bem vivas em sua mente da luta que tivera contra Kanon de Gêmeos, fora um verdadeiro milagre ter sobrevivido a luta contra o cavaleiro, alias, ainda estava surpresa consigo mesma por ter conseguido pelo menos arranhá-lo, entretanto isso lhe custou muito cosmo, mas despertou a armadura.

-Ela tem que passar por isso, não importa a condição. Então tenha um pouco de paciência; Nora pediu.

-É difícil, mas ela vai conseguir;

-...; assentiu silenciosamente.

Há alguns minutos atrás sentira uma explosão de cosmo semelhante a da irmã, mas impediu-se de sair correndo como uma louca atrás dela. O teste seria eminente e o quanto antes acontecesse melhor. Embora tivesse medo do resultado.

Apoiou a cabeça entre os braços cruzados sobre seus joelhos, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, rememorando todo o treinando e as técnicas que aprendera, dali pra frente saber disso era imprescindível, mas seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos pelo som de passos no corredor principal.

Nora e Adélia rapidamente viraram-se em direção a porta e viram Shido entrar com Coralina desacordada em seus braços.

-Cora; Ceres falou levantando-se rapidamente, empalidecendo ao pensar no que havia acontecido.

-Ela só esta dormindo; ele avisou.

Colocou a jovem delicadamente em um dos sofás, ouviu-a murmurar algo, enquanto seus braços envolviam um travesseiro e ela suspirava em total abandono.

-Como foi à luta, Shido? –Nora indagou curiosa ao notar os arranhões na pele dele.

-Bastante difícil, Coralina sabe ser teimosa e irritante quando quer; ele respondeu num resmungou.

-Mas ela esta bem? –Ceres perguntou.

-Esta, mas precisa dormir um pouco... Por isso mesmo que ela acorde, não a deixe sair dai; ele avisou.

As garotas assentiram, enquanto ele se retirava, deixando-as sozinhas e muito curiosas para saber o que havia acontecido, já que todos esperavam que quem a enfrentasse fosse Dohko.

**.VI.**

Abaixou os olhos para a palheta, enquanto mordicava distraidamente a ponta do pincel. Um godê com óleo de linhaça estava no centro, molhou as cerdas macias do pincel no óleo, antes de misturá-lo com o amarelo ocre.

O pincel correu com suavidade pelo tecido engomado da tela, enquanto seus pensamentos divagavam entre lembranças e sonhos recentes. Gostava de desligar-se do mundo quando pintava. Ficar num mundo paralelo e intocável, sem ver e ouvir nada que acontecesse a sua volta.

Ali era apenas a tela, as tintas e sua imaginação que viam um vasto campo para correrem entre as tramas de fios brancos.

Os curtos cabelos ruivos estavam presos num coque, de depois de tantas horas ali já não era mais capaz de segurar alguns fios atrevidos que caiam sobre seus olhos. Afastou-os com a ponta do pincel, levando-os para trás da orelha, no momento que sentiu uma forte presença atrás de si.

Respirou fundo, sentindo os pelinhos da nunca arrepiarem-se. Recostou-se na cadeira de maneira ereta, enquanto voltava o olhar para a palheta, tentando manter a calma e o controle ao falar.

-Então, há que se deve essa visita? –ela falou, enquanto misturava na palheta um pouco do ocre com o vermelho oxido, dando um tom ainda mais quente ao quadro.

-Imaginei que quisesse saber o que encontrei no santuário; ele falou recostando-se numa bancada, enquanto observava-lhe as costas.

Um sorriso atrevido brincou nos lábios bem desenhados e os olhos normalmente azuis tinham um brilho avermelhado. Os caninos finos e salientes eram a única coisa que o tornava diferente de um homem comum, pois nem mesmo os longos e lustrosos cabelos negros delatavam sua verdadeira natureza.

-Depois de um mês, tive minhas duvidas de que você conseguiria algo; Jéssica respondeu num tom indiferente.

-Essas coisas levam tempo_, bella_; ele sussurrou, surgindo ao lado dela agora.

Viu os ombros da jovem se empertigarem e a mão, que antes delicadamente segurava o pincel, tornou-se tensa, quase o quebrando.

-E então? –a jovem indagou deixando pincel e palheta de lado antes de se levantar, afastando-se rapidamente dele.

-Fui uma busca interessante; Aidan falou com um sorriso travesso, vendo-a tentar nervosamente desatar o nó do avental preto que envolvia sua cintura.

Era curioso, já vira outros artistas trabalhando e os mesmos usavam aventais brancos, mas ela não, o que ela usava alem de ser preto, cobria-lhe boa parte do corpo, quase tocando os pés. Não que reclamasse, alias, do jeito que as coisas estavam, não tinha motivos para não gostar do avental; ele pensou lançando-lhe um olhar dos pés a cabeça.

Aproximou-se dela, afastando-lhe as mãos, enquanto ocupava-se de soltar os nós que ela fizera, para mantê-lo bem justo ao corpo.

-Aqueles livros de Arshet não mentiram sobre aquela história; Aidan explicou inclinando-se para perto da jovem de forma que seus lábios quase se tocassem, enquanto ele soltava o laço que prendia parte do avental ao pescoço dela. –Mas o buraco é mais fundo do que imaginávamos;

-Onde está querendo chegar? –Jéssica perguntou.

A pouco mais de dois meses, quando estivera com Kanon pela última vez, fizera uma viagem rápida a Arshet, coisa de três dias apenas, já que pretendia tirar alguns dias de férias em Paris, antes de seguir para Verona para a comemoração do aniversario do _Dom._

Foi quando encontrou algumas coisas na biblioteca da fortaleza, que datavam de mais ou menos dois séculos atrás. Era um registro que Kara fizera sobre um ano especifico e que marcara a história do clã.

A história relatava pelo menos vinte anos após batalha de Aidan e Gabriel, quando Kara desligara-se completamente do santuário e passara a viver somente em Arshet. O livro contava sobre a chegada de uma jovem em Arshet, uma jovem capaz de fazer chover e um homem a quem Kara respeitava mais do que qualquer um.

Christian Dampier. Uma doce ironia saber que ele era nada mais nada menos do que o último Grande Mestre antes de Shion. Entretanto, o mais surpreendente era o que eles haviam ido buscar em Arshet e que até hoje, não havia sido encontrado.

-Calma, tudo à seu tempo; Aidan falou com um sorriso travesso, enquanto a jovem jogava o avental sobre a bancada e se afastava.

Abriu as portas de vidro da sacada do apartamento e instintivamente fechou os olhos quando o vento gelado da noite chocou-se contra sua face, ainda estava em Paris, alias, devido a alguns problemas de Diana, decidiram adiar a viagem para Verona e passar mais um tempo ali.

-Mas apenas para adiantar, realmente existe uma maldição que liga Ariel ao Coração do Oceano; Aidan falou serio. –E acredite no que eu digo quando afirmo que aquilo é muito antigo, mais antigo do que meus ancestrais; ele completou em tom sombrio.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou soltando os cabelos do coque antes de debruçar-se no beiral da sacada, vendo-o de soslaio, encostar-se a seu lado.

-Não é magia celta, como as coisas que fazíamos antigamente, tão pouco um lacre criado por um cavaleiro que usa o poder do cosmo; Aidan explicou. –É um poder muito antigo, é como uma corrente, os elos são frágeis quando estão separados, mas juntos ficam inquebráveis. Só alguém com muito poder e que saiba usar esse tipo de magia antiga, é capaz de controlá-los;

-Magia antiga, hein; a jovem murmurou pensativa.

-Conhece alguém capaz de fazer isso? –o vampiro perguntou curioso.

-Não exatamente; Jéssica falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas e no santuário, como foi? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Encontrei com Saga; Aidan respondeu numa expressão de total desprezo.

-Verdade? –ela indagou animada. –Como ele está? –a jovem perguntou, vendo-o ficar ainda mais carrancudo.

-Vivo; ele limitou-se a responder, quase num rosnado.

-Certo, não quer falar sobre isso tudo bem; Jéssica falou dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma vou ficar sabendo quando for ao santuário, daqui a dois meses; ela falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Como é? –Aidan indagou quase gritando.

-Isso mesmo, estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma exposição lá; ela falou deixando os orbes vagarem distraidamente para as luzes brilhantes da cidade, que caia em sono profundo agora que o manto estrelado de Morpheu caia sobre a cidade.

-Ele tem namorada; o vampiro falou num tom frio e solene.

-Quem? –ela indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Saga, ele tem namorada; ele completou.

-E? –Jéssica falou gesticulando displicente, quando viu-o cerrar os orbes de maneira perigosa. Bufou, assoprando alguns fios vermelhos que caiam sobre seus olhos. –Você se estressa com tanta facilidade; ela falou afastando-se com ar cansado, de volta para o cômodo que usava de ateliê.

-E você não quer que eu me estresse sabendo que você vai voltar a Grécia para vê-lo? –Aidan exasperou. –Já não basta passar a noite com aquele outro idiota e não me venha com essa história de que foi só conversando, porque eu não vou acreditar; ele completou quando ela virou-se para si.

-Tem mais alguma coisa para me dizer sobre o santuário? –Jéssica perguntou num tom frio, fazendo-o recuar instintivamente quando os orbes sempre castanhos tornaram-se negros.

-Os livros estão guardados no templo, na câmara que você disse; ele respondeu cauteloso.

-Ótimo; ela completou antes de lhe dar as costas e ameaçar sair.

-Jéssica; o vampiro segurando-lhe o braço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-O que você acredita ou não, não é problema meu; a jovem falou em tom frio. –Alem do mais, eu não sou a Kara... Procure se lembrar mais vezes disso quando surtar Aidan; ela completou antes de puxar o braço bruscamente e se afastar.

Engoliu em seco, era obvia que sabia disso, a única coisa em comum que ambas tinham era o fato de serem caçadoras e terem cabelos vermelhos. Nada mais. Kara era Kara e ela, bem... Era a única capaz de lhe tirar do serio como a poucos minutos.

Não a culpava por ficar irritada, porém não iria dar o braço a torcer e dizer que estava com ciúmes, principalmente porque a relação deles era algo abstrato desde que haviam se reencontrado à quase três meses atrás, antes dela ir para a Irlanda.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, seria tão mais fácil se ela fosse como as mulheres de sua época. Submissa, disposta a ceder a todos os seus caprichos e dócil... Sim, bastante dócil. Porque não era nada agradável ter vários herdeiros seus exterminados pela pontaria certeira dela. Mas, se ela fosse assim, alem de não ter graça, não a olharia por mais de alguns segundos.

É, ele deveria estar mesmo maluco quando decidiu que tinha o caminho livre na vida dela, agora que Saga estava comprometido; ele pensou, enquanto parava distraidamente para observar o quadro quase pronto que ela pintava.

**Continua... **

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que vocês vão ficar um pouco confusos com esse final, mas todas as respostas estão nos últimos capitulos de Blood Lust e como sempre, pistas impressindiveis surgem a cada capitulo e em todas as fics que estou trabalhando no momento.**

**Ademais, obrigada de coração a todos que vem acompanhando a fic desde o começo e as demais também. Obrigada pelo grande apoio e reviews maravilhosos.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	20. Os Quatro Dragões

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Pertencem ao Kuramada e outras empresas licenciadas, apenas Amélia, as valkirias, Aishi, Alanis, Cadmo, Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Com único objetivo de entreter e agradar. **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Os Quatro Dragões.**

**.I.**

Fitou o teto com uma expressão de total desalento. Queria voltar para casa, mas Mime, Siegfried e Alberich haviam se unido contra si e gentilmente lhe obrigado a ficar no palácio a vista de todos, caso contrario teriam que também tomar "medidas drásticas" como acorrentá-la aos pés da cama, para mantê-la ali.

O pior de tudo é que não duvidava, alias, depois da forma com que o ariano lhe colocara para dormir, não duvidava de mais nada e olha que sempre o achou tão calminho. Conteve um breve suspiro, enquanto sentia a face corar novamente.

Não podia negar que gostava daquele lado mais ousado e atrevido do cavaleiro, mas também apreciava a calma e segurança de seu lado mais sereno. Bem, um lado que andava adormecido de uns tempos para cá, porque sempre que se encontravam pelo santuário, notava uma aura mais intensa nele, difícil de explicar.

-Ai. Ai. Ai... Onde eu fui me meter; Mia murmurou, pousando o braço sobre os olhos, enquanto tentava mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Depois que os rapazes lhe deixaram ali, após contarem detalhadamente o momento que viram o cavaleiro de Áries jogá-la sobre seus ombros e se trancar com ela no quarto, algumas imagens bastante interessantes voltaram em sua memória; a jovem remexendo-se inquieta na cama.

Era estranho pensar naquilo, fora algo tão certo e espontâneo, não poderia dizer que era casual. Até onde conhecia do ariano, ele não era dado a flertes dissimulados, mas no santuário, embora seus encontros fossem sempre calorosos, quando ia rolar algo mais, algo atrapalhava, fosse alguém aparecendo no momento mais inoportuno, ou um celular tocando. Resumindo, até então, eles nunca haviam trocado um beijo daqueles que mexesse com todos os seus sentidos e lhe tirasse do prumo.

Instintivamente tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, ainda sentia a mente dar voltas ao pensar naquele momento, Mú de Áries era uma caixinha de surpresas em todos os sentidos, quem poderia dizer que com apenas um beijo ele lhe deixaria ainda queimando por dentro, querendo mais?

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, o que lhe deixava inquieta era o fato de que ele não beijara a Mia daquela forma tão quente e apaixonada, ele beijara a Amélia. Tudo bem que Mia e Amélia eram a mesma mulher, mas será que em outras circunstancias as coisas seriam iguais?

Bem, a questão era, ele beijaria Mia dessa mesma forma? Ou deveria levantar a hipótese de que ele era como a maioria dos homens que via por ai, que deixava o lado sedutor e fetichista para as amantes, enquanto agiam como verdadeiros padres, com as esposas?

-Que absurdo; ela resmungou, balançando a cabeça nervosamente para os lados.

Ficar trancada naquele quarto estava lhe fazendo mais mal do que bem, era melhor parar de pensar besteira, aquilo era insano. Era obvio que o ariano não era esse tipo de pessoa, o beijo entre eles simplesmente aconteceu. Só isso! –a jovem pensou, jogando as cobertas de lado.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço, não iria ficar ali dentro nem mais um minuto, se não iria enlouquecer, ou matar alguém; Amélia concluiu.

**.II.**

Conteve um breve suspiro, enquanto recostava-se melhor no sofá, os orbes violeta jaziam perdidos num ponto qualquer do teto, onde delicados anjos renascentistas voavam sob um plano de fundo azul celeste, tocando harpas ou rindo de trivialidades.

-Uhn! Que carinha é essa? –o cavaleiro perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela, enquanto segurava uma xícara de café nas mãos.

-Estou pensando; Laura respondeu, enquanto distraidamente começou a tamborilar com a ponta dos dedos, em seu joelho.

-Em nada agradável pelo visto; Mú falou, tocando-lhe a testa, onde haviam vários vincados de tensão.

-Você vai voltar a Asgard em breve, não é? –a jovem indagou, voltando-se para ele.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu.

-Então você pretende entrar nessa guerra?

-Eu não sei Laura... Eu realmente não sei; ele respondeu, enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.

-Mas...;

-Ultimamente tanta coisa estranha vem acontecendo; o cavaleiro falou, recostando-se no sofá, enquanto apoiava a xícara em um dos joelhos. –Primeiro esse inferno astral fora de hora, ai apareceu àquela mulher quando eu estava indo embora de Asgard;

-Você disse que ela lhe lembrava alguém, já sabe quem é? –Laura indagou curiosa.

-Não, não sei; Mú respondeu com um suspiro frustrado. –Mas eu gostaria de saber, detesto ficar as cegas numa situação como essa;

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Agora aparece aquele senhor no Tyller´s se denominando o lendário Ojesed. Ou eu estou ficando louco ou o mundo virou de ponta cabeça nas últimas setenta e duas horas; ele exasperou.

-E você ainda reclamava que as coisas andavam tranqüilas demais; ela falou rindo.

-Já disse, nunca mais falo isso, as últimas vezes que disse isso, só me meti em problemas; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pela franja repicada.

-Ah, não reclame... Você sabe que quando as coisas estão calmas demais, você começa a ficar inquieto. Estou começando a achar que você precisa de um terapeuta, alias, o quanto antes, porque isso já esta virando síndrome de perseguição, daqui a pouco você vai até fazer parte daquela comunidade no orkut sobre a 'Lei da Conspiração'; a jovem completou, fazendo-o rir.

-Uhn! Estou começando a pensar mesmo que existe uma força maior por ai, conspirando para nos enlouquecer. Pelo menos a mim; ele respondeu lembrando-se da forma intempestiva como deixara Asgard.

Entretanto não podia ficar mais tempo lá, aqueles sonhos estavam surgindo com uma velocidade surpreendente e maior do que podia suportar. Não conseguia compreender o que eles significavam e porque tudo que tocava lhe dava um 'de já vu'.

E ainda tinha Amélia; ele pensou.

-Nenhuma pista da Mia ainda? –Laura indagou, notando-o silencioso.

-Não, estou começando a achar que ela não quer ser encontrada; Mú respondeu, franzindo o cenho, enquanto sentia o café descer frio e amargo pela garganta.

-Ou ela não pode aparecer; a jovem sugeriu de maneira enigmática.

-Sabe de alguma coisa, Laura? –o ariano indagou, voltando-se para ela com as finas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Eu estive pensando em algo, mas sei lá, pode ser besteira a minha; ela falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos da mente. –Todos nós temos os nossos segredos Mú e alguns, muitas vezes não temos coragem para contar, ou tememos que ao contarmos, as pessoas não irão entender; a jovem falou acomodando-se melhor no sofá, de forma que ficasse de frente para ele e pudesse apoiar o braço no encosto.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? –o cavaleiro indagou, ponderado.

-Você é muito seguro do que quer, alias, tão seguro que as vezes chega a ser irritante; Laura falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, diante do olhar confuso do cavaleiro. –Mas nem todos são assim, alguns desejam as coisas, mas não sabem como lutar por elas. Outros lutam por coisas inalcançáveis e se perdem no caminho;

-Não entendo; Mú balbuciou.

-Talvez o fato da Mia ter sumido, não quer dizer que ela não goste de você ou que até mesmo, não confie em você. Quem sabe, ela apenas não esta segura de si mesma no momento e vendo você, sempre agindo de maneira segura, sem hesitar diante daquilo que quer. Pode tê-la deixado com um pouco de medo por não conseguir ser assim e não atingir as suas expectativas; Laura falou.

-Mas...;

-É claro, não é algo que você faça por querer; Laura cortou antes que ele continuasse. –Porque nós sabemos que você conquistou essa confiança toda a duras penas. Dando tudo que tinha, em apostas altíssimas contra o 'destino'; ela continuou. –Mas nem todos viveram as mesmas experiências que você, tão pouco compreendem quais são as coisas que lhe motivam;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-Sei que você fica preocupado, mas de tempo ao tempo. Quem sabe esse momento que a Mia se desligou de tudo e de todos que se preocupam com ela, seja o necessário para que ela possa confiar em si mesma e naquilo que sente; ela falou apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Você nunca erra, então não vou me preocupar; ele falou com um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

-Não é que eu nunca erro; Laura falou gesticulando casualmente. –Eu sou apenas precavida e gosto quando as coisas saem do meu jeito; ela completou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Certo, e Celina, como estão se saindo? –Mú indagou, colocando a xícara já vazia em cima da mesa de centro.

-Bem, ela esta descansando um pouco no quarto, acho que ontem foi um dia agitado para ela; a jovem comentou. –Fomos ao Museu Britânico e ela fez uma infinidade de perguntas, então você já sabe como ela ficou cansada depois; ela explicou.

-Sim, tem planos para hoje?

-Estava pensando em levá-la ao cinema, fiquei sabendo de alguns lançamentos interessantes, que vale a pena conferir; Laura respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas estamos nos distanciando do assunto principal;

-Eu sei; ele falou. –E sei também o que você esta pensando, mas não tenho resposta para isso;

-Mú é muito perigoso, você nunca esteve em Asgard antes, não caia de pára-quedas no meio dessa guerra; ela falou preocupada.

-Se eu decidir, quando eu decidir. Eu aviso você, pode ter certeza; ele falou, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. –Minha amiga, parece que nos últimos anos só venho lhe dando preocupações; o ariano comentou pensativo.

-É, eu já estou até com cabelos brancos por sua culpa; ela falou fungando, ao sentir os orbes marejarem. –Mas eu te amo, mesmo no inferno astral quando você me deixa doida;

Sorriu, abraçando-a ainda mais forte, o clima de tensão era pesado, mesmo ali em Londres e nem todas as pessoas fossem capazes de sentir, a natureza se rebelava contra o que acontecia em Asgard, agora era imprescindível que aquela guerra chegasse ao fim. Nem que precisasse se envolver nisso, para tanto.

**.III.**

Observou-a conversar animadamente com Isadora, desde que haviam voltado de Dream Village há pouco mais de duas semanas, Aaliah transpirava animação. Conteve um fino sorriso, enquanto sentava-se numa das cadeiras de vime.

Ela e Isadora estavam discutindo os arranjos que seriam feitos para decorar o último templo, o aniversario de Aioros estava chegando e o cavaleiro e Saori, haviam decidido passar a data no santuário.

Por conseqüência, todos estavam se mobilizando pra fazer alguma coisa. Suspirou relaxado, era bom viver num ambiente tranqüilo e de paz, embora sentisse que algo no ambiente não estava certo.

Depois da União Dourada, começava a notar algumas peculiaridades, não sabia ao certo o quanto disso tinha a ver com Asgard, mas era preocupante. Só esperava que aqueles que foram para lá, voltassem em segurança e conseguissem uma forma de resolver os problemas de maneira rápida e sem perdas.

Desviou o olhar da noiva, quando um barulho estridente, emitido pelo celular, lhe chamou a atenção. Franziu o cenho, vendo que não aparecia número algum ali, apenas 'restrito'.

-Alô?

_**-Shaka, sou eu, Mú... Como vai?**_

-Bem e você? –ele indagou surpreso por aquela ligação inesperada.

_**-Bem... Mas você por acaso esta ocupado?**_ –o ariano indagou.

-Não no momento, por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Shaka perguntou.

_**-Preciso de um favor Shaka, é importante**_; ele falou por fim.

Franziu ainda mais o cenho, para o cavaleiro lhe ligar e ainda pedir um favor, era porque ele deveria estar com algum problema muito serio. Em dias comuns, jamais ouviria de Mú de Áries as palavras 'Preciso de um favor' e 'Shaka' na mesma frase.

-Claro, mas o que aconteceu? –o virginiano perguntou, vendo que Isadora e Aaliah, voltaram os olhares em sua direção.

_**-Preciso ir até um templo na Índia, mas não posso ir sozinho;**_ Mú respondeu.

-Mas por quê? –Shaka perguntou surpreso.

_**-É uma longa história, mas agradeceria se você e o Leo pudessem ir junto, tenho pouco tempo agora; **_

-Tudo bem, vou falar com ele. Quer que lhe encontre aonde? –Shaka perguntou levantando-se.

_**-Você já esteve lá antes, mas vou esperá-los no Tibet;**_ Mú falou.

-Certo, até mais...;

_**-Shaka;**_ o ariano o interrompeu.

-Sim?

_**-Obrigado;**_ ele falou antes de desligar.

Desligou o celular, duas vezes mais preocupado. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que sabia o que Mú queria justamente naquele templo na Índia, mas por quê? Era a pergunta de um milhão.

-O que aconteceu Shaka? –Aaliah perguntou preocupada.

-Vou precisar dar uma saída pra resolver umas coisas; ele falou tenso.

-Tudo bem, papai daqui a pouco passa por aqui e eu pego uma carona com ele, de volta pro santuário; a jovem falou.

-Volto logo, prometo; o cavaleiro sussurrou, pousando um rápido beijo em seus lábios. –Até mais, Isa;

-Até; ela respondeu, quando ele saiu rapidamente da loja.

-Estranho, o Shaka estava muito tenso; Aaliah falou preocupada.

-Só podemos esperar que ele conte o que aconteceu depois; Isadora falou calmamente.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ela resmungou.

**.IV.**

Desligou o telefone e deitou-se de costas no catre. De onde estava podia ouvir o som ágil dos dedos de Samantha correndo sob o teclado do note book. Ela estava fazendo o relatório da última descia as tumbas no Templo dos Reis e parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos para notar que era observada.

De soslaio, viu-a acomodar-se melhor sobre o catre, cruzando as pernas e mantendo o computador apoiado quase sob os joelhos, enquanto arrumava distraidamente os óculos de aros finos sob a pontinha do nariz.

Observou-a calmamente, nos últimos dias pegara-se varias vezes fazendo isso, ela estava bem menos na defensiva do que no primeiro dia, mas ainda tinha suas reservas quanto a sua presença ali.

Agora sua missão no Egito chegara ao fim e deveria partir, mas nos últimos dias pegara-se ponderando demais sobre isso. Como se não quisesse ir, mesmo sabendo que chegara ali com uma missão que deveria ser cumprida.

A maneira intempestiva com que deixara o Japão ainda lhe daria muitas dores de cabeça, principalmente depois de ouvir dos irmãos e amigos nos últimos dias, a proporção do susto que lhes dera.

Ikki fora bastante enfático ao mencionar a longa conversa que teriam assim que colocasse os pés no aeroporto, Pandora por outro lado compreendeu seu lado, mas também, disse que se lhe desse um susto desses de novo, iria lhe despachar para o reino de Hades e definitivamente, lá era o último lugar no mundo que desejaria estar.

-Seu irmão é assim, sempre possessivo? –a voz de Samantha despertou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Como? –Shun indagou, voltando-se para ela, enquanto virava-se no catre e apoiava um dos braços sob o mesmo.

Sem desviar os olhos da tela ela continuou a digitar o relatório, antes de comentar.

-Dava pra ouvir daqui as promessas de morte lenta e dolorosa; ela comentou, mais uma vez arrumando os aros finos sob o nariz.

-Não, Ikki só é bastante protetor, dificilmente ficamos muito tempo separados e ele não consegue simplesmente não se preocupar; Shun explicou, voltando a deitar-se e deixou os olhos vagarem pelo teto da tenda. –Durante uma época fomos obrigados a ficarmos separados e nenhum de nós dois agora, quer que isso volte a acontecer, por isso ele se preocupa;

-Aquela mulher falou algo parecido ontem quando estava berrando com você ao telefone, metade do acampamento ouviu; Samantha falou.

-Pan também, ela é... Bem, minha irmã mais velha também; ele falou um pouco hesitante. –Não gosto de preocupá-los;

-Acho que é a sina de todos os irmãos; Samantha falou salvando os arquivos e desligando.

-Talvez, mas de qualquer forma, preciso lhe perguntar algo; Shun começou hesitante.

-O que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Preciso voltar ao Cairo amanhã, surgiram alguns problemas na fundação que só eu posso resolver e preciso estar lá, por isso vou ter de voltar; o cavaleiro comentou, sem notar o olhar desapontado da jovem.

Nos últimos três dias haviam feito um grande progresso nas pesquisas e mesmo que quisesse, não podia negar que gostara de tê-lo como parceiro nas escavações. Shun parecia saber muitas coisas sobre mitologia e história e havia conquistado a todos ali com seus modos atenciosos e gentis.

Apenas James não se deixara conquistar, mas esse era um caso a parte. A verdade era que havia se acostumado com a presença intensa de Shun no acampamento e nas escavações. Saber que ele iria partir trazia uma estranha sensação de perda para si.

-Eu tenho algumas coisas para buscar no museu, posso levá-lo se quiser? –ela sugeriu casualmente.

-Eu agradeço; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Pretende voltar algum dia ao Egito? –Samantha indagou casualmente, enquanto guardava o note book.

-Sim, gostei muito daqui; Shun comentou sem notar o ar aliviado dela. –Quero ter a oportunidade de voltar e conhecer todos os lugares. Tudo aqui é tão fascinante e transpira história, é impossível não se deixar contagiar;

-É, é mesmo; ela balbuciou, vendo-o descansar as mãos sob o abdômen e lutou para não suspirar de maneira indiscreta.

Ah! Como diriam suas primas, se lugar de mulher era no tangue, não iria ficar nem um pouco brava de lavar roupa ali; Samantha pensou vendo-o mover as mãos de maneira suave sob o tecido branco da camisa, os toques seguiam o ritmo de seus pensamentos e podia ver com perfeição o tecido amoldar-se ao corpo como uma segunda pele, cada vez que seu peito descia e subia com a respiração ritmada.

-Queria ter mais tempo, mas infelizmente tenho de voltar; Shun falou mais para si, do que propriamente para ela. –Mas me diz, quanto tempo ainda vão as pesquisas?

-Talvez dois meses, mas elas podem durar mais de um ano. Para essa, muitos cálculos e pesquisas foram feitos no Cairo, então temos muito material adiantado, é possível que dure menos, não sei; ela comentou.

-Você acha que teria algum problema se no final do mês eu voltasse? Gostaria de saber como vão as coisas e fiquei curioso para ver todo o material que vocês estão coletando; ele falou empolgado.

-Não, a equipe não fará objeções; Samantha garantiu. Muito menos ela, que mesmo não admitindo, mas já estava sentindo sua falta. –Mas agora é melhor descansar, teremos de acordar bem cedo amanhã;

-...; ele assentiu, apagando a chama do lampião próximo a seu catre e murmurando um baixo "Boa noite", dormiu. Sem notar

**.V.**

O salão caiu no mais completo silencio, guerreiros deuses e valkirias trocavam olhares confusos, depois de ouvirem o que Flér dissera. A jovem convocara uma reunião de emergência assustando a todos, que imaginaram que a guerra já havia começado e no fim, a coisa era bem diferente.

-Você quer nos matar do coração, fazendo isso é? –Alberich exasperou, sendo contido por Aldrey.

-Eu gostei da idéia dela; a jovem comentou docemente.

-Tudo bem, é interessante, mas ela não precisava nos assustar desse jeito; Anieri exasperou.

-E você não seja chata; Ceres rebateu. –Se ela tivesse apenas pedido a vocês que viessem aqui, um ou outro iria dar um jeito de não aparecer; ela completou lançando-lhes um olhar acusador.

-De qualquer forma, estão faltando Amélia e Siegfried, alem da própria Hilda; Shido comentou dando de ombros.

-Siegfried ficou de distrair minha irmã para que pudéssemos cuidar de tudo e Amélia, ainda não esta em condições de se levantar. Alana tomou algumas providencias para fazê-la ficar de repousou; Flér explicou. –Mas ela já esta a parte disso e disse que ajudará;

-Já que é assim, não tenho porque me opor; Fenrir falou dando de ombro, sendo seguido por Thór e Haguen.

-Todos precisamos de uma pausa em toda essa tensão; Haguen comentou.

-Certo! Certo! Nós também ajudamos; Coralina falou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. –Hilda é quem vem a mais tempo, tendo que segurar as pontas por aqui, ela merece um tempo para esquecer do resto do mundo, então voto pela festa de aniversario. Alem do mais, de qualquer forma, vai ser bom para todos; ela completou.

-Eu concordo; Ceres falou lançando um olhar agradecido a irmã. –Alguém se opõe?

-Não concordo com uma festa num período tão conturbado; Loki falou, chamando a atenção de todos, que lhe lançaram olhares tão furiosos que ele encolheu-se. –Mas vocês têm meu total apoio; ele apressou-se em completar.

-Frouxo; Bado falou em meio a uma tosse.

-O que disse, Bado? –Loki indagou em tom mortal.

-Idiota; Shido falou no mesmo tom.

-Parem com isso; Alberich falou, vendo que até Fenrir, Thór e Urs pretendiam entrar no meio. –Todos estão de acordo, então daqui a três dias faremos uma festa para comemorar o aniversário de Hilda, independente dessa história de armadura ou não; ele falou taxativamente.

-...; todos assentiram concordando. Embora eles mal soubessem o que o destino lhes reservava para isso.

**.VI.**

**Índia / Uttar Pradesh – Cidade de Cássia...**

-Ta ai um lugar que eu nunca pensei que fosse voltar novamente; Aiolia comentou, enquanto atravessavam as elevações de solo para se aproximarem do templo.

O templo de Kushinagara ainda estava intacto e sobrevivera não apenas ao tempo, mas a batalha travada em suas portas a mais de treze anos atrás quando os titãs de Chronos invadiram a Terra.

-Essa é a primeira vez que venho aqui; Mú comentou, enquanto olhava distraído para a paisagem a sua volta.

-Esse templo é um dos mais antigos da Índia; Shaka explicou enquanto avançavam. –E o único que se enquadra naquilo que você quer; ele completou voltando-se para o ariano.

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto detinha seus passos na entrada do templo, dali podia ver os entalhes nas pedras representando divindades antigas e um poder tão velho quanto o próprio tempo.

Lembrava-se de Aiolia ter comentado uma vez que escoltara Shaka até Kushinagara para que o mesmo pudesse fazer a liberação total de seu cosmo na batalha contra os titãs, naquela época não havia dado tanta importância a isso, mas agora. Era algo necessário se quisesse recuperar aquela armadura.

Ojesed dissera que apenas Deus podia dar vida a alguma coisa, mas que o cosmo, quando elevado a extremos, seria capaz de produzir a luz da esperança, como ele chamara. Uma luz tão intensa capaz de levar vida e calor aos cantos mais sombrios do mundo.

Embora a armadura de tigre fosse o lado positivo do equilíbrio, ela estava dormindo num mar de escuridão e precisava ser trazida de volta.

-Tem certeza que isso é mesmo preciso? –Aiolia indagou, parando a seu lado. -  
Quem sabe se nós três pedíssemos a Athena, poderíamos usar o Exclamação; ele sugeriu.

-Esse é um golpe proibido, não seria justo pedir algo assim a Saori; Mú respondeu, sabendo que a jovem ficaria dividida entre as regras e amizade se lhe impusessem essa escolha.

-Eu poderia fazer isso se quiser, assim o risco será menor? –Shaka falou preocupado.

Embora os cabelos do cavaleiro estivessem lilases agora ele bem sabia, pela vibração do cosmo de Mú que o cavaleiro estava em meio a um inferno astral. Alias, já havia reparado há muito tempo, que todo ano, quando esse período chegava, o ariano deixava o santuário por pelo menos três dias.

Ninguém nunca havia lhe questionado o motivo do sumiço repentino, mas agora sabia que ele preferia se afastar para não colocar ninguém em risco. Mesmo estando no santuário, sentira o cosmo dele vibrar a milhas dali, quando ele chegara em Asgard.

Eram poucos os cavaleiros que atingiam essa potência de cosmo, sem se corromperem. Por isso estava preocupado com o limite que tal poder exerceria sobre ele. Mú tinha um autocontrole impressionante, mas não era com isso que se preocupava e sim, com seu limite físico. Poder de mais acumulado em seu corpo, colocaria em risco sua saúde, porque antes de ser um cavaleiro, ele era um humano comum.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Shaka, mas obrigado mesmo assim; Mú falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos e soubesse de suas preocupações.

Em outros tempos jamais estariam os três ali, em frente aquele templo decidindo quem iria entrar.

-Só peço a vocês que mantenham a barreira mesmo que algo aconteça lá dentro; ele completou.

-Não se preocupe, estaremos aqui quando você voltar; Aiolia falou pousando a mão sobre seu ombro. –Afinal, amigos são pra isso; ele completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Olhou a porta do templo abrir-se a sua frente, tudo lá dentro estava escuro, a não ser por um pequeno filete de luz que recaia sobre um altar. Com passos decididos entrou no templo, ouvindo o ranger das portas fechando-se a suas costas.

A partir dali o desafio seria enfrentado apenas por si, ninguém poderia tomar seu lugar, não quando já decidira o que precisava fazer para despertar a armadura. Um dia um amigo lhe disse, não se paga o mal com o mal, tão pouco faz-se escuridão com luz, mas havia uma forma de criar a luz a partir da escuridão.

Einstein uma vez disse que escuridão era apenas ausência de luz, mas até mesmo nas sombras existia uma pequena centelha de luz e iria expandi-la até cobrir toda aquela terra de gelo com raios dourados; ele pensou ao cruzar a entrada escura e aproximar-se do altar.

**.VII.**

Atravessou os infinitos corredores do palácio tentando encontrar seu quarto novamente. Assim que descesse para o jantar iria pedir a Alana um mapa descente daquele lugar se não perderia mais uma hora tentando encontrar alguma sala.

Suspirou cansado, estava agitado pela nova descoberta e não sabia o que fazer ainda com a informação, ou como proceder após ela. Sennar já lhe questionara sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não era algo que estivesse disposto a compartilhar com o mago, embora se conhecessem há muito tempo, ali em Asgard, eram poucos aqueles que poderia confiar.

Fréya apagara sua memória por algum motivo, que infelizmente ainda não sabia qual era, mas talvez outra pessoa pudesse saber de algo; ele pensou no momento que sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso.

Parou de andar e atendeu o aparelho, mal notando alguém que vinha na direção oposta e que se escondeu rapidamente entre um dos pilares.

-Alô;

_**-Algo me diz que você estava pensando em falar comigo;**_ a voz animada de Aishi soou do outro lado.

-Verdade? –ele indagou sorrindo.

_**-Isso mesmo, alias, Kamus esta morrendo de curiosidade para saber por que você estava tão aéreo minutos atrás?**_ –Aishi comentou.

-Ahn! Aconteceu uma coisa, por isso não pude falar com você aquela hora; o aquariano respondeu.

_**-Uhn! Agora sou eu que estou ficando curiosa;**_ a geminiana falou.

-Uma das coisas é que eu ainda estou com vontade de prender Anteros em um esquife de gelo, por todo o estresse que me causou; o cavaleiro brincou, embora não abandonasse essa possibilidade ainda.

_**-Você não é o único, mas continue, qual a outra coisa?**_

-Não acho apropriado falar por telefone; Aaron respondeu. –Mas preciso conversar muito com você;

_**-Aaron, tem a ver com Fréya?**_ –Aishi perguntou em tom sério.

-Tem, confesso que eu tinha meus motivos para vir até aqui quando você me pediu para acompanhar o Dohko; ele falou encostando-se numa parede e mantendo os olhos baixos e perdidos. –Eu...;

_**-Não precisa falar sobre isso, se lhe deixar desconfortável, Aaron;**_ a jovem falou em tom sério.

-Não é isso Aishi, é que...; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Aconteceram muitas coisas depois que você deixou o Santuário daquela vez e esse sumiço da Fréya estava me deixando louco;

_**-Estava? Então você...;**_ Aishi parou, ao concluir o que ele queria dizer. _**–Você a encontrou?**_

-Sim, aquela hora que estávamos conversando; Aaron explicou. –Não sei o que Anteros fez, mas algumas coisas não podem ser apagadas, mesmo com as flechas dele; ele comentou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

_**-Entendo;**_ ela murmurou pensativa. _**–Onde ela está?**_

-Aqui mesmo; ele respondeu passando a mão levemente pela franja despenteada. –Mas prefiro conversar melhor com você, quando chegar;

_**-Tudo bem, daqui dois dias Kamus e eu estamos chegando a Asgard;**_ Aishi respondeu.

-Certo, até lá não deixe de dar uma passada no Hermitage, você vai gostar da arquitetura do museu; ele falou sorrindo.

_**-Pode deixar e você, se cuide... Se as coisas pesarem demais nos avise. Minha intuição ainda me diz que você não quer comentar, mas algo muito serio esta lhe perturbando e isso não tem nada a ver com Fréya; **_Aishi falou.

-Não, não tem... Mas não quero aborrecê-la com isso. Aproveite a viagem e faça Kamus lhe mimar muito; ele brincou.

_**-Mais do que ele já esta?**_ –ela indagou rindo.

_**-Nada mais do que justo;**_ a voz do aquariano soou do outro lado.

-Com certeza; Aaron concordou.

_**-Não é justo, dois aquarianos contra mim...;**_ ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

-A união faz a força; ele respondeu.

_**-Nos ligue se precisar;**_ Aishi completou.

-Pode deixar, se cuidem; ele respondeu antes de desligar.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, quem diria que as coisas tomariam esse rumo, quando tudo era tão incerto no passado.

-Que ironia; Aaron murmurou desencostando-se da parede e voltando-se para o caminho que pretendia seguir, quando seus olhos encontraram-se com duas gemas âmbar.

-Realmente, uma grande ironia; Alanis falou sarcástica. –E depois dizia que não tinha nada com essa tal Aishi; ela falou aproximando-se a passos calculados.

-Não vou discutir isso novamente com você, Alanis; Aaron falou em tom frio.

-Não, é claro que não. O todo poderoso e intocável Aaron de Aquário não se rebaixa ao ponto de dar explicações; ela retrucou com um olhar estreito.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Alanis? –ele indagou, tentando manter a calma.

-Você é patético, não sei como eu-...; ela parou no momento que sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra a parede e os orbes do cavaleiro cravados sobre si, sem que ao menos soubesse como ele se movera tão rápido.

-Há muito tempo sua opinião deixou de fazer alguma diferença na minha vida; o aquariano falou em tom glacial em sou ouvido. –Alias, espero não ter de lembrá-la, de que foi por sua única e exclusiva vontade;

-Não se faça de santo Aaron, pelo menos não para quem lhe conhece; Alanis rebateu, tentando conter um breve estremecimento que correu por seu corpo ao sentir a respiração quente roçar-lhe a face e a essência embriagante de CKone chegar até si.

-Tem certeza que me conhece? –ele indagou deixando a ponta dos dedos acariciar suavemente a face da amazona e deter-se sobre o queixo, erguendo-o delicadamente, fazendo-a lhe encarar. –Eu acho que não; o cavaleiro falou com um olhar sedutor e intenso, antes que ela pudesse responder.

-Aaron; Alanis murmurou tentando se afastar, mas ele lhe impediu, aproximando-se ainda mais e encurralando-a.

-Antes de julgar os outros, coloque numa balança o que realmente importa em sua vida; Aaron falou. –O que vai fazer a diferença no fim;

-Sei muito bem o que faço da minha vida, Aaron. Não preciso que você me diga o que fazer; ela vociferou.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, estava furiosa, não apenas pela forma como ele estava agindo, mas pelas poucas informações que conseguira captar daquela conversa ao telefone.

Ele estava falando com Aishi de novo, novamente ouvia o nome dessa mulher. O nome que julgara ter apagado de sua vida depois de todos aqueles anos. Jamais iria se esquecer da forma como ele mentira, dizendo que a amazona de cabelos dourados estava no santuário por causa de Kamus.

Achava aquilo uma mentira tão grande, principalmente depois de ver a forma carinhosa com que ele falava com ela ao telefone, mas o que mais lhe enfurecia é que mesmo ele sendo um traidor, não era tão imune a presença do cavaleiro quanto pensou que seria depois de todo aquele tempo.

Estava agitada, queria gritar e no mínimo, esganá-lo por lhe causar toda aquela ansiedade e inquietação. Pousou as mãos espalmadas sob o peito do cavaleiro com a intenção de empurrá-lo, mas sentiu-se congelar quando os lábios dele colaram-se aos seus.

Com uma delicadeza desconcertante, envolveu-lhe a cintura, puxando-a de encontro a si. As mãos que pretendiam afastá-lo, instintivamente contornaram o pescoço do cavaleiro, indo prender-se aos fios negros que caiam sobre sua nuca.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios da amazona ao sentir a língua quente deslizar por sua boca, causando uma reação explosiva. A irritação foi substituída pela excitação e a consciência de que aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo se perdeu.

Estreitou os braços em torno dela, enquanto uma das mãos ocupava-se em acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Encostou-se a parede, temendo que as pernas não conseguissem lhe segurar. Uma onda de letargia lhe envolveu, fazendo um arrepio intenso correr pelo meio de suas costas.

Afastou-se lentamente, vendo a face antes alva da amazona tornar-se rosada, abriu e fechou os olhos seguidas vezes até de conseguir desanuviar a mente, antes de ser apenas uma desforra, surpreendera-se ao constatar o quanto esperara por aquilo.

Anos atrás, quando seu relacionamento com Alanis havia começado, respeitara a missão da amazona e também não se permitiu cruzar a linha de segurança que o fazia ponderar as possibilidades e esperar que ambos se desligassem do santuário para poderem realmente pensar em ter uma vida juntos.

Jamais a vira de mascara até poucos dias atrás, alem de ficar surpreso com tudo o mais que aconteceu, nunca pensou o quanto ela excederia suas expectativas. Ah! Aquilo definitivamente não deveria estar acontecendo, não apenas por sua reação, mas também por que prosseguir com isso seria trair um amigo muito querido.

-Você pode saber o que faz com sua vida, mas ouça um conselho pelos velhos tempos Alanis; Aaron falou num sussurro enrouquecido. –Cadmo é meu amigo e eu sei a quem devo minha lealdade, ouse magoá-lo e você vai saber que não é nada agradável me ter como inimigo; ele completou antes de afastar-se completamente ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando.

Deu-lhe as costas e com um movimento gracioso arrumou a camisa amarrotada, deixando-a impecavelmente lisa sobre seu corpo novamente.

-Aaron, finalmente te ach-...; Cadmo parou ao vê-lo se afastando, mas não viu o momento que Alanis se escondeu entre os pilares saindo do campo de visão dele. –O que será que deu nele? –ele indagou, sentindo a tensão no ambiente.

Ouviu os passos de Cadmo se afastando do corredor e esperou o momento certo para sair dali sem ser vista. Ainda sentia o corpo tremulo pelos momentos de tensão, entretanto, jamais iria admitir que agora estava realmente com medo do que Aaron poderia fazer se descobrisse que aquela história de 'namoro' não passava de uma encenação, mesmo que algumas coisas estivessem fugindo ao limite da razão nos últimos dias.

**.VIII.**

Aproximou-se da porta do quarto com passos extremamente cautelosos, é claro que poderia usar outro método para saber o que estava acontecendo do outro lado, mas eles não eram tão seguros quanto à boa e velha forma de espiar pelo buraco da fechadura.

Sabia que ela ainda deveria estar aborrecida por causa de seus comentários mordazes, mas quando é que ela iria entender que lhe fervia o sangue saber que ela andava _toda suspiros_ por causa daquele cavaleiro?

Bufou exasperado, enquanto abaixava-se para olhar através do buraquinho, ouvia o som de passos agitados do outro lado, mas não conseguia imaginar o que ela fazia.

Alias, só estivera naquele quarto uma vez quando fora entregar a ela uma blusa que trouxera da lavanderia e a jovem lhe expulsara de lá a base de sapatos e bolsas voadoras.

Franziu o cenho, não conseguiu enxergar muito bem por causa da alguma coisa que estava pendurada na maçaneta do outro lado, a luz estava apagada, mas isso não queria dizer nada, ela podia muito bem se locomover no escuro. Trincou os dentes exasperado, essa agitação toda estava lhe matando de curiosidade.

Tão imerso que estava em suas conjecturas, não viu a maçaneta virar e a porta se abrir. Assustado e com pressa em recuar, inclinou-se para trás, mas diante do grito da jovem foi ao chão.

-O que esta fazendo? –Jéssica perguntou apoiando-se na porta.

-Eu, bem...; Aidan balbuciou, sem saber o que fazer. –Ahn! Você acreditaria se eu disse que perdi um botão da minha camisa aqui e que eu estava procurando-o? –ele indagou com um sorriso deslavado.

-Não; ela limitou-se a responder, enquanto fitava o vampiro.

-Mas é verdade; Aidan falou veemente, com o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu forjar.

-O que pretendia olhando pelo buraco da fechadura, Aidan? –Jéssica perguntou, recostando-se no batente da porta, enquanto ele levantava-se.

-Eu já disse, eu est-...; ele parou confuso, ao ouvi-la rir. Voltou-se para a jovem e sentiu que se fosse um desenho animado, veria piscar uma grande interrogação em cima de sua cabeça agora.

-Essa é mais velha do que eu; a jovem falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas você, se machucou? –ela indagou vendo-o distraidamente esfregar a mão sobre o ombro, onde possivelmente deveria ter batido.

-Ah! Não... Não foi nada; ele apressou-se em dizer, confuso com a mudança de humor.

Nos últimos três meses, sempre a sentira na defensiva e com um pé atrás sempre que se aproximava, mas ela se mostrava outra pessoa quando estava com Diana. As duas pareciam se divertir muito quando saiam e era estranho ver a atmosfera de tensão que se erguia, quando estavam apenas os dois. Mas até então, nunca ficara reparando nas mudanças rápidas de humor dela.

-Se você diz; ela falou dando de ombros, enquanto voltava para dentro do quarto e pegava uma mochila que deixara sobre a cama.

-Porque isso? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Vou ter de ir a Asgard resolver uma coisa, mas como não vou ficar mais do que necessário, só vou levar isso; ela respondeu fechando a porta e passando por ele.

-Asgard? – Aidan falou entre dentes, sabendo perfeitamente quem estava em Asgard.

-Mú me pediu um favor e eu não iria dizer 'não' a ele; ela completou seguindo pelo estreito corredor.

-Espero que você não esteja pensando em ir até lá sozinha; Aidan falou enfezando, seguindo atrás dela.

-E porque não? –Jéssica perguntou casualmente, enquanto pegava o celular e a carteira que deixara em cima do aparador da sala.

Embora o apartamento em Paris fosse temporário, fora inevitável deixar o lugar com um 'Qzinho' de seu. Inclusive depois que colocara alguns vasos de lírio branco, tulipas e gérberas espalhados pelo quarto que usava como ateliê e a sala.

-Por quê? E você ainda pergunta? –ele exasperou.

-Aidan não vou discutir com você; ela falou encaminhando-se em direção a porta. –A passagem já está marcada;

-Tem uma maneira mais rápida de você chegar lá, já que não tem outro jeito; o vampiro falou torcendo o nariz contrariado.

-Verdade? Como? –Jéssica indagou casualmente.

-Já que não tem outro jeito, vou com você; ele falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Posso muito bem ir sozinha, você não tem que se preocupar com isso; ela falou calmamente.

-Ah ta! E quem vai te proteger de algum pervertido? Aquele abutre a quem você chama de 'amigo'? –Aidan escarneceu. –Não mesmo; ele falou parando ao lado dela e segurando-a pelo braço, de forma que a impedisse de se afastar.

-Olha aq-...; antes que a jovem pudesse completar o que pretendia dizer, os dois já haviam desaparecido.

**.IX.**

Ouviu o som das turbinas funcionarem e o motor se aquecer. Apoiou a cabeça sobre a janela a seu lado e afastou um pouco a cortina, vendo as janelas da sala de embarque ocupadas por muitas pessoas.

Buscou por uma em especial entre tantos rostos desconhecidos, mas não a encontrou. Fechou a janela e baixou os olhos para um lenço branco que tinha preso fortemente entre os dedos.

Abriu a mão e com cuidado afastou o lenço, de forma que pudesse ver o delicado pingente em forma de gato. O objeto dourado cintilou em sua mão. Conteve um suspiro exasperado, lembrando-se das misteriosas palavras de Ojesed.

Quando começara aquela busca, jamais pensou que fosse encontrar alguém tão interessante e carismática quanto Samantha, alias, alguém que fosse capaz de lhe desviar de seus objetivos, mesmo ele tendo completa consciência da importância de sua viagem ao Egito.

Prometera voltar logo e acompanhar o final das pesquisas e escavações, mas apenas aqueles minutos que estivera fazendo o chek-in, teve vontade de desistir e ficar.

Guardou o pingente no lenço novamente e colocou-o no bolso interno da jaqueta. Ouviu a voz da comissária de bordo instruir a todos os passageiros sobre a colocação do cinto e minutos depois o avião levantava vôo.

Dali a algumas horas estaria desembarcando no Japão novamente e sabe-se lá o que viria depois.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O frio era intenso naquela região, jamais pensou que sentiria falta do aconchego de sua casa, mesmo tendo partido há apenas algumas horas. Olhou para todos os lados e só viu neve.

A caminhava até o castelo seria longa, ainda mais com o marido naquele mau humor.

-Radamanthys, eu disse que você não precisava vir; Pandora falou, enquanto seguia a passos cuidados pela neve.

-E deixar você entrar na toca do lobo sozinha, que espécie de marido você acha que eu sou? –ele exasperou enrolando-se na pesada blusa que vestia, tentando impedir o vento gelado de tocar seu corpo.

-Eu disse que ficaria tudo bem; ela falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Sabe quantos cavaleiros de ouro tem nesse lugar? Alias, que querem nossa cabeça num espeto?

-Os tempos são outros; Pandora o lembrou.

-Conta outra; Radamanthys resmungou. –Por isso, quando chegarmos aprece-se em explicar logo a princesa como fazer a barreira e vamos embora; ele completou.

Aproximaram-se do vilarejo e a sensação de inquietude aumentou, realmente, a variação no tempo era gritante agora e isso se tornava mais intenso em Asgard do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Mas isso já era de se esperar, quando a primeira batalha oficial de Athena contra os titãs de Chronos aconteceu, a Terra sofreu um grande impacto, principalmente porque Chronos e seus titãs mexeram com o eixo temporal. Causando um cataclismo no planeta e por muito pouco tudo não foi perdido.

Depois vieram outras divindades que deixaram sua parcela de destruição por onde passaram, somado a isso o eclipse de Hades também provocou grandes problemas. Agora algo ainda mais perigoso estava fazendo a natureza se rebelar.

Havia alguma coisa presa abaixo daquela terra que queria se libertar e a mãe natureza já não tinha mais forças para segurar. Era muito perigoso ficar ali agora e o quanto antes fossem embora melhor.

**.X.**

Sentiu o cheiro de umidade impregnar o ar, mesmo assim continuou a descer as escadas. A chama do archote em suas mãos vacilava a cada passo que dava. Os orbes azuis perscrutaram o corredor escuro e frio em busca de algo que lhe ajudasse.

As prisões do castelo já não eram usadas há muito tempo, entretanto, todas continham velhas histórias e fatos fascinantes, aquela não seria diferente.

Sabia que ninguém desceria ali para lhe procurar, por isso tinha todo o tempo do mundo para encontrar o que estava procurando.

-Por Odin, você precisa estar aqui; Sennar sussurrou, enquanto seguia em frente.

Mais alguns passos e o corredor tornou-se mais apertado e o ar sufocante. Conteve os batimentos acelerados de seu coração e continuou a descer. A escada parecia sem fim e só em pensar que teria de fazer todo aquele caminho na volta, já lhe deixava desesperado.

Alazar dissera que há muito tempo atrás, algo muito importante fora guardado no castelo em Asgard. Nenhum dos magos sabia disso, alias, ele mesmo só soubera dessa história porque fora enviado naquela missão. O mestre dos magos jamais confidenciaria um segredo dessa magnitude sem um propósito e ainda sim, não lhe contara tudo.

Seguiu em frente e com alivio, viu-se diante de um largo hall e logo à frente duas portas enormes. Não sabia o quanto deveria ter descido, mas pela proporção das portas, que deveriam ter mais de cinco metros, deveria ser muito.

Ofegou quando a chama do archote se apagou e o local mergulhou na escuridão, evocando seus poderes, tentou acendê-la de novo, mas nada aconteceu.

Recuou um passo quase pisando na barra da própria túnica quando ouviu o ranger das portas se abrindo. Agitado tentou acender o archote novamente, mas nada aconteceu, até que a sua frente um caminho de chamas surgiu.

Piscou seguidas vezes ao ver que depois das portas havia dois lagos cobertos de chamas. Seguiu em frente hesitando, já estava ali e não havia como recuar agora. Deixou o archote de lado e ficou com as mãos livres.

Com passos cautelosos atravessou o caminho que formava-se entre as chamas azuladas e deparou-se com um outro lago de águas escuras e uma parede, onde uma queda dágua escorria por entre as pedras. O salão terminava ali, não havia portas ou entradas para nenhum outro lugar.

Pilares ladeavam todas as paredes e podia ver inscrições antigas em cada uma das paredes. Era um idioma tão antigo que nem mesmo ele, que sempre se considerara um estudioso, sabia o que todas significavam.

Suspirou cansado, provavelmente Alazar deveria ter se enganado, se algum dia alguém guardara algo ali, já deveria ter sido retirado há muito tempo. Decepcionado e frustrado ele deu as costas ao lago e começou a caminhar de volta para a saída quando uma voz fez gelar seu sangue.

_**-Quem é você, ínfima criatura que ousou aqui entrar?**_ –a voz ecoou por todos os lados.

Voltou-se para trás e não viu nada, mas sentia todos os pelos do braços eriçados.

-Eu... Sou Sennar. O mago Sennar; ele falou com a voz tremula.

_**-Diga-nos Mago Sennar, o que quer aqui?**_ –uma segunda voz de tom mais amável indagou.

Encolheu-se instintivamente, não conseguia sentir nenhum cosmo diferente, mas era como se estivesse encurralado.

-Alazar... Mestre Alazar me mandou aqui; Sennar falou dando alguns passos em direção a porta, mas quando ameaçou correr, as mesmas haviam se fechado com uma batida que reverberou sob a superfície das águas.

_**-O mestre dos magos**_; uma terceira voz falou.

_**-Diga-nos criança, porque Alazar lhe mandou aqui?**_ –uma quarta voz indagou.

Voltou-se para todos os lados, mas não encontrou ninguém. Mesmo assim aquela sensação de alerta ainda perdurava.

-Ele pediu apenas que eu dissesse que **Ele **vai despertar; Sennar falou, sentindo as energias tornarem-se mais opressoras.

_**-Impossível;**_ a primeira voz exasperou.

_**-O tempo de provas esta chegando para nossa Terra novamente, meu amigo;**_ a segunda voz amável e suave falou. _**–Todos sabíamos que um dia isso aconteceria;**_

_**-Ehnoryen já foi destruída, o que mais **__**ele**__** quer?**_ –a terceira voz indagou.

_**-A coroa que julga ter-lhe sido roubada, mas que nunca mereceu;**_ a quarta voz falou. _**–Ele pretende conseguir isso, sem levar em consideração a vida daqueles que são inocentes;**_

-Quem são vocês? –Sennar indagou confuso, ouvindo o fluir da conversa.

_**-Você veio nos procurar rapaz, deveria saber;**_ a segunda voz falou.

-Eu, bem...;

_**-Alazar não deve ter contado a ele, para sua própria segurança, Griffy;**_ a quarta voz falou. _**–Eram poucos aqueles que sabem que nós estamos aqui;**_

_**-Mesmo assim respeitaram nosso sono, agora as coisas são diferentes;**_ a primeira voz falou.

-Não entendo; Sennar balbuciou e no minuto seguinte caiu de joelhos no chão, pasmo ao ver a cortina de águas que escorria da parede abrir-se e de lá surgirem quatro pessoas, das quais três eram homens e apenas uma era mulher, possivelmente a dona da segunda voz que pareceu tão suave e amável.

-Somos o equilíbrio criança; Hany - a mulher de longos cabelos azuis falou, com um sorriso complacente. –Existimos desde que o mundo era jovem e homens e deuses ainda estavam aprendendo a co-existir em harmonia;

-Fomos criados pelo supremo senhor do universo e nos foi confiada à missão de sustentar essa Terra, como seus pilares de equilíbrio; um dos homens falou e pela voz pode notar que era o primeiro que falara. Ele tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e apenas seu olhar era capaz de consumir tudo em chamas ardentes.

-Vocês são...;

-Sim; Dalyn - o segundo homem do grupo falou assentindo. –Somos os quatro dragões ancestrais que mantém os pilares do equilíbrio nesta Terra, a milhões de anos atrás, lutamos ao lado de Emmus para impedir que essa Terra fosse destruída e juramos perante o Destino, que estaríamos aqui quando uma nova guerra ameaçasse nosso mundo;

-E juntos, precisamos lutar ao lado do Senhor dos Dragões, para defender nossa herança mais uma vez; Griffy - o quarto dragão completou. –Nossa herança mortal;

**Continua...**


	21. O Lacre de Hourne

**O Senhor dos Dragões**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas licenciadas, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo, Alanis, Aishi, Jéssica e Aidan são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Essa é uma história de fã pra fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 21: O Lacre de Hourne.**

.I.

Terminou de fechar a mala no momento que sentiu os braços fortes e calorosos do noivo envolverem-lhe a cintura, enquanto a respiração quente e ritmada chocava-se contra sua nuca.

-Tem certeza que temos mesmo de ir? –Kamus perguntou em tom manhoso.

-Você sabe que sim; Aishi falou sorrindo ao voltar-se para ele, abraçando-lhe a cintura.

-Infelizmente; ele resmungou. –Mas estou preocupado com o mestre, principalmente agora que sabemos que Alanis esta em Asgard também;

-Nunca pensei que ela fosse guardar ressentimento durante tantos anos; Aishi falou pensativa. –Alias, de algo que nem ao menos aconteceu;

-Como diz o Milo, mulheres que se sentem traídas são piores do que os homens na hora de se vingarem; ele comentou.

-Ah é? –a amazona indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não que eu tenha alguma experiência no quesito traição é claro; ele apressou-se em completar.

-Ainda bem que você tem noção do perigo, amor; ela falou pousando um rápido beijo nos lábios do cavaleiro. –Mas o que me preocupa é toda essa hostilidade da Alanis;

-Ela que não se atreva a destratar você; o aquariano falou em tom perigoso.

-Não se preocupe, com ela eu me entendo, só fico pensando se essa história de envolver o Cadmo tenha sido idéia dela; Aishi comentou, afagando-lhe os cabelos esmeralda distraidamente. –Mas de qualquer forma vamos enfrentar a fera, o mínimo que pode acontecer é eu perder a paciência e dar uma surra nela; ela brincou.

-Se você diz, mas Aishi; Kamus falou detendo-a quando ela ameaçou se afastar. –Não quero essa garota perto de você, por mais que ela tenha tido alguma coisa com o mestre anos atrás e eu o respeitando, não vou admitir que ela venha jogar a responsabilidade da própria covardia e fracasso em cima de você; ele completou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, _mon age_; ela sussurrou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. –Depois dessa semana maravilhosa me sinto disposta a enfrentar até o Onipotente se for preciso;

-Uhn! É melhor nos aprontarmos logo antes que eu fique tentado a te prender por mais uma semana nesse quarto; ele brincou com um sorrio sedutor nos lábios bem desenhados.

**.II.**

Bateu distraidamente a pontinha do garfo no prato, a conversa na mesa girava em torno de trivialidades, mas sentia sua mente longe. Perdida em um lugar inacessível aos demais.

-O que acha Milo? –Cadmo perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –ele indagou voltando-se para o tio.

-Alanis estava comentando que em Toulouse mês que vem vai haver um festival de vinho e abrirão inscrições para jovens enólogos, talvez você queria participar? –Cadmo explicou.

-Ah sim! Ouvi alguma coisa por cima; Milo respondeu vagamente. –Mas não sei, gosto de enologia apenas por hobby;

-Mas talvez seja bom pra você conhecer outros tipos de vinhos e métodos; Alanis falou casualmente.

-Talvez; ele murmurou dando de ombros.

-Esta tudo bem, Milo? –Cadmo perguntou preocupado, desde a conversa relâmpago que haviam tido o sobrinho parecia ainda mais distante.

-Sim; ele respondeu voltando as atenções para o prato novamente.

-Porque você não fala com a Shina, parece que ela tem algum parente que trabalha no ramo de vinícolas na Itália; Aldebaran comentou entrando na conversa. –Quem sabe não tem algo interessante pra você por lá; ele falou.

-E correr o risco de voltar casado, não obrigado; Milo adiantou-se com um sorriso matreiro. –Eu simplesmente tenho alergia a igrejas e qualquer outra coisa que lembre sinos e harpas tocando; ele falou.

-Ainda chega a sua vez Escorpião, acredite; Dohko falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Dohko é melhor não levar muita fé nisso, a última vez que um de nós disse isso, quem se meteu em problemas foi o Afrodite; Kanon lembrou, referindo-se a festa de casamento de Ilyria e Shion, onde todos foram apresentados a jovem dona da floricultura.

-É, não é bom abusar da sorte nesse quesito; Dohko concordou. –Mas me digam, algum de vocês já teve noticias do Mú?

-Parece que ele vai se atrasar um pouco, teve um problema de última hora pra resolver; Aaron explicou.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa, porque eu até tentei ligar pra ele, mas caiu direto na caixa postal; Milo comentou.

-Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, falei com o Shun agora há pouco; Dohko começou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Como ele está? Faz tempo que não temos noticias do pessoal no Japão; Aldebaran falou.

-Bem, alias, nas próximas férias possivelmente Thouma e Ártemis vão passar um tempo com as crianças no santuário; ele comentou casualmente.

-Mas e ele, como esta realmente, depois daquela história da imperatriz e tudo o mais? –Milo perguntou.

-Que história? –Aldebaran indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Vai dizer que você não ficou sabendo? –Milo indagou chocado.

-Aposto que essa é mais uma das histórias do livro dos patos; Aaron comentou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Não, eu decidi não colocar essa no livro; Milo adiantou-se. – Nesse caso o destino foi injusto demais, não vale a pena; ele completou gesticulando casualmente. –Mas confesso que fiquei curioso, a Saori não divulgou muitas informações sobre o que aconteceu daquela vez e o Shaka também escondeu o ouro enquanto pode;

-Milo, isso já foi há cinco anos; Kanon falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Alem do mais, você já deveria saber o desfecho dessa história, Shun tem escrúpulos demais para uma retaliação bem merecida; ele completou com ar sombrio.

-Que seja, mas nada nos impede de fantasiar com um final diferente; ele falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Cadmo indagou curioso.

-Longa história; os cavaleiros responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas vocês não podem negar, entre uma loirinha insossa e uma morena deslumbrante, não precisa pensar muito pra escolher, não é? –Milo indagou com ar de provocação.

-Milo; os cavaleiros falaram em tom de aviso.

-Já entendi!Já entendi; ele resmungou dando-se por vencido. –Mas o que o Shun queria então?

-Saori passou pra ele o que estava acontecendo em Asgard; Dohko explicou. –E ele disse que conhecia alguém que poderia ajudar a princesa a reforçar a barreira que envolve o castelo; ele falou voltando-se para Hilda.

-Sério que isso é possível? –ela indagou interessada.

-Sim, e essa pessoa disse que poderia vir até aqui, explicar a senhorita como proceder; Dohko falou hesitante.

-Dohko, estamos falando exatamente de quem? –Kanon indagou, vendo que ele ainda parecia reticente em dizer tudo.

-Ahn! Veja bem...;

-O que foi, Milo? –Cadmo perguntou preocupado quando viu o sobrinho apertar a taça que acabara de segurar, tão forte entre as mãos, que o cristal começou a rachar.

-Tem alguém chegando; Milo falou voltando-se para a janela. –Ou melhor, já chegou; ele falou levantando-se.

-Calma; Kanon falou segurando-o, antes que ele saísse em disparada.

-Me solta, Kanon; o Escorpião falou entre dentes.

-Os tempos são de paz, pega leve, que ele não deve estar aqui sem motivo; o geminiano falou, tentando detê-lo.

-Hoje o dia vai ser longo; Aaron falou, dando o jantar por encerrado, antes que ele também ficasse com indigestão, por causa da atmosfera adocicada que pairava no ar, vindo do outro lado da mesa.

-De quem vocês estão falando? –Siegfried perguntou preocupado.

-Radamanthys; os dois responderam juntos.

-Ele esta com Pandora, fiquem calmos; Dohko falou levantando-se também. –Eu vou falar com eles;

-Não, eu vou... Assim já despacho esse idiota de volta pro castelo de Hades; Milo exasperou.

-Você não vai a lugar algum de cabeça quente Escorpião; Aldebaran falou.

-Me impeça! –Milo desafiou, porém no momento seguinte deu um pulo da cadeira ao ouvir um trovar cortando os céus.

-_**Fique calmo Milo, eles vieram em paz; **_uma voz ecoou na mente do cavaleiro.

-Milo? –Cadmo chamou, vendo-o empalidecer.

-_**Eu pedi a Pandora que viesse e ajudasse com a barreira, não quis pegá-los de surpresa, mas não pude avisar antes;**_

_**-O que você tem a ver com tudo isso, Shun? **_–ele indagou, sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro intensificar-se.

-_**Um amigo me pediu para ajudar, apenas isso... Sei que não é fácil encarar os dois sem ter vontade de despachá-los para o Tártaro. Mas ouça o que Pandora tem a dizer;**_

_**-Está certo disso?**_

_**-Pode confiar em mim;**_

Sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro desaparecer completamente e indagou-se a quanto tempo ele tinha aquela habilidade, ou se acaso, aquilo também era algum ardil do ariano, que no santuário era o único conhecido por ter aquele tipo de habilidade?

-Milo; Dohko chamou.

-Parece que eles vieram em paz; Milo falou por fim, decidindo dar um voto de confiança ao casal.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? –Aldrey indagou confusa.

-Shun disse que eles vieram porque **ele** pediu; o Escorpião continuou voltando-se para Dohko e Aaron, desconfiado. –Vocês sabem de algo que nós não estamos sabendo?

-Não; os dois apressaram-se a responder.

Ah se ele soubesse da missa a metade, entretanto, aquele ainda não era o momento certo para isso, infelizmente teria de suportar meias verdades dali para frente, enquanto a hora certa não chegasse.

**.III.**

Bufou exasperado enquanto escorregava na neve novamente, mais um pouco e chegariam ao palácio, mas se ao menos pudessem ser transportados até ali em vez de andar por toda aquela neve, ainda por cima tendo de passar por um vilarejo quase fantasma, porque não vira uma janela ou porta aberta ao longo do caminho; ele pensou irritado.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; Pandora falou sorrindo.

-Se você diz; ele resmungou.

-Ora! Ora! O que temos aqui? –uma voz debochada falou atrás do casal.

Mal havia chegado à entrada do palácio viraram-se sentindo uma energia diferente manifestar-se. Em alerta observaram uma jovem caminhar calmamente na neve em direção a eles, acompanhado de um rapaz, vestido de negro e tão pálido quanto o gelo.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece; Jéssica comentou voltando o olhar para o juiz.

-Você? – Radamanthys falou, colocando-se na frente da esposa instintivamente.

-Parece que o destino resolveu cruzar alguns caminhos novamente; a amazona comentou, aproximando-se com Aidan.

-O que quer aqui? –Radamanthys perguntou na defensiva.

-Provavelmente viemos pelo mesmo motivo; ela falou passando por eles.

-Radamanthys, o que esta acontecendo? –Pandora perguntou preocupada.

-Lembra-se do que aconteceu em Londres? –ele indagou num murmúrio para a esposa.

-Sim! Claro que sim; Pandora falou impaciente.

-Ela também estava lá; Radamanthys falou com os orbes serrados na direção do casal. –Foi ela quem fechou o portal aberto por Afrodite, que libertou as erinias;

-Mas; ela balbuciou.

Qualquer lacre, ainda mais um feito entre dois mundos, requeria um grande poder, eram poucos aqueles que detinham esse conhecido, mas pelo visto as Deusas o Destino decidiram voltar a suas sandices. Afinal, parece que tudo que acontecera aquela noite em Londres estava voltando para assombrá-los agora; Pandora pensou preocupada.

-Vão congelar se ficarem ai; a voz debochada da amazona chegou até eles.

-Vamos; Radamanthys sussurrou para a esposa.

**.IV.**

Abriu a frágil porta de vidro, imediatamente sentiu o ar gelado chocar-se contra seu corpo. Segurou o buquê de lírios nas mãos, enquanto seus pés tocavam a neve. Mesmo com a temperatura caindo ainda mais, não deixaria de vê-la por mais alguns minutos.

Atravessou os dois metros que o separavam do esquife, antes que pudesse se ajoelhar em sua cabeceira.

Passou a mão delicadamente pelo cristal de gelo, sentindo o calor de sua pele penetrar na superfície congelada, clareando sua visão para o interior.

Os longos cabelos lilases estavam espalhados sob uma almofada de cetim branco, os cílios longos e negros estavam fechados com tamanha graciosidade que era como se fosse vê-los tremer a qualquer momento.

Abaixou a cabeça, tocando a superfície fria, enquanto serrava os orbes fortemente. Como queria voltar no tempo e impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Daria sua vida por isso se fosse possível.

Colocou o buquê de lírios sobre o esquife, antes de se levantar e voltar para dentro do cômodo novamente. Aquele pequeno pedacinho de paraíso era o que sobrara de um jardim secreto.

Lembrava-se de ouvir Eraen falar, incontáveis vezes do pequeno jardim que possuía anexo a seu quarto, onde podia ficar tranqüila, sem ter problemas de ser perturbada por algum inconveniente.

Agora o jardim belo e florido estava coberto de neve, as árvores antes verdes jaziam congeladas tal qual sua própria imagem dentro do esquife. Há muito tentara não perder a fé de que ela fosse voltar, mas agora era impossível saber se um dia isso iria acontecer; Ares pensou fechando a porta de vidro novamente, mal notando os pequenos veios que começaram a surgir no esquife.

Primeiro de maneira delicada, para pouco a pouco iriam ganhando mais firmeza e os traços antes limitados a poucos milímetros, aumentaram a proporção. Lentamente o esquife ia trincando, como se sentisse uma forca maior, mesmo tão longe dali se manifestar, chamando por si.

**.V.**

Saíram praticamente correndo da sala de jantar ao sentirem outro par de cosmos se manifestar junto ao de Pandora e Radamanthys. Pararam surpresos ao verem um outro casal se aproximando.

-Quem são vocês? –Fenrir indagou tomando a frente.

-Viemos em paz, cavaleiro; Aidan falou em tom frio, mantendo a jovem bem próxima de si, mesmo a contra gosto.

-O que querem aqui? –Alberich perguntou.

-Esta tudo bem, são amigos; Dohko falou aproximando-se. –Parece que faz séculos desde a última vez que te vi; ele falou voltando-se para a amazona.

-Quem sabe? –Jéssica murmurou dando de ombros. –Ouvi dizer que o velho casou, logo você é o próximo hein; ela provocou.

-Nunca se sabe; o libriano falou um pouco constrangido.

-Pelo menos você não é tão rabugento como Shion, ele sabe testar os nervos de um santo; a amazona brincou, abraçando ternamente o cavaleiro. –Mas como você está? Mú comentou que você e Aaron tiveram problemas com Gigantes no começo da semana;

-Vamos levando, mas e ele? –Dohko indagou lançando um olhar indiscreto para o vampiro.

-Aid-...;

-Aidan; Kanon falou em tom letal, aproximando-se com um olhar tão injetado de cólera, que por um momento os demais cavaleiros temeram, colocar-se em seu caminho.

-Ora! Ora! Como esse mundo é pequeno; o vampiro escarneceu, mas embora um sorriso malicioso brincasse em seus lábios, os orbes vermelhos cintilaram perigosamente.

-Tava demorando pra isso acontecer; Jéssica resmungou. –Mú pediu que viéssemos, ele tem um plano pra despertar a armadura; a amazona explicou, enquanto segurava discretamente Aidan pelo braço e o impedia de avançar sobre o cavaleiro que acabara de se aproximar com os demais.

-Pensei que ele estivesse morto; Kanon falou lançando um olhar indagador a Jéssica.

-Bem que você queria, não é? –ele rebateu com sarcasmo.

-Parem vocês dois; a amazona falou em tom letal, fazendo-os recuar rapidamente. –Agora onde estávamos mesmo? –ela indagou voltando-se para Dohko novamente.

-Pelo visto você ainda é capaz de assustar alguém com essas mudanças de humor; Aaron brincou se aproximando.

-Eu já disse, sou o pior signo do zodíaco; Jéssica respondeu indo abraçar o amigo. –Uhn! As coisas estão interessantes por aqui; ela murmurou ao ver Cadmo e Alanis por sobre o ombro dele.

-Você não faz idéia; ele respondeu.

-E a namorada? –Jéssica perguntou a queima roupa, antes que se afastassem.

-Uhn? –o aquariano murmurou, diante de tantos olhares especulativos sobre si.

-A loira deslumbrante, tipo coelhinha da playboy; a amazona falou em tom de provocação.

-Longa história; ele respondeu rapidamente.

-Depois conversamos então; ela falou com um sorriso travesso, típico de quem queria provocar.

-É melhor todos vocês entrarem, parece que vem uma tempestade de gelo; um dos guerreiros deuses avisou.

-Jéssica; Aidan sussurrou, impedindo-a de se afastar quando os demais seguiram em frente.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou voltando-se para ele, já preparando-se para o surto quando notou-o indicar algo com o olhar.

Virou-se na direção que ele indicava e teve apenas tempo de ver quatro fachos de luz cruzarem o céu, indo perder-se no horizonte.

-Não são cosmos de humanos; Aidan falou.

-Mas não são hostis também; ela comentou pensativa. De quem poderia ser aquela energia?

-Lembre-se, fazer o que tem de fazer e ir embora; ele avisou.

-Tudo bem, sem estresse; a amazona falou, enquanto voltavam a andar. –E nada de surtos, ouviu bem;

-Você manda; ele falou com um sorriso longe de ser inocente.

**.VI.**

Apoiou a cabeça levemente sob os braços cruzados, ouvia ao longe o som de pequenas gotas a caírem sob as pedras. Sentia seu coração batendo lentamente e uma brisa suave vinda de algum lugar ali dentro acariciar-lhe a face.

Não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado desde que entrara ali, seus joelhos estavam um pouco doloridos devido a posição que se encontrava, ajoelhado em frente ao altar, mas nem mesmo isso foi o suficiente para demovê-lo dali.

Sabia que logo teria de ir, mesmo que os riscos ao sair dali fossem grandes. O templo sobrevivera a tantas coisas inclusive a última explosão de seu cosmo, o que era admirável para uma construção tão antiga e secular.

Levantou-se calmamente, batendo as mãos nos joelhos para tirar a poeira. O processo de liberação de cosmo requeria tempo, paciência e muito cuidado, fazer a energia fluir igualmente por todas as células do corpo sem que nenhuma delas se rebelasse com toda a energia levava tempo.

Outro fator que jamais poderia desconsiderar eram as mudanças físicas que isso acarretava, depois da primeira vez que se atingia o super nova. Por isso pedira a Shaka e Aiolia que lhe acompanhassem, se algo saísse errado eles eram os únicos capazes de conter toda aquela energia.

Respirou fundo, alongando os braços pra cima, enquanto sentia as costas estalarem. As portas do templo abriram-se pouco a pouco, deixando fachos de luz entrarem, iluminando os pilares tombados e as imagens de antigas divindades de luz e proteção aos mortais.

-É hora de voltar a Asgard; Mú murmurou, enquanto saia do templo.

Instintivamente levou uma das mãos aos olhos, impedindo a luz forte do sol de atingir-lhe as pupilas, que imediatamente se dilataram.

-Pensei que fosse levar mais tempo; Aiolia falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se a tempo de ver o amigo levantar-se do chão e guardar no bolso um livrinho de palavras-cruzadas que preenchia. Arqueou a sobrancelha instintivamente, buscou o virginiano com o olhar e encontrou-o sentado em baixo de uma árvore meditando.

-Quanto tempo fiquei lá dentro? –o ariano indagou, respirando fundo.

Embora sentisse a energia vibrante correndo por seu corpo, não estava tenso, como quando chegara a Asgard, que tinha de reprimir o cosmo por causa da intensidade do inferno astral. Tudo parecia diferente agora.

-Um dia inteiro; Shaka falou aproximando-se.

-Como? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo, você ficou um dia inteiro ai; Aiolia explicou. –Alias, ficou mais tempo que o Shaka daquela vez, mas agora entendo por que; ele comentou, lançando um olhar perscrutador ao cavaleiro.

-Uhn? –Mú murmurou confuso, quando o virginiano apenas lhe indicou uma fonte a poucos passos de onde estava.

Confuso, seguiu até onde ele apontara e viu no reflexo da água as transformações que haviam ocorrido. Os longos cabelos lilases estavam completamente prateados agora, sua pele tornara-se um pouco pálida, provavelmente pela falta de luz do interior do templo e os olhos. Completamente vermelhos.

-Eu senti a transformação, mas não pensei que tivesse mudado tanto; ele falou mais para si, do que para os outros.

-Como se sente agora? –Shaka perguntou curioso.

-Não sei; Mú falou dando de ombros, enquanto voltava até eles. –Alguma coisa mudou, mas ao mesmo tempo, sinto que tudo esta como era antes; ele falou encostando-se em um dos pilares do templo, enquanto erguia os orbes para o céu.

-Agora só nos resta saber se isso vai fazer alguma diferença na hora de lidar com a armadura; Aiolia comentou.

-Por isso pretendo ir logo para Asgard e resolver isso de uma vez; ele falou suspirando.

-Ah! Mas pode parar ai; o leonino falou enfezado. –Você não vai sozinho, não;

-Aiolia; Shaka falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, sabia que ele não iria perder a chance de aparecer com uma de suas perolas dos tempos de rebeldia.

-Já abusei de mais, pedindo a vocês que viessem aqui. Não vou pedir para que venham comigo a Asgard, alem do mais, é só resolver isso e -...;

-Nos toma por quem Mú de Áries; Shaka falou antes que Aiolia pudesse declarar sua indignação. –Começamos isso juntos e vamos até o fim; ele completou em tom serio.

-Já que vocês insistem; o cavaleiro falou casualmente, embora um fino sorriso brincasse em seus lábios.

-Próxima parada Asgard; Aiolia falou antes que os três desaparecessem.

**.VII.**

-Ahn! Alguém poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo? –Hilda perguntou ao ver que todos os habitantes do castelo, mais os convidados haviam se reunido no salão de reuniões e falavam ao mesmo tempo, impedindo-a de entender qualquer outra coisa.

-Pandora, fique a vontade; Jéssica falou dando a entender que ela teria mais trabalho nas explicações.

Dando um suspiro exasperado, a jovem aproximou-se da princesa.

-Nos últimos dias falei com meu irmão e ele me contou sobre a barreira que protege o castelo e a vila; Pandora começou, sentindo a tensão do marido a seu lado, por ver-se rodeado por tantos cavaleiros de ouro. –Por isso decidi ajudar, existe uma barreira capaz de cortar pelo menos cinqüenta por cento do poder de um inimigo, dando-nos o equivalente em vantagem. Sendo assim, pensei que poderia ensiná-la a técnica, para que fosse aplicada aqui;

-A custo de que? –Milo indagou em tom frio. –Porque se nós bem sabemos, de boa samaritana você não tem nada, alias, jamais a deixaríamos entrar aqui se Shun não houvesse intercedido; ele falou ferino.

-Milo, por favor; Dohko pediu num sussurro.

-Tem razão, não é novidade para ninguém aqui que durante séculos nós estivemos atrás das linhas inimigas; ela falou pousando a mão suavemente sobre a do marido, sem perder o ar calmo e sereno. –E tão pouco é novidade os motivos que nos levaram a tomar essa decisão;

-Que seria? –Kanon indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Vocês podem sentir o abalo que a terra esta sofrendo com o que Asgard vem passado, depois dos distúrbios causados por Posseidon e Hades, o planeta pode não suportar mais catástrofes; Pandora explicou. –E tudo que acontecer aqui, desencadeara um efeito dominó no resto do mundo e se vocês não têm nada a perder eu tenho;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, Pandora? –Aldebaran indagou calmamente, alias, era um dos poucos que mantinha a calma ali.

-Antes não tínhamos nada a perder, mas não quero ver meus filhos crescendo em meio a tantas guerras e incertezas, de que o mundo pode ou não acabar daqui a alguns minutos; Radamanthys se manifestou. –Se temos o poder de ajudar, por que não fazê-lo?

-Interessante colocação, Radamanthys; Jéssica falou se manifestando. –Principalmente vinda de alguém que desprezava os humanos, mais do que os vermes; a jovem falou com os orbes vermelhos.

-Muita coisa mudou; ele falou num sussurro.

-Ahn! Em que consiste exatamente essa barreira? –Hilda perguntou tentando apaziguar a tensão entre todos.

-É um conceito básico de chave e cadeado; Pandora falou gesticulando pausadamente. –É uma magia antiga que nos permite desenvolver um lacre em forma de redoma, capaz de prender o cosmo de alguém hostil. A barreira permanece enquanto o dono do cadeado viver. Por isso é imprescindível que a senhorita não se envolva ativamente na guerra, após a criação do lacre;

-Você não esta insinuando, que-...; Siegfried falou asperamente.

-Não, ela esta querendo dizer que coisas improváveis e fatalidades podem acontecer a qualquer momento, mas para não dar chance para o azar, ela precisa ficar afastada; Radamanthys explicou.

-E o que mais? –Alana indagou curiosa.

-O portador da chave pode controlar quem entra e quem sai da barreira, sem ser afetado. É necessária muita concentração; Pandora explicou.

-Até ai tudo bem, tem alguma contra indicação? –Amélia indagou desconfiada.

-Que são necessárias duas pessoas para fazer isso, porque uma serve de para-raio e a segunda de catalisador; Pandora respondeu.

-Como assim? –Mime perguntou confuso.

-Apenas uma pessoa fará o cadeado e a outra será o para-raio. Quando a barreira for colocada na ativa, todo cosmo bloqueado na barreira terá de ir para algum lugar, por isso a outra pessoa servira como um para-raio, ela atrairá para si o cosmo; ela falou.

-Mas isso é muito perigoso; Dohko falou serio.

-Não tanto quando se tem um catalisador; Pandora explicou. –Que no caso é o portador do cadeado. Todo o cosmo que vier em sua direção, pode ser comprimido e lacrado em algum lugar, transformando-se em matéria sólida;

-Explique melhor isso, sim; Alberich falou, gesticulando impaciente.

-Imagine comprimir toda a energia que se possui e colocá-la numa caixa; Pandora começou. –Ela não tem por onde sair e enquanto permanecer ali, se tornara sólida;

-Mas o que faremos com essa energia? Porque ela vai ter de ir para algum lugar? - Aaron falou.

-E vai, as armaduras podem absorvê-las; Pandora falou. –Quando os cavaleiros de ouro invadiram o castelo de Hades; ela começou, sentindo uma nuvem de tensão cair sobre todos. –Eu usei essa barreira, assim os cavaleiros de ouro perderam cada um cinqüenta por cento de seus cosmos. Ao total foram cento e cinqüenta por cento que automaticamente foram transferidos para a armadura de Radamanthys; ela explicou apontando o marido.

-Por isso não conseguimos arranhá-lo, enquanto estávamos na barreira; Milo falou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Mas no reino de Hades não havia barreira, por isso não foi difícil acabar com ele; Kanon falou arrogante.

-Espero não ter de lembrá-lo cavaleiro, que você só conseguiu isso porque bancou o kamikaze; o espectro falou mordaz.

-Meu irmão precisava da armadura e eu não tinha nada a perder de qualquer forma; o geminiano rebateu em tom frio.

-Por favor, deixem-na terminar; Dohko pediu, sabendo que aquele conflito todo não dizia respeito apenas ao passado, mas havia muito de orgulho ferido também.

-Então, cosmo demais acumulado pode gerar um big bang espontâneo o que seria perigoso de mais, então, podemos transferi-lo para as armaduras, deixando-as mais resistentes a qualquer impacto; Pandora explicou.

-Até ai eu entendo, mas acho melhor esperar o Mú chegar e perguntar isso a ele, não podemos simplesmente alterar as armaduras, sem saber se podemos comprometê-las ou não; Ceres falou em tom serio, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Ela tem razão; Coralina concordou.

-Bem, esse é plano, aceitar ou recusar já não diz mais respeito a mim; Pandora falou dando de ombros.

-Entendo o que me propõe Pandora, mas gostaria de pensar nisso, conheço Shun e confio no julgamento dele com relação a nossas necessidades, mas essa decisão não é algo que pode ser tomada em questão de segundos, espero que entenda?

-Sim, perfeitamente. Quando decidir, basta apenas nos comunicar; ela falou calmamente.

-E vocês, a que se deve a visita repentina? –Kanon indagou voltando-se para o outro casal.

-Eu pedi que eles viessem; a voz do ariano ecoou pela sala, fazendo a todos se sobressaltarem e virarem-se imediatamente na direção dele. –Espero não tê-los feito esperar muito; Mú falou voltando-se para a jovem de melenas vermelhas, enquanto entrava na sala com Shaka e Aiolia atrás de si, ambos trajando as sagradas armaduras.

-Não, não faz muito tempo que chegamos; Jéssica respondeu fitando-o curiosamente. Já o vira de varias formas, mas com os cabelos prateados assim nunca; ela pensou.

-Mú? –Dohko indagou quase chocado.

-Como disse, depois de três dias, estaria de volta; o ariano respondeu.

-Assombroso; Milo falou igualmente chocado.

-O que vai acontecer agora? –Alana perguntou vendo o brilho intenso das íris vermelhas do cavaleiro contrastarem com a alvura de sua pele e o platinado dos cabelos.

-Como eu disse antes, a armadura de Tigre era bem mais complexa que as outras; ele falou voltando-se para Amélia, que parecia atônita, enquanto olhava-o de maneira pouco discreta. –Por isso será necessário tomar algumas precauções;

-Que tipo de precauções, Mú? –Aldebaran perguntou.

-Tem que impedir que o cosmo saia dos limites do castelo; Sennar falou entrando na sala, com as roupas levemente úmidas e empoeiradas e o estado do rapaz estava igualmente lastimável.

-O que aconteceu, Sennar? –Hilda perguntou preocupada ao vê-lo um pouco arranhado também.

-Ahn! Longa história; ele falou com um sorriso nervos, antes de voltar-se para o ariano. –Se não quisermos nos tornar um alvo fácil para qualquer ataque é necessário criar uma barreira que empeça o cosmo de sair dos limites do castelo; ele explicou.

-Por isso nós viemos juntos; Aiolia falou. –Podemos erguer uma barreira e impedir que o cosmo saia, mesmo sendo muito forte;

-Mas vocês ainda não explicaram porque estão aqui; Kanon falou aborrecido, fitando o vampiro.

-Porque eu pedi, Kanon; Mú falou com os orbes levemente serrados, fazendo o cavaleiro recuar instintivamente. –Agora quanto aos demais, peço que não saiam desta sala e de preferência, evitem deixar o castelo, enquanto a barreira for erguida, é imprescindível que sigam isso agora;

-Certo, mas o que você vai fazer com a armadura? –Flér indagou curiosa, dando vazão ao questionamento de todos.

-Em breve vocês vão ver; Mú falou de maneira enigmática. –Aidan, Radamanthys e os outros cavaleiros, preciso que vocês se dividam, fiquem na torre e de guarda nas entradas laterais e próximo a encosta do castelo. A única passagem livre para o castelo é através da ponte, mas pelo céu, estamos abertos a um ataque de qualquer lado; ele explicou.

O vampiro assentiu, antes de voltar-se para a jovem a seu lado.

-Se precisar, me chame; ele sussurrou.

-Tome cuidado; Jéssica falou e antes que ele pudesse se afastar, pousou um beijo suave sobre os lábios frios do vampiro. O olhar que trocaram fora cheio de palavras não ditas, embora relutante desapareceu como uma nuvem prateada no salão.

-Cavaleiros, vamos; Alberich falou, antes de sussurrar algo para Aldrey e tomar a frente do grupo, lançando um olhar de aviso a Radamanthys para segui-los.

-E nós? –Anieri perguntou.

-Tragam as armaduras aqui para baixo e permaneçam na sala, quanto menos dispersos estiverem melhor; Aiolia falou antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro. –Esta faltando mais alguma coisa?

-Dohko permaneça aqui com Alana e os demais; Mú falou antes de voltar-se para Milo, Aldebaran e Kanon. –E vocês, preciso que venham conosco; ele completou.

-E quanto a mim? –Amélia perguntou em tom de desafio, pedindo aos céus para não corar ao lembrar-se novamente do beijo.

-Fique aqui; ele falou taxativo.

-Mas...;

-Apenas confie em nós, o processo todo é tenso, mas trás resultados; o cavaleiro falou antes de acenar para os outros e deixarem a sala.

Bufou exasperada, como ele podia agir com tanta calma assim, enquanto ela estava agoniada? –Amélia se perguntou possessa da vida.

-Ele sabe o que esta fazendo menina; a voz de Pandora chegou até si de maneira perturbadora, voltou-se para a jovem, viu-a ir sentar-se uma cadeira vaga próxima de Hilda. –Dificilmente ele erra e dessa vez, não vai ser diferente;

-Fala como se o conhecesse há muito tempo; Alanis comentou desconfiada, enquanto via a irmã e as demais valkirias organizarem as armaduras pela sala.

-Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe? –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Dohko, o que esta acontecendo? –Alana perguntou puxando-o para um canto. –É muita tensão, tem alguma coisa errada, não é? Se não, Mú não estaria com o corpo transpirando poder como está; ela falou preocupada.

-Temo que só exista uma forma de trazer aquela armadura de volta Alana, e não é nem um pouco segura, do contrario Shaka e Aiolia não teriam de impedir que o cosmo se expandisse demais; Dohko falou num sussurro. –Mesmo na hierarquia dos cavaleiros, existem golpes que foram proibidos por Athena, devido ao alto grau de risco que eles possuem;

-Como assim?

-Golpes que podem queimar até a última centelha de vida de um cavaleiro; o libriano explicou. –Como nem todos têm autocontrole para suportar isso, então Athena proibiu o uso de tais golpes para que ninguém se sentisse tentado a explorá-lo com mais afinco e perder o controle sobre si mesmo;

-E o que ele vai fazer exatamente? –ela indagou com medo.

-Talvez usar um desses golpes, mas não sei onde Jéssica entra nisso tudo; ele falou pensativo. –Ela é uma alquimista, alias, uma das poucas que ainda existem. Conheço alguns preceitos de alquimia, mas ainda sim, não consigo entender;

-Só nos resta rezar para que de tudo certo então; ela falou sentindo-o abraçar-lhe.

-É, nada mais; o cavaleiro murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um a um eles foram entrando na sala, apenas os quarto cavaleiros ficaram para trás.

-O que esta tramando, Mú? –Kanon perguntou quando ele pediu que ficassem.

-Preciso que vocês empeçam qualquer um de entrar aqui; ele falou serio.

-Acha que Amélia pode querer intervir? – Milo indagou.

-Ela não, mas Dohko talvez; ele respondeu.

Logo o cavaleiro tomaria conhecimento total do que pretendia e não podia correr o risco de ter problemas com isso.

-O que vai acontecer lá dentro? –Aldebaran perguntou vendo Jéssica sentar-se em uma cadeira próxima a janela, esperando o ariano entrar, enquanto Sennar e Aaron estavam cada um em um canto da sala.

-Isso é parte de um ritual antigo de invocação. Era freqüentemente usado na cultura celta e entre os xamãs; ele explicou. –É necessário muita energia para despertar a armadura e essa é a única forma.

-E você acha que vale a pena o risco? –Kanon perguntou por fim.

-Uhn?

-Você sabe que um cavaleiro ao passar de seu limite, pode comprometer a saúde física e mental; o geminiano explicou.

-Nenhum processo é 100 por cento seguro, mas nesse caso é um risco que decidi correr;

-Se precisar, não hesite em chamar; Milo falou serio.

-Obrigado; ele falou antes de entrar na sala e fechar a porta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Calma Amélia! – Alana falou tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-Não consigo ficar quieta; a valkiria respondeu andando de um lado para outro.

-Logo sua armadura estará desperta; Anieri falou.

-E eu lá estou preocupada com a armadura; ela exasperou chamando a atenção de todos. –Será que você não percebeu que quando um cavaleiro chega ao seu próprio limite e a energia se acumula em seu corpo, pode ser prejudicial a sua saúde;

-Amélia tem razão; Alanis falou. –É muito cosmo acumulado que precisa ser extravasado, por isso existem técnicas proibidas, porque não é qualquer um que é capaz de manter o controle;

-Tenha um pouco de fé, menina; Pandora falou calmamente. –Para quem já enfrentou deuses e titãs, combater os próprios demônios é algo tão banal quanto respirar;

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Nora perguntou.

-Longa história; ela falou sorrindo de maneira enigmática.

-Vamos esperar, é só o que podemos fazer no momento; Hilda falou vendo que a jovem de melenas prateadas estava à beira de um colapso nervoso.

-"Por favor, não faça nada insano"; Amélia pediu em pensamentos, enquanto afastava-se dos demais para sentar-se em um canto.

-Ele é muito forte; Aldrey falou sentando-se a seu lado. –Vai passar bem por essa;

-Preciso acreditar que sim; Amélia murmurou. –Jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele;

-Você gosta muito dele, não é? –a jovem falou sorrindo.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou com a face em chamas.

-Da pra perceber pela forma como você olha pra ele; ela explicou.

-É, muito; Amélia comentou, com um sorriso triste. –Mas sou covarde demais pra contar a verdade agora;

-Ninguém é perfeito, Amélia... As diferenças sempre vão existir; Aldrey falou com um sorriso terno nos lábios. –Não vê Alberich e eu?

-É, ele mudou muito desde que você apareceu; Amélia comentou.

-Eu me sinto uma pessoa mais viva desde que o conheci, não sei, é como se estivesse buscando isso a minha vida toda;

-Fico feliz por você; a jovem falou sorrindo.

-Tenha fé Amélia, vai dar tudo certo; ela falou abraçando a jovem carinhosamente.

**.VIII.**

Os passos eram calmos, os longos cabelos grisalhos estavam perfeitamente presos em uma trança comportada. Os olhos eram de um castanho límpido e tranqüilo, revelando os séculos de sabedoria que possuía.

Atravessou a soleira da porta, a casa por fora parecia ruínas do que um dia fora uma mansão feudal, mas por dentro o calor aconchegante envolvia-lhe, lhe convidado a ficar.

A túnica de cor púrpura esvoaçou levemente conforme avançava pela sala, encontrando com o olhar a imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos lilases, próxima a janela.

No centro da sala, um aparelho de chá estava montado e duas xícaras fumegavam sobre a bandeja de prata, como se tudo houvesse sido preparado para lhe esperar.

-Há quantos séculos, meu amigo? – Ayres indagou sorrindo.

-Muitos, eu diria minha senhora; Ydashi falou curvando-se em uma mesura.

O dragão de traços orientais aproximou-se com o chamado dela.

-Houve um tempo que pensei que houvesse partido desse mundo; ela comentou.

-E perder a chance de ver meu afilhado ser coroado, nunca; ele falou sorrindo. –Esperei muito por esse dia e jamais me perdoaria se perdesse esse momento;

-Em breve todos veremos isso; Ayres comentou de maneira enigmática.

-Sim, todos esperam por isso com ansiedade e há muito tempo, mas diga-se Ayres, onde esta Eraen agora?

-No que sobrou de Enohryen; ela respondeu vendo o olhar surpreso dele. –No esquife de gelo que Alexandra a colocou;

-Alexandra; ele murmurou com um olhar triste. –Sinto muito a falta dela, é uma pena que tenha partido ainda tão jovem;

-Infelizmente o destino decidiu ser sádico com nós mais uma vez Ydashi; Ayres falou suspirando pesadamente. –Primeiro Emmus, depois Alexandra;

-O menino decidiu partir; ele falou na defensiva. –Mesmo ainda tão pequeno, ele era capaz de tomar decisões com clareza, melhor do que um adulto experiente;

-Ele tem a quem puxar; a senhora falou com um olhar vago para a neve que caia lá fora.

-Nesse momento ele precisa ser muito forte, as provações só estão começando; o dragão falou serio. –Um exercito esta emergindo das entranhas de Niflhein agora que Hell caiu;

-Mas o inferno...;

-Só pode ser comandado por um ser das sombras, eu sei disso. Mas Réia se rebelou contra o mundo dos deuses. Vanirs e Aesirs não estão mais caminhando entre nós e a Terra esta em perigo se ninguém fizer algo para detê-lo, agora que o lacre esta se rompendo;

-A maior guerra de todos os tempos esta para começar; Ayres falou. –Temo que Emmus ainda seja muito jovem para enfrentar esse desafio, sem perecer; ela falou temerosa.

-O recipiente ainda é jovem Ayres, mas você bem sabe o quanto as almas são antigas, tão antigas quanto o tempo e mais poderosas que o limite de nossa compreensão. Ele nasceu para erguer suas asas sobre o céu e para que todos se curvassem diante de seu poder. Ele é o Senhor dos Dragões... Mil vidas já se passaram e esta na hora de mostrar isso ao mundo... Ele esta de volta e não será Fallon, o dragão que colocara isso a prova; ele falou com os orbes castanhos totalmente vermelhos agora.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Se ele tem seu exercito, nós temos o nosso. Meu senhor não estará nessa batalha sozinho; ele completou de maneira enigmática. –Todos estão de volta a Terra Média... Todos! –ele completou vendo o olhar espantado dela.

**.IX.**

De soslaio viu a jovem de melenas vermelhas retirar algumas coisas de dentro de sua mochila. Um livro antigo de capa escura, uma adaga dourada e algumas varetinhas de incenso.

Fazia muito tempo que não presenciava os antigos rituais, mas agora compreendia de onde vinha o conhecimento daquele rapaz em alquimia tão avançada.

A fortaleza de Arshet, lar do clã Van Helsing durante séculos, estava situada no coração da Inglaterra, num lugar onde a magia antiga transpirava em por todos os poros, nas paredes de pedra da fortaleza, nas pessoas, na terra e em cada nascer do sol.

Já ouvira muitas coisas sobre aquele lugar, inclusive sobre a ligação daquela jovem, muitos anos atrás conhecida como a "caçadora", com Avalon. Ela agora não era uma humana comum, tão pouco fazia parte do "outro mundo". Algo bastante contraditório, principalmente se levasse em consideração seus séculos de conhecimento.

-Não fique parado ai, mago. Temos muitas coisas a fazer; a voz da jovem tirou-se de seus pensamentos.

Observou Aaron e ela espalharem as varetinhas pela sala e acenarem para que fosse acendendo-as enquanto isso.

-Como pretende começar? –Sennar perguntou casualmente.

-Você é o mago aqui, deveria saber que um ritual de invocação não começa com a dança da chuva; ela falou sarcástica.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas parou vendo os dois cavaleiros rirem, como se aquilo fosse obvio demais.

-A armadura esta dando choque; Aaron comentou ao ver Mú aproximar-se do pedestal em que ela estava para levá-la até o centro da sala.

-Não sei por que, mas desde o começo ela só tenta me repelir; o ariano comentou, mas parou por alguns segundos. –Ou talvez não seja a mim que ela tenta repelir;

-Como assim? –Sennar indagou vendo-o colocar a armadura no chão e afastar-se um pouco.

Mesmo com a armadura cobrindo quase todo o corpo, viu-o colocar as mãos num bolso da calça esverdeada que usava por baixo e retirar algo brilhante e que por alguns instantes brilhou tanto que ofuscou-lhe a visão.

-O que é isso? –Jéssica perguntou aproximando-se.

-Um diamante negro; ele respondeu mostrando a ela.

Os veios prateados brilhavam intensamente, como se tentasse dissipar a escuridão que os rodeava devido à cor da pedra.

-Nunca vi um desse tamanho; Aaron comentou surpreso. –Onde o conseguiu?

-Estive em Londres alguns dias atrás e o encontrei numa loja de jóias; ele explicou aproximando-se da armadura e viu imediatamente uma aura prateada envolvê-la e como uma onda magnética, a luz do diamante foi atraída para ela.

-Você estava com ele quando veio ver as armaduras da primeira vez? –Sennar perguntou.

-Acho que sim, eu não lembro de tê-lo guardado no bolso, mas tive de sair correndo para resolver um negócio com a Celina; Mú falou pensativo. Como a armadura poderia ter reagido ao diamante? Ou por quê? Seria apenas uma feliz coincidência, ou havia alguma coisa nisso que estava passando despercebido?

-O diamante sempre foi um reagente as energias, por ser feito de carbono, ele serve como condutor, mas a principal característica dele é ser reagente. Ele atrai a energia contida no interior da armadura e a obriga a se manifestar, mesmo sendo reprimida. Não entendo de armaduras, por isso não sei até onde posso especular;

-O dono da joalheria me disse que se chamava Amélia; Mú falou abaixando-se de forma que ficasse na mesma altura dos olhos do tigre. –Disse que há muito tempo esse diamante apareceu em Moscou e já havia passado por varias filiais da empresa, mas ninguém nunca se arriscou a adquiri-lo;

-Até você aparecer; Sennar falou de maneira enigmática. –Parece que alguém queria que você o trouxesse para cá;

-Talvez ele jamais devesse ter saído daqui; Mú comentou pensativo. –Uma Amélia para outra Amélia, que irônico...; ele murmurou.

-Muito; Jéssica concordou. –Mas precisamos começar, o que pretende fazer com o diamante? –ela indagou.

-Por enquanto vou deixá-lo aqui; Mú falou colocando-o aos pés do tigre, como os viquins séculos atrás fariam suas oferendas. Demonstrando humildade e sabedoria ao afastar-se com uma mesura imperceptível.

**Aquilo não era destino...**

**Era inevitável!**

-Vamos então; o ariano falou respirando fundo. –Por onde começamos;

-Todo ritual seque sempre o mesmo preceito, manter o equilíbrio com um laço fechado; Jéssica explicou girando a adaga nas mãos antes de causar um pequeno corte em seu dedo indicador com a ponta afiada. –Antigamente pessoas eram condenadas à fogueira por saber o que essa estrela significava; ela comentou enquanto com delicadeza fazia um volta completa em volta da armadura, deixando o liquido vermelho escorrer por sua mão, marcando o chão de mármore branco, para em seguida traçar com firmeza e força uma estrela de cinco pontas;

-O divino feminino. Isso precede há muitos séculos atrás, quando a imagem da mulher era cultuada com devoção. Uma época em que as pessoas eram mais sabias e responsáveis. A magia reinava sobre o mundo de mortais e imortais; Sennar falou acompanhando-lhe os movimentos. –A estrela de seis pontas surgiu para mostrar que mesmo onde existe o Caos, a ordem pode prevalecer em um completo equilíbrio entre as seis pontas que representam à presença da mulher guerreira e emotiva, com a imagem do ser masculino, que completa o equilíbrio com força e razão;

Os incensos começaram a queimar e a fumaça espalhava-se como finos traços pela sala. As cortinas estavam fechadas, impedindo que o brilho das estrelas penetrasse pelos vidros da janela.

-A estrela representa o equilíbrio e a comunhão entre os quatro elementos que ordenam a terra; Jéssica falou deixando a adaga de lado e aproximando-se do altar vazio próximo a janela, onde deixara o livro.

-O que fazemos? –Aaron indagou.

-Tudo há seu tempo meu amigo, quando chegar o momento, você vai saber; a amazona falou com um sorriso enigmático. –Você e Sennar sentem-se ao lado do tigre e você, Mú... Fique a frente dele; ela pediu vendo-os um a um tomaram seus devidos lugares.

-A energia manifestada daqui, não poderá sair, por isso as demais armaduras foram retiradas. Tudo que acontecer, será direcionado única e exclusivamente ao tigre. Entenderam?

-...; eles assentiram.

-Então, vamos começar... Ao longo do ritual, coisas podem acontecer; ela falou hesitando por alguns segundos. Aquele não era o melhor momento para contar a eles que nunca fizera aquele tipo de ritual de invocação antes, nem mesmo quando anos atrás Avalon lhe ensinara a quebrar o lacre de Hourne. Mas não havia tempo para isso, tinha a formula nas mãos e todos estavam ali, porque sabiam do risco que corriam.

Só precisava manter a fé de que tudo daria certo, como acontecera anos atrás em Londres, lacrar aquele portal fora a coisa mais bizarra que já lhe acontecera. Isso é claro, ignorando alguns por menores de sua vida nada normal.

Mas dessa vez, não iria fechar algo, iria abrir. E isso era ainda mais perigoso. Ah! Quando pegasse o anão que fez aquela armadura, iria deixá-lo mais baixinho do que já era de tanto bater-lhe. Onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessas? Respirou fundo, dando um suspiro exasperado. Era melhor se concentrar de uma vez.

-Independente do que vocês vão ver, não saiam de seus lugares, ignorem o que ouvirem e jamais toquem em nada; Jéssica avisou fitando os três com um olhar sério. –Talvez vocês dois, tirando o mago, podem não acreditar no poder antigo, mas o que vamos fazer agora é o mesmo que quebrar muitas regras da natureza, então, tentem seguir tudo com responsabilidade;

-Eu compreendo e não desacredito. Você sabe muito bem, que já vi coisas o suficiente para achar que isso é o mínimo; o ariano respondeu, enquanto Aaron apenas concordava.

-Então vamos começar de uma vez; ela falou tomando a direção oposta ao ariano e abrindo o livro.

Chamas azuladas ergueram-se em volta do circulo vermelho e por um momento Aaron pensou em recuar, mas as palavras da amazona o detiveram.

-Mantenham a concentração; ela avisou, antes de começar a ler.

Estava começando e nada poderia deter-lhe agora...

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora em postar o capitulo, mas com a correria dos últimos dias, acabei demorando pra revisar o capitulo e postá-lo para vocês. Senhor dos Dragões se encaminha para o final e pouco a pouco as coisas vão se esclarecendo.

Vocês sabem né. Mesmo as lacunas que eu crio, acabo preenchendo-as uma hora ou outra. Por isso não estranhem algumas coisas que as explicações vêm em breve.

A guerra agora é eminente e depois de muito tempo, os aliados começam a se mostrar, mas as surpresas não acabaram com os quatro dragões do equilíbrio e o retorno de Ydashi. Aguardem, tem algumas surpresinhas pra vocês, que eu particularmente estou adorando escreve.

Ademais, obrigada de coração a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic e as demais.

Um forte abraço

Dama 9


	22. O Ritual

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**BY DAMA 9**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Eraen, as Valkirias, Amélia e Enohryen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**N/a: Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 22: O Ritual.**

**.I.**

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte, o tom de vermelho das íris tornaram-se mais intensas enquanto perscrutava tudo a sua volta. Tudo parecia estar em ordem, mas todo cuidado era pouco naquele momento.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para uma das janelas do castelo, ainda subindo os degraus pensou no que a jovem de melenas vermelhas estaria fazendo naquele momento. Um ritual de despertar era algo perigoso e incrivelmente complicado, sabia que o tempo que Jéssica passara treinando em Melyora anos atrás lhe conferia conhecimento teórico e pratico o suficiente para levar aquilo adiante, mas e os outros?

Mais alguns passos e sentiu o chão tremer a seus pés, placas de gelo soltaram-se da grande estatua de Odin a poucos metros acima de si. O ritual iria começar. Segurou-se no corrimão da escada, mantendo o corpo firme o máximo possível.

-O que é isso? –Aiolia perguntou voltando-se preocupado para Shaka.

Observaram o céu fechar-se por completo, mas não como uma noite comum de estrelas. Uma nuvem negra caiu sobre o castelo cobrindo as torres. Raios iluminaram o céu e o estrondo ribombou por todo o ambiente quando os mesmos chocaram-se em algum lugar alem das montanhas na encosta gelada.

-Começou; Aidan falou parando no topo da escada. –E eles não vão parar até o fim;

-Do que esta se referindo? –Siegfried perguntou preocupado, enquanto os demais cavaleiros seguiam para os pontos indicados que deveriam proteger.

-Um ritual de invocação. Quando eu era pequeno, cheguei a ver um na época que estive nas Terras Altas; ele comentou com um olhar fixo na janela cujas cortinas estavam fechadas e sentia a presença da jovem de melenas vermelhas. –Os antigos xãmas usavam isso para conversar com aqueles que estavam do outro lado e assim, adquirirem mais conhecimento, meu povo usava para se proteger, era uma forma de manter-se integrado sobre o resto do mundo quando não queriam deixar as montanhas;

-Em que consiste esse ritual? –Shaka perguntou.

-Em muitas coisas eu suponho, eu era muito jovem para compreender o que acontecia. Mas acho que Jéssica pretende usar esse principio para despertar a armadura, junto com o lacre de Houren;

-Não entendi; Aiolia falou.

-O Lacre de Houren não é só um lacre como diz o nome, é uma coletânea de magias antigas que vão de maldições, a formulas para se obter a vida eterna; Aidan explicou diante do olhar perplexo dos cavaleiros. –Mas tudo é uma troca, sempre...;

-Acho que devemos voltar; o leonino falou já preparando-se para descer as escadas novamente, mas estancou quando uma poderosa energia o deteve. Forçou-se a abaixar o pé no degrau seguinte, mas não conseguiu, como se seu corpo houvesse congelado.

-_**Tenha paciência, vai dar tudo certo! -**_A voz do ariano soou em sua mente.

-É melhor esperar, logo estará terminado; Aidan falou dando-lhes as costas e encaminhando-se para o altar em frente a enorme estatua de Odin. –Ouvi dizer que uma armadura esta lacrada lá em baixo; ele comentou distraindo-lhes a atenção, agora que o cavaleiro voltara a se mexer.

-Há muito tempo a armadura de Odin foi lacrada aos pés da estatua e só pode ser invocada com a união das opalas incrustadas em nossas armaduras; Siegfried explicou.

-Bastante engenhoso; o vampiro comentou distraidamente.

**.-o-o-o-o-o-.**

Afastou-se discretamente do salão, embora houvesse conversado mais cedo com Alana sobre as técnicas proibidas, algo em seu sexto sentido havia disparado e lhe chamado à atenção para uma coisa que não notara antes.

Se o tigre representava a luz em muitas mitologias, principalmente na chinesa, o dragão era seu equivalente, representando as sombras. Isso não queria dizer exatamente o negativo no sentido ruim da palavra, apenas o equivalente. Entretanto havia uma técnica capaz de invocar todo o Yang de uma energia e potencializá-la.

O pólo inverso, deveria ter pensado nisso no momento que viu a armadura repelir o ariano pela primeira vez. Talvez Mú tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão. O que tornava tudo ainda mais perigoso.

Subiu as escadas correndo e viu o momento que Kanon, Aldebaran e Milo viraram alarmados em sua direção.

-Porque estão aqui fora? - Dohko indagou casualmente.

-Mú pediu que ficássemos para garantir que ninguém fosse atrapalhar; Milo explicou trocando um rápido olhar com os outros.

-E espero que isso não me inclua no pacote; o libriano falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim, inclui; Kanon respondeu. –Mú pediu que não deixássemos ninguém passar e não podemos ir contra isso Dohko;

-Vocês têm idéia do que ele pretende fazer? –o cavaleiro indagou agitando.

-Não, mas ele disse para que não deixássemos ninguém passar e não vamos permitir isso, em hipótese alguma; Aldebaran falou.

-O Mú pretende fazer algo insano Kanon, demorou muito para que eu percebesse o que ele pretendia, nem mesmo a presença de Shaka e Aiolia aqui me fez ver logo isso, mas não posso permitir que ele siga com isso, sendo tão perigoso;

-Sinto muito Dohko, mas por nós você não vai passar; Milo falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Volte lá para baixo Dohko e espere com os demais; Kanon completou taxativo.

-Saiam da frente vocês três, não quero feri-los, mas vou se insistirem em permitirem que ele cometa essa insanidade;

-Insanidade ou não, Mú sabe o que esta fazendo; Aldebaran rebateu.

-Ele vai usar o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas, um dos golpes que Athena permite apenas que o Grande Mestre o execute; ele exasperou. –Ninguém consegue manter o controle depois que o cosmo ultrapassar o limite, vocês sabem que ele pode mandar tudo pelos ares;

-Tenho fé de que isso não vai acontecer, Dohko; Aldebaran falou. –Apenas espere;

-Não mesmo; ele resmungou ameaçando entrar mesmo assim, mas foi com surpresa que viu, Milo e Kanon avançarem em sua direção e o imobilizaram.

-Desculpe Dohko, você não nos deu outra alternativa; Kanon falou em tom sombrio, enquanto ele debatia-se tentando se soltar e os braços que o prendiam tornavam-se ainda mais apertados.

**.II.**

Afastou-se discretamente do salão, embora houvesse conversado mais cedo com Alana sobre as técnicas proibidas, algo em seu sexto sentido havia disparado e lhe chamado à atenção para uma coisa que não notara antes.

Se o tigre representava a luz em muitas mitologias, principalmente na chinesa, o dragão era seu equivalente, representando as sombras. Isso não queria dizer exatamente o negativo no sentido ruim da palavra, apenas o equivalente. Entretanto havia uma técnica capaz de invocar todo o Yang de uma energia e potencializá-la.

O pólo inverso, deveria ter pensado nisso no momento que viu a armadura repelir o ariano pela primeira vez. Talvez Mú tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão. O que tornava tudo ainda mais perigoso.

Subiu as escadas correndo e viu o momento que Kanon, Aldebaran e Milo viraram alarmados em sua direção.

-Porque estão aqui fora? - Dohko indagou casualmente.

-Mú pediu que ficássemos para garantir que ninguém fosse atrapalhar; Milo explicou trocando um rápido olhar com os outros.

-E espero que isso não me inclua no pacote; o libriano falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim, inclui; Kanon respondeu. –Mú pediu que não deixássemos ninguém passar e não podemos ir contra isso Dohko;

-Vocês têm idéia do que ele pretende fazer? –o cavaleiro indagou agitando.

-Não, mas ele disse para que não deixássemos ninguém passar e não vamos permitir isso, em hipótese alguma; Aldebaran falou.

-O Mú pretende fazer algo insano Kanon, demorou muito para que eu percebesse o que ele pretendia, nem mesmo a presença de Shaka e Aiolia aqui me fez ver logo isso, mas não posso permitir que ele siga com isso, sendo tão perigoso;

-Sinto muito Dohko, mas por nós você não vai passar; Milo falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Volte lá para baixo Dohko e espere com os demais; Kanon completou taxativo.

-Saiam da frente vocês três, não quero feri-los, mas vou se insistirem em permitirem que ele cometa essa insanidade;

-Insanidade ou não, Mú sabe o que esta fazendo; Aldebaran rebateu.

-Ele vai usar o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas, um dos golpes que Athena permite apenas que o Grande Mestre o execute; ele exasperou. –Ninguém consegue manter o controle depois que o cosmo ultrapassar o limite, vocês sabem que ele pode mandar tudo pelos ares;

-Tenho fé de que isso não vai acontecer, Dohko; Aldebaran falou. –Apenas espere;

-Não mesmo; ele resmungou ameaçando entrar mesmo assim, mas foi com surpresa que viu, Milo e Kanon avançarem em sua direção e o imobilizaram.

-Desculpe Dohko, você não nos deu outra alternativa; Kanon falou em tom sombrio, enquanto ele debatia-se tentando se soltar e os braços que o prendiam tornavam-se ainda mais apertados.

**.III.**

Da mesma forma que os cosmos de Kanon, Aldebaran e Milo lacravam a porta do lado de for a os cosmos de Aaron e Sennar a lacravam por dentro. As energias entravam em conflito ali dentro.

O poder acumulado no circulo de luz era mais intenso do que um mortal comum poderia suportar.

Gritos estridentes ecoaram pela sala causando-lhe arrepios intensos, mas mantiveram-se no lugar, palavras eram sussurradas de maneira calma e equilibrada pela amazona que pareciam aplacar o tormento das vozes que se manifestavam.

A temperatura caia gradualmente conforme o cosmo do aquariano se intensificava, formando pouco a pouco uma redoma de gelo sobre a armadura. Nuvens de fumaça erguiam-se do chão e a respiração de cada um deles tornava-se mais pesada.

Com os orbes fechados sentia a energia do ambiente e a forma como a natureza tornara-se agressiva. Sentia tudo como se fosse em seu próprio corpo, a energia estava se acumulando na redoma de cristal em volta da armadura, mas não era suficiente. Nem todo o cosmo que acumulara no templo hindu era o suficiente. Mas não podia parar agora.

A voz da amazona tornou-se mais clara e os orbes antes castanhos estavam vermelhos e vidrados no livro.

As páginas tremiam com um vento interno na sala e uma aura verdemlha a rodeava. Os longos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam de maneira agressiva, cortando o ar como navalhas afiadas.

-Do Caos nasceu a Ordem e com ele faz-se equilíbrio; Jéssica falou. –Aonde eram sombras faz-se a luz, aonde era frio, fez-se o calor... Assim quis o destino e assim sempre vai ser...;

Sentiu as paredes tremerem e teve dificuldade de afirmar os pés no chão. Sabia que não deveria se mover, mas era como se seu corpo tivesse tomado as rédeas e não lhe desse ouvidos, mesmo que soubesse a escolha que viria a seguir.

-Mú; Jéssica chamou ao ver o que ele pretendia fazer, mas não houve tempo para mais nada.

Viu apenas o momento que o ariano abriu completamente os olhos vermelhos como se tingidos de sangue e inclinou-se para a frente, abraçando com os dois braços a armadura de tigre.

_**-ILUSÃO DO PRÍNCIPE DAS TREVAS; **_

Uma forte explosão abalou as estruturas do castelo, sentiu a barreira de cristal em volta da armadura quebrar-se e a energia espalhar-se por toda à parte, chocando-se contra as paredes como as ondas de um mar revolto.

Sentiu os a visão turvar, o poder opressor do cosmo e da armadura digladiavam no ar. Era mais do que poderia suportar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia acontecer. Ouviu o som da janela estilhaçando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Aaron e o Mago eram lançados cada um para uma extremidade da sala.

Depois, tudo ficou tudo ficou escuro...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-SAIAM DA FRENTE;** Dohko berrou, desvencilhando-se de Milo e Kanon que o segurava, pouco antes de colocar a porta a baixo e entrar.

Os demais vieram correndo pelo corredor, abalados com o que haviam acabado de acontecer.

Olhou para todos os lados, o circulo vermelho no chão ainda brilhava com os últimos resquícios de cosmo, deixou os olhos correrem por toda a parte e encontrou Sennar e Aaron de um lado e Jéssica do outro lado, os três inconscientes. Mas onde estava o ariano?

Um barulho no canto da sala chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou-se e precisou ser amparado por Aldebaran a suas costas para não cair.

Delicadamente o tigre branco empurrou a mão do ariano, até que a mesma recaísse sobre sua cabeça e pudesse acomodar-se com a cabeça em seu colo. Os orbes eram incrivelmente azuis e o pêlo prateado.

Viu o tigre acomodar-se junto ao cavaleiro, que jazia encostado na parede, a cabeça estava baixa e a respiração parecia regular, embora não conseguisse saber com certeza daquela distancia.

-Aaron; Alanis falou empurrando para o lado quem estava a sua frente, antes de correr até o aquariano, para a surpresa de todos.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Hilda perguntou aproximando-se hesitante.

-Parece que acabou; Milo comentou, enquanto os outros entraram na sala.

Ignorou as vozes atrás de si e seguiu onde estava o tigre, franziu o cenho ao vê-lo erguer as orelhas finas e virar os olhos em sua direção, ainda mantendo-se em baixo do braço do ariano.

Os olhos cintilaram de maneira perigosa, alertando-o para ficar afastado, observou o cavaleiro, ele parecia estar dormindo, enquanto os cabelos antes prateados voltavam ao lilás de sempre, o que era um bom sinal.

-Ele esta-...; Amélia murmurou com os orbes marejados e a voz entrecortada.

-Só preciso ficar aqui mais um pouquinho antes de me levantar; a voz enrouquecida do cavaleiro chegou até eles, sobressaltando-os.

Não podiam ver se seus olhos já estavam abertos, devido à franja que os cobria, mas conseguiam sentir que o cosmo antes fraco, estava elevando-se até se estabilizar completamente.

-Como você se sente? –Amélia perguntou ameaçando se aproximar, mas recuou quando viu o tigre erguer a cabeça em sua direção, com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa e rosnas, mostrando os dentes brancos e afiados.

-Vou viver; o cavaleiro respondeu abrindo os olhos completamente, que agora estavam totalmente verdes.

-Você nos deu um grande susto; Milo falou enquanto ajudava a jovem de melenas vermelhas ficar de pé.

-É, e você tem sorte por eu não ter nenhum histórico de ataques cardíacos na família; Jéssica resmungou.

-Sabe o quanto vale um milésimo de segundo? –o ariano indagou enquanto levantava-se, tendo ainda o tigre enroscado em si, que não parecia nada contente em vê-lo ameaçando se afastar.

-Sim, é o tempo que você leva pra tomar uma decisão e cometer a maior besteira da sua vida; Jéssica exasperou. –Mesmo que de certo no final; ela completou a contra gosto.

-É; Mú limitou-se a murmurar e dar de ombros, antes de afagar levemente a cabeça do tigre que ronronou como um gatinho. –Então Amélia, já esta pronta para mostrar do que é capaz? –ele perguntou delicadamente, vendo o tigre balançar a cauda longa como um chicote.

-Como? –Mia indagou voltando-se para ele, mas foi com surpresa que notou que não era consigo que ele falava.

-Então seja uma boa menina daqui pra frente; Mú falou antes de se afastar do tigre.

A sala caiu no meio completo silêncio quando o tigre voltou-se para o cavaleiro, parecendo hesitar um pouco, mas por fim, uma aura prateada a envolveu segundos antes dela tornar-se parte da aura e formar uma grande esfera de luz intensa e chocar-se contra Amélia.

Uma explosão de cosmo segou temporariamente todos na sala, mas quando a luz se dissipou, sobrou apenas Amélia trajando a armadura reluzente de Tigre Branco.

-O que foi isso? –Amélia murmurou atordoada.

A armadura não pesava como antes, mas era como se vibrasse junto com cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo.

-O Tigre Branco despertou completamente, mas lembre-se, como qualquer outra armadura, ela pode se tornar temperamental as vezes, então trate-a com respeito e dedicação e sempre poderá contar com ela; Mú falou antes de respirar fundo.

Abaixou os olhos para a armadura e viu que no peito jazia uma pedra negra com veios prateados que brilhava intensamente, era como se fosse capaz de ver a sombra dos olhos do tigre ali.

-Parece que Amélia encontrou um outro lugar para ficar agora; Jéssica comentou se aproximando e tocando a armadura, sendo repelida por uma corrente de estática no mesmo minuto.

-É como você disse, o diamante era o reagente o tempo todo; o ariano comentou, antes de desviar o olhar para as janelas com os vidros quebrados.

Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, o tempo parecia estar correndo de maneira diferente durante o período que estiveram lá dentro. Em breve a batalha na Terra Média iria começar, mas até lá, o maior de todos os passos fora dado. Não se arrependia de ter usado o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas, mesmo sabendo que esse era um golpe proibido, alias, que somente o Grande Mestre poderia usá-lo.

Como Jéssica havia dito que na hora saberia o que fazer e quando a energia em volta da armadura mostrou-se insuficiente, algo em sua mente gritou que essa era a única alternativa. Aquele fora um milésimo de segundo que ponderou se deveria usar ou não, mas como já estava ali, se não tentasse jamais saberia.

Entretanto, muitos um dia já haviam se deixado corromper por ter tanto poder nas mãos, agora sabia que aquele golpe nada mais era do que o acumulo de cosmo e força de vontade de seu portador. Por isso era perigoso em momentos extremos, à necessidade poderia criar a mais intensa forma de energia que alguém poderia imaginar.

Enfim, tudo era aprendizado, como diria Laura; ele pensou.

-O que vai acontecer agora? –Amélia perguntou hesitante.

-Você precisa se exercitar e desenvolver uma rotina de treinamentos, começando com coisas leves, não adianta pular etapas que isso pode piorar as coisas em vez de melhorá-las; Mú explicou. –Como eu disse, sua armadura é um pouco temperamental e se você se exceder usando-a, ela perdera a confiança em você e não iria mais reagir;

-Não entendi; ela falou confusa.

-As armaduras têm consciência e vida como nós. Ela pode sentir tudo que você sente, inclusive medo e insegurança. Se você forçá-la a atingir um limite que nem você esta preparada para chegar, ela vai se rebelar. Ela não é apenas uma armadura, é sua parceira daqui pra frente e você tem de aprender a respeitá-la como tal; o ariano sentenciou.

-...; a jovem assentiu. –Muito obrigada por tudo; ela sussurrou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar intenso.

-Mú, antes de ir, gostaria de conversar com você; Dohko falou, chamando-lhe a atenção, impedindo-o de se concentrar na jovem que lhe pareceu ainda mais familiar naquele momento.

Seu cosmo estava voltando ao normal e graças ao ritual, o efeito do inferno astral fora quebrado. Não teria mais de suportar aquela variação de cosmo, tão pouco as variações de humor. Finalmente podia se concentrar melhor em tudo a sua volta, inclusive na familiaridade perturbadora que era o cosmo de Amélia.

-Como quiser; o ariano falou casualmente, embora já soubesse o que o cavaleiro iria dizer, tentou não se aborrecer com a interrupção, teria de esperar um pouco mais para saber quem aquela misteriosa jovem era na verdade. –Com licença; ele falou antes de se afastar e seguir com Dohko para fora do salão.

-Nossa, ficou incrível; Coralina falou aproximando-se de Amélia. –O que será que eles fizeram para trazê-la de volta, o tigre parecia tão real;

-Ele usou mesmo o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas, não foi? –Kanon indagou voltando-se para Jéssica.

-Foi;

-Poderíamos chamar isso de insanidade, mas parece que serviu ao propósito; Sennar comentou.

-Faz muito tempo que não sentia o cosmo do Mú nessa potencia; Aldebaran falou pensativo. –E daquela vez, não havia chegado nem perto de agora; ele completou pensativo, lembrando-se da batalha em que o cavaleiro de Áries lutara contra um dos titãs de Chronos e mesmo saindo um pouco ferido, seu cosmo não parara de se expandir e ainda servira para restaurar completamente a armadura de Leão, que Aiolia levara a Jamiel.

-E eu posso garantir a você que esse ainda não foi o limite; Jéssica respondeu com um sorriso entre sarcástico e malicioso.

-Esta sabendo de alguma coisa, Jéssica? –Cadmo perguntou evitando prestar atenção em Alanis e Aaron do outro lado da sala.

-Talvez sim, talvez não...; a amazona deu de ombros antes de preparar-se para deixar a sala. –Se vocês não se importam, eu preciso de uma xícara de café. Alguém pode me indicar a direção da cozinha? –ela indagou.

-Eu te acompanho; Aaron falou afastando-se de Alanis e saindo com a jovem sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, o que deixou muitos ali surpresos.

-Quando foi que o mundo virou de ponta cabeças e esqueceram de me avisar? –Milo indagou de repente. –Porque até onde eu sei, esse golpe é permitido apenas ao Grande Mestre usar;

-Na verdade Saga quebrou essa regra alguns anos atrás quando o usou contra o mestre Shion e o Shura; Kanon esclareceu.

-É, eu havia me esquecido disso; o Escorpião resmungou. –Mas ainda estou com calafrios por conta disso;

-Você não é o único meu amigo, acredite; Aldebaran falou pensativo. –Agora acredito no que o Kanon disse sobre não provocar o Mú. Eu espero nunca tê-lo como inimigo, duvido muito que tenha alguém capaz de fazer frente a ele com o nível que ele atingiu agora; o cavaleiro comentou.

**.IV.**

Sentiu o liquido vermelho escorrer por sua mão, enquanto as unhas finas e afiadas cravaram-se com força em sua pele, rasgando-a profundamente. Os dentes estavam trincados de tensão e nenhum músculo de seu corpo ousava se mexer.

-Meu senhor; uma voz feminina chegou até si.

Voltou-se bruscamente na direção do chamado e encontrou Christine aproximando-se hesitante. Agora não tinha mais a forma anfíbia de antes, com o poder do cosmo de Hell e Fenris conseguira retomar a forma humana que possuía.

Séculos atrás, quando a terra ainda era muito jovem, os dragões de sua espécie haviam descoberto um meio de adaptar-se as transformações da terra, conseguindo assim tomar formas humanas e misturar-se aos mortais. Durante muito tempo usou desse artifício para manter alguns aliados mortais, como Durval e outros tipinhos de sua laia.

Mas tudo mudou quando na última batalha Eraen lhe atacara, usando as "Chamas Negras" em si, fora pego desprevenido e jamais pensou que aquela fedelha tivesse tanto poder. Esse foi seu erro, subestimá-la. As chamas haviam queimado sua pele e precisou de muito tempo, alias, mais de vinte anos vivendo no coração de Jotuheim - A terra dos gigantes de gelo, para se recuperar das queimaduras.

Mesmo com todas as feridas se fechando, não conseguia adquirir sua forma humana. O que restara daquele embate contra a Senhora dos Dragões fora à imagem de um monstro cuja pele iria permanecer eternamente queimada e retorcida.

Entretanto, agora que havia recuperado seus poderes e usado o cosmo daqueles dois, não apenas conseguira atingir sua forma humana, como todas as cicatrizes haviam desaparecido e estava pronto para libertar seu querido pai.

Em breve o maior de todos os seus aliados estaria de volta a Terra Média e independente de qualquer coisa a coroa dos nove mundos seria sua, por direito de conquista.

-Quero que vá até Asgard e descubra a origem desse poder que senti se manifestar; Kari mandou.

-Como quiser senhor; ela murmurou afastando-se rapidamente.

Christine continuava uma inútil, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Há vinte anos atrás havia lhe dado a simples incumbência de matar àquele bastardo filho de Eraen, aparentemente uma criança indefesa e insignificante, mas o pestinha conseguira se safar e ambos quase foram banidos do reino por conta disso.

Agora não havia Eraen nem o pirralho para proteger a Terra Média, ele estava morto. Guerreiros Deuses e as Valkirias de Asgard eram vermes diante da imensidão de seu poder. Combatê-los seria como expurgar os vermes do mundo.

Entretanto, não podia deixar de se preocupar com aquela energia, alguém que possuísse tanto poder não podia ser ignorado. Só esperava que aquela idiota não falhasse novamente.

**.V.**

Sentou-se no primeiro banco que viu na frente, ainda estava com a mente um pouco nublada depois do que acontecera lá dentro, mas pouco a pouco ela voltava ao normal agora que sentia o cheiro de café chegar até si.

-Você esta bem? –Aaron perguntou sentando-se a seu lado.

-Acho que sim, mas estou preocupada com aqueles dois, Dohko parecia prestes a matar alguém; Jéssica comentou apoiando um braço sobre a bancada e a cabeça sobre a mão em seguida.

-Ele deve ter ficado muito preocupado, ainda mais por ter de acompanhar tudo de fora; Aaron comentou.

-Sim, mas isso não vai impedi-lo de desfiar um sermão daqueles em cima do Mú; a amazona falou com um sorriso matreiro. –Ele e o Shion casam certinho, nunca vi dois cavaleiros tão especialistas em sermões como esses dois; ela brincou.

-Deve ser o habito; o aquariano comentou.

-Aqui esta o café; uma jovem criada falou estendendo-lhe as xícaras.

-Obrigado; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que vai fazer agora? –Aaron indagou.

-Pretendo ir embora, não tem mais nada para mim aqui; ela respondeu levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Será? – o cavaleiro falou casualmente.

-O que esta insinuando, Aaron? –ela indagou com os orbes estreitos.

-Não sei, o que poderia ser? –ele falou com ar inocente.

-Você e o Aidan podem dar a mão e sair pelo mundo, ele é outro neurótico; Jéssica resmungou tocando com os lábios a borda da xícara.

-Bem, considerando o que aconteceu no passado e-...;

-Que vai permanecer lá; ela completou com os orbes serrados. –Isso é assunto enterrado, alem do mais. Essa história Kanon e eu já resolvemos à muito tempo, não sei o que vocês insistem em ficar tanto tempo martelando sob o mesmo prego? –a jovem exasperou.

-É, um péssimo habito realmente; ele concordou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, jamais iria entender aquela garota, quando todas as probabilidades indicam um caminho, ela fazia questão de seguir por uma estrada oposta. –Mas o que pretende agora?

-Vou voltar pra Paris, curtir uma apresentação do Cirque du Soilel, jantar na Torre Eifel, caminhar na _Champs Elisées_ e depois seguir para Verona; ela falou gesticulando calmamente.

-Interessante; ele murmurou pensativo.

-E você?

-O que tem? –Aaron indagou.

-O que esta fazendo aqui, alem de acompanhar Dohko? –Jéssica indagou voltando-se para ele com um olhar perscrutador. –E porque a loira tipo coelhinha da playboy não esta por aqui? –ela indagou.

-É uma longa história, Jéssica; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Ótimo, você sabe que adoro histórias; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso igual ao do gato de Alice no pais das maravilhas. –Principalmente aquelas com tórridos romances e tramas sórdidas...; ela completou com um olhar cúmplice. –Por falar nisso, quero seu último livro publicado, autografado e com dedicatória; ela completou gesticulando de maneira casual e inocente, embora o brilho em seus olhos não fosse capaz de camuflar suas intenções.

-Não tenho volume algum aqui; ele respondeu ainda chocado com a mudança de humor;

-Não tem problema, envie-o para a casa do Don depois, é pra lá que eu vou quando chegar a Verona mesmo, mas voltando ao assunto da daquela garota que estava com você em Londres daquela vez, quero saber tudo e não me esconda nada; Jéssica falou assim que sentiu que ninguém os estava espreitando naquele momento.

**.VI.**

Procurou um lugar tranqüilo onde pudesse ficar, estava envergonhada pela atitude impulsiva que tivera, ainda mais diante de tantas pessoas. Agora nem mesmo Cadmo tinha coragem de encarar; ela pensou.

-Alanis; ouviu a voz da irmã lhe chamar e virou-se.

-Sim;

-Você não me parece bem, algum problema? –Leda perguntou cautelosa.

-Não, nada; ela falou seca.

-Alanis; ela começou respirando fundo. –Sei que o que andei fazendo não foi certo e me precipitei em muitas coisas, mas eu gostaria que soubesse que pode contar comigo, quando precisar;

-Obrigado, mas posso me virar sozinha; Alanis respondeu desviando o olhar. –Alem do mais, nunca pedi sua intervenção na minha vida pessoal;

-Não, mas um irmão costuma ajudar o outro, quando sente que este esta com problemas; Leda respondeu magoada. –Mas eu deveria saber que alguém tão auto-suficiente como você, não precisa de ajuda; ela escarneceu.

-Você não sabe de nada Leda; ela vociferou, voltando-se para a irmã.

-Tem razão, na sua opinião sou jovem demais para saber o que o mundo tem a oferecer e você, já esta velha demais para acreditar nas pessoas. Se você ao menos soubesse metade da verdade, veria os erros que cometeu, quem sabe assim abaixasse a crista;

-Verdade? Como a existência do seu cavaleiro de armadura negra, por exemplo? –ela rebateu vendo o choque da irmã.

-Emmus é real; Leda falou veemente. –Pouco me importa se você acredita nele ou não e tão pouco pretendo discutir isso com você, vim aqui porque estava preocupada, mas agora que sei que você esta bem, independe do veneno na sua língua, eu vou indo, tenho mais o que fazer; ela completou dando-lhe as costas e saindo da sala.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, droga, não queria ter brigado com a irmã, mas estava com toda aquela história atravessada na garganta e o encontro com Aaron, no dia anterior também não lhe ajudava em nada, o pior, deixara-lhe apenas ciente de que não era nada imune a ele, como no passado.

O pior fora sentir-se morrer por dentro ao pensar que ele poderia ter se ferido quando entraram na sala das armaduras. E ele nem ao menos olhara para si quando acordara. Fora direto ver o resultado daquilo que fizeram e ainda em seguida saíra com Jéssica, ignorando completamente sua presença.

-Acho que você foi um pouco dura com ela; Cadmo falou deixando um canto escuro da sala e aproximando-se, assustando-a com seu movimento.

-Cadmo; ela falou recuando instintivamente.

-Imaginei que você fosse querer um lugar calmo para ficar; ele comentou tentando parecer casual, embora não ignorasse o que aquilo implicava.

Se nos últimos dias que passara com Alanis achara difícil se convencer de que aquilo que viviam era apenas uma encenação, agora não mais, não depois de vê-la correr até onde o amigo estava e deixar evidente a todos o quanto estava apavorada com a possibilidade dele ter se ferido.

O pior de tudo não era saber disso, e sim, que estava usando de alguma forma Alanis como válvula de escape para o que acontecera com Saori. Sabia que Aioros estava feliz com a jovem e sentia do fundo do coração que ele merecia essa felicidade depois de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo em algum momento seu lado humano e egoísta, houvesse desejado que fosse diferente. Que a jovem houvesse lhe dado uma chance.

Entretanto, havia decidido ajudar Alanis porque acreditara no que Leda dissera, alias, em sua visão deturpada pelo ego ferido da irmã. Não sabia mais como agir, porém só tinha certeza de uma coisa, mesmo Alanis sendo sua amiga, precisava se afastar dela. Ninguém mais poderia ajudá-la enquanto ela não quisesse ver a verdade por conta própria.

Desde o começo achou que havia alguma coisa errada com aquela história de traição, mas preferiu entrar na toca do lobo e ver com seus próprios olhos. Aaron sempre foi um amigo leal e fiel a seus princípios. Entretanto, não tinha coragem de perguntar a ele o que realmente aconteceu.

-Por isso vim falar com você; ele falou por fim.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela indagou quase num murmurou, diante do olhar quase gelado dele.

-Amanhã será aniversario de Hilda, depois irei embora; Cadmo respondeu, tentando manter a calma.

-Mas...;

-Somos amigos Alanis, mas nem sendo um Deus eu teria o poder de lhe ajudar, só você pode e eu não vou mais tentar; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Só gostaria de lhe pedir que não fique descontando em Leda suas frustrações, ela só queria ajudar, e como eu, não tem a capacidade de cometer milagres para aqueles que não querem; ele completou antes de se afastar.

Ouviu Alanis lhe chamar, mas decidiu que estava na hora de seguir suas próprias regras e a primeira delas seria trocar de quarto por aquela noite, precisava de uma cama descente pelo menos pelas últimas horas que permaneceria ali. Suas costas não agüentavam mais o tormento de terem de se acomodar naquela poltrona no canto do cômodo; ele pensou, imaginando o quanto os amigos ririam daquele surto de escrúpulos excessivos que vinha tento nos últimos dias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os cinco trocaram olhares preocupados quando ouviram a voz do libriano exaltar-se do outro lado da porta, muitos dos Guerreiros Deuses haviam retornado ao castelo após o ritual, inclusive Shaka e Aiolia que pareciam realmente preocupados com o que acontecia lá dentro agora.

-E eu que pensava que Mestre Shion fosse o doido; Kanon falou engolindo em seco.

-Acho que ele esta levando tudo isso muito a serio; Milo comentou. –Mesmo porque se alguém podia fazer isso era o Mú;

-Mas não podemos ignorar o que aconteceu; Shaka lembrou.

-De que lado você está, hein? –Milo rebateu.

-Milo, não é essa a questão; Aiolia falou com ar cansado. –Mú tinha uma decisão a tomar, não havia muitas escolhas a se fazer, mas Dohko esta considerando outras implicações e não podemos culpá-lo por isso;

-Do que esta se referindo Aiolia? –Aldebaran indagou.

-Que sem querer, Mú pode ter adiantado essa guerra; Shaka respondeu com pesar. –Não gostaria de menosprezar ninguém, mas posso apostar que nenhum dos cavaleiros aqui tem um potencial semelhante ao do Mú, inclusive nós; ele falou em tom serio. –Com essa explosão de cosmo, o que quer que esteja ameaçando Asgard, vai ficar em alerta e pode atacar antes, movido pelo desespero ao saber que existe alguém poderoso o suficiente para lhe fazer frente;

-E como o Mú não pretende ficar, Asgard vai estar desguarnecida. Podendo ser atacada a qualquer momento; Aiolia completou. –Alem do mais, mesmo que ele ficasse, teria de ficar fora de combate por pelo menos três dias, até recuperar todo seu cosmo. Então, não poderia fazer muita coisa; ele completou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio ouvindo Dohko esbravejar uma infinidade de coisas, incluindo a suposta 'fatal de responsabilidade' que o ariano tivera a usar um golpe tão poderoso quanto o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas. Entretanto o curioso era que não ouviam a voz de Mú, apenas Dohko falava.

**.VII.**

Olhou distraidamente para o fundo da xícara, vendo o que restara do liquido amarronzado deslizar de um lado para o outro da porcelana.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram desde àquela época; Aaron falou depois de alguns segundos. –Principalmente depois do que aconteceu em Londres;

-Eu sei, mas e ela, onde está? –Jéssica indagou, sabotando as esquivas do aquariano. –Porque convenhamos Aaron, aquela garota não parecia o tipo de mulher que deixaria um homem como você andando livre, leve e solto por ai; ela completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Já tem um tempo que não estamos mais juntos; o cavaleiro respondeu. –Somos bons amigos agora;

-Amigos? –ela indagou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente. –É uma forma conveniente de colocar as coisas;

-Mas é isso mesmo; ele falou veemente.

-E Alanis? Vocês estão juntos agora? –Jéssica sondou.

-Não, ela é noiva de Cadmo; Aaron respondeu com um brilho sombrio nos orbes acinzentados.

-Cadmo? –a amazona quase gritou. –Impossível! Não acredito; ela falou totalmente pasma.

-Pois é! As pessoas mudam; ele murmurou baixando os olhos para a xícara novamente.

-Isso é ridículo, ela e Cadmo não tem nada a ver um com o outro; Jéssica falou indignada, mas parou diante do olhar indiferente dele. –Desculpe, mas imagino que isso seja difícil de engolir... Pelo menos eu acho difícil de engolir um absurdo desses;

-Eu sobrevivo; Aaron limitou-se a responder.

-Mas isso é muito estranho Aaron; Jéssica falou pensativa. –Não que eu não concorde com o fato de que as pessoas mudam, pelo contrario. O que não me parece ter lógica é Cadmo e Alanis juntos, é bizarro demais; ela completou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Não compreendo porque; o cavaleiro falou.

-Simples meu caro, Cadmo tem _sex-apple_ demais pra uma garota como Alanis. Ele é o cara das fantasias selvagens, não aquele que te faz ouvir sinos tocando; ela completou acomodando-se melhor na cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

-Espero que ele não te ouça falando isso; Aaron falou tentando não rir das definições dela.

-Infelizmente é a verdade, acho que o Cadmo só vai sair desse clichê quando encontrar a mulher certa, mas ela não é Alanis, vai por mim. A intuição feminina não mente;

-Eles não iriam se casar se não houvesse algo mais alem de química, Jéssica; ele respondeu em tom frio.

-Oras! O fato de eu achar que casamento é uma instituição falida, não quer dizer que não acredite em 'felizes para sempre', para os casais que realmente combinam; a amazona falou dando de ombros. –Mas me diz uma coisa, onde esta a aliança? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele com um brilho avermelhado nos orbes castanhos.

-Como? –Aaron perguntou confuso.

-A aliança, normalmente noivos fazem questão de exibir a aliança aos quatro ventos, não me lembro de ter visto nenhum dos dois com aliança no dedo; ela ressaltou. –Ou o compromisso não é tão importante assim para merecer um símbolo de união eterna, como os gregos sempre fizeram questão de ressaltar quando a inventaram;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou pensativo, realmente, a aliança era um símbolo grego muito antigo, que representava um ciclo eterno, que não poderia ser rompido. Por isso as alianças, ou melhor, os anéis em si passaram a fazer parte das cerimônias gregas e com o tempo, devido a sua história, tornaram-se cada vez mais freqüentes em outras culturas, até virar mania mundial nos tempos modernos.

Cadmo era um típico grego da Grécia, embora gostasse de modernidade, era o um homem que acreditava que as mulheres deveriam ser mimadas e jamais se exporem a coisas que as deixasse entediadas ou fadigadas. Acreditava que casamentos eram para a vida toda e detestava a palavra divorcio. Mesmo em seus casos, dos mais demorados aos passageiros, jamais disse 'Eu te amo', para nenhuma mulher.

Mas essa questão que Jéssica levantara lhe deixou intrigado, porque realmente não vira aliança em nenhum dos dois. Será que isso tinha algo a ver com o fato de Cadmo andar tão perturbado como na caverna de gelo? Ou quanto ao fato de ter a impressão de que o amigo andava lhe evitando? Uhn! Era melhor dar uma investigada nisso agora que não tinha de se preocupar com a localização de Freya, teria tempo para tanto.

-Você levantou uma questão interessante, não que isso seja da minha conta, é claro; ele completou casualmente, vendo-a sorrir largamente.

-Eu sei, mas você sabe, não poderia deixar de notar esse detalhe; ela falou com um olhar inocente. –Mas me conte uma coisa, sobre o que esta escrevendo agora?

-É uma história complicada, eu ainda não sei se irei publicar o livro; Aaron respondeu hesitante.

-Jura? –ela indagou decepcionada. –Sobre o que é?

-É um romance, o plano de fundo é a Grécia da Idade de Ouro; o cavaleiro explicou, vendo-a se animar rapidamente. -Mas não posso lhe contar mais do que isso; ele completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Depois a sádica sou eu; Jéssica resmungou. –Mas é melhor publicá-lo logo, não vou agüentar de curiosidade desse jeito;

-Quem sabe eu não lhe deixo ver o manuscrito antes de publicá-lo, se publicá-lo; ele corrigiu rapidamente.

-Certo! Certo! Já vi que não vou conseguir mais nada de você mesmo; ela falou dando de ombros antes de levantar. –Bem, acho que Dohko já terminou o sermão dele;

-Imagino que pelo tempo, nem ele tenha fôlego para ir mais do que isso; Aaron comentou, seguindo-a para fora da cozinha.

Era melhor se reunirem com os demais e intervirem em algo se fosse necessário, apenas por precaução; ele concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Serrou os orbes exasperado ao ver que o cavaleiro não parecia nenhum pouco abalado com seu monologo de responsabilidade e dever. Pelo contrario, parecia entediado.

-Já acabou? –Mú perguntou em tom frio.

-Não tenho mais nada a dizer, a consciência é sua; Dohko exasperou por fim.

-Pois bem; Mú falou dando-lhe as costas e indo em direção a porta.

-Aonde vai? –o libriano perguntou confuso.

-Embora, minha missão aqui acabou; ele respondeu antes de abrir a porta e sair.

-Mú! –Dohko chamou, mas ele ignorou-lhe o chamado e seguiu em frente.

O silêncio no corredor era pesado e a única coisa que fazia-se ouvir eram seus passos sob o mármore e o tilintar do ouro em seu corpo.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto cinco cabeças viravam-se em sua direção, com olhares indagadores.

-Não me perguntem, nem eu consigo entendê-lo; Dohko falou dando-se por vencido.

Mú de um jeito ou de outro sempre fazia o que lhe dava na telha, mesmo que tentasse entender o que se passava em sua cabeça, ele seria sempre uma grande incógnita.

Suspirou pesadamente, não queria ser o chato da história, mas o cavaleiro precisava compreender não apenas o risco em que se colocara, mas como os demais também.

-O que importa é que a armadura despertou agora, Dohko. Não vale a pena esquentar com o que já aconteceu; Aiolia falou calmamente.

-Talvez; ele murmurou.

Entretanto estava intrigado com algo, o cosmo do cavaleiro já voltara completamente ao normal e não existia mais nem um resquício da influencia do inferno astral fora de hora também. Ninguém conseguia manter o cosmo estável depois de usar um golpe como aquele que ele usara e manter o controle, mas o ariano não apenas fizera isso e ainda conseguia manter a calma de sempre. O que era o mais irritante de tudo; ele concluiu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Realmente, jamais iria entendê-lo...

**.VIII.**

Observou-o atentamente por alguns segundos antes de decidir se, se aproximava ou não, por fim, sentou-se no banco de cedro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Milo; Cadmo falou surpreso ao ver o sobrinho ali.

-É a primeira vez que consigo encontrá-lo sem Alanis por perto; ele comentou casualmente.

-É, estamos dando um tempo; ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Por quanto tempo pretende levar essa mentira adiante? – o sobrinho perguntou a queima roupa.

-Como?

-Acha mesmo que eu não iria ligar os pontos, tio? Primeiro o telefonema estranho falando sobre fins que justificam os meios, depois esse noivado bizarro. Sem contar o tempo que você desapareceu do Japão sem mais nem menos; ele falou serio. –Não tente florear tio, eu sei o que esta fazendo e sou obrigado a alertá-lo, de que não vai dar certo;

-Tem razão; Cadmo concordou.

-Tenho? –ele indagou pego de surpresa.

-Por isso vou partir amanhã a noite;

-Mas...;

-Houve um tempo que achei que conhecia meus amigos. Alanis e Aaron sempre foram meus grandes amigos, por isso decidiu ajudar quando Leda me contou o que aconteceu; Cadmo explicou. –Mas algumas coisas saíram fora da lógica e eu me sinto um traidor agora;

-Tem coisas que acontecem porque tem de acontecer, não vale a pena se prender muito a elas; Milo falou. –O senhor não é um traidor, tampouco Aaron. É Alanis que é covarde demais para admitir que o que sente, não é orgulho ferido pela suposta traição e sim, vergonha pela própria covardia, por não ter sido forte e confiado o suficiente para enxergar a verdade, onde tudo era tão claro;

-É, talvez seja isso, mas tentei entender o que realmente aconteceu durante esses dias, mas não compreendo. Muito menos porque ela parece cuspir fogo cada vez que ouve o nome dessa tal de Aishi; ele comentou.

-Aishi é noiva de Kamus, tio; Milo explicou diante do olhar espantado dele. –Há vinte anos atrás, ela o conheceu na Sibéria, Kamus ainda não era cavaleiro e Aishi prometeu, que se um dia ele precisasse, ela voltaria para ajudá-lo. Pouco antes de nos sagramos cavaleiros, as Deusas do Destino haviam previsto uma guerra para algum tempo depois disso, por isso Aishi temia não poder voltar a vê-lo ainda nessa vida, assim usando o disfarce de amazona, foi ao santuário para a assistir as nomeações;

-Mas...;

-Foi quando Aaron a viu de longe e se aproximou para falar com ela, Alanis os viu juntos e supôs que Aaron tivesse alguma coisa com ela e não acreditou quando ele contou que ela estava ali apenas para ver Kamus;

-Então foi assim; ele falou pensativo.

-Graças a Aishi estamos de volta, se ela não houvesse trocado a própria imortalidade por nossas vidas, jamais teríamos tido essa chance de voltar e compensar o tempo que nos foi roubado. Aishi diz que apesar do amor que sente por essa Terra tê-la motivado a tomar essa decisão, ela ressalta que também tinha um pouco de egoísmo por trás, porque não suportaria viver mais uma infinidade de milênios sem Kamus; Milo explicou, com um olhar perdido para os pinheiros adiante.

-Ela deve amá-lo muito; Cadmo comentou incomodado com a leve pontadinha de inveja que sentiu.

-Eles não são perfeitos, tiveram seus problemas até chegarem aqui. Não era fácil para Kamus aceitar que uma deusa que poderia ter qualquer um a seus pés, o amasse de verdade. Já Aishi não queria que ele voltasse a se arriscar com as guerras e conflitos que ainda faziam o Olímpo estremecer;

-É interessante que ainda existam sentimentos assim; o tio comentou.

-Mamãe e papai também se amavam assim; Milo comentou deixando-o surpreso, durante anos ouvira o sobrinho se esquivar de falar dos pais, guardando as lembranças apenas para si. –Ele dizia que ficar longe da mamãe era um verdadeiro tormento. Mamãe costumava dizer que amar era uma coisa boa, mas às vezes doía. Até que os dois estivessem prontos para aceitar o que isso se tornaria. Sempre haveria momentos felizes e tristes, mas esse sentimento seria capaz de suportar sem ter a fé abalada; ele falou.

-Quem não quer algo assim? Mas é difícil quando as melhores mulheres já estão comprometidas com seus melhores amigos; Cadmo falou com um sorriso triste.

-Talvez ainda não tenha encontrado a certa, mas o senhor vai ter de procurá-la; Milo brincou. –E como Aishi vive dizendo, 'nada acontece sem merecimento'; ele completou sabiamente.

**.IX.**

Cruzou os corredores sem ao menos olhar para os lados, sua única intenção era ir embora, havia prometido a Laura que não se envolveria mais do que o necessário e sua missão acabara, alem de perder o diamante é claro; ele pensou.

Sentia-se estranho, naquele momento parecera tão certo embutir o diamante na armadura, que esquecera-se completamente o porque de tê-lo adquirido. Entretanto só ficara com ele porque Laura acabara lhe convencendo e mesmo que tenha acabado se apegando a pedra como se fosse uma parte importante de sua vida, se desprendera dela com grande facilidade naquele momento. Porque?

-_**Uma pergunta de cada vez, querido...;**_ um sussurro chegou até si, como um eco suave que fê-lo estancar no corredor.

Virou-se para os lados, procurando pela dona da voz, mas não viu ninguém alem de si ali, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados e continuou a andar, Shaka e Aiolia logo lhe alcançariam, tinha que falar com Jéssica antes de ir também; ele lembrou-se.

Continuou a andar, mas deteve-se ao ver que não chegara a escada principal e sim num extenso corredor. Olhou novamente para todos os lados, mas tudo parecia igual, depois de tantas voltas, não sabia mais nem que caminho seguira inicialmente.

Elevou seu cosmo buscando o dos outros, mas nada sentiu. Franziu o cenho enquanto olhava atentamente as estatuas que formavam-se nas paredes de mármore. Passou por elas com passos lentos, diferente da maioria dos castelos medievais, não eram armaduras antigas que adornavam os corredores, eram estatuas que representavam uma história antiga.

Tão antiga quanto o tempo poderia ser...

-Esse foi o primeiro conselho da Terra Média, quando o mundo ainda era jovem; uma voz conhecida falou a seu lado.

Virou-se vendo a jovem de intensos orbes verdes surgir da parede sob uma fumaça prateada e deter-se a seu lado.

-Mesmo quando o mundo estava numa era de Caos, pessoas de nobre coração encontraram esperança para lutar; Medéia falou indicando a primeira estatua que representava um elfo de longos cabelos e olhos penetrantes, segurava nas mãos um arco e em suas costas podia ver a aljava e as flechas afiadas a despontarem. Porém em sua testa jazia um pequeno fio dourado com uma pedra, o que lhe garantia um alto posto entre os seus.

-Ele foi o primeiro senhor da Terra dos Elfos; Medéia falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Este é o mestre ferreiro dos Anões, aquele que passou seu conhecimento de geração a geração; ela continuou indicando a estatua seguinte. –Todos tiveram um propósito grande a seguir;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Medéia? –Mú perguntou intrigado.

-Todas as coisas têm seu tempo e momento certo para acontecerem, mas...; ela falou, fazendo uma breve pausa. –Isso não quer dizer que seja destino, elas podem ser mudadas e um novo eixo temporal traçado, tudo depende da força de vontade daqueles que fazem frente a essa sucessão de escolhas;

-Não entendo; ele murmurou confuso.

-Seu amigo tem seus motivos para se preocupar, mas esta não é uma carga que você deve carregar em sua consciência. Grandes poderes trazem consigo, muitas responsabilidades, você tinha uma decisão a tomar e ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo, sendo assim, o que deveria ser... Aconteceu! Simples assim! -ela falou calmamente, seguindo ao longo do corredor.

-E onde você entra nisso tudo? –Mú indagou curioso, compreendendo aonde ela queria chegar. Embora soubesse que não havia outra alternativa, não pode deixar de sentir o peso das palavras de Dohko, o risco fora grande. Entretanto, ainda era um cavaleiro cujas regras deveria seguir.

Medéia parecia compreender esse conflito de interesses em sua consciência, mas isso ainda não explicava sua presença ali.

-Gosto de estar um pouco aqui, outro pouco ali; a jovem falou gesticulando de maneira inocente. –Como lhe disse, os Elíseos são um tédio nessa época do ano; ela completou com um sorriso carinhoso. –Mas nada como um ariano para compreender outro, por isso sempre que precisar, estarei por perto;

-Eu agradeço, mas não se preocupe comigo, eu...;

-Não se atreva a dizer que pode se cuidar sozinho; Medéia o cortou com os orbes serrados. –Embora você esteja muito à frente de sua geração, ainda tem momentos que deseja pendurar a toalha Depender de alguém, necessitar de alguém para apenas conversar, não é ser fraco; ela falou calmamente.

-Eu...;

-Muitos guerreiros poderosos perderam grandes batalhas por deixarem de ouvir o que os outros falavam a sua volta, ficavam apenas centrados em si mesmos e em suas glorias. Veja Aquiles por exemplo, se houvesse ouvido sua mãe, jamais teria morrido por causa daquela droga de calcanhar; ela exasperou, tirando-lhe um fino sorriso dos lábios.

-Já entendi o recado; o cavaleiro falou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Quem sabe você possa me dizer o que vem acontecendo comigo esses dias? –ele falou voltando-se para ela, que desviou o olhar, não conseguindo encará-lo.

-Imagine um cubo mágico; Medéia falou pensando rapidamente numa resposta lógica que o satisfizesse. –Depois que você gira as faces, as cores vão mudando de lugar, é necessário girar, girar e girar tantas vezes que você pode perder a conta, até unir todas as cores na face certa, sem misturar com nenhuma das outras novamente... Assim é nossa vida, repleta de quadradinhos coloridos fora de lugar. Ao longo de nossa existência, esses quadradinhos vão se movimentando até completar a primeira face, em seguida com um pouco de dificuldade e com muitos percalços que passamos as demais vão se formando. Nem sempre é fácil formá-las, você pode desmanchar a primeira e começar novamente, ou simplesmente desistir de tentar, mas elas vão sempre estar lá, cada um dos quadrados esperando para encaixar no lugar certo, no momento certo. Nem antes, nem depois;

-Você anda tão misteriosa; ele comentou desconfiado.

-E você, anda enxergando apenas o que os olhos do seu orgulho querem mostrar. E não as verdades que seu coração sussurra; ela falou voltando-se para ele com um olhar enigmático. –Às vezes a verdade esta mais perto de suas mãos do que você pode imaginar;

-O q-...;

-Mú;

Virou-se para trás ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar ao longo do corredor, mas ao virar-se para frente novamente, Medéia já havia desaparecido.

-Ainda está aqui, pensei que já estivesse lá em baixo; Aldebaran falou aproximando-se, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Franziu o cenho ao virar-se para os lados, as estatuas também não estavam lá e pela sua própria experiência sabia que não fora apenas uma ilusão, Medéia estivera ali falando consigo.

-Esta se sentindo bem? –Aiolia indagou parecendo preocupado.

Piscou confuso, porque ela sempre sumia quando estava prestes a descobrir os enigmas que ela lhe lançava? –ele pensou frustrado.

-Não, estou bem, parei aqui porque pensei que havia me perdido, esses corredores são todos iguais; ele falou casualmente.

-Realmente, já pedi um mapa a Alana, mas ela disse apenas para nos guiarmos pelas marcas no roda-pé da parede; Kanon explicou indicando a eles o roda-pé onde havia delicados desenhos em runas.

-Ela disse que todas as setinhas, indicam para a escadaria principal. Então, mesmo que você esteja perdido em qualquer lugar das galerias é só ver em que direção às setas apontam e seguir em frente; o geminiano explicou, indicando uma runa semelhante a um galho de três pontas, mas na horizontal.

-Bastante inteligente; Mú comentou voltando a seguir em frente com os amigos ainda bastante intrigado com o que estava acontecendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Depois de despedir-se de todos, sentiu que já podia partir. Mesmo que a guerra viesse a qualquer momento, ou que houvesse adiantado isso, sabia que Asgard estava protegida, existiam sentinelas, Guerreiros Deuses e Valkirias ali para proteger aquela Terra.

Dohko acharia insuficiente, alias, qualquer outra pessoa pensaria que era impossível um grupo de menos de cinqüenta pessoas fazer frente a algo que estava causando um impacto tão desastroso no planeta, como acontecia.

Entretanto ele bem sabia que bastava apenas uma pessoa para se cometer um milagre. Por isso, era de alma lavada que deixava o castelo. Poucos passos atrás, Aiolia e Shaka seguiam em seu encalço, deteve seus passos ao sentir algo vibrar em seu bolso, provavelmente deveria ser Laura; ele pensou atendendo prontamente.

-Alô!

-Mú? –a voz do outro lado soou anormalmente hesitante. Não, não era Laura. Se fosse já estaria levando um puxão de orelha a longa distancia. Franziu o cenho chamando a atenção dos dois para isso.

-Sim?

-Sou eu, Mia; a jovem falou do outro lado.

Refreou seus passos e totalmente pasmo ficou em silêncio, esperando as palavras que viriam a seguir.

**.X.**

Encolheu-se no momento que ouviu a pilha de panelas chocar-se contra o chão, mas procurou não fazer nenhum comentário enquanto a via andar de um lado para outro, arrumando as coisas para o jantar, depois de impaciente expulsar as garotas da cozinha e decidir fazer tudo sozinha.

-Você não deveria ter sido tão duro com ele; Alana reclamou, puxando uma faca afiada de baixo de uma bancada e colocando-a em cima de uma taboa de cortar, ao lado de vários legumes e verduras.

Sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer pelo meio das costas, enquanto a via segurar fortemente um cepo e começar a afiar a lamina prateada, como se imaginasse o pescoçinho de alguém no lugar do cepo. Instintivamente levou a mão ao próprio pescoço.

-Era minha obrigação chamar a atenção dele para o risco que estava correndo; ele resmungou porém decidiu manter um tom de voz baixo, quase submisso, pelo menos enquanto ela não largasse aquela faca.

-Mas não precisava fazer tanto alarde; Alana falou indignada, enquanto gesticulava nervosamente.

Com os olhos acompanhou-a mover a faca pelo ar e quase dando vazão ao pânico que começara a sentir, conteve-se para não tomar dela a faca. Entretanto, Alana continuou a resmungar uma serie de coisas em gaélico arcaico que não foi capaz de compreender, mas pela expressão dela era direcionado a si.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Afastaram-se da porta mais por precaução do que por qualquer outra coisa. As coisas ali dentro estavam esquentando e não seria certo presenciarem o momento de derrota do libriano, quando Alana realmente perdesse a paciência.

Não sabia muito sobre gaélico, mas as coisas que ela estava falando e que provavelmente Dohko não estava entendendo, fariam o mais devasso dos homens corar.

Para uma mulher aparentemente delicada e refinada, ela tinha o linguajar de um bucaneiro; ele pensou puxando a jovem de melenas vermelhas consigo.

-Acho que já esta na hora de irmos; Aidan falou.

-É, parece que aquilo ainda vai longe; Jéssica murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-Ainda tem de se despedir de alguém? –o vampiro indagou tentando parecer casual, mas qualquer um que o vice, notaria a forma como o maxilar ficou tencionado.

-Deixe-me ver...; ela falou pensativa. –Já lembrei o Aaron do livro que eu estou querendo, avisei o Dohko para parar de surtar ou iria usar uma das maldições de Houren nele;

-Mas você não disse que...;

-Ele não precisa saber que eu nunca usei uma na vida; Jéssica sussurrou para ele com um olhar de alerta. –Uhn! Hilda esta em boas mãos apesar de eu não confiar em Pandora, sei que Shun não faria nada insano. É, parece que está tudo certo, podemos ir; ela completou voltando-se para ele com aquele olhar inocente que sempre o confundia.

-E Kanon? –Aidan perguntou num tom frio.

-O que tem ele? –a amazona indagou casualmente, mas viu-o serrar os pulsos tão forte que poderia se ferir assim. Sem pensar direito, apoiou a mão sobre a dele, fazendo-o relaxar aos poucos. –As despedidas que deveriam ser feitas já aconteceram há alguns meses atrás, então, vamos embora logo, está bem? –ela indagou sem voltar-se para ele.

-...; o vampiro assentiu e sem dizer palavra alguma, rumaram para a saída do palácio.

**.XI.**

Desligou o telefone, dando um suspiro pesado e agoniado, encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado da janela e antes de fechar os olhos viu a imagem do cavaleiro desaparecer em meio à neve branca, em frente ao palácio.

Fora difícil romper o medo e falar com ele mesmo que por telefone, queria ter sido mais forte e abrir o jogo de uma vez, mas não tinha, era fácil enfrentar gigantes e deuses enfurecidos, todavia os próprios sentimentos, normalmente estavam envolvidos com uma faca de dois gumes.

Mesmo no fim, não sendo tão doloroso quanto pensou, pelo menos agora tinha certeza de que ele deixaria Asgard em segurança e não iria se arriscar novamente. Mú parecia ser uma pessoa tão calma e serena, que lhe surpreendera sentir todo aquele poder vindo dele, mesmo depois das longas conversas que tivera com Kanon no começo da amizade, onde ele falara sobre os poderes que os cavaleiros ocultavam e que no fim, ninguém realmente sabia qual o potencial verdadeiro de cada um.

Entretanto, ouvira Ceres dizer que ao enfrentar os três gigantes alguns dias atrás, ele não usara nem um terço de seus poderes, como seria se usasse cem? –ela pensou intrigada.

-Por quanto tempo pretende enganá-lo assim? –uma voz gelada indagou atrás de si, fazendo-a se sobressaltar e virar rapidamente para trás.

**Continua...**


	23. Confronto

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**BY DAMA 9**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Eraen, as Valkirias, Amélia e Enohryen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**N/a: Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Confronto.**

**.I.**

Os dedos delicados crisparam-se de tensão, enquanto espalhava com suavidade o óleo aromático sob as costas bronzeadas, conteve um pesado suspiro diante do olhar perturbador do dragão da tatuagem.

Uma imagem diabolicamente bonita e inquietante; Kitana pensou.

-Parece que você foi para a guerra; ela reclamou, ouvindo-o resmungar alguma coisa.

-Tive uma semana difícil; Emmus respondeu remexendo-se inquieto na esteira.

-Fique quieto, desse jeito não da;

Respirou fundo, pedindo aos céus que aquele óleo de camomila fizesse efeito, ou teria de usar um dardo tranqüilizante para fazê-lo relaxar de uma vez e quem sabe dormir pelo menos cinco noites inteiras o que duvidava que ele vinha fazendo ultimamente.

O pior é que estava há duas horas ali tentando fazê-lo relaxar e nada, bem, não que reclamasse de ter de manter suas mãozinhas ocupadas com aquela pele bronzeada, aquele corpo naturalmente cheiroso e aqueles longos cabelos negros macios e sedosos que compunham um conjunto arrasador e que fariam uma santa pecar. Mas era difícil; Kitana concluiu, afastando um fiozinho esmeralda de caia sob seus olhos.

-Você nunca veio aqui tão tenso; ela murmurou.

-Já disse-...;

-Teve uma semana difícil; a jovem completou.

Essa era sempre a desculpa que ele dava quando não queria entrar em detalhes sobre a própria vida. Suspeitava que esse fosse um dos infinitos recursos que Emmus usava para manter as pessoas afastadas e não deixá-las se envolver demais consigo.

Entretanto era impossível, quem não se sentia fascinada pela figura imponente do cavaleiro? Ou pela forma como aqueles olhos vermelhos se fixavam nos seus quando falava e ele lhe dispensava total atenção, como se fosse o centro de seu universo?

É, não era difícil ficar loucamente apaixonada por ele, isto é claro, se não tivesse juízo o suficiente para saber que o jovem príncipe era inacessível para qualquer mortal. Ainda se perguntava se um dia o veria numa igreja que não no papel de padrinho, ou de braços dados com uma mulher que não fosse só 'amiga'.

-Você precisa de férias, um mês nas Bahamas ou Jamaica iriam lhe fazer muito bem, um bronzeado nunca é demais; Kitana comentou.

-É muito quente; ele resmungou.

-Desculpe, esqueci que você prefere lugares frios;

-Não que eu prefira, apenas me sinto melhor; Emmus falou, gemendo alto quando suas costas estalaram sob a pressão das mãos dela.

-Pronto! Pronto! – Kitana falou aliviando a massagem depois de sentir que ele finalmente se deixava relaxar.

-Você ainda vai quebrar uma costela minha desse jeito; ele falou num sussurro, que pareceu mais um ronronado.

-Se você não tivesse problema em relaxar, não precisaria apelar. Alem do mais, você não andava fazendo ioga? –a jovem perguntou.

-Tive de parar por um tempo, ando muito ocupado ultimamente; ele respondeu.

-Emmus! Emmus! É a sua saúde que pode ter problemas se você não se cuidar; ela o repreendeu.

-Eu sei, vou tirar umas férias depois que essa confusão terminar; o cavaleiro falou dando um suspiro cansado e alongando os braços para frente, antes de cruzá-los novamente, sentindo aos poucos uma gostosa letargia lhe abraçar.

-Então, decidiu ir a Asgard? –Kitana indagou curiosa.

-...; ele limitou-se a assentir.

-Ótimo! Agora feche os olhos e relaxe, deixe o resto comigo; ela falou encerrando o assunto quando sentiu que ele ameaçava ficar tenso novamente.

Com um suspiro resignado continuou a massagem ao sentir que ele adormecia finalmente. O incenso de alfazema queimava ao lado de uma fonte de água corrente. A musica suave de flauta doce preenchia o ambiente de maneira relaxante e acolhedora.

Poucos segundos depois ouviu o ressonar baixinho do cavaleiro que finalmente adormecera. Voltou seus olhos para a tatuagem nas costas dele e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o dragão cruzar os braços numa pose majestosa, porém relaxadas, com os orbes serrados.

Estranho, tinha a impressão de que a pose do dragão era diferente na ultima vez que a vira. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquela tensão toda estava lhe afetando; Kitana pensou, voltando a massagem.

**.II.**

-Kanon; Mia quase gritou ao reconhecer o cavaleiro encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e um olhar ameaçador.

-Pensei que éramos amigos, mas agora vejo que estive enganado. Algumas coisas devem ter sido bem unilaterais, apenas eu que não percebi que a confiança era uma delas; ele falou mordaz.

-Não é o que esta pensando, Kanon; Amélia falou aflita.

-Duvido, você deixou todos preocupados e ainda mentiu para o Mú; ele falou exasperado.

-Eu não... Não podia contar a ele o que estava acontecendo; ela falou com pesar. –Não queria que ele corresse riscos;

-Mas do que correu hoje, acho difícil; Kanon falou em tom frio.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram em Asgard antes de eu ir para o santuário. Eu não tinha intensão de voltar para cá, mas com o sumiço de Freya eu não tive escolha, não podia ficar de braços cruzados; Mia falou agitada.

-Todos teríamos ajudado se você houvesse confiado em nos; ele falou com um olhar ferido.

-Kanon, cresci vendo todos que eu confiava e amava serem traídos de alguma forma, acha que é fácil para mim? Por acaso acha que não contei nada deliberadamente? –a valkiria exasperou quase gritando.

-Então porque sumiu daquele jeito, bastava apenas...;

-Eu pedi a Saori que aviasse que eu viajei. Eu não podia perder tempo com explicações; ela o cortou.

-Gostaria de acreditar nisso; Kanon falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados com pesar. –Mú ficou preocupado com você, pensou que fosse culpa dele você ter sumido;

-Nunca, eu...;

-Celina me contou o que aconteceu. Olha! Todos nós cometemos erros, mas o Mú é um cara legal, então não pise na bola com ele, é só isso que tenho a dizer; o geminiano completou, sabendo que não poderia fazer mais nada com relação aquilo.

Céus! Como diria Milo, o mundo decidiu virar de ponta cabeças e esqueceram de lhe avisar. Quando viu Amélia em Asgard, havia notado algo de familiar nela, mas nem em mil anos iria lhe passar pela cabeça que ela e Mia eram a mesma pessoa. O pior, que Mú iria passar tanto tempo por ali e a valkiria não iria falar nada. Alias, duvidava muito que isso iria acontecer, mesmo porque, ele só sabia disso porque entrara sem querer na sala errada. Ou não... Talvez isso tivesse de acontecer, mas porque?

-Eu jamais pretendi magoá-lo Kanon; Mia falou chamando-lhe a atenção. -Por isso optei por não dizer quem eu era. Se vocês me reconhecessem, poderiam ter problemas também; ela falou com os olhos marejados. -Já perdi minha família uma vez por causa dessa maldição, não vou perder meus amigos por isso;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, não compreendendo bem o que ela quisera dizer.

-Quando tudo isso acabar, vou falar com ele. Até lá, por favor não diga nada; ela implorou.

-Não cabe a eu tomar decisões por você Mia, mas não espere ser tarde demais pra confiar; Kanon completou antes de sair e deixá-la sozinha.

**.III.**

Com um suspiro de pesar, guardou os croquis dentro dos canudos de papelão e em seguida levou-os para dentro do guarda-roupa. Não iria ter tempo de mexer com aquilo no momento, tão pouco sabia quando isso iria acontecer.

Fechou as portas de mogno pesado e caminhou até a janela, a noite já caia sob Asgard, mais uma noite; ele pensou com um suspiro cansado, ouviu as batidas na porta, mas não respondeu, já esperava que a porta se abrisse e a jovem de melenas azul-cobalto entrasse.

-Fenrir! –Adélia chamou, incerta se entrava completamente ou esperava uma confirmação.

-Entre; ele respondeu virando-se para ela.

Entrou hesitante, depois de encostar a porta e aproximar-se dele.

-Você sumiu do salão depois do jantar, fiquei preocupada; a jovem comentou, lembrando-se que por não ser o dia de vigia dele, o cavaleiro não estaria na ponte como estava acostumada a vê-lo da janela de seu quarto, durante as noites.

-Não, vim descansar um pouco, todos estão se revezando na ponte agora, até mesmo as sentinelas; ele comentou, sentando-se na beira da cama e indicando a poltrona a ela. –E você, esta tudo bem?

-Acho que sim; Adélia respondeu com um fraco sorriso. –Amanhã é aniversário de Hilda e já estamos organizando tudo, mas mesmo que Flér tenha tido boas intenções com essa festa, é difícil nos desligarmos das preocupações, principalmente quando se a tanto a fazer e tão pouco tempo;

-Você não pode se apavorar, é difícil, qualquer guerra trás tensão e desespero. Mas não temos opção se não esperar pelo que vier e como vier. Até lá...; ele completou dando de ombros.

-É, estou me apavorando antecipadamente; ela comentou. –Queria que isso apenas acabasse logo e voltássemos a ter um pouco de paz por aqui;

-E a armadura? –ele indagou curioso.

-É incrível como as coisas mudaram, ela era tão pesada antes e agora parece tão levinha. Hoje cedo Nora foi tentar lustrá-la como fez ontem com as outras e levou um choque; Adélia falou rindo, antes de ficar seria de novo. –Mú falou que isso iria acontecer quando elas despertassem, mas é curioso ver isso na pratica, agora que elas despertaram pra valer;

-Apesar de ser uma abordagem agressiva, a idéia que ele teve para despertar às armadura se provou eficiente; Fenrir comentou.

-Sim, em outros tempos eu ficaria revoltada, mas compreendo porque foi necessário tomar essa atitude; Adélia falou. –Gosto de pensar que foi por uma boa causa então, tais decisões são perdoadas, do contrario, ainda ficaria com vontade de torcer o pescoço dele, por fazer os outros cavaleiros de ouro nos atacarem de surpresa no meio da madrugada para isso; ela completou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Imagino que deve ter sido uma surpresa e tanto para as outras; Fenrir falou rindo.

-Não vejo graça nisso;Adélia resmungou.

-Bem, pelo menos isso compensa os dias que vocês ficaram nos espreitando pelas paredes falsas do castelo, achando que não eram vistas; ele rebateu.

-Ah, mas...; Adélia parou assim que assimilou o que ele disse. –Como sabia?

-Siegfried, Mime e Alberich já conheciam as passagens, eu... Bem, digamos que tenho um faro apurado e seu perfume não é particularmente fraco para não ser reconhecido; ele comentou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios quando a viu corar. –Já os outros, não sei como descobriram;

-Puff! E você nem pra me falar; ela falou aborrecida, enquanto se levantava.

-Não achei que fosse necessário, alem do mais, só a pouco fiquei sabendo que os outros também haviam percebido; Fenrir falou aproximando-se da janela e afastando levemente a cortina para enxergar lá fora. –Bado e Shido estão trocando o turno com Urs e Fenris agora; ele falou distraído.

-Você irá até lá ainda hoje? –Adélia indagou parando as costas dele, apoiando-se em seu ombro para enxergar pela fresta do tecido.

-Não, amanhã cedo; Fenrir respondeu virando-se, mas estancou ao deparar-se com a face da jovem tão perto de si.

-Que bom; Adélia murmurou sentindo a respiração quente chocar-se contra sua face, enquanto os orbes castanhos não conseguiam se desprender dos orbes azuis, tão azuis quanto safiras.

-Adélia; Fenrir sussurrou sentindo o tecido delicado da cortina deslizar por seus dedos e cair reto novamente, fechando a fresta de vez e impedindo que a luz da lua clareasse o cômodo como fazia antes.

-Xiiiiiii; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Isso não é certo, não no momento; ele falou tentando afastar-se, mas sentiu as costas tocarem o vidro da janela revestido pela cortina, impedindo-o de seguir em frente.

-Não vou deixar você ter tantos escrúpulos Fenrir; a jovem falou num tom rouco de voz. –Não o suficiente para me impedir de beijá-lo; ela completou antes de substituir o toque dos dedos pelos lábios, levemente gelados.

Um protesto quase desesperado foi abafado nos lábios do cavaleiro, antes que o mesmo se desse por vencido e enlaçasse a cintura delgada com os braços fortes e a trouxesse mais para perto de si, deixando-a aconchegar-se no calor de seu corpo, enquanto um arrepio intenso corria o meio de suas costas.

-Adélia; Fenrir sussurrou afastando-se ofegante.

-Fenrir; ela falou num tom sedutor de voz.

Há semanas tenta se aproximar dele, mais do que a 'boa amiga' e nem mesmo a eminência de não haver um 'dia depois do amanhã', o motivava a ter menos escrúpulos e deixar-se levar pelo lado primitivo. Por isso havia decido que alguém naquela história tinha de tomar uma decisão e obviamente seria ela.

-Acho melhor você ir para cama, os últimos dias tem sido agitados para você; ele falou sentindo sua resistência esmaecer ao sentir as unhas finas e letais da jovem arranharem levemente seu peito, mesmo sob o tecido fino da camisa.

-Ah! Não tanto quanto eu queria; Adélia respondeu com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente nos lábios.

-Adélia, você não me parece muito bem; Fenrir falou preocupado, principalmente porque não estava acostumado com aquele jeito tão atirado.

-Estou melhor do que você imagina; a jovem falou ficando impaciente. Não era possível que aquele lobo não tivesse sangue nas veias; ela pensou exasperada. Será que precisaria colocar suas intenções escritas num letreiro de néon para ele entender que estava plenamente ciente do que queria, naquele momento?

-Não é o que parece e-...;

-Fenrir, cale a boca; ela exasperou empurrando-o de forma que o mesmo recuasse uns passos, mas acabasse tropeçando nos pés da cama e caísse sobre o colchão.

-Adélia!

-Eu disse, cale a boca; Adélia falou bufando enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –É, parece que vou ter de desenhar se quiser que você me entenda;

-Eu não...; ele parou imediatamente diante do olhar dela.

-Sabe Fenrir, você é uma gracinha, mas tão lento; a jovem falou com ar enfadado. –Realmente, como você disse, não podemos nos precipitar, mas acho que o Milo deve estar disponível no momento, ele parece ser igualmente interessante e talvez eu consiga convencê-lo a ter menos escrúpulos; ela falou casualmente.

-Como é? –o Guerreiro Deus quase gritou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, enquanto um brilho intenso surgia nos orbes azuis.,

-Mesmo porque, só uma louca não se encantaria por aquele tom bronzeado da pele dele, ou aqueles cabelos. E que cabelos, porque nossa! –ela suspirou extasiada. –Sem contar que pelo que Amélia andou comentando sobre os cavaleiros de ouro, Milo não é nenhum santo o que nos leva ao ponto de que ele obviamente não nega a fama dos gregos de serem bons de cam-...; as palavras morreram em seus lábios e com surpresa sentiu o calor dos lábios do cavaleiro sobre os seus.

Os orbes castanhos arregalaram-se, quando sentiu os braços do cavaleiro antes gentis fecharem-se como garras em sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo bem talhado.

-Espero que não vá se arrepender depois; ele falou num sussurro rouco, antes de deixar os lábios quentes e úmidos correrem pela face da jovem descendo até a curva do pescoço.

-Impossível; Adélia sussurrou, com um brilho vitorioso no olhar. Como Milo havia dito, nenhum homem admite concorrência e essa era a parte divertida do plano traçado com o cavaleiro; ela pensou.

**.IV.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto seus olhos instintivamente recaiam sobre o aparelho telefônico em cima da mesa. À horas estava esperando-o tocar e nada, jamais se sentira tão impaciente como naquele momento.

-Shun, terminei os relatórios e-...; Sora falou entrando na sala no exato momento de ver o cavaleiro quase dar um pulo de susto. –Desculpe; ela falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tudo bem, estava distraído; ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados como se quisesse expulsar os recentes pensamentos. –Mas o que você dizia sobre os relatórios?

-Já terminei os que você pediu para a reunião de amanhã cedo e queria saber se tem mais alguma prioridade para hoje, ou se volto a preparar o balancete do final do mês? –a jovem de melenas alaranjadas indagou.

Suspirou pesadamente, balancete, planilhas, reunião, para que serviam essas coisas mesmo? Ah sim, parte da administração da fundação, porém nesse exato momento essas informações pareciam tão sem importância que estava achando difícil se concentrar.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –Sora perguntou hesitante.

-Sim, por que? –ele indagou voltando-se para ela, piscando confuso.

-Por nada, mas você parece estar inquieto; ela respondeu. Será que estava imaginando coisas ou ele não parava de olhar para o celular sobre a mesa? –Se você precisar de algo, pode dizer; ela o incentivou.

-No momento não Sora, mas obrigado; Shun respondeu. –Quanto ao balancete, você pode deixar para amanhã;

-Mas o que eu faço então? –ela indagou confusa, lembrando-se da pilha enorme de planilhas para organizar.

-Não temos nenhuma reunião agendada para hoje, então, porque não tira o resto do dia de folga; ele sugeriu casualmente.

-Folga? –Sora falou surpresa.

-Isso, aproveite o dia pra descansar, você sabe como as coisas ficam uma loucura no fechamento do mês, então, antes que isso comece, aproveite o tempo pra recarregar as baterias; ele brincou, tentando não demonstrar impaciência.

-Tudo bem então, se precisar de alguma coisa de última hora, é só ligar; ela falou encaminhando-se para a porta.

-Gentileza sua, mas jamais a incomodaria em seu momento de descanso. Até amanhã; ele completou acenando casualmente para ela, enquanto sentava-se atrás de sua mesa.

-Até; Sora falou lançando um olhar desconfiado para trás, não vendo nada anormal, deixou a sala do chefe.

Abriu impaciente o celular e conferiu as chamadas recebidas e perdidas. Nenhuma ligação ainda. Droga! –ele pensou exasperado, passando a mão nervosamente pela face, antes de deixar os dedos finos e longos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios esmeraldas que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Àquela mulher estava lhe deixando maluco; ele pensou. Jamais fora dado a flertes dissimulados e relacionamentos casuais. Era o tipo de homem que muitos chamariam de patético, mas não se importava em admitir o lado romântico que possuía.

Aquele que planejava arduamente um jantar a luz de velas, ou até mesmo um fundi de queijo com vinho branco na frente de uma lareira, num dia de inverno e neve. Gostava de pequenos momentos, planejados ou não, mas que se tornassem inesquecíveis.

E até mesmo essa veia romântica que possuía era obrigada a admitir que a química que tinham era bombástica. Caso contrario não estaria que nem um louco andando de um lado para outro esperando-a ligar.

Provavelmente Samantha deveria estar num local onde o sinal do celular não pegava; ele tentou se convencer. Ou talvez a bateria houvesse descarregado e ela não pudesse usar os geradores que tinha na tenda para recarregá-lo. É, deveria ser isso; Shun pensou assentindo para o nada. Mas e se não fosse? –o pensamento chegou de repente.

Impaciente abriu novamente o celular e o leder azul piscou mais uma vez indicando que não havia mensagem ou chamada alguma. Recostou-se na cadeira estofada de couro e ergueu os orbes para o teto.

Ouvia o som pesado de sua respiração ecoar pela sala vazia. Agora mais do que tudo, queria jogar tudo para o alto e voltar para o Egito, mas enquanto não soubesse o que iria acontecer em Asgard, seria difícil.

-Samantha! Samantha! O que você esta fazendo agora? –ele se perguntou pensativo.

**.V.**

Um sorriso nada inocente surgiu nos lábios do cavaleiro, enquanto tentava inutilmente ocultá-lo sob a borda da xícara.

-Milo, não gosto quanto você sorri desse jeito; Kanon falou, vendo que eram poucos agora que estavam na sala de jantar, conversando.

-Vocês é que sempre pensam mal de mim, não estou aprontando nada; ele limitou-se a responder, embora o brilho travesso em seus olhos desmentisse qualquer boa intenção.

Aquela garota era maluca, mas gostara dela. Tinha personalidade e estilo; Milo concluiu. Como seu tio dissera. Era uma pena que as melhores mulheres já estivesse comprometidas, porque se um dia fosse escolher uma para sua vida, Adélia certamente estaria na lista de opções.

Entretanto, Fenrir que não soubesse disso, tinha pena do pobre rapaz se continuasse devagar quase parando, como Adélia confessara algumas horas atrás quando conversaram e a jovem lhe pediu um conselho.

Aquilo sim era uma cena bizarra de se ver, alguém vindo lhe pedir um conselho, normalmente era ele a correr atrás de Kamus ou Mú para essas coisas, nunca as pessoas fizeram o contrario, mas confessara que ego à parte, sentia-se satisfeito por tê-la ajudado e podia apostar sua armadura agora, que nem mesmo um santo se manteria indiferente a Adélia depois da conversa que tiveram.

Não que houvesse dito algo que a garota já não soubesse, mas podia ver a frustração brilhar nos olhos castanhos e compreendeu o que a deixava assim. A famosa falta de atitude sem contar a inquietação natural do signo. Mais um Escorpião para o time; Milo pensou com o sorriso alargando-se automaticamente.

Ela tinha um espírito inquieto demais para ser contido e se Fenrir continuasse a ser passivo do jeito que estava, Adélia certamente iria se irritar e chutar o pau da barraca, como diria Aldebaran. Mas onde estaria o divertimento se tudo desse certo de primeira?

-Você continua sorrido daquele jeito bizarro; Aldebaran falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Puff! - ele falou com ar ofendido. –Não sei porque vocês acham que tudo que eu faço tem de ter um sentido ambíguo, mesmo porque, sou um poço de boas intenções;

-De boas intenções o inferno está cheio; Dohko falou casualmente.

-Oras! Pois garanto que se você ouvisse os meus conselhos, Alana não estaria pensando que você tem alergia a igrejas; ele rebateu, aproveitando que a jovem não estava presente.

-O que? –o libriano falou com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Realmente Dohko, nesse caso, Milo tem razão; Aaron concordou.

-Esta vendo; o Escorpião falou com um sorriso vitorioso. –Mas pense pelo lado positivo, não é o Mú quem esta falando isso pra você; ele completou com um sorriso maior que o gato maluco da Alice. Sabia bem que o ariano não poupava o sermão quando o assunto era falta de atitude.

-Por falar nisso, vocês sabem se ele ia voltar ao santuário? –Aldebaran indagou antes que Dohko reclamasse de novo.

-Não, ele só ia deixar Shaka e Aiolia lá; Dohko respondeu emburrado.

-E ele disse pra onde ia depois? –o taurino indagou curioso.

-Não; Milo respondeu.

-Uhn! Curioso, muito curioso; ele murmurou pensativo.

-Mas voltando ao capitulo Dohko; Milo brincou, diante do olhar envenenado do outro.

-Escorpião, você não esta pensando em colocar essa história naquele livro, não é? –Dohko indagou frio.

-Calma Dohko, você não pode negar que o garoto tem criatividade; Aaron defendeu.

-Você fala isso porque não é você que esta em foco; Cadmo falou casualmente.

-Por falar nisso; Milo falou virando-se para o aquariano que estreitou os olhos como se já pressentisse algo. –Que história era aquela da coelhinha da playboy que a Jéssica falou? –ele indagou curioso.

-Nada da sua conta; Aaron o cortou.

-Esta vendo, pimenta nos olhos dos outros, é refresco no seu; Dohko reclamou e ficou ainda mais possesso quando o cavaleiro apenas deu de ombros.

-De quem ele esta falando? –Cadmo perguntou curioso, voltando-se para o amigo.

-Longa história; Aaron limitou-se a responder. –Bem, se vocês me dão licença, tenho algumas coisas para resolver; ele falou levantando-se e deixando a mesa.

-Pode contar tudo e não se atreva a me esconder nada; Cadmo falou voltando-se para o sobrinho. Por sorte Alanis não estava mais presente, duvidava que ela fosse ficar contente ao saber que mesmo Aishi não sendo a pretensa amante, realmente existira uma mulher.

-Só quando eu lançar o livro; Milo falou sorrindo diante da curiosidade evidente dos demais. –Até lá, paciência; ele provocou.

**.VI.**

Terminou de vestir o pesado casaco de lã branca, teria de partir logo, quanto mais tempo perdesse ali pior seria. Devido ao problema com as armaduras adiara a viagem, mas isso não seria mais possível.

Respirou fundo sentindo três cosmos conhecidos se aproximarem da porta e antes que eles pudessem bater, já havia pedido que entrassem. Sabia que mais hora, menos hora teria de enfrentá-los; Mia pensou.

-Você não pode viajar com esse tempo; Alberich disparou.

-É muito perigoso, não só pelo tempo, mas as condições também. Não existem estradas até lá e é impossível saber o que se esperar pelo caminho; Siegfried emendou.

-Eu sei, mas preciso ir; Mia falou, lembrando-se da conversa com Kanon, o quanto antes resolvesse aquilo, mais rápido poderia voltar ao santuário e encontrar com Mú.

Decidira ouvir o último conselho de Ayres e ir ver as ninfas do Reno, talvez elas como seres tão antigos quanto o tempo, pudessem lhe dizer o que esperar daquela guerra e como encontrar Fréya. Agora mais do que tudo precisava saber o que iriam enfrentar e como se preparar, as garota iriam ficar e treinar com Milo, Kanon e Aldebaran, Alana e Hilda iriam se preparar para erguer a barreira, sob a orientação de Pandora.

A si, restava apenas resolver aquele problema e ficar preparada para usar a armadura quando à hora chegasse, como o ariano dissera, sem exceder-se demais e correr o risco de fazê-la adormecer novamente.

-Amanhã será aniversario de Hilda, espere mais um pouco; Mime tentou dissuadi-la.

-Eu já conversei com ela e acho melhor partir enquanto as atenções não estão focadas em mim; Mia falou seria.

-Leve a armadura pelo menos; Siegfried sugeriu.

-Não posso; Amélia respondeu vendo-os prestes a reclamar completou. –Vocês sabem o que vai acontecer se eu usar de maneira errada aquela armadura, não posso correr riscos. Vou apenas até o Reno, se não encontrar nada, volto;

-Então um de nós vai com você; Alberich falou.

-Não, vocês ficam e mantém a ordem aqui. Caso não tenham percebido, os ânimos estão inflamados desde que Pandora e Radamanthys chegaram, então, fiquem em alerta e contenham qualquer coisa; ela alertou lembrando-se da forma como vira Milo olhar o espectro durante o jantar.

Sabia que o gênio intempestivo do Escorpião poderia causar problemas se não fosse controlado. Se acaso Mú estivesse ali, poderia confiar de que ele impediria Milo de agir movido pela vingança pessoal, mas como ele não estava, precisava que os amigos interviessem se o cavaleiro de ouro decidisse ter sua desforra ali.

-Tem razão; Mime concordou.

-Por favor Amélia, tome muito cuidado; Siegfried pediu abraçando-a fortemente. –Não vá longe demais, siga a corrente do Reno e chegara ao cume da montanha onde o gelo desaparece e o clima é mais ameno; ele sussurrou.

-Obrigada; a jovem falou antes de voltar-se para os outros dois. –Se cuidem vocês também;

-...; eles assentiram.

**.VII.**

Apoiou-se contra o vidro da janela, enquanto sentia uma brisa suave acariciar-lhe a face. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos ouvindo o som delicado das ondas do mar chegando até si com o vento, como se lhe buscasse, mesmo estando aquela distancia.

Suspirou cansada, aqueles dias estavam sendo tão desgastantes. Alem de ter o trabalho que vinha desenvolvendo no conservatório para a festa de natal ainda tinha que ficar driblando a marcação serrada de Anteros e Hermes em cima de si.

Será que aqueles dois simplesmente não conseguiam entender que queria ficar sozinha? Ou melhor, não estava interessada em homens complicados e enfadonhos? Não, eles não entendiam; ela concluiu passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Estava cansada de homens com problemas de atitude, ou daqueles que ainda vivem grudados na barra da calça do pai, e que diziam "Sim papai" para tudo. Definitivamente, se quisesse um homem em sua vida, tinha de ser alguém que não lhe deixasse no limite da insanidade ou a ponto de explodir com o mundo.

Tinha de ser o cara certo, na hora certa. Bem, ser lindo, cheiroso e maravilhoso também não iria fazer mal algum; ela pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Você deveria sorrir mais; uma voz conhecida chegou até si, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

Conteve a respiração, surpresa ao deparar-se com a imagem do cavaleiro de longas melenas negras e orbes vermelhos diante de si. Viu-o acenar, pedindo para sentar-se e apenas assentiu.

Emmus era simplesmente a manifestação de tudo que uma mulher poderia querer em um homem. Pena que era jovem demais para si e também já tivesse seu coração comprometido com uma outra mulher.

-Como vai? –Carite perguntou.

-Bem e você? Não responda...; o cavaleiro adiantou-se. –Imagino que esteja se esquivando de seus admiradores, por isso a encontrei tão quieta e sucinta aqui; ele completou casualmente.

-É uma longa história, Emmus; ela respondeu, sabendo que qualquer um iria se aborrecer com isso e até mesmo ele iria desistir do assunto. Ledo engano!

-Anteros e Hermes não têm lhe dado muito sossego ultimamente, não é? –Emmus falou apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzando os dedos longos e finos uns entre os outros, de forma que pudesse apoiar o queixo sobre eles.

-Acho que isso não é mais novidade para ninguém; Carite resmungou.

-Certo! Mas como andam os preparativos para o natal? –ele indagou, decidindo mudar de assunto.

-Estão a mil, as musas decidiram fazer um show beneficente em prol do hospital e das casas de apoio esse ano. Elas marcaram uma reunião com a comissão organizadora de eventos de Rodório, para sugerir aquele leilão novamente; Carite explicou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Eu sei, Ariel não vai gostar disso;

-Não mesmo, se bem me lembro no último leilão ela esteve a ponto de esganar a esposa do prefeito; Emmus comentou. –Mas se eles optarem por esse recurso, não cabe a eu concordar ou discordar; ele completou dando de ombros.

-Eu estou pensando em colocar no roteiro de apresentações aquela musica 'A Song about Storm and Fire'; a marina explicou. –Gosto da forma como os instrumentos se combinam;

-Aquela musica possui uma harmonia meio agressiva diferente das musicas orquestradas que a Enya ou o grupo Era cantam, mas também gosto do estilo; o cavaleiro concordou. –Ela mexe diretamente com as emoções das pessoas, é de arrepiar; ele completou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas me diz, a que se deve essa visita? Até onde eu sei, você anda extremamente ocupado, vivendo entre mudar o destino e administrar a Titãs; ela completou com um sorriso sardônico.

-Pretendo ir a Asgard investigar algumas coisas; Emmus respondeu num tom sério.

-Uhn! E Ariel? –ela indagou vendo-o franzir ainda mais o cenho. Não precisou que ele lhe desse uma resposta para saber que a sobrinha não concordava com isso.

-Pedi que ela ficasse em casa. Sei que ela vai se sentir um leão enjaulado, mas não quero correr o risco de ela acabar se ferindo no caminho; o cavaleiro explicou.

-E onde eu entro nessa história? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-Você sabe, que todas as missões tem seu risco, não é? –Emmus começou, fitando-a intensamente. Carite assentiu. –Se algo acontecer, quero que fale com Jullian e Tétis;

-Mas...;

-Eles saberão como proceder diante de algum imprevisto; Emmus a cortou. –Blackshadows e Rosewood não poderão protegê-la se algo acontecer. Mesmo que eu coloque um exercito de cavaleiros em volta dela, a segurança pode ser facilmente burlada num cinco minutos de distração. Sei que ela não irá querer Sorento envolvido nisso, portanto, peço a você que fale com Jullian e Tétis. E lhes conte sobre o Coração do Oceano;

-Isso é muito sério Emmus, o que esta acontecendo realmente em Asgard? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei, mas não quero correr riscos desnecessários. Como Ariel mesmo diz, gosto de apostar nos cavalos vencedores, antes que eles saiam da baia. Um deslize superficial agora, pode causar um grande estrago depois e nem mesmo eu, tenho o poder de mudar as decisões tomadas por outras pessoas; ele completou sombrio.

-Entendo; Carite murmurou, compreendendo o porque dele tê-la procurando.

-Pedi a Jéssy Belmonte e Aidan Dracul que ficassem por perto, alem de Blackshadows e Rosewood; ele explicou.

-Tem certeza que Blackshadows pode fazer alguma coisa? Se bem me lembro ele já não anda mais na flor da idade para bancar o sentinela; Carite comentou, lembrando-se do advogado da família Considini, um senhor de idade, com humor cínico e um olhar arguto.

-Hoock se aposentou alguns anos atrás, agora é seu filho que está trabalhando pra mim; Emmus explicou. –Kalen sempre foi muito esforçado e decidiu seguir os passos do pai na carreira porque queria realmente ser um advogado, não apenas por tradição familiar. Ele tem um bom potencial, então decidi dar uma chance a ele... Enfim, ele não me decepcionou; ele completou.

-Ahn! Me desculpe por tocar nesse assunto, mas...; Carite hesitou. –Sinto que tem alguma coisa diferente em você, não sei, seu cosmo esta fluindo de uma maneira inquietante; ela falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-As mudanças estão só começando; ele falou de maneira enigmática. –Mas então, posso contar com você?

-Você tem minha palavra; ela falou respirando fundo.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo realmente em Asgard, a única informação que tinha era que Anteros havia apagado a memória de Freya e ela desaparecera por três anos da Terra Média, agora uma força aterradora estava tentando se manifestar, vinda de algum lugar que ninguém sabia e estava causando um imenso impacto ambiental no mundo todo. Nada mais...

-Obrigado; ele falou levantando-se.

-Emmus; Carite falou antes que ele se despedisse. –Tome cuidado, está bem; ela pediu.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu antes de desaparecer dali como se nunca houvesse ocupado a cadeira a sua frente.

-O que será que esta acontecendo? –ela se perguntou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**.VIII.**

Lançou um rápido olhar para trás, haviam chegado bem a tempo no palácio, lá fora uma fina garoa começava a cair, mas provavelmente a tempestade de neve viria logo em seguida.

Passou a mão pelos braços tirando os flocos brancos que haviam colado-se a jaqueta de couro marrom que usava, antes de voltar-se para a noiva.

-Tudo bem? –Kamus perguntou.

-Sim; Aishi respondeu estremecendo pelo frio.

-Prometo que logo você estará quentinha de novo; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Olha que vou lembrá-lo disso depois; ela murmurou batendo os dentes. Embora gostasse de lugares gelados e com neve, Asgard estava muito mais fria do que da última vez que estiveram ali.

-Finalmente chegaram; uma voz conhecida falou chamando-lhes a atenção para o cavaleiro que se aproximava. –Estava começando a imaginar que vocês haviam desistido de vir; Milo comentou.

-E deixar você sem seus chocolates? Não faríamos tamanha crueldade Escorpião; Aishi brincou, vendo os orbes do cavaleiro brilharem de maneira infantil.

-Chocolate? –ele indagou aproximando-se ainda mais rápido.

-Como pode um marmanjo desse tamanho ser viciado em chocolate? -Kamus falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto se afastava para pegar as malas.

-Hei! -o Escorpião falou indignado.

-Kamus de um desconto; Aishi falou calmamente, enquanto retirava de dentro da mochila que trazia pendurada no ombro uma caixa de chocolates. –Afinal, quem resiste a bombos de chocolate cremoso com uma pequena dose de rum e recheados com avelã? –ela indagou.

-Ah! Por isso que eu te adoro; Milo falou abraçando-a fortemente.

-Milo; Kamus falou em tom de aviso.

-Aishi, tem certeza que quer se casar com ele? –o Escorpião perguntou mantendo-a bem próximo de si. –Porque tipo, nós formaríamos uma dupla melhor e-...; ele mal completou a frase quando a temperatura caiu ainda mais e lanças de gelo ergueram-se do chão quase o acertando, fazendo-o saltar rapidamente para trás, para não ser atingido.

-Nosso, que frio é esse; Kanon falou aparecendo com Aldebaran e dos demais.

-Fique longe dela; Kamus falou puxando a noiva para junto de si, de maneira possessiva.

-Ah! É só o Kamus; Aldebaran falou como se aquilo fosse normal sempre que o aquariano estivesse por perto.

-Milo, o que estava aprontando? –Dohko perguntou.

-Eu? Nada... Estava apenas agradecendo Aishi pelos chocolates; ele explicou mostrando a caixa que tinha em mãos.

-Oras seu; Kamus rosnou, ameaçando avançar sobre ele, mas foi impedido pela noiva.

-Ele só estava te provocando; Aishi falou sorrindo, antes de pousar um beijo suave sobre os lábios do cavaleiro, fazendo-o se acalmar. –E então meninos, como estão as coisas por aqui? –ela indagou voltando-se para os demais.

-Depois que a última armadura despertou, esta tudo calmo; Dohko falou, lançando um rápido olhar para a escada principal, vendo Cadmo e Alanis descerem.

-Uhn! Isso é preocupante; Kamus comentou, vendo-os assentirem. –A calmaria antes da tempestade, nunca é agradável... Principalmente quando fica essa falsa ilusão de tranqüilidade;

-Aishi, acho que você ainda não conheceu meu tio; Milo falou indo até o grego e puxando-o consigo, afastando-o de uma irritada Alanis. –Tio, essa é Aishi, noiva do Kamus; ele falou frisando a última parte.

-É um prazer conhecê-la; Cadmo falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Observou com atenção a jovem de melenas douradas, ela não parecia alguém que deliberadamente se atiraria para cima de um homem, estando interessada em outro. Bem, constatar isso não ajudava em nada a aliviar a culpa que sentia por ter se envolvido naquela história; ele pensou, sentindo a mão delicada pousar sobre a sua.

Os orbes dourados tinham um brilho inquietante, como se ela fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos e sua alma. Os longos cabelos dourados caiam sobre seus ombros como halo iluminado e intenso. O rosto em forma de coração estava levemente rublo pelo frio, enquanto os lábios rosados curvaram-se num sorriso acolhedor.

É, não era difícil esquecer os próprios princípios por uma mulher como ela. Mas como dissera ao sobrinho, as melhores mulheres já estavam comprometidas.

-O prazer é meu; Aishi respondeu docemente. –Já ouvi falar muito de você;

-Por favor, não leve a serio todas as histórias que o Milo conta; Cadmo falou com um sorriso charmoso.

-Na verdade Milo não foi o único a falar de você... Não é querido? - a amazona falou casualmente, voltando-se para o noivo. –Lembra-se da conversa que tivemos com Diana Rossini?

-Claro; Kamus respondeu voltando-se para o Escorpião. –Encontramos Diana a antiga mestra de Shina, mês passado em Dublin, quando fomos ver uma exposição no museu da cidade; ele explicou.

-Ela falou bastante de você; Aishi emendou casualmente.

-Diana! – Cadmo falou um pouco surpreso.

Nunca pensou que a amazona arredia fosse lembrar-se de si depois de tantos anos. Ainda mais quando era evidente para todos que apesar do gênio difícil, ela só tinha olhos para Miguel, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio; ele pensou tentando conter o sorriso, diante daquela ironia.

-E está é Alanis, antiga mestra da Yuuri; Milo falou referindo-se a jovem de olhar sombrio atrás de Cadmo.

-Como vai? –Aishi indagou estendendo-lhe a mão cordialmente.

-Bem; Alanis respondeu limitando-se a assentir e recuando diante do cumprimento.

-Eu vou pedir que as meninas arrumem um quarto pra vocês, enquanto isso, porque não vem tomar café conosco? –Alana sugeriu, tomando a frente do grupo, notando o pesado e tenso silêncio que caiu sobre todos.

-Tudo bem; o casal respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

Ignorando a jovem de melenas violeta, o casal seguiu com Alana e os demais para a cozinha, mal notando que um havia ficado para trás.

-Qual o seu problema? –Cadmo indagou voltando-se para Alanis.

-Nenhum, porque? –ela rebateu, tentando conter a fúria.

-Ela estava apenas te cumprimentando; ele a repreendeu.

-Não vou fingir que somos todos ótimos amigos; Alanis vociferou. –Muito menos ser hipócrita;

-Você não sabe do que esta falando Alanis; Cadmo alertou.

-E você é outro também, se derretendo todo por ela; a amazona escarneceu enfurecida.

-Talvez isso tenha um motivo; o Escorpião falou em tom frio. –Aishi não é apenas uma mulher muito bonita, é simpática e educada também. Kamus tem muita sorte de tê-la como noiva. Afinal, existem poucas mulheres como ela por ai; ele completou antes de lhe dar as costas e seguir em direção a cozinha.

Como ela poderia ser tão cega? Até mesmo ele que viva fugindo de relacionamentos e procurava não levar algumas coisas muito a serio, conseguia ver o que o casal sentia um pelo outro era tangível.

Era como se pudesse ver um laço dourado envolvendo-lhes, criando um elo tão forte que poder algum no mundo poderia separá-los. Suspirou pesadamente, só pedia aos céus que ela não fosse se dar conta do erro que estava cometendo tarde demais. Quando não pudesse mais reverter o estrago causado e só lhe restasse dor e solidão como companheiras fieis.

**.IX.**

Sentiu os pés afundarem na neve enquanto seguia em frente, parecia insano seguir por aquele caminho a pé, mas queria conhecer a região e sob o lombo de um cavalo não seria possível.

Muitas horas já haviam se passado desde que saíra de casa e chegara ali, embora Ariel não houvesse gostado nada, nada da decisão de ir a Asgard sozinho, a jovem tentou até mesmo persuadi-lo a ir junto consigo, mas não pode deixar.

Era algo que precisava fazer sozinho, desde que àqueles visões haviam começado a aparecer, perdera um pouco da objetividade de antes, vivendo constantemente com a preocupação de tocar em algo, despertando uma empatia anteriormente inexistente, que o prendesse em seus pensamentos com lembranças que pareciam não pertencer a si.

Precisava encontrar-se novamente, se aquilo fazia parte do passado ou não, tinha que dar um jeito de seguir em frente, mesmo que para isso tivesse de ir a Asgard.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O cavalo branco venceu a curta distancia entre o bosque e o terreno descampado à frente. Já conhecia aquela região, chegaria a Eldar se percorresse mais alguns quilômetros, mas seu destino era outro.

Precisava chegar ao cume das margens do Reno, praticamente na nascente, onde as antigas ninfas viviam. E o quanto antes o fizesse, mais rápido mataria o enigma que Ayres lançara; Amélia pensou, mal notando um par de orbes vermelhos segui-la a uma distancia considerável, enquanto continuava sua jornada.

**Continua...**


	24. O Reno

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 24: O Reno.**

**.I.**

Não soube exatamente em que momento aconteceu, mas pode perceber com exatidão a mudança nas cores, na temperatura e nas essências trazidas pelo vento. A brisa gelada carregada de neve que cariciava-lhe a face foi aos poucos sendo substituída por uma brisa suave e acolhedora.

O gelo que cobria ao chão aos poucos deu lugar ao verde da grama e as gotas cristalinas de orvalho. Algumas flores surgiram ao longo do caminho que percorria. Virou-se para trás a tempo de ver uma fina parede de cristal mostrar a divisão entre aqueles dois ambientes.

Parecia um mundo à parte, protegido por uma magia antiga e pura vinda da natureza. Respirou fundo tomando fôlego para subir mais um pouco a pequena colina. Até virar-se não havia notado o declive no solo que o impulsionava ainda mais para cima.

De onde estava já podia ouvir o som das águas correndo. A muito já seguia o caminho pelas margens do Reno, mas até onde vira tudo estava congelado, já ali, calor e aconchego eram emanados de cada planta, árvore ou piado de pássaros.

Jamais pensou que existisse algo assim em Asgard, não quando ouvira falar apenas que aquela terra era coberta de gelo.

Deixou os orbes correrem para os lados e viu a pelo menos três metros a sua frente o cavalo branco escalar os declives rumo ao cume da montanha. A valkiria de longas melenas prateadas parecia tão concentrada no caminho que seguia, que mal notara estar sendo seguida durante tanto tempo.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquilo era irresponsabilidade demais, alem de fazer uma viagem tão longa sozinha, ainda não prestava atenção no que acontecia a sua volta. Isso era mal, muito mal; ele pensou dando um pesado suspiro.

Soltou o pesado cachecol que envolvia-lhe o pescoço e pendurou-o em uma árvore próxima de si. O clima estava esquentando e não havia porque permanecer carregando peso desnecessário. Teria vindo até mesmo sem o sobretudo de couro negro, se Ariel não houvesse ameaçado vir consigo para garantir que não iria se resfriar.

Ta bom que ela viria apenas por isso, sabia que a amiga estava possessa por ter de ficar, enquanto iria a Asgard sozinho. Não tinham mais tanto tempo para ficarem juntos como antigamente, mas sempre que possível saiam ou planejavam algum programa. Entretanto, sabia que as coisas se complicariam ali e optou por mantê-la num lugar bem seguro e longe de encrencas.

Sabia muito bem que Ariel apesar de diplomática, não tinha paciência com algumas coisas e tinha o habito de querer abraçar o mundo com as pernas, como diria seu mordomo, Evarist. Por isso sabia que em terreno desconhecido, era melhor mantê-la afastada. Jamais permitira que alguém ousasse feri-la e também não a exporia a riscos desnecessários.

Continuou a subir com um passo mais lento, queria observar bem o caminho que fazia, talvez não fosse o mesmo na hora que tivesse de voltar.

**.II.**

Remexeu-se de maneira desajeitada na cama, tentando puxar as cobertas que haviam caído para o lado. Ainda estava cansada por conta de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior, inclusive a última conversa que tivera com Pandora, sobre quando começariam o treinamento.

Suspirou inquieta, não queria acordar, pelo menos hoje queria ficar um pouquinho mais na cama, talvez aquela dor de cabeça passasse e conseguisse ao menos abrir os olhos; ela pensou.

Entretanto, seu humilde desejo iria ter de esperar, já que ouviu mesmo que baixinho, a porta se abrindo e o cheiro de café chegou até si. Franziu o cenho, recusando-se a acordar completamente, quem sabe pudesse fazer a irmã dar meia volta e lhe deixar em paz; ela concluiu, lembrando-se que a única que viria até si aquela hora seria Flér.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida; uma voz grave e levemente enrouquecida soando-lhe ao pé do ouvido e isso foi o suficiente para destruir seus planos de dormir mais um pouquinho e também, despertar todos os seus sentidos.

Abriu um olho de cada vez, pensando se aquele cheiro de café que começara a sentir fosse parte de um sonho, entretanto ao sentir um vento gelado chocar-se contra seu corpo, quando as cobertas foram puxadas foi o suficiente para obrigada a abri-los de vez.

-Mas que-...;

-Feliz aniversario; Siegfried a interrompeu, assim que a viu sentar-se na cama com uma expressão sonolenta, embora a face distorcida numa carranca fosse o suficiente para alertá-lo de que aquela não era uma boa hora para surpresas.

-Ahn? –ela murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Trouxe café pra você; o cavaleiro falou sentando-se na beira da cama.

-Café... Ah sim; Hilda balbuciou quando ele colocou sobre suas mãos uma xícara fumegante.

-Então, o que pretende fazer hoje? –ele indagou.

-Dormir? –ela indagou casualmente, enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.

-De maneira alguma, não é todo dia que uma mulher completa vinte e um anos e ganha a emancipação; o cavaleiro falou.

-Siegfried pra falar a verdade eu nem havia me lembrado que dia é hoje; Hilda falou. –O que eu mais quero é voltar a dormir; ela murmurou.

-Uhn! Verdade? –ele indagou com ar de cão abandonado.

-O que esta aprontando? –Hilda perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu? Nada...; o cavaleiro apressou-se em responder, enquanto colocava a bandeja de café da manhã no colo dela. –Só pensei que, talvez você pudesse gostar de ir comigo até Moscou; ele comentou casualmente.,

-Moscou? –ela falou surpresa.

-Estive conversando com Kamus e Aishi e eles falaram que o Fantasma da Opera esta sendo exibido no teatro de Moscou e eu pensei que você pudesse gostar de caminhar pelo centro da cidade antes de irmos assistir;

-Eu adoraria, mas...; a jovem balbuciou. Sair do castelo agora poderia ser complicado.

-Falei com os outros e eles disseram que não tem problema, querem mais é que você se divirta hoje e esqueça as preocupações; Siegfried adiantou-se.

Ele tinha razão, não podia se martirizar enquanto a bomba não estourasse, se só lhe restava esperar, então porque não fazer algo agradável, usufruindo da companhia dele; ela pensou com a face levemente aquecida.

-Que horas saímos então? –Hilda indagou decidindo não se preocupar antes do tempo.

-Assim que você se trocar e tomar café; ele falou apontando para a bandeja.

-...; ela assentiu sorriu.

-A propósito; Siegfried aproximando-se dela de tal forma que a jovem sentiu perfeitamente o momento que os lábios dele tocaram sua face. –Feliz aniversario...;

-Mas você já...; ela parou no momento que seus lábios se encontraram e as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

-Agora sim; ele completou sorrindo levemente antes de afastar-se e despedir-se, prometendo voltar quando ela estivesse pronta para saírem.

**.III.**

Observou-a longamente antes de levar a xícara os lábios e tentar conter o sorriso que despontava de maneira nada inocente.

-Você me parece bem melhor do que quando a vi da última vez; Aishi comentou, notando a postura empertigada da jovem de melenas castanhas a sua frente.

-Você sabia o tempo todo; Alana a acusou.

-Obviamente; a jovem respondeu sorrindo abertamente. –Achou realmente que usando a imagem de uma senhora idosa poderia desviar minhas atenções?

-Não era essa intenção eu apenas...; ela balbuciou.

-Alem do mais, posso ter ficado mais de cem anos longe daqui, só que você não mudou o suficiente para que eu me esquecesse;

-Não entendo; Alana falou confusa.

Os cavaleiros estavam em outra sala conversando, enquanto as duas haviam optado por ficarem sozinhas na cozinha.

-Seus olhos; Aishi falou voltando-se para ela com os orbes dourados intensos e perscrutadores. –Os olhos nunca mudam, alem do mais, minha intuição me disse que você talvez não soubesse que ele estava vivo;

-Não, não sabia... Quando Shiryu esteve em Asgard e ouvi Alberich falar que ele era discípulo de Dohko de Libra das montanhas de Rozan, pensei que fosse um discípulo com o mesmo nome, não o próprio. Achei impossível ele estar vivo;

-Que doce surpresa, não? –a amazona falou recostando-se na cadeira confortavelmente, enquanto seus olhos corriam pela cozinha distraidamente. –Você não faz idéia de quantas coisas mudaram desde aquela vez em que trouxe para você o baú com ambrozia;

-Houveram muitas guerras, não apenas aqui, mas na Grécia também; Alana falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Não apenas isso; Aishi falou voltando-se para ela. –Nada acontece por acaso Alana, acredite quando eu digo que apesar de toda dor e sofrimento, as coisas tinham de seguir esse caminho. Não podia ser diferente, por mais que em nosso intimo, desejemos que as dores fossem mínimas;

-Guerras são guerras, independente do motivo, mesmo que gere evolução; a valkiria falou.

-Mas então, como estão as coisas? –Aishi indagou mudando de assunto.

-Bem...; Alana balbuciou baixando os olhos para a xícara.

-Não vai me dizer que depois de três semanas aqui, vocês ainda estão no zero a zero? –a amazona falou indignada.

-Não é bem assim; ela falou corando furiosamente.

-Uhn! Isso já responde algumas coisas; Aishi falou com um sorriso matreiro. –Mas antes eu preciso saber uma coisa Alana; ela falou ficando seria de repente.

-Sobre? –a valkiria perguntou intrigada.

-Uma vez vim a Asgard com Freya e ela me contou que quando precisava se recuperar após alguma guerra, ela tinha o habito de envolver o próprio corpo num esquife de gelo eterno e adormecer. Deixando que o processo de cura ocorresse de maneira natural;

-Sim, essa pratica não era adotada apenas por ela, era mais Alexandra e Eraen que faziam isso quando saiam bastante feridas de alguma batalha, mas das últimas vezes, por não ser seguro, elas sempre se revezavam.

-Com que freqüência isso acontecia? –Aishi perguntou.

-Sempre após uma guerra, quando elas tinham certeza de que não havia perigo e poderiam descansar com tranqüilidade; Alana explicou. –Mas na última guerra, seria a vez de Alexandra, Eraen protegeu o esquife o quanto pode, mesmo durante a batalha que pôs fim a Ehnoryen. Depois de três anos, Alexandra despertou e Eraen assumiu seu lugar. Ela estava debilitada demais e se não o fizesse, poderia morrer;

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-Alexandra a manteve segura durante bons dois anos, enquanto vivia em Eldar, o local mais próximo das ruínas de Ehnoryen onde o esquife de Eraen estava. Foi em Eldar que Alexandra conheceu Fazolt irmão do pai de Alberich e eles se casaram. Entretanto, as coisas aconteceram muito rápido depois, Wolfar pai de Hilda e Flér morreu e Durval subiu ao poder, ninguém mais na Terra Média estava em segurança; ela explicou.

-Me lembro que só vi Eraen umas duas ou três vezes, mas com séculos de entremeio; Aishi falou pensativa. –Mas cheguei a conhecer o pai dela;

-Verdade? –Alana perguntou interessada.

-Emmus era um grande homem, é difícil descrevê-lo com poucas palavras ele apenas era... Ele. Simples assim! – ela falou dando de ombros com o olhar perdido. –Amava Anyra demais, um amor tão intenso que são poucos aqueles capazes de sentir isso. Ela era sua força, sua fé e sua vida;

-Mas...;

-A historia às vezes nos pregam peças; Aishi falou com um fraco sorriso, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, afastando o ar nostálgico que a envolvia. –Eu perguntei isso porque me lembrei de uma coisa sobre Freya;

-O que?

-Ela era muito apegada àquele colar de ouro. O Colar de Brisings; Aishi falou. –Imagino que quando Freya desapareceu o colar tenha se perdido também; ela comentou casualmente.

-Creio que sim, porque nunca mais vi em lugar algum um colar parecido com aquele; Alana respondeu confusa.

-Foi o que pensei; a amazona murmurou. Freya só poderia estar usando aquele colar quando Anteros a flechou. Sabia como o irmão agia, as memórias tinham que ser guardadas. Se não estavam mais na mente de Freya como imaginava, então Anteros usara o colar para selar as lembranças e o escondeu em algum lugar, mas onde?

-O que disse?

-Nada, não... Mas vamos ver como os garotos estão. Eles têm o péssimo habito de começar a rosnar um para o outro quando há testosterona demais pairando no ar; ela brincou levantando-se.

-Ahn?

-Logo você vai entender; Aishi falou sorrindo. Ainda bem que não ficava mais chocada quando via o noivo ou qualquer um dos outros cavaleiros se entranhando por alguma bobagem. Era sempre assim. Alias, se não houvessem esses surtos iriam morrer de tédio.

**.IV.**

Desmontou, enquanto deixava os orbes correrem pelo local, o ambiente havia mudado de repente. Antes o vento frio que açoitava-lhe a face desaparecera junto com a neve dando lugar a uma grama verde e um ar fresquinho.

-Será que é aqui? –Amélia se perguntou confusa.

Ouviu o som de água correndo e seguiu em frente, puxando Storm consigo. Entretanto sentiu uma energia perigosa manifestar-se. Virou-se para trás rapidamente, mas no momento seguinte sentiu apenas algo muito pesado chocar-se contra seu corpo e outra coisa passar velozmente pelo lugar que estava.

-Mas o q-...; ela parou quando uma mão forte tapou-lhe a boca.

-Xiiiiiiiiii; ouviu o sussurro.

Debateu-se furiosamente, ouviu ao longe o relincho desesperado de Storm e isso foi o suficiente para deixá-la em guarda. Alongou as unhas e cravou-as com tudo nas mãos que a prendia.

-Hei!

Afastou-se rapidamente engatinhando, mas sentiu seu pé ser puxado para trás e caiu sobre a grama. Virou-se para desferir um chute no inimigo quando sentiu uma pressão sobre seu corpo e sem que pudesse evitar, suas mãos foram imobilizadas.

-Agora fiquei quieta antes que se machuque; Emmus sussurrou entre-dentes.

Estancou ao deparar-se com um par de orbes vermelhos sobre si, um arrepio intenso cruzou o meio de suas costas e sentiu a face corar furiosamente diante daquele olhar. Como era possível alguém ter olhos tão vermelhos quanto aqueles? –a pergunta surgiu de repente em sua mente.

Olhou para todos os lados buscando a origem daquela energia. Sabia que não estavam sozinhos naquele lugar, mas alguém tentara matá-la deliberadamente; ele pensou preocupado.

Não havia nenhum som diferente num raio de dois quilômetros pelo menos. O verme que tentara atacá-la na surdina já fora

-Parece que já foi; Emmus falou contrariado.

-Quem é você? –Amélia perguntou num sussurro, temendo se mover e encostar demais nele.

-Deixemos as apresentações para depois, vamos sair daqui; ele falou levantando-se e puxando-a consigo.

-Storm; Amélia falou preocupada ameaçando ir procurar o cavalo, mas sentiu-o segurar-lhe o braço detendo suas intenções.

-Ele vai achar o caminho de volta sozinho; Emmus falou puxando-a na direção oposta. –Deveria ficar mais atenta, tentaram te matar se você não percebeu; ele exasperou.

-Hei! Para seu conhecimento, ninguém tentou me matar, onde já se v-...; Amélia parou quando ele indicou-lhe a árvore que parara em frente pouco antes dele surgiu.

Pelo menos mostrou o que restara dela, o que na verdade era muito; ela pensou tremendo ao ver o toquinho que sobrara da frondosa árvore. A madeira parecia ter sido derretida, mas o que poderia ter causado isso?

-Agora antes de andar desatenta por ai, pense que poderia ser você em vez da árvore; Emmus a repreendeu.

-Afinal de contas quem é você e porque isso é da sua conta? –ela exasperou afastando-se dele com brusquidão.

-Emmus Considini; o cavaleiro falou estendendo-lhe a mão de maneira cortes. –E o porque isso é da minha conta, não lhe diz respeito. Agora vamos logo; ele rebateu, optando por esquivar-se, enquanto continuava a subida.

-Não vou a lugar algum com você; Amélia falou taxativa. –Alem do mais não estamos indo para o mesmo lugar;

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Bem...; ela falou dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma, não vou com você;

-Prefere ser carregada até o cume da montanha então? –ele falou sarcástico. –Porque se não sairmos logo daqui, não serão as árvores quê serão atingidas, seremos nós. Prefere ficar, ou que eu a leve de qualquer forma?

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr; ela rosnou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, antes de começar a subida. –Detestável;

-Alguém já lhe disse que você fica uma gracinha irritada? –o cavaleiro indagou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tropeçar.

-Idiota; Amélia resmungou apressando o passo.

-Gatinha nervosa; Emmus falou em tom de provocação. –Mas é melhor olhar por onde anda, esse lugar não é confiável; ele completou enquanto passava a frente dela.

Franziu o cenho quando sentiu uma lufada de ar quente chocar-se contra sua face. Estavam cada vez mais perto do topo. Quem lhes atacara deveria estar por ali ainda, ele não poderia ter se afastado tão rápido.

-Nunca o vi em Asgard; Amélia falou casualmente.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, para alguém que não queria conversa, estava começando a falar demais? –ele pensou.

-Não sou de Asgard; ele limitou-se a responder, enquanto continuava a caminhar atento para os sons e movimentos.

Afastou uma folhagem alta e segurou-a para que a jovem antes de virar-se, mas estancou quando viu uma pequena cachoeira a poucos passos de onde estavam, as águas não eram azuis como vira na fronteira com a barreira lá atrás eram de um dourado impressionante.

Ouviu o som de risos e vozes alegres, era como se estivessem em outro mundo, totalmente diferente daquele que estivera no começo da jornada e o qual haviam sido atacados segundos atrás.

-As ninfas do Reno; Amélia falou surpresa estancando.

-Impressionante; Emmus murmurou, enquanto seus orbes corriam por toda parte, o verde ali era mais intenso que o de trás das folhagens, as cores eram mais vivas e não havia um único resquício em parte alguma de gelo.

Ao pé da queda dágua, três jovens mergulhavam e emergiam pelas águas douradas, rindo com graciosidade. Um espetáculo estarrecedor a qualquer olhar.

-Sejam bem vindos; uma voz feminina falou surgindo atrás deles.

Viraram-se rapidamente e encontraram um par de orbes dourados a fitá-los com curiosidade. A ninfa de longos cabelos magenta moveu-se com graciosidade passando por eles e chamando a atenção das demais.

-Estou procurando por-...;

-Eu sei quem você procura; Flasshilde - a guardiã do lago, cortou Amélia antes de voltar seu olhar para o acompanhante. Fitou-o demoradamente, sem a menor sutileza.

-Imagino que vocês não saibam quem tentou matá-la, lá em baixo, não? –Emmus indagou com ar serio.

-Sinto muito, não pudemos impedir; a ninfa falou recuando um passo, cautelosa. –Entretanto, espero que encontre o que tudo aquilo busca; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Eu sempre encontro; ele limitou-se a responder.

-E você minha jovem, sinto dizer, mas o que você procura não conseguira com nós; a ninfa falou.

-Mas...;

-Tenha calma, isso não quer dizer que você perdeu a viagem; Flasshilde falou em tom conciliador.

-Uhn! Acaso já nos conhecemos? –Amélia ouviu outra ninfa de melenas magenta surgir ao lado de Flasshilde e voltar-se para Emmus com aquela indagação.

-Creio que não; Emmus respondeu recuando quando a ninfa aproximou-se de tal forma que seus corpos quase se tocaram.

-Tem certeza, você é tão familiar; Wellgunde – a guardiã do ouro insistiu rodeando-o como um cão perdigueiro.

-Well, deixe-o em paz; uma terceira ninfa falou aborrecida.

-Mas é verdade, ele se parece muito com o...; Wellgunde parou de repente, olhando o cavaleiro de maneira bem diferente agora.

-Desculpem, mas eu tenho um pouco de pressa; Emmus falou desviando o olhar da ninfa a sua frente, voltando-se para Flasshilde. –Poderia me indicar a passagem?

-Você não pode passar; Woglide – a guardiã do tempo ninfa falou. –Os últimos seres humanos que chegaram até Ehnoryen, foi antes da destruição e ninguém voltou com vida;

-Estou disposto a correr o risco; ele rebateu.

-Mas nós não, não podemos permitir que passe; Wellgunde falou pesarosa. –Uma vez passaram por nós sem permissão, muitas de nós pareceram por conta disso;

-Não pretendo lhes fazer mal, quero apenas que me indiquem o caminho; Emmus falou com ar cansado. Aquilo não iria lhe levar a lugar algum.

-Onde posso encontrar as respostas? –Amélia perguntou voltando-se novamente para Flasshilde.

-Você também não pode passar; Woglide adiantou-se. –O destino de vocês esta no mesmo lugar e -...; ela engasgou diante do olhar envenenado que recebeu do cavaleiro, confusa voltou-se para Wellgunde e Flasshilde que pareciam igualmente surpresas.

-Nossos caminhos; Emmus a corrigiu. –Agora se não se importar, poderia explicar porque não podemos passar?

-Ahn! Bem...; Woglide ninfa balbuciou.

-Fale logo; Wellgunde exasperou. –O que ela quer dizer é que não podemos abrir a passagem, pelo menos não a que existe em nosso mundo; ela explicou.

-Como assim? –o cavaleiro indagou.

-Existe um outro caminho para as ruínas de Ehnoryen, mas vocês só poderão encontrá-la indo pela Terra das Sombras. Quando Skadi e Hati estiverem no céu; a ninfa continuou.

-E a que existe por aqui? –Amélia perguntou.

-Só uma emoção muito forte pode romper a barreira; Flasshilde falou.

-Como assim? –a valkiria indagou confusa.

-Não sabemos ao certo o que isso quer dizer, Ayres a bruxa da floresta de gelo ergueu uma barreia aqui há muitos anos e nos disse apenas que só àqueles capazes de evocar uma emoção muito forte poderiam rompê-la e usar essa passagem para Ehnoryen. Do contrario, deveriam fazer a volta pelo Vale das Sombras e a Terra de Sindar.

-Uma emoção muito forte; Emmus murmurou pensativo, antes de voltar-se para as duas. –Vocês tem consciência de que se nós dois usarmos nossos cosmos, pode não restar nada disso aqui? –ele indagou.

-Então essa não é a resposta. Porque Ayres nos disse que nada de mau nos aconteceria. Então quer dizer que vocês não podem usar a força. Ela não é um sentimento que gera uma emoção forte;

-Tem razão; ele murmurou, enquanto andava de um lado pra outro.

-Isso não faz sentido; Amélia resmungou. –Emoção forte, o que poderia gerar isso, sem mandar tudo pelos ares? –ela falou pensativa, quando viu o cavaleiro para e voltar-se para a ninfa a seu lado.

-Pode me mostrar por favor onde esta a barreira?

-...; ela assentiu e acenou pedindo que o casal lhe seguisse.

Em fila indiana as ninfas de melenas magenta seguiram até o pé da queda dágua, e Flasshilde apontou as águas douradas. Aproximou-se com cautela da margem e notou as pequenas pepitas no fundo do rio.

O ouro do Reno. Agora compreendia o porque da barreira, era uma forma de impedir que o ouro fosse corrompido, como a milênios atrás antes de ser forjado o Anel de Andivari. Apenas alguém capaz de transmitir emoções poderia passar.

Naquela época, somente alguém que não tivesse sentimento algum poderia mergulhar no Reno e levar o ouro. Entretanto as ninfas jamais imaginaram que a ambição pudesse matar todos os sentimentos de alguém deixando no lugar apenas o vazio. O nada, que não existe no universo desde que o mundo formou-se a partir de um grãozinho de poeira cósmica.

-Acho que sei o que isso quer dizer; ele murmurou observando o movimento das águas, a espuma dourada que pairava na superfície.

-O que? –Amélia perguntou curiosa.

-Ahn! Vocês podem nos dar licença alguns minutos? –ele pediu, voltando-se para as ninfas.

-...; elas assentiram e afastaram-se numa distancia considerável.

-Então? –a jovem indagou ansiosa.

-Acho que tem um jeito de fazer isso sem precisarmos do cosmo; Emmus falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-E qual é? –ela perguntou agora um pouco incerta se queria realmente saber o que ele tinha em mente.

**.V.**

Espiou pela frestinha da porta e suspirou aliviada quando ouviu-os se despedirem de Fenrir e deixarem o palácio.

-Certo pessoal! Eles já foram, vamos começar; Nora falou batendo palmas e agitando todos.

-Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia? –Shido perguntou enquanto carregava uma caixa de enfeites para o salão de festas.

-Sem reclamar e vamos trabalhar; Sisi falou aproximando-se com uma caixa igual a que ele levava.

-Isso esta parecendo ditadura militar; Urs resmungou, enquanto arrastava uma pesada escada de madeira para o salão, sendo seguido por Thor e Fenris que também levavam as coisas mais pesadas.

-Oras, vocês não esperam que fiquemos arrastando essas coisas por ai quando temos vocês para fazer o trabalho pesado, não é? –Leda brincou.

-Querem ajuda? –Kamus perguntou aproximando-se com Aishi.

-Quanto mais melhor; Ceres falou animada.

-Então, vocês querem que façamos o que? –Aishi perguntou arregaçando as mangas e seguindo com o noivo para o salão.

-Estamos pensando no que colocar junto das mesas; Nora explicou, indicando o espaço largo que tinham pra usar. –Vamos deixar os instrumentos musicas ali, Mime ficou de tocar alguma coisa; ela explicou apontando uma das extremidades.

-As mesas vão ficar ali e vamos deixar um espaço para o pessoal dançar; Adélia explicou parando ao lado do casal e indicando os locais.

-E ali, o que vai ser colocado naquela área? –Kamus perguntou indicando as janelas.

-Vamos dividir o espaço com duas mesas, mas ainda fica o meio livre. Pensamos em deixar os pratos lá em cima e cada um se serve lá. Por ser mais funcional; Nora explicou.

-Certo! – Aishi murmurou, deixando os orbes correrem por toda à parte antes de voltar-se para o noivo. – O que você acha?

-O espaço é bom, podemos fazer algo interessante com isso; ele comentou de maneira enigmática.

-O que vocês pensaram? –Adélia perguntou curiosa.

-Vocês tem velas? –Aishi perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-Brancas? –Nora perguntou.

-Não, vermelhas ou amarelas; a amazona respondeu.

-Acho que temos alguma coisa sim; ela respondeu.

-Certo, se vocês puderem arrumar as velas já ajuda. Agora amor, o que você acha daquele suporte ali? –Aishi perguntou apontando para o teto. –Será que agüenta o peso?

-Podemos reforçá-lo um pouco mais nas laterais; ele respondeu indicando as extremidades do salão.

-O que essas duas cabecinhas maquiavélicas estão tramando? –Aaron indagou parando atrás do casal.

-Ah! Você chegou em boa hora; Aishi falou animada. –Estávamos pensando em aproveitar esses dois espaços; ela falou apontando os locais. –Kamus sugeriu reforçar os caibros para o lustre de velas agüentar;

-Uhn! Lustre de velas; ele falou pensativo. –Uma boa idéia. Eu acho que com o reforço ele agüenta bem e o outro espaço?

-Vamos por partes; a amazona falou com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

-Certo, vamos começar então; Kamus falou.

-...; os dois assentiram.

**.VI.**

-Nós não precisamos fazer isso; Emmus falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio carregado, notando a face dela tão vermelha quanto uma orquídea selvagem qie jaziam próxima aonde estavam.

-Precisamos se quisermos passar; Mia murmurou pensativa.

Compreendera tudo o que ele dissera, alias, era obrigada a admitir que tinha lógica, mesmo que nesse exato momento quisesse abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar lá dentro.

-Afinal é só um beijo; ela falou tentando parecer trivial.

-Tem certeza? –ele perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Uhn? – ela murmurou confusa, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, num gesto nervoso, mas que foi capaz de inflamar todos os sentidos dele, numa estranha, quente e arrebatadora onda de torpor.

-Um beijo não se resume apenas a um selar de lábios; Emmus falou fitando-a intensamente, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos correr de maneira suave pelas melenas prateadas. –Não acha? –ele indagou causalmente.

-Eu, nã-...; Amélia sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

-Apenas relaxe; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto os braços fortes enlaçavam o corpo delicado da valkiria.

A poucos passos dali as ninfas do Reno esperavam pelo resultado daquele teste, não tinham pressa, tão pouco pareciam entediadas com espera. O que era verdade, já que queriam saber se a idéia do cavaleiro realmente daria certo, ou não.

Fitou os olhos vermelhos do cavaleiro sentindo-se tragada para um lugar desconhecido e reservado apenas aos dois, onde um manto de estrelas cobria o céu, envolvendo-os numa teia de magia e sonhos.

Serrou os orbes instintivamente ao sentir a respiração dele chocar-se contra sua face, estremeceu no momento que sentiu ambos os lábios se unirem num toque terno até aquele se afastou.

-"Era só isso?"; ela se indagou num pensamento confuso. Embora só lembrasse de pequenos fragmentos de cenas sobre o beijo que o ariano lhe dera em Asgard, como Emmus dissera, um beijo não era algo tão resumido assim; ela pensou.

Tudo bem, que o beijo que Mú lhe dera alguns dias atrás começara por acidente, quando ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e simplesmente aconteceu. Mas fora alto tão quente e arrebatador. Entretanto...

-Um beijo é bem mais do que isso; Emmus sussurrou entre seus lábios, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

Sentia o calor emanado pela pele alva e acetinada, quando a ponta de seus dedos roçaram-lhe a maçã rosada da face. Os lábios quentes decaíram primeiro sob a testa, descendo com uma suavidade desconcertante pelas pálpebras cerradas.

Os longos cílios tremeram e o arrepio que sentiu percorreu das suas costas até o último fio de cabelo. Embora soubesse que logo seus lábios se encontrariam, estava chocada com o ávido sentimento que despertara em si e que a fazia desejar apressar as coisas.

Como se pressentisse sua inquietação, um dos braços do cavaleiro envolveu-lhe a cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo bem talhado. Os lábios dele desceram pela pontinha do nariz, indo pousar sobre a pequena pintinha que tinha no canto dos lábios.

Estremeceu e instintivamente apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, temendo aquela estranha fraqueza nas pernas. A agonia da espera estava lhe matando, entretanto, o mundo pareceu parar quando sentiu o calor dos lábios dele tocarem os seus.

Suspirou, numa mescla de alivio e ansiedade pelo fim daquele tormento, quando sentiu a língua úmida e quente insinuar-se entre seus lábios, abrindo-a para uma exploração intima e sedutora.

Corou furiosamente, ouviu um gemido ecoar em seus ouvidos e estarrecida deu-se conta de que ele saíra de seus próprios lábios.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, aproximando-se ainda mais, enquanto lábios e línguas exerciam uma busca ávida, uma pela outra. Sentiu que a qualquer momento sua respiração fosse parar e o coração agitado parecia bater em seus ouvidos.

Uma aura dourada pouco a pouco erguia-se como uma barreira em volta de ambos, porém estavam imersos de mais na intensidade daquilo que sentiam para notar qualquer outra coisa ao redor.

Deixou os dedos finos prenderem-se entre os fios negros dos cabelos dele, em resposta os braços dele apertaram-se em torno de si, quase tirando-lhe os pés do chão.

Aquilo era loucura, quem sabe poderia ser definido como insanidade. Mas beijo era como voltar para a casa depois de tanto tempo e encontrar tudo como deixara. Tão bom; ela pensou.

As ninfas surpreenderam-se ao ver por alguns segundos algo que jamais iriam esquecer, surgir como um rápido reflexo nas margens do Reno.

As deusas do destino eram realmente sádicas; Wellgunde e suas irmãs pensaram quando pouco a pouco as águas douradas da cachoeira abriam-se na forma de uma cortina e mostravam um caminho úmido de pedras.

Um vento gelado escapou da passagem fazendo o casal se sobressaltar e afastar-se. A energia intensa que desprendia de ambos ainda pairava pelo ar, a aura antes dourada, transformara-se em pequenas fagulhas douradas envolviam-nos como elos.

-Sigam em frente e chegaram a Ehnoryen; Flasshilde falou.

-...; o casal assentiu e antes que pudessem seguir em frente ouviram o som de um relinchar.

Foi com surpresa que do outro lado da passagem um garanhão negro surgiu, a crina parecia feita de Ébano, a estrutura do corpo era garbosa e forte, perfeito para galgar a neve.

-Argos; Emmus sussurrou e como se houvesse reconhecido sua voz o corcel relinchou, batendo as patas dianteiras na neve, soltando lascas de pedra.

-Que os Deuses estejam com vocês; as ninfas falaram.

-A partir daqui essa jornada pertence apenas aos dois, ninguém mais; Woglide falou sorrindo.

-...; os dois assentiram enquanto ultrapassavam a trilha de pedra, até o corcel.

-Quem diria que ele se tornaria um homem tão pecaminosamente lindo, não? –Wellgunde comentou em meio a um suspiro.

-Depois de tantos anos, nosso Senhor finalmente regressa ao lar; Flasshilde falou pensativa. –A balança do destino esta mudando minhas irmãs, agora o que irá acontecer só o tempo nos dirá; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

**.VII.**

Deixar aquele salão mais impecável do que estava seria impossível. No teto os cavaleiros haviam criado um imenso lustre de gelo eterno, tão perfeito que as velas acesas em tom vermelho refletiam suas chamas no cristal e lançavam delicados reflexos nas paredes brancas.

Nos espaços entre as mesas, estatuas de gelo haviam sido erguidas por Kamus e Aaron. Faixas de seda vermelha foram estiradas nas paredes formando grandes arcos. As mesas individuais já estavam arrumadas com castiçais de vela solitária sobre cada um e os pratos já estavam sendo trazidos da cozinha.

-Será que devemos trazer as bebidas? –Nora perguntou.

-Eu acho melhor, assim quando Hilda chegar, não precisaremos sair correndo pra buscá-las; Anieri falou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-Onde elas estão guardadas? –Aaron perguntou.

-Na adega da cozinha; Alana explicou. –Há uma porta ao lado da dispensa, que leva a adega; ela completou.

-Precisa de ajuda? –Milo indagou aproximando-se depois de ajudar os outros a arrumar as mesas.

-Bem...;

-Eu ajudo; Aishi falou de maneira casual.

-Tomem cuidado com os degraus; Ceres falou preocupada. –Eles são úmidos e vocês podem escorregar;

-...; os dois assentiram antes de sair.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou aborrecida, sentia-se o Fantasma de Canterville vagando por aquele castelo, entediada e sem nada pra fazer. Até mesmo Cadmo havia se juntado aos demais para organizarem o salão de festas para o aniversario de Hilda.

Serrou os punhos irritada, ajudar ou ficar babado em cima daquela fulaninha? Balançou a cabeça agressivamente para os lados, homens eram todos iguais, já deveria ter colocado isso na cabeça de uma vez por todas; ela pensou encaminhando-se para a cozinha.

Sem nada pra fazer, pensou em buscar um pouco de café. Quem sabe assim conseguisse sobreviver àquelas próximas horas. No dia seguinte Cadmo partiria e não via mais motivos para continuar em Asgard também.

Leda deixara bem claro que podia se virar sozinha e a irmã já era bem grandinha para saber se cuidar. Mesmo que não admitisse, aquela história de guerra e Senhor dos Dragões ainda lhe preocupava.

Chegou rapidamente a cozinha e teve tempo de ver a manifestação de todos os seus pensamentos sombrios surgiu de uma porta ao lado da dispensa, carregando algumas garrafas na mão.

-Ah! Alanis; Aishi falou casualmente ao deparar-se com a jovem ali. Em troca recebeu nada mais nada menos do que um olhar envenenado, porém isso não lhe abalou em nada.

Sabia que Alanis seria dura na queda, mas estava disposta a dar uma lição naquela petulante, nem que para isso tivesse de usar alguns recursos um pouco desleais, na sua opinião; ela pensou.

-Precisa de ajuda? –Alanis perguntou numa educação forçada, apontando para as garrafas que ela carregava.

-Ah! Obrigada; Aishi falou com uma expressão dissimuladamente agradecida. –Não consegui trazer as duas últimas garrafas, você pode fazer o favor de pegá-las lá em baixo pra mim? –a amazona falou mantendo a porta da adega aberta com o pé.

-Lá em baixo? –ela indagou desconfiada.

Não sabia o porque, mas não gostava daquele olhar que ela lançava sobre si. Alias, não gostava de nada relacionado a amazona e lhe enfurecia saber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo Aaron ainda parecia agir como um cãozinho obediente perto dela, o pior, Cadmo não ficava atrás.

-Isso mesmo, mas cuidado, os degraus parecem úmidos e é perigoso; ela avisou.

A contra gosto Alanis assentiu enquanto dirigia-se a porta, desconfiada esperou Aishi se afastar rumo ao corredor para descer as escadas, mal reparando o momento que a porta fechou-se atrás de si e do outro lado, o ferrolho travou no trinco.

-Aishi, onde estão as...; Kamus parou assim que viu a noiva com um olhar assustado para si, enquanto ainda mantinha as mãos num cadeado, no ferrolho da porta da adega. –O que esta aprontando? –ele indagou curioso.

-Ahn! Nada não; ela falou sorrindo forçadamente.

-Você sabe que não me engana com essa carinha de querubim renascentista; ele falou aproximando-se dela e pousando um beijo suave nos lábios da noiva. –Agora me conte, porque esta traçando a adega?

-Bem, é por uma boa causa, você sabe que não costumo usar métodos assim sem um bom motivo; ela começou a explicar.

-Hei pessoal! Alguém viu o Aaron com as outras garrafas de vinho? –Kanon perguntou.

-Ahn! Digamos que ele esta inacessível no momento; Aishi respondeu.

-Você não fez o que eu penso que fez, não é? –Kamus indagou olhando para a porta.

-Fiz; ela falou sorrindo largamente.

-O que aconteceu? –Kanon perguntou enquanto pegava as garrafas em cima do balcão que a amazona indicou.

-Digamos que eu só apressei algumas coisas, agora vamos voltar ao salão;

-Mas...;

-Amor, fique tranqüilo, para esses dois são resta duas possibilidades. Ou se amam de uma vez, ou se matam. Em qualquer das duas hipóteses, não cabe a nós fazer mais nada; ela completou entregando-lhe algumas garrafas e pegando o restante, levou os dois cavaleiros para longe dali.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A escada estava escura, mas segurou-se nas paredes e continuou a descer. Por sorte lá em baixo, no final dos degraus, enxergava um pouco de luz, provavelmente deveria haver alguma lanterna lá em baixo; ela concluiu.

-Nossa! Não sei como conseguiram guardar vinhos tão bons, durante tanto tempo; Aaron falou de costas para ela, enquanto examinava as garrafas que tinha nas mãos. –Acho que Milo vai gostar desse aqui, não acha A-.... Alanis; ele falou surpreso quando virou-se para trás e encontrou a amazona ao pé da escada. –O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Sua amiguinha pediu que eu pegasse umas garrafas aqui em baixo, mas pelo visto você pode fazer isso sozinho; ela falou em tom frio, antes de dar-lhe as costas e começar a subir novamente.

-Alanis, espere; Aaron falou deixando as garrafas de lado para segui-la.

-Não; a amazona limitou-se a responder, enquanto empurrava a porta, mas franziu o cenho quando ela não se moveu. –Estranho; ela murmurou empurrando de novo.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou parando ao lado dela.

-Não consigo abrir; Alanis falou irritada, empurrando novamente.

-Espere, vai se machucar assim; o aquariano falou afastando-a delicadamente, enquanto empurrava a porta com o ombro, mas ela não se moveu. –Ela não parece estar emperrada, mas...;

-Trancada; Alanis falou quase berrando. –Aquela víbora me trancou aqui;

-Olha lá como fala; ele falou estreitando os orbes.

-Falo como quiser e pouco me importa o que você pensa; ela vociferou chutando a porta irritada, entretanto a única coisa que conseguiu foi perder o equilíbrio.

Assustada, segurou-se no braço do cavaleiro, mas só conseguiu fazer com que ambos perdessem o equilíbrio e rolassem escadas abaixo.

-Maldição; ela gemeu ao bater contra o piso frio e sentir o peso dele chocar-se contra si.

As respirações estavam ofegantes e entrecortadas, a luz da lamparina estava perdendo forças pouco a pouco devido à umidade. Ergueu-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos antes de voltar-se para ela.

-Você esta bem? –Aaron perguntou baixando os olhos.

-Você estaria bem se houvesse rolado da escada? –Alanis rebateu com ironia.

-Mesmo que não pareça, não costumo fazer isso com freqüência; o cavaleiro falou no mesmo tom, antes de rolar para o lado e sentar-se no chão úmido. –Só espero que tenha outra saída pra esse lugar; ele resmungou.

-Ansioso por ir encontrar aquela...; ela parou diante do olhar envenenado que ele lhe lançou, embora não pudesse ver completamente devido a luminosidade, pode sentir. –Garota;

-Não sei qual o seu problema com Aishi; Aaron exasperou. -Em momento alguma ela lhe destratou para que você tenha motivos para agir de maneira tão hostil; ele reclamou levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-las, mas Alanis afastou-a, colocando-se de pé sozinha.

-Puff; ela resmungou.

-Mesmo porque, você não tem motivo algum para isso, mesmo que ela não fosse noiva de Kamus, meu relacionamento com ela não teria nada a ver com você. Alem do mais, foi uma escolha sua terminar tudo, se muito não me engano; ele completou de maneira casual.

-Oras! Vai dizer que eu não tinha motivos? –ela falou irada.

-Não, não tinha; Aaron respondeu com tranqüilidade. –Tão pouco tem motivos para surtar agora, pensei que já tivesse colocado uma pedra sobre esse assunto, afinal, você vai se casar com Cadmo; ele lembrou-a.

-Sim, eu...; ela parou lembrando-se de toda a farsa, não iria dizer que era apenas uma encenação, tão pouco os motivos que desencadearam aquilo.

-Reviver esse assunto não vai nos levar a lugar algum, mas tire-me uma duvida, porque voltou tão arredia da França, aquela vez em que você esteve treinando Yuuri? –ele indagou em tom serio.

-Nada; Alanis respondeu com a voz tremula, afastando-se dele.

-Acho que pelo menos isso você me deve, já que saiu por ai espalhando aos quatro ventos que eu sou o lobo mau da história; ele falou em tom sombrio.

-Já disse que...;

**-CHEGA ALANIS;** ele gritou fazendo-a encolher. –Você sabe que não vai me convencer do contrario e eu exijo saber! Não foi só por ciúmes da Aishi que você se afastou, o que aconteceu então?

-Eu não estava com ciúmes dessa...; ela parou recuando quando ele segurou-lhe o braço e puxou-a contra si com força.

-É melhor me contar de uma vez tudo o que aconteceu, do contrario não vamos sair daqui; ele avisou em tom perigoso. –Cansei de esperar você vir até mim por contra própria e expor de maneira civilizada o que esta pensando. Então não pense que vai me fazer de idiota novamente, tão pouco Cadmo, achando que pode nos jogar um contra o outro; ele avisou.

Já estava na hora de por um basta naquela história e nada, nem ninguém, o demoveria daquela decisão. Ou talvez, fosse exatamente isso que as Deusas do Destino tanto almejavam, quando cruzaram seus caminhos novamente depois de tantos anos.

**Continua...**

**Well, confesso que esse foi um capitulo muito difícil de escrever, embora a maioria das cenas eu já houvesse desenvolvido separadamente, eu ainda tive um pouco de dificuldade de concluir esse capitulo.**

**Aqui começa a última fase de Senhor dos Dragões, não faço idéia de quantos capítulos vem a seguir. Entretanto, eles serão decisivos. **

**Agora, Hana-Lis, promessa é divida menina, aqui esta aquela famosa cena que venho prometendo desde O Despertar das Valkirias. Alias, posso dizer que ela foi uma das principais motivações que tive pra criar Senhor dos Dragões.**

**Enfim, antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando Senhor dos Dragões e as demais histórias.**

**Ademais, nos vemos em breve.**

**Um forte abraço.**

**Dama 9**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**N/a: Flasshilde, Wellgunde e Woglide são as lendárias ninfas do Reno por quem o anão Alberich se apaixonou. Ele as vigiava constantemente e por vezes declarava seu amor e devoção, foi num desses episódios que Wellgunde contou a ele que para se obter o ouro mágico do Reno ele deveria se abster de todos os sentimentos de amor e fraternidade que possuía, assim o Anel de Nibelungo ou como comumente conhecemos Andivari foi forjado. O resto da história, vocês já sabem... **


	25. Dragão Negro

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 25: Dragão Negro.**

**.I.**

Avançavam com cautela naquela terra estranha, embora detestasse admitir que a simples idéia de entrar naquele lugar sozinha lhe apavorava, sentir a presença forte do cavaleiro desconhecido a suas costas também não melhorava em nada seu humor sombrio.

Ouviu o relinchar do cavaleiro negro e remexeu-se inquieta sob a garupa do animal, outra coisa que não lhe agradava em nada era ter perdido Storm no caminho e ter de ficar dependendo de Emmus, mesmo que soubesse que Storm voltaria sozinho para Asgard, não queria que os amigos ficassem preocupados por não lhe verem junto.

Segurou as rédeas do cavalo com força e ouviu-o imediatamente reclamar, agitando-se, tão ou mais inquieto quanto a jovem a sua frente. Embora a passagem da cachoeira dourada houvesse fechado assim que a cruzaram, nada lhe tirava da cabeça que estavam sendo guiados para uma armadilha.

Nenhuma energia diferente se manifestara no ambiente, mas seu sexto sentido era bem mais insistente em alertar que algo iria acontecer.

-Pelas coordenadas que Flasshilde nos deu, não estamos longe do castelo; Amélia falou contrariada sentindo o braço dele apertar em sua cintura, mantendo-a presa contra seu peito, de forma que ela não corresse risco de cair.

Respirou fundo, tentando não corar, embora soubesse que aquilo era impossível. Sentir o braço forte do cavaleiro em torno de sua cintura e os músculos bem delineados do abdômen e peitoral a suas costas era muito, mas muito perturbador.

Quando decidiu partir de Asgard e ir atrás das ninfas do Reno que Ayres lhe indicara, jamais pesou que fosse encontrar aquele estranho tão sedutor no caminho. Alias, com um beijo tão intenso que era capaz de lhe fazer esquecer o próprio nome.

Os longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento e o perfume intenso e inebriante turvava-lhe os pensamentos. Desistindo de lutar contra o que estava acontecendo, recostou-se nele e observou o caminho à frente.

A ninfa dissera que antes de chegarem ao castelo, pelo menos, o que sobrara dele, teriam de passar pelas ruínas da cidade, mas que se quisessem respostas, o percurso demorado valeria a pena.

Atravessaram um arco em ruínas. Até onde sabia Ehnoryen não fora sempre coberta por neve e gelo como agora, mas a todos que perguntara pelo caminho, ninguém soube dizer ao certo como a guerra entre os dragões havia começado.

-Ouvi dizer que era um lugar muito bonito; Amélia comentou.

-É o que parece; Emmus murmurou distraído.

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda à parte, sentindo uma estranha sensação de reconhecimento. Desmontou e ajudou-a a descer, logo a frente havia as ruínas do que um dia fora uma ponte sobre um lago, dali podia ver as ruínas do castelo dos dragões.

-Tome cuidado, podemos não ser os únicos aqui; Emmus falou seguindo em frente.

Sentia um cosmo diferente, embora não soubesse identificar de onde vinha. Deu um leve tapinha nas costas de Argos, ouviu-o relinchar baixinho e roçar o nariz em sua mão.

Observou-o atentamente, vendo o momento que um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e ele murmurou algo baixinho em tom carinho para o animal e o mesmo partiu num rápido galope para longe dali.

-Vamos; Emmus falou atravessando o que antes fora uma rua e começando a caminhada pela vila em ruínas.

-Será que alguém ainda se arriscaria a viver aqui? –Amélia indagou cautelosa, olhando pelas janelas das casas, inquieta. Aquela era a típica cena de um filme de terror, onde a qualquer momento um monstro pularia da janela para lhe atacar.

Embora sua mente houvesse calculado todas as possibilidades, seu sub consciente, não conseguiu evitar, manter um arrepio de alerta para o resto do corpo, temendo que aquilo realmente acontecesse; ela pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Não estamos longe; Emmus falou vendo um enorme lago a frente, sendo divido por uma ponte de pedra e no fim do caminho, o castelo dos dragões.

-Porque o lago não está congelado? –a valkiria indagou aproximando-se mais dele, quando começaram a atravessar a ponte.

As águas estavam tão escuras quanto a noite, porém nem uma placa de gelo boiava em sua superfície. O que não era normal, principalmente se levasse em consideração a temperatura daquele lugar.

Atravessaram toda a extensão da ponte, indo parar num caminho de seixos que os levaria as portas do castelo, foi quando parou bruscamente, colocando-se em frente a Amélia.

-_**Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui? **_–uma voz indagou vinda de todos os lados.

-Viemos em paz; Emmus falou mantendo o tom de voz controlado.

-_**Não há nada em Ehnoryen para vocês;**_ a voz rebateu.

-Porque não nos deixa decidir isso; o cavaleiro falou elevando seu cosmo lentamente, não querendo assustar.

Embora sentisse uma certa relutância partindo do desconhecido, não era hostil, não como o cosmo de quem quase matara Amélia no Reno. Sentiu a tensão da jovem atrás de si, mas não podia fazer nada alem de esperar.

-Ehnoryen já não existe há muitos anos. Em breve nada mais restara aqui; Ares falou surgindo a poucos passos do casal.

-Quem é você? –Amélia perguntou sentindo seu acompanhante ficar ainda mais tenso.

-Sou eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta, não? –Ares indagou.

-Emmus Considini; o jovem de melenas negras falou, estendendo-lhe a mão um pouco relutante.

Desconfiado, Ares respondeu ao cumprimento, engoliu em seco imediatamente ao deparar-se com a intensidade dos orbes vermelhos do rapaz, tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes, mas aonde?

-Ares de Altar; ele respondeu.

-Amélia Fazolt; a valkiria adiantou-se.

-O que trouxe vocês aqui? - Ares indagou.

-Uma nova guerra vai começar na Terra Média; Amélia começou.

-Eu ouvi dizer, tenho notado que o tempo esta mudando; ele comentou acenando para que eles o seguissem para dentro do castelo. –Venham comigo, aqui não é muito seguro. Embora só restem ruínas em Ehnoryen, não é bom arriscar;

-Você vive há muito tempo aqui; Amélia indagou curiosa.

Será que era possível que àquele Ares fosse o mesmo Ares, irmão do Grande Mestre? - Mia pensou chocada, a semelhança era incrível, embora nesse momento aquele cavaleiro lhe lembrasse mais uma outra pessoa.

-Pouco mais de quatro anos; Ares respondeu vagamente. –Mas até onde sei, faz treze anos que Ehnoryen caiu; ele falou com pesar.

-O que aconteceu? –Emmus indagou enquanto estudava tudo a sua volta.

-Uma rebelião, alguns dragões antigos não aceitaram Eraen como senhora e se rebelaram. Houve uma guerra, poucos sobreviveram e Ehnoryen sofreu muitas baixas; ele resumiu.

-Já ouvi parte dessa história, mas ainda existem muitas lacunas; Amélia comentou. –Como por exemplo, o que aconteceu a Eraen?

-É difícil saber; Ares desconversou.

-Ainda existe uma biblioteca entre as ruínas? –Emmus perguntou casualmente.

-Sim, porque? –o cavaleiro perguntou desconfiado.

-Talvez exista algo lá, que lhe ajude; ele comentou voltando-se para Amélia, que assentiu.

-A princesa pediu que viesse aqui, ela disse que poderia haver algum registro da última Guerra dos Deuses que pudesse ajudar;

-Talvez tenha alguma coisa, mas em runas ou elfico arcaico; Ares comentou gesticulando. –Mas o idioma é muito, muito antigo. É possível que você não consiga ler;

-Se eu puder ver, quem sabe; ela falou dando de ombros. Não iria perder a viagem agora que estava ali.

Seguiram am frente, deixou os orbes correrem por toda à parte, sentia-se inquieto, não apenas com a presença inesperada do cavaleiro ali, mas algo estava lhe deixando em alerta.

Observou as colunas tombadas e os mosaicos partidos no chão, poucas imagens conseguiam ser divisadas do que restaram. Os pequenos ladrilhos coloridos estavam embaralhados em alguns pontos, como um quebra-cabeça desmontado.

Tocou distraidamente uma coluna de pedra no caminho, mas no minuto seguinte, sentiu sua mente ser tragada para um outro tempo, onde aquelas colunas não estavam mais caídas, as luzes eram intensas, as cortinas nas janelas eram de tecidos finos, quase translúcidos quando banhadas pela luz do sol da manhã.

_**-Mamãe não me pega; a voz infantil ecoou em sua mente.**_

Virou-se para trás a tempo de ver um flash de imagem, onde aquelas colunas estavam. Um garotinho corria entre elas animado e rindo.

_**-Emmus espere; **__uma outra voz se manifestou. A criança de provavelmente quatro anos riu quando virou uma das colunas e sem querer chocou-se contra alguém._

_**-Desculpe moça; **__ele murmurou, passando a mão pela testa._

_**-Tubo bem, mas tome cuidado para não se machucar; **__a mulher de melenas douradas falou._

_Os lábios rublos curvaram-se em um falso sorriso doce, enquanto de maneira desajeitada, afagava os cabelos do pequeno._

_**-Algum problema, Christine? –**__Eraen perguntou desconfiada._

_**-Não senhora, estava apenas procurando Kari; **__ela falou casualmente._

_**-Kari não esta no castelo; **__Eraen respondeu, não acreditando nela._

_**-Então vou indo, com licença; **__ela falou fazendo uma breve mesura._

_**-Mamãe; **__o pequeno chamou, puxando a barra de sua túnica._

_**-O que foi querido? **__–ela perguntou pegando-o no colo._

_**-Abraço; **__ele resmungou agarrando-se ao pescoço dela._

_Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto envolvia a criança entre seus braços. Nesses momentos ele parecia tão frágil, uma criança comum que necessitava de atenção e carinho._

_Às vezes ficava com medo ao vê-lo tão serio, queria que o filho tivesse uma infância normal, mas ele sempre se mantinha afastado de outros dragões. _

_Alexandra dizia que talvez fosse melhor se ele crescesse com a presença do pai e de crianças mortais, mas duvidava seriamente disso. Alem do mais, mesmo que fosse verdade, não queria dividir seu pequeno tesouro com quem não merecia; ela pensou salpicando-o de beijos._

-Emmus; Amélia chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Sim? –ele falou piscando levemente antes de voltar-se para ela.

-Perguntei se você esta apenas acompanhando a senhorita, ou procura algo também? –Ares perguntou casualmente.

-Apenas acompanhando; ele falou continuando a andar. Não iria dizer porque estava ali para ele, principalmente quando não era dado a confiar em qualquer um.

-Como você consegue viver aqui? –Amélia perguntou curiosa.

-Já me acostumei com o frio. Embora nos últimos dias, as coisas tenham ficando um pouco complicadas;

-Alguma coisa se salvou da destruição? –Emmus perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Poucas salas e parte da biblioteca, mas antes de eu chegar, muitas coisas já haviam sido saqueadas; ele explicou.

Seguiram pelos corredores, desviando de buracos e elevações, até chegarem a biblioteca.

-Pode ver a vontade, eu estava arrumando umas coisas aqui quando vocês chegaram; Ares explicou indicando vários lampiões espalhados pelo cômodo.

-Como posso saber a classificação dos livros? - ela perguntou abismada com a quantidade de livros que cobriam as prateleiras que chegavam até o topo das paredes.

-Estão por ordem alfabética, porque existem volumes de vários idiomas; Ares explicou.

Assentindo ela foi até as prateleiras, enquanto voltava-se para o rapaz a seu lado com um olhar perscrutador.

-Acaso já nos vimos antes? –Ares perguntou casualmente.

-Creio que não; Emmus desconversou.

-Estranho, você me lembra alguém; o cavaleiro insistiu. –Você é de Asgard também?

-Não, Escócia; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Uhn! Talvez seu nome seja familiar então, porque nunca estive na Escócia; Ares falou dando de ombros.

-Quantos volumes ainda têm aqui? –Amélia perguntou.

-Até onde consegui contar, cinco mil, mas acho que antes da guerra tinha mais, porque Eraen vivia dizendo que a biblioteca de Ehnoryen superava e muito a de Alexandria e com relação a isso, eu nunca duvidei; ele falou sabendo perfeitamente que a valkiria poderia ter conhecido a primeira.

-Tem nomes aqui que eu nem sei pronunciar; Amélia falou desanimada.

–O que você quer saber? –Emmus perguntou aproximando-se.

-Esse, olha! Herks-... Alguma coisa; ela falou aborrecida, tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

-Herskquel; ele falou diante do olhar espantado dela. Puxou o livro com cuidado e folheou algumas páginas. –Esse fala sobre a primeira invasão viking no novo mundo, antes do 'descobrimento'; ele explicou.

-Como você-...; ela balbuciou confusa.

Aquele livro deveria ter mais de quinhentos anos e não era em inglês.

-É uma mistura de idiomas, russo com alemão; Emmus falou devolvendo o livro a prateleira.

–Aqui você vai encontrar vários livros em italiano com grego ou inglês com francês também; Ares comentou. –Alem de todos esses idiomas em sua forma arcaica;

-Como isso é possível? –Amélia indagou.

-O povo de Ehnoryen descende de uma linhagem muito antiga, quando o primeiro senhor reinou sobre essa terra, muitos dragões foram autorizados a viver em outros lugares, mas deveriam retornar quando necessários. Assim, quando voltavam eles traziam todo o conhecimento adquirido guardado em livros.

-Isso há quantos anos atrás, só por curiosidade? –Emmus perguntou.

-Séculos, eu diria, porque só Eraen quando nos conhecemos tinha dezessete mil anos e era considerada ainda muito jovem. Porque o pai dela havia falecido com cinqüenta; ele explicou, diante do olhar chocado dos dois.

-Cinqüenta mil anos; Amélia falou pasma.

-O tempo de vida de um dragão é muito diferente do nosso, é mais longo. Alem do mais, naquela época ninguém sabia ao certo qual o tempo de vida de um dragão negro, já que o pai de Eraen era o primeiro e não existia uma base de comparação. Ela dizia que seu pai deveria ter vivido pelo menos mais trinta mil;

-Interessante; Emmus murmurou pensativo.

-Mas e o senhor-...;

-Só Ares, por favor; ele a deteve.

-Certo; ela murmurou. –Porque vive aqui?

-É uma longa história; o cavaleiro desconversou antes de voltar-se para o rapaz e notar o olhar curioso sobre si.

Era estranho, mas pela primeira vez sentia-se impelido a falar, não gostava de estranhos, muito menos daqueles que faziam perguntas demais, como aqueles dois, mas algo estava diferente e isso não era bom; ele pensou tentando não deixar transparecer suas preocupações.

-Em breve você terá de deixar Ehnoryen, as coisas estão ficando perigosas por aqui e não é mais seguro; Emmus falou mudando de assunto.

-Eu sei, mas não pretendo ir embora; Ares respondeu aliviado por isso.

-São muitos livros, não consigo nem imaginar por onde começar; Amélia falou.

-Tente os da letra T, como Terra Média; Ares aconselhou.

-Ah sim; ela balbuciou afastando-se para ir até a prateleira que ele indicara.

-Ahn! Faz muito tempo que vocês se conheceram? –Ares indagou casualmente, depois do que ouvira a jovem comentar, eles buscavam coisas diferentes, embora o que o rapaz queria, era uma incógnita ainda.

-Não muito; Emmus desconversou. –Quantos dragões já estiveram aqui desde a última guerra? –ele perguntou assim que teve certeza de que Amélia não lhe ouviria.

-Até onde eu sei, existiam quatro dragões que zelavam pelo equilíbrio, mas deixaram a Terra Média, depois que Ehnoryen foi destruída; ele explicou.

-E você sabe quem foi o responsável por isso? –o cavaleiro perguntou voltando-se com um olhar tão intenso para ele, que Ares recuou um passo por precaução.

-Não, eu até procurei nos livros, mas os relatos param na última guerra antiga. Parece que alguns dragões que formavam o conselho queriam obrigar as Terras de Eldar e Sindar a se unirem permanentemente a Ehnoryen e isso já era discutido a séculos. Até onde sei, esse foi um dos motivos, mas provavelmente haviam mais coisas por trás. Uma vez Eraen me contou que o conselho a pressionava para se casar com um membro do clã, mas ela jamais aceitaria isso. Acho que alguém queria usar isso para subjugar o clã, mas como ela não aceitou, acabaram se rebelando;

-Entendo; Emmus murmurou pensativo.

_**-Ele não pode mais ficar aqui;**__ Alexandra falou aflito._

_**-Não posso afastá-lo;**__ Eraen respondeu._

-É para o bem dele Eraen, agora mais do que nunca, ele precisa do pai, ele é o único que pode protegê-lo;

_**-Não!**__ - Eraen gritou furiosa. __**–Existe outra pessoa;**__ ela completou com um olhar sofrido. __**–Não quero me afastar dele, mas não posso deixá-lo correr o risco de ficar aqui com tantos traidores infiltrados na ordem;**_

_**-Será por pouco tempo Eraen e ele estará mais seguro longe de Ehnoryen;**__ ela completou._

_-...; Eraen assentiu, mas assustou-se ao ver uma frestinha na porta que não estava ali antes. __**–Venha querido, sei que está ai; **__ela falou calmamente._

_A porta abriu-se para o garotinho de quase seis anos entrar. Os orbes perscrutadores recaíram sobre a madrinha, transmitindo seriedade e compreensão._

_**-Não quero deixar a senhora mamãe; **__o pequeno falou para a aflição de Alexandra. __**–Mas vou se essa é a melhor escolha a fazer;**__ ele completou._

_**-Infelizmente é;**__ Eraen falou abraçando-o fortemente. __**–Alexandra, prepare tudo para partirmos;**_

Se alguém tinha de tirá-lo dali seria ela, necessitava com todas as forças prolongar o tempo que ainda lhe restava com o filho, não sabia o que aconteceria quando a guerra estourasse de vez.

_Alexandra assentiu, se afastando para deixá-los sozinhos._

_**-Mamãe, quando tudo acabar, você vai me buscar?**__ –ele perguntou aconchegando-se entre os braços dela._

_**-Claro querido, assim que for seguro, ficaremos juntos de novo;**_

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando expulsar novamente aquelas perturbadoras lembranças de sua mente. De nada adiantava ficar pensando naquilo agora, precisava se concentrar em outras coisas; ele recriminou-se.

-Quanto tempo demorou a última guerra? –Emmus perguntou.

-Seis anos mais ou menos. Eraen conseguiu retornar o controle de Ehnoryen e banir os traidores, mas depois Durval assumiu o poder de Asgard e ordenou um ataque a Ehnoryen, nessa época os dragões haviam partido e as valkirias não estavam mais aqui; Ares explicou. –A rumores de que Durval conseguiu aliados com os gigantes de Juntahein e Trolls das montanhas sombrias. Por isso conseguiu causar tanto estrago e os poucos guerreiros que sobraram tentaram o possível; ele explicou com pesar. –Mas Durval saiu vencendo;

-E não havia nenhum sucessor que pudesse lutar por Ehnoryen? –Emmus perguntou casualmente.

-Não; Ares respondeu em tom seco e ferino. –Eraen não tinha filhos tão pouco irmãos;

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

-Vou levar um século para achar esse livro; Amélia resmungou.

-É melhor eu ajudá-la, se não isso realmente pode acontecer; Ares falou afastando-se e indo até a jovem.

**.II.**

-Você está muito pensativo, irmão; o elfo de longos cabelos royal comentou, enquanto levava aos lábios uma xícara fumegante de chá.

-Sinto a presença de dragões; Eldar respondeu parando em frente a janela de sua casa.

Dali podia ver as ruas normalmente movimentadas, agora quase vazias. Embora a Terra dos Elfos da Luz fosse quase um mundo à parte de Asgard e Muspell, o ambiente ali também estava sendo prejudicado como nas outras partes do mundo.

Antes o que era um clima ameno e primaveril, estava dando ares outonais e isso não era um bom sinal, ainda mais agora que sentira a manifestação de quatro energias conhecidas.

-Acha que os dragões decidiram voltar? –Sindar perguntou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha fina.

-Bastante conveniente! – o irmão responder com ironia. –Quando as Terras Livres mais precisaram deles, eles simplesmente nos viraram as costas, não sei porque estão aqui agora;

-Eraen jamais nos virou as costas, irmão; Sindar o corrigiu. –Mas ela ainda era jovem e inexperiente para lidar com aquelas serpentes que viviam em Ehnoryen; ele completou.

-Se Emmus estivesse aqui, isso não iria acontecer; Eldar o lembrou. –Ele sempre respeitou nosso povo e jamais deixou que um dragão tentasse nos subjugar;

-Eraen lutou por nós enquanto pode, alem do mais, não é só isso que esta lhe deixando irritado, não? –Sindar indagou, notando a forma como os ombros do irmão estão empertigados.

Eldar era o gêmeo que evocava tranqüilidade e paciência, enquanto ele era a síntese da paixão e impulsividade. Entretanto, vê-lo agir como um leão enjaulado e faminto agora, era preocupante.

-Lembra-se de Kari? – ele indagou voltando-se para o irmão.

-Aquele fedelho impertinente, filho de Fallon? –Sindar indagou, vendo-o assentir. –O que tem ele?

-Recebi uma mensagem vinda de Asgard, Sennar o mago enviado por Alazar, contou que socorreu a pouco mais de duas semanas um Guerreiro Deus de ter sido morto por Kari; Eldar explicou.

-Mas pensei que Eraen houvesse acabado com Kari na última guerra; o gêmeo falou preocupado.

-Todos nós pensamos, mas parece que ele conseguiu escapar; Eldar falou em tom frio.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Que essa não é uma guerra comum, é uma guerra entre dragões; Eldar falou. –E nós sabemos o quanto o mundo todo sofre, quando eles resolvem entrar em guerra; ele completou em tom sombrio.

-Então devo supor que, se Kari esta vivo, pode ter sido aquele bastardo a entregar o caminho de Ehnoryen para Durval, anos atrás; Sindar falou quase derrubando a xícara das mãos.

-Provavelmente, e foi ele também que soube reconhecer Alexandra e contou a Durval, quem ela era; o gêmeo completou.

-E agora? –ele perguntou.

-Só teríamos alguma chance de proteger o nossos dessa guerra se Emmus estivesse aqui; Eldar respondeu com pesar. –Se Fallon despertar, como parece ser as verdadeiras intenções de Kari, ele pode nos liquidar com facilidade;

-Mas...;

-Tenham um pouco mais de fé, meus amigos; uma voz serena soou atrás deles.

Os gêmeos voltaram-se em alerta e depararam-se com um senhor de idade sentado na poltrona que Eldar ocupara inicialmente, os braços longos estavam cruzados sobre o corpo franzino e os orbes castanhos pareciam tão vivos que desmentiam a imagem frágil que o senhor transparecia.

-Ydashi! – os dois exclamaram.

-Depois de muitas luas, a profecia de Ojezed vai ser cumprida e o Senhor dos Dragões, novamente irá reinar sob esta terra, trazendo os tempos de paz; ele falou sorrindo complacente.

-Como isso é possível? –Eldar perguntou surpreso.

-Apenas tenha fé, meu amigo elfo... Porque graças a ela, muitos destinos já foram mudados; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

**.III.**

Observou atentamente as lombadas dos livros. Existiam títulos muito antigos ali, mas o mais estranho era que o idioma não lhe era estranho.

Ler aquilo parecia tão natural quanto respirar. Desde cedo tivera facilidade em aprender a falar e escrever em vários idiomas, alias, apenas de olhar conseguia se adaptar a um novo estilo, mas não pensou que isso se aplicasse a idiomas praticamente línguas mortas como a maioria daquelas.

Quando pretendia puxar um dos livros para ver mais detalhadamente, ouviu o som de pedras explodindo e as paredes tremeram.

-O que foi isso? –Amélia perguntou deixando um livro cair de suas mãos.

-Sinto um cosmo hostil vindo lá de fora; Ares falou preocupado.

-Fiquem aqui; Emmus mandou.

-Mas...;

-É mais seguro; ele respondeu desaparecendo antes que os dois pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Agora sim os planos de seu mestre iriam se concretizar. Quem iria imaginar que aquele fedelho estava vivo o tempo todo e ainda havia se tornado tudo aquilo de homem; ela pensou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Atravessou a neve com passos delicados, quase flutuantes, iria acabar com ele logo, antes que ele se tornasse novamente um problema para seus planos. Entretanto, surpreendeu-se quando o viu surgir de repente a sua frente.

Os orbes vermelhos intensos e frios como o gelo que cobria Ehnoryen, os longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento gelado e cortante, mas mesmo assim ele parecia imperturbável, como uma calma enervante.

-Ora! Ora! Mas que recepção; Christine falou com ar manhoso.

Observou atentamente o rapaz diante de si, não deveria ter mais de trinta anos, o que conferia com as datas que tinha. Não era nenhuma coincidência sua presença ali. Aquela garota abelhuda que vira se dirigir a nascente do Reno poderia ser a fonte de todo o poder que Kari sentiu, mas não conseguira acabar com ela por precaução.

Aquele fedelho aparecera antes e estragara seus planos. Agora ele estava ali, tão facilmente acessível, que não iria lhe dar trabalho algum para eliminá-lo. Sim, iria acabar com ele e Kari não teria mais com o que se preocupar; ela pensou sorrindo.

-Parece que faz séculos desde a última vez que o vi, Senhor dos Dragões; ela falou alongando as unhas delicadamente, até que se tornassem garras.

-Quem é você? –ele repetiu friamente, embora não quisesse, lembranças e mais lembranças surgiam de maneira perturbadora em sua mente. Tentou bloqueá-las para manter a concentração, mas era simplesmente impossível.

-Sou Christine, talvez você não se lembre de mim, mas eu sei quem você é; ela falou com os orbes azuis levemente avermelhados.

-Pelo contrario, sei bem quem você é; Emmus falou em tom glacial depois de alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto. –Por isso, é melhor começar a fazer suas preces; ele avisou elevando seu cosmo de maneira perigosa.

Recuou um passo instintivamente, sentia o poder emanado dele. Era impossível! Dragões com menos de dezoito mil anos não podiam possuir tanto poder assim, ou podiam? –ela pensou.

-Certo! Vamos acabar com isso então; ela debochou. –Se bem me lembro, você não passa de um fedelho fracote;

Os dois cosmos se expandiram, quando o cavaleiro avançou contra ela. Christine esquivou-se e com as garras em riste, atingiu-o no peito.

-E Eraen ainda enchia a boca para falar que você seria o próximo senhor; ela falou cuspindo no chão ao vê-lo recuar.

-Vai se arrepender por isso; Emmus rosnou, tocando instintivamente o corte que começara a sangrar.

-Estou morrendo de medo; ela provocou.

Era hora de deixar de brincar; Christine pensou evocando todos os seus poderes e para a surpresa do cavaleiro, uma luz intensa a rodeou e em seguida asas longas e douradas ergueram-se no céu, o pescoço alongado moveu-se com suavidade. A respiração quente provocava nuvens de fumaça. O dragão dourado impulsionou os pés no chão e alçou vôo.

-Um dragão do céu; ele falou.

Tudo estava claro agora, as lembranças voltaram numa torrente furiosa em sua mente, as mesmas tentaram se manifestar no passado, mas foram reprimidas pelo lacre de Pandora.

Se ao menos elas houvessem voltado antes, muitas coisas poderiam ser diferentes, mas como Ojezed lhe dissera certa vez, não se pode mudar o passado, mas ninguém poderia lhe impedir de reescrever a sua própria história.

**.IV.**

Rodopiou pelo quarto com o pesado vestido entre as mãos, aquele fora um presente de todas as meninas; ela pensou animada, antes de parar em frente ao espelho e observar com atenção o tecido bordô adquirir algumas nuances negras e outras mais claras conforme a luz.

A festa de aniversario de Hilda começaria dali a alguns minutos, embora estivesse quase pronta, ainda temia colocar o vestido e danificá-lo; ela pensou alisando distraidamente os bordados dourados que adornavam a vestimenta.

Suspirou resignada, era melhor deixar essas besteiras de lado e se vestir logo, Alberich avisara que passaria para lhe acompanhar até o salão, então, não queira deixá-lo esperando; ela concluiu arrumando-se rapidamente.

Deixou os longos e cacheados cabelos castanhos caírem pelas costas e corou furiosamente ao notar a profundidade nada discreta do decote. Estranho, isso lhe lembrava um vestido que já vira antes, mas onde?

Dois toques na porta lhe chamaram a atenção, desesperada, precisou de alguns movimentos que fariam inveja a qualquer contorcionista para fechar o zíper nas costas e mandar Alberich entrar.

-Espero não ter-...; Alberich estancou observando-a com uma expressão estarrecida. –Nossa!

-Então? Como ficou? –Aldrey perguntou sorrindo, enquanto rodopiava no mesmo lugar, fazendo a barra do longo vestido erguer-se levemente.

-Perfeito; ele falou hesitando em se aproximar.

-Que bom... Estou quase pronta; ela avisou, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama para colocar os sapatos.

-Espere; ele falou aproximando-se dela.

-O que foi? –Aldrey perguntou confusa, mas sentiu a face esquentar quando viu-o abaixar-se, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão, de forma que seus olhos ficassem quase na mesma altura.

Apenas sentiu o momento que as mãos frias do cavaleiro tocaram seu pé, enviando ondas do mais puro calor para todo seu corpo. Estremeceu, desviando o olhar perturbada. Era inquietante a forma como seu corpo reagia sempre que ele lhe tocava, mesmo que fosse algo inocente e breve.

-Eu ajudo; ele respondeu num sussurro rouco, enquanto pegava um dos sapatos de salto e deslizava-o pelo pé delicado.

-Obrigada; ela murmurou.

Observou-a atentamente, sentindo uma súbita onda de "de já vu", não entendia o porque dessa sensação, como se já houvesse vivido um momento parecido, ou que algo ali era igual a alguma lembrança sua, mas de onde?

-Pronto; Aldrey o ouviu murmurar, voltou-se para ele, vendo-o lhe estender a mão para que pudesse colocar-se em pé e não pode deixar de estremecer diante da forma com que os intensos orbes verdes fitaram-lhe dos pés a cabeça, para em seguia, simplesmente assentir em tom de satisfação.

–Podemos ir? –ela indagou timidamente.

-Ainda não; Alberich falou tomando-lhe uma das mãos e guiando-a até o espelho do outro lado do cômodo.

-Algum problema? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

Estava acostumada com o Alberich atencioso e carinhosos, sempre por perto para lhe proteger e lhe abraçar, mas esse Alberich, ou melhor, aquele Alberich que passara a conhecer desde o dia do Conselho lhe deixava inquieta.

Era um Alberich mais intenso com uma presença tão forte que a deixava irrequieta, um Alberich que lhe despertava sentimentos e anseios perturbadores.

-Só esta faltando uma coisa; o cavaleiro falou colocando-se as costas dela.

-Uhn? –Aldrey murmurou, mas estremeceu quando sentiu o toque delicado dos dedos dele em seus ombros parcialmente despidos e no momento seguinte foi o ouro frio do imenso colar que ele colocou em seu colo que lhe fez estremecer.

-Assim esta melhor; ele completou observando o caimento do colar sobre o colo alvo.

As correntes eram simples, mas ao se entrelaçarem pareciam cristais de gelo, não havia pedras no colar, apenas tonalidades diferentes de ouro dourado e branco. Mas o brilho intenso da jóia era capaz de ofuscar-lhes a visão.

-Alberich; ela murmurou, tocando hesitante a jóia com a ponta dos dedos.

-Quero que fique com ele; o cavaleiro falou apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro. –Ficou muito bom em você;

-Obrigada; a jovem murmurou.

-Vamos? –Alberich perguntou suavemente, mas franziu o cenho no momento que viu um brilho violeta cobrir rapidamente os orbes castanhos. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Deveria ser só impressão a sua; ele concluiu.

-...; Aldrey assentiu, seguindo com ele para fora do cômodo, ainda surpresa com todas as facetas que conhecia do cavaleiro. Era como se todo o tempo que estavam convivendo juntos, não fosse o suficiente para saber tudo sobre ele, alias, tempo algum parecia o suficiente agora...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A luz da lanterna a gás já havia se apagado a um bom tempo, o quanto, não fazia a mínima idéia. Entretanto, desde aquele momento ela fora se entocar num canto da adega e de lá não saíra, tão pouco abrira a boca, nem que fosse para lhe xingar.

-Então, quanto tempo acha que vai agüentar ficar imóvel ai? –Aaron perguntou em tom de provocação. Entretanto, não obteve resposta. –Podemos simplesmente colocar as cartas na mesa, ou passar o resto de nossas vidas nos odiando, o que você prefere?

-Idiota; ela resmungou, encolhendo-se um pouco por causa do frio. Aquele lugar alem de úmido, era incrivelmente frio. Não era para menos que era uma adega, agora estava explicado como eles conseguiam conservar as coisas ali dentro.

-Como disse? –o aquariano indagou casualmente.

-Você não passa de um idiota! –Alanis exasperou.,

-Vamos combinar que a parte das ofensas já foi lá atrás; Aaron comentou sem se abalar. –Então?

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr;

-Pense pelo lado positivo Alanis, você não tem nada a perder, então, não faz diferença o que você tem a dizer; ele falou ignorando os rosnados dela.

-Você não entenderia; a amazona murmurou.

Nem mesmo ela conseguia entender como sua vida virara de ponta cabeças de uma hora para outra; ela pensou lembrando-se de todo o inferno que viera nos últimos anos, antes de Yuuri ser sagrada amazona e retornar ao santuário, para simplesmente encontrá-lo com outra.

-Não vou perder mais tempo e paciência explicando para você que Aishi estava no santuário para ver o Kamus, porque nem mesmo tendo os dois desfilando por ai juntos, você acredita. Então, vamos pular essa parte e você me conta de uma vez o que aconteceu durante os seis anos de treinamento de Yuuri na França; ele falou em tom pratico.

-Depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe voltou para Rússia, onde conheceu o pai de Leda e eles se casaram; ela começou hesitante. –Quando ela se casou, ela sabia que ele era um dos membros de famílias antigas de Asgard, mas não sabia que ele já havia sido um Guerreiro Deus;

-O que tem isso? –Aaron perguntou confuso.

-Ela surtou; Alanis respondeu. –Ela teria o abandonado, se não estivesse grávida de Leda;

-Não entendo, porque isso?

-Quando vivamos na Grécia, mamãe sempre reclamava das viagens que meu pai fazia como cavaleiro no santuário. Ele chegava a ficar meses fora e ela se aborrecida com isso. Dizia que ser esposa de cavaleiro era pior que viver no inferno; ela explicou.

-Colocação interessante, visto que ela não se casou obrigada como nós bem sabemos. Alem do mais, ela sabia em que buraco estava se metendo; ele lembrou recebendo como resposta um olhar envenenado.

-Papai voltava pra casa poucas vezes durante o ano e eles sempre discutiam. Mamãe pedia que ele desse baixa no santuário e procurasse outra coisa para fazer, mas ele sempre se recusou, dizendo que não podia simplesmente virar as costas para o santuário, não quando estava treinando um pupilo para tomar o seu lugar;

-Mas...;

-As coisas começaram a ficar insuportáveis em casa, foi quando eu decidi me mudar para o vilarejo das amazonas e começar a treinar; Alanis explicou.

-E seu pai?

-Seis meses depois recebemos a noticia de que ele havia morrido numa missão e que em seu lugar, iria ficar o-...; ela falou, sentindo a voz tremer e os orbes marejarem. –Filho e sucessor a armadura;

Voltou-se surpreso para ela, mas não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas esperou-a continuar.

-Quando perguntei a minha mãe o que ela sabia sobre isso, ela respondeu apenas que isso era o mínimo que se podia esperar de um cavaleiro; Alanis falou em tom frio. –Ela sempre soube que papai tinha uma outra família longe da Grécia, era o filho que ele sempre visitava nas supostas missões, e a mulher que o concebera;

-Porque sua mãe permaneceu com ele, mesmo sabendo disso?

-Porque não passava de uma fraca; a amazona exasperou. –Ela sempre soube que aquela mulher não era a primeira tão pouco a última a atravessar o caminho do meu pai. Ele sempre teve casos espalhados por todos os lugares onde passava, mas aceitava isso da boca para fora, porque chegava a ser insuportável conviver com ela depois que ele ia embora, porque ela sempre sabia que era para outra que ele voltava e descontava em todos a sua volta;

-E o que isso tinha a ver conosco naquela época? – Aaron perguntou, ponderando.

-Faltava pouco para acabar o treinamento de Yuuri quando minha mãe foi até a França me visitar, Leda ainda era muito pequena. Aparentemente o casamento dela estava indo bem, mas ela jamais deixaria de carregar todo aquele ódio e amargura do meu pai; Alanis contou. –Eu, bem... Cai na besteira de comentar com ela sobre você;

-E? –ele indagou com os punhos serrados. Lembrava-se muito bem da mãe de Alanis, chegara a conhecer aquela víbora, antes que ela se mudasse do santuário e algo lhe dizia que ela não era daquele jeito apenas pelas traições do marido e sim, porque era uma pessoa amargurada por natureza, o pior era saber que muitas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas se uma praga daqueles simplesmente houvesse deixado de existir.

-Ela me disse que lembrava-se bem de você e que o havia visto em Asgard com uma mulher; Alanis falou serrando os punhos nervosamente. –Disse que vocês pareciam estar muito bem juntos, alias, um casal perfeito;

-E suponho que sua mãe tenha dito também que ela era loira? –Aaron perguntou tentando conter a fúria.

Como ela poderia ter dado ouvidos a mãe quando sabia que ela não passava de uma mal amada desprezível? Doroti era como uma boa parte de mulheres que já vira espalhadas pelo mundo, que não eram capazes de amar e faziam questão de destruir com veneno a vida de outras pessoas. Era de estranhar que Alanis fosse uma menina tão doce quando haviam se conhecido e que Leda apesar de seus desvios, era bastante carismática.

-...; Alanis assentiu. –Na época eu optei por ignorar o que ela havia dito, sabia que minha mãe poderia estar querendo só destilar veneno, mas quando voltou a Grécia e vi, bem... Você sabe... Então;

-Então achou que eu era igualzinho seu pai e sua mãe estava certa; ele exasperou furioso, levantando-se bruscamente.

-Queria que eu pensasse o que, quando vi aquela loira falando com você? –ela gritou.

-Digo e repito pela última vez Alanis. A primeira vez que me perguntou eu falei que Aishi estava no santuário para ver o Kamus. **QUE** **INFERNO**! Sua mãe é uma louca destrambelhada e você colocou tudo a perder por isso; ele falou sentindo sangue ferver.

-Não fale assim dela; a amazona falou irritada.

-Falo como quiser, sua mãe não merece um pingo de consideração e acredite, se ela não tivesse morrido eu a esganaria agora; o aquariano vociferou dando um soco tão forte na parede que as prateleiras da adega tremeram. –A verdade sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz, sabendo como ela era, porque decidiu que valia mais escutar o que ela tinha a dizer do que confiar em mim?

-Eu não te conhecia o suficiente, como acha que posso confiar assim? –ela indagou quase num sussurro.

-O que eu acho não importa mais Alanis, mesmo porque, em momento algum quando nos conhecemos eu lhe dei algum motivo para duvidar de minha dignidade e honra; Aaron falou em tom glacial. –Você escolheu tratar o que tínhamos como um caso trivial, que não valia a pena insistir; ele completou afastando-se rumo as escadas.

-Aaron;

-Um último conselho Alanis, é melhor não tentar fazer com a vida do Cadmo o que sua mãe fez com a sua, tão pouco com a do pai de Leda. Porque eu não vou permitir; ele avisou antes de chegar ao topo da escada e com um chute na porta, estourou o ferrolho do outro lado, para sair num rompante em seguida, como se Cérberos estivesse em seu encalço.

-AARON ! – Alanis gritou chamando-o, mas ao chegar ao fim da escada ele já havia desaparecido.

-Alanis; Leda falou se aproximando correndo ao ver o estado da irmã.

-Aaron; ela chamou num sussurro fraco novamente, mas deixou-se apenas cair nos braços da irmã, enquanto as lágrimas caiam furiosamente por sua face.

-Imagino que agora você acredite nele; Aishi falou aproximando-se calmamente.

-Vá embora; Alanis falou abraçando fortemente a irmã, enquanto soluços cada vez mais altos ecoavam pela cozinha.

-Não estou julgando você Alanis; a amazona falou sem perder a serenidade. –Mesmo porque, eu sei bem o que é ter uma mãe que pode ser o pior inimigo de alguém. Só que a diferença, é que eu sabia disso desde que nasci. Você levou mais tempo para descobrir por si mesma a verdade;

-Não quero falar sobre isso com você;

-Ótimo, pois não quero ouvir você abrir a boca. Quem vai falar sou eu; a amazona falou num tom frio. –Você já esta grandinha demais pra correr pedindo colo quando quer fugir dos problemas. Até agora você só mostrou aos outros o seu lado da história, mas em momento algum pensou que o Aaron poderia ter sofrido com a separação tanto quanto você, ou que ele teve duvidas iguais, se não piores que as suas. Ou você nunca pensou que, poderia ter se apaixonado por outro homem naqueles seis anos que ele estivasse na Sibéria? Ou que ele sofreria as mesmas agonias que você?

-Aishi, por favor; Leda pediu desesperada, diante da dor da irmã.

-Esta na hora de parar de fugir Alanis, pessoas demais foram magoadas por causa de tanto veneno; Aishi lembrou. –Ou você acha que usar Cadmo como "noivo" fictício não poderia, não apenas magoá-lo, como destruir a amizade que ele tinha com Aaron? Não, imagino que você não tinha pensando nas conseqüências, mesmo que a idéia não tenha sido sua; ela completou voltando um olhar enviesado a Leda.

-_Mon Age_; Kamus falou aproximando-se, mas franziu o cenho quando viu Alanis agarrada a irmã e a noiva com um olhar nada amigável.

-O melhor que você pode fazer agora, é pensar em tudo que vem acontecendo e decidir o que você quer da sua vida. Porque sempre que tomamos uma decisão, mesmo que sozinha, ela interfere com muitas outras vidas; a amazona a lembrou, antes de lhe dar as costas e afastar-se com Kamus.

-Acho que ela entendeu o recado; Kamus murmurou massageando-lhe os ombros, sentindo a tensão correr por cada celular de seu corpo.

-Eu espero; Aishi murmurou relaxando pouco a pouco, antes de suspirar e abraçá-lo. –Uhn! Se um dia você não quiser mais ser cavaleiro, poderia ganhar a vida como massagista; ela brincou.

-Tem certeza? –ele indagou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

Parou de andar, voltando-se para o noivo com a sobrancelha arqueada, antes de balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Melhor não; Aishi falou prontamente.

-Ciumenta; Kamus brincou, pousando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

-Oras, eu apenas tenho noção do perigo. Não quero essas suas mãozinhas em outro corpo que não seja o meu; ela completou dando de ombros.

-Uhn! Podemos dar um jeito nisso se você quiser; ele sugeriu enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Kamus! Aishi! Eles já estão chegando; Dohko gritou do hall de entrada;

-Mais tarde; a amazona respondeu antes de fazê-lo andar mais rápido para atravessarem os corredores.

**.V.**

Sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra uma enorme parede de pedra, na lateral do castelo. Ouviu ao longe da voz de Christine debochando de suas fraquezas como Kari fizera um dia, antes do golpe final.

Todos as lembranças estavam lá e demoraram tanto tempo esperando para voltar. Kari e seu séqüito de traidores destruíram Ehnoryen, haviam crianças e mulheres indefesas vivendo ali, humanos que queriam evoluir e buscavam com humildade a casa dos dragões.

A destruição tomou proporções irreparáveis, tantas vidas se perderam, se ao menos pudesse ter feito algo em vez de partir. Alexandra se fora, também podia sentir isso, enquanto sua mente mergulhava na escuridão.

Pouco a pouco seu corpo foi caindo em direção às águas escuras e frias do lago, sentiu o gelo queimar sua pele.

Vozes, gritos, risos, palavras de afeto e amor ecoavam no que restava de sua consciência.

Tantas e tantas vidas...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Alongou as garras e avançou contra a mulher na beira do lago, o choque de poderes foi eminente.

-Que doce surpresa; Christine falou provocante, esquivando-se do golpe de Amélia. –Quem diria que eu teria a chance de matar dois fedelhos com uma garra só; ela debochou.

-Você é patética; Amélia vociferou.

Queria que Emmus saísse logo daquele lago, ele não podia estar morto, era forte demais para isso. Sentira seu poder chocando-se contra o da mulher a sua frente.

-Acha mesmo que você representa algum desafio para nós? - a jovem provocou.

-Dobre a língua para falar comigo garota, sou Christine Deon, a futura Senhora dos Dragões; ela falou, mas no momento seguinte sentiu uma dor dilacerante atingir-lhe o braço.

O som de flechas cortando o ar, fê-la recuar rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para impedir que novas flechas perfurassem sua pele.

-A Terra Média só possui uma senhora e definitivamente você não chega aos pés de Eraen; Ares falou, puxando mais uma flecha prateada da aljava que trazia consigo.

Uma aura azulada envolvia cada uma das flechas, fazendo-a soltar guinchos de dor.

-São flechas criadas pelos elfos das sombras, letais para um dragão do céu; ele respondeu a sua indagação silenciosa.

-Vou acabar com vocês, como fiz com aquele bastardo; Christine urrou.

Uma nuvem esverdeada ergueu-se no céu, sendo expelida pelos lábios da jovem. Deixando o ar carregado e espesso.

-Veneno! – Amélia falou chocada, tentando não respirar aquele ar pesado.

Christine avançou contra si, instintivamente puxou a espada que trazia consigo e deteve suas garras a tempo. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam ao avistar o diamante negro brilhando no peito da jovem.

-Tigre Branco; ela rosnou, expelindo uma nova porção de veneno, que fez Amélia cambalear e ser jogada para longe, por um golpe da mulher.

-Você esta bem? –Ares perguntou correndo até ela.

-Acho que sim; ela murmurou.

-Seus inúteis! Vão pagar caro por isso; Christine gritou.

Elevou seu cosmo novamente, tentando evocar sua verdadeira forma, mas seus poderes foram contidos por uma força maior que se manifestou. O gelo que se formara sob o lago negro começou a quebrar e a água esquentou, causando imensas bolhas na superfície.

Christine deteve-se no momento que viu um par de asas negras emergir da água. Seu corpo estancou e pela primeira vez sentiu medo de um dragão que não fosse Kari, muito medo.

O pescoço longo e esguio ergueu-se da água, deslocando as placas de gelo que ainda restavam, as presas salientes arreganharam-se e os olhos vermelhos pareciam às chamas incandescentes das forjas de Muspell.

-Zeus todo poderoso; Ares falou abismado.

O dragão negro saiu completamente da água, as escamas negras cintilavam um brilho esmeralda, o bater das asas deslocou uma intensa corrente de ar que os obrigou a recuar, com dificuldade em manter-se de pé.

-Resolveu se revelar, lagartinho; Christine provocou, mas no momento seguinte sentiu as garras longas e afiadas cravarem-se no gelo a poucos passos de seus pés.

-**VAI PAGAR CARO POR TUDO QUE FEZ! -** a voz do dragão ecoou por todo o local, reverberando numa vibração intensa por seu corpo. –**E SEU JULGAMENTO COMEÇA AGORA! -**ele rosnou segurando-a com uma das patas antes de alçar vôo e a longa calda bifurcada estalou no gelo causando fendas na terra.

-Piedade meu lorde; Christine implorou, mas era tarde demais para ela e tarde de mais para qualquer outro que ousasse desafiar os desígnios do Caos, que um dia, quando a Terra ainda era jovem, havia escolhido um dragão, apenas um e aquele para governar aquela terra e levá-la a uma nova Era.

**Continua...**


	26. Transformações

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 26: Transformações.**

**.I.**

O ar estava pesado e frio, sentia o corpo dormente e não tinha forças para se mover. Inerte, esperou pelo momento que seu fim chegaria.

Não tinha mais noção de tempo, apenas ouvia sua fraca respiração ressonar em seus ouvidos.

Quem diria que um dia estaria numa situação daquelas? Que patético! Isso porque sempre procurara trabalhar em segurança e proteger todos aqueles que estivessem consigo.

Pouco a pouco deixou de lutar contra o inevitável, sentia seu corpo cada vez mais fraco e a respiração antes pesada, estava se suavizando como se estivesse prestes a cessar. Fechou os olhos e esperou.

Apenas esperou, enquanto uma fraca luz acendia-se na escuridão. Será que iria morrer assim? Com o típico clichê da luz no fim do túnel?

Se fosse, jamais iria saber, porque no momento seguinte tudo se apagou.

_A luz..._

_Seus olhos..._

_Sua vida..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estupefato, viu o aquariano passar por si como um tornado, estancou no meio do corredor, observando-o desaparecer na entrada do hall, quase atropelando Siegfried e Hilda que haviam acabado de chegar.

-O que aconteceu? –Dohko perguntou vendo Aishi e Kamus se aproximarem.

-Acho que vamos precisar de um marceneiro; Kamus comentou casualmente.

-Porque? –Alana perguntou preocupada.

-Mestre Aaron quebrou a porta da adega; ele explicou displicente, lançando um olhar estudado a noiva. –Com ferrolho e tudo;

-Mas...;

-Eu dou um jeito naquilo depois; Aishi falou voltando-se para ele. –Alem do mais, eu já estava cansada de ouvir que era culpa minha o relacionamento dos dois não ter dado certo; ela reclamou.

-Jamais pensaríamos isso, _mon petit_; o aquariano falou abraçando-a fortemente.

-Mas eu não me sentiria bem enquanto isso ficasse pendente; Aishi murmurou.

-E para onde ele foi agora? –Alana perguntou apontando para a porta.

-Não sei, mas é melhor deixá-lo sozinho um pouco. Aaron também precisa de um tempo só dele; a amazona comentou.

-...; todos assentiram.

Alem do mais, nesse momento, por mais que desejassem fazer alguma coisa, não podiam se aproximar. Aaron precisava daquele tempo para esfriar a cabeça e pesar o próximo passo que daria.

**.II.**

Embevecido, observava a jovem deidade deslizar pelo salão como se flutuasse. Suspirou aliviado ao notar as faces rosadas e o sorriso cristalino, por um momento temeu que ela fosse ter uma daquelas estranhas recaídas e ficasse com febre novamente.

-Uhn! Parece que o cupido andou atirando suas setas por aqui! –a voz de Thor soou a seu lado, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? – Alberich indagou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que tinha duas taças de vinho nas mãos, as quais, uma ele lhe estendeu.

-Olhe a sua volta; ele indicou. –Há muito tempo não vemos tantos casais reunidos aqui e se divertindo de verdade;

-...; Alberich assentiu pensativo. –Não me lembro de já ter visto algo assim antes;

-Asgard perdeu muito com a regência de Durval e toda essa tranqüilidade ainda esta equilibrada sob um fio de seda; Thor comentou.

-Mas eles ainda temem confiar em Hilda como regente, independente de tudo que aconteceu; Alberich lembrou.

-Nosso povo não passa de um bando de ratos medrosos. Acostumaram-se tanto em tratar com naturalidade a crueldade de Durval, que estranham um governante que não usa a repressão para reinar. Mas não vamos estragar essa noite falando de coisas desagradáveis;

-...; ele concordou.

-Então, vai tirar aquela bela jovem para dançar ou vai deixar que qualquer um lhe passe a perna? –Thor alfinetou, vendo o cavaleiro imediatamente franzir o cenho.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Alberich perguntou pausadamente.

-Bem, você sabe. Aldrey pode ter uma aparência comum e pouco chamativa, mas aqueles olhos... Grandes e brilhantes, são capazes de fazer um homem esquecer o próprio nome; ele falou casualmente, com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-É melhor você não continuar, Thor; Alberich avisou em tom frio.

-Eu só...;

-Eu sei o que você pretende; ele o cortou.

-Então? –Thor indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Com licença; Aldrey falou se aproximando.

-Senhorita! – Thor a cumprimentou sorrindo e fazendo uma breve mesura.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou vendo Alberich mais serio do que estava acostumada.

-Vamos dançar; ele falou puxando-a consigo, antes que Thor pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

-Ele não é nem um pouco sutil; Nora falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto se aproximava.

-O pior é que ele nem percebeu o quanto está apaixonado por ela; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Já era de se esperar que isso acontecesse; a valkiria falou sorrindo, enquanto via o casal tomar um lugar na pista, junto aos demais. –Eles ficam tão fofos juntos;

-Fofo? –ele repetiu torcendo o nariz.

-Puff! –a jovem resmungou, rolando os olhos.

Homens! Como é que ainda esperava um pouco de sensibilidade por parte deles? –ela perguntou-se aborrecida.

-Me concederia a honra? –Thor perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –Nora falou surpresa quando o viu estender-lhe a mão.

-De dançar; ele falou pausadamente. Os orbes azuis quase prateados brilharam intensamente, deixando-a atordoada.

-Ahn! Sim... Eu acho; ela balbuciou, deixando-se guiar por ele até a pista.

Uhn! Parece que pelo menos uma alma se salvaria do reino de Hell; ela pensou contendo o sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou extasiada para todo o salão, enquanto era guiada por Siegfried. Era impressionante o que eles haviam feito em tão pouco tempo. Há muitos anos não era feito uma festa nos salões de Asgard, alias, tanto tempo que nem ao menos se lembrava de quando fora a última;

-Incrível; Hilda murmurou.

-Que bom que gostou; Flér falou aproximando sorrindo.

-Mas como vocês fizeram tudo isso? –Hilda indagou surpresa, apontando para a decoração, o lustre de velas e as estatuas.

-Todos deram uma mãozinha; Leda explicou.

-Nem sei como lhes agradecer por tudo;

-Se divertindo e aproveitando a noite, já é um começo; Alana falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada; Hilda respondeu, antes que Siegfried arrumasse uma desculpa qualquer e a levasse para a pista de dança, monopolizando sua atenção pelo resto da noite.

-É bom que ver que apesar da tensão dos últimos dias, todos estão se divertindo agora; Alana comentou para as duas jovens.

-Gostaria que isso durasse pra sempre; Flér falou suspirando pesadamente. –E que não se falasse mais em guerras;

-Infelizmente só nos resta viver um dia de casa vez, Flér... Amanhã será outro dia e teremos de conviver com ele quando chegar; Leda falou seriamente.

-Você mudou muito nos últimos dias; Alana falou fitando-a com um fino sorriso.

-Como? –ela indagou confusa.

-É mesmo, alguns dias atrás você estaria querendo estrangular o Bado, ou atormentando Anieri; Flér brincou. –Mas pra falar a verdade, acho que todos mudaram um pouco nesses últimos dias, inclusive minha irmã; ela comentou.

-A necessidade de mudança é um dos primeiros fatores desencadeados com a guerra; Alana explicou. –É uma necessidade primitiva, que se torna mais forte do que nós mesmos quando nos encontramos em apuros;

-Tem razão; Leda murmurou pensativa.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado, inclusive sua relação com Bado, não sabia ao certo como isso aconteceu, mas num momento não estava ali e no outro, sim.

-Com licença, meninas; o geminiano falou se aproximando.

-Algum problema, Bado? –Alana perguntou ao ver o cavaleiro parar ao lado de Leda.

-Não, vim apenas convidar Leda pra dançar; ele falou voltando-se para a jovem, que corou furiosamente.

-Eu... Bem...; ela balbuciou.

-Então? –Bado indagou.

-...; Leda assentiu, seguindo com ele para a pista.

-É, parece que Eros andou atirando suas setas por aqui; Flér falou sorrindo, despedindo-se de Alana, assim que viu outro cavaleiro se aproximando.

**.III.**

Levantou-se com dificuldade do chão e para manter-se em pé, necessitou da ajuda de Ares. Embora o veneno de Christine não houvesse lhe atingido diretamente o pouco que respirara já deixara seus sentidos nublados.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou ainda mantendo os orbes no céu, onde o dragão negro havia desaparecido.

-Estou, mas e ele? –ela indagou preocupada.

-Eu pensei que Eraen fosse o único dragão negro da Terra Média; Ares falou pensativo. –Quem é esse garoto afinal? –ele se perguntou.

-O Senhor dos Dragões; Amélia falou ficando seria. Lembrava-se do sonho que tivera com a mãe pouco tempo depois de chegar a Asgard e também, a visão que tivera de Ehnoryen com Ayres. Não havia duvidas, não depois daquilo.

Emmus era o Senhor dos Dragões...

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, um vento forte chocou-se contra eles, quase jogando-os no chão. Entre as nuvens, viram o dragão bater as asas e pousar na neve fria.

Gotas vermelhas escorriam por suas garras, manchando o gelo branco, num segundo sentiam a imensidão de seu poder emanado por cada fibra, no segundo seguinte seu cosmo apagou-se quebrando por fim a transformação.

Os orbes vermelhos fecharam-se pouco antes de seu corpo chocar-se contra a neve e a inconsciência dominá-lo novamente.

-Volte ao castelo; Ares falou para a jovem, antes de correr até o dragão.

Ela assentiu resignada, optando por obedecer, já que era evidente que não estava em condições de ajudar ninguém no momento, não enquanto o veneno de Christine ainda estivesse em sua corrente sanguínea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Com dificuldade colocou-o sobre a cama, o cavaleiro ainda estava inconsciente, mas sentia seu cosmo pulsar fracamente. Ele havia gastado energia demais com a transformação e com os poucos minutos que mantivera-se na forma de dragão.

-Como ele esta? –Amélia perguntou preocupada, sentando-se em uma poltrona próximo a lareira.

-Vivo; Ares respondeu, enquanto tirava o pesado sobretudo do rapaz.

Outra curiosidade sobre aquilo tudo, eram as roupas. Lembrava-se vagamente de Eraen reclamar, que quando as transformações ocorriam, normalmente apenas três vezes a cada mês, seu cosmo se descontrolava de tal maneira, que com a mudança de forma física, suas roupas normalmente acabavam em farrapos.

Mas com ele era diferente, suas roupas só estavam danificadas, nos locais onde ele enroscara no gelo na queda e onde as garras de Christine haviam atingido no abdômen, nada mais.

-Tem algo que eu possa fazer? –Amélia perguntou sentindo-se melhor depois de entrar no castelo, onde os últimos resquícios de veneno de Christine não podiam lhe alcançar.

-No fim do corredor, tem um salão onde eu deixo o estoque de suprimentos para o inverno. Lá você pode encontrar mais alguns cobertores, você pode trazê-los para cá. À noite já esta caindo e promete ser ainda mais fria do que a anterior. Se ele não acordar, vai precisar de algo para mantê-lo aquecido, enquanto o cosmo dele não se recupera;

-Mas...; ela falou hesitando, não sabia se podia confiar em Ares, mesmo ele tendo lhes ajudado, era perigoso simplesmente confiar e deixar Emmus ali, vulnerável a qualquer ataque.

-Pode ir, eu cuido dele; ele falou calmamente, embora isso não houvesse a tranqüilizado nem um pouco.

Respirou fundo e pediu aos céus que nada acontecesse na sua ausência, pois se hesitasse mais um pouco, Ares saberia que havia algo errado e iria lhe questionar sobre isso e obviamente, não poderia **dizer "Olha! Você é o irmão do Grande Mestre do santuário e tenho todos os motivos do mundo para não confiar em você"**. Bem, isso não seria nada diplomático; ela concluiu.

-Eu volto logo; ela falou pegando um dos lampiões que Ares acendera pelo cômodo e seguiu até a sala indicada.

**.IV.**

Comédia de erros! Talvez esse fosse um bom nome para dar a sua autobiografia se um dia decidisse escrever uma. Quem sabe pudesse aproveita a idéia num futuro próximo; ele pensou enquanto olhava vagamente para o restinho de uísque que dançava no fundo do copo.

Se embebedar estava longe de ser uma saída inteligente e racional, mas nesse momento o que menos queria era ser qualquer um dos dois.

Detestava-se por ter perdido a calma e ainda mais, aquele sentimento de frustração.

Durante os últimos vinte anos, havia desejado viver um amor intenso, como o de Kamus e Aishi. Um amor que superasse tudo e qualquer obstáculo.

Fora isso que lhe motivara a agüentar o treinamento de seis anos na Sibéria e voltar ao santuário para encontrá-la, mas as coisas não haviam saído como desejara.

Reencontrara Alanis apenas para ouvir um "Adeus" carregado de ódio e ressentimento.

Todas as expectativas haviam ruído dando lugar a um vazio intenso e profundo.

A acusação de traição o fez enterrar qualquer pensamento que insistisse em lutar contra o orgulho.

E no fim, porque? Talvez fosse exagero achar que tudo era culpa da louca da mãe de Alanis, porque se tivesse insistido, poderia ter conseguido algo no fim.

Mas jamais saberia. É, era irônico. Uma vez Cadmo dissera "As melhores mulheres já estão comprometidas". Na época não deu atenção a isso, tão pouco para os motivos que levaram o Escorpião a comentar, mas compreendia agora.

Quando tomou conhecimento por Freya de toda a história que envolvia Harmonia, torceu dia a dia, para que ela e Kamus se reencontrassem, inconscientemente desejou que as guerras acabassem logo para isso acontecer.

Sentia orgulho do pupilo ter se tornado um homem de caráter e princípios fortes e que Aishi apesar de tudo, fora paciente, esperando o momento certo, mesmo com todos os riscos que corria disso nunca acontecer.

Agora sabia que as mulheres fortes e determinadas como ela, já estavam comprometidas, provavelmente com algum amigo seu; ele concluiu com um sorriso amargo.

Irônico! Muito irônico!

-Posso me sentar? –alguém indagou a sua frente.

Ergueu os orbes e viu Cadmo ali, franziu o cenho e antes que pudesse responder, ele já havia puxado a cadeira e se sentado.

-Espero que não se importe; ele falou displicente.

-Não; Aaron limitou-se a responder e observar o amigo pedir ao taberneiro que lhe trouxesse uma dose de uísque e outra para si.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas sentia como se houvessem voltado no tempo, na época que ainda eram cavaleiros e costumavam sentar-se em frente a seus templos para beberem e ficavam assim, sem a preocupação de dizer algo errado ou de ter de dizer algo, para não deixar o silêncio reinar.

Como amigos!

Apenas dois amigos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estreitou os braços em torno da jovem, ouvindo o baixo suspiro que escapou dos lábios rublos. Embora os acordes de Mime e dos outros que ocuparam-se em tocar aquela noite, reverberassem pelo salão, sentia-se num mundo a parte dos demais.

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada?**

**Para onde o dia flui?**

**Só o tempo...**

-Alberich; Aldrey sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça sob o ombro do cavaleiro e enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com os braços delicados e esguios.

-Uhn?

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce,**

**Conforme seu coração escolhe?**

**Só o tempo...**

Sentia o corpo delicado movendo-se no mesmo ritmo que o seu, os corações batiam na mesma cadencia, enquanto a respiração quente da jovem chocava-se contra seu pescoço.

Os braços fortes do cavaleiro estreitaram-se ainda mais em torno dela, enquanto a chama das velas no salão pareciam perder parte da intensidade, dando ao ambiente um brilho enigmático e misterioso.

**Quem pode dizer por que seu coração suspira**

**Conforme seu amor voa?**

**Só o tempo...**

-Me sinto diferente quando estamos juntos; a jovem sussurrou, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

-O que você sente? –ele indagou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Não sei ao certo; Aldrey murmurou. –Mas fico inquieta quando você não esta por perto, eu... Tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você, agora que a guerra esta se aproximando; ela completou com os orbes marejados.

-Não vai acontecer nada; o cavaleiro falou veemente.

**E quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora,**

**Quando seu amor morre?**

**Só o tempo...**

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiiiii; Alberich sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Não pense nisso agora; ele completou vendo o brilho rebelde nos orbes castanhos.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto acariciava-lhe a face suavemente, Aldrey não admitia meias respostas, tão pouco ser contrariada. Desde o começo fora assim, mas tinha de admitir que ela não era a única a se sentir diferente.

No inicio, pensou que fosse apenas curiosidade por querer saber quem era aquela misteriosa jovem que quase se afogara no lago de gelo, depois, qual a relação dela com a dama de melenas douradas que aparecia constantemente em seus sonhos e cujos orbes violeta pareciam tão tristes e sofridos que era de partir o coração.

Embora não houvesse encontrado nenhuma resposta para suas indagações, não conseguia desviar o olhar da delicada deidade em seus braços. Era impossível negar sua inquietação quando precisava sair e afastar-se dela, ou irritação, quando estavam juntos e alguma criatura inconveniente os atrapalhava.

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam,**

**Que o amor deve estar em seu coração?**

-Prometo! Vai ficar tudo bem; ele completou roçando-lhe os lábios suavemente, sentindo-a entreabri-los, receptiva ao calor dos seus.

Jamais esteve em busca de redenção, mas muitas coisas haviam mudado sem que notasse, ou melhor, que tivesse forças para impedir. Duvidava muito que Aldrey um dia pudesse se interassar pelo homem que fora até poucos anos atrás, mas agora, sentia como se aquele Alberich e o seu "eu" de agora, fossem pessoas completamente diferentes, mesmo que em alguns aspectos se assemelhassem um pouco.

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina,**

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

**Quem sabe?**

Os dedos delicados e finos entrelaçaram-se nos fios rosados e o puxaram para si, impaciente e ansiosa, o calor emanado dos lábios rosados era intenso e acolhedor. Pouco a pouco a musica que os rodeava deixou de ter importância, junto com o olhar de todos que não pareciam nem um pouco surpresos por vê-los juntos, daquela forma.

**Quem sabe?**

**Só o tempo...**

**.V.**

Todo o caminho que percorrera até ali era úmido e frio. Não tanto quanto lá fora é claro; ela pensou vendo uma fina nuvem branca sair de seu nariz e a respiração tornar-se mais pesada.

Ares dissera para seguir por ali, onde encontraria as cobertas que precisavam. O castelo fora todo destruído como Alana lhe contara uma vez, mas ainda restava um andar quase intacto, onde Ares guardava os suprimentos para o inverno.

Suspirou pesadamente, não deveria ter deixado Emmus sozinho, não depois de tudo que ouvira sobre o irmão mais jovem do Grande Mestre.

Continuou a andar, a luz ali era bem parca, por isso o lampião em suas mãos clareava apenas alguns passos à frente. Ainda sentia-se tremula, depois de sentir todo aquele poder manifestando-se em Ehnoryen.

Emmus tinha um poder sobre-humano, agora acreditava em seus sonhos e no que eles lhe diziam. Só sentira uma energia assim tão poderosa em Mú, quando ele despertara sua armadura e até onde sabia, o que sentira não era nem a metade. Mas com Emmus, ainda estava surpresa por aquela manifestação.

Emmus era o Senhor dos Dragões, não tinha mais duvidas quanto a isso. Parou de andar no meio de um desnível de solo, viu-se diante de um grande salão quando ergueu os orbes e a luz passou a iluminar parcamente o cômodo.

Ergueu ainda mais o lampião para enxergar melhor e entrou. A luz iluminou algo que cintilou quando se aproximou. Continuou a andar e surpreendeu-se ao ver a ponta de uma moldura dourada. Afastou-se um pouco da parede e com o lampião o mais alto que pode erguer, prendeu a respiração quando ele mostrou o que havia na parede.

Levou a mão livre aos lábios abafando um grito, a sua frente via a imagem de um homem surpreendentemente belo, com longos cabelos negros, mas podia ver entre eles alguns fios esmeralda.

Seus orbes eram tão vermelhos quanto rubis recém lapidados. O quadro era tão grande que a luz não o alcançava completamente, mas o que viu foi o suficiente para notar a semelhança dele com o jovem que dormia a alguns cômodos dali.

Se aquele Emmus que vira se transformar mais cedo era o atual Senhor dos Dragões, esse que via refletido no quadro agora nada mais era do que o primeiro, o primeiro senhor; ela pensou assombrada com a incrível semelhança entre os dois.

Deu mais alguns passos e parou ao avistar uma outra moldura, ergueu o lampião novamente e sentiu a mão tremer ao ver a nova imagem, ambas estavam um pouco desgastadas pelo tempo, mas era como uma inversão ao retrato de Dorian Gray, que enquanto o jovem permanecia eternamente belo o quadro mudava por si, ali, a moldura poderia estar gasta, mas as imagens estavam intactas.

Naquele via a imagem de uma jovem de longos cabelos lilases e olhos verdes, mas também não sabia dizer se eram vermelhos ou apenas efeito da luz,mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi a expressão tranqüila e determinada em sua face, lhe lembrava tanto o-...;

-Mú; o nome do cavaleiro escapou de seus lábios por acidente.

Voltou-se para os lados espantada, como se não houvesse reconhecido sua própria voz, mas não, fora ela mesma a falar e realmente, não poderia negar a semelhança assombrosa entre eles. Entretanto, tudo aquilo era muito estranho, principalmente porque a pessoa retratada ali era a versão feminina do ariano, mas não podia negar também a semelhança dela com o homem do outro quadro e por conseqüência, com o cavaleiro que estava com Ares.

Será que o aquele Emmus era irmão de Eraen, talvez isso justificasse a semelhança, embora não se lembrasse de ter ouvido Alana contar que Emmus I tivera dois filhos e sim, apenas uma filha. Talvez devido àquelas velhas e patéticas tradições nórdicas de que ao nascerem filhos gêmeos os pais tem de escolher uma criança e se livrar da outra para não dar azar.

Emmus I não parecia ser o tipo de homem que se deixaria levar por algo assim e ser privado de um dos filhos, mas e se as coisas houvessem ocorrido de forma diferente? No primeiro sonho que tivera com Emmus, sua mãe falara que ele precisou deixar a Terra Média, talvez ela estivesse se referindo a isso, ou não.

Mesmo porque, levou um bom tempo para compreender que sua mãe não era tão jovem quanto imaginava e ao se referir a Emmus, poderia muito bem estar falando de algo que acontecera muitos séculos antes.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, isso era tão confuso. Deu mais alguns passos e encontrou uma nova moldura, mas ao erguer a luz, viu a tela em branco. Totalmente em branco.

Recuou alguns passos e rodou a luz pela sala, não havia mais quadros, apenas aqueles três. Voltou para o primeiro, que retratava o Senhor dos Dragões montando um garanhão negro, mas os pêlos reluziam tanto sob a luz do sol, que pareciam prateados.

As vestes mesclavam-se entre preto e verde-escuro, apenas um ou outro detalhe em prateado. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o olhar, era impressionante, quando havia se afastado, notou que mesmo que andasse para o lado, era como se o olhar dele lhe acompanhasse, e frente a frente, sentia como se a qualquer momento ele fosse saltar da tela.

Apenas aquele olhar era capaz de transmitir um poder devastador, estremeceu ao imaginar como seria encontrar um homem tão implacável como ele. Emmus I definitivamente fazia jus ao titulo que tinha.

Ele sem duvidas, era o Senhor dos Dragões...

Ao longe alguma coisa caiu no chão, assustada, correu de volta para o corredor e buscando se concentrar nas indicações de Ares, foi até o cômodo que ele lhe indicara. O quanto antes voltasse ao quarto e se certificasse de que Emmus estava bem e consciente, mais calma ficaria; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Com a ponta do tição avivou as chamas da lareira, já estava começando a cair a temperatura. Os orbes rosados, quase vermelhos perderam o foco por alguns segundos e sua mente vagou perdida no tempo.

Não sentia falta da Grécia, durante anos repetira isso a si mesmo, que agora já estava totalmente convencido. Sentia falta de Eraen e mesmo que na época seu orgulho besta não houvesse lhe deixado admitir, iria até o inferno pra trazê-la de volta.

Sentia falta daquela época que sua vida era mais simples e que suas escolhas não afetavam ninguém alem de si mesmo. Já cometera muitos erros, porém não estava buscando redenção, se não já teria voltado à Grécia mesmo assim, disposto a enfrentar o julgamento do irmão, que há essa hora já deveria saber de tudo que andara fazendo em sua ausência.

Suspirou, afastando-se das chamas, a menina estava demorando, deveria ter ido em seu lugar, mas algo lhe fez ficar. Um estranho sentimento de proteção, aquela necessidade de cuidar que só experimentara quando estava com Eraen.

Não que duvidasse da capacidade da jovem valkiria em proteger o rapaz que estava inconsciente, mas era que estranhamente sentiu que deveria permanecer ali.

Aproximou-se da cama, aquele era o único cômodo sobrevivente no castelo que vinha ocupando durante aqueles anos, então achou que ele seria melhor instalado ali.

A face lisa e bem talhada franziu-se com preocupação quando ele viu o jovem ainda pálido. Nunca vira um dragão se transformar antes, alias, sabia que muitos dragões, principalmente aqueles poderosos como Eraen, poderiam manter formas humanas e mudarem sempre que necessário, mas jamais presenciara algo como a horas atrás nem com Eraen.

Ele deveria estar exausto por tanto esforço. Tocou-lhe a testa com a costa das mãos e constatou aliviado que ele não tinha febre, mas não acordava também. Em que espécie de mundo sua mente vagava, agora que jazia perdido em sonhos? –ele indagou-se.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo era muito estranho, ele lhe parecia muito familiar, embora não soubesse porque.

-Amélia! –ouviu o sussurro tremulo e viu-o se remexer inquieto.

-Calma garoto, ela já vem; Ares falou empurrando-o de volta a cama pelos ombros quando ele ameaçou se levantar.

Mesmo inconsciente ele continha o próprio cosmo, limitando a energia que fluía. Tinha de admitir, aquele garoto era impressionante, talvez fosse por isso, ou uma feliz coincidência que ele tivesse o mesmo nome do pai de Eraen; Ares pensou, enquanto afastava-se e voltava a se sentar na cadeira próxima a lareira.

Em cinco anos, Ehnoryen nunca recebera um misero ataque, agora menos de cinco horas atrás vira a maior batalha épica de toda sua vida, quando dois dragões se digladiaram entre os montes escarpados, com uma brutalidade que era capaz de causar-lhe arrepios só de pensar.

Aquela mulher jamais teria chance de vencer Emmus, a tal de Christine era uma amadora perto do dragão negro de olhos vermelhos, cujo poder jamais poderia comparar a algum conhecido, porque simplesmente não lembrava de ninguém, nem mesmo Eraen, que tivesse todo aquele poder.

Aproximou-se de uma cortina e afastou-a um pouco, revelando a porta de vidro que levava ao jardim secreto.

Eraen! O que será que ela iria pensar sobre isso, se estivesse aqui agora? –ele se perguntou vendo através do vidro, o solitário esquife de gelo ser pouco a pouco coberto pela neve que caia lá fora.

**.V.**

Folheou pagina por pagina, impaciente. Maldição, depois de tantos séculos, aquelas informações não poderiam ter simplesmente evaporado dali. Não, devia estar em algum lugar, pelo menos esperava que sim; Saga pensou afastando-se da escrivaninha e seguindo até as prateleiras abarrotadas de livros, da biblioteca do santuário.

-Nossa, que bagunça é essa? –Shion perguntou entrando com Ilyria e Litus na biblioteca.

-Mestre; o geminiano falou surpreso.

-Algum problema, Saga? –Litus perguntou confusa, ao vê-lo voltar à escrivaninha e fechar os livros que estavam ali por cima.

-Não, estava apenas procurando um livro; ele falou com um sorriso forçado.

-Quem sabe se você nos disser, podemos ajudar; Shion sugeriu, olhando-o intrigado.

-Ahn! Não se incomodem, já acabei por hoje; Saga respondeu, empilhando os livros no braço e indo devolvê-los a seus respectivos lugares nas prateleiras.

-Tem certeza, porque não é problema para nós ajudá-lo; Ilyria insistiu.

-Não, esta tudo bem; ele respondeu.

Não podia simplesmente berrar aos quatro ventos o que estava acontecendo, alias, tão pouco tinha idéia de como aquele vampiro filho da mãe conseguira lhe fazer prometer que não contaria nada ninguém.

Ainda estava se recuperando do choque de encontrar Aidan em seu templo, quando ele apareceu com aquela historia de precisar de um livro de registros sobre os dez anos seguintes a última Guerra Santa.

Sabia que o santuário possuía muitos diários, mas a maioria se perdera com o tempo, como poderia saber qual livro ele queria, no meio de tantos pergaminhos e relatórios antigos? –ele se perguntou aborrecido.

Entretanto, algo que Aidan lhe dissera, lhe chamou a atenção. Ele disse que queria apenas os livros que fizessem menção a Afrodite, Posseidon e algo chamado "Coração do Oceano".

Não sabia ao certo como, mas tinha certeza de que já ouvira algo sobre isso antes. Entretanto deixou isso de lado quando o mesmo havia mencionado que era Jéssica quem queria tais relatórios.

Fazia vinte anos que não via a amazona, alias, somente a pouco tempo atrás soubera que ela ainda estava viva. Isso acontecera numa conversa casual que tivera com Giovanni e ele mencionara que a jovem estava vivendo na Itália e deixara Arshet apenas para ocasionais visitas, mas isso acontecera a quase seis meses atrás.

Não que ainda sentisse algo por ela, mas... Tinha de confessar que ficou um pouco decepcionado ao saber que ela e Aidan estavam juntos, bem, pelo menos foi isso que o vampiro deu a entender, quando disse que viera buscar os livros a pedido dela, enquanto ela estava ocupada com outras coisas, as quais preferiu não saber o que era.

Aidan também não parecia confortável com a situação, teria se divertido com isso, se o vampiro não houvesse mostrado todo o desagrado que sentia quando mencionou que Kanon estava vivendo em Dublin e que o irmão talvez ficasse surpreso ao saber que o vampiro ainda estava vivo.

Nesse momento ele pareceu ficar irritado e igualmente impaciente. Tanto que gentilmente lhe "ordenou" que encontrasse "os malditos" livros, que ele voltaria depois para buscar.

Bufou exasperado, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para ficar aceitando ordens, ainda mais dele? – Bem, de qualquer forma, estava curioso para saber o que Afrodite, Posseidon e essa história de Coração do Oceano tinham a ver.

-Estávamos pensando em jantar na Toca do Baco; Litus comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ótimo! Mas porque não vamos a Balada das Musas para variar um pouco; Saga falou enquanto terminava de guardar o último livro.

-Realmente, podemos fazer isso hoje, se vocês quiserem? –Shion falou voltando-se para a esposa.

-Você ainda vai fazer mais alguma coisa, aqui Saga? -Ilyria perguntou.

-Não, já terminei mesmo; ele falou suspirando com discreto alivio, quando guardou o ultimo livro.

-Então podemos ir? –Litus falou animada.

-Claro, só preciso parar em Gêmeos para me trocar e já vamos; ele falou enlaçando a namorada pela cintura e puxando-a consigo para fora da biblioteca.

-Encontramos vocês lá embaixo; Ilyria falou assim que eles saíram.

-Certo; a jovem respondeu do corredor.

-O que será que ele estava procurando? –a ariana indagou voltando-se para o marido.

-Não sei; Shion murmurou puxando a lombada de um dos livros que Saga havia guardado. –História do Santuário - A Última Guerra Santa por Christian Dampier; ele falou abrindo o livro.

-Christian Dampier? –Ilyria perguntou.

-Sim, Christian foi o último Grande Mestre do Santuário, antes de mim; Shion explicou. –Ninguém sabe como ele morreu, apenas que esse livro apareceu do nada quando começamos a reconstruir o santuário;

-A que casa ele pertencia? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Gêmeos; ele respondeu pensativo.

Porque Saga estava procurando os registros da última guerra santa, ou melhor, o que ele estava procurando que não encontrara naquele livro? –Shion se perguntou intrigado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Enrolou-se entre as cobertas, sentindo o frio gelar-lhe o corpo e a alma. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha quanto agora; ela pensou passando as costas da mão pelos olhos, tentando aplacar as lágrimas que voltaram a cair.

Encostadas aos pés da cama, as malas de Cadmo já estavam arrumadas. O cavaleiro partiria no inicio da manhã e estaria sozinha novamente. O melhor que tinha a fazer era voltar para a França; ela pensou.

_**-Vai fugir novamente? **_– uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

Não estava fugindo, apenas indo embora; ela pensou como se tentasse se convencer disso.

_**-Patética!**_

Franziu o cenho, não tinha motivo para permanecer em Asgard, Leda já era bem grandinha pra tomar as próprias decisões e nada do que falasse iria dissuadi-la do contrario. Alem do mais, não tinha mais motivos para ficar.

-_**E ele, vai se acovardar novamente e perdê-lo de vez?**_ –aquela voz insistente vociferou furiosa em sua mente.

-Como se houvesse alguma chance para nós agora; Alanis murmurou.

_**-Somente os covardes desistem sem lutar;**_

Naquela época não tinha maturidade suficiente para lutar pelo que sentia, alem de autoconfiança para tanto, por isso muitas vezes se deixou levar pelos maus exemplos que via em vez de usá-los como uma forma de não errar também.

Deveria ter confiado um pouco mais também; ela pensou. Mas não podia atribuir tudo como culpa das sandices de sua mãe, porque teve uma grande parte no fracasso dessa relação.

_**-E o que pretende fazer com relação a isso?**_ –a voz indagou.

-Como assim? –Alanis perguntou confusa.

_**-Vai deixar que ele simplesmente saia de sua vida, sem lutar. Naquela época você era imatura demais, agora... Você é orgulhosa demais. Nenhuma relação se constrói sem alguém ter de ceder ou abdicar de algo, em favor do outro. Mas no fim, é uma troca equivalente. Sem isso, sentimento algum sobrevive;**_

Assentiu distraidamente, mesmo que fosse difícil admitir sua "consciência" tinha razão. Entretanto agora, não podia fazer nada. Teria de esperar Aaron chegar e com a cabeça mais fria, tentar conversar com o cavaleiro.

Isso, se conseguisse faze-lo lhe ouvir; ela pensou recostando a cabeça sobre os travesseiros e pouco a pouco, deixou-se levar pela exaustão e dormiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ergueu a taça de champanhe e bateu-a levemente sobre a outra. O cristal tilintou com suavidade e um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-A saúde de todos e a paz futura; ele falou.

-Saúde; o cavaleiro de melenas alaranjadas respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado. –Se ao menos pudéssemos garantir que será sempre assim; Mime completou.

-Não sabemos o que será do amanhã; Siegfried comentou, enquanto levava a taça aos lábios. –Só nos resta viver um dia depois do outro;

-Pelo menos alguns conseguem isso; Mime comentou, indicando com a taça Alberich e Aldrey que deixavam o salão apressadamente.

-Esses dois; o cavaleiro falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Se alguém um dia me dissesse, que eu viveria para ver Alberich de quatro por uma mulher, eu chamaria de louco;

-E eu, de vidente; o amigo respondeu sorrindo. –Muitas coisas mudaram desde que éramos crianças. Inclusive a forma que cada um de nós tinha sobre como encarar a vida;

-E as guerras ajudaram a mudar isso; Siegfried comentou.

-Acho que o que pesou mais para ele foi saber a verdade; Mime falou pensativo. –Saber que foi a avó que entregou a localização de Fazolt e Alexandra para Durval e o segredo do Tigre Branco; ele murmurou. –Houve uma época que eu pensei que ele não deixaria mais mulher alguma se aproximar o suficiente para confiar, até que Amélia apareceu;

-Tenho de admitir que ela foi uma das causadoras das mudanças na minha forma de pensar; Siegfried falou. –E creio que vocês também compartilham dessa opinião;

-Sim, completamente; Mime falou veemente. –Mas fico feliz que ele e Aldrey estejam se dando bem, mesmo com esse frágil momento de paz que estamos vivendo;

-....; o amigo assentiu, antes de levar a taça aos lábios, provando o liquido âmbar. –E você?

-O que tem eu? –ele perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Porque anda evitando Anieri? –Siegfried perguntou, enquanto recostava-se no balaústre de uma das sacadas do salão de festas.

-Não estou a evitando; Mime respondeu, desviando o olhar desconfortável com o assunto abordado.

-Desde o conselho, você tem mantido uma certa distancia dela. Os outros podem não ter percebido, ou até mesmo ela. Mas basta olhar com um pouco mais de atenção para perceber que você anda evitando ficar muito tempo sozinho com ela, ou como você sempre da um jeito de se afastar, quando ela se aproximava para conversar; Siegfried comentou.

-Eu não... Bem, talvez um pouco; ele admitiu, baixando os olhos para a própria taça.

-Quer me contar o que esta acontecendo? –Siegfried perguntou casualmente.

-Eu só quero dar um pouco de espaço a ela para tomar as próprias decisões, sem se sentir pressionada; Mime respondeu.

-Uhn?

-Durante muito tempo ela teve de se esconder para poder continuar vivendo e agora, mesmo que dessa maneira bizarra, ela tem a chance de experimentar um pouco de liberdade. Viver sem se preocupar em ser caçada como antes; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –Não quero de alguma forma, prendê-la a mim e depois, se não der certo. Ficar como Alanis, amargando o resto da vida e vivendo de ressentimento e ódio; ele completou.

-Algo me diz que não é apenas isso; Siegfried comentou. –Porque se fosse, eu diria que o mais certo é você ir conversar com Anieri sobre o que esta sentindo, só assim poderá resolver o problema; ele falou, mas imediatamente notou o cavaleiro ficar ainda mais tenso.

-Acho que não vai dar certo; ele falou pensativo.

-Porque diz isso? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Não sei o que ela realmente sente; Mime falou encostando-se no balaústre, enquanto os orbes rosados vagavam pela escuridão da noite. –Tudo bem que há uma química entre nós desde o começo, mas nenhum relacionamento sobrevive apenas de atração e desejo; ele completou.

-Você acha que é apenas isso? –Siegfried indagou.

-Da minha parte não, mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre ela; ele completou por fim.

**.VI.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu a vista ainda turva e o corpo gelado. A larga lareira estava acessa e o cheiro de pinho queimando chegou até si provocando uma nova torrente de lembranças.

Fora naquela mesmo cômodo que vivera boa parte de sua vida. Eram tantas as noites que passara ali, enrolado em uma coberta de lã, sentando próximo ao fogo ouvindo-a contar histórias mirabolantes sobre o avô.

Aquele era um dos momentos que não sentia a diferença entre dragões e mortais comuns. Não havia espaço para esse tipo de preocupação.

Suas pupilas dilataram e seus sentidos ficaram imediatamente alertas para o som daquela voz.

-Onde esta Amélia? –Emmus perguntou mal notando a rouquidão da própria voz.

-Esta descansando no outro quarto, aqui em frente; Ares respondeu. –Ela passou bastante tempo aqui, mas estava exausta e precisava descansar um pouco para se recuperar.

-Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? –o jovem perguntou confuso.

Agora lembrava com clareza da primeira e última vez que aquilo acontecera. A quase dezesseis anos atrás, quando ele e Ariel estavam em Londres. Haviam deixando _La Rochelle_ naquela mesmo dia, pretendiam voltar logo já que a saúde de Axel estava um pouco comprometida pelo clima frio daquela época do ano na ilha.

Mas as coisas se complicaram, então, aconteceu! Primeiro a dor de sentir o corpo delicado da jovem de melenas negras perder a vida. Depois o ódio daquele que a feriu de maneira tão cruel.

Ai aquela voz surgindo em sua mente como um sussurro carinhoso e acolhedor. Ainda lembrava da forma como seus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados. O som do próprio coração batendo desenfreado.

A dor que sentiu com o primeiro espasmo que precedia a transformação, foi ínfima perto do que sentia, quando a carregou o corpo inerte da sereia para longe da multidão.

As lágrimas que rasgavam-lhe a face não pareciam suas, não as sentia caírem. Era como se simplesmente estivessem lá junto com uma dor ainda mais antiga que agora, mas não tinha tanta certeza de que pertencia a si todo aquele pandemônio de emoções.

Independente da dor a transformação aconteceu e diante daquele momento, até os segundos passaram lentos, esteve consciente o tempo todo. Era estranho que se lembrasse disso apenas agora. Essa parte de sua vida, nos últimos quinze anos era um borrão grande e branco.

Lembrava-se apenas do momento que batera as portas do reino de Hades e depois o encontro com Pandora. Os olhos cintilantes da menina possuíam uma força que jamais vista antes, até mesmo entre cavaleiros. Suas palavras eram um sussurro vago e longínquo.

Depois, estava entrando com Ariel na igreja de _Saint Margaritte_ em Londres. Só se lembrava de Axel vindo ao seu encontro, não lembrava de ter ouvido-o dizer algo quando chegara, tão pouco estava se importando com o choque estampado em cada uma das pessoas que estava ali quando atravessou a nave da igreja.

Durante anos revivera em sua mente aquela cena e nada lhe trouxe a explicação que buscava, as informações que haviam desaparecido.

-Como esta se sentindo? –Ares perguntou.

-Bem; Emmus respondeu.

Sentia-se bem, por mais bizarro que fosse. Sentia-se cheio de energia para gastar, gastar sem se preocupar ou temer perder o controle e atingir seu limite.

-O frio esta passando; ele completou.

-Você nos deu um grande susto. Ficou desacordado por vinte e quatro horas; Ares falou entregando-lhe uma caneca com chá, quando ele esforçou-se para sentar-se na cama.

-Como? –ele indagou surpreso, mas Ares assentiu.

-Depois que a transformação cessou, você desmaiou; o cavaleiro comentou sem demonstrar qualquer traço de preocupação ao comentar sobre o que acontecera.

-Entendo; Emmus murmurou, sem que notasse aspirou profundamente a nuvem prateada de alecrim que subia pela borda de cerâmica. Apesar de gostar mais de café, não podia negar que o cheiro era bom e o sabor agradável.

-Ehnoryen já não é mais segura... Você não pode permanecer mais aqui; ele falou depois de um tempo.

-Já me disseram isso, mas não pretendo partir; Ares respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

-O que o prende aqui? –o cavaleiro indagou surpreso consigo mesmo pela velocidade com que fez a pergunta.

-Tudo que me resta esta aqui; ele respondeu aproximando-se de uma cortina e afastou-a um pouco.

Acompanhou o cavaleiro com o olhar e surpreendeu-se ao ver o quanto ele havia envelhecido naqueles poucos segundos. Ares parecia cansado, cansado de viver, mas não de ter esperança. Algo o motivava a estar ali, mas o que?

-Parece patético passar tanto tempo esperando; o cavaleiro falou com a voz distante, como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo. –Nem que eu quisesse, poderia matar a esperança;

Piscou confuso, enquanto sentia o chá aquecer-lhe a garganta.

-Depois de tanto tempo eu ainda não sou capaz de entender porque os cavaleiros de Athena são chamados de Santos; ele murmurou, enquanto os dedos finos deslizavam pelo tecido pesado da cortina. –Não somos santos, apenas pessoas comuns que tiveram seus destinos traçados por terceiros;

-Nós fazemos nosso próprio caminho; Emmus falou fitando-o sob a borda da caneca com um olhar indecifrável.

-Hoje sim, na minha época as pessoas costumavam se conformar rápido. Era mais fácil seguir as regras do que contestá-las e abrir um leque de possibilidades; Ares falou suspirando pesadamente. –Nem todos gostam de quebras de paradigmas, o novo pode assustar mais do que seduzir;

Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, mas ele continuou a falar como se estivesse sozinho, simplesmente divagando por seus pensamentos, lembranças de coisas que aconteceram e não poderiam ser mudadas.

-Não posso sair daqui, prometi a mim mesmo que não iria permitir que mais ninguém se colocasse entre nós. Já tivemos o suficiente de intrigas e armações por uma vida; ele falou voltando-se para o jovem de melenas negras. –Mas agora descanse, não temos como saber o quanto essa calmaria vai durar;

-Onde vai? –o cavaleiro indagou intrigado com tudo o que ouvira.

-Vou a biblioteca ver se acho o livro que Amélia esta querendo; Ares respondeu.

-...; assentiu, agradecendo pelo chá com um murmúrio.

Viu Ares desaparecer no corredor segundos depois. Terminou de beber o chá e deixou a caneca sob um criado mudo ao lado da cama antes de tentar se levantar.

Fechou os olhos sentindo-se atordoado. Segurou no espaldar da cama até recuperar o equilíbrio.

Havia gasto muita energia, mas como da última vez que precisara expandir seu cosmo, ela estava voltando naturalmente. Respirou fundo antes de arriscar um passo, suas roupas estavam intactas e penduradas próximas a lareira.

Mas notou com surpresa que elas não foram destruídas com a transformação, um detalhe bastante estranho se fosse levar em consideração que muitos dragões durante a transformação não conseguiam impedir que as roupas rasgassem.

Não se lembrava de como fizera isso, na hora parecera tão natural; ele pensou confuso. Mais alguns passos e conseguiu aproximar-se da lareira, suspirou ao sentir o calor chegar a sua pele.

Abriu e fechou as mãos, sentindo as articulações estalarem por causa da rigidez causada pelo frio. Agora já sabia contra quem estava lutando. Deveria ter imaginado que aquele bastardo do Kari não teria capacidade de bolar um motim daqueles, sozinho.

Fallon! Fallon! Nem depois de tanto tempo, ele iria baixar a crista e admitir que a Terra não precisava de um psicopata cosmo ele de governante. Alias, mortais e imortais vinham aprendendo a coexistir ao longo dos séculos, prova disso era que muitos mortais ainda eram ignorantes a existência de cavaleiros, deuses entre outras entidades místicas que povoavam a terra.

Tudo pelo equilíbrio, mas Fallon estava cego e queria apenas o poder que um status poderia lhe dar.

Jamais permitiria que esse louco dominasse a Terra e comprometesse o equilíbrio que tantos guardiões vinham sacrificando seu tempo e suas vidas para manter. Seu avô não fora capaz de acabar com ele de vez por estar debilitado demais, mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes.

Pelo menos parte do problema estava resolvido. Christine não lhe causaria mais aborrecimentos; ele pensou quando um brilho prateado tingiu os orbes vermelhos.

Pouco antes de seu fim, aquela criatura traidora não poupara fôlego para falar dos planos de Kari e o porque ele estava tão interessado nos cavaleiros de ouro que estavam no palácio Vallhalla.

Kari agora tinha a habilidade de absorver a energia vital de alguém e como aquele verme do Rymunades, adquirir sua forma. Provavelmente Kari estava atrás de Freya não por seu poder, mas pela influência que ela exercia sob as valkirias e se ele conseguisse tomar a forma de um cavaleiro de ouro, poderia entrar no Vallhalla e procurar por ela sem que ninguém notasse sua presença.

Assim que saísse dali, iria atrás dele, alem do mais, tinham algumas contas a acertar, antes do _gran__finalle_.

Ele iria pagar caro pelo que fez a Alexandra e diferente de Christine, não teria tanta piedade dele; Emmus pensou, estalando os dedos de unhas levemente rosadas, mas que numa fração de segundos, tornar-se garras negras, longas e afinadas de um dragão.

**Continua...**


	27. Xeque Mate

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 27: Xeque Mate.**

**.I.**

Sentia o corpo quente e pesado, tentou mover-se, mas algo a manteve no lugar. Suspirou relaxada, há muito tempo não se sentia assim, tão bem.

Podia sentir que o dia amanhecia mais frio do que se lembrava, mas isso não era importante, não quando outra coisa chamou-lhe a atenção, algo como uma mão quente e firme que deslizou pelo meio de suas costas, colocando-a de encontro a um tórax largo, deixando-a ciente de sua nudez.

Sentiu-se corar quando o corpo reagiu com excitação a aquela proximidade. Cautelosamente, abriu os orbes violeta e viu-se em meio a um emaranhado de pernas e braços, mas o que predominou foi à massa de fios rosados que cobriam parte de seu ombro e a respiração quente que chocava-se contra sua pele.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o corpo ficar imediatamente tenso, algo ali estava muito errado; ela pensou passando a mão sobre a testa, tentando tirar alguns fios dourados dos olhos.

Dourados! Estancou ao pegar uma mecha de cabelos e constatou que não eram mais castanhos, baixou lentamente os olhos e estremeceu ao ver brilhar em seu colo, as ligas douradas do colar de Brisings.

Uma onda de pânico a assolou, aquilo não podia ter acontecido; Freya pensou desesperada. Ignorando o fato de que o cavaleiro a seu lado estava começando a despertar, empurrou-o para o lado e saltou da cama.

Maldição! Quem encontrara o colar? –ela se perguntou, aproximando-se de um espelho, fitando seu reflexo, pálido e inexpressivo.

O colar brilhou intensamente reagindo com seu cosmo recém desperto. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

-Aldrey! – Alberich chamou ainda sonolento, tateando a cama, no local antes ocupado pela jovem.

Evitou olhar para trás, embora pelo espelho tenha o visto sentar-se na cama e virar-se em sua direção. Os orbes verdes, antes acolhedores e apaixonados de suas lembranças recentes, tornaram-se frios e afiados.

-Quem é você? –Alberich perguntou levantando-se da cama, enquanto prendia um lençol em torno da cintura.

-Essa é a primeira vez que nos encontramos Alberich de Mergueres. Embora eu o conheça bem, alias, você e seus predecessores; Freya falou, encarando-o com um olhar determinado a não fraquejar, mesmo que por dentro, estivesse desesperada e a ponto de correr porta a fora.

-Onde esta Aldrey? –ele perguntou em tom perigoso.

-Até onde eu sei, os Alberich são conhecidos pela inteligência, então... Use a sua; ela rebateu dando de ombros, enquanto pegava um hobby de cetim negro que jazia jogado sobre uma poltrona e o vestia.

Não queria ser tão dura com ele, mas suas lembranças estavam confusas, não conseguia entender como o colar de Brisings voltara para si, a menos é claro que Aaron estivesse em Asgard; ela pensou preocupada.

Atordoada, apoiou-se no pilar do dossel da cama, sentindo a mente turvar-se. Sim, Aaron estava em Asgard, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que ele não encontrara o colar, tão pouco lhe despertara, mas porque estava ali? Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

-Impossível! – Alberich falou incrédulo, observando abismado a jovem a sua frente.

Era a mesma mulher que aparecera em seus sonhos, mas era inconcebível que ela e Aldrey fossem a mesma pessoa. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não era justo!

-Não, a vida não é justa garoto... Nem um pouco justa; Freya falou com um olhar sombrio.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, a menos de doze horas atrás estava com Aldrey entre seus braços, valsando pelo salão de baile e agora... Nada!

-**MALDIÇÃO**! –ele praguejou arremessando a primeira coisa que estava a seu alcance contra o espelho que ainda refletia nitidamente a imagem da jovem de melenas douradas lhe fitando com complacência e porque não dizer, pena.

**.II.**

Atravessou a porta de vidro, sentindo o vento gelado abraçar-lhe o corpo. Sentia-se completamente recuperado e logo poderia partir; Emmus pensou, caminhando pelo que um dia fora um Jardim Secreto.

Todas as lembranças foram restauradas, esperou pela forte enxaqueca que sempre precediam qualquer lapso de memória, mas nada aconteceu.

Observou atentamente tudo ao seu redor, não precisava mais se esforçar para visualizar aquele lugar como era antes. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, ainda veria Ehnoryen se reerguer e tornar-se tão gloriosa quanto nos tempos de seu avô.

Caminhou lentamente, até tropeçar em algo, franziu o cenho ao baixar os olhos e ver um ramalhete de flores congelada aos pés de um monte de neve.

Hesitante, tocou-o com a ponta dos dedos, vendo com surpresa sua mão tornar-se incandescente. Afastou-se rapidamente, mas com isso pode ver o gelo derreter, libertando as flores que pareciam ainda mais vistosas e coloridas do que antes.

Estranho! –ele pensou apoiando-se no monte de neve para levantar-se, mas seu corpo oscilou, quando sentiu sua mão esquentar novamente e derreter o gelo. Recuou confuso, vendo abaixo da neve fofa, uma superfície polida surgir.

-O que será isso? –Emmus murmurou.

Com cuidado para tocar o mínimo possível o gelo, afastou a neve para os lados e foi com surpresa que viu um esquife de gelo eterno surgiu a sua frente, mas a surpresa maior foi ver quem estava ali dentro.

-Mãe! – ele murmurou sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem mal suportando seu próprio peso, deixou-se cair sobre o chão.

Era impossível! Pensou que a mãe não houvesse sobrevivido à última guerra como todos deram a entender, mas agora a encontrava ali, repousando serenamente naquele esquife de gelo. Tão solitária.

Mas porque? –Emmus se perguntou apoiando as mãos sobre o esquife.

-O que esta fazendo? –a voz de Ares chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Eu só...;

-Afaste-se dela; o cavaleiro falou, colocando-se entre ele e o esquife.

-Não pretendia fazer nada; Emmus falou tentando manter a calma.

-Agora que você já se recuperou, pode ir embora de Ehnoryen; Ares falou em tom frio.

Não sabia o porque, mas assim que o viu ajoelhado em frente ao esquife, se desesperou. Há anos a protegia e em hipótese alguma permitiria que alguém representasse algum perigo para Eraen.

-Vou apenas chamar Amélia e partiremos em seguida; Emmus falou passando por ele. –Obrigado por tudo; ele murmurou tentando não demonstrar a contrariedade que sentia.

Observou-o se afastar e respirou aliviado. Sabia bem que muitos inimigos ficariam preocupados ao saber que Eraen ainda vivia e adorariam saber que ela estava vulnerável, presa naquele esquife; Ares pensou voltando-se para ela, mas sobressaltou-se quando viu o gelo quase totalmente derretido.

-Zeus todo poderoso! – ele falou ajoelhando-se ao lado do que restara do esquife, vendo os longos cabelos lilases caírem sobre a neve e a respiração fraca reverberar em seus ouvidos.

Pegou-a nos braços, sentindo o corpo delgado moldar-se a si quando suspendeu-a do chão. O cosmo antes adormecido começava a pulsar num ritmo conhecido junto com as batidas do coração.

Ela estava viva!

Seguiu rapidamente para o quarto a tempo de ver Emmus terminar de vestir o sobretudo.

-Emmus!

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, enquanto fechava os botões dos punhos, virou-se para o cavaleiro e arregalou os olhos ao ver a mãe fora do esquife.

-Seu coração ainda bate; Ares falou fitando com adoração a face pálida da mulher entre seus braços.

-Como isso é possível? –Emmus perguntou confuso.

-Acho que foi no momento que tocou o esquife; ele comentou.

-Curioso; o cavaleiro murmurou.

Nunca acontecera isso antes, de derreter algo feito de gelo eterno apenas por tocá-lo. Será que era alguma habilidade nova? –ele pensou, franzindo o cenho.

-Eu preciso levar Eraen para um lugar seguro; Ares falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Quando seu cosmo se restabelecer, qualquer um poderá senti-la e tentar nos atacar;

-Tem razão; Emmus concordou. –Para onde pretende ir?

-Bem, eu...; Ares balbuciou. –Não sei ao certo! –ele falou desolado.

Aproximou-se da cama e colocou-a delicadamente sobre a mesma, antes de começar a enrolá-la entre as cobertas para mantê-la aquecida.

-Eu normalmente não faria isso; Emmus murmurou passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros.

-O que disse? –Ares perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Fique aqui; ele mandou, antes de sair do quarto.

Cruzou o corredor e silenciosamente abriu a porta do quarto que Amélia ocupava. Encontrou-a deitada numa cama improvisada próxima a lareira acesa. Parecia exausta, embora tivesse uma expressão suave, sentia a oscilação de seu cosmo.

Com passos silenciosos, aproximou-se da cama, ajoelhou-se no chão de forma que pudesse fitá-la mais de perto. Suspirou pesadamente, agora sabia de onde conhecia Amélia, ela era a imagem viva de Alexandra; Emmus pensou deixando a ponta dos dedos correr com suavidade pela face alva.

Alexandra fora uma grande guerreira e era inconcebível que não estivesse mais neste mundo; ele pensou serrando um dos punhos. Se ao menos tivesse uma forma de reverter o que acontecera no passado.

-Amélia; ele sussurrou.

-Uhn! – ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Amélia, acorde, por favor; Emmus pediu.

-Emmus! –a jovem falou quando sentiu um estalo em sua mente, levantou-se rapidamente. –Emmus! Você acordou? Como esta se sentindo? –ela perguntou aflita, tocando a face do cavaleiro de maneira desnorteada.

-Calma, _mon age_; ele falou segurando-lhe os braços. –Esta tudo bem;

Fitou-o preocupada, mas sentiu a face esquentar diante do olhar intenso dele.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Vou precisar sair para resolver uma coisa; Emmus começou, sem saber ao certo o quanto poderia contar sem que ela se envolvesse em problemas por conta disso. –Mas não vou demorar mais do que dez minutos;

-Mas...;

-Preciso que você fique aqui e não saia sob hipótese alguma; ele completou.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Amélia perguntou preocupada.

-Depois eu lhe explico, apenas confie em mim; ele pediu segurando-lhe as mãos junto as suas. –Quando eu sair, tranque a porta e trave-a com tudo que puder; ele falou indicando uma cômoda e algumas cadeiras espalhadas pelo cômodo.

-Mas e quando você voltar? –ela perguntou.

-Eu dou um jeito de entrar sem precisar usar a porta, fique tranqüila; o cavaleiro falou respirando fundo, se bem se lembrava ainda havia uma passagem secreta que abria-se ao lado da lareira e que ligava o cômodo ao quarto da frente. Ao que tudo indicava, ela deveria estar intacta ainda; ele lembrou-se.

Fitou a jovem por alguns segundos, antes de puxá-la para seus braços e pousar um beijo suave sob sua testa.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo...; ele sussurrou, antes de afastar-se e se levantar. –Tranque a porta; o cavaleiro completou saindo em seguida.

Voltou ao outro cômodo, vendo Ares andar de um lado para outro preocupado.

-Quer levar mais alguma coisa daqui? –Emmus perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, só quero um lugar onde ela possa ficar em segurança; Ares respondeu.

-...; assentiu pensativo.

Só havia um lugar onde poderia manter a mãe em segurança, sem que as coisas se complicassem, antes que pudesse resolver a situação de Asgard. Respirou fundo, enquanto aproximava-se da cama e ignorando o protesto do cavaleiro, segurou a mãe entre os braços de maneira que ela ficasse bem acomodada.

Elevou seu cosmo e antes que Ares pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os três desapareceram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Trancou a porta e encostou-se na mesma, sentindo as pernas tremulas. Onde Emmus tinha ido? Ele mal se recuperara da transformação no dia anterior e já sentia seu cosmo se manifestar intensamente; ela pensou agitada.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, estremeceu, lembrando-se do olhar intenso dele. Era como se Emmus houvesse enxergado muito alem de seus pensamentos ou sua alma.

Mas aonde ele fora? –ela se perguntou começando a andar de um lado para o outro do cômodo, em hipótese alguma iria conseguir dormir de novo, só lhe restava se ocupar com algo até ele voltar.

Aqueles seriam os dez minutos mais longos de sua vida; a valkiria pensou.

**.III.**

Abriu e fechou os olhos seguidamente, sentia a cabeça a ponto de explodir. Céus! Fazia pelo menos dez anos que não tomava um porre daqueles de fazer inveja a Baco.

Continuou a andar pela neve com o amigo a seu lado, um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, era como nos velhos tempos; Aaron pensou, sentindo-se bem mais calmo do que na noite anterior.

-**ALBERICH**!

-O que esta acontecendo? –Cadmo perguntou ao ouvir gritos vindo de dentro do palácio.

-Não sei! Mas conheço esse cosmo; Aaron falou apressando o passo.

**-ME SOLTA!** - Freya gritou quando o cavaleiro desceu as escadas arrastando-a.

-Alberich, pare com isso; Flér pediu aflita, sem entender de onde aquela jovem de longos cabelos dourados surgira e onde estava Aldrey.

-Eu deveria te matar por isso; ele falou entre dentes. –Uma víbora leviana que só presta pra brincar com as pessoas;

-Não me culpe por suas próprias fraquezas; Freya rebateu. –Já tenho as minhas para administrar;

-Oras sua...;

-Freya; Aaron falou atravessando o hall de entrada.

-Aaron; ela falou aflita, puxando o braço bruscamente para afastar-se de Alberich, antes de correr para o cavaleiro.

-É melhor tomar cuidado Cavaleiro de Aquário, você acaba de se livrar de um karma ruim e está prestes a ter outro por perto; Alberich falou mordaz, antes de se afastar e voltar para o quarto, puxando a barra do lençol consigo.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Hilda perguntou aproximando-se com os demais, que pareciam igualmente chocados ao ouvirem a infinidade de coisas que Alberich berrara pelo palácio, desde o quarto ao hall principal.

-Aaron, o colar; Freya falou aflita, sentindo os orbes encherem-se de lágrimas.

-Xiiiiii, calma; ele falou abraçando-a fortemente.

-O colar; ela sussurrou fracamente.

-Eu sei; o cavaleiro respondeu tirando o sobretudo que usava e colocando-o sobre os ombros da jovem, de forma que cobrisse completamente o hobby negro que pouco ocultava sua nudez.

-O que esta acontecendo Aaron? –Cadmo perguntou confuso, vendo Alanis e as demais valkirias descerem as escadas rapidamente.

-Depois eu explicou; ele falou afastando-se e levando a jovem de melenas douradas consigo, para longe dos demais.

-Ahn! Alguém entendeu o porque do Alberich estar tão transtornado? –Fenrir perguntou.

-Aldrey era Freya o tempo todo; Leda falou com pesar. –Provavelmente ele deve ter descoberto isso da pior maneira possível;

-Como você sabe disse, Leda? –Alana perguntou chocada ao ver Aaron se afastando, abraçando a jovem de melenas douradas de maneira protetora e porque não dizer possessiva.

Deixou seus olhos correrem pelo salão e encontrou o olhar desafiante de Aishi sobre si, como se a amazona estivesse esperando pelo comentário que certamente faria se não a houvesse visto ali.

-Eu, bem...; ela balbuciou desviando o olhar. -Prefiro não falar sobre algo que não é da minha conta; a jovem completou.

-Aquela é Freya? –Shido falou incrédulo.

-Sim, a própria; Aishi falou aproximando-se com Kamus. –Logo o cosmo dela vai estar completamente restaurado;

-O que ela quis dizer com "o colar"? - Anieri perguntou confusa.

-Há três anos atrás, como paga para um favor que eu pedi a ela. Freya pediu que Anteros, meu irmão, usasse uma de suas flechas e apagasse as lembranças dela. Parece que Anteros lacrou as lembranças no colar de Brisings que até a noite passada estava desaparecido;

-Já tem algum tempo que Alberich encontrou esse colar, mas ele provavelmente não sabia o que era; Mime falou aproximando-se.

-Como? –Anieri perguntou voltando-se para ele, mas o cavaleiro desviou o olhar.

-Ele encontrou o colar, no mesmo dia que sofreu um acidente na cachoeira de gelo; Mime falou. –Quando eu o encontrei ele estava protegendo o colar, três dias depois ele conheceu Aldrey, mas nunca pensei que Freya e Aldrey fossem a mesma pessoa, embora exista uma leve semelhança; ele completou.

-Mas onde o Aaron entra nessa história? –Milo perguntou pegando a todos de surpresa.

-É uma longa história; Kamus falou lançando um olhar de aviso a ele e aos demais. –O melhor que vocês podem fazer é continuar a rotina de sempre. Deixem que eles resolvam os próprios problemas, quando pessoas demais se envolvem em algo, a tendência é só gerar mais caos; ele completou, puxando a noiva consigo e afastando-se do grupo.

-Eu não disse pra você; Milo falou voltando-se para Aldebaran. –Ele ta pegando uns tiques estranhos da Aishi; ele completou.

-Isso é o de menos. Você vai ver ele ficar totalmente neurótico, quando ela ficar grávida; Kanon brincou, antes de caminhar até Cadmo enquanto os outros se dispersavam.

**.IV.**

Aparentemente aquele seria um dia como outro qualquer, calmo e tranqüilo mesmo com aquele sol escaldante lá fora. Entretanto o baixo rosnado que ouviu lhe dizia que em breve as nuvens iriam fechar o céu e uma tempestade iria desabar. Bem, pelo menos ali dentro.

Arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira indagadora, enquanto voltava-se para o filho mais novo. Deimos deu de ombros, como se dissesse "Não faço idéia de que bicho mordeu os dois".

Voltou-se para o irmão e seu filho do meio notando a guerra silenciosa que ambos travavam.

-Aqui esta o vinho; Dionísio falou retornando a mesa.

Havia decidido passar um tempo na terra de olho no filho mais velho, mas suas preocupações agora eram com relação a Anteros e aquele ódio mortal que via brilhar nos olhos do filho quando voltavam-se para Hermes.

-Obrigado; Ares falou estendendo-lhe a taça.

Não fazia vinte minutos desde que sentaram todos juntos numa mesa da Toca do Baco para almoçar, quando aquela batalha silenciosa começara. O pior era a evidente hostilidade de Eros em aproximar-se da família. Quando o convidara a ficar, ele fora bastante taxativo ao dizer que não queria lhe ver nem pintado de ouro na frente.

Suspirou pesadamente, nunca fora tão difícil lidar com seus filhos como agora. Pelo menos Harmonia era a única que não lhe dava problemas. Sua fase de rebeldia já havia passado há alguns séculos atrás e desde então, aprendera a conviver com o gênio da filha e aceitá-lo sem maiores percalços. Mas com os outros as coisas eram bem mais complicadas.

Em breve o repouso de seu filho mais jovem iria chegar ao fim, quando a Troca Equivalente fora rompida por Caos, na mesma época em que Fobos morrera pelas mãos de Éris. Caos mudara o destino de seu filho, agora como tantas outras divindades que haviam perdido suas forças em alguma batalha na Terra dos Mortais.

Ele repousava nos Elíseos, num recanto afastado e livre de preocupações, onde seu corpo imortal se recuperava para uma nova vida. Como assim chamavam aquela oportunidade de retornar e fazer a diferença.

-Não adianta pai, eles não vão parar com isso tão cedo; Deimos sussurrou-lhe.

-Mas porque raios isso esta acontecendo? –Ares exasperou.

-Uhn! Vai dizer que não sabe? –ele rebateu com um olhar incrédulo.

Entreabriu os lábios para retrucar quando ouviu o som de risos femininos invadindo o ambiente. Imediatamente Anteros e Hermes viraram-se na direção da porta onde as musas entravam acompanhadas de uma jovem deidade de longos cabelos esverdeados e orbes tão azuis quanto o mar num dia de tempestade.

-Olha se não é aquela sereia que-...; Ares parou quando viu Deimos assentir.

Arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha ao ver o rosnado trocado entre o filho e o irmão. Não era possível que aqueles dois estivessem a ponto de se engalfinharem por conta daquela garota? Ou era?

-Há razões que a própria razão desconhece; Deimos falou dando um suspiro cansado, enquanto completava sua taça de vinho.

-Com licença; Anteros falou deixando o guardanapo de lado e levantado-se.

-Eu estou indo também; Hermes adiantou-se.

-Sentem; Ares falou em tom grave, fazendo-os estancarem onde estavam.

-Pai; Anteros começou.

-Eu mandei sentarem; ele repetiu num tom mais frio. Notou a forma relutante com que os dois lhe obedeciam. Pelo visto era mesmo por causa daquela garota. –Esse é um almoço em família, não quero discussões por causa de coisas absurdas. Então, fiquem quietos e terminem a refeição; ele ordenou.

-Estou satisfeito, irmão; Hermes respondeu em tom de desafio, ameaçando levantar-se de novo.

-Não me obrigue a repetir, Hermes; Ares falou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Agora sente e fique quieto; ele completou.

Viu-o voltar seus orbes para o prato e resmungar alguma coisa, mas não ameaçou levantar-se novamente, tão pouco Anteros. Tinha até medo de saber o que aqueles dois vinham aprontando desde que começaram com aquela guerra silenciosa. Ou quem sabe, ela não estivesse tão silenciosa assim.

-Pai, posso me retirar? –Deimos indagou de maneira educada.

-Claro, pode ir; Ares respondeu vendo Anteros e Hermes voltarem-se em sua direção, mas diante do olhar que receberam, encolheram-se.

-Com licença; Deimos falou afastando-se da mesa.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto ia ao encontro de Dionísio e Ariadne. Aquele dia iria ser agitado, mesmo que aquele ar de calmaria pudesse enganar alguém.

-Vi algumas nuvens de estática pairando sobre a cabeça de vocês, o que estava acontecendo? –Ariadne indagou enquanto passava um pano com álcool sobre o balcão do bar.

-Carite chegou com as musas para almoçar; Deimos respondeu vendo a jovem ninfa arquear a sobrancelha.

-Ela sempre vem aqui, isso não é novidade;

-Mas aqueles dois idiotas não estão a ponto de se engalfinhar por nada; Eros falou se aproximando.

-Eros; Deimos começou, mas o irmão apenas desviou-se dele e passou para o outro lado do balcão, indo pegar algumas garrafas de bebidas, ignorando-o completamente.

-Isso ainda vai dar muito o que falar; Ariadne murmurou, vendo Deimos despedir-se e ir embora. Lançou um olhar de soslaio a Eros, mas o mesmo parecia ignorar completamente a presença dos parentes ali.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, embora Dionísio houvesse lhe tranqüilizado com relação à presença dele ali, sabia que Eros ainda guardava muito ressentimento de Ares e não iria perdoá-lo tão cedo por ter lhe tirado os poderes e tão pouco Deimos a quem agora considerava um traidor e olhava com desprezo.

Porque os homens daquela família tinham de ser tão complicados; ela pensou vendo de longe Hermes e Anteros começarem a discutir novamente, tendo Ares como arbitrário.

**.V.**

Ouviu o som de portas batendo e pelo tom sabia que ele estava em casa. Enxugou as mãos no guardanapo sobre a pia e disparou pelos corredores da casa ao ouvi-lo chamar.

-Meu lorde; a senhora Rivers falou encontrando-o na sala com uma mulher em seus braços, embrulhada em cobertores e peles. –O que aconteceu?

-Preciso que chame um médico e peça a Rosewood que venha para cá; Emmus falou enquanto colocava Eraen sobre um sofá.

-E quem é ele, meu lorde? –a senhora perguntou hesitante ao notar o desconhecido ao lado do patrão.

-Este é Ares, eles ficaram aqui até Eraen se recuperar; ele falou pausadamente, lançando um olhar significativo a senhora. –Eu vou precisar sair, mas por favor, providencie as acomodações necessárias para eles e tudo que for preciso;

-Como quiser meu lorde; a senhora falou curvando-se numa breve mesura.

-Peça a senhora Rivers o que precisar, eu o manterei informado sobre Asgard; Emmus explicou voltando-se para Ares antes de se afastar.

-Obrigado, não sei como lhe agradecer; Ares falou sentando-se na beira do sofá, ao lado de Eraen.

-Não me agradeça ainda; ele completou desaparecendo em seguida.

-Bem, gostaria de um chocolate quente? –a senhora perguntou com um sorriso acolhedor.

-Adoraria, muito obrigado; o cavaleiro agradeceu hesitante.

-Só um momento então, vou providenciar tudo; ela falou saindo rapidamente.

Voltou-se para a mulher de longos cabelos lilases. Eraen estava extremamente pálida, temia que ela pegasse uma hipotermia por conta do frio, ou uma pneumonia por conta da umidade e mudança brusca de temperatura.

Suspirou pesadamente, queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, mas tinha suas duvidas. A única coisa que pedia aos céus é que ela sobrevivesse; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Empurrou-lhe a xícara de chá e pacientemente observou-a tomar o primeiro gole. Embora já soubesse da verdade, em momento algum pensou que ela fosse recuperar a memora justamente ali em Asgard, tão pouco que o cavaleiro de Mergueres fosse fazer aquele escândalo.

Como diria Milo "pulando os detalhes sórdidos", tinha uma vaga idéia dos motivos que o levaram a agir daquele jeito, entretanto, estava intrigado com o fato do colar ter ido parar justamente nas mãos dele.

-São em momentos como esse que eu gostaria de fechar os olhos e não acordar mais; Freya murmurou, olhando vagamente para o fundo da xícara.

-Atitudes derrotistas não combinam com você; Aaron falou calmamente.

-É a verdade; ela resmungou, arrumando a gola do sobretudo e fechando-o ainda mais em seu corpo.

-Tudo acontece por um motivo; ele falou fitando-a carinhosamente. –Mesmo que isso nos machuque às vezes;

-O que seria de mim sem você, não é? – ela falou voltando-se para ele com um fraco sorriso.

-Você sempre se virou muito bem, mas são fases... Fases que às vezes estamos preparados pra enfrentar e outras, não; Aaron falou segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas, sentindo-as geladas e tremulas. –Mas confesso que fiquei surpreso com a forma que você despertou;

-Eu deveria ter mandado Anteros destruir o colar de uma vez e não apenas tê-lo lacrado; Freya falou com pesar. –Mas agora é tarde pra isso;

-Talvez não seja por acaso que Alberich encontrou o colar; Aaron sugeriu.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Talvez você tivesse que voltar; ele respondeu. –Você sabe que nada acontecesse por acaso. Em breve uma guerra ira estourar em Asgard e as valkirias precisam de alguém para guiá-las;

-Alana esta aqui e pode lidar com isso; Freya falou vagamente.

-Mas você é a Deusa da Guerra; ele falou sorrindo. –Existem coisas que podemos ignorar, outras que nos perseguem enquanto fugimos. Sua missão ainda não chegou ao fim, embora você não queria admitir;

-Mas...; ela balbuciou com os orbes marejados.

-Agora me diga o que aconteceu com Aldrey? –ele perguntou, sentindo-a ficar tensa.

-Você sabe...; Freya falou desviando o olhar. –Ela nunca existiu, era apenas uma parte de mim;

-Ou quem sabe o contrario; ele falou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –ela indagou confusa.

-Nada, só uma coisa que pensei. Mas nesse momento você precisa descansar, esfriar a cabeça. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão;

-Não posso mais começar do zero Aaron; Freya falou triste. –Como você disse, só me resta enfrentar essa guerra; ela falou baixando os olhos.

-Você não pode se entregar e deixar de lutar agora; ele a repreendeu. –Muitas pessoas contam com você;

-Quem? –ela indagou descrente.

-Uma vez você me disse que queria viver para vê-lo crescer e reencontrá-la, lembra-se? –ele indagou de maneira enigmática.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou para logo em seguida arregalar os olhos surpresa. –Você não esta querendo dizer que...;

-Sim! Exatamente isso; o aquariano ressaltou. –E duvido muito que ele fosse se orgulhar de você, se você jogar a toalha;

-Nem eu mesma tenho orgulho de mim nesse momento; ela falou desolada.

-Essa não é a Freya que eu conheço; Aaron reclamou. –A Freya que eu conheço pouco se importaria com a opinião das pessoas, lutaria até o fim para conseguir o que quer, mesmo que fosse obrigada a ter paciência; ele falou num tom levemente impaciente. –E em hipótese alguma seria tão conformada;

-Tem razão; Freya falou suspirando pesadamente.

-Todos nós tropeçamos de vez em quando e tememos levantar pra cair em seguida; ele falou abraçando-a carinhosamente. –Por mais que você queira, não vou deixar você desistir; o cavaleiro completou pousando um beijo carinho sob a tez acetinada, mal notando que o dialogo era acompanhado com certo interesse por um silencioso expectador.

**.VI.**

Deteve-se na soleira das imensas portas de carvalho, mesmo tendo saído dali a menos de dez minutos, sentia como se muito tempo houvesse se passado e estivesse vendo tudo aquilo sob outros olhos.

Atravessou o primeiro salão, vendo os mosaicos e ladrilhos quebrados, seguiu pelo caminho que fizera até o corredor que levava aos cômodos. O castelo de Ehnoryen não parecia tão hostil como quando era pequeno.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto atravessava a longas passadas o caminho até o quarto no terceiro pavimento, onde ocupara após o desmaio. Passou pela porta onde Amélia ficara e entrou.

Sabia que ela estava trancada e não pensou em anunciar sua presença ali, ela provavelmente sentiria que não estava mais sozinha e poderia ficar aflita se tentasse entrar pela porta. Iria usar a passagem do quarto da frente.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelo cômodo e constatou que naqueles minutos ausente, ninguém estivera no castelo. isso era bom de certa forma, aproximou-se da lareira que queimava suas últimas chamas.

Anos atrás aquele fora o quarto ocupado por sua mãe e antes dela, por sua avó. Como a maioria dos quartos antigos, os cômodos principais dos senhores do castelo, eram contíguos. Mesmo que naquele caso, não fossem ligados por uma porta, mas separados por um extenso corredor. Havia uma passagem secreta que conectava os cômodos.

Durante seus primeiros anos ocupara o quarto da frente, então a mãe mantinha a passagem aberta, caso acordasse a noite e quisesse ir até ela. Apoiou-se no aparador da lareira, fixando os orbes vagos na nuvem acinzentada que subia da acha de lenha.

Era uma pena que as coisas houvessem mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. A mãe, que pensara ter morrido anos atrás estava viva, poderes que nem ao mesmos sabia possuir, resolveram manifestar-se justamente agora. E alguém que jamais pensou que fosse encontrar vivo, encontrava...

-Que grande ironia; ele falou com um sorriso seco.

Respirou fundo e inclinou-se para trás. Com a ponta dos dedos tocou os entalhes feitos no aparador até encontrar uma pequena saliência na moldura dourada da mesma. Lançou um rápido olhar para os lados, antes de empurrá-la.

Ouviu o som seco de engrenagens rígidas se movendo e segundos depois viu a parede de tijolos da lareira afastar-se, revelando um caminho escuro logo à frente.

Segurou a barra do sobretudo e abaixou-se para atravessar a passagem, sem pisar nas cinzas das achas. Torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro de mofo e umidade chegar até si, embrulhando-lhe o estomago. Com isso lembrou-se do tempo que ficara sem se alimentar, dos males esse era o menor, era possível que colocasse o que tinha e o que não tinha no estomago, para fora com aquele cheiro forte; ele pensou.

Encontrou uma escada a poucos passos a sua frente. Com cautela, tateou a parede, encontrando um corrimão. Apoiou-se nele para descer o primeiro degrau, era possível que o caminho estivesse obstruído. Não deveria ter confiado totalmente naquela passagem. Como o castelo fora quase totalmente destruído, era possível que a passagem se perdesse, mas assim que tocou o primeiro degrau, sentiu-o falsear para baixo.

Recuou, mas ao fazê-lo, de relance viu a passagem se fechar atrás de si. Engoliu em seco, sentia-se parte de um dos filmes de Indiana Jones. Só esperava não acabar numa tumba cheira de baratas, lacraias e escorpiões; ele pensou sentindo um arrepio frio cortar suas costas.

Continuou a descer, pelo menos mais seis degraus, antes de cair num corredor reto. Sentiu o cheiro de madeira queimando e concluiu que aquele caminho levaria a lareira do outro quarto. Subiu mais um lance de escadas e deparou-se com a saída para o outro quarto.

Abaixou-se e segurando a barra do sobretudo, atravessou a lareira. Por sorte seus reflexos eram rápidos, por que em uma fração de segundos algo pesado veio em sua direção e desviou-se rapidamente.

Virou-se surpreso para trás e viu Amélia segurando um pedaço de mastro que um dia pertencera ao dossel da cama.

-Amélia; ele falou cauteloso, diante do olhar envenenado dela.

-Quer me matar do coração, é? –ela exasperou, jogando o mastro no chão e levando uma das mãos ao coração.

Só os Deuses sabiam a infinidade de coisas que passaram por sua cabeça desde que ouvira e vira a parede atrás da lareira se mover e passos vindo de dentro daquele buraco escuro; ela pensou, agitada.

-Desculpe; Emmus falou. –Eu havia me esquecido que essa passagem abria depois que se passasse do primeiro degrau; ele falou, lembrando-se do degrau em falso, que fechara a passagem pela qual entrara.

-Como chegou aqui? –Amélia perguntou curiosa.

-Existe uma passagem entre os quartos, pela lareira; ele falou batendo as mãos sobre o sobretudo, para afastar algumas fuligens que caíram sobre o tecido.

-Entendi; a jovem falou pensativa. –E Ares, esta no outro quarto agora? –ela indagou.

-Não; Emmus respondeu ficando serio.

-O que aconteceu? –Amélia perguntou preocupada.

-Nada de ruim; ele falou pausadamente. –Ares me pediu que o levasse para outro lugar. Como vamos embora logo e depois do ataque de Christine, ele achou por bem, ir para outro lugar até as coisas se acalmarem; ele explicou.

-Mas para onde ele foi, ele disse que não pretendia deixar Ehnoryen; ela falou desconfiada.

-As circunstancias o fizeram mudar de idéia; Emmus falou referindo-se a Christine. –Enquanto ninguém reparava em Ehnoryen, ele viveu tranqüilamente aqui. Mas agora alguém sabia que estávamos vindo para cá e isso representa um perigo a mais para ele; ele explicou, embora essa não fosse toda a verdade.

-Tem razão; Amélia concordou. –Parece que não vai demorar a amanhecer; ela comentou vendo uma luz cálida insinuar-se pelas janelas cobertas por tabuas.

-É melhor partirmos; Emmus falou, aproximando-se da porta e afastando os moveis que Amélia usara para lacrar a entrada.

-Eu preciso ir até a biblioteca, não posso ir embora sem encontrar o que estou procurando; ela falou veemente.

-Infelizmente os relatos que você precisa, existem apenas nas memórias daqueles que vivenciaram a última guerra. Você não vai encontrar livros sobre isso, porque os dragões simplesmente não documentaram nada sobre o que aconteceu; Emmus explicou.

-Como sabe? –ela indagou confusa.

-É uma longa história; ele desconversou, enquanto abria a porta e dava-lhe passagem.

A contra gosto Amélia o seguiu, de alguma forma, mesmo que estivesse inconformada com a perda da viagem, acreditava no que ele dissera. Até onde ouvira da conversa que ele e Ares tiveram, a última guerra alem de ferrenha, viera de surpresa. Provavelmente os que restaram, deixaram Ehnoryen e não se preocuparam em relatar os fatos para algum acontecimento futuro.

Guiou a jovem rapidamente através dos corredores. Já ouvira muitas versões sobre as últimas guerras em Asgard, mas haviam contradições e lacunas que não conseguira preencher. Talvez quando a mãe acordasse completamente pudesse saber realmente o que aconteceu.

Até lá, não poderia voltar ao Recanto das Sereias, deixaria que Devlin cuidasse de tudo e lhe mantivesse informado; ele pensou.

**.VII.**

Sentou-se em uma pedra, enquanto Lif acomodava-se a seu lado numa típica posição de esfinge. A poucos metros a sua frente, Adélia e Anieri lutavam contra dois cavaleiros de ouro, no treinamento planejado pelo Escorpião.

Mesmo concentradas as duas não conseguiam atingir o mesmo ritmo de Kanon e Aldebaran, por isso vez ou outra eram jogadas no chão como se fosse um saco de batatas.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, logo seria sua vez, mas não estava preocupada com isso. Fazia bastante tempo que não se sentia tão leve, era bem provável que acabasse apanhando sem sentir; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Aquela calmaria toda que recairá sobre Asgard era um evidente prenuncio de tempestade, prova disso era o ar parado e nem uma brisa sequer aparecia para esvoaçar-lhe os cabelos. Depois viriam os raios, trovões e a tormenta em sua total e completa intensidade.

Ouviu um baixo ganido de Lif e ergueu os orbes, notou a aproximação de alguém, com isso as orelhas finas e pontudas de Lif ergueram-se quando ouviu um outro ganido, mas alto, porém pertencente a outro lobo.

King aproximava-se cauteloso da fêmea e a mesma, fitou-o com uma indiferença velada. Lif voltou a acomodar-se nos pés de Leda, enquanto o lobo parava a poucos passos longe delas

-King; Leda chamou, acenando para ele se aproximar, mas o lobo acinzentado apenas sentou-se na posição de esfinge e ficou ali, observando a loba prateada.

-Esses dois parecem cão e gato; Fenrir falou se aproximando por trás de si.

-Não sei por que; Leda comentou, quando ele parou a seu lado e observava interessado a pequena batalha entre Adélia e Aldebaran que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho.

-Esses dias peguei King tanto de aproximar dela; Fenrir explicou. –Lif o mordeu;

-Como? –ela falou surpresa. Lif era inofensiva e dócil, desde que começara a cuidar dela ainda filhote, ela nunca mordera um conhecido, tanto que Nat e Hórus vez ou outra empoleiravam em cima dela e ela nada fazia contra os aves.

-Ahn! Digamos que isso foi o suficiente para ele aprender que Lif não é como as outras lobas da alcatéia e que ele não pode bancar o espertinho com ela; ele completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Você não esta querendo dizer que...; ela balbuciou, começando a compreender porque nos últimos dias Lif andara agitada e não fora apenas por causa da viagem que haviam feito a Eldar, era por outro motivo diferente.

-É a mãe natureza impondo suas vontades; ele brincou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Lif e afagando-lhe as orelhas.

A loba rosnou suavemente e achegou-se mais até a mão do cavaleiro, soltando um ganido de satisfação. Do outro lado, as orelhas de King ficaram em pés imediatamente e quando ele ameaçou se aproximar novamente, Lif voltou-se para ele, encarando-o com um olhar sombrio e negro, fazendo o pobre lobo recuar, acuado.

-Realmente; Leda concordou surpresa.

Não se lembrava de ter visto aqueles dois perto um do outro antes e era uma novidade ver que ambos eram tão antagonistas. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. King e Lif eram da mesma espécie, embora a cor da pelagem fosse diferente, os dois tinham o mesmo porte e constituição física diferente da dos outros lobos da alcatéia.

Eles eram bem maiores em altura e largura, mas não eram menos letais por isso. Entretanto, sempre pesou que se Lif resolvesse que seu relógio biológico estava apitando, seria bem menos agressiva e não o contrario; ela concluiu, ouvindo o ganido amuado de King.

-Nos relacionamentos, os animais agem da mesma forma que nós; Fenrir falou calmamente.

-Como assim? –Leda perguntou confusa.

-Nós às vezes encontramos nosso oposto, alguém que não tem nada em comum com nós e por isso desperta nossa hostilidade, mas ela nada mais é do que o senso de auto-preservação; Fenrir explicou. –Com eles não é diferente, por mais que tenham uma espécie em comum, Lif não deixa ele se aproximar, diferente de outros lobos que as vezes ficam perto dela, mas não tão perto; ele completou.

-Ela sempre foi dócil, mesmo com outros animais; a valkiria comentou.

-Da mesma forma que você, sempre se deu bem com todos, mas com Bado. Era você aqui e ele de preferência, do outro lado do mundo; ele falou em tom de provocação.

-Hei! –ela falou indignada.

-Como eu disse, os casos são parecidos. É só prestar um pouco de atenção e você vai ver; Fenrir falou dando de ombros. –Lif, como muitas mulheres, não aceita perto de si lobos que sejam mais fracos do que ela. Ela ajuda a proteger os filhotes de alguma outra loba, mas quando percebe que a mãe não cuida direito do filhote ou que o pai, não esta protegendo-o como deve, ela reage com hostilidade;

-Eu já vi ela tentar morder um dos lobos, mas não tinha reparado antes que era por isso; Leda falou intrigada.

-No mundo animal, a maioria das fêmeas agem assim, se não arruma um companheiro de força equivalente ou mais forte. Ela fica sozinha; ele explicou. –Mas também, cabe ao macho provar a ela, que nem sempre a primeira impressão é a verdadeira; ele falou de maneira enigmática.

-Interessante você dizer isso; Leda murmurou baixando os olhos para Lif, que discretamente observava King, embora o mesmo se mantivesse com as orelhas baixas e o olhar fixo nos cavaleiros do outro lado. –Lif nunca foi geniosa, mas de uns tempos para cá ela vem agindo diferente, mais agitada principalmente quando King se aproxima;

-Como eu disse, é a mãe natureza impondo suas vontades; Fenrir falou casualmente. –É como nós, uma hora ou outra, somos acertados pela seta do cupido e não da pra fugir, tampouco escapar dos sentimentos que ela evoca; ele completou antes de se levantar.

-Fenrir; ela murmurou surpresa, entendendo perfeitamente a mensagem por trás daquela história.

-Como esta o treinamento? –ele indagou mudando de assunto.

-No fim, elas vão precisar de um massagista, muito gelo e de uma cama bem macia; Leda respondeu, vendo-o assentir, antes de se afastar e assoviar para King, acompanhá-lo, para deixá-la novamente sozinha com suas duvidas e indagações.

**.VIII.**

Cruzou as pernas em cima da cama, enquanto observava a amiga sentar-se numa poltrona, perto de si. A lareira do quarto novo fora acessa rapidamente e os dois aquarianos as deixaram sozinhas para conversar.

Pouco a pouco sentia seu cosmo se reestruturando, como era antes de suas memórias serem apagadas.

-Você deve estar curiosa para saber o que aconteceu nos últimos anos; Freya começou.

-Na verdade, Anteros me contou o que aconteceu. Desde o momento que vocês se encontraram; Aishi respondeu, vendo o olhar assustado dela. –Mas ele se negou a me contar onde escondera o colar e o que aconteceu com você, depois que as memórias foram apagadas;

-Mas...;

-Você pediu a ele que mantivesse segredo e uma coisa a qual tenho muito que me orgulhar de meu irmão, é que ele nunca quebra suas promessas; a jovem falou sorrindo. –Anteros carregou durante muito tempo o peso da responsabilidade de ser o único a saber onde você estava. Durante os últimos cinco anos ele vem te observando de longe, para garantir que você ficaria bem;

-Eu não queria tê-lo deixado nessa sinuca de bico Harmonia, mas eu estava desesperada na época; Freya falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Eu sei, por isso mesmo após suas memórias terem sido lacradas Anteros continuou a manter-se por perto para ter certeza que nenhum mal lhe aconteceria. Quando ele sentiu que algo em Asgard não ia bem, procurou uma pessoa a quem ele julgou apto a protegê-la em seu lugar;

-Você não esta querendo dizer que-...; ela parou chocada.

-Alberich nunca esteve em busca de redenção, mas sentiu as mudanças que ocorreram em sua vida quando lhe foi concedida à chance de voltar. Nenhum cavaleiro que esta vivo hoje, o fez sem que fosse o próprio desejo. Antes de voltar eles tiveram a escolha de permanecessem no outro mundo, ou retornarem; ela explicou. –Assim, Anteros encontrou entre os cavaleiros de Asgard, alguém que pudesse protegê-la e deu uma ajudinha para o destino e fez com que seus caminhos se cruzassem;

-Mas Alberich agora me odeia e não posso reclamar de não ter feito por merecer; ela murmurou lembrando-se da discussão que tiveram pouco antes dele jogá-la para fora do quarto.

Naqueles poucos segundo notara o olhar sofrido e decepcionado dele. Era como se seu mundo houvesse se despedaçado e a certeza de que não podia mudar nada, estava matando-o por dentro.

-Ele está magoado e se sente traído; Aishi concordou. –Mas também precisa de tempo para entender tudo que aconteceu;

-Duvido que isso mude alguma coisa; Freya falou apoiando a cabeça no mastro do dossel, enquanto observava a amiga. –Mas ao contrario de mim, você parece muito bem;

-...; Aishi assentiu sorrindo. –Eu diria que melhor impossível;

-Ter Kamus em sua vida esta lhe fazendo muito bem; a jovem de orbes violeta comentou pensativa. –Um dia Odur e eu fomos assim também;

-Freya; a amazona começou, diante do tom triste dela.

-Esqueça, não vamos falar sobre coisas tristes agora; Freya adiantou-se, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. –Quero que me conte tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos anos principalmente quando é o casamento?

Aishi apenas sorriu diante do tom empolgado da amiga. Conheciam-se a tantos anos que as vezes ainda se surpreendia com toda espontaneidade de Freya, mas mesmo ela agindo assim, conseguia ver o brilho triste em seus olhos.

Só esperava que quando o momento chegasse, a amiga soubesse que caminho escolher. Independe da guerra, as coisas boas da vida, tinham que ser aproveitadas no exato momento que surgiam, sem arrependimentos. Ainda haveria o momento que ela teria de decidir entre buscar a felicidade se dissolvendo das amarras que a prendiam ao passado, ou esperar pela morte como uma derrotada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sem que Amélia pudesse contestar, foi guiada para fora do castelo por um Emmus completamente impaciente. Queria mostrar para ele o quadro no salão principal e perguntar quem realmente ele era, mas sentiu que se fizesse isso, estaria erguendo um muro de gelo entre eles.

Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas da mesma forma que se sentia segura e acolhida na presença dele, sentia-se igualmente ansiosa e inquieta.

Aquilo era loucura, nunca se sentira assim antes, ou melhor, já... Sempre que estava com o cavaleiro de melenas lilases, mas não havia comparação, nem com relação as pessoas, quanto mais a situação.

-Parece que vamos ter uma tempestade; Emmus comentou, alheio às preocupações da jovem.

-Uhn! – Amélia murmurou saindo de seus pensamentos ergueu os orbes para cima e viu as nuvens negras começarem a se formar no céu.

-Não temos tempo a perder, vamos; o cavaleiro falou assoviando e em seguida surgiu como num passe de mágica, Argos galopando pelo campo congelado, tão veloz que ele parecia apenas um pontinho preto em meio a tanto branco.

-Não é melhor esperarmos a tempestade passar? –Amélia indagou.

-Não se quisermos sair daqui em segurança; ele explicou montando rapidamente e estendendo a mão para ela. –Vou te deixar em Asgard, mas não podemos esperar a tempestade;

-O que você vai fazer depois? –ela não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

-Tenho outras coisas a resolver; Emmus desconversou, antes de inclinar-se para frente e afagar levemente a crina do animal. –Vamos lá velho amigo, preciso que de tudo de si agora; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ouvindo Argos relinchar e agitar a crina, assentindo. –Segure-se;

-Mas...;

Amélia sufocou um grito quando instintivamente agarrou-se a cintura do cavaleiro, enquanto o cavalo disparava numa corrida desenfreada. Como um gato escaldado, ela cravou as unhas na primeira porção sólida e firme que suas mãos tocaram e ali ficou, temendo se mexer e cair.

**.IX.**

Embora se mantivessem em silêncio, trocaram um olhar preocupado, nunca haviam visto o amigo tão transtornado como naquela manhã. Também pudera, qualquer um que descobrisse daquela forma que a garota por quem se apaixonara não existia, ficaria assim se não pior.

-Ele não falou um "A" desde que sentou ali; Siegfried comentou, apontando a janela da torre sul do palácio.

-Ele ainda esta processando as informações; Mime falou com pesar. –Não é fácil aceitar essa rasteira que o destino lhe deu;

-Estou preocupado com ele; o amigo falou. –É melhor um Alberich furioso cuspindo fogo, do que um quieto e acabrunhado. É impossível saber o que ele esta pensando;

-Alberich esta com raiva e magoado; Mime falou complacente. –Obviamente se eu estivesse no lugar dele, o mínimo que eu iria querer fazer é esganar Freya por tudo isso, mas não podemos esquecer que essa história tem dois lados. Admito, estou curioso pra saber o porque ela domou essa decisão; ele completou.

-O importante agora é Alberich; Siegfried o lembrou.

-Ah! Calem a boca vocês dois; Alberich vociferou, assustando-os. Irritado, o cavaleiro desceu da janela e os fitou com um olhar injetado de ira. -Minha vida não é da conta de vocês, me deixem em paz; ele completou berrando, antes de ir embora.

Atordoados, os dois cavaleiros viram-no desaparecer ao longo do corredor e seus passos perderam-se nos degraus.

-Ele me assusta assim; Mime falou engolindo em seco.

-É melhor o obedecermos por enquanto, quando Alberich estiver mais calmo, falamos com ele; Siegfried falou, vendo-o assentir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Idiotas! Eram todos uns idiotas! Quem eles pensavam que eram para achar que podiam entender o que estava sentindo. Não, eles não sabiam e nem poderiam cogitar; ele pensou serrando os punhos.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto sucessivas imagens da jovem de melenas castanhas surgia em sua mente. O sorriso de Aldrey era puro e cristalino, sempre sentia o coração aquecer-se quando ela sorria para si e os lábios rosados e macios como pétalas de rosas, curvavam-se num biquinho, dando-lhe um ar inocente e infantil.

Mas aquele sorrido, tanto quanto Aldrey, não existiam. Eram apenas uma ilusão; Alberich pensou apoiando-se em uma parede ao sentir a visão turvar. Como um simples mortal conseguiria sobreviver àquela verdade? Ou aquela dor?

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –uma voz feminina chegou até si, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Respirou fundo e piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar-se para a direção de onde viera a pergunta.

-Estou; Alberich limitou-se a responder.

-Você parecia a ponto de desmaiar, tem certeza que esta bem? –Pandora perguntou.

-Sim, e você não deveria estar com Hilda e Alana? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Elas decidiram fazer uma pausa; Pandora respondeu calmamente. –Eu sai para procurar meu marido, mas temo ter me perdido;

-Siga em frente e vire a primeira à esquerda, no final do corredor esta a escadaria que leva a entrada; ele falou se afastando.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu com um sorriso ponderado.

O cavaleiro apenas deu de ombros antes de seguir pelo caminho oposto. Suspirou pesadamente, não precisava ser vidente para saber o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Mas por experiência própria sabia que ele iria continuar assim, até que extravasasse de uma vez, tudo que estava sentindo; ela pensou.

**.X.**

Com passos calmos aproximou-se da cintilante armadura. Era surpreendente a forma como Nandor conseguira reproduzi-la tão perfeita quanto a primeira.

-É uma pena que Alexandra não esteja aqui pra ver isso; Freya falou com pesar, sentando-se numa cadeira que Aaron trouxera para frente do trono.

-O que aconteceu com a primeira armadura? –ele perguntou.

-Foi destruída na última guerra, duvido que tenha sobrado algo para contar história. O que é uma grande pena; ela falou.

-O que achou dessa?

-Incrível; Freya falou sorrindo, vendo o gato prateado deitado sobre o trono com a cabeça entre as duas patas dianteiras, enquanto a longa calda pendia no degrau do trono.

Se não visse as diversas camadas da armadura, poderia jurar que era um tigre de verdade ali.

-Amélia deve ter crescido muito nesses últimos anos; Freya comentou.

-Mú disse que ela ainda precisa fortalecer seu corpo, antes de expandir o cosmo. –Ele acredita que se ela não fizer isso, pode ficar dependente da armadura;

-Provavelmente é o que vai acontecer; ela concordou. –Mas ela é como Alexandra, um tigre indomável e inquieto. Não vai deixar-se abater com facilidade, mas por falar nisso, onde ela esta?

-Não sei, parece que ela viajou pouco antes do aniversario de Hilda. Provavelmente Siegfried e Mime sabem de seu paradeiro; ele explicou.

-...; Freya assentiu.

Todas as valkirias haviam passado pelo treinamento com os cavaleiros de ouro e podia sentir o cosmo desenvolver-se como uma pequena centelha que as poucos tornava-se uma chama incandescente.

Elas ainda não estavam prontas, mas como toda guerra. O desenvolvimento viria com a necessidade de sobreviver, não havia outra forma.

-Tem alguém chegando; Freya falou levantando-se e indo até a janela.

-Quem? –Aaron perguntou preocupado, para no momento seguinte, sentir um cosmo conhecido se aproximar.

-Emmus; a jovem respondeu sorrindo, antes de disparar para fora da sala.

**.XI.**

Aprumou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto, com os dedos longos e finos coçou levemente o queixo, sentindo a pele lisa e imperturbável aos anos que possuía. Fitou com os orbes acinzentados a figura a sua frente, como um general faria com seu pior inimigo em um campo de batalha.

Viu a mão delicada mover-se e correr pela tabua marchetada de branco e preto entre os dois. Os dedos finos e alvos seguraram com delicadeza uma peça de marfim branco, antes de movê-la duas casas a frente, tomando um espaço preto.

-Sua vez; a voz melodiosa e suave soou em seus ouvidos e em sua mente de maneira perturbadora, como uma forma de puni-lo por sua expressão impassível e concentrada.

Indiferente a intensidade dos orbes vermelhos que lhe miravam, segurou a Torre Negra entre os dedos e distraidamente e com deliberada calma, bateu-a repetidas vezes no canto do tabuleiro, como se estivesse ponderado o caminho que a faria seguir.

Mas para aquela peça, só existiam duas possibilidades, uma encruzilhada, onde a direita poderia levá-la ao pandemônio do meio do tabuleiro, ou a esquerda, onde ficaria a mercê da rainha marfim, que não seria piedosa consigo.

Moveu a torre e fugiu da rainha, ela não era um oponente que se enfrentasse sozinho, era necessário atrai-la com os peões e emboscá-la com os cavalos, mas sua adorável oponente, jamais cometeria um erro tão amador de tirar a proteção do rei, ou sacrificar uma peça tão importante.

-O cerco esta se fechando pra você, meu querido; a mulher de longos cabelos negros falou com um sorriso deliberadamente sedutor ao fitá-lo. –O poder de decidir essa partida, não esta mais na suas mãos;

-Você é uma boa jogadora, mas me restam alguns peões; Caos falou indicando-lhe o tabuleiro, onde as peças negras estavam em sua maioria, mas franziu o cenho quando o sorriso alargou-se ainda mais.

-Xeque!

-O que? –ele falou ao vê-la indicar um solitário cavalo em meio a seu campo. E ele contava com casas suficientes para acabar com seu rei. Mas como ela fizera isso.

-Você esteve tão concentrado em abater meus peões, que se esqueceu dos meus cavalos; Ojezed falou cruzando as pernas casualmente. –É curioso ver que durante séculos vivemos nesse impasse; ela falou cruzando as braços logo abaixo dos seios. –O destino pertence aos deuses ou aos mortais, que lutam para fazer a diferença?

-Você esta falando como ele; Caos reclamou, dando um suspiro exasperado, enquanto com a ponta do indicador derrubava o rei negro. Não havia como vencer aquela partida e era obrigado a ser humilde o suficiente para admitir a derrota.

-Xeque Mate; Ojezed falou com um largo sorriso. –A balança do equilíbrio esta virando mais uma vez. Mas agora somos meros espectadores nesse espetáculo;

-Existem pessoas demais intervindo nisso; ele falou em tom sombrio.

-São pessoas destinadas a estarem lá; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Você bem deve saber que nada acontecesse por acaso;

-Diga isso a ele;

-Pensei que vocês já houvessem superado as diferenças; ela comentou casualmente.

-Puff!

-Tanto eu, você ou Emmus, somos parte indispensável do equilíbrio. Junto com tantos outros. Não temos o direito de impedi-los de lutar por aquilo que acreditam, o maior poder dessas crianças, esta em queimar a última centelha de vida para cometer um milagre. É por isso que nosso mundo ainda existe Caos, não é por Zeus, Hera, Chronos ou tantos outros. São por eles, apenas eles...;

-Que viram a balança do destino nos últimos segundos. Sei disso; ele resmungou, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira, com ar cansado. –Eu realmente sei...;

**Continua...**


	28. Desperato

**Saudações caros amigos...**

**Primeiramente, peço sinceras desculpas por demorar tanto a postar. Senhor dos Dragões já esta em seus capitulos finais, por isso vou dar prioridade a ela, até conclui-la completamente.**

**Outra coisinha que tenho de mencionar, alguns traillers que eu tinha postado no youtube foram deletados. Ainda não pude atualizar os links e postá-los em outros lugares. Mas acontece que uma criatura ignorante e implicante, andou marcando alguns videos meus como 'violação de direitos autorais' mesmo eu dando todos os devidos creditos , a imagem e audio e deixando bem claro que os traillers são um projeto sem fins lucrativos.**

**Enfim, por essas e mais aquelas, a gent vai seguindo.**

**Ademais, agradeço a todos de coração que vem acompanhando Senhor dos Dragões e ainda perdem um pouquinho mais de tempo pra comentar.**

**Um forte abraço a todos.**

**Dama 9**

**

* * *

**

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 28: **_**Desperato**_**.**

**.I.**

Com cuidado dobrou as últimas peças de roupa e colocou-as dentro da mala. Ouviu o suspiro impaciente da amiga sentada na cama, mas continuou, desde o começo já haviam decidido quais caminhos tomar caso acontecesse algum imprevisto, como agora.

-Não consigo entender por que tanta pressa; Diana reclamou. –Provavelmente foi àquele sanguessuga que te convenceu a ir até lá assim, sem mais nem menos; ela espezinhou.

-Aidan não tem nada a ver com a minha decisão Diana; Jéssica falou respirando fundo, não era fácil ficar no meio do fogo cruzado entre aqueles dois, estar com Aidan apenas reforçara a opinião da amiga de que homens prestavam apenas para ocupar espaço e tempo útil, e a animosidade entre os dois só aumentara. –Alem do mais, gostaria que não o chamasse assim; ela completou lançando um olhar de aviso à amiga.

-Desculpe; Diana balbuciou envergonhada. Às vezes era difícil de acreditar em todas as mudanças que ocorreram com a amiga ao longo dos últimos anos, principalmente as transformações durante a missão na Trânsilvania.

Não queria vê-la sofrer, entretanto Aidan Dracul era sinônimo de problemas, sempre soube disso, mas era obrigada a admitir que ela andava bem menos retraída e arredia desde que ele aparecera, três meses atrás.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, como diria Shakespeare, "Há razões que a própria razão desconhece". E aquele caso ilustrava bem isso, uma caçadora, um vampiro e o mundo parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo quando as Moiras decidiram juntar aqueles dois.

-Sei que prometi ao Gio estar em casa para as festas de final de ano, mas preciso resolver isso o quanto antes Di; Jéssica falou, enquanto aproximava-se da penteadeira e pegava um livro antigo de capa marrom e lombada gasta que estava sobre ela.

Distraidamente deixou a ponta dos dedos correr sob o couro envelhecido, sentindo as ranhuras e elevações do objeto. Passara a noite lendo aquele livro, alias, a madrugada, já que Aidan chegara com o mesmo por volta da meia-noite.

Evitaram comentar qualquer coisa sobre como o livro fora obtido, mas a decisão de partir já havia sido tomada.

-Esse não é um bom momento para ficar zanzando por ai Jéssica; Diana persistiu. –Você sabe muito bem que a Terra esta entrando em colapso por causa de Asgard, o que garante que você vá chegar em segurança até a ilha?

-É só uma ilha, Di; ela falou guardando o livro na mala, sobre as roupas. –Alem do mais, já estive lá uma vez;

-Há muitos anos, você não sabe como estão as coisas agora; ela ressaltou. –Mas como sei que você não vai mudar de idéia, decidi que vou junto; a amazona completou.

-O que? - Jéssica quase engasgou.

-Isso mesmo, vou junto, assim se você precisar de alguma coisa eu posso ajudar; Diana explicou casualmente.

-Agradecemos a gentileza, mas não é necessário; Aidan falou surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, antes de posicionar-se ao lado da jovem de melenas vermelhas.

-Você! – a amazona exasperou, levantando-se na defensiva.

-Aidan; Jéssica falou dando um pesado suspiro, já pedira a ele que não entrasse em seu quarto daquele jeito, principalmente quando Diana estivesse lá, mas ele parecia adorar provocá-la.

-Alem do mais, eu estarei junto com a Jéssica e não vou deixar nada acontecer; ele falou arrogante.

-Você e nada, da no mesmo; Diana falou resmungando diante do olhar estreito do vampiro. –Mais um motivo para eu ir junto;

-Nem pensar; Aidan rebateu.

-Não é você que decide isso; a amazona rebateu voltando-se para Jéssica. –Não é mesmo?

-Diana, por favor... Aidan; ela pediu voltando-se para os dois, tentando acalmá-los. –Eu já disse, não há perigo algum em ir a Melyora. Alem do mais, enviei uma carta a Avalon avisando que chegaria em dois dias, os habitantes da ilha não nos causarão problemas;

-A princesa celta? –Aidan indagou curioso lembrando-se de ter ouvido falar sobre a ilha dos alquimistas e a princesa celta que os governava.

-Princesa? –Diana falou quase rindo.

-Diana; Jéssica falou em tom de aviso. –De qualquer forma, não pretendo demorar mais do que quatro dias e vou encontrar com você em Verona;

-Já que não tem outro jeito, procure chegar em tempo para as festas, ou Gio vai ficar uma fera; Diana falou dando-se por vencida.

Como diria Sherlock Holmes, "Vingança é um prato que se come frio", e nesse momento queria ser uma mosquinha para ver a cara de Aidan quando ele descobrisse que Avalon não era Ela e sim Ele. Um Deus Viking, ruivo, de quase dois metros de altura e olhos capazes de fazer uma mulher esquecer o próprio nome; Diana pensou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem; Jéssica falou sorrindo.

-Melhor irmos então; Aidan falou pegando a mala que ela acabara de fechar, de sobre a cama.

-...; Jéssica assentiu, antes de abraçar a amiga. –Se cuida;

-Você também; Diana respondeu antes de voltar-se para ele. –É melhor cuidar bem dela, ouviu?

-Você manda, chefe; ele respondeu em tom jocoso.

-Vamos então; Jéssica falou puxando Aidan consigo, antes que os dois resolvessem se atracar.

Acenou para Diana antes de deixar o apartamento e entrar com Aidan no elevador, encostou-se na parede espelhada vendo o marcador indicar com letras fluorescentes, os andares que passavam.

-Ainda não entendo porque vocês dois se detestam tanto; Jéssica falou pensativa, lembrando-se de todas as brigas que presenciara entre eles.

-Nunca disse que a detestava; Aidan falou encostando-se na parede ao lado dela.

-Mas...;

-Respeito Diana; o vampiro continuou eloquente. –Ela é uma mulher forte, que apesar de todas as adversidades, não desistiu de lutar. Sei que durante muito tempo vocês foram a ancora uma da outra, nunca foi minha intenção me colocar entre vocês nesse quesito, mas querendo ou não, eu represento um perigo a segurança que ela construiu durante os últimos anos;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Se as brigas dão algum domínio emocional a ela, não me importo de ser o catalisador dessa hostilidade; ele falou dando de ombros. –Só gostaria que ela entendesse de uma vez que não pretendo me colocar entre a amizade de vocês, tampouco afastá-las;

-Talvez ela saiba disso; Jéssica comentou. –Mas vocês estão tão acostumados a discutir por nada, que ela não quer quebrar o paradigma; ela completou sorrindo, diante da explicação lógica dele.

-Que seja; Aidan resmungou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Da mesma forma que não me colocaria entre vocês, não estou disposto a permitir que alguém se coloque entre nós; ele completou de maneira possessiva.

-Aidan;

-Estou errado em pensar assim? –ele indagou num sussurro, antes de impedir que qualquer outra palavra fosse dita quando seus lábios se encontraram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou a porta e suspirou pesadamente, era hora de fazer as malas também, não havia motivo para estender sua estadia em Paris por mais tempo, já que depois de Melyora, Jéssica e Aidan iriam direto para Verona.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, embora soubesse que a amiga estava segura com o vampiro, jamais iria admitir isso. Aidan já era egocêntrico demais para que precisasse de mais alguém para massagear-lhe o ego; ela pensou.

Se bem que, depois de ver Avalon, possivelmente ele fosse precisar de um _up_. Ainda se lembrava do que Jéssica contara sobre sua permanência na ilha e sobre o príncipe celta.

Entrou em seu quarto e jogou sobre a cama a mala aberta, era melhor começar a arrumar as coisas, quem sabe conseguisse fazer um _chek-in_ num vôo ainda àquela noite para Verona; ela pensou, enquanto notava uma caixa de papelão abrir-se no fundo da mala.

Franziu o cenho, havia se esquecido completamente dela ali, alias, estava tão acostumada a carregá-la consigo para onde fosse, que não pensava muito no assunto.

Sentou na beira da cama e com cuidado, tirou-a de dentro da mala, colocou-a sobre o colo e fitou com atenção os pequenos objetos que estavam guardados ali, fotos da sobrinha quando era apenas um bebe, outras de Ettore e Giovanni os dois irmãos mais velhos, algumas das fotos eram suas e de Jéssica em suas viagens.

Retirou-as uma a uma, colocando-as empilhada a seu lado na cama, até que encontrou um molho de cartas no fundo da caixa unidos por uma fita vermelha. Respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremerem quando as segurou.

-Parece que faz um século desde que as li pela última vez; ela murmurou acariciando suavemente as folhas de papel marfim.

Guardou todo o conteúdo da caixa novamente, não valia a pena viver de passado, mesmo que algumas feridas ainda estivessem abertas. Ler aquelas cartas, lembrar-se dos sentimentos que lhe moveram numa época que não voltaria, tão pouco traria de volta a vida o homem que tanto amara, seria apenas cultivar mais dor.

Como Jéssica dissera uma vez, o futuro não espera ninguém, vem como uma onda veloz, disposta a arrasar e derrubar aqueles que seguiam a maré. Vinte anos já haviam se passado, estava na hora de tomar um pouco de juízo e dar um rumo mais especifico a sua vida; ela pensou começando a fazer as malas.

Talvez nunca mais amasse outro homem como amou Miguel, mas se o destino decidiu que seus caminhos seguiriam rumos diferentes naquela vida, não podia fazer nada. Apenas desejar que em outra, se assim fosse o certo, pudessem se encontrar numa época menos complicada, onde a influência dos antigos deuses não pesasse sobre seus destinos, tão pouco sob seus corações.

**.II.**

Argos galgou a neve num ritmo calmo, estavam se aproximado do castelo, podia ver as torres cobertas de neve, de onde estavam.

-Estamos chegando ao palácio; Amélia comentou, tentando entabular uma conversa entre eles, já que há quase duas horas seguiam pelas trilhas em completo silêncio.

-Você mora no palácio? –Emmus indagou casualmente.

-Não, estou em Asgard de passagem; ela limitou-se a responder.

-Parece que você esta sendo esperada; ele falou quando atravessara a ponte arco-íres e notaram algumas pessoas saindo de dentro do palácio, dentre as quais, uma jovem de longas melenas douradas chamou-lhes a atenção.

-FREYA! – Amélia gritou, quase saltando do cavalo para ir até ela.

-Aquela é...; Emmus balbuciou, enquanto se aproximavam.

Parece que os anos passados, nunca existiram para ela. Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos, até mesmo o sorriso branco e cristalino eram os que se lembrava.

Puxou as rédeas de Argos, fazendo-o parar a poucos passos da jovem que se aproximava, sua presença já fora sentia por alguns ocupantes do palácio, conhecidos e desconhecidos. Não iria demorar até que pudesse ver alguns pares de olhos através das janelas, espiando seus passos; ele pensou, enquanto inclinava-se de lado e estendia o braço a jovem, para que Amélia pudesse desmontar.

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou.

-Disponha; ele respondeu controlando as rédeas.

-Bem... Então é aqui que dizemos adeus; ela falou sem jeito, vendo-o assentir. –Espero que faça uma boa viagem;

-Obrigado; Emmus respondeu serio, vendo de soslaio Freya discutir algo com o aquariano, que aparentemente tentava conter sua ansiedade. –Se cuide!

-Você também; Amélia falou afastando-se, mas antes que ele pudesse partir a voz estridente de Freya refreou seus passos.

-Não se atreva a ir embora mocinho... não antes de eu falar com você; a divindade falou aproximando-se com um olhar decidido.

-Eu tinha esperança de evitar isso; Emmus resmungou.

-Não duvido; Freya falou com um sorriso nada inocente, como se soubesse que ele preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento, do que obviamente, prestes a enfrentar um interrogatório daqueles. –Agora desça daí e venha me dar um abraço, onde já se viu, que sobrinho mais desnaturado você se tornou; ela falou indignada.

Suspirou pesadamente, ignorando alguns olhares espantados e igualmente curiosos que colavam-se as janelas agora. Detestava esse tipo de atenção, mas infelizmente Freya não parecia se dar conta disso, ou fingia se importar. Segurou as rédeas de Argos antes de apear e desmontar.

Acariciar-lhe a crina negra e ouviu-o relinchar cansado, procurara não exigir muito dele naquela viagem, mas temia que o animal, não sendo mais tão jovem como se lembrava tivesse sofrido com o percurso acidentado; ele pensou murmurando suavemente algumas palavras de agradecimento em um idioma que apenas Argos poderia entender, antes que se afastasse.

Ouviu-o relinchar novamente, agitando a crina negra antes de disparar num troque suave pela neve, até atravessar a ponte, desaparecendo em seguida. Voltou-se para Freya, encontrando o olhar complacente e porque não dizer compreensivo sobre si. Respirou fundo e seguiu aproximou-se dela.

-Tia Freya, continua tão linda quanto os raios de sol numa manhã de primavera; Emmus falou com um sorriso charmoso, quando ela de maneira carinhosa, abriu os braços para si.

-Deixe disso menino; Freya falou corando furiosamente, mas mesmo assim abraçou-o fortemente. –Ah! Meu querido, senti tanto sua falta; ela falou sentindo os orbes marejarem.

-Eu também; Emmus murmurou, afagando-lhe os cabelos, ouvindo o baixo soluço vindo dela. –Queria ter estado aqui quando vocês precisaram de mim, mas nossos caminhos seguiram por outras estradas;

-Mas você esta aqui agora; ela falou erguendo a cabeça hesitante. –Você cresceu tanto; Freya falou tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. –Se tornou um homem lindo; ela completou sorrindo.

-E você, os anos continuam-lhe sendo generosos; ele brincou acariciando-lhe a face ternamente.

-Esse é meu dom e minha maldição; Freya respondeu com um sorriso triste.

-Apenas se você quiser encarar como um fardo; ele falou de maneira enigmático.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Só existem dois caminhos a seguir Freya, em frente ou em frente; Emmus falou sorrindo. –Não temos como parar o tempo, tão pouco impedir as coisas de acontecerem, quando assim precisam ser. Algo que aconteceu no passado, não iria voltar, mesmo que assim fosse a vontade de Ojezed;

-Pensei que você não acreditasse no destino; ela falou fitando-o intensamente.

-Não acredito, mesmo porque, tudo acontece através das nossas escolhas e da força de vontade que possuímos quando queremos realizar nossos pequenos milagres. Atribuir as nossas aflições e temores ao destino incerto, é apenas uma forma de mascarar o medo que não aprendemos a controlar. As Moiras podem reter em suas mãos o conhecimento do passado, presente e futuro, mas somos somente nós que os fazemos acontecer; Emmus afirmou eloqüente.

-...; Freya assentiu pensativa.

-Sua mente decidiu um dia que você já havia amado de mais, que ninguém poderia substituir aquele que fez seus olhos brilharem; o cavaleiro falou afastando uma fina mecha dourada que caiara sobre os olhos dela. –Mas talvez esteja na hora de ouvir seu coração, que parece estar se rebelando contra isso. Nem sempre razão e emoção caminham lado a lado em harmonia. Você pode achar que amou o bastante ou o suficiente, mas seu coração deseja viver, sentir e pulsar novamente com essas emoções e mesmo que você lute contra isso, vai acabar perdendo...; ele completou.

-Palavras sabias demais para uma criança; ela falou ficando emburrada ao compreender que não foi preciso ele ler seus pensamentos, para saber tudo que vinha lhe atormentando o coração.

-Mamãe sempre dizia que eu era precoce; ele brincou, afastando-se.

-Por falar nela; Freya hesitou, baixando os olhos. –Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu;

-Uhn?

-Sobre a última batalha... Àquela vez em Londres, procurei você para contar o que aconteceu; ela explicou. –Mas devido à circunstancias, acabamos não conversando e depois, você sabe... ; ela falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Não se preocupe, eu já sei de tudo; ele falou calmamente.

-Mas...;

-Tem coisas que podemos mudar e outras... Também! Mas tudo à seu tempo; Emmus falou fitando-a de maneira inquietante, antes de erguer os orbes e fitar por sobre o ombro dela, o cavaleiro de Aquário. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente ao notar as olheiras profundas e o ar cansado. –Você está péssimo, Aaron;

-Sua sinceridade é tocante, sabia? – o cavaleiro falou sarcástico, aproximando-se.

-Se bem que, da pra dar um desconto, a senhorita andou tirando o sono de muita gente nos últimos meses; Emmus falou lançando um olhar enviesado a Freya, que sorriu timidamente. –De qualquer forma, fico feliz que você tenha aparecido... Esse não é um bom momento para andar por ai sem proteção; ele completou trocando um olhar serio com Aaron, que assentiu.

-Pretende ficar quanto tempo em Asgard? –ele indagou curioso.

-Já estou de partida, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver antes de voltar pra casa; Emmus explicou.

-Tão pouco tempo; Freya reclamou agarrando-se ao braço e fitando-o como se dissesse "Só por cima do meu cadáver".

-Prometo voltar num momento mais tranqüilo; Emmus falou segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas e acariciando-as levemente.

-Antes de você ir, quero que veja uma coisa; ela falou indicando o castelo.

-Tudo bem; ele concordou, antes de voltar-se para Amélia que observava tudo num misto de confusão e curiosidade. –Entra conosco?

-Ah! Por Odin; Freya exclamou, ao acompanhar-lhe o olhar. –Amélia, quase não te reconheci; ela falou passando por Emmus e correndo até a jovem. –Nossa, parece séculos desde a última vez que te vi;

-Nisso eu tenho de concordar, madrinha; ela falou sorrindo ao receber o abraço apertado da divindade.

-Uhn! Mas... Onde vocês estavam, que chegaram juntos? –ela perguntou lançando um olhar nada inocente aos dois.

-Nos encontramos em Ehnoryen e por coincidência, Christine estava esperando por nós lá; Emmus respondeu, notando com uma inquietante satisfação o rubor tingir a pele alva da jovem de melenas prateadas.

-Aff! Aquelazinha; Freya falou indignada, com os orbes violeta serrados perigosamente.

-Mas agora ela é parte do passado ou melhor, um problema a menos; ele completou.

-Estranho ela ter sobrevivido; Freya comentou pensativa. –Me lembro que, quando a última guerra estourou, nem ela, nem Kari estavam na Terra Média, alias, Eraen havia exterminado Kari na primeira revolta dos dragões;

-Mas àquele bastardo ainda está vivo, tia; Emmus respondeu vendo o olhar surpreso dela. –Ah menos de um mês ele despertou completamente, durante quinze anos ele ficou adormecido nos vulcões de Muspell se recuperando do estrago que mamãe fez nele, naquela guerra. À pouco tempo ele voltou e começou a absorver o cosmo de alguns seres ancestrais que ainda habitavam essa terra, para acabar com as seqüelas que ficaram;

-Os unicórnios de Eldar; Amélia falou surpresa, lembrando-se da investigação que Leda fizera na terra dos elfos e o que ela relatara sobre a condição precária dos animais, que sobreviviam a custa de muito sofrimento depois do ataque que sofreram.

-Isso mesmo, quanto mais puro a energia do ser, mais rápido se torna à recuperação. Atacar Fenris e Hell foi apenas uma forma de desviar as atenções. Quem ele realmente queria era Freya; Emmus completou dando um pesado suspiro. –Mas esse não é o tipo de coisa para falarmos aqui fora; ele completou estreitando os orbes diante dos olhares que sentia sobre eles, vindo das diversas janelas do palácio.

-Sim... Sim... Vamos entrar então; Freya concordou, enlaçando em um braço Amélia e em outro Emmus, enquanto Aaron seguia atrás, apenas balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Tinha até dó daqueles dois, quando Freya começasse o interrogatório, Emmus não iria conseguir sair de lá tão cedo como desejava; ele pensou escondendo o sorriso.

Entretanto, pelos longos anos que já conhecia o cavaleiro, tinha de admitir que ali ele parecia sentir-se em casa. Mesmo com a tensão eminente da guerra, ele andava relaxado e com desenvoltura. O olhar de predador absorvia tudo a sua volta, mas seu cosmo possuía uma vibração de reconhecimento, como se dissesse "Enfim... De volta!".

**.III.**

Os longos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçaram com o vento, serrou os orbes lentamente, enquanto observava a antiga construção. Ainda haviam sinais de luta recente ali.

Aspirou o ar, sentindo o cheiro de dois dragões, provavelmente aquilo acontecera a menos de dois dias.

-Ainda não consigo imaginar quem fez isso; Hany falou aproximando-se de Mirav e indicando a superfície límpida do lago. –Até onde me lembro, da última vez essas águas estavam infestadas de enxofre e piche;

-Mas agora foi totalmente purificada; Mirav comentou. –Somente alguém com uma energia muito poderosa, seria capaz de mudar a composição da água de forma que eliminasse todas as impurezas e a tornasse potável novamente; ele falou.

-É necessário uma alquimia muito forte para purificar algo assim; a guardiã das águas falou. –Fico pensando se isso tem algo a ver com Ydashi;

-Acha que ele ainda vive nessa Terra como nós? –Griffin perguntou se aproximando.

-Tudo é possível, da mesma forma que passamos os últimos dez anos adormecidos em Asgard, é possível que, como a maioria dos dragões, ele tenha deixado a Terra Média e morrido depois de uns anos, ou não; o dragão da terra comentou.

-Talvez não, se foi ele a fazer isso; Hany ressaltou.

-Pode não ter sido ele; Mirav comentou pensativo. Não fora Ydashi, conhecia o cheiro do dragão e a energia emanada dele. Ydashi não era um dragão elementar como eles, ele era um Lung Asiático.

Uma espécie de dragão que vivia perto dos rios, riachos e lagos, que normalmente possuíssem cavernas submersas. Quanto o Lung atinge a maior idade seu tamanho varia entre doze metros de cumprimento e mais ou menos três e meio ou quatro de altura. São herbívoros, por isso, mais dóceis que outros dragões.

Entretanto, Ydashi possuía milênios de existência, quanto mais velho mais poderoso o dragão se tornava. Por isso, dificilmente um dragão revela a idade que tem, mas não era difícil saber o poder que Ydashi possuía, já que podia muitas vezes transmutar a própria forma, para a de um humano comum e mantê-la durante dias e até anos se fosse preciso.

Mas não fora ele a purificar a água, tinha certeza; ele pensou.

-Como? Quem pode ter feito isso alem de Ydashi? – Hany perguntou sobressaltada.

-Quem foi à única pessoa que Ydashi aceitou como pupilo ao longo de todos os seus séculos de vida? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Mas...;

-Pense Hany, não é difícil concluir que foi Emmus; ele a cortou. –Ele ainda era um filhote quando a essência do dragão negro despertou nele. Não me surpreende se tiver sido o cosmo dele a purificar o lago. Mesmo naquela época, Ydashi já o iniciava nos preceitos da alquimia e sua essência e o nível dele era mais avançado do que muitos magos;

-Mas se ele estiver realmente vivo, não deve ter mais do que trinta anos Mirav, um filhote ainda para ter um nível tão elevado; Griffin falou.

-Se ele fosse como nós, eu concordaria, mas cada dragão negro possuiu uma habilidade única. Acredito que apenas eles tenham a total noção do que são capazes. Quando nosso lorde assumiu a Terra Média, tivemos apenas uma pequena amostra de todo seu poder ao longo das guerra, até mesmo Eraen não mostrou tudo, com o pequeno não seria diferente; ele completou em tom contemplativo.

-Tomara, porque vamos precisar de todos os aliados que aparecerem. Jamais pensei que as pretensões de Kari fossem tão longe. Trazer Fallon de volta é um absurdo; Dalyn exasperou.

-Mas ele só vai conseguir isso se derrubar as terras livres primeiro; Hany falou preocupada. –Eldar e Sindar jamais deixaram de lutar, tão pouco Dalien a Terra dos Magos;

-Mas Asgard ainda é a nossa maior fraqueza; Griffin lembrou. –É apenas questão de tempo até Asgard cair e as outras terras serem atacadas. Devido à antiga aliança, Eldar e Sindar serão obrigados a suprir a falta de guerreiros em Asgard e com isso ficaram desprotegidos e abertos a um ataque;

-Precisamos reunir os dragões que ainda estão vivos e garantir que Eldar e Sindar não sejam atacadas enquanto Asgard estiver na linha de frente; Dalyn falou.

-Façamos isso então e o quanto antes, melhor; Mirav responde, vendo todos concordarem.

**.IV.**

Entrou no cômodo silenciosamente, apenas para encontrá-la sentada no beiral da janela, com um olhar perdido. Pensou que no decorrer da noite ela já teria tomado consciência de todos os equívocos e más escolhas que fizera, entretanto, o olhar melancólico lhe dizia que ainda haviam algumas coisas pendentes.

-Alanis; Cadmo chamou cauteloso.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou voltando-se para ele, ainda com o olhar perdido no nada.

-Vim me despedir; ele falou inquieto. Não sabia bem ao certo como aquilo iria acabar, ou melhor, se terminariam como amigos distantes, ou amantes casuais. Embora nada mais intimo tenha acontecido entre eles, o pouco tempo em que interpretaram um casal, não foram passados apenas com caminhadas de mãos dadas.

-Sinto muito; a jovem murmurou, baixando os olhos, enquanto escorregava do beiral e colocava-se em pé. –Causei muitos transtornos pra você, não é?

-Não foi nada que eu não tenha concordado; Cadmo respondeu, não se eximindo da culpa que carregava por não ter confiado mais no amigo.

-Mesmo assim, depois do que aconteceu, tive muito tempo pra pensar; Alanis falou indo sentar-se na beira da cama, ao lado da mala dele. –Minha vida nos últimos anos tem sido uma comedia de erros... É frustrante isso, mas tenho de admitir que preferi escolher a saída mais fácil, do que enfrentar os problemas;

-Todos erramos uma vez ou outra; ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela. –Você não foi à única...;

-Vocês eram amigos, temo ter destruído isso também; ela murmurou com os orbes marejados.

-Também tenho minha parcela de culpa Alanis, mas tive bastante tempo pra conversar com Aaron e acertarmos nossas pendências; ele falou.

-Então, você... Contou a ele? –ela indagou, vendo o Escorpião assentir.

-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer; Cadmo respondeu. –Aaron merecia a verdade, embora eu tenha pressentido que ele já desconfiava; ele comentou pensativo.

-Queria não ter causado tantos problemas; Alanis falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas desde o começo você sempre foi o intermediário entre nós, não é? –ela falou com um sorriso triste. –Mas o problema nunca foi ele... De qualquer forma, não se pode chorar sob o leite derramado;

-Não, não mesmo; Cadmo concordou. –O que pretende fazer agora?

-Vou pra casa; Alanis respondeu, diante do olhar surpreso dele. –Leda já é grandinha e provou que pode cuidar de si mesma, e também, já tive essa idade, fui amazona e sei como é ter um objetivo e lutar por ele com todas as garras. Ninguém vai ser capaz de demovê-la do objetivo de lutar por essa terra e só posso apóia-la nesse momento, nada mais;

-...; ele assentiu.

-E também, não tem nada mais pra mim aqui; ela completou tremula.

-E o Aaron? - Cadmo indagou.

-Compreendo que eu me equivoquei e alimentei falsos ressentimentos com relação a Aishi, agora vejo que foi infantilidade da minha parte acusá-la dos problemas que eu havia causado, mas eu seria idiota se não aceitasse que não existe mais uma chance pra nós... Digo, Aaron e eu;

-Porque diz isso? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Ele tem uma história com Freya, digo isso, não apenas pelo que Leda falou mais cedo, mas existe algo entre eles, que eu não tenho como competir, alias, nem tenho direito de tal pretensão. Já causei problemas demais pra ele e ele merece alguém capaz de fazê-lo feliz e se esse alguém for ela... Paciência; ela falou tentando manter-se forte e não demonstrar ao amigo, o quanto dizer aquilo lhe matava por dentro.

-Tem certeza disso Alanis? – ele indagou intrigado. –Você pode estar cometendo mais um erro desistindo da guerra, apenas porque perdeu uma batalha.

-Tenho, é a única coisa que posso fazer agora. Deixá-lo em paz e tentar seguir minha vida da melhor maneira possível; ela completou antes de abraçá-lo fortemente.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o queixo tremer enquanto se apoiava no último fio de força que ainda possuía.

-Desejo também que você encontre alguém capaz de fazê-lo feliz, quando você chegou, senti que você estava com um problema também, mas fui egoísta demais e só pensei em mim e ignorei o que você estava sentindo;

-Alanis; ele sussurrou, envolvendo-a em um abraço reconfortante e libertador.

-Vai voltar pra Atenas? –ela indagou.

-Não, vou pra Verona, já tem um tempo que prometi a Giovanni passar um tempo no _Palazzo Rossini_ ; ele respondeu.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente se afastando.

-E você, quando pretende partir?

-Amanhã cedo.. Eu não sabia se ia conseguir convencer Leda a voltar comigo, mas já deixei a passagem comprada; ela explicou dando de ombros.

-Se você precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, entre em contato comigo; ele falou levantando-se.

-O mesmo digo pra você; Alanis falou, enquanto ele pegava a mala e acenava, deixando o quarto em seguida.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de levantar-se e começar a arrumar as próprias coisas. Como dissera a ele, fora uma comedia de erros desde o começo. Estava na hora de tomar as decisões certas e não se lamentar era a primeira delas; Alanis pensou.

**.V.**

Folheou um por um dos cadernos de partitura, tinha um repertório pra montar, mas nenhum animo pra lhe motivar. Maldição! Aqueles dois estavam lhe tirando a pouca paz que tinha; ela pensou irritada.

Deixou os cadernos de lado e abaixou a tampa do teclado, era melhor desistir por hoje, do que acabar desafinando o instrumento por conta de sua agitação.

-Você parece a ponto de esganar alguém, Carite; uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si.

-Se você estivesse no meu lugar, estaria do mesmo jeito; ela reclamou, voltando-se para a jovem de longos cabelos negros e orbes violeta que estava encostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados.

Qualquer pessoa pensaria de cara que ela era sua prima, mas bastava um olhar um pouco mais apurado, pra saber que a verdade era ainda mais complexa do que Freud seria capaz de explicar.

-Não acho; Ariel Considini falou com ar serio e seguro, típico de sua personalidade. –Problemas são pra serem eliminados, seja de forma tranqüila ou menos civilizada; ela completou com um sorriso quase sádico.

Quem achava que a jovem não passava de uma menina frágil como cristal e doce como o sopro de Zéfiro na primavera, estava completamente enganado. Aqueles longos anos de vida a tornaram mais forte, restando pouco da jovem inocente que acreditava no melhor de tudo.

A Ariel que conhecia agora era tão implacável quando Caos, mantinha o próprio destino em rédeas curtas, presas por mãos de aço. Não se permitia errar, nem fraquejar quando a fé ameaçava esmorecer.

Ela e Emmus eram iguais nesse ponto, ambos protegiam os seus com unhas e dentes e não permitiam que aqueles que estivessem a seu alcance sofressem mais do que o necessário para seu próprio aprendizado. Às vezes eles acabavam esquecendo que eram humanos, que também podiam ter fraquezas e errar como qualquer outra pessoa.

-Não ouvi você chegar; Carite comentou mudando de assunto.

-Eu sei; ela respondeu com um sorriso petulante. –Eu fiquei aqui, imaginando quanto tempo mais você insistiria em olhar partituras, enquanto àqueles dois idiotas lhe deixam maluca;

-Puff! –ela resmungou.

-Mas como sou uma pessoa precavida em praticamente tudo, tenho uma solução para seus problemas; ela falou sorrindo largamente.

-Uhn! Não sei se gosto disso; Carite falou desconfiada.

-Não seja estraga prazeres, você vai gostar; Ariel falou gesticulando casualmente.

-O que tem em mente? –ela indagou ainda com um pé atrás.

-Aguarde e verá; a jovem respondeu.

**.VI.**

Subiram as escadas calmamente, observou atentamente a forma como Freya agia, mesmo se ainda restassem duvidas de quem realmente era o jovem de melenas negras, agora era impossível duvidar mais.

Freya não se enganaria, tão pouco dissimularia uma felicidade tão premente em vê-lo assim, se fosse a pessoa errada; ela pensou, ficando mais tranqüila.

-Não acha Amélia? –a divindade indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Uhn! O que? –ela indagou piscando confusa, ao notar que estava alheia a conversa.

-Que as garotas não são nada discretas espiando por passagens escondidas nas paredes; Freya explicou indicando alguns pontos que Amélia avaliou rapidamente.

Mesmo que não pudesse vê-las, nem sentir seus cosmos, conseguia sentir o cheiro de cada uma das garotas misturado a mofo e umidade nas paredes. Outra pessoa possivelmente não sentiria o cheiro, mas seu faro apurado lhe dava uma certa vantagem.

-Tenho a impressão de que Alberich e Mime ainda não contaram a elas que mesmo escondendo o cosmo não é difícil saber que tem alguém escondido ali; Amélia falou sentindo Freya ficar tensa. –Algum problema?

-Não, não... ; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Bem, se vocês me dão licença, vou procurar os três patetas e saber o que andou acontecendo por aqui, na minha ausência; Amélia falou aproveitando a deixa para deixá-los sozinhos e mais a vontade.

-...; os dois assentiram e continuaram a subir, notando apenas outro cavaleiro passar por eles e cumprimenta-los rapidamente antes de continuar a descida.

-Cadmo; Aaron falou quando o cavaleiro chegou até o degrau que estava.

Acenou para que Freya e Emmus fossem na frente, enquanto via Amélia chegar ao topo da escada e seguir o caminho oposto aos dois. Voltou-se para frente, vendo Cadmo inquieto e porque não dizer atormentado.

-Aonde esta indo Cadmo? –Aaron perguntou confuso.

-Vou para Verona; ele respondeu continuando a descer as escadas.

–O que esta acontecendo Cadmo? –Aaron indagou seguindo-o.

Lembrava-se do amigo dizer que partiria no dia seguinte, mas não pensou que ele fosse simplesmente agir, como se os cães do inferno estivessem no seu encalço.

-Você sabe...; ele falou gesticulando com a mão, enquanto descia o último lance de escadas.

-Cadmo, você esta parecendo uma alma fugindo de Cérberos, pare e me explique o que esta acontecendo; o amigo mandou, fazendo-o estancar.

Viu os ombros do amigo retraírem-se e encolherem-se em seguida. Um suspiro cansado foi exalado dos lábios finos e bem desenhados. Os orbes azuis, quase violeta pareciam inquietos e atormentados.

-Eu espero que um dia, você possa me perdoar pelos enganos que cometi; ele falou. -Eu... Realmente não sei mais que caminho seguir Aaron. Achei que interferir na sua história com Alanis poderia ajudá-los, mas só piorou as coisas, sinto como se tivesse traído um irmão e me odeio por isso;

-Você não tinha como saber; ele falou com ar cansado. –Tampouco tem por que se culpar;

-Mas...;

-Éramos imaturos demais naquela época Cadmo e talvez, no final das contas, não tinha de acontecer;

-Aaron; ele falou surpreso, enquanto seguiam para fora do palácio.

-Eu era jovem demais, idealista demais. Acreditei que ela fosse perfeita e a coloquei num pedestal de ouro, mas esqueci-me que Alanis era tão mortal quanto qualquer um e também podia errar; o cavaleiro falou com pesar. –Eu tinha inveja de Kamus e Aishi, porque ela jamais desistiu dele e ele, contrariando todas as expectativas, jamais se esqueceu do que sentia por ela, mesmo ainda sendo uma criança. Eu não me sentia tão forte, nem tão apaixonado para lutar até o fim, como eles;

-Mas...;

-Diferente de você, que acreditava que amor nada mais era do que palavras convenientes, eu achava que tinha de ser avassalador... Intenso! Eterno! Que deveria chegar como uma onda numa arrebentação. Mas o que eu sentia era mais frio, brando demais para ser intenso, ou apenas uma centelha que um dia se transformaria em labaredas. Era frustrante. Eu sabia que Alanis tinha alguns problemas referente a relacionamentos, mas não me sentia apto a ser o pilar de força dela, porque eu tinha anseios que ainda não estavam satisfeitos;

-Faz sentido; Cadmo falou pensativo.

Aaron sempre fora intenso demais, mas as coisas com Alanis sempre foram lentas, estudadas e calculadas. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria algo mais libertador e avassalador, queria ter confiança suficiente para se entregar, mas ela não lhe proporcionava isso. Era como viver sempre com um pé na realidade e outro na fantasia.

-Eu não sou perfeito e também cometo meus erros. Àquela noite, pensei em tudo que aconteceu. Nos seis anos longos quase enlouquecedores de saudade e quando a vi, foi como se o tempo houvesse parado. Por que valia a pena lutar por aquilo e eu estava errado em ter deixado Alanis se esquivar sem ter insistido mais. No dia seguinte fui procurá-la para conversarmos, mas ela havia ido embora;

-Aaron! – ele falou surpreso.

-Tomei isso como uma confirmação de que ela não se sentia da mesma forma que eu e que, toda a espera tinha sido inútil. Não queria arrependimentos entre nós, mas era difícil não se ressentir;

-E depois? –Cadmo indagou curioso.

-Voltei pra Sibéria;

-Onde Freya entra nessa história? –ele não resistiu em perguntar.

-Essa é a parte complicada; Aaron falou suspirando pesadamente, ao rumarem para o vilarejo. De lá, todas as tardes uma carruagem partia com passageiros para a estação de Moscou.

Pretendia seguir até lá, depois ir ao aeroporto, onde pegaria o avião pra Verona; Cadmo pensou.

-Bem, você pode me contar no caminho; o Escorpião falou casualmente, enquanto fechava melhor a gola do sobretudo sobre o pescoço.

-...; Aaron assentiu.

**.VII.**

Seguiu pelos extensos corredores brancos, era como se seus sonhos saíssem de sua mente e tomassem formas. Aproximou-se da porta trancada e notou o símbolo entalhado no batente.

-Lembra-se daqui? –Freya perguntou, vendo-o tocar a imagem do tigre entalhada no mármore.

-É como se aqueles anos jamais tivessem existido; Emmus falou sentindo o calor de sua mão tingir o mármore, tornando-o escarlate. Segundos depois ouviu o som de engrenagens se movendo e a porta pesada abriu-se ruidosamente.

Com passos hesitantes entrou no cômodo escuro. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lembranças inundarem sua mente.

Atravessou o cômodo e abriu as cortinas de veludo que caiam no chão. A luz iluminou o quarto de paredes brancas como gelo.

-O tempo congelou para esse lugar; Freya falou diante do olhar espantado dele.

Nada havia mudado, estavam numa ante-sala repleta de moveis rústicos, mas os brinquedos sobre o chão mostravam que aquele era o canto preferido de uma criança.

Quebra-cabeças, carrinhos de madeira e um tabuleiro de xadrez. Aproximou-se do tapete felpudo e abaixou-se, segurando uma das peças entre os dedos. O rei preto.

-Eraen costumava passar bastante tempo aqui depois que você partiu; Freya falou mantendo-se a uma distancia razoável, para permitir que ele ficasse a vontade. –Mas quase nada mudou desde quando você esteve aqui da última vez;

-Sei que não poderia fazer muito, mas mamãe deveria ter me contado sobre a última guerra, eu teria voltado; ele falou segurando firmemente a peça na mão, quase a partindo.

-Ehnoryen já estava condenada, não havia mais o que fazer após a guerra; a divindade falou com um olhar melancólico. –Alem do mais, Eraen queria que você tivesse uma vida diferente, que conhecesse mais do mundo antes de saber o peso que caia sobre suas costas;

Levantou-se lentamente, antes de seguir com sua exploração, atravessou a sala e entrou a esquerda, deparando-se com um quarto bem arrumado, a cama de dossel ficava no centro, as cortinas estavam afastadas e o quarto estava frio.

Resquícios de madeira jaziam no fundo da lareira, tocou a coluna do dossel e encostou-se a mesma, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Lembrava-se das vezes que estivera em Asgard.

Sentira-se inquieto com o frio do castelo e a mãe deixava que dormisse consigo, em vez de usar a cama que lhe era reservada. Gostava quando isso acontecia, a mãe lhe contava histórias para dormir, sobre lendas antigas que o avô contava a ela quando também era criança.

Afastou-se relutante, embora a saudade fosse grande, não poderia mudar o tempo que havia passado, tampouco as coisas que aconteceram.

Aproximou-se das portas de vidro que davam para um pequeno terraço fora do quarto. Não era como em Ehnoryen que as portas do quarto da mãe levavam a um jardim secreto, onde ela cultivava as flores que mais lhe agradavam.

Abriu as portas, sentindo uma forte lufada de vento frio e neve chocar-se contra si. As cortinas esvoaçaram e o tempo pareceu correr de maneira mais lenta.

-O que você sente quando olha para essas montanhas? –Freya indagou, aproximando-se quando ele atravessou as portas de vidro.

-Saudade; Emmus respondeu. –Tudo aqui parece pertencer a outro mundo. O vento tem outro sabor, a neve parece mais branca e pura. O tempo corre mais lendo, diferente do ritmo frenético com que tenho levado minha vida nos últimos dez anos; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Asgard não mudou muito em relação ao que você deve se lembrar; ela comentou.

-É uma pena; Emmus murmurou aproximando-se do parapeito de balaústres de mármore.

De onde estava podia ver a imensa estatua de Odin e seu altar de pedra, as montanhas erguiam-se imponentes atrás da divindade e era como se pudesse sentir todo o poder emanado por séculos de crenças vindo de lá.

-Naquela época as pessoas ainda não conseguiam aceitar as diferenças dessa Terra, e pelo que vejo, hoje ainda não;

-Mesmo vivendo entre divindades e outros seres ancestrais, os humanos ainda temem o poder que lhes foram atribuídos ao longo dos séculos; Freya explicou.

-Dizem que as guerras aproximam as pessoas; Emmus falou pensativo. –Embora demarque as linhas e defina quem são amigos, dos inimigos;

-Emmus; ela começou hesitante, diante do olhar perdido dele. –O que pretende fazer?

-Sobre? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Por favor; Freya murmurou abraçando-o carinhosamente, como uma mãe embalando o filho. –Não faça nada insano. Existem coisas que podemos mudar, outras que só nos resta, nos conformamos;

-Mas não quer dizer que eu as aceite; o cavaleiro ressaltou.

-Não, mas pense em sua vida primeiro. Eu sinto que você está cansado, não de viver, mas de lutar dia após dia contra si mesmo. De um descanso ao seu coração e deixe as coisas acontecerem; ela implorou.

-Não posso; ele respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Emmus; Freya falou agoniada.

-Não vou me lamentar pelas coisas que não posso mudar. Eu deveria ter estado aqui, mas não estava; o cavaleiro falou serrando os punhos ao lado do corpo.

Há quase vinte anos atrás, sempre se questionara sobre as lembranças e lacunas que existiam em sua vida. Porque não conseguia se lembrar de sua vida antes dos cinco anos de idade, tampouco quem foram seus pais ou parentes próximos.

Teve que aprender a ser forte e independente, porém existia uma barreira entre ele e as outras pessoas. Nunca permitia que alguém se aproximasse demais, até Bel e Axel entrarem em sua vida.

Houveram outros amigos, mas o tempo se encarregou de separá-los pelas mais variadas circunstancias. Entretanto, aqueles dois sempre estiveram lá. Axel embora já fosse um homem idoso quando se conheceram, tinha o olhar perspicaz e arguto de uma raposa. Via mais longe do que qualquer outra pessoa, ou do contrario, não o teria tornado seu sucessor. Embora ainda se questionasse sobre isso e outras coisas.

Bel, apesar de ser um pouco temperamental as vezes, lhe assustava o fato de serem tão iguais, que se fossem irmãos gêmeos, não teriam tanto em comum. Ela era seu pilar e sua força.

Hoje os tempos eram outros, mas a importância que seus amigos tinham em sua vida, jamais seria relegada a segundo plano. mesmo que perdesse suas lembranças novamente; ele pensou.

Passara anos sem saber quem realmente era, quando elas começaram a despertar, o Cadeado de Pandora os inibiu, deixando as lembranças seladas por longos dez anos. Fazendo-o esquecer-se de coisas importantes e que faziam parte de sua essência e daquilo que realmente era.

-Agora tenho a chance de fazer a diferença e não vou voltar atrás; ele falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. -Não me peça isso Freya; ele falou afastando-a gentilmente de si, mas impondo uma distancia que a deixou com o coração ardendo de dor.

-Mas...;

-Kari não vai parar até que alguém o detenha. Ele não vai despertar Fallon... Não vou permitir isso e antes do fim, ele ainda vai estar pedindo perdão por todas as vidas que destruiu;

-Isso é vingança Emmus; ela falou preocupada.

-Não, só um ajuste de contas; ele respondeu.

-Preferiria que você tivesse voltado a Asgard em outra época, com o coração mais leve e livre dessa escuridão que ameaça te dominar; a divindade falou com pesar.

-As coisas acontecem em seu tempo certo, não por destino, mas porque tem de acontecer; Emmus respondeu eloqüente. –Sei o caminho que estou percorrendo e não vou me perder. Mas tenha em mente Freya que se fosse uma vingança, eu já teria matado Kari à muito tempo; ele completou enquanto voltava o olhar para as montanhas sem notar o choque estampado na face dela. –Mas tudo acontece no seu tempo certo...

**.VIII.**

Aproximou-se da porta, sentindo o ar tornar-se mais denso naquela parte do corredor. Franziu o cenho antes de bater. Ouviu um "Entre" abafado e porque não dizer "contrariado". Girou a maçaneta e antes de entrar deu uma espiada para dentro do cômodo.

-Alberich; Amélia chamou, mas parou ao ver o quarto iluminado pela luz de fora, as janelas abertas e parte do chão coberto pela neve trazida pelo vendo

As chamas da lareira estavam se extinguindo e o frio predominava ali dentro, mas o primeiro parecia não notar ou sentir; ela pensou preocupada.

-O que aconteceu? –a valkiria perguntou, notando-o balançar distraidamente em uma das mãos, uma garrafa de uísque quase vazia, enquanto mantinha-se recostado na poltrona que ocupava perto da janela.

-Pensei que você não fosse demorar para voltar; ele falou com a voz baixa e embotada pelo álcool. –Você perdeu o melhor do show; o cavaleiro falou sarcástico.

-Como? –ela indagou confusa, notando que os lençóis da cama estavam revirados e rasgados.

-Ou você já sabia que era ela o tempo todo? –ele rosnou, voltando-se para a prima com um brilho de fúria nos orbes verdes.

-Não estou entendendo nada Alberich;

-Freya, Aldrey... São a mesma pessoa. Maldição! Um milhão de mulheres no mundo, porque tinha de ser justamente com ela? –ele praguejou levando o gargalo da garrafa aos lábios, tomando o que sobrara de uísque no fundo.

-Mas...;

-Aldrey não passava de um personagem interpretado por aquela rameira. Nunca existiu; ele falou amargamente.

-Primo; Amélia começou hesitante.

Não conseguia entender bem o que ele estava dizendo, mas um mau pressentimento alertou-lhe pra seguir com cautela. Alberich estava fora de si e não duvidava que Mime e Siegfried já houvessem tentando algo, para ele ter optado por trancar-se ali.

Alberich não era de demonstrar facilmente seus sentimentos e desde o começo ele se apegara muito a Aldrey, isso explicava porque estava naquele estado, mas não entendia porque Freya se passara por alguém que não era e pior, como não conseguira reconhecê-la desde o começo?

-Você não pode ficar assim; Amélia falou por fim.

-Me deixe em paz Amélia; Alberich resmungou.

-Nem pensar; ela falou convicta, enquanto aproximava-se dele e arrancava-lhe a garrafa das mãos.

-Hei! Isso é meu; ele reclamou levantando-se cambaleante, mas praguejou quando ela jogou a garrafa pela janela.

-Onde já se viu um cavaleiro do seu naipe agir assim; a valkiria falou impaciente. –Se você fosse menor, eu lhe daria umas boas chineladas; ela continuou segurando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o para o banheiro.

-Você jamais conseguiria isso. Sou mais velho que você, agora me deixe em paz; Alberich tentou se esquivar, mas no momento seguinte sentia a face chocar-se contra a porta.

-Tome um banho, nem que seja frio. Depois conversamos; Amélia avisou, trancando a porta por fora. –Dois dias fora e esse castelo vira de ponta cabeças; ela resmungou, enquanto começava a colocar as coisas em ordem.

**.IX.**

Impaciente, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, ouvia a ladainha dos outros reunidos na sala de chá, mas pouco se importava, aquela repentina tensão não lhe agradava em nada. Alias, a única coisa que lhe deixaria realmente contente, seria pegar sua esposa e voltar pra casa.

-Querido, se pretende abrir um buraco no chão, essa não é a maneira mais pratica; Pandora falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou voltando-se para ela. Vendo as finas sobrancelhas negras curvaram-se, enquanto uma pitada de humor tingida as íris violeta.

Abaixou a cabeça e notou as marcas que havia deixado no tapete, com seus passos nada calmos. Respirou fundo e tentou manter-se frio e controlado, como normalmente era.

-Logo poderemos voltar pra casa, Hilda esta desenvolvendo bem a técnica do cadeado e não precisara mais de mim aqui; Pandora falou enlaçando-lhe o braço em tom de consolo.

-Quanto antes, melhor; ele falou serio.

-Algum problema Radamanthys, ou estar entre tantos Cavaleiros de Ouro, lhe deixa nervoso? –Milo provocou.

-Oras seu! – ele resmungou, serrando o punho e ameaçando avançar sobre o cavaleiro, mas Pandora o segurou.

-Estamos em paz cavaleiro, por isso, modere a língua; Pandora avisou.

-Verdade! E se eu não quiser? –Milo rebateu, ainda estava com o espectro de atravessado na garganta, e mal podia esperar o momento de torcer o pescoçinho daquele loiro oxigenado.

-Escorpião, por favor; Kanon falou interpondo-se entre os dois. –Há coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar no momento; ele o cortou.

-Uhn?

-Não consegue sentir? –Aldebaran falou. –Existe um cosmo diferente no castelo, não consigo reconhecer;

-Puff! Vocês são uns idiotas; Radamanthys falou cínico.

-Quem você chamou de idiota, seu-...;

-Milo; Dohko o deteve.

-Parece que Amélia também já chegou; Mime comentou chamando a atenção dos demais, mas no segundo seguinte viram através dos vidros da janela, uma garrafa cair sobre a neve. –E já encontrou Alberich também;

-Como ele esta? –Alana perguntou preocupada, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Ele é teimoso, mas infelizmente dessa ele não sai tão cedo; Mime falou com pesar. –Espero pelo menos que Amélia consiga alguma coisa. Porque nós não temos mais recursos; ele completou referindo-se a Siegfried também.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na beira do alpendre, deixando as pernas penderem para fora. Baixou os olhos a tempo de ver algumas pedrinhas deslizarem penhasco a baixo, perdendo-se na escuridão da encosta rochosa.

Freya havia lhe deixado sozinho, mesmo que não houvesse pedido. Como Bel, ela parecia entendê-lo melhor do que ele mesmo às vezes. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, precisava voltar logo pra casa e também se certificar de que a mãe estava bem em Horn.

Sabia que BlackShadows e RoseWood iriam cuidar de tudo em sua ausência, mas não conseguia simplesmente não se preocupar, principalmente com a segurança de Ariel; ele pensou.

Deixou os orbes vermelhos vagarem distraidamente pelas montanhas nevadas, imerso em pensamentos até ouvir um som baixinho de passos a suas costas. Franziu o cenho imaginando ser Freya, inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que os passos eram de um felino de pelagem branca, quase prateada.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar o meio de suas costas quando o tigre branco aproximou-se dos balaústres e com um salto gracioso subiu no beiral e deitou-se a seu lado, com a cabeça pousada sobre as duas patas e os intensos e perscrutadores orbes azuis erguidos em sua direção.

-Como entrou aqui, amiguinho? –ele indagou calmamente.

Qualquer um que visse aquele tigre saltar daquele jeito, acharia que ele não pesava mais do que uma pluma, mas a compleição encorpada e robusta do animal lhe mostravam que ele não era assim tão leve, nem tão dócil quanto aparentava.

Ouviu-o aspirar o ar, como se absorvesse todos os cheiros do ambiente. Mesmo o balaústre sendo largo, ainda lhe preocupava o fato de que ambos poderiam cair dali a qualquer momento; ele pensou.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos e desejasse provar o contrario, o tigre arqueou as costas, levantando lentamente, até colocar-se sentado sobre as patas traseiras enquanto mantinha os olhos no mesmo nível que os dele.

-Você é muito corajoso pra se arriscar assim; Emmus falou curioso, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver algo brilhante pender no pescoço do tigre. –Amélia; ele falou erguendo a mão para tocar o diamante, mas o tigre recuou, virando a cabeça num movimento arredio para afastá-lo. –Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo; o cavaleiro falou se contendo.

O tigre resmungou ressabiado, enquanto abaixava a cabeça até tocar a mão dele e empurrou-a para frente.

-O que foi? –Emmus perguntou confuso, quando sentiu a respiração quente chocar-se contra sua pele e os dentes afiados rosarem sua mão, até vê-los fecharem-se sobre a manga do sobretudo.

O tigre puxou-lhe, enquanto indicava com a cabeça, as portas de vidro.

-Quer que eu vá com você?- o cavaleiro indagou e teve a estranha sensação de que ele assentia. –Ta certo, então; ele murmurou dando de ombros, enquanto descia o alpendre e via o tigre fazer o mesmo, mas mal o fez, o animal disparou através das portas, dando-lhe a única alternativa, de segui-lo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceu as escadas calmamente, esperava que ao deixá-lo sozinho, Emmus pudesse ficar mais relaxado e tranqüilo. Sentia que ele estava inquieto e a conversa que tiveram, apenas lhe deixara mais agitada.

Emmus sabia dos planos de Kari, podia apostar sua espada que se ele realmente quisesse, já teria eliminado Kari com a mesma rapidez com que transformara Christine em poeira cósmica. Mas ele estava esperando, o que? Não tinha bem certeza e isso era o pior de tudo.

-Freya; ouviu Alana lhe chamar quando alcançava o último degrau.

-Sim; ela falou voltando-se para a jovem de melenas castanhas.

-Ahn! Sentimentos um cosmo diferente e-...;

-Não se preocupe; Freya a cortou. Já deveria ter imaginado que na primeira oportunidade alguém apareceria para espiar e bisbilhotar. –Sei que estão curiosos, mas tenham um pouco de paciência. Emmus esta em seu quarto agora e não deve ser incomodado;

-Emmus, mas...; ela começou espantada.

-Tudo há seu tempo Alana; ela completou antes de passar pela valkiria e ir até a cozinha, algo lhe dizia que mesmo depois daqueles anos todos o sobrinho não havia perdido o habito de tomar café quando se sentia inquieto e naquele momento, ele realmente iria precisar de uma dose a mais de cafeína; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Viu a carruagem partir com alguns poucos ocupantes, acenou vendo a cabeleira prateada do amigo sumir para dentro da janela.

Mesmo que Cadmo não tivesse falado nada sobre aquilo, sabia que ele ainda estava lambendo as feridas com relação a Aioros e Saori. Ele nunca fora muito bom em admitir sentimentos que não conseguia entender.

Suspirou pesadamente. Céus! Porque tudo era tão complicado? As coisas poderiam ser bem mais simples, mas quando pensava nisso era obrigado a admitir que essa era apenas uma das muitas facetas da natureza humana.

As pessoas em sua maioria pensavam que a vida era dividida num romance encantador e Hollywoodiano, ou numa tragédia Shakespeareana. Esqueciam das fraquezas e hesitações da própria alma. O medo de agir e errar, ou de não poder suportar a rejeição.

Essa é uma parte da natureza que não se pode abdicar ou fugir. Apenas enfrentar, uma hora ou outra.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, estava na hora de voltar ao palácio e enfrentar a sua parcela; ele pensou, vendo a carruagem perder-se de sua vista. Virou-se para trás, com a intenção de pegar o caminho de volta, mas não houve tempo de recuar quando uma nesga preta passou diante de seus olhos e uma dor lancinante atingiu sua nunca.

Depois, tudo ficou escuro e silencioso...

**Continua...**


	29. Gwendoleen

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 29 - Gwendoleen.**

**.I.**

Observou com visível indiferença o corpo inerte do cavaleiro cair sobre a neve. Aproximou-se lentamente, antes de abaixar-se e erguer-lhe a cabeça, segurando fortemente entre os fios negros.

-Você não me parece muito desafiador; Kari falou estudando-lhe a expressão atentamente.

Aquele não poderia ser o cavaleiro de ouro que dizimara três dos gigantes que enviara a Asgard, uma semana atrás. Mas então...

-Maldição! – ele praguejou.

Christine pegara o cavaleiro errado e agora os paspalhos que lhe serviam também; ele concluiu, espantando os anões que lhe rodeavam com um aceno. A única coisa útil naqueles vermes era o fato de ótimos ferreiros e ainda precisava deles se quisesse que seu exercito de espectros estivesse armado e pronto no momento certo.

Fora isto, estava rodeado de incompetentes, mas aquele cavaleiro poderia lhe ser útil de alguma forma; Kari concluiu soltando-o e se levantando.

Tinha energia suficiente para restaurar seu corpo de todas as queimaduras, mas com o cosmo dele, poderia ter uma reserva a mais, alem é claro, de poder tomar a forma dele e se infiltrar no castelo atrás do cavaleiro que realmente estava procurando. É, pelo menos nisso ele seria útil; Kari concluiu com um sorriso cruel formando-se nos lábios finos.

**.::Historia dentro da História – Proteção Divina::.**

Reavivou o fogo da lareira, enquanto ouvia os passos inquietos do pupilo no andar de cima. Fazia apenas uma semana desde que Harmonia estivera na Sibéria, mas mesmo depois da descoberta que fizera, de que Kamus não se lembrava da visita da jovem ao chalé, sentia uma crescente inquietação nele.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto deixava a sala e ia até a cozinha, onde já podia ouvir o som da chaleira apitando, anunciando que o chá já estava pronto.

Durante aquela semana notara uma incrível mudança de atitude no pupilo. Kamus já não estava mais arredio e impaciente, praticava com calma e ponderação, dificilmente arrumando pretextos para fugir e se arriscar entre os picos gelados, como fazia antes.

Não sabia o quanto disso era influência da promessa que Harmonia fizera ao pupilo, mas não tinha do que reclamar da nova disposição dele para se tornar um cavaleiro; Aaron pensou, enquanto apagava o fogo e tirava a chaleira do fogão.

Pretendia chamar Kamus para o chá, quando ouvir alguns toques na porta. Franziu o cenho intrigado, quando ouviu os passos rápidos do pupilo na escada. Deixou a chaleira de lado e voltou para a sala a tempo de vê-lo, ansioso abrir a porta, mas viu-o imediatamente tornar-se cabisbaixo quando fitou a figura etérea de melenas douradas parada na soleira.

-Boa tarde; a voz melodiosa e tranqüila chegou até si, fazendo-o piscar confuso.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso. Por alguns segundos pensou que Harmonia estivesse de volta, mas a jovem, embora tivesse uma leve semelhança com a divindade grega, possuía orbes violeta, quase rosados, os lábios vermelhos como pétalas de rosa e a face alva como marfim.

-Espero não ter chegado em má hora; ela falou com um sorriso levemente provocante.

-Mestre? –Kamus falou, chamando-lhe a atenção, ainda segurando a porta, sem saber se deveria dar passagem a jovem ou não.

-Pode deixar Kamus... Tem chá pronto na cozinha; Aaron avisou, dispensando-o claramente.

Kamus assentiu antes de se retirar, deixando a porta aberta para que a jovem pudesse entrar.

-Então é aqui onde o famoso cavaleiro de Aquário vive; a jovem falou entrando na sala e observando curiosamente o cômodo e tudo a sua volta.

-Não diria que sou famoso, mas quem seria a senhorita? –ele indagou cauteloso.

-Freya! Pode me chamar de Freya; ela ressaltou desviando sua atenção dele para dirigir-se a um quadro na parede, onde podia ver algumas montanhas cobertas de gelo e abaixo, um belo vale de tons azulados, repleto de lindos cisnes brancos.

-Freya, como a d-...; ele parou fitando-a dos pés a cabeça. Aquilo era impossível, não tinha como ela ser a mesma Freya que ele ouvira falar nas lendas. Se bem que, até algum tempo atrás, jamais imaginaria que a filha de Afrodite iria bater a sua porta depois de resgatar seu pupilo; ele concluiu.

-Bastante inteligente de sua parte; Freya falou, voltando os orbes rosados para ele. –E espero que seja mais ainda para entender o que vim lhe falar; ela completou com certa arrogância.

-Supondo que você seja a mesma Freya a qual ouvi falar, o que poderia ser tão importante para lhe trazer aqui? –Aaron indagou na defensiva, enquanto ela segurava delicadamente a gola do casaco branco de peles e sentava-se graciosamente sobre uma poltrona próxima a lareira.

-Algo bastante simples e fácil de entender; a divindade falou. –Mas antes disso, aceitaria um chá; ela completou casualmente.

-Um chá...;

-Com licença; a voz de Kamus chamou-lhe a atenção. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo retornar da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos e duas xícaras de chá fumegante.

-Que adorável; Freya falou sorrindo carinhosamente, quando o garotinho colocou na mesa entre eles a bandeja. –Obrigada _cherrie_;

-_Merci_, Kamus; Aaron falou, lançando um olhar ao pupilo para que se retirasse, algo lhe dizia que a conversa com Freya seria longa.

-...; o aprendiz assentiu, antes de se afastar e retornar a seu quarto.

-Ele é um bom garoto; Freya comentou, observando-o desaparecer no corredor. –Vai se tornar um homem fascinante;

-Uhn?

-Harmonia me contou que esteve aqui há uma semana; ela começou casualmente.

-Sim, esteve; Aaron respondeu desconfiado.

-Uma guerra esta prestes a estourar em Olímpia e ela possivelmente não retornara mais nessa década a Sibéria; Freya falou, vendo-o ofegar surpreso. –É, parece muito tempo, mas para nós é como se apenas alguns dias se passassem. Ela não tem alternativa se não lutar. Faz parte das escolhas que fazemos no começo de nossa vida;

-Então, porque esta aqui? –o aquariano indagou confuso.

-Mesmo sem o consentimento de Harmonia, decidi proteger o garoto. Não sabemos o que essa guerra pode acarretar e acredito que ela ficaria bem mais tranqüila sabendo que ele esta em segurança; ela falou.

-Posso muito bem proteger meu pupilo, não preciso da sua ajuda; ele rebateu com o orgulho ferido.

-Não duvido, mas não quer dizer que eu concorde; Freya respondeu calmamente, enquanto assoprava levemente a borda da xícara, fazendo o chá esfriar de forma que pudesse tomá-lo sem se queimar.

-Onde quer chegar com isso?

-Você teve sorte por vir de uma geração onde aqueles cuja missão é a mesma que a sua e tiveram pouco a enfrentar, cavaleiro. A nova, terá muitos percalços e caminhos tortuosos a percorrerem. Não será fácil. Em breve uma nova guerra santa iria estourar e antes dela, muitos outros conflitos marcarão a ferro e fogo a alma dessas pequenas crianças; ela falou olhando novamente para o quadro na parede.

-Compreendo sua preocupação, mas posso muito bem cuidar de Kamus; Aaron falou confuso com as divagações dela.

-Se você diz; ela murmurou com pouco caso, enquanto pousava a xícara já vazia sobre a bandeja novamente. –De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo chá;

-Não por isso, mas...; Estranho, porque ela parecia tão complacente. Para quem estava empenhada em proteger Kamus, se conformara muito rápido com sua negativa.

-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, do que supõe nossa vã filosofia, _cherrie_; Freya falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando. –Agora tenho de ir, _adie_; ela falou acenando, enquanto encaminhava-se até a porta e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela deixou o chalé, desaparecendo em meio à neve que caia lá fora.

Recostou-se no sofá novamente, enquanto batia distraidamente o pé da xícara sobre o pires. Pelo que entendera, Freya não fora mandada ali por Harmonia e a divindade poderia ainda levar anos para retornar a Sibéria. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer naquele meio tempo, incluindo as guerras e conflitos que Freya mencionara.

Suspirou pesadamente, mestre Shion já lhes alertara para os problemas que poderiam ter nos anos que se seguissem à nomeação dos novos cavaleiros, mas não podia negar que essa confirmação de Freya lhe deixara inquieto; ele pensou.

**.II.**

Confuso, deixou os orbes correrem a sua volta, seguira o tigre por quase todo o palácio e no fim viera dar ali; Emmus pensou, observando a imponente estatua de Odin em frente a ao penhasco escarpado ao lado do palácio.

O vento gelado fustigava-lhe a pele e algo mais atiçava seus instintos deixando-lhe inquieto, havia alguma coisa no ar alertando-o para se apressar, embora não soubesse exatamente o que era; ele pensou, vendo o tigre, num movimento ágil, saltar sobre o altar e desaparecer em seguida.

Apressou-se em acompanhá-lo, temendo que o animal acabasse caindo no penhasco do outro lado, mas assustou-se por não encontrá-lo.

-Mas, o q-...; ele parou prendendo a respiração quando apenas uma cabeça de fios prateados surgiu, saído de algum lugar a sua frente.

Era como se houvesse uma fenda temporal em frente ao altar e fosse por lá que o tigre houvesse passado.

-Você quer que eu entrei ai? –Emmus indagou confuso, vendo apenas a cabeça do tigre balançar, como se assentisse.

Respirou fundo, enquanto o via desaparecer. Depois de tudo que já vira na vida, deveria ter imaginado que as coisas não seriam lá muito normais em Asgard também. Mas no fim, estava sim surpreso com aquilo; ele concluiu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados antes de dar um passo à frente.

Sentiu o corpo ser engolfado por uma onda de calor e a imagem a sua frente, distorceu-se diante de seus olhos, recuou instintivamente um passo, mas sentiu as costas baterem contra uma parede dura e fria.

_**-Não tenha medo, meu rapaz;**_ uma voz grave ecoou pela sala escura, reverberando por seu corpo com a intensidade de um raio ao partir uma árvore ao meio.

-Quem esta ai? –Emmus indagou afastando-se da parede ao ter certeza de que o chão estava firme e não cederia sobre seus pés.

_**-É difícil dizer... Já não pertenço mais a esse mundo há muitos séculos;**_ a voz respondeu.

Pouco a pouco uma luz azulada acendeu-se na sala e com surpresa notou os fachos azuis reluzirem pelas paredes espelhadas por cristais de gelo. Piscou confuso, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi encontrar a sua frente, justamente quem menos esperava, tão pouco ousou um dia imaginar encontrar.

Era como olhar de frente para si mesmo através do reflexo de um espelho, nem mesmo o quadro em Ehnoryen era capaz de lhe causar aquela sensação tão intensa, como se fosse apenas um garotinho diante de um gigante. Intimidante!

-Você cresceu bastante; o Senhor dos Dragões falou fitando-o com um olhar terno.

As longas vestes negro-azulados esvoaçavam levemente, enquanto ele cruzava os braços em frente o corpo. Os cabelos negros esverdeados eram longos e caiam lisos até o chão, sendo presos em alguns pontos, por finas tiras de couro branco.

Os olhos eram mais estreitos, a pele era tão clara quanto a neve que caia na Terra Média e a força emanada por seu olhar deixava-o paralisado.

-Impossível! Voc-...;

-Não, você deveria saber que um dia isso aconteceria; Emmus falou estendendo-lhe a mão num movimento leve, convidando-o a aproximar-se sem medo.

Fitou-o confuso e hesitante esticou a mão, observou os dedos finos e translúcidos e ao tocá-los, sentiu-os passarem por uma nuvem gelada e etérea. Piscou aturdido e voltou-se para o homem a sua frente.

-Meu corpo não é uma matéria sólida como o seu, não pertenço mais a esse mundo. Sou apenas uma ínfima parte daquilo que fui um dia; ele explicou.

-Mas...;

-Estive por longos anos esperando por você, meu menino; o Lorde falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que lhe vi; ele completou.

-Uhn? –Emmus murmurou confuso.

Era impossível, eles jamais haviam se encontrado antes, principalmente porque o avô morrera muito tempo antes de seu nascimento.

-O universo ainda tem muitos segredos, pequeno. Segredos que ninguém é capaz de desvendar em toda sua essência; O Senhor dos Dragões falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, tão semelhantes ao do rapaz a sua frente, que qualquer um que os visse, diria se tratar de irmãos gêmeos. –Nunca se perguntou de quem eram os olhos que você via, cada vez que se olhava no espelho? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Mas...;

-Você nunca este sozinho; Emmus respondeu. –Embora eu sabia que tenha sido difícil para Eraen, a melhor decisão que ela poderia ter tomado, foi selar suas lembranças e tirá-lo da Terra Média. Ou do contrario, você jamais teria uma chance de viver sem os grilhões que essa terra impõe a todos ao longo da vida;

Aonde ele queria chegar com isso; Emmus se perguntou. Por mais que tentasse, era impossível deixar aquela sensação de surrealismo de lado, era como se tivesse sido tragado para dentro de um episodio de "Alem da imaginação" assim que subira naquele altar, atrás de uma ilusão, porque era obvio que o tigre nada mais era do que isso, uma forma de atrai-lo até aquele lugar.

-Desde quando eu era jovem, os animais se tornaram mensageiros que ligam o seu mundo ao meu; Emmus explicou. –Quando nasci nesta terra aprendi que seja por intermédio de Caos ou de Ojezed, o mundo vive em constante equilíbrio. Como Asgard, esta terra coberta por gelo, também existia um reino de fogo, onde as noites eram tão quentes quanto os dias e as vidas extinguiam-se ao menor suspiro. Viver ali era tão árduo quanto àqueles que caminham sobre a neve desta terra. Lá também haviam deuses que zelavam pelos seus e os animais eram a única forma que eles tinham de se comunicar com os mortais e serem ouvidos.

-Acaso não esta se referindo ao Egito antigo, está? –ele indagou confuso, mas o viu assentir.

-Sim, foi esse o nome dado aquele reino; Emmus concordou pensativo. –Nunca ouviu falar que se um golfinho fitar-lhe os olhos sem recuar, é por que ele foi capaz de enxergar a sua alma e encontrar algo de bom, algo pelo qual valha a pena lutar? –ele indagou vendo o neto assentir. –Assim são com os gatos, cavalos e cervos. Eles também possuem essa sensibilidade. E embora os tempos sejam outros hoje, muitas coisas continuam as mesmas, apenas com outras aparências;

-Com que propósito me trouxe aqui? –Emmus indagou quase num sussurro depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Imaginei que fosse perguntar isso... Mas venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar; ele completou erguendo uma das mãos e tocando algo que ele não foi capaz de ver, mas uma luz intensa ofuscou-lhe a visão do que vinha a seguir.

**.III.**

Atravessou os longos corredores brancos até chegar ao gabinete de Hilda. Respirou fundo tentando recobrar a compostura e a tranqüilidade. Apenas quando teve realmente certeza de que estava bem para encontrar a princesa deu alguns toques na porta e assim que lhe foi permitido, entrou.

-Com licença, alteza; Sennar falou encostando a porta.

-Deseja alguma coisa, Sennar? –Hilda perguntou, enquanto deixava de lado os papeis que tinha em mãos para dar-lhe atenção.

-Vim apenas comunicar que recebi uma mensagem de Alazar e ele pediu que eu retornasse ainda hoje; ele respondeu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei, por isso, se a senhorita não for precisar de mim, gostaria de partir o mais rápido possível;

-Não, claro que pode ir. Só gostaria que você voltasse a Asgard numa época menos conturbada; Hilda falou se levantando.

Sabia que a estadia do mago era limitada, mas fazia tanto tempo que não tinha tantos amigos ocupando o castelo, que era difícil aceitar que eles logo partiriam, mesmo os cavaleiros vindos do santuário, cuja presença já se essencial para ocupar seus dias, logo voltariam a Grécia também; ela pensou com uma pontada de tristeza.

-Prometo que assim que possível voltarei; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Obrigado por tudo Sennar;

-Não precisa me agradecer por nada; ele falou enquanto seguiam até a porta. –E princesa, por favor, tome muito cuidado a partir de agora; ele completou.

-...; Hilda assentiu, compreendendo o real motivo no tom de voz dele.

-Até mais.

-Até; ela respondeu vendo-o se curvar numa breve mesura e afastar-se rapidamente.

-O mago vai embora? –Pandora perguntou aproximando-se pelo lado oposto do corredor, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

-Parece que ele recebeu uma convocação de Alazar; Hilda explicou. –E quando Alazar chama, todo mundo obedece; ela respondeu sorrindo.

Embora tivesse encontrado com o mestre dos magos apenas duas vezes ao longo de sua vida, uma em seu nascimento e outra em sua coroação, sabia o quando ele podia ser genioso e autoritário. Não era à toa que a terra dos magos era uma nação independente das demais terras livres.

-Então, esta pronta para continuarmos? –Pandora perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Só mais alguns minutos, estou terminando de conferir uns documentos;

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu, seguindo-a para dentro da sala.

Estranho o mago ir embora daquele jeito, poderia ser cisma sua, mas algo lhe dizia que essa convocação chegara em hora conveniente demais; Pandora pensou desconfiada.

**.:: Historia Dentro da História – Quando o Tempo Passa ::.**

Encostou-se no tronco da árvore, cruzando os braços de forma que o vento gelado não fosse capaz de penetrar a barreira fina de suas roupas. O frio da Sibéria nunca lhe causara desconforto ou aborrecimentos. Estava tão acostumado com o clima que já não se importava com as variações de temperatura.

Embora houvesse nascido na França, seus pais eram Russos que imigraram ainda pequenos com os avós para Melbourne, depois que a Revolução Comunista se instaurara na Rússia destruindo por fim as últimas influências do czarismo sobre o povo que perecia de fome e frio nas ruas geladas de Moscou, o país passou por um grande período de desolação, onde muitas pessoas morreram.

Seus avôs sobreviveram ao período mais caótico e ainda puderam ver pouco a pouco o governo ser restaurado e a economia finalmente girar e ajudar todos a se reerguerem, entretanto, já estavam cansados demais para lutar e decidiram como muitos, começar uma nova vida na França, onde na época parecia ser a melhor escolha.

Respirou fundo, vendo pequenas nuvens de fumaça branca escaparem de seus lábios, enquanto observava o pupilo treinar do outro lado do lago de gelo. Mais dois anos e Kamus já estaria pronto para retornar ao santuário.

Durante aquele último ano, mantivera-se em contato com Cadmo, Giovanni e Alister. Os três amigos que viviam mais próximos à Grécia lhe mantinham informado sobre qualquer novidade, mas naquele meio tempo, nem mesmo eles sabiam que uma possível guerra era travada na terra dos cavaleiros.

Entretanto, isso não era capaz de lhe tranqüilizar com relação à primeira e última conversa que tivera com Freya, um ano atrás. Sentia a variação de energias no ambiente e oscilações quase agressivas de cosmo. Em alguns momentos tinha vontade de ir até Ehnoryen procurar por Eraen. Se alguém sabia tudo sobre a Terra Média e qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a acontecer, era a Senhora dos Dragões.

Mas sempre acabava desistindo, talvez porque seu subconsciente ainda não levasse a serio as palavras de Freya sobre as guerras. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

O dia transcorreu como todos os outros, retornou mais cedo para a casa a fim de preparar o jantar, enquanto o pupilo terminava a última bateria de exercícios, quando se sobressaltou ao sentir algo diferente.

Abriu a porta com cautela e notou as chamas da lareira já acesa e sob a poltrona em frente a ela, a fugira frágil e pálida da divindade de melenas douradas. Surpreso, entrou hesitante na sala, fechando a porta em seguida.

Ela parecia alheia a tudo a sua volta, estava com as pernas retraídas sobre o sofá de forma que pudesse apoiar o queixo sobre os joelhos.

-Freya; ele chamou cauteloso.

Ela virou-se lentamente, como se estivesse esperando sua chegada, mas ainda se mantivesse imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Cavaleiro de Aquário, há quanto tempo? –ela indagou adquirindo uma postura mais rígida e seria, antes de sentar-se melhor na poltrona, como se a fragilidade que vira em seus olhos jamais tivesse existido.

-Bem e você? Já tem algum tempo desde sua última visita; ele falou casualmente.

-Verdade? Não deu pra perceber; a divindade falou dando de ombros.

Desconfiado, ele aproximou-se, fitando-a mais de perto. A imagem imaculada que tinha da divindade estava mais opaca do que se lembrava. Era como se aquele glorioso brilho dourado que vira em volta dela, como um alo luminoso, houvesse se apagado naqueles últimos anos.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa Freya? –ele indagou parando em frente à poltrona dela, fazendo-a erguer os orbes em sua direção.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, piscando lentamente.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão, de forma que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Foi então que notou o leve rubor abaixo dos olhos e algumas gotas de suor frio sobre a testa.

-Você esta com febre; ele falou surpreso tocando-lhe à testa, sentindo-a excessivamente quente.

-Não é nada, eu só-...; ela balbuciou tentando recuar, mas ele segurou-lhe o braço antes que ela pudesse empurrá-lo.

Ouviu um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios rosados e baixou os olhos notando alguns arranhões sob a pele macia e branca. Sentiu-a ficar imediatamente tensa e agitar-se para levantar.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Não é nada, só estou de passagem... Daqui a pouco já vou embora; Freya falou aflita, tentando afastá-lo.

-Não, não vai... Você vai se recuperar primeiro; Aaron falou passando um dos braços por baixo das pernas dela e outro pelas costas, suspendendo-a da poltrona.

-Aaron, não...;

-Não seja teimosa; ele falou enquanto subia as escadas até os quartos do segundo andar. Algo lhe dizia que Freya era sinônimo de problemas, mas jamais deixaria uma mulher ferida a própria sorte; ele pensou.

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, o vento lá fora fustigava as janelas. Dali alguns minutos Kamus já estaria de volta ao chalé.

-Eu estou bem Aaron, vou partir logo; Freya insistiu tentando se levantar.

-Façamos assim então; ele falou sentindo a resistência e tensão dela. –Durma um pouco e descanse, depois não irei lhe impedir se desejar partir;

-Mas...;

-Ou do contrario, vou mantê-la aqui, nem que eu tenha de congelar seus pés na cama; ele completou com os orbes acinzentados, estreitos.

-Só por uma hora, depois irei embora; ela respondeu quase num sussurro, enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio e sentia o corpo dolorido, pouco a pouco relaxar.

-Vou preparar um chá para você, não sai daqui; Aaron avisou antes de cobri-la com as pesadas cobertas sobre a cama e deixar o quarto, encostando a porta em seguida.

Acompanhou-o com o olhar, sentindo o cansaço pouco a pouco lhe dominar. Por mais que desejasse estar recuperada em uma hora, talvez dessa vez, não conseguisse essa proeza.

Céus! Como puderam chegar naquela situação, tantas vidas haviam se perdido. Ehnoryen fora destruída e os dragões não mais zelavam pela Terra Média. Alexandra deixara Asgard e fora viver em Eldar, enquanto Eraen desaparecera.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecera com a Senhora dos Dragões após o combate travado entre ela e Kari. Pelo menos, aquele bastardo traidor estava morto. Era o mínimo que ele merecia por ter causado tantos problemas.

Em breve Alexandra iria se retirar da terra dos mortais e voltar ao seio de Gerda, onde poderia passar um longo tempo de hibernação para se recuperar completamente. Assim era o trato que fizeram, a cada cem anos a troca de guarda mudava. Enquanto uma delas estivesse dormindo, as outras duas deveriam manter o equilíbrio em ordem, mas o repentino sumiço de Eraen lhe preocupava, se ao menos pudesse ter certeza de que ela estava na Grécia, como normalmente fazia. Ficaria mais tranqüila.

Suspirou pesadamente, enrolando-se nas cobertas, seu corpo pouco a pouco perdia o calor natural, seria difícil suportar o frio até que todos os seus ferimentos estivessem fechados; ela pensou antes de adormecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Despejou lentamente a água quente dentro da xícara, mesmo que quisesse ignorar, não podia deixar de pensar o que acontecera de tão grave para Freya estar ferida daquele jeito.

Sempre pensou que as divindades fossem intocáveis e que vivessem acima do céu e da terra, inatingíveis e imortais. Entretanto, até mesmo as lendas mostravam suas fraquezas e as formas de combatê-las.

-Cheguei mestre; Kamus falou, entrando na cozinha.

-Kamus, poderia preparar o jantar hoje? –Aaron indagou, enquanto jogava dentro da xícara um pequeno cubo branco de açúcar.

-Tudo bem ,mas...; ele começou confuso.

-Lembra-se daquela moça que esteve no ano passado aqui? –ele falou, vendo o pupilo assentir. –Ela chegou à pouco tempo e não esta se sentindo bem, por isso, provavelmente ela irá passar um tempo aqui até se recuperar;

-O que aconteceu com ela, mestre? –Kamus perguntou.

-Ainda não sei Kamus, mas pretendo descobrir; ele completou antes de pegar a xícara e deixar a cozinha.

**.IV.**

Enrolou-se ainda mais no pesado casaco de lã, mas era impossível escapar daquele frio intenso; ela pensou sentindo os membros ainda mais rígidos a cada passo que dava.

-Droga, porque eu tinha de vir também? –Kitana reclamou, enquanto puxava o gorrinho de lã que usava mais para baixo, tentando cobrir a pontinha das orelhas.

-Por que no fim, foi você que causou tudo isso; Carite respondeu, enquanto andava tranqüilamente pelo caminho de pedras e neve.

-Eu? –ela quase gritou, recebendo em troca um olhar envenenado da deidade.

-Foi você que contou a Emmus sobre Ojezed, não? –ela falou vendo-a assentir. –Então, essa obsessão de Emmus por encontrar Ojezed foi culpa sua. Ele não teria se envolvido nessa guerra em Asgard, se não fosse isso. Então, você tem parte da culpa;

-Mas isso não explica o fato de você ter me arrastado para esse fim de mundo; ela reclamou.

-Foram ordens de Ariel; ela falou dando de ombros.

-E você obedece ordens de uma fedelha que não tem metade da sua idade? Tsc! Tsc! Tcs! Que patético; ela falou em tom de provocação.

-É melhor fechar a boca, porque não estou de bom humor; Carite avisou, fazendo-a engolir em seco. –Alem do mais, Ariel pediu que déssemos um recado a Emmus e você também não tinha nada melhor para fazer;

-Como pode ter certeza? –ela falou indignada.

-Se tivesse, eu não teria encontrado você jogando paciência sozinha; Carite respondeu dando de ombros.

-Ahn! Bem... Até eu sinto tédio de vez em quando; Kitana tentou justificar. –E tenho o direito de me distrair também;

-Então, nesse momento você tem muito com o que se distrair. Por exemplo. Tem neve aqui, neve ali...; ela falou apontando as direções. –Comece a contar os flocos que você não ficara entediada de novo; a deidade completou sarcástica.

-Ficou louca, é; ela quase berrou ao compreender o que ela dizia.

-Xiiiiiiiii! Cale a boca; Carite falou fazendo sinal para ela parar.

-Mas o q-...;

Kitana parou ao sentir um cosmo diferente se manifestar. Olhou para os lados, vendo a entrada para uma vila a poucos metros de onde elas estavam. Continuaram seguindo mais cautelosas, quando depararam-se com uma placa já desgastada e quebrada indicando ser ali a "Caverna da Serpente".

-Que original; Kitana resmungou.

-Quieta; Carite falou enquanto seguiam em frente.

As janelas e portas do estabelecimento estavam fechadas, mas ainda podia sentir algo estranho na região.

Aquele era o único caminho para sair e entrar na vila principal e também o caminho para a estação. Entretanto, quando desembarcaram na estação, não viram nada de diferente, o que estava acontecendo agora? –ela se perguntou preocupada.

Continuaram avançando, até contornar a Caverna da Serpente e o que viu, deixou-a estática.

-Mas, que diabos é isso? –ela falou ao deparar-se com o corpo inerte de um homem caído sobre a neve, e na altura de sua cabeça, uma farta mancha de sangue.

-Será que ele está morto? –Kitana indagou olhando para os lados para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém.

-Vamos ver; Carite respondeu abaixando-se e segurando-lhe o pulso, não conseguia enxergar sua face, mas algo lhe dizia que era um conhecido e isso era o que mais lhe preocupava. Em silêncio, sentiu-lhe o pulso. Estava fraco, quase cessando, se ele não fosse atendido o mais rápido possível, não iria sobreviver. –Temos que tirá-lo daqui;

-Mas se o removermos não será pior? –Kitana perguntou vendo a marina tirar a blusa que vestia, para cobrir o homem e virá-lo lentamente.

-Sim, mas.... **PELOS DEUSES! -** Carite gritou ao afastar alguns fios negros da face dele.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou aproximando-se mais.

-Aaron... Este é Aaron de Aquário; Carite falou chocada. –Precisamos levá-lo o mais rápido possível até o palácio; ela completou.

-Puff! Sabia que iria sobrar pra mim; Kitana resmungou, enquanto tirava a blusa e estendia para ela.

-Uhn? –a marina fitou-a confusa, arregalando os olhos chocada, ao vê-la começar a se despir.

-Espero que Emmus saiba ao menos me recompensar por isso depois; Kitana completou antes de elevar seu cosmo e deixar que a transformação acontecesse.

**.V.**

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, enquanto enxugava os cabelos. Em poucos minutos Amélia colocara tudo em ordem, mas era uma pena que a prima não pudesse resolver com a mesma rapidez outro tipo de problema; ele pensou suspirando pesadamente.

-Agora você esta com cara de gente; Amélia falou fazendo-o se sobressaltar, quando entrou no quarto.

-Amélia;

-Ao longo dos meus dezenove anos, nunca pensei que eu fosse ter tanta vontade de matar algo ou melhor... Alguém, como estou agora Alberich; ela falou furiosa.

-Hei!

-Quer me matar de vergonha? - Amélia exasperou. –Onde já se viu, um cavaleiro como você, se entregar desse jeito. Eu poderia esperar algo tão patético de qualquer outra pessoa, nunca de você;

-Ninguém é perfeito Amélia, aprenda isso; ele resmungou, dando-lhe as costas, enquanto esfregava a toalha sobre os cabelos.

-Ah! Isso é obvio querido, mas o que você fez foi o cumulo;

-Me deixe em paz, a vida é minha e não pretendo ouvir isso de você; ele rebateu.

-Mas vai; Amélia falou arrancando-lhe a toalha das mãos e parando na frente dele. –Por mais difícil que isso seja, você como cavaleiro, não pode se entregar. Uma vez ou outra na nossa vida, sofremos golpes que por mais difíceis que sejam de serem superados, servem para crescermos e evoluirmos. Eu... Não posso dizer que sei o que você esta sentindo, porque a dor, só quem sofre, pode saber qual é sua intensidade. Mas não vou permitir que você jogue a toalha.

-Tem razão! Você não sabe... Por isso não se meta; ele falou levantando-se bruscamente. –Essa é a minha vida, como você se sentiria se a pessoa que você aprendeu a amar pelo que era, de repente se mostrasse uma fraude? –ele rebateu.

Estancou de repente, lembrando-se das palavras de Kanon quando a surpreendeu falando com Mú pelo telefone. Será que seria assim também quando contasse ao ariano que Mia e Amélia eram a mesma pessoa? Ele reagiria da mesma forma, sentindo-se tão traído e magoado quanto o primo? Respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Aquele não era o momento de pensar nos próprios problemas, tinha que dar um jeito em Alberich primeiro.

-Tudo aconteceu por um motivo Alberich; ela respondeu seria. –Em algum momento você já se perguntou o que levou Freya a se tornar Aldrey?

-Provavelmente por um capricho. Os deuses não são assim, egoístas e arrogantes? Se eles existem, a história não deve ter mentido muito sobre eles no fim; Alberich falou com um olhar de desprezo que ela jamais vira antes.

-Isso é o seu orgulho falando, primo; Amélia respondeu ameaçando se aproximar, mas viu-o recuar um passo, afastando-se. –O que seu coração diz?

-Pouco me importa o que ele diz, já pensei em segui-lo uma vez e veja só no que deu? –Alberich rebateu. –Talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido se eu não tivesse saído aquele dia para patinar com Flér; ele vociferou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estancou a mão, pouco antes que ela pudesse tocar a porta. Sentiu um soluço prender-se na garganta ao ouvir as últimas palavras do cavaleiro. Afastou-se correndo pelos corredores até que sentiu o corpo chocar-se contra alguém, fazendo ambos irem ao chão.

-Desculpe; Freya apressou-se em responder.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Freya? –Kamus perguntou preocupado, ao ver a torrente de lágrimas que caia sobre a face dela.

-Sim, eu.... ; ela balbuciou, mas não conseguiu completar a frase, por que pouco a pouco as lágrimas deram vazão a um choro compulsivo.

-Hei! Calma; ele falou apavorado.

Poderia ter calma e equilíbrio para lidar com espectros ou grandes ameaças, mas era uma completa negação quando o assunto eram mulheres chorando; ele pensou, lembrando-se dos apuros que passava cada vez que isso acontecia com a noiva.

-Desculpe, não quero lhe aborrecer com isso; Freya murmurou tentando se levantar.

-Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu? –ele perguntou, segurando-lhe o braço, para ajudá-la a se apoiar.

-Nada, eu...; Freya começou, mas viu-o arquear a sobrancelha e sorriu. –Não tem como te enganar, não é?

-Não, eu já lhe conheço a algum tempo e sei que, por mais fortes que algumas divindades aparentem ser, também tem um coração e fraquezas que podem feri-lo; ele completou.

-Você se tornou um grande cavaleiro Kamus; ela falou enquanto seguiam para a entrada do palácio. –Aaron deve estar muito orgulhoso de você;

-Não mude de assunto Freya; ele respondeu, embora um leve rubor tingisse a pele acetinada.

-Alguma vez você já desejou dormir e jamais acordar? –ela indagou passando a mão sob os olhos, tentando secar as últimas lágrimas que caiam.

-Algumas vezes, mas nem sempre a saída mais fácil é a melhor;

-Como?

-Todos temos problemas Freya, se sempre jogássemos a toalha e fugíssemos na menor dificuldade, jamais evoluiríamos. Ao longo de nossas vidas, passamos por coisas que nos modificam, forjam nossa alma com ferro e fogo. Mas por mais difícil que seja enfrentar a dor do processo, ela vem, e com isso nos tornamos pessoas diferentes. Mais maduras e vividas.

-Mas...;

-Embora Anteros não tenha nos contado seus motivos, imagino o que possa tê-la feito tomar uma atitude dessas; Kamus falou calmamente.

-Me sinto uma fraca por ter fugido; ela comentou.

-Acredito que eu ficaria tão desesperado quanto, se me visse diante da perspectiva de nunca mais ver Aishi, poder me aproximar, ou tocá-la; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Não consigo me imaginar tendo uma vida sem ela, por isso sei o que você sente;

-Kamus; ela falou surpresa.

-As lendas nadas mais são do que histórias contada por terceiros que foram modificadas conforme a época e as gerações. Mas acredito que até mesmo elas têm um fundo de verdade, não?

-...; ela assentiu, desviando o olhar.

-Você deve ter amado muito Odur, não?

-Mais do que pensei ser capaz de suportar; Freya respondeu. –Entretanto, era um sentimento unilateral, que levei anos para compreender;

-Como?

-Quando aconteceu o primeiro Ragnarok, os deuses que pereceram foram levados por Hell, até um reino onde suas almas pudessem descansar e se assim desejassem, voltar um dia a Terra. Entretanto, outros deuses que sobreviveram decidiram deixar a Asgard, pois acreditavam que o tempo dos deuses aqui chegara ao fim; ela explicou.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu sempre soube que aquela era a primeira das guerras, senti isso quando Anyra despertou completamente da prisão de Gerda. Ela era a manifestação de um poder supremo que era superior aos deuses. Qualquer um que pusesse as mãos nela, poderia conquistar o mundo. Assim decidi que permaneceria em Asgard e cuidaria da nova geração, até que não houvesse mais perigo para Anyra, nem para os humanos que começavam a surgir pouco a pouco;

-Anyra era o tigre branco, não? –ele indagou lembrando-se do que descobrira sobre isso em sua primeira visita a Asgard com Aishi, quase um mês antes.

-Sim, eu e Anyra mantivemos o equilíbrio e a ordem, até os humanos conseguirem caminhar com as próprias pernas. Entretanto, embora a Terra Média fosse formada por oito Terras Livres. Os dragões primitivos que deixaram as montanhas de Muspell estavam ameaçando colocar tudo a perder. Foram séculos de tensão que vivemos esperando uma guerra. Eu queria poder deixar essa terra e ir encontrar Odur, mas com o tempo e a necessidade, isso acabou ficando de lado.

-Mas...;

-Eu o amava demais, mas não podia deixar minha missão de lado. Existiam pessoas demais que dependiam de mim, para que eu simplesmente desse vazão ao meu desejo egoísta de jogar tudo para o alto e estar com ele. Depois veio o nascimento de Emmus e as guerras que quase dizimaram nosso povo. Quando a Ordem do Dragão foi erguida e Emmus passou a manter o equilíbrio com Anyra, pensei que finalmente poderia ir reencontrar Odur, mas as coisas não saíram como eu imaginei;

-Como assim?

-Hell me disse que ele havia pedido para retornar a terra como mortal e isso aconteceu há muitos anos mortais antes da minha chegada. Com isso, conclui que ele não me amava, nem mesmo o suficiente para me esperar e menos ainda, para compreender as responsabilidades que eu tinha com as valkirias e com a Terra Média;

-...; ele assentiu pensativo, diante da explicação dela.

-Entretanto eu não consegui desistir dele; Freya continuou, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a cair. –Não consegui... Tentei muito, muito mesmo... Mas quando eu percebi já estava procurando-o por cada canto do mundo, tentando encontrar em cada mortal, o guerreiro que eu amava tanto. Até que pouco a pouco a verdade surgiu. Eu jamais iria encontrá-lo, porque Odur decidiu voltar a terra como mortal, para abandonar de vez sua vida entre os deuses e eu não tinha o direito de interferir, mesmo que as lembranças continuassem a me torturar e meu coração ainda desejasse encontrá-lo;

-Por isso pediu a Anteros que apagasse suas lembranças? –ele indagou.

-Foi uma atitude desesperada, mas foi a única saída que encontrei para não enlouquecer; ela respondeu. –Sei que causei muitos problemas, mas eu não sei como concertar as coisas agora; ela completou agoniada.

-Por mais dolorosas que sejam algumas feridas, um dia elas vão cicatrizar. Mas é uma questão de tempo, você não pode mudar o mundo em apenas alguns segundos; Kamus falou dando-lhe um tapinha conciliador na mão. –Você precisa dar tempo ao tempo...

-Mas...;

-É a única forma de não tropeçar no caminho; ele completou serio. –Sei que não é fácil, mas essa é a única alternativa no momento.

-Tem razão; ela murmurou, enquanto desciam as escadas.

**.VI.**

Sentiu os pés afundarem na grama fofa e a brisa suave daquele dia de primavera envolveu-o como um abraço acolhedor, piscou confuso ao ver-se novamente em Ehnoryen, mas uma Ehnoryen totalmente diferente da que vira no dia anterior.

Era como aquela de sua infância, onde a grama era sempre verde e podia correr livremente pela beira do lago, sem preocupações. Livre como o vento.

-Porque estamos aqui? –ele indagou.

-Alguma vez você já se perguntou porque uma coisa é, como é? –Emmus falou, enquanto seguiam um caminho de seixos até o lago.

-Muitas, mas não sei aonde isso vai nos levar; o jovem respondeu.

-Eu também era como você, impaciente e agitado. Querendo abraçar muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, achando que se não corresse não teria tempo para nada; ele explicou. –Mas no decorrer de minha vida, aprendi que tudo acontecesse em seu tempo certo, por mais que tentemos apressar... M-;

-Mas não é destino; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em ambos os lábios. Mesmo que pertencessem a épocas e gerações diferentes, algumas coisas estavam no sangue e tal herança, jamais seria renegada, por mais que os séculos passassem.

-Não, o destino nada tem a ver com as escolhas que tomamos; o lorde completou. –Mas não podemos ignorar a ironia disso de vez em quando;

-Como?

-Uma vez eu amei uma mulher, mais do que minha própria vida; ele falou em tom nostálgico. –Ela era minha vida e meu coração;

-A-Anyra; Emmus balbuciou, vendo-o apontar a outra extremidade do lago.

Aquela Ehnoryen que via eram parte das lembranças do avô e a jovem de longos cabelos negros que via do outro lado também, mas isso não minimizava a intensidade dos sentimentos desprendidos dele ao falar dela.

-No começo ela era minha amiga, mas eu não consegui seguir só com isso. Era como se meu coração não aceitasse esse fato e desejasse mais. Parece egoísmo, mas por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui deixar de amá-la;

-Mas...;

-Sei o que deve estar pensando, onde Ayres entra nisso, não? –ele indagou com um olhar perspicaz, vendo-o assentir. –Ela era uma boa amiga, mas nada mais do que isso e quando Anyra morreu, foi como se eu tivesse perdido a melhor parte de mim;

-Então, foi por isso q-...; Emmus parou, sentindo um flash de memória atingi-lo como um raio.

Lembrava-se do que havia acontecido em Londres, as coisas começavam a se encaixar pouco a pouco. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte e a mente se anuviar. Sempre carregara uma parte do avô em si, embora não soubesse e quando Ariel fora atacada pela erinia anos atrás, uma parte de si não vira a amiga ali e sim Anyra. Por isso aquela dor insuportável que causara a transformação.

-Eu jamais deixei de amá-la. Embora Eraen tivesse nascido muito tempo depois, acredito que ela soubesse que meu relacionamento com Ayres era diferente de outros casais. Éramos mais amigos do que amantes propriamente dizendo.

-Mas...;

-Entretanto, não foi para falar de mim que o trouxe aqui; ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Então? –Emmus indagou ainda atordoado com todas aquelas revelações.

-Quero que fique com Gwendoleen; ele falou abaixando-se até que pudesse tocar a água do lago com a ponta dos dedos.

-Gwendoleen? O que é isso? –Emmus perguntou confuso.

-Gwendoleen é o verdadeiro equilíbrio. Nos antigos idiomas isso significaria Lua Branca e Lua Vermelha. Ela é a essência daquilo que somos e do que nos tornamos, não importam as circunstancias;

-Não entendo; ele murmurou.

-Quando chegar a hora você vai compreender; Emmus completou indicando-lhe algo no centro do lago.

-O que é isso? –o cavaleiro murmurou ao ver um brilhante cristal surgir em meio à água e cravado no meio dele, apenas um cabo cravejado de pedras, mas a predominante era uma esmeralda cintilante, na ponta.

-As melhores lendas começam com o rei tirando a espada da pedra; O Senhor dos Dragões completou com um sorriso debochado, indicando-o para seguir em frente.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Será que algum dia sua vida seria como a de qualquer outro mortal? Porque eram tigres mágicos, dragões e outros seres que iam e vinham de sua vida, que era difícil saber se ainda tinha os dois pés na realidade; ele pensou antes de dar um passo a frente, sentindo a água tornar-se sólida abaixo de seu pé.

Mais um passo para ter segurança, e seguiu em frente, vendo o espelho dágua mover-se abaixo, refletindo os raios do sol, mas era como se caminhasse sobre um chão de vidro.

Parou em frente ao cristal, vendo uma lamina vermelha brilhar dentro dele, tão vermelha quanto sangue.

-Essa é sua herança, uma herança que não pode ser deixada para trás porque faz parte de você; Emmus falou segurando-lhe a mão esquerda e colocando-a sobre o cabo. –A partir de agora, essa batalha é só sua, faça o melhor até o fim; ele completou antes que uma luz intensa clareasse sua visão e quando deu por si estava novamente sobre o altar segurando a espada de lamina vermelha na mão esquerda e tudo que vira e ouvira antes, agora nada mais parecia do que a lembrança distante de um sonho.

-Farei... Até o fim; ele falou erguendo os orbes para o céu, vendo as estrelas começarem a surgir na abobada com um brilho intenso.

**.VII.**

Desceu silenciosamente as escadas ao lado da irmã, pensou que Alanis ficaria pelo menos mais um pouco antes de partir, mas compreendia que o melhor naquele momento era respirar um pouco de ar puro, livre de toda aquela tensão de Asgard, inclusive, depois do que acontecera com Aaron; ela pensou.

-Eu posso acompanhá-la até a vila; Leda falou preocupada, logo anoiteceria, não queria que ela se arriscasse, passando por lugares ermos.

-Não, eu vou rápido, não precisa se preocupar; Alanis respondeu.

-Mas...; Leda parou no momento que atravessaram as portas de entrada e viu um par de longas asas azuis pousarem sobre a neve. –Por Odin, isso é um...;

-Dra-dra-g-gão; Alanis gaguejou, deixando a mala cair sobre o chão.

Embora tivesse ouvido a irmã falar tanto tempo sobre dragões, jamais havia visto um em toda sua vida, menos ainda daquele tamanho descomunal.

-Sejam úteis e venham nos ajudar; Carite berrou, tirando-as do choque.

-O que aconteceu? –Leda perguntou aproximando-se sem hesitar do dragão.

-Ele foi ferido; a marina falou enquanto tirava o cavaleiro das costas do imenso dragão.

-Aaron; Leda falou surpresa ao reconhecê-lo, embora o cavaleiro estivesse pálido e muito ferido.

-Aaron; Alanis falou correndo até elas.

-O encontramos desacordado na entrada do vilarejo, ele precisa de cuidados, ou vai morrer; Carite falou .

-Tragam-no para dentro rápido; Freya falou tomando a frente do grupo que acabara de chegar.

-Carite, o que aconteceu? –Aishi perguntou, enquanto alguns cavaleiros se reuniam para carregar o aquariano e tirá-lo dali.

-Não sei Aishi, nós o encontramos assim; ela respondeu visivelmente preocupada. –Alem é claro, de uma nuvem de miasma na área toda;

-Quem pode ter feito isso? –Amélia perguntou, juntando-se ao grupo com as demais valkirias.

-Eu não sei, mas agradeceria se alguém lembrasse que ainda estou aqui; o dragão de escamas azuis reclamou, trincando os dentes, enquanto densas nuvens de vapor escapavam por suas narinas.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH! ELE FALA?** – Ceres gritou, chocada.

-Ele não, benzinho. Ela, por favor; Kitana reclamou irritada.

-Se você tivesse prestado atenção ao treinamento de Ydashi, não estaria passando por isso agora; a voz de Emmus chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Emmus; Carite surpresa ao vê-lo surgir repentinamente a seu lado.

-Carite; ele falou fitando-a atentamente, de forma que a jovem remexeu-se inquieta, recuando um passado por precaução. –Imagino que algo muito importante tenha lhe trazido aqui;

-S-sim...; ela balbuciou. Era impossível não se sentir perturbada diante daquele par de orbes vermelhos. Não importava o fato de saber que ele era muito mais jovem do que si, ou qualquer dessas trivialidades; ela concluiu.

-Hei! Eu ainda estou aqui; Kitana reclamou, bufando exasperada.

-Era só o que me faltava, pensei que dragões marinhos suportassem bem o frio e a pressão; ele falou retirando o sobretudo e estendendo na direção dela.

-Mas aqui tudo é em exagero; ela respondeu, antes de elevar seu cosmo e quebrar a transformação. Mal esperou-o desviar o olhar e agarrou o sobretudo, enrolando-se nele, tentando absorver o máximo de calor que era capaz, até sair do meio daquela neve.

-Como isso é possível? –Ceres indagou. –Um dragão tomar a forma humana?

-É uma longa história; Emmus respondeu ciente da radiante curiosidade da pequena corça.

-Uhn! Cheirinho bom; Kitana ronronou sentindo o forte perfume impregnado no tecido do sobretudo.

-É melhor entrarmos; Emmus falou, rolando os olhos. Poderiam passar mais alguns anos e Kitana ainda iria ter aqueles surtos colegiais; ele concluiu.

-Quem é ela? –Aishi perguntou enquanto via o cavaleiro seguir a frente, com a jovem de melenas verdes pendurada em seu braço.

-Ahn! Digamos que é meio complicado de explicar, alem da história ser das longas; Carite respondeu ainda confusa com tudo que acontecera, não bastava o choque de ter visto Aaron a beira da morte, ainda descobria que a jovem massagista, era na verdade um dragão marinho disfarçado.

-Ela parece... Uhn... Bastante intima dele; Nora falou.

-Bem...;

-Vamos entrar logo; Amélia falou aborrecida, seguindo de volta para o palácio.

-Que bicho mordeu ela? –Adélia perguntou confusa.

-Vai saber...; Aishi respondeu trocando um rápido olhar com Carite antes de seguir com as demais para dentro.

**.VIII.**

Colocaram-no sobre a cama de forma que os ferimentos não abrissem novamente. A pulsação ainda estava fraca e poderia parar a qualquer momento.

-Isso só pode ter sido coisa de Kari; Freya falou andando de um lado para outro num canto do quarto.

-De qualquer forma, precisamos cuidar de Aaron primeiro; Dohko falou.

-Tenho algumas ervas na cozinha que podem servir para desinfetar os ferimentos e estacar o sangue de vez, sem que aja alguma infecção; Alana falou.

-Por favor Alana, prepare-os o mais rápido possível; ele pediu. –Agora nos resta saber se ele foi envenenado ou algo do tipo, para simplesmente não ter reagido; ele começou.

-Há um pouco de miasma sobre a pele dele; Milo falou afastando-se da beira da cama. –Mas não conheço esse tipo de veneno;

-Como assim? –Freya perguntou.

-Alguns venenos, normalmente são corrosivos em contato com a pele. Embora no caso desse miasma que eu sinto impregnado nele, seja mais forte que o veneno de um escorpião, ele não fez nada, como você pode ver; ele completou indicando os lugares intactos sobre a pele do cavaleiro. –A maioria de seus ferimentos foi feito por algo afiado, não por corrosão;

-Como garras? –Kanon sugeriu.

-Um animal não poderia fazer tanto estrago sem que ele se defendesse; Aldebaran falou.

-Nesse momento é melhor nos afastarmos, pessoas demais aqui deixarão o espaço muito apertado; Dohko falou suspirando pesadamente. –Vamos nos revezar a cada três horas e monitorar qualquer mudança que ocorrer. Nesse momento é inútil pensarmos em levá-lo a um hospital, sendo que os ferimentos foram causados por algo que a medicina mortal, não é capaz de compreender;

-...; eles assentiram.

-Dohko, se quiser, pode ir cuidar dos remedios com Alana, eu fico aqui; Freya propôs.

-Não...; a voz de Alanis os interrompeu.

-Alanis; Dohko falou surpreso, só se dando conta da presença dela ali, agora.

-Por favor... Eu... Me deixe ficar; Alanis pediu com a voz tremula. –Me deixe ficar aqui; ela completou com os orbes marejados.

-Tudo bem, mas estarei por perto para qualquer coisa; Freya avisou, antes de deixar o quarto com os demais.

Aproximou-se da cama, hesitante. Ele estava tão pálido e machucado. Era difícil de acreditar que um cavaleiro tão forte quanto Aaron pudesse ser mortalmente ferido daquele jeito.

-Aaron; ela sussurrou, vendo-o franzir o cenho e ofegar pelo esforço.

Afastou-se correndo até o banheiro, onde encontrou uma toalha e retornou, pegando a ânfora que ficava sobre uma mesinha num canto do quarto e encharcou a toalha com a água dali.

-Calma; ela sussurrou.

Ele estava gelado, provavelmente por conta do tempo que ficara inconsciente na neve. Arrumou as cobertas sobre ele e lentamente, começou a limpar os ferimentos, quando Dohko retornasse poderiam aplicar o remédio; ela concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Nossa, esse lugar não mudou nada; Kitana falou ao entrarem no palácio. –Será que eles ainda têm aqueles calabouços cheios de labirintos? –ela indagou com os olhos brilhando infantilmente.

-Depois você ainda reclama de não ser levada a serio; Emmus falou aborrecido.

-Oras, tenho direito à um pouco de diversão também, não?

-Puff!

-Uhn! Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui; ela falou lançando-lhe um olhar perscrutador.

-O que foi? –ele indagou.

-Você esta diferente? –Kitana falou afastando-se um pouco para medi-lo com o olhar. –Aparentemente nada mudou, mas existe algo, não é?

-Talvez; Emmus desconversou.

-**SABIA**! –a jovem gritou, lançando-se sobre ele e abraçando-o fortemente. –Você lembrou de tudo; ela completou.

-Kitana, ta me sufocando; ele falou tentando afastá-la, mas isso serviu apenas para a jovem segurar-se nele com ainda mais força.

-Nem acredito que isso finalmente aconteceu. Depois de tantos anos; Kitana murmurou. –Você finalmente esta de volta; ela completou.

-A maior parte delas voltaram, as demais estão surgindo como um "de ja vu"; ele falou relaxando quando sentiu-a soltá-lo pouco a pouco.

-Como aconteceu? –ela perguntou ansiosa. –Senti que seu cosmo andava oscilando esses dias, mas pensei que fosse um inferno astral;

-O lacre de Pandora rompeu de vez; ele falou continuando a andar.

-Aff! Se não fosse essa megera, você já teria lembrado de tudo à muito tempo; Kitana reclamou. –Se eu encontrasse com aquela fulaninha, iria torcer o pescoço dela.

-Essas são águas passadas Kitana, não vale a pena se estressar por isso; Emmus respondeu.

-Como não? E desde quando você é tão passivo assim hein? –ela falou aborrecida.

-Pandora estava apenas cumprindo com a obrigação dela ao impedir que o caminho para o castelo fosse revelado. Se fosse outra pessoa a história continuaria sendo a mesma; ele completou.

-Mas ainda sim, eu ficaria mais satisfeita se pudesse torcer o pescoçinho dela; ela completou com um olhar letal.

-Certas coisas não mudam; ele murmurou suspirando.

-Como você mesmo diz "mudamos, mas as pessoas demoram mais para perceber isso"; ela completou enigmática.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Agora me conte, do que você se lembra? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Muitas coisas; Emmus falou pensativo. –Lembro principalmente de uma garotinha que adorava ficar trançando meus cabelos, mesmo que eu tentasse fugir; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios diante do espanto dela. –Ela era só dois anos mais velha do que eu, mas agia como se fosse um século e era muito mandona; ele completou.

-Hei! Eu na-....; Kitana parou levando as mãos aos lábios, como se fosse capaz de impedir-se de falar algo, entretanto, já era tarde demais. –Quero dizer...; ela balbuciou, desviando o olhar.

-Quando Ariel nos apresentou aquela vez, eu sabia que já lhe conhecia, embora não lembrasse quando isso aconteceu; ele comentou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Eu também levei algum tempo para acreditar que era você mesmo; Kitana falou. –Todos pensavam que você tinha morrido e depois de tanto tempo e com o fim das guerras, como você não voltou, acabei tendo que me conformar com essa verdade; ela falou.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Alem do mais, eu me lembrava de você pequenininho; Kitana explicou, gesticulando com as mãos. –Ai encontro você com toda aquela saúde; ela brincou com um sorriso malicioso. –Fiquei chocada;

-Pensei que fossem poucas coisas que te deixassem chocada; ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Ah, meu bem... Você não faz idéia de quais são, mas serio, foi um choque. Não sei, acho que eu esperava encontrá-lo ainda um garotinho, tão gracinha e fofo como antes, quando eu te agarrava e apertava; ela falou abraçando-se de forma a dar mais enfatizar a suas antigas intenções.

-Me sufocava, isso sim; ele resmungou, corando levemente.

-Ah! Que exagero, pelo menos eu não te mordia, como os humanos têm o habito de fazer com suas crianças; ela falou dando de ombros. –Se bem que... Para algumas coisas, nunca se é tarde pra começar; ela completou fitando-lhe de maneira nada inocente.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – uma tosse seca lhes chamou a atenção, lembrando-os que não estavam sozinhos ali.

-O que foi? –Kitana perguntou diante do olhar nada contente de Carite.

-Pensei que você estivesse com frio? –ela provocou.

-Ah! Passou; ela respondeu agarrando-se ao braço de Emmus com um olhar do tipo "Se afasta que eu vi primeiro".

-É melhor dar um jeito nisso; ele falou serio.

-Não sei como, minhas roupas foram usadas como bandagens para os ferimentos daquele cavaleiro. Devem estar imprestáveis agora; ela falou fazendo beicinho.

-Cavaleiro? –Emmus indagou preocupado.

-Aaron; Carite adiantou-se. –Ele foi atacado e o encontramos na entrada da vila; ela explicou, mas mal havia acabado de falar, o cavaleiro já havia desaparecido. -  
Droga! Porque ele sempre faz isso?

-É o jeito dele e nunca vai mudar; Kitana falou desviando o olhar para a janela, enquanto as valkirias ainda a observavam com curiosidade.

-Não sabia que você o conhecia à tanto tempo; Carite falou desconfiada, enquanto se aproximava.

-Quem eu conheci foi o menino, não posso dizer o mesmo do homem;

-Como assim? –Amélia indagou num misto de curiosidade e confusão, sem compreender ao certo, porque ao vê-la agarrar-se ao braço do cavaleiro, sentira o impulso quase assassino de retalhá-la. Nunca acontecera isso antes e tal novidade era inquietante.

-Emmus pode ser seu melhor amigo, ou seu pior pesadelo; Kitana respondeu, voltando-se para ela, com um olhar que fez a jovem recuar instintivamente. –Duvido que alguém conheça todas as suas facetas, é claro, alem de Ariel. Por isso digo que conheci o menino, inocente e sem complicações. O homem é totalmente imprevisível; ela completou.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Domo pessoal^^

Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando Senhor dos Dragões e tendo uma imensa paciência de esperar por cada novo capitulo.

Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da história e é imensamente gratificante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês, seja por coment, msg ou orkut. Agradeço a todos pelo apoio e pelo grande carinho.

Essa fic é resultado disso, graças a vocês ela existe e a vocês eu tenho muito que agradecer.

Agora me despeço e nos vemos em breve.

Um forte abraço

Dama 9

N/a: Gwendoleen em gaélico arcaico significa Lua Branca/Lua Vermelha.


	30. Dolorosas Lembranças

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 30: Dolorosas Lembranças.**

**.:: História Dentro da História – Sentimentos ::.**

Sentou-se no beiral da janela, enquanto sentia o tempo passar, não demorou a ver duas cabeças surgindo em meio à neve branca. Aaron e Kamus deveriam estar fazendo uma pausa no treinamento; ela pensou, enquanto enrolava-se em uma manta.

Já perdera a conta de quanto tempo estava na Sibéria. O que antes seria apenas uma hora, tornou-se dias, depois meses. Agora não lembrava-se mais de quando chegara ali, apenas que não sentia vontade em partir logo.

Há pouco tempo recebera de Aaron a noticia de que Eraen estava em Atenas, ela deveria ter buscado a terra dos deuses gregos para se recuperar. Suspirou pesadamente, mesmo que isso fosse verdade, algo dentro de si ainda lhe dizia que havia mais coisas que prendiam o interesse de Eraen naquela terra, alem da antiga aliança com o santuário de Athena.

E ainda tinha Emmus, céus... Onde ele estaria? Há dois anos o garotinho desaparecera de Ehnoryen e a noticia de que havia morrido fora espalhada entre os dragões, mas eram apenas ela, Alexandra e Eraen que sabiam a verdade. Entretanto, isso não aliviava a dor de ver aquela criança afastada de sua terra por conta das insanidades de um dragão estúpido como Kari.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, se ao menos o conselho não fosse composto em sua maioria por homens obtusos e patéticos. Teriam alguma chance de remediar todo o mau que estava recaindo sobre aquela terra de gelo.

-Chegamos! – a voz de Aaron chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Pensei que fossem ficar mais tempo lá; Freya comentou, vendo Kamus parar a porta e bater a neve que prendera-se em suas roupas.

Os humanos eram incríveis, a cada dia se surpreendia com o progresso que ele fazia em seu treinamento. Alem é claro, de estar se tornando um homem de caráter forte e intenso. Queria que Harmonia estivesse ali para ver aquilo, mas sabia que a amiga não retornaria tão cedo a Sibéria, talvez até, jamais retornasse; ela pensou melancólica.

-Uma tempestade esta se aproximando; o aquariano comentou, enquanto seguia para a cozinha, ouvindo-a deixar o beiral da janela para segui-lo.

-Faz tempo que não temos uma tempestade forte por aqui; Freya comentou.

-Tem razão, não me lembro de ter enfrentado alguma nos últimos dois anos; ele falou pensativo.

-Isso não é um bom sinal; ela murmurou para si mesma.

-Disse algo? –Aaron indagou.

-Não, nada não; a jovem desconversou com um doce sorriso.

-Mestre, vou subir; Kamus avisou da sala.

-Almoço daqui uma hora; Aaron respondeu, ouvindo os passos do pupilo já na escada.

-Ele cresceu muito, não? –Freya comentou.

-Sim, esta se desenvolvendo melhor a cada dia; o cavaleiro respondeu.

Ainda se perguntava como sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo naquele um ano e meio que se passara desde que Freya chegara ali. No inicio se recusou a se deixar levar pela curiosidade, que o levaria a acabar pressionando-a para saber o que realmente aconteceu.

Esperou até o momento que ela veio até si e contou sobre a destruição de Ehnoryen e a guerra que originara os ferimentos que tivera. Tempos depois numa conversa com Giovanni soubera que Eraen estava em segurança no santuário, mas isso não foi capaz de aplacar as duvidas que tinha.

-Logo você vai poder levá-lo ao santuário; a jovem comentou, enquanto ajudava-o a arrumar os ingredientes para preparar o almoço.

-Sim, talvez mais um ano, ou até menos; Aaron falou pensativo, enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma panela em baixo da pia, mas não notou o movimento que Freya fez, com a mesma intenção, o que acabou por fazê-los se chocarem.

-Ai...;

-Desculpe; ele falou prontamente, afastando-se, quando sentiu a cabeça bater contra a dela.

-Tudo bem; ela murmurou passando a ponta dos dedos pelo local.

-Deixe-me ver; Aaron falou afastando-lhe delicadamente a mão. –Ficou vermelho; ele comentou tirando alguns fios dourados que caiam sobre os olhos dela. –É bom colocarmos um pouco de gelo, para não ficar um galo;

-Um o que? –Freya perguntou confusa.

-Um galo; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro, enquanto massageava o local atingido. Embora houvessem passado aquele tempo todo conversando sobre uma infinidade de assuntos, Freya ainda tinha alguns problemas em assimilar algumas coisas que aconteciam com humanos. –Uma saliência que forma sob a pele, quando sofre alguma lesão por batida; ele completou.

Ela assentiu concordando, mas não recuou quando seus olhares se encontraram, tampouco ele. Por alguns segundos nada mais parecia fazer sentido e o tempo parecia correr de maneira mais lenta.

-Sempre pensei que seus olhos fossem azuis; ele comentou num sussurro, tocando-lhe o queixo levemente, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás.

-Porque? –Freya indagou confusa.

-Não sei, talvez por causa das comparações que fazem sobre as lendas de Afrodite e suas, acho que acabei associando uma única imagem, para duas pessoas; ele explicou deixando-se perder em meio ao brilho intenso das íris violeta.

-Embora tenhamos a chance de mudar nossa forma, eu prefiro assim; ela falou desviando o olhar com a face levemente corada.

-Sem duvida, é; ele completou antes de se afastar com mais rapidez do que o necessário, para ir até a onde guardava a caixa de remédios.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração disparar. Durante aquele tempo que convivera com Aaron, haviam se tratado como amigos, embora ele houvesse relutado bastante no começo, em confiar em si.

Entretanto, ambos tinham o mesmo objetivo ali. Proteger kamus até ele se tornar um cavaleiro. Naquele meio tempo, fora capaz de confiar em Aaron e lhe contar sobre a destruição de Ehnoryen, incluindo o desaparecimento de Emmus. E tal confiança foi recompensada, quando o cavaleiro lhe confessou esperar ansioso pelo regresso a Atenas.

Embora fosse um homem bastante atraente, o via apenas como um amigo, ainda mais depois que ele lhe confessara haver alguém em Atenas que ele desejava reencontrar e que fora sua motivação para estar ali agora. Porém essa estranha inquietação que sentia agora, com a proximidade dele, ameaçava sua paz de espírito e todas as suas boas intenções.

E isso não era nada bom... ; ela concluiu.

**-X-**

**.I.**

-Maldição! Quando eu pegar aquele lagarto; Freya praguejou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, do lado de fora do quarto de Aaron. Serrou os punhos nervosamente, aquilo só podia ser coisa de Kari.

-Não se eu encontrá-lo primeiro; Emmus falou surgindo a seu lado, fazendo-a se assustar.

-Céus! Quer me matar do coração? –a jovem exasperou.

-Não você; o cavaleiro falou num tom frio.

-Os outros acabaram de sair, eles pretendem se revezar a cada três horas e Alana esta preparando os remédios para tentar curar os ferimentos; Freya explicou. –Alanis esta com ele lá dentro, mas o que me preocupa é o miasma que as garotas falaram que havia na região onde o encontraram;

-Miasma?

-Sim, não sei se Aaron foi envenenado e como seu cosmo foi drenado daquele jeito;

-Posso vê-lo? –ele indagou hesitante.

-...; Freya assentiu, abrindo a porta. –Alanis; ela chamou fazendo a jovem sobressaltar-se e voltar-se para ela. –Pode nos dar alguns minutos?

-Mas...; a amazona hesitou, fitando Emmus desconfiada.

-Não é necessário Freya; ele respondeu entrando no quarto. –Como esta à respiração dele? –ele indagou.

-Um pouco fraca ainda, mas os ferimentos pararam de sangrar; Alanis explicou. –Tentei fechá-los com o cosmo mas não consegui. Não sei se é porque faz tempo que não uso esse recurso, ou se realmente eles não fecham; ela completou.

-Se ele foi envenenado, não irão mesmo; Emmus respondeu sentando-se na beira da cama, próximo a cabeceira.

-O que podemos fazer? –Alanis indagou desesperada.

-Infelizmente não sei que espécie de veneno Kari usou. Embora ele esteja classificado entre os Dragões Europeus, a variação de espécie é muito grande e as mutações maiores ainda. Como Christine que antes era apenas um dragão do fogo, mas que passou a expelir veneno como uma hidra. Isso pode acontecer por conta de alguma mutação ao longo dos séculos, ou uma habilidade recém adquirida, como a capacidade de Kari de drenar a energia vital dos seres;

-Então não tem como sabermos qual antídoto usar? –Freya perguntou.

-Não, infelizmente não tenho todas as respostas, e a que tenho, não é a melhor delas;

-Qual é? –Alanis perguntou vendo o rápido olhar que ele trocou com Freya, fazendo-a ficar mais inquieta ainda.

-Vamos tirá-lo de Asgard e enviá-lo a um lugar onde possa se recuperar completamente, sem sofrer com as variações do tempo. Provavelmente daqui a pouco o corpo dele começara tentar expelir o veneno e ele terá febre, com a temperatura que estamos, ele pode entrar em hipotermia com isso;

-Mas...;

-Seria bom se você fosse junto; Freya a cortou, adiantando-se. –Eu iria se pudesse, mas não posso me ausentar de Asgard;

-Eu cuidarei dele; Alanis respondeu convicta.

-Eu gostaria que você trouxesse suas coisas para cá, enquanto eu arrumo o resto; ela completou.

-...; Alanis assentiu saindo rapidamente.

-Precisamos ser rápidos; Emmus falou assim que ela saiu, afastou as cobertas do cavaleiro.

-O que vai fazer Emmus? –Dohko indagou entrando apressadamente no quarto, seguido por Kamus. –Alanis disse que você pretende tirá-lo de Asgard.

-No momento é a melhor opção Dohko; Freya interviu.

-E os ferimentos? –Kamus perguntou preocupado.

-Ele foi envenenado e não há tempo para acharmos o antídoto; ele respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Só há uma forma de mantê-lo vivo; Emmus falou serio voltando-se para os dois que empalideceram. –Entendo a hesitação de vocês, não me importo em ser o vilão da história contanto que ele fique vivo. Não vou permitir que mais um amigo morra por causa dessa maldita guerra;

-Eu ajudo; Kamus falou vendo-o dar-lhe as costas e abaixar-se para erguer Aaron da cama. –Mas precisamos ser rápidos, duvido que Alanis seja capaz de entender o que pretende fazer;

-Ela irá fazer um escândalo, provavelmente; Freya falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Não posso culpá-la por isso, mas e você Dohko? –ela mudou de assunto, voltando-se para ele, que ainda estava parado no meio do quarto.

-Já que não há outro jeito; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Obrigado; Emmus respondeu agradecido.

-Aaron é como um pai para mim, sei que por mais difícil que fosse, se a situação fosse inversa, ele tomaria a mesma decisão; o aquariano completou.

-E eu? –Freya indagou.

-É melhor você ir lá pra fora; Emmus respondeu. –Não deixe ninguém entrar até terminarmos;

-Mas...;

-Será melhor assim; ele completou, vendo-a assentir e sair em seguida.

**.II.**

Encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela e viu as árvores passando diante de seus olhos. A menos de meia hora pegara o trem na estação rumo a Moscou. Em breve estaria embarcando para Verona, mas nem mesmo essa expectativa aplacava a inquietação que sentia depois do que o amigo lhe contara.

Serrou os punhos sob o colo, se ao menos estivesse estado lá? Mas não, ele passara por tudo aquilo sozinho, ou quase... Mas ainda sim; Cadmo pensou suspirando pesadamente, enquanto via uma nuvem de calor embaçar o vidro.

Deixou que as lembranças daquela conversa voltassem novamente a sua mente, como fizera nos últimos minutos desde que o trem deixara a estação. Procurando encontrar uma resposta para tudo que sentia com o que ouvira.

-O tempo foi passando e nos tornamos amigos. Era bom ter com quem conversar, alem do Kamus. Ele também se acostumou com a presença de Freya e não parecia aborrecido com as conversas eloqüentes que tinha com ela. Eu sentia falta de Alanis e levei muito tempo para perceber isso. Pensei em procurá-la, mas isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Eu tinha um compromisso com o santuário e não poderia negligenciá-lo.

Muitos dos amigos haviam passado por isso, vivendo durante seis anos entre a cruz e a espada. Tendo uma vida para coordenar, mas também, tendo que seguir até o fim com as responsabilidades impostas pelo santuário, como Alister e Eurin.

Entretanto, ainda não conseguia assimilar completamente o que Aaron lhe contara sobre aquele tempo em que Freya se tornara sua "amiga" e nada mais.

-Um dia ela disse que tinha de partir, uma guerra estava para estourar na Terra Média. Isso coincidiu com nossa partida para o santuário. Eu havia me afeiçoado a Freya não nego, mas do que queria e sabia que isso me causaria problemas. Eu queria ajudá-la em Asgard, mas precisava levar Kamus até o santuário. Então prometi que voltaria o mais rápido que pudesse, mas a viagem durou dois dias e a sagração um. Até chegar na Sibéria novamente, uma semana havia se passado. Cheguei tarde demais, o príncipe regente de Asgard estava morto e seu irmão ambicioso assumira o trono, as princesas haviam sido levadas para Eldar, onde viveriam em segurança;

_**-E Freya? –ele perguntara.**_

_**-Eu não a vi mais...;**_

_**-Mas...;**_

_**-Eu perdi a vontade de seguir em frente, já não era mais um cavaleiro e não sabia o que fazer. Você estava em Atenas cuidando das coisas de sua família. Giovanni em Verona e Alister morto. Kamus já havia se tornado um bom cavaleiro e não precisava mais da sombra de um mestre;**_

_**-Aaron!**_

_**-Os médicos diriam que isso era um caso típico de depressão e crise existencial, algo patético para quem foi treinado para ter controle absoluto sobre si mesmo, mas foi o que aconteceu. Eu cheguei ao fundo do posso. Foi quando Freya me encontrou. Ela ficou furiosa comigo e me deu uma chacoalhada. E isso acabou funcionando. Nessa época ela me propôs um desafio. Escrever suas memórias e transformá-las num livro. Ela disse que precisava entrega-las a alguém muito importante e precisava que estivesse pronto em seis meses. **_

_**-Porque você?**_

_**-Ela disse que não tinha mais ninguém em quem pudesse confiar. Eu não sabia se iria conseguir, mas aceitei ajudá-la. Era difícil ouvir algumas histórias. Eram dolorosas e eu me sentia patético por estar deprimido, sendo que não havia passado por metade das coisas que ela contava. Era fascinante ouvi-la falar. Freya tinha uma habilidade de transportar-nos para o meio de suas histórias que antes eram apenas lendas. **_

_**-Então?**_

_**-Com o tempo decidi que não pararia de escrever e assim que pudesse iria retornar a Paris e começar a estudar. Queria fazer filosofia ou letras, onde pudesse me aprimorar. Não sabia que todas essas possibilidades iriam se abrir, tampouco como o resultado final do livro, mudaria minha vida.**_

_**-...;**_

_**-Mas foi numa noite gélida de inverno que as coisas mudaram entre nós. Parece clichê de romances água com açúcar, mas Freya não era aquela mulher egoísta e leviana das lendas. Ela gostava de coisas simples, como sentar em frente a lareira para tomar chá ou ver a neve cair da janela da sala. Eu gostava de observá-la, de sentir sua presença. Isso a tornava mais humana e alcançável.**_

Naquele momento quis lhe perguntar de Alanis, mas sabia que ela era a última pessoa que ele queria falar no momento. Talvez nem mesmo Aaron houvesse percebido o quanto a amava, nem mesmo com aquela drástica separação.

_**-O tempo trouxe o termino do primeiro livro e com ele uma explosão de sentimentos, ou melhor, uma química desesperada. Paixão pura, simples e primitiva. Eu não era o único a afogar as magoas, existiam coisas que ela guardava para si que eu não me achava no direito de perguntar. Assim nos tornamos amantes. Amigos e amantes... Não haviam preocupações ou desabares. Mesmo quando discordávamos de algo, nos entendíamos bem. No final daqueles seis meses eu já havia começado o segundo livro, quando Freya me pediu que a acompanhasse até Londres. Não sabia ao certo o que iríamos fazer lá, mas fui. Então tudo aconteceu...**_

_**-Como assim?**_

_**-Eram Erinias demais e estavam por toda parte, naquela noite em Londres, reencontrei muitos conhecidos e conheci Emmus. Depois disso, nossas vidas tomaram caminhos diferentes, continuamos amigos e nos encontrávamos as vezes, não com tanta freqüência depois que comecei a fazer faculdade e me mudei para a Nova Zelândia, onde comecei a trabalhar como tradutor na editora de Isis Valentine. Um ano depois comecei a publicar os livros;**_

_**-E nunca mais viu Alanis depois disso? –Cadmo não agüentou e perguntou.**_

_**-Só a vi uma única vez, muitos anos depois na Holanda, no enterro de Lya. Tentei me aproximar, mas ela me ignorou completamente. Todas as expectativas e sonhos foram enterradas e eu segui com a minha vida, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Nem mesmo Freya me fazia sentir assim e isso era um tormento;**_

_**-Já pensou em falar com ela?**_

_**-Porque? Não iria fazer diferença alguma. Não quando ela esta decidida a julgar o caráter de todos os homens pelas canalhices do pai. É uma batalha perdida e eu cansei de lutar. Demorou muito para que eu conseguisse colocar uma pedra sobre o passado e me libertar do que sentia por ela;**_

_**-Não deve ter sido fácil esses anos todos; Cadmo murmurou. –Gostaria que tivesse me procurado, não sei se conseguiria ajudar, mas ao menos tentaria; ele falou.**_

_**-Cada um de nós estava sofrendo com a morte de Alister, você tinha muitas coisas para administrar, não achei justo envolvê-lo nos meus problemas. Eu tinha que encontrar uma saída sozinho;**_

_**-Mas deixou Freya se aproximar; ele lembrou enciumado.**_

_**-É, deixei...; Aaron murmurou.**_

_**-O que pretende fazer agora? –Cadmo indagou.**_

_**-Vou voltar para Sibéria e terminar o livro, pretendo me mudar definitivamente para a Nova Zelândia depois do lançamento do livro; ele explicou.**_

_**-Espero que me convide pra conhecer a nova casa; ele brincou.**_

_**-Não tenha duvidas disso; Aaron respondeu sorrindo.**_

_**Ao longe ouviram o apito do trem se aproximando, a estação estava agitada, àquele era o último trem do dia, o próximo só no dia seguinte, agora iria para Moscou e de lá, tomaria um avião para Verona, onde Giovanni estaria lhe esperando; ele pensou.**_

-Senhor; uma voz lhe chamou.

Abriu os olhos assustado ao ver um bilheteiro de olhar preocupado a seu lado.

-Sim!

-O Trem já chegou na estação senhor, precisa desembarcar, por favor; ele pediu afastando-se.

-Desculpe; Cadmo murmurou, balançando a cabeça para clarear a mente, antes de levantar-se, notando que ele era o último passageiro a desembarcar, enquanto os demais acentos estavam todos vazios.

Suspirou pesadamente, depois de tanto tempo não podia reclamar de Aaron ter se apoiando em Freya, optando por não lhe contar nada. Quando eles e Giovanni seguiram caminhos distintos após a sagração dos pupilos, não pensou que fosse descobrir a verdade sobre a suposta morte de Alister, tampouco o quanto isso iria repercutir sobre a vida de cada um deles.

Fora egoísta de sua parte, achar-se no direito de antecipar as emoções dos amigos, mas na época, prometera a Alister não contar a ninguém a verdade. Agora, só esperava que Aaron pudesse realmente colocar uma pedra sobre a história com Alanis, quando retornasse ao palácio. Que por mais que ele dissesse, ainda haviam coisas inacabadas entre os dois; Cadmo pensou.

**.III.**

Despediram-se de Fenrir na porta principal, o cavaleiro iria trocar o turno com Thor e Urs na ponte. Hilda ordenara que a segurança fosse redobrada e até mesmo Siegfried estava nas torres com Mime chegando se tudo estava em ordem.

As valkirias iriam se reunir em breve, com a chegada de Carite e Kitana com Aaron ferido, elas haviam adiado o encontro, mas Amélia dissera ser imprescindível que elas se reunissem para decidir algumas coisas, principalmente como ajudariam os cavaleiros a revezarem a segurança.

-O que esta fazendo Alanis? –Leda perguntou vendo a irmã arrastar as malas que havia deixado na entrada, pelas escadas, como se fosse voltar aos aposentos.

-Eles decidiram que vão tirar Aaron de Asgard e eu vou junto; ela avisou;

-Mas ele ainda está ferido; Nora falou se aproximando.

-Os ferimentos pararam de sangrar, mas não fecharam completamente com o uso do cosmo; Alanis explicou. –Ele pode ter sido envenenado como _aquele homem_ disse;

-Quem? –Leda perguntou.

-Emmus; Alanis respondeu. –Não sei quem ele é, mas me pareceu confiante quanto a ajudar. Quero acreditar que Aaron vai sobreviver; ela completou com ar triste.

-Todos irão fazer o possível por isso; Leda a consolou, mas seus passos vacilaram quando sentiram um cosmo manifestar-se de maneira estranha.

-Aaron; Alanis falou antes de sair correndo.

Trocando um olhar preocupado, as duas valkirias a seguiram. Não sabiam ao certo como Alanis pudera identificar aquele cosmo como sendo de Aaron, mas era melhor irem atrás, antes que ela fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender depois.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou fundo sentindo as mãos tremerem quando fechou a porta atrás de si, compreendia porque Emmus estava tão tenso. O tempo era curto demais e aquela era a única alternativa que tinham para salvar Aaron.

-Aaron; Alanis gritou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Acalme-se Alanis, vai ficar tudo bem; Freya a interceptou.

-Onde ele está? –ela perguntou preocupada ao sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro manifestar-se como um pequeno espasmo e quase apagar-se completamente em seguida.

-Afaste-se Alanis; Freya pediu.

-Vão matá-lo desse jeito; ela exasperou avançando, mas Freya a segurou, empurrando-a de volta.

-Emmus sabe o que esta fazendo, por favor, se afaste Alanis, não quero te machucar;

-Me deixe passar, eles tem de parar o que quer que estejam fazendo; ela exasperou.

-O que estão fazendo Freya? –Hilda perguntou aproximando com Siegfried e os outros cavaleiros atrás de si.

-Estão salvando a vida dele Hilda, da única forma possível; Freya respondeu com pesar, enquanto esquivava-se de Alanis. –Afastem-se, não permitirei que ninguém entre;

Só pedia aos céus que desse tudo certo, do contrario, duvidava muito que o sobrinho suportasse a perda de mais um amigo.

**.IV.**

Observou a lua erguer-se no firmamento através da janela de seu quarto, aquela seria uma noite calma se não estivesse tão inquieta com as visões que tivera.

-Fico imaginando o que existe dentro dessa linda cabecinha, para lhe deixar com uma expressão tão tensa; uma voz calorosa soou a suas costas, fazendo-a sorrir.

-Estava com saudades, padrinho; Ariel falou voltando-se para a bela divindade de longos cabelos azuis e orbes prateados.

-Eu também, anjinho; ele falou abraçando-a fortemente. –Gostaria de ter vindo antes lhe ver, mas aquele idiota do Anteros andou me causando alguns problemas; Apolo falou aborrecido.

-Carite contou que ele esta envolvido no desaparecimento de Freya;

-Como se não bastasse os problemas que causa aqui... Agora lá também;

-As coisas não acontecessem por acaso padrinho; ela falou sorrindo levemente.

-Pensei que não acreditasse em destino; ele brincou sabendo que ela e Emmus combinavam também por conta da similaridade que possuíam tanto na forma de agir como pensar e a fama do cavaleiro de ter abolido a palavra "Destino" de seu vocabulário, já era legendária.

-O destino nada mais é do que uma explicação fácil para as ações que cometemos... Mas ele é tão inconstante quanto as visões que tenho. Varia conforme as escolhas daqueles que estão envolvidos;

-Então, devo supor que é uma delas a lhe deixar inquieta? –ele indagou.

-Em parte sim; Ariel falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Sempre me perguntei porque eu?

-Como?

-Porque só eu podia ver mais longe que os outros e se isso era um dom, ou uma maldição.

-Anjinho; ele falou carinhosamente, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu sei, graças a ele pudesse salvar muitas vidas, inclusive a de meus pais, mas me sinto impotente em momentos como esse. Sei que Emmus só quer me proteger, mas eu gostaria de fazer mais, de saber o que pode ser mudado; ela completou num murmúrio.

-Às vezes é melhor não saber o que vai acontecer... Se sofre menos;

-Não no meu caso. Acho que saber me deixaria menos inquieta, mas já me acostumei, embora tenha minhas recaídas e reclame disso, como agora. Com Emmus sempre foi assim, ao se tratar dele, o futuro é uma total incógnita;

-E você se preocupa bastante com esse rapaz; Apolo comentou.

-Ele é meu melhor amigo. Eu o seguiria até o inferno se ele quisesse; ela falou recostando-se no beiral da sacada. –Mas Emmus jamais faria isso. Ele daria um jeito de me proteger, enquanto entra sozinho no meio do olho do furacão;

-Entendo;

-Nesse momento queria estar com ele, ajudá-lo a enfrentar o que esta acontecendo, ou só abraçá-lo, enquanto ele desabafa;

-Talvez você devesse fazer isso; ele sugeriu.

-Não sei; ela murmurou hesitante. –Pedi a Carite que fosse até lá, mas não tive noticias ainda, pensei em esperar um pouco antes de tomar uma atitude;

-Então descanse um pouco, ficarei com você até que ela liguei; Apolo falou dando-lhe passagem para entrar no quarto novamente.

-Não precisa se preocupar padrinho, eu posso ficar bem sozinha; ela falou sentando-se na beira da cama.

-Esta tudo bem, faz tempo que queria ficar um pouco com você. Quando te olho, vejo o quanto você cresceu e na mulher forte que se tornou. E pensar que um dia você foi um bebezinho pequeninho; ele falou com um sorriso.

-Foi á tanto tempo; ela murmurou nostálgica. –Mas às vezes tenho a sensação de que foi ontem;

-...; ele assentiu, optando por ficar em silêncio diante do olhar melancólico dela.

**.V.**

Já podia ouvir o coração batendo normalmente enquanto gotas grossas de sangue corriam pela pele do cavaleiro, indo deter-se no chão. Passou a mão pela testa, sentindo-a fria, como reflexo de toda aquela tensão.

-Ele já esta respirando normalmente; Kamus falou.

-O veneno foi expelido, agora os cortes irão fechar com a ajuda do cosmo, mas ele ainda precisara de muito repouso para se recuperar; Emmus falou enquanto os dois colocavam o cavaleiro sobre a cama e começavam os curativos.

Olhou para as próprias mãos e suspirou, nunca pensara que seria capaz de usar aquela técnica sem prejudicar algum ponto vital, acabando por matá-lo em vez de salvá-lo. A única pessoa que usara aquela técnica antes, considerada parte da medicina arcaica, fora Shyriu, quando atingindo os pontos vitais de Seiya, conseguira faze-lo expelir o sangue contaminado pela técnica do Pégasu Negro.

Fora ele, ninguém mais tentara, nem mesmo ele. Até agora...

-Ainda pretende tirá-lo daqui? –Kamus perguntou.

-Ele ficara melhor no Recanto das Sereias, ainda é fim de primavera lá. Blackshadowns e Rosewood cuidarão de tudo e ele terá tudo que precisar lá; Emmus respondeu.

-E quanto Alanis, o que vamos dizer a ela? –Dohko perguntou preocupado, ouvindo a discussão lá fora.

-Nada, ela não irá entender mesmo; ele falou antes de afastar-se e dirigir-se até a porta.

-Mú; Kamus chamou, fazendo-o estancar com a mão na maçaneta. –Obrigado;

-Não me agradeça; ele respondeu antes de sair, apenas para deparar-se com uma multidão em frente à porta.

-O que você fez? –Alanis perguntou ao ver as roupas do cavaleiro manchadas de sangue.

-O que tinha de ser feito; ele respondeu indiferente, antes de voltar-se para Freya. –Eles já estão terminando, logo você poderá entrar;

-...; ela assentiu. –Vou arrumar as coisas dele, para transferência.

-O que? Não esta pensando mesmo em tirar Aaron de Asgard depois do que esse ai fez? –Alanis exasperou apontando acusadoramente o dedo para Emmus, mas mal conseguiu recuar quando ele veio em sua direção, os orbes queimando numa ira prestes a explodir.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala fedelha; ele rosnou.

-Não tenho medo de você; ela o enfrentou, embora sua voz tenha saído tremula e ofegante.

-Pois deveria, já que ao contrario de você, eu me importo com Aaron. Ele é meu amigo e acredite, não pensaria duas vezes em eliminar qualquer coisa que o aborreça, e você não é uma exceção; ele completou antes de dar-lhe as costas e afastar-se sob o corredor abarrotado de faces chocadas. –Carite!

-Sim! –ela falou prontamente, engolindo em seco quando os orbes ainda furiosos voltaram-se em sua direção.

-Leve Aaron para Horn, Rosewood está lhe esperando lá;

-...; ela assentiu vendo-o partir.

-E quanto a mim? –Kitana indagou ao ver-se completamente esquecida ali.

-Pergunte a ele se você for capaz de se aproximar; Carite respondeu soltando a respiração que até agora mantinha presa sem notar. –Eu é que não gostaria de estar na mira dele, quando ele estiver irritado.

-Emmus não está irritado; Kitana defendeu, lançando-lhe um olhar estreito. –Ele está aborrecido com a ignorância dessa idiota, se ele estivesse mesmo irritado, ninguém seria capaz de chegar perto dele; ela explicou. -De qualquer forma, é melhor eu devolver o sobretudo, ele pode precisar; ela falou indicando a peça que tinha em mãos, por sorte Alana pudera lhe emprestar uma muda de roupas para substituir a blusa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Estava exausto, tanto física, quanto emocionalmente. Encostou-se na porta, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Respirou fundo, vendo em seu pulso esquerdo uma delicada estrela pintada de vermelho sobressair-se por baixo da manga da camisa.

Quando Gwendoleen desaparecera de suas mãos, aquela estrela surgira em seu pulso, cada vez mais as coisas se complicavam. Como pudera encontrar com o avô depois de tanto tempo? Era simplesmente impossível, ou não?

Céus! Iria enlouquecer desse jeito. Embora sua vida não fosse como a das outras pessoas, agora era exagero demais. Anos atrás quando Axel lhe dissera que lembrava muito o dragão negro das lendas que ele ouvira de seus ancestrais nas Terras Altas, decidiu levar na brincadeira, já que Axel adorava um bom romance medieval e lendas sobre guerreiros com poderes alem da imaginação.

Depois, quando assumiu a Titãs, as pessoas começaram a lhe chamar de Dragão Negro Escocês, uma pequena alusão aos Tigres Asiáticos que referiam-se ao poder gerado pela comunhão dos países, tal qual o G7 da Améria, mas com o tempo tornou-se apenas Dragão Negro ou Olhos Vermelhos, devido a mudança das íris de seus olhos durante o período da lua nova.

Nada disso parecia lhe fazer sentido, sempre sentira como se falassem de outra pessoa, nunca como se fosse de si mesmo. Mas agora as lembranças estavam de volta, sentia-se mal por ter renegado parte de sua herança, mesmo que inconscientemente.

O pior de tudo era sua vida ter virado no avesso, naquelas poucas semanas. À um mês atrás até mesmo Freya nada mais era do que parte de uma lenda, rostos importantes para si, haviam passado anos trancados em suas lembranças, Kitana era apenas uma dentre tantos que fizeram parte de sua vida enquanto vivera em Ehnoryen.

Ainda existia sua outra vida, aquela que não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse mais do que necessário, mesmo os tempos sendo de paz; ele pensou lembrando-se do santuário e suas responsabilidades como guardião do primeiro templo.

O mestre jamais soubera quem realmente era e isso fazia com que se sentisse uma fraude. Quando conhecera Shion, fora por intermédio de um monge no Tibet, a quem a mãe lhe confiara até que lhe fosse encontrado um mestre.

Talvez Eraen tivesse previsto que Shion fosse o escolhido, ou não. Mas jamais saberia.

Às vezes sentia como se estivesse vivendo uma mentira, ou parte de uma história contada por outro alguém, Em _La Rochelle_ era o Príncipe Emmus Considini, no santuário, apenas Mú de Áries.

Estava cansado das transformações que ocorriam em seu corpo a cada lua nova. Embora pudesse controlar a mudança na cor do cabelo e nas íris, era simplesmente impossível controlar outros impulsos que surgiam nessa época. Era como dar murro em ponta de faca.

Prendeu a mão entre os cabelos, sentindo a tempôra latejar, logo uma das conhecidas enxaquecas iria lhe privar até do raciocínio lógico, era melhor voltar pra casa logo.

Isso era o que ganhava por ficar contendo seu cosmo, simplesmente para não causar um big bang. Deveria ter ouvido Shaka quando ele lhe alertara para tomar cuidado com o ritual de libertação. O mesmo que o virginiano usara treze anos antes na batalha contra os titãs de Chronos, para liberar todo o potencial de seu cosmo.

Pensou que ao usar o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas poderia aliviar um pouco da energia, mas estava enganado, ainda havia muita para queimar, mas não podia simplesmente liberá-la a tordo e a direito.

-A água esta quente, porque não toma um banho para relaxar, vai lhe fazer se sentir melhor;

Sobressaltou-se ao erguer a cabeça e deparar-se com o olhar calmo de Laura sobre si.

-Bel;

-Esse não é o momento para preocupações; a jovem de longas melenas negras falou sorrindo, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar. –Você precisa de um banho, antes que sua enxaqueca piore; ela falou guiando-o até a porta na outra extremidade do quarto.

-Como voc-...;

-Cheguei aqui? –ela completou calmamente. –Não foi difícil, você sabe... Não preciso conhecer o lugar para onde vou me transportar, apenas sentir a presença de quem esta lá;

-Desculpe, tinha esquecido disso; ele murmurou atordoado quando a dor tornou-se mais forte, fazendo sua visão nublar.

-Não se preocupe com isso, eu havia pedido a Carite que viesse ver como as coisas estavam com a desculpa quase cretina de lhe dar um recado; ela falou com um sorriso maroto. –Mas como ela demorou, decidi ver por mim mesma;

-Ela e Kitana tiveram que socorrer Aaron, ele foi atacado na entrada do vilarejo; ele explicou.

-Eu sei;

-E Celina?

-Deixei ela com Apolo e Dafne, eles ficaram de levá-la passear por Londres; Laura o tranqüilizou. –Agora pare de se preocupar com os outros e cuide um pouco de si mesmo; ela falou ajudando-o a tirar a camisa ensangüentada e rasgada pelas garras de Christine.

-Laura, eu-...;

-Xiiiiiiiii, agora estou aqui; ela falou tocando a borda da banheira, conferindo se a água ainda estava quente como deixara.

Assentiu mecanicamente, enquanto terminava-se de despir-se e entrava na água.

Depois de se certificar de que ele ficaria bem, deixou o cômodo e retornou ao quarto. Embora aquele lugar houvesse ficado lacrado por quase vinte anos, ainda podia ver a imagem de um garotinho correndo e brincando entre aquelas paredes. Era estranho que essas visões surgissem espontaneamente em sua mente, apenas por tocar nas paredes. Quando durante todos aqueles anos em que se conheciam, não soubera nada sobre os primeiros cinco anos de vida dele, antes que ele se tornasse cavaleiro.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto aproximava-se da lareira e colocava algumas achas para queimar. Mú estava tão abatido e cansado, deveria ter imaginado que algo estava por vir, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais quando aquele dragão negro surgira novamente nas costas dele.

Embora já esperasse que esse dia fosse chegar, não podia deixar de se preocupar. Principalmente por todas as coisas que estavam em jogo na vida dele agora.

**.IV.**

Atravessou os corredores preocupada, assim que Emmus deixara o quarto de Aaron havia notado que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com o afilhado. Os orbes de íris rosados estavam mais vermelhos e as pupilas dilatadas, como se ele estivesse sentindo muita dor.

Agora que Aaron estava em segurança, no Recanto das Sereias precisava encontrá-lo e ver se estava tudo bem; ela pensou virando rapidamente um corredor e acabou por chocar-se contra alguém.

-Desculpe; ela murmurou erguendo a cabeça e deparando-se com um par de frios orbes verdes. –Alberich;

-É melhor tomar cuidado por onde anda; ele falou afastando-se e teria ido se uma das mãos da jovem não houvesse segurado a sua, fazendo-o estancar.

-Alberich... Eu...;

-Não vou ouvir mais mentiras Ald-... Freya; Alberich se corrigiu, evitando olhá-la. –Agora me deixe em paz; ele completou antes de puxar o braço e ir em frente.

Observou-o desaparecer, com o coração em frangalhos. Se ao menos pudesse explicar porque tomara a decisão de desaparecer, usando as flechas de Anteros. Suspirou pesadamente, quem sabe não era pra ser; ela concluiu, tentando se conformar.

Alberich estava certo em se irritar, mas também, parecia um burro empacado, por bater na mesma tecla, fazendo-se de ofendido, recusando-se a ver que a história tinha dois lados.

-Homens! –ela resmungou meio desnorteada, tomando outro caminho, diferente do inicial sem nem perceber.

**.V.**

Atravessou os corredores, tentando encontrá-lo. Embora não conseguisse sentir sua presença no castelo devido à barreira de Pandora que já começara a funcionar.

Apertou o sobretudo entre os braços, aspirando a essência emanada pelo tecido e tentou identificar o rastro dela pelo corredor, mas já estava ficando disperso demais. Suspirou pesadamente, talvez Emmus não quisesse ser encontrado tão cedo; ela pensou decepcionada.

Continuou a andar mais um pouco e surpreendeu-se ao ver-se diante de um arco de mármore esculpido na parede. Olhou atentamente para os entalhes em rúnico arcaico. Franziu o cenho, não estava familiarizada com aquele idioma, mas algo lhe dizia que uma das palavras ali era Dragão.

Será que Emmus estava ali? –ela se perguntou aproximando-se da porta, mas antes que pudesse bater, a mesma abriu-se, revelando a imagem de quem menos esperava ver.

-Você!

-Como vai Kitana? –a jovem de melenas negras falou calmamente.

-Eu, bem... Quero dizer, vou bem; ela balbuciou, apertando o sobretudo com mais força. –E você?

-...; Laura assentiu fitando-a com uma tranqüilidade inquietante.

-Eu vim trazer o sobretudo, acredito que ele vai precisar; Kitana murmurou, sentindo-se intimidada.

Alias, era impossível não se sentir intimidada diante da presença imponente da jovem. Laura não era uma mulher comum e era impossível saber qual era a extensão de seus poderes, mas pelo fato de Emmus lhe ter em tão alta conta, fraca ela não era, se não ele jamais a respeitaria.

-Ele esta tomando banho no momento, mas se quiser voltar depois, poderá conversar com ele; Laura falou.

-Se for conveniente; ela falou hesitante.

-Você não tem porque ficar na defensiva, Kitana; Laura falou. –Mú é grandinho o suficiente pra tomar as próprias decisões sem ser influenciado, quando eu os apresentei, embora não soubesse sobre as lembranças dele, senti que aquilo deveria acontecer; ela comentou. –Mesmo que se tornasse algo doloroso no futuro;

-Como ele esta, Laura? – Kitana perguntou agoniada, deixando o medo que tinha da jovem de lado;

-Exausto e um pouco confuso, mas vai se recuperar; a jovem respondeu. –Só precisa de um pouco de tempo;

-...; Kitana assentiu, enquanto estendia-lhe o sobretudo.

–Ele é forte, não vai desistir;

-Eu vou indo então; ela falou afastando-se.

-...; Laura assentiu, vendo-a se afastar.

Voltou para dentro do quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si. Ergueu os orbes, mas por uma fração de segundos, eles saíram de foco.

-Bel; Mú chamou, tocando-lhe o ombro.

A voz do cavaleiro soou como um sussurro longínquo, enquanto via-se caminhando no meio da neve. Sentia o cheiro de algo queimando, um borrão vermelho passou diante de seus olhos. Gritos e mais gritos.

-Laura; ele falou abraçando-a fortemente, quando viu-a tremer.

-Eu...;

-Xiiiiiiiiiii, foi só uma visão; ele sussurrou.

Os cabelos molhados pingavam gostas cristalinas que caiam sobre a face dela. Piscou aturdida ao sentir finalmente a visão clarear.

-Vai acontecer, dessa vez eu vi; ela falou segurando-se fortemente nele.

-O que? –o ariano indagou, voltando-se para ela.

-Vão atacar o vilarejo, vi as casas destruídas... Foi horrível; ela murmurou com os orbes marejados. –As pessoas não tinham pra onde correr, foi no meio da noite. Eles não chegaram em tempo;

-Calma! Calma; ele murmurou, aconchegando-a entre seus braços. –Não vai acontecer nada disso;

-Mas...;

-Não vamos deixar acontecer; ele falou. –Não vou permitir que mais ninguém morra por causa das insanidades do Kari, vai ficar tudo bem;

Voltou-se para ele agoniada, era desesperador ver todas aquelas pessoas sofrendo, valkirias e cavaleiros tornaram-se impotentes diante daquilo. Sabia que as visões que tinha, em sua maioria se realizavam. Há muito tivera de aprender a controlá-las, para simplesmente não enlouquecer com as coisas que não era capaz de mudar.

Entretanto, o mais frustrante de tudo era nunca saber o que iria acontecer com ele. Tudo relacionado à Mú era uma completa incógnita, desde o começo. E não tinha como simplesmente não se preocupar...

-Você já se excedeu; Laura falou preocupada.

-Eu não vou morrer; o cavaleiro fitando-a intensamente.

-Eu não sei; Laura murmurou com os orbes marejados. –Se eu tivesse certeza, não ficaria assim.... Maldição! –ela praguejou.

-Prometo que não vou morrer; Mú falou.

-Às vezes eu gostaria que você fosse mais egoísta; ela murmurou apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. –Deixasse os outros se ferrarem sozinhos e pensasse um pouco mais em você, mas seria estupidez a minha pensar algo assim. Nos conhecemos à tanto tempo e eu ainda fico com o coração na mão, cada vez que você se envolve nessas guerras; ela sussurrou.

-Foi o caminho que eu escolhi...;

-Mas não torna as coisas mais fáceis; ela assentiu, contendo um soluço.

-Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo; o cavaleiro falou dando-lhe um delicado beijo na testa. –Quando isso acabar iremos tirar um longo período de férias, longe do todos e do mundo. Só nos dois, o que acha? –ele indagou.

-Sem celular, De Siren, Titãs, ou Santuário? –ela indagou.

-Sem nada disso; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Como nos velhos tempos;

-....; ela assentiu. –Vou lembrá-lo disso depois, tenha certeza;

-Não duvido; ele respondeu. –Mas agora, acho melhor você voltar pra casa;

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou, fazendo-o recuar diante do grito.

-Laura; ele começou.

-Não; ela adiantou-se.

-Ariel; Mú falou, com um olhar que dava pouca margem a contestação.

-Não vem com essa não; a jovem reclamou. –Se você vai ficar, não pensa realmente que eu vou embora e finjo que não esta acontecendo nada, não é? Pois, pode esquecer... Fique a vontade pra vociferar todos os meus nomes, mas eu não arredo o pé daqui; ela falou convicta.

-São nesses momentos que eu gostaria que você fosse um pouco menos teimosa; ele resmungou.

-Meu bem, nos conhecemos à quase vinte anos, se eu não mudei nesse meio tempo, não vai ser agora; ela respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

-É ai que mora o perigo; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Mas veja o lado positivo;

-Qual? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Sua enxaqueca passou; ela falou notando que até mesmo as pupilas dele haviam voltado ao normal.

-Elas vêm e vão, o tempo todo nos últimos dias; o ariano respondeu.

-Talvez seja por causa da transformação. Agora que o lacre de Pandora não esta mais bloqueando suas lembranças, as habilidades que você tinha antes, mas que estavam adormecidas, se libertaram, e com isso, seu corpo esta produzindo mais energia do que pode suportar;

-Possivelmente; ele concordou.

-Mudando de assunto, Kitana esteve aqui; Laura falou, afastando-se e indo recolher o sobretudo que derrubara no chão, no momento da visão.

-Com tudo que aconteceu, não tive tempo de falar com ela ainda; Mú comentou.

-Ela também esta preocupada com você; a jovem comentou.

-Ainda é difícil de acreditar em tudo que esta acontecendo; ele falou pensativo.

-Nós sabíamos que isso um dia iria acontecer; ela falou.

-O que? –ele indagou confuso.

-Você fosse se lembrar daqueles cinco anos que você viveu, antes de começar o treinamento para se tornar um cavaleiro; Laura respondeu. –Entretanto, confesso que pra mim foi uma grande surpresa saber que parte daquelas histórias que Axel inventava, não eram apenas histórias; ela falou lembrando-se do antigo amigo.

-Pensando nisso agora, tenho de concordar; Mú falou sentando-se na beira da cama. –É estranho pensar que no fim, Axel sabia mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo;

-Ele não era como as outras pessoas; Laura concordou. –Mesmo aparentando ser um mortal comum, ele tinha muitas cartas na manga, que nem mesmo eu, cheguei a conhecer todas. Afinal, como você mesmo diz, todos temos nossos segredos;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Mas Axel estava errado numa coisa; ela falou, parando em frente a ele.

-No que? –Mú indagou confuso.

-Você não é uma lenda resumida; Laura falou tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. –Quando falamos em Senhor dos Dragões, somos arremetidos as antigas lendas, sobre um passado desconhecido. Você é diferente, é uma pessoa de carne e osso, que vive, respira e sente. Axel não era capaz de entender que você era capaz de fazer suas próprias regras. Ele era um romântico incorrigível, preferia a tranqüilidade dos contos de fadas a encarar alguns demônios de frente. Você é capaz de pular de um penhasco de braços e olhos abertos. Sem hesitar. Isso te torna real, humano... Mesmo que às vezes você se esqueça disso;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-O Senhor dos Dragões foi seu avô, um homem que lutou pelos seus numa época que ninguém mais era capaz de arriscar-se por algo, que não fosse o próprio umbigo; Laura falou seriamente. –Mas você não é ele, tampouco, ele é você. Vocês são pessoas diferentes, nascidas e forjadas sobre gerações extremas. O que você vem fazendo nos últimos trinta anos de vida, é a sua história, o seu caminho. Não é algo que você esta continuando pra alguém. É seu, apenas seu... Jamais se esqueça disso;

-Não vou; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente. –E agradeço a você, por não me deixar fazer isso;

-Amigos são pra todos os momentos, sejam bons, ou aqueles quando você precisa de um puxão de orelha pra cair na real; ela brincou. –Agora é melhor você se trocar, trouxe uma muda de roupas pra você, imaginei que fosse precisar; ela completou.

-Obrigado; ele falou.

**.VI.**

Inquieto, fitou distraidamente à noite que caia lá fora. Recostou-se melhor no batente da janela, enquanto encostava a cabeça no vidro. Àquela hora o mestre já deveria estar em Horn, com Alanis a tira colo.

Não que, não gostasse da amazona, apenas não admitia a serie de desaforos que ela já fizera seu mestre suportar. Mú fora até condescendente com ela, porque depois do que ouvira ela falar ao cavaleiro, após ele ter salvado a vida de seu mestre, tinha vontade de prendê-la num esquife de gelo eterno e jogá-la nas profundezas do mar da Sibéria.

-Isso não faz bem ao coração; Aishi falou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Uhn! – Kamus murmurou, voltando-se para a noiva.

-Infelizmente não podemos fazer todos pensarem sob a mesma perspectiva que a nossa; ela falou acariciando-lhe a face. –Cada um tem uma personalidade, um jeito diferente de agir e pensar. Essas são peculiaridades que às vezes nos causam algumas decepções, mas temos que aprender a lidar com isso;

-Eu entendo, mas...; Kamus suspirou pesadamente. –Você esta muito calma, pra quem foi acusada das piores coisas que se pode acusar uma pessoa, incluindo traição deliberada; ele completou inconformado.

-Gritar e espernear não é meu forte; a amazona brincou com um sorriso travesso, mas diante do olhar serio de Kamus, esmoreceu. –Você e eu sabemos que isso nunca iria acontecer;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Alanis não teve muitos bons exemplos ao longo da vida, para ser capaz de confiar de olhos fechados em alguém e se entrar. É triste, mas compreensível. Essa insegurança dela, não fez apenas ela sofrer, mas ao Aaron também. Acredito que esse período que ele estará se recuperando, vai dar a chance a eles, de curarem todas feridas e resolverem o que farão daqui pra frente, sem subterfúgios, tampouco intromissões;

-Gostaria de estar mais certo disso; Kamus falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Não queria ver o mestre sofrendo novamente por culpa dela;

-Esse tempo vai ajudar ao Aaron também, a entender que as pessoas não são iguais umas as outras, e tampouco seus sentimentos; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

-Como assim? –ele perguntou.

-Um dia você vai entender; Aishi falou enlaçando-lhe a cintura, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. –Até lá, vamos torcer pra que tudo de certo;

-...; ele assentiu, enquanto pousava um beijo suave sob seus cabelos.

Aishi tinha razão, não podia esperar que as pessoas fossem agir iguais as outras, tão pouco ter seus sentimentos assim. Ele bem sabia que não fora nada fácil o inicio da relação entre ele e Aishi. Haviam passado por momentos conturbados, dolorosos e difíceis.

Quando olhava pra trás, achava difícil de acreditar que tanto tempo havia se passada, desde que se reencontraram, estavam a dois anos juntos, mas a cada novo dia, sentia que se conheciam um pouco mais, descobriam um novo segredo e viviam um novo capitulo da história que vinham escrevendo sobre suas vidas.

-Mon Petit; ele chamou num sussurro.

-Uhn! – ela murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, para encontrar seu olhar.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe a face levemente, antes de rosar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

-Eu também... ;ela falou serrando os orbes.

-Mais do que ontem, menos do que amanhã; os dois sussurraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Kamus! Aishi! – a voz do Escorpião chamou-lhes a atenção, fazendo-os se sobressaltarem.

-Vou matar ele; Kamus resmungou ao ver o amigo entrar correndo.

-Calma; Aishi sussurrou, colocando-se na frente dele, impedindo-o de falar alguma coisa. –O que foi Milo?

-Alana pediu pra avisar que o jantar esta pronto, só falta vocês; ele respondeu.

-Nós já vamos; Aishi respondeu sorrindo.

-Ta certo; o Escorpião respondeu, virando-se para sair, mas hesitou. –Tem mais uma coisa também...;

-Algum problema? –Kamus perguntou ao notar o amigo tão serio.

-Não, acho que não... Deve ser só uma neura; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de se afastar, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

-Milo anda um pouco estranho; Kamus comentou, vendo-o sumir no corredor.

-Ele parece inquieto mesmo; Aishi concordou.

-Pode ser só uma neura, como ele mesmo falou, mas não estou acostumado a ver o Milo assim; o aquariano falou.

-Vamos dar um tempo a ele, desde que Cadmo e Alanis inventaram aquela história de noivado, isso deve ter mexido um pouco com ele, mas Milo vai se recuperar;

-Espero; Kamus murmurou. –Mas vamos logo, antes que mais alguém resolva vir atrás de nós; ele completo sem esconder a ironia.

**.VII.**

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto pendurava o estetoscópio no pescoço novamente. Levantou-se da beirada da cama e voltou-se para as duas pessoas que esperavam ansiosas por um parecer seu.

-Ele esta estável, a pressão esta regular e o pulso, normal; Ewan falou.

-Mas porque ele ainda não acordou? –a jovem de melenas violeta adiantou-se, preocupada.

-Ele chegou aqui exausto, mesmo que suas condições físicas estejam estáveis, ainda existem outros fatores a serem observados; o médico explicou. –É possível que ele acorde em breve, ou durma direto pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas. Sinceramente, não tenho como prever o que vai acontecer;

-Você já fez bastante Ewan, nós agradecemos por isso; Devlin falou, estendendo a mão pra ele.

-Estarei no meu quarto se precisar, como combinado não pretendo deixar a mansão, até que a senhora se recupere; ele falou, trocando um rápido olhar com o escocês a sua frente.

-Obrigado...;

-Não por isso, mas me diga uma coisa, quando Considini pretende retornar? –Ewan indagou curioso.

-Não sei, como você bem sabe, Emmus vem e vai a todo momento; Rosewood respondeu.

-Sim, mas caso ele entre em contato, peça a ele pra me procurar assim que possível. Já esta na época dele fazer um _checkup_ e algo me diz que ele vem deliberadamente protelando isso; Ewan falou.

-Vou dizer; Devlin respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem, com licença; Ewan falou acenando para os dois e deixando o quarto.

-Senhor; Alanis começou, ao ver-se sozinha com o escocês.

-Apenas Devlin, por favor; ele falou.

-Devlin, bem...; Alanis hesitou.

-Acredito que você deva estar curiosa com relação a Emmus; Devlin começou. –Mas sinto muito, não pretendo perder meu tempo desfiando pra você, a história da vida dele;

-Não é isso, é q-...;

-Por favor; Devlin a cortou. –Embora você não saiba... Esquece, você provavelmente não sabe; ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Sou o conselheiro do Emmus, mas antes disso, somos amigos e ambos conhecemos o Aaron à muito tempo. Nesse momento, minha única preocupação é que ele se recupere bem, Emmus confiou a segurança dele a mim e não vou deixar que nada atrapalhe sua recuperação;

-Entendi; ela murmurou, baixando os olhos.

Suspirou pesadamente, Devlin tinha o mesmo olhar que Emmus, quando lhe dissera ser capaz de eliminar qualquer um que fizesse mal ao amigo. Engoliu em seco, não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de ferrenha lealdade. Entretanto, ficava feliz que pudessem contar com pessoas assim, naquele momento difícil.

-Seu quarto é contíguo a este, a senhora Revers já deve ter arrumado suas coisas no outro como, portanto, se quiser ir descansar, posso ficar aqui em seu lugar; Devlin falou.

-Não, eu... Estou bem, obrigado; Alanis adiantou-se. –Eu posso ficar com Aaron, não se preocupe;

-Certo, vou estar na biblioteca se precisar, todos os quartos estão interligados por uma rede telefônica, basta discar o ramal da biblioteca, e falara direto comigo; ele explicou, indicando um aparelho sobre o criado mudo e uma lista de números ao lado, próximo a cama.

-...; ela assentiu, vendo-o relancear um último olhar ao cavaleiro, antes de sair.

Aproximou-se da beirada da cama e arrumou as cobertas sobre o cavaleiro. As cortinas da janela tremularam com a brisa suave, ainda era primavera ali, mas como em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, o tempo estava mudando, tornando-se mais frio, sofrendo com o que estava acontecendo em Asgard.

Ainda faltavam três horas para anoitecer, quando em Asgard já seria noite. Pedia aos céus que a irmã estivesse bem, porque agora, suas preocupações eram outras.

-Espero que você acorde logo; ela sussurrou, afagando levemente os cabelos negros do cavaleiro, antes de afastar-se e ir se sentar em uma poltrona.

O belo quarto em estilo colonial lembrava-lhe um dos cômodos que vira em Versalhes, uma vez que visitara o lugar. Imaginara que a mansão era antiga, embora não tivesse tido oportunidade de ver nada mais do que o quarto que estava desde que chegaram, mas pensava que tinha quase um século de idade, entretanto estava começando a desconfiar que era bem mais; ela pensou vendo os anjos de cachinhos dourados sorrirem para si do teto.

Tão delicados e radiantes, suspirou pesadamente, gostaria de ter toda aquela paz que os anjos demonstraram ter. Sabia que Aaron iria querer lhe afastar quando acordasse, mas não iria desistir do cavaleiro desse vez. Seria uma batalha árdua pra reconquistar seu respeito e confiança, pra assim, quem sabe um dia, conquistar um ínfimo pedaço, que seja, de seu coração; ela pensou.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Domo pessoal ^^**

**Sei que demorei, mas cá estou com o capitulo 30 de Senhor dos Dragões para vocês. Como vocês sabem, são poucas fics minhas que eu já deixei chegar tão longe, normalmente prefiro dividir as historias em mini-trilogias, mas nesse caso, uma coisa levou a outra e depois a outra... enfim, cá estamos.**

**Embora a trama esteja chegando ao fim, decidi dar um presentinho a vocês e revelar o que vinha fazendo muitas esquentarem a cabeça. Sei que ainda restam duvidas como "como isso aconteceu?", ou "Porque foi assim", mas garanto que se acompanharem O Enigma da Sirene irão entender melhor.**

**Acredito** **que a maioria de vocês ainda não leu o ultimo capitulo postado, ou as ameaças de morte lenta e dolorosa já teriam chegado rsrsrs. Mas quem tiver interesse em se aprofundar mais na história do Mú e a relação que existe entre ele, Laura/Ariel, vai entender melhor lá.**

**Ademais, gostaria de agradecer pelo imenso carinho e atenção de vocês. **

**Talvez o próximo capitulo demore um pouco mais, semana que vem estarei saindo de viagem, mas vou procurar levar o laptop e adiantar alguma coisa, quem sabe postar algo mais antes de voltar das férias.**

**Enfim, agradeço a todos por tudo e nos vemos na próxima.**

**Um forte abraço.**

**Dama 9**


	31. Que venha a tempestade

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 31: Que venha a Tempestade.**

**.I.**

Alongou os braços para frente, sentindo os ossos estalarem. Sentia todos os músculos tensos, ainda sofrendo os espasmos do golpe que recebera daquele cavaleiro. Bufou exasperado, um reles humano, tão patético e frágil conseguira lhe ferir.

Em outros tempos teria arrancado-lhe a cabeça num estalar de garras, mas por alguns segundos realmente temeu que o golpe que ele lhe acertara fosse fatal. Seu corpo recuperara os movimentos, quando se aqueceu para evocar a transformação, mas seu quadril e seu pulso no lado direito ainda não possuíam movimento. Estavam rígidos como gelo; ele pensou.

-Meu lorde; uma voz baixa soou as suas costas, quase como um coaxar de sapo.

-O que quer? –Kari perguntou sem se virar para o anão que se aproximava.

-Falta pouco agora para eles chegarem aos portões da câmara; ele avisou, mas precisou desviar-se rapidamente quando o dragão crispou as garras flamejantes em sua direção.

**-IDIOTA!** Não me faça perder tempo com isso; ele urrou. –Só volte aqui quando abrirem aqueles portões; ele avisou.

-Si-im me-eu lord-e; o anão gaguejou antes de voltar correndo para dentro da caverna.

-Inúteis, são todos uns inúteis; Kari resmungou voltando-se para frente.

A paisagem não poderia ser das mais desanimadoras. Gelo para todos os lados, estava cansado daquele frio, não via a hora do pai retornar e acabar com o gelo daquele lugar. Dane-se se as cidades humanas fossem sofrer com o degelo, pouco lhe importava que aqueles parasitas chamados humanos morrerem.

A era dos dragões iria ser instaurada e graças a seu pai, teria o trono que lhes fora negado no começo, por conta daquele 'Olhos Vermelhos'; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceram as escadarias de mármore rumo ao hall principal, o castelo estava quieto. Alias, estranhamente quieto; ela pensou relanceando um olhar para seu acompanhante. Não podia dizer que Mú estava falando também, ele normalmente não era de falar como uma matraca, mas também, àquele silêncio por parte dele, estava lhe deixando com os nervos a flor da pele; ela pensou.

-Daqui vamos embora, ou você pretende passar em algum lugar? –ela indagou.

-Ainda não sei; o ariano respondeu pensativo.

-Uhn! O que esta pensando? –Laura perguntou vendo-o com o cenho franzido.

-Estou sentindo a presença de outro dragão nas imediações, mas não é Kitana, tampouco Kari; o ariano falou. –Não sei, é como se fosse um radar apitando na minha cabeça; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Ela esta ficando mais forte, acredito que seja porque ele esta se aproximando, ou se movimentando muito rápido, a sensação é diferente de quando sinto a presença do cosmo de outro cavaleiro ou amazona;

-Será algum conhecido? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Não sei, ainda não consegui reconhecer a presença, não é hostil, mas nesse momento, é melhor prevenir; ele continuou.

-Ai esta você, eu pretendia te procurar, mas acabei... Ariel! –Freya exclamou ao reconhecer a jovem ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Como vai Freya? –ela indagou fitando-a com um olhar tranqüilo.

-Bem, mas e você, esta linda; a divindade falou abraçando-a fortemente. –Parece que foi ontem que os vi pela primeira vez;

-Também acho difícil de acreditar que já se passaram quase vinte anos; Laura respondeu, retribuindo o abraço.

-Freya, temos algo importante para lhe contar; Mú começou.

-O que aconteceu? –ela indagou preocupada, vendo a troca de olhares entre o casal.

-O vilarejo próximo ao castelo, irá ser atacado de madrugada; Laura começou. –Kari quer desviar nossas atenções, ele esta procurando por algo, e ao atacar o vilarejo, enfraquecera nossas forças; ela explicou.

-Mas como? –a divindade falou confusa.

-Quando começar o ataque, cavaleiros e valkirias irão sair correndo daqui, para socorrer as pessoas. O castelo ficara desprotegido a um ataque. Se Asgard cair, você sabe que as demais terras livres não vão tomar partido, tampouco virão em nosso auxilio; Emmus explicou.

-Temos que evacuar o vilarejo então, antes desse prazo; ela falou pensativa.

-O mais rápido possível, tudo pode mudar em questão de segundos, não tenho como garantir a você que os planos de Kari não mudarão, mas o que eu sei, é que o vilarejo será atacado e temos que impedir; Ariel avisou.

-Certo, vou reunir o pessoal; ela falou, para a sala de jantar, onde certamente encontraria uma boa parte dos cavaleiros, mas antes de sair notou que apenas Ariel lhe acompanhava. Voltou-se para os dois com um olhar indagador.

-Vão em frente, tenho algo pra resolver primeiro; Emmus adiantou-se.

Evidentemente curiosa, Freya obrigou-se a seguir em frente, sabendo que não iria conseguir descobrir nada sobre isso, se ele não quisesse contar.

**.II.**

Os olhos castanhos correram por toda parte, até avistarem as torres luminosas do castelo que erguia-se em meio a neve.

-Ele esta lá, não esta Ydashi? –a mão feminina sobre seu braço, tremeu levemente quando ela indagou.

-Sim querida, fique tranqüila que ele ainda esta lá; o dragão respondeu calmamente.

A comitiva que os seguia, formada por Nandor e dois anões, os gêmeos Eldar e Sindar, parou para ouvi-lo.

A noticia de que Emmus estava em Asgard havia se espalhado pelas terras livres como fogo sob palha. Entretanto, os gêmeos ainda estavam relutantes em confiar em um completo estranho, já Nandor, com o bom e velho humor satírico dos anões, estava presente apenas para ver o circo pegar fogo. O que naquele momento, não parecia nem um pouco ruim se fosse analisar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Terminou de se trocar e encontrou o marido esperando-a na porta do quarto. Sorriu, enquanto ele enlaçava-lhe a cintura.

-Como estão indo as coisas com a princesa? –Radamanthys perguntou, enquanto encaminhavam-se para o salão de jantar, onde todos pretendiam se reunir.

-Ela aprendeu bem a técnica, desenvolver o controle total leva tempo, mas com o que temos agora, já é suficiente; Pandora explicou. –Podemos partir amanhã;

-Ótimo; ele falou visivelmente aliviado.

-Também tenho saudade dos bebes; ela falou aconchegando-se nos braços dele. –Mesmo falando com Vitória todos os dias, ainda é difícil estar aqui, tão longe deles;

-Pelo menos eles estão seguros; Radamanthys falou, antes de estancar no meio do corredor.

-O que foi? –Pandora indagou, mas viu Emmus se aproximando pela outra extremidade do corredor. –Uhn! Entendi; ela murmurou, sentindo a tensão do marido.

-Considini; Radamanthys falou.

-Radamanthys. Pandora; ele respondeu num comprimento cordial.

-Deseja alguma coisa, Emmus? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Gostaria de saber como esta à barreira? –ele perguntou.

-É o que eu estava falando agora para o Radamanthys, Hilda conseguiu aprender bem, desenvolver o controle total só vai acontecer com pratica e tempo. Mas o que temos nesse momento, já é o suficiente; ela explicou.

-Certo; ele falou pensativo.

-Porque? –Pandora perguntou.

-É melhor vocês fazerem as malas logo, vou tirá-los de Asgard; ele avisou.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Radamanthys perguntou preocupado.

-Ariel teve uma visão, os ataques começarão em breve, Asgard não é mais segura para vocês; ele falou tenso. –Vocês tem dez minutos para arrumarem as malas e me encontrarem no Hall. Não percam tempo; ele avisou, antes de dar-lhes as costas e se afastar.

-Mas...;

-É melhor irmos logo; Pandora falou puxando o marido pelo braço, de volta pelo quarto.

Poderia ser egoísmo de sua parte, mas não pensaria duas vezes antes de sair dali e voltar para casa, agora que a guerra estava tão perto de acontecer. Não queria que o marido se envolvesse mais do que o necessário.

Eram por momentos como esse que sentia o quanto à vida humana era frágil e poderia se esvair em um suspiro. Temia por seus filhos, por seu marido e pelos amigos que enfrentavam coisas assim todos os dias.

Entretanto, nesse momento, pensava primeiramente em sua família, que embora a Turingia ficasse distante de Asgard, ainda estava desprotegia; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou a jovem a seu lado com curiosidade, desde que se reunira a eles na sala de jantar, estava silenciosa e taciturna. Era estranho, já que, assim que ela chegara ao castelo, parecia falante e animada.

-Tem algo lhe incomodando, Kitana? –Alana perguntou.

-Não, não...; ela apressou-se em responder, com um sorriso tenso.

-Não parece; Nora alfinetou. –Pode falar, o que esta acontecendo?

-Não é nada importante, esta tudo bem; a jovem respondeu dando um pesado suspiro.

-Pessoal, um minuto de atenção, por favor; Freya falou entrando na sala, acompanhando de outra mulher, que imediatamente atraiu a atenção de todos os cavaleiros.

-Ariel; Aldebaran falou ao reconhecer a jovem que conhecera a pouco menos de dois meses e que desde então, jamais a encontrara novamente.

-Oi; ela falou com simplicidade, antes de voltar-se para Hilda. –Princesa, gostaria de tê-la conhecido em uma época menos conturbada, mas não temos tempo a perder com protocolos; ela completou direta.

-Quem é você? –Siegfried perguntou, mantendo-se fielmente ao lado de Hilda.

-Ariel Considini; ela respondeu com calma.

-E o que lhe trás a Asgard, Ariel? –Hilda perguntou aproximando-se da jovem.

-Ela esta comigo; Emmus falou juntando-se a elas, deparando-se com o olhar surpreso dos demais, antes de voltar-se para Siegfried. –Um grupo de gigantes está se dirigindo para o vilarejo, provavelmente estarão chegando aqui por volta de duas horas da manhã, o que lhes da menos de quatro horas para evacuarem o vilarejo e salvarem as pessoas. Sugiro que sejam rápidos; ele avisou em tom direto.

-Mas...;

-Valkirias; Amélia falou levantando-se e chamando as demais.

-Tem certeza, como pode saber disso? –Alberich falou desconfiado.

-Nós sabemos; Emmus e Ariel falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o cavaleiro recuar.

-Thor, Urs e Loki, dêem cobertura as valkirias; Siegfried falou. –Quando aos demais, aprontem o castelo para receber todos, avisem aos sentinelas das torres para nos comunicar alguma mudança lá fora; ele completou lançando um olhar a Fenrir que já se levantava para seguir até as torres.

-Pelo visto a guerra finalmente vai começar; Hilda falou, dando um pesaroso sorriso.

-Infelizmente princesa, ela já começou à muitos anos; Emmus falou antes de voltar-se para Kamus, Dohko e Kanon. –A armadura de vocês foi restaurada, esta no solário junto com a das valkirias. Não subestimem Kari apenas por estar usando os gigantes em seu beneficio e cuidado com a aproximação de qualquer estranho; ele avisou antes de se afastar. –Ariel, vamos;

-Vocês não vão ficar? –Alana perguntou preocupada.

Sabia o quanto as valkirias estavam animadas com a presença dele ali, o surgimento do lendário cavaleiro fora uma forma de motivação para as garotas e temia o que podia acontecer caso ele fosse embora.

-Kitana, por favor; Emmus chamou, acenando para a jovem se aproximar.

-Em que posso ajudar? –ela perguntou.

-Preciso que vá com Pandora e Radamanthys para Heintein e permaneça lá; ele explicou.

-Mas...; ela começou, entretanto o olhar que recebeu fê-la hesitar. Mesmo que não pudesse ler seus pensamentos, o olhar dele foi obvio demais. Emmus não lhe queria ali correndo riscos e essa era a forma dele tirar mais uma carta do baralho. Levando o casal a Heinstein, a afastava do perigo também; ela pensou.

Um barulho estridente chamou-lhes a atenção, até verem Ariel atendendo rapidamente um celular.

-Alô;

-_**Ariel, aqui é Will, Emmus esta com você?**_

-Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-_**Preciso falar com ele, urgente; **_Blackshadows respondeu.

-Emmus, é Will, urgente; ela falou, passando-lhe o aparelho.

-Com licença; o cavaleiro falou antes de pegá-lo e afastar-se.

-Para onde vocês vão agora? –Freya perguntou, vendo o sobrinho franzir o cenho ao telefone.

-Emmus ainda esta decidindo; Ariel respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Mas é perigoso deixar Asgard agora; Aldebaran falou aproximando-se.

-Nem tanto; ela falou calmamente, para no momento seguinte sentir um arrepio correr o meio de suas costas.

-Ariel; Freya falou, segurando-a quando viu-a empalidecer.

Os orbes rosados tornaram-se vítreos por uma questão de segundos, mas o tempo suficiente para que ela visse o que estava por vir, pouco antes do cosmo de Mú elevar-se hostilmente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Emmus falando;

_**-Chefe, temos problemas!**_

-O que aconteceu Will? –ele perguntou preocupado.

_**-O sitio arqueológico no Templo dos Reis foi atacado. Uma bomba explodiu em uma das tumbas, quase dez metros de diâmetro foi pulverizado; **_

-Como assim?

-Uma equipe já foi mandada pra lá, pelo que conseguimos apurar, foi um atentado deliberado. Desconfiamos que aquele tal de James, que foi colocado pelo museu a frente da expedição seja o responsável. Infelizmente só àqueles que estavam no acampamento sobreviveram, as equipes que foram mandadas até as tumbas...;

-E Samantha? –ele perguntou com a voz tremula, cortando o que Will prendia dizer.

-_**O corpo dela ainda não foi encontrado chefe, sinto muito mas a probabilidade de ela ainda estar viva é zero;**_ Willian falou com imenso pesar.

James... Samantha... Como era possível? **AQUELE MALDITO**; ele praguejou em pensamento, batendo o punho com raiva sobre o tampo da mesa, enquanto seu cosmo elevava-se em fúria.

-Emmus; Dohko falou surpreso ao ver os orbes do cavaleiro serem tingidos de vermelho sangue.

-Will, não importa o que você faça, mas eu quero esse bastardo vivo; ele falou em tom glacial, antes de desligar e voltar-se para Ariel, mas encontrou o olhar intenso da amiga sobre si e o que viu refletido ali, foi como um balsamo para sua alma.

-Eu sei onde ela esta; Ariel falou prontamente. –Precisamos ir logo, ela não vai agüentar por muito tempo naquele lugar; ela completou.

-....; ele assentiu, seguindo a frente.

-O que esta acontecendo Emmus? –Freya perguntou preocupada, seguindo-os a passos rápidos.

-Estamos prontos; Pandora falou ao vê-los se aproximarem, mas engoliu em seco diante do olhar do cavaleiro.

-Preciso que vocês dois vão para o Japão primeiro; ele falou. –Kitana vai com vocês;

-Porque?

-A expedição da Samantha foi atacada e ela estava dentro das tumbas; ele respondeu vendo-a empalidecer.

-Essa moça, é a...;

-Sim; ele respondeu. –Blackshadows entrará em contato com vocês para orientá-los como proceder... Agora vão;

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, os três haviam desaparecido.

-Bel; Emmus chamou.

-Vamos; ela concordou.

-Mas...; Freya começou.

-Por favor, avisei Ydashi e os outros, que os espero em Dream Village, quando isso tudo acabar; ele respondeu, desaparecendo em seguida.

-O que é Dream Village? –Aldebaran perguntou, parando atrás dela.

-Dream Village é o castelo da família Considini, onde eles moram; ela explicou.

-Ahn! Freya; o cavaleiro começo, vendo que só restavam os dois ali. –Você os conhece à muito tempo? –ele indagou.

-Conheço Emmus desde que ele nasceu e Ariel, pouco menos de vinte anos, quando ela e Emmus se conheceram também; ela explicou.

-Mas... Ahn! Eles não são primos? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Olha Aldebaran, esse é um assunto um pouco delicado, que infelizmente não cabe a mim lhe explicar; a divindade falou, mas ao notar o ar frustrado dele completou. –Numa próxima oportunidade, porque não pergunta diretamente a Ariel, percebi que vocês já se conheciam e devido a esses problemas, não tiveram a chance de conversar. Quando isso acontecer, ela iria esclarecer as coisas para você;

-Se não tem outro jeito; ele respondeu indo se reunir ao grupo.

Entretanto, não podia negar a surpresa que sentira ao vê-la em Asgard, o último lugar na Terra onde imaginaria encontrá-la e a ironia de tudo isso era o "primo super protetor", que em nada se assemelhava com a imagem que fizera em sua mente, quando haviam jantado juntos.

Se eles não eram realmente parentes, seriam o que então? –ele se perguntou, para em seguida, recriminar-se por isso. Não era da sua conta, porém, não podia evitar aquela leve pontada de ciúme que sentira ao vê-los juntos.

**.III.**

Puxou as rédeas do cavalo com força. Deixou os olhos correrem por toda à parte, enquanto fitava o relógio, não havia precisão de tempo, mesmo Emmus tendo falado que tinha três horas inteira, não dava para ter certeza. Aquelas previsões podiam mudar a qualquer momento.

-Vamos logo; Amélia falou, apressando os demais.

-Alguns estão criando resistência; Anieri falou aproximando-se apressada.

-Droga; ela praguejou e seguiu até onde a jovem indicara.

Encontrou um casal de idosos e três filhos parados em frente a casa, discutindo com Nora.

-Não vamos sair de casa; eles avisaram.

-A vila será atacada, se não saírem vão morrer; Nora replicou.

-Aqui é nossa casa; o casal falou. –Não vamos abandoná-la;

-Nora, deixe-os; Amélia falou aproximando-se.

-Mas...;

-Se eles querem morrer, não é problema nosso. Ajude os outros que estão com dificuldade para chegar ao castelo e vamos em frente; ela mandou.

Assentiu, seguindo um pouco hesitante com Anieri.

-Pensei que a função de vocês fossem nos proteger; um dos filhos falou com escárnio.

-Nós protegemos quem merece. Todas aquelas pessoas precisam de ajuda, enquanto vocês preferem ficar aqui e morrer como inúteis. Não vou sacrificar a segurança dos outros por conta de cinco ignorantes; ela completou antes de dar-lhes as costas e seguir o caminho dos demais.

Trocando um olhar perturbado o casal e os filhos rapidamente pegaram seus pertences e correram atrás da jovem.

-Fez isso se propósito; Anieri falou ao vê-los se aproximarem por cima do ombro da amazona.

-Já imaginava que alguns seriam reticentes em aceitar as ordens das valkirias, influenciados por aqueles idiotas do conselho. Mas essas pessoas podem ser ignorantes, mas tem amor a vida; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Tem razão; a jovem falou assentindo. –Falta mais alguém;

-Acredito que não, vamos atrás dos cavaleiros, eles já devem estar com o resto do pessoal atravessando a ponte; Amélia completou esporeando o cavaleiro e disparando pela trilha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encontraram as portas do castelo abertas e uma turba de pessoas apinhando-se na entrada principal. O burburinho era alto, o vai e vem de pessoas era frenético, enquanto Hilda ditava instruções a todos que passavam por ela.

-Princesa; Ydashi falou chamando-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a estancar e voltar-se para os recém chegados.

-Eldar, Sindar... O que fazem aqui? –ela indagou surpresa ao vê-los junto com o grupo.

-Nós viemos p-...;

-Tia Freya; Sindar interrompeu o irmão, ao ver a jovem de longas melenas douradas aproximar-se com outra mulher, bastante parecida com ela.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou ao ver os filhos de Freyr ali reunidos.

-Nós é que perguntamos, onde esteve todo esse tempo? –Eldar adiantou-se, vendo os cavaleiros que havia recebido à pouco tempo em sua casa, ajudando os moradores da valia a seguirem para as galerias do palácio.

-Longa história, querido... Agora não temos tempo a perder; ela falou agitada. –Não sei se conhecem, mas essa é Harmonia, uma grande amiga minha; ela falou.

-Como vão? –a amazona os cumprimentou.

-Aishi, estes são Nandor, líder dos anões; Freya continuou, indicando o baixinho de barba ruiva ao lado dos gêmeos. –Aquele é Ydashi, o braço direito de Eraen; ela falou trocando um rápido olhar com a amiga, antes de voltar-se para a mulher de longos cabelos lilases ao lado do dragão. –E esta é...;

-Ayres; a mulher adiantou-se. –A feiticeira de gelo, se assim preferir; ela completou num cumprimento formal, enquanto a amazona só assentia, optando por não comentar a incrível semelhança dela com o cavaleiro de Áries, que provavelmente seria mencionada mais tarde, quando os demais cavaleiros de ouro, notassem a presença dela ali.

-O que os trás a Asgard hoje? –Hilda perguntou.

-Pensei que Emmus estivesse aqui; Ydashi falou olhando para os lados, não mais sentindo a presença do afilhado ali.

-Ele partiu faz pouco tempo, não pode ficar mais; Freya explicou.

-Então viemos por nada; Eldar falou aborrecido, lançando um olhar nada amigável a Ydashi.

-Ele deve ter tido um motivo; o dragão o defendeu.

-E teve; Freya respondeu. –Um grupo de pessoas relacionadas a ele, foi atacada no Egito, muitos morreram e outras, os corpos ainda não foram encontrados. Dentre eles, uma pessoa importante, ele foi até lá, porque somente ele podia encontrá-la;

-Quando ele pretende voltar? –Ayres perguntou ansiosa.

-Ele pediu que dissesse, que, quando isso terminar, espera vocês em Dream Village; Freya completou.

-Então ele pretende deixar Asgard por conta própria; Sindar falou trocando um olhar com o irmão.

-Não julgue alguém que você não conhece; Aishi avisou.

-Exato, não o conheço. Por isso estou aqui... Alias, por isso estamos aqui; ele corrigiu-se. –Viemos conhecê-lo e o que encontramos. Essa bagunça toda aqui e nada do "Senhor dos Dragões"; ele completou com escárnio.

-Modere a língua Sindar; Freya rebateu ferozmente, fazendo o sóbrio assustar-se. –Se não fosse Emmus e Ariel terem vindo a Asgard, muitas pessoas poderiam ter morrido, essa bagunça, como você diz. Foi graças a eles, que nos avisaram do ataque ao vilarejo e tivemos tempo de salvar essas pessoas;

-Tia...;

-Emmus também salvou Amélia e a trouxe de volta em segurança, arriscou muita coisa para salvar um cavaleiro da morte, por culpa de Kari. Então, não se atreva a julgá-lo ou vai se ver comigo; ela avisou entre dentes.

-Calma Freya; Aishi pediu, segurando-lhe o braço.

-Onde esta Amélia agora, tia? –Eldar perguntou acalmando-se.

-Escoltando os últimos moradores do vilarejo até o palácio, provavelmente ela já deve ter chegado à ponte; Freya falou.

-Parece que as coisas vão ficar mais movimentadas então; Nandor falou, coçando distraidamente a barba. –Por falar nisso, como as garotas se viraram com as armaduras? –ele indagou curioso.

-As armaduras despertaram completamente, mas elas ainda têm muito que aperfeiçoar; Hilda respondeu. –Mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro, estavam treinando-as e ajudando-as a desenvolverem melhor o cosmo com as armaduras;

-Uhn! Curioso...; ele falou pensativo.

Somente alguém que entendesse de armaduras poderia saber que elas estavam apenas dormindo e não mortas.

-Graças ao Mú, até a armadura de Amélia que era a mais complicada, foi despertada; Hilda continuou.

-Mú? –os gêmeos falaram trocando um olhar rápido entre si.

-Hilda! –a voz de Alana os interrompeu, antes que eles fizessem mais indagações.

-O que foi?

-Dohko falou que é melhor começarmos a erguer a barreira, se o ataque ao vilarejo acontecer logo, o próximo será no castelo. Precisamos estar preparadas; ela avisou.

-Vamos; ela falou acenando, antes de seguir com a jovem para o solário. Uma das torres leste, que haviam usado para o treinamento, ponto que Pandora lhes explicara. Ser o mais certo para erguer a proteção.

-Agora, em vez de ficarem parados, poderiam ajudar, não? –Freya falou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-O que quer de nós, tia? –Sindar perguntou, embora temesse a resposta.

-Reúnam seus cavaleiros e os tragam para cá;

-Mas...;

-Esta ousando me questionar Eldar? –ela falou, voltando-se para o outro gêmeo.

-Não tia, mas...;

-Então me obedeçam, os mais velhos não se questionam; ela exasperou. –O pai de vocês ficaria envergonhado ao vê-los agindo como dois pirralhos mimados. Quando vocês precisaram dos mortais, não lhes foi negado ajuda; ela os lembrou.

-Essa é uma guerra entre dragões tia; Sindar rebateu.

-Deixe de ser mimado, moleque; Nandor falou, dando-lhe um chute na canela.

-Hei! Ficou maluco; o elfo exasperou, afastando-se mancando, enquanto o local atingido ficava dolorido.

-Não é uma questão de quem começou essa guerra, mas sim de como vamos terminá-la; Aishi falou séria. –Muitas vidas estão em jogo, por isso é hora de decidir. Ou nos ajudam, ou somem daqui e não nos atrapalham;

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala ao termino dessas palavras.

**.IV.**

As chamas das velas tremularam, um forte vento acoitava-lhes a face, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a deixar que aquilo lhes quebrasse a concentração.

Os longos cabelos prateados agitavam-se em volta da face enruga pelo tempo e pelas experiências vividas. Muitos diriam que ele já vivera demais, vira muito do mundo, de suas transformações, guerras e conflitos.

Entretanto, a cada ano que passava, sentia que ainda podia ver mais, viver e aprender muito mais...

Lutar por aqueles que lhe eram caros e por aqueles que ainda nem haviam nascido. Os anos passados lhe ensinaram a ser humilde e aprender com o passar o tempo, contendo a impaciência e a ansiedade.

Aprendeu que arrogância, nem sempre é sinal de poder e que as pessoas, por mais defeitos que tivessem, ainda possuíam uma força que os deuses desconheciam. Que os alquimistas ainda não haviam descoberto a formula para criar, tampouco os magos haviam aprendido a imitar.

Aquela força que os permitia mudar o destino, quando tudo parecesse perdido.

-Mantenham a concentração; ele avisou, sentindo suas mãos serem apertadas, pelas mãos tensas dos magos a seu lado.

Palavras eram murmuradas em meio ao vento forte, enquanto aqueles homens a sua volta, concentravam toda a força que possuíam, para manter aqueles portões fechados. Não podia permitir que o lacre se rompesse.

-Precisamos ser fortes, mantenham a concentração; Alazar ordenou.

Uma luz prateada, repleta de pequeninos elos formou-se envolta do circulo de magos. Ao todo, eram mais de vinte. Entretanto, à séculos atrás, foram necessários muito mais para conseguir erguer aquele lacre.

O conhecimento fora passado a cada nova geração e todos sabiam que a possibilidade de sobreviver era muito pequena, quase nula.

A energia dos magos elevava-se gradualmente, uma gota de água caiu no centro do circulo, vinda de algum lugar, o liquido correu pelo chão, transformando-se num espelho.

Imagens surgiram na lamina prateada. Os portões de fogo podiam ser vistos dali. A Terra dos magos era a mais próxima de Muspell, portanto, não haviam precisado se locomover até os vulcões.

-Ele pretende abrir o lacre, mas não vamos permitir; Sennar falou sendo apoiado pelos demais. –Concentrem-se!

Todos assentiram, o poder dos magos era uma fonte poderosa de energia. Embora pertencessem a uma classe diferente de humanos, possuíam poderes desconhecidos, que os ajudariam agora.

-Vai começar. Agora! - Alazar avisou.

No momento seguinte, sentiram a explosão de cosmo.

**.V.**

Apoiou o pé sobe a amurada, enquanto os sentinelas as suas costas, moviam-se freneticamente, vigiando tudo a volta do castelo.

Suspirou pesadamente, mesmo que não confiasse muito naquele aviso da jovem de melenas negras, tinha de admitir que, ninguém perderia tempo vindo a Asgard para avisar algo daquele tipo, se não fosse verdade. Mas como ela poderia saber? –ele se perguntou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não era o momento de ficar pensando nisso. Tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar; ele pensou contrariado. Mesmo que detestasse admitir, tinha que falar com Freya.

-Que cara é essa Alberich? –Fenrir perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Preciso falar com Freya; ele respondeu.

-E o que esta esperando, então? –o cavaleiro questionou.

-Esquece! Você não entenderia; Alberich respondeu antes de afastar-se.

Não, eles não iriam entender. Nunca provavelmente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O som das bigornas era estridente, o fogo queimava-lhes a pele tingindo-as de vermelho e preto pela fuligem.

**-AMDEM LOGO! **– Kari berrou, para o exercito de anões renegados que tentavam abrir o portão.

-Senhor, as ligas não querem romper; um anão avisou, batendo o martelo sobre o aço.

Nada parecia arranhar aqueles portões, tampouco causar-lhes uma ruptura.

-Explodam então; Kari exasperou.

-Mas senhor; um ano falou temeroso.

-O que foi agora?

-Vamos ser amaldiçoados pelos deuses; ele falou apontando as runas nos portões.

"_**Aquele que estes portões violar, com nossa iria terá de arcar".**_

-Continue seu idiota, os deuses não vivem mais nesse mundo e mesmo que vivessem, não tem poder sobre nós; Kari falou aborrecido.

Por isso sempre fora contra permitir que aqueles vermes aprendessem a ler runas. Aqueles portões estavam impregnados dela, não apenas falando sobre os deuses, mas também contando a história humilhante de como seu pai ali fora encerrado por culpa de Emmus I. Mas agora a história seria diferente e em breve aquelas palavras dariam lugar a outras, contando como ele acabara com aquele pirralho e tomara para si, o trono dos reinos livres.

O som das marretas ficaram mais altas, à dias os anões tentavam abrir caminho para aqueles portões, mas algo sempre acontecia e agora não foi diferente.

Uma parece de chamas incandescentes ergueu-se sobre o portão, queimando-os e fazendo-os afastarem-se aos berros.

-Voltem, inúteis; Kari berrou, mas não foi ouvido.

As paredes do vulcão tremeram e as poças de lava a sua volta começaram a borbulhar ainda mais. Para qualquer outro dragão aquilo seria insuportável, mas não para ele, que passara quase vinte anos vivendo dentro de um, para conseguir recuperar seu corpo, quase morto pelas chamas de Eraen.

Mas agora, diferente dela que estava morta, ele estava bem vivo e seria o próximo Senhor dos Dragões.

-Não tenha tanta certeza garoto; uma voz ecoou pelas paredes de terra.

Virou-se rapidamente vendo quatro luzes voarem em sua direção, esquivou-se rapidamente, sendo obrigado a sair do vulcão antes de ser atingido.

Conhecia aqueles cosmos, mas não conseguia acreditar que eles tivessem ali.

Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo as asas douradas surgirem em suas costas, olhou para baixo a tempo de ver uma aura azulada envolver os portões, fazendo-o desaparecer em seguida.

-**NÃO**! –ele berrou voando até a entrada do vulcão, mas um golpe certeiro, jogou-o para longe, impedindo-o de se aproximar.

O poder dos magos ocultara o portão novamente, e a menos que os matasse, não conseguiria abrir os portões e libertar o pai.

-Maldição; ele praguejou.

-Não vamos deixá-lo seguir em frente Kari; a voz de Hany ecoou em sua mente no momento que ele viu o imenso dragão surgir a sua frente, seguido por outros três.

Mirav, Griffy e Dalyn e Baryn estavam juntos também. Pensara que eles haviam sido lacrados à muitos anos, mas parece que com a volta daquele bastardo, os guardiões decidiram mostrar-se novamente.

-Vocês não vão me vencer; ele avisou.

-Veremos; o dragão de fogo avisou abrindo a bocarra repleta de afiadas presas, enquanto uma imensa bola de fogo surgira de sua garganta, voando em direção a ele.

Os vulcões explodiram, cuspindo lava para todos os lados, aproveitando a deixa, Kari desapareceu, não iria enfrentá-los agora. Primeiro, acabaria com os magos, sim... Aqueles humanos idiotas iriam pagar por terem se colocado em seu caminho.

**.VI.**

Respirou fundo, enquanto arrumava as luvas nas mãos, sendo assistido pela senhora Rivers e por um sucinto cavaleiro.

-Em que consiste exatamente esse exame? –Ares perguntou desconfiado seguindo todos os passos do médico com olhos de gavião.

-Primeiro vou fazer um exame preliminar, para saber o que esta acontecendo com ela; MacGregor falou, indicando a mulher adormecida sobre a cama, ainda pálida e inerte. –Não consegui falar com Emmus ainda para saber qual era o estado dela antes, mas pela temperatura do corpo ela esta inconsciente à mais tempo que o permitido;

-Você não faz idéia; o cavaleiro resmungou, embora estivesse muito preocupado.

-Ela esta respirando e seus batimentos cardíacos são estáveis, preciso ver se não há nenhum osso quebrado ou alguma fratura, que nos obrigue a removê-la muito rápido. Levá-la ao hospital central é essencial. Somente lá existem os equipamentos necessários para dar um diagnostico preciso e um laudo que nos possibilite ajudá-la em sua recuperação;

-Mas...;

-Sei que não deve ser fácil para o senhor se afastar agora, mas gostaria que deixasse o quarto por um momento, prometo ser rápido; ele explicou ao ver que Ares pretendia contestar.

-Aproveite pra descansar um pouco meu rapaz, você tem estado ao lado dela desde que chegaram, precisa de um tempo também; a senhora falou, puxando-o pelo braço, até levá-lo até a porta. –Ela não poderia estar em melhores mãos, confie em Liam; ela completou antes de fechar a porta com ele do lado de fora.

Resignado, Ares assentiu, embora não houvesse ninguém ali para vê-lo. Deixou os ombros caírem, sentindo toda a tensão que corria seu corpo à anos. Mesmo em Ehnoryen, jamais tivera um tempo sem preocupações, sempre ficava alerta, esperando que alguém dessa pela sua presença ali, ou até mesmo, que a presença de Eraen fosse descoberta e não fosse capaz de protegê-la.

Agora estavam naquele lugar desconhecido, mas tranqüilo. Andando pelos corredores da mansão antiga, sentia-se transportado para uma época longínqua. Embora pudesse notar os requintes de modernidade, o Recanto das Sereias parecia uma mansão, saída dos livros sobre o século passado.

Pelo que Evarist lhe contara, a mansão pertencia a família Considini a duas gerações, fora comprada pelo penúltimo príncipe. Desde então, a mansão era conservada na família. Entretanto, pelo que entendera, aquela não era a residência oficial do príncipe atual, Evarist dissera que Emmus vivia em Dream Village, na ilha de La Rochelle, uma das muitas pertencente ao arquipélago escocês.

O que lhe lembrava também um outro local; ele pensou, descendo as escadas de cedro, rumo a cozinha. Não lembrava mais quantos anos se passaram desde a última vez que esteve na Escócia, precisamente em Melyora, a ilha dos Alquimistas.

Anos atrás, soubera por intermédio de Eraen, que a amazona de Vampiro havia deixado o santuário, rumo àquela ilha, em busca de Riahnon, a mestra do antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário, antecessor de Aioros.

Será que a maioria das pessoas que conhecia ainda viviam lá? –ele se perguntou. Provavelmente não, ainda era muito jovem quando deixara Melyora para iniciar seu treinamento no santuário e o trabalho como auxiliar de Shion acabou tomando-lhe todo o tempo. Assim, jamais voltou pra casa. Nem mesmo agora sentia vontade de voltar. Era como se não pertencesse mais aquele mundo, ou melhor, não lhe fosse permitido pertencer...

Suspirou pesadamente, abrindo uma porta de correr e entrando na ampla cozinha. Uma das poucas coisas gritantemente modernas naquela mansão, era a cozinha, obviamente seguida pelos banheiros. Todos os cômodos tinham o sistema de aquecimento produzido apenas por lareiras, embora tivesse luz elétrica e ar condicionado. No mais, apenas isso... Os banheiros eram bem arrumados, possuíam banheiras de estanho ou de mármore vitoriano.

-Com licença; ele falou ao ver uma farta cabeleira violeta aparecer entre uma frestinha da geladeira.

-Mas o q-...; a voz feminina soou assustada, seguido pelo som de algo chocando-se contra a porta.

-Desculpe, não foi minha intenção de... Alanis! –Ares falou chocado ao ver sair de trás da porta a amazona.

-Ares; ela falou chocada, empalidecendo mortalmente como se houvesse acabado de encontrar um fantasma. –Você está morto! – ela exclamou.

-Acho que não; ele falou um pouco incerto sobre como continuar aquela bizarra conversa.

Jamais pensou que fosse encontrar alguém pertencente a última geração que vira ser sagrada no santuário.

-Mas todos... Todos acreditam que você está morto; Alanis falou apoiando-se no balcão ao lado da pia. –Como isso é possível?

-Eu gostaria de saber também, embora não faça diferença alguma; ele respondeu dando de ombros, vendo-a balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados em negação.

-Impossível! Impossível!

-Acredite no que quiser; ele falou com pouco caso, antes de aproximar-se da geladeira, mas viu-a recuar rapidamente, colocando pelo menos três metros de distancia entre eles. Arqueou a sobrancelha instintivamente. O que ela achava que ia acontecer? –O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu, bem... E você, porque esta aqui? –ela perguntou gaguejando, tremula pelo susto de encontra-lo.

-Longa história, e você? –ele falou não querendo abordar o assunto sobre Eraen.

-Aaron foi ferido em Asgard, fomos trazidos aqui para que ele possa se recuperar; ela explicou, desviando o olhar, fitando o nada.

-Então Aaron esta vivo; Ares falou pensativo. –Quem mais dessa geração vive? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Cadmo vive atualmente na Grécia, embora não passe muito tempo lá. Diana esta na Itália, Alister e Eurin estão casados e moram em Viena; ela explicou.

-Alister e Eurin? –Ares falou chocado, vendo Alanis apenas assentir.

-Dohko esta em Asgard com Kanon, mestre Shion ainda é o Grande Mestre do santuário e esta casado; ela falou vendo-o assentir, como prova de que pelo menos essa informação ele tinha. –Aioros também esta vivo, pelo que ouvi Aaron falando com Cadmo, ele e Athena... Quero dizer, ele e aquela menina que era a reencarnação da Deusa, estão namorado;

-Que reviravolta; ele falou assoviando.

-E Giovanni ainda esta na Itália; ela falou vendo-o serrar os orbes rosados perigosamente.

-Pelo visto o que falam é verdade; ele comentou virando-se para pegar uma jarra com água na geladeira e servindo-se de um copo.

-O que? –Alanis indagou confusa com a mudança na expressão dele. Ares ia da curiosidade e ansiedade para a total indiferença em questão de segundos. Não lembrava-se dessas mudanças constantes de humor, se bem que, coincidência ou não, mencionar o italiano, parecia ter deixado um gosto amargo na boca do cavaleiro, porque ele parecia ter chupado limão quando mencionou Giovanni.

-Erva ruim, nem geada mata; ele resmungou, dando-lhe as costas.

-Você é uma boa prova disso; Alanis falou dando de ombros.

-Como? –ele falou voltando-se para ele.

-Nada, não; ela falou pegando de cima da bancada uma bandeja com uma pequena jarra de suco e alguns lanches. –De qualquer forma, vou indo;

Ele assentiu, vendo-a sair da cozinha. Não perguntou onde ela esta, não era necessário já que agora conseguia sentir o cosmo do aquariano ali também. Entretanto era estranho que houvesse encontrado Alanis justamente agora. Ou que Aaron estivesse ali.

-Irônico, muito irônico; ele resmungou.

**.VII.**

Desceu as escadas com passos contados, como se isso fosse adiar aquela conversa. Respirou fundo, sentindo a tensão correr pelos braços e pescoço.

Sabia que o quanto antes falasse com Freya, mas rápido aquilo terminaria. Entretanto, saber disso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Doía saber que tudo aquilo que vivera com Aldrey fora uma farsa. Que ela e Freya eram a mesma pessoa ao mesmo tempo que eram totalmente diferentes.

Cruzou um dos corredores e logo ouviu o som de vozes.

-Eu não pediria isso à outra pessoa; Freya falou, tensa.

-Eu sei, mas...;

-Por favor, Aishi... Você é a única pessoa a quem posso recorrer;

-Freya, é arriscado demais; ela ressaltou.

-Não me importo!

-Pois eu sim, é a sua vida que esta em jogo; ela falou apelando para o bom senso. –Eu... Entendo que o que aconteceu com Odur ainda traga muito sofrimento, mas não acho que essa seja a melhor saída;

-Se fosse somente isso, concordaria com você; Freya respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Mas não é, é muito mais e eu não posso atribuir esse poder a um homem;

-Não entendo...;

-Desde o começo dos tempos minha missão é guiar as valkirias e proteger essa Terra, isso é parte de mim e não algo que eu possa abrir mão. Por isso, por mais que amasse Odur, não iria virar as costas para o que acredito. É irônico que ao ser atingida pela flecha de Anteros eu tenha me transformado exatamente nisso, em alguém sem preocupações, que pode se permitir amar com liberdade e enxergar o melhor da vida; ela falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Mas mesmo Aldrey sendo uma parte de mim, é alguém que não existiria se eu pudesse escolher;

-Mas ainda assim, ela é uma parte de você, que não pode ser negada; Aishi falou vendo o olhar triste a amiga.

-Não, não pode... Mas é uma fraqueza. Nesse momento, qualquer erro será imperdoável e custara a vida de muitas pessoas. Minha vida nunca vai mudar, mas se ainda assim, eu puder fazer a diferença...;

-Eu sei; Aishi concordou, assentindo com um pesado suspiro. –Vou procurar um jeito de ajudá-la, mas não posso prometer encontrar as respostas;

-Você apenas tentando, já é o suficiente; Freya agradeceu.

Encostou-se na parede surpreso com o que ouvira. Aquilo era um pouco confuso para si, mas podia sentir a dor na voz de Freya e o quando era difícil para ela falar sobre aquilo.

O que elas realmente estavam discutindo? O que Aldrey tinha a ver com tudo? – balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Devia colocar de uma vez por todas na cabeça que Aldrey não existia, mas como Aishi mesmo falara, ela era uma parte de Freya, querendo ou não, e não podia ser negada.

Mas como a própria Freya falara, Aldrey era alguém que não existiria se ela pudesse escolher. Agora isso os levava aonde? –ele se perguntou. A nada, obviamente, por que continuava vendo Freya, quando a única coisa que desejava era ter Aldrey em seus braços e nada mais.

Egoísmo! Puro egoísmo! – seu pai diria. Estava sendo um tolo por colocar-se em primeiro lugar e ignorar a necessidade dos outros. De qualquer forma, essa era parte de sua natureza e não iria mudar. Entretanto, fazia sentido pensar que sendo ele tão egoísta assim, para pensar somente em si mesmo, Freya estava mostrando-se o completo oposto.

Afinal, se não fosse por pessoas como ela, onde o mundo estaria agora? – respirou fundo, dando de ombros. Quando pensava estar encontrando as respostas, ficava ainda mais confuso.

Parte de si, estava mais irritada por não ter notado desde o começo que Aldrey era Freya, mas outra parte de si, o lembrava que havia desconfiado disso logo quando se conheceram, mas optou por ignorar tais suspeitas e viver como se essa sombra jamais pairasse por seus pensamentos. Fora uma escolha que tomara, não era como se desde o começo estivesse andando as cegas por um caminho de chamas.

-O que pretende dizer a Emmus quando acontecer? Ou você acha que ele não iria impedir? – a voz de Aishi chamou-lhe a atenção novamente.

-Eu sei que ele irá tentar, mas é uma escolha minha; Freya respondeu convicta. –Sei que ele ira respeitá-la no fim; ela sentenciou, pondo fim a conversa.

**.VIII.**

Arrumou a gravata no colarinho da camisa, antes de pegar a pasta de couro em cima da escrivaninha e sair do quarto. Ainda era cedo para ir trabalhar, mas pretendia tomar café com calma e quem sabe ler o jornal enquanto isso; ele pensou descendo as escadas.

-Bom dia Shun-sama; Yume falou sorrindo ao cruzar com ele.

-Bom dia, Yume. Sabe se todos já levantaram? –ele perguntou notando a casa silenciosa.

-Seu irmão e Hyoga estão na sala de visitas com os recém-chegados; ela explicou.

-Quem chegou? –ele perguntou curioso, não lembrava-se de ter ouvido o som de carro algum se aproximando da mansão; ele pensou.

-Ahn...;

-Shun, pode vir um pouco aqui? –Hyoga indagou surgindo no corredor, indicando-lhe a sala de visitas, cujas portas estavam fechadas naquele instante.

-Claro, mas...; ele balbuciou, voltando-se para Yume, mas a jovem já havia se afastado rapidamente.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto seguia até a sala. Algo não estava lhe cheirando bem, notou isso principalmente ao pousar os olhos sobre a mão de Hyoga que segurava a maçaneta da porta. Estava tremula e ele parecia também um pouco inquieto.

-Algum problema, Hyoga? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Problema? Não, problema algum; o amigo apressou-se em responder.

-Não é o q-...;

-Irmãozinho; a voz estridente de Pandora vez seus ouvidos zumbirem, no momento que ela lançava-se em seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

-Pandora; ele balbuciou, vendo por sobre o ombro dela, Radamanthys medindo forças pelo olhar com Ikki e uma garota oriental sentada displicente no sofá.

-Estava morrendo de saudade, como está? –Pandora perguntou dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, fazendo-o corar furiosamente.

Ainda não estava acostumado com as demonstrações de afeto da irmã. Embora sua relação com o irmão fosse bastante amigável e carinhosa, e estivesse acostumado com as trocas de afeto entre Seiya e Seika, ou até mesmo a relação entre Mú e Laura. Sentia-se um pouco inquieto com Pandora por conta dos anos que viveram separados e que nem ao menos soubera da existência dela.

-Bem, e você? –ele perguntou entrando na sala, com ela.

-Ótima;

-Como vai, Radamanthys? –ele indagou voltando-se para o espectro.

-Vivo; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Talvez fosse besteira sentir-se inquieto com tudo aquilo, afinal, Pandora era sua irmã, embora depois de todo aquele tempo, ainda era difícil de acreditar em tudo que acontecera. Parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado, e não pouco mais de três anos.

Adorava os sobrinhos, jamais pensou que um dia fosse ser tio, mesmo porque, Ikki ainda mantinha-se veemente em permanecer solteiro. E agora notara que gostava disso, de ser tio, ser de certa forma, uma referencia para as duas pequenas crianças que a irmã gerara, mesmo Radamanthys sendo o pai delas; ele pensou, quase rindo do pensamento. Parecia Ikki agora, sabia o quanto ele e Radamanthys se detestavam, mas que havia algo mais por trás disso. Algo que ele ainda precisava de tempo para entender; ele pensou.

-Como vai Kitana? –Shun indagou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Bem, e você... Ouvi dizer que este viajando? –ela indagou, recebendo um olhar gelado do casal, Ikki e Hyoga.

-Muito bem, e sim... Digamos que foi uma missão especial; ele respondeu com um fino sorriso. –Mas e vocês, a que se deve essa visita?

-Bem, estava com saudade; Pandora respondeu gaguejando um pouco. Desde que chegaram, estavam tentando bolar uma desculpa convincente para dar a Shun da presença deles ali, sem revelar mais do que podiam.

-Sei, e por quanto tempo pretendem ficar? –ele perguntou.

-Alguns dias, mas Radamanthys veio apenas me trazer, ele vai voltar para ficar com as crianças;

-Entendo e como foi em Asgard? –ele perguntou sentindo uma tensão repentina vinda dos demais.

-Bem, consegui ensinar o principal a Hilda, espero que de tudo certo;

-Que bom, fico feliz com isso; ele respondeu. –Vocês já tomaram café?

-Não, ainda não; Radamanthys respondeu antes que a esposa acabasse revelando que quando partiriam de Asgard ainda era noite e que até então, eles não tiveram tempo de fazer nada, enquanto informavam a Ikki e Hyoga o que sabiam sobre a Missão de Shun no Egito e a relação dele com Samantha, o que parecia ser desconhecida pelos dois.

-Eu estava indo para a cozinha, porque não me acompanham, assim vocês podem me por em dia com as novidades; ele falou tranqüilamente.

-Claro; Pandora respondeu prontamente, engolindo em seco. –Vamos!

Viu os dois se afastarem e enxugou o suor que começava a acumular-se na testa, voltou-se para Ikki que ainda parecia empertigado vendo Radamanthys seguir logo atrás deles.

-Então?

-Yume já deu fim nos jornais, precisamos apenas de uma desculpa para justificar isso; ele respondeu serrando os punhos.

-E você só tem isso a dizer? –ele falou incrédulo, enquanto Kitana levantava-se graciosamente.

-O que quer que eu diga? –ele exasperou.

-Todos estamos preocupados com Shun, Ikki. Demonstrar isso não nos torna fracos; ele falou pensativo. –Fazia muito tempo que não via o Shun tão ansioso e animado como desde que voltou, mas não imaginei que ele estivesse todos esses dias trabalhando tanto para conseguir tirar férias e voltar ao Egito, para encontrar aquela moça;

-Uma hora ele vai ter de saber, ainda mais se ela...;

-Não vamos contar com os ovos, antes de a galinha botá-los; Kitana o cortou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Se existe alguém capaz de salvá-la, esse alguém é Emmus e se isso não acontecer. Shun vai ter de aprender com a situação e tirar o melhor de tudo, mesmo que a dor a principio se torne insuportável. Perdas e ganhos são parte da vida, antecipar a dor é tolice desnecessária; ela falou afastando-se, ouvindo o cavaleiro soltar um rosnado e ser segurado por Hyoga.

-Por mais que eu deteste admitir, ela tem razão Ikki. Você não pode protegê-lo de todas as dores, alem do mais, Shun não é mais um garotinho, ele sabe se defender sozinho e certas coisas, só a vida pode ensinar; ele completou com pesar, fazendo-o segui-lo para junto dos demais.

**.IX.**

Antes do findar daquela noite, um exercito de trolls, gigantes, espectros e uma infinidade de seres que viviam nas profundezas de Muspell, forjados sob o ódio e a ganância de um único homem, marcharão para Asgard.

Antes dos raios do sol tocarem a neve, muitas vidas se perderão e tantas outras irão fazer a diferença.

O destino dos homens será selado e sobre a Terra, apenas um dragão governara...

**Continua...**


	32. Totalmente Humano

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 32: Totalmente Humano.**

**.I.**

Do alto das torres viu as árvores balançarem, em outros tempos pensaria que era apenas o vento a fustigar-lhes os galhos, mas pequenos pontos luminosos acenderam-se alem do vale. Setas zumbiram cortando o ar e guinchos cortaram a noite.

**-ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!** – um dos sentinelas, berrou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Preparem-se! - Freya avisou, segurando as rédeas do cavalo com força, enquanto a outra mão apertava o cabo da espada.

-Quando tempo ainda temos? –Amélia perguntou, observando a ponte Arco-íris tremer e a neve colada a ela, soltar-se em grosas placas, caindo no abismo abaixo.

-Trinta segundos até eles conseguirem incendiar o vale e nos cercar; Alberich avisou postando-se ao lado da Deusa.

Freya voltou-se surpresa para ele, mas nada comentou. Embora a tensão fosse imensa em volta do grupo, não passou despercebido o fato de Alberich nas últimas horas estar rodeando Freya como uma leoa protegendo o filhote. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que o fizera mudar da água para o vinho e também, não pretendiam perguntar. Mesmo porque, era impossível saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele, a não ser o próprio.

-Reforcem a guarda no castelo, Eldar e Sindar já estão se aproximando; Freya avisou. Lembrando-se que a conversa com os sobrinhos surtira o efeito desejado.

Um exercito considerável estava se aproximando de Asgard agora, para reforçar sua proteção, não era de longe tudo o que precisavam, mas no momento, era tudo que tinham; ela pensou, suspirando pesadamente.

Não sabia onde Emmus estava, ou o que ele pretendia. Sabia que o afilhado jamais lhes deixaria a própria sorte, mas temia que o Destino, decidisse interferir e isso seria fatal.

-Que os deuses nos ajudem eles estão mais perto agora; Adélia murmurou, estremecendo ao sentir um calafrio cortar seu corpo.

-Menos de doze segundos agora; Alberich avisou.

Tensos, esperavam pelo primeiro ataque, quando estrelas cintilaram no céu e com elas, o relincho de cavalos. Uma turba de assas se agitaram e quando eles menos esperavam, pégasus pousaram sobre a neve, trazendo consigo elfos armados e prontos para a batalha.

**.II.**

Fitas amarelas e pretas cercavam a área, impedindo a aproximação dos curiosos e protegendo o que sobrara após a explosão.

As forças policiais tentavam manter a maioria das pessoas afastadas, mas a equipe médica que recolhia os feridos precisava passar sem obstrução, o que tornava o trabalho ainda mais complicado.

-Senhor, não pode entrar aqui; um guarda avisou ao ver o estranho de roupas negras cruzar as areias do deserto. Como se não bastasse aquele atentados terrorista a um dos patrimônios mais antigos, se não o mais antigo do Egito. Ainda apareciam malucos como aquele. –Senhor, por fav-...; ele falou aproximando-se, mas estancou quando os orbes verdes do cavaleiro voltaram-se em sua direção.

-Eu ouvi; Mú respondeu, enquanto seguia em frente.

-Senhor, se não parar, terei de detê-lo; o guarda gaguejou, puxando uma pequena arma no coldre da calça. Sua mão tremia e provavelmente suava frio, mesmo em meio aquele calor infernal. Aquela era sua primeira semana trabalhando em campo e não imaginava que teria de agir assim, nem que passaria por uma situação daquelas; o rapaz pensou.

-Não se preocupe, eu não estou aqui; o cavaleiro falou calmamente.

-Rasin! – alguém o chamou. Virou-se rapidamente, mas quando voltou-se novamente para o estranho, não havia mais ninguém ali.

Olhou para todos os lados buscando pelo homem, mas não havia nem sinal dele, tampouco de pegadas no chão que marcassem o caminho que ele fizera na areia.

-Vamos, precisamos de você no outro lado; um outro guarda falou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Rasin virou-se rapidamente para ele, fazendo o guarda se assustar ao vê-lo com a arma em punho.

-Hei! Amigo... Calma; ele recuou.

-Desculpe, eu...; Rasin murmurou, guardando a arma. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, aquele calor deveria estar lhe pregando peças; o rapaz tentou se convencer, enquanto seguia o companheiro. Essa era a única explicação, homens de cabelo lilás e roupas negras não saiam por ai andando pelo deserto.

É, só podia ser sua imaginação...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seguiu em frente, sem hesitar. As tumbas já se aproximavam. Logo James seria encontrado e a justiça feita. Entretanto, até lá, uma vida precisava ser salva; ele pensou atravessando as areias do deserto.

Séculos atrás aqueles monumentos foram tingidos por sangue, lágrimas e risos. Uma Era perdida no tempo, que jamais voltaria. Entretanto, da mesma forma que os Deuses Gregos ainda exerciam sua influência sobre o mundo, as divindades daquele lugar viviam no coração de seu povo, em suas lendas e no ar que respiravam.

Sentia a magia que o rodeava, era uma magia poderosa e antiga. A essência de Ojezed vivia ali. E ali ele existia, tanto quanto a si mesmo. Ninguém, talvez nem mesmo sua avô, que há séculos deixara de ser humana, para se tornar uma das guardiãs desta Terra, sabia qual era a origem do Destino.

Porque Ojezed possuía o poder de mudar o tempo e fazer com que a história seguisse o curso que desejasse, com um estalar de dedos.

Uma abertura surgiu entre os destroços e pedras tombadas, a partir dali não precisava enxergar o caminho, a magia daquele lugar não lhe impedia mais de se transportar para as tumbas.

Alguém muitos séculos atrás, para proteger os segredos ali guardados, criara uma barreira, porém ela apenas impedia que os mortais encontrassem a verdade escondida naquelas paredes de pedra, mas ele não era um mortal comum, era um cavaleiro e mesmo que não o fosse, ainda estaria longe de ser apenas um humano.

Talvez fosse por isso que os poderes daquele lugar não afetavam sua mente como a das outras pessoas, que ignoravam o que tinham tão perto de si.

Num piscar de olhos viu-se no meio de um corredor escuro, o ar era pesado e a respiração tornou-se mais forte e áspera. Seguiu em frente, ouvindo o som de insetos se movendo, os únicos animais capazes de sobreviver à pressão e a baixa tacha de oxigênio, naquela profundidade.

A tumba que se encontrava agora não era nada parecida com aquelas mostradas nos filmes da Múmia, onde as pedras caiam no chão, numa organizada _desordem_. Tudo estava um caos e qualquer desavisado poderia cair numa armadilha e jamais ser encontrado ali.

O tempo estava correndo contra si naquele momento e para salvar Samantha, contava apenas com as visões de Laura para encontrar o local certo. Respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo esquentar se seus sentidos tornarem-se mais sensíveis.

Momentos depois um imenso lagarto negro de cintilantes orbes vermelhos deslizava pelos corredores farejando e buscando sua presa.

**.III.**

A túnica acinzentada agitou-se quando ele sentou-se num banco. Estava exausto e mesmo tendo de manter-se de prontidão para qualquer eventualidade, sentia que ia desabar a qualquer minuto.

-Como você esta, meu filho? –uma voz tranqüila soou a seu lado.

Ergueu os orbes azuis para cima, encontrando o mestre fitando-o com calma e compreensão. Os longos cabelos prateados de Alazar pareciam opacos e sem brilho agora. O mestre dos magos, poderoso e invencível, agora aparentava ser apenas um humano frágil e a beira da exaustão.

-Eu sobrevivo; Sennar respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

-Sim, você ainda é jovem e forte; Alazar concordou. –Você ainda tem muito para ver e viver, meu filho;

-E o senhor também; ele ressaltou.

-Talvez; o mestre respondeu meditativo.

-O que quer dizer, mestre?

-Que todos temos nosso tempo, filho. Alguns duram mais que outros, mas quando o ultimo grão de areia da ampulheta cai, só nos resta aceitar o fim; Alazar respondeu.

-Mestre...;

-Xiiii, não esquente sua cabeça com isso; ele o cortou, dando um tampinha carinhoso em seu ombro. –A vida, desde o momento de nossa concepção, nos ensina a seguir a corrente. Tolo é aquele que luta contra isso e é incapaz de aceitar as verdades incontestáveis de nossa existência.

-...; ele assentiu pesaroso.

-Graças a intervenção dos dragões, Kari foi detido por algumas horas. Essa é a maior vitória com que podemos contar no momento, mas a guerra esta longe de chegar ao fim;

-Se ao menos...;

-Sim, se ao menos; Alazar o cortou. –Durante séculos tenho ouvido isso, meu menino. Se ao menos alguém interferisse... Se ao menos alguém tomasse uma atitude, mas isso é apenas suposição, enquanto estamos amarrados ao "se", nada vai acontecer. Esta noite, você viu do que somos capazes juntos. Há séculos os magos e a ordem das Terras Livres não se une dessa forma para enfrentarem juntos um inimigo em comum. Eu sei, quando eu tinha sua idade vi coisas que você jamais ousaria sonhar. Elfos, anões, duendes, fadas e nós, magos. Acreditamos ser superiores aos humanos, que frágeis sucumbem ao frio, fome, ou aos males que atacam seus corpos e os deterioram aos poucos, mas eles ainda podem ser desculpados por isso, agora qual é a desculpa que nos isenta dos crimes que cometes por nossa arrogância?

-Não entendo, mestre;

-Sim, você entende sim, Sennar; Alazar falou, lançando-lhe um olhar compreensivo. –Você passou quase trinta anos de sua vida estudado para chegar até aqui e nesse meio tempo sentiu a arrogância que nos contamina e envenena nossa alma. Temos poder, por que a mãe natureza nos permitiu compreender seus segredos e usá-lo da melhor maneira possível, mas existem aqueles que se corrompem, que desejam ser mais poderosos que os deuses ou ter a supremacia sobre a vida e a morte. Como você nos desculpa por isso?

-Eu não...;

-Eu sei, você é uma rara exceção no meio desta cesta repleta de maçãs podres, mas muitos de seus colegas deixariam-se de bom grado, serem possuídos pelos poderes das trevas, apenas para se tornarem superiores ao resto de nós. Entretanto no fim, eles são apenas almas dignas de pena. Fracos demais para enxergar o veneno que tinge suas almas e mata seus corações;

-Entendo; Sennar murmurou.

-A linha que divide o bem e o mal, é fina e frágil. Pode ser rompida por uma brisa. Por isso temos o poder de escolher o melhor caminho. Os humanos têm um poder ainda mais forte do que o nosso, em sua ignorância e fragilidade, eles são capazes de cometer milagres que nosso coração desconhece. Por isso meu filho, não subestime a capacidade deles quanto a proteger aqueles que amam. Graças a isso, as Terras Livres se tornaram _uma_ novamente. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, todos estão juntos por uma mesma causa e esse sim, é o maior dos milagres. Considere o que vier depois como um bônus; ele completou enigmático.

-Como assim?

-O Senhor dos Dragões está de volta a Terra Média; Alazar respondeu sorrindo.

-Ouvi dizer algo sobre isso mestre, mas como é possível, nunca o vimos; Sennar respondeu confuso.

-Sim, você o viu, mas talvez não tenha notado que era ele; o mago respondeu levantando-se.

-Não, mestre; Sennar afirmou. –Eu saberia se...; ele parou quando a imagem de uma pessoa surgiu em sua mente, tão nítida como se ela estivesse na sua frente agora.

-Vejo que se lembrou, agora; Alazar falou sorrindo, ao se afastar. –O destino tem um jeito irônico de brincar com nós, não é mesmo?

-Sim...; ele concordou.

Era mais do que irônico, pensar que estivera tão perto e ao mesmo tempo, tão longe.

-As respostas para as nossas duvidas, não surgem quando desejamos, mas sim, quando estamos preparados para aceitá-la; a voz de Alazar ecoou em sua mente.

Buscou o mestre com o olhar, mas ele já havia desaparecido. A movimentação no salão principal começou a aumentar, foi quando ele notou com preocupação, mulheres e crianças correrem para dentro buscando abrigo.

**-ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!** – alguém berrou.

Levantou-se correndo e com dificuldade atravessou o salão, para encontrar parte da vila coberta de chamas. Todos as pessoas do vilarejo que ainda estavam lá, tentavam conter o incêndio, enquanto uma nuvem dourada pairava no céu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sabia desde o começo que se atacasse aquele lugar, teria mais chances de vitória. Fora estupidez desperdiçar alguns gigantes com Asgard, quando deveria ter se concentrado completamente na Terra dos Magos.

As longas asas vermelhas ergueram-se no céu, antes de cuspir uma onda de chamas sobre a vila abaixo.

Eles iriam pagar caro por terem entrado em seu caminho e quando colocasse as garras em Alazar, aquele velho não poderia lhe negar nada. Estaria a sua mercê e quando isso acontecesse, o obrigaria a lhe entregar os portões da prisão de seu pai.

Quando Fallon despertasse, todos se ajoelhariam diante de si e o aclamariam como novo Senhor dos Dragões.

**-NÃO CONTE COM ISSO TÃO CEDO, KARI!** – a voz de Mirav ecoou a sua volta.

Virou-se rapidamente, desviando de um golpe do dragão de Fogo. Atacou com fúria os responsáveis pela queda de seu pai. Mirav, Baryn e todos os outros.

**-VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME VENCER!** – ele urrou, avançando contra eles.

Os cinco dragões elementares atacaram de forma combinada, mas as chamas negras que o dragão lançava, jogou-os para longe.

-Vocês são patéticos; ele gargalhou, vendo Griffyn - o Dragão do Vento - cair inconsciente aos portões de Dalien.

Avançou sobre o dragão caído, mas antes que pudesse chegar até ele, uma parede de cristal ergueu-se a sua frente, fazendo-o recuar.

-Esses truquezinhos não vão me segurar; Kari avisou, batendo as asas com força, fazendo o vento a sua volta chicotear a parede, destruindo-a rapidamente, mas foi com choque que viu a parede ruim e com ela, a cidade de Dalien desaparecer. –**NÃO!**

-Fedelho idiota; Mirav rosnou, avançando sobre ele.

-Maldição! Não vou perder; Kari urrou, desaparecendo em seguida, deixando uma nuvem de miasma em seu lugar.

-Para onde ele foi? –Hany indagou.

-Ele não vai desistir; Griffyn falou, voltando a forma humana.

Sentou-se sobre a neve, calculado os ferimentos que tivera, enquanto Mirav e os outros pousavam a sua volta.

-Como você esta? –Baryn perguntou preocupado.

-Só alguns arranhões, é mais o orgulho mesmo; ele resmungou indignado e possesso. Como um fedelho com menos da metade de sua idade, lhe dera um couro daqueles? –ele pensou exasperado.

-Kari ficou mais forte e seus poderes parecem estar aumentando a cada hora; Dalyn comentou.

-Precisamos ficar at-...; mal Mirav completou a frase, uma bola de fogo foi lançada sobre eles, vinda de algum lugar.

A explosão foi inevitável e com ela, a barreira que ocultava a cidade dos magos, também desapareceu, tornando-a visível novamente.

**.IV.**

Aquela noite, como se temendo ser tingida de vermelho, a lua havia sumido do céu. Enquanto aguardavam o ataque principal, muitos pensavam se aquilo era realmente o certo. Se valia mesmo a pena lutar por um lugar condenado ao gelo eterno.

-Preparem-se! - Freya berrou, empunhando a longa espada prateada.

A armadura que vestia seu corpo parecia gelo puro, o elmo com asas de fada, cintilava na noite escura e quando seu cosmo elevou-se, uma aurora de luzes coloridas cobriu o céu, iluminando o caminho para que enxergassem aquilo que iam enfrentar.

Os passos pesados dos gigantes ficaram ainda mais próximos e logo usas cabeças proeminentes surgiram no meio do bosque.

**-AGORA!**

O ataque em massa havia começado, sentinelas e cavaleiros avançaram e logo atrás deles, os elfos de Eldar empunhando arcos e espadas, eliminando tudo a sua volta.

**.V.**

O tempo pareceu congelar, enquanto o escudo se desintegrava diante dos olhos de todos e as asas vermelhas de Kari brilhavam como uma foice pronta para ceifar-lhes a vida.

-Eu... não...; Alazar ofegou, sentindo a fraqueza dominá-lo. Precisava resistir, ser forte pelos pupilos que precisavam de orientação.

-Concentrem-se! - Sennar berrou, indo auxiliar o mestre. –Mantenham a concentração;

Diante do olhar cortante do mago, os demais obedeceram, em meio a tensão, gritos de horror e medo, os magos estavam unidos novamente, mas antes que eles pudessem fazer algo, Kari se aproximava, com asas cortantes, destruindo os portões da cidade e se aproximando cada vez mais rápido.

-Saiam daqui; Alazar ordenou.

-Vamos mestre; Sennar tentou erguê-lo, desesperado.

-Deixe-me e vá, meu filho; o mestre pediu.

-**ALAZAR**! – Kari berrou cada vez mais próximo.

-MESTRE! - Sennar gritou, puxando-o consigo, mas ambos caíram no chão com a rajada de vento das asas do dragão.

-Você não vai escapar, mago; Kari avisou, arreganhando as presas, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar mais, uma bola negra o jogou na direção oposta. –Mas, o q-...; ele parou aturdido ao ver-se preso em meio a um circulo de luz esverdeada.

-Afaste-se dragão! – Sennar berrou, empunhando seu cajado.

Os orbes azuis nunca pareceram tão acesos como agora, a energia em seu corpo vibrava e através dele, sentia o poder de seus companheiros a lhe manter em pé.

Palavras sussurradas por seus lábios, fizeram a corrente em volta do dragão tornar-se mais forte, quando o mesmo tentou escapar.

-Maldito mago! – Kari urrou, fazendo força e sem que eles pudessem acreditar, as correntes se partiram. –Vocês não são nada diante de mim. Vermes imprestáveis! – ele urrou erguendo-se do chão e batendo suas asas.

Por mais que tentasse resistir, Sennar e Alazar foram arrastados pelo vento e jogados contra os outros magos que tentavam protegê-los.

-**MORRAM**! – ele berrou avançando contra eles novamente, mas uma força poderosa manifestou-se, detendo seus movimentos.

No segundo seguinte sentiu um par de presas cravarem-se em sua garganta e o equilíbrio que possuía desapareceu quando seu corpo foi jogado sobre o chão.

Virou-se rapidamente tentando se defender, mas uma pressão em seu peito o manteve imóvel. Abriu os olhos injetados pela ira, apenas para sentir uma lufada de vapor fervendo contra eles. Urrou de dor. Cego pelo calor, debateu-se, tentando escapar do aprisionamento.

-Acabou pra você Kari! –Emmus falou.

-Nunca! –ele berrou, alongando as patas e empurrando-o de cima de si.

Ergueu-se rapidamente, ou tão rápido quanto o peso de seu corpo permitia e bem a sua frente estava ele. Aquele que desde o começo atrapalhara seus planos.

-Você! – ele rosnou ao ver o dragão negro alongar as asas, cobrindo de sombras a neve a seus pés.

-Não pensou realmente que fosse conseguir ir até o fim, não é Kari? - Emmus rebateu, com uma tranqüilidade enervante.

Serrou os orbes, tentando enxergá-lo melhor em meio a nuvem cinzenta que cobria seus olhos. Não sabia o que ele havia feito, mas se perdesse a visão, perderia a vantagem que tinha nos ataques também e aquele bastardo deveria saber disso para tê-lo incapacitado tão certeiramente.

-Você vai morrer; Kari avisou.

-Não antes de você; o dragão negro avisou, batendo as asas com força e avançando contra o oponente.

**.VII.**

Os gigantes avançavam arrancando e destruindo árvores, a seus pés espectros do que um dia haviam sido guerreiros da Terra Média, avançavam com suas espadas contra os Guerreiros Deuses e as Valkirias.

O cheiro da morte os intoxicava, obrigando-os a recuar. O ar em volta do bosque tornou-se rarefeito.

-Avancem! – Fenrir gritou, seguindo em frente com King e os lobos.

Os ataques eram ferozes, os lobos de King atacavam sem piedade, mas em questão de segundos isso mostrou-se inútil, os espectros caiam, mas em seguida se levantavam, avançando com mais ferocidade, enquanto os lobos feridos não suportavam a carga.

-Flechas! Agora! – Eldar ordem e uma saraivada de flechas dos elfos atingiu um grupo de anões renegados que vinham em sua direção, fazendo-os tombar sobre as árvores que haviam destruído.

-Vamos levá-los de volta. Precisamos deixá-los longe da ponte! – Freya avisou.

Amélia atravessou a imensa extensão de neve a sua frente, contornando os obstáculos. Sentia a armadura mais leve do que antes, mas precisava poupar ao máximo seu cosmo enquanto pudesse, lutaria com suas habilidades e força física.

Sentiu as valkirias atrás de si, mas não freou a corrida, sabia que estavam sendo seguidas pelos espectros, precisava pensar numa forma de eliminá-los e colocá-los em campo aberto era a primeira parte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A terra tremeu e placas de gelo começaram a descolar-se das paredes da montanha. A cachoeira de gelo explodiu e as águas furiosas invadiram o vilarejo, que jazia desabitado agora.

-Siegfried! – Thor falou, aproximando-se do líder.

-Sim?

-Sinto a aproximação deles na ponte, o que faremos? –ele indagou.

-Avise Urs na Torre. Só destruiremos a ponte em último caso; Siegfried avisou.

Temia por esse momento, parte do plano de Freya era isolar o castelo dos gigantes, mas isso também seria uma faca de dois gumes, porque se a ponte ruísse, aqueles que estivessem no vale, não conseguiriam se abrigar no castelo se fosse preciso.

Rezava para todos os deuses que eles conseguissem, mas temia pelo pior, o sol começava a nascer no horizonte e o tempo corria de maneira cruel.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Os dragões se atracaram ferozmente, escamas afiadas ricochetearam entre suas garras. As asas negras roçaram a neve, enquanto ele recobrava o equilíbrio. Alçou vôo a tempo de esquivar-se de Kari, que vinha pra cima de si com tudo.

-Porque você simplesmente não morre! – ele rosnou.

-Christine também falou isso antes de eu acabar com ela! – Emmus rebateu, elevando seu cosmo de forma que uma aura esverdeada contornasse seu corpo.

-**MALDITO**! – Kari urrou, avançando contra ele, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, um anel esverdeado surgiu no chão e uma cortina ergueu-se até o céu, prendendo-o no lugar. –Mas o q-...; ele rosnou agitando-se para se soltar.

-Esse não é o melhor lugar para dragões educados se enfrentarem; Emmus falou em tom de troça, deixando-o mais irado ainda.

Kari estava à mercê dele, era inegável tal verdade e no instante seguinte os dois haviam desaparecido.

-Para onde eles foram? –Hany perguntou a Mirav.

Estavam acompanhando o embate de longe, viram o momento que Alazar sucumbira e pretendiam interferir quando Emmus aparecera. A força do dragão inibira-lhes os poderes e aquele fora o sinal para que se mantivessem ali. Não precisaram de mais nada para entender que o Dragão Negro assumiria sozinho dali para frente.

-Vamos, Griffin e Baryn vão para Asgard, agora eles precisam de ajuda. Nós ficaremos para ajudar os magos; Mirav falou, indicando os outros dois dragões a seu lado.

-Certo – eles concordaram antes de alçarem vôo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Segurou o mestre entre os braços, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida. Alazar estava fraco e sua respiração era lenta, quase escassa. Respirou fundo, sentindo a cabeça latejar e o corpo reclamar do esforço excessivo.

-Vocês, reforcem a guarda; ele falou voltando-se para um grupo de magos a sua volta. –Os demais, ajudem os outros dentro do salão, devem haver pessoas feridas lá; Sennar mandou.

-E o mestre? –um dos magos indagou, vendo Alazar tão branco quanto mármore nos braços do ruivo.

-Os que sobrarem, me ajudem a levá-lo; Sennar avisou. Acomodando o mestre com estremo cuidado, para ser erguido numa maca recém conjurada por outro feiticeiro.

-Ele vai ficar bem, não é? –um garoto bem mais novo que Sennar indagou, preocupado. A inocência do menino havia se perdido em meio à crueldade da guerra e diante de si, via apenas um homem, temendo tanto quanto ele, pela vida do mestre amado.

-Vamos rezar para que sim; Sennar respondeu.

**.VII.**

Que os céus os ajudassem! –ela pensou desesperada. Mesmo em campo aberto os soldados mortos se multiplicavam. Os lobos jaziam feridos e mortos no bosque. Elfos, cavaleiros e valkirias estavam à beira da exaustão.

Fogo e sangue os rodeavam num cenário desolador.

-**KAMUS**! – ouviu Aishi gritar para o noivo.

Os gigantes haviam sido abatidos, mas o exercito de soldados continuava a aumentar.

-Reúnam todos num lugar só; Amélia falou, entendendo o que a amazona pretendia.

-Aishi; o aquariano falou, trocando um rápido olhar com a noiva. –Todos vocês, levem-nos para um lugar só, vamos prendê-los de uma vez; ele avisou.

Cavaleiros e valkirias avançaram coordenadamente, encurralando-os, antes que um circulo de gelo grosso saísse do chão, prendendo-os numa gaiola escarpada.

-Preparem-se! – Freya avisou.

Com a única de todos os cosmos talvez pudesse dizimá-los de uma vez.

-Agora!

Os cosmos explodiram de uma vez só, o gelo pulverizado pairou pelo ar, como estrelas cintilantes. O sol começava a surgir no horizonte, banhando de amarelo a neve branca. Talvez aquele fosse o sinal, ou não, mas era a primeira vez nos últimos dois meses que o sol nascia daquela forma, emanando seu calor e abraçando os filhos daquela terra, com seus raios luminosos.

Uma explosão no ar fez a terra tremer, para o espanto e a consternação de todos, dois dragões surgiram do nada, se atracando com ferocidade. Manchas vermelhas tingiam o chão, transformando a neve num imenso tapete vermelho.

-Por Odin! – Freya exclamou ao reconhecer os dragões.

-Emmus! – Amélia estancou.

Labaredas de fogo saiam da boca dos dragões e o calor excessivo obrigou a todos a se afastarem.

-O que vai acontecer agora? –Alberich perguntou ao sentir a aproximação de outros cosmos.

-Não sei... Eu realmente não sei;

-o-o-o-o-o-

Caíram e se reergueram do chão ao mesmo tempo, os corpos estavam feridos e sofriam com a fadiga do combate.

-Quando eu matá-lo, nem mesmo os deuses irão ficar em meu caminho; Kari falou.

-Como se isso fosse acontecer; –o ariano respondeu.

Maldição! Se não usasse logo os poderes de Gwendoleen, não iria conseguir se manter consciente para enfrentar o dragão. O peso dos últimos meses estava roubando-lhe as forças. Enquanto seu cosmo aumentava cada vez mais, seu corpo ameaçava se rebelar.

-Morra! – Kari berrou avançando sobre ele.

No momento que os dois iam se atracar, a transformação do dragão negro se quebrou, transformando o cavaleiro novamente em humano. Uma formiga frente ao imenso dragão vermelho, mas a estrela em seu pulso brilhou e Gwendoleen manifestou-se.

A lamina prateada zuniu no ar para em seguida, ir fincar-se no peito do dragão, explodindo em milhões de fragmentos em seguida.

A explosão que se seguiu, lançou os dois sobre a neve em lados opostos. Kari levantou-se atordoado e chocado ao ver que voltara a forma humana. Enquanto Emmus mantinha-se em pé, com uma calma inabalável e um olhar frio, como se já soubesse o que ia acontecer.

Bufou irado, elevando seu cosmo, mas estancou. Franziu o cenho ao ver que não conseguia se transformar.

-Me diga Kari, como se sente, ao se transformar naquilo que mais repudiou em toda sua medíocre existência? –Mú indagou ao rodeá-lo, com um olhar felino.

-O que você fez, bastardo? –ele urrou avançando sobre ele.

-Agora a balança esta equilibrada; ele respondeu.

Não existiam mais poderes para interferir, quando o avô lhe entregara Gwendoleen, fora enfático ao dizer.

_-"Ela é a arma mais poderosa que um guerreiro pode ter contra um inimigo, mas também, é uma faca de dois gumes. Ao tornar seu inimigo mortal, você também perderá seus poderes temporariamente, pode ser por um minuto, uma hora, ou até mesmo um dia. É impossível dizer... Até lá, você só contara com suas habilidades e força para vencer. E isso, para sua sobrevivência, devera ser suficiente";_

Não sentia mais aquela pressão esmagadora de seu cosmo, era como se o peso do mundo houvesse sido retirado de suas costas. O sangue bombeava o coração aceleradamente. Os músculos rijos retraíram-se em modo de ataque.

Quando os dois se atracaram, não eram mais dois dragões, mas sim, dois humanos lutando pelo que desejavam e acreditavam certo. Apenas um viveria, pois seria impossível que ambos ocupassem o mesmo mundo, mesmo o universo sendo tão vasto.

.VIII.

Sentiu os orbes nublarem, enquanto seu cosmo aumentava e o coração batia mais rápido. Os espectros haviam sido eliminados, mas a barreira de calor ainda os mantinha no vale, esperando pelo embate entre os dragões chegar ao fim.

Queria se aproximar e ajudar Emmus se fosse preciso, mas sentiu os pés colarem no chão, como se a neve derretida, de repente houvesse se solidificado e colado seus pés no chão.

-Amélia; Anieri falou aproximando-se ao vê-la empalidecer.

-Esta ferida? –Freya perguntou preocupada, tocando-lhe a testa, vendo-a suar frio.

-Não sei; ela murmurou.

Sentiu o corpo amolecer e como em câmera lenta, caiu no chão

-Amélia; Alberich ajoelhando-se a seu lado, sacudindo-lhe os ombros, mas no segundo seguinte o cavaleiro era arremessado para longe dela, enquanto uma aura luminosa envolvia a valkiria.

-Amélia, reaja! –Freya gritou, mas antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, seu cosmo explodiu de uma vez.

Fachos de luzes coloridas cortaram o céu no momento que as camadas de aço da armadura caíram sobre a neve e antes o que fora a pele branca da jovem, tornou-se uma farta pelagem da mesma cor.

Os orbes azuis abriram-se e brilharam como laminas afiadas. O tigre ergueu-se meio grogue, inconsciente dos movimentos que fazia.

-Amélia; Mime tentou se aproximar, mas recuou quando a viu arreganhar as presas e os orbes azuis enegrecerem, como se não o reconhecesse.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Alberich perguntou aflito, voltando-se para o outro cavaleiro.

-Não sei, nunca vi isso acontecer antes; Mime respondeu, vendo Amélia afastar-se correndo rumo ao circulo de chamas.

O grito dos cavaleiros outrora teria a detido, mas sem consciência do que fazia, seguindo apenas os apelos sussurrados em sua mente, saltou sobre as chamas, irrompendo a barreira que rodeava os dois homens.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O ódio não era a melhor das forças para se apegar naquele momento, tampouco para manter-se lúcido e continuar. Cada golpe, cada defesa, pareciam consumir o último resquício de força que possuía e a perspectiva de morrer se aproximava cada vez mais.

-Por sua culpa, eu perdi tudo; Kari urrou, apoiando um joelho no chão, enquanto via seu adversário em igual estado lamentável.

Ambos cobertos com o próprio sangue, mal conseguiam parar em pé, mas forçavam-se a isso, pois sabiam tudo que estava em jogo.

-Suas derrotas nada têm a ver comigo ou minha família, Kari. Somos aquilo que construímos, não o que fazem por nós; Emmus respondeu, com a respiração entrecortada.

-Mentira! – ele resmungou, levantando-se com dificuldade. –Meu pai deveria ter sido o Senhor dos Dragões;

-Um título nada mais é do que isso, um estereotipo que se perde com o tempo; o cavaleiro respondeu. –Um título não o transforma naquilo que você não é;

-Para você é fácil dizer; Kari rebateu. –Sempre super protegido, não viu o que nós vimos. Todas as batalhas, a forma como os dragões foram caçados e mortos na Idade Média e com Eraen no poder. Puff! Se meu pai estivesse aqui, nada teria acontecido. Por culpa dela, nós fomos reduzidos a lagartos e mito. Seres patéticos e rastejantes;

-Você não...;

-Posso dizer sim, eu estive lá. Você não; ele rebateu. –E meu pai estaria vivo e nos guiando se não tivesse apaixonado por aquela bruxa; ele urrou.

-Bruxa? –Emmus indagou confuso, sentindo a mente dar um estalo. –Não é possível que-...;

-Mulheres nada mais prestam do que para nos servir. Se apaixonar por elas é se tornar fraco, tolo e imbecil; ele escarneceu. –Seu avô também, o Grande Emmus que simplesmente foi fraco demais para continuar a viver, porque a mulher que dizia amar, morreu;

-Não ouse falar do que você não sabe; o cavaleiro reagiu, serrando os punhos, enquanto recobrava o fôlego.

-Todo mundo sabe, não é nenhuma novidade; ele rebateu avançando novamente sobre o cavaleiro.

Seria mentira se não admitisse que mesmo humano, ele ainda era um oponente respeitável. Era uma pena que as coisas tivessem de acabar assim, talvez se Kari soubesse tudo que realmente havia acontecido no passado, não achasse Fallon tão tolo, nem mesmo seu avô um fraco.

Ambos foram homens que tiveram de lidar com suas dores, a própria maneira. Entretanto, dizer isso a ele, só tornaria as coisas piores.

-Morra! – Kari gritou agarrando-lhe o pescoço com força, fazendo-o perder o fôlego.

Acertou-o no queixo, fazendo-o se desequilibrar, mas ambos foram ao chão ao mesmo tempo. Numa disputa de chutes e socos, a neve tornava-se cada vez mais vermelha.

Foi quando o brilho de uma lamina surgiu nas mãos do dragão e por ínfimos segundos quase acertou Emmus. Voltou-se surpreso para o outro, vendo que a mesma saía de suas vestes.

Desviou como pode, a fraqueza e o cansaço o tornavam mais lento. Uma presa fácil a Kari, mas quando o mesmo jogou-se em sua direção. Reagiu movido pelo instinto, puro e simples de sobreviver.

Não soube ao certo quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas no segundo seguinte o corpo do dragão tombava inerte sobre a neve, enquanto sua consciência aos poucos começava a se apagar.

Uma pontada de dor atingiu seu ombro, enquanto as pálpebras serravam-se por fim. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de sentir um toque suave sobre sua face e mais nada.

.IX.

Arrumou o estetoscópio no pescoço, enquanto afastava-se da cama, quase ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz de melenas esverdeadas entrava rapidamente.

-Algum problema, senhor? –Ian perguntou, vendo-o empalidecer.

-Eu...;

-Emmus! – o grito feminino fez os três pularem ao ver a mulher antes inconsciente na cama despertar.

-Eraen; Ares falou aproximando-se dela, quando viu-a agitar-se.

-Senhora, precisa ficar deitada; Ian começou, mas a mesma parecia não ouvir ninguém.

-Meu bebe, onde está? –ela falou aflita, assustada com aqueles rostos estranhos a sua volta. Embora um deles fosse familiar a única coisa que era capaz de pensar era que seu bebe estava morrendo.

-Calma; Ares pediu abraçando-a, mas ela agitou-se socando-lhe o peito e chorando copiosamente. –Calma; ele sussurrou.

-Meu bebe, eu preciso...; ela balbuciava coisas desconexas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; Ares falou apertando-a contra o peito, sentindo-a amolecer entre seus braços, caindo inconsciente novamente.

Observou-a com um nó formando-se em sua garganta. Sempre ansiara pelo momento que ela despertaria novamente depois de tantos anos e ao olhar para si, iria lhe reconhecer de imediato.

Embora fosse egoísmo de sua parte, sentia-se mal ao ouvi-la chamar por outra pessoa, confirmando parte daquilo que sempre temera; ele pensou suspirando pesadamente antes de acomodá-la na cama novamente.

-Sophie; Ian sussurrou, trocando um rápido olhar com a senhora e ambos deixaram o quarto.

.X.

Deixaram rapidamente os templos, no céu, um aglomerado de estrelas perdia o brilho, como se pouco a pouco deixassem de existir.

-Mestre! – Saga falou preocupado, aproximando-se do ariano, mas viu-o apenas balançar a cabeça, com pesar.

-O que isso significa? –Ilyria indagou.

-Precisamos esperar para ter certeza; Shion respondeu, embora a voz levemente tremula.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A xícara partiu-se no chão com um som seco, enquanto todos voltavam-se em direção a jovem de melenas esmeralda.

-Kitana; Pandora falou, vendo-a piscar tentando conter repentinas lágrimas que caiam.

-Você esta bem? –Ártemis indagou, deixando Heitor no colo de Hyoga e aproximando-se da jovem, que balançava a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, balbuciando algo que eles não conseguiam entender.

-O que foi? Diga-nos? – Ikki indagou segurando-a pelo braço, para afastá-la dos cacos.

-Emmus! –ela balbuciou, sentindo as lágrimas tornarem-se mais fortes, por fim, fazendo-a desistir de contê-las. –Oh Céus, isso não pode estar acontecendo? - ela gemeu, sentindo o cavaleiro lhe segurar, antes que tudo escurecesse a sua frente.

.XI.

Os passos sobre a neve eram delicados e suaves. Uma brisa gelada, afagou-lhe a pele, tirando-lhe um sorriso os lábios. O tempo de renovação finalmente chegara. Há séculos aquela terra esperava por esse momento.

Foram longos anos de frio glacial, dor e tristeza. Distanciamento. Agora as coisas seriam diferentes, mesmo com um preço alto a pagar; ela pensou com pesar.

Atravessou a neve gelada, encontrando uma imensa bola branca agitar-se a sua frente. Parou, vendo-a se mover, chacoalhando a neve sobre si e revelando-se completamente.

Os orbes azuis acenderam-se em sua direção, mas ela não rosnou. Apenas observou-lhe, como se lesse sua alma. Sorriu, acarinhando-lhe a cabeça em seguida. Preparou-se para seguir em frente, mas o tigre continuou em seu caminho.

Ela não lhe ameaçava, mas não pretendia deixar que seguisse, enquanto não soubesse suas intenções.

-Prometo que ele vai ficar bem, pode me deixar assumir daqui; ela falou, vendo o tigre assentir, antes de afastar-se, indo desaparecer entre a barreira de chamas.

Ajoelhou-se no chão, vendo o corpo inerte do cavaleiro quase sem vida. Seu coração estava fraco, a exaustão tornara-se o pior de seus inimigos, mais poderoso do que Kari jamais seria.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ambos seriam grandes protetores da Terra Média, se não houvessem seguido caminhos tão diferentes.

Enquanto um fora criado dentro das raízes, conhecendo desde sedo seus poderes e aprendendo com os mais sábios, os valores do clã, o outro, foi afastado disso. As circunstancias não lhe permitiram que explorasse todo o potencial que possuía, talvez esse fosse um dos fatores que não o deixaram se perder no caminho.

Tocou a face pálida do homem, o coração começava a parar.

-Você lutou muito bem criança; Ojezed sussurrou, afastando algumas mexas de fios lilases. –Finalmente chegou o momento de descansar; ela completou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

As chamas extinguiram-se e rapidamente todos avançaram para o local, só havia neve e sangue. Fora isso, era como se os dois dragões nunca tivessem estado ali.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Anieri indagou confusa.

-Será que os dois morreram? –Nora indagou.

-**NUNCA**! –Freya gritou, fazendo-a se assustar. –Emmus não pode morrer; ela murmurou avançando pelo local, tentando encontrar algum indicio de que ele ainda estivesse em alguma parte dali.

-Freya! –Aishi chamou, mas a deusa não lhe ouvi.

-Parece que acabou; Milo comentou, ainda aturdido com os últimos acontecimentos.

-Não é o que parece; Aldebaran falou, sentindo a tensão premente.

-Vamos voltar ao castelo; Mime falou trocando um rápido olhar com as valkirias e seguindo em frente. –Amélia; ele chamou, mas o tigre continuou no mesmo lugar, com um olhar contemplativo.

-Vamos Freya! – Aishi chamou.

-Vão na frente; ela falou mal lhes dando atenção.

-O que você acha que aconteceu, mon petit? –Kamus indagou.

-Eu não sei, realmente... Não sei; ela murmurou confusa. Poderia jurar ter sentido a presença de Caos ali, mas fora tão rápido que não tinha certeza, mas algo deveria ter acontecido, do contrario teriam encontrado os dois dragões.

-Deixe de ser teimosa, vamos logo; Alberich falou puxando a deusa pelo braço.

-Já disse para irem na frente; ela exasperou, tentando conter o desespero que sentia por não mais sentir o cosmo de Olhos Vermelhos.

-Não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui; o cavaleiro rebateu e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, jogou-a sobre o ombro, levando-a consigo de volta ao palácio. –Fiquei quieta!

-Alberich, me coloque no chão; Freya gritou irritada.

-Não até chegarmos ao castelo; ele falou calmamente seguinte em frente sob o olhar chocado de todos.

-Vamos pessoal; Adélia falou, trocando um rápido olhar com as demais valkirias, seguiram em frente para auxiliar os elfos que ainda se encontravam ali, feridos pela batalha, a voltarem para o palácio.

**Continua...**


	33. Vida e Morte

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo, Ojezed, Slayfer, Fallon, Anyra, Emmus e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 33: Vida e Morte.**

**.I.**

Em meio a uma esfera de tranqüilidade e letargia, pouco a pouco os tecidos de seu corpo se regeneravam, a palidez dava lugar a um leve corado e o sono restaurador aumentava-lhe a energia.

O tempo parecia correr de maneira lenta, mas isso pouco importava. Aquele era seu mundo e ali, era sua vontade que reinava.

Sentou-se em um banco, e apoiou as pernas longas e musculosas no chão. Recostou-se no acento, vendo-o repousar como um anjo de asas quebradas. Respirou fundo, sentindo a jóia que carregava no pescoço pesar sobre o peito.

O olho de lápis-lazúli pendia da corrente de ouro, causando um grande contraste contra sua pele cor de ébano. Os olhos escuros como a noite estavam tranqüilos, mas atentos a qualquer movimento dele.

Aquela criança estava tão ferida, que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, poderia jurar que não sobreviveria, mas ele era diferente. Sentia seu coração bater com mais confiança, enquanto seu cosmo se restaurava.

Por quase dez minutos ele fora completamente humano, sem o peso do cosmo sobre si, mas com um poderoso inimigo para enfrentar. A exaustão. Poderia apostar que se perguntasse a ele, Emmus provavelmente diria que sentiu bem mais do que ínfimos dez minutos, mas fora isso que acontecera no fim e ele sobrevivera.

Novamente ele mostrara-se ser mais forte do que a morte. Hades não iria gostar nada disso; pensou abafando o riso.

-Fico contente em saber que meu presente estado lhe causa tanta alegria; a voz enrouquecida do cavaleiro, chamou-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para ele, encontrando os orbes verdes um pouco opacos pelo cansado e olheiras profundas sobre sua pele, mas a respiração já se normalizara completamente.

-Estou feliz por você ter despertado; Ojezed respondeu, levantando-se e indo sentar-se na beira da cama onde ele repousava.

-Isso é confuso; ele sussurrou, piscando para clarear a mente.

-O que?

-Uma hora você aparece como um idoso, depois uma mulher e por fim, um homem; ele comentou olhando-o fixamente. –Não é cansativo, isso? Não saber ao certo quem é?

-Sou tudo aquilo que quiser ser; Ojezed respondeu sorrindo. –Você melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disso; ele completou, vendo-o assentir. –Mas diga-me como se sente?

-Como um frango atropelado; Emmus respondeu, vendo-o rir novamente. Os dentes brancos surgiram em meio ao sorriso caloroso. Era como encontrar um irmão depois de muitos anos e sentir-se em casa novamente.

-Logo você estará melhor; ele respondeu.

-Onde estamos? –o cavaleiro perguntou, notando as paredes de madeira a sua volta e uma janela branca com cortinas esvoaçantes, a sua volta, os moveis rústicos lhe lembravam muito o Solar dos Anjos.

-Num lugar onde o tempo não importa; Ojezed respondeu.

-Bom, muito bom; ele murmurou sonolento.

-Porque diz isso? –ele indagou, com seus poderes fazendo-o relaxar novamente.

-Tenho coisas demais para fazer, não posso perder tempo á toa; Emmus respondeu antes de adormecer novamente.

Sorriu novamente, ele não iria mudar. E isso era bom. Emmus era único e totalmente singular. Somente ele seria capaz de estar numa situação como aquela e ainda preocupado com os outros. Sabia que ele assim que despertasse iria lhe questionar sobre uma infinidade de coisas. Duvidas que já deveriam ter sido esclarecidas á muito tempo, mas por hora. Iria deixar que ele descansasse tranqüilamente, livre de sonhos e tudo que pudesse perturbá-lo.

Afinal, naquele mundo, suas regras a reinarem.

**.II.**

Abriu as vidraças da sacada, enquanto sentia a brisa da manhã acariciar-lhe a face. Dentro do quarto, a jovem de melenas violeta dormia sobre a cama, depois de passar praticamente a noite toda, desconfortável na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Fora realmente chocante acordar, depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo e descobrir-se num lugar totalmente diferente de Asgard e ainda por cima, com Alanis a seu lado.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitar os fios acinzentados. Ainda sentia alguns músculos do corpo doloridos, mas dos males o menor. Não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido depois que deixara Cadmo na estação, onde ele pegaria o trem para Moscou.

-Uhn! Que bom que acordou; uma voz feminina chamou-lhe a atenção. Voltou para dentro do cômodo, vendo uma senhora entrar, puxando consigo um carrinho de café da manhã.

-Desculpe, mas...;

-Sou Sophie; a senhora respondeu sorrindo, antes dele terminar a pergunta. –Sophie Rivers, meu marido e eu somos os administradores do Recanto das Sereias;

-Então estou na Holanda; Aaron murmurou pensativo. Suas malas e pertences estavam acomodados no quarto e era como se sempre houvesse ocupado aquele lugar. Deveria ter imaginado que isso só poderia ser coisa de Emmus; ele concluiu. –Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Quatro dias e três noites; Sophie respondeu. –O senhor e a menina chegaram aqui a três noites. E desde então o senhor recuperou a consciência poucas vezes e por pouco tempo;

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

-Mas agora precisa se alimentar e recuperar as forças; ela falou, vendo Alanis começar a despertar. –Bem, se precisar de algo, basta chamar;

-Obrigado; Aaron respondeu, ainda intrigado com tudo que acontecera. –Emmus esta aqui também? –ele indagou, vendo-a estancar bruscamente.

-Não... Ele não esta; Sophie respondeu serrando os punhos. –Ele ainda não retornou;

-Tudo bem, obrigado mais uma vez; Aaron respondeu, vendo-a assentir e sair do quarto.

**.III.**

Observou-a de longe, sem querer admitir que estava realmente preocupado. Desde que a carregara para dentro do palácio, totalmente a contra gosto. Freya mergulhara num silêncio intransponível e inquietante.

Quando chegaram, encontraram todos comemorando a vitória sobre os gigantes. Planos eram feitos para aquele e os próximos dias. Entretanto, não conseguia enxergar o motivo das comemorações.

Afinal, era só mais uma vitória. Haviam passado por tantas batalhas. Porque essa seria diferente de todas as outras? –ele pensou dando de ombros.

-Porque não conversa com ela? –alguém falou atrás de si.

Virou-se de lado, reconhecendo por rabo de olho, o cavaleiro de melenas azuladas.

-Sua noiva já tentou e não conseguiu; Alberich respondeu.

-Nem mesmo Aishi pode cometer um milagre, quando as duas partes não estão de comum acordo; Kamus respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-O que quer dizer? –ele indagou confuso.

-Porque não experimenta, talvez ela fale com você, já é um começo; ele respondeu antes de se afastar, deixando-o sozinho para tomar a decisão por conta própria.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, não haveria problema em falar com ela. Pelo menos, esperava que não; ele pensou seguindo em frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Segurou firme as mãos tremulas entre as sua, pouco a pouco o mestre despertava novamente e uma imensa onda de alivio ameaçou derrubá-lo ao chão.

-Você esta péssimo, meu filho; Alazar sussurrou sorrindo.

-Consigo imaginar, mestre; Sennar respondeu, vendo-o recobrar a cor na face.

-Nossos amigos estão lá fora ainda, esperando? –o mago indagou perspicaz, ao ver alguns símbolos riscados nas paredes, brilhando intensamente, para impedir a entrega de alguém.

-Todos estão trabalhando muito para recuperar a vila. Não sabíamos ao certo o que iria acontecer depois que _ele_ apareceu; Sennar defendeu-se, sabendo bem que o mestre compreenderia logo o significado das runas que grifara nas paredes.

-Não precisamos mais de proteção menino, acabou finalmente; Alazar respondeu recostando-se nos travesseiros. –Parece que ele conseguiu;

-Uhn?

-São em momentos como este que percebo o quanto estou velho; o mago continuou.

-Não estou entendendo mestre; Sennar falou confuso, ao vê-lo acenar com um leve menear a mão e um livro muito antigo deixar a escrivaninha do outro lado do cômodo e ir flutuando até a cama.

-Sennar, seja um bom menino e permitia que nossos dois amigos entrem agora. Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com eles; Alazar continuou, marcando uma folha sem ver, com a ponta do dedo.

-Talvez o senhor devesse descansar mais um pouco; ele sugeriu.

-Farei isso mais tarde menino, agora me obedeça sim...; Alazar pediu sorrindo.

-...; Sennar assentiu, dando-se por vencido, por fim.

**.IV.**

Aproximou-se do cavaleiro com cautela, já haviam se passado duas horas desde que ele postara-se ali, sem sair em momento algum. A guerra chegara ao fim, mas a tensão ainda pairava no ar, principalmente depois do que viram acontecer com os dois dragões, no campo de gelo.

-Mime; ela chamou.

-Uhn! – ele murmurou, virando-se para a jovem de melenas esverdeadas.

-Alana fez chocolate quente, venha tomar um pouco; Anieri falou.

-Agora não, obrigado; Mime agradeceu, voltando seu olhar para fora do castelo novamente.

Desde que Amélia se transformara, não havia retornado ainda. Não sabia onde ela podia estar e o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo a conhecendo á tanto tempo, não sabia ao certo como ocorria a transformação do Tigre e por conseguinte as mudanças de seus cabelos e olhos. Temia que, o que acontecera entre os dois dragões pudesse afetá-la de alguma forma.

-Ela vai voltar logo; Anieri falou, pousando a mão em seu braço. –Se acontecesse algo, nós já saberíamos;

-Eu sei, mas... Não tenho como não me preocupar; ele respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, estreitando-a entre seus braços instintivamente.

-Se daqui á uma hora ela não voltar, vamos procurá-la. O que acha? –ela sugeriu.

-Ótima idéia; Mime respondeu voltando-se para ela com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Obrigado;

-Pelo que? –Anieri perguntou confusa.

-Por estar aqui; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, antes de pousar um beijo suave em seus lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou a irmã passar a pedra áspera sobre a ponta das flechas, o atrito do metal contra a pedra provocou um som capaz de eriçar todos os cabelos de sua nuca. Entretanto, Coralina não parecia ter notado seu incomodo, pois continuou sua tarefa sem ao menos piscar.

Voltou-se para trás vendo do outro lado da sala, Freya andando em círculos, enquanto um taciturno Alberich ponderava se, se aproximava ou não.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, porque eles eram tão complicados. Voltou-se novamente para a irmã, sabia porque Coralina estava daquele jeito. Não deveria ser nada agradável para seu orgulho ver que estava certa o tempo todo e que o Senhor dos Dragões realmente existia; ela pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Embora todos pensassem que Emmus tivesse morrido, tinha certeza de que ele estava vivo em algum lugar, seu cosmo não era mais sentido em toda Terra Média, mas isso não fazia diferença alguma.

Levantou-se do sofá e deixou a sala, alguns Guerreiros Deuses haviam ido até o vilarejo somar as baixas e ver o que precisariam restaurar, os moradores estavam instalados em outra ala do palácio e Alana já estava providenciam as refeições para eles.

Se olhasse pela janela, poderia ver o sol brilhar lá fora, nunca em sua curta vida vira um sol tão brilhante e caloroso nos céus de Asgard antes. Sorriu docemente, se ainda restava alguma duvida sobre a vitória que haviam conquistado, ali estava prova de que finalmente teriam um novo começo.

Nada que fizessem iria apagar os anos que Asgard fora banhada com sangue e tirania sob o poder de Durval, tampouco traria de volta as vidas que haviam se perdido, mas tinham uma nova chance, a chance de fazer diferente e iriam aproveitá-la.

**.V.**

Do alto da colina nevada viu o sol nascer, os raios brilhantes tocavam a neve como a suavidade de uma caricia. De onde estava podia ver elfos, anões e mortais abrigando-se em tendas armadas na entrada do palácio.

A ponte Arco-Íris estava intacta e o bosque, cujas árvores haviam caído, hora ou outra, a natureza se encarregaria de restaurá-las.

Os longos cabelos negros tremeluziram com a brisa matutina, de onde estava podia ver o belo animal de pelagem prateada sentado no meio da neve, um observador desavisado poderia passar por ele sem notar sua presença, pois em posição de esfinge, ele apenas observava, como estava fazendo também.

-O Destino sempre da um jeito de ser cumprido; uma voz masculina soou atrás de si.

-Mas cabe a nós, fazê-lo acontecer, ou não; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Nem sempre, às vezes as pessoas não são fortes o suficiente; Anteros falou parando ao lado dela.

-Todos são fortes e fracos na medida certa, Anteros; Laura falou. –A vida nos forja conforme a necessidade;

-Talvez; ele murmurou.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Vim tentar concertas o que fiz; Anteros respondeu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Eros.

-Tem certeza disso? –ela indagou ao baixar os olhos e notar uma bainha de couro balançar em sua cintura. Sabia muito bem o que estava naquela bainha e não era algo para ser usado sem ter a absoluta certeza de que iria agüentar as conseqüências depois.

-Emmus muda o destino o tempo todo e imagino que você não fique perguntando isso para ele; Anteros resmungou contrariado, lembrando-se das puxadas de orelha que recebera de Eros, o que fora um verdadeiro massacre para seu ego.

-Ele tem maturidade suficiente para saber lidar com o peso das conseqüências e responsabilidades sobre as próprias ações; ela respondeu vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –E não, não fico perguntando, nem preciso. Confio plenamente nas decisões que ele toma, como se fossem minhas.

-Puff! – ele resmungou, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta.

Maldição! Ninguém nunca confira em si dessa maneira, odiava admitir, mas não era a primeira vez que via-se invejando a amizade daqueles dois. Mesmo separados, era como se um fosse a extensão do outro. Seus pensamentos e sentimentos viviam em sintonia. Na maioria das vezes, palavras eram desnecessárias.

-É melhor você se apressar, já que veio aqui somente para isso; ela falou chamando-lhe a atenção para indicar a adaga.

Silenciosamente deu-lhe as costas e começou a descer a colina, lançou um rápido olhar para trás e viu-a ainda no mesmo lugar. Sabia o que Laura estava esperando, poderia dizer a ela que desistisse de esperar, pois não valia a pena. O cavaleiro provavelmente já deixara esse mundo, vira sua constelação morrer no final da madrugada e quando isso acontecia, era pouco provavelmente que ele voltasse vivo, mas Laura parecia confiante de que ele voltaria.

Amizades assim eram bonitas para os outros, em seu caso, preferia não ter alguém com quem fosse tão ligado dessa forma, a dor de perder um ser amado era enlouquecedora. A decepção era um inimigo cruel quando a realidade batesse a porta e ele não voltasse.

**.V.**

Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, desde a última vez que despertara. Sentia-se mais descansado e relaxado do que conseguia se lembrar. Puxou o lençol para o lado e sentou-se na cama.

Apoiou-se no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e tentou se levantar. Sentiu uma leve vertigem, mas não se deteve por conta disso.

Respirou seguidas vezes, até acalmar os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração. Baixou os olhos em direção a seu peito, notando que os ferimentos haviam desaparecido completamente e a dor nas costas que sentira após a transformação, também se fora.

Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo os ossos estalarem, mas nenhum incomodo mais.

Afastou-se da cama com passos cautelosos, da janela do quarto podia ver o crepúsculo despontar no horizonte. Quando enfrentara Kari em Asgard estava amanhecendo, mas ali o tempo corria de maneira diferente, poderia ser dia ou noite, que não sentiria.

Ultrapassou a porta de cedro e deparou-se com um pequeno dec e logo a frente, um imenso jardim de flores brancas e azuis. Respirou fundo, deixando a fragrância suave das flores chegar até si.

Em meio á tranqüilidade da noite que caia, ouviu uma melodia suave voar com o ar. Instintivamente seguiu em frente, buscando pela origem do som. Ojezed deveria estar em qualquer lugar e provavelmente ciente de que acordara. Se não aparecera ainda, era porque estava tentando protelar a conversa que iriam ter; ele pensou atravessando um amontoado de folhagens e logo deparou-se com uma pequena clareira.

A lua erguera-se no céu e seus raios prateados banhavam a clareira como um véu de estrelas. A melodia tornou-se mais alta naquele ponto e quando baixou seus olhos, deparou-se com uma figura quase etérea no centro da clareira.

Os longos cabelos negros quase tocavam o chão, caiando sobre os ombros delicados como uma cascata de fios ondulados. Os orbes azuis brilhavam como safiras, enquanto os dedos delicados moviam-se com destreza pelas cordas da harpa, sobre o colo.

Sentou-se sobre uma pedra, enquanto observava-a tocar. Embora a melodia não lhe fosse conhecia, sentia algumas lembranças aflorando com ela.

Embora não se arrependesse das escolhas e caminhos que tomara para chegar até ali, sentia saudades do tempo em que entrava as escondidas no escritório de Ydashi para ouvi-lo falar de alquimia e história, tampouco dos momentos que passava com Kitana e Alexandra. Parecia que séculos haviam se passado, não apenas vinte anos.

Desde que suas lembranças haviam sido lacradas, sentia que algo estava faltando, que tudo que ouvira daquele monge no Tibet, até ser levado para morar com mestre Shion, pareciam não bater com os sentimentos que tinha, aquela inquietação sempre que as estações mudavam.

Nem mesmo mestre Shion fora capaz de explicar como suas habilidades com telecinese haviam se desenvolvido tão rápido e como nos primeiros dias, na lua cheia se sentia tão fraco, que mal podia levantar da cama e as dores que não sentia durante o treinamento, pareciam cair sobre si com força total.

Naquela época, não tinham como saber que em um dia por mês, quando o ciclo das luas se completava, perdia completamente seus poderes, seu cosmo parecia se extinguir, como se sua vida deixasse de existir e com isso, tornava-se um mortal comum. Como durante o mês a carga de exercícios era sempre pesada e puxada, seu corpo normalmente não sentia, mas naquele dia, alias, em um único dia no mês, quando tornava-se humano, elas faziam-se notar.

Com o tempo e a maturidade, aprendera a se controlar e passava esse dia sem problemas, apenas nos últimos anos começara a ter fortes crises de enxaqueca e lapsos de memória, que as procediam.

-O que esta fazendo por aqui, Ojezed? –a melodiosa voz soou em seus ouvidos, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Piscou, voltando-se para a bela mulher, notando que ela parara de tocar e agora, os orbes azuis miravam-lhe diretamente.

-Não sou Ojezed; Mú respondeu.

-Deixe de brincadeiras, cada vez que aparece, esta de uma forma diferente. Dessa vez você quase me enganou; ela falou, lançando-lhe um sorriso radiante. –Por um momento pensei que fosse Eraen, quando o vi chegar, mas você estragou o disfarce quando se sentou;

-Porque diz isso? –ele indagou confuso.

-Eraen não tinha modos tão refinados, ela sempre detestou esses protocolos, preferia sempre as opções que a deixavam mais confortável. Também, não posso culpá-la; ela falou dando de ombros. –E também, porque você é um homem, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você já apareceu aqui como mulher, ou até mesmo uma criança; ela completou.

-Não me surpreende que você duvide de mim, mas realmente, não sou Ojezed; Mú respondeu, vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha fina e fitá-lo confusa.

-Por um momento você me lembrou alguém, mas é impossível. Se você não é Ojezed, quem é então?

-Ahn! Bem...;

-Ora! Ora! Então minhas crianças decidiram se reunir sem mim; uma voz amigável chamou-lhes a atenção.

Os dois viraram-se em direção a voz, vendo surgir por entre as folhagens um senhor idoso, apoiado sobre uma bengala de madeira. Sem pensar, Mú levantou-se, dando-lhe espaço para sentar-se no local que ocupara, antes de dar-se conta de que a imagem de idoso era apenas uma fachada.

-Uma vez cavalheiro, sempre cavalheiro; Ojezed falou, com um sorriso satisfeito, antes de estar os dedos e fazer surgir atrás do cavaleiro uma cadeira formada por galhos e eras. –Sente-se minha criança, temos que conversar;

-Se você é Ojezed, quem é ele? –a mulher perguntou verdadeiramente confusa, ao constatar que o rapaz falava a verdade.

-É por isso que estou aqui, Alexandra; ele respondeu colocando a bengala entre as pernas e apoiando os braços sobre a mesma.

-Alexandra? – Mú falou surpreso, voltando-se para ele.

-Tudo à seu tempo, crianças... Prometo explicar-lhes tudo; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

**.VI.**

Segurou a bandeja com mais força entre as mãos, enquanto entrava no cômodo. Desde que eles haviam voltado ao castelo, um clima estranho pairava no ar, pensara que todos estariam comemorando a vitória e tudo mais, porém, uma estranha onda de melancolia parecia abraçá-los de maneira opressora.

Estava prestes a empurrar a porta e entrar completamente, quando ouviu a voz do cavaleiro soar embargada, vindo lá de dentro.

-Eu sei, mas não posso te responder isso agora; Dohko falou.

Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível e entrou, podendo assim vê-lo sentando no espaldar da janela, falando ao celular, visivelmente tenso. Colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesa e de onde estava pode ouvir outra voz igualmente tensa do outro lado.

_**-Dohko, eu não estou imaginado coisas, eu sei o que vi;**_ Shion exasperou. _**–Saga também estava comigo e viu o que aconteceu;**_

-Não estou dizendo que você imaginou Shion, mas...;

_**-O que você esta me escondendo, Dohko?**_ –o ariano indagou.

-Eu... Por favor Shion, existem coisas que não cabem a mim lhe contar; o libriano falou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo-os marejados e a dor que sentia no coração intensificar. Como contar ao amigo que acreditava que seu pupilo havia morrido?

_**-Mas a guerra em Asgard acabou!**_ – Shion afirmou.

-Sim, recebemos uma mensagem da Terra dos Magos, tudo esta bem por lá. Eles também foram atacados, mas Eldar e Sindar já providenciaram a ajuda de que eles precisam para reconstruir tudo, enquanto os magos que saíram feridos durante a batalha se recuperam; Dohko explicou. –Em Asgard tivemos algumas baixas, alguns sentinelas não sobreviveram a primeira investida, alguns anões e elfos que vieram com os Gêmeos e Nandor saíram um pouco feridos também;

_**-E os rapazes?**_ – Shion indagou.

-Estão bem, provavelmente descansando agora. Eles estão revezando em turnos com os Guerreiros Deuses, para proteger o palácio, enquanto um grupo foi até o vilarejo ver o que aconteceu e outro, esta na região, vendo se não existem mais focos de ataques;

_**-Entendo;**_ o Grande Mestre murmurou. _**–E Mú?**_

-O que tem ele? –Dohko perguntou com a voz tremula.

_**-Shaka e Aiolia contaram que estiveram com ele em Asgard, mas não entraram em detalhes sobre o que eles estiveram fazendo;**_ Shion falou sem esconder o desagrado que sentia por conta dos cavaleiros terem lhe omitindo informações.

-Houve um problema com as armaduras, no inicio pensamentos que as armaduras recém forjadas estavam mortas, por isso pedimos a Mú que desse uma olhada; Dohko explicou. –Ele falou que elas estavam dormindo, mas que somente iriam despertar se as valkirias estivessem com o cosmo evoluído no nível necessário.

_**-E então?**_

-Não tínhamos muito tempo para treiná-las, então, Mú sugeriu que forçássemos a evolução, porque elas passaram muito tempo reprimindo o cosmo para não serem reconhecidas, que a energia de que dispunham, não era capaz de despertar as armaduras. Se as colocássemos numa situação de risco, que elas só teriam como alternativa lutar para viver, as armaduras despertariam, como uma forma de protegê-las;

_**-Sim, foi uma boa alternativa;**_ Shion concordou, evidentemente orgulhoso do pupilo. _**–E o que mais?**_

-A armadura de tigre não seguiu o mesmo processo, embora a valkiria a quem ela pertencia fosse muito poderosa, mesmo reprimindo parte do cosmo. A armadura se recusava a despertar;

_**-Nem mesmo usando o processo das outras?**_ –ele perguntou.

-Não, Mú disse que os minerais usados na forja daquela armadura só iriam reagir com uma carga muito forte de energia;

_**-Algo me diz que não vou gostar disso;**_ Shion resmungou.

-Sinto muito, gostaria de ter lhe contado isso diretamente antes, mas precisávamos agir conforme os obstáculos apareciam;

_**-Diga-me logo, o que aconteceu;**_

-Pelo que Shaka e Aiolia me contaram, quando chegaram aqui, eles foram até aquele templo no Tibet; Dohko explicou.

_**-Que templo? **_–Shion indagou preocupado.

-Aquele que Shaka usou para libertar todo seu cosmo, quando os Titãs invadiram o santuário. Eu não sei ao certo o que acontece dentro daquele lugar, Shaka não quis dizer e duvido também que Mú um dia nos conte, mas quando ele chegou aqui, parecia outra pessoa;

_**-Como assim?**_ –ele indagou ansioso.

-Seu cosmo estava acima do limite, eu só vi falar de algo próximo a isso acontecer, quando Ares se apossou do corpo de Saga e enfrentou Seiya no último templo; Dohko explicou. –Os cabelos deles estavam prateados, quase translúcidos e nós sabemos bem o que acontece quando as características físicas de um cavaleiro começam a mudar dessa forma, não?

_**-Sim, ele atinge o Super Nova;**_ Shion respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona mais próxima de si. _**–Não me lembro de tê-lo visto assim antes;**_

-Duvido muito que alguém já tenha visto; Dohko concordou, optando por omitir a parte em que o vira assim uma vez, a quase quinze anos atrás, quando ele surgira em Rozan, exigindo saber onde ficava a passagem para o Reino de Hades.

_**-Então aquela manifestação de cosmo que senti, era dele;**_ Shion falou pensativo.

-Possivelmente; Dohko respondeu. –Junto com ele, chegaram a Asgard, Jéssica e Aidan;

_**-O QUE?**_

-Isso mesmo, aparentemente, Mú havia pedido a Jéssica que viesse a Asgard ver a armadura; Dohko explicou e antes de ser interrompido, adiantou-se. –Mú acreditava que se ele transferisse toda a energia que estava queimando de sobra, para a armadura, poderia despertá-la;

_**-Porque ele?**_ –Shion perguntou.

-Todos estavam com o cosmo no equilíbrio certo; ele explicou. –Mas quando Mú chegou aqui, notamos que ele estava no principio de um inferno astral e que seu cosmo já estava acima do limite normal;

_**-Mas o inferno astral dele é apenas em Março e nós estamos ainda no meio de Outubro;**_ o ariano falou.

-Foi o que pensei, mas não tínhamos tempo para discutir isso naquela hora; Dohko desconversou.

_**-Qual foi à participação de Jéssica nessa história?**_ –o Grande Mestre perguntou.

-Ela usou uma das formulas de Houren para lacrar o cosmo dele na armadura, quando ele o despertou de uma vez, usando o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas; Dohko falou esperando a explosão que viria a seguir.

_**-O QUE?**_

-Shion;

_**-Eu estou indo para ai;**_ Shion avisou em tom tenso.

-Não precisa... Shion; Dohko chamou, mas a linha já havia ficado muda do outro lado. –Maldição, mas essa agora; ele resmungou, apertando o aparelho nas mãos.

-Dohko; Alana chamou cautelosa.

-Desculpe querida, não tinha visto você chegar; ele falou respirando fundo ao voltar-se para ela.

-O almoço vai demorar um pouco, mas pensei que um lanche iria lhe fazer bem; ela falou indicando a bandeja.

-Obrigado, mas não estou com fome; ele falou vendo-a se aproximar.

-Você esta um pouco pálido, é melhor se alimentar, nem que seja pensando como se estivesse ingerindo remédio; Alana falou tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.-Todos estão tensos e preocupados, se evitar comer, sua resistência vai cair e irá adoecer;

-...; ele assentiu, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Eu sei, e agradeço a preocupação, mas não acredito que consiga engolir nada no momento; ele se desculpou.

-Tem alguma coisa perturbando você, o que é? –ela indagou, optando por não dar a entender que ouvira parte da conversa.

-Shion esta vindo para cá e a noticia que tenho para lhe dar, não é das melhores; Dohko falou com pesar.

-É sobre Mú, não é? –ela indagou.

-Sim, é sobre ele; Dohko falou abraçando-a fortemente, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Ele deve estar bem; Alana falou.

-Gostaria de ter essa certeza; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Um cavaleiro tão poderoso quanto ele Dohko, jamais iria morrer assim; ela falou sentindo-o se sobressaltar.

-O que?

-O tempo pode ter apagado a lembrança de muitas pessoas, mas não a minha; ela falou sorrindo, traçando a com a ponta dos dedos as linhas de expressão tensas da face dele. –Eu o reconheci assim que o vi pela primeira vez. Eraen tem muito do que se orgulhar desse menino, não... Do homem que aquele menino se tornou; ela completou sorrindo. –Como você, já vi muitas coisas nessa vida Dohko e se existe alguém capaz de ser mais forte do que o Destino, esse alguém, certamente é ele, mas nós também precisamos ter um pouco de fé para seguir em frente, haja o que houver; ela completou, pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. –Agora venha comer um pouco;

**.VII.**

Sentou-se em frente à lareira, enquanto vagamente observava a madeira queimar, sentiu alguém se aproximar, mas não desviou seu olhar. Naquele momento desejava ficar sozinha, embora a agitação do palácio não lhe permitisse isso completamente.

Uma manta quente caiu sobre seus ombros, instintivamente ergueu os orbes para cima, deparando-se com o cavaleiro de melenas rosadas fitando-a intensamente. Pensou que Alberich recomeçaria a serie de acusações, mas ele não disse nada, apenas sentou-se a seu lado, cruzando as pernas e ali ficou.

Intimamente agradeceu o silêncio e voltou a olhar as chamas. Uma infinidade de coisas dançavam em sua mente e a mais complicada delas era a presença que sentira se manifestar em Asgard, de alguém que acreditara jamais tornar a ver novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atravessou as tendas, vendo algumas valkirias espalhadas entre elas, auxiliando os feridos. Embora existisse a uma infinidade de séculos, que já deixara de contar, nunca vira tantos elfos e anões reunidos daquela forma.

Arrumou a cesta que trazia sobre o braço, Alana dissera que aquelas ervas naturais ajudariam na rápida cicatrização. Entrou em uma tenda, encontrando um elfo deitado sobre um catre.

-Como se sente? –Carite pensou, puxando um banquinho e sentando-se ao lado do catre.

-Um pouco aranhado; o rapaz de longas melenas azuladas respondeu, embora em seguida tenha fechado os olhos com uma expressão de dor.

-Deixe-me ver; a jovem falou afastando o braço dele de sobre seu peito.

A túnica ricamente bordada com fios de ouro, normalmente imaculadamente branca, continha uma grande mancha vermelha. Pelo visto não fora apenas um arranhão. Deitou o braço dele na lateral do catre, enquanto com cuidado abria a túnica.

Limpou o ferimento com cuidado e aliviada, viu que nenhum ponto vital havia sido atingido. Abriu a cesta retirando as ervas e medicamentos de Alana e começou a aplicar no rapaz.

-Essas ervas irão lhe dar um pouco de sono, procure relaxar e a dor irá passar mais depressa; ela falou, pegando um pano úmido na bacia próxima a cabeceira do catre e colocando sobre a testa do rapaz.

-Obrigado; ele balbuciou, baixando as pestanas.

Levantou-se e pegando a cesta, estava quase deixando a tenda quando sobressaltou-se ao ver-se diante de um belo elfo de longas melenas Royal, os orbes dourados pareciam capazes de aprisionar o brilho da lua. As roupas negras e sua beleza quase pecaminosa, tornavam-no semelhante a um Anjo Caído.

-Com licença, você poderia me dizer se tem alguém livre para ficar com esse rapaz? –Carite indagou, mas quase deu um pulo ao ouvir alguém a suas costas.

-O que deseja que seja feito, senhora? –um outro elfo indagou.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou confusa, não tinha notado ele se aproximar. –Por favor, troque a compressa de água fria cada vez que ela secar. Ele provavelmente vai ter febre por conta da extensão do ferimento. As ervas estão agindo para curá-lo, mas a febre não tem como ser evitada;

-Como desejar; ele falou curvando-se numa breve mesura, antes de entrar na tenda.

-Obrigada; ela murmurou, desconfiando de que ele não houvesse lhe ouvido. Voltou-se para frente e encontrou aquele primeiro elfo lhe observando. –O que foi?

-Não me lembro de já ter visto uma sereia antes; Sindar comentou, lançando-lhe um olhar da cabeça aos pés tão intenso que fê-la recuar instintivamente.

-Como sabe q-...;

-Alana falou; ele a cortou. –Confesso que quando me disse que eu poderia encontrá-la andando por ai, fiquei imaginando como isso seria possível; ele completou, apontando para suas pernas, onde obviamente ele esperava ver uma cauda.

-Imagino que esteja desapontado; Carite falou sorrindo, enquanto seguida até a próxima tenda, tendo o elfo em seu encalço. Parou em frente à tenda, abrindo uma fresta na cortina e inclinando-se para ver se o paciente que ali repousava estava sendo atendido.

-Pelo contrario, digamos que tive uma agradável surpresa; Sindar falou soprando suavemente as palavras em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

-E-e por-que es-ta-va me procurando? –ela indagou tremula, voltando-se para ele.

-Você chegou a Asgard acompanhada da neta de Ydashi e conhece o filho de Eraen; o elfo falou seguindo-a, quando Carite voltou a andar, numa vã tentativa de esquivar-se de sua presença. –Gostaria de saber que tipo de pessoa ele é?

-Como assim? –Carite falou voltando-se para ele. –Conheço Emmus à muito tempo, ele é uma ótima pessoa, não tenho do que reclamar; ela completou dando de ombros, tentando encerrar o assunto.

Deu-lhe as costas e pretendia seguir em frente, quando sentiu a mão do elfo fechar-se sobre seu braço, atraindo-a para perto de si.

-Eu não estaria perguntando se fosse apenas isso; Sindar sussurrou, prendendo-a numa estranha trama de letargia. –Ao logo dos anos ouvi muitas coisas sobre esse rapaz, a quem os mortais chamam de muitos nomes, dentre eles "Senhor dos Dragões". Obviamente não levamos muito a serio, acreditando que se tratasse apenas de um mortal pretensioso, mas agora, sabemos que ele é mesmo o filho de Eraen, que tínhamos por morto;

-O que isso tem a ver comigo? –Carite indagou, sentindo-o envolvê-la entre seus braços, mornos e suaves, mas decididos a mente-la ali.

Mal terminou de preferir a sentença, um som cortante despertou-lhe os sentidos. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e caiu no chão quando Sindar afastou-se rapidamente e uma flecha negra cravava-se no gelo.

-Mantenha suas mãos bem longe dela; uma voz fria chamou-lhe a atenção.

Confusa, ergueu os orbes deparando-se com a divindade de melenas negras e orbes dourados empunhando seu arco de maneira hostil para o elfo.

-Tudo bem amigo, estávamos apenas conversando; Sindar falou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Não somos amigos e se eu pegá-lo perto da minha mulher de novo, é melhor que suas preces estejam em dia; Anteros avisou aproximando-se da jovem, enquanto Sindar lançava um último olhar a ela e afastava-se rapidamente.

-Anteros; ela murmurou, enquanto ele ajoelhava-se a sua frente.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente.

-Acho que sim; Carite respondeu levantando-se. –O que esta fazendo aqui? –ela indagou.

-Vim falar com Freya; ele respondeu instintivamente pousando a mão sobre a bainha em sua cintura.

-Anteros; ela começou cautelosa.

-Por favor, confie em mim; Anteros pediu, dando um pesado suspiro. –Pode não parecer, mas sei o que estou fazendo;

-...; ela assentiu.

-Sabe me dizer onde minha irmã está? – ele perguntou lançando furtivos olhares a sua volta, como se para ter certeza de que o elfo havia se afastado mesmo.

-Venha, vou levá-lo até ela; Carite falou, indicando-lhe o caminho.

**.VIII.**

-Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando o tempo corria de forma diferente; Ojezed falou, atraindo-lhes a atenção. –Uma profecia foi feita pelo Oráculo dos Oráculos. Dizendo que uma criança nasceria para restaurar a ordem e o equilíbrio que foram rompidos quando os deuses entraram em guerra;

-Uma vez ouvi algo sobre isso; Alexandra comentou.

-Como os gigantes, os dragões que viviam na Terra de Fogo, eram indomáveis e movidos por instintos, mas naquela época já existiam àqueles com capacidades diferentes dos Dragões primitivos, a evolução estava acontecendo e não poderia ser parada;

-Como assim? – Mú perguntou confuso.

-Devido aos longos períodos de hibernação que os dragões tinham para chocar seus ovos, ou até mesmo para procriar, eles foram aprendendo a usar os elementos da natureza, mais sua própria força para mudar suas características genéticas, obviamente na época os termos eram outros; ele explicou.

-O que aconteceu? –Alexandra quis saber.

-Alguns dragões evoluíram de tal forma que foram capazes de tomar formas humanas e comunicar-se com os mortais. Eles foram banidos da Terra do Fogo por não mais serem capazes de viver entre os Dragões Primitivos;

-Onde eles passaram a viver? –Mú perguntou.

-Em muitos lugares, alguns em Asgard, outros na Terra dos Magos, isso é irrelevante agora; Ojezed falou dando de ombros. –O que muito chamou a atenção dos deuses que ainda viviam nesta Terra, foi a forma como as fêmeas de dragões tinham uma evolução muito mais rápida. Elas sempre foram muito mais poderosas e indomáveis que os machos e tal evolução poderia colocar em perigo toda a espécie;

-Como assim? –Alexandra perguntou.

-Em toda a natureza, fêmeas de todas as espécies, só aceitam por Companheiro, alguém que seja capaz de equiparar-se a ela em força e poder, sendo esses fatores que o classificam como um bom Companheiro para proteger a prole futura. As fêmeas de Dragão por conta da evolução, começaram a perder o controle de seus próprios poderes, porque ficavam sempre mais fortes e o número de machos para se tornarem seus Companheiros não era nem metade, pelo fato deles não conseguirem acompanhar essa evolução;

-Você não esta querendo dizer que...;

-Sim, elas começaram a matar os mais fracos; Ojezed o cortou, quando Mú começou a falar. –Darwin chamaria isso de Lei da Evolução, sobrevive o mais forte e os mais fracos perecem diante da adversidade; ele explicou. –Entretanto, como em qualquer meio ambiente, houve um choque de equilíbrio. O número de fêmeas continuava o mesmo, mas elas se tornavam cada vez mais poderosas, enquanto os machos estavam a beira da extinção;

-Que irônico; Alexandra falou dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-Bastante; Ojezed concordou. –Um dia, em meio a tudo isso, Caos decidiu tomar uma forma humana e vir a Terra;

-Com que propósito? – Mú perguntou desconfiado.

-Ver o que poderia ser feito para evitar um desastre. Os dragões Primitivos estavam ameaçando deixar a Terra do Fogo e tomar as demais Terras Livres. Eles eram movidos pela ganância e instinto, não podemos dizer que eram racionais, por que não foram capazes de evoluir, como os outros.

-E o que aconteceu com Caos aqui? –Alexandra perguntou.

-Foi na terra que ele conheceu Slayfer, a mais poderosa entre os dragões em evolução; Ojezed explicou. –Pulando alguns por menores que não lhes dizem respeito, da união entre Caos e Slayfer nasceram duas crianças;

-Como isso é possível? – Mú perguntou confuso. –Pensei que Caos fosse...;

-Um ser etéreo e imaterial? – Ojezed falou vendo-o assentir. –Você não prestou atenção no que eu falei quando mencionei Caos, não é? – ele o repreendeu. –Quando Caos veio a terra, possuía um corpo mortal e como qualquer humano, possuía as mesmas funções que você e Alexandra tem; ele completou.

-Quem eram essas duas crianças? –Alexandra perguntou curiosa.

-Uma delas era Emmus, que havia sido destinado a governar esta terra, mas havia um pequeno problema; Ojezed falou antes que pudesse ser interrompido. –Ele nunca acreditou em destino. Emmus sempre lutou sob as próprias regras e assim reergueu a Terra Média com trabalho duro e muita resistência dos opositores;

-E a outra criança? –Mú perguntou.

-No momento ela é irrelevante; Ojezed desconversou. –Depois de uma infinidade de batalhas Emmus conseguiu unificar as Terras e acabar com as Guerras, fazendo até mesmo com que os Dragões Primitivos fossem apaziguados. Assim ele passou a ser chamado de Senhor dos Dragões;

-Onde entramos nisso tudo? –Alexandra perguntou, apontando para si e para o rapaz que ainda não sabia quem era.

-Slayfer era muito poderosa, ninguém sabia ao certo o limite de seus poderes, com o nascimento de duas crianças, ela e Caos haviam imaginado que tal poder se dividiria entre as crianças, mas isso não aconteceu... Pelo menos não completamente;

-Como assim? – Mú perguntou confuso.

-Emmus nasceu com uma capacidade maior que a de outros dragões para aprender e evoluir. Seguindo o exemplo de Slayfer, outras fêmeas tomaram humanos por companheiros, desistindo dos machos a quem consideravam fracos demais, os humanos embora frágeis, representavam um desafio para elas. A mente humana volúvel e sistemática foi o maior atrativo; Ojezed explicou. –Da união entre dragões e mortais nasceu uma nova geração, cuja capacidade era bem superior a anterior. Os humanos tinham uma capacidade de regeneração e longevidade menor que o que elas estavam acostumadas, assim apenas alguns atingiam o grau de evolução necessário que os permitisse se transformar em dragões;

-Não entendo; Alexandra falou.

-Era necessário uma energia que eles não tinham para causar a transformação;

-Como a queima do cosmo? - Mú falou.

-Isso mesmo, quando se queima o cosmo, produz-se uma força capaz de atingir o nível necessário para mudar às celular do corpo e transformar-se em um dragão em todas as suas faculdades físicas e mentais; Ojezed explicou. –Mas aquela nova geração ainda não era capaz;

-Mas Emmus podia; Alexandra falou.

-Sim, ele era o único capaz de atingir esse nível de poder. Mesmo sendo muito jovem para os padrões dos dragões, ele era capaz de se transformar; ele explicou. –Seus poderes não paravam de crescer e isso poderia ser um problema. Entretanto, naquela época Anyra havia despertado e os poderes do dragão foram apaziguados. Não se sabe ao certo como isso foi possível, mas Anyra era capaz de conter a expansão dos poderes de Emmus e com isso, tivemos um longo período de tranqüilidade na Terra Média;

-Até Fallon aparecer; Mú falou.

-Não, até Emmus se casar; Ojezed o corrigiu. –Emmus sempre foi muito amado e respeitado por seu povo e o que todos mais queriam era vê-lo casado e feliz;

-Mas isso não aconteceu; Mú falou abaixando os olhos para as mãos serradas no colo, lembrando-se das visões que o avô lhe mostrara. – Ele amava Anyra, não é?

-Sim, ele a amava mais do que a própria vida; Ojezed concordou. –Mas acreditava que ela jamais poderia compartilhar de seus sentimentos por ter entregado seu coração a um mortal a quem se unira no passado, assim ele aceitou tomar por esposa uma jovem feiticeira mortal, que vivia em Asgard;

-Mas...; Alexandra parou, diante do sinal que Ojezed fez para que se calasse.

-Antes de se casar, Anyra lhe contou o que realmente sentia, antes de confessar que estava morrendo. Seu tempo de vida na Terra Média estava chegando ao fim; Ojezed falou num tom de voz embargado. –O que ele mais desejava era jogar tudo para o alto e ficar com ela, mas Anyra não permitiu, o fez prometer seguir em frente e quando ela morreu, levou uma parte dele consigo. Emmus jamais se recuperou da perda e embora Ayres o amasse, sabia quem sempre existiria em primeiro lugar em seu coração;

-E o que aconteceu depois? – Alexandra perguntou, olhando preocupada para o jovem a seu lado, que possuía um olhar distante agora como se estivesse à milhas dali.

-Antes de Anyra morrer, Fallon se voltou contra a Ordem do Dragão, ninguém sabia ao certo o porque, aquela foi à última batalha que eles lutaram juntos. A dor e o sofrimento de saber que Anyra estava morrendo, impediram Emmus de matar Fallon, ele simplesmente não conseguiu e temendo que o dragão causasse mais estrago, lacrou-o num local onde ninguém alem do Mestre dos Magos sabia a localização;

-E ninguém nunca o encontrou? – ela perguntou.

-Não, nunca ninguém ao menos chegou perto, isso é claro, alem de Kari, que a pouco menos de cinqüenta anos começou a procurar e encontrou a localização do lacre no último mês; Ojezed explicou. –Mas isso também é irrelevante;

-Então nos trouxe aqui exatamente para que, Ojezed? – Mú perguntou evidentemente cansado.

-Existem coisas que vocês ainda precisam saber, mas por enquanto é melhor descansarem um pouco; ele respondeu levantando-se. –Amanhã retomamos o assunto, por enquanto vão descansar crianças; ele completou antes de desaparecer.

-Estranho; Alexandra falou.

-O que?

-Desde que cheguei aqui não lembro de tê-lo visto falar tanto; ela comentou levantando-se. –De qualquer forma, é melhor nos recolhermos, você parece estar cansado;

-...; ele assentiu em concordância, acenou despedindo-se e encaminhou-se para o caminho que lhe trouxera ali, mas a voz de Alexandra o deteve.

-Emmus;

Estancou, ouvindo os passos delicados cruzarem a pequena distancia entre eles e sentiu o toque delicado das pequenas mãos em suas costas, afastando os longos fios lilases que caiam sobre seu ombro, revelando para ela a imagem de um belo dragão negro de orbes vermelhos tatuado sobre sua pele.

-Não é possível; Alexandra falou chocada, recuando um passo. Conhecia apenas duas pessoas que possuíam aquele dragão tatuado nas costas, a primeira era Eraen, mas como tinha um homem diante de si, isso era invalido. E a segunda era uma criança de cinco anos.

-Eu também acreditava que algumas coisas não eram possíveis, mas Ojezed se encarregou de desmentir muitas delas nos últimos dias; Emmus falou voltando-se para ela.

Fitou-o confusa, buscando em suas memórias a lembrança do garotinho de melenas lilases que vira nascer e carregara no colo. Não conseguia associar essa imagem com o belo homem que tinha diante de si.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou tocando-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

-As pessoas me chamam de muitos nomes; ele falou deparando-se com um brilho de reconhecimento nos orbes acinzentados que lhe fitavam. –Minha madrinha me chama de...;

-Mú; ela sussurrou, sentindo os orbes marejarem. –Por Odin! Você cresceu tanto; Alexandra ofegou, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Passou muito tempo desde que nos vimos pela última vez, madrinha; ele murmurou sentindo as lágrimas que fortemente contivera desde que soubera da 'morte' dela, caírem por sua face.

Não sabia que espécie de artimanha Ojezed estava aprontando, ou se aquilo era apenas um sonho, desejava apenas ter mais algumas horas com a madrinha. Nada mudaria o que acontecera no passado, mas nesse momento, desejava mais do que tudo somente ficar ali, abraçado à mulher que sempre considerara uma segunda mãe.

**.IX.**

Segurou delicadamente a tesoura entre os dedos enquanto cortava algumas folhas de cidreira, Alana dissera que o chá daquelas folhas serviria para acalmar e como o clima dentro do castelo estava um pouco tenso, não fazia mal tentar algo assim; ela pensou, contendo um suspiro.

Todos estavam exaustos, mas ainda mantinham-se em alerta, temendo mais um ataque.

-Então foi aqui que você se escondeu; a voz do Guerreiro Deus a sobressaltou, fazendo-a se assustar e cortar-se com a ponta da tesoura.

-Ai;

-Desculpe, não queria que se machucasse; Haguem falou, aproximando-se correndo, com um lenço na mão.

-Tudo bem, eu estava distraída; Flér respondeu sorrindo.

-Me deixa ver; ele pediu, já pegando-lhe a mão.

-Acho que só espetei o dedo; a jovem falou tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

-Vamos, só quero dar uma olhada; Haguem falou não se dando por vencido.

Suspirando suavemente, Flér estendeu-lhe a mão, deixando que o Guerreiro Deus envolvesse-a com o lenço e estancasse completamente o sangue.

-Viu, não doeu nada; ele brincou, vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha fina.

-Certo! Certo! – ela resmungou. –Mas diga-me, estava me procurando?

-De certa forma, sim; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Uhn?

-Senti sua falta e queria lhe ver, acho que não preciso de desculpas para isso, não? –ele falou calmamente, mantendo os intensos orbes azuis fixos na jovem.

-Sim... Quero dizer, não... Acho que, bem...; ela balbuciou antes de balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, corando furiosamente. –Desculpe, não estou falando coisa com coisa; Flér murmurou com um sorriso sem graça. –Acho melhor ir levar essas ervas para Alana, devem estar precisando delas; ela completou levantando-se, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para seus braços.

Instintivamente prendeu a respiração, voltando-se para ele com os orbes azuis cintilando, num misto de ansiedade e confusão.

-Tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer; ele falou tocando-lhe a face suavemente.

-Haguem; ela murmurou, sentindo-o tocar-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, silenciando-lhe.

-Por favor, apenas me deixe falar; ele completou.

Ignorando tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, naquele momento nada mais importava alem do que ambos viviam ali. Foram longos anos de espera, medo e ansiedade. Haviam sobrevivido novamente a uma guerra e era impossível predizer o que aconteceria amanhã ou dali a dez anos, porém, enquanto lhe restasse forças, não iria desistir daquela que tanto amava e já chegara à hora de lhe revelar tudo que vinha guardando apenas para si, durante todo esse tempo; ele pensou.

**.X.**

Irônico, muito irônico; ele pensou afastando-se por entre as folhagens, tornando-se novamente parte de um todo e de nada ao mesmo tempo. Tudo estava se ajeitando conforme o planejado, embora não tivesse certeza de mais nada.

Há muito tempo, parte do Destino não estava mais sob seu controle e essa era uma das grandes ironias de sua existência. Desde que passara a existir naquele mundo, fora com essa finalidade, manter o equilíbrio e controlar do destino dos mortais, que sempre tão volúveis, precisavam de uma força motriz para impulsioná-los e mantê-los no caminho da evolução.

Entretanto, houve uma época que essa responsabilidade não pesava em suas costas, naquele tempo tinha o irmão a seu lado, haviam crescido juntos, treinado e começado a desenvolver seus poderes juntos. Eram como metades espelhadas, que juntas se completavam e tornavam-se ainda mais fortes do que eram separadas.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, isso fora à milênios atrás. Era inútil recordar-se disso agora.

-É natural questionarmos os motivos de nossa existência; uma voz conhecida soou a seu lado, enquanto atravessava o oásis de águas cristalinas que criara para si dentro daquele mundo alheio ao resto do universo.

-Pensei que você estivesse ocupado, reestruturando o equilíbrio no universo; ele respondeu, sentando-se na beira da água.

O reflexo das águas cristalinas mostravam a imagem de um senhor idoso, o mesmo que se apresentara a Mú e Alexandra, mas ao tocar a água com a ponta dos dedos, a imagem transformou-se novamente, mostrando agora um jovem de longos cabelos negro-esverdeado e orbes tão verdes quanto esmeraldas.

-Estava, mas meus filhos são mais importantes; Caos respondeu, aproximando-se da margem.

Observou-o tocar a água distraidamente, eles eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes.

-Faz muito tempo que não o vejo adotar essa imagem; ele comentou.

-Nunca senti necessidade de usar minha forma real; Ojezed respondeu dando de ombros, com o mesmo olhar petulante e desafiador que encontrava em Emmus cada vez que conversavam.

-Então, porque agora? –Caos indagou.

-Lembrar do passado me deixa nostálgico; ele respondeu como se isso explicasse tudo.

A verdade era que estava cansado de ver mortais e imortais buscando por seus poderes como chacais diante de uma lebre. Como Emmus dissera, sim, às vezes se cansava de mudar de formas, de ser tudo ao mesmo tempo em que não era nada.

-Tem algo lhe incomodado, quer falar sobre isso?

-De que adiantaria, não se pode mudar o passado, mesmo sendo eu; Ojezed respondeu.

-Então, quando pretende mandá-los de volta? –Caos indagou, referindo-se a Mú e Alexandra.

-Assim que ele se recuperar completamente; ele respondeu.

-Você não pode manter o tempo correndo tão lento para isso; a divindade o repreendeu.

-Faço o que quiser, este mundo me pertence, caso você tenha esquecido; Ojezed respondeu levantando-se bruscamente e voltando-se para ele com os orbes verdes tornando-se levemente avermelhados.

-O equilíbrio...;

-Pouco me importa o equilíbrio, não vou permitir que ele volte a terra, se envolva em mais uma batalha e morra; ele o cortou ferozmente. –Diferente de nós, Emmus não tem nem uma parcela de egoísmo que marca humanos ou imortais. Em séculos, ele nunca me pediu nada para si mesmo e agora, que esta em seu limite, não vou permitir que ele morra;

-Talvez seja o desejo dele; Caos falou sem se abalar com a explosão do outro. –Você ainda não perguntou se não é isso que ele quer;

-Não é, eu sei; Ojezed respondeu exasperado.

-Às vezes me esqueço que vocês ainda possuem essa conexão; Caos comentou vendo-o dar-lhe as costas e começar a caminhar pela areia.

Enquanto Emmus herdara de Slayfer a habilidade de evoluir e tornar-se cada vez mais poderoso, o segundo filho, Ojezed herdara seus poderes de manipular o tempo e controlar o destino.

As guerras e a necessidade de manter o equilíbrio separaram os irmãos de forma que o tempo tornou-se um grande abismo entre eles, mas ainda sim, existia aquela conexão entre os dois. E acreditava piamente que mesmo mais mil vidas tendo se passado, isso ainda existiria.

Dissera aquilo apenas para provocá-lo, sabia bem o quanto Emmus mal podia esperar para retornar, existiam tantas coisas para serem colocadas nos eixos que, era de se admirar que Ojezed tenha conseguido mantê-lo tranqüilo durante aquele tempo todo.

Se dependesse das Moiras, ele já teria ultrapassado a barreira entre os mundos, mesmo porque, chegara bem perto disso. Entretanto, novamente alguém intercedia por si e o destino era mudado; ele pensou com um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou os orbes, deixando-se vagar pelo oásis. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Caos estava certo, não poderia manter o tempo parado daquela forma, enquanto fora dali, para Hades e todo o universo, Emmus estivesse morto.

Quando ele voltasse, sua vida poderia se complicar por causa disso, mas não podia negar que era difícil para si mandá-lo de volta agora. Foram tantos séculos sozinho ali, observando o irmão de longe, que agora, tendo-o tão perto, seu lado egoísta, instigava-o a mantê-lo um pouco mais de tempo.

Suspirou pesadamente, diferente de Emmus, fora ele a herdar o lado egoísta de Slayfer. Por isso representava o destino tão bem. Enquanto o irmão sempre se preocupava com os outros, colocando muitas vezes, alias, na maioria das vezes, o bem estar daqueles que lhe eram caro em primeiro do que o seu próprio.

Até mesmo quando seu coração estava partido em estilhaços, ele só pensara nela. A única pessoa que em séculos tocara seu coração, mas que o destino, infelizmente lhe fora obrigado a afastar; ele pensou piscando quando os orbes irritados, que marejaram.

O Emmus com quem compartilhara o ventre materno e o que reencontrara agora, depois de tantos séculos, eram pessoas diferentes, com os mesmos objetivos, mas ainda sim, no de agora, podia sentir um poder inexistente no anterior.

Emmus jamais lhe pedira coisa alguma para si e quando o fez, ainda foi pensando em outras pessoas principalmente.

Serrou os punhos, enquanto continuava a andar.

Ele desejara que Anyra fosse feliz. Contrariando as lendas que contavam sobre isso, lançando versões romanceadas de como ele lhe pedira para reencontrá-la numa época sem guerras, eram mentiras criadas por mentes fracas que nada conheciam da verdade. Emmus desejara apenas sua felicidade, mesmo que fosse ao lado de outra pessoa. Com isso, conquistara a chance de um outro desejo. Ao qual, ele pedira apenas que Ojezed jamais interferisse em seu destino.

Por mais que doesse, Ojezed aceitou, nos séculos que se seguiram, as teias do destino eram tecidas dia após dia, sem um plano, sem um traço especifico. Emmus criou com suas próprias mãos o caminho que desejava seguir.

Prometera ao irmão jamais interferir e, por mais que lhe envergonhasse admitir, só quebrara tal promessa apenas uma vez, à quase trezentos anos atrás, quando permitira que uma mortal o visse, antes mesmo dele retornar a esta terra. O que permitiu futuramente que eles viessem a se encontrar.

Ao longo dos séculos vira Emmus e Anyra traçarem os mais diversos caminhos, algumas vezes se encontrando outras não, mas sem nunca deixar de procurar um ao outro, em meio a tantos outros.

Agora, contrariando todas as previsões, via parte da história se repetir e nada podia fazer se não observar a distancia, esperando pelo clímax da história. Ou, talvez não... Só o tempo diria.

**Continua...**

**Obrigada a todos por continuarem acompanhando Senhor dos Dragões.**

**Um salve especial para Krika Haruno, Livilly´s e Virgo hell, que comentaram no capitulo passado.**


	34. A verdade ou parte dela

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 34: A verdade... ou parte dela.**

**.I.**

Jogou a jaqueta sobre os ombros e estava prestes a sair quando ouviu o som de algo batendo contra o chão, voltou-se para trás, encontrando a esposa fitando-o atentamente da porta do quarto, enquanto batia o pé no chão, denotando evidente impaciência.

-Aonde você pretende ir a essa hora, Shion? – Ilyria perguntou calmamente.

-Falei com Dohko agora de pouco; Shion respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pela jaqueta, tentando alisar pregas que não existiam.

-E o que ele disse? –ela indagou curiosa, conhecia o marido a tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava querendo lhe poupar de alguma preocupação, mas era impossível ficar tranqüila depois do que haviam presenciado naquela manhã.

A prova disso era Saga que havia se recolhido no Templo de Gêmeos como se o mundo tivesse acabado e Shaka, que permanecia inacessível em Twin Sall, até mesmo para Aaliah. Normalmente ambos os cavaleiros não era tão introspectivos desse jeito, por isso, acreditava que, o que haviam visto no céu aquela manhã era mais grave do que Shion estava tentando fazer parecer ser.

-Parece que a guerra acabou em Asgard, eles tiveram poucas baixas; Shion explicou.

-E, porque você esta indo para lá? Aconteceu alguma coisa com rapazes? – Ilyria falou preocupada.

-Não, eles estão bem...; o ariano falou, fazendo uma pausa nervosa.

-Shion, não tente me poupar de nada, fale de uma vez; ela exasperou. –Se eles estão bem, porque você esta tentando sair do santuário sorrateiro desse jeito para ir a Asgard?

-Mú esteve em Asgard à pouco tempo... Bem, aparentemente depois que partiu daqui com Celina; Shion começou, respirando fundo. –Dohko falou que ele estava entrando em Inferno Astral;

-Como isso é possível? – ela indagou surpresa.

-Eu não sei, mas explica a mudança em seu cosmo que senti pouco antes de recebermos a noticia sobre a ameaça sobre Asgard; Shion respondeu. –Dohko falou que eles haviam chamado Mú, porque as armaduras das valkirias estavam adormecidas;

-Mas o que ele poderia fazer sobre isso? – Ilyria perguntou sabendo que mesmo relutantemente, ele ainda estava guardando algumas informações somente para si.

-Existe uma forma de despertar a armadura, quando ela dorme. Alias, duas formas; Shion fez uma pausa, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama, conformado que se não contasse tudo, ela não o deixaria sair. –A primeira, é supondo que já exista uma ligação cósmica entre armadura e guardião, seria forçar uma situação de risco, em que a armadura para proteger o guardião, desperte. Foi o que eles fizeram para as valkirias, não havia tempo de fazê-las desenvolverem seus cosmos e despertarem as armaduras naturalmente;

-E a segunda?

-A segunda é usando um golpe proibido; Shion explicou. –Durante séculos, existem algumas técnicas passadas apenas de Grande Mestre para Grande Mestre. A leitura do futuro nas estrelas é uma delas e a outra, que realmente marca a capacidade de um cavaleiro para se tornar Grande Mestre é um golpe chamado Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas. Eu, particularmente usei-o muito pouco desde que me tornei Grande Mestre, posso contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes. Esse golpe requer uma alta quantidade de cosmo e se você não tiver controle absoluto sobre seu corpo e mente, pode se descontrolar e mandar tudo pelos ares;

-Mas por que usar um golpe desses para despertar a armadura?

-Existem casos raros de armaduras que permanecem dormindo, mesmo quando o cosmo de seu guardião já esta apto para conduzi-la. Durante séculos nosso povo vem estudando isso e tentando entender o mecanismo por trás das "Almas" da armadura, essa fonte cósmica que mantém a armadura conectada ao guardião ao mesmo tempo, em que ela é quase um _organismo_ independente;

-E o que aconteceu? – Ilyria insistiu.

-Pelo que Dohko falou, a armadura de Tigre não poderia ser despertada com a primeira opção. Com isso entram Aiolia e Shaka; ele explicou, acenando para ela não interrompê-lo. – Existe no Tibet, um templo muito antigo, onde Asmita, Shaka e alguns cavaleiros usaram ao longo dos séculos para liberarem todo o cosmo que tinham dentro de si, de uma vez só. Não, não faço idéia de como isso seja possível; ele falou vendo-a entreabrir os lábios para indagar. –E duvido muito que algum dia Shaka ou Mú nos conte o que realmente acontecesse dentro daquele templo, depois que as portas se fecham. Mas foi isso que aconteceu, Mú estava em pleno Inferno Astral, quando foi até esse templo;

-E Aiolia e Shaka, porque eles foram junto?

-Quando um cavaleiro entra nesse templo, pelo menos foi o que Shaka explicou. O cavaleiro fica totalmente vulnerável durante vinte e quatro horas. Que é o tempo em que o processo dura, por isso Mú pediu a Shaka e Aiolia que o acompanhasse, porque ambos já passaram por isso antes, durante a guerra contra Chronos; Shion explicou. – Aquela explosão de cosmo que sentimos à quase duas semanas atrás foi o cosmo de Mú;

-Mas era muito poderoso; ela falou assustada.

-Sim, Dohko falou que, quando ele retornou a Asgard, ele já havia atingido o Super Nova e, diferente de muitos cavaleiros que só conseguem mantê-la por alguns segundos, ele a suportou por mais de trinta minutos. Com a ajuda de Jéssica, uma alquimista pertencente a um clã de caçadores do Norte da Inglaterra, eles canalizaram todo o cosmo que ele despertou usando o "Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas", para dar uma descarga de energia tão forte na armadura de Tigre, que ela foi obrigada a reagir e despertar;

-Mas...; ela balbuciou chocada.

-Normalmente quando usamos mais de um quatro de energia de uma vez, a tendência é ficarmos esgotados, Dohko falou que ele precisou de apenas dez minutos para estar em pé novamente; Shion falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Quando Mú passou pelo teste da armadura para se sagrar cavaleiro eu já imaginava que seu cosmo iria se tornar ainda mais poderoso, ele tinha uma capacidade diferente dos outros aprendizes, de evoluir mais rápido e se desenvolver. Entretanto, nunca pensei que ele fosse usar esse golpe, sem ao menos tê-lo visto, apenas com as informações documentadas; ele explicou, referindo-se aos diários que haviam permanecido no primeiro templo, escritos por si, onde mencionava algumas coisas sobre a última guerra, incluindo os golpes que desenvolvera ao longo dos séculos.

-E como ele esta agora? –Ilyria perguntou hesitante.

-Ai é que esta o problema; Shion passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Dohko não falou, alias, parecia bastante relutante em responder;

-Talvez você não tenha lhe dado chance; ela sugeriu, mas viu-o estreitar os orbes. –Quero dizer, você está obviamente ansioso, pode ter interpretado errado, mesmo porque, falei com Celina a pouco tempo e ela parecia bem, se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com Mú, ela iria falar;

-Talvez; ele resmungou, sem se dar por convencido. –Ou talvez ela não saiba realmente se aconteceu alguma coisa;

-Do que esta falando?

-Você chegou a pedir para falar com ele, quando ela atendeu o telefone? – ele indagou.

-Não, bem... Falei com Celina como sempre e ela só me pareceu um pouco ansiosa para saber noticias de Asgard, imaginei que fosse por causa de Kanon; Ilyria respondeu vendo-o estreitar ainda mais o olhar. Quase sorriu diante disso, Shion não iria admitir tão cedo que sua "garotinha" tinha crescido, talvez Kanon fosse ter alguns problemas ainda com isso; ela pensou.

-De qualquer forma, pretendo ir averiguar isso pessoalmente; Shion completou se levantando.

-Porque não espera mais um pouco e....; ela parou, vendo-o balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados, negando.

-Estou cansado de saber das coisas através de terceiros, quero comprovar por mim mesmo que ele esta bem e o que realmente aconteceu; Shion falou serrando os punhos nervosamente. – Uma injustiça foi cometida bem de baixo do meu nariz e por alguém a quem eu estimava demais, não vou permitir que algo do tipo se repita novamente; ele completou.

-Então eu vou junto; ela avisou, indo até o guarda-roupas e pegando um casaco.

-Mas...;

-Sem discussão Shion, eu vou e pronto; ela completou, sem dar-lhe brecha alguma para lhe contestar.

-Tudo bem; ele resmungou, dando-se por vencido.

**.II.**

Guiou a jovem de melenas verdes até a sala principal, mesmo sob os protestos dos irmãos, pediu a Yume que trouxesse para ela um copo de água com açúcar.

-Kitana, o que esta acontecendo? – Shun perguntou tentando manter a calma pousou a mão sobre a dela, de maneira conciliadora.

-Emmus...; ela murmurou, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Dragões não choram, dragões como ela tinham de ser fortes e manter o sangue frio; ela repetiu em pensamentos, mas sabia que não seria capaz de se convencer disso, não quando, não conseguia sentir o cosmo de Emmus em parte alguma, tampouco seu cheiro.

-O que aconteceu com Emmus, Kitana? –Shun indagou.

-Com licença; Yume falou aproximando-se com uma bandeja.

-Obrigado; ele falou pegando o copo e estendendo-o para Kitana. –Tome um pouco, irá lhe fazer bem; ele falou, vendo-a balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, se recusando, mas falando-lhe baixinho e com calma, convenceu-a a tomar. –Então, o que você sentiu?

-Pessoal, vocês não vão acreditar; Seiya falou, entrando na sala, impedindo a jovem de responder.

-O que foi, Seiya? – Ártemis perguntou, vendo-o parar na porta ofegante.

-Eu estava no Planetário, quando decidi dar uma espiada no telescópio; ele começou.

-Vá direto ao assunto; Ikki exasperou.

-Vi uma constelação morrer; o cavaleiro respondeu, para em seguida voltar-se para a jovem de melenas verdes que emitira um gemido angustiado. –Quem é ela? –ele indagou ao se dar conta da presença de Kitana.

-Que constelação, Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou.

-Impossível! Ele não pode ter morrido; Kitana balbuciou.

-Kitana, calma; Shun pediu preocupado. –O que acontecem em Asgard, antes de vocês partirem? –ele indagou.

-Emmus e Ariel apareceram; Pandora adiantou-se, antes que Kitana pudesse falar o motivo da partida deles.

-E o que mais? –ele quis saber, pressentindo que alguma coisa estava faltando.

-Não da pra sentir seu cosmo; Kitana sussurrou, serrando os punhos sobre o colo. –Mesmo um dragão do nível dele, ainda poderia sentir sua presença, é como um sonar apitando dentro da minha cabeça; ela balbuciou, apontando para si mesma. –Mesmo que ele estivesse ocultando seu cosmo, sua essência não pode ser inibida, mas agora, não existe nada; ela falou. –Nem cosmo, nem cheiro, nada;

-Hyoga, alguém ligou mandando noticias sobre Asgard? –Shun falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Mestre Kamus e Aishi ligaram agora de pouco falando que estava tudo bem, algumas pessoas saíram feridas, mas fora isso, todos estavam bem; ele respondeu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, eu sei; Kitana afirmou.

-Só há uma forma de saber mesmo o que esta acontecendo; Shun falou se levantando.

-Qual? –Seiya perguntou.

-Indo até lá; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Mas Shun...; Pandora começou.

-Se a guerra acabou, não há motivos para se preocupar. Fiquem com Kitana por favor, eu voltarei logo; ele avisou.

-Eu vou com você; Ikki começou.

-Não é necessário, não pretendo me demorar; Shun declinou.

-Mas...;

-Ao menos leve Seiya com você; Hyoga sugeriu, vendo o cavaleiro voltar-se indignado para ele. –Oras, é melhor do que nada; o aquariano provocou, vendo o cavaleiro bufar.

-Vamos logo; Seiya adiantou-se, antes que começasse a discutir com Hyoga.

Shun assentiu, seguindo com ele para fora da sala, ainda ouvindo os irmãos protestarem por terem de ficar.

-Desculpe, não vi que ela estava aqui; Seiya falou, enquanto subiam as escadas, para pegar os agasalhos que iriam precisar.

-Uhn? – Shun murmurou, voltando-se para ele, notando o cavaleiro serio.

-Eu sempre ouvi as histórias de Marin sobre como as estrelas morriam e ao se tornarem poeira cósmica, nasciam estrelas novas. Fiquei surpreso quando vi a constelação inteira desaparecer. No começo pensei que fosse porque estava amanhecendo e até reajustei o telescópio e conferi as coordenadas no painel de programação. Tudo estava certo, mas as estrelas tinham sumido, como se do nada. Puff; ele falou, gesticulando.

-Esse não é o tipo de coisa que possamos prever; Shun concordou.

-O que você acha que aconteceu? – Seiya indagou ao ver que diferente dos outros, ele parecia relativamente calmo.

-Acredito que essa seja uma intervenção de Ojezed; ele explicou.

-Quem?

-É uma história muito antiga, quem sabe em outra oportunidade eu não lhe conte; Shun respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas acredito que Emmus não tenha morrido, ele é poderoso demais para isso;

-Tudo bem que nós já vimos tantas coisas nessa vida, incluindo o fato de termos ido para o inferno literalmente e voltado, mas não consigo imaginar alguém assim, como você descreve, acima da vida e da morte; Seiya comentou seriamente.

-Não diria acima da vida e da morte; Shun falou serenamente. –Mas... É difícil explicar, se você tivesse visto o que eu vi, entenderia mais facilmente. De qualquer forma, acredito que tudo isso que esteja acontecendo, seja por causa de Ojezed;

-Ainda não entendi, quem é esse?

-O Destino, a força motriz por trás das Moiras; Shun respondeu diante do olhar surpreso dele. –Uma entidade tão poderosa quanto o próprio Caos, que rege o destino da humanidade. Ojezed mantém o equilíbrio e acredito que para restaura-lo, ele tenha tido que fazer isso com as estrelas;

-Mas...;

-Lembra-se quando enfrentamos os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard? –Shun continuou, vendo-o assentir. –Lembra-se do que aconteceu quando as safiras se soltaram das armaduras;

-As estrelas da Ursa Maior foram perdendo o brilho, até se extinguir; Seiya falou.

-Da mesma forma que cavaleiro e armadura estão conectados, o cosmo de um guardião está atado a sua constelação protetora. Tudo que acontece com ele, será refletido nela, isso já vem acontecendo e não é de agora; Shun falou. –Por isso não estou preocupado, Ojezed não deixaria que Emmus morresse, existem coisas demais em jogo para isso; ele completou entrando em seu quarto, antes que Seiya pudesse fazer mais perguntas.

**.III.**

Despertou num pulo, sem saber ao certo onde estava, até se lembrar que adormecera por alguns instantes, enquanto velava pelo aquariano. Foi com surpresa que notou estar deitada na cama, no lugar que ele ocupara antes. Lançou um rápido olhar pelo quarto, esquadrinhando todos os cantos, buscando por ele, mas não encontrou.

Confusa, levantou-se, afastou o lençol e colocou-se de pé. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa Sophie teria dito, sem duvidas; ela pensou, passando a mão pela face, enquanto encaminhava-se para o banheiro anexo ao quarto.

Talvez ele tivesse despertado e ido dar uma volta, é, talvez fosse isso; ela tentou se convencer, enquanto abria a porta do banheiro, sem ao menos ouvir o barulho do chuveiro fechado.

Estancou na porta, segurando a maçaneta gelada na mão, enquanto o cavaleiro deixava o Box, enrolando uma toalha curta na cintura. Os longos cabelos negros colavam-se a costa. Foi com alivio que notou os ferimentos totalmente cicatrizados em seu corpo.

Prendeu o fôlego quando ele virou-se em sua direção, provavelmente sentindo sua presença. Os orbes acinzentados fitaram-na com indiferença por alguns segundos, antes de brilharem em reconhecimento.

-Alanis; ele murmurou rouco.

-Pensei que fosse morrer; ela murmurou, sentindo os orbes marejarem.

-Eu... Estou bem; Aaron balbuciou, desviando o olhar.

Instintivamente levou uma das mãos a garganta, ainda sentia um leve incomodo naquela região, sabia que depois do que havia acontecido, se sobrevivesse, teria de lidar com aquilo. O veneno de Kari era muito mais forte do que seu corpo poderia suportar, mas as marcas que tatuavam sua pele, como arabescos, eram a mostra de que seu corpo não desistira, lutara enquanto lhe restavam forças.

-Então, eu... Vou deixá-lo agora; ela murmurou, dando um passo para trás, prestes a deixar o cômodo.

-Espere; Aaron falou, fazendo-a deter-se.

-Sim?

-Porque esta aqui, Alanis? –ele indagou, fazendo a única pergunta que ela ainda não conseguia responder, e que talvez fosse levar um tempo de que não dispunha para conseguir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu a tensão ao seu lado aumentar, embora ela estivesse em silêncio desde que chegara ali, sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo; ele pensou, lançando um rápido olhar para os lados.

Coralina ainda estava isolada num canto da sala, enquanto Ceres desaparecera, provavelmente indo para a cozinha atrás de Alana. Fora Coralina, estavam apenas os dois ali.

-Parece que foi mais rápido do que imaginei; Freya murmurou.

-O que disse? –Alberich indagou, voltando-se para ela, mas não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada ao ver três pessoas entrarem na sala.

Duas, eram Kamus e Aishi, a terceira pessoa, era um homem de melenas negras e frios orbes dourados. Levantou-se, colocando-se evidentemente na defensiva.

-Esta tudo bem, Alberich; Kamus adiantou-se. –Este é Anteros, irmão de Aishi;

-Como vai? – a divindade falou cordialmente sem desprender os olhos de Freya.

-O que quer aqui? – o cavaleiro perguntou, ignorando o cumprimento.

-Há quanto tempo, Anteros? – Freya falou, levantando-se e voltando-se para ele.

-Bastante, bem mais do que eu gostaria, pra falar a verdade; a divindade respondeu.

-Então, não percamos tempo; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Minha irmã me adiantou alguma coisa sobre o que você deseja; Anteros falou, acenando para que ela lhe deixasse terminar. –Você sabe o que esta em jogo e deve ser responsável por suas ações;

-Já conheço essa ladainha, Anteros; Freya resmungou.

-E mesmo assim vai insistir nisso? – ele rebateu.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Alberich quis saber.

-Nada com que você deva se preocupar; Freya respondeu , sem fitá-lo, ainda mantendo seus olhos pregados em Anteros.

-Kamus, Aishi, o que ela pretende fazer? –ele indagou, voltando-se para o casal agora, sabendo que não conseguiria tirar a verdade dela.

-Eles não têm nada a ver com isso; Freya exasperou. –Isso é entre Anteros e eu;

-Sei; ele falou descrente. –Então?

-É da minha vida de que estamos falando, não é assunto seu;

-Na verdade, é; Anteros a corrigiu.

-Do que esta falando? – ela perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-O universo é movido pela Troca Equivalente, Freya; Aishi começou pacientemente. –Pessoas nascem e morrem o tempo todo para compensar o equilíbrio. Aquilo que você deseja, tem um preço, que cobra sua equivalência;

-Mas...;

-Do que exatamente estamos falando? –Alberich indagou impacientando-se.

-Por favor; Anteros falou, indicando os sofás, pedindo para que eles se sentassem. –Alguns anos atrás, quando às guerras contra os deuses gregos e os cavaleiros de Athena estava prestes a acontecer, uma deusa foi capaz de prever o futuro e saber que, se algo não fosse feito, o bebê que havia nascido para ser a reencarnação da deusa na terra poderia ser morto, trazendo assim uma Era de Trevas para esse mundo; Anteros explicou.

-O que isso tem a ver comigo? – Freya indagou.

-Luna só poderia intervir no destino se fizesse parte dele. Para isso, ela precisaria renascer nesta Terra como mortal e com isso, cruzar o caminho das pessoas certas para que o destino fosse alterado. Entretanto, ela só despertou, depois que seu corpo mortal já havia vivido quase meia vida. O destino foi alterado e ela morreu;

-Mas...;

-Luna não achou certo interferir na vida que sua alma mortal tinha na Terra, assim ela pediu a autorização de Caos para fragmentar sua alma, assim, sua imortalidade estaria preservada junto a sua consciência, enquanto sua metade mortal teria uma consciência e vida, independentes. Sem interferir uma na outra; Anteros explicou.

-Como isso é possível? – Alberich perguntou confuso, para em seguida ver Anteros apontar uma bainha em sua cintura.

-A adaga do destino é o único objeto forjado pelas mãos de um mortal, capaz de causar dano aos deuses; ele explicou. –Mas ela não tem apenas essa função, graças a Caos, ela pode tirar a imortalidade de uma divindade ou fragmentar sua alma, mas para isso, cobra um preço;

-O equilíbrio; Aishi lembrou.

-E onde Freya entra nisso tudo? – Alberich perguntou, voltando-se para a deusa.

-Anteros, vamos resolver isso de uma vez; Freya falou levantando-se e deixando a sala, evidentemente nervosa, esperando que ao menos ele fosse segui-la.

-Ela não vai facilitar as coisas; Anteros falou, trocando um olhar compreensivo com a irmã.

-Isso também não esta sendo fácil para ela; Kamus defendeu.

-Ainda não entendi qual seu envolvimento nisso tudo; Alberich falou, voltando-se para Anteros.

-Há três anos atrás, vim a Asgard a pedido de Harmonia, para ter certeza de que ninguém iria atentar contra a vida dos cavaleiros que haviam retornado; ele explicou, vendo-o assentir, aquela parte da história Alberich já conhecia através de Hilda. –Harmonia me pediu que encontrasse Freya, a divindade responsável pelas valkirias e cavaleiros;

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

-A Freya que encontrei, era bem diferente da mulher descrita pelas lendas, antes deste dia eu nunca tinha a visto antes, pois sempre quem vinha a Asgard encontrá-la, eram Eros e Harmonia; ele explicou, indicando a irmã. –Enfim, todos temos nossas fraquezas e por mais que alguns séculos tenham se passado, Ariel até a um tempo atrás era a minha; ele falou referindo-se a esposa de Sorento. –Mesmo detestando admitir, Freya sabe ser persuasiva quando lhe convém e me pediu um favor, em troca de manter a segurança dos cavaleiros e valkirias que retornaram;

-O que? –Alberich quis saber.

-Que suas lembranças fossem apagadas; Anteros respondeu.

-Não entendo;

-O passado, ela desejava esquecer tudo, absolutamente tudo; ele explicou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Até mesmo um idiota seria capaz de ver o quanto ela estava sofrendo e não suportava mais o peso que vinha carregando, assim, eu usei uma de minhas flechas e lacrei suas lembranças no Colar de Brisings; ele falou, recostando-se no sofá, visivelmente cansado.

-O colar; Alberich falou chocado.

-Sim, aquele mesmo colar que você entregou a Aldrey no dia do baile; Aishi falou lembrando-se que no dia, acha realmente o colar semelhante ao de Freya, mas na época não havia imaginado que era o mesmo.

-Mas como?

-Após mudar suas características físicas para não ser reconhecida, sua memória foi apagada completamente e selada no colar. O Colar de Brisings, como dizem as lendas, representava tudo que Freya era, ele era o gatilho para suas lembranças e também, por ter sido confeccionado com minerais mágicos, possuía propriedades diferentes das jóias comuns; Anteros explicou. –Freya me pediu que lacrasse o colar numa caverna de gelo próxima a Asgard;

-Mas eu o encontrei na Cachoeira Congelada; Alberich falou.

-Eu mudei de lugar, imaginei que se algum dia ela se aproximasse da caverna, pudesse lembrar-se de algo e acabar inconscientemente encontrando o colar novamente, assim coloquei-o no interior da cachoeira e procurei por um guardião, que, caso a vida de Freya estivesse em risco, ele iria por instinto natural protegê-la;

-Isso você não havia mencionado antes; Aishi falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Pensei que não fosse necessário; Anteros respondeu dando de ombros. –Imaginei que um dos Guerreiros Deuses fosse capaz de protegê-la caso acontecesse alguma coisa, naquela época não haviam sinas de uma guerra se aproximando e eu pretendia retornar antes de três anos a Asgard, para me certificar de que ela estava bem, mas aconteceu de eu não poder;

-Quem era o cavaleiro? – Kamus perguntou, mas viu-o lançar um olhar na direção de Alberich.

-Por isso os sonhos; o Guerreiro Deus murmurou.

-Eu havia jurado jamais revelar a identidade dela, ou restaurar suas memórias, mas não podia correr o risco de que ela se ferisse por não ter como se proteger. Assim, mostrei a você como ela era e o que havia se transformado, mas isso foi a três anos, não pensei que vocês só viessem a se encontrar agora; Anteros respondeu.

-Mas...;

-A Aldrey que você conheceu nada mais é do que a própria Freya, uma Freya que vive aprisionada entre seu coração e suas lembranças. Alguém que se ela quiser seguir em frente, tem de permanecer assim. Todos nós temos as nossas fraquezas, mas a missão de Freya nessa terra não a permite desviar-se por nada e agir, pensar e sentir como Aldrey poderia não apenas colocar sua própria vida em risco, mas a daqueles que ela jurou proteger. É uma responsabilidade que poucos arcariam com o peso;

-Nunca pensei nisso; ele murmurou, odiando-se pelo egoísmo e a forma com que a tratara desde o que acontecera, pensando apenas em sua dor sem considerar realmente o que ela arriscara para que tudo aquilo acontecesse.

-Analisando agora, tenho de admitir que foi fútil de minha parte, impingir-lhe essa responsabilidade. Quando eu o escolhi, imaginei que você conseguira se manter alheio a ela e não se apaixonasse, seria alguém que não seria afetado por ela dessa forma e assim, poderia manter-se frio diante de qualquer ameaça. Entretanto, julguei errado e peço que me desculpe por isso; Anteros falou. –Embora, obviamente, seja um pouco tarde para isso agora;

-Eu preciso de um tempo; ele murmurou atordoado, levantando-se. –Com licença;

Os três assentiram, vendo-o se distanciar, deixando a sala pelo mesmo caminho que Freya.

-Não deve ser fácil para ele ouvir tudo isso agora; Aishi comentou.

-Sei que não posso mudar o que fiz, mas...;

-Ninguém é perfeito; Kamus falou calmamente, enlaçando a noiva pela cintura. –Todos cometemos erros Anteros, mas o que importa é tentarmos retificar isso da melhor maneira possível;

-Talvez eu devesse contar a ele que a intenção de Freya com isso tudo é trazer Aldrey de volta para ele; Anteros sugeriu.

-Ainda não; Aishi falou. –De um pouco de tempo a ele... No fim, ele provavelmente vai descobrir por conta própria; ela completou trocando um rápido olhar com Kamus.

**.IV.**

Os delicados e rosados lábios tocaram o ouro frio da flauta transversal, enquanto uma melodia suave ressoava pelo campo nevado. Naquele lugar o tempo parecia parado, uma brisa suave balançava os galhos das árvores derrubando no chão pequenos fragmentos de gelo.

Abaixo da colina, o tigre branco ainda permanecia sentado, esperando. Os animais que habitavam aquelas planícies por precaução mantinham-se distantes.

Foi quando um pequeno redemoinho ergueu-se da neve. Baixou a flauta dos lábios vendo surgir a poucos metros de onde estava um homem de longos cabelos negro-esverdeados, vestido numa túnica tão branca quanto a neve.

Instintivamente prendeu a respiração, quando ele virou-se, pensou que o chão houvesse sumido debaixo de seus pés.

Seus olhares se encontraram e sentiu seu corpo travar, como se uma força invisível a prendesse onde estava.

Passando pelo tigre, que colocara-se em pé, ele veio em sua direção. Tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

-Já tem algum tempo que desejava lhe conhecer; o estranho falou.

Embora possuísse a mesma aparência de Emmus, seu cosmo era diferente e seu sexto sentido também fora bastante preciso ao lhe garantir que era impossível eles serem a mesma pessoa.

-Bastante perspicaz criança; Ojezed falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Quem é você? – ela conseguiu perguntar, tentando elevar seu cosmo para libertar-se.

-Por favor, não se canse a toa; ele falou gesticulando suavemente, libertando-a do encantamento que a prendia. –Não era minha intenção deixá-la na defensiva; ele falou, vendo-a estreitar os orbes violeta de maneira perigosa em sua direção, sorriu com tranqüilidade.

Ao longo dos anos vira o longo caminho percorrido por Emmus e esta jovem, vira também a forma com que ele a protegia e cuidava de seu bem estar, mesmo sabendo que ela era muito bem capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Entretanto, estando agora, frente a frente, conseguia compreender melhor seus motivos.

Ariel era forte, podia sentir isso na forma como seu cosmo elevava-se e as nuvens no céu começavam a se movimentar, não duvidava que se a aborrecesse mais, uma tempestade cairia sobre Asgard, mas não queria isso, pelo contrario, só queira matar um pouco de sua curiosidade.

-Quem é você? –ela repetiu em tom de aviso.

-Já me chamaram de muitos nomes ao longo dos anos; Ojezed respondeu. –Já contaram muitas histórias e lendas sobre mim, mas são poucas que posso chamar de reais ou mais próximas da verdade. Emmus me chama de Ojezed, pode usar este nome se preferir assim;

-Ojezed; ela murmurou pensativa, antes de arregalar os olhos ao reconhecer o nome. –Mas...;

-Nomes são apenas nomes, criança; ele falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Embora eles nos dêem poder, ainda são ínfimos perto daquilo que realmente somos;

-Não entendo; ela falou apontando para ele. –Porque você se aparece com Mú? –ela perguntou.

-É uma longa história; Ojezed falou calmamente. –Em breve Emmus lhe contara, nesse momento seria um tempo perdido desnecessariamente;

-Onde ele está? – Ariel perguntou num rompante.

-Pensei que você nunca fosse perguntar; ele brincou em tom de provocação, sentindo o cosmo dela tornar-se agressivo. –Não se preocupe, ele esta bem, embora não possa mantê-lo alheio a este mundo, ele recuperou-se o suficiente para não morrer;

-E o que acontece agora? –ela perguntou, sabendo que quando tudo aquilo acabasse iria esganar o amigo pelo susto que lhe pregou e também, por ter passado os últimos três meses trabalhando como um louco a ponto de quase ter um colapso nervoso, que no fim, resultara em tudo aquilo, embora não estivesse certa ainda se o adiantamento de seu inferno astral não fosse por outro motivo.

-O equilíbrio é restaurado; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-Por que disse, que queria me conhecer? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se do que ele falara à pouco. –Sendo o "Destino" supõe-se que você saiba de tudo, sobre todos; ela completou desconfiada.

-Bastante perspicaz de sua parte; Ojezed respondeu sorrindo. –Mas saber, não é conhecer, não é sentir, tampouco viver; ele completou.

-Uhn?

-Você recebeu um dom muito importante ao nascer; ele falou fitando-a com penetrantes orbes verdes, tão conhecidos ao mesmo tempo, que pareciam totalmente estranhos para si. –Não apenas um dom, mas uma força capaz de ir contra todos os desígnios do destino, por isso permiti que o visse em sua mente e tivesse a chance de encontrá-lo no futuro;

-Então, foi você? – ela falou chocada.

Durante anos perguntara-se por que tivera apenas uma visão com Mú e nada mais, sempre tivera visões do que aconteceriam com pessoas relacionadas a ele e que iriam cruzar seu caminho, mas nunca algo direto e especifico, alem da primeira, quando o vira meditar em frente à cachoeira de Jamiel.

-Porque?

-Um dia, fiz uma promessa; Ojezed falou. –Nunca interferir em seu destino e a cumpri. Com seu poder, força e coragem, Emmus conquistou o direito de escrever seu próprio destino, todos os dias novos fios nascem contando apenas o passado, nunca o futuro que é impossível ser tecido. Entretanto, não podia permitir que ele seguisse por caminhos que o levariam apenas a dor e solidão;

-Mas...;

-Foi quando encontrei você; Ojezed falou a cortando. –Ao conectar suas vidas, seu destino passou a ser como o dele, imprevisível e totalmente mutável. Devo dizer que algumas pessoas não gostaram disso, mas esta é minha prerrogativa; ele completou com um olhar intenso. –Antes que o diga, para mim não era um jogo, pelo contrario, eu desejava que ele fosse feliz, mas seu destino era ser rei, as pessoas precisavam de sua liderança, coragem e força;

-Axel; ela falou referindo-se ao falecido amigo.

-Eu prometi não interferir em seu destino e cumpri. Tudo que aconteceu em sua vida até agora, foram por suas escolhas que no fim, o levaram a tudo isso; Ojezed falou.

-Mas...;

-Embora você possa não acreditar, assim o fiz. Como disse, ele estava destinado a ser rei, seus poderes clamavam por isso e de uma forma ou de outra, iria acontecer. Fico feliz que tenha sido através de você, graças a isso ele pode provar mais do mundo, conhecer seus limites e viver mais do que jamais faria em outra situação. Graças a você, ele é o que é hoje;

-Não; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Ele faria tudo isso mesmo que nós nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado em Londres;

-Talvez, mas o caminho seria mais doloroso, você mesmo notou ao longo dos anos o quanto ele inconscientemente se isola e mantém-se afastado das pessoas; ele falou vendo-a assentir. –Ele precisava de alguém para lembrá-lo do dom precioso que recebeu;

-Dom?

-A mortalidade; Ojezed respondeu sorrindo. –Sim, ser humano, meio-humano, mas capaz de entender suas dores, fraquezas e paixões. De ser a luz onde tudo é escuridão;

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

-Seu caminho para chegar aqui não foi só flores e sorrisos; Ojezed falou, fitando-a longamente. –E mesmo assim, seu coração ainda é puro, isso é raro nos dias de hoje. Alem de ser muito bonita, tem força de caráter e bondade. Emmus a ama muito, mas apenas como um irmão, gostaria de entender como isso é possível; ele completou.

-Existem coisas que você simplesmente não explica; ela respondeu diante da confusão dele. –Somos o que somos, porque fizemos assim. Como você mesmo disse;

-Tem razão, não podemos fugir a nossa natureza;

-E qual é a sua? –ela não pode evitar perguntar.

-Sou totalmente egoísta; Ojezed respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Como pode ver, podemos ser fisicamente parecidos, mas opostos ao mesmo tempo. Devo dizer que não sou nem um pouco parecido com Emmus em alguns aspectos. Enquanto ele se preocupada constantemente com o bem estar dos outros, colocando o seu próprio em segundo plano. Eu prefiro manter o destino nos eixos, evita preocupações desnecessárias; ele falou tentando aparentar despreocupação.

-Deve ser solitário; Ariel falou compreendendo a mensagem por trás da aparente serenidade. –Viver isolado, num plano diferente, sendo parte de tudo ao mesmo tempo, que não pertence a nada, ou pior, a ninguém;

-Não tenho sentimentos dessa forma, são mortais demais; ele falou desviando o olhar por alguns segundos.

-Tudo que existe, respira e vive, tem sentimentos. Mesmo os Deuses em sua magnitude comentem erros, sofrem e vivem como nós. Embora estejam por assim dizer, num plano mais elevado; ela falou serenamente. –Entretanto, como Mú mesmo diz, todos possuímos um lugar no universo, se existem duvidas, é porque você ainda não o encontrou.

-Sei bem a que lugar pertenço; ele falou aparentemente aborrecido.

-Mas e a quem? Você sabe? –Laura falou sorrindo carinhosamente.

-Isso nunca foi importante; Ojezed rebateu.

-Mas é agora; ela falou calmamente. –Se não tivermos por quem lutar, não existe motivo para existir. Entendo que sua existência seja solitária e isolada, mas já se perguntou o que pode acontecer se você deixar de viver espiando as pessoas pela frestinha no muro e fosse se juntar a elas?

-Isso não...;

-Não responda; ela o cortou, levantando a mão suavemente. –Apenas pense nisso, agora ficaria feliz se me dissesse onde Mú está?

Ele assentiu considerando as palavras dela enquanto isso.

**.V.**

Com ansiedade viu o dragão de melenas vermelhas deixar os aposentos do mestre e vir em sua direção.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mirav? – Sennar perguntou.

-Alazar já esta melhor; o dragão respondeu pacientemente. –Mas precisara ficar de repouso por mais um tempo, não poderá se exceder sob hipótese alguma;

-Entendo; ele respondeu concordando.

-E ele me pediu para que lhe desse um recado;

-Uhn? Porque o mestre faria isso? Eu acabei de sair do quarto e ele não me disse nada; Sennar falou confuso.

-Alazar pediu que lhe dissesse, que já comunicou ao conselho que pretende indicar outro mago para presidi-los;

-Mas...; ele começou chocado.

-Alazar sabe que não tem mais condições de continuar a frente dos magos. Embora seja muito poderoso, seu corpo sofre com a fadiga derivada de tanto poder acumulado durante os anos. Ele já não tem mais condições de arcar com às responsabilidade de ser o Mago dos magos;

-Entendo; Sennar balbuciou, ainda mais preocupado com a saúde e bem estar do mestre.

-Por isso em breve você recebera o comunicado do conselho; Mirav continuou.

-Eu? Porque? – ele indagou sem entender aonde Mirav queria chegar com aquilo.

-Alazar mandou que as convocações fossem enviadas para os lideres de cada uma das Terras Livres para comunicar que a partir de agora, você será o novo Mestre dos Magos; Mirav completou.

**-O QUE?** – ele gritou perplexo, quase caindo do banco que estava sentado.

-Foi uma escolha sabia e todos nós acreditamos que você irá honrar tal responsabilidade;

-Não, eu...; Sennar balbuciou, agitando a cabeça para os lados.

-Embora seja repentino, Alazar preferiu que você soubesse antes que o conselho fizesse contato; ele explicou.

-Entendo, mas... Porque eu? – Sennar falou confuso.

-Confiamos na decisão de Alazar, Sennar; Mirav falou convicto. –Se ele confia a você esta responsabilidade, também iremos confiar. Mas para isso, você precisa confiar em si mesmo, não basta apenas que nós saibamos que você é capaz; ele completou.

-Vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance; Sennar falou, convicto.

-Assim é melhor, agora, preciso ir;

-Obrigado pela ajuda; o mago falou.

-Não me agradeça, não poderíamos ter feito muita coisa se Emmus não houvesse interferido;

-Por falar nisso; Sennar começou.

-Eu também não sei; Mirav respondeu antes que ele desse voz ao que estava incomodando a todos. –Mas espero que ele esteja bem;

O mago assentiu, vendo-o se despedir e afastar-se.

**.VI.**

Atravessou rapidamente o extenso campo nevado, ouvindo a esposa praguejar a suas costas. Deteve seus passos, esperando Ilyria se aproximar mais.

-Nunca pensei que fosse tão frio assim; ela resmungou tremendo, enquanto agarrava-lhe o braço, aproximando-se dele, buscando por calor.

-Faz muitos anos desde a última vez que estive em Asgard; Shion falou, enquanto seguiam em frente. –Mas confesso que não estava preparado para todo esse frio;

-Estamos muito longe? – Ilyria perguntou sentindo os dentes baterem.

-Não, olhe, já podemos ver as torres; ele falou, indicando o caminho que deveriam seguir.

Mal deram alguns passos viram outras duas pessoas tomarem forma e surgirem à frente deles.

-Shun, Seiya, o que fazem aqui? – Shion perguntou surpreso ao reconhecê-los.

-Grande Mestre; Seiya falou igualmente surpreso.

-Mestre Shion, acredito que estejamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo; Shun respondeu calmamente.

-Não é por nada, mas podemos deixar pra conversar depois e sairmos daqui primeiro? – Ilyria falou, antes que Shion pudesse começar um interrogatório.

-Claro! Vamos logo; Shion apressou-se em seguir em frente.

Estranho, porque Shun estava ali também. Embora soubesse que Hyoga havia ido a Asgard no começo para fazer um reconhecimento sobre a situação, desconhecia o fato de Shun estar de alguma forma envolvido.

_-Tudo à seu tempo mestre;_

Franziu o cenho, tendo a impressão de ouvir a voz do cavaleiro ecoar em sua mente, voltou-se para ele, mas ele continuava indiferente, seguindo em frente com Seiya a seu lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Vestidos com as armaduras e prontos para enfrentar o que fosse, foi como os encontrou já na saída do castelo.

-Aonde vocês vão? – Alberich perguntou.

-Amélia ainda não voltou; Mime respondeu, tenso.

-Desde que todos retornaram ao castelo, já se passaram três horas; Anieri que também se juntara ao grupo, explicou.

-Vamos procurar por ela; Siegfried avisou.

-Eu vou junto; Alberich falou prontamente.

-Talvez fosse melhor você ficar; Mime falou, trocando um rápido olhar com os demais.

-Porque, eu...;

-Quem são eles? – Anieri falou ao ver um grupo de pessoas se aproximando do palácio.

-Eu falei para vocês que tinha sentido o cosmo do mestre Shion; eles ouviram a voz do Escorpião se aproximando, seguido pelo som de vários passos pelo corredor.

-Talvez ele tenha avisado ao Mestre Ancião que viria; Aldebaran falou, enquanto acenava para o grupo, ao vê-los na entrada também.

-Não sei o que ele pode querer aqui, a guerra já acabou; Kanon escarneceu.

-Kanon, é melhor ficar quieto, você ainda esta na lista negra dele; Milo o lembrou.

-Oras!

-Infelizmente Milo tem razão; Aldebaran concordou, vendo-o bufar.

-E eu que pensei que Jamiel fosse mais fria que a Sibéria; Ilyria falou quando eles atingiram as escadas do palácio.

-Com o tempo você se acostuma; Milo falou sorrindo cordialmente, antes de voltar-se para o grupo. –Como vão?

-Bem; eles responderam em uníssono.

-Mestre Shion, correndo o risco de ser grosseiro, porque estão aqui? – Aldebaran perguntou vendo Kanon e ele fitarem-se como dois titãs prestes a se atracar.

-Avisei a Dohko que viria; ele respondeu antes de voltar-se para o taurino. –Precisava falar com ele;

-E vocês? – Kanon indagou, voltando-se para Shun.

-Nós também, mas podemos esperar; ele respondeu calmamente, antes de voltar-se para Siegfried, Mime e Alberich. –Como vão?

-Bem; Siegfried respondeu cordialmente, aproximando-se. –Já tem algum tempo que não o vemos por aqui; ele completou estendendo-lhe a mão, num cumprimento amigável.

-Gostaria de ter feito uma visita antes, mas problemas me retiveram no Oriente por mais tempo; ele comentou. –Mas Hyoga contou que algumas coisas andaram mudando; ele comentou, obviamente referindo-se a presença freqüente dos Guerreiros Deuses de Durval, que não apenas viviam no palácio agora, como serviam a Hilda.

-Acho que todos os lugares já passaram pela "Era das Trevas" alguma vez; Siegfried concordou. –Bem, os amigos de vocês já conhecem o castelo, por isso fiquem a vontade. Nós estávamos de saída quando vocês chegaram; ele explicou.

-Então, não iremos atrapalhá-los; Shun falou afastando-se para lhes dar passagem. Os cavaleiros assentiram passando por eles, com a intenção de voltar ao campo de batalha e procurar por Amélia.

-Senti um clima meio estranho, ou foi só impressão a minha? – Seiya comentou, num sussurro.

-Não foi impressão não; Shun concordou vendo Alberich se afastar com os demais.

-Bem, porque não conversamos lá dentro onde esta mais quente; Aldebaran sugeriu.

-Ótimo; Ilyria respondeu sendo a primeira a adiantar-se e seguir o taurino.

**.VII.**

Pouco a pouco abriu os olhos sentindo a fraca claridade da tarde entrar por uma fresta nas cortinas. Não sabia ao certo que horas eram, tampouco que lugar era aquele em que se encontrava agora; ela pensou atordoada.

Com dificuldade, ergueu-se na cama, recostando-se na guarda da mesma. Baixou os olhos para seu corpo, notando estar vestida apenas com uma fina camisa de cetim marfim.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelo aposento e surpreendeu-se com o sendo de familiaridade que a envolveu. Embora nunca houvesse ligado para a suntuosidade dos aposentos do castelo em Ehnoryen, aquele cômodo não ficava atrás.

Tudo ricamente decorado, desde os moveis Luis XIV, até as cortinas pesadas que caiam até o chão e as portas de cedro rústico.

Respirou e aspirou profundamente, sentindo fragrâncias novas chegarem até si, ativando seus sentidos. Como se não os usasse à séculos. Afastou as cobertas que tinha sobre si e levantou-se da cama. Notou um objeto sobre o criado mudo, com uma cúpula de vidro.

Franzindo o cenho, tocou com cuidado, notando na base do mesmo um pequeno botãozinho. Curiosa, apertou o mesmo, vendo-o imediatamente afundar, ao mesmo tempo em que a luz dentro da cúpula acendia-se.

Assustada, deu um pulo na cama, tentando manter-se o mais longe possível. Nunca vira algo como aquilo antes. Que espécie de magia era aquela? – ela se perguntou vendo que do outro lado da cama, havia outro criado mudo com um objeto semelhante.

Talvez aquela fosse a casa de algum mago, não...; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, sentindo flash e imagens surgirem em sua mente. Há muito tempo atrás vira algo parecido, se não estava muito enganada, aquilo não era magia e sim algo chamado.

-Eleti... Não, electi... Não, isso também não; ela resmungou, sentando-se na cama novamente, cruzando as pernas em posição de lótus e fitando o objeto pensativa. –Sei que isso tem um nome;

-Eletricidade; alguém falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Rapidamente ela voltou-se em direção a porta, deparando-se com quem menos esperava ver ali. Piscou aturdida, vendo-o entrar no quarto, totalmente à vontade com o ambiente.

Os orbes rosados fitaram-na de cima a baixo e por mais que tentasse manter-se controlada, não conseguiu evitar de corar ante a evidente apreciação que reconhecia em seu olhar.

-Nessa época em que vivemos, não são mais necessárias velas e lampiões para iluminar os lugares; Ares falou tocando algo na parede, fazendo uma luz forte surgir no quarto.

Instintivamente cobriu os olhos com o braço, sentindo a visão ser parcialmente ofuscada pela luz. Somente quando acostumou-se com o brilho, notou que ele provinha de um lustre no teto do cômodo. Mas diferente dos lustres que vira ao longo de sua vida em tabernas e castelos que freqüentara, aquele não possuía velas, pelo contrario, a luz vinha de algumas bolinhas pendurados entre correntes de cristais.

-São lâmpadas; Ares explicou. –A última vez que você esteve no santuário elas ainda não haviam sido adaptadas nos templos; ele completou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, embora não fosse completamente a verdade.

Existiam muitas coisas daquele novo tempo que não podia entender. Durante anos vivera confinada a Ehnoryen, ou nas missões de diplomacia com o Santuário e as Terras Livres, que teve poucas ou quase nada, chances para conhecer o mundo dos mortais.

Conhecia um pouco das evoluções que eles tiveram ao longo dos anos graças a Ydashi, que sempre se interessou por isso e lhe mantinha informada. Com isso, soubera que um dos mortais fora capaz de mapear os céus e planetas graças a um telescópio e ainda houveram outras tantas pessoas que descobriram coisas importantes que mudaram o destino do mundo, mas nunca pode se envolver completamente com isso; ela pensou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Imagino que não estamos em Ehnoryen, não é? – ela perguntou depois de um longo período em silêncio, sendo perturbadoramente observada por ele.

-Não; Ares respondeu, depois de hesitar um instante, não sabia ao certo o que ela se lembrava antes de ter sido lacrada no esquife de gelo e com isso, que Ehnoryen não existia mais.

-Então, que lugar é esse? – Eraen perguntou, depois de pesar todas as possibilidades cabíveis.

-Estamos numa propriedade ao norte de Horn, na Holanda; ele explicou, vendo-a arregalar os olhos surpresa. –Esse cômodo que estamos faz parte do Recanto das Sereias, uma mansão vitoriana do final do século XVIII, pertencente à Família Considini; ele falou lembrando-se das informações que adquirira com Sophie e MacGregor.

-Família Considini, não lembro de conhecer ninguém com esse nome; ela falou pensativa.

Mas conhece, ou não teria tido um filho com um deles; Ares quis dizer, mas conteve-se. Pois era exatamente o que Emmus Considini era, somente um cego não teria notado a semelhança quase absurda entre ele e o pai de Eraen.

Durante muitos anos amargara a idéia de que Eraen tocara a vida pra frente, desligando-se completamente do santuário e por conseqüência dele também. Conhecer Mú, anos atrás fora o mesmo que ter alguém esfregando-lhe vinagre nas feridas ainda em aberto.

Eles eram tão parecidos, mas agora, conhecer Emmus não lhe despertara a mesma animosidade que sentira ao conhecer o pupilo de Shion, não sabia bem porque, já que era evidente que Emmus era realmente filho de Eraen, contando com um elemento ainda mais importante do que aquele do cavaleiro de Áries. Entretanto, vê-lo lutar contra Christine, mesmo evidentemente enfraquecido e depois, trazê-los para Horn, para mantê-los seguros, sentia-se ridículo e infantil diante das péssimas decisões que tomara no passado.

Era impossível odiar Emmus Considini e o mais intrigante nisso tudo, era que pelo pouco que o conhecia, já o admirava.

-De qualquer forma, porque estamos aqui? –Eraen perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Do que você se lembra pela última vez? – Ares indagou.

-Ahn! Deixe-me ver...; ela murmurou esfregando as temporas. –Lembro de ter encontrado Aioros pouco depois do nascimento de Athena, entreguei-lhe o bebê e pretendia permanecer mais um tempo no santuário para encontrar Saga, mas recebi uma mensagem de Freya, me pedindo para voltar;

-E depois? – ele perguntou ansioso.

Lembrava-se de Aioros aparecer certa noite no santuário, com um bebezinho nos braços. Embora já houvesse sido avisado pelo irmão, surpreendera-se ao ver que aquele frágil bebê era na verdade a reencarnação de Athena, que ficaria a seus cuidados. Suspirou pesadamente, pensando que naquela época ao ver os tuchinhos de cabelos lilases da criança, imaginara como seria se Eraen tivesse uma filha, se seria parecida com àquela pequena criança.

Entretanto, nunca mais tivera noticias dela, pois com a chegada dos novos aprendizes sua vida tornara-se mais atribulada, pela manhã supervisionava o treinamento dos novatos, enquanto a noite, mantinha reforçada a segurança do bebê. Porém, numa dessas noites, depois de quase três meses a bomba explodira; ele pensou.

-Quando cheguei, encontrei as Terras Livres em guerra, alguém havia delatado a localização de Ehnoryen a Durval e o caos se instaurara por toda parte. As últimas valkirias que haviam sobrevivido a última guerra tentaram proteger as pessoas, mas foram poucos os sobreviventes. Ehnoryen foi destruída; ela completou num murmúrio, enquanto os orbes marejaram.

-O que aconteceu com Freya?

-Não lembro direito, todos que sobreviveram estavam feridos demais para lutar. Alguns até se entregaram, optando por viver no regime de Durval, a morrer; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Depois de destruir Ehnoryen, ele voltou suas forças contra Sindar e Eldar, acreditando que poderia subjugar a Terra dos Elfos. Eu não tinha mais forças para lutar, por isso pedi a Alexandra que me encerrasse no esquife de gelo;

-Porque? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu sabia que ia morrer, mas... Ainda sim, acho que quis tentar uma última alternativa de viver, antes de jogar a toalha; ela respondeu. –Os dragões deixaram a Terra Média, incluindo os guardiões, não havia mais nada pelo que lutar. Sei que Alexandra partiu para Eldar, onde viviam seu marido e filha, mas não sei realmente o que aconteceu depois, ou quanto tempo se passou; ela completou voltando-se para ele.

-Dezoito anos se passaram contando a partir do nascimento de Athena; Ares respondeu.

-Sério? –ela indagou dando um salto da cama.

-Temo que sim; ele assentiu.

-Dezoito anos; Eraen murmurou contando nos dedos. Isso queria dizer que a vinte e um anos não via o filho de perto; ela concluiu. –Muitas coisas devem ter mudado nesse meio tempo; ela falou pensativa.

-O mundo evoluiu, já não é mais o mesmo de quando nós o conhecemos;

-Acredito que Shion e Dohko não estejam mais vivos então; ela comentou, lembrando-se dos dois.

-Estão; Ares respondeu. –Shion ainda é o Grande Mestre do santuário;

-Mas e Aioros? –ela falou surpresa, quando falara com Shion na última vez que estivera em Atenas, ele lhe confiara a decisão que tomara de nomear Aioros como seu sucessor e da preocupação que tinham com o desaparecimento de Saga.

-Ahn! Como disse, muitas coisas mudaram; ele falou engolindo em seco.

-E Dohko?

-Vive em Rozan ainda, quando as guerras chegaram ao fim e nos foi concedida a chance de voltar, ele optou por continuar em Rozan, onde vive com seu pupilo e uma garota, que ele adotou quando ela ainda era criança;

-Bem típico dele; ela falou com um fino sorriso. Parece que nem tudo mudara completamente, pelo menos não com aqueles que conhecera. –E você, ainda vive no santuário? –ela indagou cautelosamente.

-Não; Ares respondeu fazendo uma longa pausa, dando a entender que não se sentia bem para se aprofundar no assunto.

-E a última geração, alem de Dohko e Shion, ainda existe alguém vivo? – ela perguntou.

-No geral, ou alguém em especial? – ele perguntou num tom levemente enfezado.

-Uhn?

-Esqueça; ele resmungou, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona próximo a janela. –Miguel e Helio faleceram alguns anos depois de passarem a armadura; ele falou, referindo-se aos cavaleiros de Capricórnio e Touro, respectivamente. –Aaron e Cadmo ainda estão vivos, alem dos gêmeos e Shaka que vivem no santuário. Eraen e Alister também estão vivos e casados; ele completou, lembrando-se do que Alanis lhe contara.

-Uhn! Isso é realmente uma surpresa boa; ela comentou. –Aqueles dois só faltavam entrar em combustão espontânea quando estavam juntos;

-Eles não eram os únicos; ele murmurou lembrando-se que, Diana e Cadmo quando juntos pareciam ser capazes de incendiar a Sibéria, mas naquela época havia Miguel. Embora o Escorpião declarasse aos quatro ventos a idéia de manter-se irrevogavelmente solteiro, acreditava que se Diana não estivesse comprometida com Miguel, ele poderia facilmente mudar de opinião.

-Devo supor que os demais não estão mais vivos, então? – Eraen indagou, querendo saber mais.

-Giovanni ainda esta vivo pelo que sei; ele respondeu com evidente desprezo.

-Espero que depois desse tempo todo ele tenha se acertado com Juliane; ela comentou sem prestar atenção no tom de voz dele.

-Quem? –ele perguntou confuso, evidentemente esperando outra reação.

-Antes de se tornar cavaleiro, ele tinha uma namorada, com quem pretendia se casar, mas com a morte do irmão mais velho, ele se tornou o próximo na sucessão do clã e por isso, teve de ir para o santuário, treinar e se tornar o Cavaleiro de Câncer; ela explicou, lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com o amigo. –Quando ele voltou pra casa, Juliane havia se casado e ele, por um acordo entre famílias, estava comprometido com outra mulher, que ele veio a se casar depois e teve Helena, mãe de Guilherme;

-Não lembro de ter ouvido essa história antes; Ares falou sentindo um tijolo cair dentro de seu estomago a cada palavra. Sempre acreditou que as conversas que os via ter, eram estratégias do canceriano para afastá-los e repletas das piores intenções possíveis.

-Acredito que ele jamais deixou de amar Juliane, porque ele sempre falava nela com muito carinho. Imagino que deve ter sido doloroso para ele, quando ela ficou viúva e ele ainda estava casado. Pelo que sei, homens italianos não aceitam bem o divorcio e o conceito "família" é pra vida toda. Por mais que os casamentos sejam fracassados, eles vão até o fim, o máximo que podem. Embora a mãe de Helena fosse mais uma amiga, do que amante, ele jamais a deixaria; Eraen falou. –É de se admirar, eu particularmente nunca pensei que existissem homens com um senso de honra tão entranhados assim; ela completou sem querer dando-lhe uma alfinetada certeira no ego já debilitado.

-Você pode se surpreender se olhar melhor; ele falou.

-Quando se vive durante tantos séculos, não se tem muito do mundo pra analisar; ela completou indiferente, dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma, eles mereciam ficar juntos, mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento que eles passaram com a morte de Guilhermo e Helena. Nenhum pai ou mãe deveria enterrar seus filhos; ela murmurou com um olhar vago.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, imagino que você esteja com fome agora que acordou; ele começou, vendo-a piscar, voltando-se para ele, como se estivesse com o pensamento longe.

-Não; ela respondeu, mas no segundo seguinte um som alto vindo de seu estomago, desmentiu-lhe a negativa, fazendo-a corar furiosamente. –Bem, um pouco;

-Prefere que eu lhe traga um lanche aqui, ou ir até lá embaixo? – ele indagou.

-Fiquei enclausurada por tempo demais, gostaria de descer se não houver problema; ela falou imaginando que talvez o tal príncipe, pudesse não gostar de alguém zanzando por sua casa.

-Não, não haverá;

-Ótimo; ela respondeu animada, levantando-se e estava prestes a chegar até a porta, quando notou-o parado no mesmo lugar, fitando-a com um olhar indecifrável. –O que foi?

-Acho melhor você se vestir primeiro; ele falou lembrando-se do olhar admirado do médico quando a vira e de que, não havia gostado nem um pouco disso.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou, olhando para a camisa que vestia, que batia a quase um palmo acima dos joelhos, mas aderia ao corpo quase como uma segunda pele.

-Espere aqui, vou providenciar alguma coisa pra você; ele falou, levantando-se e passando por ela, deixou o quarto.

Observou-o se afastar, sentindo o coração disparar. Respirou fundo, recostando-se na porta que fechara.

Mantenha a calma. Seja forte. Sem recaídas, você consegue; ela repetiu a si mesma, tentando se convencer.

Anos atrás, quando o encontrara com Lya em seus braços, jurara nunca mais permitir que um homem se aproximasse de si novamente, não iria entregar seu coração para alguém em uma bandeja, apenas para ser retalhado.

Por mais que todos aqueles anos houvessem se passado, isso não mudara. Embora já houvesse amado-o demais, precisava manter sua mente em foco. Não sabia o que Ares estava fazendo ali, tampouco como havia ido parar naquele lugar, mas não se deixaria conquistar com gentilezas e falsas preocupações. Uma vez, já fora suficiente; ela pensou, serrando os punhos.

Levara tempo demais tentando deixar a amargura de lado para seguir em frente e agora, tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Pouco importava se ele continuava pecaminosamente lindo e irresistível como se lembrava.

-Droga! – ela praguejou ao ver seus pensamentos enveredando por outras paragens totalmente indesejadas.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e decidiu se concentrar em qualquer coisa para simplesmente não pensar; ela concluiu, afastando-se para porta quando ele entrou novamente com uma expressão sucinta e fechada.

**.VIII.**

Olhou para todos os lados, do alto de um galho Hórus piou, chamando-lhe a atenção. A sua volta, árvores ainda permaneciam tombadas e algumas totalmente destruídas, como mostras da batalha que fora travada ali.

Duas horas já haviam se passado desde que começaram a busca por Amélia, das quais, uma conseguira convencer Mime e os demais a se separarem, assim conseguiriam cobrir um campo maior de procura e encontrá-la antes que anoitecesse.

Não restavam muitos lugares para procurar, ouviu Hórus piar novamente e voltou-se para ele, vendo o falcão deixar o galho em que estava empoleirado e pairar num vôo suave alguns metros à frente.

Intrigada com a atitude da ave, decidiu segui-la, até que alguns metros depois, notou pegadas na neve, mas não possuíam o formato de botas, eram patas. Franzindo o cenho, decidiu segui-las cautelosamente.

Sabia que Mime, Siegfried e Alberich não estaria muito longe, mas avisá-los de que encontrara uma pista seria perda de tempo, assim decidiu seguir sozinha.

Caminhando mais um pouco, logo viu-se diante de um antigo chalé, embora não aparentasse a idade que tinha, podia ver isso pela cor das madeiras que compunham sua estrutura. Notou que as pegadas faziam a volta no local e foi seguindo-as, até chegar a parte de trás e encontrar a porta do chalé aberta.

Afastou-se um pouco, lançando um rápido olhar pela janela, enquanto espanava a neve que cobria o vidro, foi quando viu algo lá dentro. Um corpo caído em frente à lareira da cozinha.

Abriu a porta rapidamente, esquecendo da cautela e com surpresa encontrou uma jovem de cabelos negros ali. Retirou rapidamente o casaco que vestia e envolveu-lhe o corpo nu. Ela teria uma hipotermia se ficasse mais tempo naquele lugar congelado; ela pensou, virando a jovem de frente para si, notando seus lábios quase roxos.

Desesperada, puxou-a para longe da cozinha, encontrando a sala um pouco mais organizada e com uma lareira repleta de fachos de lenha.

Deitou-a sobre o tapete felpudo enfrente a lareira e procurou acender a mesma, com as achas que encontrara. Depois disso, deixou rapidamente o cômodo, subindo as escadas e nos quartos do primeiro andar encontrou roupas e cobertores.

Estranho, não se lembrava de ter visto alguém vivendo naquelas imediações, era a primeira vez que via aquele chalé aberto. Mas quem era aquela mulher de cabelos pretos; ela pensou. Voltou para sala e rapidamente a vestiu e cobriu com os cobertores.

Sobre um aparador na sala, encontrou um bloco de papel e caneta. Escreveu uma rápida mensagem para Mime, contando o que havia acontecido e voltou até a porta da cozinha, com um assovio chamou por Hórus, que logo surgiu.

Depois de despachar a mensagem voltou para dentro, procurando uma forma de reanimar a jovem, que ainda estava inconsciente na sala. Só pedia aos céus que eles não demorassem a lhe encontrar e que ela sobrevivesse.

**Continua...**

**Saudações pessoal...**

**Chegamos ao fim de mais um capitulo de Senhor dos Dragões. Espero ter esclarecido algumas duvidas de vocês e as que ficaram pendentes, serão mencionadas no próximo.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando a fic, durante todo esse tempo e com isso, deixo um obrigada especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado. Margarida, Livillys, Virgo Heel e Krika Haruno.**

**Ainda essa semana eu postarei o penúltimo capitulo.**

**Obrigada novamente e até a próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	35. Adeus Freya

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 35: Adeus Freya.**

**.I.**

Sentiu a mão da jovem apertar a sua, transmitindo-lhe confiança e coragem, em segundos ouviu as portas da sala se abrirem e com tal movimento, anunciar a chegada do amigo.

-Boa noite, a todos; Alana falou primeiro, lançando um olhar curioso sobre os quatro visitantes escoltados pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

-Boa noite; Ilyria respondeu sorrindo e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Um olhar de rápida compreensão foi compartilhado pelas mulheres, enquanto os dois cavaleiros pareciam ainda mais taciturnos.

-Vocês devem ser Shion e Ilyria; Alana falou amigavelmente. –Dohko falou muito de vocês, mas vocês dois, não estou muito certa de lembrar seus nomes, desculpem; ela completou, voltando-se para os dois cavaleiros mais novos.

-Shun de Andrômeda e este é Seiya de Pégasus, já tem alguns anos desde a última vez que estivemos em Asgard; o cavaleiro falou em meio a uma cordial mesura.

-Ah sim! Agora me lembro; Alana falou sorrindo ainda mais. -Folgo em saber que estão tão bem, depois de tantas batalhas pelas quais passaram... Mas a que se deve a visita de vocês?

-Gostaríamos de falar com o Mestre Ancião... Quero dizer, o Mestre Dohko; Seiya corrigiu-se com ar confuso, ainda era um pouco difícil de se acostumar com a forma rejuvenescida do antigo mestre.

-Mas não temos pressa; Shun ressaltou.

-Ótimo, porque vocês não vêem comigo, Hilda vai adorar saber que estão aqui; Alana falou trocando um rápido olhar com Dohko, que assentiu, enquanto ela afastava-se e indicava o caminho para eles. –Porque não nos acompanha Ilyria, acredito que temos muito que conversar; ela completou com um fino sorriso.

-Claro; a amazona respondeu sorrindo, antes de dar uma pequena cotovelada no braço do marido.

-Hei!

-Você não esta no Santuário, então sem surtos; ela resmungou somente para que ele ouvisse, antes de seguir Alana e os outros.

-Bem, nós...; Milo começou.

-Nos deixem, por favor; Dohko o cortou.

Os três cavaleiros assentiram, antes de deixarem a sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Então? – Shion começou.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria que você me respondesse uma coisa; Dohko falou sentando-se no sofá, no centro da sala, indicando-lhe o outro a sua frente.

-O que? – ele indagou.

-Porque você nunca me contou que Mú era filho de Eraen?

**-O QUE?** – Shion berrou, estarrecido.

-Devo supor então que você não sabia; o libriano falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Fico me perguntando o que mais não nos foi contado sobre isso tudo; ele completou pensativo.

-Não sei se entendo o que você esta falando; o ariano falou balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Mú filho de Eraen, era impossível, ele saberia se fosse, ou não?

-Existem coisas que não cabem a mim explicar a você, mas o que eu puder, pretendo lhe contar; Dohko falou lembrando-se de que existiam algumas coisas que não pretendia dizer, mesmo porque, não era algo que coubesse a si. –E antes que você pergunte, sim, já tem alguns anos que eu desconfiava disso, mas foi à pouco tempo que tive realmente certeza;

-Como isso aconteceu? – Shion perguntou num sussurro.

-Os rapazes me falaram que Marin lhe contou sobre o que aconteceu após sua partida para Star Hill, quando Ares ficou em seu lugar; Dohko começou, vendo-o assentir, fitando o chão com um olhar apagado.

-Porque não me contou isso antes? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para o libriano.

-Já haviam se passado tantos anos, não queria reabrir uma ferida que podia estar fechada já. Mú parecia muito bem sem ser lembrado do que aconteceu à tanto tempo atrás; Dohko explicou. –Pode ter sido um pouco fútil de minha parte, mas quis poupar você disso, não iríamos poder mudar o passado, tampouco reverter o que Ares fez. Entretanto, suas ações acabaram por fortalecer Mú e torná-lo um cavaleiro mais justo e integro;

-Mas...;

-Shion, sei que tem muitas perguntas a fazer, mas antes de começá-las, me deixe contar o que sei, talvez assim você entenda parte do que aconteceu nos últimos dias com Mú, esse inferno astral pelo qual ele passou e as verdades que Eraen omitiu de todos; Dohko completou fitando-o com um olhar serio, impedindo-o de lhe contrariar. Aquela iria ser uma conversa longa, portanto, o melhor que o amigo tinha a fazer era esperar e ouvir. Por mais que algumas coisas das quais fosse falar, seriam dolorosas e difíceis de serem lembradas.

**.II.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar, seu corpo parecia mais leve do que se lembrava, não sentia mais aquela agonia que lhe atingira quando vira os dois dragões se chocarem e por conseguinte a explosão que se seguiu.

Remexeu-se um pouco, sentindo algo pesado sobre si, foi quando notou que estava deitada sobre uma cama quentinha, enquanto pedaços de madeira queimavam na lareira aquecendo um ambiente tão familiar para si; ela pensou.

-Finalmente, quer nos matar do coração, por acaso? – a voz irritada de Alberich soou na outra extremidade do quarto.

-Sutileza nunca foi seu forte, Alberich; Siegfried reclamou, dando-lhe um soco no braço, antes de aproximar-se da cama.

-Não, nunca mesmo; Mia falou sorrindo ao ver o amigo puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se próxima à beira da cama.

-Mas não da pra negar que você nos deu um susto e tanto; o cavaleiro completou, numa leve reprimenda.

-Desculpe, mas...; ela murmurou.

-Estávamos te procurando por toda parte, quando Anieri a encontrou aqui; Mime falou, entrando no quarto. –O que aconteceu Amélia? – ele perguntou, antes que os dois pudessem se manifestar a respeito disso.

-Me lembro de ter seguido para cá, depois que o circulo de fogo desapareceu, mas estava tão cansada; ela murmurou, virando-se de lado na cama, apoiando melhor a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

-Você estava quase entrando em hipotermia quando Anieri te encontrou; Siegfried falou.

-O que você viu depois que o circulo de fogo desapareceu? – Alberich indagou.

-Eu...; ela murmurou, tentando se lembrar. –Não consigo, só lembro de ter chegado aqui com muito sono, mas... Eu ainda estava transformada, quando comecei a andar minha mente parecia entorpecida, acho que ela se desfez quando cheguei aqui e cai no sono; ela fez uma pausa, olhando fixamente os três cavaleiros. – O que aconteceu com Emmus?

-Sinto muito, mas ele não sobreviveu; Siegfried falou, apoiando a mão sobre a dela, que instintivamente havia se fechado sobre a barra do cobertor.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou, sentindo os orbes marejarem. Era impossível, como um cavaleiro tão poderoso quanto ele pudesse sucumbir dessa forma. Não! Não podia aceitar! Ele não podia estar vivo.

-Oras! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Anieri esbravejou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos. –Eu falei que era para esperarem ela acordar;

-Mas ela estava acordada quando entramos aqui; Mime reclamou, voltando-se para ela.

-Sei, de qualquer forma, com o barulho que vocês estão fazendo, pude ouvi-los lá de baixo; Anieri falou passando por ele e acenando para Siegfried desocupar a cadeira. –Agora saiam, ela precisa descansar;

-Não estamos incomodando; Siegfried falou indignado, vendo-a colocar uma bandeja sobre a cadeira e começar a empurrá-los para fora do quarto.

-Não quero saber, saiam daqui; Anieri falou fechando a porta. –Puff! Homens, não tem um pingo de sutileza; ela resmungou lembrando-se do que ouvira quando estava subindo a escada.

Voltou-se para a jovem que acabara de sentar-se na cama, olhando confusa para a longa camisa que vestia.

-Desculpe, mas foi a única coisa que achei para vestir em você; Anieri falou aproximando-se novamente.

-Tudo bem, obrigada; Amélia respondeu tentando sorrir, mas qualquer um podia enxergar a dor que refletia-se nas íris acinzentadas.

Se não fosse Mime, jamais saberia que aquela mulher era Amélia, pois a jovem que conhecera em Asgard possuía cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, embora os traços fossem semelhantes, essas características eram bem diferentes das que via agora.

-Sindar e Eldar ainda estão em Asgard, tivemos poucas baixas em todos os exércitos e um acampamento foi armado no terreno do palácio para cuidar de todos; Anieri explicou. –O vilarejo precisara ser reconstruído, mas Hilda previu que leve pouco tempo, parece que o Santuário iria mandar reforços para ajudar com a reconstrução;

-Que bom; ela murmurou, pegando a tigela de sopa que a valkiria lhe entregou, agradecendo em seguida.

-Ahn! Você o conhecia? Digo, antes de vir para Asgard? –Anieri indagou, enquanto a jovem assoprava uma colher de sopa.

-Uhn?

-Emmus? – Anieri indagou, para em seguida vê-la negar com um meio de cabeça. –Verdade? Mas vocês pareciam tão...; ela deteve-se ao ver Amélia baixar a cabeça novamente, fitando a tigela em seu colo. –Desculpe, não estou ajudando muito desse jeito; a valkiria falou recriminando-se em pensamentos, estava agindo igualzinho aqueles três agora.

-O conheci no caminho para Ehnoryen à uma semana atrás; Amélia falou, sem voltar-se para ela. –Não sei, quando o vi pensei que fosse outra pessoa, mas era impossível; ela murmurou com um sorriso tenso. –E quando ele me...;

-O que? –Anieri perguntou, apoiando os braços sobre o colo, ansiosa, esperando-a continuar, mas no segundo seguinte viu as bochechas da jovem ficarem rosadas.

-Eles eram mesmo muito parecidos; ela murmurou, sem dar-se conta da pergunta. –Ahn! Será que aquela moça, aquela que estava com ele no castelo já sabe o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou num fio de voz.

-Não sei, sinto muito;

-...; ela apenas assentiu, voltando a atenção para a sopa.

Lançando um último olhar para a jovem, afastou-se em direção a porta, com a intenção de deixá-la sozinha e aproveitar que os três estavam no andar de baixo para interrogá-los e saber mais sobre o porque Amélia mudara a cor dos cabelos daquele jeito.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Atravessaram o vasto campo de neve, vendo as ruínas do castelo a alguns passos. O vento cortante da altitude acoitava-lhes a pele.

-Porque exatamente estamos aqui? – Sindar perguntou aborrecido lembrando-se da convocação que recebera junto ao irmão, para irem até aquele lugar.

-Ouvi dizer que Alazar anunciou seu sucessor, nós deveríamos estar na Terra dos Magos, não no meio dessas ruínas; Eldar concordou.

-Ydashi, meu amigo, estou vendo que Freyr mimou esses garotos demais; Nandor comentou, seguindo em frente com o dragão e Ayres a seu lado.

-Parece que sim; ele concordou.

-Essas crianças são tão impacientes; Ayres falou sorrindo, sabendo muito bem porque os dois elfos estavam daquele jeito.

Antes de partirem para Asgard, Ydashi lhe contara sobre a visita que havia feito a Eldar na Terra dos Elfos da Luz. Desde que o clã dos Dragões se dispersara e Ehnoryen destruída, alguns anos atrás. Muitos lideres das Terras Livres acreditavam que se os Dragões voltassem a Terra Média seria o prenuncio de guerras intermináveis para todos os povos.

Principalmente por conta das traições de Kari e sua sede pelo poder. Entretanto, não apenas Eldar, mas como todos os membros do conselho foram obrigados a engolir o fato de que Emmus estava vivo e que não pretendia deixar a Terra Média à própria sorte, como todos os outros lideres haviam feito no passado.

Há muitos anos não via o neto, embora agora fosse uma guardiã. Aquela que deveria proteger os portões para o outro mundo, impedindo que determinadas forças que existiam no universo fossem libertadas, não havia perdido totalmente seus sentimentos humanos.

Ainda sentia saudade, durante os primeiros cinco anos de Emmus, velara pelo neto, vendo-o crescer e se desenvolver, ganhando o respeito e a admiração daqueles a sua volta. Foi com uma dolorosa resignação que o viu deixar a Terra Média, direto para o Oriente, onde seria criado e treinado para se tornar cavaleiro, porém, a pedido de Eraen, sem lembrança alguma de quem era, tampouco de suas raízes.

Mesmo assim, agora lá estava ele, lutando pelos seus novamente e ao longo dos anos, quando ouvira rumores sobre ele, temeu que fossem vãs esperanças e que, o homem a quem os mortais chamavam de Titã e Senhor dos Dragões, fosse apenas um homem qualquer e não seu neto. Entretanto, estava mais do que feliz em saber que no fim, era realmente ele e diferente dos outros que davam sua morte por certa.

Sabia que a qualquer momento, Emmus iria aparecer. Ele estava vivo, em algum lugar. Agora quem não ficaria feliz com isso eram Eldar e Sindar, que desde o começo haviam afirmado querer os dragões bem longe das Terras Livres, mas se não fosse o neto e os demais guardiões, a Terra dos Magos poderia ter sido destruída como Ehnoryen; ela pensou.

–Mirav nos avisou que Sennar se tornaria o novo Mestre dos Magos, mas em vez de pedir que fossemos primeiro a Dalien, pediu que viéssemos aqui. Confesso que não o entendo, mas deve haver um propósito; Ayres comentou, para no segundo seguinte, agarrar-se ao braço de Ydashi, sentindo a terra tremer a seus pés.

Aturdidos, o grupo estancou vendo a nevoa que encobria parte do caminho desaparecer e as nuvens do ce,us espalharem-se. Raios dourados banharam a neve enquanto a terra estremecia.

Um cosmo intenso manifestou-se vindo de todas as partes, quando a neve começou a dissipar-se dando lugar a um campo repleto de grama verde banhada de orvalho. Torres destruídas e pedras que jaziam no fundo do lago negro ergueram-se como se carregadas por braços invisíveis. Uma luz dourada contornou as ruínas do castelo e pouco a pouco ia a reconstruindo.

-Mas o que é isso? – os gêmeos falaram surpresos quando os tremores intensificaram-se.

O som de asas batendo chamou-lhes a atenção em meio aquele pandemônio. A luz ofuscante cegou-lhes por alguns instantes, para em seguida ir gradualmente desaparecendo. Ao erguerem as cabeças para o céu, em busca da origem daquele som, viram estarrecidos uma infinidade de dragões pousando sobre o campo gramado, mas o que mais lhes chamou a atenção foi que, a frente deles, erguia-se o imponente Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos.

-Emmus! – Ydashi falou surpreso e igualmente aliviado ao sentir o cosmo dos demais dragões.

-Graças aos deuses, ele esta vivo; Ayres sussurrou, apoiando-se no amigo, sentindo as pernas fracas demais para suportar seu próprio peso.

Logo atrás dele, vinham Mirav o Dragão de Fogo, Griffyn o Guardião do Vento com sua couraça prateada, Hany e Baryn os gêmeos dragões Marinhos e por fim, Dalyn o guardião da Terra. Durante séculos os cinco protegeram o equilíbrio sobre a Terra e agora, novamente retornavam a Ehnoryen, o lar dos dragões.

Não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter visto tantos dragões assim reunidos de uma só vez naquele lugar.

-Como isso é possível? – Eldar falou surpreso vendo o castelo e a vila em volta totalmente reconstruídos, como se os anos de guerra que levaram a destruição para a Terra dos Dragões jamais houvesse existido.

Uma luz dourada envolveu o dragão negro, para no segundo seguinte revelar a forma do cavaleiro de melenas lilases e orbes verdes.

-Meu lorde, esperamos com ansiedade o seu retorno; Mirav falou aproximando-se e curvando-se numa breve mesura.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos do dragão esvoaçaram com o vento, embora seu olhar fosse tranqüilo, eram evidentes as marcas do tempo em sua face. Marcas de todas as batalhas passadas e vidas perdidas.

-Já tem alguns anos que não o vejo Mirav; Emmus falou, vendo os demais se aproximarem, os cumprimentou com um olhar sereno.

-Pensamos que Ehnoryen estivesse perdida para sempre; Hany falou ainda surpresa com a restauração a sua volta.

-Com que propósito isso foi feito? – Nandor perguntou, aproximando-se dos dragões, evidenciando a pequena altura se comparado com os outros, em sua maioria descendentes escandinavos, por si só, homens incrivelmente altos e grandes, se comparado a uma pessoa de constituição física comum.

-Nandor; Emmus o cumprimentou. –Antes de qualquer coisa, devo parabenizá-lo pelo ótimo trabalho na armadura das valkirias;

-Ahn! Bem... Obrigado; o anão falou coçando a barba vermelha, constrangido.

-Não pretendo restaurar a Ordem do Dragão; ele continuou, tirando um murmúrio de assombro dos demais dragões. –Demorou um pouco para que eu compreendesse, mas agora entendo porque tudo aquilo aconteceu. Por mais que nós existamos nessa Terra, com poderes capazes de proteger aqueles que nos são caros, naquela época as coisas estavam saindo do controle;

-Como assim? – Eldar perguntou, aproximando-se. Evidentemente desgostoso quanto ao fato de que teria de dar o braço a torcer para Ydashi, quanto a preocupação do novo Lorde dos Dragões para com a Terra Média e seus habitantes.

-Padrinho, o senhor deve se lembrar; Mú falou, voltando-se para o Lung Oriental. –Humanos, anões, elfos, dragões... Todos aqueles que habitavam Ehnoryen buscando por conhecimento, estavam tão concentrados em evoluir por si mesmos, que esqueceram-se que existiam coisas mais importantes fora dos destes muros, esqueceram que a Ordem do Dragão foi instaurada para proteger as pessoas, e com o passar do tempo, até mesmo isso se perdeu, não é Mirav? – ele indagou, voltando-se para o dragão.

-Vergonhosamente sim, quando Emmus I instaurou a Ordem do Dragão foi para que não apenas os dragões, mas como todos os povos das Terras Livres pudessem encontrar juntos uma forma de evoluir seus poderes e proteger àqueles que lhes eram caros. Mas isso se perdeu nos últimos séculos. As pessoas estavam buscando cada vez mais por poder e esquecendo-se pelo que lutar;

-Quando Kari e seu séqüito de traidores voltaram-se contra Eraen, Ehnoryen foi destruída e os dragões se dispersaram. Nossa Terra poderia ter sido reconstruída à muito tempo atrás; Griffin explicou. –Mas se isso tivesse acontecido, não teríamos aprendido a lição;

-Uma vez, alguém me disse que se surgir alguém que precise de ajuda e você estiver em condições de ajudar, você ajuda; Emmus falou. –Mas diante de seus limites, surge a capacidade de evoluir. Entretanto, não cabe a nós lutarmos as batalhas de outras pessoas, cada um tem sua carga para carregar;

-Nós estávamos tão obcecados em evoluir e nos tornarmos mais fortes, temendo perder alguém, desejando poder lutar e proteger aqueles que nos são caros, impedindo-os de sofrer, que nos perdemos; Mirav ressaltou. –Alias, todos nós; ele completou voltando-se para o anão e os dois elfos.

-E agora, o que acontece? – Ayres perguntou, chamando a atenção do grupo.

-Ehnoryen vai continuar como era, um berço para informações e um local onde todos os povos poderão se reunir, buscando conselhos e formas para regerem seu próprio povo, como era para ter sido desde o começo. Entretanto, a proteção de cada uma das Terras Livres, pertence ao próprio povo que nela vive, apenas quando não houver mais alternativas, Ehnoryen ira interferir. O equilíbrio deve ser mantido e respeitado, sendo assim, cada um tem de zelar pelos seus, mas não carregar suas pedras; o dragão negro falou.

-Mas...; Sindar começou.

-Durante os últimos vinte anos todas as Terras Livres se saíram muito bem sem Ehnoryen aqui, não iremos interferir em conflitos que possam ser resolvidos internamente; Emmus o cortou com um olhar que não admitia contestação.

-Assim vai ser bem melhor; Ydashi falou concordando.

-E você, pretende ficar aqui, agora? - Eldar perguntou fitando-o longamente.

-Não; Mú respondeu calmamente, vendo o olhar surpreso dos dois elfos. –Há coisas que requerem minha presença em outro lugar. Por isso, gostaria de saber se posso contar com a colaboração de todos vocês? – ele indagou fitando-o seriamente, antes de voltar-se para os demais, dos quais, alguns já assentiam concordando.

-Será uma honra; Baryn respondeu numa breve mesura.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu, antes de voltar-se para o padrinho e os outros quatro. –

Gostaria que fossem a Dream Village daqui uma semana, há coisas que ainda precisamos conversar; ele completou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Emmus? – Ydashi indagou preocupado.

-Tudo à seu tempo, padrinho; ele respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. –Agora preciso ir;

-Pretende retornar a Asgard, meu lorde? – Hany indagou, vendo-o assentir concordando.

-Vá em paz; Mirav completou, vendo-o acenar, antes de afastar-se, desaparecendo segundos depois.

-Ele evoluiu muito mais do que eu me lembrava; Nandor comentou.

Embora sua memória não fosse das melhores, lembrava-se do garotinho que era sempre visto perto de Eraen quando o conselho se reunia. Naquela época já sentia o grande poder ameaçando se manifestar na criança, mas o que sentira quando Ehnoryen fora reconstruída era um poder muito mais intenso e amadurecido.

-Mesmo sem instrução, ele evoluiu muito mais do que qualquer outro dragão de sua idade; Mirav respondeu, voltando-se para o anão. –Levando em conta sua linhagem e o fato de Slayfer ser a mais poderosa entre as fêmeas do clã, seus poderes tendem a crescer ainda mais;

-Bem, é melhor nos espalharmos e conferirmos o que precisa ser feito; Ydashi falou, acenando para os demais dragões.

-Então, iremos retornar as nossas Terras e comunicar as novas; os elfos avisaram, vendo os outros concordarem e se dissiparem.

**.III.**

Distraidamente afagou as mexas de fios esverdeados que roçavam-lhe a face. O dia estava quente, mas não aquele calor abafado. Um contraste gritante para os cavaleiros que estavam acostumados com aquele clima e foram para Asgard, onde a temperatura é quase dez graus abaixo de zero.

-Em que esta pensando? –Litus perguntou, aconchegando-se mais sobre o peito do cavaleiro.

-Coisas estranhas vem acontecendo ultimamente; Saga respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado.

Mestre Shion e Ilyria havia partido à algumas horas para Asgard, algumas semanas atrás Aidan aparecera no santuário, quando passara tantos anos imaginando que ele estivesse morto, como se nada disso bastasse, a constelação que vira morrer no fim da madrugada, agora brilhava ainda mais forte no céu como se zombasse da previsão que havia feito.

-O que era a mensagem que Yuuri mandou do Observatório? – Litus perguntou lembrando-se que ele ficara tão pensativo daquela forma, após isso.

-No fim da madrugada sentimos uma constelação morrer; ele respondeu, apoiando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro e cruzando-as para acomodá-la melhor. –Mas agora a pouco, Yuuri fez um novo mapeamento estelar e encontrou-a no céu novamente;

-Como isso é possível? –ela indagou confusa.

-Não sei ao certo, se fosse apenas eu a sentir a constelação morrer, poderia até dizer que cometi algum erro, não sei... Mas Mestre Shion e Shaka também. Acredito até mesmo que outras tantas pessoas possam ter sentido, mas agora ela esta lá de novo, brilhante como se nada houvesse acontecido;

-Que constelação era essa?

-Áries; Saga respondeu, vendo-a rapidamente voltar-se para si. –Shaka esta tentando localizar o Mú, acreditamos que possa ter sido ele, mas não sabemos ainda;

-Por isso mestre Shion foi pra Asgard; ela falou surpresa.

-Sim, Dohko falou que Mú esteve recentemente em Asgard, os fatos coincidem com as datas. Depois que ele deixou Asgard, ninguém mais teve noticias dele, porém...;

-O que? –Litus perguntou ansiosa.

-Existem algumas coisas que mestre Shion não sabe...; Saga começou cauteloso, lançando um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava no Templo de Leão agora, nem mesmo seu guardião. –E eu também não sei explicar, porque algumas coisas ainda não se encaixam, acredito que ele foi falar com Dohko para esclarecer parte disso;

-Pelo que eu sei, quando uma constelação zodiacal se apaga, ou morre, quer dizer que seu guardião também; Litus falou assustada.

-Até onde eu sei, é isso mesmo. Entretanto nesse caso as coisas são diferentes;

-Como assim?

-A constelação voltou ao normal, não da pra saber se isso ocorreu porque Mú já tem declarado seu sucessor, ou porque ainda está vivo; ela falou.

-Mas se algo acontecer com o Mú...; ela murmurou lembrando-se de Mia, Saori dissera que a amazona viajara, mas também não se tinham noticias dela, alias, pouco se sabia sobre a jovem, alem da época que ela chegara ao santuário para treinar e fora apresentada a Marin e Shina, pela própria Saori. Existiam muitas coisas nessa história que estavam sem explicação; ela pensou.

-Por enquanto só nos resta esperar; ele falou. –Se algo acontecer, mestre Shion, ira avisar; ele completou, vendo-a assentir, enquanto voltava a entrelaçar os dedos nas mexas esverdeadas.

Entretanto, algo lhe dizia que as preocupações iriam apenas aumentar, ainda precisava investigar o que Aidan estava procurando naqueles livros e porque os relatos sobre o que aconteceu, após a última guerra contra Posseidon séculos atrás eram tão importantes para Jéssica, a ponto dela mandar o vampiro até o santuário.

**.IV.**

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o balaústre da escada, enquanto acomodava-se melhor sentada no degrau. Aquele não era o melhor lugar para se ficar, mas foi o mais silencioso que ela encontrou; Freya pensou.

Há muito tempo a sala do trono não era usada, alias, desde a primeira vez que os Cavaleiros de Bronze estiveram em Asgard, Hilda mantinha aquela sala com as portas trancadas.

Sabia o quanto aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas da época em que esteve sob o controle do anel de Nibelungo. Subindo a escada atrás de si, podia encontrar o trono que antigamente fora ocupado por Wolfar pai de Hilda e Flér, junto com o Circulo de Fogo Azul, algo semelhante a uma cratera em meio ao salão, lembrava-se de ver queimar ali chamas azuis e brandas, com um calor cálido, como se alimentado pelo cosmo de todas as gerações de sacerdotisas de Odin.

Mas hoje, embora aquela chama não queimasse mais, podia notar as mudanças que ocorreram em Asgard desde que Hilda assumira, depois de tantos anos sob a opressão de Durval.

A Terra Média não precisava mais de si, existiam outras pessoas agora que podiam lutar pelos seus; ela pensou com um sorriso triste. Sabia que não tinha muito mais tempo ali de qualquer forma.

-Todos merecem um descanso de vez em quando; uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si, fazendo-a estremecer.

Cautelosamente desencostou-se do balaústre e virou-se para trás, quase caindo da escada ao deparar-se com o homem de longas melenas negras sorrindo para si.

-Emmus; ela falou, subindo correndo os degraus, mas quando estava no último, viu-o recuar um passo, antes que pudesse tocá-lo. Estancou sentindo uma estranha inquietação. –Não, você não...;

-Tem alguns séculos desde a última vez em que lhe vi; Ojezed falou segurando-lhe a mão delicadamente, atraindo-a para perto de si.

-Ojezed; ela sussurrou ainda incerta.

-Ouso dizer que você continua tão pecaminosamente bela como me lembro; ele completou, afastando-se da escada e levando-a consigo.

-Por-por-q-que esta aqui? – Freya balbuciou, seguindo-o docilmente.

Sentia-se inebriada pela presença dele, embora se parecesse bastante com Emmus, sabia que eles eram bem diferentes. Tantos séculos haviam se passado desde a última vez que o vira, na época ainda fazia pouco tempo desde que Emmus e Anyra haviam morrido.

-Acaso preciso de um motivo, que não apenas ver você? – ele indagou lançando-lhe um olhar que fê-la ofegar.

-Sim... Não... Quero dizer...;

-Freya! Freya! Minha adorável Freya; Ojezed murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Está agindo igual a Emmus agora, buscando por respostas em meio a coisas tão simples, mas não lhes culpo por isso; ele falou dando de ombros resignado.

-Mas..; ela começou antes de recuar um passo quando as chamas extintas do circulo central, surgiram em meio a uma explosão de luzes. Levou uma das mãos aos olhos, sentindo a visão ofuscar, enquanto sentia-o enlaçar-lhe a cintura e atrai-la para junto de si, de maneira tão calorosa, como se ela sempre houvesse pertencido aquele lugar.

-Tudo tem seu tempo, minha pequena e doce Freya; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face com a mão livre, prendendo os orbes rosados numa teia envolvente e hipnótica, fazendo-a esquecer-se de tudo e todos, como se naquele momento, o tempo houvesse parado apenas para ela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A voz de Anieri parecia um eco longínquo vindo de sua mente, como se ela estivesse à milhas dali e não a sua frente.

-Alberich, esta ouvindo? – a jovem reclamou, acenando à mão freneticamente na frente dos seus olhos.

-Puff! Já ouvi; ele resmungou, voltando-se para Mime. –Vou voltar ao palácio.

-Hei! Você não esta ouvindo nada; Anieri reclamou.

-Não adianta, ele esta com a cabeça longe; Siegfried falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Homens, quem os entende; a valkiria reclamou, pensando que o interrogatório de nada ajudara, nenhum dos três explicou muita coisa sobre aquela transformação de Amélia e também, porque Mime havia pedido que não a chamasse de Mia quando voltassem ao palácio, como os ouvira chamá-la.

-Desculpem a demora; Amélia falou descendo as escadas, vestida com as roupas que Anieri lhe arrumara.

-Tem certeza que esta bem para voltar ao castelo? – Mime perguntou, evidentemente preocupado.

-Estou, como eu disse, foi só um pouco de cansaço, acredito que já recarreguei as baterias; ela brincou, antes de deixar os orbes correrem pelo cômodo e franzir o cenho. –Pensei que Alberich estivesse aqui;

-Ele foi na frente, alias... Parecia tão longe, que Anieri estava falando com ele e ele provavelmente não ouviu nem a metade; Mime explicou.

-Estranho; Amélia concordou, dificilmente Alberich ficava divagando, alias, não era à toa que ele era conhecido como o "dono da mente mais brilhante de Asgard". Pena que alguns anos atrás ele estivesse tão focado em sua vingança e ambição, que deixou-se levar docilmente pelos desmandos de uma Hilda sanguinária criada graças ao anel.

-Você tem certeza de que vai mesmo para a Grécia amanhã? – Anieri perguntou, enquanto deixavam a casa.

-Sim, eu preciso voltar; ela respondeu, sentindo os dois amigos tensos.

Já haviam conversado sobre isso e sempre deixara claro que pretendia continuar seu treinamento no Santuário, mesmo com o fim das guerras em Asgard. Entretanto, compreendia a hesitação deles. Durante tanto tempo viveu em baixo das asas daqueles três, que só de pensar em partir, já sentia saudades, mas sabia que esse era o mais certo.

Ainda não conseguira obter o total controle sobre suas transformações, mas viver na Grécia lhe deu uma nova perspectiva para evoluir. Shina e Marin eram ótimas mestras e a amizade e o companheirismo lhe fizera criar laços com o Santuário muito mais fortes que aqueles que tinha com seus amigos na Terra de Eldar.

E também, havia um outro fator que lhe impulsionava a voltar, alias, um alguém; ela pensou. Não poderia fugir da verdade por mais tempo, sabia que logo teria de arriscar e colocar as cartas na mesa, principalmente agora que Kanon também sabia da verdade.

-Você podia ficar mais um pouco, afinal, você chegou numa época conturbada. Poderia aproveitar agora que as coisas se acalmaram para descansar e visitar todos os lugares de que gosta, aqui; Anieri comentou.

-Eu pretendo voltar para as festas de final de ano; Amélia falou. –E alem do mais, esse é um bom pretexto para vocês irem me visitar; ela completou sorrindo.

-Realmente, é uma boa idéia; Mime comentou distraidamente.

Lançou um rápido e cauteloso olhar para o cavaleiro, será que ele pretendia ir para a Grécia, agora que as guerras chegaram ao fim? – Anieri se perguntou, lembrando-se do que conversa com Mime à um tempo atrás e do que ele dissera, sobre ter planos de sair de Asgard por um tempo.

Engolindo em seco, optou por mudar de assunto e conversar sobre qualquer outra amenidade com Amélia, durante o resto do percurso.

**.V.**

Inquieto, andou apressadamente para o palácio, agora que tinha certeza de que Amélia estava bem, outras coisas começavam a lhe incomodar. Ao aproximar-se da entrada do castelo deparou-se com uma figura parada ali. Franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o cosmo. Não era possível, ele estava vivo? – Alberich se perguntou, vendo o homem virar-se em sua direção, foi quando notou que ele não estava sozinho e sim, acompanhado da jovem de melenas negras.

-Não sinto mais aquele vento carregado; ele a ouviu comentar.

Realmente, agora podia notar que o ar principalmente em volta do palácio não estava mais tão rarefeito como quando começaram a lutar.

-Aquele cheiro de veneno também parece ter desaparecido; Emmus respondeu. –Acredito que o clima estava mudando daquele jeito, por causa das tentativas de Kari em encontrar e romper o lacre de Fallon.

-Ainda existe a possibilidade desse lacre ser rompido? – Alberich perguntou se aproximando.

-Não; Emmus respondeu voltando-se para ele. –Kari passou todos esses anos buscando por um ideal que não existia, mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido romper a primeira barreira, não seria capaz de libertar Fallon; ele respondeu com convicção.

-Como tem tanta certeza disso? –ele indagou confuso.

-Séculos atrás, quando minha avó deixou de ser mortal, tornou-se a guardiã dos portões que prendem Fallon; Emmus respondeu, como se apenas isso resumisse tudo.

Entretanto, àqueles que conheciam a história, sabiam que Ayres tornara-se guardiã por ter sido, em sua vida mortal, uma poderosa feiticeira da Terra Média. Quando se tornou a Companheira de seu avô, seus poderes se intensificaram. Entretanto, com a morte do avô e sua mãe, sendo ainda muito jovem, não tinha condições de manter o equilíbrio sobre o Extremo Norte da Terra, ao lado de Anya. Então, quando a última batalha entre Emmus e Fallon aconteceu, Ojezed escolheu sua avó para se tornar guardiã do lacre de Fallon e assim, impedir que qualquer tentativa de libertá-lo, rompesse o equilíbrio da Terra, até que sua mãe estivesse pronta.

-De qualquer forma, isso não é algo que cabe a nós nos preocuparmos agora; ele completou dando de ombros. –Sabe onde posso encontrar Freya?

-Acredito que ela esteja dentro do palácio; Alberich respondeu sentindo-se um pouco incomodado com o olhar avaliativo do cavaleiro. –Também estou chegando agora;

-Bem, vamos então; Emmus falou, voltando-se para Laura, que assentiu.

-Ahn! Só mais uma coisa; o Guerreiro Deus falou, fazendo-o se deter.

-Sim?

-Como... Bem... Como conseguiu sobreviver? – Alberich perguntou, ainda aturdido com o fato dele estar vivo quando todas as probabilidades diziam o contrario.

-Digamos que ele ganhou uma mãozinha do destino; Laura respondeu, com um sorriso nada inocente. –É melhor nos apressarmos; ela alertou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que assentiu, deixando um ainda mais confuso Alberich, para trás.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou atentamente o amigo assim que terminou o relato. Shion parecia tão branco quanto cera, não conseguia se lembrar de outro momento que o tivesse visto assim.

-Então foi isso o que aconteceu; Shion murmurou.

-Existem alguns detalhes que eu desconheço, como lhe disse, somente ele pode explicar toda a história. Isso que lhe contei foi o que chegou a mim enquanto estive em Jamiel;

-Por isso andei sentindo o cosmo dele oscilar;

-Mú aprendeu bem a controlar as oscilações de seu cosmo, que vem se expandindo durante todos esses anos. Entretanto, acredito que elas tenham aumentado agora por conta desse inesperado inferno astral;

-Deveria ter imaginado que isso iria acontecer; o ariano comentou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Quando ele fez o teste final para se tornar cavaleiro, ele quase atingiu o Super Nova, embora tivesse sido muito rápido;

-Entretanto, nos quatro anos depois de se tornar cavaleiro, o cosmo dele aumentou num nível assombroso, ainda tenho calafrios ao me lembrar do poder que emanava quando foi me procurar em Rozan; Dohko respondeu engolindo em seco.

Embora nos anos que se seguiram, quando voltou a encontrar Mú ele não houvesse comentado nada sobre o assunto e depois, veio a saber que ele perdera completamente a memória sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite em Londres, era impossível esquecer que existia um cavaleiro com tamanho poder.

-Não consigo acreditar que Eraen escondeu isso de mim; Shion falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-O que não entendo é porque ela escondeu isso de todos; Dohko comentou.

-Quando fui chamado ao Tibet, já tinha algum tempo que Eraen não aparecia no Santuário, como ela normalmente passava anos sem aparecer, nunca me passou pela cabeça que aqueles seis anos em que ela deixara de visitar o Santuário era porque esteve em Ehnoryen e havia dado a luz, uma criança; ele explicou.

-Ironicamente aquela teoria do Milo tem fundamento no fim das contas; o libriano falou com um riso sem humor.

-Uhn?

-Que o Ares fez tudo aquilo por ciúme; Dohko explicou. –Tenho que admitir que se estivesse no lugar dele, talvez tivesse agido da mesma forma...; ele falou para em seguida receber um olhar envenenado do ariano. –Quero dizer, tomar uma atitude drástica;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, Dohko? –ele perguntou nem um pouco contente com o comentário infeliz.

-Imagine que, quando Ilyria vivia com vocês em Jamiel, você notasse que mais alguém estava interessado nela... Obviamente é uma situação hipotética; Dohko comentou, vendo-o voltar-se para si, aturdido. Optou por não comentar sobre isso, algo lhe dizia que Shion já havia passado por situação semelhante e ciumento do jeito que era, não iria gostar de ser provocado sobre isso. –Depois disso, ela partisse e vocês ficassem anos sem se ver. Ai, aparece diante de você uma criança, extremamente parecida com ela e...;

-Chega! – Shion exasperou, levantando-se visivelmente consternado.

-Shion; Dohko falou confuso.

-Eu... Sei aonde quer chegar, mas não posso admitir que meu próprio irmão tenha me apunhalado pelas costas dessa forma; ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente pela face.

-Não concordo com isso também Shion, mas confesso que se houvesse acontecido algo parecido entre Alana e eu, provavelmente iria ficar meio louco com isso; Dohko respondeu, lembrando-se do que acontecera séculos atrás, quando pensou que ela iria se casar com Alberich.

-Quem é o pai? –Shion perguntou de repente.

-Como?

-Quando cheguei ao Tibet, o monge responsável pelo templo principal, havia me dito que uma criança havia sido levada até ele, para que fosse encaminhada até mim; Shion comentou pensativo. –O velho monge disse que, como eu estava procurando por um aprendiz para treinar como meu sucessor, aquela criança tinhas as características necessárias. Quando perguntei quem ele era, o monge disse apenas que a criança chegara ao Tibet à pouco tempo, meio desnorteado, sem saber de onde vinha, ou para onde estava indo. Ao que tudo indicava, ele havia perdido a família, naquela época isso não era difícil de acontecer, ainda mais com as disputas políticas entre a China e o Tibet;

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

-Confesso que fiquei intrigado quanto ao fato dele ter a marca do Povo Antigo, isso provavelmente queria dizer que ele estava bem longe de casa, mas... Embora eu tivesse notado a leve semelhança com Eraen, achei que fosse apenas coincidência, nunca pensei que...;

-O que me admira é Ares nunca ter visto Mú antes dele ir ao santuário; Dohko comentou lembrando-se desse fato.

-Quando comecei a treiná-lo em Jamiel, Ares ficou em meu lugar no Santuário, trocávamos mensagens, ele havia sido instruído a ir a Jamiel somente em caso de emergência, como foi certa vez, pouco antes do treinamento acabar. Enquanto eu não estivesse no santuário, ele ficaria em meu lugar, o último templo não deveria ficar sem um guardião, principalmente quando todos os oráculos já haviam anunciado o renascimento de Athena;

-Coincidência ou destino? – Dohko indagou, vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro da sala. –Será coincidência os dois nunca terem se encontrado até o momento que você levou Mú ao santuário, ou Destino? Alguém talvez quisesse que tudo aquilo acontecesse?

-Não acredito que o "Deus da Guerra" tivesse planejado isso; Shion discordou.

-Não estava me referindo a ele; Dohko respondeu.

-De quem?

-Não sei, mas Mú não teria passado por tudo que passou, tampouco evoluído dessa forma, sem um estimulo a altura. Talvez até pudesse acontecer, mas não na mesma velocidade; ele explicou.

-Você acha que fomos manipulados para ajudá-lo a ficar mais poderoso? – Shion falou fitando-o com um olhar incrédulo.

-Não manipulados; Dohko respondeu. –Mesmo porque Destino nada mais é do que a conseqüência de uma serie de decisões que tomamos. Entretanto, já vimos tantas coisas aparentemente inexplicáveis acontecerem, que não é de se admirar. Um século atrás nós jamais pensaríamos que uma divindade seria capaz de trocar sua imortalidade para devolver a vida aos cavaleiros, porém cá estamos vivenciando este fato. Então, porque não acreditar que uma criança nasceu nesta Era, para participar de algo maior do que aquilo que podemos acreditar;

-Vendo por esse lado; Shion concordou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, estancou sentindo um cosmo conhecido se aproximando.

-Não é possível; Dohko exclamou, levantando-se e correndo até a porta.

-Esse cosmo é...; Shion parou quando viu Dohko abrir a porta e diante dele surgiu à imagem de um jovem de longos cabelos negros e orbes vermelhos.

-Como vai, mestre Shion? – Mú indagou fitando-o com um olhar calmo, alheio ao tormento que povoava a mente do mestre.

-M-mú...; Dohko murmurou.

-Seu moleque, como se atreve a quase me matar de preocupação; Shion berrou antes de avançar pra cima dele.

-Mestre Shion; o ariano sussurrou aturdido, quando sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede do outro lado do corredor.

Durante todos os anos que convivera com o mestre em Jamiel, só o vira algumas vezes aborrecido com as travessuras de Ilyria, mas aquela chama que via queimar em seus olhos era algo com que não sabia lidar.

-Sou tão insignificante assim a ponto de você não poder confiar mais em mim? – ele indagou pressionando seu antebraço, contra o peito do cavaleiro, mantendo-o preso contra a parede. –Porque Mú? Porque não me contou o que Ares fez? –ele indagou num fraco sussurro.

-Eu...; ele começou, para em seguida desviar o olhar.

-Porque? – Shion insistiu, numa mistura de preocupação e alivio por vê-lo bem e vivo.

-Ele era seu irmão; ele respondeu como se isso explicasse tudo. Entretanto, aquilo estava longe de acabar.

-Não é só isso, não é? – Shion indagou, aliviando a pressão, afastando-se um pouco, porém sem deixar de fitar o pupilo.

Sentia o coração mais leve agora ao constatar que ele estava bem, por um momento temeu que a previsão que ele e Saga haviam feito fosse realmente verdade e seu pupilo houvesse morrido.

-Quando deixei o santuário, faltou muito pouco para que eu perdesse a cabeça e não apenas tivesse matado Ares, como qualquer um que se colocasse no meu caminho; Mú confessou. –Mas naquele mesmo dia conhecia alguém; ele continuou.

-Quem?

-Alguém que me fez entender que o passado não podia ser mudado e que de nada adiantaria ficar amargando as coisas que eu não podia mudar e sim, me tornar alguém mais forte, capaz de controlar o destino com minhas próprias mãos; ele explicou, lembrando-se de que se não fosse Laura, não seria metade do homem que era hoje.

-...; Shion assentiu, afastando-se completamente dessa vez. –Apenas me prometa uma coisa; ele começou, vendo-o concordar com um meneio de cabeça. –Quando estiver preparado, me conte o que aconteceu durante todos esses anos, não quero mais saber sobre a sua vida através de terceiros;

-Prometo; ele respondeu quase num sussurro.

-E não tente me matar do coração de novo, já não tenho mais idade pra levar esse tipo de susto; Shion completou puxando-o para um forte abraço.

Sempre houve uma ligação muito forte entre eles, não eram apenas mestre e pupilo. Eram amigos, uma família que se formara mesmo com a pressão eminente de uma guerra com o nascimento de Athena.

-Desculpe; ele murmurou, retribuindo o abraço um pouco relutante.

Durante tantos anos procurou manter uma distancia emocional das pessoas, mas depois de conviver com Laura, as barreiras que haviam sido erguidas, foram rompendo-se pouco a pouco, mas ainda sim, deixava as pessoas aproximarem-se apenas o suficiente para conviverem pacificamente.

Entretanto, eram poucas as pessoas com quem tinha um laço tão forte quanto com Laura. Pessoas que confiaria a vida, como o mestre, mas desde que haviam revivido, graças a Harmonia, decidira não contar nada, isso apenas o magoaria e também, não mudaria nada do que havia acontecido.

-Mestre, eu... Preciso ir agora; ele falou pausadamente.

-Tome cuidado, com o que quer que vá fazer; Shion respondeu, vendo-o assentir, antes de trocar um rápido olhar com Dohko e afastar-se pelo corredor, desaparecendo depois de uma curva.

Voltou para dentro da sala, largando-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou, antes de soltar um pesado suspiro de alivio. Ele estava vivo.

-Ahn! Shion; Dohko chamou.

-O cosmo dele ainda esta num nível alto, acredito que seja por isso que ele conseguiu mudar algumas características físicas, mas...;

-Shion; ele chamou de novo.

-O que foi? – Shion indagou voltando-se para ele, mas quase deu pulo ao ver uma jovem de longas melenas negras confortavelmente sentada na poltrona a sua frente, enquanto Dohko parecia mais pálido que cera.

-Espero que você não tenha se esquecido sobre aquela nossa conversinha Dohko; Laura falou fitando-o com um olhar pouco amistoso.

-Ariel; ele começou cauteloso.

-Dessa vez, você deu sorte pela barreira do palácio ser insignificante para mim. Mas da próxima vez não vou ser tão boazinha;

-Desculpe, mas... Acho que perdi alguma coisa aqui; Shion falou confuso.

Voltou-se para a jovem um pouco confuso, embora notasse as feições clássicas e delicadas dela, sentia uma aura de grande poder a envolver. Os orbes rosados mantinham-se fixos em Dohko, mas notava a forma como as mãos delicadas pousadas sobre o colo estavam levemente retraídas, como se quisessem visivelmente envolver e torcer o pescoço do cavaleiro. Realmente, aquela moça tão peculiar estava bastante aborrecida.

-Sou Ariel Considini; ela falou, voltando-se para Shion. –Infelizmente não tive oportunidade de conhecê-lo antes, mas Mú me falou muito sobre você;

-Ahn! E como o conhece? –o ariano perguntou visivelmente curioso.

-Como o senhor mesmo disse, quando ele estiver preparado, ele ira lhe contar. Por enquanto, a única coisa que precisa saber é que somos amigos. Só...; ela ressaltou, antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa. –Agora Dohko, a próxima vez que vocês chamarem o Mú no meio de um inferno astral, prepare-se você para fazer uma visitinha a Hades;

-Ariel, veja bem...;

-Não quero desculpas Dohko, à muito tempo você sabe o quanto de energia ele precisa desprender para manter o controle em um inferno astral. Eu deveria arrancar o couro não apenas seu, mas de Jéssica também, por ter concordado em ajudá-lo a usar o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas, mas sei que se ela não interferisse, ele iria fazer de qualquer forma o que seria bem pior. Agora de um pequeno recado para aquele geminiano com o ego do tamanho de um elefante, que ele esta na minha lista negra; ela completou antes de desaparecer num estalar de dedos.

-Mocinha bastante peculiar; Shion falou vendo o amigo engolir em seco.

-Esqueci de mencionar o fato de que Ariel é muito super protetora com relação à Mú; Dohko falou sentando-se no sofá.

-Deu pra perceber; ele concordou. –Acredito que agora devemos encontrar o pessoal, embora paciência não seja minha virtude preferida, sei que você não me contara mais nada, principalmente sobre essa garota, Ariel; ele completou.

-Sinto muito; Dohko falou encolhendo os ombros.

-Vamos então; Shion falou levantando-se e seguindo para a porta.

**.VI.**

Era impossível pensar em qualquer outra coisa, que não no toque quente e cálido dos dedos dele entre seus cabelos, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu peito. Nesse momento sentia como se todo o peso e dores do passado se desvanecessem apenas por estar ali.

-Fico feliz em saber que ele esta vivo; ela sussurrou.

-Mesmo que eu não tivesse intercedido, possivelmente ele daria um jeito de sobreviver; Ojezed murmurou, enquanto acomodava-a melhor sobre seu colo e segurava-lhe uma das mãos, com a que tinha livre.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. De qualquer forma, foi melhor assim; Freya falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Agora eu já lhe contei sobre Emmus, Eraen e Alexandra, o equilíbrio esta sendo restaurado;

-Eu sei; ela falou afastando-se. –Não posso permanecer mais tempo aqui; ela falou ao mesmo tempo que o som de passos preenchia o confortável silêncio do salão.

-Freya; Aishi chamou, enquanto aproximava-se da escadaria de mármore que a levaria ao topo da sala do trono.

-Estou aqui; ela respondeu levantando-se.

-Chegou a hora; Ojezed falou atrás dela, como se com isso, a impedisse de ter qualquer duvida que a fizesse recuar.

-Sim; Freya concordou resignada, ao ver a amiga subir as escadas, segurando nas mãos a bainha da adaga dourada. –Minha amiga, mais uma vez não sei como lhe agradecer; ela começou.

Sabia o quanto Harmonia e os outros haviam lutado por aquela terra e por sua herança mortal. Também sabia o quanto ela sofrera com a incerteza de ter de permanecer no outro mundo treinando, sem ter certeza de que os cavaleiros a quem tanto protegia estavam bem, ou não. Por mais que lhe doesse pedir que ela carregasse mais um peso em seus ombros, ela era a única a quem pediria isso. A única pessoa que realmente a entendera e conhecera nesses últimos longos séculos.

-Não me agradeça por isso, você sabe o que penso; Harmonia respondeu com um olhar resignado, ao abraçá-la fortemente.

Por mais que desejasse ter encontrado uma alternativa para Freya naqueles últimos minutos, entendia que ela fizera sua escolha. Mesmo que dolorosa, era o que ela queria.

Como diria Nyx, paz para aqueles que partiram, força e compreensão para aqueles que ficaram, para que possam suportar a dor da separação, por maior que seja. Até que um dia, possam se reencontrar novamente.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim. Obrigada; Freya sussurrou.

-Seja feliz, aonde quer que for...; Aishi sussurrou antes de apertá-la mais forte entre os braços.

Antes que Freya pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um suspiro ficou preso em sua garganta e até mesmo o som de mais passos se aproximando, foi abafado em seus ouvidos. Os orbes rosados fecharam-se pouco a pouco, enquanto sentia o metal quente da adaga trespassar sua pele e no fim, só restou o silêncio.

Engoliu o soluço que ameaçava escapar-lhe, enquanto as lágrimas cristalinas corriam por sua face, segurou o corpo inerte da amiga entre os braços, enquanto a adaga desaparecia, provavelmente retornando a seu dono.

Desde que haviam se reencontrado, Freya já havia tomado aquela decisão, mas nem mesmo isso ajudava a aplacar da dor de perder uma amiga tão querida.

Uma espessa cortina de neblina branca envolveu-os por completo, quando uma fina corrente dourada subiu do chão, rodeando-os como uma espiral.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e foi ao chão, ainda mantendo os braços em torno do corpo inerte de Freya, baixou os orbes para a face tranqüila da amiga e surpreendeu-se quando ela pouco a pouco foi se modificando.

Os longos cabelos dourados e lisos tornaram-se mais escuros, tão castanho quanto avelã. A pele tornou-se mais rosada e se confiasse em si mesma nesse momento, diria que seu coração estava batendo ainda mais forte do que antes.

**-AISHI!**

**-FREYA!**

Sentiu o cosmo de Kamus se aproximando, enquanto o som de vozes alteradas manifestava-se no salão, seus olhos jaziam pregados na imagem do homem de longos cabelos negros que agora afastava-se, levando consigo a nevoa prateada e algo mais, que julgava incapaz de distinguir, entre seus braços.

Pouco a pouco ele desapareceu, como se nunca houvesse estado ali, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão de Kamus pousar sobre seu ombro. Ergueu os orbes para cima, vendo-o fitá-la compreensivamente.

-Já acabou; ela murmurou.

-Freya! – ouviu a voz de um dos Guerreiros Deuses a seu lado e quanto voltou-se para ele, notou o olhar chocado que ele tinha para seus braços. –Aldrey?

De repente o salão caiu novamente num pesado silêncio, pouco a pouco a jovem em seus braços moveu-se e ao abrir seus orbes castanhos fixaram-se imediatamente no Guerreiro Deus.

-Alberich; ela sussurrou.

Ajudou-a a se sentar e afastou-se, para dar passagem ao cavaleiro, enquanto Kamus ajudava-lhe a ficar em pé.

-Como isso é possível? –Alberich indagou confuso, segurando as mãos de Aldrey entre as suas, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

-Foi o último desejo dela; Aishi respondeu sem voltar-se para ele. –O mínimo que você pode fazer para agradecer agora, é usar todas as suas forças para fazê-la feliz; ela completou antes de seguir com Kamus para longe dali.

-Alberich; Aldrey sussurrou, chamando-lhe a atenção. -O que aconteceu? – ela indagou soltando uma das mãos para tocar o colar que ainda tinha em seu pescoço. –Só lembro de deixar o salão de festas com você e...; ela começou sentindo a face corar.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram; ele conseguiu dizer, embora as palavras houvessem soado tremulas até mesmo para seus ouvidos. –Mas teremos tempo de falar sobre isso depois;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou o tigre branco a sua frente com um respeito quase reverente. Era uma pena, mas sua guardiã não iria precisar mais dele. A armadura de Alexandra que seria passada em breve a um sucessor estava em algum lugar da Terra Média, apenas esperando por esse momento.

-Pensei que você fosse se despedir de Freya; Laura comentou, surgindo na sala e encontrando-o sentado em uma poltrona em frente à armadura de tigre. A tão famosa armadura; ela pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, era realmente magnífica, não era a toa que ele houvesse ficado tão obcecado em despertar aquela armadura.

-Não; Mú respondeu. –Acredito que era desnecessário nos despedirmos agora, quando sei que um dia ainda vamos nos encontrar de novo;

-Sempre tão pratico; ela brincou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

-Foi Ojezed quem a levou; ele respondeu como se aquilo esclarecesse tudo.

-Para onde ele a levou? –Laura indagou curiosa.

-Talvez para o mesmo lugar onde Alexandra e eu estivemos; Mú falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Só os deuses sabem o quanto ela precisa disso;

-Não deve ter sido uma decisão fácil a dela, mesmo sabendo que agora aquela menina vai ser feliz com aquele rapaz; ela comentou.

-Você bem sabe que tomamos decisões difíceis todos os dias; Mú respondeu. –Mas gostaria de pensar que agora esses dois irão seguir em frente e aproveitar essa nova chance que tem; ele completou dando um pesado suspiro, mas quando virou-se para Laura surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela havia sumido. –Bel?

-Desculpe, pensei que não tivesse ninguém aqui; Amélia falou fitando-o da porta, cautelosa.

-Uhn? – ele murmurou, voltando-se para a jovem que parecia verdadeiramente surpresa ao vê-lo. 

-Você esta vivo; ela falou aproximando-se rapidamente, mas como se lembrasse de algo, parou a poucos passos de distancia.

-Parece que sim; o ariano respondeu, vendo a face alta corar graciosamente.

Sentiu uma fisgada no estomago ao lembrar-se de outra pessoa que freqüentemente ficava assim quando estavam juntos, raros momentos sem duvidas, mas eram os quais se apegava com mais força. Engoliu em seco antes de voltar-se para a armadura. Precisava encerrar o que tinha ido fazer ali.

-Parece que alguém lá em cima, ou lá em baixo, não me queria morto; Mú respondeu, distraidamente tocando o peito do tigre branco com a ponta dos dedos e diferente da primeira vez, não foi repelido.

-O que esta fazendo? –ela perguntou parando ao lado dele.

-Você não irá precisar mais dela. Esta armadura já cumpriu sua missão; ele respondeu removendo o diamante negro.

Uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela semi-aberta e esvoaçou-lhe os cabelos negros, enquanto pouco a pouco a armadura transformava-se em infinitos fragmentos de poeira cósmica e desapareciam como se levados pela brisa através da janela.

-Mas...;

-O equilíbrio precisa ser mantido; Mú falou antes de se afastar. –Só pode existir um tigre;

-O que isso significa? Não entendo? –Mia falou, seguindo-o pela sala.

-Tudo à seu tempo; o cavaleiro falou voltando-se para ela, antes de pousar a mão sobre o ombro da amazona suavemente. –Fique bem; ele completou antes de pousar um beijo suave sobre sua face e afastar-se em seguida.

-Emmus; ela sussurrou, aturdida, vendo-o desaparecer ao longo do corredor.

-Amélia;

Virou-se para trás, vendo Siegfried se aproximando rapidamente.

-O que foi?

-É melhor vir comigo; ele completou, sem dar maiores explicações.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você nos deu um belo susto; Shun falou, desencostando-se da pilastra que estava, quando ouviu-o se aproximar.

-Shun? – Mú falou, surpreso ao vê-lo ali.

-Kitana ficou muito perturbada, por isso vim averiguar. Sabia que não iria adiantar nada falar pra ela que você não iria morrer tão facilmente; ele completou.

-Imagino; ele respondeu com um fino sorriso.

-E agora, o que pretende fazer? – Shun indagou curioso.

-Sobre? –Mú indagou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

-Sobre? Puff? Como se você não soubesse? – o cavaleiro resmungou.

-Nada mudou Shun; o ariano respondeu, para em seguida completar em pensamentos. –"Nada e tudo"...;

-Mas...;

-Vamos dizer que, isso foi apenas um desvio de percurso; ele completou.

-Quando penso que estou entendendo você; Shun falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Acho melhor voltar e avisar Kitana que esta tudo bem e deixar para ela, esfolar-lhe o couro por toda a preocupação que nos causou; ele completou fitando o ariano com um sorriso sádico, que deixaria Mascara da Morte orgulhoso.

-Por isso pedi que ela fosse embora; Mú respondeu. –Esse era um risco que eu precisava correr sozinho;

-Eu sei e acredito que ela saiba também, mas não tornam as coisas mais fáceis de encarar. Por alguns minutos nós realmente pensamos que tivesse morrido; Shun falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Mas ai lembrei do que Ojezed falou;

-Uhn?

-Somente um permaneceria vivo. Dois dragões não poderiam existir e o equilíbrio tinha de ser mantido; ele falou. –Da mesma forma que só pode existir um tigre branco e um dragão negro;

-Tem razão; Mú concordou, embora tivesse ouvido essas mesmas palavras de Ojezed em Londres, estivera tão concentrado em seus objetivos de impedir as matanças de Kari que obliterara o resto de sua mente, pelo menos o que achara desnecessário naquele momento.

-A propósito;

-O que?

-Se você e Ojezed já haviam se encontrado antes, porque me pediu que fosse ao Egito procurá-lo? –Shun perguntou, lembrando-se de que quando encontrara Kitana, antes dela aparecer com Pandora e Radamanthys no Japão, ela comentara sobre isso.

-Não pergunte pra mim; Mú falou seguindo em frente, com ele a seu lado.

-Como assim "não pergunte pra mim", você me mandou ir até lá; ele exasperou.

-Como eu disse, não pergunte pra mim e sim para Laura; ele continuou, como se não houvesse sido interrompido. –Foi idéia dela, não minha;

-Não entendo; Shun murmurou parando de andar.

-O que mais aconteceu no Egito alem do seu encontro com Ojezed, talvez isso lhe de alguma resposta? –Mú completou antes de seguir em frente, sem esperar uma resposta.

-Samantha; Shun murmurou, lembrando-se da arqueóloga.

Será que Ariel havia tido uma visão com Samantha, por isso sua real missão no Egito era encontrá-la e não a Ojezed? –ele se perguntou.

**.VII.**

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela estava realmente ali, baixou os olhos para suas mãos entrelaçadas e piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza de que não iriam desaparecer.

-O que foi Alberich? – Aldrey perguntou confusa.

-Nada, eu só... Não sei, ainda não consigo acreditar que...; ele parou voltando-se para ela.

-O que? – ela indagou ansiosa.

-Acho um pouco difícil de acreditar que você esta aqui; o cavaleiro falou por fim, externando seu maior medo.

-Mas estou; ela falou sorrindo, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente com uma das mãos. –Jamais vou te deixar;

Agora compreendia as palavras de Anteros e os motivos de Freya para tudo que havia feito. Naqueles dias estivera tão cego por sua própria dor que fora egoísta ao desconsiderar os sentimentos dela. Sabia que Freya só usara o favor que Harmonia havia lhe pedido, contra Anteros movida por desespero e dor.

Provavelmente se, se visse em situação semelhante talvez tivesse agido da mesma forma, se não, tomado uma atitude mais drástica. Era impossível saber agora. De qualquer forma, só espera que, aonde quer que ela estivesse agora, que pudesse lhe perdoar pelas coisas que havia dito e feito.

Delicadamente acariciou a mão da jovem que jazia entre as suas, talvez não merecesse o presente que Freya lhe dera, mas iria passar os últimos dias de sua vida, fazendo de tudo para merecer.

Era irônico imaginar que a pouco mais de um mês estava a deriva caminhando por Asgard, pensando no quão hipócritas eram Urs, Fenris e Loki por jurarem lealdade a Hilda, depois de tudo que haviam feito sob o reinado de Durval, alegando que iriam ser pessoas melhores e estavam em busca de redenção.

Por mais que no passado, sua vida não tenha sido das mais louváveis, havia decido que não mudaria seu jeito de ser, tampouco agiria como um idiota igual a Loki, bancando o paladino honrado quando na verdade era um cafajeste de primeira.

Entretanto, não podia negar que muitas coisas haviam mudado desde que conhecera Aldrey, foram mudanças que quase não eram visíveis, mas agora, olhando par atrás, sabia que elas haviam acontecido sim e o tornado alguém melhor.

-Nem eu a você; ele sussurrou, segurando a mão da jovem delicadamente, antes de pousar um beijo sobre a palma, fazendo-a enrubescer instantaneamente.

No fim, aquele que não estava em busca de redenção, a havia encontrado...

**.VIII.**

Encontrou os três no terraço principal do castelo. De onde estavam podiam enxergar a vila e os limites de Asgard. Ao aproximar-se notou as três cabeças girarem em sua direção, com olhares especulativos e porque não dizer com uma leve pontada de curiosidade.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-Nada; os três responderam.

-Bel? – Mú perguntou voltando-se para a jovem, que enrubesceu como um pimentão, mas ela apenas agitou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, negando que algo estivesse acontecendo. –Kamus? Aishi?

-Estávamos esperando por você; a jovem de melenas douradas falou, com um fino sorriso. –Laura falou que você estava na sala das armaduras;

-Sim, fui pegar o diamante; ele respondeu, retirando a pedra do bolso, vendo-a brilhar ao ser tocada pelos raios do sol.

-Só o diamante? – Kamus indagou casualmente, mas o olhar inocente desmentia o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

-Aonde esta querendo chegar com isso, Kamus? – ele indagou estreitando os orbes.

-Nada, nada... Estamos só brincando; Laura adiantou-se, antes que ele começasse a especular mais.

Os poucos minutos que tivera com o casal fora o suficiente para se interar de algumas coisas que estavam acontecendo no santuário, que Mú não fazia a mínima idéia, por mais que lhe doesse esconder algo dele, esse não era um segredo que pudessem compartilhar no momento, quem sabe quando Amélia estivesse preparada, pudesse contar-lhe a verdade e assim, ambos acabariam com o suplicio de viver distantes por conta de um fardo que teimavam em carregar sozinhos.

-Antes de irem, gostaria de saber como esta Mestre Aaron? – Kamus indagou, aproveitando a mudança de assunto.

-MacGregor esta com ele em Horn, as últimas noticias que tive, era de que ele já estava bem e acordado. Até onde sei, não ficaram seqüelas do veneno de Kari, mas a certeza só vira com o tempo; ele explicou.

-Que bom... É um alivio saber disso; Aishi respondeu.

-Quando saírem daqui, porque não vão visitá-lo? – ele sugeriu.

-É melhor não; Kamus respondeu, agradecendo o convite. –Ele e Alanis precisam desse momento para colocarem as cartas na mesa. Quem sabe quando a poeira baixar; ele completou.

-Kamus tem razão, se fossemos agora, só iríamos atrapalhar; Aishi ressaltou. –Já nos tranqüiliza saber que ele despertou e esta bem;

-Como quiserem; ele respondeu.

-Tem outra coisa; Aishi falou, hesitando um pouco.

-O que? – Mú perguntou, vendo-a trocar um rápido olhar com Kamus.

-Como você está?

-Uhn?

-Com tudo que aconteceu, essas transformações, depois de tanto tempo; ela explicou.

-Você sabia, desde o começo? – ele indagou, um pouco surpreso.

-Conheci seu avô quando estive em Asgard a primeira vez e vim acompanhando a história de vocês desde o começo; ela explicou, com um sorriso triste. –Quando o vi no santuário, não foi difícil associá-lo a Eraen no mesmo segundo. Alem de serem muito parecidos, você não conseguia esconder seu real poder em época de inferno astral;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, voltando-se para Kamus.

-Mestre Aaron me contou sobre o que aconteceu em Londres;

-Mas...;

-Provavelmente alguns ainda não sabiam. Respeitamos sua decisão de manter essas informações fora do Santuário, por tanto, não precisa se preocupar. Não iremos falar nada; o aquariano completou.

-Eu... Não é minha intenção esconder, só não...;

-Tudo bem, nós entendemos; Aishi respondeu, com um sorriso compreensivo. –Faça tudo no seu tempo, não é algo que vá causar uma catástrofe universa se você não contar;ela o tranqüilizou.

-Obrigado; ele murmurou.

-Agora temos de ir; Laura o lembrou.

-Sim, temos; ele falou lançando um rápido olhar para o céu, antes de voltar-se para ela com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Pessoas normais deveriam ficar com medo desse sorriso; a jovem falou vendo o casal rir. –Anda, fala logo, o que esta pensando;

-Confia em mim? –ele indagou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Puff! A próxima vez que perguntar isso, vou bater em você; ela reclamou, aproximando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

-É melhor se segurar; ele avisou, fazendo-a montar em suas costas.

-Mas, o q-...;

Antes que ela pudesse completar, o grito ficou preso em sua garganta, quando ele desatou a correr. Por um segundo seus olhos registraram apenas a guarda de balaústres à frente, mas quando ele saltou e seus corpos por um milésimo de segundo flutuaram no ar, pensou que o tempo havia parado. Até começarem a cair.

**-EMMUS!** –ela berrou, até quase ficar sem ar nos pulsões.

Agarrou-se ao pescoço do cavaleiro, sentindo o vento gelado acoitar-lhe a face, enquanto caiam cada vez mais rápido, embora não conseguisse ver o fim do penhasco na encosta do palácio, sabia que se algo não fosse feito, iriam encontrá-lo logo logo.

Foi quando sentiu uma nuvem de ar quente envolver-lhe, piscou confusa, vendo que até aquele momento estava prendendo a respiração. A luz dourada que emanava do cavaleiro foi aumentando a cada segundo. E antes o vento gelado que sentia, foi substituído por um calor quase aconchegante.

Antes as mechas de cabelos negros que sentia tocar-lhe a face, transformaram-se em escamas maciças e ásperas. Quando voltou a piscar, sentiu o corpo dar uma guinada e o Dragão Negro bater suas asas, erguendo-se imponente no céu.

**-SEU LOUCO! **–ela gritou em meio ao riso, enquanto com vigorosos movimentos, ele alçava vôo.

**Continua... **

_**Domo pessoal...**_

_**Agora só falta um, sim, só tem mais um capitulo curtinho para encerrarmos Senhor dos Dragões. **_

_**Logo abaixo, vou deixar para vocês, um novo perfil do Mú, que poderá ajudá-los a entender melhor a trama, principalmente algumas coisas comentadas nos últimos capítulos. Desculpem não ter colocado antes, mas eu tinha perdido o papel onde escrevi todas as informações e levou um tempo para achá-lo.**_

_**Bom pessoal, gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando a fic e aos comentários maravilhosos do último capitulo. Livillys, Krika, Bell e Pan. Obrigada queridas.**_

_**Nos veremos em breve, possivelmente entre quarta ou quinta-feira eu estarei postando mais um capitulo, então, não deixem de me contar o que acharam deste e também, qualquer duvida que tenha ficado, estarei esclarecendo se possível.**_

_**Sei que a ansiedade para saber de todos os segredos é grande, mas algumas coisas pertencem a outras fics, por isso seguro um pouco, mas se ficar algo que vocês não tenham entendido, escrevam para mim, que responderei na medida do possível.**_

_**Um forte abraço...**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Dama 9**_

**.::Mú de Áries / Emmus Considini Em Foco::.**

**Do nascimento aos 5 anos:** Ele viveu em Ehnoryen a Terra dos Dragões. Bisneto de Slayfer e Caos, neto de Emmus I o Senhor dos Dragões e filho de Eraen, durante seus primeiros anos desenvolveu suas habilidades para telecinese, alquimia e transmutação. Mesmo com tão tenra idade, já era um prodígio.

**5 aos 11 anos:** Tendo suas memórias apagadas, Emmus foi tirado de Ehnoryen que enfrentava seus primeiros anos de rebelião. Sem nenhuma pista de seu passado, vou levado ao Tibet por Alexandra, que o deixou sob a proteção de um monge, até ser levado por Shion de Áries, atual Grande Mestre do Santuário para treinar em Jamiel e se tornar seu sucessor tanto como cavaleiro, como mestre armador.

**11 aos 13 anos:** (Vide "O Enigma da Sirene") Com a morte do Grande Mestre e seu irmão Ares assumindo seu lugar, Mú deixou o Santuário, para ser atraído a Londres, onde conheceu Laura e posteriormente passou os últimos dois anos vivendo na Escócia, onde conheceu Axel Considini de La Rochelle, o atual Príncipe da Casa de Considini.

**13 aos 14 anos:** Mú e Laura retornam a Londres, é quando Afrodite movida pelo ódio e vingança contra todos aqueles que vinham protegendo Ariel e Sorento, liberta do Érebro as Erinias, espalhando-as por Londres.

**14 aos 16 anos:** Com a morte de Axel, Mú se torna seu herdeiro, mesmo que relutante. Com a ajuda de Blackshadows e Rosewood, ele decidi assumir a missão do príncipe e fazer o melhor por todos que dependem da Titãs, assim ele parte para o Emirados Árabes, onde conhece Izara.

**16 aos 17 anos:** Mesmo contrariando sua regra de não deixar ninguém se aproximar, ele acaba sucumbindo a doce Izara. Os dois começam a namorar, atraindo para si a ira de Abas, o sheik árabe, monarca de Zadara.

**18 aos 23 anos:** Após o casamento de Izara e Abas, Mú decide dar um tempo na Titãs, deixando-a sob a supervisão de Willian e Devlin, quando recebe uma mensagem de Avalon e vai para Melyora, lá encontra uma senhora que diz ser mãe de Lya a antiga amazona de Águia e pede que ele tome por pupilo seu filho. Assim Mú retorna a Jamiel para treinar Kiki, vivendo simultaneamente entre Londres e Jamiel.

**23 anos:** Mú retorna ao santuário. A armadura de Sagitário reaparece no Japão. A Batalha Galáctica começa. A verdade sobre Ares vem a tona e a guerra entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro e os de Bronze em nome de Athena é apenas a primeira de muitas. Os Guerreiros Deuses do Extremo Norte da Terra se rebelam contra o santuário, guiados por Hilda. Athena é seqüestrada por Posseidon e por fim, a Última Guerra Santa acontece.

**24 aos 26 anos:** Com a Troca Equivalente e o retorno de todos os cavaleiros, Mú deixou o santuário para viver entre Jamiel e a Escócia, reassumindo suas funções na Titãs. Nesse meio tempo ajudou Shun a treinar e equilibrar seu cosmo (Vide "Quando nos Tocamos").

**26 anos:** Conheceu Mia. Assumiu o treinamento de Celina, ao mesmo tempo em que recobrava suas memórias sobre Eraen, Alexandra e Ehnoryen.

**N/A: Bom pessoal, algumas coisas dessa lista vocês podem não entender, porque ainda vão acontecer em algumas fics. Esse foi só um resumo para entender bem a trajetória do Mú. Espero que tenham gostado.**


	36. Um dia como outro qualquer

**O SENHOR DOS DRAGÕES**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Eraen, as valkirias, Amélia, Aaron, Cadmo e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**CAPITULO 36: Um dia como outro qualquer.**

**.I.**

Com olhos tristes ela o viu se afastar pela campina florida. Era doloroso saber que a próxima vez que passasse por ali, provavelmente não o veria mais. Suspirou pesadamente, aquela não seria a primeira tampouco a última vez em que veria sua imortalidade como uma maldição.

_Virou-se e começou a caminhar para longe dos Elíseos, até ter seu caminho interrompido pela figura sombria de Hades. Os orbes verdes e frios, com um brilho quase vítreo fitaram-na com desaprovação._

_-O que quer, Hades? –Harmonia falou pondo-se em defensiva._

_-Porque esta fazendo isso a si mesma? – ele indagou, o maxilar contraído e os punhos serrados denotavam sua irritação por ter passado tanto tempo pensando naquele assunto sem encontrar uma explicação._

_-Do que se refere? – ela indagou inocentemente._

_-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Harmonia; Hades respondeu._

_-Pessoas nascem e morrem o tempo todo, não cabe a nós mudarmos sua natureza; a jovem respondeu._

_-Pouco me importa aqueles que nascem e morre, estou falando de você; ele exasperou. –Porque a cada século a vejo aqui, despedindo-se desse mortal, sofrendo ao vê-lo partir, para no século seguinte à mesma coisa acontecer? Ou pior, seus caminhos não se cruzarem por longas gerações, enquanto o destino dele se ata ao de outra pessoa?_

_-Hades, se você soubesse que Cora iria morrer amanhã, o que você faria? –ela rebateu, vendo a indiferença abandonar o olhar da divindade para dar lugar a um temor que aparentemente vinha pairando sobre eles, mesmo que jamais fosse admitir._

_-Eu...;_

_-Não me responda, eu entendo; Harmonia falou com um sorriso triste. –Primeiro tentaria encontrar uma forma de evitar isso, não conseguindo, faria de tudo para aproveitar os últimos segundos junto a ela. Assim é a vida Hades, da mesma forma que não posso mudar a natureza humana, que sente a dor pela perda, não posso mudar a minha, que é vive-la a cada geração;_

_-Mas...;_

_-Eu o amo mais do que minha própria vida Hades, mas tenho que deixá-lo partir, como um mortal ele tem a chance de construir uma nova vida, conhecer novas pessoas e sentir coisas novas. Não esta no meu direito impedir isso. Eu não... não poderia; ela terminou num sussurro._

_-Acho que entendo...; ele balbuciou contrariado._

_-Quem sabe algum dia as coisas sejam diferentes, mas até lá, serão assim; Harmonia sentenciou, passando por ele, para em seguida desaparecer._

-x-

Respirou fundo, passando a mão pela face, apartando as lágrimas que ainda caiam. Deixou o manuscrito sobre a mesa novamente, enquanto recostava-se sobre a poltrona, exausta.

Embora sempre houvesse gostado de ler de tudo, jamais pensou que se sentiria tão desgastada ao ler parte do manuscrito que Aaron estava escrevendo. Levantou-se da poltrona, enquanto aproximava-se das portas abertas para a sacada.

De onde estava podia ver o imenso jardim de tulipas e gérberas que cobriam a frente da mansão como um imenso tapete vermelho. Era difícil de acreditar que apenas uma semana havia se passado desde que tudo aquilo havia acontecido.

Relanceou um olhar para baixo, vendo Aaron conversar com Ares. Em algum momento naquela semana os dois haviam se reencontrado, era estranho vê-los conversando agora depois de tanto tempo e de tantas coisas que haviam acontecido.

-Com licença; a voz de Eraen soou vinda a porta.

-Estou aqui; Alanis avisou, logo viu a jovem de melenas lilases passar pelas portas da sacada indo encontrá-la.

-Você esta ocupada? –ela perguntou.

-Não, eu estava lendo, mas vim tomar um pouco de ar; Alanis respondeu, apoiando os braços no balaústre a sua frente.

Quando conhecera Eraen alguns anos atrás nunca a vira tão relaxada como agora. Por ser a única ponte de ligação entre o Santuário e o Extremo Norte, suas responsabilidades para com as Terras Livres eram um farde muito pesado para carregar. Suas visitas ao Santuário eram sempre rápidas, mas não havia uma única vez em que ela não estivesse com Ares.

Os dois sempre pareceram se dar bem, alias, as especulações sobre um relacionamento entre ambos eram muitas, embora ninguém nunca tivesse visto algo que o confirmasse.

Eraen sempre fora muito educada e gentil com todos, como se não notasse ou tampouco fosse afetada pela inveja que despertava principalmente em algumas amazonas.

Como Aaron mesmo dissera certa vez, por mais que fosse amiga de Lya, não conhecia todas as facetas da amiga e acreditava que jamais a conhecera realmente, levando-se em conta as coisas que Aaron havia lhe contado durante a semana.

-Um ar? Sei...; ela falou com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

-Claro que sim...; Alanis parou ao vê-la indicar algo com a cabeça.

Seguiu a direção que ela indicava e sentiu a face corar ao ver que mesmo lá de baixo, com Aaron conversando com Ares, parte da atenção do cavaleiro permanecia dividida, levando-se em conta que ele estava olhando em sua direção agora.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou.

-Como andam as coisas entre vocês? –Eraen perguntou, dando as costas a paisagem e encostando-se no balaústre.

-Indo; Alanis respondeu dando de ombros.

-Nossa, quanta animação; ela falou estarrecida.

-Poderia ser pior; a amazona respondeu, apoiando o quadril no balaústre e fitando-a de lado. –Nós conversamos bastante e ele até me deixou ler o manuscrito que estava escrevendo...;

-Mas? –Eraen indagou, vendo-a balançar a cabeça com um olhar triste.

-Preferia que ele tivesse gritado comigo e me chamado de idiota, porque é exatamente isso que eu fui nos últimos anos. Uma idiota estúpida, que agia como se o centro do universo fosse o próprio umbigo; Alanis completou.

-Então seria melhor ele não publicar esse livro, se o manuscrito já causa isso nas pessoas; ela tentou brincar, para aliviar a tensão.

-Você não entende, aquele manuscrito se chama "Anjo de Gelo"; Alanis falou, voltando-se para ela. –Apenas um dos volumes que compõe uma saga, esse era o que ele vinha escrevendo nos últimos anos com a ajuda de Freya, para contar a história sobre Aishi e Kamus; ela completou, sentindo um gosto amargo na boa.

-Eu me lembro de Harmonia, uma mocinha interessante devo dizer. Pena que não tivemos muito tempo para nos conhecer, ela sempre estava com Freya e eu bem, estava em todos lugares ao mesmo tempo em que não estava em nenhum; ela completou dando de ombros. –Mas o que tem isso?

-Durante muito tempo pensei que fosse ela a estar com Aaron, porque os vi juntos no Santuário, quando nossos pupilos foram sagrados e durante todo esse tempo fui uma idiota por ter afastado Aaron de mim e jogado a culpa nela, quando a única culpada era eu. 

-Bem, isso sim pode ser um problema; Eraen falou, pensativa. –O que ele disse depois que você leu o manuscrito?

-Que seria a última vez que ele iria falar sobre o passado e que não admitiria qualquer ofensa dirigida a Harmonia, tampouco a Freya; ela respondeu, lembrando-se do ciúme que engolira quando o ouvira dizer isso, sabendo que não tinha direito algum de exigir-lhe nada, não depois de tudo.

-E você esta assim porque? –ela indagou.

-Uhn?

-Até onde eu entendi, Aaron lhe deu a chance de saber com todos os detalhes sobre o passado, o fato de não querer falar mais sobre isso, é porque ele quer colocar uma pedra de vez em todos os desentendimentos e começar de novo. Agora não entendo porque você esta assim;

-Por minha causa ele e Cadmo se afastaram;

-Bobagem menina, aqueles dois são tão amigos que nem mesmo a morte os separaria por tanto tempo; Eraen falou sorrindo. –A amizade que eles tem esta acima de qualquer desavença, mesmo que você e Cadmo tivesse levado mais longe aquela farsa de casamento, eles ainda seriam amigos. Duvido muito que alguém algum dia, seja capaz de se colocar entre eles. Então eu pergunto, qual o verdadeiro motivo de você estar assim?

-Eu, bem...; ela balbuciou, baixando os olhos.

-Acabaram-se as desculpas; Eraen falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Alanis, você ainda esta tão presa nas besteiras que fez que não esta conseguindo ver as novas oportunidades. Pare de colocar obstáculos em sua relação com Aaron e viva um dia de cada vez. Não busque explicações para isso, esta bem; ela completou dando um tapinha conciliador sobre seu ombro, antes de afastar-se do balaústre ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam a voz do aquariano na porta.

Rapidamente ela virou-se para baixo, procurando por ele, mas no local que o vira, só podia ver Ares agora. Voltou-se para Eraen, mas a mesma parecia ter desaparecido como por mágica, sem que ao menos houvesse notado.

-Pensei que você fosse descer; Aaron falou entrando na sacada, vendo-a enrubescer instantaneamente.

-Eu... Pretendia; ela mentiu.

A verdade era que não sabia como encarar o cavaleiro de novo após tudo que havia lido, fora libertador a conversa que tinha com Eraen e quase se sentira pronta para falar com ele, mas pelo visto, as Deusas do Destino não queriam que se apegasse muito ao "quase".

-Então vamos; ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Lançou um olhar hesitante para o cavaleiro, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Eraen, era hora de parar de colocar obstáculos aonde não devia. Contendo a respiração, pousou a mão sobre a do cavaleiro e deixou-o guiar para fora do cômodo.

**.II.**

Dobrou cuidadosamente a camisa, antes de colocá-la dentro da mala, fechou o zíper e ergueu-a da cama. Lançou um rápido olhar para o quarto, olhando para ver se não estava esquecendo de nada, foi quando viu um estojo preto sobre a penteadeira.

Estranho, não havia notado aquilo lá antes. Mas o que será que era? – ele se perguntou. Deixou a mala novamente sobre a cama e deu a volta. Pegou o estojo nas mãos e abriu-o.

Prendeu a respiração ao ver um belo colar de esmeraldas brilhar sobre uma almofada de veludo dentro do estojo. Notou um pequeno cartão sobre o mesmo.

Deixou o estojo sobre o tampo da penteadeira, antes de abrir o bilhete, ao passar os olhos pelas palavras ali escritas, sentiu como se a voz do cavaleiro ecoasse em sua mente.

"**-Considere como um presente adiantado de casamento... Não que eu espere ser o padrinho, é claro... Ass.: Mú".**

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Moleque atrevido; ele resmungou, guardando o cartão, pegou o estojo e a mala, para em seguia deixar o quarto. Certas coisas jamais iriam mudar; ele pensou, enquanto ia procurar por Alana, para que pudessem partir.

**.III.**

_Itália / Verona... Proximidades do Palazzo Rossini._

Estacionou o carro no meio fio, por sorte a estrada não estava movimentada naquele fim de tarde. Pegou o mapa que deixara sobre o banco do passageiro e avaliou-o criticamente.

Já faziam tantos anos desde a última vez que fora visitar Giovanni no Palazzo, que não estava confiante de chegar logo a casa do amigo, provavelmente iria acabar se perdendo no caminho; ele concluiu.

Girou o mapa para todos os lados, até desistir de identificar as ruas. Jogou ele de volta ao banco, quando notou uma placa no acostamento, avisando de que a poucos quilômetros iria encontrar uma parada.

Deu de ombros, antes de ligar o carro novamente, era melhor fazer uma parada e pedir informação, ou até mesmo aproveitar para ligar para Giovanni, antes que seu celular ficasse sem bateria; ele pensou, seguindo em frente.

Poucos quilômetros depois, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar uma pequena vila. Havia pensando que encontraria um posto, ou até mesmo alguma borracharia, nunca uma vila que cortava a estrada.

Diminuiu a velocidade e atravessou a praça principal, as ruas eram de pedras e as pessoas que trafegavam ali, pareciam calmas e sem pressa. Estacionou em frente a um café, que pareceu-lhe aprazível.

Trancou o carro, trazendo consigo apenas o mapa. Puxou uma cadeira das mesas vazias na parte de fora. Deixou os orbes correrem a sua volta, fazendo uma rápida verificação do local, antes de pegar o cardápio.

-Ora! Ora! Que surpresa mais... Surpreendente! – uma voz conhecida chegou até si.

Sentiu imediatamente um arrepio de reconhecimento cortar suas costas e por um momento, temeu baixar o cardápio. Respirou fundo e recriminando-se pela covardia, voltou-se em direção a voz, para descobrir vergonhosamente, que não conseguia emitir uma palavra sequer, não diante daquele par de orbes verdes que o fitavam com desafio e algo mais, que não sabia como definir.

-Di-di-Diana; ele balbuciou, fitando-a estarrecido.

**.IV.**

Recostou-se no tronco da árvore, vendo Anieri e Adélia treinarem com Hórus e Nat. Tudo parecia estar caminhando normalmente agora. Em breve os elfos iriam deixar Asgard e pelo que andara ouvindo, uma boa parte deles seguiria para Ehnoryen, a lendária Terra dos Dragões, que parecia ter emergido dos destroços e estar de volta novamente, como o próprio Senhor dos Dragões; ela pensou, com uma leve pontinha de desgosto.

Não que tivesse algo contra isso, apenas sentia-se irritada por ter lidado com tão pouco caso, com as histórias de Leda e Ceres sobre ele, e constatar que o Dragão Negro não apenas existia, como o vira lutar contra Kari no Campo de Gelo.

Suspirou cansada, sempre se orgulhara de ser uma fonte confiável para que a irmã mais nova pudesse se apoiar, que lhe envergonhava saber que no fim, Ceres e Leda estavam certas e que ela deveria ser menos cínica; Coralina completou revirando os olhos, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo.

-Ficar se martirizando não irá lhe levar a canto algum; a voz de Shido chegou até seus ouvidos, fazendo uma veinha saltar em sua tempora.

-Isso não é da sua conta; ela resmungou, vendo Ceres se aproximar das duas valkirias com Sisi a seu lado.

-É, quando você esta deixando a todos preocupados; ele ressaltou.

-Não pedi que se preocupassem comigo; ela rebateu enfezada, descruzando os braços e afastando-se da árvore, indo em direção ao bosque a suas costas.

-Coralina, deixe de ser infantil; o Guerreiro Deus exasperou.

-E você, me deixe em paz; a valkiria reclamou, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, sentiu-o segurar-lhe o braço, puxando-o para perto de si. –Me solta;

-Não até me escutar; ele falou em tom serio, sem admitir contestação.

-Fale; ela rebateu desafiadoramente.

-Você esta agindo como uma criança mimada ao ser contrariada; ele falou, vendo-a bufar exasperada. –Todos cometemos erros, julgando premeditadamente, sem levar em conta fatores importantes; ele falou, vendo-a estancar e empalidecer ao lembrar-se da flecha que acertara em Amélia, simplesmente por não racionalizar no momento.

-Me solta; ela agitou-se, tentando se afastar.

-Xiiiii.... Não tinha a intenção de te lembrar disso; Shido falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar, ao estreitá-la entre seus braços. –Só quero que você saiba que todos cometemos erros, mas você por conta disso está se afastando de Ceres e ela esta sofrendo com isso;

-Ceres; ela balbuciou.

-Por mais difícil que seja admitir que cometeu um erro, é melhor do que afastar aqueles que ama; ele completou.

Voltou-se para o local onde vira a irmã com Sisi, notou as valkirias falarem algo e rirem em seguida, porém notou que a irmã, apesar de estar com elas, não parecia feliz e sim, alheia a tudo aquilo. Sentiu o coração se apertar. Fora egoísta, por não admitir que estava errada e permitir que a irmã soubesse, acabara afastando a única pessoa que jurou, jamais permitir que alguém ferisse.

-Agora entendo; Coralina murmurou, hesitante, ergueu os orbes na direção do cavaleiro e sobressaltou-se ao deparar-se com a face dele tão perto da sua, que sentia a respiração quente chocando-se contra si. –Ahn! Obrigada, eu...;

Suas palavras morreram no instante que sentia os lábios do cavaleiro cobrirem os seus num beijo intenso. Agarrou-se aos braços dele, quando suas pernas enfraqueceram e suportar seu próprio peso tornou-se impossível.

Mal notou o som do vento a mover o galho das árvores, tampouco os dois lobos que passaram correndo por eles e iam perder-se em meio ao bosque.

Quando ele afastou-se, abriu os olhos hesitante, sentindo a face corar, ficando tão ou mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

-Agora deixe de pensar besteiras e vá falar com Ceres; ele completou com um sorriso malicioso, antes de afastar-se.

-O que? – ela balbuciou, apoiando-se contra a árvore, quando ele apenas acenou.

Cerrou os orbes perigosamente ao compreender o que ele fizera com tudo aquilo, virou-se rapidamente para pegar seu arco e acertar aquele bastardo bem no traseiro, para ele aprender a não lhe distrair mais, mas quando procurou por ele, o arco não estava mais lá.

**-SHIDO! **–ela gritou irritada, ouvindo o cavaleiro rir, antes de sumir de sua vista, levando seu arco e aljava com ele.

**.V.**

Mais um ciclo lunar estava findando, as águas do mar chocavam-se bruscamente contra as pedras da encosta, em breve a maré subiria novamente ocultando as cavernas que existiam na encosta rochosa.

No comprido balcão de sua sala, podia observar todo o vilarejo aos pés do castelo e por conseguinte as ilhas que estavam a sua volta. Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto sentia o cheiro da brisa marinha chegar até si.

Uma semana já havia se passado e com ela, as enxaquecas insuportáveis também haviam partido. Era difícil de acreditar que isso era realmente possível dado ao fato de que, ironicamente, havia se acostumado com elas nos últimos anos.

Apoiou o quadril no beiral de balaústres, enquanto ouvia os passos de Cassandra se aproximando. A senhora idosa deteve-se nas portas de vidro que a levariam ao balcão.

-Emmus;

-Sim? – ele indagou, voltando-se para ela.

Nos últimos quinze anos Cassandra parecia não ter envelhecido mais do que um ano ou dois, embora soubesse que sua idade muito diferia da de uma pessoa comum, às vezes pegava-se pensando se consigo seria assim também. Se chegaria um momento em que o tempo iria correr de maneira diferente para si e iria envelhecer mais lentamente, como foi com Axel e era com Cassandra.

Embora soubesse que a senhora era governanta de Dream Village desde a época em que Axel assumira La Rochelle com quase vinte anos, sabia bem que, quando lhe conhecera, ele não aparentava ter mais do que sessenta anos, quando a verdade era bem diferente.

-Seus convidados chegaram; Cassandra respondeu, vendo-o assentir, embora evidentemente sua mente estivesse longe. –Tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando, menino, o que é? – ela indagou, aproximando-se dele.

-Besteira minha; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os pensamentos. –Onde eles estão?

-Na sala azul; ela respondeu, referindo-se a sala de recepção logo na entrada do palácio.

-Ótimo, e Alexandra?

-Aqui; a madrinha respondeu entrando no balcão.

-É melhor irmos então; Emmus respondeu afastando-se do balcão.

-O que devo fazer agora? – Cassandra indagou.

-Talvez seja bom contatar MacGregor, provavelmente algum deles irá precisar de assistência médica depois da conversa que teremos; Emmus respondeu com humor negro. –Afinal, não tem um jeito fácil de dar a noticia; ele completou, vendo Alexandra assentir e seguir com ele para fora do escritório.

Observou-o se afastar e deu um pesado suspiro, antes de lançar um rápido olhar para o porta-retratos sob a mesa de cedro, onde podia ver as faces sorridentes dos três Considini. Não conseguia se lembrar de ver Axel tão feliz quanto naqueles tempos.

-Onde você estiver Axel Considini, certamente deve estar muito satisfeito por ver o homem que ele se transformou, contrariando todas as possibilidades; Cassandra falou, antes de deixar o cômodo, com a intenção de contatar o médico como Emmus pedira, mal notando a imagem que desvanecia-se entre os raios solares, deixando o local que ocupara, bem ao lado do porta-retratos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os longos cabelos castanhos agitaram-se enquanto a jovem atravessava o campo florido da Terra de Eldar. O sorriso cristalino em seus lábios era contagiante e uma pequena amostra de toda felicidade que sentia.

-Ainda acho difícil de acreditar que Freya tomou essa decisão; Athys murmurou, vendo o Guerreiro Deus de Asgard se aproximar da jovem, enlaçando-a pela cintura, guiando-a com ele para a casa que estavam ocupando em Alfhein.

-Não, eu não acho; Freyr respondeu, lançando um rápido olhar para a nora. –Apesar de minha irmã ser totalmente imprevisível, consigo entender seus motivos por ter permitido que aquela menina vivesse na Terra em seu lugar;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Lembro de quando esse rapaz veio até mim, pedindo que a prima pudesse ficar sob os cuidados de Eldar e deixasse Asgard, antes que as guerras começassem. Na época achei estranho que ele pedisse isso, ainda mais porque Amélia era uma valkiria. Entretanto, pude ver algo mais o preocupando, havia muita dor e ressentimento em seu coração quando me pediu aquilo; Freyr falou, acomodando-se melhor no banco de cedro que estava ao lado da nora. –Nunca pensei que ele fosse querer para si o poder da espada de Odin, no começo seus motivos podem até ter sido nobres, mas à medida que a ambição aumentava e a influência do Anel pesava sobre o coração de todos os cavaleiros, isso se perdeu, deixando apenas aquele desejo incontrolável de fazer todos se curvarem a suas vontades;

-Mas Freyr...;

-Eu sei, vendo-o desse jeito com a menina, não podemos dizer que pouco tempo se passou, não é? – ele falou fitando a elfa com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Essa é mais uma prova de que as pessoas mudam e pequenos milagres podem acontecer. Sei que Freya viu isso também, a capacidade que ele teve em mudar e lutar pelo que é certo, embora jamais vá admitir isso. Agora, qualquer um pode ver o quanto ele ama essa menina e acredito que Freya também viu isso e sentiu sua dor ao saber que jamais a reencontraria;

-E onde Freya esta agora? – Athys indagou curiosa.

-Não sei; ele respondeu com simplicidade, enquanto erguia os orbes rosados para o céu. –Mas espero que onde estiver, esteja feliz...; ele respondeu, dando um tapinha conciliador no ombro da nora antes de levantar-se e com um aceno de mão, partir.

Agora com o coração leve e sem preocupações, porque em seu intimo, sabia que a irmã encontrara seu caminho, independente de onde estivesse e que agora, existiam mais guardiões sobre aquela Terra, para dividir o fardo que ela, por tantos séculos insistira em carregar sozinha.

**.V.**

Alongou os braços, enquanto atravessava o portal do vilarejo das amazonas, rumo aos templos. Ainda era cedo, mas provavelmente Saori já estaria acordada. Ansiosamente começou a subir os templos, não sem antes parar em frente ao primeiro, esperou sentir a presença do guardião ali, mas decepcionada, não sentiu nada.

Voltou a subir as escadas. Uma semana já se passara e Mú ainda não voltara de viagem, parecia que um século havia se passado desde que o vira em Asgard pela última vez. Naquela semana ficara sabendo por intermédio de Shina e Marin o que ocorrera no Santuário desde que partira para Asgard.

Deu um pesado suspiro, sentindo o coração pesado, não apenas pela saudade, mas pela culpa também, sabendo que mesmo longe ele havia se preocupado consigo, quando não lhe dera noticias nem ao menos de sua partida.

Só esperava que, quando ele retornasse pudesse lhe contar tudo que aconteceu de uma vez, sem ficar escondendo mais nada e correndo principalmente o risco de ser rechaçada por isso; ela pensou aumentando o passo.

Mal chegou a Gêmeos quando ouviu o som de vozes alteradas, franziu o cenho, normalmente à essa hora Saga estaria no templo de Leão tomando café com Litus, mas com quem ele estava discutindo daquele jeito? Ou talvez não fosse ele; ela concluiu ao ouvir a voz de Celina.

-É melhor você voltar agora para o último templo; o geminiano falou.

-Não vou e você não manda em mim; Celina rebateu, dando-lhe as costas.

-Oras! Onde já se viu ir treinar com essas roupas? – o geminiano rosnou enfurecido, colocando-se no caminho da jovem.

-Os gregos da antiguidade treinavam com bem menos, alias, quase nada e ninguém nunca reclamou; Celina respondeu em tom de provocação, tentando passar por ele.

Inferno, o que ele queria com aquilo. Não era como se estivesse indo fazer topless no Colisseu, só porque estava vestindo um top justo que marcava as curvas do busto e uma calça de nylon normalmente usada para exercícios que deixava o umbigo de fora, ele parecia estar diante da próxima Guerra Santa.

-Mas não estamos na antiguidade e você vai subir agora e colocar outra roupa; Kanon exasperou.

-Não vou e você não pode me obrigar; Celina bateu o pé.

Oras! Só porque ele quer que iria deixar de usar as roupas que Laura lhe dera apenas porque estava no Santuário, embora estivesse lidando com cautela com o pai, decidira agir por conta própria agora, sem ficar segurando seu gênio apenas porque alguns achavam que tinha de ser assim. O mestre mesmo lhe dissera que deveria agir no próprio tempo e da forma que melhor se sentisse bem.

-Eu não apostaria nisso e...;

-Bom dia; Mia falou, terminando de subir os degraus bem a tempo, antes que Kanon pudesse tomar alguma atitude impensada a julgar pela forma que as unhas de Celina pareciam mais longas que o comum.

Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, pelo visto a garota não precisava de ninguém para defendê-la, a julgar por sua postura tensa de quem estava prestes a atacar ao menor movimento do cavaleiro.

-Bom dia; Celina respondeu sorrindo graciosamente para ela.

-Vai treinar agora cedo, Celina? –ela indagou, vendo Kanon responder o cumprimento com um resmungo.

-Estou indo até o observatório. Como Yuuri esta afastada, vou ajudar a colocar em ordem as coisas, pelo menos até o mestre voltar de viagem; ela explicou.

-E ahn... Como está o Mú? –Mia perguntou hesitante.

-Muito bem; ela respondeu com um sorriso que dava pouca margem a especulação. –Bom, se você me da licença, eu tenho que ir agora; ela completou, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, Kanon colocou-se sua frente.

-Você não vai até lá em baixo vestida assim; ele avisou.

-Verdade? Eu não apostaria nisso; ela rebateu usando as mesmas palavras dele e antes que Kanon pudesse ao menos abrir a boca, ela havia desaparecido, indo surgir aos pés da escadaria do templo de Touro.

-Celina, volte aqui! – o geminiano chamou, mas a jovem apenas deu de ombros, antes de seguir em frente. –Oras! Mestre Shion vai ser informado sobre isso; ele resmungou ameaçando segui-la, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a amazona a seu lado desatar a rir. –Não consigo ver a graça nisso tudo? – ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você tem noção do que acabou de falar? – Mia falou, enxugando algumas lágrimas que caiam do canto de seus olhos, enquanto tentava conter o riso.

-O que?

-Não faz uma semana que Celina voltou e vocês estão brigando como cão e gato. E você esta agindo como o Mestre Shion, alias, tão ou mais neurótico que ele;

-O que eu posso fazer? Alguém tem que ser a voz da razão aqui... Você viu como ela estava vestida? –ele falou acusadoramente.

-Sim, estava muito bem por sinal; Amélia respondeu ouvindo-o rosnar. –Alias, acho que a maioria dos aspirantes do Colisseu vão achar a mesma coisa; ela alfinetou vendo-o ficar escarlate.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr....;

-Kanon! Kanon! Certas coisas não mudam; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto retomava seu caminho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.VI.**

Deixou o copo sobre a mesa, enquanto voltava-se para os outros cavaleiros reunidos ali. Da sala que estavam, conseguiam ouvir o riso das jovens que ocupavam outro cômodo do templo.

-De onde será que elas tiram tanto assunto? –Shaka falou, vendo os outros companheiros assentirem.

-Nem Zeus sabe; Dohko respondeu.

Não demorou a ouvir a voz de Alana no meio das demais. Desde que haviam chegado ao Santuário, Alana fora tirada de si e requisitada pelas outras garotas que pareciam dispostas a tudo para obter toda espécie de informação sobre a relação dos dois no último século.

-Então, para quando é o casamento? – Shura perguntou curioso.

-Vamos esperar o bebe de Shunrei nascer, assim ficaremos mais tranqüilos para viajar; Dohko respondeu.

-Espero que vocês venham passar uma boa temporada aqui, já que você ficou tantos anos, afastado; Shion comentou.

-É o que pretendemos; ele respondeu.

-A propósito...; Shaka começou, mas foi cortado ao ver a porta abrir-se bruscamente e uma bagunçada cabeleira de fios verdes surgir.

-Mestre Shion! – Shina chamou, detendo-se na porta ao ver que o ariano não estava sozinho.

-Algum problema, Shina? –Shion perguntou preocupado.

**-MESTRE SHION!** – Milo chegou logo atrás, gritando pelo mestre.

-Céus! O que esta acontecendo? – Afrodite exasperou diante de tanto barulho.

-Fique quieto Escorpião, eu cheguei primeiro; Shina falou, tentando impedi-lo de passar.

-Mas é importante Shina; Milo falou evidentemente aflito.

-Pode esperar; ela rebateu.

-Não, não pode!

-Pode sim;

-Não, n-...;

-Chega! – os cavaleiros dentro da sala falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que aconteceu Shina? – Shura perguntou preocupado, vendo as faces da amazona vermelhas como os cabelos de Marin. Normalmente Shina não perdia o controle e vê-la assim, era preocupante.

-Mestre Shion, eu preciso que... Me mande para Verona; ela e Milo acabaram falando ao mesmo tempo.

-Verona, porque? – Shion perguntou confuso.

-Eu não sei ele, mas recebi uma mensagem de minha tia, preciso ir com urgência para Verona e como Mú não esta aqui, só resta o senhor; ela falou.

-Hei! Você não é a única que recebeu uma mensagem preocupante; Milo reclamou, apoiando uma mochila no ombro. –É meu tio que está prestes a cometer uma insanidade.

-Oras! Seu...; ela rosnou, prestes a esganá-lo.

-Chega! Brigar não vai levar a nada; Saga os cortou.

–Afinal, porque essa pressa toda? – Shaka perguntou.

-Mestre Shion, por favor, explico depois, apenas me mande pra lá; Shina pediu quase em tom de suplica, o que era assombroso vindo dela.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu elevando seu cosmo.

Antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse falar algo, a amazona e o Escorpião haviam desaparecido.

-Mestre, porque mandou o Escorpião também? – Shura perguntou exasperado, ao ver que Milo havia ido junto.

-Oras! Porque ele pediu isso também; Shion respondeu sem entender porque ele deixava a sala rapidamente, com o celular nas mãos. –O que ele vai fazer? –o ariano indagou, voltando-se para os demais.

-Provavelmente deve estar ligando para o aeroporto; Saga falou rindo, enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Ultimamente Shura vem agindo de uma forma estranha sempre que encontra Milo muito perto da Shina;

-Você não esta insinuando que...; Afrodite começou.

-Como Dohko falou, certas coisas, nem Zeus sabe; o geminiano respondeu.

**.VII.**

Deixou o buquê de lírios sobre a lapide de pedra, quase coberta pelo gelo. Com um fino sorriso nos lábios e uma prece silenciosa, desceu a colina, indo encontrar o cavaleiro de melenas alaranjadas. Viu-o estender-lhe a mão e sem hesitar, segurou-a.

-Pronta? –Mime perguntou, enquanto arrumava no ombro a alça da mala que apoiava no quadril.

-Sim; Anieri respondeu, segurando sua mala, enquanto seguia com ele.

Com o fim das guerras e a partida dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, haviam decidido deixar Asgard por um tempo. Agora as coisas estavam mais calmas, alguns cavaleiros de prata haviam sido enviados pelo santuário para ajudarem a reconstruir o vilarejo, sendo supervisionados por Siegfried e os outros.

Lançou um último olhar para o tumulo do tio, e pensar que tudo havia começado ali. Naquele dia, quando encontrara Mime ajoelhado em frente ao tumulo, nem imaginara toda as coisas que iriam passar depois daquilo.

O rompimento da cachoeira de gelo e o resgate a Alberich foram apenas o principio. Quando Mime mencionara seu desejo de deixar Asgard e conhecer outros lugares quando a guerra acabasse, temeu que ele jamais voltasse e foi uma verdadeira surpresa quando ele havia lhe pedido para seguir com ele.

Sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe a cintura e aconchegou-se mais em seu abraço. Não sabia ao certo para onde estavam indo, mas não se preocupava. Depois de viver sobre tensão durante todos aqueles anos, era um grande alivio saber que estavam vivos e agora, não tinham mais o peso de velarem sozinhos por aquela Terra.

Ouvira dizer que os planos para a reconstrução de Ehnoryen estavam a todo vapor. Alguns moradores do vilarejo haviam decidido seguir para a Terra dos Dragões e pelo que soubera também, uma boa parte dos elfos e anões se mudaram para lá, quando se recuperaram em Asgard.

Muitas coisas seriam diferentes dali pra frente, podia sentir isso. Só esperava que Hórus se entendesse com Adélia, o falcão sempre fora muito arredio, temia que ele ficasse nervoso com a presença dos lobos de Fenrir, agora que Adélia estava ajudando o rapaz na reconstrução da casa dos Fenrir.

-Em que esta pensando? –ele perguntou, enquanto seguiam para a estação.

-Se Hórus irá se entender com Adélia; ela respondeu, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Ele irá ficar bem e logo estaremos de volta; Mime respondeu.

-Uhn! – ela murmurou confusa.

-Você esqueceu? – ele falou sorrindo. –Daqui dois meses Alberich e Aldrey irão se casar, não podemos perder esse evento quase épico; ele brincou.

-Não, não podemos mesmo; ela respondeu rindo.

Ainda não entendia muito bem como três pessoas tão diferentes quanto Mime, Siegfried e Alberich foram se tornar amigos, embora as necessidades da guerra e o fato de terem sido escolhidos para serem Guerreiros Deuses, serem bons motivos, sabia que era algo mais.

Talvez no fim, devesse acreditar em Destino, afinal, essa era uma boa forma de justificar como pessoas aparentemente sem nada em comum, encontravam-se no meio de uma multidão, ou até mesmo, atravessavam oceanos e continentes para se encontrarem, quando todas as possibilidades diziam o contrario.

De qualquer forma, o que o dia de amanhã lhes traria era uma incógnita e dessa vez, sentia-se feliz por isso.

E no fim.... É só isso que importa!

.:: Fim ::.

**Inicio: 27 de Junho de 2007**

**Fim: 18 de Abril de 2010**

**Saudações pessoal...**

**Agora sim, ACABOU, bem sabem aqueles momentos da vida em que temos aquele sentimentos de "Missão Cumprida", pois é, esse é um deles. Embora todo final de fic seja tanto triste quanto feliz para mim. Dessa vez estou mais do que feliz.**

**Senhor dos Dragões, como todas as tramas, foi incrivelmente importante para mim. Durante todo o tempo em que estivesse escrevendo-a ocorreu uma forte ligação entre nós. Não apenas os personagens, mas a história e todos os sentimentos envolvidos. E fico feliz que, apesar dos trancos e barrancos, estou aqui hoje, finalizando mais esse sonho.**

**Agradeço a todos que vieram me acompanhando desde o começo, me apoiando e incentivando a continuar. Sinceramente não conseguiria chegar aqui sem vocês. Então, Obrigada.**

**Há três anos, quando iniciei essa trama, jamais pensei que a história fosse ter a repercussão que teve, tampouco que tantas outras tramas surgiriam em paralelo a O Despertar das Valkirias.**

**Como vocês sabem, todas as fics da "Saga de uma nova vida" estão interligadas, então, podem esperar que muitos dos personagens que surgiram por aqui, irão aparecer novamente, em algum momento.**

**Bom pessoal, como disse no capitulo passado, se ficou alguma duvida, algo que vocês não entenderam, mandem as mensagens para mim, estarei esclarecendo na medida do possível.**

**Enfim, agora infelizmente me despeço, mas como vocês bem sabem, estarei postando as fics: O Enigma da Sirene, Quando nos Tocamos e Lê Femme Musketeers: Era de Ouro. Então, ainda não encontraremos mais vezes por aqui.**

**Um forte abraço de coração...**

**Até a próxima...**

**Dama 9**


End file.
